


A New Life Through The Eyes Of Kanto: An Autobiography

by QGfromPT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Dark, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Journey, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Masara Town | Pallet Town, Philosophy, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 525,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QGfromPT/pseuds/QGfromPT
Summary: New 10 year old Trainer Gary (no relationship to Pokemon Professor Gary Oak) can't wait to begin his Pokemon journey and soon become a Pokemon Master, rivaled by his three best friends. The fun and games they all believed this would all be about is put into a far deeper and darker perspective very soon as Gary finds just how hard it can be to earn his coveted Badges, his mother's disapproval of Pokemon themselves since his sister's disappearance causes increasing strife between the two of them, and an evil force who thinks very little of Pokemon as a species altogether arrives with a plan to purify the world according to their definition. Gary's ultimate goal becomes a lot more convoluted than he ever imagined, and the world he thought he knew so well faces a drastic, permanent shift.





	1. Opening Statements Part 1 Of 2

Hot.  
Uncomfortably hot.  
I immediately knew it was the sun. My already closed eyes tightened against the burning glare on them and I turned my head in a failed attempt to get away from the annoyance. At once, I sat straight up, my eyes wide open, sweat running down my face.  
It was time.  
I hadn't fallen asleep until three that morning, but that didn't stop me from waking up at...  
The electronic Pidgeotto clock I'd had since I was about five years old, sat on my dresser, revealing that it was six in the morning. I wasn't due to be at Prof. Oak's Lab for another three hours.  
Stretching, I got out of bed, shaking with anticipation from my head down to my toes. I wasn't tired in the slightest and I certainly didn't want to risk being late. After all, today was a special day. An agreed upon day. A highly awaited moment in time for many kids around the world that I, having turned ten today, was about to start.  
The time when I was finally allowed to become a Pokemon Trainer.  
My knowledge in Pokemon was unmatched by any of my friends. I had been studying them since I was about three years old, reading books on them and watching the latest findings on TV from the great professors from all over the world. My favorites were the shows Prof. Oak had. Professor Oak’s Pokemon Live Caster was one of them, and of course, I had to tune in to Professor Oak's Pokemon Talk with DJ Mary. I never thought DJ Mary was necessary at all. In fact, I found her outright annoying. I got lost in my thoughts as I took my shower, washed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Once fully dressed, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
It was so quiet. My mom wasn't even awake right now.  
My mommy...  
I worried about her often and was surprised she finally agreed to let her only child left go out on a Pokemon journey.  
My sister, Melissa, had left to become a Pokemon Trainer, too. That was a year ago and she wasn't having the easiest time. The last I had heard about her, about a month ago, she had only three Badges, which is extremely minimal for the time frame she's had. She needed to defeat eight of the powerful Pokemon Trainers known as Gym Leaders in order to win their Badge and be allowed to compete in the Pokemon League, so she couldn’t compete in the last one. Melissa wanted to quit several times during her journey and called home a lot, crying on the phone.  
My mom had to snap her out of her depression and encourage her to continue. “You're not allowed back home until you're a Pokemon Master and have captured all one thousand Pokemon,” my mom would say. She was only joking about not allowing my sister back home, of course, and me and Melissa knew it. But my mom very well may think there are one thousand Pokemon. Her knowledge on Pokemon is very minimal.  
I, of course, know there are only around seven hundred or so confirmed species of Pokemon, but not a thousand!  
What surprised me the most about my mom allowing me to leave home to be a Pokemon Trainer was that my dad had died two years ago. He went on a Pokemon journey, attempting to become stronger and better connected with his Pokemon. His intentions were to make a living off of it and gain notoriety for raising Pokemon and help put more food on the table for us. He sought to become so strong, he may have even earned the status of a Gym Leader. Or, he dared to state, an Elite Four member. I'm not sure how he died. My mom never discusses it. I only know that she misses him badly.  
What bothered me was not understanding why my dad left in the first place, though. We live in the beautiful location of Pallet Town, in the same neighborhood as the legendary Prof. Oak, and while not rich, we live a fairly privileged enough life. Just how much better did he want it? I often think to myself that he was just selfish and greedy, seeking out more than was necessary. Other times, I think it was my mom who was partly responsible for him leaving. My mom can be a nail in the freaking head, often. He may have just wanted some peace from that. I know that if I wasn't becoming a Pokemon Trainer, I may have ran away myself by now. I also know that my mom was in love with him, and he loved her, too. They were so close, it made me puke. But I miss it now...  
“What are you doing up so early?”  
I turned around with a start to see my mother. “Mom!”  
Her eyes were puffy and filled with tears.  
I ran up to her. “Are you okay?” I knew she wasn't, and I hugged her tight.  
She hugged me back. “I'm fine, Gary. Thanks.” She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes a bit.  
“I love you, mom.” I squeezed her even tighter.  
“I love you too, Gary.” I felt her arms pull me into a tighter hug. “But why are you up this early? It's only seven. You don't have to be up until at least eight. Couldn't sleep, huh?” She smiled at me.  
I smiled back. “Yeah. How could I? This is day one of me becoming a Pokemon Master! And catching every Pokemon out there!”  
She laughed a little. “Gosh, one thousand sure is a lot,” my mom said thoughtfully.  
I considered telling her how many there are, but I stopped. Why bother? It wasn't important. And with all the new Pokemon being unveiled almost yearly, one thousand wasn’t too far off anymore. It was all just a matter of confirming current information at this point.  
“Well, I'll make you a biiiig breakfast today. A special feast,” my mom said happily.  
Although she smiled, I could see the pain in her eyes. Had she said and done the same thing for my sister? I wondered. For my dad? I smiled happily, forcing it.  
She went to the fridge and began pulling out eggs, milk, butter, and many other things.  
I sat at the table eagerly.  
My mom turned to me, looking at me expectantly. “Did you wash and brush your teeth?”  
“First thing I did, mom.”  
“Okay, Gary,” mom snapped at me suddenly. “Don't give me any attitude, mister. I was just asking.”  
I stared at her silently. “I wasn't giving attitude, mom,” I spoke calmly, slowly, trying to defuse a situation I could see was building. “I was just answering. Honest.” This is what I meant when I said she can be a nail in the head. Sometimes, you can do absolutely nothing but somehow, it becomes something. I sighed to myself and stayed silent as she cooked and I began to think of my friends, and of Pokemon.  
Aly.  
Robin.  
And Kiwi.  
My three closest friends.  
I never understood who would name their child after a fruit, but whatever...  
The four of us were set to meet at Prof. Oak's Lab at the same time today to collect one of three Pokemon. I wasn't sure how that was going to work. The three Pokemon we would be going for were the Starter Pokemon of the Kanto region.  
Bulbasaur, the Grass and Poison type.  
The Fire type was Charmander.  
The last choice was the Water type, Squirtle.  
But how would they be divided amongst the four of us?  
As I got lost in my thoughts, my mom dropped a plate of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs, soaking in delicious syrup, down on the table, loudly. “Here,” she said harshly, and swiftly left the kitchen.  
I sighed angrily. I get so tired of her crap. Good thing today was my last day here. Everything was delicious and was finished quickly, but I couldn't truly enjoy it with her crazy behavior spoiling what should be a great day for me. What a way to treat your child on his last day being home. Maybe she's just scared, I considered. After washing my dishes, I sat in the kitchen alone, thinking. Shaking. Nervous. Excited. With a deep breath, I left the table and climbed upstairs to my room, stopping in front of my mirror. Black jeans, slightly baggy, with a clean, fitted white T-shirt was my attire. I was also sporting my favorite Pokemon jacket with the baddest of bad Pokemon on the right breast. Mewtwo. Oh, how I dream of the day I might meet that very Pokemon. Dare I even consider the thought of actually catching one! I grabbed my black fitted cap with a red and white Poke Ball design on it and set it on my head backwards. The Poke Ball was on the back of the cap, so it seemed it was designed to wear it backwards. I felt it would look stupid if the only design on the entire cap was to be on the back of it. My right hand reached out for my backpack, but grasped thin air. “Huh?” I looked around my room. It wasn't on top of my bed, nor under it. It wasn't in my closet, either. Where in the world is my bag? I thought, starting to panic. I can't go on my journey without that thing! I was ready to destroy my clean room to find it, my heart beating quicker.  
“Looking for this?”  
I turned fast to see my mom holding my black backpack and ran up to her. “Yes! Where did you find it?”  
“I had it,” she said, tears filling her eyes again. “I filled it last night with clean clothes, soap, snacks, food, and other things I purchased from Viridian City that I was told are good for starting Pokemon Trainers, like this thing I think the lady at the Poke Mart called a Potion, or something.” She opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of Potion and an Antidote bottle. “So you ought to be set.” She dropped them back into the bag and held it out to me.  
I quickly snatched the bag from her with a smile.  
She didn't smile back.  
“Well... I'm heading out now,” I said, my smile fading.  
“Why?” She turned to my Pidgeotto clock. “It's only eight. You still have time. Prof. Oak isn't far from us at all!”  
“I know. I just wanna get some fresh air and get a good stretch. I'm kind of scared, you know? I think getting outside will be good for me. I can maybe get all the info I can from Prof. Oak before the others get there.”  
My mom frowned at me. “That doesn't make any sense. It's stupid to go so early!”  
“I'm eager to begin my journey! I don't wanna hang around here wasting time! Don't you understand? I'm excited!” I smiled to show my enthusiasm, but her face only got more angry.  
“Fine! Go! Do whatever you want!” She stormed out of my room.  
My brain flickered with rage. “Why do you always have to act like that?? GAAAAAAAHH!!!” I angrily stormed for the stairs as my mom slammed the door to her room in the opposite direction. Soon, I was slamming the front door and angrily making my way to no real location. I just needed to get out of that house. I'd had enough. No more of her nonsense. She was just so irrational and crazy and was rarely able to say her feelings in a calm way. Angry thoughts flowed through my mind continuously as I stomped along the path, walking past several houses, including Kiwi's, Aly's, and lastly, Robin's. It wasn't long before I had stopped, looking up a winding trail of steps lined on each side by trees and shrubs that lead up, up, up, to the enormous mansion owned by Prof. Oak. What a life, I thought. Was this the kind of living my dad was trying for us to have? My eyes turned from his mansion, in the opposite direction, and saw Route 1. The beginning route for us folk from Pallet Town becoming Pokemon Trainers. I wondered what awaited me out there.  
A movement to my left grabbed my attention and I turned to see a Rattata! It sat several feet away from me, in Pallet Town as opposed to its usual area in the grass of Route 1, and pretty much all plains.  
We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the anger I held for my mom completely forgotten, before I glanced away and looked back at Prof. Oak's mansion. I looked back down at Rattata, but it was gone, so I looked back up to Prof. Oak's mansion. From out the corner of my eye, I saw something near Route 1 again. A tail? Rattata? I thought as I turned towards it.  
No. This tail wasn't the gray tail of a Rattata. It was white. Or pink, maybe. And... it was in the air!! This was a flying Pokemon that just flew off into the tops of the trees! I didn't get to see any of its body other than the tail before it disappeared. A tail like Rattata, only a different color? But something wasn't right. That tail was tickling a memory of something else in the back of my head. But, of what??  
I felt something from deep within urge me to go after it.  
There was something about that tail.  
Something deeper than a Rattata.  
I ran away from Prof. Oak's mansion and into Route 1.  
Into the grass.  
Into a possible abyss of secrets yet unrevealed...


	2. Opening Statements Part 2 Of 2

As I ran further into the grass, deeper into the trees, slits of sunlight repeatedly hitting me in the face, making their way through the leaves trying to block the light, I searched. Searched for something I wasn’t sure I had even seen. Something I may have imagined. I only saw it for a moment, after all. A brief second, even. But something about that was so familiar. Something I couldn’t let go. Something that deep inside, I knew I had to chase down.  
But then what?  
Was it a rare Pokemon? I didn’t have any Poke Balls to catch it with. Or any Pokemon to battle against it with. It was basic knowledge that you have to weaken a Pokemon before you can capture it.  
I slowed down my running, and with a deep breath, I ran forth again, faster than before. Something. Something! Something about that tail!! It inspired me to move on and go after it. I ran, looking as careful as possible, tearing past a group of Sandshrew.  
A few wild Pidgey stared at me from the treetops as I ran past them, too.  
A couple of Mankey glared at me as I moved on through the trees, hanging from the branches at first, and then swinging swiftly after me. I wasn’t sure if they were chasing me or not. I knew Mankey, and especially their evolved form, Primeape, were a very dangerous species of Pokemon that were quick to anger. But they soon stopped following.  
I didn’t care, running like mad until I was out of breath and exhausted. My hands on my knees, I inhaled and exhaled heavily, swallowing what little saliva I had in my mouth down my dry, dying throat. My eyes scanned my surroundings once more before I let out a defeated sigh... only to hear a rustle!  
A Spearow was hiding behind a clump of grass, staring at me.  
I ignored it and looked about. When I looked back, the Spearow was still looking at me. “What do you want?” I said angrily to it.  
It just stared back.  
I was in no mood for this ugly bird Pokemon. I knew they were known for having a bad temper, but at the moment, I was mad as well and would’ve battled it myself if I had to.  
Finally ready to walk back to Pallet Town, something caught my eye.  
The Spearow. Its eyes. Something was familiar about that look. Like it was hiding something...  
“HEY!” I screamed.  
Spearow took off into the sky, flapping its wings frantically. I ran after it and leaped, trying to grab it with my bare hands, but it quickly turned mid-flight and pecked my fingers!  
I screamed from the pain and released my catch.  
That Spearow was giving me the same look Rattata did!  
I just knew I had to... do something... But there was nothing I could do. I had no means of catching this Pokemon. Images of that white tail kept flashed into my mind. That tail. Where was it from? It inspired me to find out. It had to be connected to that Rattata and this Spearow. I felt it in my heart. I made another desperate lunge at Spearow, but it was out of my reach. I fell hard to the ground and watched as it flew higher and higher into the sky, until it just about disappeared from my view. Just before it did, I could’ve sworn something happened to it. I’m not sure what. I can barely explain it. It’s like it changed somehow.  
Perhaps it evolved?  
I knew some Pokemon changed through evolution. When reaching a certain level, or gaining access to certain stones, some Pokemon change their form and become even stronger in some ways. But, no. That wasn’t an evolution. I was sure of it. I felt somewhere in my heart that that wasn’t an ordinary Spearow.  
I felt I may never find out the answers to what I witnessed. Things I couldn’t decipher, or even repeat vocally. That white tailed Pokemon was driving me mad because it looked so familiar. Like something I had seen once before maybe. In a book? On TV? Sighing with great disappointment I turned around to head back to Pallet Town before realizing… I had no idea where it was. I had never gone off on Route 1 alone. I was always with my mom or dad when we went to Viridian City or to other places. This was truly my first time on my own. Spinning in a low circle, I saw that everything looked the same.  
Trees and grass everywhere.  
I was out of breath and dying for water. I have to get back to Pallet Town before it’s too late! I knew. I couldn’t miss out on my Starter Pokemon! I knew I was going for Charmander, and nobody was gonna take him from me! I decided to just walk in the opposite direction I had seen the Spearow hiding in the grass patch. As I walked, I saw more familiar spots. This was where the Mankey were swinging after me from, I thought. Right along these trees. I could tell because… well… I wasn’t sure to be honest. I guess it was just wishful thinking. But it was better than nothing. After a while of seeing constant wild Rattata, none giving me any odd looks but instead staring at me cautiously as I would expect them to before running away, some of the grass started looking like it was freshly trampled on. I picked up my pace, following these patches of grass. Eventually, a clearing was visible. Pallet Town was just ahead! Seeing Prof. Oak’s mansion, I ran towards it.  
But blocking the trail leading towards Prof. Oak’s mansion was a huge crowd of people I quickly realized were my neighbors!  
I stopped before them and they turned to stare at me, bewildered.  
“Where are you coming from, Gary?” asked Mrs. Tot. This was Kiwi’s crazy mother. That’s how I referred to her. In my head, anyway. As I said, you must be crazy to name your child after a fruit.  
Out of breath, I explained, “…Chasing… Pokemon… Pink... Tail...”  
“Chasing Pokemon? Oh my goodness, are we too late? Did you get your Starter already?” Mrs. Tot gasped.  
“No… I didn’t get it yet, but I saw this…” I struggled.  
“GARY! You can’t go out trying to catch Pokemon without a Pokemon to battle beside you to weaken it Dito!” She then laughed loudly.  
Everyone else laughed with her.  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters, who were Robin’s parents.  
Ms. Say, who was Aly’s mom.  
And all the other neighbors and some kids who were either not allowed by their parents to become Pokemon Trainers or just weren’t interested and stayed in school.  
“Thanks,” was all I bothered to mumble, and then ran past them to Prof. Oak’s place. It was a long travel, besides me being tired already, up the curving path before even reaching the lengthy, swerving steps to his enormous mansion door where I knocked rapidly.  
Footsteps approached from behind the door as I grabbed my knees, trying to catch my breath. It opened and I saw Prof. Sketchit, Prof. Oak’s assistant.  
“Hey, Prof. Sketchit,” I said with exhaustion.  
“Gary! Please, come on in! What’s wrong?” Prof. Sketchit asked while escorting me inside.  
“Water…” I managed.  
“Okay, just wait here. Or have a seat!” Prof. Sketchit ran and disappeared into another room, his white lab coat flowing behind him.  
“Did you say, ‘Gary’?”  
I looked up to see Prof. Oak, an excited smile on his old, aging face. The smile faded once he saw it was me. “Oh, you.” He immediately brightened up again. “Ha ha ha! I’m sorry, Gary, I just thought maybe you were my grandson!”  
Oh, yes. Gary Oak. I’m not sure why my mom named me Gary. I guess she just liked the name. But it just so happened to also be the name of Gary Oak, Prof. Oak’s grandson, a great professor in his own right with resurrecting and caring for ancient Pokemon under his resume. He’s a lot more reserved than his grandfather, though. He doesn’t bother with TV shows and radio. He prefers revealing information more privately. Just about everything he has accomplished has been revealed by the other professors he informs. They have to say, “Prof. Gary Oak has discovered…” He never says it himself! I was very impressed with his work on Pokemon evolution. Not how some Pokemon evolve through trading, reaching certain levels, and coming into contact with elemental evolution stones, but the Pokemon evolution Gary discovered was that as time passes, Pokemon seem to gain access to new moves and abilities!  
As an example, at some point a very long time ago, the very existence of the common move Extreme Speed was still under debate. But when an indisputable amount of Pokemon were appearing with this attack, it solidified it as official. Gary didn’t start his research until years after this weird incident began, but Pokemon continued gaining new attacks, and some moves were even found to be able to be passed on by breeding Pokemon with others. Abilities also began to come into prominence, like a Pikachu being able to Paralyze an opponent just by them coming into physical contact with it. This Ability became known as Static. Pokemon also seemed to be going through some form of adaptation, as Gary Oak refers to it, with their typings. In the case of Magnemite, long ago established as solely Electric type, the acceptance came to be that it was both Electric type and Steel type, and this type of thing continues to this day with a variety of other Pokemon.  
“Hey, Prof Oak!” I straightened up and extended my hand, just now starting to breathe easier but still desperate for water.  
“My boy, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a Gastly! HA HA HA HA HA!” Prof. Oak laughed heartily at his weak joke.  
“If it were, I wouldn’t have chased after it like I did...”  
“Here’s your water, Gary,” Prof. Sketchit said, returning with a tall cup full of water and ice.  
I took it from him eagerly and drank from it, water spilling down my chin and dripping onto the floor. With a loud gasp and a smile, I thanked the young man.  
“So, Gary, what has got you so exhausted? Exactly what were you chasing?” Prof. Oak asked me.  
I took a deep breath and stated, “I saw…”  
A loud knock at the door interrupted me.  
“I’ll get it!” Prof. Sketchit rushed to open the door.  
“Hi, Prof. Sketchit!” I heard in unison from the doorway.  
I recognized the voices and smiled immediately.  
“Oh, hello Kiwi, Robin, and Aly! Come on in!”  
The trio entered the mansion with smiles and upon seeing me, smiled even brighter.  
“Gary, what’s going on, man?” greeted Robin.  
“Gary, oh my gosh, when did you get here? Finding out secret info on raising Pokemon before the rest of us? Huh? Huh?” accused Aly.  
“Garyyyyyy!!” squealed Kiwi.  
“Hey Kiwi, Aly, Robin!” I said as I moved towards them to hug Kiwi and Aly, then proceeded to squeeze the life out of Robin’s hand in a firm shake as he attempted the same to me.  
Prof. Oak put his arms around us happily and with a big smile, said, “It’s great you all have arrived and on time. You four are here for a monumental event! Today is the day you four will choose your starting Pokemon!”  
“Yeah!” the four of us cheered.  
Though in the back of my mind, I wondered exactly how the four of us were going to get one of three Pokemon…  
“Would you guys like any water or food? Times will get pretty hard from here on out, so you may want to make sure you eat good while-”  
“No!” we said together, firmly. We wanted our Pokemon already!  
Prof. Oak laughed. “Fair enough then, kids. Follow me.”  
We followed the professor behind a door and into a room where a fancy, huge machine stood. He went near it, but me and the others stayed behind and watched. The machine reached from the ceiling to the floor, the middle of it made seemingly of glass. Suddenly, the glass portion opened and smoke cleared from within.  
Me and my friends moved closer at the sight of the three Poke Balls inside.  
“Inside of these three Poke Balls lies one of the three Starter Pokemon of the Kanto region,” Prof. Oak informed us. He grabbed one Poke Ball and held it out.  
It opened with a popping noise and a white beam of light hit the floor, forming the shape of something. The white faded, and it was revealed to be a Bulbasaur! It looked up at me and my friends and said, “Bulbasaur!”  
“Awww, how sweet! Look at those eyes!” Aly cried out.  
“Ah! A Bulbasaur, ha ha ha!” Robin laughed.  
“Awww, adorable!” Kiwi bounced.  
I stared at it in silence, knowing this was not the Pokemon I wanted at all.  
“Next.” Prof. Oak had the second Poke Ball in his hand and a white beam shot out again.  
The revealed Pokemon this time was Charmander.  
“Yes! Charmander!” Smiling, I moved forward just a bit.  
“That looks a bit dangerous. Just look at the fire on its tail!” Kiwi said in surprise.  
“Now that’s the Pokemon I want there,” said Robin with a grin.  
“It looks so tough!” Aly chipped in.  
She was right. It had a prideful stance to it and held a promise in its face of confidence and power. Just the Pokemon for me.  
The final Pokemon the professor sent out was Squirtle, of course. It stared up at us with a winning smile. This was the only Pokemon I’d accept if I couldn’t have Charmander. It could beat a Charmander with its type advantage.  
But everyone knows a well raised Charmander evolves into Charmeleon and afterwards, a ferocious Charizard. At that point, Charizard could crush the fiercest opponent, regardless of typing.  
“Oh, my gosh, I want that one!!” screamed Kiwi, startling the three Pokemon a bit.  
“Wait, I want that one!” let out Robin to my surprise. He just said he wanted Charmander.  
“It is cute... But I think I want Bulbasaur!” Aly said happily.  
Bulbasaur smiled up at Aly and exclaimed its name.  
“Now, Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison type Pokemon,” Prof. Oak explained. “It can beat Water types like Squirtle due to a type advantage. But it has a bad chance of winning against Fire types like Charmander. Charmander, however, is weak to Water types. And Squirtle is weak to Grass types. These all are weak to other types, too. So be careful and learn all you can as you embark on your journey, kids. Now, since Gary did get here first, I say we let him choose first.”  
“YES!” I shouted and went straight to Charmander. “Hey, buddy! My name is Gary! I choose you as my first Pokemon! How’s that sound?” I smiled at Charmander as it stared back at me blankly.  
We stared at each other for a while before it gave me a nasty look. Before I could react, out from its mouth came a spiral of fire!  
I roared out in surprise and terror, expecting scorching pain to overtake me and end my Pokemon journey before it even begun. “OOOOOOFF-GLAAAARPFFFBBBBLARGBARGABLE!!” Before any pain hit, I was stopped from screaming by what felt like a punch of water to my face and couldn’t breathe! The second I was able to, I inhaled deeply and loudly, let out my breath in an exhausting weeze, and collapsed to the floor.

There was darkness. Once I realized this, my eyes instinctively opened. To my surprise, Prof. Oak, Prof. Sketchit while fiddling with his orange headband he always wore, Kiwi, Robin, and Aly were all hovering above me! “What the???” I sat up and they moved out of my way.  
“Good to see you’re feeling better, Gary,” Prof. Oak said with a smile. “Seems that Charmander was a bit uncomfortable with you staring at it. Thankfully, Squirtle used Water Gun to protect you.”  
My eyes tightened close as I shook my head hard in disbelief and then they opened wide. “Whoa! Really?” I turned to the others.  
Squirtle stared up at me with a bright smile and wide arms, its knees slightly bent as if ready to jump.  
Bulbasaur was standing near Aly’s legs.  
Charmander had its arms crossed and was staring indignantly at me.  
“Hey, thank you, Squirtle!” I nodded gratefully.  
“Squirt Squirtle Squirt!” the Water Starter said back to me.  
“Now that Gary is awake again, you may all now choose your three Pokemon,” Prof. Oak stated.  
I stood up and walked over to Charmander again. “I choose Charmander.” I stared back at Prof. Oak with determination.  
“What??” everyone exclaimed.  
Even Bulbasaur looked surprised.  
Squirtle looked at me first in shock. It then seemed as if disappointment came over its face, and finally sadness as it lowered its head.  
I immediately felt bad. Squirtle did help me and now it seemed like maybe it wanted to be my Pokemon. But I needed to become a Pokemon Master, controlling all sorts of Pokemon. Including a roughneck like Charmander. If I could accomplish that, I could use any Pokemon!  
“Gary, that thing is dangerous! Choose something else!” Kiwi suggested.  
“Yeah, Gary. Go with Squirtle...” Aly knelt down and held Bulbasaur closer to her.  
“Yeah, I dunno if you can handle it, Gary,” winked Robin. “Maybe you should give it to me to raise.”  
“Hmph.” I glared at Robin. “Prof. Oak, I choose Charmander,” I said firmly.  
“If you’re sure, Gary.” Prof. Oak walked over and handed me Charmander’s Poke Ball.  
I turned to it and held out its Poke Ball. “Charmander, return!”  
It stared at me as it was sucked back inside its Poke Ball by a red beam.  
“Well, then. It seems Aly and Bulbasaur have become an item so I’d say they both have chosen each other. Wouldn’t you agree, Tracey?” Prof. Oak asked.  
“Indeed, Prof. Oak. I agree with that.” Prof. Sketchit stroked his little beard with thumb and pointer as he stared at the pair. He stopped and pushed up on his cheeks with the same fingers, the ends of his thick mustache on this upper lip raising with the motion. With a nod, he added, “No doubt about it.”  
Prof. Oak gave Aly her Poke Ball, but she just continued hugging her new friend.  
“I want Squirtle!” Kiwi and Robin screamed at once. They both glared at each other.  
“Now, now, you two. I have the solution to this. Tracey, my boy, the Poketch!” Prof. Oak stated.  
“Right.” Prof. Sketchit lifted his right arm and I could see his Poketch XX strapped to his wrist.  
I always wanted one, but the cost of those phones was beyond my family’s means. As well as most of my friends’.  
“Heads or tails, you two?” Prof. Sketchit asked.  
“Heads!” Robin and Kiwi shouted. They growled threateningly at each other.  
“HEADS!!” Kiwi went.  
“TAILS!!” went Robin at the same time.  
Prof. Sketchit lowered his wrist as the electronic coin flipped on his Poketch XX.  
It landed on…  
TAILS!  
Robin got Squirtle! “Yeah!!” he burst enthusiastically.  
Squirtle looked up warily at Robin, smiling a bit, but not seeming completely happy. It stared back to me and didn’t look away until Robin took the Poke Ball from Prof. Oak and knelt down beside it. “Hey there, buddy. I’m Robin, your new Trainer!” he greeted it warmly.  
Squirtle smiled back.  
“Welcome to the team. Together, we can beat the very best!” He laughed as he tends to do sometimes, even when what he says isn’t any kind of a joke, or is just corny, and returned Squirtle to its Poke Ball.  
As it was sucked in, glowing red, Squirtle turned one last time back to me before going inside.  
“Sooo…” Kiwi looked down.  
“Ah, yes. Kiwi,” Prof. Oak beamed. “I knew there were four of you coming today, so I did have something special setup.”  
Kiwi brightened up. “Really? Like what?”  
Prof. Oak pulled a Poke Ball from his pocket and out from it came a Pidgey!  
Me and Robin erupted in strong laughter. Once we realized Aly and Kiwi were glaring at us, we stayed quiet and stared at the ground.  
Kiwi looked helplessly at Prof. Oak. “Um… A Pidgey…?”  
“Not just any Pidgey, Kiwi. This one has been trained to know a special move called Heat Wave,” Prof. Oak informed her.  
“Heat Wave?” me and my three friends said in shock.  
“That’s right.” Prof. Oak’s smile widened. “Come with me.” He walked through another door and into another room, the Pidgey following close behind, flapping its wings in the air as it flew. In this room were shelves and shelves and shelves and shelves of Poke Balls!  
“These are from Pokemon Trainers who have received their first Pokemon and Pokedex from me,” Prof. Oak explained.  
“There’s… millions!!” Robin exclaimed in awe.  
Kiwi, Aly and I stared silently, awed.  
Prof. Oak laughed. “Hundreds of thousands to be certain. Sadly, some Pokemon pass away while others seem to have a limitless life span. Me and Tracey are certainly kept very busy here and I need all the help I can get in my old age.”  
We walked through another door that led outside to an incredible open field! There was grass as far as the eyes could see. Pokemon of all kinds, from every region, in abundance, frolicking in the beautiful landscape! The sight was incredible!  
I turned to see Aly, Kiwi, and Robin also amazed by this wonderous view. Even Bulbasaur seemed impressed.  
Raticate were wrestling nearby.  
A Typhlosion snuggled close to another Typhlosion, napping in the grass.  
A bird I didn’t recognize soared smoothly, high against the sharp blue sky.  
A huge pond full of Poliwhirl, Seaking, Azurill, and countless others were swimming and splashing.  
How do Prof. Oak and Prof. Sketchit take care of these things all by themselves? I wondered.  
“Ok, guys.” Prof. Oak distracted me from the beautiful scenery.  
I turned to him, as did Robin, Kiwi, Aly, and Bulbasaur. “Now, watch and learn. Pidgey, Heat Wave!”  
Pidgey cried out and flew high before turning around and flapping its wings, sending a gentle, though very uncomfortably warm wave around us.  
I couldn’t believe it. A true Heat Wave from a Pidgey. I had no idea that was possible.  
“This little guy learned the move from someone I know over in the Unova region,” Prof. Oak explained.  
As Pidgey landed on Prof. Oak’s shoulder, Kiwi clapped her hands. “I love it! I’ll take it!” At once, Pidgey flew from Prof. Oak’s shoulder to Kiwi’s and nuzzled its head on her cheek. “Awww! Que cute!” Kiwi petted it and took the Poke Ball from Prof. Oak.  
“So, now you four have your Pokemon. You guys have a journey to begin now, don’t you?”  
I took a deep, nervous breath as my friends all cheered.  
“Hey, let’s have a Pokemon battle to see who has the strongest Pokemon!” Robin said eagerly.  
“Nah, I wanna spend more time with my Bulba-baby first.” Aly knelt down and cuddled her Bulbasaur to its visible delight.  
“Me and Pidgey have some work to do. I just got it. I want to get closer with it and see how we can work better as a team,” Kiwi declined.  
“What about you, Gary? You gonna chicken out, too?” Robin taunted.  
“I would battle, but it’s a bit obvious me and Charmander have to work out a few things,” I said lowly. To be honest, I didn’t really want to battle anyway. Not yet. We might lose. I wanted our first battle to be good. With a bit of experience, trust, and hard work between us.  
“Eh, you’re all cowards. You know I got the best of the four Pokemon today, HA HA HA!!” Butters said boastfully.  
“Robin, nobody’s scared of you,”Kiwi denied. “Or your Squirtle!”  
“Kiwi, you’d be the best one to battle,” Robin insisted. “Your Pidgey isn’t weak to Water and Squirtle isn’t weak to Flying Pokemon, either! It’d be perfect!”  
“Soon, Robin. I promise,” Kiwi said with wink.  
“Oh, fine, ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin laughed for some odd reason.  
Prof. Oak turned to us. “Now, before we end this, one more thing.” He reached in his white lab coat and pulled out four items I dreamed about having since I was a little kid. “These are Pokedexes. They serve as your ID, and will give you information on all known species of Pokemon as well as offering you tips on becoming a better Pokemon Trainer. It records the number of Pokemon you both have captured and also how many you have seen.”  
I took mine and opened it like a book, testing it out on Pidgey first. A revolving, 3D image of Pidgey appeared above the screen, written data on the screen itself. The virtual Pidgey was flapping its wings and doing little actions. The little box spoke out what was written about the Pokemon.  
Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokemon. A peaceful Pokemon for the beginning Pokemon Trainer. Easy to raise and a dependable Pokemon for use in battle.  
I waved it towards Bulbasaur, still close to Aly.  
Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokemon. Its energy comes from the seed on its back placed there at birth. The seed grows with the Pokemon.  
Robin sent out his Squirtle in curiosity.  
Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. This Pokemon can receive great protection from its shell. A forceful fighter and great option of the Kanto Pokemon Starters.  
I sent out Charmander as Robin recalled his Squirtle.  
Charmander. The Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a declaration of its life energy. Pokemon Trainers must be wary to guard this flame.  
I stared at Charmander’s flame. It looked fine to me.  
Charmander was also looking at it.  
I recalled Charmander. “Interesting.”  
We all then followed Prof. Oak and Prof. Sketchit. As we stepped outside of his mansion and took the curving trail to the front gate, we all heard the applause from the crowd waiting outside.  
“My Kiwi!” Mrs. Tot hugged her daughter tightly and kissed cheeks. “I’m so proud of you already. I know you’ll do great.”  
“Thanks, mom,” Kiwi said, obviously embarrassed but smiling as she hugged her mom back.  
“So where are your Pokemon, you guys?” Mr. Butters asked us all. “I’m interested to know what you four chose.”  
Robin eagerly sent out his Squirtle first.  
Squirtle happily looked up at the crowd.  
Everyone cried out with excitement.  
I went next, sending out my Charmander.  
It stared at the crowd and smiled in a way it didn’t for me.  
Everyone applauded the little guy.  
Aly knelt down to her Bulbasaur who was hiding behind her legs. “Go ahead. Say hi, sweetie.” Bulbasaur took cautious steps forward and stood next to the others, looking at everyone.  
“Awww, isn’t it the cutest one?” someone in the crowd uttered and everyone else agreed or cooed over it.  
After things got quiet, Mr. Butters asked Kiwi, “So what did you get, Kiwi?”  
Kiwi stared at her Poke Ball for a moment and then threw it into the air.  
Out came Pidgey.  
There were a few mutters and then, slowly, some obviously forced applause that built into more convincing support.  
“That’s… great… But shouldn’t that be one of the things you catch once you begin your journey or something?” Mr. Butters asked innocently.  
Kiwi glared at him. “Heat wave, now!” She pointed at Robin’s dad.  
Pidgey cried out angrily and flapped its wings, sending out a Heat Wave at Mr. Butters which, once ended, left Mr. Butters in tarnished clothing, looking like Tarzan.  
Mr. Butters stared in shock. “Pidgey sure have changed since my days as a Trainer…”  
Everyone laughed at Mr. Butters shock.  
Mrs. Tot hugged Kiwi again. “I am so proud of you, mija.”  
“Thanks, mom,” Kiwi said, her voice muffled against her mother’s chest.  
I noticed my mom in the crowd and immediately walked up to her. “Mom. I…”  
She hugged me tight. “I love you too, Gary. I’m gonna miss you, baby.”  
It didn’t take long before my shirt was feeling a bit wet. I hugged my mom. “Mom. I love you,” I said. I could feel myself starting to cry, but instead, I shook my head and pulled away from her, staring into her eyes with determination. “I’ll become the greatest Pokemon Master. With my Charmander. And we’ll catch them all. All one thousand, mom. I promise.”  
“A thousand? Aren’t there only…?” Mr. Butters started.  
“How do you know??” I shot at him sharply.  
“I’ll just stay quiet from now on…” Mr. Butters replied, lowering his head.  
Ms. Say couldn’t get over how cute Bulbasaur was and hugged her daughter tightly, and Mr. and Mrs. Butters hugged Robin and gave him encouraging words.  
The four of us waved goodbye to our friends, family, and supporters, and after a couple of minutes, we were alone together, staring at Route 1.  
“We can’t just follow each other forever, you know,” Robin said.  
“Yeah. Robin is right for a change,” Kiwi agreed. “We need to branch off. Find our own way. Become Pokemon Masters in our own right.”  
“I’m going this way,” Robin said, pointing towards a faint path on Route 1 that looked a bit dangerous and dark, despite the bright sunlight outside.  
“Well, me and Pidgey will go straight ahead and take this detour to the right,” Kiwi pointed ahead.  
“Me and my baby will also go ahead but detour to the left,” Aly responded.  
“I guess me and my buddy Charmander will be going straight through, then,” I decided.  
“Buddy, HA! With friends like that, who needs enemies!” Robin laughed. He waved at us. “Good luck, you guys. I hope you’ll at least get Badge number two!” He laughed some more as he headed on his way.  
“Good luck on even reaching the next town! You might give up if you run into a Rattata!” Kiwi screamed after him. She looked to me and Aly. “Good luck, you guys! I know we’ll all meet at the Pokemon League in the coming months and be the finalists. But I’m winning!” She smiled and ran ahead.  
“Gary, you took care, you hear?” Aly smiled, and as she walked off, began conversing with her Bulbasaur.  
I stared after them all.  
I briefly remembered my encounter with that weird entity earlier today. I had forgotten to tell Prof. Oak about it.  
I shook my head, my fists tightening at my sides.  
I could feel my eyebrows furrow with determination.  
I’ll catch, and train, them all, I promised myself. Including that weird Pokemon I saw earlier. Whatever it was.  
I’ll find it again. And more. Or die trying.  
Dangerous words that I didn’t fully understand so early in my journey.


	3. The End

“GARY!! ALY!! KIWI!! ROBIN! WAAAAAIIIT!!!”  
I turned to see Prof. Sketchit running towards me at rapid speed. “What’s going on, Prof. Sketchit?” I asked with concern.  
Prof. Sketchit stopped before me with his hand reached out in a fist.  
I opened my palm and from his hand dropped five Poke Balls!  
“Prof. Oak… forgot… to give you these...” Prof. Sketchit gasped for air.   
I gasped. “How could I forget??”   
The most important thing a Pokemon Trainer needs. Their Poke Balls! How else can a Trainer capture and master a wild Pokemon?   
“I guess Prof. Oak is getting on in his years and totally forgot. Sorry about that,” Prof. Sketchit laughed. “Where are the others?”  
“They just left. In three different directions, too.” I pointed.  
“Oh, darn it! This is terrible!” Prof. Sketchit exclaimed. “Well, no worries. Prof. Oak said he’d send a few flying Pokemon after you four if I couldn’t catch you and they would locate and deliver the Poke Balls themselves. I better go in that case so they get delivered before one of those three guys runs into a wild Pokemon!” In an instant, he was running away from me and back to the lab, dirt flying up behind him.  
Nothing would be worse than running into a wild Pokemon and not having the Poke Balls to catch it, I thought to myself. Slipping my Poke Balls into my pocket, I walked forward a few steps and then stopped. My right hand grabbed at the right side of my waist and gripped the Poke Ball clipped to my belt. “Go, Charmander!”   
Charmander came out of the extended Poke Ball in my hand.   
I knelt down to it and smiled. “Hey, Charmander. My name is Gary, as you may recall.” I tried not to just constantly stare at it in the eyes, lowering my own or looking around us briefly as I spoke. “I want to become a Pokemon Master and capture every Pokemon there is. You’re my very first Pokemon. We can train hard together and grow stronger, and travel the world competing to win Badges, and fighting in Pokemon competitions. How does that sound to you?”  
Charmander stared at me for a short moment before crossing its arms and turning its back to me.  
“Hey. What did I do to you, anyway? Why the attitude?”  
Charmander didn’t respond.  
“Charmander, tell me what…” Pokemon can’t say anything but their names, I reminded myself. “…Er… Can’t you… just work with me? Give me a chance! Let’s work together, okay?”  
Charmander said nothing.  
I sighed.   
Suddenly, something ran into the clearing. A Rattata!  
Charmander and I stared at it as it stared back at us.  
Rattata. The Mouse Pokemon. Once this Pokemon finds a location to find food, it will breed there continuously and be impossible to get rid of. This Pokemon can live virtually anywhere on land.  
After my Pokedex was done stating that information, I closed it and took a step closer to Rattata. “My first Pokemon capture. Charmander! I…”  
In a red flash, Charmander charged forward and tackled Rattata!   
Rattata wasn’t ready for that and flew several feet before attempting to land.  
I say attempting to land because before Rattata hit the ground, Charmander moved forward again and with a swift twist, smacked Rattata with its tail and sent it flying into a tree!  
“Charmander, stop! That’s enough!” I yelled.  
The Lizard Pokemon didn’t seem to hear me and charged forward again, its right claw high in the air, ready to strike.  
Rattata freaked out and ran as fast as it could, vanishing through the tall grass.  
Charmander placed its claws on its sides and stuck out its chest with pride over its win.  
I stormed over to it. “What is wrong with you?” I frowned at it.  
Charmander stared at me for a moment and then turned away and crossed its arms again.  
“Charmander, I could’ve captured that Pokemon! You ruined the chance to make a new friend for our team!”  
Charmander merely shook its head at me. It seemed to be disapproving of my choice in Rattata.  
“Hey! I know what I’m doing. I’m the master here. I decide who is gonna be on the team and who isn’t, not you! Besides, we all have to start somewhere. Rattata and other Pokemon are great for me to begin to learn with, although I know a considerable amount already. Just trust me, okay?”  
Charmander walked away from me!  
“Where do you think you’re going?” I chased after it. “Hey! Come on, now! We can work this out, can’t we?” Charmander seemed to lead my way. I didn’t know what else to do but follow it. I felt completely helpless.  
We both stopped as a tiny bit of the ground split and before I knew it, a Sandshrew had dug up in front of us!  
“Wow! A Sandshrew!”  
I whipped out the Pokedex, but as it began telling me the latest info on it, I heard absolutely nothing it said as Charmander let loose an enormous flame from its mouth at the unsuspecting Pokemon.  
Sandshrew tried to run, but Charmander gave chase.  
“Leave it alone, Charmander!” I pulled out its Poke Ball. “Return!”   
Chamander dodged around the red beam and continued to chase Sandshrew until it dug its way to safety. It smiled as it took its prideful walk back to me.  
I was furious at this point. “CHARMANDER, STOP IT!”  
Charmander looked up at me calmly and stuck its tongue out at me.  
I couldn’t believe this Pokemon’s utter rudeness! “What in the world is WRONG... Wait a minute.” I knelt down to Charmander’s level. “You just like to fight, don’t you? You are so strong and want to show off your power. You just love to battle! Is that it?”  
Charmander just watched me.  
“Charmander, we can work this out. But, please, work with me, too. I want to work with you so we can battle together. Every day. I can capture wild Pokemon and you can battle against each other and train. Then, we’ll travel to fight strong Trainers from all over the world! Please, Charmander? I want what you want for yourself, buddy.”  
Charmander stared at me for a minute before walking away again.  
What is wrong with me? I wondered, feeling hurt as my heart began to beat sharply. Why doesn’t Charmander like me? My eyes began to sting as water began to seep out from behind them.  
A loud screech through the trees stopped Charmander and made us both look up.  
A Mankey came swinging through the trees.   
Charmander watched it for only a second before it gave chase.  
I ran, too, swiftly. I couldn’t let Charmander chase away another catch of mine.   
We ran after it together, me trying to return Charmander to its Poke Ball.   
Charmander kept dodging my efforts to return it and spit flames at the Mankey.   
Mankey was swinging away, oddly calm. Suddenly, it dropped from the trees and faced us.  
Charmander sent a flame at it, but Mankey dodged to the side and charged at Charmander, hitting it with what looked like a Scratch attack.  
Charmander stumbled back, growling angrily. It then spit more fire at Mankey, who dodged and sent its foot flying for Charmander’s legs. My Pokemon screamed out as it fell face first to the ground. Quick as lightning, it swept Mankey with its tail and Mankey hit the ground.  
Mankey got up, jumping up and down and crying out angrily.  
I decided I would try my Pokedex for some advice.  
Mankey. The Pig Monkey Pokemon. These Pokemon can be friendly. However, once enraged, they can be amongst the most violent Pokemon known to man.  
I knew about Mankey and their evolved form, Primeape, who are said to be even more dangerous. This Pokemon had to become mine. It was putting up a good fight against Charmander, too. It was definitely strong.  
“Charmander, use Growl!” I commanded.  
Charmander ignored me and went for a Scratch attack.  
Mankey dodged and hit back continuously with Fury Swipes.  
Charmander landed hard on the ground but bounced back up with a grunt and caught Mankey with an Ember.   
It was then that I smelled the smoke and looked around. My eyes widened until it hurt as I inhaled in horror.  
The trees around us were on fire!!  
“WHOA!”  
The trees, the grass; all were burning! Pokemon were scurrying away while Charmander and Mankey continued to fight!  
“Stop, you two!” I begged.  
The two continued attacking nonstop, Charmander getting in some attacks, Mankey going for some moves, neither side giving in.   
I had to end this nonsense. As my hand with Charmander’s Poke Ball extended to try and return it again, my Pokemon looked back and attacked me with a stream of fire I barely avoided by dropping to the ground! The wave of heat from the flames above me were strong.  
My Pokemon turned back to the fight and caught Mankey with an Ember attack as it tried to attack Charmander.  
Climbing to my feet, I couldn’t help but wonder how Mankey, or any Pokemon in general, could take such attacks head on and keep going.  
Charmander and Mankey were tired, but not giving in an inch. Charmander hit with another Scratch attack and Mankey slammed into a tree trunk.  
The monkey now seemed stunned.  
Charmander took the chance to attack with a strong Ember.  
“That’s enough! Poke Ball, go!” I threw my Poke ball as hard as I could at Mankey. I had been practicing such throws since I was much younger, throwing toy Poke Balls at my Poke Dolls.  
The flame Charmander hit Mankey with faded just before the Poke Ball hit next.  
Mankey looked out of energy.  
The Poke Ball opened and Mankey was pulled in by the red beam.  
The Poke Ball landed in the grass, the button on the center of it glowing a sharp red, and it shook repeatedly.  
Again and again.  
Not stopping.  
Time seemed to take forever...  
And then...  
PING!  
The red color of the button faded away to white.  
“YES! I caught a Mankey!” I cried happily, running forward and grabbing up the Poke Ball, smiling for only a second before furiously turning to Charmander. “You see what you’ve done?? The forest is on fire because of y-!”  
I couldn’t finish my sentence because of a loud screeching noise from afar.   
Me and Charmander looked up, but saw nothing. But not for long.  
In seconds, we saw the Mankey. They swung in from the treetops from all angles, swinging even on some of the burning trees. And not one of them looked happy.  
“Charmander, we have to run!”  
Charmander didn’t respond. It was eyeing all of the Mankey bravely.   
Does it seriously want to take on all of them? I thought in shock, looking at my chosen partner. There’s got to be like, fifty of them, at least! And maybe more were coming. But why? Because we ruined their home? Most likely. “Mankey, please, we’re sorry! I-!”  
But, what do you say to something when you’ve burned its home down? And it’s still burning! I needed to go get help. The fire department. Something. But I wasn’t sure these Mankey were just gonna let me go and get that help. It was at this time I wished I had chosen Squirtle instead.  
One Mankey dropped down in front of Charmander. “Mankey Mankey Mank!” Mankey said angrily.  
“Char. Charmander Char Char!” Charmander responded.  
Suddenly, every Mankey looked to me with increased rage.  
“Huh…?” I said meekly.  
Charmander then... calmly walked away! It walked right past the Mankey that had their deadly stares on me! Charmander looked back to me for a moment before turning away and disappearing into the trees!!  
“HEY!” I tried to run after it, but the Mankey surrounded me.  
They were on me in an instant, beating me continuously! Their claws, fists, and feet were pounding away at me relentlessly.  
How any Pokemon could take such abuse in a battle was beyond me. I somehow found myself able to admire the strength the average Pokemon has to have to withstand this kind of a beating, and far, far, far worse in battle. So this is how I die? I asked myself. In a fire beaten to death by a gang of Mankey? I’m sorry, mom. I was a failure. Just like dad, I died on my journey. Just like my sister, I was no good at raising my own Pokemon. Hope suddenly filled my heart at the final, desperate thought of my new Mankey. Maybe it could help me! Maybe it could get them to stop! I reached in desperation for its Poke Ball. It wasn’t on my belt clip! Why? I never put it on there, I remembered. It was… in my hand!! Not anymore, though. My hands were empty. I looked around for it, knowing I must have dropped it when I was attacked. Tears were rolling down my face. If I didn’t find Mankey, I was a dead.  
Then I saw it.   
A Poke Ball sat on the ground, next to two Mankey. One was beating up the other Mankey. The Mankey getting attacked looked like it was already hurt and exhausted and wasn’t able to put up a fight.  
Could it be…?  
“NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” I bellowed.  
That poor Mankey. It was my Mankey! But why was it getting beat up? Were the others angry I not only burnt their home, but also took away one of their friends?  
That was my last thought…

Pain.  
So much pain.   
I couldn’t see anything. I struggled to open my eyes, but it hurt. It hurt to try to move. It hurt to even do nothing. My whole existence was pain. Where was I?   
The fire!  
I opened my eyes and screamed as my face burned. My eyes shut along with my mouth as screaming was also tearing my face apart, and I uttered in pain through gritted teeth and closed lips. Forcing my eyes open, groaning in agony, I looked around.   
The sky was gray but still lit, and the ground was wet. It was raining. The fire was gone. It didn’t look like it had gotten the chance to destroy too much. There were several burned and bare trees and the grass was blackened far and wide, but this downpour of rain saved a far worse situation from occurring.  
But, the Mankey. Where were they?   
I rolled over slowly, trying to ease the hurt, crying out loudly. My clothes were soaked in a mixture of water and blood.  
Then I saw Mankey. My Mankey!  
Struggling to tolerate the pain gripping at every inch of my body, my teeth bared strongly together, I crawled over to the Pokemon, rain pouring down from above on us. “Mankey!”  
It didn’t respond.   
I had to do something. Anything possible.  
Mankey needed help. Parts of its body were covered in blood and deep clawed marks, while its skin was visible from tufts of ripped out fur.  
I wasn’t sure if it was even alive, but I couldn’t just leave it here. Struggling greatly, screaming hoarsely, it seemed to take forever before I managed to get to my feet. The pain in my legs was almost unbearable. But I had to. I bent over to lift Mankey, struggled some to lift it up, and began to walk. I had no idea where I was, but it didn’t matter anymore. We had to go. Somewhere. Anywhere. Back to Pallet Town. To the next city, Viridian City. Somewhere I could get help for my Mankey. I walked. Stumbled. Walked. No matter how many times I fell, no matter how much it hurt with each fall, I made sure Mankey was safe in my arms.  
The hardest part of the trek was the hill I had to get down. A very long hill with fresh, live grass surrounded by healthy trees. The burnt forest was behind us now. I could hear the sound of water crashing continuously. A waterfall. When me and my mom and dad would go to the city, we’d stop and look at that waterfall. It was beautiful then. I even saw a terrifying Gyarados leap out of it once. I cried in fear back then.  
But there was no stopping today. Just painful trudging. It occurred to me that if this was the waterfall, I must be on my way to Viridian City. There was a Pokemon Center there. This made me feel only barely any better, but I may have walked a bit faster knowing this. Maybe not. I was in a lot of pain.  
After quite some time being lost in a blank state of not thinking anything at all, just mindlessly moving, I could see it.   
The clearing up ahead. The city. Viridian City.   
This time, I did run. It hurt even more, but I ran. Ran like I was being chased. But just before I fully left the woods, I saw it.  
Red.  
Charmander.  
I stopped and turned to it.   
It stared back at me.  
My Charmander.   
It then turned away from me and walked off, disappearing into the woods in seconds.  
I stared after it in disbelief. “FINE!! WHO NEEDS YOU THEN??!” I raged after it. I wanted to scream after it some more. Maybe chase it down and give it a good kick or two. But I had my Mankey to care for. Before leaving, I let it know, “And I hope your tail flame goes out!! You’re worthless!! Nothing to me!!” My eyes watered from a melting pot of different feelings. “I hate you, you traitor!! DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!” I ran again, even harder than before. The pain was still there, but I had to keep going. I was angry, but pumped, blinking tears from my eyes, demanding them to stop. I had run past a police booth before truly noticing it. Once I realized what it was, I stopped and headed back to it.  
A woman stepped out from inside. An Officer Jenny! “Oh, my gosh! What happened here??” She wore a horrified look at the bloodied sight of me and Mankey.  
“Please. Officer…” I was grateful I had found her. It was like starving for food when miles away from home and finally, you’re only two feet from the fridge. I collapsed, very painfully, to my knees, and screamed out.  
She knelt down and grabbed me. I whined from the hurt her touch caused me as she helped me up and escorted me to her motorcycle, helping me into the sidecar. Without a word, she hopped in the motorcycle and we were driving at a furious speed.  
It wasn’t long before the Pokemon Center came into view.   
I felt like I was losing consciousness. But that was okay. We were gonna be okay. I looked down at Mankey, still in my arms.   
Its eyes were closed. It didn’t seem to be breathing.  
“Mankey…” I whispered. “You’re gonna be okay. We made it, buddy.”  
I didn’t take my eyes from it.  
Then, to my great surprise, one of Mankey’s eyes opened just a slit.   
I gasped. “Mankey,” I could barely get myself to utter.   
Mankey reached one of its paws for my cheek for just an instant, but it fell back lifelessly before reaching me.  
“Mankey… No. We’re safe now. We’re okay. I promise you.”   
We got closer to the Pokemon Center. It loomed before us. It was an incredible looking building, enormous in size.  
My consciousness was going. But it was okay now. It had to be.   
I didn’t need Charmander and I was gonna prove it. If it didn’t wanna be with me and just wanted me to die, then the same back to it.  
But I won’t die, Charmander, I thought dizzily as we got even closer to the Pokemon Center. I won’t die. I’ll become the strongest Pokemon Trainer in the world. And I’ll capture every Pokemon in existence. And you’ll hear about me one day. See my picture in the paper or something as the greatest Pokemon Trainer of this day and age. No. Ever! Maybe you won’t. But I don’t care. You know why, Charmander?  
Because you’re dead to me.  
Just like you left me.  
You left me for dead.  
And you’re dead to me, too.


	4. A Fresh Starter

Fate can be cruel. But who are any of us to say what’s fair. In a world full of opinion, where every right is someone else’s wrong. Where what is a criminal act to one person is a merciful act in the mind of another. A world where surviving traumatic, life changing experiences can be the very reason you are now living the lavish life a few years later. A world where everyone is convinced they have the answer based on a gut feeling that has been wrong countless times before. It is this world I live in that is governed by such a fate. A relentless fate acting upon some form of will.   
But to what end?  
I didn’t need to open my eyes. I didn’t even need my ears. Neither was necessary for me to know I was in a hospital. The pain everywhere told me enough. Reminded me of the attack. I thought crazy thoughts when I was left alone within my mind. I enjoyed the time to contemplate life and judge everything in the entire universe. My thoughts were too much to tell most anyone. It was hard to put these thoughts that flowed like water in my head into words. The water turned to ice and got caught in my throat. I also knew I wasn’t alone in my room. And even though I had yet to open my eyes, I knew that the living thing a few feet away from me was my Mankey. It had to be.  
It wasn’t long before my exhausted body caved in again, and I fell asleep.

*

My Charmander looked up at me. “You’re a failure,” it sneered.  
“Huh?” My mouth hung open, my eyes wide in shock.  
“I could tell from the moment I saw you. You’re pathetic. A total idiot.”  
“Hey, wait a –”  
“You’re not a Pokemon Trainer. Just a weak kid associated with losers and quitters.”  
“Why are you -?”  
“Your weakling of a sister. Your failure of a dad. A chump and a wimp. And now, you. A perfect combination of both. Dare I say a... chimp?” Charmander chuckled sinisterly. “I bet you made your mother proud failing this fast at life.”  
I threw myself at Charmander in anger.  
My eyes shot open right before I grabbed it by the throat and I hit the floor.  
It had been a dream.  
My head was throbbing hard. That collision would’ve hurt by itself, but the fact that my entire body was in aching pain already, made a bad situation, worse. Moaning on the floor, I looked around me.  
Indeed, I was in some sort of hospital room. It actually looked very peasant and welcoming. A TV was hanging a little ways from my bed. Flowers sat in a blue vase on a table with a note in them, all wrapped in plastic. And another bed...  
Mankey?  
I stood up and hobbled over to get a better look, but there was no doubt about it.  
A Mankey. My Mankey. Looking worse than I remembered. He was covered in purple and black bruises everywhere. It didn’t even look like a Mankey anymore. Just a bulging, pulsating entity hooked by cords to a couple of differing large, beeping machines.  
“Mankey,” I whispered.  
The door opened suddenly and I saw her.  
Nurse Joy. An incredibly beautiful nurse known throughout the entire Pokemon world. Were they more famous for their beauty? Or for the odd trait that every Nurse Joy is not only related, but each and every one of them looks exactly alike and were all named Joy? Probably the latter. But their beauty was not to be counted out. It had been a secret dream of mine to meet a Nurse Joy. She was, after all, extraordinarily gorgeous.  
Even in my most memorable trips with my parents, we never did visit a Pokemon Center or meet a Nurse Joy. My dad had a lot of Pokemon, but he always kept them with him and knew how to care for them himself, so he didn’t often bother visiting the nurses.   
Funny what has to occur for our dreams to come true. And how worse of a time. I couldn’t truly enjoy this moment. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like a dope, a funny though lovely feeling filling up the limited space in my chest.  
“Gary?” Nurse Joy asked. “What do you think you’re doing out of bed?” She sternly walked over to me and gently escorted me back to my bed.  
It was then that I noticed her classic Pokemon companion, Chansey. Every Pokemon Center not only had a Nurse Joy, but a Nurse Joy accompanied by a Chansey. The classic duo. Chansey were any Nurse Joy’s help. They were natural born healers and a great aid. If there wasn’t a Chansey, it was only because there was a Blissey, Chansey’s ever helpful evolved form. Both of them wore a white nurse’s cap with a red cross on it.  
“Wait…” I whispered. “Mankey…”  
“You lay down, do you understand?” Nurse Joy was known as much for her kind heart as she was for her sternness. She cared for people and Pokemon beyond comprehension, but when she was trying to help you medically, it was best you do what she says, or things can get nasty.   
Same rule applied when it came to listening to her partner, Chansey. Chansey had a Double Slap attack that could knock out some of the most unruly of Pokemon.  
“Please. Miss Nurse Joy…”  
She smiled at me. “Take it easy, Gary. I am glad you’re awake now. You’ve been in bed for about a day. Your mom was very worried.”   
“My mom…?” I mumbled weakly.  
“Yes. Your mom.” Her smile could soothe a rampant Charizard. Her eyes burned through to my soul and gripped tighter than a Kingler on its prey.  
I could feel myself start to relax. Melt to her will.  
No.  
“Mankey…”  
“Chansey!” Chansey cried out and walked over to my Mankey.  
“Chansey will take care of Mankey,” Nurse Joy said warmly. Her face was flawless. Smooth. Who could resist such a gaze? So gentle. Friendly. Did she know she could control the entire planet with eyes so alluring? She said to relax and let Chansey handle everything.  
Who was I to say no? I relaxed and stared back at her, smiling. I was smitten. She had stolen my heart completely. I’d have done anything in the world for her.  
She glanced over at Chansey for a moment and then looked back to me. “Just relax now, Gary, okay?”  
I saw the needle in her hand, but I didn’t care. What a beauty she was. Incredible. Just incredible. I felt the prick, but it only lasted a moment. I guess the drug was taking over because I could’ve sworn she was leaning in closer to my face.  
“Don’t worry, Gary. I promise everything will be okay.”  
Were her lips puckering towards mine? Or were the drugs making me loopy? I didn’t care. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips out to her, hoping to connect. I don’t remember what happened the following second.  
“Do you, Nurse Joy, take Gary to be your lawfully wedded husband? To marry forever? To love and cherish. For better or for worse? For rich or for poor? Through happiness and sadness? Til death do you part?”  
“I do.”  
My eyes opened.  
Nurse Joy stood before me in a beautiful white wedding gown, staring back at me with wide, teary eyes, her head lowered shyly. Her smile was bright and cushioned, like a cloud made of whipped cream. Her face was dark red with flustered delight.  
I looked down at myself. No. This couldn’t be me. Not in a black tuxedo! My arms rose as I moved around in shock before turning back to Nurse Joy.  
It was then that I noticed the pastor who staring at me oddly.  
Within the next couple of seconds, I was stunned to realize that I was standing in a church!  
And... my family was here! My mom. Sister Melissa. My dad. Distant family I hadn’t seen in years!  
Prof. Oak and Prof. Sketchit!   
Mrs. Tot, Ms. Say, and Mr. and Mrs. Butters!   
Also, there were tons of Nurse Joys lining the wall! Not just that, but there were just as many Officer Jennys, as well!  
I didn’t get the chance to appreciate Officer Jenny’s body in her sexy police uniform when I met her in Viridian City after the Mankey attack, but she was arguably even more gorgeous than Nurse Joy! And they have the same story as Nurse Joy. Same name, all related by blood, and they all look alike! But they tend to carry the faithful Puppy Pokemon, Growlithe, with them. However, many Officer Jennys have been seen with other Pokemon accompanying them instead.  
Everyone was sitting in chairs, many in the crowd, including my mom, crying joyfully with smiles. Others were gleefully whispering to each other. Others simply beamed their approval.  
“Do you, Gary, take Nurse Joy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To marry forever? To love and cherish. For better or for worse? For rich or for poor? Through happiness and sadness? Til death do you part?”  
In shock, my eyes shot at the pastor. “Huh???”  
Everyone in the audience gasped.  
The pastor looked at me in shock.  
The Nurse Joy before me covered her cheeks with her hands and looked close to tears.  
I did damage control as fast as I could. “Uh-of course I do?? Is that really a question?” I laughed it off.  
Soon, everyone was laughing. Even the pastor. And thankfully, even Nurse Joy.  
My… wife?  
Still chuckling, the pastor shook his head and said, “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”  
I reached out for Nurse Joy and she embraced me. Her soft lips pressed against mine. I held her face gently like the rarest of glasses and stayed there for what seemed like forever. When finally we pulled apart, I stared deep into her eyes.  
Huh??  
Not Nurse Joy’s eyes. Not even… human eyes!  
It was…  
I kissed a…  
“Chanseyyyyyyy!!” Chansey wailed with excitement, reaching out for my face as everyone cheered.  
“AAAAAHHHHH!!!!” I sat up fast. I was awake. “Aaaaahhh!!” The pain from my body sunk in again, snapping me back to where I was and why.  
In the hospital.  
Heavy footsteps approached the room and the door flew open.  
“Gary?” Nurse Joy was in the doorway.  
I could see her Chansey behind her and… “Mom?”  
“Gary!” She pushed past Nurse Joy and ran up to me.  
“MOM! NOOOO!!!” I screamed as she reached out for me.  
But my mom ran forward and hugged me tight.  
The scream that came from my mouth as she wrapped her arms around me was unlike any scream I’d ever heard.  
From anything.

The attack I had survived from the gang of Mankey was pretty bad. It wasn’t until another week before I was able to walk decent enough.  
Mankey’s health remained stable, but never improved enough to release it.  
My mom had been in the hospital since the night I came in and never left to go back home.  
I didn’t even know Pokemon Centers catered to humans. After all, we do have human hospitals. Apparently Pokemon Centers can assist in helping people, especially in incidents involving Pokemon attacks.  
Since the Poke Ball I caught my Mankey in was now gone, Mankey wasn’t technically mine anymore. I could just leave it here and continue on my Pokemon journey. But how could I just leave it behind without at least knowing it pulled through? I couldn’t do that.  
My mom was allowing me to continue my travels even though I know in her heart she was scared more than ever.   
During a free moment in my head, a question came. “Does Prof. Oak know I’m here?”  
“Yes,” my mom replied. “He had enormous faith you would be just fine. He said you’re a strong boy and always have been. He believed you and your little Pokemon would pull through.”  
I was happy to know that he had said that. Grateful he cared about my Mankey I had only just caught. I sighed.  
My mom’s arm around my shoulder tightened. “What’s wrong, baby?”  
“Did he ask about my Charmander?”  
She didn’t say anything for a moment. Then, finally, “No.”  
I stayed quiet. My focus was my Mankey again. Not that accursed red menace. That traitor. That disgusting... That vile, evil… I took a deep breath. I needed to focus on my Mankey. No matter how much longer it took, I wasn’t leaving until Mankey got better. And if not… I took a deep breath again. Very slowly. The pain from the Mankey attack was still with me, but it was far more bearable. My body always stung and pulsated, and the scars were there, too. Looking in the mirror, you could see it was me, but I looked like what had happened. Like I had my behind handed to me in a fight with a bunch of rabid animals. But I’d be fine.  
But my Mankey…  
As much as I just wanted to forget Charmander, that slithering, spineless lizard was the reason me and Mankey were in this predicament in the first place. I’d never forget this. No matter what. Charmander sold us out to the Mankey. Then, after we got away with barely an inch of our lives, the creature deserted us again. It truly didn’t care.  
Well, who needs it, anyway? Good thing I chose it instead of Butters, Aly, or Kiwi. Good thing I took this pain for them. Then a new thought came to mind. If Charmander had stuck with us, would we still be in this pain? Would Charmander be in the hospital, too? I wouldn’t want that for Charmander. But after seeing its disloyalty to us... My teeth gritted in anger.  
“Gary,” my mom said, holding me tighter, “it’s gonna be okay, baby.”  
I let her hold me, but I was getting mad. “No, it isn’t,” I mumbled.  
“What was that, Gary?”  
“No, it’s not!” I yelled at her.   
We were in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Not only were Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon there, but so were tourists from other lands. They all turned to me and my mom.  
None of it mattered to me, though. “Nobody can say everything is okay until my Mankey is out of here! I don’t want promises from those who can’t keep them! Are you in the emergency room caring on my Mankey? What if Mankey dies? Then what will you say? ‘Sorry?’ I don’t want a stinking sorry! I want my Pokemon!”  
There was silence in the Pokemon Center.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey were watching me from behind the front desk.  
I felt extremely uncomfortable with all the attention on me, my eyes burning hot with tears as I glared at my mom.  
All she could do was gaze back at me silently with a calm look on her face.  
The calm stare made me sick and I wished I could just wipe it off with my hand until concern and tears and everything I felt inside of me was shown instead. I didn’t realize I was shaking until a hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to whip around. “Prof. Oak!”  
“It’s okay, son.” He extended his arms.  
“I’m not your son!” I was yelling at everyone now, and I didn’t really know why. “My dad is dead! Dead! He died because he was a greedy failure! He-!”  
“He cared too much,” Prof. Oak interrupted.   
The new silence somehow became a deafening noise.  
Prof. Oak put his arm around me and walked me outside of the Pokemon Center.  
I didn’t fight against him. I just followed him through the doors and into the bright, beautiful daylight of an outside world I hadn’t been a part of for far too long. Inhaling sharply and holding my breath, my gaze stayed down on the grass.  
It looked healthy and vibrant in the sun’s glow.   
My mom didn’t follow us. It was just me and Prof. Oak walking.   
The Pokemon expert stopped in a grassless clearing in the middle of Viridian City. “Gary,” Prof. Oak started. “He loved you. And he cared a great deal for his family.”  
I kept my eyes trained to the ground as he talked, listening.  
“I don’t know exactly what he was after, but he was out there for you. For your mother. For your sister. He loved you all with all of his heart. I know he left for a good reason. And I know if he could do it again, he would, and he would try harder to make it back home next time. This wasn’t a trip for money and power. This was for his family’s well-being.”  
“But we were living just fine,” I spoke softly, my eyes beginning to fill up, but holding the tears back.  
“Like I said, I don’t know why he left. But, Gary, believe me that he was a good man who wouldn’t have just left so you could live a fancy lifestyle. He wasn’t into material things like that. He wouldn’t have wanted you to be raised that way. Even your mother doesn’t knows why he left, I think. But he was a great man. Everybody in Pallet Town knows that. Trust that, Gary.”  
I looked him in his eyes, hardening my stare to keep in the tears.  
“As for Mankey, you have to be there for it. You have to believe in it. You have to support it. No one can guarantee it will survive, but you have to stick through these difficult times. Pokemon die, and you never know when. Nothing lives forever. That is the rule of life itself. It ends. The rest of us have to move on and either make something or ruin everything. We have the choice. And not everyone chooses the same path. That is life, Gary. The creation of, or the destruction of. Remember that, my boy.” Prof. Oak stared back at me just as hard.  
I just nodded and looked away. After a few minutes, my arms bent and stretched behind me before reaching far above my head and I uttered a big groan. It hurt to move like this, but I withstood it as much as I could before my arms dropped and I straightened up.  
Without another word, we walked back to the Pokemon Center.   
I stepped through the doors as they opened for me and saw everyone turn to me. That wasn’t my concern.  
My mom was looking at me from the other side of the room.  
Quickly, I walked over to her and sat down. “I’m sorry, mommy.”  
She didn’t speak.  
“I was thinking I’d quit being a Pokemon Trainer,” I told her.  
“What?” my mom in shock.   
I wasn’t sure why she was shocked. Was she surprised I was thinking of no longer being a Trainer because she thought I was going to just continue? Or was she happy I was thinking of quitting?  
“But, I can’t, mom,” I finished.  
Silence from her.  
“I have a journey to fulfill. A promise,” I explained. “I am going to capture every Pokemon in existence. Defeat every Trainer who I meet. I will become a Pokemon Master, mom. I will succeed what my dad started and my sister continued. I will not return until I’ve fulfilled my promises. That is what I promise to you, right here, right now, mom. I’ll become a true Pokemon Master!”  
Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away from me, to the floor.  
“I have to finish what has been started, mom. I-”  
A light ping noise came from the doors at the back of the Pokemon Center. The light above the doors, showing a large needle with a red backlight, went out, and Nurse Joy and her Chansey came out with stern faces, looking around.   
They spotted me and we locked eyes.  
There was another terrible silence in the room for what seemed to be too long to bare. It was killing me. I was about to stand up and shout something when a smile swiftly moved across Nurse Joy’s gorgeous lips and Chansey’s face.   
They stepped away from each other and a second and third Chansey came out from the back, rolling a stretcher by the sides.  
On it was my Mankey!   
Although it looked like it had been in some kind of a scuffle, it looked great considering how it had looked the last time I saw it.  
I ran up to it immediately. “Mankey?”  
It was laying still on its back, eyes closed.  
“He needs some rest for another day or two, but he is finally showing some real improvement,” Nurse Joy said reassuringly.  
I couldn’t control myself. I hugged all three Chansey and Nurse Joy, in turn. “I love you! All four of you! Everyone else involved! Thank you so much!” I cried against the nurse and she even hugged me back. I felt her Chansey put their hands on me and the Pokemon Center was filled with claps.  
One hand landed on either of my shoulders. One heavy, one lighter.  
It was my mom with the lighter hand and Prof. Oak with the heavier landing hand, smiling at me.  
I let go of Nurse Joy and hugged both my mom and Prof. Oak and cried even more.

It was four days later.   
When Nurse Joy was one hundred percent certain everything was okay with Mankey, he was finally free to be released. They wheeled Mankey out of the doors he had been behind for so long.  
Mankey saw me and at once hopped up and down excitedly.  
I smiled wider than I had done since my Pokemon adventure began.  
Mankey leaped high into the air with a screech and landed right in my arms as I reached out for him, nearly killing me as he chose to hang from my neck! It was okay, though. He had recognized me and was happy to see me!  
I couldn’t believe it! “Mankey, how do you feel?”  
Mankey grunted and screeched and climbed all over me, taking my cap and wearing it forwards. It looked kind of cool on him, too.   
I laughed at my silly friend.   
Mankey looked healthy. Not a fully scar free Pokemon, but just about. You could barely see any of the scuffs and bruises.  
I hugged Mankey tightly and he hugged me back urgently, which actually hurt a little. My wounds were getting better, and I could take the pain for a hug like that any day.  
“My, what a fine specimen of a Pokemon that is,” Prof. Oak said, eyeing my Mankey. “Hi, Mankey. My name is Prof. Oak. Would you like a banana?” The professor reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the fruit.  
Mankey sniffed it several times happily before screeching in joy.  
Prof. Oak peeled the banana for Mankey and then handed it to him, explaining, “You see, Mankey don’t often have the capabilities to peel a banana. But once given a helping hand, they go… bananas! Ha ha ha ha ha!”  
Everyone in the Pokemon Center smiled weakly at the poor joke.   
“This moment calls for a poem,” Prof Oak. insisted.  
Not this... I thought, my shoulders slumping.  
“For Mankey, peeling the banana, is not as important as eating the banana.”  
More silence…  
This guy gets paid for writing this stuff? I wondered.  
A banana peel hit Prof. Oak in the face.  
Mankey began screeching excitedly in my arms.  
Prof. Oak removed the peel. “Guess he wasn’t a fan?” Prof. Oak joked.  
Everyone in the building laughed.  
The tone of the room was so much different and better now than it had been not too long ago.  
“Hey… Um… Mankey?” I began.  
Mankey relaxed and stared up at me.  
“Well, you don’t have to stick with me anymore you know… The Poke Ball is destroyed and I don’t have any Pokemon anymore to battle you with in a fair battle, so if you wanted to leave…”  
Mankey screeched at me, leaping from my arms and landing on the floor where he proceeded to jump repeatedly.  
“Hey, hey! Relax!” I cried, raising my arms in surprise and confusion. “What’s wrong?”  
He stopped and crawled effortlessly around my body again, then flipped my cap backwards and clung from my neck by his legs, hanging happily.  
“Aaaaacccccckkk!!” In reaction to his weight, I held his body up in my hands to save my neck.  
“I’d say Mankey wants to be your new Pokemon. Again, ha ha ha,” Prof. Oak guessed.  
“You think?” I asked, surprised.  
“Only one way to find out,” Prof. Oak smiled.  
I nodded and pulled out a Poke Ball. “Mankey! You’re welcome to join up with me again!” I tossed the Poke Ball in the air and Mankey happily jumped after it, relieving my neck.  
Mankey hit the Poke Ball, it opened, and he was sucked inside by the red beam. The ball landed in my hands and shook for a few moments before the ping sound was heard. The red light vanished, and with that, Mankey was caught!  
“YES! I caught Mankey!” Me and Mankey from now on. I felt excited, as if I had just received my first Pokemon. My Starter. Mankey. I was excited to continue my journey. After thanking Nurse Joy again, but in my heart, sad to be leaving the beauty behind, I left the Pokemon Center.   
“So, Gary, where to next?” Prof. Oak asked.  
“I’m going through the Viridian Forest and on to Pewter City,” I answered. “That’s where I think I will be heading for my first Badge, I guess.”  
My mom and Prof. Oak smiled.  
It wasn’t long before I was biding them goodbye. I told them to be careful on their trek back through Route 1, and they wished me luck and to be careful as well.  
My mom gave me an especially long hug and several kisses before leaving back to Pallet Town with Prof. Oak.  
I looked back to my Mankey, who was now hanging from my back with his arms around my neck. “So, what do you say we head to the Poke Mart? I think it’s located somewhere in the Pokemon Center. I think you just have to ask where it is or something. We could maybe get some more Poke Balls and food and stuff, and then really get this journey started!”  
Mankey grunted in agreement and sniffed me.  
I laughed. “Good! We’re off, buddy!”  
Off.  
Off to the Viridian Forest.   
Off to Pewter City.   
Off on a brand new adventure with my first official Pokemon.   
My Starter.   
Mankey.


	5. Fear & Anger Part 1 Of 2

Viridian Forest.  
I wasn’t thrilled about being here. I’ve had a really bad phobia of insects, Pokemon or not, ever since back in preschool when I went to the bathroom and ran into a wild Beedrill. How a Beedrill got in the bathroom, I’ll never know, but it did, and I was terrified by it.  
Plus, all I had was a Mankey with me. Fighting type Pokemon don’t have too many good moves to beat Bug types. We were at a disadvantage, here.  
For the smallest second I thought of Charmander. As a Fire type, it had a huge advantage to beat Bug types. What Charmander? I thought angrily. I don’t own a Charmander. Never have. I shook my head and turned to Mankey. “Well, Mankey, here goes nothing.”  
Mankey was hanging from my back, his arms around my neck. Swiftly, he leaped off of me and into the trees, relieving me of his weight. He stared at me as he jumped and up down on a branch excitedly, waiting to follow me.  
With a smile, my eyes scanned the forest as we walked, hoping to get out as soon as possible.  
Mankey swung on the tree vines after me, happy as ever, sticking close by.  
“Hey, Mankey,” I said softly but clearly to him, my eyes on the ground as I squinted against the sun streaming through the tree branches and leaves, dotting the area like tiny flashlights and poking at my face.  
Mankey glanced at me as he stood on a tree branch, waiting for me to get a little distance ahead of him before he proceeded swinging.  
“I had a bad experience when I was younger with a Bug Pokemon, so I’m really not very fond of them. I want to get out of this forest as soon as possible, so, what do you say we try to keep an eye out and avoid them?”  
Mankey grunted in agreement.  
We moved slowly to not disturb any Bug Pokemon, but swiftly enough to get around quickly. The instant we saw it, both me and my Pokemon froze.  
A tree covered in Kakuna! From the bottom of the trunk to the high tops of the branches, Kakuna were everywhere! None of them were moving. They all were just looking ahead in silence.  
I knew just what this Pokemon was. Pulling out my Pokedex, I scanned them anyway.  
Kakuna. The Cocoon Pokemon. The evolved form of Weedle. This Pokemon is nearly incapable of moving at all. However, in some cases, they can extend a poison bard to attack enemies. This is middle stage for Weedle before evolving into the highly dangerous Beedrill.  
Turning to Mankey, I put one finger to my lips and motioned for him to slowly keep moving, away from the tree. We crept along and once we were a safe distance away, I stopped.  
My goal. My promise to catch them all. All one thousand Pokemon. I promised my mom I would. I had to.   
“Mankey, we have to go back,” I told him sternly.  
Mankey stared at me for a moment, then happily hopped up and down on the branch he was on in agreement.  
Something suddenly fell out from the tree! Right before my feet landed a Weedle!  
“Oh, wow! Look, Mankey!” Whipping out my Pokedex, I scanned Weedle.  
Weedle. The Hairy Bug Pokemon. They eat mainly leaves everyday in preparation for their evolution. Though slow moving, they use the sharp stinger on their heads masterfully.  
I hated this Bug with a passion, but I had to capture it. “Mankey, go!”  
Mankey flew from the treetops and landed in front of the Weedle.   
Weedle backed up a little, stood up and arched its back, and then it leaped forward, stinger aimed at Mankey!  
“Mankey, move!”  
Mankey dodged just in time, keeping its eyes on Weedle.  
Weedle turned for another Poison Sting attack.  
“Mankey, dodge again! Then use your Fury Swipes!” I ordered.  
Mankey moved swiftly and then hit the Bug with a flurry of swipes from his paws, knocking the Bug into the distance a few feet away.  
“Mankey, use Leer!”  
Mankey’s eyes glowed red and Weedle started to back away, whining.  
Leer attack lowers the opponent’s Defense stat, so any following physical attack was going to deal a lot more damage.  
“Karate Chop, now!”  
Mankey flew forward with a strong chop of his hand and Weedle flew through the air, crying out until it hit a tree trunk.   
My hand dug through my pocket and came out with a tiny red and white ball. I pressed the button of the object which caused it to grow in size and gave it a quick squeeze before tossing it at the poisonous Weedle. “Poke Ball, go!”  
Weedle squealed as the Poke Ball bounced off of it and then opened in midair.  
A red beam flew out from the Poke Ball and hit Weedle, turning the Pokemon into red energy and sucking it inside. The ball closed and hit the ground, the center button of the ball a sharp red as it shook hard.  
The Poke Ball continued shaking.  
Shaking.  
Shaking.  
Ping!  
The red glow from the button faded to white.  
Weedle was captured!  
I walked over to the Poke Ball and hesitantly picked it up. It was still gross to me that a Weedle was inside. “You did great, Mankey!” I told him, beaming proudly. “Our first caught Pokemon.”  
Mankey jumped up and down with pleased screeches and grunts.  
I guess I should introduce Weedle officially to the team, I considered. With a deep breath, my hand with the Poke Ball in it extended, “Weedle, come out!”  
The Poke Ball opened and sent out a white beam that hit the ground and took form. When the light disappeared, Weedle was visible. “Wee.” It looked up at me.  
Mankey walked over to it and started grunting and sniffing it, hopping around it in circles.  
Inhaling deeping, I hesitantly kneeled down to Weedle, and our eyes met. “Hi,” I smiled nervously at the gross creature. “My name is Gary and this is my Pokemon, Mankey. You put up quite a good fight, but now, you’re on my team. Our goal is to continue to grow stronger and take over the Pokemon world. How do you feel about traveling with us and helping us on our journey?”  
Weedle cocked its head at me. It seemed a bit confused, but then it cried out happily and nodded. Right after that, it started to crawl on my leg!!!  
“AAAHHH!!!” I screamed and leaped to my feet, kicking out my leg the Bug was on.  
Weedle flew off my leg and hit the ground, its eyes closed.  
“Sorry, Weedle! I just... need some space,” I managed.  
Mankey leaped at me, taking me by surprise, and he hung from my neck with his arms, nearly toppling me instantly.  
Weedle looked at us, first in surprise, and then its eyes started to water and it cried very loudly for such a small insect.  
“Wait, Weedle, you don’t understand!” I pleaded.  
Weedle cried harder and crawled away, faster than I expected it to.  
I started after it until I heard the noise that made me freeze. Something was close. A buzz? Yes. An undeniable buzz. But it couldn’t be… “Weedle!” I looked for it, but it was gone! “Damn it! Weedle, where are you?” I was getting angry, but mainly because I had a bad feeling about what that buzz might be. I didn’t have to wait much longer to find out exactly what was producing the sound.  
An entire swarm of Beedrill burst through the trees, buzzing furiously and glaring down at Mankey and I! The enormous bees with stingers the size of my head on their arms and end of their bodies. The most terrifying Pokemon of them all, to me.  
“Mankey, return!” I recalled Mankey inside of his Poke Ball and ran as the bees swarmed at me. Diving into trees, ducking, and doing every frantic maneuver I could to escape the deadly swarm was futile, and I knew it.  
This was their forest. There was nowhere for me to hide.  
I found myself in a huge clearing, where I saw something that filled me with hope. A cabin! But an instant later, my heart sunk. It looked deserted and ready to collapse on itself, as if nobody had been in the place in years! And it was filled with enormous holes, like… a swarm of Beedrill had attacked it!  
Had other stupid, loud Trainers like me been around this forest, screaming and ticking off the vicious Pokemon? Had they run into this cabin for safety, back when it wasn’t a destroyed mess? Did they get out alive?  
Will I?   
I ran up to the cabin and turned to my opponents. There was no place for me to escape. Maybe this Pokemon Trainer life really isn’t for me, I realized.  
“Butterfree, Sleep Powder, now!”  
An enormous Butterfly Pokemon appeared from the sky and flew high above us all, a blue powder sprinkling from its wings. The powder fell around the swarm of Beedrill who all began to drop.   
I looked from the Pokemon toward the voice that commanded the Bug and saw her.  
She had a frown on her face and looked to be about my age or just older. “Are you more retarded than a Slowpoke or are you out here with a deathwish?” She spoke with a very deep southern accent.  
“Huh??” I was dumbfounded. “I-”  
“-am stupid?” she interrupted. “Yes, quite so. Running around Viridian Forest like a dimwit, making noise and such. You idiot!”  
I had no idea what to say.  
“Next time, you’re on your own.” Her face got even nastier. “Get on out of here! To Viridian or Pewter or wherever you’re headed. It’s getting late. And don’t let me catch you ‘round these parts again, you understand me?”  
Her accent was so pleasant, even though she was yelling at me. Her brown hair was in one long braid and wrapped behind her head and down and around her neck, sitting on her left shoulder. She was very pretty, but clearly had issues.  
I don’t go around starting issues with deadly Pokemon for fun.  
Her Butterfree flew over and landed on her right shoulder, and I took out my Pokedex.  
Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokemon. Caterpie’s final stage after evolving into Metapod. This Pokemon’s wings are covered in multiple types of dust that are released in battle to cause multiple effects on its opponents.  
I swept the Pokedex over to the now sleeping Beedrill.  
Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokemon. This Pokemon is extremely dangerous. Approaching it is not recommended. They often attack in large swarms, but even alone, it will take on any opponent.  
“You sure are a noob of a Trainer,” the girl said to me with a sneer. She rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away.  
“Hey, wait!” I called after her. “Who are you, anyway? How’d you even know I was out here?”  
She stopped, but didn’t turn back to face me. “You’re in the middle of the infamous Viridian Forest screaming and causing a commotion. I only naturally came to see what the fuss was. I was on my way out of here myself. A bunch of Beedrill fly past me and I come to see some idiot getting chased by them. Who I am is none of your business. Where are you from, kid?”  
“I’m from Pallet Town,” I replied. “You?”  
“Again, none of your business,” she said snottily. “Go back to Pallet. If you keep on like this you’re gonna end up dead.”  
“I have to get to Pewter CIty,” I explained. “I have a really bad fear of insects, so I kind of-”  
She laughed shrilly, looking back at me. “Afraid of bugs?? And you come straight to Viridian Forest??” She laughed again.  
“Well, how else am I supposed to get to Pewter City?” I asked angrily. “And besides, my goal is to become a Pokemon Master. I can’t just avoid my fears if I want to master all Pokemon.”  
She burst out laughing once more. “Kid, if you’re afraid of bugs, you need to go right back to Pallet. Now! There are much worse things out there than weak little Bug Pokemon.” She let out another string of laughter.  
“Hey, Bugs aren’t weak!” I argued. “They can be strong! Every Pokemon has its place!” I was starting to get angry.  
“Bugs are the weakest of all Pokemon.” She squinted at me. “I hate the things.”  
I stared at her Butterfree, who stared back at me. Butterfree was a Bug and Flying type Pokemon.  
“Don’t stare at my Butterfree like that,” she growled and actually took a step forward.  
My heart skipped a sharp beat.  
“Bug Pokemon are weak. They can battle alright, but in the end, for everything a Bug can do, there is always something that can do the job better.”  
Her attitude was only getting me more impatient with her. Maybe she just didn’t know better. She could just be speaking from ignorance. It is true that Bugs aren’t the best Pokemon type out there, but they could more than pull through in combat when used right. She walked away from me again and I let her.  
I better get out of here before the Beedrill wake up, I remembered, and looked to the threat I had managed to avoid, but then also remembered my Weedle. I need to find it. Somehow. I crept past the Beedrill as silently, carefully, slowly yet urgently, as I could. Once past them, I walked like normal, not knowing where I was going or where I was, but at the moment, my only concern was finding my Weedle. I had hurt its feelings. I wanted to call out for my Weedle but I didn’t want to start another swarm riot again, so I stayed quiet. Maybe Mankey can make this search a little easier, I wondered, and stopped and grabbed his Poke Ball to send him out.  
Mankey danced with delight around my feet, freed from his Poke Ball.  
“Mankey,” I whispered after kneeling down to him, causing him to stop in front of me and listen. “I lost Weedle back there, so please, can you help me locate it? Quietly?”  
Mankey grunted quietly and took to the treetops. He sniffed the air and began swinging from branches.  
I followed behind, running as carefully as I could.  
Mankey moved with great speed from tree to tree, getting far ahead of me. He then jumped and landed on his feet, stopping in front of something.  
When I caught up to the monkey, I gasped happily at the sight of the Weedle in front of him! “Weedle,” I said quietly. “I’m so sorry-”  
Mankey shook his head at me hard.  
“Huh?”  
Mankey grunted at Weedle.  
Weedle stared from Mankey, to me, and back to Mankey. “Weeeeedlllllle!” It then slithered off through the trees.  
“Mankey?” I asked him.  
Mankey just shook his head before jumping into the treetops again and looked around.  
I guess that wasn’t my Weedle, I assumed.  
Mankey started swinging again, leaving me to chase after him. Before long, Mankey had landed before another tiny creature that, as I got closer, I recognized as another Weedle. My Mankey talked to the Bug for a while, the Weedle responding back in turn, and finally, Mankey looked up to me and nodded excitedly.  
Weedle had its head down, looking sad.  
This must be my Weedle, I knew. I took a step closer and sat next to it. “Weedle, I’m so glad I found you. I’ve been looking hard for you all this time with Mankey. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings earlier. You see, I kind of have a really bad fear of insects. When I was a little kid, I ran into a Beedrill and I was terrified. That experience with a Bug type stuck with me and kind of has me shaken over insects in general. I know a lot of people are afraid of Bug types. It must be hard for you to naturally look and be one way and have others be so afraid of you. But you know that isn’t your fault, right?”  
Weedle let out a low, weak cry.  
“Please, forgive me for how I acted earlier, Weedle,” I begged. “I really want to be your friend. That’s why I’m here! I want us to be close. When I left for my Pokemon journey, I made a promise to my mom that I would capture every Pokemon in the world. Did you know that there are practically, like, a thousand different kinds Pokemon in existence?”  
Weedle finally looked up to me, a look of awe in its eyes.  
“And probably many more,” I continued. “I promised my mom I would catch them all. And that includes you. But, I also promised to be a Pokemon Master. That means more than just catching Pokemon. That means making friends and bonding with them, too. Understanding them, respecting them, and earning their respect.”  
Weedle was listening intently. Or so it seemed.  
“Weedle, please, allow me to work with you and I will do everything to understand and know the great Pokemon you are and together, we’ll be best friends, too! Please, Weedle. Give me another chance. Give me time. Let’s try to do this together. I welcome you to stay with my team. Join up with me and Mankey. Let’s go on the road to becoming the greatest the world has ever seen. Will you travel with me, Weedle?”  
Weedle’s eyes watered before it started bouncing up and down in the air joyfully.  
I smiled. Sure, I found this Pokemon to be a disgusting, gross, and completely creepy Bug, but it was my friend. My Pokemon. And, in a way, I kind of liked it. “Thank you, Weedle,” I told it happily as I stood up. “Well, Mankey, Weedle is back!”  
Mankey leaped as high as it could with delight, screaming loudly.  
“SSSHHHH!!” I raised a finger to my lips.  
Mankey quieted down immediately and stood still.  
“Let’s just get out of this forest,” I said nervously, looking around us. “I’ve had about enough of it here. Mankey, can you find the original path we were on before those Beedrill attacked us?”  
Mankey climbed a tree and stood on the branches high up, looking around. He jumped from his spot and into another tree’s branches.  
“Come on, Weedle.” I almost ran after Mankey, but after a couple of steps, I stopped and looked back.  
Weedle was crawling through the grass in that disturbing manner that bugs maneuver, which gives me the shivers. It also wasn’t moving very quickly at all.  
“Um…” Sighing, I held out its Poke Ball. “Return!” I returned Weedle back and ran after Mankey.  
As we got through the forest, I noticed the sky above. The sun was still out when we met that girl with the Butterfree. But now, it was setting. It would be dark in no time at all.  
I began to get worried. “Mankey!” I called.  
Mankey stopped swinging, hanging from a branch by one hand.  
“Mankey, are you sure you know where we are?”  
Mankey looked around sharply, and then turned to me and gave me a few feeble grunts.  
I had a bad feeling he didn’t know where we were. “Great,” I muttered. “Wait, Weedle would know this forest!” I held out Weedle’s Poke Ball, sending out the Bug again. “Weedle, please. How do we get out of here?”  
Weedle moved in a small circle, observing what was around it. Our eyes met again. “Weeeeedle!” it said. Then it just stared at me.  
I stared back.  
It sat completely still.  
I blinked a couple of times expectantly.  
It didn’t budge.  
I inhaled uncomfortably.  
I heard what sounded like a Hoothoot in the distance.  
“Weeeedle!” Weedle repeated.  
Great. It doesn’t seem to have any idea of where we are, either, I realized in dismay, my shoulders slumped. “Thanks anyway, Weedle,” I huffed and looked away. “Now what?”  
Mankey was still looking around in the trees for a way out.  
“I’m getting hungry.” Me and Mankey hadn’t eaten all day. I had bought some Pokemon food from the Poke Mart located in the Pokemon Center back in Viridian City. “Mankey, time to eat.”  
Mankey leaped from his spot and landed next to me, hopping up and down in circles around me.  
I opened the bag of Pokemon food I had and poured it into a little bowl I had also purchased.  
Mankey hungrily dove into the bowl.  
I laughed a bit and took a piece of food from the bag. “You want?” I offered the food to Weedle.  
Weedle sniffed it and shook its head. It crawled up a tree and began snacking on leaves.  
Of course, I nodded. The Pokedex said it did that. Cheaper on my quickly emptying pockets, I guess. I grabbed one of the snacks my mom left for me, a bag of chips, and ate greedily.  
Our time to enjoy a long overdue feasting was interrupted when we all heard the grass rustle and looked in the same direction.  
Who is that? I wondered. I couldn’t see anything.  
The rustling returned.  
“Who’s there?” I shouted. “Girl with that Butterfree? Is it you?”  
No response.  
I stood up. “Who are you?” My palm instantly slapped my forehead. Gotta shut up!! Unless I want more Beedrill swarms.  
Mankey started sniffing the air. Growling, he leaped in front of me.  
“Mankey?” I looked down to him. “What’s wrong? Who is it?”  
The rustling in the trees grew louder. Closer.  
Mankey growled louder. His eyes were furious.  
Who could this be? I wondered. I found out right after my thought ended.  
A Charmander stepped into the clearing, holding its tail. It seemed to be trying not to set the grass around it on fire.  
A Charmander.   
No. My Charmander. This Charmander had to be mine. The way Mankey was reacting to it, and the fact that Charmander don’t just show up in the Viridian Forest, proved it. They’re more mountain dwelling Pokemon than anything.  
My Charmander.   
Here in Viridian Forest.   
Looking up at me.  
But, why?


	6. Fear & Anger Part 2 Of 2

Charmander stared at me quietly amongst the grass of the nighttime forest.  
Mankey growled louder and more ferociously by the second.  
I couldn’t hear Weedle eating its food and I didn’t dare turn to see what it was doing. My eyes were on Charmander. It wasn’t long before my eyebrows furrowed and my teeth began to tighten so hard my jaw hurt soon after. “YOU!” I bellowed in the dark forest. I almost didn’t care that I may awaken a swarm of Beedrill. My fists clenched tighter as Charmander took a step back.  
It almost looked like it had fear in its eyes.  
Mankey screeched loudly and jumped up and down. He then charged forward and took a swing at Charmander, who took the hit and fell back into the grass.  
I wanted Mankey to kick that Charmander’s butt and leave it for dead like it did to us. I wanted to stomp its tail flame out myself and turn my back on it like it did to us. I was beyond furious. And so hurt. I took a step towards Charmander as Mankey ran forward. He grabbed Charmander and lifted it to its feet, then clawed at it with a Fury Swipes attack.  
Charmander didn’t fight back. It hit the ground hard again, landing on its shoulder, and with a pained groan, it stood back up. Its head lowered and it uttered a feeble, “Charmander.”  
Mankey growled again and kicked at Charmander’s feet.  
Charmander was swept down, where it stayed still with its face in the dirt.  
Mankey leapt high in the air and started to come down with his foot aimed at Charmander.  
I moved fast to reach out and wrapped my arms around his body tightly. “Wait,” I growled, my eyes on the motionless lizard. “That’s enough. Just stop for a moment.”  
Mankey looked at me in shock.  
I stared back at him before setting him down in front of me, and I stepped over and knelt down to Charmander. My hands extended to roughly grip the Fire type by the shoulders to pick it up and set it firmly on its feet. I felt sick to my stomach looking, let alone touching, this terrible Pokemon.  
This coward. This traitor.  
My hands tightened around its shoulders harder until Charmander started to whine from the pain. I stopped squeezing and instead, shoved it right back down.   
Charmander collapsed.   
Standing up and resisting the urge to pull back my foot and deliver what it deserved, I angrily yelled at it, “Why are you back? You’re not my Pokemon anymore! Go away!”  
Mankey screeched and I could hear him jumping angrily behind me.  
Charmander looked up, and to my surprise, its eyes were filled with tears. It couldn’t speak English of course, so I had no idea what it was saying, but as it repeated its name to me, I listened anyway.  
Mankey also grew silent as Charmander spoke.  
There was no noise in the forest. Only the name of Charmander being cried out. This went on for what seemed could have been twenty or so minutes, but I listened to it. I stood right there and heard it out. Finally, Charmander got quiet and didn’t say anything more. It just looked right into my eyes, then down to the ground, and back up to me. It sighed and shakily stood up, put a claw to its chest that fell right away, and said something once more. Charmander then turned around and walked off into the woods.  
“Hey!” I ran forward and grabbed it by the skin of the back of its neck. “You’re not gonna just walk off after the crap you put us through! I don’t even know what you just said to us!” My hand was starting to tighten again in anger and Charmander cried as my fingers dug harder and tugged.  
I ignored it and turned to Mankey. “You understood what it said, right?”  
Mankey nodded, and he didn’t look happy. Mankey began saying his name repeatedly and rapidly, pointing at Charmander, jumping up and down angrily. Then it charged forward and hit Charmander from behind with a Karate Chop.  
Charmander flew right out of my hold and tumbled into a tree. It stayed still.  
It took me a moment to get over the satisfied feeling in my chest before I could even desire to slowly walk over to Charmander.  
Charmander remained where it was knocked to.  
“Come here, Mankey,” I ordered.  
Mankey ran up to me.  
I knelt down to my Pokemon with a firm stare. “Can you try and explain what Charmander said?” I asked. I wasn’t sure how Mankey was going to do it, but maybe somehow, I could get the gist of what was going on.  
Mankey started grunting and hopping in place.  
I squinted at him and tried to understand.  
Mankey reached over and took his Poke Ball from my waist and pointed at it. Then he pointed at himself a couple times. Mankey then threw the Poke Ball on the ground angrily and started storming around in circles with an angry frown on his face. My Pokemon then laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. He immediately stood up and started angrily stomping on the ground where he had just laid.  
“Um...” I thought for a moment. “The attack you suffered. It was because the Mankey were mad you were captured by me?”  
Mankey hopped up and down with more light, satisfied grunts.  
I got it! I congratulated myself, keeping away a smile. “How come? Were you a good friend of theirs? Why attack you?”  
Mankey frowned and pointed at the Poke Ball and shook his head repeatedly.  
“Do they not like this kind of Poke Ball?” I picked up the Poke Ball and stared at it. I knew there were a great variety of different kinds of Poke Balls in the world. Was that attack all because they didn’t like the classic red and white kind?  
Mankey continued grunting and saying his name and hopping up and down angrily.  
I felt like we weren’t making much progress. I watched Mankey helplessly for a while, trying to figure out what I could do to better understand it. A way to better understand Pokemon… Suddenly, an idea hit me! My Pokedex!  
Mankey. The Pig Monkey Pokemon. A Pokemon who is quick to anger and extremely hostile. They often attack in groups and when really enraged, may even attack each other.  
“Hmm, I wasn’t looking for a Pokedex entry,” I mumbled to myself. “But they may attack each other when angry. Did that have something to do with it?”  
My Pokedex went off again.  
Wild Pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokemon and may even attack them for little reason.  
Ah... Now I understand, I nodded. Obviously. I knew that.  
Mankey jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at my Pokedex, agreeing with what it said.  
“So, why you and I were attacked is clear,” I muttered. “But…” I turned to Charmander.  
It was still laying by the tree. It hadn’t moved. Its tail was still burning brightly, raised off the ground, away from the grass.  
“…why is this thing back with us?” I pointed my Pokedex at Charmander. “Why is Charmander back here? Interpret what it says,” I commanded the device.  
Charmander stirred and looked at me in confusion. “Char? Mander?”  
I cannot interpret Pokemon language.  
I sighed.  
“Then we may never know what’s going on,” I said, slipping the Pokedex back into my jeans. “And who cares, anyway?” I stood up and took a stomp at Charmander, causing it to straighten up some. “You deserted us and left us for dead, so who cares why you’re here? You ought to ashamed of yourself! How dare you come back here! Get out of here you ungrateful coward!”  
Charmander lowered its head and I saw tears fall from its eyes. It turned away and slowly trudged back into the woods.  
Mankey slowly walked closer to me. He growled at Charmander, and then, he called out to it!  
Charmander stopped walking. It turned to look back at Mankey.  
Mankey looked to me. He started screeching and saying his name again. He pointed at Charmander, and then made an action as if he were looking for something. Mankey turned to me and pointed to himself. He pointed to Charmander again, looked around, and then pointed to himself. He kept on with this set of actions again. Again. Again. Again.  
I watched this bizarre scene for a little while.  
Charmander. Looking. Mankey.  
Had Charmander been looking for Mankey? When? For what? This had something to do with what happened back at Route 1. I sat on the ground and watched Mankey some more. “Charmander was looking for you?” I finally asked Mankey.  
Mankey shook his head and then continued looking around again. He pointed back to Charmander. Then again to himself. Charmander. Mankey. Looking.   
“Wait! The Mankey!” I exclaimed. “The pack that attacked us! They were looking for you, Mankey!” Things were becoming a bit clearer. I remembered when the group of raging Mankey had surrounded me and Charmander. Charmander had a brief conversation with the Mankey, pointed to me, and then left.  
“Charmander... pointed out where you were! He told the other Mankey where you were and then left!”  
Mankey jumped happily. He then stopped and gave me a thumbs up sign before walking off into the woods and disappearing. He came back and did the same thing again. He gave me a thumbs and walked away.  
I watched this curiously. Was this more of the story? This sure was difficult to figure out. The only one who walked out of the forest just fine was Charmander. “Charmander left us…” I said slowly. “To die…”  
Mankey shook his head strongly. He gave me a really emphasized, strong thumbs up sign, saying his name sharply with it, and walked away again.  
“No, he left to go get help?” I asked.  
Mankey shook his head again and continued his thumbs up walk away motion.  
“He… left us…” I started. “Left us… okay. Left us… thinking everything would be okay…?”  
Mankey jumped for joy. Then stopped and frowned at Charmander, crossing his arms.  
I turned to Charmander angrily, too. “So, you told the Mankey where their friend was, then ran off?” I accused.  
Mankey growled angrily by my side.  
Charmander tried backing up but was already leaning on a tree.  
It cowered as I jumped to my feet, finally knowing what had happened to Mankey and I back on Route 1. “What was this? A big freaking joke to you? You just leave us and thought everything was gonna be okay? You didn’t even look back or anything?? We were nearly killed!!” It took all the strength in me to not kick this puny lizard right in the stomach. I nearly did it. My foot flinched a little, but I held back from doing it. I don’t know why though. This little slug deserved it! “And where did you go when I was carrying Mankey out of there toward Viridian City? Huh? We saw you right there when we left Route 1 and you walked away again! What was that for??”  
Charmander lowered its head even further, practically burying its head in the dirt.  
“Were you too ashamed for your stupid prank??” I screamed. “Couldn’t show your cowardly, chicken face to me at that point? The joke wasn’t funny anymore, right? What? Did you watch us get pummeled into the dirt then realize you went too far?!”  
Charmander, now in tears, shook its head hard. It pointed to the sky and said its name a few times.  
Mankey turned to me and pointed up. He wrapped his arms around his body as if it were cold and hid under a huge leaf near the tree Charmander was against, looking up at the sky.  
Hmm, this one seemed a bit easier. “Rain?”  
Mankey jumped happily again.  
I leered at Charmander. “So you ran away because it was raining?”  
Charmander nodded, not taking its eyes away from me.  
“It wasn’t bad enough you left us to get killed, but you ran away from a little water?? You should be submerged for what you did!”  
Charmander stood up and held out its hands to me and shook its head.  
It was pleading with me, but I didn’t understand what it was saying and I didn’t care. I was livid. “It didn’t rain until after the attack,” I remembered. “So you had a good while to watch before it started raining! Had a good laugh, huh?” I stepped towards Charmander, ready to wring the little thing’s neck.  
Charmander had nowhere to back up and just pressed harder against the tree trunk. It shook its head again and kept on pleading. It closed its eyes and shook its head determinedly.  
I really wanted to understand it. I really wanted to know that I was angry for the right reasons. “No?”  
Charmander opened its eyes and looked up at me.  
“You didn’t have a good laugh? You just ran? Like a coward?”  
Charmander shook its head again.  
“You ran… before the attack?”  
Charmander nodded its head, hope showing in its widening eyes.  
I turned to Mankey, who was watching me, and then looked back to Charmander. “The rain. Did you notice it before it became too heavy? Before the attack? And… you ran away for safety?” I asked Charmander, giving it a chance.  
Charmander actually smiled at me. The first time I ever saw it do such a thing when it wasn’t beating up innocent, weaker Pokemon in the woods of Route 1.  
“You saw us afterwards and couldn’t even show your face,” I told it. “You left when we saw you because you knew your joke had gone too far. You were ashamed and couldn’t bare to face us.”  
Charmander lowered its head and nodded. “Char. Charmander.”  
“YOU IDIOT!”  
Charmander closed its eyes tight.  
Now I knew what had happened. Now I knew my next actions would be justified. “How dare you!!” I couldn’t control myself. I grabbed it by the shoulders and lifted it up, shaking the little red lizard. “You nearly killed us both and your slimy hide would’ve been safe!!”   
Charmander didn’t fight against me. Tears just rolled down its face, silently.  
“I should take your stupid, selfish, fiery hide to a waterfall and drop you in it, you know that?!” I raged, still shaking it as it flapped in my hands like a ragdoll. “You deserve to be thrown in a pit full of rabid Growlithe! You ungrateful, pitiful excuse-!”  
The next noise was instantly recognized.  
A buzz.  
I dropped Charmander with a gasp and turned.   
It hit the ground and looked for the noise, still in tears and shaken up over the yelling and shaking.  
Mankey was looking about with us.  
“Guys,” I whispered. “We’re not alone.”  
One, two, six Beedrill zipped through the treetops towards us!  
“RUUUUUUUN!!!!” I started running, but stopped.   
Charmander and Mankey ran right into me, knocking me over.   
I got up and the Beedrill, now three times as many as before, charged at me from above.  
Charmander leaped up and sent out an Ember attack, keeping some of the bees at bay.  
But there were too many. Even more swarmed in.   
Charmander kept the flames coming at them, though. An Ember attack here, and another one there.  
“Charmander, be careful!” I warned. “Don’t burn the forest down!”  
I really hated this forest. I wanted nothing more than to be out of it. I was, however, grateful that Charmander was with me this time. It suddenly hit me what had caused me to stop running in the first place. “Weedle!” I called.  
“Weeeeedlllllle!” I heard just above my head. I looked up to see Weedle… falling out of the tree!  
I ran forward and caught the bug and immediately dropped it to the ground, shivering from the grotesque feel of the Bug I just held. At least I broke its fall, I reasoned weakly to myself. “Sorry about that, man. You okay...?”  
Weedle had a sad look on its face as it stared up at me, but it nodded its head.  
“Hey,” I said to it, smiling.  
It cocked its head.  
“We’re in this together, okay? Give me some time. We can easily work this out. I want to, okay?”  
Weedle still looked sad but put on a brave face and nodded.  
I returned Weedle to its Poke ball just as I heard Charmander cry out.   
The flaming Pokemon rolled to a stop near my sneakers, breathing heavily.  
“Charmander!” I gasped.  
Mankey was swinging away at the bees, but he wasn’t doing much to stop them. His Fighting type moves aren’t strong to Bug type Pokemon nor Poison type Pokemon. Beedrill are both Poison and Bug types, so it was twice as ineffective as it would’ve been if they were only one of the two types. Mankey kept the fight up nonetheless, but he already looked beaten.  
But there were just too many Beedrill. They had us widely outnumbered and I had no other Pokemon to use that could help us out.  
Mankey fought as hard as he could until he was exhausted and hit the ground, heaving.  
“Mankey, Charmander, return!” I ordered. I tried to recall them both back to their Poke Balls where they would be safe. Even that pitiful Charmander. After all, it was trying to fight for us now. I was surprised I still had its Poke Ball with me.  
Mankey went back in, too tired to resist.  
Charmander on the other hand, refused to go back in. It jumped away from the red light and shook its head at me angrily.  
“Charmander, get back here!” I tried to return it again, but it refused to be sent back.  
“Charmander!” it cried out to me.  
Suddenly, one of the Beedrill stuck out its end stinger and started jabbing it at Charmander. Charmander turned at the very last second, just in time to dodge Beedrill’s attack.  
Beedrill continued to jab at Charmander.  
Charmander kept trying to dodge and was doing good for a while. That was until it tripped over something on the ground.   
Mankey’s food bowl.  
Charmander hit the ground and Beedrill flew forward to get Charmander.  
“NOOOOOOOO!!!” I roared. I wouldn’t allow this. My scream grabbed the Beedrill’s attention as I charged at it. My foot was in front of me before I even considered using it to attack, and I knocked Charmander’s attacker away. I swung at another Beedrill with my fist. It dodged and came at my head with one of its forearm stingers. I swiftly ducked the attack and pushed the giant Bug back with my palms. It was disgusting to touch but I shook it off and swung at every Beedrill in my way.  
Another Beedrill appeared right in front of my face and pulled back its arm to jab at my face.  
I gritted my teeth and pulled my fist back to counter it, knowing there was no way I’d survive this. But I had to fight!  
In an instant, Charmander leaped in front of me, between both of us. I froze and watched as Charmander took Beedrill’s stinger to the side of the face!  
“CHARMANDER!!!” I screamed.  
Charmander flew back into me, taking me down. It was gasping for air, its face bruised and flushed purple. It was Poisoned.  
“Oh, no,” I whispered. “Charmander!”  
“Char…” Charmander managed to say feebly.  
The Beedrill continued to buzz around my head. The horrible, ugly noise. So sickening. So creepy. I hated it!!  
“YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” I shrieked. There seemed to be nothing else I could do.  
The Beedrill above all flew at us at once, prepared to finish us off.  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!” Charmander suddenly struggled out of my arms and the first thing I noticed was its tail. The flame was incredible! It was brighter now that it was Poisoned than I had ever seen it when it was healthy! Its entire body had a slight red glow to it, too. Charmander also looked furious. It jumped high and started sending out startlingly intense, red hot flames. The Beedrill all backed up at once, and some even fled the area!  
“What is this…?” I wondered out loud, trembling.  
Charmander’s Blaze Ability. When a Pokemon with Blaze ability is low in health, the power of its Fire moves increases greatly.  
“No freaking way,” I said in awe.  
A few brave Beedrill charged at Charmander from behind and attacked it with the Twineedle attack, jabbing at Charmander repeatedly with their forearm stingers.  
After a few seconds, Charmander fell over in pain, then turned around ferociously, fire in its eyes, and let out a flame unlike anything I’ve ever seen in my life.   
I rolled out the way just in time but felt the intense heat above me.  
The Beedrill were blackened and hit the ground. Charmander flew at the Beedrill and the Beedrill saw it coming. They got up and flew as far and fast as their wings would carry them, the remaining Beedrill leaving with them.  
I stared at Charmander in shock.  
Charmander had that proud look on its face again. Then, Charmander collapsed.  
“Charmander!” I ran forward and picked up the beaten creature. “It’s okay, now. Thank you. Thank you so much.” I walked it over to my bag and laid it down very gently next to it.  
The glow around Charmander’s body was gone, and the flame on its tail was nothing more impressive than a tiny, flickering candle. Charmander was in serious trouble.  
In my bag was where I soon found the Antidote. Just the item to heal a Poisoning. With a couple sprays from the bottle, the purple flush in Charmander’s face went away instantly and Charmander looked better.  
Its eyes opened and looked up at me, a weak smile held on its face momentarily.  
“Rest, Charmander.”I reached in the bag again and pulled out a Potion. “This should help, too.” I sprayed the Potion on Charmander’s wounds.   
Charmander winced a bit from the spray, but soon it sat back up, looking stronger and smiling. “Charmander!”  
I smiled back. “Charmander.” I hugged it tightly, which surprised the Fire Pokemon.  
“Char...” It hugged me back, causing me to hug it even tighter. “Thank you, Charmander. Thank you, Charmander.”  
After a few minutes, Charmander pulled back and looked at me, tears in its eyes.  
I wiped them from its face. I wasn’t aware I was crying a little until Charmander reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes, too. “Charmander,” I whispered. “Thank you. You… saved my life this time.”  
This made Charmander cry even more. It grabbed at my shirt and shoved its face against it.  
My hand rubbed its back as warm tears slid down my cheeks. “Huh?”  
A Hoothoot interrupted the emotional moment by hopping into the clearing. “Hey, look, Charmander,” I whispered. “A Hoothoot.”  
Charmander turned around, wiping its eyes.  
I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Hoothoot. The Owl Pokemon. It appears to only have one foot, however, it does have two. It stands on one and switches between them faster than the human eye can trace.  
“Wow!”  
Charmander leaped forward toward Hoothoot.  
“Charmander, don’t!”  
Charmander turned back to me with a smile.  
I grinned back. I guessed it was going to listen to me now. “Charmander, Ember attack!” I tried.  
Charmander let loose with some normal sized flames, no longer powered up by the rage of the last match.  
Hoothoot dodged easily and charged at Charmander, knocking it over.  
Charmander got up and Hoothoot tackled it over again. Charmander got up more angrily this time.  
“Now get him with the Scratch attack!”  
Charmander swung with its claws at Hoothoot, but the owl flew away. My Pokemon sent an Ember attack right behind the bird and caught it.  
Hoothoot screamed out and came down from the air.  
Charmander was waiting and swung at it hard with a Scratch attack.  
Hoothoot flew right back up into the air, eyes closed in pain.  
“Nice fight, Hoothoot, but you’re mine, now.” I pulled out a Poke Ball. “Go! Poke Ball!” I tossed it at Hoothoot, but Hoothoot came to and batted away the ball with a wing before dive bombing Charmander!  
Charmander was hit before it knew it and flew back, rolling on the ground. My Charmander recovered quickly and got back up to charge at Hoothoot, but Hoothoot was ready.  
It countered with a different move. Hoothoot’s eyes glowed red.  
Hypnosis attack. This attack gives the user to ability to control the opponent, often used to put the foe to Sleep or cause hallucinations.  
“Oh, no! Charmander, snap out of it! Use Ember!” I demanded.  
Hoothoot gave a hoot and Charmander turned around and used Ember at me!  
“AAAHH!!” I dodged the attack!  
I no longer had control over my Charmander. Hoothoot had it under Hypnosis.  
I’d never encountered this move before. I’d only ever seen it and read about it. This was amazing. “Return, Charmander!” As I returned my Charmander back to its Poke Ball, I wondered who else I could use.   
There was no other choice. A Bug type like Weedle would easily be destroyed by a Flying type like Hoothoot. But, Flying types also have the advantage against Fighting types like Mankey.  
I wouldn’t give up that easily.  
“Mankey, go!” I tossed his Poke ball and out came my Mankey. “Use the Karate Chop, now!”  
Mankey still looked in rough shape from the fight against the Beedrill, but he flew forward like it was nothing for him and attacked with Karate Chop.  
Hoothoot was tossed back from the blow.  
“Leer! Now!”  
As Hoothoot got up and tried to attack, Mankey was already ready and caught it in a Leer attack, causing Hoothoot to be stunned and in shock.  
“Karate Chop, Mankey! Finish it!”  
Mankey hit Hoothoot with another Karate Chop and Hoothoot lay on the ground, stunned.  
“Poke Ball, go!”  
The Poke Ball hit Hoothoot and in seconds, it was inside.  
Mankey’s legs wobbled weakly as we watched the Poke Ball shake repeatedly on the ground.  
Shake. Shake. Shake.  
Pop!  
The Poke Ball opened and Hoothoot was out again!  
“What??” I couldn’t believe it! I had weakened it, but it was still healthy enough to get away!  
Hoothoot glared at Mankey and before either of us knew it, it was using Hypnosis again.   
Mankey was in a trance for a while before finally hitting the ground and falling asleep.  
Hoothoot then began furiously pecking at Mankey with its beak.  
“Mankey, return!” I recalled back Mankey, but what did I have left? Charmander may not be focused enough to battle. And then there was Weedle… No way. “Charmander, one more time!”  
Charmander came out and shook its head, looking fine. “Char!” it growled at Hoothoot.  
“Focus and use Ember!”  
Hoothoot made a move, but Charmander was faster. My Fire type seared the owl Pokemon immediately and Hoothoot crashed down.  
“Now. Poke Ball, GO!” I tossed the Poke Ball really hard and watched Hoothoot go in.   
The ball shook.  
Shake. Shake.  
Pop!  
Hoothoot came out again!  
“HEY! What’s going on here?!” Now I was MAD!  
Hoothoot made an attempt to escape by flying into the air. It eyes closed and it let out a weak cry and began to drop. The bird’s eyes opened with a shake of its head and it tried again, starting to gain some height.  
“Charmander, return! Mankey, climb that tree and stop Hoothoot!”  
Mankey came flying out of his Poke Ball and… hit the ground, continuing to sleep!  
I forgot it had been put to sleep… “Grrr! Mankey, return! Go ahead again, Charmander!”   
As Charmander came out, Hoothoot was getting much higher in the air.  
I couldn’t let it get away. I tossed my Poke Ball as high up as I could.  
The Poke Ball just barely reached Hoothoot before gravity took its toll, and it started to come back down to me!  
My heart was next to drop.  
But, so did Hoothoot!  
The Poke Ball was falling and Hoothoot was falling down, too! Hoothoot hit the Poke Ball and went inside!  
I watched in shock as the ball, still falling, shook once.  
Twice.  
Three times.  
It landed in my waiting hands as it made its ping! noise, and I knew I had captured Hoothoot!  
“YES!! We did it!” I shouted in disbelief.  
I dropped to my butt. I was officially exhausted.

I woke up without even know I had fallen asleep. Right in the dirt. No sleeping bag or anything. Gross.  
Charmander was curled up right next to me, which made me smile.  
The sun shone brightly through the trees.  
I stared tiredly at my surroundings, taking in the silence and this new life of mine. And then I remembered where I was.   
Viridian Forest.   
I’d had enough and I wanted out. Grabbing the food and bowls and stuffing everything in my bag, Charmander woke up.  
“Chaaaaar...?” Charmander yawned.  
I hung my bag over my shoulder. “Morning, buddy.” It struck me how strange it was to be speaking pleasantly to Charmander. I was sure I’d get over it soon. “What do you say we get on out of here?”  
Charmander stood up with a stretch and groan and then walked up to me brightly. “Charmander!”  
“Oh, wait. You know, you should say hello to everybody, first! Come on out, Weedle! Mankey!”  
Their Poke Balls were both thrown upward and they flew out.  
“Oh, and of course, Hoothoot!”  
Hoothoot was sent out last.  
Everyone had a nice stretch before looking first at me, and then to everyone else.  
“Weedle, Hoothoot, let me properly introduce you to my first ever Pokemon, Charmander! Charmander, Mankey, Weedle, meet the newest member of the team, Hoothoot! Hoothoot, meet the team!”  
Everyone happily greeted one another.  
“Everybody,” I said, kneeling down to them all. “I’m glad you all are a part of my team right now. This is my dream, to be a Pokemon Master. But I can only accomplish it with you all. If you’re all willing to share in this dream, we can...” I paused, thinking about my words. I actually wasn’t sure what else to say! It always looked so good on TV and in movies, but actually coming up with motivational things on the spot, especially for a kid, wasn’t as smooth and cool as I thought.  
My Pokemon stared at me curiously, Mankey seeming confused.  
I laughed a little and let out my breath. “Look, this is going to be the time of our lives. We’re going to go further in life than we’ve ever dreamed and see more things than we can even keep track of, ha! We’ll see the entire world and get to meet even more friends to travel with us as we battle and beat every Pokemon Trainer out there. And we’ll do it by getting stronger, everyday. I’m willing to train and raise you all along the way. I just ask that you bare with me as I learn what I need to be the best for you all. Does this sound okay?”  
All the Pokemon cheered support.  
“Weedle,” I started.  
“Wee.” Weedle seemed to know what I was going to say next. I could see it in its eyes. It knew this was about us.  
“Please remember to try and tolerate me for the time being. Are you okay with that? Can you handle my phobia for now and give me time?”  
Weedle stared at me for a moment, and then nodded happily.  
I beamed gratefully. “Thank you, Weedle! I promise, I’ll make this up to you. One day.” I got up, visually taking in the little team I had. “Okay, troop! We’re on our way to Pewter City! Let’s go!”  
I took a step forward and then stopped, causing the Pokemon behind me to walk into me, which made me stumble forward. “Sorry, guys… I forgot we were lost not long ago and we never did find the way out.” I sighed.  
Hoothoot suddenly flew high into the skies. It looked down to me, hooting continuously.  
“Do you know the way, Hoothoot?” I called up to it.  
Hoothoot nodded and flew forward.  
“Great! Come on, everyone!”  
We all happily followed Hoothoot along the path.  
It was such a nice, sunny day. Everything felt just right. It wasn’t too long before I saw the clearing!  
“We’re here!” I said loudly and ran forward, the others following close behind me. “It’s Pewter Ci-!”  
We were out of Viridian Forest. But it wasn’t Pewter City. Hoothoot took us straight back into Viridian City!  
My palm hit strongly into my face and stayed there for a few seconds. I looked to Hoothoot and took a deep breath. “Um… my new friend, we need to get to the other exit if you don’t mind,” I stated calmly, though I was really agitated on the inside. I did NOT want to go BACK to Viridian Forest!  
Hoothoot hooted happily and flew back in, and I hesitantly followed it, my Pokemon walking close by me. During our walk, we saw some Weedle and Kakuna, but thankfully not much else. I really just wanted out!  
A Beedrill flew by at one point, but it wasn’t too interested in us and kept on.  
A few Ledyba sat in the treetops, but as soon as I turned and they saw me, they flew in a group, high and away.  
I considered sending Hoothoot after them, but it didn’t seem worth it. Not only do I hate Bugs, but I didn’t want to get off the path over some Ledyba who were getting further away by the second.  
We took a break at some point to eat. I fed Charmander and Mankey the Pokemon food I had, let Hoothoot off to eat bugs from the area, and Weedle climbed up a tree and ate more leaves. Secretly, I was agitated that we had been traveling long enough to need to stop and eat. How much longer would we be in this damned place? When we all had finished our meal, I hurriedly packed the two bowls for my Pokemon, the bag of food, and insisted we keep going.  
My Pokemon got going at my word, but they weren’t as eager to move as I was.  
It wasn’t until the sun was getting low in the sky when I saw the clearing. “Hoothoot! Is this it?”  
Hoothoot hooted at me in response.  
I ran for the clearing desperately, dying to finally reach Pewter City. Just before reaching the exit to this dreaded forest, I saw three Metapod sitting by a tree trunk. Pulling out my Pokedex, I listened to it tell me about them.  
Metapod. The Cocoon Pokemon. The evolved form of Caterpie. Caterpie has wrapped itself inside of a very thick and sturdy shell. Inside it is very fragile and soft and doesn’t move much as it prepares itself for its evolution.  
I stared at it for a moment and so did my other Pokemon. With a shrug, I pulled out a Poke Ball and casually tossed it at one of the Metapod.  
Shake. Shake. Shake.   
Ping!  
To my surprise, it worked! I had caught a Metapod! “Wow!” I laughed to myself. I walked over and picked up the Poke Ball. “Sorry about that,” I said to the other Metapod. “Your friend is in good hands with me, though. I promise.” I smiled and left the remaining Metapod, and soon after, I saw it.  
Pewter City. We were finally here.  
“We made it, everyone! Pewter City!”  
Everyone was excited. We had made it.  
Through everything.  
Me. Charmander. Mankey. Weedle. Hoothoot. And, now, Metapod. Somehow, we had made it to Pewter City after all we had just gone through together.  
Pewter City. The home of a Gym Leader. The place where I would get my first Badge.  
I stared at my team of Pokemon, and then looked at the Poke Ball containing the newest member of the team.   
Metapod.  
Yeah. We were gonna get our first Badge here. No doubt about it.  
I ran forward, my Pokemon following close behind me, smiles on everyone’s face.   
For now.


	7. The New Breed

So I ran faster. Excited for so many reasons.  
Pewter City was where I was going to get my first Badge. This was the next step for me to become a Pokemon Master. Collect a minimum of eight Badges from the powerful Gym Leaders in the Kanto region, and then compete in the Pokemon League competition held yearly in the Indigo Plateau. If I won there, I may even get to challenge the Elite Four of the Kanto region and maybe even be the Champion!  
I stopped running as I arrived in front of the Pokemon Center of Pewter City and took a deep breath. Easy, Gary. You’re getting way too ahead of yourself, I told myself. One step at a time.  
I looked up at the humongous, fancy building that practically sparkled in the sunlight it sat underneath, with its red roof and huge, blue windows. The doors to the Pokemon Center opened and my Pokemon and I entered. Inside were Pokemon Trainers with their Pokemon. Almost everyone was in smiles, some talking excitedly in groups. Some people seemed sad, sitting alone in chairs.  
My Mankey noticed one Trainer who had a Nidorina and decided to walk off on his own toward her.  
“Mankey, wait! Don’t just wander off like that!” I called to him.  
As I started to walk after him, I noticed my Hoothoot was flying towards a Trainer’s Weedle with great speed!  
Weedle screamed its name loudly and began to run as fast as its slowness would carry it!  
My Weedle then yelled out, pointed its stinger at Hoothoot, and leaped at it, trying to attack!  
I heard my Mankey yelling behind me and I turned to see Nidorina and Mankey were fighting!  
Nidorina was jabbing its horn at Mankey and he was dodging and attacking back!  
Charmander calmly watched the entire scenario go down, a smirk on its face.  
“ENOUGH!!!” I screamed.  
Everyone in the Pokemon Center was staring at me. Nobody, including the Pokemon, was moving.  
I ran to my Pokemon and returned every one of them to their Poke Balls, apologizing to each Trainer and their Pokemon, and with a sigh, I walked to the front counter.  
“You really should know how to control your own Pokemon better,” one trainer muttered to me. “You’ll never be a good Pokemon Trainer if your Pokemon are that out of control.”  
I didn’t say anything but just nodded in agreement, highly embarrassed.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey smiled at me from behind the counter. “Hello and welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center,” Nurse Joy greeted me.  
“Chanseeeey!” Chansey joined in.  
I couldn’t help smile extra wide at Nurse Joy. The feeling was undeniable. How could I not fall victim to such a beautiful face? Suddenly, my knees got wobbly and weak. I only meant to look down at my Poke Balls and hand them to Nurse Joy, but as soon as I looked down to grab them, my knees gave out and I fell. Hard. So hard and sudden that my face slammed into the counter and I collapsed to the floor.  
Nurse Joy quickly ran to me and knelt down. “Are you okay?” she asked with sincere concern.  
This close to me, I felt even more unable to function properly and while trying to respond that I was okay, I only mumbled unintelligible nonsense.  
“Chansey, I think he may need some medical attention,” Nurse Joy said. “Take him into one of the rooms and take his Pokemon for observation, just to make sure they’re okay, as well.”  
I was just about to stand up and shake off my throbbing head and let her know I was okay.  
That was until she rested her hand on my shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re okay.”  
All control I had remaining, left me and I just laid there.  
Two of her Chansey appeared and lifted me onto a stretcher, wheeling me into the back. One Chansey stayed with me and took me down a dim hallway and into a room, where she helped me onto a comfy bed. She took my Poke Balls with my Pokemon in them and left my room, Nurse Joy entering to swap places.  
She stood next to me, an aroma of what could only be properly described as true love surrounding me from her body, looking as gorgeous as anyone in the world, standing in the sunlight, glowing naturally. “How are you feeling?”  
“Amazing,” I said lovingly.  
She smiled. “That’s great to hear. Are you new to Pewter City? I noticed most of your Pokemon are those caught in Viridian Forest. Is this your first trip here?”  
“Yes,” I replied, feeling a certain fire ignite within me.  
“You’re here for a Gym Badge, aren’t you?” she asked. Her smile had left her face. She was staring at me sternly. She still looked absolutely beautiful, but a feeling of worry was starting to seep throughout my body.  
“Yes. I am here for the Boulder Badge, if I’m not mistaken.” I sat up and began shaking with anticipation, my fists clenched tight.  
“I recommend you go to another city,” said Nurse Joy, biting her bottom lip as she looked away from me.  
“What?” I said in shock. “Why??”  
Nurse Joy began chewing on her lip. She looked adorable doing that, but I really wanted her to speak again.  
There was silence in the room for a while.  
“Nurse Joy?” I said.  
She stared me deep in the eyes with those startling beautiful blue eyes of hers. “Our current Gym Leader hasn’t lost a Pokemon match with a challenger in at least four years.”  
My eyes widened in shock. “Four years…?”  
“Our Gym Leader is extremely powerful and raises incredible Pokemon,” she continued. “They’re just too powerful. Type advantage won’t even help you against them, and if they have the advantage against you, you’re better off just forfeiting.”  
My heart began beating faster. Four years? Were the Trainers that weak? Or was this guy that good? Seriousness took over my face as I stared at Nurse Joy. “I came here for a Gym Badge, and I’m going to get it. That’s my promise.”  
Nurse Joy stared at me with concern. “Don’t you think everyone comes to a Gym battle to win?”  
I was quiet at that statement. She was right. Nobody goes to a Gym to lose. They all come to win. I stood up. “Thank you, Nurse Joy. But I will win. And if I lose, I’ll go back again. And again. However many times it takes. I won’t back down from a challenge. My goal is to become a Pokemon Master! I can’t become one if there are stronger Trainers out there. I have to defeat them all. No matter what.”  
Nurse Joy’s pretty eyes reflected true worry. “I wish you good luck.”  
“Thank you,” I said with a nod, and walked out, making my way to the lobby.  
“Excuse me, the exit is down this way,” Nurse Joy called down the hallway to me.  
I turned around. “Oh, sorry.” I went past her again.  
“Not a problem,” she kindly.  
That smile could tame a Primeape’s rampage, I thought to myself, smiling back, the urge to sweep her off her feet and marry her surging through me. I shook my head. No time for stupid childish thoughts, I reminded myself. I have to win my first ever Pokemon Badge. The Boulder Badge.  
As I entered the lobby, stopping in front of electronic doors that closed behind me, I glanced around the room at everybody who was there, trying to find a place to sit. The only spot that was available resided next to a sad looking kid who seemed to be about my age. The Pokemon Center was fuller than when I had arrived. With a sigh, I strolled over slowly to the lowly looking kid and took my seat in the chair next to him.  
He stared at me briefly with tears in his eyes, and then looked back down.  
“You okay…?” I asked reluctantly.  
He sniffed and shook his head.  
Stupid question, I knew. “I’m sorry. I meant to ask what happened, I guess…”  
He nodded, but didn’t say anything.  
“Are your Pokemon okay?” I asked, guessing that he was a Pokemon Trainer.  
He shook his head.  
“Do you wanna talk about?” I asked.  
He shook his head again.  
“Okay. Well, I’m sorry for whatever happened. I really hope they will be okay.” I stood up, figuring it may be best to give this kid his privacy. My eyes scanned the room, trying to find another place I could sit, and it was then that I noticed about half of the people in the Pokemon Center were looking upset and sad.  
Some people were visibly mad. The other half of the people seemed excited and happy.  
“Excuse me, you’re Pokemon are ready!” Nurse Joy called out.  
I turned quickly and realized she was talking to me, so I ran to her and took my Poke Balls from the counter and clipped them to my belt. “Thank you so much, Nurse Joy!” I beamed brightly.  
“Of course!” she replied. “They were in tiptop shape and we took care of any minor injuries or lack of stamina. Your Charmander’s head will be just fine in no time. We applied proper ointment to the wound. Beedrill, right?”  
My mouth dropped in shock. “Yeah! A group of Beedrill had attacked us!” I was impressed by her eye, but I shouldn’t have been.  
She giggled lightly and nodded, though her smile faded. “I’ve seen worse... Believe me.”  
“I’m sure...” I muttered, looking away for a moment.  
Nurse Joy looked beyond me and her smile faded. “You notice anything about this Pokemon Center?”  
The Trainers’ Pokemon aren’t running around fighting with others, I thought to myself as I watched everyone behind me. I guess my team really could use some more training. Is that what she means? No. I saw it. What I had already noticed, but now saw even more clearly. “On one side, the Trainers are happy,” I noticed. “On the other side of the room, they are all sad and upset. Is that it?”  
“Yes,” she said solemnly. “The losers, and those who haven’t battled the Gym Leader yet.”  
My heart beat faster at her words. She was beginning to scare me. “Thank you, Nurse Joy. By the way, my name is Gary. I appreciate your help.”  
“You’re welcome, Gary.” She let out a sigh and stared down worriedly.  
I stared at her for a moment and then, without another word, left the Pokemon Center. Inhaling the fresh outdoor air, I took in my surroundings.  
It was a city heavily devoted to rocks and stones. It had a very old feel to it. Many buildings and homes were made of wood or stones. Some cement structures were built. It truly felt like I was in an entirely different era in time.  
“Come on out, everybody!” I yelled.  
My Pokemon’s Poke Balls flew in the air and opened, and my crew stood before me.  
Mankey.  
Weedle.  
Hoothoot.  
Metapod.  
Charmander really did look amazing! That poisonous blow to the head it took looked nearly all cleared up, a pair of white strips of bandages over the injury.  
“First and foremost, everybody, welcome the newest member of our team. Metapod!” I started.  
Everyone surrounded Metapod and greeted it. Metapod didn’t move much but did say its name once.  
I knelt down next to the odd bug. “Hi, Metapod,” I greeted it. “My name is Gary. I’m your Trainer. I have a dream to become a Pokemon Master, and I would like you to train with me to help us all accomplish this goal, if you would like to take on it with me. I want to capture every Pokemon in existence and work with them to win battles against every Trainer in the entire world, and be close friends through our travels. So, um... You are now on my team.” I couldn’t think up anything else to say, so I just smiled at my latest catch.  
Metapod stared back at me and just said its name.  
“I also should let you know...” I inhaled deeply and then let out my breath before inhaling once more. “I have a bad phobia of Bug Pokemon. Something scary happened to me years ago and I’m not entirely comfortable around insects, Pokemon or otherwise, but I am working on it, as is my duty. After all, I want to be a Master of all Pokemon. I want to work with and befriend all Pokemon. In order to do that, I need to overcome all my fears. I think... So, please give me that chance, and in the meantime, forgive me if I am a bit... nervous around you. I don’t mean to offend you or anything. I already know you’re a great Pokemon and learning all about you, and opening up to you on who I am, is the best thing I could seek out of life. It’s why I’m talking to you now. So you get me better and I can learn how to interact with you, too. This is my issue and has nothing to do with you. I just really wanna apologize in advance. So, can you forgive me?”  
Metapod didn’t say anything this time.  
I figured that maybe I should explain the stem of my fear to Metapod. It deserved it after all I had said so far. “It all began when I was a kid. I ran into a Beedrill, and it scared me half to death,” I explained. “Since then, it seems I have been terrified of insects. But, please, I can work with you if you can just give me time and try to tolerate me. Please. I just want this opportunity to work with Bugs, and all Pokemon, and understand you all. I want to be friends...”  
Metapod stared at me in silence. It finally said its name.  
I don’t know what it said, but I was glad it was talking.  
Weedle walked up to Metapod and started saying something to it.  
Metapod responded back.  
Weedle looked to me and smiled a bit, nodding its head.  
“Great!” I sighed with relief and stood up, hoping this was a good sign for me, Metapod, and Weedle. “Everyone, our next challenge to take is against a Gym Leader. This is a very powerful Pokemon Trainer, and apparently, he has a strong reputation around here. I know you guys can beat him, though, so let’s win this match, okay?”  
Everyone cheered.  
Charmander, Metapod, Weedle, and Hoothoot were all weak to Rock type Pokemon. Only Mankey had the advantage against this guy.  
Nurse Joy’s words rang in my head: “Type advantage won’t even help you against them. And if they have the advantage against you, you’re better off just forfeiting.”  
I shook my head. “Screw that,” I muttered. “We’re leaving that Gym with a Badge.”  
My Pokemon were all looking up at me.  
“Oh, and another thing,” I remembered. I knelt down, a firm glare on my face. “I don’t ever want to see that kind of behavior in the Pokemon Center, or anywhere else, ever again! That was embarrassing! How dare you run away from me like that? And to fight with other Pokemon? Don’t let me catch any of you guys acting that way ever again! In fact, it doesn’t matter if I see it or not. Just don’t let it happen! Is that clear?”  
Everyone looked down in shame and nodded their heads, except for Metapod, who stared back at me blankly.  
“You guys are all setting a bad example for Metapod. And, Weedle. Attacking Hoothoot? Your friend? Apologize right now!”  
Weedle looked to Hoothoot. “Weedle.”  
Hoothoot nodded silently, looking over.  
“Good.” I stood up. “Now, let’s get the Boulder Badge!”  
Everyone looked happy again and uttered determined shouts.  
I returned them to their Poke Balls and began to seek out the Gym.  
It was a huge city with plenty of buildings.  
I had no real idea of where I was going. I wondered if my mom packed me a Town Map. How even is my mom? I instantly began to think. I should let her know I reached Pewter City safely. She has no idea how dangerous Viridian Forest is, I’m sure. I’ll call her after I get this Badge. I’ll get it, no doubt. I stopped in front of a long, huge building.  
Pewter Museum Of Science a sign that sat in front of stairs leading up to the building read.  
Boooooring…  
A pigeon sat on top of the museum, staring down at me with its neck cocked at a weird angle.  
I started walking past until I noticed the smaller print on the sign stating: BRING IN POKEMON FOSSILS FOR RESURRECTION. ALL POKEMON SUCCESSFULLY RESURRECTED WILL BE KEPT BY THOSE WHO BROUGHT THEM IN. POSSIBLE THANKS TO AURORA.  
“Wow. I wish I had a Fossil.” I turned from the museum, and a huge stone structure grabbed my attention. Deserting the museum, I walked to this building.  
It was made out of polished, smooth, large stones. It had a stone door that towered high above me. PEWTER CITY GYM was engraved on the front of it.  
I stared at the door for a moment before I found myself able to take a deep, shaky breath. This is it. It’s time to do this. I took another breath. I took another soon after that, but I just couldn’t calm down. I was nervous. More than nervous.  
“Our current Gym Leader hasn’t lost a Pokemon match with a challenger in at least four years,” Nurse Joy’s words echoed in my head.  
“Four years…” I mumbled. My fists tightened at my side. “And I’m gonna be the one to break that streak.” I knocked on the stone door.  
Nothing happened.  
The sound wasn’t hollow. My fists merely made a dull klonk noise I was sure only I could hear.  
I knocked even harder, but still no response, and I only ended up hurting my knuckles. I kicked the door repeatedly. “Helloooooo!! ANYBODY THERE???”  
No response.  
I pushed and shoved on the door, but it didn’t budge.  
“What the heck…?” I wondered. I turned around out of frustration and screamed!  
Some lady was standing right behind me!  
“What are you doing??” I screamed, still shocked.  
“Who are you?” she asked.  
“Who are you?” I asked, my heart still pounding hard. “And why are you standing there? How long have you been waiting here?”  
“I assume you’re here to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader,” was her response.  
“Yeah. I’m here for the Boulder Badge,” I replied. “Are you challenging him, too?”  
She stared at me in silence for a moment. “I don’t need the Boulder Badge,” she finally answered me. She held up something.  
My eyes widened as I realized that she was holding up the Boulder Badge. She had beaten him. But…  
“When did you get that? He hasn’t lost a match in four years! Did you just get that Badge?”  
She smiled. “As a matter of fact, I did.”  
I stared at her in shock.  
“Anyway, little boy, excuse me.” She brushed past me lightly. She smelled like she looked, enchanting.  
Once my heart had stopped beating from the scare she gave me, it began beating from the feeling I was having in my heart. I barely noticed her pulling out a set of keys and opening the Gym door.  
She walked inside and then turned to me, her long, blonde hair flowing around her face. She brushed it aside and stared at me with her wonderfully dark brown eyes and smiled. “You coming?”  
I walked inside, lost in the trance of her beauty, not questioning anything, just doing whatever she said.  
She closed the door behind her and it was suddenly pitch black inside.  
I was snapped out of my daze, unable to see anything. What was going on?  
There was a clap and suddenly a couple of lights flashed on. I could see bleachers, one on either side of a rectangular area outlined in white. This I knew was the place the battle would take place. The battlefield was covered in jagged, broken rocks and round boulders. There was a stone cold feel to this place.  
I looked for the woman I was with, but she was gone! It was then that it hit me that she had opened the Gym door. How did she get the keys? I wondered. Who is she?  
“Well, little boy?” a voice called out. “Are you ready?” Suddenly, I noticed the beautiful blonde was standing in the battlefield!  
When did she get there? I walked up to the battlefield slowly. “Who are you?” I asked her.  
“My name is Aurora. I am the Pewter City Gym Leader,” she proclaimed with a huge smile.  
I nearly hit the stone floor beneath me, my eyes wide open in shock. “Huh…?” I managed.  
She laughed at my surprise.  
I stared at her for a moment. “But… you have the Boulder Badge!”  
“Every Gym Leader has a copy of their own Badge to give out to challengers,” she laughed again.  
“But… you said you just won it!” I cried.  
“No, I said I just got the Badge,” she stated. “You see, I was out picking up my order of Gym Badges from Rifure Village. So, yes, I did just get this Boulder Badge, ha ha ha!”  
I felt so tricked. So… confused. “Wait, why would you need more Gym Badges? You haven’t lost a match in four years. ...Right?” I was now hoping that was some outdated information.  
“That’s correct, little boy, but during training, an accident occurred,” she explained. “The intense training resulted in the Badges ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time and destroyed. But enough talk. Let’s get this battle started, if you’re ready.”  
I smiled eagerly. This Badge is mine. Time to make history. “Let’s go!”  
A man came from the back, dressed in green shorts and a matching green T-shirt with red on the end of the sleeves. He walked over to the outside of the battlefield, standing in the middle.  
Aurora took her place at the end of the battlefield.  
I walked over to the other end.  
“Please state your name and location for this official Gym match!” the man spoke clearly.  
He must be the referee, I thought. I stared at Aurora and didn’t take my eyes off of her. This was serious. “My name is Gary and I come from Pallet Town!” I said loud, clear, and nervously.  
“This is an official Pokemon Gym battle between Gary from Pallet Town versus Pewter City Gym Leader Aurora,” the referee declared. “This will be two-on-two Pokemon battle. No time limit. The challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon but the Gym Leader is not. The first Trainer to defeat the opponent’s two Pokemon will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!”  
With a smile, Aurora threw her Poke Ball silently.  
I knew the Pokemon that was sent out.  
A Graveler.  
“No way,” I whispered. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it.  
“Graveler. The Rock Pokemon. It eats rocks as it climbs up mountains and rolls down them for fun. Once it gains momentum, it can roll over and crush almost anything. They are often disturbed while sleeping on mountains by hikers when mistaken for boulders and stepped on, resulting in many serious injuries to the hikers.”  
What do I do here? I thought to myself. I can’t send out Mankey this fast. He’s my secret weapon. But, who then? “Charmander! I choose you!” I said, tossing its Pokeball.  
Charmander leaped out and stared down Graveler eagerly.  
I knew Fire types had a type disadvantage to Rock and Ground types, but just maybe we could do something to it.  
“Finish it,” Aurora said calmly.  
“Charmander, get out of there!” Oh, no! I panicked.  
Graveler moved quick for such a bulky Pokemon and was in the air in seconds.  
Charmander ran but Graveler slammed on top of Charmander in an instant.  
Graveler rolled off my Charmander like a ball.  
“Charmander is unable to battle,” the referee stated. “Graveler is the winner.”  
I stared in shock at my Charmander. I felt weak. This wasn’t possible, even with the type disadvantage. Right?  
And yet there was my Charmander, looking strangely flattened into the stone floor. My poor Charmander.  
What was I going to do? “Charmander, thank you. Come back, now,” I recalled it. I had no other choice. “Mankey, go!”  
Mankey came out from his Poke Ball, jumping on his feet frantically and excitedly.  
“Graveler, Roll Out and make it quick,” Aurora commanded.  
Graveler curled up and rolled at Mankey with speed.  
“Move it, Mankey!”  
Mankey jumped over Graveler and before I even saw it coming, Graveler reversed back around and hit Mankey from behind!  
Mankey screamed out as he was knocked down.  
Graveler then reversed and hit Mankey again!  
Mankey tumbled over the bumpy ground and got up, shaking his head as he groaned before being hit again by the swiftly reversing Graveler!  
It was doing it at rapid speed! I’d never seen a Roll Out done at such a fast pace before.  
Mankey was hurt bad, but he surprised me by his next action. As Graveler came back for another hit, Mankey reached out and used its hands to run on top of Graveler! Graveler was rolling along on the field and Mankey was upside down on Graveler’s spinning body, rapidly running his hands and trying to keep his balance!  
Graveler smashed into boulder after boulder on the field, trying to shake off Mankey, but Mankey refused to be rocked off, spinning his arms and staying on the best he could.  
I decided we had to take a risk. “Mankey, leap in the air as high as you can!” I screamed out once the idea formed in my head.  
Mankey forced himself high up.  
Graveler immediately jumped after it.  
“KARATE CHOP!”  
Mankey’s hand glowed white as he fell towards the rising Graveler, and he sent Graveler back down, raising up a ton of dust and broken rocks all over the field.  
I shielded my eyes but kept them on the battle. “Mankey, Low Kick, now!”  
Mankey fell down into the cloud of dust and I couldn’t see anything that was going on.  
Suddenly, I heard Graveler scream out.  
“Mankey! Karate Chop!” I called immediately.  
Graveler cried out again.  
“Graveler, Rock Throw! Destroy that thing!” Aurora ordered.  
I heard repeated smashes into the ground and the entire Gym quaked under the heavy weight of Graveler, but I couldn’t tell if the moves were hitting or not.  
Mankey never made a sound.  
The dust finally cleared and Graveler was indeed missing its Rock Throw attack on my Mankey, smashing its body into the ground, unable to see due to the dust. But now, the dust had cleared. Graveler was about to land its next Rock Throw.  
We only had one chance.  
“Mankey, charge forward into that Rock Throw!”  
Mankey listened without hesitation and ran forward.  
“Huh??” Aurora gasped in shock.  
“Low Kick!”  
Graveler slammed the ground just before Mankey reached it, and Mankey then connected with Low Kick and sent Graveler flying!  
Graveler screamed out and rolled along the field. It came to a stop, groaning.  
Mankey faced Graveler and stared angrily at it, breathing heavily.  
“Graveler is unable to battle,” the referee stated. “Mankey is the winner!”  
Mankey and I jumped in the air in unison, overjoyed by our win.  
“Just as I figured,” I explained to Aurora, who was glaring at me with her arms crossed. “I could see that Graveler was faster than Mankey. That was its big advantage, and fault. You see, Mankey’s too slow to reach your Graveler, so the only way to land a hit would be to attack right after Graveler does. Since Graveler’s faster, it lands first and Mankey can hit directly afterwards. Graveler was too fast for its own good, and Mankey was just slow enough to hit when we needed. And of course, as we both know, I’m sure, Low Kick does more damage the heavier the Pokemon getting hit is, and since Graveler is such an enormous and heavy Pokemon, every hit surely did big time damage. Add on the fact that Low Kick is a Fighting move, which Rock Type Pokemon like Graveler are weak to, and that’s a wrap.”  
“Are you finished now, little boy?” she rolled her eyes, recalling back her Graveler to its Poke Ball. “I must say, I am impressed you beat Graveler. But that was sheer luck and even the most novice of Trainers would know that.”  
I glared at her. “Do your worst, then,” I challenged.  
“Oh, trust me, little boy. This match is over,” she said as she tossed her final Poke Ball.  
I gasped once I realized what it was.  
“Kabuuuutops!” the deadly Pokemon raised the deadly pair of scythes that were its arms.  
“MankMank! MankMank!” Mankey stumbled back in fright and hit the ground, tripping over a rock.  
I couldn’t believe it. A Fossil Pokemon. A Kabutops.  
Kabutops. The Shellfish Pokemon. This ferocious hunter lived millions of years ago and are now extinct. Its scythes can slice through some of the toughest material known today.  
“I can’t believe this!”  
“That’s right, little boy,” Aurora sneered. “Maybe you didn’t notice it, but this city has a museum that has a specialty in resurrecting Pokemon Fossils. I help fund the work for that lab and used information on Pokemon resurrection that’s been around for years, and well, you can see the results. Ha ha ha!”  
Kabutops sliced the air ferociously.  
It’s still a Rock type, I reminded myself. Fighting types still have the advantage.  
“Mankey, don’t hesitate! Use Low Kick!” I insisted.  
Mankey ran forward, screeching like a mad banshee, and he went for the Low Kick.  
Kabutops didn’t move and took the hit, tripping hard. It got up calmly, its deadly eyes on Mankey.  
“Do it,” Aurora said coldly.  
Kabutops raised one scythe and brought it down swiftly upon Mankey.  
I saw the blood instantly. A spot on the ground was covered in it so fast.  
Kabutops raised its scythe in the air. It was dripping in blood.  
“MANKEYYYYY!!” I shrieked.  
Mankey was on the ground, breathing hard. But alive. Mankey raised himself back up with his hands, facedown at the ground. He struggled and fell back to his face, crying out shrilly. He pushed himself up again.  
“Mankey, that’s enough!” I raised his Pokeball to return him. I was stopped by the loud scream that came from Mankey’s mouth. It was ear piercing. I covered my ears and so did Aurora, Kabutops, and the referee.  
“MANKEEEEEEEEEEEYY!!!” I called to him.  
Suddenly Mankey stopped. He fell forward on the floor and didn’t move.  
I knew Mankey was beaten.  
The referee stared for a moment. “Mankey is unable-” he started. But he was interrupted.  
We all saw it.  
Mankey began glowing white.  
The bright light from his entire body stopped everybody from moving.  
I don’t think I was even breathing.  
The silhouette of Mankey in the bright light began to change. It was growing.  
I couldn’t believe it. Could it be…?  
The light then faded away and my Mankey was no longer there. A new Pokemon was there. My Mankey had evolved into Primeape!  
Using my Pokedex, I was informed on my new Pokemon.  
Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokemon. This Pokemon is angered by as little as a stare. Once it finds an opponent, it will chase it down. Forever.  
“Primeape,” I whispered.  
“Primeape is unable to battle. Kabutops is the winner and the match goes to Pewter City Gym Leader, Aurora,” the referee stated.  
“Huh??” I said in surprise. “But…” I stared at Primeape. I immediately understood.  
Mankey evolved, but he still was in no shape for battle. He was silent, motionless, and bleeding all over the floor. The evolution did nothing for his stamina or health.  
I returned Primeape to his Pokeball.  
Aurora stared at me coldly.  
I shivered staring back at her, but I somehow found the ability in me to bow in respect, and then I ran out of the Gym without a word, heading straight to the Pokemon Center. As soon as I flew through the doors, Nurse Joy saw me and ordered her Chansey to take my Poke Balls. I gave her my Charmander and Primeape’s Poke Balls, and they took them to the back.  
Nurse Joy stared at me with mournful pity and I looked away, unable to stare back, my eyes filling up. She went through the back doors of the hospital.  
I sighed and sat down. Just so happened that I found myself sitting next to the Trainer from earlier who was sad and didn’t talk to me much. Now I was also the sad one. Had he lost to Aurora, too?  
Before I could ask, the doors to the Pokemon Center opened. Three men dressed in white suits and black shoes stepped inside and stared at us.  
“All humans abandon the building and leave your Pokemon inside,” one of the men instructed.  
Nobody moved, but we were all staring at these mysterious men with the bizarre request.  
“What?” someone muttered behind me.  
“What did he just say?” someone else asked.  
“Abandon your Pokemon and get out of this building,” a second man repeated.  
“Who are you, anyway?” one kid said angrily, standing up.  
Others agreed and stood up as well.  
I stayed seated and watched the situation.  
“Fine. Then you can all die with your Pokemon,” the third man said, raising his hand, which contained a Poke Ball.  
“WHAT??” we all screamed.  
“What is going on here?” someone I instantly knew was Nurse Joy, said from the back.  
I turned and saw her standing there, her hands angrily resting on her hips.  
The third man laughed.  
The one with the Poke Ball in his hand lowered it. “If it isn’t Nurse Joy,” he said with a sinister look on his face.  
“Who are you men and what do you want from here?” Nurse Joy demanded.  
The man with the Poke Ball stepped forward. “Allow me to introduce us. We are a part of a group who wishes to do good for the world. Save it, to be blunt.”  
“What kind of saving involves killing us and our Pokemon?” one girl yelled.  
The man smiled at the girl. “The kind of saving that gets rid of Pokemon and all those who oppose the utter destruction of Pokemon.”  
“Excuse me?” Nurse Joy stepped up to the man threateningly.  
“Pokemon are a hazard to the world,” the man said, no longer smiling and now looking firmly at us all. “They are dangerous. Little children all over are controlling dangerous Dragon and Fire type Pokemon, amongst a variety of numerous other threatening monsters. These Pokemon are themselves out there battling and getting themselves hurt. Nothing but pain and danger. Do you know how many Pokemon Trainers die a year on these dangerous journeys? And how many of them are just children?!” The man screamed the last sentence out loudly.  
Nurse Joy stepped back, her eyes full of fear.  
“These things are a nuisance and should all be destroyed!” he went on.  
“B-b-but!” Nurse Joy stammered. She pointed at the Poke Ball in the man’s hand.  
He smiled again. “Oh, so you wanna know what’s inside, do you?” Before Nurse Joy could respond, he tossed the Poke Ball in the air.  
What came out was a Graveler!  
The other two men immediately walked out of the Pokemon Center.  
The third man smiled wider and turned to walk out as well.  
When they were all gone, Graveler smiled and suddenly closed its eyes tight.  
Nurse Joy gasped. “OH, EVERYBODY RUUUUUUUUN!!!!”  
“Teleport, now!” someone called out.  
An Abra appeared in a white flash. It sat on the floor, looking asleep. Then, Abra and Graveler suddenly flashed white for a second before disappearing!  
A few seconds later, there was the stunning explosion from outside that rocked the building!  
Everyone cried out in fright, several of us falling to floor while everyone else, myself included, stumbled as we maintained our balance.  
Minutes later, silence came.  
A girl amongst us ran outside.  
Slowly, one by one, we all followed after her.  
I was one of the last to exit on quaky legs and reached the ones who had left before me, finally spotting the girl who had left first.  
She was knelt down in the grass. We all stopped before her as she stood up and turned to us. She was holding an Abra in her arms, the Pokemon still and covered in blood.  
The girl smiled, her lips trembling. “She’ll be okay,” she sniffled.  
“What is going on here?” a voice from behind us spoke hard.  
We turned and I gasped as I saw Aurora running up to us.  
It wasn’t long after that several police cars and police motorcycles were speeding down towards where we all were.  
So many Officer Jennys, all in one place, was my first immediate thought. Then I shook it off due to the seriousness of this situation.  
“What happened here? Is everybody okay?” one of the officers asked.  
“This Abra needs urgent attention,” Nurse Joy told her.  
“Oh, my gosh! What happened to the poor thing?” another Jenny asked.  
“What was the explosion?” another Jenny asked.  
Nurse Joy was silent for a moment. “It seems we have some sort of terrorist group operating within the Kanto region. Based on what they said, they seem intent on attacking Pokemon and anyone who gets in their way. They even used a Graveler just now to use Self-Destruct on the Pokemon Center. Luckily, this girl had an Abra who used Teleport to take the Graveler to a more distant location.”  
“Nurse Joy?” a boy asked. “Don’t moves like Explosion and Self-Destruct hurt the Pokemon?”  
Nurse Joy stared at the boy with love and concern in her eyes. “They can do much worse. Move like those two…” She hesitated and swallowed uncomfortably. “Used recklessly, those moves will... kill… the Pokemon... Causing the Pokemon to annihilate itself to pieces in an intense explosion...”  
Several kids gasped.  
I already knew this, though.  
“They used a Graveler??” Aurora fumed. “How dare they use… any Pokemon to carry out such a sick, twisted… My anger is beyond me right now!! Where are they?? Where did they go??”  
“We don’t know.”   
Everyone turned around as if expecting to spot the three strangers, but there were only people who had come from inside the museum or their homes to see what the explosion was, not one person resembling the trio we had seen.  
“They left only a moment ago, but I don’t know where,” Nurse Joy said.  
“Nurse Joy, we will have to take you in for questioning about this incident, later,” an officer informed her. “But, for now, you tend to this poor Abra, okay?”  
“Thank you, Officer Jenny.” Nurse Joy carefully took the Abra from the girl and cradled her carefully before walking back to the Pokemon Center, the Trainer following close behind.  
“Okay, now! We need to barricade the area!” an officer shouted. “They can’t have gone far! Let’s move it!”  
Many officers got on their vehicles and sped off.  
Other cops began to usher us all into the Pokemon Center for questioning while the people talked excitedly about what had happened.  
I went along silently.  
Reflecting on what had just happened.  
Knowing there was worse to come.


	8. For The Last Time

“Gary, your Pokemon are in full health,” Nurse Joy informed me cheerfully. “Your Primeape and Charmander made a full recovery and your other Pokemon are fed.”  
“Thank you. Nurse Joy.” I gratefully took my Poke Balls. Broadening my smile at her soft lips curved into a delicate smile, her pink hair in its unique design, somehow adding to another level of attractiveness to the young lady, I turned from her and walked to the front doors, stepping outside into the fresh air.   
It was a new day.  
The plan was to get into training mode with my Pokemon. I needed to work hard and actually be prepared to be able to beat Aurora.  
The doors to the Pokemon Center opened behind me and I turned to see a young kid stepping outside. His blonde hair was clearly well taken care of, wavy and soft looking. His eyes seemed to have a pleasant glow in the sunlight and that glow increased as he smiled at me. He wore an all blue attire of pants, shoes, and blazer over his black shirt. “Hey, there,” he greeted me casually. “My name is Onald. I’m getting ready for a Gym battle and I thought maybe a nice warm up could help.”  
I smiled eagerly. “Well, I’m Gary, and I’ll give you a warm up, alright.”  
“Sounds good,” he nodded. “How about we battle right over here?” He pointed off to a wide clear spot, right by where the incident with the exploding Graveler happened only a couple of days ago. “And right in front of the Pokemon Center. This way, when you lose, you won’t have to go far for help.” His attitude didn’t offend me in the slightest. He came off maybe playful, or confident, but not necessarily arrogant.  
“Do your worst, because after this, I’m getting my Boulder Badge in my rematch with Aurora,” I said with determination.  
“Oh? You challenged her already? Is that why you were in the Pokemon Center?” he asked.  
“Yeah. She got me pretty good, too,” I admitted. “But this time, I’ll have that Badge.”  
“Well, after our match, you may need to reconsider doing some more training,” he said, picking a Poke Ball from his belt. He pressed the center and the tiny Poke Ball opened to normal size. “Let’s make it a full six-on-six Pokemon battle.”  
I thought for a moment. “But, I only have five,” I responded.  
He smiled at me. “Can’t handle one extra Pokemon?”  
“Huh?” I was confused.  
“Let’s make it a five-on-six battle, then,” he offered. “Or can you not handle one more itty bitty Pokemon?”  
An anger was rising in me. Not so much from his taunting, but I just wasn’t sure if I could meet his challenge. He was confident, so he had to be good, but I couldn’t let that make me feel inferior. I needed to trust my team. Believe in them. We can do this, I told myself, inhaling. I grabbed a Poke Ball. Believe. “Let’s do it! Hoothoot, I choose you!” I called, tossing my Poke Ball.  
Hoothoot came out and flapped its wings, gazing down at Onald.  
The Trainer tossed his Poke Ball and out came something familiar to me.  
I was absolutely certain I knew what that thing evolved into, and I pulled out my Pokedex to scan it.  
Tyrogue. The Scuffle Pokemon. This determined Pokemon is not afraid of any challengers and will take on any opponents. However, because they have not mastered a particular type of fighting style, their skills are limited.  
Right. Tyrogue, I nodded. It evolves into Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, or Hitmonlee depending on the way it is raised. Tyrogue is a Fighting type, so my Hoothoot, as a Flying type, has the advantage.  
“Hoothoot, use Peck attack,” I began.  
Hoothoot flew low and attacked Tyrogue with its beak repeatedly.  
Tyrogue yelled and swung at Hoothoot, trying to swat it away like an oversized fly, but Hoothoot wasn’t bothered and continued to peck away at Tyrogue, causing it to start running away.  
“Tyrogue, don’t run, Tackle attack!” Onald commanded.  
Tyrogue tried to Tackle Hoothoot, but Hoothoot flew high into the air and dodged, then dive bombed back at Tyrogue for more pecking until Tyrogue was exhausted and finally hit the ground.  
“Tyrogue, no! Awww!” he growled and returned his beaten Pokemon to its Poke Ball. “Luck. Nothing more.” He grabbed his second Poke Ball and threw it towards me.  
It opened and out came a Pokemon I was very familiar with. Eevee!  
I used my Pokedex on this one, too.  
Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. This Pokemon adapts easily to its surroundings and because of this, it can evolve into one of a variety of many Pokemon depending on the situation.  
“Eevee, use Leer now!” Onald told his Pokemon.  
Eevee’s eyes glowed red as it cried out at Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot seemed a bit dizzied by the attack as it became more susceptible to physical damage.  
“Tackle it, now!” Onald continued.  
Eevee charged quickly at Hoothoot with a strong face.  
“Hypnosis, now!” I went.  
Hoothoot snapped out of its daze and shot a ray from its eyes at Eevee.  
Eevee stopped in its tracks and stood there, a sleepy look coming over its face. It wavered back and forth before falling to the ground and snoring cutely.  
“Now, go give it the old Tackle!” I added.  
Hoothoot flew at Eevee fast and sent the little fluff ball rolling along the ground, where it continued sleeping.  
“Peck it, Hoothoot!”  
Hoothoot landed on the ground next to Eevee and used Peck on its head nonstop.  
“Eevee, get up!!” Onald was getting frantic as the little thing snoozed away, getting more and more hurt by the second, wounds and bruises appearing all over its body.  
It wouldn’t take long now.  
“One more Tackle!”  
Hoothoot charged into Eevee, tossing the little doll back.  
Eevee bounced on the ground several times before coming to a stop on its back. With a defeated sigh, its eyes opened wearily. “Eee...?” Its eyes closed.  
Onald glared at me, returning his Eevee to its Poke Ball.  
“I see I have to bring-” Onald was interrupted as he and I noticed that people had come from out of the Pokemon Center and around the area. They all were now standing around us, including Nurse Joy, watching our battle.  
I smiled at Nurse Joy as my heart began to pound harder. Her smile back to me made me just about crumble. But not here. Not now.  
Onald swiftly turned back to me with a sneer and grabbed a Poke Ball from his waist, tossing it. “The game ends here! I choose you, Sandslash!”  
The Sandslash came out looking pretty fierce, its claws looking deadly.  
This was just the training my team needed. “Hoothoot, return!” I grabbed a different Poke Ball. “I choose you, Charmander!”  
Charmander came out, looking ready for anything.  
I knew a Charmander, being a Fire type, was a risky choice for battling a Ground type like Sandslash, but we had to train. And train hard! I checked out Sandslash on the Pokedex before proceeding.  
Sandslash. The Mouse Pokemon. Sandslash live in desert areas. They can keep themselves from catching a heatstroke by curling up into a ball. In this form, they can also kick up sand to escape a predator or attack.  
“Sandslash, use Dig now!”  
Sandslash went underground immediately, tearing through the hard ground with its claws as if the rocks and earth were made of paper.   
“Charmander, hang on!” I exclaimed, unsure of what order I should give it. “Wait!”  
“Sandslash, go!”  
The ground began to tremble as Sandslash dug quickly to attack from underneath.  
“Jump and Ember below you!” I shouted at the last second.  
Charmander leaped into the air and aimed a stream of fire down at the ground underneath it just as Sandslash flew through it.  
Sandslash was hit and fell right back down.  
“Don’t let up, Charmander!”  
Charmander kept in the air and let the flames burn at Sandslash, but it didn’t take much longer for gravity to kick in and Charmander was now falling, but still hitting Sandslash with the flames.  
“Get out of there and Dig!” Onald insisted.  
Sandslash dug underground again but Charmander’s flames followed it! The enemy Pokemon had nowhere to go. The flames that followed Sandslash underground seemed to set off a minor explosion that rocked the ground, and the Ground Mouse Pokemon came flying out from the dirt, burnt black. It hit the ground with a grunt, knocked out.  
“WHAT??” Onald raged. “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!” He recalled his Sandslash. “I can’t believe this!”  
Charmander proudly puffed out its chest and said its name.  
Onald’s eyes were on my Charmander, now.  
“So, do you give up or are we gonna finish this?” I asked.  
Onald stared back to me. He chose a Poke Ball and stared at it for a while, and then he looked at me with fury. “Go get them, Metapod!”  
Out came the Metapod, and my eyes widened in surprise. I had to struggle not to laugh, but my pursed lips couldn’t hide the smirk.  
Some of the other people in the crowd openly laughed, though.  
Onald turned to the crowd sharply. “How else am I going to train it? I have to raise it, right?”  
Nurse Joy was the only one not laughing. That was expected. She was so sweet like that. Not to mention a nurse.  
“Hey! We’re over here! You’re battling me, not Nurse Joy!”  
My attention was snapped back to my opponent. “Huh?”  
“Ooooooooo!!” was the response from the crowd, now.  
I swallowed hard and squinted angrily at Onald, too embarrassed by the surrounding laughter to even look at Nurse Joy. Now I was mad.  
One look at my red face and Charmander was now looking pissed at Onald, too.  
“Charmander, make this quick with Ember!” I let out mercilessly.  
Charmander inhaled deeply, puffing out its chest, before letting loose an overkill of flames onto the disadvantaged Metapod.  
There was nothing that could be done. Metapod was toast.  
Onald returned his Metapod before sending out another, more mysterious Pokemon. A Sunkern?  
Unfamiliar with the unthreatening appearing, obvious Grass Pokemon, I used my Pokedex on it.  
Sunkern. The Seed Pokemon. They like to remain motionless in trees and gain as many nutrients as they can as they prepare for evolution. They fall from trees unpredictably in the early mornings. Some people nurture these Pokemon in preparation for competitions for when they evolve.  
Charmander turned to me.  
I nodded.  
The Fire type burned the Grass opponent with its flames and it fell over, unable to battle. It never stood a chance.  
Onald wasn’t happy about this. “Now you’re just making fun of me!” he whined.  
I didn’t know what to say, so I just waited for his final Pokemon. I couldn’t believe what his final option was. This must be a joke, I thought in disbelief.  
Out of his Poke Ball came a flopping Magikarp. The king of the weak Pokemon.  
I didn’t even wanna use my Pokedex but…  
Magikarp. The Fish Pokemon. Highly regarded as the weakest of all Pokemon. It can jump very high on rare occasions when in the water. Other than that, this Pokemon is pretty useless.  
Everyone laughed harder than ever, even as Onald looked ready to swing at them.  
“Charmander, return,” I said.   
Some people were confused by my decision, but I figured this was as good a time as any to raise my other Pokemon.  
“Metapod, go!”  
Metapod sat there, staring at Magikarp.  
“Use Harden, Metapod!” I smiled.  
Metapod’s skin flashed briefly as if it had been polished and its Defense was raised.  
Onald stared at my Metapod in surprise. “STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!”  
“Harden again, Metapod!” I ignored him.  
Metapod continued to raise its Defense again.  
Onald’s shoulders slumped with a sigh. “Magikarp, use Splash…” he said meekly as his head dropped, giving in.  
Everyone, including me, laughed as Magikarp continued flopping, doing absolutely nothing.  
The only one not laughing but just watching, was Nurse Joy, in all her beauty.  
I turned away quickly and told Metapod to Harden again, which it did.  
Onald’s Magikarp continued to just Splash.  
I assumed it didn’t know Tackle attack yet, a move it doesn’t learn until level fifteen, when it is close to evolving into its much deadly form, Gyarados.  
“Alright, Tackle it, Metapod!” My patience was done. I figured both Magikarp and Metapod earned enough experience for today.  
Metapod managed to force itself forward and hit Magikarp with a weak strike.  
A Metapod using Tackle was sometimes a tricky feat, but it was possible.  
The fish was knocked back from the hit and proceeded flopping around.  
“Keep using Tackle, Metapod!”  
“Magikarp, please try to Tackle back!” Onald pleaded.  
But Metapod was the only one attacking.   
It took a little while, but eventually, the sad show was over when Magikarp was no longer shown to be able to even flop.   
I had won. “Great work, Metapod! Thanks for making it through!” I recalled it back and walked up to the Trainer with an extended hand.  
He waved it away and walked off. Or at least he tried to.  
Nurse Joy was blocking his way. “Now that’s not very sportsmanlike!” she said sternly. “Your Pokemon will never get any stronger or closer to you if you have that kind of attitude about losing. Now you go back and shake that Trainer’s hand.”  
He looked back to me like he had just swallowed his own vomit, but walked over to me and shook my hand. “It’s like you two are married,” he muttered, taking his hand back quickly as he walked off.  
“I heard that!” Nurse Joy grabbed him by the ear. “I think you and I should have a little talk about accepting losses and being respectful to your elders. This will help you be a better Trainer, friend, rival, and a better person.” She tugged him towards the Pokemon Center as he yelled out in pain.  
I smiled widely and laughed to myself as a few others laughed out loud. Most of them congratulated me on my win and I thanked them as they all left. My eyes then focused on the direction to the Pewter City Gym. It was time. It was several minutes after that I stood in front of the stone door. My hard knocking created next to no sound.  
However, a few seconds later, footsteps from inside were heard, and soon after, the door opened. Aurora looked down to me and smiled smugly. “Look who’s back. Guess we didn’t scare you off badly enough the first time.”  
“Aurora, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle for your Boulder Badge!” I challenged.  
“Yeah, yeah. Come on in, little boy,” she said nonchalantly.  
I stepped inside.  
The gym was already lit this time, however dimly.  
Her referee was also there and ready, standing in the same spot he was in last time.  
Aurora took her place and I took mine.  
“The rematch between Pewter City Gym Leader, Aurora, and Gary from Pallet Town is about to begin,” the referee stated. “This again will be a two-on-two Pokemon battle. No time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. The Trainer to knock out the other’s two Pokemon first will be the winner. Let the battle begin!”  
Aurora silently tossed her Poke Ball and sent out her Graveler.  
“Primeape, let’s begin with you this time!”  
His Poke Ball popped open in midair and came out raring for battle and looking like he was promising the win. He had white wrapping around his waist from Nurse Joy.  
“Graveler, Roll Out. No games this time,” Aurora started.  
Graveler rolled fast at Primeape. Primeape jumped over the attack, but Graveler was ready and slammed into Primeape from underneath, jumping right after him! Aurora’s Pokemon had knocked mine to the floor of the Gym and was now on top of him, still using Roll Out in place, running Primeape into the ground!  
Primeape was stuck and had no way of getting out from under Graveler.  
Periodically, Graveler would bounce off Primeape and slam back into him again, causing Primeape to scream out.  
“Primeape!” I called.  
“Finish it!” Aurora proceeded.  
Graveler bounced off Primeape’s back again and spread his arms and legs, slamming down hard on Primeape with a powerful Rock Throw.   
Primeape yelled out and remained still.  
Graveler stood by Primeape with a pleased grin.  
I felt so helpless. What could I do? “Primeape, return!” That’s what I tried for.  
The referee shouted out first, “Primeape is unable to battle. Graveler is the winner!”  
I stared in shock at him. I was too late. My best hope was gone. We did terrible. No. I did terrible. I was so overwhelmed by Graveler’s speed, I blanked. “I’m sorry, Primeape...” I said as I returned him. “That was totally my fault.”  
“At least you know that,” Aurora scolded in a serious voice.  
I looked at her, my body shaking, breathing hard.  
She was right.  
I didn’t have many options left, so I went with what I believed would be my best choice. “Charmander, I choose you!”  
Charmander came out and saw Graveler. It immediately spit out a flame at Graveler, who brushed itself off where the flame hit it as if it were nothing.  
“Your Charmander is poorly trained,” Aurora said with disapproval.  
Charmander spit a tiny flame behind it in anger, glaring at Graveler.  
“Charmander, cut it out!” I shouted.  
Charmander look to me apologetically, its tiny little claw on the back of its head.  
“Graveler,” Aurora spoke.  
Charmander turned quickly and watched Graveler leap in the air again and land on top of it like last time. Graveler rolled off of Charmander, who was practically a pancake.  
“Charmander is unable to battle! Graveler is the winner and this match goes to Pewter City Gym Leader, Aurora!” the referee announced.  
I returned my Charmander, though my grip on its Poke Ball was weak. The item could have easily fallen from my loose grip, but I had no strength in me to tighten my hold. I bowed respectfully to Aurora and turned on legs that felt like they were boneless, barely able to hold me up, as I walked to the front door.  
“Little boy!” she called.  
I stopped, stumbled, caught my balance, and stood still.  
“There are plenty of other Gyms in the Kanto region,” she stated. “For the sake of your Pokemon, how about you try one of the other Gyms instead of this one?”  
I didn’t say anything to her and exited.

The damage wasn’t too serious. After all, we didn’t have to fight Kabutops. But at the same time, we didn’t even reach Kabutops.  
After my Pokemon had recovered from the damage that night, I went outside and had a talk with all of them.  
There was a chilly though welcoming, refreshing breeze.  
“Team, we need to do some training,” I stated. “All of you. Even though I think I know who I’m using and not using in this Gym battle, we all could use some work. It’s time to get down to business.”  
Everyone nodded their heads sternly in agreement.  
We trained hard that night.  
Charmander battled Weedle.  
Primeape battled Metapod.  
Hoothoot battled Charmander.  
Everybody got a turn with everybody. We trained hard, drank plenty of water, and ran laps.  
I threw pebbles at Charmander to get it to move faster and learn how to dodge. The pebbles turned to rocks when Charmander got better at avoiding my throws.  
After taking quite the beating from Hoothoot, Weedle got the hang of dodging Hoothoot’s oncoming Peck attacks.  
Metapod took Peck attacks from Hoothoot, too, while using Harden to block damage, and I threw rocks and sticks and whatever else I could find to see just how much that Harden could reflect.  
Hoothoot practiced with Weedle by dodging oncoming Poison Sting attacks and learning when to go in to attack, which was when Weedle had to dodge.  
“Weedle, attack Hoothoot! Hit it! Poison Sting! Go, go, go!”  
Weedle flew at Hoothoot again, but Hoothoot dodged easily.  
“String Shot!”  
Weedle shot out its Bug strings from its mouth at Hoothoot, but Hoothoot got away. Weedle looked frustrated by this and sent out a nonstop barrage of strings to try to grab Hoothoot and slow it down.  
Hoothoot avoided them over and over again.  
Suddenly, Weedle’s strings seemed to not be aiming at all. It was just in the air, falling around Weedle itself in an odd coating. In moments, Weedle was covered completely in its white silk spray, glowing.  
“Weedle?” My mouth fell open as my eyes widened and I stepped over to it.  
My other Pokemon were no longer fighting but now were watching Weedle, as well.  
The white glow faded from Weedle and I gasped, smiling. It was no longer my Weedle. It had evolved into a Kakuna!  
“A Kakuna! Weedle, this is great!” I cheered. “Congratulations! You’ve evolved!”  
Hoothoot and the others cheered our new friend’s evolution.  
Watching my Pokemon proudly, my smile I was wearing faded as I was suddenly hit with a plan on how we could beat Aurora.

I stood before the Pewter City Gym door and took a deep breath. After exhaling, I raised my fist and knocked. As usual, my attempts to make noise were futile, but my effort was rewarded with footsteps from inside.  
The door opened and Aurora looked down to me in great surprise. “Listen, little boy,” she started.  
“Please,” I interrupted. “I can win! Let me prove it! I can defeat you and this is my time to prove it to you, Miss Aurora. Please, allow me another chance!”  
She laughed at me. “‘Miss’ Aurora, huh? Since when are we referring to me as that? Okay, little boy. One more chance. But, after this, you have to go somewhere else. Do you understand?”  
“Yes. And, thank you,” I agreed, bowing gratefully.  
In under a minute, me, Aurora, and the referee were in our usual places at the battlefield.  
“This is the rematch between the Pewter City Pokemon Gym Leader, Aurora, and Gary from Pallet Town. This will be a two-on-two Pokemon battle. No time limit. The first Trainer to defeat the other Trainer’s Pokemon will be declared the winner. Let the battle… BEGIN!”  
“I choose you! Hoothoot!” I hurled its Poke Ball through the air.  
Hoothoot came out in fighting mode.  
Aurora sent out her Graveler without a word, her Pokemon growling as it landed on the floor of the Gym.  
“End this with a flying Roll Out,” Aurora ordered impatiently.  
“Flying…?” I managed. I shook my head hard. “HOOTHOOT! THE PLAN! DO IT!”  
Graveler rolled across the ground and started spinning in a small circle.  
This confused me instantly. I had no idea what it was doing.   
Hoothoot was confused, too, watching Graveler, and it didn’t do our plan we had worked on last night.   
I watched as Graveler spun in a circle faster and faster, over and over. But, why?  
“Hoothoot, try our plan, anyway! Use Hypnosis attack!” I instructed.  
Hoothoot tried to use Hypnosis, but Graveler’s spinning made it impossible to aim and the hypnotic waves that did hit Graveler just bounced right off.  
“Do it!” Aurora’s sharp voice made my heart stop.  
Graveler, like a jet, flew off the ground at a speed I never saw any Pokemon ever move, and slammed directly into Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot flew across the Gym and slammed into the wall far behind me, leaving a small dent.  
“Hoothoot is unable to battle, Graveler is the winner!” the referee ruled.  
“Hoothoot!” I ran to my Pokemon, not believing what I had just seen. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” I struggled to fight back tears as I returned it to its Poke Ball. One risky plan had failed entirely, in no time at all. I walked back to my place at the battlefield and stared at Aurora. “Before you say anything, because I know you have something to say, Aurora, I have to say, this match is NOT OVER!”  
Aurora laughed at me. “Little boy, you’re easily distracted. You let my Graveler continue to spin, building not only momentum, but strength. The longer a Roll Out attack lasts in battle, the more powerful it becomes when it hits. You allowed Graveler to pick up speed as it spun faster and faster, and you were kind enough to let the power of the move increase by standing there foolishly. You’re far too fresh at battle. You have no experience. There is no hope of such a child as you defeating me.”  
Her words stung me. I felt humiliated and ridiculed. I couldn’t let her get away with that. I couldn’t. “Primeape, give it your all!” I tossed his Poke Ball.  
Primeape came out, excited and looking for a fight.  
“Go,” Aurora said simply.  
“Karate Chop!” I decided.  
Graveler flew at Primeape who met the boulder with his Karate Chop attack, and Graveler was thrown back!  
“Don’t let up! Low Kick!”  
Primeape moved as fast as he could and swept Graveler off its feet.  
Graveler slammed into the ground.  
“Karate Chop, now!”  
Primeape relentlessly let loose a series of Karate Chop attacks at Graveler.  
“Graveler, Earthquake! Knock that thing off its feet!” Aurora demanded.  
Graveler immediately curled into a ball and rolled away as fast as it could from Primeape’s onslaught of attacks. Once it was clear away, it leaped into the air and tried to land on the ground to cause an Earthquake.  
“Primeape, catch it before it lands!” I tried.  
But Graveler was somehow too fast. It landed way before Primeape could reach it and slammed hard onto the Gym floor, rattling everybody.  
I was thrown off my feet and so was Primeape.  
Aurora and the referee stumbled a bit, but seemed okay, otherwise.  
Primeape then let out a loud noise.  
I covered my ears, as did everyone else, including Graveler.  
This deafening cry reminded me of when Mankey was evolving, but it wasn’t the same. Something else was going on.  
I pulled out my Pokedex to see if it knew what this was.  
Screech attack. This move lowers the opponent’s Defense by a great amount.  
That was when I noticed on my Pokedex that Primeape also knew a few other moves I wasn’t aware of. I had no idea the Pokedex could find out all the moves my Pokemon knew. I saw Primeape’s level, how its Stats looked, and other information! But this was no time to be amazed.  
Primeape stopped screeching.  
“Primeape, finish it with Karate Chop!”  
Primeape flew forward and caught Graveler off guard.  
Graveler slammed to the ground with tremendous force and rocked the Gym again.  
“Graveler is unable to battle,” the referee determined. “Primeape is the winner!”  
Aurora recalled her Graveler. She stared at the Poke Ball containing Graveler for a few seconds and let out her breath in one quick, clearly disappointed breath, and then reached for her next Poke Ball. Without a word, she sent out her Kabutops.  
Primeape saw Kabutops and went into hysterics, jumping and screaming at it.  
Kabutops just stared back silently.  
“Primeape, Screech attack!” I covered my ears.  
Primeape used his Screech attack, and the referee and Aurora covered their ears in pain.  
Even with my ears covered, they still were ringing.  
Kabutops didn’t flinch.  
“Karate Chop!” I called to Primeape.  
Primeape charged at Kabutops to take it down with Karate Chop.  
Kabutops was hit and knocked down!   
I wasn’t even given a second to celebrate before Kabutops got up and glared at Primeape.  
“Our turn,” Aurora said coldly.  
At those words, Kabutops moved like lightning and sliced at Primeape.  
Primeape screamed out and actually cowered, trying to protect itself.  
More blood than the last time splashed the Gym floor.   
Not only was Kabutops’ scythe covered in it, but parts of its body, as well.  
There was silence in the Gym, now.  
The bandages wrapped around Primeape’s middle hit the floor, sliced and covered in blood. Primeape slowly hit the floor, landing on his side, croaking out weakly. The entire front of his body was covered in blood.  
“PRIMEAPE!” I was sure the referee had called that the match was won to Aurora, but I didn’t hear it. I just ran in the middle of the battlefield and knelt down to Primeape. “Primeape! Are you okay? Primeape!”  
Primeape’s body gave a little jump, but nothing else.  
“Goodbye, little boy,” Aurora said darkly. “Take that thing to Nurse Joy. And don’t come around here anymore.”  
“PRIMEAPE!” I ignored Aurora. “Please! Say something! Anything!”  
“You idiot!” Aurora stomped towards me. “Take it to a Pokemon Center! NOW!”  
I returned Primeape to his Poke Ball and ran to the Gym door. Once I reached it, I stopped and turned back. “Aurora! This isn’t over! I promise I’ll be back! One day, I will be back again! And I will defeat you and win your Badge!! I PROMISE!” I ran out the building.

I sat in my familiar place I seemed to be these days.  
The Pokemon Center.  
Nurse Joy said the damage wasn’t as bad as she’d seen many other cases, and comforted me by informing me that she, and the other Nurse Joys, are trained for such emergencies. She reassured me that Primeape was going to be just fine, despite how bad I thought he looked.  
I was probably the most depressed Trainer in the lobby. I was also banned from the Pewter City Gym. For now.  
But Primeape was going to be okay.  
And so was Hoothoot.  
We all were going to be okay.  
I stepped outside of the Pokemon Center, feeling too cooped up and crowded inside, and in need of some air. All three battles kept replaying in my mind. I needed to think about something else. Just for a minute. My shoulders shifted to slide my backpack off of me and I decided to find my Town Map, if my mom had packed one, which I was sure she had. Yes! Indeed, she did. My mom… I thought about calling her, just to let her know how I was doing and that I had made it to Pewter City safely. My mom and Prof. Oak. Later. I’m in no mood to explain how terrible things are going for me right now. I don’t need them worrying about me. Then again, if I don’t call, they will worry anyway. Later, I insisted with myself. Later. I stared at the Town Map, spotting my location at Pewter City.  
Nearby was Mount Moon, which led to Cerulean City. There was also a detour through Route 3 that led away from Mount Moon and instead would take me to Obsidian City. The route to Obsidian seemed faster than a long detour through Mount Moon just to get to Cerulean City.   
“Obsidian City it is,” I said out loud. Nodding, I took a deep breath and headed back to the Pokemon Center.  
There were a few phones against the wall, all of them empty, and I sat down in one of them to call my mother. The cold receiver against my ear, I waited patiently, my heart thumping in my chest with excitement. I think.  
My mom answered soon enough. She was on the big screen, looking back at me in surprise. “Gary?” she said in surprise.  
“Hey, mom,” I replied.  
“Where have you been?” she asked. “Prof. Oak and I have been worried about you! You don’t call or anything! How was your trip through Viridian Forest? I know how much you hate Bugs!”  
“I’m okay, mom. I even captured some of the Bug Pokemon there.”  
“You did?” she responded in surprise.  
“Yup! I promised you I’d catch them all, right?”  
She smiled proudly at me. “Yes, you did.”  
“Look at what I caught so far, mom!” I was so impatient and eager to show my mom my new friends and sent out everyone besides Hoothoot and Primeape, who were still in treatment. “Say hi to my mom, everyone!”  
Everyone called out to her joyfully.  
She smiled back at them, not truly interested. She never did care too much for Pokemon. If not for my dad, I may never have had any Pokemon around me when growing up. My mom didn’t even allow my dad to buy me a Pokemon to play with. He had wanted to get me and my sister a Growlithe as kids.  
“Is that… that Pokemon you got from Prof. Oak?” my mom asked suddenly, staring at my Charmander.  
“Yeah, mom…” I started.  
Charmander smiled shyly at the floor. “Char...”  
“What are you doing with that thing?” my mom screamed.  
“Mom, let me explain! It was a big misunderstanding!” And this was my night for a while. There was no getting through to my mom, no matter what. It became a huge argument with me trying to defend my Charmander, or at least explain what happened. But she wouldn’t hear a word from me. It was just a huge, embarrassing commotion in the Pokemon Center. I was desperate for the call to end so I could talk to someone of more reason. Prof. Oak. He would listen and understand, I was sure. But, for now, it was me versus my mom. This is exactly why I didn’t want to call her. Something always goes wrong…

It was an hour of arguing before I finally had hung up the phone on my mom and contacted Prof. Oak.  
As expected, he understood what had happened with me and Charmander and said he would try to explain it to my mom.   
I told him not to bother, but he said he would, anyway. Afterwards, I told him of my troubles at the Pewter Gym.  
“Ah, Aurora,” Prof. Oak nodded. “She is married to the previous Gym Leader of that city, and when she was put in charge, not everyone was sure she could handle it. The previous Gym Leader was very much liked, but she showed everyone by raising an incredible set of Pokemon and being just about unbeatable.”  
“Oh, wow…” was all I could utter. “Well, next, I’m going to go to Obsidian City for a try at that Gym.”  
“Obsidian City…” Prof. Oak thought. “Ah, yes. That city has some very peculiar Pokemon roaming around there. You should find some great captures to add to your pretty impressive collection so far. That is where the Ghost type Gym Leader, Shane, can be found.”  
“Ghost type Pokemon…” I muttered.  
“Be careful there, Gary,” Prof. Oak warned. “Ghost Pokemon like to play jokes. Sometimes deadly ones. You best watch your back. Your Hoothoot should know Foresight and can get rid of any tricks those Ghost Pokemon may play on you, like apparitions and other illusions for your eyes and mind. You keep Hoothoot nearby and you’ll be just fine.”  
“Thanks, Prof. Oak. Well, I’m going to let you get back to your work. Take care and thanks for the talk! And say hi to Prof. Sketchit for me.”   
“I will. You take care, Gary.” His face disappeared from the screen as he hung up.  
I put the receiver back and stood up and stretched.  
Obsidian City.  
Ghost type Pokemon.  
My first Badge.  
I’ll be back, Aurora, I promised myself. Someday.  
And when I come back, I will leave your Gym one last time. With the Boulder Badge in my hand.  
I promise.


	9. Battle To The Death

“After Obsidian City, we have a ton of options for where we can travel next that have Gyms, too,” I said. “There’s Vermilion City, Gringey City… There’s Cerulean City back the way we came from, too.”  
Me and a couple of my Pokemon were walking through a forest, on our way to Obsidian City. We had left Pewter City just the other day, all of us in good health, including Primeape.  
Those nurses sure knew how to perform miracles for any situation.  
Hoothoot flew in the air, close by all of us, turning its head in complete circles, carefully checking out the area with glowing red eyes. Prof. Oak had told me that Hoothoot would be great protection once I got to Obsidian City since there are Ghost Pokemon located there. Hoothoot’s move, Foresight, could reveal Ghost Pokemon in disguise and dissipate their created illusions.  
Charmander walked right beside me.  
It was great to get out and spend some time with my Pokemon. Especially Charmander, since me and it had such a rocky start in our relationship. I told it a little bit about my life growing up in Pallet Town and my goals I had set for myself to accomplish. It was fun being friends with Charmander now and I was in such a good mood that I found myself starting to discuss where we would go after we beat the Obsidian Gym Leader. Because we would beat him or her. No question there. That Badge was mine. The longer I spoke about our next destination, the more a certain fact I had in the back of my mind became more apparent.  
It was dark outside.  
We’d been traveling for over a day and my legs were killing me, my feet throbbing, and I was really thirsty. Plus, I was starting to wonder if we were lost. The map showed that Obsidian City was a little less than a day’s walk away from Pewter City. A decent walk, yes, but I’d gone above and beyond what I had expected to physically deal with before getting to the city.  
I came to a stop, Charmander stopping as well and looking up at me.  
Hoothoot’s wings flapped and kept him in the air as he turned to me.  
Nothing but trees were in my sight as I spun in a slow circle. The only things visible beyond the trees closest to us were more trees and an overtly dark darkness. It even seemed abnormally dark. “Charmander, Hoothoot, stay sharp,” I warned.  
Charmander and Hoothoot nodded seriously and we continued to move ahead.  
I was terrified walking through here. Who knows how long we may have even been walking in circles all this time? I was starting to get hungry, and I knew my Pokemon must be as well. But there was no way we could stop now. Not in this creepy place.  
A high pitched scream, louder than the shrillest whistle, rang out from right next to my ear. Just as I screamed in terror and shoved my hands out in the direction of the noise, stumbling backwards, a pair of dark, shadowy hands reached from the darkness and snatched my Hoothoot from the air! “HOOTHOOT!” I yelled, my heart slamming into my chest, staring in shock as my Hoothoot, terrified, was pulled into the darkness and trees! “HOOTHOOT!” I ran after my Pokemon, and a horrifying face shot out at me from the depths of the deep black nothingness between the trees.  
It was a rounded face of some kind of beast, only twice the size of my own head. The face was split in half, directly down the middle, maggots squirming and dropping to the ground from the gash. There was no body attached to the neck. The head just hovered in front of me, shredded, moldy looking skin just hanging from the end of the neck, seeming to curl and writhe on its own disgustingly, and I was sure there were maggots feasting beneath. Though clearly an animal, there seemed to be human-like features in the mix, almost sewn throughout the fur. The eyes were a hard blue, but somehow not like an animal’s eyes. They almost looked familiar in their cold, knowing glare. Its open mouth contained the long, razor sharp blades of a deadly predator, but they weren’t white or yellow or even resembled teeth very much. They were a darker gray color and seemed to be made of maybe stone! Its tongue slid lazily over these powerful looking fangs or whatever and then rose up, almost kind of pointing at me! It was when I saw the matching pink antennae reaching out for me that I realized it wasn’t a tongue reaching for me, but a slug!!  
I screamed louder than I ever had in my life and ran away from the… thing in the woods. I didn’t know where I was going, but I just kept moving. But... No! Hoothoot! I stopped running, and Charmander ran right past me without stopping!  
“Hey!” I called, reaching out to it.  
Charmander stopped and turned back to me, looking confused. It’s eyes widened in fear, and before I could ask why, it opened its mouth and spit fire at my head!  
I ducked just in time for it to miss and looked at Charmander as if it had lost its mind. “Are you insa-?!” I was interrupted as Charmander’s eyes widened at me.  
They grew wider. They were practically bulging from its eye sockets. When suddenly… Charmander’s eyes flew from its sockets and hit the floor!  
“YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!” I bellowed, backing away. “Charmander!!!”  
Charmander reached out its arms to me, and drops of water began slipping out from its eyes on the ground! My Pokemon was crying! Or its eyes were?? “Charmander!” it said. But its voice was no longer the light cry I was used to. My Pokemon now spoke in a deep, deformed tone. It continued to move slowly towards me, forcing me to back away, except Charmander wasn’t quite walking. It was dragging its feet. As I watched its feet drag along the grass and dirt below, I realized that my red lizard was leaving yellow ooze behind it. The substance was coming from under its feet. Charmander’s melting feet! Its feet were slowly melting into ooze and being left behind in a disgusting mess behind it!  
I backed away even quicker, my stomach churning in disgust. Puking was becoming an easier action by the second. I wanted to help my Charmander, but this was just insane! I had no idea what was going on, or how to help. It was possible that I was in the middle of a seizure with how bad I was shaking. Or maybe an earthquake was underway this very moment. I thought about what other Pokemon I owned.  
Kakuna, Metapod, and Primeape.  
Okay? And??? I asked myself. What are you gonna do? Battle Charmander? In this condition?  
Charmander’s eyes were still running with water from out of nowhere, rolling towards me next to Charmander. My Pokemon had melted down to its knees now in ooze, sliding towards me like a snail. Grossing me out. Horrifying me.  
My heart was beating so hard and fast, I’d have preferred death over taking another painful thump. I also didn’t want to see my Charmander, now down to its torso, melting and sliding and leaving behind its yellow slime. I kept backing up until I slammed into a tree and just slid down it. Tears started up in my eyes, watching as Charmander got closer to me.  
What looked like smoke started to rise from the yellow that Charmander was leaving behind. Its claws began dripping yellow drops. Its outstretched arms reached up to me, crying its name nonstop, in a voice that sounded so distorted, so unclear, so unlike my Charmander.  
Tears flooded my eyes as the feeling of helplessness became overwhelming. I just wanted this all to stop! “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??” My cheeks were soaked in tears.  
Charmander flung its claws at me and the wet stuff splashed across my face.  
I screamed and grabbed at my face. My heart beat even worse than it already was as I felt my skin. Some of it was gone?! My hands were digging in the holes in my face that the ooze had hit! It had burned through my skin! Shrieking in a frenzy, I grabbed at my face. My hands slid off my face, holding globs of skin in my them!! In a panic and loss of self control, I dropped to my knees and just screamed and cried.  
Charmander moved closer to me, now melted down to its neck. It was nothing more than a head, sliding closer and closer, eyeballs rolling up to me continuously, still crying.  
A red light flashed from somewhere close.  
“HOOOOOOOOT!!!”  
“HOOTHOOT!” I turned to the brightness.  
Hoothoot was there, its eyes flashing a bright red light on me and Charmander.  
I turned to Charmander and sucked in a deep breath of surprise.  
Charmander looked like normal! It was standing there on its two feet, its entire body intact. No burning acid dripping from it, no acid on the ground, its eyeballs in its head!  
I looked down at my hands. There was no skin in my hands from my face! And, my face was intact! No holes or burns! Then I saw the ghastly ghouls floating in the air.  
A Haunter and a Gengar. Both were in the red light that Hoothoot was shining from its eyes, huge smiles on their faces.  
I whipped out the Pokedex and pointed it at them.  
Haunter. The Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly. Known well for their pranks which often end up intentionally deadly, this Pokemon feeds off of the life energy of living beings. There is little other information known about this Pokemon.

Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon and the evolved form of Haunter. This Pokemon enjoys a good joke. Some believe it may come from an entirely different dimension. No other data is available on this Pokemon.  
“So you two were playing pranks, huh?” I said angrily. “That wasn’t funny!”  
Haunter and Gengar, their mischievous grins on their faces, laughed at my anger and instantly disappeared into thin air.  
I shook my head and slipped my Pokedex into my pocket, taking a look around. “Huh?”  
The area didn’t look as bad as it had before. The tons of trees were spaced out much further and the darkness wasn’t all that bad. I could see a clear path! The jumble of trees and unfathomable darkness had all been a trick by the Ghost Pokemon who run this forest…  
“Hoothoot! Charmander! Are you guys okay?” I checked on them.  
They both nodded their heads quickly, obviously eager to leave this forest as much as I was.  
I stood up. My knees were shaking so badly, I could barely hold myself up. I was still in shock about what had happened. They had made the illusions so real, I didn’t even realize there was no burning pain from the acid, I pondered. I had believed it so much, I didn’t even question the lack of pain I should have been feeling. I wasn’t sure what direction to run to, but I knew we needed to get out. “Come on, guys. Let’s just get out of here. Even if it leads back to Pewter City. Let’s just go.” I detected a hint of panic in my voice.  
Charmander and Hoothoot agreed without hesitation and we ran. Or we began to.  
A man appeared out of nowhere. He had a broad smile and almost blended in with the dark woods in his black outfit of jeans, a long sleeved, button up shirt, and shoes. “How are you enjoying your stay in Tragedy Forest?” he laughed.  
“Huh?” I asked. “Tragedy Forest?”  
He laughed again. “Well, that’s what they call Obsidian Forest. Tragedy Forest. Because nearly every Trainer who enters, leaves having a tragic accident.” His smile widened. “That is… if they leave.” He laughed lightly and ran his hand through his slightly curly black hair. His white teeth glowed and looked to be in perfect care. “My name is Shane. I am the Obsidian City Pokemon Gym Leader. As I was out here training my team of Ghost Pokemon, I heard screaming and found you having a bit of trouble with my friends. I commend you on your Hoothoot doing so well to protect its master.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” I nodded at him nervously. Something about him scared me. Where did he even appear from? “I’m Gary. I’ve come from Pallet Town to challenge your Gym for a Badge.”  
“Ah, well, what do you know?” Shane replied. “Well, why not battle right here?”  
“Here?” I asked.  
“Yes,” Shane replied. “After all, this is where I was training, only a little distance further down. This is like home to me. And my Ghost Pokemon love it out here. It’s their habitat. We can truly see how you operate when the odds are against you and see if you truly deserve the Dimensia Badge.” He held out a small object.  
It seemed to be made of glass, and there looked to be smoke floating around inside it. ...But it wasn’t glass, nor was any smoke inside of it... It was just beautifully crafted to appear that way.  
“Wow,” I whispered, highly impressed. I felt lost in a trance from this captivating object. With a grunt, I closed my eyes and shook my head, and then turned to Shane. “Okay, then. Let’s battle!”  
His smile was wide. It almost looked familiar. “Okay.” He took a few steps backwards, but dodged a couple of trees as if he knew they were there.  
I looked behind me as I walked backwards away from the Gym Leader. This seemed a bit unconventional, but I was all for it if he was.  
“I choose you, Haunter!” Shane tossed his Poke Ball.  
A Haunter appeared, laughing gleefully.  
I glanced around before looking back to the Gym Leader. “Hey, don’t we need a referee?” I asked.  
Shane laughed very loudly. “Do we need some kid to tell us whether or not our Pokemon is able to battle or not? Are we that stupid that we can’t make that decision with our own two eyes?” He had a good point.  
“I guess,” I muttered. “Fine! Then, Hoothoot, go get ‘em!”  
Hoothoot flew out, ready for combat.  
“This will be a one-on-one match,” Shane announced. “First person whose Pokemon is defeated, loses.”  
“Wait what?? One-on-one? Really?”  
“Aw, I’m sorry. You’re scared?” Shane laughed. “The way you handled yourself out here with Gengar and Haunter, I should’ve known you would freak over such a rule.”  
I was glaring at him now. “Fine! One-on-one! Let’s do it!”  
Shane smiled that familiar smile again. “You may have the first move.”  
“Hoothoot, Foresight!” I ordered. I knew Ghost Pokemon were immune to Normal and Fighting type moves. They did absolutely no damage to them. With Foresight, it got rid of that advantage and Normal and Fighting moves would hit. And Hoothoot being partly a Normal type Pokemon, it was immune to Ghost type attacks.  
Hoothoot shined its light on Haunter and Haunter closed its eyes against the brightness.  
“Now, Tackle it, Hoothoot!”  
Hoothoot flew at Haunter with the Normal type attack at full speed.  
“Haunter, Confuse Ray!” Shane countered.  
Haunter stared at Hoothoot with its odd grin as a set of lights flew from its body and hit Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot had a tired look on its face, and its eyes turned red. It dropped to the ground like a weight and looked around in a daze. The Flying type then flew forward determinedly, hooting sharply, and hit... a tree! Repeatedly! Hoothoot was tackling a tree continuously, Confused and unable to stop, only hurting itself in the process.  
“Now, use Hypnosis!” Shane continued.  
Haunter disappeared and reappeared in front of Hoothoot, right as it was about to charge forward with another Tackle. The Ghost opponent became disoriented in my view and there seemed to be an odd blur about it. In the next instant, Hoothoot fell down and was fast asleep.  
“Hoothoot! Get up! Please!” I begged.  
“Use Dream Eater! Finish this!” Shane called.  
Haunter didn’t move, but what seemed to be a transparent version of Haunter flew forward from where Haunter continued hovering and it hit my sleeping Hoothoot.  
I called for Hoothoot to wake up repeatedly, stomping on the ground, screaming, but nothing worked.  
Hoothoot woke up in the next instant with a quick gasp. But I saw the worn out look in its eyes. I didn’t need a referee to know it was defeated. We had lost.  
Shane smiled at me. “Nice try, Gary.” He walked closer to me, and his smile grew wider.  
His Haunter floated closer to me, smiling just as creepily.  
“Mander!” Charmander ran in front of me and tried to hit Shane with an Ember attack!  
Shane disappeared and the flame hit the air!  
“WHOA!!” I exclaimed.  
Shane reappeared in an instant, and it was then that I recognized that smile.  
A Gengar’s smile!  
This wasn’t a human at all. It was another Ghost Pokemon trick.  
I backed up as “Shane” and Haunter closed in on me and Charmander.  
“HEY!” a voice barked.  
I turned to see… Shane!  
He had an angry look on his face. He stepped up to the Ghost Pokemon. “What do you two think you’re doing?”  
The Shane with a Gengar smile turned into a Gengar instantly and its smile vanished.  
Haunter’s smile disappeared into a face of shame as well.  
“Get on out of here!” he demanded. “Don’t let me catch this kind of behavior again!”  
The two Ghosts nodded their heads fast and soared into the woods.  
Suddenly, the forest disappeared! We were no longer in a forest, but in a city! Looking around in awe, I saw buildings, people walking around outside staring at us strangely, hotels, houses, and a Pokemon Center!  
As I stared in astonishment, the man who looked like Shane snapped me out of my awe. “Sorry about that. Those Ghost Pokemon can’t resist a good trick. And it can end deadly at times. You were in Obsidian City for quite a bit, I’m sure. The Ghost Pokemon must have been messing with you since you got out of Obsidian Forest.” He pointed and I saw a forest a distance away from Obsidian City at the end of a very long cement path.  
“Wow…” I managed, and cleared my throat. “And this is real now?”  
“Oh, yes, indeed,” the man replied. “I am the real Shane, Gym Leader of the Obsidian Gym. The Ghost Pokemon don’t usually come out this way. I keep this city safe from them. They know better than to behave like that. This city thrives because I keep the Ghost Pokemon from coming over here causing mayhem. I couldn’t believe when someone ran to me saying a kid was having a battle with me in the middle of the streets with a Haunter. I’d never battle in such a manner in the first place. And he said you seemed in a daze and something wasn’t right. I’m glad you’re safe, though.”  
“Thank you for saving me. My name is Gary, by the way. I came here from Pallet Town for a Gym battle with you.”  
Shane smiled a normal smile this time. Nothing like Gengar’s. He pointed behind me.  
A short distance away, I saw my Hoothoot, still knocked out from its battle with Haunter. I ran towards Hoothoot and picked it up carefully.  
“How about you take care of your friend there, first? Tomorrow night, we can have our battle,” Shane suggested.  
“At night?” I asked.  
“Yes. I love to battle when my Pokemon are most happy. And Ghost Pokemon are most happy when it’s night.”  
I smiled back. “Tomorrow night it is.”

*

As I sat in the Pokemon Center, all of my Pokemon getting their treatment and some food, me eating a grilled chicken wrap I had purchased outside along the way from a food cart, I wondered about this upcoming battle. I didn’t even beat a rogue Pokemon pretending to be a Trainer, I worried. How can I expect to beat a real Gym Leader? Flashbacks of my match with Aurora flashed through my mind. I sighed and closed my eyes hard.  
I was scared.

*

I didn’t sleep until very late the next day. Thoughts of what I had encountered with those Ghost Pokemon in Obsidian Forest kept me up until sometime in the afternoon! I finally woke up and saw that it was dark outside. My sleepy, groggy, dizzy mind tried to contemplate what was going on and where I was as I stared calmly out the window at the city. “AAAAAAAHHHH!!” I screamed suddenly as my brain jolted into action.  
The Pokemon in the hospital that were outside of their Poke Balls, relaxing with their Trainers and other Pokemon in peace, began erupting into noise and fighting with each other at my sudden outburst.  
I got up and ran out of the Pokemon Center lobby in a panic. My Gym match! It’s on now! What have I been doing all day?!  
“What is wrong with that kid?” I heard someone shout as I flew out of there.  
I ran straight to Obsidian Gym. I didn’t have time to train, but I did take some time earlier to find where the building was located. I got to the Gym doors and stopped, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. I don’t even have a real strategy, I knew. I need to really find a way to make this work.  
The Gym building wasn’t very wide, but it stood at four stories tall, made entirely of wood. It was well kept and looked brand new, painted with what looked like a fresh coat of white paint. I grabbed for the doorknob carefully, almost certain that the paint was still wet. To my surprise, the door pulled open! I leaned into the building and took slow steps on the polished wooden floor that literally shined, my reflection below me almost as good as a mirror.  
Shane was sitting in a small wooden rocking chair in the room that looked a lot bigger inside than the building appeared to be outside, reading a book. He looked up at me and smiled. “Welcome, Gary!” he said cheerily. He closed his book and stood up.  
“Good evening, Shane,” I replied, smiling back.  
I noticed a man in the corner of the room. He seemed to have been waiting for me, already standing and wearing a smile. He wore black shoes, his purple socks stretched up past his knees, and a black T-shirt that reached almost all the way down to the top of the socks. On top of his head was a black beanie.  
A few more cautious steps into the Gym, and there was a BANG! from behind me that made me jump and gasp, turning around.  
The door had slammed shut, but nobody was there.  
Footsteps behind me made me turn and I saw Shane approaching. I swallowed nervously, despite his warm grin.  
He stopped before me and extended his hand, so we shook. Shane’s other hand clasped on top of mine, and then he waved to the man in the back. “This will be our referee for this match,” Shane introduced.  
“Sounds fine,” I said with a quick nod.  
“Give it your all, Gary. I hope to see great things from you tonight.”  
“Don’t worry, Shane. You’re gonna be the first Badge I acquire on my journey to becoming a Pokemon Master.”  
Shane nodded.  
We took our places on either side of the battlefield in the middle of the room, which was outlined in white chalk. Unlike the rock filled battlefield of Pewter Gym, this one was empty. Nothing but the plain wood floor.  
“This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle between the Obsidian City Gym Leader, and Gary from Pallet Town,” the referee started. “There is no time limit. The winner will be whoever defeats the opponent’s Pokemon first. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. Let the battle begin!”  
“I choose you, Gastly!” Shane called out.  
Gastly popped out of its thrown Poke Ball.  
I hadn’t see this one in the Obsidian Forest, but I knew what it was before my Pokedex told me.  
Gastly. The Gas Pokemon. Pranksters by nature, they can also catch prey by poisoning them through the skin whilst enveloping its prey with its body. They are easily blown away when they come into contact with the wind.  
“Hm. Okay,” I acknowledged. “Charmander, go!” I threw Charmander’s Poke Ball and it came out ready.  
“I encourage you to move first, Gary,” Shane offered.  
“Charmander, now, Ember!” I accepted.  
Charmander tried to catch Gastly, but Gastly simply disappeared to dodge and reappeared in an instant.  
“Gastly, use Lick!” Shane went next.  
“Charmander, return!” I recalled my Charmander in a panic just as Gastly’s tongue came flying out to slurp the poor thing.  
Shane seemed surprised, but then smiled.  
“Now, Hoothoot, I guess you’re up!” I flung the Poke Ball and watched it bounce.  
Hoothoot came out.  
“Aaah, good choice,” Shane approved.  
“Foresight!”  
Hoothoot hit Gastly with Foresight and the Ghost Pokemon was now susceptible to Normal and Fighting moves.  
“Tackle it, now!”  
Hoothoot flew at Gastly and tackled it to the floor.  
Gastly looked down, but not out.  
“Payback!” Shane shouted.  
Gastly got up and slammed hard into Hoothoot, who flew across the room and tumbled on the floor.  
“Hoothoot! Get up!” I urged.  
“Hoothoot is unable to battle,” the referred stated.  
“NO! Get up, Hoothoot!”  
“Gastly is the winner!” the referee finished.  
“WHAT???” I screamed. I couldn’t help but glare at the referee, who stared back at me solemnly. With a growl, I ran onto the battlefield and picked up my Hoothoot. “Are you okay?”  
Hoothoot feebly hooted at me.  
“You did great, Hoothoot. Thank you.” I returned Hoothoot to its Poke Ball.  
“Now, Gary, you must respect the referee’s decision,” Shane told me sternly.  
“I know. I was just surprised,” I explained to Shane, and then turned to the referee. “I’m sorry.” I bowed respectively to the referee, who nodded back. Payback, I thought as I walked back to my spot. What is that? I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Payback. This move delivers more damage if the user attacks after the opponent.  
Wow, I thought. So that’s why it hit so hard? “Okay. You’re up now, Primeape! Yyya!” I threw the Poke Ball.  
Primeape came out, hopping up and down in eagerness.  
Primeape may be a Fighting type Pokemon, but Gastly is under the effects of Foresight, I told myself. It can get hit by Fighting and Normal moves. “Primeape, Karate Chop!”  
Primeape didn’t hesitate to fly at Gastly and take down the Ghost Type with Karate Chop.  
Gastly couldn’t take that kind of hit, even being part Poison type, which are strong to Fighting type moves. “Gast...” Gastly breathed out weakly from the floor.  
“Gastly is unable to battle! Primeape is the winner!” the referee stated.  
Shane retreated his Gastly. “A well deserved win,” he congratulated. “That Foresight beforehand was definitely a boost for you to win against Gastly.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But your run might just end here,” he said with a slick grin. “Gengar, let’s finish this!”  
As Gengar popped out of its Pokeball, my teeth gritted tighter as worry sunk in. Keep calm. Keep calm and believe in your Pokemon. “Primeape, use Screech!” Primeape sent out an ear piercing screech I didn’t think I’d ever get used to as long as I lived, and I covered my ears.  
The referee, Gengar, and Shane covered their ears, too.  
Gengar’s Defense was now badly weakened.  
“Gengar, Confuse Ray!” Shane tried over the Screech.  
Gengar tried hitting Primeape with Confuse Ray, but the Screech attack was still going and ruining Gengar’s concentration, and it missed, its moves flying all around the room and bouncing for a short couple of seconds against the floor, walls, and ceiling before vanishing.  
I pulled out my Pokedex and looked over at Primeape to check his moves.  
As I was wasting time checking out things on Primeape, Shane took advantage. “Use Mean Look, now!”  
Gengar’s eyes glowed brightly and seemed to shine and suddenly, its eyes returned back to their normal spookiness.  
“Mean Look…?” I asked my Pokedex.  
Mean Look makes it impossible for the Pokemon who is hit with the move, to be retreated.  
“Impossible!” I tried to recall Primeape, but the red beam didn’t even touch him before dying out.  
Shane laughed. “I see you’re still a bit new to the world of Pokemon. I truly am who you think you’ll be getting your first Badge from. Well, not that easily. Gengar, Shadow Ball, now!”  
This made me snicker.  
Primeape took the hit and slid along the floor on its feet, his legs wobbling shakily.  
“Great! Assurance, now!”  
“Assurance!” Shane eyes went wide. “Gengar, get out of there!”  
Primeape was already charging forward in a fury and hit Gengar with all his might.  
Gengar was slapped down by the Dark type move, a Ghost type’s weakness.  
Assurance works in almost the same manner as Payback. The only difference being that, while Payback deals more damage if you go last, Assurance deals more damage if you actually took damage in that turn, first.  
“Gengar, Confuse Ray!”  
Gengar got up and used Confuse Ray.  
“Swagger!” I demanded.  
Primeape glared at Gengar and started glowing a light red.  
Gengar’s eyes glowed red as it was hit with the move and became Confused, just as Primeape was hit with Confuse Ray and became Confused.  
“Gengar! NO!” Shane frowned, tightening his lips together.  
Swagger raised the opponent’s Attack stats by a huge amount, but it also caused the opponent to become Confused. If it attacked itself in its confusion, it would seriously hurt.  
And that was what was going on now. Both Gengar and Primeape were attacking themselves and each other, back and forth, not listening to either of their Trainers as we called out attacks to them.  
“Primeape is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner!” the referee determined.  
I stared in complete shock.  
Primeape had been beaten, laid out on his back.  
But Gengar wasn’t looking too good, either, and it was still Confused, its eyes still glowing red, wavering back and forth on shaky legs.  
“Primeape, thank you! Come back for a well deserved rest!” I returned him to his Poke Ball.  
“It’s up to you!” I said, throwing out Charmander. “Smokescreen!”  
Charmander opened its mouth and covered the field in smoke, blinding the Confused Gengar.  
“Ember!” I uttered desperately. “Ember away!”  
Charmander set out fire continuously at the field. Flashes of fire here and there, but me nor Shane could see what was going on.  
Something suddenly leaped from the smoke, high into the air. It was Gengar! Still Confused, Gengar dove back into the smoke, and Charmander set out more flames.  
After a while, the smoke cleared.  
“Gengar is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!” the referee announced.  
“Yes!” I cheered. “Great job, Charmander!”  
“Charmander!” Charmander replied, smiling and looking back to me.  
I smiled brighter, truly proud of my friend. It felt like we were connecting, now. We were to win our first Gym match. We had to.  
“I guess it’s come to this, then.” Shane threw his final Poke Ball.  
It was another Pokemon I recognized as being from Johto.  
Misdreavus. The Screech Pokemon. Misdreavus is a phobovore. Its red necklace helps it control mystical powers.  
“Right, a Misdreavus,” I remembered. “Charmander, Ember! Go!”  
Charmander caught Misdreavus with Ember.  
“Payback!” Shane retaliated.  
My teeth gritted as Misdreavus charged right for Chamander and took it down. “Charmander, get up!”  
Charmander stood back up, groaning, and gave its head a quick shake.  
“Use Growl attack! Lower its Attack stat!” If we could lower the Attack and take less damage, we could win this.  
“Confuse Ray!” were Shane’s orders.  
Charmander growled at Misdreavus as it launched Confuse Ray. Both Pokemon were hit.  
“Charmander! Please, use Smokescreen!” We’ll just attack amongst the smoke like last time, I decided, the desperate feeling to win by any means filling up my chest.  
Charmander began swaying back and forth and ran forward with a Scratch attack… in the opposite direction Misdreavus was in! It ran right into a wall and stumbled back, crying out.  
“Charmander, focus! Please!” I pleaded.  
Charmander looked about and tried Scratch again, this time running at me!  
“CHARMANDER!!” I shouted, backing up.  
It continued towards me and I moved out the way, easily dodging the small reptile, trying to figure out how I could help it snap out of its Confusion.  
It wasn’t running for the battlefield, but was past it yet again.  
At the last second, I snatched it up from behind and held it strongly in my hands.  
My Pokemon struggled against me for a bit, trying to attack me.  
I tossed it to where the battle was happening, but as it landed, it turned right back around to go after me!  
Shane laughed. “Misdreavus, Hex!”  
Misdreavus’ eyes began to glow red and Charmander’s body was stopped just a couple of inches away from me, covered in a dark shade of color, and it was lifted high into the air, stopping at my height.  
Charmander struggled and whined, trying to break free, but it flew past me, barely scraping my shoulder, all the way across the room and slammed hard into the wall. It slid down fast and remained in a crumpled heap.  
“Charmander, get up!” I encouraged it.  
It didn’t move.  
“Charmander! GET UP!” I barked angrily. No way we’re losing this. No freaking way! Not again, damn it!  
“Charmander is-” the referee began.  
“CHARMANDER, GET UP AND FINISH THIS BATTLE!!!” I waved off the referee, hot tears burning my eyes.  
“Charmander is-” the referee firmly began a second time.  
I dropped to my knees as defeat began to sink in and wear me out. “Pleeeeease!” Tears were running down my face now. I’m not trying to push you further than you can go, I thought, more drops falling from my eyes as I kept my gaze on Charmander. I just believe in you. You’re much better than this. Even if you lose, it wouldn’t be like this. It can’t be over! Thinking these words was the best I could do. Deep down, I knew I was convinced that the fight was over, and it prevented me from having the energy to speak. Maybe I am being selfish, I admitted, sighing. Maybe I just am upset I’m losing to another Gym Leader. If Charmander is finished, then it’s finished. I have no right to push it any further.  
“I hereby declare that Charmander –” the referee started once more.  
I wasn’t going to interrupt this time. My chin hit my chest.  
Silence filled the Gym.  
The referee didn’t continue speaking. I wiped my eyes and turned to see him staring at my Charmander.  
Squinting in confusion at the man, I turned to the strained grunt coming from my Pokemon.  
It was pushing itself up from the floor! It was trembling weakly, every breath seeming to be a struggle for it, but its face said it was still ready to fight.  
Shaking my head, I walked over to Charmander. “It’s okay, buddy. You tried so hard. Thank you. But that’s enough, now.” I knelt down and placed my hand on Charmander’s shoulder, and then embraced it in a hug.  
In the second after my arms wrapped around its body, Charmander exploded in a flash of light! I gasped and pulled away as my Charmander’s form began to shift in the brightness!  
It was growing! Charmander was evolving! Its silhouette showed its claws growing larger, its tail lengthening and getting thicker, and the shape of its head changing. It wasn’t long before the light faded away and I could see my new Pokemon.  
“Charmeleon!” I blurted out.  
Charmeleon. The Flame Pokemon. This Pokemon is very quick to temper. It can be extremely hard to raise and tends to disobey their Trainers if not raised properly. Its claws are exceptionally dangerous and used for hunting.  
My new Pokemon looked me in the eyes. “Charmeleon!”  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
It smiled, and then closed its eyes and grunted as it fell back down, still in pain. That’s when the flame on its tail grew bigger. Its eyes opened with a sharp warning, fire burning in them. Something was happening. Charmeleon glared at Misdreavus and ran past me.  
I stared down at my Pokedex and noticed some new things about Charmeleon within it.  
“Wow, I’ve never seen such a strong bond between a Pokemon Trainer and his Pokemon in my entire life,” Shane smiled, openly awed. “That was beautiful.”  
“The battle may proceed...” the referee nodded in disbelief.  
“Charmander, you’re really weakened now, right?” My eyes widened and I shook my head.“ Oh! I mean, Charmeleon! Sorry.”  
Charmeleon looked at me and nodded its head firmly.  
“So, your Blaze Ability is on,” I continued. “Let’s use this to our full advantage and get this Badge! Fire Fang!”  
“Chaaaarmeleon!” Charmeleon leapt at Misdreavus as its fangs became covered in flames, and it took a huge bite at Misdreavus.  
Misdreavus yelled out in pain and tried shaking off Charmeleon, but Charmeleon hung on and took Misdreavus down to the floor.  
“Ember!”  
Charmeleon kept the bite on and let loose with an impressive Ember attack from its jaws, much more powerful than ever before, covering Misdreavus.  
“Finish this!” I insisted quickly over Misdreavus’ helpless cries. “Flame Burst!”  
Charmeleon leaped off of Misdreavus and spit a stream of flames into the air.  
The fire soon formed a huge ball, which immediately exploded and sent waves of fire down on Misdreavus, who screamed in unison with Shane.  
I watched the incredible move in amazement.  
Once the fire show was over, so was the match.  
“Misdreavus is unable to battle,” the referee ruled. “Charmeleon is the winner! I declare that this match goes to Gary from Pallet Town!”  
“YYYEEEEEEES!!” I belted, and I ran to Charmeleon and hugged it.  
It hugged me back, a lot more stronger than when it was just a Charmander.  
“Charmander! Wait, oops… Charmeleon!! Ha! I’m so sorry, again! I’m so new to all this. I’ll get the name right. But, thank you, Charmeleon! Thank you! We won our first ever Badge!” I was crying all over Charmeleon, so grateful. So happy.  
Charmeleon seemed to laugh a little and pulled me in for a bigger hug.  
I hugged it back as hard as I could to match its strength. The presence of someone made me look up to see Shane, smiling down at us.  
Shane knelt down, and in his hand was a small case.  
Me and Charmeleon pulled apart to stare at what Shane had.  
“Do you have one of these?”  
“No. What is it?” I asked innocently.  
He opened it.  
I gasped. It was a case that held a Badge in it! The Dimensia Badge!  
“This is a Badge case,” Shane told me. “You said mine would be your first Badge you would be obtaining, so I didn’t know if you had one of these yet or not. Once you obtain a Badge, you push it inside of the soft molding bottom and it takes the form of the Badge you got. And, for now, it holds your first ever Gym Badge. I gladly present you with the Dimensia Badge.”  
I took the case from him carefully. “Wow! Take a look at this!” I took the Badge out and held it out for Charmeleon to see. “Oh, wait. Come on out, everybody!”  
“Hoooot!” Hoothoot hooted.  
“Prime?” Primeape looked up at me intently.  
“Metapod,” Metapod said patiently.  
Kakuna sat quietly next to Metapod.  
“Look, everybody!” I proclaimed. “Our first ever Gym Badge! The Dimensia Badge!”  
Everyone was ecstatic.  
Even the usually motionless Metapod and Kakuna seemed to flinch and twitch about a bit.  
Primeape was all over me with excitement.  
Hoothoot flew around the Gym.  
Me and Charmeleon hugged each other for what could have been the rest of our lives.

*

“So, do you know where you are headed next?” Shane asked me.  
It was the next morning, the sun only just starting to rise.  
Shane had made a celebratory dinner for me and my Pokemon the night of our victory and even allowed us to spend the night in his enormous, four-story house.  
It was the best I’d slept and eaten since beginning my Pokemon journey. I was definitely sad to have to go.  
After a brief check up of my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, it was time to leave Obsidian City.  
“Yes. We’re going to Gringey City,” I answered. “It’s supposed to be located near a power plant. They have a Pokemon Gym there and it’s the closest Gym from here, so I figured that’s my next stop.”  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll do great there.”  
“Thank you, Shane.”  
“Good luck, Gary.”  
Shane waved goodbye and I waved back, turning away and heading along a rocky path out of the city, Charmeleon walking alongside me.  
Our first Badge was acquired.  
The Dimensia Badge.  
Our next stop was Gringey City.  
Where everything would change.


	10. Feelings

I couldn’t stop staring at my Dimensia Badge. It was so fancy and cool. The design seemed impossible, looking like it was made of glass with smoke swirling around inside it. I twirled it with my fingers, trying to understand the craft and material of it. “Incredible, eh, Charmeleon?” I asked, holding the Badge out to it.  
Charmeleon smiled proudly at it and nodded with a pleased grunt.  
I put the Badge back in its case and slipped it into my bag as I recalled calling Prof. Oak just last night to tell him about my win at Obsidian Gym, but he wasn’t around for my call, and Prof. Sketchit didn’t pick up either.  
The following conversation with my mom led her quickly into tears over the joy she had for my accomplishment. “I am so glad you’re doing so well, babe,” she had said. “It sure did take you a while to get that Badge, though. It’s been a few weeks, now. Even Melissa only took a few days to get her first Badge.” That’s my mom. Always putting a damper on good news somehow. Making sure to rub things in. Constantly comparing things. Never can just let it be.  
I struggled not to argue with her and not be too offended. When I mentioned my Charmander evolving, she suggested I get rid of the “dangerous Pokemon,” and that erupted into a huge argument. I could understand her feelings. Her baby was almost killed thanks to Charmeleon, but she was still making things a lot more uncomfortable and upsetting than they had to be. Charmeleon is my friend and partner. What happened is in the past, and I preferred to just leave it there.  
As I stared at the map, I wondered if this long trek to Gringey City was actually longer than taking the path through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City, especially with Vermilion City being pretty close to Cerulean. Gringey City was between Celadon City and Fuchsia City, and from Obsidian City, Gringey was a fair distance. Fuschia and Celadon were closer, but there was no direct route to either city from Obsidian.  
Hmm, I thought to myself. After I finish in Gringey, I have a couple of options. Go back to reach Fuchsia City, then reverse back all the way to get to Celadon. Or maybe I could just go to Celadon, then Saffron, which is nearby, then walk all the way down to Fuchsia. I began regretting my choice to go to Obsidian. This was getting too confusing.  
An odd noise in the bushes caused me and Charmeleon to stop walking and turn.  
With its feet sticking out from the grass, sitting up, its head visible above the grass that surrounded the middle portion of its body, was a snoring Pokemon.  
My eyes widened in realization and my heart beat in shock.  
It was an Abra!  
I knew all about Abra. It was one of my favorite Pokemon. A Psychic Type. My absolute favorite type of Pokemon. How could I resist this chance?  
Abra’s body then glowed white, and in the next instant, the Pokemon had used Teleport and was gone.  
“NOOOOOOOO!!” I shouted. I took one step forward before I dropped helplessly to my knees, close to crying. “I can’t believe this crap!” I got up, my anger building up in me, and stormed along the path, continuing on my way to Gringey City. My anger faded soon, sighing to relieve myself of the last remaining bits of disappointment within me. I had no strategy for capturing that Pokemon. I couldn’t catch it if I had actually tried.  
Charmeleon was walking by me, giving me a confused look.  
“That was an Abra,” I explained to Charmeleon. “They’re extremely rare and can use moves like Teleport to escape a battle or capture, even when they are asleep, which they due to about eighteen hours a day.”  
Charmeleon nodded quietly, looking ahead.  
Animals ran and flew around us as we maneuvered through their environment, but there were no more visible Pokemon. Some robins, bees, and even a little field mouse, all went by us at some point, but strangely, not one Pokemon for me to capture.  
Charmeleon seemed eager to chase after every animal it saw and I had to constantly call it back. “Next time I’m putting you back in the Poke Ball,” I warned. “Let’s stay on track, okay?”  
Charmeleon looked upset as it nodded, crossing its arms and looking away from me.  
I ignored its attitude.  
Darkness settled eventually, the hunger within me becoming unmanageable at this point. I had eaten lunch with my Pokemon, but that was hours ago. I was ready for another round of munching. “Hey, how about we take a break and set up dinner?”  
Charmeleon agreed eagerly, licking its chops and nodding.  
“Metapod, Hoothoot, Kakuna, Primeape, it’s time to eat!” I called out the group. I set up bowls of food for everyone except Metapod and Kakuna, who rested motionlessly against a tree trunk.  
Having spent all their lives as Caterpie and Weedle, eating constantly, they now were inside of their shells, awaiting their final stage, and didn’t need to eat.  
Have to remember to purchase more food, I thought, noticing the shortage we had left. Taking care of five Pokemon was tough and costly work.  
After eating, my Pokemon were disappointed that their time to rest after stuffing their faces only lasted about ten minutes. I got them all on their feet so we could start training.  
Hoothoot used Tackle on Kakuna as it used Harden, and Charmeleon used Scratch against Metapod’s Harden.  
Metapod and Kakuna, mainly motionless creatures so that they can keep their soft bodies safe within the shell, were trained to use their Poison Sting and Tackle attack more effectively, yet safely, so they could participate in battles, too.  
When Primeape and Charmeleon fought against each other, it grabbed everyone’s attention. They both were so energetic and strong and truly desired to best the other one. Getting them to stop battling proved to be a battle in itself, and impossible without returning them to their Poke Balls.  
My Pokemon tackled trees, rocks, and a couple of wild Pokemon even came out and we battled against them, too.  
A Rattata and a Hoothoot.  
I let my Hoothoot fight against the wild one, and we beat it quickly.  
Charmeleon was upset that I didn’t send it out to fight Hoothoot, so I let it battle the Rattata that appeared shortly after, but when I tried to capture it, Charmeleon completely ignored me and beat the little rodent up mercilessly, chasing it away.  
“Charmeleon!” I barked.  
Charmeleon looked proud of its win but I kept glaring at it. Its smile faded and it lowered its head, muttering its name once. It didn’t actually look sad or sorry, but I took it as an apology.  
A while later, when it was very late and everyone was exhausted, I called the training to be done for the night. We all dropped to the grass.  
I crawled into my sleeping bag, and my other Pokemon, even Metapod and Kakuna, scuttled over to me, and that’s where we all slept. Together. I didn’t want those two Bugs near me at all, but I closed my eyes tight and tried to focus on them not being there.

The next morning, we all ate a little breakfast. Afterwards, Hoothoot joined alongside Charmeleon and I on our walk.  
Hoothoot soared just above me sometimes, and other times it rose even higher, into skies.  
The sun was in its afternoon high, beaming right on us, exhausting me, though Charmeleon seemed to be loving it.  
My weary eyes focused on the path, they widened as I saw it.  
Buildings.  
A city!  
“Hoothoot, Charmeleon, I think we finally made it!” I exclaimed.  
With a loud cheer, we all ran towards this city.  
This city was large and full of buildings wherever you looked. Factories, tourist attractions, even a couple of small museums. The city actually seemed to have a bit too much in it, actually. There was a very congested feel to it. There was a movie theater with signs showing the latest films. The Dark Type Rises was playing shortly according to the time schedule. A toy store was close to the theater, alongside a small grocery store and a Pokemon Center!  
I ran quickly to the familiar building, the doors opening for me as I reached them. Heading for the front counter, I glanced back at the Poke Mart department and changed course quickly, making my way to the market to purchase food and health items. Finally, I reached the beautiful nurse who stood behind the counter with her Chansey and left my Pokemon with them for healing. The checkup lasted about twenty minutes, and I bid the gorgeous as ever Nurse Joy goodbye, far too excited to find the Gym in this city.  
The sun met me right at the doors of the Pokemon Center, before I even stepped outside, and heated me up once I was on the other side of the doors. Not a even a slight breeze greeted me to relieve me.  
Where’s the fall weather? I wondered as I raised a hand to shield my eyes.  
In the distance, a large body of water was surrounded by factories. That spot would have looked beautiful if not for the factories being there, ruining the view and signifying a lot of about human space intruding on nature for little to no good reason.  
I got lost in my thoughts, only realizing it when I heard the laughter.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!”  
I looked up and gasped, turning to the sound.  
“Of all the luck!” Robin sneered at me. “Imagine seeing you here!”  
“Robin!” I uttered in shock. “Wow! I haven’t seen you in ages! What are you doing here?”  
“Leaving,” he said with a huge grin on his face.  
“Leaving?”  
“Yeah. I got what I came here for,” he laughed. He pulled out a case similar to my Badge case, but a lot less fancy and a little smaller, and opened it. Inside were two Badges. One looked like a teardrop and was blue. The other looked circular with spiked yellow edges and a red circular middle.  
“Two Badges?” My eyes widened.  
“That’s right,” Robin beamed proudly. “How many do you have, man?”  
I pulled out my case and showed him my one.  
“Ha! One, huh? Well, that’s a good start, I guess.” He squinted his eyes and leaned in closer. “That’s a really fancy case. No way you could afford anything that nice as just a traveling Pokemon Trainer. Where’d you get it? And, whoa! I’ve never seen than Badge before. Where is that from?”  
“Obsidian City. I beat the Ghost Gym Leader, Shane, and he gave me the case afterwards,” I replied.  
“You went all the way to Obsidian City to get here?” Robin asked in surprised. “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Are you kidding me, Gary? Why didn’t you just go to Cerulean City, like I did! That was a much easier route to lead you here! And there are so many cool Pokemon in Mt. Moon! I even found me a Clefairy!”  
“You found a Clefairy?? No way!”  
Clefairy were really, reeeeeally rare Pokemon said to come from outer space!  
“Dude, I stayed in there for like, three days! Just to find a Clefairy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Then I gave up, and when I tried to just leave to try my luck at the Cerulean Gym, I realized I was lost. On the fourth day, still lost, I spotted a Clefairy, and it tried to get away! No way was that happening, ha ha ha ha ha! So I chased after it, and we ended up at the exit to Mt. Moon! It didn’t want to go outside. It wanted to stay inside of Mt. Moon. I basically had it trapped. We battled, and I won, and I caught it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!”  
It wasn’t that funny, I thought wearily. “Wow, a Clefairy... Maybe I shoulda gone through Mt. Moon, after all...” I looked to the ground, and then a thought came to my mind and I looked back up. “I see you don’t have the Boulder Badge.”  
Robin scowled at me. “Screw that chick! Her and her Graveler! And whatever her second Pokemon was!”  
I couldn’t hold in the laughter. “You didn’t even reach her second Pokemon?” I laughed.  
“Of course not! What are you saying, you did?” he questioned angrily.  
“Yeah, I battled her three times and managed to beat Graveler twice,” I boasted.  
Robin sucked his teeth. “Don’t make such poor jokes. You never were the funny one in our group.”  
I glared at him. “I’m serious! She has a Kabutops!”  
Robin stared at me quietly. Suddenly, he burst out laughing and waved his hand at me. “Well, anyway, since I have the Badge of this town, and you think you’re so good, how about a Pokemon battle? A full six-on-six.”  
I was about to agree when I suddenly remembered. “I only have five Pokemon with me right now…”  
“Ha ha ha ha ha!! Trying to get a second Badge and you don’t even have six Pokemon! Now I’ve heard it all! Don’t worry, we can have a five-on-five if you can handle that much. There’s never such a thing as too much training, even when the competition is light.” His laughter returned.  
Sometimes that laugh was just plain annoying, and that attitude was irking me. He was always competitive and up for a challenge, but always in a friendly manner. Sometimes, though, it was just too much.  
I had to show him up.  
We stepped back a good distance from each other.  
“I choose you!” I tossed the Poke Ball.  
“Go!” Robin tossed his.  
Out came my Kakuna.  
Robin sent out Drowzee.  
My eyes widened in surprise.  
Drowzee. The Hypnosis Pokemon. It feeds off of dreams and can tell the kind of dreams it is about to eat. There may be some relation to it eating bad dreams, and its inexplicable ability to conjure poisonous gases.  
“Kakuna!” Robin laughed. “You gotta be kidding me with that! Ha ha ha ha ha! End this with Confusion!”  
“Kakuna, use Har...! No, return!”  
Kakuna was returned at the last second.  
“Ha ha ha ha!! A Kakuna?! Seriously?!? Is that the best you can do? You wanna make this a four-on-four, man?”  
I gritted my teeth. “Watch this! Go, Hoothoot!”  
Hoothoot flew out and landed.  
“Uproar, now!”  
Hoothoot created an intense noise that made me and Robin cover our ears.  
Drowzee wasn’t faring too well, either.  
Hoothoot’s Uproar was loud, annoying, and looked like it was giving Drowzee a major headache.  
“Drowzee, Hypnosis!” Robin shouted.  
The Uproar must have been scrambling Robin’s brains.  
You can’t put a Pokemon to sleep when an Uproar is in effect, I knew.  
Robin must have realized this because he slapped himself in the forehead and shook his head.  
Hoothoot finally calmed down.  
I was ready for it. “Hypnosis, now!”  
Hoothoot hit Drowzee with red circles shot from its eyes and Drowzee fell to the ground, fast Asleep.  
“Hoothoot, return!” I had a risky idea, but if it worked, it’d only help my Pokemon become stronger. “Kakuna, Poison Sting, now!”  
Kakuna flew from the Poke Ball I threw and landed. It titled its head in the direction of Drowzee and leaped forward. It seemed to hit hard, but Drowzee merely rolled over a bit.  
Robin laughed again. “Asleep or not, that measly Bug isn’t gonna do anything to us!”  
“Go for it, Kakuna!” I encouraged it.  
Kakuna could gain experience points battling against Drowzee, and safely since Drowzee was Asleep. My Pokemon kept charging at Drowzee, knocking it over, jabbing at it.  
Robin yelled for Drowzee to wake up and finish the battle with Confusion.  
A flush of purple fell over Drowzee’s face.  
“Oh, no!” Robin screamed. “It’s Poisoned!”  
Kakuna continued charging at Drowzee with Poison Sting.  
Drowzee’s eyes opened. It stood up and wobbled around a little bit, dizzy from the poison.  
“Drowzee, just use Confusion, will you?” Robin insisted.  
Drowzee aimed at Kakuna, its eyes glowing blue.  
Kakuna’s body was outlined in blue as it was lifted in the air by Drowzee’s Psychic power.  
It looked like it was over, but Drowzee’s eyes stopped glowing blue and closed tightly, dropping Kakuna, the blue around my Bug’s body also vanishing, and Robin’s Pokemon kneeled over in pain from the poison. It then fell to its face.  
“HA!” I cheered. “Kakuna, you did it! We beat Drowzee! HA-!” My cheering was cut short when I spotted the crack in the shell right where Kakuna landed on its back. “Kakuna??” I began to panic and ran to my Pokemon. Where was that crack from? Did I push it too hard? Did it get injured when Drowzee dropped it? “Hey! Kakuna!”  
The crack increased along its body, a white light shining from the widening wound.  
I gasped in horror. What was wrong with my Kakuna?? The bright light glowed even brighter, and I squinted against the glow. It took me only another second to understand what was going on, and I backed away in amazement and fear.  
The white light pushed out of the shell that was Kakuna and I saw the antennae. The head. The enormous wings. The stingers on its forearms. And of course, the stinger on its bottom end. Kakuna had evolved into a Beedrill!  
There was a short silence before I finally managed, “Kakuna evolved into Beedrill!! Beedrill! Congratulations!!”  
Beedrill flew about in excitement, buzzing a note that made me shiver in the heat.  
“Ha ha ha! Talk about luck! I figured Drowzee would wipe out your entire team! Ha ha ha ha!” He recalled his Drowzee and tossed his second Poke Ball.  
This time it was a Raticate.  
Raticate. The Mouse Pokemon. They have a more aggressive attitude than their pre evolved form, Rattata. They chew on solid objects constantly to keep their teeth from overgrowing.  
“Beedrill, Twineedle attack!”  
Beedrill charged quick at Raticate and jabbed at it repeatedly with its stingers.  
Raticate dodged the moves, stumbling backwards, and tripped, hitting the ground as Beedrill continued the onslaught of jabs.  
“Raticate!” Robin wailed as his Pokemon was hit.  
Raticate’s face became flushed with purple as poison set in. With a groan and a weak gasp, it was the end of the fight.  
“I can’t believe this!” Robin said angrily. “Return!” Raticate was recalled back to its Poke Ball. “Now you’re gonna get it. Go, Growlithe!”  
The little Puppy Pokemon took me by surprise. I didn’t think Robin had one of those. I instantly felt jealousy in my heart.  
Growlithe. The Puppy Pokemon. This Pokemon is extremely loyal and faithful to its owner. It is very protective of its territory and will fiercely bark to scare away intruders.  
“Wow. A Growlithe! Impressive, Robin!” I admitted.  
“Oh, you’ll see, Gary,” Robin smirked. ”Flamethrower, now!”  
Growlithe let out a long, huge flame and hit Beedrill with the huge damage.  
Beedrill dropped instantly.  
“Right, then.” I returned Beedrill to its Poke Ball. “You did really well. Thank you. It’s time for another shot, Hoothoot!” I sent it out with the word, “Hypnosis!”  
“Roar!” Robin reacted.  
Growlithe dodged the attack by moving quicker than I had thought it would, running around the Hypnosis as the move disappeared with contact to the ground. Then it started ferociously barking at my Hoothoot!  
A red beam shot from Hoothoot’s Poke Ball, and the next thing I knew, Hoothoot was being sent back inside its Poke Ball and out came my Charmeleon!  
“Hey, what was that?” This had startled me and I stumbled back in pure surprise and confusion.  
Charmeleon glared down Growlithe and Growlithe started to growl at Charmeleon.  
Roar causes the opponent to be sent back and replaced with a different Pokemon.  
I stared at my Pokedex in shock. Of course, I thought. How could I forget that?  
Robin smiled at Charmeleon. “Well, well, well, little baby Charmander evolved! Congratulations, man! Does it still attack you?”  
“Not at all,” I spoke happily. “Me and Charmeleon are best buds, right?”  
Charmeleon didn’t reply. It kept on staring down Growlithe, Growlithe glaring back.  
Robin pulled out his Pokedex to scan Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon. The Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. This Pokemon tends to hunt alone instead of in groups like its pre evolved form. With the strength of its tail alone, it can lift an adult male.  
“I guess we better get this battle on.” Robin nudged his head at our Pokemon. “They’re itching to go.”  
“Right. Charmeleon, Scary Face!”  
Charmeleon glared at Growlithe with a most vicious face.  
“Whoa,” Robin muttered, staring warily at my Pokemon, which made me snicker.  
Robin looked up at me and shook his head, a nasty look now on his face. “Growlithe, Bite!”  
Growlithe stood its ground but didn’t budge.  
“Dragon Rage!” I commanded.  
Charmeleon’s flame on its tail suddenly increased in energy and it blasted Growlithe off its feet with a red blast of energy from its jaws.  
Growlithe rolled on the ground and seemed shaken.  
“Scratch attack!” I continued.  
Charmeleon moved like lightning and swiped a powerful, sharp claw at Growlithe.  
Growlithe rolled until it hit Robin’s feet and didn’t move again.  
Charmeleon sent out an intimidating flame in the air in victory.  
“Growlithe!” Robin cried. He knelt down to his Pokemon and held it in his arms for a moment. His eyes seemed a lot more darker, angrier, as he looked up at me, returning his Growlithe to its Poke Ball as he stood up. “Okay, little guy. I choose you! Be strong, Pichu!”  
It was impossible not to smile at the adorable little thing that was sent out to battle my big, bad reptile.  
Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokemon. This Pokemon produces electrical energy from its cheeks. It can produce it easier on days when the air is very dry or during days with thunderclouds. Whenever Pichu uses an electric attack, it hurts itself because it cannot control the energy until it evolves into Pikachu.  
“A baby Pokemon,” I muttered. I never had seen one before, in person.  
These Pokemon weren’t exactly the strongest, but I wasn’t going to keep my guard down.  
“Pichu, use Charm!” Robin decided.  
“Fire Fang!” I called.  
Charmeleon was a lot quicker than the little cute electric mouse, and it had it in its flame covered jaws immediately, crushing down and shaking the thing helplessly.  
Pichu cried out but there was nothing that could be done to save it.  
As Charmeleon let its victim go, my Pokemon cried out and knelt over. Electric sparks surrounded the Fire type. Pichu was defeated, but something was wrong with my Charmeleon!  
“Charmeleon, what’s wrong?” I helplessly watched it twitch and struggle painfully.  
“Pichu, return!” Robin said bitterly. “Serves you right! Your Charmeleon got just what it deserved. Picking on an innocent little baby like that. Next time, maybe you’ll think twice before being so aggressive.”  
“Huh?” I asked in surprise.  
“That’s Pichu’s Ability. It’s called Static. Any physical contact with Pichu may result in Paralysis to whatever hit it. Paralysis can sometimes be overcome in battle, but sometimes, the Pokemon is just helpless and can’t move.”  
“Oh. Static. Well, don’t be so mad at me, Robin. I didn’t do anything to you! I’m just battling, okay?”  
“Grrrr, you don’t understand!” Robin’s fists were shaking at his sides. My friend was shouting at me, and he was right.  
I didn’t understand.  
Robin took a deep breath, his shoulders slumping on the exhale. His face showed he was still upset, but regaining his calm, whatever exactly had caused him to misplace it. “This battle is over, anyway. I choose you!”  
The Pokemon came out. “Squirtle!”  
“Hey, it’s Squirtle! Long time, no see.”  
Squirtle looked to me and smiled. It ran past Charmeleon and right up to me, reaching up with its hands like it wanted to be picked up!  
“Awww!” I couldn’t resist if I had wanted to, looking into its large, pleading eyes, and I lifted up the little sweetheart.  
“HEY!” Robin raged. “Put my Pokemon down! What do you think you’re doing, Squirtle??”  
I looked to Robin. “It’s just happy to see me. Can’t you see that?”  
Robin was speechless and still looked very upset.  
“It’s so good to see you, Squirtle,” I said to it. “You look so strong and healthy! You being taken care of?”  
“Squirtle!” it nodded gleefully. It was just so adorable.  
“PUT MY SQUIRTLE DOWN AND GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!!!”  
Squirtle and I turned to Robin. “What is wrong with you, dude?”  
“Me?! I’m just trying to battle here for crying out loud! I thought we were in the middle of one!”  
“We are... I’m sorry. We’ll get back into the battle, geez. No need to lose your head over it.” I turned back to Squirtle, who had been staring at Robin, but now had looked back to me, a smile returning to its face “Well, say hi to Charmeleon and get ready to battle, okay?”  
Squirtle said its name enthusiastically, agreeing. I set it down and it ran right up to Charmeleon.  
The two old pals shook hands and Squirtle backed up a few feet.  
“Squirtle, hit that thing with Water Gun!” Robin demanded.  
Squirtle waited for a moment. I could’ve sworn it looked at me for a split second. Then it sent out a very feeble Water Gun attack at Charmeleon.  
It didn’t even look like an attack. It was just a squirt of water that barely reached Charmeleon’s stomach.  
Charmeleon looked like it was bracing itself for a strong attack, but then just stood there calmly as the water hit.  
“What the heck is that??” Robin was truly losing it now.  
I scratched my own head in confusion. “Use Scratch attack, Charmeleon.”  
But Charmeleon didn’t budge, its eyes closed, its body surrounded by sparks. It seemed stuck. The Paralysis was kicking in again.  
“Squirtle, here’s your chance! Finish that thing with a Water Gun!”  
Squirtle definitely glanced at me for a moment. And didn’t move.  
“Squirtle?” I asked.  
“It looks like Squirtle and that Trainer over there with the Charmeleon have a closer bond than the Squirtle has with her owner,” a voice said from out of nowhere.  
Everyone turned at the voice.  
A strikingly attractive girl was standing nearby. I don’t think any of us had noticed her before, but she was definitely the main attraction now. She walked up to us with a dazzling and warm smile, looking directly at me. “You and this Squirtle have history, don’t you?”  
I stared at her and my eyes couldn’t help but scan her up and down for a moment before I forced my eyes to meet her own and stay there. “Yes. No. Yes. No. Um… What?” I stuttered.  
She laughed at my awkwardness. “You and this Squirtle definitely had some kind of a close friendship going on not long ago. I can tell.”  
“Well, I met it once,” I said shyly. “When me and Robin chose our Starter Pokemon, I had a bit of an incident with Charmander, and Squirtle helped me out a bit.”  
“Squirtle,” Squirtle mumbled feebly. Its head was down and it seemed sad.  
“I think Squirtle really liked you,” the girl responded. “I think she chose you as her Trainer, and you rejected her.”  
My mouth dropped open wide to sing opera, but my words were stuck from her claim.  
Robin managed a shocked utterance.  
I immediately remembered the day I chose Charmander over Squirtle. Squirtle looked so disappointed. When Robin retreated Squirtle to its Poke Ball, I had thought Squirtle gave me one last glance. It wasn’t my imagination? Squirtle really was sad?  
“She?” Robin questioned.  
“Oh, yes, that Squirtle is a she,” she replied. “I can tell plain as day. I know quite a lot about Pokemon. People tend to come to in this city for advice on the most minor to the most extreme information on Pokemon inquiries.”  
“How long were you watching our battle?” Robin pressed her.  
“Since Kakuna and Drowzee were battling,” she smiled smugly.  
Robin frowned.  
This girl was incredible looking. I couldn’t get over it. And now that she was talking to Robin and not paying attention to me, my eyes scanned her from top to bottom and back again.  
She looked to me suddenly.  
My eyes zipped back to her face. “Huh?” I said nervously.  
“Well, I’d say you are the winner of this match.”  
“What??” I responded.  
“WHAT??” Robin repeated.  
“Your Squirtle simply won’t battle his Charmeleon,” she told us. “She’s gonna end up getting beat up if you both continue this match. You simply can’t win. Those two are close friends.”  
Squirtle ran up to me happily again.  
I smiled and picked her up. “So, is this true?” I asked her.  
“Squirtle!” She nodded and reached out, wrapping my neck in a hug with her little arms.  
I laughed and returned her hug.  
“This is ridiculous!” Robin was beside himself, furious. “So now Squirtle just will never battle Gary?”  
“Possibly,” the girl stated. “It depends on how you work with her. You are her Trainer.  
Squirtle started glowing red, and in the next instant, she was out of my hands, returned by Robin back into her Poke Ball.  
Robin was glaring at me, holding her Poke Ball in his hand.  
“Robin, you have a sixth Pokemon,” I remembered. “Let’s just battle with that.”  
“Forget it,” Robin grumbled. “I wanted our Starters to battle. And it was a five-on-five. I’m not sending out a sixth Pokemon. And the Gym Leader said you won, so you won. The end.”  
“Gym leader?” I turned to the girl.  
“Geez, you’re helpless.” Robin shook his head. “And I’m out of here.” He mumbled things and angrily stormed away, shaking his head, staring at Squirtle’s Poke Ball.  
I turned back to the Gym Leader. “So you’re…?”  
“My name is June. I’m the Gym Leader of Gringey City,” June introduced herself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled brightly and brushed her red hair out of her face and extended her hand to me.  
I shook her hand a little too long, deep down not wanting to let go, and when I noticed this, I pulled my hand back a little too sharply.  
“Oh!” June uttered in surprise.  
“Oh! I’m sorry!” I cried, horrified at what I had just done.  
She laughed. “It’s okay.” Her head tilted to the side as her dark eyes remained on mine, her smile seeming to be telling me the most wonderful story.  
I began to feel nervous, uncomfortable, self conscious, by her sheer beauty, but I couldn’t turn away from her.  
“I’ll escort you to the Pokemon Center and we can talk more as they heal your Pokemon,” June offered.  
“Okay...” I hesitantly went along, taken aback by my luck of getting to spend a little extra time with this girl.  
During our walk to the Pokemon Center, she told me a lot about Gringey City. She told me how it was once a thriving city filled with activity and business, but eventually reached a bad end for a while when it became filled with too many factories and power plants. The town became virtually abandoned, and the water nearby becoming polluted. This resulted in a Pokemon named Grimer beginning to thrive there. They’re a filthy Pokemon made of pure sludge who appear in the most disgusting, filthy areas. The Grimer clogged the tunnels that delivered water to power the hydroelectric generators, used to power the Pokemon Center and the entire town. But the situation was eventually resolved once the issue was discovered, and they since have taken great care to make sure the situation doesn’t happen again.  
“You see, I’m actually originally from Vermillion City,” June told me as my Pokemon were in Nurse Joy’s care.  
We had decided to go to a nearby restaurant and have lunch. She insisted she’d pay and wouldn’t take no for an answer, even though I insisted I did have some money on me.  
“I loooooove Electric type Pokemon. They are theeeee sweetest things on Earth! Especially my favorite Electric Pokemon, Pikachu. I begged Lt. Surge, the Electric MASTER and extreeeeeme hot guy Gym Leader of Vermillion City, even though he is a bit older than me, but, like, age is nothing but a number, right? To let me be a protégé of his and he finally caved in and agreed! I trained hard and made sure to listen to him and proved myself worthy in constant Pokemon battles with him and his other understudies.”  
I sat there listening to her babble on and on and on, eating my cheeseburger, nodding my head on occasion.  
“So, in the end, Lt. Surge suggested I go to Gringey City!” June said excitedly. “He said there was a power plant that contained Electric Pokemon. Magnemite and Magneton in most cases, but maybe even others. He said I may learn a lot about Electric types by going to live in an environment where Pokemon like that are drawn! But I didn’t wanna leave beautiful Vermillion and my love Lt. Surge! He promised there was a nice view of the water, but it isn’t quite what I expected… ha ha. He also said I was good enough to be a Gym Leader! So what happened was, I was made an official Gym Leader by the Pokemon League of Kanto and my location was to be here in Gringey City, despite my young age of twelve! But due to my connection with Lt. Surge, it was decided that I would also be in charge of the Thunder Badge! So, sometimes, when too many challengers come to him, or he is too busy, he sends them off to my Gym for a battle!”  
She stopped talking to my surprise and I nodded quickly. “That’s cool!”  
She laughed. “I know, I know, I talk a lot,” she admitted.  
“No, no, it was cool!”  
She sighed. “My only problem is, I’ve been a Gym Leader for one year and have never won a battle.”  
My eyes widened. “Really?”  
She nodded sadly. “The Pokemon League is coming down hard on me now. If I keep on losing, I’ll lose my Gym status…”  
“Oh, no...” was all I could say.  
By this time, she had paid the food bill and we were walking together back to the Pokemon Center.  
The sun was setting.  
“Hey! Look!” June grabbed my hand and pulled me to where the water was. “Look at the sunset! I come here every day, all alone, to watch this. It’s nice to have company this time.” She smiled at me.  
I wanted to smile back, but I felt too uncomfortable, so I didn’t. My head turned away from her and to the sunset. It was really nice. My eyes glanced to my hand, still in June’s hold. I really wanted her to let go of my hand. This was too unbelievable for me to accept.  
People had been staring at us when she yanked me over here.  
June and I stood there by the water together for what could have been days before the sky was almost completely dark, and we headed back to the Pokemon Center. The walk back was embarrassing.  
For some reason, more people were pointing and smiling at us, trying to be secretive about it.  
I collected my Pokemon from Nurse Joy, who said they all were in great health. She then looked to me and June and smiled brighter. “Great to see you again, June!”  
“Same here, Nurse Joy!” She turned to me. “Gary, will you come with me for a moment?”  
“Um… sure,” I said in a low voice. As I followed her, others in the Pokemon Center were snickering and pointing at us. I glared at them, but this only made them laugh louder.  
Once we got outside, she looked at me. “Will you take a walk with me?” she pleaded.  
“What?”  
“Please, take a walk with me,” she repeated. “I want to know all about you! You interest me so much! The way you use your Pokemon. The way you were with Robin’s Squirtle. There’s... really something about you. Please, tell me all about you!” She took another step forward, just a few inches away from me.  
That smile. It was just completely stone meltingly gorgeous.  
I wanted nothing more than to walk with her. To tell her anything she wanted to know about me. But other things were on my mind. “I can’t.”  
Her mouth fell open just a bit. “Why?” She looked so sad, and very adorable like that.  
“I really only came here for a Pokemon battle. I’m sorry. I just… wanted to battle you for your Badge…” The truth was that I was a coward around pretty girls, and always have been. I’ve never been comfortable with them and only in my wildest daydreams even imagined a situation of merely having a romantic stroll with one.  
June’s face was now blank. She frowned, all the warmth and love from her face now cold as ice. Or maybe red with a fiery anger. It seemed to be both at the same time. “Fine!” She took a couple of steps back from me, her eyes on fire. “Tomorrow morning. First thing. Bring your best three Pokemon.” She turned and stormed away.  
My heart slammed against my chest.  
She had totally lost her temper on me. She didn’t say much or scream, but I could feel the hurt. The pain. The anger. The rejection. Rejection…  
“I think she chose you as her Trainer, and you rejected her.” June’s words echoed in my head.  
Had I… “rejected” June somehow? I wondered. I scratched my head as I watched her stomp away until she disappeared around a corner. I need to explore this city and find out where the Gym is, I realized.  
As I searched for this Gym, my thoughts lingered on the events of today.  
Gym Leader June.  
Robin.  
Squirtle.  
And my Gym battle tomorrow morning.


	11. The Badge Starts Here

I stared at the steel door with the words GRINGEY CITY GYM on it, bulging a couple of inches out to anyone reading. There was no doorknob. It was just a huge steel wall, basically. I knocked on the door. One tap.  
ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!!!  
I was on the floor before I knew what hit me. When I regained any of my sense of comprehension, I saw the beauty before me.  
June. She glared down at me. “I guess my trap door worked,” she spoke.  
I felt shaky and tingly as I sat up on the ground. “Tr-tr-tr-tr-trap… d-d-do-o-or?” I stuttered, sparks sparking off of me on occasion.  
“Yeah. I set a trap door last night,” June answered.  
“W-w-wh-why?” I asked.  
She walked inside of the Gym, the door now wide open. She turned her head back to me, a nasty look on her face. “Welcome to Gringey City Gym.” She disappeared inside.  
Confused and still trembling weakly, I stood up and cautiously edged my way past the door. As I stepped inside, lights cut on everywhere, making it very bright.  
Several doors lined the two longest walls that were facing each other from opposite ends of the building, a set of bleachers in front of each wall, a battlefield between them. Unlike at Pewter Gym, these bleachers were filled with people. Kids, adults, even Nurse Joy and a few Officer Jennys!   
I remembered seeing a Nurse Joy when I had left the Pokemon Center this morning. She must have been standing in for this Nurse Joy. They can’t leave the Pokemon Center unattended.  
“What…?” I marveled over the sight before me, still squinting hard in the sudden light.  
June walked over the tile floor, the only part of the building that wasn’t made of metal, to a huge lever on the floor near the bleachers and flipped it. A humming noise I didn’t notice was on, suddenly turned off. “That was the shock control to the door.” She turned and walked to the battlefield as the entire audience laughed and applauded. “Whenever I have Gym battles, the entire town often likes to come out to watch in support.”  
Everyone cheered and shouted out.   
“We love you, June!”  
“Juni is the best!”  
“You’re gonna win this one, sweetheart!”  
I walked forward, starting to get control of my body again and stared at everyone in the bleachers in awe.  
A man hopped out of his seat and walked near the battlefield. He had on a really nice, bright yellow suit and black sunglasses. “I will be serving as the referee for this Gym battle,” the man explained.  
Wow, he looks different than the other Gym referees I’ve seen so far, I thought to myself. Though they all have their own flair, I guess...  
“This battle will be between Gringey City’s own Gym Leader, June,” the referee started.  
The entire Gym went nuts with applause.  
“And Gary from Pallet Town,” the referee continued in a bored voice.  
The entire place booed! Even Nurse Joy and the Officer Jennys!  
“This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle,” the referee went on. “The first Trainer to defeat the opponent’s will be declared the victor. This battle will have no time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Let the battle begin!”  
“Okay, Gary. It’s time!” she said with a deadly seriousness I felt wasn’t truly who she was. Not compared to how kind she was when we first met.   
Was this June when she was in Gym Leader mode? I considered. Or did I upset her last night?  
“I choose you! Ampharos!” June tossed her Poke Ball with grace and out came her first Pokemon.  
“Oh, wow!”  
Ampharos. The Light Pokemon and the evolved form of Flaaffy. An Ampharos’s light from its tail can be seen from as far as space. It is used in emergencies as a beacon in the place of a lighthouse.  
“That’s so cool, June!” I admired.  
“Really…?” she asked. She appeared to be blushing for a moment. I could swear a calm was coming over her. Then she shook her head and her intimidation returned. “Choose your Pokemon or I’ll take it that you’re forfeiting the match!”  
I stared at her in shock.  
She really was mad. At me.  
I looked at Ampharos, taking a moment to think. “Okay. For my first choice, go Beedrill!” I yelled out, tossing the Poke Ball.  
Beedrill flew out.  
“Oh, disgusting! A Bug Pokemon,” June sneered.  
Everyone in the stands booed.  
“Hey! I’m not a huge fan of Bug types, either, but that’s no reason to insult it.” June was now getting on my last nerves.  
June gave me a suspicious look, and then looked over to Beedrill. “He is the one who just evolved, yes?”  
“That’s right. In yesterday’s battle with Robin.” A smiled crossed my face. “So, Beedrill is a boy? Cool! Beedrill, use Twinneedle, now!”  
Beedrill flew forward and Ampharos began skillfully dodging the Poison Bee’s constant jabs at its face and body.  
“Cotton Guard!” June called.  
Ampharos’ body became covered in a white fluff. The fluff continued to grow and Ampharos was no longer visible behind it.  
Beedrill was jabbing, but the damage was now cushioned.  
“ThunderPunch!” June ordered.  
Ampharos pulled a hand from the fluff and socked Beedrill a good one that sent the Bug out of the air and straight to the ground.  
Beedrill bounced and laid there.  
“Beedrill, get up, buddy! Come on!” I pleaded. “Get up, Beedrill!!”  
“It’s over,” June smiled cruelly. “Your ‘buddy’ is finished.”  
But Beedrill’s wings fluttered! They stopped, and then started again continually. Beedrill lifted up off the ground and floated about, looking fine.  
“There we go!” I said. “Beedrill, Toxic Spikes!”  
Beedrill put his two stingers in front of him and a deep purple orb appeared between them. The orb was tossed into the air and it exploded into multiple spikes that hit the ground before disappearing.  
June didn’t do anything. She just seemed to be waiting for something.  
Now, how do we get around that Cotton Guard? I pondered.  
“I don’t know what that move you just used was, but now it’s my turn,” June said. “Thunder Shock!”  
“Beedrill! Get ready! Use Rage attack!”  
Beedrill flew and jabbed at Ampharos, which did nothing.   
Ampharos charged up and hit Beedrill with a Thunder Shock.  
Beedrill crumbled in pain to the floor.  
“Come on, Beedrill!” I urged. “Hang in there! You have to get back up!”  
Beedrill struggled back up shakily, now looking mad.  
Just like I wanted.  
“GOOOOO!!” I pushed him on.  
Beedrill charged at Ampharos.  
“Keep that Bug at a distance!” June was in her own rage. “Thunder Shock again and finish it!”  
Ampharos hit Beedrill with another jolt, and Beedrill kept trying to move forward through the shock!  
“BEEDRILL, YOU CAN DO IT!!!” I yelled as loud as possible to encourage my Pokemon to keep going.  
Beedrill was getting more angry by the second.   
The more damage the user of Rage attack takes, the more powerful the attack gets.   
Beedrill was infuriated by now and even with Thunder Shock going, Beedrill kept pushing forward into the attack. Finally, he pulled back one of his stingers when he was close enough and rammed it right at Ampharos, who flew back despite its Cotton Guard attack defending it.  
“Yeah!” I shouted excitedly.  
“What is this?!” June screeched. “Thunderbolt that thing and end this already!”  
“Beedrill!!”  
Beedrill was already moving. He was hit with the more powerful move, Thunderbolt, but Beedrill ignored the blast and flew through it, slamming into Ampharos with all his might.  
The collision caused a bright flash of light and a loud explosion occurred between the two Pokemon.  
I shielded my eyes against the light. When I felt able to look again, I saw Beedrill and Ampharos.  
“Both Beedrill and Ampharos are unable to battle!” the referee declared, blinking several times either in shock or from the effects of that light explosion.  
No one made a sound.  
June was looking in shock, just as I was.  
“That was excellent, Beedrill. Thank you!” I returned Beedrill to his Poke Ball and smiled at June.  
“Ampharos, you did incredible,” June said gratefully, returning it to its Poke Ball. Then she glared at me.  
“That was a great round, June! Your Ampharos was tough! What an explosion!”  
She blushed visibly, the anger giving way to surprise and perhaps embarrassment. “Thank you…” Then she sneered at me. “ I guess your Beedrill wasn’t half bad. Next up. Go, Manectric!” She threw her Poke Ball.  
Manectric. The Discharge Pokemon and the evolved form of Electrike. It is said that this Pokemon can summon storm clouds at will. It generates the electricity for such an occurrence from the friction in its fur when it runs.  
The crowd cheered again loudly for June.  
“Crush him, June!”  
“He won’t get lucky like that again!”  
“Wow! I’ve never seen that before!” I gasped. “Amazing!”   
Manectric startled everyone as it howled in pain and its body began to shiver and become covered in a purple shade.  
Everyone but me.  
“Manectric??” June cried out in horror.  
“The effects of Toxic Spikes,” I smiled confidently. “Any Pokemon you send out gets hit with poison in our battle unless they can fly, or have an Ability to keep them from touching the ground, or are of the Steel or Poison type. The only way to get rid of it is you have a Pokemon who is already a Poison type enter the field or by using the moves Rapid Spin or Defog.” I beamed proudly over my knowledge.  
Everyone booed me though.  
“Cheap trick!”  
“Play fair!”  
“Coward!”  
“Kick him out of the Gym!”  
I glared at them all as I grabbed my next Poke Ball. “Primeape, go!”  
Primeape was out and eagerly faced his opponent.  
“Get it with the Karate Chop!”  
Primeape flew forward with passion, energy, and a loud screech as he attacked the disoriented opponent.  
Manectric was hit hard and rolled a bit before catching its balance on its feet.  
“Manectric, use Thunder Wave!”  
Manectric shot a weak blue Electric wave to Primeape, causing instant Paralysis.  
“Good move,” I muttered.  
Now we were at a disadvantage. We may not be able attack some turns.  
“Primeape, Screech!” I covered my ears as Primeape let out its piercing screech, but my ears still rang.  
Everybody and every Pokemon covered their ears except Primeape.   
When it was done, I yelled, “Seismic Toss!”  
Manectric was still shaking its head from the Screech and didn’t see Primeape coming for it.  
Primeape grabbed Manectric by its back paws and started spinning, faster and faster and faster. He let go and Manectric was flung right into June!  
June fell and slid fast towards the bleachers where her supporters leaped down to cushion her fall. Everyone booed me louder than ever.  
“Disqualify him! He attacked the Gym Leader!”  
“Who does that guy think he is, throwing Pokemon at the Gym Leader like that?”  
“He should be put under arrest! Officer Jennyyyy!!”  
“I’ll show him a Seismic Toss if he likes hitting women!” an Officer Jenny said furiously at me from behind June.  
I was starting to get worried for my own safety, now. “June, are you okay?” I called. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for it to hit you! Honest!”  
June was glaring at me, then she looked to her Manectric softly. “Are you okay, sweetie?” she asked it.  
Manectric licked her face.  
June smiled.  
Manectric got up as soon as June did and ran back onto the battlefield.  
Just as it landed and growled at Primeape, the poison set in and Manectric hit the ground, unconscious.  
Everyone gasped. Not a word was spoken for a very long time.  
“Manectric is unable to battle,” the referee said hesitantly. “Primeape is the winner.”  
Primeape cheered excitedly for a minute until he realized no one, including me, was making a sound. He got quiet and just stood there.  
I was too afraid of the audience to start cheering.  
June returned her Manectric. “Thank you, Manectric,” she said to it inside its Poke Ball. She chose the last Poke Ball and gave me a death stare.   
“This guy should be arrested!”  
“I’m filing charges!”  
“Kill him!!”  
June kept her cold eyes on me as she threw her final Poke Ball, and out came a Pokemon I recognized instantly.  
Electrode. The Ball Pokemon. Voltorb’s evolved form. Both Voltorb and Electrode are best avoided at any and all costs. They have a tendency to explode without warning, sometimes not of its own free will.  
I was in disbelief over this data. I knew this Pokemon exploded, but I had no idea they couldn’t control it!  
The Toxic Spikes poison hit Electrode.  
It didn’t seem like it was enjoying itself as the Poison set in and turned it a shade of purple.  
Suddenly Electrode exploded!!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
It caught me off guard, making me gasp at the same time that my heart jumped into my throat, causing me to choke as fear filled my chest.  
Everyone in the Gym gasped at the exact same time as me.  
Light smoke covered the Gym, everyone coughing and crying out.  
It took a couple of minutes for the smoke to fade, and a few minutes after that before it was completely cleared.  
Electrode was gone. There was no trace of its existence.   
Primeape was caught in the blast and was lying facedown on the floor.  
Cries erupted as Primeape suddenly started moving!  
He looked up and turned shakily back at me with a weak smile.  
It took me a while to find my voice. “Primeape!” I uttered gratefully.  
The referee seemed to find his as I responded to my Pokemon. “Electrode is unable to battle…” he spoke shakily. “Primeape is the winner and the battle goes to Gary from Pallet Town…”  
I ran forward as he was talking and grabbed my Primeape in my arms in a huge hug.  
Amongst the boos and the hissing, I hugged Primeape and didn’t dare let go. “Primeape! You’re okay! I’m so happy! You did it! Everybody, come on out!” I tossed all of my Poke Balls and was soon surrounded by my friends. “We did it, everyone!” I wanted to hug all of my Pokemon, especially the two who worked hard to make this win happen. But one of those two Pokemon was a buzzing, gigantic bee.  
But he had worked so hard for me today...  
I reached out slowly. Very slowly. Forcing my hand closer to the insect. And patted him gently on his gross, hairy head.  
All of my Pokemon cheered and Beedrill raised his stingers attached to his forearms into the air joyously, his eyes watering.  
My hand jerked back immediately, my smile being more forced. “Thank you, Beedrill,” I told him. “I really appreciate your hard work. Thank you so much.” I looked over at all of my Pokemon, pleased with my team. “Ow!” Something smacked the side of my head! “What the...?”  
A green object sat on the floor.  
I picked up the hard object and then scanned the audience, leering hard.  
They all were looking at me in silence. Nobody moved.   
I looked behind me, but it was the same scene, except June was there, too. “Who threw-?” I started angrily.  
A bright light near the floor interrupted me. I looked down to see Metapod. It had a bright light coming out from a hole in its body!   
I stared at the green thing in my hand.  
It matched the shape of the hole missing from Metapod! It was a piece of the Pokemon!  
I yelled out in disgust and dropped it, wiping my hand on my jeans.  
The white light pushed out of the Metapod shell and antennae became clear to my view. The enormous wings spread wide.   
Butterfree! My Metapod had evolved into a Butterfree!!  
“Butterfree!” I was next to tears as I stood up.  
Butterfree flew about the room, giving its wings a good stretch before coming back to me and flapping its wings gently in front of me.  
I stared at Butterfree for a very long time and it stared back. I had a feeling I knew what was going on and what it wanted. I sighed. Why did I have to capture these Bugs? I thought, my skin starting to crawl. To fulfill a promise to my mom, I answered myself. She probably doesn’t even care about this promise. She doesn’t even care about Pokemon, I countered. My arm extended to the Butterfly, and I ran my hands along one of its magnificent wings. The touch was scaly and hard, and yet smooth. I scrunched up my face slightly, trying to work on being okay with this. It’s not that bad, I told myself. It’s just... Ugh... I sighed through my nostrils and pulled my hand away, relief coming over me and my face relaxed a bit.  
My Pokemon all cheered.  
I smiled at my Pokemon as they celebrated, Butterfree fluttering its wings with happiness. “Thank you, everyone, for all of your support and extreme patience with me,” I said, feeling so grateful to have these Pokemon as my friends. Including Beedrill and Butterfree. My eyes teared up as I stared at my two Bug types. “You’ve been more than tolerable of me after all this time. And I’m still not there yet, but you guys have helped me get to where I am now. Which is much further than when we first met. We’ve all become so much stronger in so many different ways. Thank you, everyone.” I hugged them all, except Beedrill and Butterfree, who thankfully were flying above us in circles, Beedrill’s creepy buzzing noise driving me insane. But I was too excited over our accomplishments today to be bothered by the sound.  
A collective “Aaaaaawww!” arose from the Gym. Everyone was touched by this moment, it seemed.  
“This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life,” a voice said.  
I looked up to see June. “June...” The happiness within me began to fade as I saw her face and remembered the ending of our battle.  
But June was smiling! “Your Pokemon respond to your love in ways I’ve never seen before. Just to touch you and help you overcome your fear, your Metapod evolved for you. You tried so hard to overcome a fear you have, and when you touched your Beedrill, Butterfree was moved enough to want to become a part of that beautiful moment and evolved. You are a beautiful and wonderful Pokemon Trainer.” She knelt down to me, holding an open case in her hand. Inside of it was a Badge I recognized.   
It was the same Badge Robin had in his case! A red circle surrounded by yellow spikes.  
“I am more than happy and truly honored to present you with the Thunder Badge.”  
Everyone in the Gym applauded to my great surprise.  
“They get a bit excited in their support for me,” she whispered. “They’re sweet people. I think they just feel sorry for me for all of my losses.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that, so I didn’t. I just took the Thunder Badge and stood tall. “Everybody!” I raised the Badge for my Pokemon to see. “We have our second Badge! The Thunder Badge!”

I sat in the Pokemon Center that night, my heart still pounding from thoughts of the battle I had.  
Everybody in the Gym apologized for how they acted towards me, including June for zapping me at the door and being a bit rude. They all were forgiven, of course. It was sweet that they loved their Gym Leader so much.  
Two Badges, I thought. I should let Prof. Oak and my mom know how I’ve been. I got up and walked over to one of the phone booths, taking a seat. The large computer monitor stood before me, the phone receiver in my hand, and I dialed the first number.  
The phone rang in my ear a few times before the senior’s face popped up on the screen. “Gary, my boy!” he said with delight. “How have you been?”  
“I’m doing great! Did you hear that I got the Badge of Obsidian City?” I asked.  
“Yes, your mother told me just the other day,” he replied. Prof. Oak’s face went solemn. “You know, you need to be much more respectful to your mother. And call her every chance you get. She cares about you and is constantly stressed and worried for you. It’s very important that you always speak to your mother with respect. You need to recognize and understand that.”  
I sighed. “Prof. Oak, I understand that, but she was-!”  
“What?” Prof. Oak interrupted. “Complaining about your Pokemon that got you seriously injured? A Pokemon that left you for dead? Gary, I understand the situation that occured, but this is your mother. She has a great reason to be scared. Just look at the situation. Your dad is gone. Your sister hasn’t been heard from in the past couple of months. You’re all she has. She has lost her entire world. Her life. Her loved ones. To Pokemon.”  
I stayed quiet. “You’re right, Professor.”  
“That’s right, Gary. Now, you make sure to call her, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Professor.”  
Prof. Oak smiled. “It’s good to hear from you. And congratulations on your work at Obsidian Gym. I need to call Shane some day. I haven’t spoken to that lad in some time. By the way, I noticed I haven’t been receiving any Pokemon from you, Gary. What is going on out there? Kiwi has sent me a few. Robin has sent me several, even though most of them are the same exact Pokemon that he swears may be just a bit different and maybe have an abnormality even though they don’t. Aly has sent me the most of all! But I haven’t received even one from you.”  
My eyes were wide in surprise. “Well, I have a Charmeleon-“ I began.  
“Oh? Let me see the young sport!” Prof. Oak interrupted.  
“Okay! Charmeleon, go!” I sent it out. “Charmeleon, say hi to Prof. Oak!”  
Charmeleon looked at the monitor and smiled. “Charmeeeeleon!” It flexed its muscles on its arms.  
Prof. Oak laughed. “How good to see you again, Charmeleon! You look like you’re in good shape! How have you been with Gary?”  
Charmeleon nodded its head. “Char, Charmeleon!”  
Prof. Oak laughed again. “How good to hear!”  
The three of us laughed.  
“Prof. Oak, I have a Butterfree, a Beedrill, Primeape, and Hoothoot right now,” I said. “But I’m going to catch even more. I promise! I’m catching every last Pokemon out there. So make room, Prof. Oak!”  
“We shall see, my boy. Good luck!”  
“Thanks! Oh, and I also now have two Badges! My second one is from Gringey City!”  
“Gringey City?” Prof. Oak rubbed his chin, staring at me more sternly. “Wow. That’s quite a distance you’ve traveled, Gary. You would think you’d have at least ten Pokemon with that kind of walking.”  
“Thanks, Professor…” I said, feeling horrible despite my cool Pokemon and my two Badges.  
“Seriously now, Gary. Get focused. This isn’t all about getting Badges and raising only six Pokemon, which you don’t even have.”  
That was a low blow.  
“This is about catching every known Pokemon and discovering all kinds of brand new ones yet to be seen. Remember that.”  
“Right, Professor.”  
“Good. Take care now!” He hung up.   
I returned Charmeleon to its Poke Ball and turned back to the now black monitor. Calling Prof. Oak had been a bad idea. I had only been reminded that, despite all my accomplishments, I had gotten next to nothing done compared to my rivals. Even beating Robin meant nothing. I dialed my mom and waited as the phone rang.  
My mom’s face appeared on the screen. A displeased look came over her face. “Oh. Hello,” she said.  
“Hi, mom!” I said cheerfully.  
“Hi,” she said coldly.  
“I got my second Badge! The Thunder Badge!” I held up the case for her to see the Badges.  
“Good for you,” was all she said.  
I sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to be a good conversation. “So… how’s life?” I tried.  
“Just fine,” she said. “I’m a widow because my husband was killed raising Pokemon, my daughter is who knows where raising Pokemon and never calls, and my son is raising a Pokemon that nearly killed him.”  
“Mom, it didn’t nearly kill me. It was a misunderstanding.”  
“It left you for dead,” she said angrily.  
“Don’t you believe in second chances? Misunderstandings?” I snapped.  
“Yes! But not for that!” she cried.  
Silence joined us temporarily.  
“Okay,” I sighed. “Mom. I understand how you feel.”  
“Oh, do you?” she asked. “You understand how it feels? Then how come you are out there raising the very things that contributed to your father’s death and your sister’s disappearance?”  
I couldn’t reply.  
We sat there in silence.  
“Look, I got things to do and they don’t involve sitting here saying nothing on the phone, so if you don’t have anything more to say, I’ve gotta go.”  
I inhaled deeply before speaking, and I spoke slowly and strongly. “Mom, I am going to become a Pokemon Master. I will catch them all. I will beat them all. I will return to Pallet Town safe and sound. I promise.”  
She stared at me. “Fine,” she said shortly. “Is that all?”  
“Yes,” I answered.  
“Good. Goodbye,” she said shortly.  
“Goodbye,” I said in a small voice.  
We both hung up at once.  
I don’t know if everyone in the Pokemon Center overheard our conversation, but I was sure enough did. I kept my eyes to the ground as I walked out, not wanting to catch anyone’s eyes. I took out my Town Map and walked as fast as I could, far away, deep into the city, not knowing where I was going. Once I was as alone as I thought I could be in this busy place, with no people around, just houses and long stretches of streets and cars parked and occasionally driving by, I scanned my Town Map for where I would go next, but only for a few seconds. The tears came before long, clouding up my view. I stood there with the Town Map close to my face and cried on that empty street.

“I’m on my way to Celadon City. I’ll be going for my Rainbow Badge there,” I told Nurse Joy.  
“Well, good luck then, Gary. And congratulations again on your Badge,” Nurse Joy said with a captivating smile. “And again, I’m so sorry for the trouble we caused you during your Gym battle. We just love our girl so much and we truly support her and hope she keeps her status as a Gym Leader! She’s such a good kid.”  
“It’s okay, Nurse Joy. And I really appreciate that you guys gave me some extra medicine and food and things for me and my Pokemon. I really appreciate it a lot.”  
“Of course! It was the least we could do for the trouble we put you through, honey.”  
I wanted to quit being a Pokemon Trainer and spend the rest of my life with her at that last word, but I cleared away the childish thought with a hard shake of my head. “Well, I’ll be seeing you, Nurse Joy. Thank you!”  
“Thank you, Gary. Good luck!”  
I stepped out into the gloomy weathered late morning and took the path leading out of the city. It looked like it might rain. The road out of the city led to an open field. No forests to go through on this trip. Nothing but the sky above me and thin, light grass around me on this beautiful countryside walk. So it’s Celadon City for my Rainbow Badge, then I’ll go to- I started thinking to myself.  
“Gary! Please! Hold on!” I heard a voice calling.  
I turned and saw a girl running down the path towards me with a very large black duffel bag on her shoulder. “June?”  
“Gary, wait a second!” June said, stopping before me and breathing hard to catch her breath. “I’m leaving!” She smiled brightly.  
“Leaving?” I asked.  
“I’m relieving my duties as a Gym Leader at Gringey City,” she said with a sigh of relief. “I am going to go off on my own journey trying to understand how to become a better and stronger Pokemon Trainer.”  
“You’re going on a Pokemon journey? Like, to collect Badges and challenge the Pokemon League and stuff?”  
“No, no, no,” June denied. “I just want to understand what it means to be a great Pokemon Trainer first. I want to battle and travel the world and see how the real masters do it and then, maybe someday, I will pursue becoming a proper Pokemon Trainer. But first, I need to understand what that means.” She stared deep into my eyes. “You know what I mean?”  
I stared back and nodded. “Yes, I do.”  
She smiled at me.  
I turned away. “Well, I wish you good luck on that quest, June. I’m headed to Celadon City, myself.”  
“Huh? Let me come with you!” she offered.  
I looked at her like she was crazy. “What???”   
“Please, Gary?” she begged. “Pleeeease???”  
I just stared at her, trying to find a way to politely tell her “no.”  
“You’re an incredible Pokemon Trainer, Gary. As a Gym Leader, that Poison move you used on me shouldn’t have confused me so badly, but it did. There are things about it I still don’t know! If the Pokemon League HQ found out about our match, they’d fire me immediately! I’m gonna get fired as it is! No question. So, I quit instead. You’re so experienced and intelligent and powerful! Please, let me tag along! Not for long! Just for a bit, okay? Please? I feel like I could learn so much from you!”  
“What about Lt. Surge?” I remembered, still trying to lose this crazy chick.  
“How can I face that man when I abandoned the Gym he gave me?” Tears welled up in her eyes. “I can’t. He’ll kill me when he finds out. Gary, I’ll be of any assistance I can be. Anything you say at all!”  
“I don’t really need any though…” I couldn’t think up an excuse for why she couldn’t travel with me.  
June’s chin fell to her chest. “Okay. I’m sorry, Gary. Look at me, bugging you to death. Halting your Pokemon journey. Please, forgive me. I’ll go.”  
A noise from afar made me look up and stare past June. Sirens?  
Yes. Police sirens! I couldn’t see any police cars, though.  
June looked towards Gringey City. “They’re coming for me,” she said sadly. “They want me back. They want me to continue living there and being their Gym Leader.” Tears fell from her eyes. “They want me to stay there and be with them. They’ve been so supportive and helpful and loving. I should stay there with them.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks faster. She closed her eyes and shook her head hard. “But I don’t want to! I want to travel the world! I want to see new things and people and Pokemon! But they love me so much. I’m like a daughter to them all. They love me and want me to be happy, but they know I’m weak! They won’t want me to travel. They’d think it’s too dangerous for a weak Trainer like me. They won’t say it to my face, but they think I need more skill and experience before going off into the world of Pokemon. But... But... But… I just want to... to...” She fell to her knees and started bawling before me.  
I stared toward Gringey City. The sirens were closer, but I still didn’t see any cars yet. What could I do? My eyes squinted at June as I took an extra second to think about the situation. My hand reached out to her, but she didn’t see it because she was crying so hard. “June, get up!” I shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to her feet.  
She gasped in surprise and stared at me.  
“Are you sure you didn’t do anything illegal?” I demanded.  
“What?? No!” she said in surprised.  
“So, you’re sure they only want to convince you to come back with them?” I pressed her.  
“Yes!” she shouted.  
“So, you’re one hundred percent free to legally leave on your own of your own free will with no consequences?”  
“Yes!!” she repeated.  
“Then, you’re coming with me,” I conceded. “Now, RUN!”  
And we ran.  
Me.  
With my two Badges.  
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Beedrill.  
Hoothoot.  
Butterfree.  
And June.  
Together.  
To Celadon City.  
Running from the cops.  
Little did we know, running from the cops would’ve been a day in paradise for us compared to what we would be facing soon enough.


	12. A Type To Remember

“We’re not gonna get away!” June whined.  
“We can’t stop now!” I yelled at her. “Move it!”  
“I’m trying, Gary!” June yelled back.  
We were both running as fast as we could, as far as our legs would take us, through an open plain. There were no bushes or trees or anywhere to hide. Just the open road and clear path surrounded us. June was a bit slower than me and even if I got away, she was going to get caught.  
It was only a matter of time before those police sirens screaming behind us would be blocking our path.   
And then what?  
Would Officer Jenny force June to stay in Gringey City? Could they do that? Didn’t June have a right to leave? Was there something more that I didn’t know? Something June was hiding from me?  
I recalled June crying just minutes ago, saying she was loved at Gringey City. That they cared so much for her that they didn’t want her to travel on her own, fearing she was too weak to be a Pokemon Trainer traveling alone.  
“Juuuune!!!” I heard a voice scream over a megaphone. “This is Officer Jenny!! Where are you going?! Why are you running away?! Who is that person with you?!”  
“Gary!” June cried.  
“Don’t stop!” I urged.  
I turned back and saw that she was several feet behind me and had stopped running. She was bent over, hands on her knees, gasping for air.  
I stopped. “JUUUNE!!” I was gasping for air myself. “What are you doing??”  
The cop cars and motorcycles were not far from us, sirens blaring, lights flashing.  
I just stood there, unsure of what our next move would be.  
“June!!” Officer Jenny yelled again, her car slowing down as she neared June. “Are you okay, dear? You, kid over there!! You are under a-!!”  
“Pikachu, use Flash!” I heard June yell as she threw a Poke Ball.   
Her Poke Ball opened and out popped a Pikachu! “Piiiika!!” it screamed, and a bright light emitted from its body.  
I shielded my eyes against the intense white light and watched as all the cars disappeared behind the Flash.  
“Let’s go!” I heard June.  
My hand was grabbed and tugged. I gasped and blindly followed the pull, running. It was a couple of minutes of blinking before I could see that it was June pulling me.  
Running in front of her was the Pikachu.  
I looked behind me to see several Officer Jennys. Some were sitting on their still motorcycles, and others were standing outside their cars. Some of them were covering their eyes in their hands while others were blinking nonstop. They seemed to be having trouble seeing.  
“Gary, don’t stop! Keep going!” June pulled me harder.  
I turned forward and ran as hard as I could with her.

I’m not sure how long we ran. It was just a large cycle where we would be running, and several times, we stopped, exhausted and desperate for water. Then, we kept running again. We would once again stop. A desire to push forward drove us beyond our limit to charge on again.  
There was no sign nor sound of the police behind us.  
What felt like at least an hour later, our path was lined by trees.  
I stumbled over to one and collapsed against the trunk and slid down it, hitting the ground. My eyes closed as I breathed hard. The desire to sleep was taking over my body with ease. Even getting a bite to eat didn’t sound like a bad idea. But, above all, I was truly desperate for some water! I could hear gasping for air at least several feet away. After a while of swallowing my own saliva and feeling like I had gained some sort of energy back, I looked to June.  
She was on her knees, staring at the ground, looking as if she was considering whether to drop to the ground right there or not.  
“Couldn’t we have just explained to them?” I said, panting and taking a swallow.  
June looked back at me, but didn’t say anything.  
“Did we have to run? Couldn’t we just-?” I started to continue.  
“No…” she replied.  
“But, why?” I demanded. “June, is there something you’re not telling me? Is there more to this?”  
“Gary, please,” June started. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just…” She sighed. “I’ve never been good with goodbyes… When I accepted the Gym in Gringey City, I left Vermillion without a word to anyone. I didn’t even say goodbye to Lt. Surge. Ha, I didn’t even say anything to my… mommy and daddy.” Tears began to build up in her eyes and she looked down. Her voice was getting lower and weaker and cracked as she talked. “I left all my friends. I just grabbed my Pokemon, packed my bag, and ran. I can’t say goodbye... I’m not good with goodbyes… I… I…” She suddenly began to cry, covering her face quickly with her hands.  
I didn’t understand why.  
She cried even harder.  
Even my own eyes started feeling like they could push out a few tears watching her cry so mournfully. I got to my feet and walked over to her, looking down uncertainly at her form for a moment before I got down to my own knees. “June. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”  
This made her cry even harder. But, why?  
It was none of my business to pry into June’s business, but I really wanted to help her.  
“Hey, there, now why the tears there lil’ lady?” a voice asked from nowhere.  
I looked up to see a heavy set man staring down at us sadly.  
June stopped crying and also stared up at the man. She wiped her face. “I’m okay,” she whispered and forced a smile. “Who are you?” She managed to her feet and extended a hand to the stranger.  
I stared at June for a moment as I stood up, myself.  
“My name is Sinclair.” He took special care to shake hands gently and politely with June before shaking mine strongly but friendly. “I was just finishin’ a bit a Pokemon trainin’ with my Golduck when on my way back home I hear this pretty missy over here cryin’ her lil’ heart out and I decided to go and see what’s causing such a fret.” His southern accent was spoken pretty fast.  
“We were just catching our breath,” I explained. “And I was discussing something private with my friend be-”  
“Did you say a Golduck?” June asked, shoving me over roughly with her elbow.  
“Ow! Hey!” I said angrily.  
“Why, yes I did lil’ missy,” Sinclair responded. “Come on out now, ya hear?” He tossed his Poke Ball and out came a cool new Pokemon.  
Golduck. The Duck Pokemon and the evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck are amongst the fastest Pokemon when it comes to speed due to their webbed hands and feet. No longer suffering from suppressed psychic abilities as a Psyduck, when its forehead shines, the full extent of its power is unleashed.  
“Wow, a Golduck!” I put away my Pokedex.  
Golduck nodded at me with a cry.  
Sinclair smiled proudly. “You two youngin’s never did tell me yer names,” Sinclair chuckled.  
“Oh, gosh, where are my manners?” June gasped. “My name is June.” She bowed politely.  
“I’m Gary,” I nodded.  
“June and Gary. A pleasure to meet ya. And what brings you out into this part of the world?”  
“Well, I’m traveling the Kanto region to collect the eight Pokemon Badges I need to enter to Pokemon League and compete in the yearly competition,” I said with a bit more energy than I had moments ago.  
“I’m… traveling to… better understand Pokemon and how to raise them to be the best they can be,” June spoke feebly, eyes on the ground. She looked like she might even cry again.  
“Trav’lin’ to become a Pokemon Master and learnin’ how to better raise and connect wit’ Pokemon,” Sinclair summed it up. “Well, I don’t know about all those fancy Badges and whatnot but I bet you can learn a ton if you come back with me to mah little village where we hold our own yearly competition.” He winked.  
“A competition?” I asked, interested.  
“That’s right,” Sinclair boasted with pride. “It’s our yearly Type One competition.”  
“Type... One?” I repeated.  
“That’s what I said, youngin’,” Sinclair beamed at me. “We have a competition where everybody brings one Pokemon only. Our village is small and not everybody raises Pokemon there, but we have seventeen competitors every year, each with a different type of Pokemon. Ya got it?”  
June and I nodded quietly, listening closely.  
“The competition ends with the final two surviving Pokemon types battling and the winner is the Type One Champion!” Sinclair finished.  
“Hey, that sounds pretty cool! I wanna get in on this!”  
“Well, youngin’, the competition is usually for the members of the village… butcha seem to have the spunk and drive, and I like ya. So I’ll do my best to get ya in. Now, whenever more than one of the villagers attempts to bring in the same type of Pokemon, they battle it out, and the winner gets to compete in the actual competition.”  
“Okay. So when does it start?”  
“In two days,” Sinclair declared.  
“Two days?” I said with disappointment.  
“Yes indeed, youngin’,” Sinclair said calmly.  
“Aww! But I have to get to Celadon City to go for another Gym Badge! I can’t waste time with this.”  
Sinclair’s smile faded. “Now you listen here, youngin’, we may not be all fancy and sophisticated like you folk with your Gyms and your cities and your little Badges, but we darn sure well know how tah raise our Pokemon and we perform miracles in our little village with the way we battle. We may not be high brow like how you’re used to battlin’, but with that kind of attitude, why, you won’t make it through the first round with a Vileplume battlin’ a Goldeen!”  
I swallowed nervously. “I’m sorry, sir. I meant no offense. I’ll gladly accept your kind offer and compete in this Type One competition if you’ll allow me, sir.”  
Sinclair softened up swiftly, smiling again. “Quite alright, youngin’. I guess I sure do love where I’m from and what we stand for.” He looked up into the sky. There was nothing in the sky when I looked up, and Sinclair soon returned his gaze to me. He then turned to June. “So, you two looking to enter?”  
“Yeah!” I insisted.  
“Umm…” June stammered. “I really think I’ll just watch.”  
“Huh?” I turned to her.  
“Watch?” Sinclair asked.  
“Yeah… I really think I would rather learn just a bit more before actually engaging in a battle like this,” June stated.  
“But, Miss June,” Sinclair started. “Don’t you think it’d be best to learn through actual battlin’ experience? You say you want to get better acquainted with your Pokemon, right? How can yah do that if you’re not participatin’ in one of the greatest ways Pokemon and humans communicate with each other? Through battling experience!”  
“Yeah, June. Come on! You wanna get better? Then you have to get in the game. You have to take on challengers. If you truly want to learn how to be a better raiser of Pokemon, then you have to make moves. Not sit back and watch.”  
“I appreciate your advice Sinclair and Gary, but I really am not ready.” June closed her eyes with discomfort. She had that sad look on her face again, so I didn’t press any further.  
I turned to Sinclair. “Well, I want to compete in the Type One competition! Is there a prize?”  
Sinclair laughed, but I automatically felt bad hearing it. His laugh didn’t sound genuine. It seemed force. Like I had said something not to his liking but he was taking it in good spirits. “Of course not, youngin’.” His face went serious, confirming my fear that sped my heartbeat. “Now, I dunno about you fancy folk, but it isn’t always about some fancy prize over on this side a town. We battle for the sport an’ love an’ experience we gain from Pokemon battles. The connection we get with our Pokemon. That means a lot more, and is a far greater prize, than anything you can get from some fancy pants medal or some such thing. At least to us.”  
“I agree, sir!” I insisted eagerly, trying hard to reconcile any offense I had caused. “I’m ready to learn! I really want to be a part of this!”  
Sinclair warmed up again. “Well then, youngin’, let’s get you registered. And Miss June, you are more than welcome to watch.”  
June smiled appreciatively.  
After Sinclair recalled his Golduck into its Poke Ball, we both followed Sinclair as he led the way through the trees that seemed to have no real path.  
I was grateful as we got lost in the trees. I wasn’t fully convinced we had lost the police entirely. But a straightforward path revealed itself before long, which returned my concerns.  
A long walk later, me about to cave in and pass out from the exhaustion of today and June looking as wiped out, Sinclair finally stopped.  
At the sight of the village, I straightened up quickly. Wooden houses lined the outskirts of the village, which were surrounded by woods and the beautiful aura of a natural, peaceful, and serene feel. A few people were around waving and calling out to Sinclair, and even waving at me and June, and we all waved back. There were more built structures further into the village, out of sight. But the true eye catcher was the large waterfall! The magnificent sight was gigantic and visible even from afar. The setting sun’s light shining through was creating a marvelous rainbow.  
June, also marveling at the waterfall, suddenly lightly bumped into me. Her arm stayed against mine.  
I casually moved away from her a couple of feet.  
She looked at me in surprise before smiling. “Sorry. An accident.”  
I nodded without looking back. “I know. It’s fine.”  
“Sinclair, how’s the Golduck?” a voice asked.  
I turned to see a skinny young man smiling at Sinclair, having the same accent that must be common in this village, approach us.  
“Troy! How are ya?” Sinclair greeted him. “Golduck is just great! How is the Starmie?”  
“Quite well,” Troy said with obvious pride. He turned to me and June. “Who are the children?”  
“This is Gary and June,” Sinclair introduced us.  
“Hi!” me and June said in unison.  
“Well, howdy!” Troy said happily, shaking our hands with earnest, shaking me with his left hand and June with his right.  
“These two… Well… Gary… will be competing in the Type One competition,” Sinclair nodded.  
Troy opened his eyes wide. “But, Sinclair…”  
“I know, I know. But I think it could help them on their journey if they competed and saw how things go down in such a difficult but seemingly simple arena as ours,” Sinclair explained. “Just this once. Let it slide. Can ya please?”  
Troy sighed. “Only cause it’s you, Sinclair,” Troy said with a sly grin. “You’re lucky I’m the one who runs this competition. Though I’m not so sure how the others will take it.”  
“Ahh, they’ll get over it,” Sinclair waved nonchalantly.  
“Well, the competition begins in just two days. Hows about we get this young man registered?”  
As June and I were led through the village, everyone we met greeted us and shook all of our hands. It took longer than it should have to reach the small building we finally got to as we slowly made our way through.  
Troy signed me up for the competition once we got inside, and after careful consideration, I decided my Pokemon would be Hoothoot. Since all the spots were taken already, I’d be challenging either the Trainer who was raising a Normal Type, or the Trainer who was using the Flying Type Pokemon, since Hoothoot was both types. I decided I’d take on the Flying Trainer. After that, the best news me and June had heard all day was spoken.  
“Hows about a nice home cooked meal for you and your Pokemon?” Sinclair offered.  
The answer was a loud and immediate “YES!” from us both.  
We chowed down that afternoon on the most delicious cheeseburgers and potatoes I’d ever had. It almost didn’t taste like what it was supposed to! It was more like an entirely new, delectable set of food not entirely familiar to my taste buds. Sinclair was a wizard of a cook.  
Me and June’s Pokemon ate together in a different room. I had taken a look inside before we had let our Pokemon out. The room was spacious and looked pretty fun. It had an area that resembled a playground with its handcrafted toys and swings and a slide, and a calmer section with several large pillows and low level beds of various sizes to go right to sleep on.  
After I let my Pokemon out in that room, I ran straight back out to the food that was almost done being prepared, so I didn’t get to see June’s Pokemon.  
There was a lot of commotion in the area where our Pokemon were at. It sounded like everyone was having fun in there. And it sounded full, like there were a lot of beings in there.  
June must have a lot more Pokemon than I thought, I assumed.  
That night, me and June slept on opposite ends of the guest room Sinclair had.  
I was in bed, thinking about everything that had occurred on my journey so far. But something in particular was on my mind. “June?”  
She turned in her bed to look at me, smiling. “Hey.”  
There was silence for a minute before I took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”  
“For?” She looked blankly at me, her smile having faded.  
I hesitated, holding my breath before I managed to speak again. “…Electrode.”  
She continued to stare, not speaking.  
“I didn’t intend on that happening. In all of the commotion that happened afterwards, I never got the chance to properly apologize. So, I’m taking the time now to say, I am truly sorry, June.”  
June didn’t take her eyes off of me for a moment. She then turned her back to me. “That’s the risk of raising a Pokemon like that. Sometimes they just… pop. It’s not your fault...”  
She didn’t say anything else after that.   
And neither did I, turning to stare at the ceiling.  
It wasn’t much longer before I heard a noise. A sniffing sound. Or perhaps… A sniffling sound. Coming from where June was laying.

“Faster, Hoothoot!”  
Hoothoot flew back and forth in front of me. Faster. Faster. Getting better and looking stronger.  
It was the afternoon and me and Hoothoot were doing some training for tomorrow’s competition.  
I hadn’t seen June for long that morning. She decided to take a walk around the village.  
I was happy she hadn’t decided to hang around with me or asked me to join her on her walk.  
Hoothoot kept using Tackle through the air. It charged forward all of a sudden and with a great force of energy and speed, slammed into a nearby tree, rattling it slightly and causing a few fruits to drop out of it.  
“Wow, what was that?” I wondered, raising my Pokedex.  
Take Down. A far more powerful version of Tackle that results in the user sustaining recoil damage as well. Caution should be considered when using this move.  
“Wow, Hoothoot! You learned Take Down!”  
Hoothoot landed on the ground and hooted happily.  
“Well, Hoothoot, tomorrow is the big day of the competition. You’ll be representing the Flying type Pokemon of the world!”  
Hoothoot hooted again, flapping its wings and ascending into the air with delight before returning gently to the ground.  
“We need to be in pristine shape. For now, let’s take a break and grab a little snack. But then, right back to work.” I smiled determinedly at Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot nodded back eagerly.

“Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Mellow Village’s own annual Type One Pokemon competition!”  
The small crowd cheered excitedly.  
It was the next day. The day! The competition was ready to start. It took place outdoors in a simple clearing. The small audience of perhaps thirty people sat in wooden chairs.  
Troy, who was the announcer, sat behind a visibly handmade wooden desk with a microphone.   
Next to him, to my surprise, was June, also with a microphone. She hadn’t told me she’d be sitting with the announcer of the competition.  
She looked extremely nervous and happy at the same time.  
I was standing with a crowd of other competitors. We didn’t even get chairs! I was kind of surprised they had any kind of competition like this at such a small location. They certainly were trying to make it something, but it just felt so… uncomfortable. Awkward. I guess I’m spoiled by my fancy buildings and electronics, I considered, taking a good look at everyone.  
If this was the entire village here today, there couldn’t be much more than maybe sixty people! The crowd spectating were only slightly bigger than the competitors!  
“This year will be a little different than the others,” Troy continued. “This year, we have allowed a newcomer to this competition. Please welcome, from Pallet Town, Gary!“  
Everyone stood up and applauded, to my surprise. Including the competitors.  
I waved slightly at everyone and nodded at those around me, giving a big smile as my back was patted hard and my hands were shook. Troy and Sinclair made it seem like this wouldn’t be a welcome change, I thought. But everyone seems quite accepting, to me.  
“Also joining us is a good friend to Gary. As the first ever co-announcer of the Type One competition, please welcome, from Vermillion City, previous Gym Leader of Gringey City, the sweet, the kind, the exceptionally beautiful, June!”  
The audience got even louder for her. I could’ve sworn I even heard a few whistles.  
Her face was ridiculously red as she smiled and waved at everyone and then quickly looked down at the microphone before her.  
Why is she co-announcer? I wondered. That was nice of them, but why didn’t she tell me?  
I had hardly even seen June at all yesterday. She didn’t join us for dinner, which came off as rude in my eyes, and I was sure to Sinclair, too, and even when I went to bed, she never came home. When I woke up this morning, Sinclair said June had come home and eaten breakfast earlier and had left just moments ago. I started feeling like she was avoiding me. But, why would she do that?  
“Now, in this year’s competition, we have a Type Two preliminary battle in the Flying type division! This will take place between Gary and Mellow Village’s own, Victor!”  
I looked at the sixteen other competitors around me and spotted a muscular kid stepping forward.  
His eyes met mine and he smirked, extending hand out to me. He couldn’t have been younger than seventeen!  
I grabbed his hand and we gave each a strong handshake. Or maybe mine was nothing to him, but his sure was powerful. I tried my best to match it. As we took our places, I shook off the minor pain in my hand.  
I caught June’s eye and waved at her.  
She stared back at me for a minute before looking away.  
“I choose Pidgeotto!” Victor shouted, sending out his Pokemon.  
I turned back to the Trainer in front in me. “Ah… cool. A Pidgeotto…” I said, taking out my Pokedex.  
Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Pidgey. This diligent hunter can spot prey from miles above in the air. It is very territorial and while fairly peaceful, can become a threat once disturbed or threatened.  
“Hoothoot! Go!” I threw Hoothoot’s Poke Ball.  
Hoothoot stared down Pidgeotto angrily as Pidgeotto stared back easily.  
“So, June, any predictions about this match?” Troy asked. “Being as you’re such good friends with Gary, how do you think he’ll do here today?”  
The crowd gave a little “ooooooh.”  
I glared at the crowd.  
June stared back at me for a moment, sternly. Almost like how she looked when we battled back when she was the Gym Leader in Gringey City. “Gary can’t win.”  
“Huh?” I gasped.  
The crowd laughed a bit at what she said.  
“Oooooooo! That’s a mighty tough statement for you to make about your friend,” Troy responded with a chuckle.  
June shook her head and stared at me, seemingly surprised. “Um… I only meant… he can’t win unless he truly brings out the best in his Pokemon…” June said in a low voice.  
I squinted in confusion at June. She sure was acting weird.  
“Ah, okay! I think I get it now,” Troy laughed. “Well, let the battle begin!”  
“Quick Attack!” Victor ordered.  
Pidgeotto flew at Hoothoot with remarkable speed and Hoothoot was hit.  
It flapped its wings and cried out strongly, seeming to be just fine.  
“Uproar, now!” I commanded and covered my ears, though it didn’t help.  
Hoothoot opened its beak and started making a most horridly loud noise, blowing Pidgeotto over and knocking it to the ground. But it didn’t end there. The Uproar, which caused everyone to cover their ears, reached the microphones and became amplified! The sound was earsplitting and everyone’s screams, including my own, for Hoothoot to stop attacking, wasn’t making any of this any more bearable!  
Uproar lasted for only a moment longer, but it was a moment too much for everyone.  
Once it finally stopped, Pidgeotto was long defeated, knocked out on the ground.  
There was silence for a while. Well, not really. My ears, and probably the ears of everyone else, were ringing.  
“PIDGEOTTO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HOOTHOOT IS THE WINNER!” Troy screamed unnecessarily into his microphone since he was unable to hear well, unaware of how loud he actually was, causing everyone to press their hands to their ears again and cry out.  
June just glared at me angrily, holding her ears.  
“GARY WILL PROCEED TO THE OFFICIAL TYPE ONE BATTLE COMPETITION!” Troy continued. “THE OFFICIAL TYPE ONE BATTLE COMPETITION OFFICIALLY BEGINS NOW!”  
The competition was as simple as the town it was held in and the people who lived in it. Some of the rounds were surprising, like when the Normal type Furret beat a Rock type, Nosepass, with only a couple of hits. Or an Electric Type Plusle taking out a Ground type Onix in a surprisingly close match, which June went crazy over and even ran up to the Plusle to hug and congratulate it. But other wins were obvious, like a Fire type Ponyta beating a Bug type Caterpie.  
I began wondering how these Trainers who live in such a small village managed to find some of the Pokemon they owned.  
My second round to participate in finally arrived, and it was a Fighting type Pokemon, so I had the advantage. In fact, the poor Mankey didn’t even get a chance to attack back. Hoothoot just pecked it while Mankey tried swatting my Pokemon way, and Mankey eventually collapsed. It was too easy.  
Either way, win or lose, the people of this village were extremely happy and shook hands without the slightest look of dismay in their faces.  
It was down to the final four competitors. A Budew managed to beat the Ponyta with the help of Stun Spore, soon after evolving into Roselia, and my win was against a Gloom who managed to handle several Peck attacks but finally fell to Hoothoot’s Take Down.  
The final match had arrived. It was me and Hoothoot versus Michael and his Roselia.  
One thing I had learned from watching all of these competitions was: Type didn’t matter. This was nothing new, but some of these wins were nothing short of incredible. Sinclair was right. The Trainers here were good. If you let your guard down and didn’t give it your all, you were surely in for a swift defeat. I could tell many of the Trainers here were confident because they had a type advantage. Those very Trainers were some of the quickest to get knocked out.  
“We are now down to the final match!” Troy announced. As the competition had continued on since Hoothoot’s amplified Uproar, Troy’s voice began to slowly but surely simmer down to normal again. “Newcomer Gary from Pallet Town has truly earned his position this far into the competition! But so has Michael! Since type does NOT matter in this competition, this winner is truly anyone’s guess!”  
“I agree,” June said. She had gotten a lot better at being a more proactive announcer as the competition proceeded and had tons to say and great commentary and even had some funny jokes on occasion. But she always seemed more quiet during my battles. Now, she was just staring at me sternly again, like she did at the beginning.  
Troy seemed to be waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t, he said, “And now, may the final battle in the Type One competition battle begin!”  
“Hypnosis!” I demanded.  
Hoothoot shot out circular rays at Roselia, who just stood there calmly.  
“Move!” Michael instructed.  
Roselia jumped at the last second and was high above Hoothoot.  
“Leech Seed!” Michael continued.  
Roselia leaned its head towards Hoothoot and a seed shot out, landing on Hoothoot.  
Before it could react, the seed split open and vines spread out, wrapping themselves around Hoothoot, draining the energy from it.  
Hoothoot dropped to the ground, hooting loudly.  
“Hoothoot, get up and fight!” I screamed.  
Hoothoot stood up and tried Hypnosis again.  
“What??” Michael uttered in surprised. “Dodge and use Grasswhistle!”  
Roselia leaped out of the way of Hypnosis and used one of the petals from a beautiful rose on its hand to blow on. A light song began to flow out from the leaf.   
“Hoothoot, you dodge too!” I was trying to keep even myself awake from the Grasswhistle attack that caused such a peaceful melody to my ears.  
Hoothoot was immobilized by the Leech Seed, slowly draining out the rest of its health, and it fell asleep immediately.  
“Toxic!” Michael added.  
Roselia spun around in midair and a spray of dark purple liquid shot out and hit my sleeping Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot immediately got a dark purple flush of color in its face and started squirming in pain, still sleeping. My Pokemon was badly Poisoned.  
“Petal Dance!”  
Roselia spun even faster and a flurry of leaves shot out and hit Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot was knocked up through the air and the flurry of leaves continued, slamming into my Pokemon until it collapsed again. Its eyes opened on impact with the ground in shock and it let out a piercing yell. It wasn’t as bad as Uproar, but it was more than just a pained cry from taking an attack.  
I could instantly tell that something was wrong.  
“SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HIM!” June stood up with the microphone in her hand.  
I ran to my Hoothoot. “Hoothoot!” I picked him up.  
Hoothoot screamed and squirmed in my arms, his eyes closed tight, his left wing flapping frantically.  
I struggled not to drop him and keep him in my hold. That was when I noticed his right wing.  
Something was wrong with it. It kept flinching and looked funny.  
June ran right up to me. “Oh, no! It’s his wing! His wing is broken!” June cried.  
“What?!”  
“We need a Pokemon Center!” June shouted out desperately.  
Hoothoot whimpered in my arms, his body breathing hard as he struggled not to move too much.  
“Now, now there, lil’ missy. Don’t you fret,” a familiar voice said.  
I turned to see Sinclair walking over from where the crowd was watching, everyone standing up.  
“We don’t have any fancy Pokemon Centers in this village, but we do have someone who can very well take care of that and just about any Pokemon injury you can think of,” Sinclair assured June. He carefully took Hoothoot from me and cradled it, my Pokemon whining, his eyes still shut tightly. He began to walk through the village and June and I followed him.  
Everyone was quiet, all eyes on the three of us as we made our way through the crowd and out of the clearing.  
Sinclair led the way to a building that was very quaint and looked sort of familiar. He turned to me and smiled. “We don’t have any fancy Pokemon Centers in this village, but we do have someone who can very well take care of that and just about any Pokemon injury you can think of,” Sinclair repeated. He winked. “And that person is me. Now, you two take a rest and your Hoothoot will be just fine in a jiffy.” He took my Hoothoot through a back door and closed it.  
Me and June stared at each other in silence.  
“June…” I tried.  
She walked away to one of the many chairs in the room and sat down in one closest to a window and stared out it, looking somber.  
My eyes swept over the building, and it suddenly hit me what this building looked similar to, intentional, coincidental, or otherwise.  
A Pokemon Center.

“I’d say another two weeks and your Hoothoot will be just fine,” Sinclair said to me.   
Hoothoot looked up at me from the table Sinclair wheeled out, looking like a cheap mini stretcher. Hoothoot hooted at me happily, his right wing in a white cast.  
Sinclair had taken about an hour working on Hoothoot, which I guess wasn’t too bad of time, but the wait was terrible.  
I was just about ready to go back there and see what was going on.  
Sinclair just so happened to open the door as I was standing there, contemplating whether or not to open them.  
The hard hit knocked me onto my back. While my nose still hurt and felt a bit larger than usual, I was fine.  
“Thank you, Sinclair.” Worry was on my face. Sinclair did a fine job, I guess, but I wanted my Hoothoot checked out again as soon as we reached a real Pokemon Center.  
He had told us that Hoothoot’s wing wasn’t broken, but it was sprained, which, as bad as that was, it was better than it being broken. “No problem there, youngin’. You know, you really did well in that competition. It may sound a bit funny, but… I’m proud of you, boy.”  
“Thank you, sir,” I replied. “Thank you very much. I appreciate that.”  
“Your Hoothoot is a real fighter.” He pet Hoothoot’s head.  
Hoothoot seemed to enjoy the petting, nuzzling his head against Sinclair’s hand.  
“Hey, Sinclair! Why weren’t you in the competition?” I realized. “Weren’t you raising Golduck for this very thing?”  
Sinclair laughed heartedly, startling me, Hoothoot, and June. “Oh, no. Not at all!’” Sinclair laughed even more. “I was jus’ raising mah Golduck. We competed back in the day when we were younger. But not nowadays. Not that we’re old or anything, but we do enjoy taking it easier these days. Getting closer connected. You know, ha ha.”  
“Oh, I understand.”  
“Well, it’s getting late, you two.” Sinclair glanced out the window at the evening sky. “How about we get you two to my house and I fix us up one last delicious dinner?”  
There were no arguments there.

“June?” I asked that night, laying in my bed. I was really full from the baked chicken and home fries that Sinclair cooked for us. I was so full I barely even felt like talking. But I had to speak to her.  
She didn’t say anything.  
“Are you mad at me?” I asked anyway. “About Electrode? You’ve been treating me very differently. Looking at me oddly. I feel like… things are getting uncomfortable between us. Do you want to stop traveling together?”  
Silence.  
Just as I was about to speak again, she finally said, “I accept your apology, Gary. Now let’s just forget about it and never bring it up again. Okay?”  
“Okay,” I agreed hesitantly, dissatisfied with this solution but trying to accept that I wasn’t going to get any further. Not tonight, at least.  
Silence.  
I had almost fallen asleep.  
“I promised you I wouldn’t stay for long, right?” June spoke.  
I stayed silent.  
“If you want me to go, I will. I’ll leave right now, even.”  
“No, June. It’s not that.”  
“It took you a pretty long time to say that,” she said coldly, a hurt tone evident in her voice.  
I was getting angry, now. I had answered right back. Trying to empathize, I took a deep breath. “June, if you want to stay with me on my journey, you’re welcome to,” I said calmly. “As of right now, I see no issue with it. So please, if it’s what you want, I encourage you to stay. If you want to go, that’s okay, too. You can do whatever you want.”  
A long moment of silence arrived.  
“Will you tell me if you have a problem with me?” June asked.  
I paused. “Will you tell me if you have a problem with me?” I asked.  
No reply.  
“Deal,” she finally said.  
For some reason, I smiled to myself. I could’ve sworn I heard her giggle a little before I finally fell asleep.

“Well, thank you for spending a couple of days here in our humble little village.” Sinclair shook my hand, then June’s. “And make sure you check that Hoothoot out at a proper Pokemon Center, ya hear? I know our simple ways aren’ all that technical, so you go check it out in one of your fancy shmanshy little Pokemon buildin’s, alright, now?”  
I laughed and waved away his comment as if I didn’t take it seriously and wasn’t even considering going to a real Pokemon Center to have my Hoothoot looked over.   
It was the late morning and June and I were on our way out of Mellow Village, continuing our journey to Celadon City.  
The entire village had come by to say goodbye to us. Troy even kissed June’s hand in his farewell and thanked her for being such a great co-announcer.  
June blushed at the kiss.  
Sinclair had walked us out of the woods and we were now on the main path where we had escaped from the police.  
“Sinclair, thank you for everything,” I told him. “I gained a lot of experience from that competition and I truly understand a lot more about Pokemon than I did before I got here.”  
“I’m glad, Gary.” Sinclair showed his teeth with pride. “If everyone gains that kind of wisdom that you have gained from this competition, Gary, then there are no losers. Only winners.”  
I nodded.  
“And thank you, too, Sinclair,” June added. “I really was mesmerized by every battle I saw there. Incredible! I really appreciated the opportunity Troy gave me to be a co-announcer. I had fun! ”  
“Maybe next year, you both will come on down and you can join in, Miss June!” Sinclair offered.  
June laughed. “I’ll keep you posted on that one.”  
“Oh, Miss June, you better join in,” Sinclair insisted kindly.  
June merely grinned back, glowing under the sun.  
“Well, you two youngins’ keep each other safe an’ good luck on your journey!”  
“Thanks! You take care, too, Sinclair!” I said.  
“Bye, Sinclair!” June waved.  
June and I left, enjoying the sunshine and making our way to our future destination.  
“Gary?”  
“Hm?”  
“Were you mad when Troy kissed my hand?” June asked, smirking.  
I stared at her for a mere second.  
She was looking back at me, blushing.  
I turned away immediately. “No!” I snapped. “What kind of stupid question is that?”  
“Are you sure? Because you seemed to be glaring for just a second when he did it and when I turned to look at you, you looked away.”  
“You’re out of your mind, June!” I growled. “Get over it. That didn’t happen.”  
“Don’t be mean, Gary,” June teased.  
“June, stop it.”  
“Come on, Gary,” she said, giving me a light push.  
“Come on, what?”  
She giggled.  
I scowled at her. “Remember that discussion we had last night about having problems with each other...?”  
Me and June.   
Officially traveling together.  
On our way to Celadon City.  
Afterwards, wherever else my next Badges lay.  
Me and June.  
Officially traveling together.  
For as long as we could stand each other.


	13. Finders, Keepers

I was never a good conversationalist, typically enjoying thinking to myself. Taking in my surroundings. Walking in peace.  
Not June. She wouldn’t shut up.   
Luckily, I’m a good listener. I guess.  
“So my Elekid was defeated immediately,” June continued. “He was just a baby, so, no surprise there. But when his Raichu beat my Magnemite was when I began to get worried. He knew Brick Break and tore his way right through us. Luckily my Flaaffy came out and helped us. Cotton Guard was a life saver. Then we slowed him down with Cotton Spore and took full advantage. His Raichu is actually naturally slow because he evolved him rather soon when he first caught it years ago, so slowing him down even further only resulted in an even worse defeat for him. Then, Lt. Surge sent out his Jolteon.”  
I guess I’m gonna hear this entire battle, I realized. Don’t get me wrong. I didn’t mind hearing about any Pokemon battle, but June had been talking about practically her entire life!  
From growing up with her parents, to her crushes on boys in school, to her crush on Lt. Surge, to begging him to allow her to train under him, to losing battles to him.  
I just wanted to enjoy the scenery and think about my upcoming Gym battle. We were walking through a very peaceful, open field with just a few trees and plenty of sunlight.  
June’s constant blabbering may have even been scaring away wild Pokemon.  
I still needed to capture more.  
“Please, don’t!” a voice cried.  
“Give ‘em up,” another voice demanded.  
Me and June looked to each other for a second in surprise, then ran ahead to the noises. We soon located a group of kids close to our age.  
There were four of them surrounding one little boy. The little boy was in tears, sitting on the ground, staring at the others in fear.  
One of the boys grabbed the kid on the ground, lifted him up, and then shoved him back down. Then all of them started punching and kicking him.  
“HEY!” me and June shouted in unison. We ran up to the boys and they all stopped beating up the lone kid and turned to me and June with frowns on their faces.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” June shouted.  
“Mind your own business, you two!” one of the boys shot back.  
My fists tightened and began to shake. “Why are you beating up that kid? You bullies! Ganging up on one person. Who do you think you are?”  
“Oh, so you want some of this, too?” the tallest boy challenged. He moved swiftly and swung at me, catching me under my right eye.  
I cried out and hit the ground. By the time I opened my eyes, two of the boys were above me, sending punches and sharp kicks at my face and body. I covered my face with my arms, but I couldn’t catch my breath as they sent blows directly to my stomach.  
“Stop it!!” June screamed out loudly. I witnessed her run at one of the boys, but he turned quick and shoved her down.  
The other two boys held her down to the ground as she struggled to fight them off of her. “Ha ha, she’s pretty,” one boy said with a sneaky grin.  
“Yeah, why you hanging around with this chump?” the other boy asked June. “He’s pathetic. You should roll with our crew. I may even allow you to be my girlfriend.” The kid laughed cruelly.  
June snorted loudly and spit a phlegm filled glob of spit at the boy’s face.  
The two boys beating me up stopped suddenly and turned to stare at their friends.  
I noticed the little boy they had been getting beaten up was also staring at the boy who got spit on.  
The boy with June’s spit on his face seemed to be breathing heavily in anger. He wiped his face but spit was still clinging to it and his hand now. He bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt, and shoved his hand into June’s face.   
June cried out in surprise.  
He then angrily bawled a fist and raised it over his head.  
I kicked both of my attackers off of me and ran to the one about to hit June. My foot pulled back as far as I could. He turned around, seeing me coming, but it was too late as my foot shot forward and high at his face with all the force I had behind it.  
The kid collapsed once my foot connected.  
All of us stared down at him silently.  
He seemed to be unconscious. It didn’t even look like he was breathing. Suddenly, he coughed hard. He sounded like he was choking as his coughs continued. Spurts of blood shot out of his mouth and two white objects lay in the blood on the dirt. His teeth had just been taken out!  
June wiped her face to get some of the dirt off and immediately kicked one of the kids near her, right between the legs.  
The kid screamed and rolled over on the floor, grabbing himself in agony.  
June stood up and dusted off her clothes and wiped her face a bit more.  
The other two boys who were beating me up ran to their two hurt friends. “This ain’t over!” one of them yelled. “Come on, you two little girls!” The two kids ran away as their friends hobbled away, holding themselves where they were most in pain.  
June and I stared after them until they were out of sight, then turned to the remaining boy who had gotten beat up.  
June walked over to him and knelt down beside him. “Are you okay?” she asked gently.  
The boy nodded. His eyes were running in tears. “Thank you, both...” he whispered, and began crying.  
“Awww.” June reached out and pulled him close to her in a tight hug. “It’s okay, now.”  
I stared back to where those bullies ran off, and then walked over to June and got to my knees. “What’s your name?” I asked the boy.  
“My friends call me Arnold,” the boy replied, looking up at me.  
“I’m Gary. This is June.”  
Arnold looked over to June, and he seemed to stop crying, a smile crossing his face. “Hi, June.”  
“Hello, Arnold,” June smiled back.  
Why don’t I get a hi and a smile…? I wondered for a moment, squinting suspiciously at the kid. “So, who are those kids?” I asked Arnold sharply.  
Arnold turned back to me. “Steve, Shawn, Dominique and John. They’re a bunch of bullies. I’ve known them since before we were Pokemon Trainers. They were okay back then, but now that they have Pokemon to raise and want to be strong and win Badges and stuff, they went bad. They steal Pokemon and beat up Trainers and stuff.”  
“What?? That’s horrible!” June gasped in anger. “You can’t just go around robbing kids of their Pokemon! When I see those chumps again…” June’s voice trailed off.  
“They can’t possibly get away with this,” I added. “They have to get caught eventually. Right?”  
Arnold lowered his head and stared at the ground. “I’m just glad they didn’t steal mine.”  
I stood up. “Well, where are you headed?”  
Arnold’s mouth opened slightly as he hesitated for a moment before speaking. “I was on my way to Fuchsia City,” Arnold explained. “I was going to go and get my second Badge from there, hopefully, but along the way I wanted to stop by the Safari Zone and capture some rarer Pokemon.”  
“The Safari Zone…” I remembered.  
A famous place and a must see spot in the Kanto region filled with some of the rarest Pokemon ever. Open to anyone to have fun and capture all the Pokemon they could manage with a limited amount of the special Safari Balls they hand out to capture the Pokemon.  
When I was much younger, I had been there with both my parents and my sister. All the rare Pokemon we had encountered, but that my mom refused to allow us to try to capture and take home. My dad even swore he saw a Chansey, not that mom cared.  
I definitely need to head there, I thought. It’s right by Fuchsia City. No way I’m skipping that place. “So, you have a Badge already?”  
“Yeah!” Arnold said with a bit of excitement in his voice. “I won the Rainbow Badge and then…” Arnold seemed to freeze for just a moment, until his eyes lowered away from mine. “I went to Saffron City…” Arnold stopped talking. Then he chuckled a bit and looked up at June and smiled. He turned back to me. “Now I’m on my way to Fuchsia City.”  
“What happened in Saffron City?” June asked. “Isn’t there a Gym there? A Psychic Gym, if I’m not mistaken. Run by a woman.”   
“Sabrina…” Arnold muttered.  
“Yeah! What happened there?”  
“I just didn’t win, I guess,” Arnold said quickly, and he swiftly stood up. “Anyway, thanks for the help.” Without another word, he ran off!  
I looked at June.   
She shrugged, and then reached in her bag and pulled out a handkerchief, which she handed to me. “You look really bad.” She pulled out a small mirror and held it up to me.  
I did look in really rough shape. My nose was bleeding, and both my eyes were swollen. I sighed. As if I didn’t have low enough self esteem about my looks, I told myself. I took June’s handkerchief and dabbed at my nose, eventually just holding it still against it. With another sigh, I said, “Okay, then. Let’s just get out of here.”  
She silently nodded, and we continued along the path.  
It wasn’t too long before my nose was no longer dripping blood, and I could go without holding the handkerchief to it. Now holding the Town Map in my hands, I noticed we were approaching a cave. “We’re approaching something called External Cave.”  
She turned to me. “I’ve never heard of it.”  
“Well, it shouldn’t be long before we arrive there.”  
Sure enough, a short, and surprisingly quiet while later, we saw the large mouth of the cave, jagged rocks lining the curved top. Inside was barely visible.  
I turned to June. “I guess Charmeleon can help us,” I suggested. I took its Poke Ball and held it out. The beam of light shot out and Charmeleon emerged from it.  
“Charmeleon!” it exclaimed.  
“Charmeleon, we’re going to enter External Cave,” I explained. “Care to guide the way with the flame on your tail?”  
“Char Charmeleon!” Charmeleon nodded.  
“Well, we can help, too!” June pulled off her large bag and dug around inside to pull out a Poke Ball. She turned it in her hand and I saw a small black sticker with a yellow letter ‘P’ on it. “Pikachu, go!” she called out, throwing it to the ground. The Poke Ball bounced and popped open, revealing Pikachu.  
“Pika Pika!” it cried out.  
“Pikachu, Flash!” June told it.  
Pikachu closed its eyes and started glowing. It wasn’t a blinding light like back when it blinded the cops in Gringey City, but it was bright enough to surely light up the cave all by itself.  
Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu build up energy in their electric glands and need to discharge often. Not doing so can result in a short, or in worst case scenarios, death.  
“Isn’t he so cute??” June squealed, kneeling down to hug him tight, to Pikachu’s visible pleasure.  
“Yeah,” I admitted.  
June smiled up at me.  
We entered the cave with our two Pokemon. It was nice and bright now. Only a few steps in and all four of us heard it.  
The flutter of wings.  
The screeching sound from a distance.  
“DUCK!” June screamed.  
“Cha!” Pikachu cried out, ducking down.  
“Char!” Charmeleon pressed itself down on the ground.  
I turned to June in confusion instead of ducking.  
Bad mistake.  
I was instantly hit in the face several times by something. I fell to the floor and curled up, crying out in pain from the attack on my already sore face. “What is that?!?”  
“They’re Zubat!!” June informed me.  
Zubat. The Bat Pokemon. They reside in caves and sleep in the daytime. Prolonged exposure to the sun can result in bad health conditions.  
The Zubat were flying out of the cave and then back in, bothered by the sunlight. It was very loud and even more terrifying. Eventually, they all flew deeper inside the cave and the screeching sound they were making, ceased.  
June stood up first.  
Pikachu, and then Charmeleon, got up shortly after her.  
When I found my legs, I followed the crowd, more than a little shaky. “I shoulda caught one,” I muttered. “Darn it.”  
June looked at me and just shook her head.  
“Well, let’s proceed, team.” I took a deep breath to calm myself. It didn’t help.  
The four of us walked carefully, keeping our eyes out for more surprise attacks in the air, our heads looking above us.  
The next attack came from below, and just for me. I was thrown high up as something hit me from under my sneakers! My head hit the ceiling and I came crashing back down to Earth. “OOOOOOWWWW!!” My voice echoed and my eyes were filling with tears from hitting that rocky ceiling. Squinting hard to look at what had just attacked me, I saw a Diglett! This little squirt was what had popped up from the ground under my feet and gave me a strong tossing?  
Diglett. The Mole Pokemon. Diglett live in caves and never show up in the bright daylight as their skin is very thin and exposure to bright sunlight will cause their blood to heat up and make them sick. Its feet are never seen.  
“A Diglett!” I felt a bit dizzy from the hit to my head, but I stood up anyway. “Let’s see…” I thought of which Pokemon would be best to battle a Diglett. I knew they were one of the fastest little diggers in the world. They could pop in and out of the ground at some of the quickest recorded speeds in history. But who could battle it, anyway? My hands wavered over my belt as I thought about it, thinking on which Poke Ball to grab.  
Suddenly, Diglett went underground and disappeared!  
“NOOOOOO!!” I had an instant flashback to the Abra that got away from me way back when I had gotten my Dimensia Badge. “NOT AGAIN! COME ON!!”  
Suddenly, Diglett appeared again, right under Charmeleon!  
Charmeleon went flying as the Dig attack hit with super effective damage, being as Fire types are weak to Ground type moves like Dig.  
“Okay, then! It’s a battle!” I acknowledged. “Charmeleon, Growl attack, now!”  
Charmeleon got up and used Growl, but Diglett went under again.  
I remembered our battle we had back when Charmeleon was a Charmander and we battled a Trainer’s Sandslash. “Jump! And aim down and Fire Fang!”  
Charmeleon jumped just as Diglett appeared from the ground. Charmeleon faced downward with its fangs on fire and chomped down on Diglett’s head.  
Diglett screamed out its name and dug underground, Charmeleon losing its grip.   
“Ember!”  
Charmeleon sent an Ember attack into the hole. It stood there, sending a long stream of fire after the Diglett. A moment later, my Pokemon stopped and turned to me.  
“Hmm. I guess it ran away.” I rolled my eyes. “Oh, whatever. Let’s just keep on going.”  
Charmeleon nodded.  
Before Charmeleon was even finished agreeing, the ground began to rumble. The entire cave felt like it was rocking!  
June and Pikachu were crying out as I struggled to remain standing.  
Charmeleon let out a pained scream and fell backwards. “Mel!” Charmeleon remained still on its back.  
“Charmeleon!” I ran to my Pokemon, stumbling from the quaking cave and knelt down next to it.  
“Char…” it said weakly.  
“Gary, he’s hurt really badly!” June called to me. “Return him to his Poke Ball! Please!”  
I stared at Charmeleon, who still didn’t move, and I couldn’t hold myself up anymore as I was forced to sit. “Come back.” I returned him.  
The quaking cave slowly stopped shaking and silence surrounded us instead.  
My body was shivering on its own from what had just happened.  
“Gary!”  
I turned to June and her Pikachu, who both were laying on the ground from the previously rumbling cave, and then turned to see what they both were looking at. I gasped in disbelief.  
Diglett hadn’t returned. Or maybe it had. Only now, it was a Dugtrio!  
Dugtrio. The Mole Pokemon and the evolved form of Diglett. Dugtrio are known to form when three Diglett group together and combine.  
“It came back,” I muttered. “With friends.” I grabbed a Poke Ball. “Hoothoot, I need you!”  
Hoothoot appeared from his Poke Ball.   
“Confusion!” I ordered.  
Hoothoot took hold of Dugtrio with his Psychic powers before the opponent could dig away and he forced it back against the cave wave, leaving a line of raised dirt leading right to Dugtrio.  
“Hypnosis, now!”  
Hoothoot charged at Dugtrio, but as he aimed with Hypnosis, Dugtrio went underground.  
“Fly high, Hoothoot! And get ready!”  
Hoothoot remained flying in circles, awaiting Dugtrio to appear. Dugtrio popped up and Hoothoot rose even higher, avoiding the Ground type move as Flying types can’t take Ground type damage under normal circumstances. Hoothoot was in the perfect position to use Hypnosis, and he caught Dugtrio with it.  
Dugtrio’s eyes started to close and it stopped moving. A second later, it was fast asleep.  
“Poke Ball, come on!” I tossed my Poke Ball… at the same time another Poke Ball was thrown from someone else!  
Mine got there first and hit Dugtrio, pulling it inside with a red beam and hitting the ground. The Poke Ball shook for a few seconds. Soon enough, the ping made it official I had captured my sixth Pokemon!  
I ran to the Poke Ball and snatched it up.  
“Hey!” a voice rang out. “I caught that there Dugtrio!”  
I looked up and from around the corner I saw the little punks. The four kids who had attacked me, June, and Arnold.  
“You guys!” I growled. “I caught this Pokemon. Beat it!”  
The kid who I kicked in the mouth cracked his knuckles, giving me a look that said he wanted my head on a platter.  
The four kids walked up to us slowly.  
Pikachu ran at them but stopped short and sparked his cheeks as a warning.  
One of the kids smiled and then, with a swift movement, kicked Pikachu!  
Pikachu cried out as he was hit, flying back, and he hit the wall. The poor mouse slid down it and hit the ground on his face.  
Two of the other boys grabbed June as she made a movement to get her Pikachu.  
The other two boys stared at me. The one I kicked, and the one June kicked.  
“Let’s see what Pokemon you have, beautiful,” one of the boys holding June said.  
The other two boys in front of me attacked.  
I was kicked between the legs, forcing me to bend over and gasp helplessly, now defenseless. A fist was swung at my nose and I fell down, unable to move. The two boys stomped on me, jumping up and down in joy. Kicking me, spitting on me. I curled up into a ball and they proceeded to jump on my back.  
June was screaming.  
The louder the laughter of these cowards became...  
The more abuse I sustained...  
The longer June’s continued...  
I was becoming more and more enraged.  
These stupid punk bullies can’t get away with this.  
“GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!”  
“JUNE!” I forced myself up with a loud shout, catching my attackers off guard, and they dropped down, looking at me angrily. There was still great pain from between my legs that forced me to bend over and take a short breath, but I quickly hobbled over to the kids, my rage carrying me on. I grabbed a large rock along the way and raised it over my head, smashing it down onto one of the kid’s faces.  
Wailing out in fright, he tried to run as I continually beat him over the head with it, blinded by fury.  
His friend let out a warcry and I turned to him. He was charging right for me like a football player. His mouth was wide open, blood filled in his mouth and running down his face. This was the kid whose teeth I had kicked out earlier.  
With a strong grunt, I pulled back my arm and hurled the rock at him as hard as I could.  
The rock slapped against his lips and he covered his face and screamed, stumbling right past me. He stopped running and just stood there in his leaned angle, grunting and cursing.  
I turned to June’s captors.  
One was holding her in a headlock with a large knife to her throat, smiling maniacally. “Give us your Pokemon, kid.”  
“Gary,” she whimpered to me.  
“Shut up!” the other kid screamed at her as the one with the knife shook her roughly.  
My teeth gritted angrily.  
“Just roll your Poke Balls over to us without a word,” the boy said without the knife sneered at me. “Or the redhead is gonna get it.”  
I couldn’t think of a way out of this quickly. I unclipped my six Poke Balls from my waist and knelt down slowly, still trying to think of how I could avoid losing my Pokemon.  
The guy holding June leaned his head against hers and sniffed her hair. “You sure do smell almost as beautiful as you look,” he snickered.   
June’s eyes had widened as she was sniffed, but her face didn’t read fear as she stared ahead solemnly. Suddenly, June leaned her head forward, onto the knife, then swiftly swung her head backwards into her captor’s face! The guy backed up a bit, releasing June, a dazed look on his face, and June grabbed the knife from him.  
Everybody froze for a moment.  
June seemed unsure of what to do, a stunned look on her own face. With a shrill scream, she leaped at the guy who was just holding her and jabbed the knife into his shoulder. “DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!” she shrieked with a lunatic’s face.  
The boy screamed, staring at June in shock and horror and fell to his knees.  
June pulled the knife out of his shoulder.  
It didn’t go in very deep, but far enough to get the message across.  
June then kneed him in the face.  
He fell into the cave wall and didn’t move.  
With a jumble of surprised, confused, and terrified noises, the three other boys ran away from us.  
I turned to June.  
She had gone over to her Pikachu and was holding him in her arms. She kissed his forehead and returned him to his Poke Ball. As she turned to me, she wiped at her eyes.  
The knife June had stabbed the kid with was on the floor.  
I hobbled over to the knife as I slipped my Poke Balls into my pocket and knelt down next to it, still sore all over. It took me a few moments before I had decided what to do with the weapon, and I finally took off my backpack and pulled out a few paper towels and a plastic bag. I wrapped the knife up and put it in the bag, then put it all back in my backpack. “We’ll give that to Officer Jenny. We have to tell her what happened,” I explained to June, who was watching me.  
June nodded.  
With a relieved breath, I sat on the floor and leaned against a rocky wall, my eyes closed, taking time to regain my energy and wait for the pain to fade away. It could have possibly been hours before my eyes opened again. When they did, June was right beside me, without me even knowing she had gotten that close to me, with a fresh handkerchief in her hand.  
“Thank you,” I said as I took it from her. I put it to my nose and slowly stood up with June’s help.  
We both looked back at the remaining kid who was still knocked out from June’s kick. He remained a silent statue.  
June held onto me, giving me much needed assistance as we moved on without him the rest of the walk.  
The quiet walk.  
I don’t know if the cave was long or if the walk was now uncomfortably silent and only seemed long due to what we had just been through, but it seemed like we were walking forever before I finally saw the sunlight from the end of the cave.  
“Gary,” June whispered.  
I nodded.  
We picked up the pace and soon we were outside.  
I took a long, deep breath and smiled, but the smile faded once the pain from my face hit me.  
“Come on, Gary. I can see Celadon City right there,” June urged. She seemed desperate to keep moving. She seemed very afraid.  
I followed her lead as she pulled me down the road.   
I saw it.  
Celadon City. It looked so nice from afar. A truly beautiful city. There were tons of buildings with various purposes.  
I could just barely remember this path I was now taking. I had been down this road before, with my mom, dad, and sister, but the memories weren’t strong. I was too young to remember much of it at all. But, now, I was ready to make new memories for myself. For my life.  
As we arrived at Celadon City, many people were staring at me. I must have looked like I had just came out of a car accident. Me and June were walking around, trying to find a Pokemon Center, and also marveling at the sights of the buildings, the fashion, the food, the atmosphere, the intensely sweet and alluring smells. So much more different than the trees and natural environment we had been travelling through recently.  
A police siren sounded, and before I could turn, a police motorcycle pulled up in front of me.  
“Officer Jenny!” June gasped. “Please, help us!”  
“What’s going on here? Are you okay, kids?” Officer Jenny asked me. “What happened to you?”  
“We were jumped,” I told her. “By a bunch of kids. Four of them. They tried to steal our Pokemon. Back at External Cave.”  
“Steve, Dominique, John and Shawn?” Officer Jenny asked.  
I nodded wearily.  
“Yes! I think that was their names!” June exclaimed.  
“We’ve been after those four for several months now…” the pretty officer shook her head. “Well, hop in, kids. I’ll take you guys to the Pokemon Center. They should be able to tend to your wounds.”  
“My Pokemon,” I said as I got in her sidecar, June squeezing in beside me. “I’m fine. Just, please, my Pokemon.”  
Officer Jenny nodded. “Hang on, kids.” She drove off fast.  
I had a reflective moment as we drove around the city. A bit of nostalgia. Or déjà vu. Heading to the Pokemon Center, I remembered Mankey. I remembered our near death attack. I remembered how we barely survived, Officer Jenny driving us to the Pokemon Center to save his life. And now, here I was again, in a similar situation, though not nearly as dire.  
We were all gonna be just fine.  
When we arrived at the Pokemon Center, June and I made sure our Pokemon were in the care of Nurse Joy before anything else. Then, I walked with Nurse Joy to the back of the Pokemon Center where she tended to my wounds. I wasn’t there long. I felt just fine enough.  
Officer Jenny then drove us to the precinct where me and June were questioned about what happened. We explained everything and I even gave the knife to Officer Jenny.  
By the time we had gotten out, it was night outside.  
“Well, that was something, huh?” June said.  
I nodded.  
“You feeling okay?” June asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
I nodded and gently moved my shoulder, though I’m not sure exactly how intentional the movement was.  
Her hand fell off of it at my action, and she seemed to breathe heavily. “Gary. Thank you.” She reached out and hugged me.  
My eyes were wide in surprise. “June… I didn’t do anything.”  
“You were about to give up your Pokemon to save me.” She pulled me in closer.  
I reached up and gently pushed her back a little.   
A surprised look was strong on her face, a look of possibly sorrow in her eyes.  
I smiled at her. “Thank you for saving my Pokemon. I appreciate it.” I kept my hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.  
She smiled back at me slightly, a weary look on her face.  
She pulled me in for a hug again. “Thank you, Gary,” she whispered.  
I didn’t push her off this time.  
I didn’t hug her back, either.  
I just stood there and reflected.  
I had caught a brand new Pokemon. A Dugtrio. My sixth Pokemon!  
Me and June still had all of our Pokemon. Not one was stolen.  
Some may have been injured, but they’d be just fine.  
We’d all be just fine.  
Only a couple of buildings away, I noticed a building with a giant, beautiful flower sitting on top of it.  
The flower looked familiar to me.  
A big, wooden sign in front of the building, with bold, black letters, read: CELADON CITY GYM  
I smiled.  
June continued to hug me.  
I closed my eyes and inhale a sweet aroma I wasn’t sure was from her hair, or from the sweet scents wafting through Celadon City.


	14. Bulba-Baby, Ivy Maybe

“All of your Pokemon are in perfect health,” Nurse Joy said brightly. “You have no need to worry. Your Hoothoot will need a couple of weeks to recover from his sprained wing, but he was handled very well by whoever last took care of him and wrapped his wing.”  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Your Charmeleon is also now doing just fine, and so is Dugtrio,” Nurse Joy continued on.  
“Thank you very much, Nurse Joy.” I gave a big grin. A strange silence met me and the nurse as I stood there, smiling back at her. I felt like I was dying to say something to her.   
She looked exactly like the other Nurse Joys, and yet there was something else about her. The glint in her eyes? The natural glow from her face? I felt like I could just about explode if I didn’t open my mouth and tell her exactly how beautiful she was and how seeing her made my heart create wider space in my chest to try and contain my love for her.  
“Can we go, now?” June interrupted my thoughts. “I have my Pokemon. What are we waiting for? What are you smiling at?”  
I turned to see June look from me, to Nurse Joy, and back to me again. An annoyed look came over her face. “Don’t you have a Badge to battle for or something?” she snapped at me. She grabbed me roughly high up by the arm and yanked me out of the Pokemon Center.  
“Hey!” I stumbled after her. “What’s the deal?”  
“You have a Badge to win, right?” she said with a clear temper.  
I was helpless as June held onto me in an iron locked grip and yanked me around the city.  
“June, come on!” I was trying to fight my way out of her painful grasp, but she held onto me too tightly. I was practically a rag doll being dragged about by its angry child owner.  
I grabbed June’s arm with my other hand and yanked her back hard.  
She gasped and turned to glare at me.  
“What is your problem?” I demanded.  
“Nothing!” she shouted. “I thought you were going for a Badge!”  
“Of course I am! But what’s the rush? You pulled me out of that Pokemon Center like my life was in danger.”  
She didn’t say anything. After a moment, a calm came over her face. She inhaled deeply and a smile crawled over her lips as she exhaled happily. “Do you smell that, Gary?”  
I inhaled the sweet scent of something very strong. I was sure it was perfume. “Yeah.”  
Around the two of us were bakeries, electronics stores, enormous apartment buildings, office buildings, clothing stores, and so much more. The busy streets filled with busy people hustling to their desired locations were surprisingly clean. There were people in suits, casual clothes, excessively fashionable clothing, and even a few people with completely abstract fashions on, in my opinion.  
I noticed a video game store across the street and started walking towards it instinctually. Displayed at the window were all the latest games and gaming systems. I can’t afford these things, I thought to myself sadly, shaking my head. And I’m a Pokemon Trainer. I have no time to play these cool games. There aren’t even any electric outlets to charge these devices outdoors during my journey. Sighing, I remembered so many things about my old life. Being at home with my family. Having at least three full meals a day. Playing my favorite games on my computer, or on the TV, or my handheld games. Watching TV. Fighting with my sister over virtually anything and everything. Traveling with my family to see the city. Seeing my other family members. Staying up late when my parents put me to bed. Sneaking snacks out of the kitchen late at night. Hanging out with my friends. Birthdays. Holidays. Now, my life was so different. Everything I once knew had changed.  
“Gary, you can’t buy these things,” I heard June say from behind me. “You’re a Pokemon Trainer. You can’t exactly afford the luxury of video games.”  
“I know, June,” I grumbled, keeping my eyes on the display.  
“Then stop wasting time here and let’s go find where that wonderful scent is coming from! Let’s ask some of the people.” She lightly grabbed my wrist and I pulled it back.   
I turned to her with a scowl. “I’m a Pokemon Trainer, right?” I asked. “I have responsibilities to take care of. And right now, I want my Rainbow Badge.”  
June looked disappointed. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have a bit of fun along the way, Gary! We can explore a bit, can’t we?”  
“How about you go explore your little nonsense,” I suggested. “I want my Badge. Now.” I walked away from her and began trying to locate where the Celadon City Gym was located at, having no idea where I was going. It was less than a minute before I looked behind me.  
June hadn’t moved from where I had left her. She watching me, a visibly sad look on her face.  
“Are you coming?” I asked with a sigh.  
She let out a sigh in return and walked over to me slowly. “Can we explore after you get your Badge?” she begged.  
“Listen,” I started. “Go explore all you want now, because once I get my Badge, I’m out of here.”  
She frowned at me and folded her arms, but said, “Fine.”  
I walked and to my surprise, June followed. “What are you following me for? Don’t you want to see what’s in Celadon?”  
“I’m here to learn about Pokemon and how you interact with them, right?” she said grudgingly.  
“I guess...” I mumbled.  
As we walked through the city, I began to realize that this place was a maze! I had seen the Celadon City Gym just last night, but this morning, I couldn’t locate it to save my life!  
“Look Gary, the Celadon Condominiums!”  
I turned to see one of the hugest buildings I’d ever seen! It extended quite a wide distance and was very tall.  
“This is where many ideas for the Pokedex are inputted and new designs are created with the latest Pokemon information!” June said excitedly. “Prof. Oak, as well as other famous professors from all over the Pokemon world come by here at times to review the information and test the products before they are given to brand new Pokemon Trainers!”  
“Prof. Oak, huh?” I said nonchalantly, though what she said had genuinely interested me. “That’s cool. He’s a very knowledgeable and dependable guy.”  
“I wish I could meet him one day!” June gushed.  
“Maybe I’ll introduce you one day.” I was starting to lose interest and looked around again.  
“Introduce me?” June grabbed my shoulders and turned me around strongly, staring excitedly into my eyes. “You mean, you know him?”  
I stared back in surprise, a little scared by the glint in her eyes. “Yeah… He gave me my Pokedex and lives in my hometown, Pallet Town.”  
“Oh, my gosh!” she screamed. “How did I not know this?” She gasped. “You said you were from Pallet Town during our Gym battle!! How could I be so stupid?!”  
“It’s no big deal, June.” I was getting a little uncomfortable and awkward from how upset she was acting in such a big city with so many people around. I hate attention and I hoped nobody was looking at us.  
“Gary, we have to go back to Pallet Town!”  
I stared at her sternly. “After I get at least eight Badges. Then, sure.”  
June looked away from me. “Yeah, yeah… Sure... Eight Badges. Fine. Whatever.”  
I shook my head and walked from her.  
“Hey! Gary! Wait! Look!” June called. “The Celadon Department Store!”  
Not far from the Celadon Condominium was a building that wasn’t as big, but was still of an impressive stature.  
“I have to shop here!” June insisted.  
“Have fun,” I said, turning to go.  
“Garyyyy!” June pleaded. “They have Pokemon needs here too! Vitamins, and health care items like Antidotes, and even specialized Trainers who know how to teach your Pokemon cool new moves they may not know otherwise!”  
That last sentence did grab my attention, but after I thought about it, I shook my head. “I don’t have the money for all that stuff. My Pokemon are just fine as they are, for now. I can teach my Pokemon cool moves on my own. Like I said, June, if you want to hang around, go ahead. But if you want to keep traveling with me, you better stick with me or finish exploring by the time I get my Rainbow Badge, because I am out of here soon after.”  
She sucked her teeth but conceded when she nodded her head, looking at the ground. “Fine. I guess I can learn a lot from this Gym battle of yours.”  
Still lost, I maneuvered through the busy streets of Celadon.  
At some point only several minutes later, June and I stood still in a clearing.  
A huge, circular fountain stood feet away, water flowing up from the center of it from a concrete pole and spilled down into the stone bottom.  
We walked up to the fountain and stared at it together.  
“This is so pretty, isn’t it Gary?” June said dreamily.  
Maybe for a minute, I thought, losing interest. I turned from it, ready to keep moving, but I saw her and froze. My mouth dropped. Without a word, I ran to her.  
“Gary?” June asked with a startled voice. “Where are you running to?”  
I kept running the short distance to her and then stopped.  
She was sitting on a bench, head in her lap, crying, hands covering her face. But I recognized her clothes. Her tight jeans. The baggy, stylishly ragged T-shirt. The short black hair in a loose, carefree style about her head.  
“Aly!” I shouted.  
The girl looked up to me, eyes full of tears, and she gasped. “Gary?? No way! Gary????” She stood up. “What happened to your face? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” I replied, now embarrassed, and I lowered my face down.  
“You look like crap! What happened to you?”  
“I’m fine, Aly,” I growled. “It’s a bit more dangerous being a Pokemon Trainer than I thought, is all. I see you’re looking just fine, but what’s with the tears?”  
Her eyes overflowed immediately and she lowered her head into her hands, falling to her knees.  
“Aly!” I knelt down next to her and placed my hand on my friend’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  
Someone stepped up beside me, and I looked up to see June. She looked confused and sad at the same time.  
I shrugged and turned back to Aly. “Aly, I’d like you to meet my new friend.”  
Aly sniffled and looked up, noticing June.  
“Aly, this is June. June, Aly,” I introduced them.  
June smiled. “Hi!” She knelt down, extending a hand to Aly.  
Aly wiped quickly at her eyes and managed a smile as she took June’s hand. “Hello.”  
“Hon, come with me.” June stood up and helped Aly.  
Aly looked to me uncertainly.  
I got up and nodded, though I didn’t know what June was planning.  
June took Aly to the bench she had been sitting on and they both sat down next to each other.  
I sat next to Aly.  
“My name is June. I’m the previous Gym Leader of Gringey City. I specialize in raising Electric type Pokemon. I recently left my Gym Leader position to find out how to become a better Pokemon Trainer and raise my Pokemon properly. That’s why I’m with Gary, who is an expert on raising Pokemon!”  
Aly whipped to me and gave me the craziest look I’d ever been given.  
I looked at June like she was out of her mind.  
June cleared her throat. “I just mean, I’ve seen how he handles his Pokemon, and the connection and bond I’ve seen him have with them is nothing short of incredible. I want to learn how to have that kind of bond with some of my own Pokemon. So Gary allowed me to travel with him for a while so I could learn more.”  
I didn’t like how June was explaining this at all.  
Aly looked at me, one eyebrow raised up. She looked back to June. “So, Gary has you convinced he’s a big shot, huh? Huh? Huh? Well, let me tell you something, missy. He isn’t all that great. When he first got his Charmander, it totally disobeyed him and attacked him. And the last time I spoke to my mom, she told me that his Charmander went so berserk, it nearly killed him!” Aly turned to me. “So what about that Mr. Big Shot Trainer? Huh? Huh? Huh?”  
“Um…” I uttered uncomfortably. “My Charmeleon and I get along great now. It was just a big misunderstanding.”  
“Charmeleon??” Aly’s face held complete shock. “It… evolved?”  
“Yeah, and we’re like the best of friends!”  
Her shocked face turned to a more bitter, angry look. “So, you think you’re Mr. Big Boss now? Huh? Huh? Raising evolved Pokemon and picking up pretty girls along the way by convincing them you’re hot stuff? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh???”  
I edged away from Aly a little bit. “That’s not what happened…” I managed.  
“Wait!! That’s not exactly what I said…” June said hesitantly. “But thanks for the compliment!” She began to blush, which frustrated me a bit.  
“ANYWAY!” I burst out. “Why are you in Celadon City, crying??”  
Aly suddenly looked sad again and she sighed. “I came to Celadon City to get my Rainbow Badge. Everything was okay with my baby before, but once I battled the Gym Leader for the Badge…”  
“Your baby?” June asked.  
I suddenly remembered Aly referring to her Bulbasaur as her baby when she first got it. “Bulba-baby,” if I recalled correctly. “Your Bulbasaur?”  
Aly lowered her head and just shook it. She unclipped a Poke Ball from her belt and held it out.  
It opened and out from the white light that emitted from within and landed on the ground at her feet stood a Pokemon. The light faded, and what was revealed was an Ivysaur!  
I was moved to my feet. “Oh, wow! Congratulations! Bulbasaur evolved!”  
Ivysaur. The Seed Pokemon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. Ivysaur have the ability to manipulate nature. It can survive days without eating by absorbing the sun’s energy through the flower on its back.  
“Awesome!” I took my Poke Ball from my belt and sent out my Charmeleon.  
“Charmeleon!” He looked at Ivysaur and walked over, extending his claw in friendship, smiling.  
Ivysaur turned its head.  
A vine came from the side of its bulb and whipped Charmeleon’s claw!  
Charmeleon cried out, taking a step back, a stunned look on his face. “Char! Char! Char!” he tried talking to Ivysaur.  
The plant Pokemon didn’t look back at Charmeleon, but it said something.  
Charmeleon growled at Ivysaur and walked away, stopping by me, still growling, displeased with Ivysaur’s behavior.  
“Huh?” I said, looking at Charmeleon.  
“You see?” Aly pointed.  
“Your Ivysaur.” June was staring intently at Ivysaur. “She doesn’t obey you. And hasn’t since she evolved. This was your first Pokemon and you’re crushed that the bond you both once shared is now gone. Is that right?”  
Aly looked at June in surprise. “Wh-what?? How did you know?”  
“It’s so obvious, to me.” June never took her eyes off of Ivysaur, who was now staring back at June.  
“Did you say Ivysaur was a she?” Aly asked.  
“Yes,” June nodded. “That too is clear to me.”  
Aly stared in shock at June, and then she turned to me. “How?” Aly mouthed.  
I raised a finger to my lips.  
“But, what about my Persian?” Aly held out a second Poke Ball which sent out a feline. It looked gorgeous and also, stuck up.  
Persian. The Classy Cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Meowth. This Pokemon is extremely popular both in higher class societies as well as with people living in poorer environments. However, this Pokemon can be extremely difficult to raise and may attack anyone for no known given reason, including its owner.  
“Whoa.” My eyes widened warily.  
“You see?” Aly said loudly. “It’s supposed to be such a difficult Pokemon to raise, but I’ve never had a problem with it and we battle together perfectly. I raised it since it was a Meowth and since the beginning, we’ve been such good friends!” Aly knelt down next to Persian and squeezed it from behind in a tight hug. “Plus, it’s a cat!” Aly squealed. “I LOVE cats!!”  
Persian choked out a bit, but showed no signs of wanting to attack.  
That was a certain fact about Aly. Nobody loved cats more than her. Nobody on Earth. Whether it was cat Pokemon or cats in general, Aly was game to talk about cats at any given, random, and even inopportune moment. I wasn’t all that surprised she had a cat Pokemon. She probably had more.  
“She’s very beautiful,” June commented with a smile. She walked over to Persian and petted her head gently.  
Persian purred loudly and nuzzled against June’s legs.  
“She?” Aly asked. “Persian, is she correct? Are you a girl?”  
Persian turned to Aly and made a noise I could only describe at a sassy kind of a meow.  
Aly gasped and looked at June. “How do you do that?”   
June smiled. “I guess it’s a gift of some sort.”  
“You can read Pokemon and how they’re feeling!” Aly was amazed. “You can even tell their gender! What more do you need to know? Especially from Gary! You know much more about being close with your Pokemon than Gary does!”  
“Thanks,” I muttered.  
June laughed. “No no no no no.” She shook her head sharply. “Trust me, Aly, I really have quite a lot to learn.”  
“Hmm.” Aly looked at June suspiciously. “Well I think you and Gary have something more going on and that’s why you’re with each other. Travelling together to learn more from each other, right? Huh? Huh?”  
“No way!!” June was blushing again, raising her hands and shaking her head frantically.  
“Then why’s that pretty little face of yours so red now, huh? Huh???” Aly continued.  
“Ignore her,” I told June. “She’s mental.”  
“Shut up, Gary!” Aly shot at me.  
“No, you shut up!” I shot back immediately.  
“No you shut up!” Aly said louder.  
“No, YOU shut up!” I said louder.  
“No, YOU SHUT UP!” Aly screamed.  
“NO-!”  
“IF YOU BOTH DON’T SHUT THE HELL UP!” June barked.  
Me, Aly, Persian, Ivysaur, and Charmeleon all looked at June with wide eyes.  
June smiled. “Thank you! So, Aly, can you tell me when this situation first occurred? Like, when did Ivysaur evolve?”  
Aly cleared her throat. “Well, after we had just barely defeated the Gym Leader of Vermillion City, Lt. Surge, we had traveled quite a bit, me and my baby.”  
I turned to June and saw her eyes widen for a moment at the mention of Lt. Surge.  
Aly gazed at her Ivysaur, who was busy sniffing the ground and scratching at it with her paw. My friend looked back to us. “Then we got into a battle with another Trainer. He wasn’t all that tough or anything. It was a fast win, but suddenly my Bulbasaur evolved! I was so happy. Everything seemed okay with us. Then, we got to Celadon City soon after and during our battle with the Gym Leader, Ivysaur completely disobeyed my orders! She was my last Pokemon left and we could’ve won! Or, we at least could have done better, if she had just listened to me. Instead, she attacked when she wanted and took hits that she should’ve dodged. I cried! Cried for her to listen. Tears! But she refused and got beaten up. After the match, I tried to talk with her after she got healed at the Pokemon Center, but she won’t listen to me and even tried to run away! She even Vine Whipped me at one point!” Aly covered her face and cried again, harder than before.  
June stared at Ivysaur for a while, who was laying down calmly, basking in the sun. She then stood up and walked over to the Pokemon.  
Ivysaur opened one of her eyes as June’s shadow blocked her sun. The Grass type started to growl.  
“Ivysaur, relax, sweetie. I don’t mean you any harm or trouble,” June said softly, leaning over a bit. “My name is June. Please, I want you to talk to me.” She held out a hand to Ivysaur, who sniffed it. June then slowly touched Ivysaur’s head and stroked it gently.  
Ivysaur stared at June, not moving.  
“Ivysaur, tell me what’s wrong,” June encouraged her. “I want to understand.”  
Ivysaur didn’t say a word. She just continued to stare at her.  
There was silence for a while as me, Aly, Charmeleon and Persian watched June continue to stroke Ivysaur’s head gently, and Ivysaur just sat there.  
Ivysaur suddenly growled. She stood up and two vines appeared from her bulb!  
“Oh!” June stumbled backwards, fear on her face.  
Ivysaur began chasing June around the clearing, whipping her repeatedly as June screamed, begging for her to stop.  
I couldn’t believe my eyes.  
“Ivysaur!” Aly tried returning Ivysaur to her Poke Ball, but the Pokemon kept narrowly avoiding the red beam trying to suck her back in. She pleaded with Ivysaur and continued the chase, Persian loyally following close to Aly, but Ivysaur ignored her completely.  
Eventually, Ivysaur stopped running and June ran a distance before stopping and looking behind her, gasping for air.  
Ivysaur laid back down on the ground and closed her eyes.  
Aly stopped behind Ivysaur, exhausted. Tears filled her eyes once again.  
“I guess I’m not meant to be a Pokemon Trainer,” Aly whimpered. “I guess I should go back home to Pallet Town.” She cried hysterically, tears littering the ground.  
“You need to be strong,” June said seriously. She hobbled back over to the clearing, her legs and surely her butt, sore. “That Ivysaur is a fighter. She needs respect.”  
“Respect?” Aly asked. “I love my baby! I respect her!”  
“No!” June said strongly. “No more baby talk. She’s not a baby! She needs your respect and acknowledgement of that!”  
Aly stared at June, her mouth hanging open, looking frozen.  
“She’s like any human,” June explained. “It’s okay to baby a baby, but once a baby grows into an older child, or a teenager, and of course, later on, an adult, they don’t want to be called kids anymore. They demand respect, Aly. And that’s how your Ivysaur feels. She’s a fighter. You have won many battles with her, but those battles were ones you fought. Not Bulbasaur.”  
“Ones… I fought?” Aly looked bewildered.  
“Yes. You battled those fights. You didn’t let Bulbasaur battle how she wanted. It was all about you. You were never synced with her. Never were you at one with her.” June paused and lowered her eyes for a second, thinking, before turning her hard eyes back on Aly. “You... didn’t battle together. Odds are, your battle style isn’t the type Ivysaur likes. Now that she is an Ivysaur, she is more mature and is trying to communicate the way she likes to battle. You both have to get in sync or this partnership isn’t going to work out.”  
Aly just stared at June.  
Even I just stared at June, thoroughly impressed.  
“You… are… amazing!” Aly praised. She ran up to June and hugged her tightly. Soon, she was crying all over June.   
June hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. “It’s okay, Aly.”  
“I suck as a Pokemon Trainer!” Aly wailed.  
June grabbed Aly by the shoulders and pushed her back. She then shook Aly hard, a stern look on her face. “Stop it!”   
Aly looked terrified, now.  
“Stop looking so weak in front of your Pokemon! Be strong! She wants you to be strong! You keep denying her when you say you’re weak! Stop it!” June shook Aly again even harder. Her eyes then widened and her face calmed down. She turned to me.   
My eyes widened, now.  
June turned back to Aly. “Battle Gary!”  
“WHAT??” Aly and I shouted in unison.  
“Charmeleon versus Ivysaur!” June declared.  
Charmeleon cocked his head. “Char?” He looked to me.   
Persian cocked her head at June in confusion.  
Even Ivysaur had opened her eyes by now and was looking directly at June.  
June was staring right back at Ivysaur.  
“But, June!” Aly protested.  
“No!” June insisted. “If you want to get closer to your Pokemon, you need to battle alongside her in all kinds of situations! That’s the only way you will get closer and sync with her.”  
“But I’m at too-” Aly began.  
June walked away from Aly and stood in the middle of the clearing. “The Pokemon battle between Gary and Aly will now begin!” June proclaimed loudly for all to hear. “Everyone who intends to go through this clearing, I highly recommend you take another route or get out of the way!”  
People who had been walking by during this entire altercation quickly ran past or stood still, watching the battle from a distant enough spot.  
“This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle! Charmeleon versus Ivysaur! No time limit. I, June, former Gym Leader of Gringey City, will be the referee. Trainers take your places!”  
Me and Charmeleon exchanged glances and smiled. After a reassuring nod to each other, we walked over to one side of the clearing.  
Aly stared at me and then Charmeleon before finally turning to her Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur had stood up and was looking at Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon was glaring back.  
Aly sighed and walked over to the opposite end of the area, her Persian following behind her.  
Ivysaur remained where she stood.  
“I declare that Aly gets the first move! Let the battle begin!” June ordered.  
“Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!” Aly started.  
Ivysaur didn’t move, growling at Charmeleon, daring him to attack first.  
“IVYSAUR, PUT IT TO SLEEP!” Tears were brimming in Aly’s eyes again.  
“I guess we go first,” I told Charmeleon. “Let’s try to wrap this up quick. Ember!”  
Charmeleon opened his jaws and spewed fire at Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur was startlingly fast and jumped over the searing flames, soaring high into the air, even higher than my height! The sunlight was so bright, she disappeared in the sunlight and I couldn’t see her. She became visible as she came down and hit Charmeleon in the head with her own head!  
Charmeleon seemed as surprised by that hit as I was watching it.  
Even people in the crowd were amazed and muttering or gasping.  
I was sweating just a bit. The temperature seemed to have risen since the battle started. Or the intensity of this match was just getting to me.  
June was right. Ivysaur had a totally different battling style than what Aly was trying to make her do.  
Charmeleon was dazed by the head on collision but shook it off. He extended a claw and made a motion with it, daring Ivysaur to bring it on.  
Ivysaur growled louder and screamed out her name, charging at Charmeleon.  
“Ivysaur, stop!” Aly tried. “Pleeeeease! Just listen to me!”  
“Charge right back, Charmeleon!” I countered.  
Charmeleon raged out and ran at Ivysaur.  
“Fire Fang!”  
As they were ready to collide, Charmeleon’s fangs became covered in flames and his jaws opened wide, crunching down on Ivysaur’s head, causing the opponent Pokemon to panic and try to struggle out of Charmeleon’s fiery jaws.  
“Don’t let go! Cover it in flames! Ember!”  
Before Charmeleon could finish the battle, white balls of light flew quickly inside of Ivysaur’s bulb. The entire plant on the animal’s back glowed white, and a white blast of light fired from her bulb and hit Charmeleon!  
Charmeleon flew back and stopped a few feet from my feet. He stood up, bent over a bit. He seemed to be in pain from the attack, which I could understand. But he wasn’t out.  
Ivysaur smiled at Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon smiled back.  
That move… “That was Solar Beam!” I told Aly.  
“I know…” Aly nodded. “But, how…?”  
I decided to ask the Pokedex.  
Solar Beam. This extremely powerful move takes a short while to charge up by absorbing sunlight and energy from the air before launching a beam at the opponent. When the move Sunny Day is used, it not only increases the power of Fire type moves, but moves like Solar Beam take no time at all to charge.  
“But, who did Sunny Day?” Aly questioned.  
As I wiped the sweat from my forehead, it hit me! “Aly! Ivysaur did it!”  
“Huh? Ivysaur doesn’t know Sunny Day!”  
“Yes, she does! Instead of doing Sleep Powder, she did Sunny Day and raised the temperature and increased the sunlight! It got hot right at that moment!”  
The crowd was now murmuring in excitement. I may have even heard someone say, “I knew it did that move.”  
“Wow, Ivysaur. I never knew you could do that,” Aly said to her Pokemon, smiling.   
Suddenly, Ivysaur began launching Solar Beam attacks back-to-back!  
Charmeleon dodged as best as he could, taken by surprise by the sudden attacks.  
I became frustrated watching as my Pokemon started getting tired and was slowing down. “Charmeleon! Let’s try this one out! Flamethrower!!!”  
Charmeleon stopped and stared as another Solar Beam came at him. He leaped high in the air to dodge. Looking down at Ivysaur, Charmeleon closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard. As he came back down to the ground, Charmeleon opened his eyes and jaws. A deep red flame from within his jaws was swirling, the intensity from the flame making me feel even hotter, sweat now rolling down both sides of my face from under my cap.  
“Ivysaur!” A pair of vines flew out and wrapped themselves around Charmeleon’s jaws!  
Charmeleon’s eyes widened in surprise and he landed on his feet. He tried to open his jaws and grabbed the vines, trying to wrestle them off, but the vines wouldn’t budge.   
I started to feel noticeably less hot.  
The sun wasn’t as strong as before. Sunny Day was finally wearing off.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. The heat of that move just setting up was difficult to bare.  
Ivysaur looked up at the sky and growled. Her bulb was starting to glow. Bright sparkles were being drawn from the atmosphere and the sun and being absorbed by the bulb. She had been trying to hold Charmeleon still to take another Solar Beam, but the Sunny Day went away and now it will take a bit of time to charge up, I realized. But I don’t have much time. I could probably Scratch attack the vines away, but the Solar Beam might still catch us. I need that fire but his mouth is wrapped shut.  
Ivysaur gave out a loud cry.  
“WAIT!!” I shouted. “YOUR TAIL!!!”  
Charmeleon’s eyes widened in realization, and then narrowed in determination. He waved his flame lit tail around Ivysaur’s vines that were wrapped around his jaws.  
The vines caught on fire quickly and Ivysaur screamed out, letting go of Charmeleon, waving her flaming vines high in the air. She ran around in circles, screaming in a panic.  
The Solar Beam finally launched, shooting high into the air in a dazzling, beautiful shine, eventually dissipating into a set of beautiful sparkles against the sun.  
Ivysaur kept running in a panic, her vines waving frantically. Flames suddenly dripped off the vines and fell around her, some landing on her.  
“IVYSAAAUUURRRRRR!!! NOOO!!! MY BABY!!!”  
Ivysaur kept running, and kept getting hit by the dripping fire as her vines became consumed by the flames trailing down to her body. Her entire body was on fire just seconds later. She rolled on the ground in a panic, screaming. The fire did finally die out, but Ivysaur was defeated.  
Aly ran to her charred Ivysaur, weeping mournfully.  
“This match is over,” June said sadly, but staring at me with what I could’ve sworn was admiration. “Gary and Charmeleon win this match.”  
The crowd applauded.  
I ran to Aly and her Ivysaur. “Aly…”  
She silently returned her Ivysaur to her Poke Ball and wiped her face with her sleeve. Forcing a smile onto her face, she gazed up at me. “Congratulations.” Her smiled faded as she looked down at the Poke Ball. “She got what she deserved, I guess.”  
“I am sorry, Aly.”  
“For what? You did amazing! That was so incredible! You deserved that win!”  
“Your Ivysaur is a great battler, Aly,” June said, having walked up to us. “Please, cherish her. She may be difficult now, but be patient with her. Don’t give up on her.”  
“I’d never give up on a Pokemon!” Aly’s eyes filled with tears. “I love my Ivysaur! No matter what!”  
June smiled and extended a hand to help Aly up.   
Aly took it and fell immediately into June’s arms, crying.  
June held her tight. “There, there,” June said soothingly. “Be strong. For your Pokemon. They all want you strong. So they can be stronger.”  
Persian rubbed against Aly’s legs and meowed in her fancy manner.  
Aly looked down at Persian and smiled. She let go of June and hugged her Persian tightly again. After a quick sniffle, she looked up at June. “June, you’re just the best! I don’t know what you think you need to learn more about, but you seem to be just nothing short of just… Wow… Just, no words for how amazing you are, June! Thank you so much! I promise, I will get stronger! Ivysaur will obey me one day! All of my Pokemon and I will be stronger and better than ever before!” Aly turned to me. “Gary, you did amazing. You and Charmeleon are an incredible team!”  
“Thank you, Aly,” I beamed proudly.  
“Yeah, I have to admit, overcoming what you did with Charmander is an inspiration for me,” Aly admitted. “I can see what June is talking about in you. But, next time, I promise you, it won’t be the same.” Aly shook her head. “We’ll win! Or we’ll at least put up a better fight…”  
“No. You’ll win,” June winked.  
Aly smiled brightly at June. “We’ll win!”

“So, what are your plans?” I asked Aly.  
“I’m going to meet Eusine.”  
“Eusine?”  
“Yeah, he’s an older guy who lives in Celadon City,” Aly filled me in. “He has been chasing a Legendary Pokemon for the longest time. And I mean long! But, apparently he hasn’t earned its respect yet, so it never appears before him or something. He wants to bond with this Pokemon’s heart. You know, earn its trust. Work alongside it. Capture it! That’s what I want with my Ivysaur. So I figured that maybe this Eusine guy will be of some assistance to me.”  
“That’s an interesting idea, Aly,” I said.  
“Yeah, but that’s if he’s even home,” Aly said sadly. “He is known to travel often at the mere word that this Pokemon has been spotted somewhere.”  
“What Pokemon is it?” I asked.  
Aly thought about it for a minute. “I dunno.”  
“Hmmm… Oh, well,” I said, disappointed.  
“Gary, let’s go with her!” June insisted. “This would be great for my Pokemon learning experience!”  
“Then go along,” I told June. “I told you, I’m getting my Badge and leaving. I’ve no interest in meeting some Pokemon fanatic.”  
June gave me a puppy dog look of sadness.  
I stared back firmly.  
“Oh, come on, Gary!” Aly agreed. “Don’t be so mean. She doesn’t want to go alone.” Aly nudged me with her elbow and then winked at me.  
I stared back at her blankly. “She’d be going with you.”  
“You know what I mean, Gary!” Aly frowned.  
“Anyway, I’m going to challenge the Celadon City Gym and come out with a Badge!” I leered back at her.  
“Fine, what about you, June?” Aly asked. “Just you and me, girl, meeting Eusine!”  
June sighed. “I’ll have to pass. Sorry.”  
“Ooohhhh. I see how it is. Sticking by your man, huh? Huh? Huh??” Aly questioned.  
“NOO!!” June screamed angrily.  
“ALY! Will you get out of here already?” I raged.  
“Okay, okay,” Aly said, rolling her eyes with a big smile on her face. “Seriously though, Gary, thanks a lot and good luck to you at the Gym. June, good luck to you in your travels with Gary. You two will learn a lot from each other. I can tell.” Aly then smiled and gave a wink. “No kissing after you win a Badge, ‘kay bye!” Aly ran off before me or June could respond.  
I sighed and shook my head.  
“She was nice,” June smiled after her. “That Ivysaur is something special.”  
I stared at June for a moment, and then looked back to where Aly had run.  
She was already gone.  
“Well, let’s continue looking for this Gym. It’s almost evening. Let’s find this Gym and win this Badge before it gets too late.”  
During our walk, I dwelled on the different realms and dimensions of Pokemon. The personalities. The traits. The special abilities. I thought about how every Trainer has their own story to tell and how no two will ever be exactly alike. Or maybe a few would. I thought about how Pokemon and humans are perhaps more alike than some people may realize or are willing to admit. I thought about how many Pokemon Trainers seek different goals, and some seek the exact same goals. But we have to achieve those goals the way we see fit, even if it means taking a different path from close friends.   
But we’d all meet up again.   
Me.   
Robin.   
Aly.   
Kiwi.   
And, I guess, June?  
Various goals.  
Different paths.  
But we’d all meet up again.  
In the end.  
“Gary! Look! It’s the Celadon City Gym!”


	15. The Dancer, The Healer, The Memoria!

I stared at the roof of the Gym as me and June approached the doors.  
The roof was designed as a humongous, red flower with white polka dots on it. It looked so familiar...  
The electronic glass doors slid open and the sweet smell of perfume and plants were the first things I noticed before my eyes could even take in the view. The first thing I saw was June. “Huh?”  
She was right next to me just a second ago, but now she was gripping the pink counter sitting in front of a pretty lady with a surprised look on her slightly red face, staring at June. “What is that scent??” she insisted.   
Behind the woman was a set of large plants of various colors, reaching high up to the ceiling. In fact, plants were everywhere in this place, I began to realize as I took a good look around me.  
The lady stood up from her seat and nodded at us. “Welcome to Celadon City Gym,” the woman greeted us. “What you’re smelling is a combination of the flowers we raise here with our Grass type Pokemon, and the perfume we wear and make here, the essence of which is inspired from the Pokemon in this Gym.”  
“It’s wonderful!” June squealed. “I would love to buy some! It smells so wonderful! Do you have samples I can try out?”  
“Actually, we do,” the woman said excitedly. “If you’d like to wait for just a moment, I can bring you a few.”  
“That would be wonderful!”  
“Um…” I started.  
“Just one second, sir. I’ll be right with you in a moment after I take care of this lady who got here first,” the woman smiled at me. She walked from behind the counter and went through a door in the back.  
I glared at June.  
June turned to me, smiling. After seeing my face, her smile faded. “Sorry.”  
“We got here at the exact same time,” I muttered.  
“Yeah, but I did run ahead of you,” June winked.  
I sighed in frustration.  
“I’ll smell all pretty and stuff now, Gary! Won’t that be nice?”  
I really could care less, I thought irritably, keeping silent eyes on her.  
The lady came back soon enough with a tray full of samples of perfume for June to smell.   
I walked over to a wall and slid down until I hit the floor and watched June smell each and every perfume sample that was there and losing it over how good they all smelled. With every wasted second, I got more and more agitated and impatient. Me and June are gonna have to have a talk, I thought.  
This was just like when I would travel with my sister and parents to stores in the city. I’d be so bored when my mom and Melissa would drag me and dad to buy clothes and perfume and jewelry and other crap. My dad and I would sit together bored, waiting, and short on patience. We then would end up carrying the bags as the girls continued to buy even more stuff. We had a nice life. My eyes began to sting, tears blurring my vision I wasn’t really focusing on. What was my dad aiming for in life? How much better of a life did he want? Why did he leave to become a Pokemon Trainer? What was he looking for?  
“I’ll come back with some more samples if you’d like,” the woman’s voice interrupted my thoughts.  
“Okay, I’d love to see what else you have!” June replied.  
“WAIT A MINUTE!” I yelled and leaped to my feet.  
“Sir, there is no need to shout,” the woman said with a smile plastered on her face. “I will take care of you shortly after.”  
“No no no,” I said angrily. “We are not here to purchase perfume! I am here to challenge the Gym Leader here! Is this a Gym or what?”  
The lady looked at me for a moment, the smile finally faded from her face. “Yes, this is the Celadon City Gym, but our Gym Leader isn’t here right now.”  
“What?!” I was furious now.  
“If you’re looking for the Gym Leader, you can go to our perfumery located not too far from this location, and you’ll find our Gym Leader there,” she told me.  
“Why is the Gym Leader at a perfumery instead of at the Gym to accept challengers?” I questioned, throwing my hands into the air with exasperation and letting them slap down to the legs of my jeans.  
“Hey! So I can stay here and you can go find the Gym Leader!” June bounced happily. “Then you both can come back here together!”  
I stared at June with my eyes open in surprise. “Really?”  
“Yeah, you’ll be right back, right?”  
“Yeah!” I was finally gonna break free from June for a while. What luck! I turned to the woman. “So where exactly is this perfumery?”  
“Make a left once you leave the Gym, and after a while you’ll run into the Celadon Hotel where you’ll make another left turn. Just a short distance forward from there, and you should see the perfumery.”  
“Okay. Sounds simple enough. See ya later, June!” I ran out of the building before she could even respond and made a left, stopping once I was several feet away.  
The afternoon sun beamed hot upon me as a cold breeze circled me in a contrasting hug. Inhaling deeply and with a nice stretch of my arms and back, I smiled and let out a joyous laugh.  
FREEDOM!!!  
I was finally free from June! For a short while, anyway. My walk was peaceful and stress free. Sure, the streets of Celadon were congested and noisy, but it could only have been worsened by June’s jabbering. I could handle walking through Celadon City on my own. This was how I had envisioned my journey being all along. I never had planned on traveling with anyone. It was always just supposed to me and my Pokemon.  
The sweet, overwhelming, mouthwatering scent of pastries being baked brought me to a halt in front of a bakery. Scrumptious looking cakes and muffins were on display in the window. The more I inhaled, the stronger the desire to go in and purchase a few treats became. It was a huge effort to ignore my suddenly grumbling stomach and walk away, and the smell seemed to follow me for a few blocks before it was replaced with more of a mix of a feminine, floral, and even appetizing aroma. Finally, I saw it.  
CELADON HOTEL  
The huge words were plastered high on the building.  
I think she said make a left here, right? I tried to remember. I took the turn and within seconds, I noticed the smell of perfume growing stronger. The power of the scent continued rising, and it started feeling like I was following my nose. My head turned on its own and I stopped as I saw the perfumery.  
Celadon City Perfumery read the sign.  
Taking another whiff, I entered the store. At once, whatever amount of masculinity I had within my body started to become challenged. I was in a store full of beautiful women, surrounded by the smell of perfume everywhere. This wasn’t my zone. I didn’t belong here.   
June should’ve been here finding the Gym Leader, not me, I thought in a panic as my eyes darted around the building. Then again, if I had sent June to do this, I never would’ve seen her again. She’d probably just beg to live here. My masculinity was also enticed by the store. After all, there was a plethora of gorgeous women here, and everything smelled so... I wasn’t sure exactly what to call the feeling that was taking over my mind and body, but it felt instinctual. Or something... I sniffed again.  
“Welcome to the Celadon City Perfumery,” a woman said from out of nowhere.  
I turned to see a very attractive woman smiling at me.   
“Would you like to try out our latest perfume?” She held up a bottle.  
In the next instant, a spray came from the bottle and I was in pain. “AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MY EYES!!! IT HURRRRRRRRTS!!” I fell to the floor, covering my eyes and crying.  
“Oh, goodness, no!! Julia, can you get me a wet rag? Please!” I heard the woman call out. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to actually spray it!!” She was right next to me and I felt a hand on my back that I assumed belonged to her.   
A moment later, the sound of hurried footsteps got close to me.   
“Pull back your head,” I heard the woman say.  
I pulled my head back and felt a wet, warm rag press against my face. Even the rag smelled sweet like perfume. It was pushed against my eyes and rubbed into them. Occasionally, the rag was removed and what she said was eyewash was poured into my eyes as she held my eyes open. The rag would then be placed back over my face.  
It took some time, but eventually my eyes felt better and the rag was removed for good. It still hurt just a bit to open my eyes, and everything was a bit blurry. A little later, I stood up and could see fine. That was when I noticed all of the women.   
Beautiful women everywhere, staring at me. Some were giggling, some were just staring with blank looks, and others looked concerned. No one said a word.  
“I’m really sorry about that. Are you alright?” the woman who sprayed me asked.  
“I’m fine,” I grumbled.  
“We can offer to give you a small box of any perfume you’d like as an apology,” the woman offered.  
“I don’t want any perfume!” I snapped. “I came here looking for the Gym Leader of Celadon City!” From out the corner of my eye, I saw a tall figure approaching through the crowd of women.  
It was a tall woman who was coming closer. No. A man?! I think??  
This person had extremely tight black jeans with one yellow stripe on the outside of each leg. They were even tighter than the pants the women had on in the store. The plain black shirt was possibly just as tight as the jeans and as this stranger walked, it kept raising up just a bit, revealing a flat stomach a little. Blonde hair ended at the shoulders. The way this man strutted towards me made me want to back away. He stopped in front of me and I noticed his face had a glow to it. Was it makeup? His eyes had mascara on them and his lips glistened lightly with gloss.  
I took a step back immediately, an uncomfortable look on my face.  
“So, you wish to battle the Gym Leader of Celadon City?” the man asked curiously.  
“Y-yeah…?” I replied hesitantly.  
“I’ll have to be the one to escort you to the Gym Leader, then,” he replied in a slightly lazy tone of voice.  
“I heard the Gym Leader was here.”  
“You’ll be introduced and will battle the Celadon City Gym Leader at the Gym,” he replied impatiently.  
“But I was just there!”  
“And now you’re going back!” he snapped, shifting his hips to one side and placing his hands on them.  
I stayed silent. This guy creeped me out, big time. Whatever it took for me to get away from him faster, I was down to do.  
Everyone in the store was staring silently at us.  
The man stood up straight and walked out of the store, his hips swiveling as he moved.   
“Ugh…” I muttered, and followed after him.   
As we walked back to the Gym, he was greeted throughout the city by numerous people. He was definitely popular. He kissed just about everyone who greeted him on both cheeks.  
That can’t be healthy, I thought to myself at one point.  
We finally reached the Gym, which took almost an hour due to all the people he had to meet and kiss.  
Upon his arrival, the woman behind the counter who was still showing June what looked like thousands of perfume fragrances, stood up and clapped.  
June stopped smelling the one in her hand and clapped as well, looking confused. Her face brightened up as she saw me step in. “Gary!”  
The man bowed. “Thank you, thank you. And hello to you, beautiful.” He greeted June and extended his hand. When June offered hers, the man grabbed it softly and planted a kiss.  
“Oh, my. Hello!” June blushed.  
“Are you enjoying the scents you have displayed before you?” he asked June.  
“Yes! They all smell so incredible!” June complimented. “I don’t know which ones to buy yet!”  
“I’m so glad you like them,” he cooed. “Our perfume expert has been making perfume for many, many years. She is a genius at the art.”  
“I have to say, she is fantastic,” June agreed. She looked to me. “Oh! Gary! How did the hunt for the Gym Leader go?”  
“Apparently, the Leader came back again,” I grumbled.  
The woman behind the counter giggled.  
“Oh. I didn’t even notice anyone came in.” June looked around for a second. “I’m so caught up in these wonderful scents! But since you’re ready to go battle… I better tag along and watch.” June turned to the lady. “I just can’t decide. I’m sorry I made you take all of these out, but I need time to make my decision and my time is up.”  
The lady looked very upset. “Your time is up? What do you mean?”  
“Well, I’m here with Gary. And he’s about to participate in his Gym battle and I have to watch.”  
“Why not just stay here with me and see what you like?” the woman asked, a hopeful smile returning.  
“Well… I kind of have to stay with him and watch his matches and stuff,” she said slowly. “It’s why I’m with him. To learn about Pokemon.”  
“The two are an adorable couple,” the man mentioned. “This gentle, kind beauty and this more stern, undesirable lad. Opposites truly do attract.”  
“Hey!” I shouted. “What does that mean?” A second later, “AND WE’RE NOT A COUPLE!”  
June giggled. “We’re just friends.”  
“Maybe you are for now, but the connection is obvious and strong between you two,” the man smiled.  
I gritted my teeth and glared at him. “Where is the Gym Leader???” I demanded.  
The man smiled wider. “Right this way.” He walked over to a door in the back and opened it.  
I walked after the tall man.  
“Sorry!” June apologized to the woman, and ran after me.  
We entered what I soon came to understand was a greenhouse. It made me realize that the entire Gym must be one. Flowers, trees, shrubs, and all other kinds of greenery were growing everywhere, sunlight shining through the windows against the walls.  
There were many Grass type Pokemon around, as well.  
I took out my Pokedex to scan a few of them.  
Gloom. The Weed Pokemon and the evolved form of Oddish. They attract prey with the honey they drip from their mouths. Once in danger, it releases a stench that is unbearable.

Sunflora. The Sun Pokemon and the evolved form of Sunkern. They only are awake when the sun is out. When the sun sets, their petals close around their faces and they go to sleep.

Chikorita. The Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita are very friendly and tend to become emotional in certain situations where they aren’t well understood. To avoid fighting, this Pokemon may use the leaf on its head to create an aromatherapeutic affect.

Cacnea. The Cactus Pokemon. This Pokemon often live in harsh, desert environments and can store water in its body for up to a month. When hunting, this Pokemon releases a strong scent to attract prey, then shoots them down with sharp thorns from its body.

Cherubi. The Cherry Pokemon. Cherubi has a short stem growing from its head where two leaves grow, along with a second, smaller head. While this second head is edible, it is also Cherubi’s initial source of food.

Exeggutor. The Coconut Pokemon and the evolved form of Exeggcute. Each of its heads have their own personality, sometimes creating trouble for Trainers trying to raise this Pokemon to be obedient.  
We turned a corner and stopped in front of another door.  
“Beyond this door lies the Gym Leader you are so eager to battle, Gary,” the man spoke without interest. “Are you ready?”  
“Finally!” I burst out. “Let’s do this!”  
The man stared at me and snickered, moving his hips a little in response to my eagerness.  
I leaned back a bit away from him at his movement and squinted my eyes at him, a visible sneer crossing my lips.  
The man opened the door and stepped inside the new room, where June and I followed.  
Turns out, the three of us had stepped into a park! That’s how it looked, at least. There was nothing but grass covering the ground of this room. The battlefield was outlined in chalk in the middle of the field, the outskirts of the field surrounded by trees and plants. The sun shined through the windows of the walls and a good portion of the windows on the ceiling.  
I was amazed by the natural look of the place and walked up to the battlefield, stopping in my spot as I looked around for the Gym Leader.  
A woman stood up from the shadow of a tree.  
“Oh!” I smiled once I noticed her. There she is.  
She wore a yellow skirt and a light blue tank top. “Hello,” she greeted me, smiling as warm as the sun. “Who are you?”  
“My name is Gary from Pallet Town and I’ve come to challenge you to a Pokemon battle!”  
“Me?” she asked in surprise.  
I was taken aback by her response. “Well, yeah!” I laughed a bit. “Aren’t you the Gym Leader?”  
She laughed. “No way, I’m the referee! The Gym Leader is right there!” She pointed to the other end of the field.  
I turned to where she pointed to see… him!  
The… “flamboyant,” gentleman who took me back here to battle the Gym Leader! The Gym Leader was himself all this time.  
“You?” My mouth just hung open, taking in this information.  
“Yes. Welcome to the Celadon City Gym. I, Vincent, as Gym Leader of Celadon City, do accept your challenge.” His arms raised exaggeratingly over his head. His shirt lifted higher, showing more of his stomach that I didn’t wish to see.  
“Why didn’t you just tell me? Why waste such time?”  
“Surprises are best for any situation in life,” Vincent explained. “Surprises enrich life, give it deeper meaning. Makes the happiest of occasions that much more to revel within. Tragedies that more aweing.”  
I shook my head and raised my hands. “Fine, whatever. Can we battle now?”  
Vincent smiled. “As. You. Wish,” he spoke slowly. He turned to the referee and winked.  
She nodded back. “This match shall be between Celadon City Gym Leader Vincent, and Gary from Pallet Town. It will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle. No time limit. Only the challenger may switch out Pokemon. The first one to defeat the other’s three Pokemon will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!”  
“Come out, my darling. My muse. My all star battler! Bellossom!” Vincent called out with a fancy twirl like that of a ballerina, throwing his Poke Ball.  
The Poke Ball opened with a pop and a beautiful looking Pokemon I hadn’t seen before appeared.  
Bellossom. The Flower Pokemon and one of two of the final evolutions of Gloom when a Sun Stone is used on one. Bellossom love to dance and chant, similar to that of cheerleaders. They tend to live in tropical areas and swamps, where the ground is rich in nutrients.  
My mind went through the six Pokemon I had with me, and then I grabbed a Poke Ball. “I choose Butterfree!” I tossed my Pokemon out from its ball.  
Butterfree flew out in its creepy but undeniably beautiful glory.  
I scanned Butterfree to see what moves it had. “Butterfree, Bug Bite!”  
Butterfree flew forward at Bellossom.  
Bellossom jumped in the air with a fantastic spin and dodge easily.  
Butterfree kept attempting to attack Bellossom, but Bellossom was far too quick. It dodged easily, jumping, spinning, doing back flips, avoiding damage in its natural manner of dance.  
“Sweet Scent!” Vincent cheered on.  
Bellossom spun faster in the air and a gentle pink powder came off of its body.  
Butterfree stopped attacking, now captivated by the smell floating in the air, gently flapping its wings.  
“Stun Spore!” Vincent added.  
Bellossom just hit the ground from its last spin and leaped into the air again, not missing a beat, spinning just as fast, releasing an orange powder at Butterfree.  
Butterfree cried out and hit the floor, twitching in pain. It was paralyzed.  
“Now, end this! Leaf Storm!” Vincent commanded.  
Bellossom landed gracefully on its feet on the ground and began to spin again, moving to its own tune. It spun faster than before and leaves began to circle it. The barrage of leaves glowed a bright light green and flew out and hit Butterfree.  
Butterfree called out helplessly as the hits tossed it into the air. More leaves flew from Bellossom and into Butterfree and it dropped, bouncing twice before becoming motionless.  
“Butterfree is unable to battle! Bellossom is the winner!” the referee announced.  
“Oh, no. Poor Butterfree!” June was sitting on the side of the field, opposite to where the referee was, laying back against a tree, a Sunkern sitting happily in her lap.  
I returned my Butterfree. Guess that didn’t work, I thought. “Thanks anyway for trying.” But I knew who to use next. “It’s time to win that Badge! Charmeleon, let’s wrap this up!” I called out my Pokemon.  
Once Charmeleon was out, he sniffed the air, taken by the scents.  
“Focus, Charmeleon!” I snapped.  
Charmeleon looked to me and nodded. “Chaaaaarrr!” He blasted a stream of fire into the air. “Meleon!” He turned to Bellossom and growled, flexing his arms.  
“Let’s try Ember for starters!”  
Charmeleon opened his mouth and used Ember.  
Bellossom twirled and easily dodged the flames.  
“Sweet Scent this hazard to our home!” Vincent spoke strongly.  
Bellossom started spinning and the pink powder caught Charmeleon off guard. He smiled and inhaled the sweet aroma.  
“Charmeleon, snap out of it! Ember!” I demanded.  
But Charmeleon was too deep in the daydreams ignited by the scent.  
“Sunny Day!” Vincent went next.  
Bellossom’s leaves around its body started to glow a bright white. The plant Pokemon raised its arms high in the air and beams of the light shot up from its leaves to the glass ceiling of the Gym and illuminated it, causing a bright glow.  
I instantly felt the temperature rise as the brightness from the sun outside grew even more intense.  
“Charmeleon!” I cried out.  
“Solar Beam!” Vincent chose.  
“Flamethrower!” I countered.  
Charmeleon was startled by the bright light that now shone through the Gym and recovered his senses. The Solar Beam launched and Charmeleon let out its Flamethrower. Charmeleon’s Flamethrower, intensified by the Sunny Day, was a sight to see. It was bigger than Solar Beam and looked a lot more powerful.  
A Fire type move versus a Grass type move should be a good win for me, I was sure.  
Indeed, the flame overpowered Solar Beam and Bellossom could be heard screaming as the intense wave of heat hit home. The fire was a bright white color and took over a good portion of the entire battlefield. It seared Bellossom for what almost seemed to be taking too long before it finally ended.  
“My angel!” Vincent gasped.  
“Bellossom is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner!” the referee ruled.  
“Yes! Good show, Charmeleon!” I cheered.  
Charmeleon gave me a thumbs up and winked.  
“Unbelievable luck!” Vincent called out to me angrily. He returned his Pokemon to its Poke Ball and grabbed his next choice right after. “Let’s see how you like this one! Go Venusaur!”  
The enormous Pokemon was released on the field and let out a terrifying roar.  
June gasped from her place.  
Vincent smiled even brighter and laughed. “Beat. That,” Vincent said snottily, snapping his fingers at either side of his face behind his words.  
“Charmeleon, Flamethrower!”  
Charmeleon opened his jaws and sent another intense spray of flames out.  
Venusaur was completely engulfed by the tremendous power. Once the flames faded, Venusaur was shown to still be standing! It raised one foot and slammed it into the ground with a big BOOOOOOMM! “SAAAAAAAUUURRR!”  
“Oh, no!” I complained.  
Vincent laughed. “Venusaur, Synthesis!” Vincent smiled madly.  
Venusaur’s enormous plant on its back glowed white and its entire body soon began to glow a bright yellow.   
Synthesis recovers the user, but how much energy is recovered depends on the weather, I recalled. In bright sunlight, it recovers more than half of the user’s health.  
Once Venusaur finished glowing, it let out another, louder, “SAAAAAAAUUURRRR!!”  
“Flamethrower again!” I told Charmeleon. “Keep it up!”  
Charmeleon let out another powerful flame at the enormous plant and engulfed it once more.  
Once it ended, Venusaur merely shook its head and roared once again.   
“Don’t let up, Charmeleon! We have to be wearing it out! Burn it up!”  
“Vine Whip!” Vincent spoke up. “Shut its trap and give it a spin!”  
Venusaur used Vine Whip as Charmeleon’s jaws opened. The vines snapped them shut before any fire could come out.   
Just like Aly’s Ivysaur, I thought. A smile crossed my face. No problem.  
Suddenly, Venusaur lifted Charmeleon in the air, and then slammed him back to the ground! The vines lifted him up again and Venusaur repeatedly slammed Charmeleon!  
“Whoa!” I shouted.  
Charmeleon was helpless as he got lifted higher and higher and slammed back down.  
“Charmeleon, try slashing at the vines to free yourself!”  
Suddenly, Venusaur lifted Charmeleon again, higher than before, over the blossomed Pokemon itself, and spun him in the air!  
Charmeleon was being whipped around in circles, fast. The vines finally let go and Charmeleon flew like a rocket, screaming, and crashed into one of the trees. He hit the ground hard.  
“Charmeleon is unable to battle!” the referee declared. Venusaur is the winner!”  
I returned my Charmeleon. “Thank you, Charmeleon. You did excellent.” I took a deep breath, determining who to use next. Gripping the Poke Ball, I took a deep breath. “My last hope! You can do it, Hoothoot!” I threw his Poke Ball.  
Hoothoot landed on the field, staring at Venusaur.  
“WHAT??” June’s voice rang out.  
I gasped. “Wait! No!” I screamed. I’d completely forgotten!  
Hoothoot’s wing was still damaged!  
“This Pokemon is injured! I didn’t mean to send him out!” I pleaded with the Gym Leader. “Please, let me recall him for another.”  
Vincent shook his head at me in disgust. “You’re a poor Pokemon Trainer for this error. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You’ll either battle with it and be the worst kind of Pokemon Trainer I personally have ever had to witness, or you can forfeit the match and keep some dignity and respect, not only for self, but from others...”  
My breath came out shakily, not wanting to make a choice I instantly knew was the right thing to do. My only real option. “Hoothoot, I’m not letting you battle,” I said in defeat. “Come back.”  
Hoothoot looked over at me and angrily hooted.  
“Huh?” I frowned in confusion at my Pokemon. “Hoothoot, no,” I said firmly. “Return!” I tried recalling Hoothoot, but he leaped in the air, flapping his wings, and hovered for a moment before coming back down to earth. “Hoothoot, cut it out and return!”  
Hoothoot hopped out of the way of the red beam trying to take him back to his Poke Ball and turned around to face Venusaur. Suddenly, Hoothoot pecked away his bandages on his wing!  
June gasped.  
Hoothoot hooted once loudly, flapping his wings strongly, and he let out a deafening cry!  
Everyone covered their ears except Venusaur, who was unable to being as it stood on all fours, and I assumed Sunkern, who had no appendages.  
Uproar came to a stop after what seemed too long and a new sound took the spot of the attack.  
I opened my eyes, my hands still over my ears, and gasped.  
Hoothoot was shouting out, a serious look on his face as he flew at Venusaur, who was still in a daze over the Uproar.  
My hands lowered as I watched my Pokemon go, and I realized that it wasn’t so bright on the battlefield anymore. This realization was joined with my noticing I was no longer so hot, and I quickly glanced up at the sky.  
The Sunny Day attack was over.  
Hoothoot‘s eyes suddenly started glowing blue and Venusaur was outlined in a blue light. Venusaur began to scream, and the weighty Pokemon started to float in the air! It began to move backwards as Hoothoot continued charging forward!  
Hoothoot is attacking with Confusion! I realized.  
Hoothoot let out a scream as he flew forward at Venusaur and Venusaur was in the air being forced back by Hoothoot’s Psychic power.  
Venusaur, facing Hoothoot, was forced backwards into a tree.   
Hoothoot landed on the ground and hooted proudly.  
“Venusaur is unable to battle! The winner is Hoothoot!” the referee called.  
Hoothoot continued cheering with excitement before flying back over to my end of the field.  
“Wow, Hoothoot,” I said in amazement. “Are you okay?”  
Hoothoot faced me and hooted strongly.   
I smiled. “Alright! Then, I guess, let’s do this!”  
Hoothoot faced the other way with a sharp hoot.  
I took a look at June out the corner of my eye.  
She was staring at Hoothoot and I, dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open.  
Vincent clapped slowly. “I must say, that was very impressive and first class entertainment. You’ve beaten all of my Pokemon that I have raised with exquisite care and love.”  
“All of your Pokemon?” I repeated. “But, isn’t this a-?”  
“When I met the owner of the perfumery I work at, I swear it was love at first sight,” Vincent continued. “She was absolutely gorgeous and I just about fell in love. She ran this Gym perfectly. Her and her Gloom. They were the greatest team you’d ever seen in your life. She created world renowned fragrances based off of the scent of her Gloom. She could see the beauty in all creatures. And she even saw the beauty, in me.” Vincent took a Poke Ball from his belt. He pressed the center button to enlarge it and stared at it as he continued talking, as if he were talking to the object. “When we married, we were the happiest couple the world could ever dare to imagine. She trusted me and I trusted her. We opened ourselves and gave all of our love to each other. She made me manager of the store she ran because I was so skilled and knowledgeable on her life’s desire. ...Perfume. She even entrusted her Gym to remain in my care when she decided to retire and dedicate her entire life to the art of perfumery. That was her life. Perfume. Her Gloom. And me. Until she discovered a wonderful secret. A way she could do even better at the art of making perfume. A new blend she could create. A world changing one that to this day remains one of the crowning jewels in the art of perfumery. It has always existed, but she was the one to discover it. And she realized that all, she had, to do, was...” Vincent looked up at me and smirked. He tossed the Poke Ball at the field.  
I saw the Pokemon and instantly realized why the flower on the top of the Gym looked so familiar.  
“Vileplume!” Vileplume stated its name with delight.  
Vileplume. That was what the top of the Gym looked like. It was modeled after the top of a Vileplume’s head.  
“She evolved her Gloom once she discovered the secret of Vileplume and the powers it can give off to those it trusts and loves,” Vincent said softly, staring at Vileplume with gentle desire. “And nobody loved that Gloom more than Erica. And nobody loves her Vileplume more than she does, either.”  
Vileplume. The Flower Pokemon and the other final evolution of Gloom when a Leaf Stone is used on it. Vileplume loudly flap their petals to release pollen. The petals attract prey who get doused in the poisonous pollen. Once immobilized, Vileplume can capture and devour them.  
“And nobody is allowed to use her Vileplume except her.” Vincent’s smile broadened sinisterly. “Or me.”  
“I’m not afraid of that thing!” I insisted. “Hoothoot, go! Uproar!”  
“Silence that fowl!” Vincent raged. “Sleep Powder!”  
Vileplume quickly sprayed a blue powder from the center of its flower. “Pluuuuuuume!”  
“Hoothoot!” I swallowed hard, my eyes wide with concern.  
Hoothoot flew high into the air just as he was ready to inhale air for Uproar, but instead, he started spinning around in circles! He flew frantically faster and faster as a wild wind began to blow all around the field, blowing the blue powder away from him!  
“Hoothoot?” What’s going on? I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Air Slash. The user uses multiple means to create a powerful wind and results in a devastating air attack.  
I watched, mesmerized, as Hoothoot continued to fly around. My bird’s body started to glow a bright light blue color. He flew around faster and then stopped, raised a wing, and a ball of energy suddenly formed in it. Hoothoot hooted loudly and charged forward at Vileplume, and then tossed the ball.  
Vileplume was stuck in place by fear at the incredible sight as the ball hit it and sent it sliding across the field.  
I saw Vincent looking in shock. I had to take advantage. Especially since I noticed another new move from Hoothoot from the Pokedex. “Zen Headbutt!”  
Hoothoot’s head started to glow blue and a blue ball of energy appeared on top. With a yell, he charged forward at the stunned Vileplume and collided into it with great force.  
The field was covered in dust and dirt, blown everywhere by the wind, blinding me from viewing anything. The dust finally settled.  
“Vileplume is unable to battle!” the referee called it. “Hoothoot is the winner! This match goes to Gary from Pallet Town!”  
“YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” I leaped as high up as I could and then ran to Hoothoot. He flew straight into my arms. “Hoothoot, you did it!” I hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry I sent you out. That was completely careless of me, Hoothoot. Please, forgive me.”  
Hoothoot hooted. He struggled out of my arms and flew right above me, where he proceeded to peck me on the head.  
“Ow, ow! I’m sorry!” I begged, smiling weakly.  
“Well, you sure made quick work out of me,” Vincent said. He was standing only a couple of feet away from me with a stony glare on his face. He looked away and closed his eyes, turning his nose up. “Vileplume isn’t really cut out for battles. Erika never really trained Vileplume to participate in battles, so obviously the poor thing is a little out of shape.” His eyes opened and he squinted at me. His fist extended. “Excuses aside, you have earned yourself the Rainbow Badge, fair and square. Excellent battle. You truly earned it. Just be more careful next time...” He nodded at Hoothoot and then opened the fist, which contained the multicolored, circular, Rainbow Badge!  
I took it from his palm and then grabbed at the Poke Balls on my belt. “Dugtrio, Charmeleon, Primeape, Beedrill, Butterfree, come on out!” I hurled their Poke Balls into the air.  
They all cheered as I held up our third Badge.  
Except for Dugtrio.  
At everyone’s united cry of joy, Dugtrio immediately went underground.  
“Dugtrio?” I leaned over towards the hole he had dug. “Hey! Where’d you go?”  
Dugtrio slowly appeared again, sticking his heads out of the dirt only as far down as his eyes.  
“Dugtrio, we won a Badge today,” I said happily. “Don’t be shy. Celebrate with us!”  
Dugtrio stared at me silently, nervously.  
“Did we startle you, Dugtrio?” I asked him with a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry. Don’t be afraid. Cheer with us! You deserve to. All of you guys are with me on this journey. I like to think that everybody worked hard to earn all of the Badges that we will obtain. We’re a team. One win is one win for us all. One loss is a loss for us all, too. That’s what being on this team is all about.” I looked at all of my Pokemon. “I thank you all for the support needed to earn this Badge.”  
Dugtrio popped a tiny bit further out of the dirt and managed a smile. Once the other Pokemon cheered, he got nervous again and went underground.  
We all laughed at Dugtrio’s shyness. Even Vincent, the referee, June, and the Sunkern she still held in her hands.

“Thanks again!” June waved back.  
I waved goodbye to the Gym Leader.  
Me and June had just left the Gym and were on our way to the Pokemon Center.   
Vincent gave June a small bag containing a few of the best selling perfumes from their store as a courtesy for having such a great battle.  
I didn’t really get it or care. I had my Badge.  
“Too bad I had to say goodbye to that little cutie Sunkern,” June said as we walked through the city.  
“You seemed to be getting attached to it.”  
June laughed. “He was adorable!”  
We reached the Pokemon Center and the doors opened.  
I saw her and felt a tight grip around my heart as I froze, my eyes wide in recognition.   
She saw me.  
“YOU!” we both exclaimed in unison.  
“Well, if it isn’t this noob of a Trainer in Celadon City,” the girl said, her southern accent just as charming despite her rude words. Her brown hair was still wrapped behind her head, trailing in a nice twist behind her neck, sitting on her left shoulder. She even had her Butterfree on her right shoulder.  
I took a step back away from the enormous Bug, my eyes now glued to it.  
“And you’re still afraid of Bug Pokemon, huh?” she grinned. “Pathetic.” She stared at June. “And who’s this? Your girlfriend?”  
“No,” I snapped. “She’s just a friend.”  
The girl shrugged. “Whatever. So what are you doing here, anyway? I’m surprised you made it out of Viridian Forest alive. Figured you’d be killed if you hadn’t been smart enough to backtrack your way to Pallet.”  
“I told you I wasn’t running away and I was going to keep going forward,” I growled. I pulled out my Badge case and opened it in front of her. “You see? I have three Badges so far.” I closed it and slipped it back into my jacket. “How many do you have? Have you battled the Gym Leader here?”  
She sneered at me and raised a hand to my face. “Puh-lease, loser. I’m so far ahead of you this topic is over.”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Hey, who are you, anyway?” June asked moodily.  
The girl looked at her and smiled. The smile quickly turned into a look of disgust. “None of your nosy little business. Butt out!” She turned to me and took a step closer, smiling.  
I stepped back as her Butterfree was way too close for comfort.  
“If you’re still afraid of the most weakest of all types, Bugs, I recommend you go sell your Badges for top dollar, and take a nice little vacation with your little girlfriend here because you won’t be getting much further as a Pokemon Trainer being afraid of stupid little insects,” she whispered. She stepped back, smiled at June, and turned away, leaving us behind.  
“Who the hell was she?” June asked me.  
I didn’t say anything. I had no real answer.  
“I should’ve slapped her one. Right in the face,” June growled. “Talk about rude! And what was that crock about Bug Pokemon? I don’t even like Bugs that much or anything, but every Pokemon can do its part if raised properly!”  
June continued talking loudly about the girl as the girl continued to walk ahead.  
I knew the girl could hear June perfectly clearly. She was probably enjoying the fact that June was so riled up over her.  
I remembered her perfectly from our encounter in Viridian Forest when her Butterfree saved my life from the swarm of Beedrill, but I never got her name or anything about who she was. I only knew that she had a Butterfree but claimed to hate Bug Pokemon and thought they were all weak. She only admitted that she thinks her Butterfree is strong but didn’t seem to have anything nice to say about other Bug Pokemon.   
But who was she?


	16. Three Flew Over The Psychics' Nest

“Wow. So it was nothing but a big misunderstanding?” June asked.  
“Yeah. Charmander didn’t really mean any harm,” I said. “It wasn’t the best thing for him to do, but all in all, we got over it, and now, well, you can see we’re friends.”  
“That’s nothing short of amazing, Gary,” June replied, wide eyed like a fascinated child.  
We were walking through Route 7, on our way to Saffron City. The path had started out nice enough. Simple grassy plains and trees once lined our path, the sun shining down on us pleasantly on such a windless afternoon. But as night settled upon us and the temperature dropped slightly, the walk soon turned into a mountain climb! The trees and grass continued lining the way, but the path swiftly went uphill and rocky underneath us.  
When she was done complaining about the extra effort it was now taking us to get to Saffron, June had decided to ask me about what Aly had told her when she said me and Charmander were having issues. “This is why I’m glad I got to be with you, you know?”  
“I guess…” I didn’t always like her choice of words.  
“You come off as cold sometimes, Gary,” she continued. “But you’re one of the sweetest-”  
“This path sure is getting foggy,” I interrupted. I kept my squinting eyes ahead of me, trying to see through the fog that had suddenly crept in, and seemed to be getting thicker with each step we took.  
“Gary?”  
“Yeah?” I kept walking, waiting for her to say something.  
She continued to be quiet.  
“June?” I said, still walking.  
“Huh?” a voice said next to me.  
It wasn’t June’s voice.  
“Huh?” My heart skipped a beat and I turned quickly. My eyes widened in shock and fear. “Kiwi???”  
The young girl turned to me and squinted. “Gary???”  
“AAAAAHHHH!!!!” we both screamed, our voices echoing in the mountains.  
“What are you doing here?!” I said far louder than I needed to, still frightened.  
“Whoa! What you doing here??” Kiwi repeated.  
“I-I-I was walking to Saffron City with June, and then I turn and see you here!” I stammered.  
“I was on my way to Saffron City, too!” Kiwi exclaimed. “I just came from Chisel City and won my Alloy Badge there. I was going to head to Celadon City, but I thought maybe it’d be best if I try out the Psychic Gym in Saffron City instead and try to win a Marsh Badge!”  
“Oh...” My heart was starting to slow down. My hand pressed against my chest and I took a deep breath. I swallowed and found myself more able to speak. “How many Badges do you have?”  
“I have four Badges now!” Kiwi said happily. “If I beat the Gym Leader in Saffron, I’ll have five! How about you?”  
My gaze lowered to the rocky mountain beneath me. “I have three so far…”  
“Well, you’re not far behind! I’m only one ahead!” Kiwi said happily.  
“Yeah...”  
“No ‘yeah....’” Kiwi said sternly. “You’ll catch up! You and me, and Robin and Aly. We’ll get every Badge and meet up at the finals at the Pokemon League! And that’s where I’ll beat you all!”  
I laughed.  
Kiwi always had the most bizarre yet invigorating sense of humor.  
I looked around. “But where’s June?” I wondered.   
“June?” Kiwi stared at me in confusion.  
“JUNE!” I called out. I could see very little through this fog. June had been right next to me, I thought. She couldn’t have just disappeared.  
“Who’s June?” Kiwi asked.  
“She’s a friend of mine,” I explained. “I met her in Gringey City and she wanted to travel with me so I agreed to it.”  
“Ooooooohhh,” Kiwi said with a smirk. “So June is your girlfriend!”  
“NO!” I said loudly, frowning at her. “June is just my friend! She used to be the Gym Leader in Gringey City, but she didn’t feel like she did well and wanted to travel and see what she could learn from more outside experience instead of being in a Gym, confined.”  
“Suuuuuuure,” Kiwi said slyly.  
I sighed. “Why can’t a guy and a girl be platonic?”  
“Pffffftt.” Kiwi waved a hand at me.  
I sighed again. “Anyway, I need to figure out where June is!”  
“Gary, are you lonely?” Kiwi asked me, a sympathetic look on her face now.  
“Lonely?” I asked.  
“Yes. Are you lonely?”  
“Um… No. I’m fine,” I replied cautiously.  
“You seem lonely. Climbing mountains by yourself, claiming you have a girlfriend, only collecting three Badges after all this time. I’m worried about you.” She patted me on the back.  
I sneered at her and stepped back. “Ok, then, what are you doing here? Have we been walking together this entire time?”  
Kiwi looked thoughtfully into the dark sky. “No,” she conceded, lowering her eyes back to me. “I have no idea where you appeared from. This fog just rolled in and suddenly, you were here!”  
“Yeah. Same thing happened to me. Only, I lost my friend in the process and found you.”  
“Well, let’s get out of here,” Kiwi suggested. “I’m sure this June person, if she exists, isn’t just hanging around here. She must be walking through here. Maybe looking for you.” Kiwi winked.  
I shot her a dirty look.  
But she was right. We did need to keep moving. And that’s what we did. We continued up the mountain, the fog thick as ever.  
I gasped loudly at the same time Kiwi let out a “Eeek!” of surprise as a creature stepped out from the trees, stopping both of us from walking.  
It turned to look at us, standing on two feet. “Abra...” It then started glowing and disappeared the next instant. It had used Teleport.  
“Doggone it!” I was still shaken by the sudden appearance of the Pokemon. I was also mad I had just missed a chance to capture another Abra! Of course, with Pokemon who can Teleport, how could I manage to keep it in one place long enough to weaken and capture one?  
“An Abra? Out here? Kind of cool, but odd, huh?”  
I grunted a response and nodded before we both walked again.  
An animated creature made its way easily through the trees to our right, making us both freeze again.  
That’s a... I struggled to remember the name of the Pokemon that spun like a ballerina before us. “Kirlia!” I shouted.  
Kirlia stopped when I screamed out its name and stared at us. Its eyes started glowing red.  
Before I knew what was happening, a sharp pain shot throughout my body and I screamed out at the same time Kiwi screamed as we were thrown back to the ground by an invisible force.  
As I sat up, I caught Kirlia using Teleport. Shaking my head, I turned to Kiwi. “Are you okay, Kiwi?”  
She was sitting up, her eyes closed tight, groaning. “Why did that thing attack us?”  
“I don’t know. We really need to get out of here. This place is dangerous. I hope June is okay.” I stood up and helped Kiwi to her feet. “Maybe we should walk around with our Pokemon out.”  
“Yeah! Good idea!” Kiwi agreed.  
We both reached to our belts for our Poke Balls.  
“Hey!” I cried out.  
“Huh?” Kiwi gasped.  
My Poke Balls weren’t on my belt. I checked my pockets. They weren’t there. I got on my knees and opened my bag, checking all throughout it as best as I could in this fog. But they weren’t there!  
Kiwi was on the ground, checking her backpack as well. She turned to me, distress in her eyes. “My Pokedex is gone, too!”  
“What?!” I looked for my Pokedex, but it wasn’t on me, either. “Something bad is going on here, Kiwi. We need to backtrack or something.” I stood up and looked behind me, then turned back. Everything looked the same. I couldn’t tell where to go because of the thick fog. We walked one direction, I told myself. Just turn one hundred and eighty degrees and walk straight in that direction to head back to where you came from. “Okay, Kiwi. We just have to walk this way and we’ll get off this mountain and figure this all out.”  
Kiwi started walking behind me, and then her footsteps stopped.  
I didn’t stop walking, but I called out, “Kiwi?”  
“Gary, wait.”  
I stopped.  
“This isn’t the direction we came from,” she said lowly. “Or at least, not the one I came from.”  
“What?” I asked, my heart beating faster. “It’s too foggy here. How can you even tell?”  
“Well, I don’t know about you, but I was walking uphill. So, if I’m going back where I came from, shouldn’t I be going downhill?”  
“Yeah…” I said slowly, my heart beating harder.  
Silence.  
“Then why is this path straight…?”  
Silence.  
“Gary,” Kiwi said, panic in her voice. “The path isn’t going uphill or downhill! It’s just going straight! I was climbing uphill! Were you??”  
I couldn’t say anything. It just felt like my heart was in my throat. Tears were starting to form in my eyes from the fear filling my body.  
“Gary!”  
I cleared my throat and swallowed hard. “I’m here, Kiwi.”  
“Well, say something!” she yelled.  
“Where should we go? What do we do?”  
“I don’t know,” Kiwi’s voice trembled. Her voice was breaking. She sounded like she may very well be in tears.  
I myself felt close to breaking down. All of my Pokemon were gone. My friends. Dugtrio. Hoothoot. Beedrill. Butterfree. Primeape.  
Charmeleon. My eyes began to tear up and I sniffled.  
“Gary,” Kiwi said after a moment.  
“Yes,” I responded.   
“We can’t give up,” she said. “No matter what. Come on. Let’s keep going. We will find a way out of here. I know we will. But only if we keep on moving. We will find our Pokemon. And we will find June, too.”  
I turned to look at her, but at this point, the fog was just too thick. She was just a voice. I nodded anyway. “Okay, Kiwi,” I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat. “Let’s get out of here!” I said that with more conviction. “But what direction?”  
“Who cares. Let’s just move forward.”  
I felt her grab my hand and I gasped in surprise. I couldn’t see her do that, so her touch scared me a bit.   
She pulled me forward and then let go. “This way.”  
I followed where she had pulled me.  
We walked quietly for a while, her footsteps a comfort to hear.  
“The fog is letting up,” Kiwi commented.  
I didn’t say anything, but she was right. It was fading some. Soon, I could see the rocky path clear again. It definitely was no longer uphill or downhill. I could see the jagged path stretched out both ahead and behind us. But we kept on moving.  
A strange croaking noise sang creepily through the woods in a kind of chant.  
I turned to see a strange looking creature walking along the trees.  
“It’s a Wobbuffet!” Kiwi pointed.  
“Wobb?” the strange thing said, stopping to look at us.  
It was the most bizarre looking thing I’d ever seen. I wished I had my Pokedex on me.  
“WOOOOOOOOBB!” it cried out and ran out of the trees and onto the path. It ran right past us and into the woods on the other side.  
I stared after it for a moment, then I turned to Kiwi.  
Kiwi was staring back at me.  
We stared at each other for a minute, confused, and then shrugged and continued moving.  
My mind concentrated on the bizarre situation I was in as my hands dug through my jacket pockets, my right hand fiddling with something large. It took me a little while to realize my hand was enclosing around an object and moving along its frame, but suddenly my eyes widened. “Hey! I still have my Badge case.” I pulled it out and held the case out to Kiwi.  
She took it from me and opened it. “Wow. I’ve never seen this Badge before,” she said softly.  
“Yeah, that’s the Dimensia Badge,” I explained as she held up the bizarre Badge. “I won that in Obsidian City.”  
“It’s pretty, in a strange way,” Kiwi said, turning it around.  
“Look, the fog is gone!” I noticed.  
Kiwi looked up from the Badge and gasped. “Oh!” She put the Badge in the case and closed it, keeping her eyes on her surroundings that were becoming more visible by the second.  
In less than a minute’s time, the path had no fog on it at all. It was now completely clear!  
“Gary!” I heard a voice from out of nowhere. Just above a whisper.  
“Huh?” I looked around.  
“What’s wrong?” Kiwi asked.  
I turned to her. “You didn’t hear that voice? Someone just said my name.”  
“I didn’t hear anything, Gary. Are you sure you heard that and you’re not just hearing things in this creepy mountain?”  
I shook my head. “I don’t think so…”  
“Come on, Gary,” Kiwi urged. She started walking faster.  
I picked up my pace, too.  
Boing. Boing. Boing. A noise from behind me.  
I was afraid to turn around. I was tired of all of this craziness. I picked up my pace, desiring to just get off of this mountain already.  
Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing.  
I tried to walk past Kiwi, but she seemed to move even faster. It didn’t take me long to realize that we both were hearing that weird noise and were both walking faster than ever to get away from whatever it was.  
Boing. Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!  
Me and Kiwi were now running! But not for long.   
A Pokemon appeared in front of us in a flash.  
“Alakazam!” the Pokemon said loudly, clutching a spoon in each hand.  
Me and Kiwi stopped in our tracks.  
“A wild Alakazam?” I questioned.  
Boing! Boing! Boing!  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I turned around and saw what was making that weird noise behind us.  
It stopped a few feet away from us, bouncing in place.  
Kiwi turned around and screamed. “What is that???”  
“It’s a Spoink,” I replied, my eyes on the angry little piglet that bounced on the spring attached to its bottom. Then I saw something worse.  
From the trees, a Grumpig, the evolved form of Spoink, stepped out and stood next to the first little piggy. It glared at us with the same aggressive look Spoink had.  
Off to Kiwi’s side, another Pokemon appeared through teleportation.  
I didn’t recognize this Pokemon. Behind me, a sudden noise made my head whip around and I turned to see a Pokemon I knew. Gardevoir, the evolved form of Kirlia, who we saw earlier.  
More Pokemon started appearing around us, teleporting or walking from the trees. They were surrounding us. They all were giving us mean looks.  
“Gary,” Kiwi whispered. “They’re all Psychic Pokemon. I think.”  
I didn’t recognize everything in the barrage of furious looking Pokemon, but most of them were familiar to me.  
Ralts. Wobbuffet. Kirlia. Gardevoir. Spoink. Grumpig. Abra. Kadabra. Alakazam. Mr. Mime. Espeon. Chimecho. Hypno. Slowking. Exeggutor. And a few others I didn’t know. A lot of the Pokemon were the same as the others. There were about five Hypno, and quite a number of Slowbro. But they all presumably were Psychic type Pokemon.  
“What does it mean, Gary?” Kiwi whimpered.  
I had no clue.  
“ALAKAZAM!” an Alakazam yelled, raising its two spoons in the air.  
Kiwi screamed and dropped my Badge case.  
The other Pokemon all made a loud noise, saying their names. Their eyes started to glow either bright red or blue.  
Kiwi screamed louder and covered her eyes.  
We didn’t have our Pokemon with us or anything to help us out. We were completely defenseless.  
June was gone.  
I didn’t understand what was going on or why. I stared down the Psychic Pokemon, my fists balled up tight, my teeth grit together, preparing for the worst.  
Their single cry got louder and their eyes flashed their angry colors as they prepared their attacks.  
A bright flash of light from somewhere close by practically blinded me and I squinted hard, determined not to lose sight of the vicious Pokemon. The light went off almost as soon as it had come, and several of the Pokemon disappeared!  
The other Pokemon still remaining flew backwards and hit the ground.  
“Kiwi, look!” I said, grabbing her shoulder and shaking it.  
Kiwi lowered her hands a little and stared at the Pokemon who had been knocked down. “Wha…?”  
The Pokemon stood up and looked around angrily. They glared at us quickly and then ran away!  
Me and Kiwi stared at the empty clearing in awe.  
I turned to Kiwi, who was still looking at where the Pokemon had surrounded us.  
There was nobody and nothing else in the area. Just me and Kiwi.  
And my Badge case on the ground! My Dimensia Badge had fallen out and my Thunder Badge was sticking halfway out of the case, holding the closed case open partially.  
I picked up the case and opened it to see my Rainbow Badge was still inside. I placed the Thunder Badge in it and picked up the Dimensia Badge.  
Some kind of dim light, or shine, seemed to be coming from it, but as I blinked in confusion, the shine was gone.  
I rubbed my hand over the Badge, wondering if I had imagined that gleam, or if maybe it was reflecting something. A slow turn around me showed that there was nothing else here. A Badge I won for defeating a Trainer who raises Ghost type Pokemon, I considered, my eyes returning to my Badge. Could there be more to this thing than just the look of it? Is some kind of Ghost Pokemon residue still on it that chased away those Psychic Pokemon and saved our lives?  
“Gary!” Kiwi called.  
I was torn from my thoughts as I turned to see Kiwi standing by the trees. I put away the Badge in the case and put the case in my jacket as I ran to her. “What happened?”  
“Look,” she said, pointing at something a few feet away.  
A Pokemon laying behind a tree! I didn’t know what it was, but I had seen one before. It seemed unconscious, maybe knocked out from whatever force had scared off the Psychic Pokemon.  
“What do we do?” I asked Kiwi.  
She turned to me. “I don’t know. I feel kind of bad for it.”  
I stared at the Pokemon for a while, considering what could be done. “Well,” I said finally. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball. “Our Pokemon may be gone, but our Poke Balls aren’t.”  
“You’re gonna catch it?” Kiwi stared at me in horror.  
I turned to her. “Duh. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“It’s hurt!” she frowned.  
“I can take it to the Pokemon Center once we get out of here. What do you expect me to do? Leave it here?”  
“No. I guess not,” Kiwi said uncertainly. “It just feels… wrong. These Psychic Pokemon are really freaking me out out here. I feel like something is wrong on this mountain.”  
I agreed with her, but I didn’t say it, and I turned back to the Pokemon. “Go!” I shouted and tossed the Poke Ball, watching as it hit the little thing.  
The Poke Ball hovered in the air as it opened up, sucking the Pokemon inside. It dropped to the ground and rocked back and forth, the red light on in the center. Then, Ping! The red light faded to white. The Pokemon was captured.  
I picked up my new catch.  
“Can we please get out of here, now?” Kiwi pleaded.  
“Definitely.”  
We both ran.  
Kiwi was the one to stop with a loud gasp. “SAFFRON CITY!” She pointed ahead.  
“Where?” I stopped running when I saw it, right after I spoke.  
“Come on!” Kiwi took off without me.  
I stared in amazement at the city, not moving. It was rather far away. Kiwi and I still had a while to run before we got there, but even from here, I could see it was beautiful. And enormous. Maybe even bigger than Celadon City!  
I ran to catch up to Kiwi, and out of nowhere, from out of thin air, I ran into somebody!  
And that person slammed right into Kiwi!  
I fell on my back. “What the heck?” I sat up, squinting in surprise, and I saw who I had just ran into. “JUNE!” I jumped up and ran to her. My hands grasped at her shoulders. “JUNE!”   
“GARY!” June hugged me and I gratefully hugged her back. “Gary, where did you go?” She pulled me in for a much tighter hug.  
“I don’t know. I’m just glad I found you.”  
“I was so scared! You were right there one minute, and then in the next second, I was all alone! I’m so happy you’re here, Gary.” June sounded so weak. So fragile. Absolutely terrified, yet relieved.  
“You see? I told you we’d find her,” Kiwi said cheerfully, already on her feet. “And we even got our Pokemon back!”  
“Huh?” I caught myself and pulled away from June, straightening my jacket and fixing my hat, proceeding to act nonchalantly. “Wait, our Pokemon?” I reached down and saw my belt contained all of my Poke Balls!  
At the last moment, I noticed that the Poke Ball in my hand, the one containing the latest Pokemon I had just caught, was glowing white! It then disappeared completely in the next couple of seconds.  
“My new Pokemon!” My fist tightened over air.  
Kiwi looked at my belt. Then she looked to me. “Was that your seventh Pokemon?”  
“Well, yeah, I guess...?” I hesitated, wondering what her point was.  
“Have you never captured more than six Pokemon before???”  
“Well, no. Not really. Why??”  
Kiwi raised a hand to her forehead and slapped it hard. “You have three Badges and haven’t even been capturing any Pokemon?”  
“I mean…” I muttered. “I just…”  
“Once you capture more than six Pokemon, any more Pokemon you capture gets sent to whichever Professor gave you your Pokedex.” Kiwi shook her head. “Where have you been?”  
I was embarrassed. I really should’ve known that. “So Prof. Oak has it?”  
“No, Prof. Crabapple has it,” Kiwi said sarcastically. “Whichever Professor gave you your Pokedex has it!”  
I scowled at her. “Alright, alright!”  
She smiled brightly at me.  
I turned away from her and tossed my six Poke Balls into the air.  
Butterfree. Beedrill. Primeape. Hoothoot. Dugtrio. Charmeleon.  
Everyone was there.  
“Are you guys okay?” I asked, running up to them.  
They all nodded and cried out happily.  
I hugged all but the Bugs tightly, since the two were in the air. “I’m so glad you’re safe!”  
Beedrill and Butterfree lowered themselves onto me, Beedrill’s buzzing making my skin crawl.  
I didn’t budge, but my eyes were wide with silent discomfort.  
Several light popping sounds came from behind me. Kiwi was sending out her six Pokemon.  
There was a Minun, a Gastly, an Arbok, a Pidgeotto, a Pokemon I didn’t recognize, and a towering, terrifying looking Gyarados.  
Kiwi ran to her team and hugged them, extending her little arms as far as they could reach. “You guys are okay! Thank goodness.”  
“You have an incredible team of Pokemon there, Kiwi,” I complimented.  
“Thanks. Your Pokemon look great, too,” she acknowledged.  
Our Pokemon stared at each other, but before they could greet, Kiwi returned her team to their Poke Balls. “Can we save the formalities for another time? I seriously just want to get out of here already.”  
I returned my Pokemon back to their Poke Balls, too. “Agreed.”  
She reached in her pocket and pulled out her Pokedex. “We can trade information when we reach the city,” she grinned gleefully.  
My Pokedex was in my pocket now, too, and I pulled it out and smiled back.  
“I’m not so sure that Saffron City is the place to go to get away from what we experienced on that mountain,” June spoke darkly, mysteriously. She was staring down the hill towards Saffron City.  
“June?” I asked.  
“I don’t know what you two went through on that mountain, but I saw a lot of Psychic type Pokemon,” June mentioned.   
The way she was speaking made shivers run all throughout my body.   
“There’s a lot of Psychic energy emitting throughout this forest,” June stated. “It’s like a magnet for Psychic type Pokemon. Strong, powerful energy has drawn all of these Psychic Pokemon to this mountain to live here. Psychic Pokemon can create illusions and tricks before your eyes. That’s how we got separated. Some kind of trick by these Psychic Pokemon. Their powers, and the powers of whatever psychic energy drew them here. It must get unstable from time to time and cause weird, bizarre things to happen. I had your Pokemon and your Pokedex. Both of yours.”  
“You had them?” I couldn’t believe this.  
“Yes,” June nodded, brushing aside her red hair. “I realized I had several more Poke Balls in my bag, and many of them didn’t have stickers on them, so I sent out one of the Pokemon. It was Charmeleon who came out. I ran into a big gang of angry Psychic Pokemon. They surrounded me. I saw their pain, and their confusion. All in their eyes. I had to battle with them and then I ran for it. The illusions are over and we’re all back together. I don’t find it a coincidence that we’re heading towards a city that’s home to a Gym that raises Psychic type Pokemon. Who knows just how powerful this Gym Leader is.”  
There was a spooky silence for a while.   
“Are you a psychic or something?” Kiwi asked June.  
June turned to Kiwi and then smiled, softening her face. “Ha ha, no,” June replied, blushing. “I just can read Pokemon and their feelings very well.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet Gary’s girlfriend. He was telling me all about you and how he missed you and was so desperate to find you!”  
June blushed very visibly. “He did??” she asked, sounding very surprised.  
“I DID NOT!” I raged. “I did want to find you but I didn’t say all of that and SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!”  
Kiwi turned to me with a sinister smile on her face.  
“June, this is the retarded bird of Pallet Town, Kiwi. Kiwi, June,” I introduced them.  
Kiwi kicked me hard in my shin.  
“OW!” I grabbed my pained spot.  
“That is just such an adorable name! Kiwi!” June gushed. “I love it!”  
“Really??!” Kiwi said with a huge smile on her face as she stared at June with mass admiration and love. “FINALLY!! After years of ridicule, someone likes my name! But your name is so awesome, too! JUNE! It’s just awesome!”  
“Oh, no way. Your name is perfect! I want that name!”  
“No, you don’t,” Kiwi laughed. “I think it’s cute but I have been ridiculed at school by people like Gary and our friend Robin and even my best friend, Aly.”  
“I know Robin and Aly!”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah! Robin challenged my Gym back when I was a Gym Leader and I met Aly not long ago!” June told her.  
“HEY! Gary told me you used to be a Gym Leader and quit because you didn’t think you were any good!” Kiwi was grimacing now. “I don’t like that kind of talk at all! You’re a great Trainer, I’ll bet!”  
“No, I was terrible,” June said sadly. “I’m traveling with Gary, learning the ways of Pokemon. He and his team have a connection with each other unlike anything I’ve ever seen before!”  
“Psh, whatever,” Kiwi waved me away. “Gary ain’t all that. When he first started, he could barely control his Charmander. My mom called me once, asking how I was, worried because of what Gary’s mom had told her had happened between Gary and his Charmander. It nearly killed him!”  
“Gary told me about that earlier today!” June said excitedly. “It was just a misunderstanding. Everything is perfect between them now! I’m telling you, he’s incredible!”  
Kiwi waved me away again with a roll of her eyes and a sneer on her face.  
June laughed. “Hey! You’re going to Saffron City, right?”  
“Yep,” Kiwi nodded.  
“Then where will you go?” June asked eagerly.  
“I haven’t really decided yet…” Kiwi admitted. “Probably to Celadon.”  
“Well, Gary is going to Fuchsia City after he gets his Badge in Saffron, right, Gary?” June turned to me.  
“Um… Maybe…” I answered.  
“And to get to Fuchsia, you’re going to have to go through Celadon again! So we’re all going the same way!” June cried with a smile reminiscent of a child receiving the greatest gift in the world on their birthday. “Kiwi! Join our group!!”  
“WHAT???” I bellowed, my voice echoing.  
“Huh???” Kiwi said loudly.  
“WAIT A MINUTE!” I barked, and I stormed over to June. “You can’t just be inviting people into this group! Having you is enough work! And me and Kiwi are rivals! We can’t travel together! We have to explore the Pokemon world on our own terms. Learn the ways of being a Pokemon Trainer on our own accord. This is what we agreed to. Even once we left Pallet Town, we took our own paths separately.”  
“Gary, why do you want to be the loner so bad?” June said impatiently, crossing her arms. “You didn’t want me joining you and now you don’t want Kiwi! How about you open up for a change and stop keeping people out of your heart?”  
I was silenced by the load of crap she had spewed at me just now.  
“Come on, Gary. Kiwi is your friend,” June pleaded. “And I like her already. She’s awesome! Just wonderful!”  
“No!” I refused. “No way! Under no circumstances. This isn’t what this journey is supposed to be like!”  
“Then what is this journey supposed to be like, Gary?” June demanded. “Not making friends? Secluding yourself from society? Ditching everyone you used to know and facing the world on your own? Then meeting up with your friends once you’ve been hardened by your journeys to have one final battle and annihilate your lifelong pals? Is that what this is about? Is that what it takes to become a Pokemon Master? Because that isn’t why I joined up with you. That isn’t what I want to go through with my Pokemon. That’s not what I want out of life. I thought you weren’t that kind of a person, Gary. But if so, I’ll just travel with Kiwi instead.” She turned to Kiwi and smiled. “I mean, if you’ll take me along!”  
“Of course I will, June!” Kiwi nodded hard. “You don’t need stinky old Gary anyway. I can teach you much more than he ever could. And you could tell me all about that ability you have to read Pokemon!”  
Both girls giggled.  
“I didn’t say that, June…” I started, feeling bad I had upset her.  
“Then it’s settled!” June said brightly. “Kiwi, you’re in!” She raised her hand high and Kiwi slapped her a high five. Then they hugged and started jumping for joy, laughing.  
I just watched in shock and utter confusion.  
They let go of each other and giggled again.  
“Well, I don’t know about what awaits in Saffron City, but I really would rather be there than staying here,” Kiwi told us.  
“Race you there!” June challenged.  
They both ran ahead, laughing as they ran full speed ahead, leaving me in the dust.  
I stood there, watching them until they disappeared from my sight. Taking in a deep breath, I looked up into the pitch black sky. What saved us out there? I wondered. What happened that I didn’t see? What caused that flash that saved our lives? Was that flash what really saved us?  
I turned back to stare at the mountain and trees behind me.  
I turned back and stared at where Kiwi and June had last been seen, running downhill towards Saffron City.  
I ran, too.  
I ran after June.  
I ran after Kiwi.  
I ran after my new Pokemon I had captured that Prof. Oak was now keeping in his lab.  
I ran.  
Little did the three of us know, we were running.  
Towards death.


	17. Haunted: Dead Or Alive Part 1 Of 3

“So Robin went to you after Lt. Surge sent him to challenge the other Gym Leader with the Thunder Badge?” Kiwi understood.  
“Yeah! As I had said, Lt. Surge is really busy with his training and stuff. After he felt I had enough talent and skill, he gave me my own Gym that would operate as an alternative Gym rewarding the same Badge,” June spoke excitedly. “When his Gym got too busy with challengers, or he just wasn’t available to accept battles, he would send some of them away to Gringey City to challenge me! Lucky for my challengers since I haven’t won a single battle in my entire year as a Gym Leader. I was so unprepared. I think maybe Lt. Surge just wanted me out of his perfectly suave, though slightly balding, blonde hair.” June laughed.  
Kiwi laughed with June for a second, but then her face turned dead serious. “Don’t you say that about yourself, June. You’re a great Trainer! You just need to believe in your Pokemon. They need your belief in order to know that they can keep going and fight harder!”  
“I did give them that!” June insisted. “I gave them my entire trust and love. But it was me. I failed as their Trainer. I wasn’t good enough. My battle with Gary was atrocious. He used a move… What was it again?” June looked behind her and stared directly at me.  
“Toxic Spikes,” I mumbled.  
“Yeah! Toxic Spikes. I had no idea how it worked and it really threw me for a loop.”  
“Toxic Spikes...” Kiwi looked up into the night sky thoughtfully. “That Poisons any Pokemon who enters the battle. If used twice, and a Pokemon enters the field, it becomes severely Poisoned and the damage gets even worse the longer the battle lasts.”  
“Really?” June gasped. “You see?” Her hands rose into the air and then slapped against the sides of her legs. “I’m no good. That’s why I had to quit. I never won. Ever. And my matches weren’t even very good at all. I am a failure as a Pokemon Trainer.”  
Kiwi furrowed her eyebrows at June and opened her mouth to say something, but June kept on talking.  
“But I love my Pokemon so much. I do want to improve and get closer with them. That’s why I’m here with Gary. After witnessing him battle and connect with his Pokemon, I see that he has something I want. I want that connection with my own Pokemon. And he is so knowledgeable, too. I want to know the things he knows. And more!”  
“Pffft,” Kiwi responded. “Gary knows his stuff, I admit. But don’t put him on such a high pedestal. He ain’t all that.” Kiwi turned to me and stuck her tongue out.  
I sneered in return.   
Me, June, and Kiwi. We were walking to Saffron City. Our run we had initially began turned into walking as the trail continued to prove itself to be a long one. It was also dangerous running downhill like we were.  
June had tripped, falling right on her knees, but she laughed it off and got right back up. She was walking with a bit of a hobble now, but seemed to be fine.  
Kiwi and June spent the time blabbering on and on about stuff I really didn’t care too much about at first. Celebrities. Fashion. Music. Movies.   
June had begun to talk about Robin and how Lt. Surge had sent him to battle her and Lt. Surge would battle Kiwi.  
This had grabbed my attention. I was interested in what happened in June’s battle with Robin. I was hoping for details, but she merely said she had lost.  
The trees that were lining our walk finally ended, and there was just the open, flat road before us. The dark night sky was lit up by stars and a beautifully large moon.  
“Look!” June pointed at the sky, noticing the sight above us that was no longer blocked by so many trees.  
There were an impossible number of stars that had taken over the sky, the moon seeming so close to us, our planet seemed in danger. I was sure I had never seen the moon appear this close to the Earth. It almost scared me in a way, and I laughed to myself silently. After a while, my gaze lowered down to my friends.  
Kiwi looked away to me and then to June, smiling.  
June looked down to me, smiling just the same.  
“Well, I guess we should continue on.” I walked past them, feeling uneasy with June’s eyes and smile trained on me.  
“You know, June, you shouldn’t have run away from your duties as a Gym Leader,” Kiwi said sternly as she and June followed behind me. “You can’t show love and trust to your Pokemon unless you stick by them. You are strong! You just have to try harder to connect better with your Pokemon! Actually work alongside them. I’m glad I got to meet you and that we can travel together now, but you should’ve stayed at your Gym and focused on your Pokemon! By giving priority to traveling with Gary, I feel like you are neglecting your Pokemon. You should be finding your own way to raise your Pokemon better, not concerning yourself with how others raise theirs. It’s good to be inspired and take tips from others, but in the end, it’s all about you and your own decisions and how you and your Pokemon get along together. And you can only achieve that through time and experience.”  
There was silence for a while as Kiwi’s words were dwelled on.  
“You’re right, Kiwi,” June finally agreed. “But, I needed time… I couldn’t…” June stopped talking.  
“What, June?” Kiwi asked.  
“I just really needed to get away from that city,” June said with a hint of coldness in her voice. “After my battle with Gary, I really, really decided that it was time for me to stop being a Gym Leader. I didn’t feel fit. That battle just… changed me. I was affected by that match. So, while I respect and understand where you’re coming from, I really do know what I’m doing and I feel I made the right decision.”  
“Okay,” Kiwi said quietly. “I’m sorry, June.”  
There was an awkward silence now.  
I felt that June may have been thinking about our battle. And how it ended…  
“Hey, look!” Kiwi suddenly burst out.  
I had already seen it.   
Only the bright moon was visible in the sky. The stars above us had mostly faded away to the technology of what stood before us.  
The bright lights of Saffron City. Like Celadon, it was enormous! Lights shined brightly from every building. Signs flashed from the windows of various stores. There were three movie theaters on the same block, the titles of the latest movies released glowing from the top of the buildings. Supermarkets were the dimmest of the buildings, but didn’t stand unnoticed with their blinking sale signs competing for attention. Fast food restaurants stood next to high class restaurants.  
People were running and laughing. Kids cried for their parents to buy them games from stores. Couples were on dates, holding hands, love in their eyes.  
The business of this city competed with that of Celadon City!  
“Hard to believe this city is smaller than Celadon, huh?” June asked.  
“Yeah…” I agreed, taken in by everything I could see that this place had to offer.  
Together, we blindly proceeded even deeper into this city one could easily get lost in in only a matter of seconds.  
I could go for a bite!” Kiwi stopping to stare at a building.  
It was a pizza shop!  
I could’ve definitely gone for a pizza right then and there. “Okay!” I agreed earnestly. I ran past Kiwi and into the store.  
Behind the counter stood a tall man in a stereotypical white apron and white chef’s hat. He was easily over six feet. He seemed to be staring straight ahead, but not at me.   
Kiwi and June ran up to join me.  
“Hi! Can we order some pizza?” I asked. “I’d like three slices!”  
“I want four!” Kiwi insisted.  
“Just one for me,” June said with a giggle.  
The man, looming over us all, continued to stare ahead silently.  
I felt confused for a moment and looked behind us to see what he was staring at. There was nothing but the glass front door there and I couldn’t see anything bizarre taking place outside through it.  
“Hello...? Can you hear us?” Kiwi called out.  
A few seconds later, the man finally looked down at us, and the three of us gasped. His eyes. They shot through me and I felt a cold chill.   
I took a step back away from him without even knowing it.   
Kiwi let out a cry, leaping back.  
June covered her mouth and stumbled back a couple of feet.  
The man smiled. “Hi, kids! I’ll have your pizza ready for you in just a moment. Take a seat!” He turned and began to fix a fresh pizza pie.  
I couldn’t move.  
The man looked normal, but his eyes told a different story. I had no idea what they were saying, but I felt uneasy seeing them.  
Kiwi and June were both looking at each other in shock before turning to me.  
I looked back to the man who continued to prepare our food.  
He looked up and smiled at me before looking back down to continue preparing the food.  
Me and my friends stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do.  
Finally, I shrugged took a deep breath, trying to relax. “Let’s have a seat.” Then, in a lower voice, I said, “He is making our food. We can’t just leave. Even if…” I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to finish that sentence, but I knew that the two girls knew what I was saying, even if we didn’t exactly know what it was being said. We were all on the same page.  
Kiwi and June nodded in agreement and we all walked over to a table.  
Two guys were sitting at a table not far from us, talking loudly, eating their pizza.  
“I traded my Ditto for a Lillipup!” one of the guys said excitedly. “You can’t get one of those out here! It’s pretty rare!”  
“Lilli-what?” the other guy replied. “I‘ve never even heard of it!”  
I hadn’t heard of that Pokemon either, but I knew what a Ditto was.  
The three of us sat there for a while, listening to the excited Pokemon fans talk about this weird Pokemon.  
“Ditto is really rare though!” the second guy said. “Are you sure you got a good trade?”  
“Of course, man!” the first guy said excitedly. “I don’t even think there are-”  
“And here is your pizza!” The guy who made our food arrived suddenly, distracting me from what the two guys were talking about. He placed the pie between us and set a small stack of paper plates next to it.  
“Thanks!” I said with a smile, which faded immediately when my eyes reached his. I looked back down to my food and grabbed a slice. After blowing on it repeatedly for a moment, I bit into it and felt the burning hot cheese ease into my mouth. Smiling, I opened my mouth and started breathing quick, heavy breaths to cool the hot food on my tongue. I hadn’t had pizza in so long!  
June took a napkin and soaked the grease off of her pizza before blowing on it for a minute. Finally, she took a big bite and smiled in my direction. “Mmmmm!”   
Kiwi was finishing her first slice already. “It tastes so good!” Kiwi said loudly, causing the two guys from the other table to look at us and turn away, snickering. Kiwi turned back to look at them before facing me again. “Well, it is!” She snatched up another slice and bit into it.  
June and I laughed next to each other and continued eating.  
“Since we now have a new friend joining us today, I would like to pay for all of our food,” June said when we had finished eating.  
“I will buy my own food,” I declined.  
“I have money! I can purchase my stuff,” Kiwi said quickly.  
“Nope,” June waved at Kiwi. “You are our newest member. You will not be making a purchase today. To commemorate this moment, this one is on me.” She closed her eyes and grinned, giving a conclusive nod.  
She has a pretty smile... I thought to myself, my eyes on June’s face, which was lit up from her happiness. It was probably half a second before a disgusted look came over my face and I shook my head hard. “I’ll buy my own!” I said sternly, and tossed my money on the table.  
June frowned at me. “Fine. That is the tip.” She tossed some money on the table. “This is for the food.”  
I frowned back at her. “Whatever,” I mumbled, and stood up from the table.  
Kiwi laughed. “You two are funny. I’m so glad we’re all here together.”  
“How was the food?” the cook said from behind the counter.  
“Was great!” I tried to answer, but the instant our eyes met, my voice decided not to work, and my words came out lower than I had intended. I cleared my throat, but his eyes... Inhaling, I managed to say, “Thanks a lot.” Quickly, I made my way to the exit.  
Kiwi and June both thanked him and hurried out of the store with me.  
I let out a sigh of relief once we were out of there. “Man, what was that?”  
“I dunno,” June replied. “I won’t be sleeping well tonight, that’s for sure. That was so... OFF! Were those, like, contacts?!!”  
“For what?! Halloween?? Let’s just get away from here and get that off our minds,” Kiwi suggested.  
Still a little shaken by the oddness that occurred in the pizzeria, we tried to take it easy by continuing our exploration of Saffron.  
“Look! Silph Co.!” Kiwi suddenly yelled out.  
Me and June stopped and turned to see what had Kiwi so excited.  
An enormous building towered over us. It was far taller than any building I had seen in Celadon City.  
“Oh, wow. I know this place,” I recalled. “I’ve been here before.”  
“Yeah, I remember when you and your parents went to Saffron,” Kiwi remembered. “You were so excited. You got to tour the entire building!”  
“Wow. Silph Co.,” June said. “One of the biggest names in the manufacturing of Pokemon products used throughout many parts of the world!”  
“I’d love to go in,” Kiwi spoke softly, wantingly.  
“Yeah, but they’re about as well known for their quality Pokemon products as they are about their security.” I shook my head.  
“Yeah,” Kiwi nodded. “We can’t just get in like that.”  
There was plenty more sightseeing to behold, but not a Pokemon Gym to be found.  
I did spot something just as good, though. “Hey, you two, look!” I pointed.   
“The Pokemon Center!” Kiwi squealed.   
We all walked hurriedly and stepped inside.  
The lobby only held a couple of people, both sitting far apart from each other in chairs, seemingly snoozing.  
I placed my Poke Balls on the counter and smiled at Nurse Joy, who had her back turned to me. “Hello, Nurse Joy!” I smiled brightly, eager to see that gorgeous, flawless face smile back at me.  
She turned around and gave me her smile.  
My heart stopped. My mouth fell open in shock. I felt sick to my stomach. This was the first time I had ever seen a Nurse Joy and felt this way.  
She looked just like any other Nurse Joy. Fair skinned. Bizarre, red hairstyle. Same nurse’s outfit. Everything was normal.  
Except her eyes. They had a startling look to them. Similar to the look in the eyes of the guy who made our food at the pizza store...? Yes. The exact same... offness. Only with a blue hue to them. The blue eyes of all the Nurse Joys, but tainted somehow…  
I heard June and Kiwi gasp behind me.  
“Hello!” Nurse Joy greeted us.   
Her eyes slowly closed for a second, and I felt like I was staring at my beautiful angel again. But once they opened, all warmth left my body.  
“H-hi,” I stammered. “M-my P-Pokemon, please.” I pushed them closer to her and stepped back.  
Nurse Joy took my Poke Balls from the table.  
Kiwi stepped up slowly and placed her Poke Balls on the counter.  
June stepped up to the counter next and sat several Poke Balls on it! She then stepped back, too.  
“June, how many Pokemon do you own?!” I asked, surprised by the number of Poke Balls she had revealed, which was over six.  
“Ten,” she replied, keeping her eyes on them.  
“Ten?” I asked, my voice louder than I would have hoped. “But, how? I can only carry six with me! And why have I never seen these Pokemon?”  
Nurse Joy interrupted our discussion. “Don’t you worry. We’ll be sure to take care of all of your Pokemon.” Her eyes looked directly into mine and I felt an intensely sharp pain right in my heart, my body trembling suddenly as if a freezing wind just blew into the place, nausea swirling in my stomach.  
I swallowed what was possibly vomit rising into my throat and grabbed my chest where my heart sat, staring at Nurse Joy with my eyes wide, and I nodded silently. Without a word, I quickly walked over to a seat and sat down.   
June and Kiwi sat on either side of me, speechless.  
I no longer cared about how many Pokemon June owned or what she had. Whatever else had been running through my mind previously was no longer an interest of mine. Those eyes were the only things I was thinking about. They replaced my brain, occupying my head and refused to leave.  
Me.   
June.   
Kiwi.  
We sat in the lobby quietly, our eyes away from each other, probably thinking about the same thing.  
There was nothing to say for the rest of the night.

I had a rough night’s sleep. I don’t know what I was dreaming of, but I felt miserable when I woke up. Like I didn’t get any rest at all. Something was occurring in my dreams. Something was disturbing me. There was a presence. I didn’t remember anything at all. Or, maybe I did. There was darkness everywhere, but that’s it. Was that my dream? Or was that my sight when my eyes were closed, trying to get some sleep?  
The next morning, the three of us had grabbed our Poke Balls from Nurse Joy, purposely trying not to look her in the eyes, even while asking her where the Saffron City Gym was located.  
She didn’t seem to react to our behavior and told us it was outside of the city where more houses and trees were located.  
With that information, we ran out of the Pokemon Center and followed Nurse Joy’s directions to the supposed location of the upcoming Gym.  
My mind was stuck on the discomfort I was feeling from Saffron City, as well as my unsettling, though empty, dream.  
The city was behind us and I could see the houses Nurse Joy had described to us. They looked strong, fresh, and healthy, and they all had beautiful, well kept gardens. Some kids were playing in some of the gardens and smiled as the three of us walked past.  
We smiled back at the surreal, gentle scene.  
A woman was watering flowers in her garden on this wonderful, sunny day, wearing a stylish sun hat.  
I always liked the look of those hats but didn’t think I could pull the look off well.  
The woman smiled so wide at us before looking back down to concentrate on her watering.  
“This is a much less hectic and pretty part of Saffron City,” June commented.  
“Yeah.” With a deep inhale, I started to feel a lot better than I had been in the Pokemon Center. “I feel a lot more comfortable out here than in that busy city. It’s more relaxing being away from all that back there.”  
“And it’s a really nice day,” Kiwi added.  
“I can’t wait for my battle against the Gym Leader!” I made a small, eager jump, feeling pumped now.  
Soon enough, we saw the Gym building. It was all black. It wasn’t the tallest building either, and that became clearer as we got closer to it. The top of the building, which was curved at the top, was only several inches above my head. I almost didn’t notice it at first, but as I got closer and squinted my eyes, I saw an even darker coloring against the black middle of the building. It looked like a smile. An open mouthed smile with jagged lines within. Like a Halloween pumpkin.  
Am I really seeing that? I wondered, not sure if my eyes were just being stupid on me as I continued to stare at the difficult to notice bizarre design hidden against the building.  
“Do you think this is the Gym?” Kiwi asked nervously.  
The building was definitely giving me the creeps, too, but I stepped closer to the front door. To my surprise, the words: SAFFRON CITY GYM appeared on the door in yellow letters before vanishing soon after.  
“Whoa!” My head whipped sharply to Kiwi and June. “Did you two see that?”  
They had both been looking at the creepy building, not the door. At my cry, they looked down to me. “See what?” they asked at the same time.  
“The door! It said ‘Saffron City Gym’ on it just now!”  
They both looked at the door.  
“Where?” Kiwi asked.  
“You missed it!” My voice was rising. “The words appeared and then went away! But this is the building!”  
They both looked at me like I was crazy.   
“Are you feeling okay, Gary?” June asked.  
“Gary’s cracking up,” Kiwi joked. “He must be so terrified of this Gym Leader already that he’s not even thinking straight and imagining things. Maybe you need to sit this Gym out if you’re that scared of the building!”  
I silently glared at Kiwi.  
“Awww, is Gary afraid of Psychic Pokemon?” Kiwi teased.  
“No way!” I shouted. “I LOVE Psychic types! They’re my favorite type! And I’m-!” I stopped as I remembered something. “My Pokemon! The Psychic type I caught on that creepy mountain! I forgot all about it in this creepy city!” I had meant to call Prof. Oak as soon as I arrived in Saffron City, but the awkward things that had occurred made me completely forget I had caught a new Pokemon. I just wanted my Badge and to get out of here.  
“Oh, yeah! How could you forget that, Gary?” June questioned.  
Kiwi had told June about what happened with me and her back on that mountain and how I had caught me a Pokemon neither of us knew, but assumed was Psychic like the other Pokemon we saw there.  
“I told you, he’s afraid of Psychic type Pokemon,” Kiwi said, smirking.  
“Did either of you remember it?” I challenged. “Did either of you have anything else on your minds besides getting out of there?”  
They both looked down in silence.  
Kiwi looked up. “You’re right. That city was creepy. I totally forgot about just about everything but making sure my Pokemon got taken care of. You know, we didn’t even eat breakfast! Come on. Let’s go get our Badge and get out of here. We can find out what that Pokemon was that you caught after we cream this Gym Leader and have a big lunch!” Kiwi smiled.  
“Let’s go get that Badge!” I smiled back. I knocked on the door. Or tried to.  
The pitch black door swung open as soon as I raised my fist to knock.  
I looked inside the building with my fist still in the air, stunned at the door opening so suddenly.  
A long hallway loomed before us, the end of it impossible to see. The floor was silver and seemed to have a dull glow to it. The walls and ceiling were all black.  
I turned to Kiwi and June.  
They were looking down the hallway. The girls turned to me and then looked back inside.  
I lowered my fist and swallowed a hard lump in my throat. I didn’t tell my friends, but this building was definitely freaking me out.  
Kiwi and June had to feel the same way, even if they wouldn’t say so.  
I took a step onto the floor. I took another. Nervousness made it hard to take a step, but I took the next one, Kiwi and June walking close behind me. How far does this go? I thought, struggling to see the end to this hallway as I took another step. I began to regret entering this building. Maybe you didn’t see any words on the door, I reasoned with myself. Maybe I really am losing it. I started to turn to tell Kiwi and June we were gonna find a different Gym when a bright light flashed in front of my eyes!  
We all cried out in fright!  
I was standing still, blinking repeatedly when the brightness finally faded. My friends and I uttered out in surprise and confusion as we found ourselves in a completely different room!  
The walls in this large room were black as well, but the ceiling and floor were red. The ceiling went very high up. It was undoubtedly higher than the ceiling of the Gym when we entered!  
I didn’t know how that was possible, but this ceiling was definitely not just a few inches over my head.  
Kiwi and June were looking around as well, shocked at the new location we had somehow ended up in.  
I didn’t see a way in or out of here.  
That was, until the door opened. It was black, just like the walls. It stood on the opposite side of the room from where we were. When it opened, we all gasped and stared as someone entered.  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head.  
Despite how creepy this room was.  
Despite how scary this entire building was!  
Despite everything we had been through since journeying to and through Saffron City.  
I couldn’t help but notice as the person entered.   
I couldn’t help but notice as this woman entered.  
This woman was HOT!!!  
I felt my mouth drop open, and if I were a cartoon character, it would’ve slammed through the floor.  
This lady had pitch black hair that ended just below her waist. She was wearing a tight, red tank top that showed the shape of the top half of her body and stopped just short enough to show off her clearly fit stomach. Her tight black jeans complemented the rest of her body noticeably. Her matching black heels clacked against the floor as she walked forward and stopped, sticking out her hip to her left.  
The door slammed behind her, even though no one was there to close it.  
But that didn’t concern me too much. This woman was making me go berserk in my head, to say the least.  
She was far more beautiful than ANY Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny or ANYONE!!  
Slap!  
“Ow!” I cried out, grabbing my head as I turned around angrily.  
June was glaring at me.  
“What the hell-?” I started.  
“Gary and Kiwi,” the woman said. “Which one of you wishes to challenge me first?”  
I turned to this woman, stunned now by her words.  
“Huh?” I heard Kiwi.  
“How-?” I tried.  
“I am Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader,” Sabrina interrupted. “I know all about you three, so let’s skip the small talk. Now, which of you wishes to challenge me first?”  
“She’s psychic,” June muttered. “Just like the Pokemon she raises.”  
My heart was pounding through my chest in fear. Or maybe infatuation. The situation was terribly creepy, but I still found this person so attractive. Maybe even more so now knowing that she was psychic.  
Her outfit was designed to accentuate her body and allure any man and cause her to be the envy of any woman. The skin on her face seemed so soft and smooth. It held such beauty, and also mystery. She was the perfect woman. The woman for me.  
She was clearly older than I was, but I really felt a strong urge to offer my entire life to her. To be with her forever. I gazed her up and down several more times as she stared at me sternly with her… eyes. My heart froze. Sabrina was far away from me, but I could see her clearly enough to not only be infatuated with her, but to notice those eyes!  
The same eyes the pizza guy had.  
The same eyes Nurse Joy had.   
My attraction to Sabrina still didn’t fade. A hot woman is a hot woman, and Sabrina was definitely the most attractive woman I had ever seen. I couldn’t tear my eyes off of her’s.  
Her blue eyes seemed so stern, so focused on me. As if her eyes alone could tear through mine, dig straight through my skull and tear into my heart like a crazed, rabid dog, and then burst free from my chest.  
I felt like I would have no objections to any of that as I got even more lost in those powerful eyes. I can’t let this distract me, I thought strongly. Hey. Maybe, if I can beat her, I will earn her respect and she may even want to marry me! I fantasized of such a fate for the two of us. Us getting married. The kiss at the altar.   
Before my thoughts could go any further, I heard Kiwi yell behind me, “I’ll challenge you!” She walked past me and stopped, staring at Sabrina with a Poke Ball in her hand.  
“Fine. You shall be first,” Sabrina accepted.  
Kiwi turned to look at me and smiled. “Since you’re too chicken to go first, allow me!” she winked.  
As Kiwi turned back to face Sabrina, something white made its way across the floor, stretching itself out.  
It took me several seconds before I understood what was taking place.  
Magically, all by itself, a white design was being drawn out along the floor, as if by invisible people!  
Seconds later, it was obvious that the drawing was the outline of a battlefield. The white image drew out between both Trainers and around their feet.  
Kiwi looked up at Sabrina with her mouth hanging open. A look which soon turned into determination.  
“We’ll have a one-on-one Pokemon battle,” Sabrina stated softly, simply. “No time limit.”  
Kiwi nodded. “Okay.”  
One-on-one. No time limit, I thought myself. All of my Gym battles so far had been three-on-three battles. Is there no judge for this battle, either?  
“I choose Haunter,” Sabrina said calmly.  
There was a moment of silence in the room.  
Everyone but Sabrina looked around.   
Where is Haunter? I wondered.  
Suddenly, from the pitch blackness of the walls, Haunter emerged. It carried a huge smile on its face and eagerness in its eyes as it stared at Kiwi.  
Kiwi pulled out her Pokedex.  
Haunter. The Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly. This Pokemon loves to pull jokes. Its sense of humor can have deadly results. Sometimes, these deaths are intentional and not accidental, but are still considered jokes by Haunter.  
Kiwi’s fists balled and her face tightened as she struggled to remain strong. “I choose… Magneton!” Kiwi threw the Poke Ball and the floating metallic set of three magnets appeared in a flash.  
It was my turn to pull out my Pokedex.  
Magneton. The Magnet Pokemon and the evolved form of Magnemite. Getting too close to this Pokemon can result in getting an earache. Due to the changes in the sun’s magnetic field, Magneton tend to appear more often when sunspots flare up.  
Kiwi had a bit of an advantage.  
Haunter is Ghost and Poison, and Poison type moves did nothing to Steel types like Magneton, who was also an Electric type.  
“Magneton, use Metal Sound!” Kiwi ordered.  
Magneton’s magnetic tips started to glow white and began vibrating up and down rapidly.  
“AAAAAAAHHH!!” I screamed out and covered my ears.  
Magneton’s attack sounded worse than my Primeape using Screech! It was a metallic piercing noise that bore into my eardrums and sent shivers down my spine.  
June was twitching with her hands over her ears, keeping her squinted eyes on the fight.  
Kiwi had her ears covered as well, one eye closed as she struggled with the noise from her own Pokemon.  
Haunter glared at Magneton, seemingly annoyed by the noise, but nothing else.  
Sabrina had the same look on her face as her Haunter did.  
I used my Pokedex to identify this new move to me.  
Metal Sound. This attack causes the opponent’s Special Defense to be lowered.  
The noise eventually ended and Kiwi said out, releasing her ears, “Thunderbolt!”  
Magneton gathered energy at its magnetic tips again before sending a blast of electricity at the Ghost Pokemon.  
Haunter was surrounded by the yellow blast of electrical current. When the attack ended, Haunter was smiling. It laughed loudly.  
Sabrina immediately followed with her own laughter, mocking Magneton’s attack. “Are you finished?” Sabrina chuckled.   
Haunter stopped laughing and suddenly looked surprisingly upset.  
Usually, Haunter are known for their smiles. This Haunter had stopped smiling, and it looked dead serious.  
I noticed Sabrina had stopped laughing as well and was looking equally as serious as her Haunter. “Night Shade,” Sabrina said coldly.  
Haunter’s eyes turned pitch black and a beam fired at Magneton.  
Magneton was hit and slammed into the floor, denting it severely and sliding along it, lifting up pieces of the floor as it slid across.  
I had never seen this move before, but I knew about it.  
Kiwi pulled out her Pokedex to scan this attack.  
Night Shade. This attack is as strong as the Pokemon using it.  
Magneton shakily began to float back up into the air to continue trying to fight.  
“Finish it,” Sabrina said coolly.  
Haunter held its hands in front of its face and a dark ball of energy formed. It tossed it at Magneton.  
Magneton was sent flying. It flew past Kiwi, me, and June, and crashed into the wall.  
“NO!” Kiwi cried out, running to her Pokemon.  
Magneton was wedged deep in the wall, unable to battle.   
Kiwi had lost.  
I watched as Kiwi talked to her Magneton, asking if it was okay, her voice quivering with emotion.  
“Gary, you’re next,” Sabrina spoke seriously.  
I turned quickly to face her. My eyes went to her Haunter, and then back to Sabrina.  
“Same rules. Do you accept?” she asked.  
I couldn’t run away. If I wanted to become a Pokemon Master, I couldn’t stop here. I couldn’t be afraid. Well, I couldn’t stop here, at least... “I accept!” I stepped up to my spot and glared at my belt. Who to choose…   
“Haunter will be my Pokemon,” Sabrina stated.  
She’s sticking with Haunter? I wondered. It has lowered Special Defense and it took a good Thunderbolt attack. If she’s really going to continue with it, I might just win this. “Go! Primeape!”  
“Primeape?” June shouted as my Pokemon made his appearance.  
I turned to June angrily. “I know what I’m doing, okay?” I snapped. I was nervous enough as it was. I didn’t need her judgement call making me feel even worse and more unsure.  
She looked at me in surprise. “Okay…” she muttered, her voice shaking.  
Kiwi was returning her Magneton to its Poke Ball. She wiped at her face and turned mournfully to see what was going on with my battle. Once she realized I was looking at her, her face toughened and she stood up. “You can do it, Gary! I warmed her up for you.” She smiled encouragingly. “Don’t turn your back on her. Get that Badge!”  
“Right!” I turned to my opponent. “Alright! Primeape, Screech!” I covered my ears as Primeape let out his loud screeching to lower Haunter’s Defense stat.  
As usual, the noise was irritating to everyone.  
My ears were still ringing from Metal Sound, so this was just an assault for them.  
“STOP THE NOOOOIISE!!” I heard June wail.  
Haunter and Sabrina continued to share the annoyed expression on their faces that they had when taking Metal Sound.  
After Screech ended, I commanded, “Assurance!”  
Primeape leaped forward with his fist out, aiming to take out Haunter.  
Haunter was hit hard and slammed into the floor. It slid for a moment and then floated back up in the air, smiling.  
“Finish it,” Sabrina said.  
“Wait!” I said feebly, completely surprised Haunter was still able to battle.  
Haunter’s eyes and body started to glow purple.  
Primeape was then outlined in a purple color as well.  
Haunter raised one of its hands and Primeape began floating in the air, screaming and yelling his name in agony.  
“He’s using Psychic attack on Primeape!” June called out.  
Haunter’s hand flew out, and Primeape was flung backwards.  
My Pokemon flew fast into my stomach, knocking out my wind, and we both slid fast across the floor as if it were made of ice.  
I slammed into the wall and slumped over my Pokemon.  
June ran to me. “Gary!” She kneeled down and put her hand on my shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
“You both lose,” Sabrina declared.  
I gasped repeatedly, trying to regain my breath. My hands gripped at the floor and I gazed upon my beaten Pokemon.  
He wasn’t moving, but I knew he would be alright.  
As I heaved in air as best as I could, I returned Primeape to his Poke Ball. I sat on the floor for a bit, recovering my snatched energy, before I finally stood up, still shaking weakly. That Haunter is incredible, I thought as my eyes met the Pokemon and his Trainer.  
They both were staring at us without a sound. Their identical, serious stares were unnerving me.  
“You win,” I managed. “We’d like to leave now.”  
“Let us out!” June demanded.  
“You all belong to me now,” Sabrina spoke.  
The silence in the room after those words were spoken was eerie.  
“Excuse me?” I finally choked out, still regathering myself.  
“Your souls belong to me,” Sabrina replied. Her voice was noticeably different than it had just been. It had gone a little bit deeper. More darker.  
“Oh, my gosh,” Kiwi whispered fearfully. She looked around for a place to run.  
The three of us did.  
It was too late.   
Sabrina’s eyes glowed dark blue, attracting all of our attention to her. The Gym Leader’s hair started to lift and blew wildly behind her head as if a wind were blowing through the Gym, but there was no air flowing inside. She floated in the air and moved towards her Haunter, whose eyes were also glowing the same exact color of blue as he cackled lightly.   
I tried to back up but I was already against the wall.   
June grabbed my arm tight. “Gary, we have to get out of here,” June’s voice trembled.  
Kiwi turned to the wall behind her and began feeling on it, trying to find a way out.  
“You are the latest meals,” Sabrina said evilly, her voice now distorted and sharper, barely any sign of her original voice remaining. She floated above her Haunter.  
Haunter was now floating steadily closer to us, his mouth wide in a silent smile. He appeared to be growing bigger, his eyes glowing an even deeper, darker blue.  
Sabrina’s eyes were doing the same thing. “Your souls shall be devoured. You shall reside here forever!”  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!” I bellowed. My heart was beating so hard, I couldn’t breathe properly.  
Haunter was moving slowly, his eyes now deeper and darker than the deepest depths of the oceans of the world.  
“You are mine.” Sabrina floated stationary in the air, staring down at us all as Haunter got too close for comfort.   
I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t think I could beat this Pokemon in another battle. The entire situation was way out of control and driving me crazy! I still didn’t understand what was happening! I just... I just wanted to go home! My eyes began to fill with tears. “PLEASE!” I pleaded desperately to Haunter and Sabrina.  
“Go get him, Pidgeotto!” Kiwi raised her Poke Ball to toss it.  
Haunter kept his attention on me and kept moving closer, completely ignoring Kiwi.  
Sabrina, on the other hand, turned to Kiwi. Sabrina’s eyes flashed white for an instant and the Poke Ball in Kiwi’s hand turned into a cloud of dust.  
Kiwi stared in shock at her hand, her eyes as wide as her gaping mouth. A long, hoarse intake of air was heard from my friend’s throat. She then went silent. A shriek that could’ve competed with Metal Sound and Screech at the same time emitted from her.  
My eyes shot continuously back and forth between Haunter and Kiwi. Oh, no… I thought. Kiwi…? Pidgeotto. What... just... happened...? I jumped up and ran to Kiwi, desperate to go somewhere.  
Haunter was within arm’s reach of me.  
“Kiwi!” I shouted, grabbing her shoulders. “Come on! We have to find a way out of here!”  
Kiwi kept staring at her hand where her Pidgeotto’s Poke Ball had once been, screaming her high pitched scream.  
Her Starter Pokemon. Her Pidgeotto.  
I couldn’t believe what had happened. I tried to shake Kiwi and get her to focus for a minute. But I couldn’t move. Something was holding me in place. I was stuck and my body was aching, covered in a layer of burning, freezing sharp prickles, outlined in a dark blue lighting.  
“HEY! I can’t move!” June shrieked.  
Kiwi just continued to scream, stuck in her position, her body also outlined in a deep, dark blue color, looking at her hand. She hadn’t even taken a breath yet. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her face was turning hysterical. She was losing it completely. I knew Kiwi all of my life, but never had I seen her in this state.  
I kept struggling to move as I suddenly was lifted into the air. “What’s going on??” I panicked. My body was turned around against my will, my hand still on Kiwi’s shoulder.  
Haunter was directly in my face.  
I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
“No more running,” Sabrina said in her normal, soft, yet serious voice I had heard from her the first time we met. Her voice then went dark, contorted, louder, and evil again as she spoke, “It’s time to feed.”  
Kiwi had finally inhaled loudly for a breath, and then proceeded to let out another long scream.  
Haunter’s eyes now glowed a black shade. They started giving off black sparks. His tongue hung from his mouth, his smile wider than ever. The thick, long, pink tongue reached out for me and touched my cheek.   
It instantly felt as if my very life was being drained from my body. I lost all will to fight. I immediately gave up.  
Haunter’s tongue, dry, dead, yet wet and sticky at the exact same, indescribable time, slid up my cheek. I knew I was dead.   
“Kadabra!”  
I couldn’t look to where that noise came from. I wasn’t even fully sure of what it was. A bright flash appeared before my eyes and suddenly I felt like I was falling! I screamed before hitting the ground hard just a couple of seconds later, ending in an, “OW!”  
Two others voices screamed somewhere near me before it ended with a pair of pained grunts.  
The flash disappeared from my eyes only to be replaced by the sun! I looked around me and realized I was outside!  
June was rubbing her butt from the fall we all just had, blinking repeatedly against the new light.  
Kiwi was sitting up slowly, squinting under the sun and turning her head in confusion at the new scenery.  
My heart was still kicking my chest like it was in need of more space. I opened my mouth to say something to Kiwi and June, but nothing came out. Swallowing, I turned to see where we were.  
It was Saffron City. We were somewhere along the road between the actual city and the Gym, where the nice houses were at.  
But no one was outside now. No kids. No one watering flowers.   
I turned back to Kiwi and June.  
June was already staring back at me.  
Kiwi had lowered her head to the ground and seemed to be staring at her right hand that sat on the ground beneath her.  
We all just sat quietly, not saying a word or moving.  
Kiwi’s hand rose slowly, shaking hard. The hand that held Pidgeotto’s Poke Ball before it was disintegrated. She checked her belt. There were only five Poke Balls clipped to it. She grabbed them all and threw them before her.  
Her Pokemon all appeared before her at once from their capsules.   
Rhydon. Magneton. Torkoal. Gastly. Arbok.  
There was no Pidgeotto.  
Kiwi stared at her Pokemon for a few minutes before returning them to their Poke Balls. As soon as they were inside, her head slumped with her shoulders and she leaned over fast. Her head almost collided with the ground, but it stopped just short, and she began crying in a pained wail.  
My eyes teared up immediately seeing my friend like this. The tears flowed down my cheeks seeing her in this helpless position. I couldn’t imagine the pain she was in.  
She had just lost the first ever Pokemon she had ever obtained.  
I remembered when Prof. Oak revealed what Pokemon Kiwi would be receiving after me, Robin and Aly had chosen our Starters, and the dismay on her face when she saw it. I recalled how Robin and I had laughed at it at first. Kiwi had taken to it when it was revealed it knew a special move, Heat Wave.  
Pidgey had even evolved into a Pidgeotto at some point during its time traveling with Kiwi. But, now...  
June raised her hands to her face and began to weep.  
The three of us sat crying at differing volumes, Kiwi being the loudest as she gasped for air, a mix of screams and cries forcing their way out of her, June sobbing at a much lower tone, and me quietly allowing my cheeks to soak in my tears.  
The three of us.  
Me.  
June.  
And Kiwi.  
And Kadabra.  
Kadabra!  
“Whoooooa!! What the hell?!” My breathing was cut short at the shock of seeing the Pokemon.  
Kiwi stopped crying and looked up.  
June looked up as well and gasped.  
“Kadabra!” Kadabra stared back at me intently.  
What did it want?   
“I’ve had enough of this city! And Pokemon in general!” Kiwi screamed, her voice extremely shrill with emotion.  
“Kiwi, come here,” June offered.  
“NO!” Kiwi leapt to her feet. “I’m sick of this! I’m sick of everything!” She stomped on the ground repeatedly in a circle and began crying hysterically again, soon dropping down onto her knees.  
I didn’t turn away to look at my friend. I kept my eyes on Kadabra.  
It had saved our lives. It was Kadabra’s voice I had heard back in the Gym as Haunter was draining me of my life. Kadabra was the one to Teleport us to safety. But, why?  
A flash of bright light suddenly appeared before my eyes. I don’t know how long it lasted, but when it finally ended, I understood everything.  
I understood Sabrina.  
I understood Haunter.  
I understood Saffron City and the secrets lurking within it.  
I understood Kadabra.  
And I now understood what Kadabra wanted from me.


	18. Haunted: Dead Or Alive Part 2 Of 3

The hospital room held three people.  
A beautiful, very woman was laying in a bed. She looked exhausted and soaked from perspiration, her wet hair stuck all about her smiling face. In her arms was a silent baby. The deepest feeling of love was evident in her eyes as she gazed at the child.  
“I can’t believe the birth was painless,” a standing man said, also smiling at the newborn. “She didn’t even cry! But she’s healthy.”  
“She’s a blessing,” the young lady said, not taking her eyes away from the child. “Our child is a sweet blessing. A true miracle.”  
The man nodded.  
The baby didn’t smile. She didn’t make a single sound. Her eyes had been on her mother since she had been given to her. For the first time, the baby stared at her father. There was a stern look in her young, unblinking eyes. She almost seemed conscious of what was going on in a strange way.  
“I think she wants you to hold her,” the woman said, smiling at the man.  
The man chuckled. “Well, if it’s alright with you, sweetheart.” He reached out towards the baby.  
The baby’s blue eyes never left her father’s face as he took her from her mother and held her in his arms, grinning sweetly at his daughter. “Hi, Sabrina,” he said gently. “I’m your father.” He rocked her gently, then lightly tickled her stomach.  
Sabrina stared at her father silently. She didn’t laugh at the light poking of her stomach. She didn’t cry. She didn’t make any noises or movements whatsoever. She continued to not even blink.  
The man kissed Sabrina on the forehead.  
Sabrina closed her eyes as her father’s lips touched her, and she opened her eyes once the man’s mouth was removed from her face.  
The man looked to the woman who laid smiling in bed, watching them adoringly. “She sure is a quiet baby,” he commented.  
“Are you complaining?” the woman laughed.  
They both laughed at this together, Sabrina continuing to stare silently at her father.

“Roooooommm! VRRRROOOOOOOMMM! Here comes the airplaaaaane!” Sabrina’s mother made airplane noises as she flew a spoon filled with baby food in the air.  
Sabrina laughed and stared at the spoon as it flew around in her mother’s hand. As the spoon came closer to her mouth, she opened her mouth obediently and ate it.  
Her mother laughed and scooped more baby food out and flew it around, continuing their game.  
Sabrina started getting impatient and was bouncing excitedly in her seat, making a pleading noise with her mother to give her the food.  
Her mother finally swooped the spoon down low into Sabrina’s eager mouth. She then scooped up another spoonful and started her airplane game again with Sabrina. “Open wide, Sabrina! Here comes the airplane for landi-” Sabrina’s mother’s face became taken over by confusion and she turned to her hand. It had just suddenly stopped in mid air. “What??” Her hand wouldn’t move! She seemed to be struggling with something that was holding her hand still. Something she couldn’t see!  
Sabrina’s father walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sabrina and her mother. “What are you doing, hon?” he asked lightly.  
“My hand!” she exclaimed in a panic. “Help me! What’s going on?!”  
“Huh?” the father replied, confused. “What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t move my hand!!” the mother shouted frantically. “What’s going on??!” Suddenly, her hand moved towards Sabrina.  
As it neared Sabrina’s open mouth, the plastic spoon suddenly bent slightly and the food was flung off the spoon and onto her mother’s face.  
Sabrina began crying.  
The woman wiped the food off of her with a napkin and stared at the spoon in shock, her hand now moving to her own will. She turned to the man with her in the kitchen, who stared at first in awe at Sabrina, and then to the mother.

Sabrina, three years old, was holding a spoon and sitting on the floor. She held it in the air and stared intently at it. Eventually, it bent.  
Sabrina, the same age, months later, sat at a table with spoons and a fork lined up in a wooden holding rack. She stared directly at the set of utensils with her two hands aimed at them. One spoon bent, followed by a second one. Then, the entire set of spoons and the fork and the wooden tray they were standing in exploded before her. Sabrina didn’t even flinch.  
Sabrina was now sitting on the floor two months later. She was holding a golf club in her hands, one hand moving up and down the club as she stared intently at it.  
“She’s doing it again!” her mother cried as she ran to her daughter. She knelt down to the floor, attempting to reach out to Sabrina, but was visibly too afraid to touch her. “Please, stop Sabrina!” she pleaded. “That’s enough!”  
Sabrina ignored her mother and continued stroking the club.  
Her father stepped into the room and glared down at his daughter. “That’s not a toy!” he said sternly. “Hmph.” He snatched the club from Sabrina.  
Sabrina looked up into the air angrily, her eyes glowing a bright yellow. The yellow faded only slightly in intensity, revealing her yellow shaded pupils as her hair began to lift up behind her head as if a wind were blowing underneath it.  
With a cry, her mother was thrown back by an invisible force.  
Her father was tossed aside as well as he cried out.

“Sabrina, please!” the mother cried, her face soaked in tears, her hair looking a mess. “Let us help you!”  
“Let’s go!” the father yelled. “We have to get out of here!”  
“But, my daughter!” the mother pleaded back.  
Sabrina, still the same age but weeks later, stood staring at her parents.  
The father was near the front door.  
The mother was in the living room not far from him.  
Sabrina glared at them, her eyes glowing yellow, her hair flowing behind her.  
A vase lifted off the table and flew directly for her mother’s head.  
Her mother screamed and ducked.  
The vase slammed near where her father stood, against the wall.  
Her father cried out and ran to the door, unlocking it.  
Sabrina’s mother knelt down to the floor, crying. “Please, Sabrina! PLEEEEASE! I love you!!”  
A large table lifted off the ground and flung itself at her mother, who tried to dodge it, but the leg caught her right in the forehead.  
She hit the ground on her back and laid still.  
Sabrina’s father ran to her and took her by the arm. He lifted her to her feet as she shook her head, steadying herself up some.  
The woman’s forehead was bleeding badly.  
“Come on!” Sabrina’s father pulled Sabrina’s mother to the door.  
Sabrina’s mother wailed as she was tugged.  
A pair of knives flew from the kitchen and headed directly for the parents.  
The mother shrieked.  
The father looked back and shoved his wife to the floor, out of harm’s way.  
One of the knives ended up in the door, right where Sabrina’s mother had been standing. The other one ended in Sabrina’s father’s arm.  
He screamed and pulled the knife out, tossing it to the floor. He then pulled Sabrina’s mother up from the floor and yanked her out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

Sabrina, days later, stood in the hallway. She rubbed against the wall with her open palm for a while.  
Sabrina’s house was enormous from the outside. Slowly, and all at once, it began to crumble. The house was soon in ruins.  
Sabrina sat inside the destroyed house, surrounded by bent spoons, forks, and golf clubs.

Sabrina was now fifteen. She was still in the same destroyed house, sitting on the floor, her legs crossed, her eyes closed, meditating. Her eyes opened and stared at the spot next to her. There was nothing there, but she continued to stare at it.  
Mysteriously, something began to apparate there in a series of lights. An Abra. “Aaaabraaaa,” the Pokemon said sleepily.  
Sabrina stared at Abra and he stared back at her. They stayed like that for an intense, long time. They were reading each other’s intentions. Learning about each other. Understanding one another.  
Both Sabrina and Abra were loners. Neither beings were interested in friends and were only interested in becoming stronger by working on their psychic powers. Neither beings had family.  
Sabrina had driven away her parents who wanted her to be normal and have friends.  
Abra ran away from his parents and siblings after his brother and sister had been captured by seperate Pokemon Trainers.  
His siblings had been looking for him after he left to work on his Teleport move, hoping to find a strong Pokemon Trainer. He wouldn’t have even minded being captured if the Trainer was skilled. He believed being with a human Trainer would get him stronger than he could do by himself. He succeeded in finding a pair of promising Trainers who were traveling together, but while using Teleport to evade thrown Poke Balls, his brother and sister were the ones who ended up captured. Abra was mad at himself for what he had forced upon them, and after explaining what occured to his parents and other siblings, fled before they could even respond. His dream of becoming powerful with a great Trainer had failed horribly, so he pursued this goal away from those he loved most.  
This connection made both Sabrina and Abra become closer. They stared at each other all day long. When night had arrived, they hadn’t moved an inch from their spot on the floor, eyes still locked, not blinking.  
It was impossible to know exactly how much time had passed, but at some point, Sabrina turned to look at something on the floor.  
It was a photo of herself when she was much younger, dressed up and smiling, with her father holding her, her mother right next to her.  
Abra turned to stare at the photo, too.  
The photo was in a wooden frame, the glass cracked.  
Sabrina’s body began to alter, shifting in size, widening, getting wider, and then thinner again. She then started to glow white. She continued staring intently at the photo. The white light that surrounded her was removed from around her body, and a large ball hovered in front of Sabrina. She stared at the ball as it began to morph.  
It took the form of a small being. The light then vanished, and a child which looked like Sabrina when she was younger was visible. She even wore the exact same clothes as in the picture on the floor. A white dress, a white hat with a pink ribbon on it, and red boots.  
Sabrina watched as the child smiled and laughed.  
The child turned to Abra. “Will you be my friend?” she asked him.  
“Aaabraaa…” Abra replied.  
The girl giggled. “Come play with me.”  
Abra used Teleport and disappeared, reappearing behind the little girl.  
The girl laughed and turned to grab Abra, who used Teleport again to disappear.  
The game continued on as Sabrina watched them silently.

“Sabrina, I love you,” Sabrina’s mother begged. “Won’t you please talk with me? I miss you. Your father misses you. Please, Sabrina, can’t we all talk as a family?”  
Sabrina, now a young adult, her mother, and the little Sabrina, stood in a large, dimly lit room. A battlefield was outlined in white in the middle of it. It was a Gym.  
Next to the three people was a huge table that held an enormous display of a town, with houses and trees, the outside of the display lined by a sky blue background and white clouds. At one end of the diorama was the photo. The picture of Sabrina when she was just a little girl, the glass no longer cracked.  
Sabrina stared at her mother intently. “He’s the reason for my telekinesis,” Sabrina said coldly. “He passed it on to me. And now he wants me to stop using my powers. Now he is training himself to strengthen his powers so he can try and stop me. The fool. He knows he can’t stop me. There is no reconciliation.”  
“Sabrina,” Sabrina’s mother spoke weakly, her eyes tearing up.  
Sabrina turned to the table. “She likes this.”  
Her mother turned to the diorama, then to the younger, small Sabrina that stood next to the older one. “That doll…” she started, speaking of the younger Sabrina. “It’s you. It’s a doll, but it’s human. It’s you. You when you were younger.” She looked up to her daughter as tears slid from her eyes. “You’ve changed, Sabrina! Don’t you see what’s happened? This… doll is here because you neglected your heart! You turned away from us. Your family! You pushed us all away for the sake of your psychic powers. It caused you to split in two. This doll represents who you were. Who you wanted to be deep inside. Please, just talk with me about this. Understand. Hear me!”  
“She loves this.” Sabrina never took her eyes off of the toy box town. “We built it together.” She finally turned to her mother and gave her the coldest stare. “But we have no dolls.”  
Her mother’s eyes widened and she took a step back.  
“Play with me,” the little Sabrina said.  
Sabrina’s mother gasped as the little Sabrina’s eyes glowed white.  
With a loud scream, the woman’s body was outlined in white and she began to shrink. She hovered in the air as she got smaller, and smaller, and smaller. In seconds, she was the size of a tiny doll. No. She was a doll! She dropped to the floor lightly.  
The little Sabrina walked over and picked up her mother. She let out an excited little giggle. “Now we can play!” she said in her high, gentle voice. “We’ll be together, mommy. Forever.”

A Gym battle was now taking place in Sabrina’s Gym.  
A young boy stood at one end of a battlefield.  
Sabrina stood on the other end.  
A Pikachu stood in the middle of the field, facing off against a Kadabra.  
“It’s impossible to win,” Sabrina said calmly.  
The little Sabrina giggled in Sabrina’s lap.  
Suddenly, a Haunter appeared in front of Sabrina.  
“Haunter?” the boy said in surprise.  
The Haunter turned to face Sabrina. He floated down to the little Sabrina, saying, “Haunter!” Then he floated back up to Sabrina, then laughed.  
“Two against one’s not fair!” the little Sabrina cried.  
Suddenly, an older man appeared out of nowhere in a flash of white light, next to the boy. “It is just playing around on its own,” he said as the boy and his Pikachu turned to him in shock. “Haunter is not battling against you. So it isn’t against the rules.”  
Haunter opened his mouth extremely wide in front of Sabrina, pulling his lips up vertically over his body, then pushing his body close together, closing his mouth.  
Sabrina stared solemnly at Haunter.  
Haunter then smiled and his tongue reached out. He licked his face and as his tongue went back in his mouth, he took his eyes off with it. Haunter than stuck out his tongue and juggled his eyes on his tongue.  
Sabrina continued to stare at Haunter.  
Haunter than reached deep in his mouth and pulled out a circular black bomb! The fuse was lit and began to go down. A red skull was plastered on the bomb.  
The older man and the boy cried out in shock, the Pikachu’s ears perking up as surprise crossed his face.  
Even Sabrina looked at Haunter with a little surprise.  
The bomb exploded.  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!  
Sabrina, the little Sabrina, and Haunter were surrounded by smoke. When it cleared, the three were covered in black dust, Haunter laughing hysterically.  
Sabrina remained still, staring at Haunter blankly. Then, her lips started to quiver. She smiled!  
The man gasped. “She smiled!”  
Sabrina’s smile became laughter! It started out small at first, but it became stronger fast. She had such a soft, beautiful young laugh.  
Haunter laughed along with her.  
Kadabra was also rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.  
“Is that Sabrina… laughing?” the boy asked.  
“Ever since she started her telekinetic training as a little girl, I’ve never seen Sabrina laugh like this,” the man, Sabrina’s father, said in tears. “I’ve never seen her so happy in her entire life! That Haunter has helped Sabrina rediscover the human part of her heart,” her father stated happily to the young Trainer with the Pikachu.  
“I don’t get it,” the boy who owned the Pikachu said, staring at Kadabra laughing on the floor. “It looks like Kadabra’s in pain.”  
“It’s not in any pain,” the man explained. “Kadabra and Sabrina are joined telepathically. Kadabra is rolling with laughter, just like Sabrina!”  
Haunter continued pulling and stretching his face to Sabrina’s amusement.  
The little Sabrina watched silently. Finally, she smiled and began to fade and eventually disappeared, dropping the Poke Ball she held that belonged to Kadabra.

Sabrina, her mother who was no longer a doll, and her father, stood in a room, hugging, tears in all of their eyes.

Sabrina was in the middle of a battle with a Trainer. She was using her Haunter and the Trainer had a Venusaur. “Shadow Ball!” Sabrina called out with joy in her eyes and a bright smile.  
Haunter charged up the ball between his hands and threw it at Venusaur, who looked exhausted, and it fainted immediately.

Sabrina was battling another Trainer.  
Her Haunter was battling a Hypno.  
Haunter’s Night Shade ended the battle.

Battle after battle was with Sabrina and Haunter.

Kadabra stood outside the Gym building, a mournful look in his slowly filling eyes. As tears slid down his face, he turned his back on the Gym and Teleported.

Haunter flew around Saffron City, terrorizing the citizens. People tried to escape, but Haunter caught everybody eventually. Some people he confused by using Confuse Ray so they ended up running back into Saffron City instead of out of it. Other people got licked by Haunter and hit the ground, paralyzed. Others were fooled by Haunter’s illusions and thought they were escaping or were trapped when they really weren’t.  
Haunter began putting groups of people to sleep with Hypnosis.  
A while later, everybody in Saffron City was asleep.  
Haunter stared down at everyone. Suddenly, he let out a loud scream of his name and a transparent, shadowy version of Haunter flew forward from out of Haunter’s body and hit everybody who was sleeping. He was using Dream Eater. Haunter was using this move to eat his victims’ souls.  
Sabrina stood near the outskirts of the town, watching silently, the look in her eyes evident. That strange, creepy, frightening look. The look that hadn’t been there all her life until this day.  
Dead bodies occupied the city. The entire population of Saffron City had been killed. From the city part, all the way through to where the residents lived in their houses. Adults. Children. The elderly. Pokemon. Dogs. Cats. Even the trees.  
Haunter had killed every living thing in Saffron. The evil creature hovered over the city, high into the air. His eyes glowed a grey color and a few seconds later, the deceased residents all stood up.  
They all moved as if they were alive. They resumed their conversations as if nothing had happened. Even the trees seemed to come back to life and look healthy again. The people laughed, conversed, ran, and continued on with life…  
But they were all dead.  
And their eyes all had that terrifying, dead look to them.  
Haunter floated towards where Sabrina was standing. She smiled at Haunter and Haunter laughed. They walked out of town and towards the suburbs, laughing together.

A flash of light blinded me and soon faded. I was staring at a Kadabra.  
“Gary!” someone screamed.  
I jumped and turned to see Kiwi, her eyes red and her face full of anger and wet from what seemed to be tears.  
“What is wrong with you?”  
I looked around me slowly.  
We were in Saffron City, not too far from the building of the Gym.  
June was watching me with fear.  
I was breathing heavily and sweating despite the cool air around me.  
“Gary…?” June asked timidly, tilting her head.  
“Sabrina,” I gasped.  
“DON’T SAY THAT NAAAAAAAME!!” Kiwi screeched. “EVER! I AM LEAVING! I’VE HAD ENOUGH! I AM GOING BACK TO PALLET TOWN RIGHT NOW! I’M DOOONE!!” She was hysterical, crying as she shrieked her heart out and started stomping around. “I’M CALLING PROF. OAK AND TELLING HIM I’M DONE WITH THIS!! AND I WANT A CAR OR SOMETHING BACK TO PALLET! I AM NOT TRAINING OR RAISING THESE FREAKING THINGS EVER AGAAAAAAAAIN!!” She collapsed to the ground and laid there with her face in the dirt.  
It pained me to see my close friend so infuriated and freaking out so badly. I had no idea what I could possibly say or do for her.  
What she was going through right now was completely unfair and terrible.  
June stared at Kiwi as well, crying for her.  
I wasn’t crying. I couldn’t. I had to be strong to say what was needed. To speak on what had just happened to me. “Sabrina is possessed,” I blurted out.  
Kiwi looked up at me, some dirt on her angry face now, sniffling and still crying.  
June turned to me. “What did you say?”  
“Sabrina is possessed,” I repeated. “Haunter has possessed her. That thing is evil or something. Haunter play pranks all the time, right?” I looked to Kiwi. “That’s what their Pokedex information says. They pull pranks and sometimes they go too far? Sabrina’s original partner was Kadabra!” I pointed at the Kadabra by me.  
He just stared at me.  
“Sabrina found this Pokemon when he was just an Abra,” I explained. “He was drawn to her by her psychic energy. They both became bonded together, connected by their similarities. Sabrina turned away from the entire world just so she could be alone with her psychic powers, but deep inside, she wanted friends and family, too. She wanted it, but she suppressed the feeling and chose her psychic abilities over everything else. The stress caused her to split into two people. Her childlike self who wanted friends, and the powerful Psychic Pokemon Trainer she is. At some point, she battled with a Trainer, and during the fight, a Haunter appeared and made her laugh with his games and tricks.” My eyes focused on Kiwi. “The same Haunter we battled. She laughed and managed to open up. She became friendly again. Her childlike self even disappeared once Sabrina was being herself again. But her Haunter started getting too close to her. He got so close, he started breaking the telepathic bond Sabrina had with Kadabra. It got to the point where Kadabra was forgotten entirely as Haunter took over Sabrina’s mind completely. Haunter then killed everyone in town.”  
Kiwi and June gasped. “WHAT?!” they screamed together.  
“How do you know this, Gary?” June asked me.  
I turned to Kadabra. “Kadabra showed me just now,” I answered.  
June looked at me with concern and disbelief.  
Kiwi squinted her eyes at me.  
“Almost everybody in Saffron is dead,” I continued. “I’m sure some people are tourists and are alive, but my bet is that those creepy eyes we saw from the pizza guy, and from Nurse Joy, are signs of possession. Signs that those people are dead, and have just been reanimated by Haunter...” My sentence came to a nauseating stop and my stomach lurched as I realized a dead guy made our pizza that we ate.  
June gasped. “Our pizza!”  
Kiwi’s eyes bulged and she covered her mouth. Her hands flew away as she threw up on the spot, right in front of us all.  
I closed my eyes tight and turned away, swallowing down the sick feeling in my body.  
June turned away, and then ran away behind a tree to throw up as well.  
I held my sauce in and just paced the ground back and forth.  
Kiwi was breathing shakily now, her head down. “I’m… going… home…”  
June had returned to us, hobbling weakly, looking ready to puke some more.  
Silence joined us for a while as we all reflected on what was going on.  
“Sabrina is under control of that Ghost,” I said after a while. I turned to Kadabra. “Kadabra wants our help. Kadabra wants us to save his Trainer.”  
Kadabra stared silently at me.  
June looked at Kadabra. “And how does he intend for us to do that?”  
“I DON’T CARE!” Kiwi raged. “I’m not helping anyone or anything! That freaking crazy witch killed my first Pokemon!” Kiwi was shaking on the spot as if she were in the middle of Antarctica, half naked.  
June looked to Kiwi sadly. “Yeah… I don’t want to go back there, Gary,” June said slowly, shaking her head. “We’re going to end up dead, just like everyone else in this city is. I don’t want my Pokemon put into anymore danger, either.” June inhaled deeply before speaking again. “We need to get the police. This isn’t something for us to be trying to take care of. This is way too intense for me.”  
June and I eyed each other, different emotions on our faces, though so similar. My concern meeting with her fear.  
My redheaded friend turned to Kiwi and reached out to hold her.  
Kiwi resisted at first, then finally wrapped up June, crying against her.  
Kadabra kept staring silently at me. “Kadabra…”  
“...I… I can’t…” I said. “I’m sorry.” I turned to June and Kiwi. “Let’s go to the nearest town. Whatever it is. Let’s just get out of here and from there we can just head back to Pallet Town or something. Or at least we can think about it.”  
“I’m not thinking about jack squat,” Kiwi snapped. “I’m going home! I’m done with this crap! It’s no wonder so many Trainers die on their journey to becoming Pokemon Masters!”  
I instantly thought of my dad. Had something like this happened to him? Was something like this the reason he died?  
I was then taken back to the words of the terrorist group I had encountered in Pewter City. One of the men had yelled at Nurse Joy, “Do you know how many Pokemon Trainers die a year on these dangerous journeys? And how many of them are just children?!”  
I shook my head hard and then pulled out my Town Map. “Come on, guys. We can get to Fuschia or Vermillion the quickest, but either way, we have to head back to the city in Saffron.”  
“I’m not going back there!” Kiwi said angrily.  
“It’s the only way out!” I shouted at her. “Let’s just get out of here already!”  
Kiwi glared at me but said, “Fine!”  
We turned to leave, but Kadabra stood there, staring at me.  
I tried walking around him, but he moved in front of me to block me.  
“Move it, Kadabra!” Kiwi barked. She walked up to Kadabra and seemed like she was going to kick him out of the way. She stopped walking. “Hey! I can’t move!”  
I saw that Kadabra’s eyes were glowing blue.  
“That’s Disable attack I think,” June whispered. “It freezes the foe so it can’t move.”  
Kiwi screamed as she seemed to be thrown back lightly by an invisible force. She didn’t fall over, but she stumbled, catching her balance, and then glared at Kadabra. “LEAVE US ALONE!” Tears flowed down her cheeks. “WE DON’T WANT TO HELP YOUR STUPID TRAINER!! SHE KILLED MY PIDGEOTTO!! SCREW HER!!”  
Kadabra wasn’t looking at Kiwi anymore. He was staring at me.  
My eyes met his. It then hit me what he wanted.  
“Gary, if you’re not leaving, then I sure am!” Kiwi declared.  
“Yeah, Gary. How long are you going to look at that thing?” June asked. “You’ve been there for like, ten minutes.”  
“Wait, what?!” I whipped around to June in disbelief.  
“If you’re just gonna stand there all day, looking at that... that Pokemon, all day, I’m just running back into and back out of Saffron and into the next location,” Kiwi stated impatiently. “I’m not wasting anymore time here!”  
“I didn’t even know I’d been standing that long!” I said to them both. “It feels like just seconds have passed!”  
They both had their eyes on me, looking unwilling to waste another second.  
My gaze went down to Kadabra. “You have a deal,” I said to him.  
“A deal? What deal??” Kiwi sounded ready to explode.  
“Kadabra wants me to battle with him,” I told her. “If he wins, we help him save Sabrina. If I win, he’ll teleport us anywhere we want to go.”  
“Really?” Kiwi said, suddenly interested.  
“Yeah.”  
“Kadabra,” Kadabra nodded.  
“I don’t trust that thing!” Kiwi suspiciously. “This could all be a trick!”  
“So you want to go back to Saffron City?” I asked her. “They’re all controlled by Haunter. You think they won’t attack us on sight or something?”  
Kiwi stayed quiet with those words.  
“Gary.” June stared into my eyes.  
I stared back momentarily before grabbing my Poke Ball and facing Kadabra. I backed up several feet. Without another word, I threw the Poke Ball with my chosen Pokemon.  
“Hoothoot...?” June said in a low voice.  
“A HOOTHOOT?!” Kiwi shouted at the same time in a completely different tone.  
“A one-on-one match,” I declared. “Hoothoot versus Kadabra. If we win, we go home. If you win, we help you save Sabrina. Deal?”  
“Kadabra!” Kadabra nodded.  
“Let’s begin! Hypnosis, now!”  
Hoothoot flew forward and sent out the circular red waves at Kadabra.  
Kadabra used Teleport and ended up behind Hoothoot.  
“Keep flying forward! Fly high!”  
Hoothoot continued forth and then made a sharp turn upwards, turning around to face Kadabra from the sky.  
Kadabra stood still and didn’t move. His eyes were glowing blue, but nothing happened.  
A light breeze blew as both Pokemon eyed each other.  
The blue faded from Kadabra’s eyes.  
Whatever, then, I thought to myself. “Use Hypnosis again!”  
Hoothoot flew lower and tried for another attack.  
Kadabra teleported again and appeared behind Hoothoot. His eyes flashed red, using his Psychic abilities to stop Hoothoot from flying any further.  
Hoothoot began screeching out in pain.  
Kadabra was using his Psychic attack.  
Hoothoot couldn’t move and was taking damage.  
“Hoothoot, try and use your Hypnosis!” I pleaded.  
Hoothoot was in too much pain to focus and kept hooting loudly, struggling as best as he could.  
“Hoothoot! Echoed Voice!”  
Hoothoot opened his beak and loud out a sharp, aching yell. He screeched and hooted and the noise didn’t seem to end.  
Even when I could see that Hoothoot’s attack had ended, the noise rang in my head for a while.  
Kadabra suffered the damage, struggling to hold onto Hoothoot with his Psychic attack.  
“AGAIN!”  
Hoothoot used Echoed Voice again. This time, the damage was even stronger than before. Every time this move was used, the damage was greater and greater up to a certain point.  
Kadabra let out a cry and fell back in surprise.  
Hoothoot hit the ground.  
Out of nowhere, a bright, multicolored beam flew from the sky and hit Hoothoot, blowing up the ground and clouding the area around Hoothoot and Kadabra in dust and dirt.  
“WHOA!” I screamed.  
When the area finally cleared, Hoothoot was struggling to his feet. He fell over again and tried once more to stand up before falling over and staying down.  
“HOOTHOOT!” I urged desperately. “COME ON!”  
“HOOTHOOT!!!” Kiwi bellowed. “GET UP!! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!! YOU CAN WIN THIS! YOU HAVE TO! YOU’RE OUR ONLY HOPE OF GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE!! PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!”  
“Hoothoot, you can do it!” June encouraged. “Get up! We’re all counting on you!”  
Hoothoot stirred on the ground, but didn’t get up.  
“HOOTHOOT!!” My fist clenched. My teeth were gritted tight. Our only ticket home wasn’t getting back up. I wanted to scream more for Hoothoot. But maybe this was his limit. Maybe we had failed. “Hoothoot,” I said more calmly, more acceptingly. “Is this it?” I sighed as my Pokemon failed to respond to me. My heart dropped seeing his motionless form. “Is that everything? If so, I understand. But, if you have enough strength in you to go on. To save us. To get us out of here and sent home! Please, pull yourself together and help us! Please!”  
Hoothoot stirred again, but didn’t get up.  
Hoothoot, please, no, I thought. Hoothoot. Hoothoot... “Hoothoot!” I encouraged. “I believe in you! Now let’s do it!!”  
Hoothoot’s head jolted up and he let out a loud cry. He forced himself up on his one leg. He didn’t seem to be in good shape. My Pokemon was trembling unstably.  
“Hoothoot, we can do this!” I said with determination. “You’re not alone! WE can do this! Now, go! Echoed Voice!”  
Hoothoot screeched loudly and flew high into the air. He used Echoed voice just as Kadabra’s eyes began to glow red again. The red faded immediately as Kadabra took the even stronger attack head on and fell down.  
“AGAIN!” I commanded.  
Hoothoot continued with the ever increasing damage attack move.  
I noticed Kadabra’s eyes glowing blue again.  
Hoothoot continued to hit Kadabra with his Echoed Voice. When it reached its maximum damage, it would be a force to reckon with.  
The blue in Kadabra’s eyes faded as he couldn’t concentrate long enough with the distracting move attacking him.  
What is Kadabra trying to do? I wondered. Is that what caused that random explosion attack from the sky? What move is that?  
Future Sight. When this move is first used, nothing happens. A short while later, a beam of psychic energy hits the opponent.  
So that’s what that was, I realized. “Hoothoot, end this now!”  
Kadabra looked pretty worn out by now as he eyed Hoothoot with a sneer, catching his breath.  
Hoothoot inhaled deeply, getting ready to use another Echoed Voice.  
Kadabra began to glow yellow and the wounds from the battle on his body started to disappear rapidly!  
“Recover attack!” the three of us said out loud, realizing what Kadabra had done.  
I cursed in my head.  
Hoothoot didn’t stop and he hit Kadabra with a powerful Echoed Voice which took the Psychic type by surprise as he fell over and seemed to have taken quite a blow.  
“GOOOOO!” I pushed on.  
Hoothoot flew forward as Kadabra started to stand. My Pokemon got close to Kadabra and hit him with another Echoed Voice.  
Kadabra was hit, but he hot back up again. His body began to glow yellow as he used Recover!  
“Hypnosis!” I went quickly.  
As Kadabra finished healing, Hoothoot attacked with Hypnosis.  
Kadabra was having trouble keeping his eyes open as he was hit with the Psychic waves and he fell asleep.  
“Air Slash!”  
Hoothoot flew high into the sky and made fancy flight patterns as he started to glow light blue. A heavy wind started blowing everywhere as Hoothoot continued to circle the skies. A ball of energy formed in Hoothoot’s right wing as he descended rapidly and aimed for Kadabra.  
Kadabra continued snoozing as Hoothoot tossed the ball down at Kadabra and hit the sleeping Pokemon.  
Kadabra bounced across the ground but kept on sleeping as I ordered Hoothoot to use Air Slash again.  
Hoothoot did the same move again, flying even higher into the air and creating a little whirlwind, glowing light blue and diving down with the ball of energy in his wing, hitting Kadabra as he kept on sleeping, taking damage and getting weaker.  
Kadabra’s eyes suddenly began to flutter open.  
I covered my ears and desperately called out, “Uproar!”  
Kadabra shook his head as he woke up.  
Hoothoot let out the annoying Uproar attack.  
Kadabra’s eyes shot open in shock at the noise and he was blown across the grass.  
“Finish it!”  
Hoothoot flew forward at rapid speed, hooting a war cry of sorts.  
“Gary, he’s using Take Down!” June warned me. “That has recoil damage! He might hurt himself badly!”  
“Hoothoot!” I called out.  
Hoothoot was going too fast. He slammed into Kadabra with intense force.  
Kadabra was flying back, through the air, Hoothoot drilling his head against Kadabra. They stopped only once they slammed into a house.  
And went right through the wall!  
We all ran quickly towards the house, through the garden, to the hole made in the beautiful home. Only, once we got close to the house, the beauty had faded and it looked destroyed! The beautiful outside was now blackened and looked unsafe, weak, and dangerous to go near. The healthy garden was now filled with dead flowers and weeds.  
I slowly crept around to the side of the house where Hoothoot and Kadabra had flown thrown and stared through the hole.  
The inside of the house looked worse than the outside of it. The floorboards looked ready to give out and had holes in a few places. The couch was covered in dust, filth, and all kinds of indescribable things that made me feel sick just looking at it.  
“The house was an illusion before,” I whispered to June and Kiwi. “It looked nice from the outside, but once Hoothoot and Kadabra flew through it, the illusion faded. We now see it for what it really is. And I’m sure all of these other nice houses look exactly the same way if we did the same thing to them. They’re all dead and in horrendous conditions. Maybe even all of Saffron City is this way.” I then saw the two Pokemon on the floor.  
Kadabra seemed knocked out, and Hoothoot was angrily pecking Kadabra’s beaten body.  
“Hoothoot!” I cried out.  
Hoothoot looked up and happily flew to me, out of the house and safely into my arms.  
“You did it, Hoothoot! You defeated Kadabra! I’m so happy! We did this! But don’t ever do anything that dangerous again without my permission, Hoothoot! I never said to use that move!”  
“Aw, don’t you see, Gary?” June told me. “He responded to your trust in him. Your faith. You knew he could win and you let him know he wasn’t doing it alone. You were a team. You were depending on him and he came through in your honor.” June smile admiringly at me.  
I turned to Hoothoot with a grateful sigh and smiled, hugging him. “Thank you so much, Hoothoot. But, don’t do that again!” I insisted warmly.  
Hoothoot pecked me on the head a couple of times but laughed in his hoot voice.  
Kadabra stood up slowly and stared at me. He then teleported just as the floorboard under his feet gave way and broke apart. Kadabra appeared in front of the four of us.  
“Gary won, so send us home!” Kiwi demanded.  
Kadabra looked sad, but nodded.  
“Wait,” I said, reaching out my hand towards the Pokemon.  
“Wait for what?” Kiwi sounded like she was at the end of her ropes. “We’re almost home free! Tell that thing to send us home before it changes its mind!”  
“Will you shut up for a minute, Kiwi?” I shot at her. I knelt down to Kadabra and stared him in the eyes.  
Kadabra looked right back.  
“Not this staring contest again!” Kiwi complained.  
I ignored her and communicated with Kadabra. “Kiwi, you can tell Kadabra where you want to go.”  
“Huh? Aren’t we all going to Pallet Town?” Kiwi asked. “Well, I don’t know exactly where you want to go, June, but you and I are going home, right, Gary?”  
“I’m staying here to help Kadabra,” I said firmly, my eyes still on his.  
“WHAT?” Kiwi and June burst at the same time.  
I turned to them. “End of discussion! You both can go home if you want. This Kadabra lost the only friend in the world that he ever had. The only thing he had left! I can’t just leave him like this. I can’t! You both get out of here and get home safe. But I’m staying with Kadabra. Even if I have to die doing this.”  
Kiwi stared at me in shock.  
June stared at me in shock.  
“Me and Kadabra are going back to Sabrina’s Gym to save his Trainer,” I told them. “So hurry up already and get out of here so we can go get ourselves killed.”  
My joke didn’t make anybody laugh. It probably wasn’t even a joke.  
June looked at the ground and shook her head. “I’m not leaving you.”  
I stared at June. “June, if you want to leave, go now. We don’t have time to waste!”  
“Damn it, Gary, I said I’m staying!” June’s fists balled tight like she was urging to hit me.  
“Fine. Ki-” I began.  
“I’m staying, too,” Kiwi interrupted me. I opened my mouth to argue with her but she stopped me. “Shut up, Gary! You’ve been one of my best friends for all of my life and I would hope that you’d know me better than to just abandon you in this situation.” She looked me deep in my eyes as sadness took over them. “What would I tell your mom?” she said in a very low voice I could barely hear.  
My mom.  
Those words hit me hard in my heart. My eyes couldn’t bare to look at my close friend for a moment, but I forced them back to her. “We’ll tell her we made it home. Because we will, Kiwi.” I turned to June. “We will, June.” I turned to Kadabra. “We all will.”  
Hoothoot gave a loud hoot of support.  
I smiled at Hoothoot. “Thank you, Hoothoot.” I returned him back to his Poke Ball.  
We were going back to the Saffron City Gym to face off against Sabrina and her Haunter one more time.  
We were all fully aware this may be our final journey.  
“Let’s do this, Kadabra!” I told him.  
Kadabra Teleported us back to the Saffron City Gym.


	19. Haunted: Dead Or Alive Part 3 Of 3

A bright flash blinded me and before I knew it, it was gone. My heart pounded sharply as I spotted Sabrina and her Haunter.  
Me, June, and Kiwi were back in Sabrina’s Gym.  
The possessed Gym Leader stood in her position at the battlefield.  
Her Haunter floated next to her, his smile wider than ever, a hungry look in his eyes.  
“I knew you’d be back,” Sabrina said coldly.  
“Sabrina!” I pleaded. “Please! Listen to me!”  
“Mean Look,” Sabrina said, ignoring me.   
Haunter floated forward and his eyes started to glow purple.  
June and Kiwi gasped at the same time a sudden chill swept around my body, causing my arms to jump out and wrap around me.  
“There is no escaping now,” Sabrina stated. “You all belong to me.”  
Haunter laughed as I glared at him, shuddering from the cold before it started to fade.  
Sabrina laughed along with her Pokemon.  
We were now stuck in the Gym. We either succeeded in this mission, or die.  
“Sabrina! Haunter is controlling you!” I turned to Haunter angrily. “You have to stop this!!”  
“Attack.” Sabrina pointed at us as Haunter flew quickly.  
I prepared for the worst, narrowing my eyes tightly as Kiwi and June screamed behind me.  
“Kadabra!” Kadabra appeared in front of us in a series of lights. His eyes glowed red.  
Haunter was outlined in red, frozen in place. He glared at Kadabra, no longer smiling.  
“Sabrina!” I pointed at Kadabra. “This is your Kadabra! Don’t you remember him? He was your first true friend! He came to you as an Abra when you-!”  
“HAUNTEEEEEEER!!!” Haunter screamed, and somehow broke free of Kadabra’s psychic grip. His eyes went completely black and he sent black beams at Kadabra.  
Kadabra cried out as the Night Shade sent him tumbling on the ground where he stopped in a heap.  
“Kadabra!” I yelled out.  
Kadabra got up and started to glow yellow, using his Recover. With a yell, Kadabra raised his spoon and as his eyes glowed a dark red, multicolored, circular rays shot out at Haunter who cried out in anguish as he fell back against the attack.  
“That’s Psywave,” Kiwi whispered.  
“No, Psybeam,” I corrected her. Not that it mattered. Our lives were at stake on this battle.  
Haunter shook off the damage. His hands cupped for a moment and then he opened them and fired several beams of black and purple circles at Kadabra.  
Kadabra suffered badly from the Dark Pulse attack, his naming crying out from his throat as he flew back through the air and landed at my feet.   
I knelt down to the weakened battler. “Kadabra!” My hand rested on his back. “Kadabra, try that Recover attack again. Build back your energy. Please! We’re counting on you! Don’t give up! We need you!”   
Kadabra groaned as he managed to stand up, leering at Haunter.  
Haunter floated over quickly and used Lick attack on Kadabra, his tongue sliding along the front of Kadabra’s face.   
Kadabra groaned in disgust and used Teleport to the other end of the field and then used Recover. “Kadabra!” He looked a lot better now. He raised his spoon and his eyes flashed red.  
Haunter laughed heartily and flew at Kadabra. His speed picked up all of a sudden and his body was outlined in a sinister black color right before he slammed into Kadabra, interrupting the Psychic type’s next move.  
“Whoa!” June and Kiwi both exclaimed behind me as Kadabra slid on his face along the floor.  
“What was that?” I raised my Pokedex up.  
Sucker Punch. This Dark type attack strikes before the opponent if they were going to use a damaging move.  
“A Dark type attack!” I cried. “Noo!”  
Kadabra was a Psychic type, which was weak to Dark moves. That attack Haunter used delivered a powerful blow. “Kadab...” Kadabra’s body shook hard, and shortly after, his head lifted quickly. He leaped up to his feet and his eyes started to glow blue. A wind passed through the room as Kadabra prepared his Future Sight attack.  
Haunter held his hands in front of his face and charged up a Shadow Ball, tossing it excitedly at Kadabra. Then he tossed another. And another!  
Back to back Shadow Balls were being launched Kadabra, who dodged them by Teleporting around the room.  
Haunter began to make the balls faster, flinging them rapidly, laughing the entire time, Sabrina joining in with him.   
One finally caught Kadabra and he slid across the floor, landing at Sabrina’s feet.  
Sabrina stared down at Kadabra.   
Kadabra returned his Trainer’s stare. “Kadabra?” His eyes widened as he looked back at Sabrina. The hand that wasn’t holding his spoon reached up to the woman shakily. “Kadabra...”  
Sabrina didn’t say a word. She stared down at her Kadabra coldly. Finally, she pulled her foot back... And kicked Kadabra!  
Kadabra shouted out as he was sent away from Sabrina and dropped to the floor facedown.  
June and Kiwi let out shocked gasps of disbelief at this.  
My wide eyes went from Sabrina to Kadabra. He’s more than physically hurt, I knew, swallowing hard. He must be emotionally damaged from that.   
Kadabra looked up and I saw his eyes looking glassy. Tears were building up.   
Haunter laughed and began to toss more balls to Kadabra.  
Kadabra was hit again and remained still on his back, his arms sprawled out at either side of him.  
“Kadabra, get the hell up!” Kiwi ran up to me and stomped one foot down, her fiery eyes on Kadabra. “GET UP! GET UP! GET UP NOW!”  
“Please! Kadabra, pleeease! We need youuuu!!” I begged.  
Kadabra couldn’t just give up. Kadabra had to keep his spirits up and fight back! He had to save Sabrina and us, too!  
“SABRINA NEEDS YOU, KADABRA!!! USE YOUR TELEPORT!!!” I screamed as loud as I could as Haunter threw another Shadow Ball.  
Kadabra’s eyes opened as the ball neared him. The hand holding his spoon rose up and the Psychic Pokemon caught the Shadow Ball! The spoon that all Kadabra carry had actually caught the Shadow Ball attack!  
Everyone in the room gasped at the same time.  
Even Haunter backed up in surprise.  
Sabrina backed up at the same time.  
“No way!” Kiwi gasped.  
Kadabra shakily stood back up. He pulled back his hand holding his spoon and the Shadow Ball and tossed the attack back at Haunter!  
Haunter was hit by his own move! The Ghost took the major damage attack, soaring through the air before he stopped himself and shook his head. With a vicious, raging shout, Sabrina now screaming viciously with the Pokemon, Haunter shot forward at Kadabra in an angry rage.  
Kadabra stood still, watching Haunter get closer.  
Haunter suddenly stopped and stared at Kadabra. He was now smiling.  
Neither Pokemon moved, their eyes locked on each other.  
Haunter then reached out and grabbed Kadabra, pulling him off his feet and swiftly swapped places with him!   
Kadabra barely could react when, from out of nowhere, a rainbow colored beam appeared from above and crashed into him! The Pokemon took the powerful blow, wailing out as Haunter laughed hysterically.  
Sabrina cackled just as evilly.  
“W-w-w-what just happened?” June asked, her voice quaking.  
“Haunter tricked Kadabra,” I replied. “He was waiting for that Future Sight to land. Then Haunter swapped places with Kadabra at the last second and made Kadabra take the attack instead.”  
“But... Kadabra!” Kiwi whined.  
Kadabra was down, his hands under him trying to push himself up, but he fell forward on his face again. He pushed himself up again, squinting weakly up at Haunter.   
But Haunter was gone!  
Confusion came over Kadabra’s face.  
“Behind you!” I pointed.  
Kadabra turned quick as Haunter hit him with Lick attack again. Kadabra used Teleport to get away, but as he reappeared far away from the Ghost Pokemon, his arms couldn’t hold him up and he dropped.  
My mind suddenly reflected on when Haunted had used Lick on me. I recalled that terrifying feeling of having my very life drained from my body. This isn’t just a battle, I realized in fear. Haunter isn’t just attacking to win a fight. Haunter is sapping Kadabra’s health! He’s killing Kadabra! Only one of these two Pokemon are going to leave out of this Pokemon battle alive. But, can you kill a Ghost Pokemon?  
Haunter cupped his hands and threw several beams of purple and black dark energy at Kadabra.  
“Kadabra, it’s another move! Get up! Teleport!” I urged.  
Kadabra vanished in a flash light and reappeared again, this time on his feet. As more beams of energy came towards him, he raised and lowered his metal spoon to block the attacks flying at him from various directions, wrapping both of his hands around his tool. His body began to glow yellow again, Recovering his energy.  
Haunter started laughing, but his smile then faded to anger, and his laughter got more evil. Lower. The twisted Pokemon began to charge up Shadow Ball again. He threw the attack at Kadabra and followed up with several more of them.  
Kadabra soon began batting them away like he was playing baseball or tennis, swinging his spoon and sending them right back to Haunter, who dodged the Shadow Balls as they returned to him, smiling and laughing, seeming truly entertained by all of this.  
It was a barrage of Shadow Balls flying across the room.   
One flew directly for Sabrina’s head. She dodged it swiftly at the last second, laughing hard with Haunter.  
I watched this back and forth of Shadow Balls as Haunter and Kadabra kept up with it, neither giving in, both fighting for their lives, Kadabra looking serious, Haunter continuing to laugh throughout, Sabrina mimicking his laugh.  
A Shadow Ball flew past me and I heard a scream from behind me.  
Kiwi on the floor, against the wall, bent over.  
“KIWI!” June ran over to her and sat by her. She tried to sit Kiwi up to see if she was okay. “Kiwi!”  
Kiwi resisted her touch and moaned in agony.   
I started to run to Kiwi’s aid.  
“No!” June shouted as I took a couple of steps towards them. “I’m with her. You have to stay there! Give Kadabra the support he needs. He needs you, Gary! Be there for him!”  
Our eyes stayed on each other.  
I didn’t fully understand why I couldn’t check on my injured friend, but deep down, I trusted what June was telling me and knew she was right, and I gave her a strong nod before turning back to the battle.  
The flurry of Shadow Balls continued to fly back and forth.  
Haunter stopped making Shadow Ball attacks and dodged the remaining balls that Kadabra tossed back at him. As he dodged them, he kept his eyes trained on Kadabra.  
“Kadabra, pay attention!” I told him. “That thing is up to something!”  
Before I even finished my sentence, Haunter flew at Kadabra and punched at the air. A black fist shot out from Haunter’s punch and hit Kadabra in the face.  
Kadabra was dropped to his knees by the Shadow Punch, his eyes closed as he shook his head repeatedly.  
“Kadabra, watch out!” I warned him.  
Haunter’s eyes glowed red. His hands reached out and a red orb appeared in front of both of them. The Pokemon and Sabrina both laughing, Haunter put both orbs together to form one. The giant orb began to fire smaller red orbs rapidly around the field.  
Kadabra began to Teleport as best as he could to avoid this odd attack.  
I reached for my Pokedex.  
Hypnosis. If this move hits the opponent, it will be put to sleep.  
“Hypnosis?” I muttered. “It looks so different than how I’ve seen it used before...”  
Kadabra kept trying to dodge the orbs, but the orbs flying from the giant orb were shooting out faster now.  
“Kadabra, your spoon!” I shouted.  
Kadabra continued to Teleport, unable to get a moment to use his spoon. Or maybe he just didn’t think using it was the best defense for this kind of attack.  
Haunter began to get that angry look on his face again, getting frustrated with Kadabra.  
Sabrina was now also sneering at her Pokemon.  
Haunter began to use Shadow Ball rapidly, sending the balls flying across the Gym like mad. It didn’t even seem like he was aiming at Kadabra anymore. He was just flinging them wildly.  
Sabrina easily dodged any of the balls that flew towards her.   
I dropped to the floor and covered my head.  
June and Kiwi were screaming behind me.  
Kadabra was Teleporting as well as taking the time to throw back as many of the Shadow Balls back to Haunter as he could.  
Some hit Haunter, but he shook it off and continued the onslaught of attacks on Kadabra.  
Kadabra took a few hits but didn’t give in, either.  
Finally, the attacks ended.  
Haunter and Kadabra were face to face now, breathing heavily, hand in hand, growling at each other, furious looks on each of their faces.  
I stood up from the floor and gazed back at June and Kiwi for a second.   
June was covering Kiwi with her body, holding her close and keeping her safe.   
Kadabra raised one hand in the air, letting go of Haunter. His hand glowed bright and he punched Haunter in the face.  
Psycho Cut. The user deals physical, Psychic damage to the opponent.  
Haunter didn’t take kindly to this Super Effective hit and used his now free hand to attack back. He balled a fist and a shadowy fist shot out from it, hitting Kadabra.   
Kadabra groaned angrily but didn’t let go.  
Both Pokemon’s eyes started to glow blue and they both attacked with Psychic.  
Kadabra, being a Psychic type, didn’t take too much damage, but still looked ready to fall out at any moment.  
Haunter, being part Poison, took the damage tremendously and hit the floor. His head shook, an unpleasant look on his face, and then his eyes opened. Somehow, he managed a smile and laughed loudly, pointing at Kadabra.  
Sabrina also burst out laughing, pointing at Kadabra.  
I couldn’t believe how strong Haunter was. He had to have been exhausted, but he seemed to be in better shape than Kadabra.  
“Kadabra, use Recover!” I insisted.  
Kadabra didn’t budge. He completely ignored me. He just bared his teeth at Haunter as he laughed at him, Sabrina echoing the noise.  
“Kadabra…” I said in a low voice.  
Haunter suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in Kadabra’s face and gave him a Lick attack again, draining Kadabra of his strength and life.  
Kadabra used Teleport to get away again, but didn’t get far at all. Only a couple of feet away did he reappear and then drop, held up by only one hand.  
Haunter laughed even more with Sabrina and floated towards the weakened Kadabra, a devilish grin on his face.  
“End this now,” Sabrina smiled wickedly in a voice that made my blood freeze.  
Her voice pushed me over the edge, infuriating me. The anger didn’t build; I just went into a rage instantly. “HOW CAN YOU DO THIS??” I exploded as loud as my voice would go. “HOW CAN YOU ALLOW YOUR FRIEND TO DIE LIKE THIS???” Losing all control, all sense of reason, a roar tore from within me and I ran onto the battle arena, past Haunter, past Kadabra, aiming straight for Sabrina.  
“GARYYYYYY!” June screamed.  
I didn’t know what I was going to do to her, but I had to do something.   
It wasn’t just about the survival of Kiwi, June, and myself.   
It was also for Kadabra.   
For Sabrina herself. Kadabra loves Sabrina and Sabrina had to understand that.  
I had to remind her somehow! I wouldn’t let it end this way! My fists balled as I neared Sabrina. What was I gonna do? Punch her???  
Sabrina looked to me in shock.  
I screamed loudly and took a strong leap, tackling her to the ground.   
“GARY! DON’T!” I heard June.  
I held the Gym Leader down, unsure of my next move.  
Sabrina’s angry eyes glowed yellow.  
I was lifted high in the air. “Hey!! What?!” Higher. Higher. And then I slammed into the ceiling! “OW!” I could see the entire room!  
Haunter and Kadabra were both looking up at me.  
Don’t worry about me, I thought to Kadabra. BATTLE THAT HAUNTER!!  
“Kadabra!” Kadabra said.   
I wasn’t sure if he had read my mind, but he looked back down to Haunter. As Haunter turned to face Kadabra, Kadabra’s eyes glowed blue. His entire body started to glow blue and Haunter stopped moving.  
Haunter seemed stuck.  
Disable attack, I recognized.  
“KADABRA!” Kadabra screamed, raising his arms in the air as they glowed white. He struck Haunter repeatedly with Psycho Cut, punching away at his opponent with fist after fist.   
Haunter couldn’t get a chance to launch an attack!  
Kadabra continued to attack Haunter as I watched from the ceiling. A swift uppercut was delivered to Haunter, a flash of white shining briefly as he was punched, and to my great surprise...  
To June’s great surprise...  
To Kiwi’s great surprise...  
Even to Sabrina’s great surprise...  
Haunter wearily fell. On the Gym floor, he remained silent.  
All eyes were on Haunter.  
He was unconscious. Fainted from exhaustion. The Pokemon had been defeated.   
Kadabra had won. The victor walked closer to his foe. “KADABRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Kadabra arms glowed white as he raised them and he continued to slug Haunter’s body with Psycho Cut. “Kadab! Kadabra! Kadabra! Kadabra!” he grunted with each blow.  
June and Kiwi were huddled together, watching and whimpering in fear.  
My own heart was pounding non stop.  
Sabrina was just watching silently, blankly.  
Kadabra was beating up the defeated Haunter without stopping, clearly worn out. Each punch made it known to everyone that he was filled with so much anger. So much pain. That was what drove him on to continue his onslaught, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Dabra! Kadabra! Kadab! Dabra!” Punch after punch after punch. “Kadabra! Kadabra! Kadabra!”  
Haunter didn’t react to the hits.  
Kadabra finally stopped punching Haunter and stepped back one step. His eyes glowed red as he lifted Haunter into the air with his Psychic abilities. Nobody moved, watching Kadabra hold Haunter up, but not seeming to do anything to him.  
A couple of minutes had passed before Haunter’s eyes opened and he instantly let loose a horrifying scream.  
Sabrina grabbed her head and began to scream.  
Haunter and Sabrina screamed at the same time, their voices getting louder.  
“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” I shrieked in terror as the floor suddenly rushed to me. I was falling from the ceiling!! Trying to think quickly, I considered landing on my shoulder, but at the last second I tossed Hoothoot’s Poke Ball towards the ground. “HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!” I fell faster than the Poke Ball, dropping right past it as it opened and Hoothoot came out. Reaching up to my bird Pokemon, I grabbed his foot, taking the owl by great surprise.  
He fell fast and flapped his wings as hard as he could, trying to hold me up, but I was too heavy for him, especially for grabbing him so suddenly while falling.  
I hit the ground very hard, but I knew it could’ve been a lot worse if not for Hoothoot easing the drop, however little. Ignoring the pain shooting up my body, I let go of Hoothoot, turning to Kadabra.  
Sabrina and Haunter continued to scream even louder. It was a lot shriller now, and was sounding inhuman. And... inPokemon?  
Kiwi and June covered their ears against the high pitched noise.  
I just watched in shock. I knew what was going on. What I had suspected was going to happen was happening now. I was going to get my answer to the question I asked earlier.  
The screaming was no longer tolerable anymore. It was terribly painful. It wasn’t even screaming at this point, but just raw noise. It was just... wrong! The sound was unnatural. Broken! Evil! There was no appropriate word to describe it. No sound could compare to it.  
Even so, I didn’t cover my ears, too mesmerized by what was going on.  
Haunter’s body suddenly became outlined in a purple color. He let out a scream as his body began to stretch and rip.  
Sabrina and Haunter finally stopped screaming.  
The Trainer collapsed to the floor.  
Kadabra’s eyes stopped glowing red and Haunter fell.  
Purple colored lights rose from where Haunter’s eyes were and floated in the air.  
They hit Kadabra, who suddenly started to glow purple, and then he dropped.  
“Kadabra!” I cried out. I returned Hoothoot to his Pokeball and ran to him.  
With a high pitched shriek, Sabrina reached up from the ground and grabbed my leg!  
I screamed, but my voice became much louder when I saw her!  
Her entire body was that of a decaying skeleton! Her clothes were gone, small remains of thin, dying, stretched skin still attached to her, but most of it was gone! Maggots and disgusting insects were crawling all over her! The empty eye sockets of her skull contained large cockroaches which crawled in and out of her face. The once beautiful, alive, Gym Leader was now bones and decay and filth and death!  
My scream was possibly even louder than Sabrina’s and Haunter’s had been. I kicked hard to escape from her grip, but for a dead person, she was incredibly strong and hung on to me!  
She leaned forward and her jaw opened as she attempted to bite my ankle with her decayed teeth.  
“KADABRA!”   
Sabrina’s body glowed red for only a second and then exploded in a cloud of filthy dust and debris.  
I backed away in shock, my legs shaking so badly I nearly fell. Managing to hold myself up, I turned around.   
Kadabra looked up at me from the ground. His spoon fell from his hand. His other hand was outstretched in a tight fist. He looked at me mournfully.  
I ran to Kadabra and knelt down to him. “Kadabra!”  
Tears hit the floor around my knees from Kadabra’s eyes.   
“Kadabra,” I said softly. “I’m so sorry. Kadabra.” I could only shake my head, tears filling my own eyes. My hand reached out to him, fully aware of what was happening.  
He was so weak. He lifted his outstretched fist towards me.  
I stared at it for a moment before opening my palm.  
Kadabra opened his fist and something fell out into my hand.  
A bright flash of light blinded me.

Sabrina, alive, was looking at Kadabra, smiling.   
Kadabra smiled back.   
She hugged Kadabra tightly, her Pokemon happily returning her hug.  
“Kadabra, thank you,” Sabrina told him. “Thank you for sticking by me through everything. I’ll never forget the day we first met, when you were just an Abra. You stuck by me through everything. No matter what happened, you have never deserted me. I never thanked you for that. I owe you my life. You’re my best friend. You’ll always be my friend. And my family. Thank you. I love you so much, Kadabra.”  
Kadabra hugged Sabrina, several tears rolling down his cheeks as he listened to his Trainer.  
Sabrina also began to cry silently as well.  
Soon, both Trainer and Pokemon were crying openly together, holding each other.  
“I love you.”

A flash blinded me again and I looked around at the Gym, the memory I had been viewing now over.  
Kadabra was on the ground, facedown.  
Haunter was nowhere in sight. In his place was a pile of dark dust and a blackened smudge on the ground.  
Behind me, Sabrina’s corpse was nothing more than dust.  
Kiwi and June were huddled together, shivering in fear in each other’s hold.  
I stood up slowly and walked towards them. The item Kadabra gave me was clenched in my fist.  
The girls looked up at me with wide, frightened eyes, as if they didn’t recognize who I was.  
“Let’s get out of here,” I told them, and I turned from them, heading to the only place I ever saw a door in this room.  
The door where Sabrina had entered from.  
The two didn’t follow me, staying where they sat, but I continued making my way past Kadabra.  
Past the remains of Haunter.  
Past the remains of Sabrina.  
I barely saw the groove of the door in the wall as I reached it. Pulling the groove to open the door did nothing. With my other hand against the wall, I gave the door as strong of a tug as I could and it finally opened a little way, just wide enough for me to get through. I turned to June and Kiwi, who were still back on the other side of the room. “Are you two coming or what?” I said just loud enough for them to hear me.  
They stared at me for a moment before looking to each other, and then they stood up slowly and shakily, holding onto each other for balance. Their eyes on the three on the floor, they started moving slowly, quickening their pace as they walked past Kadabra, Haunter, and Sabrina. When they reached me, they stopped and looked back.  
June turned to me, her mouth open, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to speak. “Wh-wh-wh-wh-what about K-K-Kadabra?” she whispered.  
“He’s dead,” I replied.  
“What?” June whispered loudly.  
“That battle was a battle to the death,” I explained. “Kadabra won. But Haunter’s Destiny Bond took Kadabra with him. Sabrina hasn’t been alive for years. Haunter took over her body and mind, and she eventually died. She was just a zombie, more or less. Kadabra destroyed Sabrina when she grabbed me.” I inhaled and grabbed the open door, letting out my breath in a sigh. “He killed his own Trainer. Or...” I hesitated, searching for the right words. “...destroyed what was left...” I stared firmly back at Kiwi and June. “The only one he ever loved... All he ever knew... Already dead. And then he had to be the one to finish her. I can’t imagine living with that.”   
Kiwi and June didn’t say a word. They stared down, away from me.  
Looking away, I walked through the door, and June and Kiwi followed.  
We walked down the hallway only a couple of steps before the building began to show its true colors. It deteriorated and now looked crumbled.  
Kiwi and June gasped behind me and grabbed my arms.  
I stared in awe, but I wasn’t truly surprised. This Gym was an illusion, too, I thought. Just like the house Kadabra and Hoothoot went through during their battle. In reality, this place is just an abandoned old building. “Expect things to get a lot worse when we get outside.”  
Soon enough, we were outside of the old, wrecked building.  
Nothing in this suburban area looked nice anymore. Everything was dead. The houses were destroyed. The gardens were filled with dead weeds and dead flowers and other filth. The trees were a dead brown and leafless. Some trees had completely fallen over.  
Voices were screaming from up ahead. People were running out of houses in horror.   
“MY WIFE!! MY WIFE IS DEAD!!” one man screamed as he ran past us.   
“MY HOUSE!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?!!” A man was distraught and confused, staring at his house from outside.  
People from the city area of Saffron were running towards the suburbs while people from the suburbs were running towards the city. Everyone was in a huge panic.   
The illusions had fooled everyone, I understood as the three of us moved through the chaos. People had built their entire lives around an illusion. Businesses, family, friends. And now, the city is in a panic as the truth is being revealed.  
“NURSE JOY!!! SHE JUST DIED!!” A woman running from the city towards the suburb.  
“His head just fell off right in front of me!! Call the police!!!” Another man shouting.  
A city full of dead people and wrecked buildings, hidden so well, now so abruptly revealed for what it really is.  
June, Kiwi, and I gasped at once, and I nearly threw up on myself as the most foul scent ever reached our noses. We raised up our shirts to block the smell, but nothing could possibly filter the scent of years old dead bodies that was filling all of Saffron.  
“Please don’t tell me that’s-!” June started.  
“We need to get out of here!!” I ordered. “COME ON!!” I led the way toward the city, running as fast as I could with my friends as I tore through my bag, looking for the Town Map.  
Kiwi was screaming at the top of her lungs from the smell.  
My eyes tore as fast as they could across the map. “THIS WAY!” I made an abrupt turn.  
Kiwi and June turned as I led them out of Saffron City.  
Away from death.  
Away from memories that would forever haunt us for the rest of our lives.  
We ran as fast as we could out of Saffron City.  
As we ran, I held the item Kadabra had given me, tight in my fist.  
Thank you, Kadabra. Thank you. And you’re welcome. You’re welcome. And I love you, too. Thank you for everything, my friend.  
As me, June, and Kiwi ran, I gripped tight in my hand the item Kadabra had left with me.  
As the three of us ran away from the horrors of Saffron City.  
I squeezed tightly.  
The Marsh Badge.


	20. Adieu, Adieu

The silence was nonexistent in my head.  
Kiwi.  
June.  
Me.  
Nobody spoke a single word, and there wasn’t a sound in the surrounding forest, but I could hear screams of countless people, and smell the scent of death.  
We had run away from Saffron City and all the now revealed evil secrets it held. Ran until our feet couldn’t take us any further and we all collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.  
June managed to her feet and stumbled away, disappearing through the trees.  
I didn’t ask where she was going. I knew no language to communicate with anyone anymore.  
Kiwi was trembling and making a strange noise from her throat, her head to the ground, looking ready to lurch up anything within her body out of her open mouth. Her body lurched every few seconds, and it made me cringe as I waited for it. Drool started to slip from her bottom lip, extending like elastic towards the dirt. Her mouth closed and she swallowed hard, her head then lifting up carefully as she turned towards me.  
The instant our eyes met...  
The moment I got to see the worn out, lost, dazed... dangerous... look in my friend’s eyes; a look unlike anything I’ve seen on her face before...  
She quickly stood up and walked into the woods opposite of June and disappeared.  
My eyes stayed on where she left me alone for a time that could have been minutes. It could have been hours. I didn’t care in the slightest. Was it always this dark out? When did the sun set? Was it still sunny in Saffron when we escaped? Questions I didn’t care about answers to popped into my head as I found my eyes on the darkening sky above. It was a weird feeling when I found my Pokemon around me, eating from bowls of food. I had no recollection of letting them out. At the same time, the scene seemed to make sense, as if, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I had done it. My appetite was nothing by a myth. Better yet, a lie. It didn’t exist. I just watched the Pokemon eat.   
They all were eating oddly quiet, without much noise aside from chewing, and they were eerily solemn, eating noticeably slower than normal. I had a feeling they knew what had happened, or had some idea that things weren’t right.  
Even though he was only eating, Hoothoot came off to me as a little indifferent. He wasn’t turning his head in circles randomly or switching his feet as often. He seemed to be thinking.  
The Pokemon would look up at me and then away once our eyes met.  
Everything had changed since Saffron City.  
All of the Pokemon had lost interest in their food and were now watching me.  
This quickly irritated me and I returned them to their Poke Balls. The only thing on my mind was what had occurred at Saffron.  
The entire city. The suburbs. The city. All illusions and zombies.   
“MY WIFE!! MY WIFE IS DEAD!!” the man’s voice rang in my head from Saffron. A man’s wife had been dead for who knows how long, and he only just now found out, suddenly.   
Houses and buildings that looked beautiful and intact, destroyed in the blink of an eye. Everything revealed for what it truly was.  
I opened my palm and stared at the Badge in my hand.  
Kadabra had held out his fist and gave me the Marsh Badge. The Badge signifying I had defeated the Gym Leader of Saffron City.  
I remembered my battle with Kadabra with my Hoothoot.  
I remembered Sabrina, a zombie, exploding in a cloud of dead dust as she attempted to bite me.  
I remembered Kadabra’s finally memory of Sabrina.  
My eyes began to tear up. Footsteps from close by made me wipe my eyes quickly and turn around to see June step into the clearing.  
She kept her eyes on me, looking ready to pass out.  
My eyes dropped from hers.  
June never moved. She just stood there, eerily wavering in place before I heard footsteps from my other side.  
Kiwi made her return, the same unfamiliar look on her face that she had when she left, only her cheeks looked red, along with her eyes, the tears in them giving her a less intimidating, human look that she was lacking when she had left. She stood staring at me, and her eyes lifted to June before looking away.  
We all remained still and quiet. Not a word had been uttered since escaping Saffron.  
An impatience was building up inside of my body. I needed to talk. I needed to move. I needed to do something. Anything! My sanity felt like it had been being chewed at for the longest time, and I was on the verge of cracking. Not even realizing what I was doing, I stood up and, without a planned destination, I walked forward.  
June and Kiwi’s footsteps weren’t immediate, but less than a minute later did I hear them crunching dead leaves behind me.  
A squirrel watched us warily from the side of a tree trunk. As we got closer, it scurried up and around the tree.  
My stomach began to tighten again, impatience surging within me. Walking wasn’t enough. The silence was maddening, but every time I considered opening my mouth, I changed my mind. I wondered if Kiwi and June were going through the same thing.  
From the corner of my eye, I caught June’s blank look, her feet trudging through grass and leaves. She could easily walk into a tree before she saw it.  
Kiwi’s face made my entire head turn when I saw it was covered in tears.  
I stopped and gently grabbed her shoulder. “Kiw-” I started.  
“Don’t touch me!” Kiwi screamed, shaking herself away from me.  
I backed away, inhaling sharply.  
“Leave me alone!” Kiwi added.  
June had stopped walking and was staring at us in shock. “Huh?”  
“Kiwi...” I said.  
Tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn’t bother wiping them. “I wanna go home,” she whimpered. “I wanna go back to Pallet Town. I don’t wanna continue this journey anymore. That’s what I had said originally. I said I wanted to go back home! I don’t think I can do this anymore.”  
None of us moved.   
Kiwi continued to cry, breathing a little harder, her shoulders bobbing lightly.  
I could hear the sound of wings as a bird flew overhead from a tree branch.  
“Kiwi,” I said after a bit, inhaling. “I’m sorry about this.”  
She glared at me. “What’s that gonna do?” she snapped. “Huh?!”  
I stared back silently. Sadly.  
“I never decided to become a Pokemon Trainer for this, Gary,” she continued. “This wasn’t a part of the deal! It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I can’t even... I can’t think straight anymore!” She grabbed the sides of her head with her hands and closed her eyes tight. Her fists went into her thick, long hair, her eyes closing tightly as tears flowed down faster than ever. Her head lowered and she fell to her knees.  
“Kiwi!” June ran to her and knelt down, but Kiwi stood up and backed away from her with a pissed look. “Kiwi!”  
“No! Stay away from me!! The both of you! I don’t want to be around you two! I just need time to myself! Alone! I don’t even know if I want these stupid damn Pokemon anymore!”  
June stared at Kiwi with eyes full of tears, her mouth hanging open.  
I stared at Kiwi helplessly.  
“When I left, I had gone to feed my Pokemon,” Kiwi explained. “I thought I needed time with them alone. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t even bare to send them out! I just stared at their Poke Balls. I wanted to speak to them but I didn’t know where to begin, or how to even do it. All I wanted to do was run. Drop their Poke Balls and leave them there and run away. Run and never stop until I reached Pallet Town again. I want to hug my mami and cry!” Her Spanish accent was popping up just barely, as it tends to do when she gets excited about something, good or bad, which I usually always enjoy hearing. But certainly not now. It seemed like her entire face was soaked in tears.  
“Oh, Kiwi...” June said quietly. “I kind of did that same thing…”  
Kiwi sniffled as we both turned to June.  
June looked down to the ground and nodded. “I went into the woods to feed my Pokemon and be alone with them. I felt overwhelmed by all we had just gone through. I wanted to get my feelings across to them. I’m no good of a Trainer. The Pokemon lifestyle may just not be for me after all…”  
“What are you both talking about?” I yelled. I was starting to get angry. “I don’t even understand what is going on right now!”  
“What don’t you get, Gary?” Kiwi snapped back. She had fire in her eyes, looking ready to attack me. “We all were nearly killed you idiot! We just barely escaped the first time, and then we went back a second time and saw the most violent, brutal Pokemon battle I’ve ever seen in my freaking life! And to top it off, my very first Pokemon was killed by that… zombie woman! Or by Haunter! Or whatever the hell that was! Don’t tell me you still want to continue traveling!”  
“That isn’t what the Pokemon life is like!” I argued. “It’s not like that! That was just crazy! That isn’t a normal occurrence! It was bad, yes, but that isn’t how our journey will be!”  
“No, Gary. That is how the Pokemon lifestyle is!” June said loudly but more calmly than Kiwi and I were speaking. She got to her feet and moved a step closer to me. “That entire situation was about a Gym Leader who became possessed.” Her eyes narrowed, determination in her eyes so strong, it was pouring into her voice even more with every word. “And guess what possessed her? A Pokemon! That Pokemon controlled an entire city!! This is what happens in the Pokemon world, Gary! People die on this journey, Gary! Kids, adults, it just isn’t safe! This whole lifestyle is dangerous, Gary! And it’s because of Pokemon!”  
I didn’t say anything, but I was instantly reminded of the group of people in Pewter City who had said almost the same thing June had just said. The three guys who had tried to bomb the Pokemon Center with an exploding Graveler. Was there some truth to what they had said? Yes. Of course. The answer to that was obvious. It didn’t give them a right to kill Pokemon or attack the Pokemon Center and those inside, but this terror involving Haunter spoke a lot about what they were warning us about.  
I stood there, facing the two girls’ glares.  
Their expressions finally softened after a while, just a little.  
“So, what are you two going to do?” I asked.  
They stared at each other, and then looked back to me.   
“I don’t know,” June muttered.  
“I need to be alone,” Kiwi mumbled. “Think to myself. I need to think everything over. I need to head back to Pallet Town… I think. I’m just not sure…”  
“Kiwi,” I said.   
She looked at me.  
I stared back. “Please, don’t leave.”  
Her tear filled eyes squinted just a bit as she stared at me.  
“Until you decide exactly what you want to do,” I continued. “Don’t just go all the way back home after all you’ve been through. We can all make it. We can do this together. You’re not alone in this. Please, Kiwi.”  
Tears seemed to be flowing down her face even faster at my words. Her fists were balled tight at her sides, shaking.   
“Kiwi, I’m sorry about what happened. I am. I’m really sorry. Please. Just come with me to the next city at least. Let’s find a phone and talk to Prof. Oak about everything that happened. Please, Kiwi, please!” I could feel my eyes getting watery and my vision blurred.  
“Kiwi, I can empathize,” June stated.  
Kiwi looked at June, her eyes wide in surprise.  
At the sound of her voice, I turned, but once I had processed her words, I swallowed and looked away, my heart beating hard.  
“I lost a Pokemon, too,” June told Kiwi. “I lost… my Pokemon…” June suddenly fell to her knees and covered her face, crying.   
I turned my back on June, my eyes unable to hold in the tears any longer.  
“I lost… my… friend…” June sobbed heavily as she said her words.  
I heard Kiwi walk quickly over to June. “June, I’m sorry,” Kiwi consoled June, sadness heavy in her voice.  
“I just…” June said, still sobbing very loudly. “Haven’t expressed… my feelings properly… since it happened... I mean… I did a few… times, but… I never talked about it…”  
“June, you can talk to me about it,” Kiwi offered.  
“No, I… I just…” June stopped talking and continued to sob.  
I watched as droplets of salty water my eyes were producing fell and hit the dirt below me.  
“It’s okay, June,” Kiwi told her. “I understand. You don’t have to talk about it. It’s okay.”  
I heard more crying from my redheaded friend as I started to think about everything I had been through on my journey so far...  
The dangers I’d faced ever since my first meeting with my Charmeleon, back when he was a Charmander. My attack by the gang of Mankey. My encounters with the swarm of Beedrill. My three failed attempts of winning at the Pewter Gym and the pain my Pokemon had to go through during those battles. My encounter with the dangerous group of individuals who tried to blow up the Pokemon Center. My difficulties with the Ghost Pokemon in Obsidian City. The group of Pokemon thieves we ran into in External Cave. Our run in with the Psychic Pokemon on our way to Saffron City. The unforgettable horrors of Saffron City itself…  
Maybe they’re right… I considered. Maybe we all should just head out of here and go home. Go back to school and pursue other ideals in life that won’t put us in such dangers as the life of a Pokemon Trainer does. My shoulders shifted to slip my bag off as I knelt down, and I took out the Town Map.  
We left Saffron and were heading in the direction towards Cerulean City. My intentions were to go back to Celadon City and continue straight past to Fuchsia City. The faster path would’ve been just to go back through Saffron and take that mountain again with the Psychic Pokemon, but that was definitely NOT gonna happen. The path to Celadon through this route was much longer, but at the time, we were escaping Saffron and didn’t have much time to think it through. Cerulean City was the faster route to get to Pallet Town. It led to Mt. Moon, which eventually emptied out into Pewter City, and that led right to Viridian Forest, Viridian City, and a short while later, good old Pallet Town.  
I sighed quietly. This was the end of my Pokemon journey after all… Robin... I thought, wondering what he was doing right now. Aly... What was she up to? It hit me that we all were having problems on our journey.  
Aly with her Ivysaur.  
Robin with his Squirtle.  
Aly and Robin didn’t have any issues too severe compared to what happened to Kiwi and me, but we all were going through something that could effectively change our Pokemon journey. And maybe Robin and Aly were going through something similar to what me and Kiwi were. Or worse.  
My heart began to pound a little faster at the thought that my closest friends could be in some serious trouble somewhere. Or maybe they had even quit being Pokemon Trainers and had gone home. Maybe they even went to Saffron City… Did they ever mention intending to go to Saffron City? I couldn’t remember.  
A couple of drops of water landed on my Town Map. I blinked and more tears fell onto it. The thought that Robin and Aly might have been in Saffron City was getting to me. I was scared. I suddenly noticed I couldn’t hear any crying from June or Kiwi. My back remained facing them, my eyes still on the Town Map, not willing nor ready to turn to see what those two were doing. I took my time, breathing in through my nose slowly, deeply, and then out my mouth slowly, trying to slow down my stressed heart and calm my body. My lips held a nasty taste as my tongue slid across them, and I sputtered out the taste as I folded the map and put it away, finally standing up and turning around.   
Kiwi and June were sitting in grass, right next to each other, June’s elbows on her knees, her head in her hands, Kiwi’s arms wrapped around her own knees, her head on her kneecaps. Both girls looked up at me, looking mournful and depressed, eyes red from crying.  
I stared back sternly and opened my mouth to tell them what I had decided. “I’m ready to go back to Pallet Town. I’m going to release my Pokemon.” That’s what I had tried to say. But the words got caught in my throat. After all the hell these creatures had put me through, what reason did I have to keep them?  
Mankey had been soaked in blood, reaching up to touch my beaten face as Officer Jenny drove us to the Pokemon Center...  
Charmander battled to defend me against the Beedrill swarm in Viridian Forest...  
My struggle with my Pokemon when battling and capturing Hoothoot...  
Charmander struggled to continue fighting when battling Misdreavus, eventually earning the Dimensia Badge...  
June, who I may never have met if I hadn’t decided to become a Pokemon Trainer, and obtaining my second Badge from her...  
I even managed to touch my Beedrill, a Bug, in congratulations for all of his hard work, which resulted in my Metapod evolving and getting closer with me, as well...  
Our third Badge was won in Celadon City thanks to Hoothoot’s incredible courage, strength, and determination...  
My friends went through everything with me. Could I really just abandon them like that? Could I just give up on their dreams like that? Our dreams? “Everybody! Come out, now!” I shouted.  
All six of my Pokemon appeared from their thrown Poke Balls. They all wore the same solemn, almost expectant, faces. As if they had been waiting for this talk all day.  
I stared back seriously. “Everyone,” I began, and then stopped to take a deep breath. “Me, June, and Kiwi all just went through a horrific experience not long ago. We were all almost killed by an evil Pokemon.” I let out my breath and raised a hand to my face, rubbing it tiredly. “During my journey as a Pokemon Trainer, I’ve put some of you through absolute torture alongside myself. I’m apologize for that. I’m not sure exactly what I’m doing, but I know I don’t want to put you guys through anymore crap just for me. I was thinking of quitting my journey to become a Pokemon Master.”  
Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Beedrill, Butterfree, Dugtrio, June, and Kiwi all gasped.  
Charmeleon took two steps forward to me before I continued.  
“But I can’t!” I exclaimed, my eyes landing on his. “I won’t! I won’t give up so easily. This is the life I chose and I won’t back down that easily. I love you guys! All of you! But you don’t deserve to deal with what we’ve gone through together so far. You deserve much better. I want to be that better Trainer for you all. But, only if you want me to be. I admit, I’m scared. And I’ll make many, many mistakes. And I don’t want any of you guys to be put in danger because of my stupidity. I don’t know what else I will have to face ahead. It can’t be much worse than what happened in Saffron, but who knows? The point is, if I wanna explore this big, dangerous planet, I should just go travel by myself.” My eyes passed along all of my Pokemon slowly, repeatedly. “There’s no reason I should be putting you guys in danger. There’s no reason for us to continue traveling together. I’m giving you the choice to be free and happy, and to leave me to make my own stupid choices and maybe, someday I’ll learn from the mistakes I’m sure to have to go through.” I lowered my head and closed my eyes, fearing how this would end. Although I wanted my friends to be safe, I selfishly didn’t want to lose my friends, either.  
Something landed heavily on my shoulder, the weight taking me down. Before I could open my eyes or crash to the ground, something jabbed me several times in the head. “Ouch!” My eyes opened, but I knew who it was. “Hoothoot!”  
“Hoot! Hoooot!” Hoothoot hooted eagerly, and then pecked me again.  
“Hey, come on, now!” I complained. “What’s that for? Are you mad at me? For what I put you through in Saffron? In general the-?”  
Hoothoot flew high into the sky and soared around for a moment before landing back on my shoulder and pecking me again.  
“Ow, Hoothoot! Cut it out or it’s back in the Poke Ball for you!” I started to laugh a little. “I think I get it... You want to stay with me?”  
Hoothoot hooted again with excitement.   
The next thing I knew, I was holding the weight of all of my Pokemon on top of me from the ground! Licking me, hugging me, nuzzling against me, all of them showing me affection.  
My eyes filled with tears. “Hoothoot! Charmeleon! Beedrill! Butterfree! Dugtrio! Primeape! All of you? You all want to stay with me?”  
They all let out a loud, joyous cry.  
I reached out and hugged them all as best as I could. I shuddered slightly at the fuzzy feel of Beedrill and the scaly feel Butterfree had, but just closed my eyes and ignored it. “Thank you. My friends. Now, it really is a Pokemon journey. Me, and my Pokemon. Me, and my friends. Thank you. Let’s never give up on our dreams. Let’s accomplish them all. Or fail miserably. But, together. OW!” I opened my eyes and saw Hoothoot.   
My Pokemon all laughed.  
I laughed with them, though that beak was really hurting me now. My laughter ended once I noticed June and Kiwi, and my Pokemon also got quiet.  
June was smiling, her eyes full of admiration.  
Kiwi looked blankly at us, no emotion shown, her eyes showing me that she was in another world right now, lost in thought.  
I stood up and walked over to Kiwi.  
Kiwi seemed to snap out of her daze and she looked up at me. Her stare lowered to my Pokemon, then even further down to her belt, at her five Poke Balls. When she looked back up to stare at my six Pokemon, her eyes were full of tears again. The distraught, pained look in her eyes was heartbreaking, but it went away quickly as anger took over. She jumped up to her feet and let out a loud scream that scared the hiding animals from the darkness and cover of the trees and caused them to flutter and scamper and cry out as they fled.  
Silence then took over the area.  
“I’m so tired of crying,” Kiwi said in a low voice. “I just want to die. I… can’t…” She looked me straight in the eyes.  
My heart froze at her glance. It was filled with so much distress and hurt. I couldn’t stand to look her in the eyes, but I couldn’t look away, either.  
“I’m sorry, Gary. I think I may have to see you again another time. One day. Like, when you come back to Pallet and are a great Pokemon Master.” Kiwi forced a smile on her face, but her flowing eyes told a different story. “I’m sorry, Gary.”  
I opened my mouth as she turned around. “Goodbye, June,” Kiwi said quickly before covering her face and running.  
“KIWI!” June shouted, running after her.  
Kiwi ran even faster, as hard as she could. “LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!”  
June stopped running and stood there, watching her.  
Kiwi eventually ran out of sight.  
June turned to me and instantly fell to her knees, sobbing loudly.  
I walked over to her and slowly started to lower myself down to her, keeping my eyes on the last spot I had seen Kiwi vanish.  
June reached out quickly and took my by surprise, pulling me down hard and grabbing hard at my jacket, burying her face against it as she wailed.  
I didn’t push her away. I let her cry there and wrapped my arms around her.

Lying in my sleeping bag, my eyes were on the night sky.   
June was several feet away, lying in hers, fast asleep.  
Oh, Kiwi, I thought with a silent sigh. Tears overflowed from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and some ending up in my ears.  
It had been a few hours since Kiwi left our group.  
Me and June had walked for about an hour before deciding to rest again. We sat for a while, not talking or eating. By that point I was getting really hungry, but at the same time, the thought of eating didn’t sound good to me. We managed to snack on treats in our bags, and after a couple more hours of doing nothing, decided to try and sleep.  
June left me alone for a while, and I again didn’t question it, but instead, fed my Pokemon. By the time she had come back, they were done eating and I was in my sleeping bag.  
June then got inside of her sleeping bag without a word.  
I was so wide awake, I didn’t think I’d fall asleep. Kiwi, I told her. I’m sorry about all of this. You have every right to go back home. This whole journey is nuts. Why am I even on this, still? Get home safe, please.  
All of Kiwi’s hard work, for nothing. Her four Badges were all she had to show for it. She was halfway to her goal.   
I know Kiwi had been on her way to Saffron City anyway, but I still blamed myself for what happened to her Pidgeotto. But who knows what could’ve happened if we hadn’t all gone together. Would Kadabra have appeared for Kiwi? Would Kiwi and Kadabra have been enough to stop Haunter? Would me, June, and Kadabra have been enough to stop Haunter? Were the three of us necessary? Was it all just me? Sighing, staring up at the twinkling stars on this beautiful night, my thoughts were getting deeper by the second, showing no signs of stopping.

I didn’t sleep. I’ve only thought about, well, everything I’ve been through since I met you, Gary. You are a truly amazing and utterly astounding human being and a blessing to the Pokemon world. I truly mean that, Gary. I, on the other hand, still have tons to learn about Pokemon and am a complete disappointment to everyone I come in contact with. I guess I now have one more person to add to that list. You. But you won’t be the last, I’m sure of that. I’ve never been very good at goodbyes, as you well know. You saw how I left Gringey City without a word. Now, I must do the same thing to you, I’m afraid. I don’t think I can be of any assistance to you, anyway. I think I’m only getting in your way and making you feel uncomfortable. And now, I’m just making excuses and trying to justify me leaving so rudely and abruptly, so I’ll stop it. You deserve that much from me, Gary. And much more. You truly do have my utmost respect. I can’t deny that I am terrified of anything more occurring on this journey like what happened in Saffron City. And even the other stories you’ve told me about your journey scare me. I’m just a big coward I suppose. I’m not sure where I’ll be running off to. I can’t go back to Gringey City. I can’t go back to Vermillion City. But I’ll find my own way. I promise. Don’t worry about me. I’ll find my place in this world and I’ll find… Myself. My poor, lost little self. Thank you for everything, Gary.

I reread the note at least twenty times, stunned. It had begun to rain by about the eighteenth time and I leaned over the letter to protect it and read it the final times, and then crumbled it up. I thought I was angry at first, but I soon understood that wasn’t it. I was hurt. My two friends had just abandoned me. I umcrumbled the paper and then folded it carefully before putting it in my bag.  
The sky was a miserable, muggy gray, the rain pounding drip after drip against my face. I loved the rain. Something about it drew emotions out of me. Somber, calming emotions. It made me feel good, in a somber sense. But not today. The rain and I were one right now. The day was feeling miserable, and so was I. I was depressed. Releasing my Pokemon and returning to Pallet Town to hide and remain forever sounded like the best idea I’d ever come up with. But, no. My friends may have abandoned me, but I wouldn’t abandon my friends. My Pokemon. Our dreams. I couldn’t tell if I was crying. I had an umbrella, but I never liked using them unless it was raining hard, like it was now. But, screw it. I let the downpour of rain soak me through my clothes as I walked through the muddy ground, shivering cold.  
I didn’t care. Apparently nobody else cared, so why should I give a damn about my own self.  
I was walking along the path, unsure of exactly where I was or where I was headed.  
It was raining.  
I was soaked in the downpour of rain.  
My face was soaked in water.  
My eyes were blurred from the rain in my eyes.  
But I knew.  
I was crying.


	21. Categories

My sneakers were a disgusting mess from sliding through the mud.  
My favorite cap was soaked in rain.  
My jeans and shirt were covered in mud from constantly falling to the soaked ground on my knees, crying.  
I was trudging along a lonely road.   
No June.  
No Kiwi.  
Just me, my six Pokemon safely in their Poke Balls.  
My right eye was bothering me, and rubbing it with my filthy hands was only worsening it. But I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything or anyone. Depression selfishly took over any feelings within me that mattered.  
I hadn’t known June for very long. Only a little over a month. However, It hurt that she just left me like that, so unexpectedly. It hurt.  
But, not as much as Kiwi leaving me did. My lifelong friend. My rival. I thought Kiwi was a lot stronger than that. She just abandoned all of our dreams so easily. What was she going to do with her Pokemon?  
I couldn’t blame either of them, though. It was crazy for me to still want to continue this journey.  
My Pokemon were crazy for wanting to come along with me.  
What was the point of all this? To gain notoriety? To own a powerful team of Pokemon? For what? What happens when I’m the strongest Pokemon Trainer? What next? Who even really cares? Is this really life? Am I helping anyone? Isn’t there something more I could be doing with my life? Something more productive for the world and myself? So what if I catch all the Pokemon in the world? Then what? And if I never catch the supposedly endless amount of Pokemon in the world, is that my destiny? To just run around from region to region, country to country, city to city, state to state, looking for new Pokemon? Maybe some people are happy as researchers of these wondrous creatures, like Prof. Oak, but is the danger really worth putting myself and my friends through?  
My dad suddenly popped into my mind. My head lifted to the sky.  
The rain had ended, but the sky seemed to be promising more heavy rain.  
I didn’t care. Let it rain forever, until the entire world drowns. It was nothing short of a miracle I was still alive with what I’d been through so far on my journey. What had my dad been through? Why had he left mom and I? Was he just being as stupid as I was? Going for more when he had enough already? Pursuing a dream just to have one? Risking his life for reasons that didn’t even exist? Was death my destiny as well? Death on the road pursuing a goal I can never achieve? Or let myself reach? A road I refuse to admit I’ve gone far enough on until it’s too late? Like my dad?  
These mad thoughts accompanied me in my throbbing brain as my feet grudgingly carried me on. I don’t know how long I walked, but when I finally realized this, I stopped and looked up, and then made a slow circle. Where am I...?  
Despite how long I walked, there were no signs of this forest ending anytime soon. Everything looked the same.  
Taking out my Town Map, water dripping from me onto the paper, I tried to see where I was. It was impossible. I didn’t know where to start to find out where I was. With a pissed grunt, I folded up the map and put it away, looking around in frustrated confusion. Fearing getting even more lost, but lacking few options, sighing, I walked straight ahead.  
A light mist, comforting and saddening at the same time, sprayed against me, just barely enough to feel the moisture on my face.   
“You worthless crap! Get out of here!” someone screamed.  
I looked up in shock and froze.  
“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you, stupid!” the yelling continued. “I’m gonna get your butt real good this time!”  
Gasping, I contemplated running forward and getting into the middle of a scary fight, or just staying in my secluded spot, when suddenly, a tiny little creature ran from the trees.  
The thing wore terror on its face as it ran, looking behind it, its arms reaching out in front of it, and it ran right into my legs. With a startled cry, it fell back on the ground and looked up at me in awe. Quickly, it jumped to its feet and ran behind me, gripping one of my legs tightly, huddling and shaking in fear. The little creature was so adorable! It looked like a stuffed teddy bear come to life.  
Before I could marvel at it any longer, something larger came out of the trees. The kid was soaking wet, red in the face and looked furious. His red hair was matted to his head and his clothes were a mess, matching mine. He stared at me for a mere second before looking away, and then stared at the thing behind me. “There you are!” He stormed forward and easily shoved me out of the way.  
I flew to the ground with a shout. “Hey!” I turned and watched as, to my surprise, the kid pulled his foot back and kicked the bear!  
The little thing screamed in pain as it flew backwards into a tree and slumped over on the ground.  
“HEY!!” I got up and charged at the punk kid and shoved him as hard as I could.   
He didn’t budge and sneered down at me. He was a good foot taller than me and more muscular than any of my friends from Pallet Town. He grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up with ease. He then tossed me aside a few feet where I landed hard on my back.  
I groaned painfully but tried to ignore it as I sat up.  
The kid ran forward and grabbed the little bear, shaking it violently as he squeezed its body. “You worthless, pathetic excuse of a freaking Pokemon!” He released it from his hands, throwing it back to the tree trunk and watching it collapse. “Evolve or something! You’re JUNK! JUUUUUUNK!! I could step on your measly little head right this instant and squash it and not care! You’re just a cheap pet and nothing more!”  
The creature curled up in a ball and shivered, its hands over its head.  
I had gotten up by then and was behind this creep kid by the time he had thrown the Pokemon against the tree again. Building up as much energy as I could, letting out as loud a scream as I had in me, I pulled back and swung a fist to the back of his head with all my might.   
He cried out in pain, grabbing the back of his head with both hands and taking a couple of steps forward before turning to me angrily. One massive fist was pulled back.  
I let out a “yelp!” like the whine of a chihuahua and ducked, grabbed the back of my own head, and ran as fast as I could away from him. Five steps were granted to me before the back of my shirt was yanked and my shoulders were gripped in a tight squeeze. I was turned around and in the face of the kid.  
His fingers dug into my shoulders until I shouted out. “What do you think you’re doing?” he growled.  
I swallowed hard and tried to show I wasn’t afraid despite the cowardice act I had just performed. There was no way to get out of getting beaten up today, so there was no other choice but to put up as much of a fight against him as possible. Glaring back at him, I snapped, “What are you doing to that thing? Is that your Pokemon?”  
“MIND YOUR BUSINESS!!”  
“NO!” I screamed back, surprising even myself. “WHY ARE YOU HURTING THAT THING?? It can’t even fight back! Or won’t!”  
The kid squeezed my shoulders tighter and then let me go.   
I hit the ground but quickly stood up, wishing my body would stop shaking, and hoping the kid couldn’t see it doing so. Where the kid had gripped me was throbbing badly as well.  
“I don’t owe you any answers,” he said through gritted teeth. “If you know what’s good for you, get out of here you little nosy weakling.”  
“I won’t!” I said in a shaky voice. I knew I didn’t really want to say that to this kid, but I had to. I couldn’t just let him beat up this innocent Pokemon. “I won’t let you hurt this Pokemon! What did it do to you? Why are you hurting it? Why are you picking on something so defenseless?”  
“BECAUSE IT’S DEFENSELESS! This Teddiursa is crap!”  
“Teddiursa…?” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Teddiursa. The Little Bear Pokemon. This crafty Pokemon can be found in mountainous regions hoarding food for the winter. They are often found sucking their paws which are constantly soaked in delicious honey.  
“Wow… It’s just so cute,” I muttered.  
“Yeah, and that’s about all it is!” He looked down at it in disgust.  
Teddiursa slowly looked back up at the kid, then let out a light cry and curled back up.  
“It hasn’t won a single battle,” the kid went on. “This thing is nothing but trash! I hate it!”  
“Then release it or something!” I told him. “Don’t beat it up! What gives you the right?”  
The kid closed his eyes and sighed, his eyebrows no longer furrowed, and his shoulders slumped. “Look, I admit, I did get out of hand. I’m sorry. Sometimes I get a little too worked up.” His eyes opened and a more calm, sorrow look was now on his face. “That thing hasn’t won a match since I caught it. It’s proved to be nothing but a stuffed animal that walks and eats. It’s the biggest embarrassment on my team!” His hands flew up and then dropped at his sides.  
Teddiursa remained curled up by the tree, shivering.  
My hard stare didn’t lessen, feeling only slightly less intimidated now that the guy had calmed down. “How dare you! It’s the Trainer’s responsibility to raise his or her Pokemon to be strong! If it’s weak, then odds are, it’s only your own fault. The Pokemon is only as strong as the Trainer, and seeing you right now, you’re the weakest example of a Trainer I’ve ever seen.”  
The kid turned to me and raised a fist, his face hardening. “What was that, smart mouth?”  
I backed up a couple of steps, squinting at his fist briefly, my heart beating quicker. My courage was going back and forth depending on how calm this guy was being. “You’re picking on a little Pokemon like that! How about picking on something that can fight back?”  
“If it could fight back, I wouldn’t be so harsh on it!” he scowled. “If it wasn’t such a coward in battle, I wouldn’t get so angry!”  
“Then you shouldn’t be a Pokemon Trainer if you can’t handle the job!” This kid was pushing my last buttons, although I knew there was nothing I could do to him myself.  
“Oh, yeah?” He was getting even angrier at me. “And you’re so much better?”  
“You’re damn right! I don’t beat on my Pokemon! How sick is that?! We’re strong and we worked together to get to where we are now!”  
“Yeah? And how many Badges do you have?” the kid asked.  
“I have...” I hesitated as I thought of my last Badge, and then cleared my throat. “I have four. You?”  
“Four? Well, I have only one…” the kid said, his voice lowering considerably, looking down.  
I stared at him. “Where are you from? Who are you?”  
He looked up at me. “Marcus, from Prism City.”  
“I’m Gary. I’m from Pallet Town.”  
“Who cares?” he waved off. Marcus turned to Teddiursa, who was looking up at us.  
Teddiursa curled back up when Marcus turned to it.  
“Your Pokemon is terrified of you,” I pointed out. Slowly, I made my way over to Teddiursa and knelt down beside it. “Hey, Teddiursa,” I said softly with a smile. “Are you okay? Don’t be afraid, please. Everything is okay, now.”  
Teddiursa looked up at me and quickly scurried away behind the tree.  
The smile faded from my face and I felt saddened, but I understood. I stood up and whipped around to face Marcus, agitated more than I had been all day. “You see what you’ve done to the poor thing?” My heart was pounding harder by the second, unsure of how this would all end.  
“Oh, please,” Marcus said nonchalantly. He walked behind the tree and came back from behind it with Teddiursa in his hand, grabbing it by the scruff of the neck, holding it high in the air.  
“What do you think you’re doing???” I cried.  
Marcus let Teddiursa drop to the floor.  
It fell on its face and then looked up at me, its eyes filled with tears.  
I felt like kicking Marcus right between the legs, then stomping his teeth through the back of his head. It was unbelievable how he was treating his Pokemon! I continued glaring at Marcus, wishing I had a fighting chance against him. But the way he was treating Teddiursa, I was just about willing to get beat up to defend it.  
“Charmeleon!” Charmeleon spoke out.  
“Huh?” I looked down at the Charmeleon in front of me.  
Marcus turned to my Charmeleon with great shock. A smile spread over his face immediately. “Hey! A Charmeleon! Now that’s a Pokemon!” he exclaimed. He walked over to Charmeleon and knelt down beside it. He looked it over, and then looked up at me eagerly. “Hey, you wanna trade? I’ll give you anything I own!”  
“What? No way, dude! Charmeleon’s my first Pokemon! I’m not trading that for a… uh… even a Dragonite! Or an Articuno!”   
He looked at me in disappointment. “I don’t have anything even that good I guess…” He stared back at Charmeleon, shrugged, and then stood up. “So why did you send the thing out for?”  
“Uh…” I stared at Charmeleon, who looked back at me. Why did I send him out? I wondered, trying to remember even sending him out in the first place. That was when I noticed the Poke Ball in my hand. A feeling deep inside was telling me that I may have purposely sent out Charmeleon, and maybe not for the right purpose. Perhaps I had sent out Charmeleon to attack Marcus since I wasn’t strong enough to do it myself. If I really did send him out for that, that was wrong of me. Or was it…? He was abusing a Pokemon, after all. That just isn’t right. I could feel my anger building up inside of me again as good reason reignited my inner flames.  
Teddiursa was looking at Charmeleon with an open mouth and wide eyes.  
Charmeleon looked back calmly at Teddiursa.  
“You wanted to just show off your cool Pokemon?” Marcus asked, looking at me suspiciously.  
“No,” I shook my head. “I just was…”  
“You wanted to battle?”  
“Um… yeah…” I said hesitantly. I wasn’t sure what else to say.  
Marcus looked me sternly for a moment. “Alright, then,” he agreed with a nod. “How’s a three-on-three sound?”  
I let out a quick sigh. “Yeah, fine.”  
“Alright.” He went to his Teddiursa and picked it up by the scruff of the neck again as it cried out in protest, struggling. Marcus tossed it aside!  
It flew into the grass this time. Teddiursa got up and turned around, visible tears sliding down its face.  
“You sit over there and watch how a battle is meant to be done,” Marcus scolded the little Pokemon.  
Charmeleon let out a flame at Marcus’ head, narrowly missing him.  
“HEY!” Marcus cried out in fear. He backed away several feet. “Control that thing! What the hell is this?”  
“He is controlled!” I called out. “Charmeleon doesn’t like how you’re treating Teddiursa, and neither do I! Stop abusing that Pokemon!”  
Teddiursa suddenly got up and ran forward. It hit Charmeleon with a Slash attack!  
Charmeleon cried out in surprise and hit the ground. Grabbing the side of his face, he got up and shook his head. He growled and then started yelling at Teddiursa, who immediately yelled right back.  
Marcus stared at Teddiursa in shock, and then laughed. “Wow! So you have some fight in you, huh?”  
Teddiursa continued glaring at Charmeleon.   
I stared at Teddiursa in confusion. “Why…?” I murmured. Could Teddiursa still be loyal to its Trainer despite the abuse it was taking?   
Marcus looked at me with a cocky smile. “So, a three-on-three?”  
My fists balled at my side as I returned Marcus’s smile with my own enraged look. “Three-on-three!”  
“Fine. Slash attack!” Marcus pointed at us.  
Catching Charmeleon off guard, Teddiursa used Slash attack again.  
Charmeleon fell down but got right back up.   
“Frustration!” Marcus demanded.  
Teddiursa closed its eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something. Finally, it let out a loud yell and began thrashing about! It charged at Charmeleon and slapped him down.  
Charmeleon tried to get back up, but Teddiursa jumped on Charmeleon and started kicking and stomping on him.  
Frustration. The more the user dislikes its owner, the stronger this attack is.  
It was so eager to fight for Marcus, but it’s hurting inside, I realized. It wants Marcus to love it back, but he won’t and they have absolutely no connection. This conflict must make this attack’s damage enormous.  
Charmeleon seemed in serious trouble.  
“Smokescreen!” I ordered.  
Charmeleon turned his face around and let out a cloud of black smoke as Teddiursa looked ready to stomp on Charmeleon some more.  
Teddiursa let out a cry and got lost in the smoke, choking.  
“Fire Fang!” I said.  
I heard Charmeleon snarl and a flash of fire appeared for a brief second.  
“Teddiursa, use Feint Attack!” Marcus screamed impatiently, trying to see through the smoke.  
Silence.  
“Teddiursa!” Marcus called.  
The smoke finally cleared and Charmeleon stood calmly, looking down at Teddiursa who was on its back, defeated.  
“YOU SEE THIS CRAP??” Marcus roared. He stomped on the ground repeatedly and stormed over to Teddiursa.  
Charmeleon let out a warning growl.  
Marcus froze in his steps and watched Charmeleon warily. He let out a sigh and then calmly returned his Teddiursa to its Poke Ball. Backing up a few feet, he grasped a new Poke Ball from his belt, smiling. “Let’s try something a little more dependable, shall we?”  
Magcargo. The Lava Pokemon and the evolved form of Slugma. Magcargo’s body is made of magma which is over 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit, which is can control the intensity of. They can easily resist the heat of some of the hottest temperatures on Earth.  
“This one is both Fire and Rock…” I muttered, looking at my Pokedex. “Interesting.”   
“Rock Slide!” Marcus shouted.  
Magcargo let out a let scream.  
From the sky, white rings appeared, and from them, heavy boulders emerged and rained down on Charmeleon!  
“Move it!” I screamed out.   
Charmeleon quickly tried avoiding the rocks as best as he could, but he eventually got trapped and was hit by the attack. My Pokemon managed to get back up after that, slightly hunched over. Magcargo looked shocked, which brought a smile to Charmeleon’s face and he straightened up.  
“What??” Marcus shouted, which made me smile.  
“Dragon Rage!”  
Charmeleon’s flame increased with intensity suddenly and he opened his jaws to charge up his attack before sending a red ball of power at Magcargo.   
Magcargo was knocked over, groaning wearily, its eyes closed.  
Charmeleon let out a sudden scream at the sky and raised one of his claws high in the air as it glowed white. His glowing fist then smashed into the ground and cracked it apart, the crack moving across the ground at Magcargo, hailing it with small rocks as Magcargo called out helplessly.  
“Charmeleon…?” What is he doing? I pointed the Pokedex at him.  
Rock Smash. This Fighting move has a chance of lowering the opponent’s Defense stat with a single blow.  
“Rock Smash? When did you learn to do that?” I laughed. “Excellent!”  
Charmeleon then let out a loud, angry cry, charging forward at Magcargo, his fist still glowing and raised in the air.  
“Magcargo!” Marcus was in a panic.  
Magcargo let out a scream as Charmeleon swung at it with Rock Smash again. It flew into its Trainer and they both collapsed.  
Marcus let out a low groan with his Magcargo laying on top of him. He managed to return it to its Poke Ball and shakily got to his feet. He glared at his Poke Ball with Magcargo in it. “Worthless piece of rock,” he said in a low voice. He turned to Charmeleon angrily.  
“Charmeleon!” Charmeleon shouted, taking a step closer to Marcus.  
Marcus took his last Poke Ball and tossed it at us.  
“Well that’s really new to me…” I said, pulling out my Pokedex yet again.  
Bronzong. The Bronze Bell Pokemon and the evolved form of Bronzor. This extremely rare Pokemon is said to bring rain clouds and are praised for saving harvests during droughts.  
“Bronzong, use Rain Dance!” Marcus demanded.  
Bronzong began to spin in place. Its body started to glow white and steam rose from around its body, floating high into the air.  
The steam spread wide across the sky. The sky darkened heavily and it immediately began to start raining.   
“That should put an end to your Fire moves for a while,” Marcus said with a big, proud smile.  
I merely snickered at Marcus and shook my head. “Rain Dance may boost Water moves and weaken Fire,” I stated. “But our flames won’t be doused that easily. Let’s show ‘em what your Flamethrower can still do! GO!”  
“Char!” Charmeleon leaped high into the air and inhaled heavily before letting out a blast of flames on Bronzong.   
Bronzong let out a loud metallic yell as the fire engulfed it.  
“Bronzong, fight back, damn it!” Marcus shouted, losing his temper. “Use Confuse Ray!”  
“Flame Burst, now!” I said quickly.  
Bronzong eyes glowed purple and dark purple beams fired at Charmeleon, who simultaneously let out a stream of fire into the sky.  
Charmeleon was hit and his eyes began to glow red as Confusion set it. He looked around in a daze.  
The stream of flames flew high into the air and formed a ball before exploding and raining down on Bronzong.  
“Charmeleon, try and focus! Let’s end this!” I encouraged him. “Flamethrower, one more time!”  
Charmeleon sent out a Flamethrower, but it missed and went right over Bronzong and hit Marcus!  
Marcus screamed out as the flame hit his shoulder, setting his sleeve was on fire!  
Charmeleon, Confused, continued to send out flames above him, not really aiming, just shooting out the attack randomly into the sky.  
I hit the ground as one stream flew towards me. “Charmeleon!!” I bared my teeth with worry, remembering our early travel when he was just a Charmander and was shooting out fire recklessly, nearly destroying the forest and killing me and Mankey.  
Charmeleon then began to swing his claws dangerously and charged forward, crashing into a tree. He stumbled backwards and shook his head, and then let out a sharp cry and charged headfirst into the tree again.  
“Charmeleon!” I pleaded.   
Charmeleon ignored me and turned around to charge again, this time at Bronzong. He leaped in the air, opened his jaws, and clamped down on Bronzong with flaming fangs, taking Bronzong down. Even once it was apparent that Bronzong was defeated, my Confused Charmeleon continued to scratch at the steel body of Bronzong, growling the entire time, gnawing on its body.  
I stood up, laughing lightly, mostly out of relief that the area wasn’t on fire. “Looks like we win this match,” I said, returning my crazed Charmeleon to his Poke Ball.  
Marcus bared his teeth, returning his Bronzong. “I’m sick of this craaaaaaaaap!!” He stomped the ground repeatedly as he screamed at the sky. “I’VE HAD ENOUGH!!!”   
I stared at him warily, unsure of what he was going to do or what I should say.  
He grabbed a Poke Ball and tossed it.  
Teddiursa revealed itself.  
Before it could say anything, Marcus was already on the rampage, running at it, and stomped it flat on its back, digging his sneaker into its neck. “Stupid, useless... You won’t do what I say, huh??! Now you pay!!”  
Teddiursa was choking, covered in mud, its eyes wide in horror as if it knew it was going to die in the following seconds.  
The rain was still pouring, but Bronzong was gone so it wasn’t from its Rain Dance attack. Maybe the move had triggered an actual downpour.  
Either way, Teddiursa’s face was sputtering and coughing from the water going up its nose, suffocating the adorable animal. “…Ur-sa…” it uttered meekly as it squirmed in vain.  
I didn’t think. I just flew at Marcus with everything I had, unsure of what I was even going to do, no decision made.  
Marcus swatted me effortlessly like you would do to a bug and I hit the wet ground on my shoulder, watching as Marcus was killing a Pokemon.  
“UUUUUUUUURRRR-saaaaaaaaaaa!!!” Teddiursa inhaled and exhaled harshly as its Trainer finally lifted off of it, but it barely had time to take in the release when it was lifted by the neck.  
“BEAT IT!!” Marcus boomed in the face of the poor creature. “GET...” Marcus pulled his arm back and threw Teddiursa as hard as he could. “...OOOOOOUT!!!”  
Screaming, it went a far distance away into the treetops, where it disappeared.  
Marcus dusted off his hands. “Good riddance,” he muttered.  
“ENOUGH!!” The camel’s back was snapped in half. “FLAMETHROWER!!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing a Poke Ball.  
Charmeleon’s flames were flying the moment he came out.  
Marcus screamed and ran away.  
“AFTER HIM!!” I commanded, and we chased Marcus through the trees.  
Charmeleon inhaled and waited, focusing his aim before blasting his attack.  
Marcus wailed out shrilly, his clothes on fire, and rolled on the ground. “PLEASE!! ENOUGH!! STOOOOOOOOP!!!” Marcus begged.  
“NO!” I refused. “I’ve had enough of you!! Get out of here!! Just… GO! Release your Pokemon right now and go home and just… pick on someone your own size!!”  
Sharp pain was delivered to the back of my head. “OW!” I held my head. “What the-?!” I turned around to see a furious looking Teddiursa glaring up at me. “Teddiursa…?”  
“Teddiiiiiiursaaaaa!” Teddiursa charged at Charmeleon and kicked him down, then proceeded to swing his little paws madly at him. It then ran in front of Marcus and faced us with his paws stretched out, protecting the kid.  
I couldn’t believe it.  
Even after being flung away, Teddiursa still stood by its Trainer. But, why?  
There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared down at Teddiursa in shock, even Marcus.  
“I’m outta here,” Marcus said, turning to leave.   
Teddiursa turned to follow him.  
Marcus saw this. “You ain’t coming with me!”  
“Ursa??” Teddiursa looked deeply stung by these words.  
“You’re free to go! Get out! Leave me the hell alone!” Marcus barked at it. “GET OUT OF HERE! I. DON’T. WANT. YOU! WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO SAY YOU STUPID BRAT!! BEAT IT!!!” Marcus threw a Poke Ball at Teddiursa.  
It hit it square in the stomach and Teddiursa fell back.  
“That’s your stupid freaking Poke Ball, too! Keep it! You stupid thing!” Marcus turned around and stormed off, disappearing into the woods.  
Charmeleon and I turned to Teddiursa.   
It looked after Marcus, the tears flowing.   
My heart was beating so fast in my own chest from this scary, horrid incident.  
Teddiursa looked down at the Poke Ball in its paws. It didn’t move or speak.  
Nobody did.  
Teddiursa finally stood up and turned to look at me. A little cute frown came over its face and it threw the Poke Ball to the ground. Teddiursa let out a hurt cry and began swiping at the Poke Ball with its sharp claws with rapid speed. Tears fell from the cutie, its eyes twinkling, its fury evident beyond the harmless, huggable face. With a final swipe, the Poke Ball cracked and rolled away from the attacks it took. Teddiursa let out another scream and leaped at the ball, using Slash attack against it, and the Poke Ball burst into pieces. The tiny fighter was gasping, staring down at the Poke Ball pieces with anger. It looked up at me angrily, panting heavily.  
I stared back, not taking my eyes off of it as I returned Charmeleon to his Poke Ball. Swallowing nervously, I took a slow step to Teddiursa and knelt down by it.  
“Teddiursa,” I started slowly. “I’m sorry about what’s happened to you. I can only imagine what you’ve gone through with that guy and how you must feel. I hope you know that most Trainers are not like him.”  
Teddiursa continued staring at me, trying to catch its breath.  
“That that guy does not define all Pokemon Trainers. Real Pokemon Trainers love their Pokemon and respect them and would never, ever do what that guy did to you. He was just a coward, picking on you because you’re little. Teddiursa, please, accept my apology. Not for his sake, but for the sake of true Pokemon Trainers. I’m truly sorry.”  
Teddiursa stared at me silently, anger still on its face. In a swift movement, Teddiursa swiped at me.  
I cried out in pain and grabbed my face, falling over. My hands lowered after a moment so I could look at Teddiursa, pain and fury within me, but it was gone… I stood up and looked around, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Pokemon have feelings. Sometimes irrational. Sometimes reasonable. They cry. They laugh. They get angry. They get hurt emotionally. How they’re treated, especially at a young age, especially by someone they love and trust, effects their lives. It can completely change their entire futures and how they interact with both people and other Pokemon. Pokemon aren’t very different from humans in that sense. They deserve respect, and when put in the care of somebody, they need to be understood and cared for.  
Pokemon become almost like our children. Some Trainers are only children themselves, but they and their Pokemon need to both grow. Together.  
Every Pokemon is different. Different Natures, behaviors, and attitudes, all define each individual creature. Even though some species tend to have specific temperaments from others, in the end, each individual Pokemon is just that; an individual. Some Trainer’s personalities can mesh perfectly with their Pokemon and they can work together naturally. Other Trainers sometimes have a clashing personality with their Pokemon’s attitudes, but they can still manage to find common ground and become the closest of partners.  
Other people and Pokemon should simply have never met in the first place with their differences towards life. Some Pokemon just shouldn’t be raised by Trainers and are best free, in the wild. Some people should never have becomes Trainers in the first place.  
As I walked along the dirt road that night, I feared what category that poor Teddiursa might fall into. I thought about what category it may have been in before having a Trainer like Marcus. I pondered what category it was in while under Marcus’ ownership.  
I worried about what category it was in now.  
I knew what category Marcus was in. How anyone could treat a Pokemon as he did was incomprehensible to me.  
I also began to wonder which category existed for me. Maybe a subcategory for the Trainers who should never have become Trainers in the first place. Trainers who don’t know their own limits and who don’t know when to call it quits before it’s too late. Stupid Trainers. Trainers like me. And my dad.  
Maybe there’s another category for Trainers like Kiwi and June, who know when enough is enough. Smart Trainers.  
And what about Melissa...? Could my sister actually be on her way home, having experienced something horrible on her quest? Is she at the very least okay?   
Lost in my thoughts, I saw a sign in the middle of the road that made me stop and do a double take.  
Had that sign said anything else, anything else in the world, I probably wouldn’t have cared to stop and stare at it like I did. But it said what it said.  
And I stopped, staring in disbelief. Or perhaps horror. I quickly pulled out my Town Map and stared at it, and then back at the sign. How could I have not noticed this? I stared ahead at the road laid out before me. There it is... I looked behind me, and then back in front of me, and down at the map again, and then back at the sign. There was no place else for me to go. Retracing my steps would only lead me back to Saffron City. There were no other choices. I stared at the sign again and then back down to the map, and finally, my eyes observed the path before me and I inhaled a hard breath, exhaling in a long sigh.  
“I haven’t seen her in a while…” I muttered to myself. “I haven’t seen either of them in while.”  
Inhaling, I managed forward.  
And walked along the road leading me to Native Village.


	22. The Good Old Days

Native Village. I haven’t been here in quite a while, I thought, my eyes taking in the familiarity.  
The large village was a flattering collision of nature and humankind, working and living together on common ground and peace. The houses were all short, wooden, and very sturdy in their construction. There were only two humble stores in the entire area. Both were large and just enough to supply the entire village with what was needed. Nothing was too fancy here. Things were even more lacking in luxuries than simple old Pallet Town.  
At least we had Prof. Oak’s enormous mansion. Plus, Pallet Town was much larger than this place and had noticeably more to do and a lot of nearby areas to visit, like the Seafoam Islands.  
Native Village had a giant lake to swim in that took up about a third of the size of the town and was easily visible from where I slowly walking through. Home for many, this place offered a pretty secluded way of life in a way.  
While walking at an even pace, I contemplated whether I should do it or not. Just keep walking, I told myself. Keep moving forward and get out of here. No need to stop by for anything. You have food, you fed your Pokemon, they’re resting in their Poke Balls, so just get out of here and find your way to Celadon, fast. My feet started to pick up the pace.  
“GARY??” a voice called out.  
My head told me to keep moving and just pretend I didn’t hear it, but my feet had stopped already. I froze for a moment before turning around.  
“Gary, it is you!!” the woman said excitedly, moving quickly to get to me. “I haven’t seen you in such a long time!”  
I forced a smile at… whoever she was. I knew her, but I never remembered her name.  
She’s a friend of my family’s and would always gush over me and my sister whenever we and my mom and dad would come here. She was nice, but I never really knew her and I didn’t care to stop and chat right now.  
I also might be spotted...  
She knelt down a bit and held me in a huge hug. She smelled of some kind of perfume that was very sharp to my nose and not too pleasant.  
For some reason, as I hugged her back, I inhaled it even deeper despite not liking the scent very much. Something about it made me curious about it, I guess.  
She finally let go of me after a bit and smiled. “Where’s your mom?” she asked.  
“In Pallet Town,” I replied, looking away and trying to find a way to get out of this conversation before I was seen by someone else.  
“Pallet Town? Well, what are you…? OH, MY!!” She reached down and grabbed one of my Poke Balls from my belt. “Is there a Pokemon in here???” She twirled the Poke Ball around in her hand.  
“Um… yes, ma’am,” I replied, agitated she was holding my Hoothoot at all.  
“I can’t believe I forgot you are a Pokemon Trainer!! I can’t believe you’re ten already!! Gary has grown up from the little boy I once knew. Now you’re a real Pokemon Trainer! Traveling the world and battling those cute little creatures. That’s so wonderful!” She reached out and pulled me into another hug.  
I smelled the scent on her again as I hugged her back. It wasn’t horrible smelling, but it was so odd. I willing sniffed her. She pulled away and I gave a quick chuckle. “Well, as a Pokemon Trainer, I have tons to do, taking care of these little things,” I said, quickly but gently taking my Poke Ball back from her. “So I was just passing through on my way out of here to Celadon City, which is quite a distance from here, so I’m afraid I have to go.”  
“Oh, no!” she said sadly. “I’m so sorry you’re leaving so soon! Did you see your grandmother?”  
I flinched on the inside.  
My grandmother.  
“Or your aunt?”  
I flinched on the inside again.  
My aunt.  
“Um… No, but…” I began, trying to think quickly. “My Pokemon are actually pretty hurt. We had a rough battle earlier and we need to get out of here to a Pokemon Center, so we’ll just be going now.”  
“Gary, dear, don’t you know we have a Pokemon Center?” she laughed. “Have you been away from here that long?”  
I stared at her in dismay, realizing that I indeed did forget!  
They may be simple here, but they weren’t technologically impaired. Nurse Joy didn’t operate there if my memory served correct, but whoever did is supposed to be very good at what they do. These people live and work alongside nature and do their best to make sure that nature is well taken care of, and that includes the Pokemon and animals.  
I stood there trying to find another excuse. I couldn’t think of any. The silence was lasting too long. I had to say something. “You know, only my Charmeleon was battling and it ended up winning with no trouble. I think he’s doing just great and I really haven’t seen my gramma in a while, so I think I will go pay her a visit in fact!” Damn it.  
“Great! I’ll walk you there!” she said eagerly. “Or does the big boy Pokemon Trainer not need to have anyone escort him around these days?” She laughed.  
“Well, I don’t want to interrupt whatever you were doing,” I replied politely, hoping she would leave me alone so I could make a break for it and get out of here.  
“Oh, I’m not up to anything, sweetheart!” she smiled brighter.  
I let out a silent, defeated sigh, and followed it with a smile. “Then, let’s go see my gramma together!” My stomach felt like a hefty rock were sitting inside of it as I followed her. I couldn’t believe this was happening.  
As if things weren’t bad enough, we ran into several people along the way to my grandma’s house. I knew nearly none of their names, but they all knew me. A mixed greeting of kisses, hugs, high fives, fist pounds, and shoulder punches surrounded me in a flurry. Apparently, I had grown so tall since my last trip here almost a year ago. Everybody was so thrilled I had become a Pokemon Trainer. When I was asked to show my Pokemon, I explained they were all sleeping from our training and would prefer to not be disturbed at the moment, so I instead told them what I had caught so far, which they all were so excited about.  
I just wanted to get out of here, and was still trying to figure out how to do so.  
What were all these people doing out in the middle of the night, anyway??  
“Ya know, Charmander is the best choice of the Kanto options,” one guy winked at me, patting my shoulder. “Good choice.”  
A few people also stated how much of a mess I looked. Before I could even try to explain, a couple of other people chimed in that the life of a Pokemon Trainer was often a rough one, which I agreed with as I didn’t really feel like explaining my troubles I was going through so far.  
Me and the lady finally arrived at my grandma’s house.  
I stared at it with dread. The top of the house was only about five inches above my head.  
My companion knocked on the door eagerly. “You must be excited!” she squealed.  
I only swallowed.  
“Who is it?” I heard my cautious as ever grandmother say behind the door. The peephole opened around the middle of the door and I saw an eye.  
“It’s me, Monica. I have a special guest for you, Rose!” the woman next to me said.  
I forced a smile on my face as the door opened.  
My grandmother smiled at Monica, and her eyes fell onto me right after. “Oh my goooosh!!” she gasped when she saw me. She reached out and gave me a big hug.  
I hugged her back tightly, admittedly glad to see her after so much time, but who ever wants to see family? Not me. I hoped maybe this visit would be quick and I could be on my way in the next three seconds.  
“Gary, I can’t believe you’ve found time to stop by here!” My grandma released me, a broad, overwhelmed smile on her face.  
“Aw, this is so sweet,” Monica said cheerily. “I’ll leave you two alone. It was so great to see you again, Gary. You take care! Bye, Rose!” Monica waved and walked away.  
I smiled at my grandma and she smiled back. “Gary, this is such a delightful surprise. I am so glad to see you here! Come on in. What are you doing out here?” She laughed.  
I managed a laugh back as I stepped inside, pulling my filthy sneakers off and leaving them by the door where several pairs of shoes and slippers sat on a small carpet that sat on a much larger carpet that covered the house. Turning back to grandma, my smile faded quickly upon realizing that she was no longer smiling.  
“Gary,” she said in a much colder voice. “Why are you such a mess?” She grabbed my head tightly with both hands and put her nose to it, sniffing hard. “Your hair stinks! You look disgusting! What happened to your clothes? What kind of a life are you living looking like a smelly bum?”  
I stared at her blankly. This was high on the list of reasons why I didn’t want to see her. It may have been the top reason.  
“You come here smelling and looking like you just came from living under a bridge all your life! What is wrong with you?” Her tone was angry, but only lightly so. She seemed more disappointed than anything else.  
I wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not, so I gave a weak chuckle.  
“I’m serious, Gary!”  
My smile vanished and I just nodded, looking down at the ground.  
“Take these smelly clothes off and put them in a bag or something,” she spoke with disgust. “You look horrible. I don’t understand how anyone can travel looking and smelling like you do. You came through here like this?”  
I nodded.  
“How embarrassing, Gary. To me and to yourself! Don’t you have any shame? Any dignity? You go in the bathroom right now and clean yourself up. This is terrible.”  
I was getting angry at this point. And hurt. I wanted to just leave right then and there. But a shower did sound like a great idea. It had been a while since I had a true cleansing. Cleaning myself by lakes and rivers was not comfortable at all. I only got to shower at Pokemon Centers, but I wasn’t always around one.  
I walked into the bathroom and my grandmother came in a moment later with a towel, soap, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and shampoo.  
“Gramma, I have all this stuff.”  
“Put your clothes and towels in this bag,” she replied, handing me a large plastic bag. “I’m tossing that stuff out. It’s filthy.” I was being made to feel like I had done something wrong, which I knew hadn’t, and I lowered my eyes from her, preventing her from seeing them tear up as I nodded.  
“I’ll make you some dinner in the meantime,” she offered in a slightly gentler tone. “Do you still like pancakes?”  
I somehow pulled back the tears and looked at her, a little eager for her cooking. “Yeah.”  
“Okay, then I’ll make you some.”  
I nodded and she closed the door sharply, making me jump a little. It had been a while since I had some really good food to eat.  
With my grandma, there were positives and negatives with her.

“Those clothes really are nice,” my grandma said from behind me. “I thought they looked disposable, but since they look salvageable, I won’t throw them away. I put them in the washing machine instead. They should be ready by tomorrow, so you should just spend the rest of the night here.”  
“Thank you, Gramma,” I said with my mouth full of pancakes.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” she said with agitation. “Goodness, where are your manners? Did you throw them out when you became a Pokemon Trainer? Do you think you no longer have to be presentable anymore? You know, having been a police officer, I met plenty of Pokemon Trainers, and I never, ever, met one who looked like you did earlier.”  
I focused on my food, getting upset. There was a silence in the house that I was grateful for.  
“Did I ever tell you about the time I saw a Lugia?” she asked me after the longest time, breaking the peace.  
My eyes widened with interest. I opened my mouth to say something, then quickly closed it and finished chewing my food and swallowed it before opening it again to speak. “A what??”  
“Lugia,” she repeated. “One of the Legendary Pokemon of the Johto Region.”  
“Yeah, I know what it is, but what do you mean you saw one?”  
“Well,” she started with a smile on her face, always pleased to tell a story, “I was at Porta Vista, exploring the beach and getting my tan on, checking out this cute guy.” She laughed and I smiled back, turning away from the table I was eating from to face her, listening eagerly. “I had just left Vermillion City not long before, having defeated Lt. Surge very easily. I was telling the guy I had just met about how the battle went and he was absorbed in the story. Either that or he thought I was looking pretty.” My grandma laughed some more and I joined in, more interested in her getting on about Lugia. “So, it got late and it was dark out and we were getting rather close under the romantic, starry sky. Anyway, I heard this low rumble of thunder from the waters, but I was kind of busy focused on this guy to turn and look. But the rumble got louder, becoming this huge bang, and rain came from out of nowhere! We both shouted out in surprise but caught each other’s eyes and laughed. We laughed... until that rumble got even louder, and louder, and louder. We looked up into the sky, but there was nothing but lightning flashing up there.” My grandma waved at the ceiling nonchalantly. “By now, the rumbling was a roar, Gary!” She was getting really into her story now, and so was I! “This was no thunder. We looked out into the ocean where the sound was coming from.” Her eyes widened with excitement. “There was giant whirlpool in the middle of the ocean! We both stood up and stared as the whirlpool increased and completely took over and you couldn’t see anything but the whirlpool!”  
My mouth was hanging open at this point, visualizing this scene.  
“Gary, let me tell you, it was the most beautiful and terrifying sight I had seen in my entire life.” She took a breath and swallowed before continuing. “So then, a pair of glowing yellow lights appeared from the water. I gasped, but this supposedly macho, well muscled guy screams like a little five year old girl!” She laughed heartily and I laughed with her, but was dying for her to continue. “The loudest roar of the night suddenly came from those lights and an enormous shadow of a creature began to rise out of the water. Gary, it was taller than the buildings of Celadon City. This thing rose above us and just hovered, not flapping its huuuuuuuge wings.” She spread her arms wide to try to express the length of the creature’s wings. “And do you remember the two glowing lights I saw when it was in the water?”  
I nodded quickly.  
“Those were its eyes!”  
“Whoooa!” I said in awe.  
Grandma nodded. “The lights were at the head of the beast, and they went out like a switch had been turned off. I knew they had to be its eyes. It was dark, but I could make out exactly what it was. This Pokemon was absolutely incredible. The guy I was with ran away, the coward.” She once again stopped to laugh, causing me to forcibly laugh lightly. “But let me tell you, your grandma stayed there! I watched that Pokemon staring back down at me, both of us soaking in that sudden storm. And wouldn’t you know it, the thing was Psychic. I know because the moment I thought to myself that I should try to capture it, it let out a sharp cry and dove right back into the ocean. The whirlpool faded out quickly. I never saw Lugia again.”  
“Wow, Gramma,” I said. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe it!” Had my grandma really seen the Legendary Pokemon Lugia? Was it something else? She did say it was dark out.  
“I remembered I shared that story at the Police Academy,” my grandma added. “You know they all thought your gramma was crazy, right?”  
I laughed sincerely with her this time.  
“Ah, Gary, your grandmother has the craziest tales. I’ve seen so much. You have no idea. They thought I was nuts. The only police officer at that time that was of color and wasn’t related to the Officer Jenny bloodline telling mad stories about seeing a Lugia. Those girls weren’t crazy about having me as an officer to begin with, but I earned their respect, you can damn well bet!” Grandma’s voice went very hard with that last line, but softened up again. “They were kind to me in time, but they must’ve thought I was a loon some days with my stories. They thought I was enough of a loon the way I handled some of my cases!” She laughed some more. “The day I finally retired, there was a huge party. It was really nice. I’ll never forget that.” She looked at the ground silently, dwelling on her past. She stood up and took my plate. “So how was it? Are you still hungry?”  
“No, it was great, Gramma! Thank you!” I smiled at her. It was the best food I’d had in quite a while.  
I walked over to the living room, which wasn’t far from the dining area I was in, and sat quietly on the futon.  
My grandma took my plate to the kitchen to wash the dishes, but instead, she came scurrying out quickly, her eyes wide. She stopped a few feet in front of me, her face showing she had some kind of news to tell me. “Hey, I almost forgot. Have you seen the news?”  
One of the few luxuries they actually did have in this village was television and radio, though the radio service was awful. The TV was pretty okay at times, though.  
“No, I don’t get to see much TV or anything,” I replied.  
“It’s about Saffron City,” she said.  
A lump appeared in my throat. I couldn’t even speak.  
“They’ve been talking about it for a while now,” she continued. “The entire city is full of dead bodies. Decaying, dead bodies, Gary. The living residents have lost their minds. They’re claiming the bodies were all alive. Some don’t even remember anything at all except entering Saffron City. They claim they have no memory of what happened afterwards! The entire city is dead. The houses, buildings, stores, food, everything is just dead. The city looks like it hasn’t been active in years! The Gym is destroyed and a body was found that they think belongs to Sabrina, the Psychic Gym Leader. They’re saying that the body looks like it’s been dead for ages, but the Pokemon Inspection Agency, you know, the guys who inspect Gyms and shut them down if they’re not up to par, said they had been there just a week before and the Gym passed! They said it looked fine and nothing was out of order! They spoke with Sabrina, ate at the city, and said everything looked great!”  
My chest was in pain. I grabbed it and realized my heart was beating so hard, it was hurting me. Breathing was resulting in sharp pains in my chest. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Easy, Gary, I told myself, trying to breathe properly.  
“They currently are reviewing some of the videos taken by some of the people who were in the city during the moment when everything went crazy, as well as old security tapes they have running there, but so far, the recordings have absolutely nothing on them. They’re just all blank. That’s so crazy, right?”  
I was hardly able to nod, but I managed it.  
“Ugh… That kind of stuff gives me the shivers,” my grandma said, holding herself. “Scary.”  
I stared at the ground silently.  
“Silph Co. is destroyed as well,” she added. “The branch in Saffron is the biggest branch in the world. All the employees, the products they were making, dead and destroyed. The other Silph Co. locations have to work extra hard to make up for this blow. They fear that the entire company could shut down. The secret products they were working on are also ruined. Who know what they were building in there. The PokeMarts are low on supplies. Things could get really ugly soon.”  
I was shivering at this point. Most of this wasn’t surprising or news to me, but it was terrifying all the same.  
My grandma shook her head and let out disturbed grunt, still thinking about what she had told me. “Hey!” she suddenly said, a grin spreading her across face. “Tomorrow, before you go, how about we have a Pokemon battle?”  
My eyes widened. “A what? Battle?”  
“Yeah!”  
“You mean…?”  
“Yeah! My old friend! Versus one of your Pokemon! Let’s see how tough you are!” she challenged.  
I couldn’t believe my ears. She wanted me to battle that? I let out a sigh.  
“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you came all the way here looking like the swamp monster and you have absolutely nothing to show for it!” she laughed.  
I stood up eagerly. “Okay, Gramma. I accept!”  
She smiled. “Good.”  
The door suddenly opened and I saw the second reason I didn’t want to pass through this village.  
“Auntie!” I said with forced happiness.  
“OH MY GOSH!” she exclaimed after inhaling in a loud gasp. “GARY!!”  
I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, which she returned.  
“What are you doing here?! This is such a wonderful surprise!!”  
“Isn’t this a nice surprise?” my grandma chimed in. “He came all the way out here while on his Pokemon journey.”  
“I can’t believe you stopped by!” my aunt said slowly. “My goodness, how are you?”  
“I’m good, Auntie. How are you?” I asked.  
“Oh, I’m just fine. Especially now! I can’t believe you’re here!”  
“He showed up at my door looking like trash,” my grandma said, ruining the joyful moment. “Covered in mud and filth.”  
My aunt turned to her. “Ma, he’s a Pokemon Trainer now,” she defended me. “They have a rough life. They travel everywhere by foot and it’s been raining lately. His clothes look just fine.”  
“He changed into those new clothes. His dirty clothes are in the laundry. You should’ve seen them. They were disgusting!”  
“Ma! Will you just stop? I’m sure he’s working very hard out there with his Pokemon!”  
I hated it when they argued like this.  
My grandma stared at my aunt, looking pretty upset.  
My aunt turned to me again and smiled. “So how many of those Badges do you have?”  
“I have four so far…” I muttered, thinking about my Marsh Badge.  
“Four? That’s fabulous! Do you have any of them on you right now?”  
Well, duh... I thought silently as I pulled my Badge case out.  
My grandmother stepped closer to us.  
“Wow, that’s a nice case!” my aunt said.  
“That is nice. Where’d you get that?” my grandma asked.  
“The Gym Leader of Obsidian City gave it to me as a gift when I beat him,” I said, opening the case.  
My aunt gasped. “Ma, look,” she said, pulling out the Dimensia Badge and holding it up.  
“Oh... wow...” my grandma uttered, adjusting her glasses as she squinted.  
They both marveled over the beautiful Badge, turning it around as the illusion of smoke swirled around inside of it.  
“Is there something inside?” my grandma asked me.  
“No. There’s nothing inside at all, I don’t think. Just the way it was crafted looks like there’s something in it, I guess.”  
“Woooow… This is just beautiful!” my aunt marveled.  
“Let me see it, Bev.” My grandma gently took the Badge away. She rubbed her thumb over it and turned it around a few times, seeming lost in the beauty of the Badge. She shook her head and put it back in the case, but didn’t take her eyes off of it as I closed the case. Her eyes remained on the case and she let out her breath. “Those are very nice Badges,” she spoke solemnly. “I’m very proud of you, Gary.” She looked up, warm pride towards me easing over her now.  
“Uummm...” My aunt blinked a couple of times at the Badge case and shook her head, finally focusing on me. “We’re all proud of you!” my aunt beamed. “How many more of those Badges do ya need now, Champ? Heh heh heh!”  
“I’m halfway there. I only need four more before I can compete in the Pokemon League.”  
“Heeeeey!” Auntie cheered. “You go, Champ! You’re already halfway there to the League! That’s just excellent!”  
“Mhm. Very good!” Grandma seemed to have something on her mind, her tone sincere but hiding something. “By the way, have you called your mother?” There it was.  
“Yeah…” I answered hesitantly.  
“When?” she asked.  
“It’s been a bit,” I murmured.  
“Well, don’t you think you should call her? To let her know where you are and that you’re doing alright?” she suggested.  
“I guess…”  
My grandma and auntie watched me quietly for a moment.  
“I won’t make you if you don’t want to,” my grandma said. “I know that the last time you spoke, it didn’t go so well. But call her anyway every now and then. Let her know you’re okay. She’s worried about you, no matter what? Do you understand?”  
I nodded.  
“Excuse me? What was that?” my grandma demanded.  
“Yes,” I said.  
“That’s better.” Her face suddenly lightened as she turned to her daughter. “Oh, Bev. Guess who’s having a battle tomorrow?”  
“Who?”  
“Me and your nephewwwww!” she sang.  
“What? Oh my gosh, I will definitely be there!” my aunt beamed. “Are you going to use…?”  
“Who else?”  
My aunt put her hand on my shoulder and leaned close to me. She whispered loudly, “You can beat her.”  
We all laughed.  
Despite the honest laughter I managed, I had a lot on my mind. I was still thinking about Saffron City, feeling almost ready to throw up at the thought of the horror that was going down over there, and how it was affecting the rest of Kanto.

The night with those two ended up being pretty fun. I told them about my Badges up until I had to talk about the Marsh Badge, when I quickly changed the topic before mentioning I went to Saffron City at all and instead talked about how I was working with my Bug Pokemon to try to overcome my fear of them, which they were happy to hear, but agreed that bugs were pretty gross. After more stories from my grandma about her life, and my auntie’s long, monotonous, and honestly draining words to me about being a Pokemon Trainer based on her own experiences, which reminded me just how much my aunt could talk while saying the exact same thing over and over again, driving me quietly mad, I had finally gone to bed at around two in the morning.  
Surprisingly, my sleep was dreamless despite the thoughts I had swimming through my mind about Saffron City. In the morning, I showered and brushed my teeth. My Pokemon greeted me while sitting in front of bowls of food on the floor, and soon, I was enjoying my own breakfast of toast and eggs with tea.  
My Pokemon had a wide mix of different pellets and cooked foods in their bowls and were devouring them like there was no end to it, literally licking the bowls clean.  
“My baby is outside and ready to battle,” my grandma told me as my Pokemon and I finished our food.  
That Pokemon of hers was dangerous. She didn’t even let him out of his Poke Ball because he was such a hazard to visitors, including family members. But he was loyal to grandma, for sure.  
“Are you ready?” she asked.  
“Yeah!” I said quickly. “Let’s do it!” I returned all my Pokemon, holding up the Poke Ball of one.  
“Is that the Pokemon you’re battling with?”  
“Yep! This is definitely the one.”  
My grandma left the house first, followed by my aunt, then me.  
We walked several feet from her house before I saw the opponent and froze.  
My grandma and auntie continued walking towards it, but eventually my aunt even stopped walking and watched as my grandma knelt down and petted her friend. Her Pokemon she raised since her days as an officer. Her trustworthy, powerful, experienced companion.  
Arcanine. The Legendary Pokemon and the evolved form of Growlithe. They live in active volcanoes and scorched fields heated by geothermal energy. Its majestic appearance captivates fans around the world.  
I stood several feet from the large beast, my Pokedex in hand. “Okay! Go, Dugtrio!” I threw the Poke Ball towards the dog.  
Dugtrio dug his way through the ground, leaving a trail of raised dirt around him.  
My grandma smiled. “You’re welcome to have to first move,” she offered.  
“EARTHQUAKE!” I shouted.  
The ground began to rumble hard.  
My aunt, grandma, and I were rocked by the attack, my aunt and grandma dropping.  
Shockwaves vibrated throughout the ground and Arcanine was tossed a few feet back and fell, but he got right back up and shook it off, baring his fangs.  
“Damn it,” I growled under my breath, expecting the attack to do a lot more.  
“Let’s make this quick. ExtremeSpeed!” my grandma called.  
The next thing I knew, Dugtrio was tackled by Arcanine.  
“Whoa!” Arcanine’s speedy attack took me by surprise.  
It was as if Arcanine had simply vanished and reappeared right in front of my Pokemon.  
“Use Earthquake again! Finish it off!” I yelled.  
This time, auntie and I both dropped with Arcanine, my grandma being the only one to manage to stay up somehow.  
Arcanine got back up easily, growling and looking perfectly strong.  
“DIG!”  
Dugtrio went underground.  
My grandma gave no orders to Arcanine.  
In the next instant, Dugtrio popped up underneath Arcanine and sent him flying high into the air, howling.  
As Arcanine came down in a daze, I began to smile. We’ve got him now, I thought.  
“Arcanine!” my grandma called calmly.  
Arcanine seemed to regain focus and landed smoothly on his paws, eyes focused on Dugtrio.  
“Enough games. Hidden Power and end this!” grandma commanded.  
Arcanine let out a soul shivering howl and a light colored ball formed in front of his face. The ball broke apart into several smaller balls before firing at Dugtrio, who cried out as the balls hit him and exploded.  
“Whoa! Dugtrio!” I screamed.  
When the dust cleared, Dugtrio was clearly defeated.  
“Good job, Gary,” my grandma told me. She turned to Arcanine. “Stay,” she said sternly.  
Arcanine obediently sat down.  
My grandma walked over to me and Dugtrio. She knelt down and laid a gentle hand on him. “You did great, Dugtrio. We’ll get you right to the Pokemon Center. Thanks for that battle.”  
Dugtrio looked worn out but managed a smile.  
My grandma stood up and faced me. “Gary, I couldn’t have been prouder either way that match ended. You battled very well.”  
“Thank you, Gramma.” Despite my smile, I was severely disappointed in just how bad we had done. I hadn’t expected to win, but we had landed three Ground type moves against a Fire type and it was as if that did nothing! “I’ve never even seen that move before.”  
“What? Hidden Power is a move that varies in type, depending on the Pokemon using it! My Arcanine’s Hidden Power is the Ice type, so it did well against your Ground type.”  
“Oohh…” was all I could get out.  
My aunt walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. “That was a good battle, Gary. You battled well against a legend over there. That Pokemon has helped out your grandmother since he was just a Growlithe, catching criminals, saving her life, and her saving his life.”  
My grandmother walked over to her Arcanine and stopped a few feet away. She knelt down and opened her arms.  
The dog instantly ran towards her and knocked her onto her back, licking her face as she laughed.

“Thanks again for taking my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center here, Gramma. It was really nice inside.” It also didn’t have a Nurse Joy, I grudgingly kept to myself.  
“Of course, Gary,” my grandma told me. “In this village, we take care of Pokemon like they were our children.” She smiled and gave me a huge hug and kiss, which I returned.  
My aunt had hugged and kissed me her goodbye not too long after the battle and then left, having to take care of things at her own home not far from my grandma’s place.  
“Remember to call your mom, okay?” my grandma said seriously.  
“Yeah,” I nodded.  
“What was that?” my grandma said sternly.  
I cleared my throat. “Yes, Gramma. I will,” I spoke clearly. I sure was glad to be getting out of here...  
“Good.” She pulled me in for another hug and kissed me again.  
“Thanks a lot, Gramma.” I pulled away from her. “But next time we battle, things have to be different.” I smiled at her challengingly.  
“Don’t think just because your gramma’s old that she can’t still battle,” my grandma warned jokingly. “We’ve still got it.”  
We both laughed together.  
“Well, I’m gonna continue on to Celadon. I love you, Gramma.”  
“I love you, too, Gary. You take care of yourself. And don’t dirty those clothes up like that again. Be careful out there. And don’t be afraid to call your gramma!”  
I waved goodbye and continued to walk through Native Village.  
It was always fun being with my grandma. Sometimes she was really awfully mean and harsh, and demanded a lot of well deserved respect. She could be critical of how you spoke to her. Nodding instead of speaking or saying “yeah” instead of “yes” was not well tolerated by her. But she was a great woman with a lot of history and great stories to tell.  
My aunt was pretty cool, too. Very kind and caring and very funny, but also could drone on and on and on to the point of insanity.  
I was glad to have spent time with them, and one night was more than enough. I didn’t intend on coming back too soon. But I did owe my grandma that rematch battle. Admiring the site of this beautiful village, I was getting closer to the amazing lake that held a large portion of this town in its beauty. I came to a stop at the crystal clear aquatic giant and knelt down at it, looking down to the very bottom. My fingers slowly slipped into it for a moment and came back out, the water dripping off back from where they came, causing little ripples. My hand dried itself against the leg of my jeans.  
Silently, time not a care in my mind, I stared at my reflection, my thoughts taking over.  
I relived the thrilling battle with my grandma and her Arcanine.  
I relived the mostly fun night I had with my aunt and grandma.  
My mind reflected back on Saffron City.  
My reflection began to vibrate as my tears I didn’t even realize I had been forming, hit the water as my thoughts began to turn towards Kiwi and June. I sniffled and wiped my eyes quickly, and then turned away from the water, standing up, feelings of sadness and anger strong in my heart as I walked as quickly as I could out of Native Village, hoping to leave the pain and fear I was carrying in my heart, behind with the tears in the lake to drown.


	23. Just A Little Solace

Most of my days were spent traveling outside, but the air in Native Village seemed more clear, reinvigorating, even delicious, than anywhere else I’d traveled. This was the same belief that I’d held since I was a lot younger visiting here with my parents and sister. The smell of cooking from one of the wooden houses nearby grabbed the attention of my nose, and my eyes closed as the bakery style aroma teased my senses as I walked. Celadon City is next, I thought. Then Fuchsia City. My eyes opened and I removed my bag from my back, kneeling down to one knee, and I opened it to pull out my Town Map.  
The map revealed that the name of the Gym Leader in Fuchsia City was Ozne, a raiser of Poison type Pokemon.  
Poison types… I thought, sliding the map back in my bag and standing up. Dugtrio would be great against that. Beedrill is a Poison type, so it can even up the match at least. I zipped closed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, my eyes to the sky.  
“Hey! Excuse me, sir!” a voice called out from a distance, breaking into my thoughts.  
A young girl who appeared to be about my age was running through the grass towards me, seemingly from a house whose door was wide open. She was out of breath as she reached me.  
“Huh?” I said meekly  
She offered me a bright smile. “Hi. My name is Drock,” she introduced herself. She had a clear accent, as if she were from London or something. She extended her hand out to me eagerly.  
I hesitantly grabbed it and gently shook it. “I’m Gary.”  
“It’s really nice to meet you,” she said. “How are you?”  
“Um… I’m doing okay. Thanks…” I said slowly, cautiously. I was going to ask how she was doing, but this just didn’t make any sense. I didn’t even know the girl. “Well, I’m going to be going now unless you need something.”  
Her smile faded a bit and she stared down. “Well… actually…” She continued looking at the ground and didn’t say anything.  
After a moment of silence, my patience was getting short and I let out an impatient breath.  
She looked up with a hint of fear, or worry, in her eyes. “I… I know I don’t know you or anything and we just met, but… I kind of need your help,” she spoke softly.  
“With what?” I asked.  
“Well, I have a Pokemon that I want to evolve, but nothing I’m doing seems to be working,” she explained.  
That accent is cute, I remarked to myself, trying not to smirk at how funny she sounded. “What Pokemon?” I asked.  
“My mummy caught me a Pokemon when I was little. A Horsea. It was the first Pokemon I had ever owned. I became a fan of the Pokemon of Kanto and decided to become a Pokemon Trainer and begin my journey out here. My mummy and daddy agreed to let me train out here for a couple of years before returning back home. They flew me out here to meet Prof. Oak, who I was excited to meet and was a huge fan of. He taught me a lot about Pokemon and gave great advice to me. Afterwards, it was just me and my Horsea and we began to travel. I raised her well and eventually she evolved into Seadra. Not too long after that, I found out that when Seadra holds a Dragon Scale, they can evolve even further into Kingdra! On my eighth birthday, my mummy flew down to visit me and gave me a present! It was a Dragon Scale! Since then, I have been making Kingdra hold the Dragon Scale and training her, but she won’t evolve.”  
“Oh, I see,” I said. “Some Pokemon, like Seadra, evolve when holding certain items, but there are some times when it won’t work, so you can force it into happening through the electrical stimulation found in trading machines.”  
“Yes, yes, I know! Exactly! I wasn’t far from this cute little village and it happens they have a trading machine, so I thought maybe I could find somebody who would trade with me here.”  
“So, I guess…”  
“So I saw you and thought maybe you’re a passing Pokemon Trainer. I’m quite shy and very nervous right now if you can’t tell, but I sucked in my breath, gathered up all the courage I could, and ran out here to see if you wanted to trade with me. It will just be a quick trade, then we trade back. I have to do this now though because my flight is leaving today! This evening to be exact. Will you help me? Please? Pretty please?”  
I sighed and smiled. “Yeah, sure thing,” I agreed.  
“Really? Oh, thank you so much!” She starting jumping up and down, her short brown hair bobbing lightly with her action. She was now becoming embarrassing.  
“Alright, alright.” I raised my hands to calm her down, looking around as people walked by, watching us, and I was forced to smile at them. “How do we do this trade?”  
“Right this way!” She ran off, her open dark blue jacket flying out at her sides, leading me towards the house she came from. She stopped at the door and turned around eagerly, bouncing in place excitedly in her white jean shorts and matching white sneakers.  
I moved quicker and entered the building after her.  
The room was a little dark and pretty bare except for a large machine, a Seadra glaring at me next to the machine, a smiling Drock next to the Seadra, a video phone in the corner, and an older man sitting in a chair.  
He had his head behind a newspaper and lowered it to stare at me with a bored look before raising the newspaper again.  
My eyes lowered to the grouchy Seadra. Man, that thing looks ready to kill me, I thought to myself. Slowly, I reached for my Pokedex, Seadra keeping her eyes on me, not moving a muscle.  
Seadra. The Dragon Pokemon. When the female has given birth, the male will raise the child. It becomes incredibly dangerous and will stop at nothing to protect its child from dangerous foes, or even from those merely staring too long at its young.  
“Oh, so they naturally look so angry,” I said, staring at the 3D image rotating from my Pokedex.  
Drock laughed. “Yeah, but I love her,” she said, kneeling down and hugging her Pokemon.   
I stared up at the video phone. “After our trade, I need to use that phone and call Prof. Oak. I have some questions for him,” I said, thinking about the mystery Pokemon I still hadn’t found out the identity of.   
“Oh, do you know him, too?” Drock asked. “It’d be great to see him again. Oh my, did he give you your Starter?”   
“Yeah, he gave me a Charmander,” I replied.  
“Oh, I would’ve chosen Squirtle,” Drock laughed. “So adorable!”  
I thought of Robin’s Squirtle. “Yeah…” was all I said.  
Drock pulled out a tiny item from her back pocket.  
It looked featherlike and almost had a rainbow color to it. She put it firmly between Seadra’s back fins. “You ready, love?”  
“Dooo!” Seadra said excitedly, some kind of a hint at what may have been a smile on the Pokemon’s face.  
Drock smiled and stood up, returning Seadra to her Poke Ball. She then smiled at me and began bouncing. “Let’s trade!” She rushed over to the large machine.   
The machine was enormous in a sense. It didn’t take up much space and was slim, but it was certainly very tall and looked heavy. It was a metallic white with a few sections colored silver and black. The middle held a few buttons sat under a glass cover. A silver slate lay on the floor underneath the machine. A screen sat high atop the machine, held up by a metallic neck, several metal beams rising out from the sides and the top of it as well. On the screen was the image of a spinning Poke Ball on a white background. The beam from the top of the screen attached to a clear glass bowl, the beams at the sides extending outwards and stopping shortly.  
Drock took her Poke Ball and placed it in a tiny groove that fit the ball on her side of the machine.  
I slowly walked over, staring at the machine. I had never seen one in person before, to the best of my memory.  
The machine was dusty, evidently not used often, if ever. It was a surprise this place even had a machine like this at all.  
My eyes removed themselves from the trade machine and went to my belt with my Poke Balls.  
Charmeleon. Primeape. Hoothoot. Beedrill. Butterfree. Dugtrio.  
Hm, I pondered carefully. I grabbed Beedrill’s Poke Ball and placed it on the indent on my side of the machine.  
Drock turned to the man sitting in the chair. “All ready!” she said joyfully.  
The man lowered his paper and stared at us for a moment. He groaned as he bent over to set the paper down on the floor and then got up and walked over to the machine. He didn’t appear to be as friendly and cheerful as the other people in this village. The man lifted the glass cover where several buttons were covered and pressed a couple of them. With that, he silently walked back to his chair and picked up his newspaper with a sigh, proceeding to read.  
My eyes widened as the trade machine let out a low rumble as it started up. The white background on the screen turned black, and the beams sticking out from the screen shot electricity from them, reaching out only about an inch in length.  
Drock and I gasped, me in fear, but Drock held an amazed grin.  
The Poke Balls glowed yellow.  
I backed up a couple of steps.  
Drock clapped repeatedly, beaming.  
In a bright white flash, the Poke Balls disappeared.  
The screen displayed two Poke Balls, the silhouette of my Beedrill in one, and the silhouette of her Seadra in the other. The two Poke Balls moved and overlapped each other before erupting in a bright flash and switched places. Seadra was now on my side and Beedrill was with Drock. Electricity shot from the beams and a ball shaped yellow light appeared where our Poke Balls had vanished. The glow faded and the Poke Balls appeared as the electricity disappeared from the beams. The black background on the screen returned back to white, and the machine went silent.  
I grabbed the Poke Ball and Drock grabbed hers.   
“Go ahead! Send her out!” Drock squealed.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
An explosion of fire blasted through the wall behind the machine.  
I was thrown back through the air and landed hard on my shoulder. A pained cry escaped from my mouth.  
Drock was flown back into the wall a short distance from me.  
I stared as the fire engulfed the trading machine.  
“RUUUUUN!!” the man in the chair shouted. He leaped up and ran to Drock, yanking her up by the arm and ran, dragging the dazed girl. He reached me and pulled me up as well by my hand as I struggled to stumble after him as he led us out of the building.   
I turned behind me to the building we had just escaped and saw it.  
A Charizard!  
It was high in the air, shooting fire from its mouth and into the building.  
The three of us were several feet away, still running, before the entire building exploded in flames!  
The wind was enough to knock us over.  
People were screaming and running throughout the village.  
Charizard flew in a frenzy, blowing fire everywhere from its jaws, roaring.  
“What the hell is going on??” someone screamed, staring at Charizard in shock.  
Charizard flew fast into a house and tore through it as if the house were made of matches. It flew high into the sky and then dove down drastically into the ground, raising up a giant cloud of dust, the flying lizard rising back up again. The monster spit hot flames at everyone running, at the houses, and into the forest beyond.  
It didn’t take long before the ferocious Pokemon had its sights set on me, Drock, and the man who had saved us. It flew at us with its mouth wide open.  
Drock and I both screamed and turned to run. The man from the building jumped in the path of Charizard, extending his arms towards it. “CHARIZARD!! WHAT IS WRONG?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!” he bellowed strongly.  
Charizard didn’t slow down. The ferocious look on its face could’ve been enough to make me wet my pants. It closed its mouth and easily headbutt the man.  
The man was sent soaring through the air past me and Drock and grunted as he landed on his back. He seemed unconscious as he laid there.  
Charizard opened its mouth again and I could see the fire flowing from its jaws.   
Drock turned to run, but I was paralyzed. I couldn’t move. I had already assumed this was the end for me. Out of fear, my legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground, my wide eyes glued to my executioner.  
Charizard suddenly closed its eyes and mouth and roared. It dropped down, landing on its feet, and falling further to its knees.  
“Huh...?” I squinted in confusion, and before I could see more, I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the side.  
Charizard raked at the air and got up quickly to its feet, charging ahead, stomping right past me, and it ran right into a building and tore through the side wall.  
Somebody was on top of me, covering me and keeping me safe. The person leaped up and I saw a man dressed in a gray hoodie, gray sweatpants, and black sneakers. He carried a large sack on his shoulder. His hair was shortly cut. He glared at Charizard, holding some kind of a gun in his hand. He swiftly put the gun in his bag and easily pulled out a large, double barrel shotgun.  
I looked back and forth between this man aiming his gun at Charizard, and Drock, who had stopped running and was staring at the man in shock.  
The man aimed his gun at Charizard as the orange dragon appeared dazed on the ground next to the house it wrecked.  
“STOP!” someone yelled.  
I turned to see my grandma and auntie running up to us. “Gramma! Auntie! No!”  
My grandma was yelling angrily at the man. “STOP! DON’T SHOOT IT!”  
The man turned and squinted at my grandma and then he turned back and aimed for Charizard again.  
“Don’t you ignore me! I know you heard me,” my grandma said sharply, and stopped behind the man, pulling her arm back, and slapped him hard across the back of the head.  
The man stumbled forward and stared at her with a mix of anger and shock plastered on his face.   
Charizard let out a low roar and grabbed our attention. It shook its head and let out a ferocious roar again.   
Drock, standing behind Charizard, let out a terrified scream and turned to me. “JUST KEEP HER!! PLEASE!!” Her head shook frantically as she stumbled backwards. “TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!! I LOVE HER!! PLEASE!! I’M SO SORRY!!” She ran away as fast as she could.  
Charizard turned to stare at her, then turned back to us and let out a roar.   
Drock screamed again as she continued to run out of Native Village.  
The man lifted his gun again and quickly let out a loud shot that missed Charizard.  
Charizard pulled its head back and sent a Flamethrower attack at us.   
We all screamed and ran away.  
Grandma and Auntie were right behind me, but the man with the gun had gone in the opposite direction.  
“We can’t let him get away!” Grandma shouted, coming to a stop and turning back to the Charizard. “He can’t kill that Charizard!”  
“Gramma, why?” I demanded as auntie and I stopped as well.  
“Something is wrong with it!” she answered.  
“Yeah, obviously, Gramma!” I shouted. “That’s why it needs to be put down!”  
“NO! Not like that! There’s something…” Grandma stared at the Pokemon as it flew around in a panic, aiming to burn the man with the gun as he tried to aim at it with his gun.  
Suddenly, from the woods, three more men came out carrying shotguns similar to the first man’s. Two of these new men wore all black. A black hoodie, black sweatpants and black sneakers. The last man had black sneakers and sweatpants, with a green hoodie. They all carried a large sack around their shoulders.  
“Who the hell are these men?” my grandma demanded.  
Charizard noticed the new men and let out a loud roar, flying at them as they ducked and spilt up, Charizard just barely missing them with its giant wings.  
A few shots fired from the first man’s gun, but none seemed to hit Charizard.  
Charizard suddenly closed its eyes and let out an enormous, painful roar. When its eyes opened, they had nothing but fury in them as it whipped around in the air and then dived down, slamming into one of the new men.  
The man screamed in pain as Charizard collided with him.  
Charizard aimed a Flamethrower at the last two of the new men, who jumped out of the way and rolled.  
“Enough!” my grandma yelled, and ran towards the commotion.  
“Gramma, NO!” I ran after her.  
“MOM!” my auntie shouted, running with me.  
Charizard flew up a little and then flew low to the ground, charging at the men and flying past them, spewing flames at the buildings again, swooping through houses.  
A section of the woods was on fire, Pokemon running out from it frantically.  
Some people were carrying hoses from a building built right next to the woods. I knew that building had a big red plastic sign labeled EMERGENCY on the door. It was in case of fires. The people carried the hoses to the woods and tried to fight the fire.  
What the hell is going on here?! I screamed in my head, my heart flipping out inside of me.   
This was utter mayhem. Nothing made sense.  
As Charizard caused a panic, burning down buildings and flying frantically, my grandma reached the four men. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” she demanded.  
“We are the PEEU. The Pokemon Extreme Emergency Unit. We patrol areas and respond to calls of emergencies such as these that can’t be handled by regular law enforcement,” the first man who had arrived here, said.  
“The Pokemon who?” my grandma questioned. “I’ve never heard of you. Who called you here?”  
“No one, ma’am. It’s lucky we were here patrolling the area and making sure things were fine.” An angry look was crossing his face. “We will handle this situation. This Pokemon is extremely dangerous and we are here to put it down.”  
“What??” my auntie gasped. “But there may be something wrong with it! Can’t we just put it to sleep or something and maybe when it wakes up, try to figure out what is wrong?”  
“Ma’am, this kid here was nearly killed,” the first man pointed to me. “I used my putty gun to stun it for a bit because this kid was in the way and I didn’t want him hurt by using this gun.” He waved his shotgun.  
Charizard let out a roar and we all turned in time to see it use its Slash attack to rip its way through a grown man!  
The body was left in a sickening heap in the grass, glistening and running in blood.  
The men all turned to face us, stern looks on their faces.  
“Don’t get in our way or things may end up differently for you,” the man said seriously.  
The four of them then turned and ran at Charizard.  
“Oh my gosh…” my grandma muttered in shock as my auntie gasped at the words the man said to us.  
“Ma, what do we do?” auntie asked.  
My grandma stared as the men ducked and ran from Charizard, but returned to try to aim at it. “We can’t let them do this. We have to save that Charizard.”  
“Gramma, what is wrong with you?” I asked, my heart pounding. “That thing is killing people and is destroying your village!”  
My grandma took a couple of steps up to me. Her open palm came quick, knocking me across the face.  
I gasped and stepped back a few feet, holding my stinging cheek. “Hey...” I uttered shakily.  
“Don’t you dare talk to your grandmother that way! You will never speak to me like that again. Do you understand?”  
My eyes filled with tears as I nodded my head and swallowed in fear.  
“That Pokemon has an issue that needs to be understood. Just look at it, Gary! Something is wrong! It isn’t just attacking us! Something is not right, damn it! I don’t trust those men, either. They just so happen to be here when this Charizard is raging? That doesn’t sound right to me. That’s too much of a coincidence.”  
I turned to look at Charizard.  
Fury was in its eyes. It was mad about something. But why? Was it more than just raging? Was it... distressed?  
Maybe my grandma was right, I thought as I watched it battle the PEEU members. Maybe there is more to this.  
This group, the PEEU, was strange as well. What incredible timing that they happen to be here of all times when this dangerous incident is occurring. Was it connected somehow?  
“Gary, I’m going to get my Pokemon,” my grandma said. “I left him in the house. Can you try and stop these guys with your Pokemon? Maybe even battle with Charizard to calm it down somehow?”  
I nodded. “Okay, Gramma.”  
“Come on, Beverly.”  
“Gary, be careful, please!” my aunt pleaded.  
“I’ll be okay, Auntie,” I promised.  
They both turned and ran home.   
I turned to see a few Water type Pokemon helping to put out the fire in a separate location from where the residents stood with hoses.  
The men continued to fire their guns at Charizard.  
Charizard, standing on the ground, roared in clear pain this time, different from its previous cries.  
“Oh, no!” I ran at them all as I grabbed a Poke Ball from my belt and threw it. “GO!”  
“Charmeleon!” Charmeleon shouted.  
Charmeleon. It’s the pre-evolved form of Charizard, I knew. Charmeleon and Charizard are like family. Maybe he can find out what’s been going on here. “Charmeleon, let’s go!”  
Charmeleon took in the scene before him before rage came over his face and he charged forward.  
“Flamethrower those guys with the guns!” I ordered.  
“MELEOOOOON!!!!” Charmeleon screamed, blasting at the guys with guns.  
The guys turned in shock and one of the men, dressed all in black, screamed as the flames consumed him. He screamed and was a rolling fireball on the floor, trying to put himself out.   
The other men turned to me and then back to Charizard before turning to face me again, unsure of what to do.  
The man stopped rolling and stood up shakily, his clothes seemingly intact and unaffected by the fire. He glared at me with a look that rivaled Charizard’s and started to raise his gun up towards me!  
“AWWOOOOOO!” a howl came from out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, the man was screaming and laying on his back, an Arcanine standing on top of him, growling.  
Charizard then let out a blast of fire at Arcanine, who was hit and was blasted off the man!  
Arcanine rolled on the ground before getting up and shaking off the hit. It growled at Charizard and Charizard glared back.  
“Arcanine, stop!” my grandma commanded, running up to us.  
Arcanine pawed at the ground, not taking his eyes off Charizard.  
Charizard’s eyes suddenly widened in shock and a horrible look came over its face. It pulled its head back far, ready to fire an attack.  
One of the four men lifted his gun and aimed.  
“Ar-!” my grandma started.  
“If that mutt so much as blinks, I’m shooting it,” another man said, raising his gun and aiming at Arcanine.   
My grandma shut her mouth immediately.  
BANG!  
Charizard’s head exploded in blood.  
I gasped.   
My Grandma gasped.  
The man waved his gun at Arcanine. “Put it away,” he told my grandma.  
My grandma silently put her Pokemon back in his Poke Ball, Arcanine growling the entire time at him.  
One of the other men aimed his gun at Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon bared his teeth at him.  
“That thing keeps looking at me like that, it goes down next,” the man said coldly.  
I returned Charmeleon to his Poke Ball without a word, leering at the man.  
The body of Charizard stood in place, headless, blood running down all over its body.  
“Now give us your Pokemon,” he told us.  
“What?!” I couldn’t believe my ears. “Hell no!!”  
The man took a step closer to me, pointing the gun in my face.  
I swallowed a hard lump. I didn’t even scratch my ear that was itching.  
“It’s too bad it had to come to this,” the first guy we had met from the group said as one of his partners stepped up to my grandma and took her Arcanine’s Poke Ball. “It’s too bad you don’t understand what good we’ve done for you and your people. Who knows what damage this Pokemon could have caused? Not only for this village, but also for many places nearby and so on. We are heroes as you shall soon come to understand, hopefully.”  
“What are you doing with my Pokemon?” my grandma asked through gritted teeth as the guy patted her down and then made his way over to me.  
My eyes remained glued on the gun in front of me.  
The man my grandma spoke to, smiled. “We’ll be confiscating them for the moment. We need to make sure they’ve been properly… taken care of.” His smile widened.  
I knew then that this man was definitely no good. None of these men were.  
The man who took my grandma’s Arcanine stopped right next to me.  
“We appreciate your time, but we must now leave and make sure to take care of other incidents just like this one that occur all over the world. Be safe. And remember us…”  
The guy closest to me reached out to grab at my Poke Balls.  
Even though a gun was right at my eyes, I actually flinched slightly and, without moving my head, looked at the man as his hands grabbed a pair of Poke Balls at my waist.  
At my slight movement, the man looked up at me with a nasty look. “Don’t even think about it, kid.” He then snickered at me and carefully pulled the six Poke Balls from my belt, dropping them into his pocket.  
“Whoa! Look out!”  
More cries were heard from the other men, making me, Grandma, and the guy closest to me, turn.  
They were looking at the beheaded dragon Pokemon.  
At once, we all turned to look at it as well.  
“Watch out!” I exclaimed, not turning away as I blindly ran backwards several feet, Grandma also backing up quickly.  
“Oh, no! HEEY!” the man who tried to steal my Poke Balls pleaded as the carcass of Charizard fell forward. He turned around and tried to run, but his legs were caught by the heavy beast’s body as it trapped him. “Yuck! Get this disgusting thing off of me!”  
The other three men turned to each other and then back to the partner.  
The trapped man’s body suddenly jerked forward and he screamed out in agony.  
My eyes were focused on Charizard’s back. There was a small black square object on it! I stepped forward to take a closer look and gasped as I came to a stop and covered my mouth to keep from throwing up.  
The box’s center was flashing yellow and sending out visible waves to Charizard.  
The man underneath Charizard continued screaming in excruciating pain.  
“You sick, vile, evil…” my grandma said behind me.  
I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the box. That was why Charizard was so angry, I understood. It was in pain. It was getting shocked by this contraption.  
My grandma spewed curses at the men, something she rarely ever does.  
I finally had to look away. That box disgusted me more than the bleeding, dead Charizard.  
The men said nothing as they silently stared at my grandma who continued to use the foulest words she could think up.  
The man under Charizard finally stopped screaming and went completely silent.  
The other guys moved swiftly, running up to him and pulling him out by the hands from under the dead Pokemon. They then slung his arms over two of the men’s shoulders as they carried him away. They got about five feet before the weakened man was sent flying back and landed on his back. He was now soaking wet.  
I looked up and saw an angry looking Golduck! It opened its beak and blasted the remaining three men with a Hydro Pump before they could lift their guns. Its eyes glowed light blue and the four men were surrounded by a shade of blue as they hovered high in the air.   
The men struggled for a moment before giving up.  
A ton of Pokemon walked out from the forest. A Psyduck. A Raticate. Four Butterfree. An Ivysaur. A Squirtle. And several other Pokemon as well.  
Some people were also stepping out from the woods.   
Pokemon started emerging from the huge lake as well, most of them unfamiliar to me.  
All the Pokemon shared the same angry look, staring at the men suspended in the air by Golduck’s Confusion attack.  
My aunt suddenly stepped out from the crowd of people and Pokemon, her hard eyes on the men. She then ran up to me and my grandma. “Gary, mom, are you two okay?” she asked, grabbing my shoulders before turning to grandma.  
“I’m okay, Auntie,” I told her. “Where were you? Are you okay?”  
“We’re okay, Bev,” my grandma said. “Gary.”  
I turned to my grandma.  
“Don’t you think your grandma knows how to be a cop?” she said with a smile. “You don’t think we ever had to set up criminals? Have officers in the back ready, just in case things got crazy?” She laughed.  
I was in shock, surprised she could even laugh about anything right now.  
“I had your aunt make sure the forest, the Pokemon, and everyone else was okay,” my grandma explained. “Then I had her call the police and tell them the situation. They should be here shortly. And it’s a good thing we have such a close relationship with these Pokemon, huh, Gary? I had her gather up some of the wild Pokemon and make sure that they tell the others to get ready to back us up. Your old grandma knows what she’s doing, Gary.” She smiled and chuckled a little.  
I couldn’t even crack a forced smile. I was still petrified.  
My grandma wrapped her arms around me in a hug. “It’s okay, Gary.”  
My aunt hugged me and grandma. “I’m just so glad everyone is safe.”  
“Thank you, Auntie,” I managed to choke out. “Thank you, Grandma.”   
We broke our hug after the longest time.  
The angry people of Native Village were shaking their heads in disgust at the captured criminals, some of them staring momentarily at Charizard’s body for as long as they could stand it.  
More commotion was caused as, now that Charizard was out of the way, people could run to put out remaining fires in the village and take people to the medical help buildings they had.  
My eyes reverted back to the sick group and I shook my head. I took a deep, shaky breath and held it, forcing myself to walk around to face them. To my surprise, they didn’t look angry nor did they seem upset.  
They were smiling! Smiling as if they had accomplished some major victory.  
I squinted at them in disbelief, my eyebrows furrowing.  
They stared back at me, smiling smugly.   
“Why…?” I managed to whisper to them.  
They said nothing. They just held the same grotesque smiles on their rotten faces.  
“Who the hell are you people?” I called out to them.   
As if frozen, they simply smiled, the man who had been hurt by Charizard even smirking.  
I felt like crying. Everything that occurred here today was too much to hold in. But I couldn’t cry.  
That’s what they wanted. Whoever these four thugs were, they would’ve loved to see me break down and cry.  
I wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. I held it in and glared back at them strongly. They probably were happy to see my anger, too. But, as far as I saw it, it was better than crying.  
I could hear a couple of people crying behind me, but it wasn’t me.   
That was good enough in my mind.

The men were easily arrested and put in the back of police cars. They didn’t resist in the slightest. It was like they wanted it to happen. As if they had planned it to go this way.  
My Poke Balls had all been returned to me, as well as my grandma’s.  
I had been questioned for a while, as well as every last person in the village.  
My grandma was currently chatting with one of the cops.  
My auntie was standing beside me.  
The officers were still walking through the village, trying to find any evidence of anything else and checking to see if everyone was alright, offering to take them to the hospitals outside of the village.  
The people here were just fine though and politely refused. They had what they needed to take care of themselves here.  
It was night by the time my grandma shook hands with one of the Jennys and walked back over to me, staring me in the eyes.  
“What happened, Grandma?” I asked her.  
She stared at me intently. “They confessed to everything, Gary,” she informed me sharply. “They admitted to attaching that device on Charizard’s back to make it go crazy. They admitted to killing it. They just admitted everything, without any remorse whatsoever. They didn’t give a damn at all, Gary.”  
“But, why?” I cried.  
She stared at me silently. “They haven’t answered that.”  
“Is the Pokemon... um... The gang they called themselves. Is it even really a thing?”  
“Of course not, Gary!” my grandma snapped. “Use your brain, will you?”  
“Sorry,” I muttered, looking down.  
“No such agency exists,” my grandma spoke more calmly.  
I nodded and looked up at her. “I just don’t understand...” my voice creaked.  
“I know, Gary. I know.” She stared deeply into my eyes.   
I could see the hurt in them, and it was creating a pain in me separate from what I was feeling over the situation I had survived.  
“Gary, thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for your help today. Would you like to stay at my house for a while?”  
I looked down to the ground before looking back up at her. “No thank you, Grandma. I appreciate the offer very much, but I think I’ll continue on to Celadon City.”  
“You don’t have to push yourself so hard, Gary. You can’t just bottle up your emotions. It’s okay to be angry and cry and let things out. You can’t just expect to put things to the side and walk ahead of them.”  
“She’s right, Gary,” my auntie said. “Please, stay with her for a couple of nights. I’ll be there, too. I think I need to be with someone else right now instead of in my home, alone. Let’s all just head back.”  
“I’m sorry,” I refused, shaking my head. “I appreciate it, but I can’t. I won’t be able to just forget this day. It’ll be with me forever. And it won’t help just sitting around, dwelling on it and expecting it to just get better in a couple of days, because it won’t. It’s going to take time, and I think that the best way for me to deal with this is keeping traveling. I believe that I need to keep going, with this moment. I need to continue on in my life when things like this occur in order to learn how to be stronger. Sitting around moping about it isn’t going to help me. I need to live with the events of my past, the things I’m going through right now, and what will come in my future. It may not make sense to you, it may not be the way you do things, but, wrong or right, it’s how I’m deciding to do things for myself right now. I’ll learn whether it’s the way to be, on my own. I’ll learn from my mistakes.”  
My auntie and grandma stared at me silently, my grandma eyeing me more sternly than my saddened aunt.  
My auntie stepped closer to me. “We just don’t want to lose you, too, Gary!” she cried. She hugged me tightly. “We miss your sister so damn much. We don’t hear from her anymore. We don’t know where she is. We’re afraid.”  
I hugged her back. “I understand, Auntie. I understand.” There wasn’t anything more I could add.  
We just stood there, holding dearly onto each other.  
My grandma joined in and hugged us both at once, having such a strong grip for an old woman.  
When my auntie and grandma finally let go, I backed up a couple of steps and stared at them with determination. “Melissa is fine,” I claimed.  
“Huh?” my auntie gasped.  
“Gary, have you actually spoken to her?” my grandma asked, her hand rising to her chest.  
“No!” I shouted. I didn’t care. I had to shout it out. “I haven’t, but I know she’s fine! And I know exactly where she is, too.”  
“Gary, don’t say such things!” my auntie barked at me. My words were hurting her. It was evident.  
“I know where she is!” I insisted. “She’s on the road to becoming a Pokemon Master! Just like I am! And things get rough on this journey sometimes. Often, even. But we are, and will, be okay! Just trust me!” I was shaking hard, my fists pressed against my legs, my heart pounding, my stomach tight.  
Grandma stepped forward and pulled me into another hug. “I trust you, Gary.”  
“Thank you,” I said to her.  
“You should call your mother before you go,” my grandma said once she released me, her hard eyes locked onto mine.  
I lowered my eyes to the ground. “I’ll call her, Grandma,” I promised, returning her stare. “Just give me some time.”  
She nodded.  
“I need to head out now.”  
“Okay, Gary,” she accepted. “You call your grandma and auntie sometimes, too, okay?” She smiled.  
I still wasn’t able to smile. I just nodded. With great effort, I moved forward to give my grandma one last hug and kiss, as well as my aunt.  
Auntie wiped tears from her eyes as I faced her and grandma.  
“Goodbye,” I told them.  
“Bye, Gary.” My grandma’s voice broke, a mix of emotions all over her face.  
“Goodbye, Gary. Be careful, okay?” my auntie warned me.  
I nodded and quickly walked away. My mind was flooded with the thoughts of the day, starting with the incident with Charizard and that disgusting group of criminals. Who were they? What was their goal? What was the purpose of causing all of this? It bugged me so badly. I wanted to cry and be furious at the same time. I wanted to explode my emotions at the ground and just punch my way through to the ends of the earth. I had emotions within me that I didn’t know how to release. Emotions that I felt, if I didn’t keep under control, I didn’t know what I was capable of doing.  
Just as I was about to exit Native Village, I came to a stop. My heart beat extra hard in my chest as a different memory surfaced. I started to shake, and it suddenly felt harder to breathe. One shaky hand reached to my belt and grabbed a Poke Ball from it. It was hard to swallow, and it didn’t help loosen my tight throat as I continued to walk out of Native Village. When I was deep in the darkened forest and was sure I was alone, I threw the Poke Ball.  
Seadra popped out of her Poke Ball. The Dragon Scale was still sitting on her back fins. “Dooooo!” she screamed, and began to glow brightly. The silhouette of her snout became a little longer and skinnier. The large fins on her back began to grow smaller and morph into one fin. She grew taller. The light finally faded and the new Pokemon was now in view. “DOOOO!” Kingdra uttered loudly. She looked up at me.  
Drock’s words echoed in my head: “JUST KEEP HER!! PLEASE!! TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!! I LOVE HER!! PLEASE!! I’M SO SORRY!!” During that whole commotion with Charizard, she had run away in fear and left me to care for her Kingdra. Her very first Pokemon.  
And she had my Beedrill.  
My eyes began to tear up as I stared at Kingdra.  
Kingdra looked back at me silently.  
I knelt down in front of her. “Kingdra,” I whispered. Clearly my throat to speak more clearly, I tried again. “She loved you. You know that, right?”  
Kingdra looked back at me silently.  
“She did love you,” I said in a weak, pained voice. “Don’t forget that. She raised you as a Horsea. She evolved you into a Seadra. She stuck by you and tried to evolve you into a Kingdra as well. She loved you, Kingdra. Remember that, because she wants you to know that. She needs you to believe in her. This wasn’t her fault.”  
“Dooo,” Kingdra said quietly. She looked away from me, at her surroundings, and her head lowered as she focused on the ground.   
I wasn’t sure she had understood me entirely.  
Pokemon and humans can’t fully communicate in some aspects. Pokemon can understand attacks and orders given, but it takes a lot of time and experience to truly connect and speak with Pokemon, and for Pokemon to understand the more complex parts of human speech.  
Somehow, I felt that Kingdra, at the very least, got the gist of what I was saying.  
I also felt that, while I was saying those things to Kingdra, I was also reflecting on my Beedrill. I had said things to Kingdra that I hoped my Beedrill knew that I felt about him. Things I hoped Drock would relay to him, and make sure he understood. I knew that Drock would want me to do the same for her Kingdra.  
As I was speaking to Kingdra, I was simultaneously thinking of my Weedle. I remembered how I caught him in Viridian Forest. The day he evolved into Kakuna during our training for the Pewter City Gym. His evolution into Beedrill when battling Robin’s Drowzee. I remembered his fantastic battle against June’s Ampharos. I had even breached my fear for a moment to touch his head.  
June…  
Kiwi…  
Tears flowed from my cheeks now as I stared at Kingdra, who stared back at me with a mix of confusion and sadness. Was there any chance of me seeing Drock again?  
“I have to do this now though because my flight is leaving today! This evening to be exact.” Her words reflected in my mind.  
I looked up at the starry, night sky. She must be on her plane by now.  
“JUST KEEP HER!! PLEASE!! TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!! I LOVE HER!! PLEASE!! I’M SO SORRY!!”  
She abandoned her own Pokemon. Her friend. I felt a feeling of understanding for the situation, and yet anger over her cowardly action. How could she just ditch her Pokemon like that? I am ready to die for mine. How could a Trainer just abandon their friend in the face of danger?  
Like Kiwi and June…?  
I sighed. Maybe I was the one who was crazy… Maybe Kiwi, June, and Drock, all have the right ideas.  
No.  
Kiwi and June weren’t like Drock. They were better. They stuck by me. They didn’t leave me to handle the dangers alone. Even when Kiwi lost her Starter, she continued on with me.  
Drock cowered out. “JUST KEEP HER!! PLEASE!! TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!! I LOVE HER!! PLEASE!! I’M SO SORRY!!”  
I broke away from my thoughts with a strong shake of my body. Despite everything that had occurred today, despite all the pain deep inside of me, a smile actually managed cross my face. With a grunt, I got to my feet and held out the Poke Ball. “I’ll love you with everything I have within me. Welcome to my team.” My smile faded the instant Kingdra was inside her Poke Ball.  
She didn’t need to know she had been abandoned by a cowardice Trainer. Drock loved her in her own way, I was sure. But I wouldn’t abandon her. I’d stay by her side. I’d love her. Care for her more than Drock did.  
My new friend. Kingdra.  
It hurt to lose my Beedrill for so many reasons. We were working together to get over my phobia of insects. He was my friend... That was my third Pokemon I had captured. He was the second Pokemon I had gotten to evolve on my own.  
What hurt the most about losing Beedrill was that I didn’t even get to say goodbye...  
There was no point in lying to myself as if I could stop the downpour of tears that erupted out of me with a pained cry. I had a better chance of stopping the rain from falling in the middle of a thunderstorm. The company of rain would have been nice in this moment. To be honest, it felt really, really good to let it all out. The hell of today had built up far too much.  
My legs were just about ready to give out under me from the exhaustion.  
Instead, they took a step forward. They moved me ahead one more step. I was walking. I had to. I couldn’t be this weak. I had to move forward, with this pain, in order to grow stronger. The flow of tears was lessening in time as I continued on shaky legs that seemed to gain more power with every step I accomplished. I couldn’t see anything through the tears still making their way out, but I didn’t care. I just continued blindly, crying silently.  
The aching of my heart remained as persistent as ever as I carried Beedrill. The weight was becoming unbearable, but I didn’t dare stop. Acknowledging the pain, keeping it along with me, but moving forward.  
“Goodbye…” I whispered.


	24. A Tale Of Two Dragons

Sunlight beams concentrated on my face, occasional relief coming from the few trees around me blocking it briefly, only to return again soon after. I wasn’t the hugest fan of the sun. It was usually just bothersome and draining to me.  
It had been a restless night, waking up from constant nightmares that ranged from scary to being sad enough to have me awake in tears. The events of just a day ago were strong with me.  
A Charizard had rampaged through my grandma and auntie’s village due to a group of maniacs with guns inflicting pain to its body before killing the poor thing.  
And I’d lost one of the first Pokemon I’d ever owned. My Beedrill. All because some coward of a Trainer got scared during the attack and ran away after we traded our Pokemon. She had good reason to be scared considering a Charizard was endangering the lives of everyone, but she took off with my Pokemon! My Beedrill! And she abandoned her own Kingdra. The trade was a good one really, at least for me, but it was the principle of it that mattered.  
These thoughts and a few others remained with me as I walked, my hands shoved hard in the pockets of my jacket, not noticing the trees were vanishing completely. When the heat of the sun didn’t break away after a while, my eyes remaining squinted at the ground below, my hand rose to block the sun and I came to a stop as I realized I was now standing on sand. My foot kicked through it and I looked up, seeing the sea before me. The salty scent of the water reached me and I inhaled even deeper the fragrance.  
The sun glistened above it, the reflection twinkling on endlessly. The sight was surreal, peaceful in contrast to the traumatic thoughts in my head.  
I had a sudden urge to gather up all of the troubles I had, put them into one big ball of pain, and throw them all into the water at once and just relieve myself of the stress I was feeling. I would’ve if such a thing were possible. My eyes shut as I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself and just focus on the sounds of nature around me.  
The waves moving and splashing against itself. The wind also pushing against it, through the sand, and maneuvering past me.  
It was like building blocks being put into place. All of the problems I had been dealing with seemed to be arranging themselves into a more manageable position in my head. The overwhelming, emotional feelings I was going through were feeling a little more lessened as my problems were washed away from me and taken away to the skies and sea.  
Maybe this feeling is what people talk about when they speak on meditating, I considered. Maybe I’m having one of those moments. Whatever it is, it’s very calming. Reflective, and positive. Uplifting is a better word. Exhaling, a smile crossing my face, I opened my eyes. “AAAHHH!” I screamed and stumbled back at the sudden sight of the kid staring at me. “Who the hell??”  
“Sorry about that,” the kid apologized. “I was going to say something, but you seemed to be lost in thoughts and I didn’t want to startle you, and then you suddenly turned around and… Well, sorry.” He laughed.  
I grabbed my chest, trying to calm down my heart from this sudden scare. “Well, what do you want?” I asked, a little angry at the interruption of my peaceful moment, and also embarrassed that this kid had seen me here meditating like a weirdo.   
“Well, I noticed you’re a Pokemon Trainer, and wanted to challenge you to a battle,” he explained.   
“A battle?” I repeated.  
“Yeah,” he nodded expectantly. “How about it?”  
“Well…” I thought about it. I wasn’t really in the mood for a Pokemon match right now, but maybe it would help relieve my stress a bit further.  
“I should let you know one thing, though…” he started hesitantly.  
“What’s that?” I asked cautiously.  
“The Pokemon I’ll be using in this match is just a Magikarp.” He lowered his head shyly.  
“Magikarp?” I said in shock.  
“Yeah... I have two Badges so far and I’m really hoping to compete in the Pokemon League. I wanted to raise a really powerful Pokemon and I’m a big fan of Gyarados. Their power is tremendous! Unfortunately, all I could find were Magikarp after literal hours of fishing. Then, a Gyarados did appear, but my team was no match for it and it chased us all away, so I settled for a Magikarp I found afterwards and am trying to raise it to battle. It doesn’t seem to know any moves other than Splash attack, and they learn Tackle only at level fifteen. To top it all off, Magikarp are known to take a long time to grow, so getting it to the evolution stage is gonna take a ton of time. Do you think you can maybe take it easy on us and not go too hard in this battle? But, please, use something really strong so we can gain some extra experience?”  
I thought about his request for a moment, staring into his pleading, eager face. With a sigh, not really wanting to, I agreed. “Alright. We can battle.”  
“Wow, thanks a bunch!” he exclaimed. “By the way, my name is Rog. What’s yours?” He held out his hand to me.  
“I’m Gary,” I told him, shaking his back, taken by surprise by how sharply he shook my hand, clearly delighted I’d help him with his Magikarp problem. “I’m from Pallet Town. I’m also on the path to challenging the Pokemon League. So far, I have four Badges.”  
“Wow! Four Badges! Your Pokemon must have tons of experience and sound just perfect for what my Magikarp needs. Just please, go easy on us, okay?”  
“Yeah, no problem,” I agreed.  
Rog happily ran away several feet from me, giving us space to have our battle. He held up a Poke Ball and smiled. “Let’s battle!” He threw his Poke Ball.   
The Poke Ball flew through the air and opened, sending out the king of the carp. “Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp,” it gasped, flopping around pitifully.  
I stared at the poor fish, then considered which of my Pokemon I should convince to not completely beat the crap out of it. “Primeape! Let’s do this!”  
“Priiiiiiimeape ape ape!!” Primeape screamed excitedly once he appeared from his Poke Ball. He began jumping around in place.  
“Primeape, we’re gonna help this kid raise his Magikarp, okay?” I called out. “So don’t attack unless I say so and go easy on the thing. You understand that?”  
“Prime…?” Primeape seemed confused for a moment as he turned back to me.  
“We’re doing this Trainer and his Pokemon a favor, so just follow my orders and don’t go crazy this one time.”  
Primeape just stared at me at first, but then his eyes seemed to close happily and he nodded, turning back to Magikarp.  
I smiled and turned to Rog. “Okay, go ahead.”  
Rog nodded and with a sudden look of determination, he looked down to his Magikarp. “Try and use your Tackle!”   
Magikarp continued to flop in place.  
“Magikarp, please! Try and do something else than Splash attack!” Rog pleaded with it.  
Magikarp continued flopping in the sand.   
Primeape turned to me with a helpless look.  
I could only shrug back.  
Rog yelled for his Magikarp to keep trying to attack, apologizing to me and Primeape after every couple of pleas.  
We were standing there for at least an hour straight. It had to be an hour. It was at least far too long to be going through such nonsense, especially for somebody I didn’t even know.   
Primeape was getting weary and sat down on the sand, watching Magikarp flop as its Trainer continued demanding a different action.   
I sat down as well a little while after.  
Rog continued to urge his Pokemon on and eventually, with a loud sigh, fell forward onto his knees in the sand, his head down. He looked up at me and smiled. “Well, I guess that’s that, huh?” he laughed.   
“Huh?” I shook my head, kind of awakening myself after all the time that had passed. “That’s all?”   
“Well, what else can be done?” he shrugged. “Let’s just call this one a draw or something. Thanks for your help though! I think we got a ton of experience from this... I hope...”  
“Hmm...” I got up and shook my head, and a smirk came over my face. “Not quite. Primeape, Karate Chop!”  
“Prime?” Primeape sat up and hopped to his feet. Then, with a loud cry, he charged forward at Magikarp.  
“Gently…” I added.  
Primeape raised one huge fist and froze for a moment as Magikarp flopped and Rog gasped. My Pokemon then brought his fist down slowly but strongly and shoved Magikarp a few feet away from him.  
Magikarp flopped more frantically, saying its name even louder.  
“Why’d you do that?” Rog asked in shock.  
“Your Magikarp needs to be in a battle, not a staring contest. It’s not gonna get much stronger just by flopping around. We need to motivate it. Get it excited and ready for an actual battle. Make it feel real.”  
Rog thought about this for a moment. “Good point.”  
“Primeape, return! Thank you.”  
“What are you doing now?” Rog watched my Primeape return to his Poke Ball.  
“Let’s try something different,” I suggested. “Next up, Charmeleon!”  
“MEEELEON!” Charmeleon cried out, head to the sky, and shot a long, powerful flame into the air. He then looked down at his opponent eagerly. “Char...?”  
The utter disappointment on Charmeleon’s face upon seeing Magikarp was priceless, almost causing me to burst out laughing, but I held it in enough to merely snicker.  
“We’re helping out a friend today. I’m just asking you to go easy on it and only attack when I say so.”  
Charmeleon turned to me with a blank stare, blinked, and then sighed. He raised one claw to scratch his head and finally nodded.  
“Karp Karp Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp Karp,” Magikarp flopped about.  
“Give it a little nail Scratch attack,” I instructed.  
Charmeleon calmly walked over to the fish and extended a claw. He pointed out one sharp pointed finger to the fish and gently flicked Magikarp with it.  
Magikarp continued flopping about, not reacting much to the scratch.  
“Alright, maybe an actual Scratch attack would work better.”  
Charmeleon pulled back to viciously cut Magikarp up.  
“Gently…” I added.  
Charmeleon growled but eased his arm and used a lighter Scratch on the flopping carp.  
Magikarp cried out a little as it fell back from the attack.  
“Fight back now, Magikarp!” Rog shouted. “Tackle it back!”  
“Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp,” it flopped helplessly.  
“Scratch again!”  
Charmeleon walked over to Magikarp and pulled back his arm, resulting in another sharp Scratch attack that sent the fish sliding across the dry sand.  
“Alright, just wait now,” I told Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon stood still.  
“Magikarp, are you okay?” Rog jogged over to his Pokemon.  
Suddenly, taking me and Charmeleon by surprise, Magikarp bounced up and tackled Charmeleon!  
Stunned by this action, Charmeleon cried out and fell back into the sand. He got up and glared at Magikarp.  
“Magikarp did it!” Rog gasped. “It leveled up to fifteen! It knows Tackle! We can fight back a little bit now!”  
“Okay, Charmeleon. Stay focused and let’s be careful to dodge those Tackle attacks. But I still don’t want you to attack back too roughly, either. Got it?”  
Charmeleon nodded, his focus on Magikarp.  
“Okay! Tackle!” Rog demanded.  
“Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp,” Magikarp said, using Splash attack.  
We all were staring at Magikarp.  
“Magikarp?” Rog asked.  
“Magikarp, Karp Magikarp.” It continued flopping.  
“Magikarp, Tackle that Charmeleon!” Rog yelled.  
Magikarp completely ignored Rog and continued to Splash.  
“What’s going on…?” Rog asked, confused. “Why is it ignoring me?”  
“Hmmm. Charmeleon, Ember!”  
“Wait, what?” Rog protested.  
Charmeleon opened his jaws and let out a light flame at Magikarp, who screamed out against the hit.  
Magikarp then used Tackle again, bouncing off Charmeleon’s chest, sending him back just a couple of inches.  
“There it is again! Magikarp, Tackle once more! Just like that!” Rog ordered excitedly, smiling. But that smile faded as, in dismay, Rog watched his Magikarp continue to use Splash. “But, why?? I don’t understand!”  
“Hm…” I said, pulling out my Pokedex to try and find an answer.  
Magikarp. The Fish Pokemon. Popularly referred to as the weakest of all Pokemon. They are found in nearly all bodies of water. Studies indicate this Pokemon may once have been extremely powerful many years ago.  
“Hey, Rog... According to my Pokedex, your Magikarp is at level nineteen and not far from reaching level twenty, which is when it evolves. It knows both Splash and Tackle.”  
“Huh?” Rog ran over to me and I showed him my Pokedex. “Nineteen? But, I don’t understand! Do you mean this thing has only been ignoring me this whole time? It didn’t do anything but Splash on purpose? It’s just being disobedient?”  
“That seems to be what’s going on,” I responded slowly.  
Rog’s mouth dropped open in shock. “How weak of a Trainer do you have to be that even a Magikarp won’t obey you???” Rog’s hands covered his face.  
“KARP!” Magikarp suddenly burst out.  
“Meeeeel!” Charmeleon wailed out.  
We both turned to see Charmeleon on the ground, Magikarp laying on his stomach. Charmeleon shoved Magikarp off him and charged full force at it. Before I could order him to stop, Charmeleon pulled back his claw and used Scratch on Magikarp with all his might, sending the fish screaming and flying through the air before it landed with a huge splash in the ocean.  
Magikarp splashed about in the water frantically as if it couldn’t swim. It was such a sad sight.  
I let out a sigh and walked over to Charmeleon. “HEY!” I barked.  
He jumped and faced me, his face in shock.  
“What’d I say about listening to me?” I growled.  
“Char…” Charmeleon looked down, squinting at the ground, avoiding my stare.  
“Bad move!” I snapped, kneeling down to face Charmeleon. “You know better, Charmeleon. Don’t lose your cool with me. I didn’t do anything wrong, here. You did.”  
Charmeleon frowned and looked away from me, crossing his arms and snorting, a pair of small flames coming from his nostrils.  
“I didn’t ask for you attitude. I only asked you to help me out because I know I can depend on you when I need you. You’re gonna prove me wrong now?”  
Charmeleon’s arms fell at his sides, but he continued to frown and not look at me, opting for the sky instead.  
“MAGIKARP!” Rog suddenly shouted.  
Me and Charmeleon turned to see a white flash in the sea where Magikarp was splashing.  
The tiny white ball grew and expanded. It grew taller, and longer, longer, and even taller! My head tilted back as the shape continued to expand and grow. The light exploded in a flash, and I saw the new creature.  
“Magikarp evolved!” Rog screeched. “Magikarp evolved into Gyarados!”  
Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados are said to be drawn to violent atmospheres. It is said that during evolution, their brain structure changes drastically and results in their new, violent temperament. Once in a frenzy, it is said they won’t calm down until everything has been destroyed.  
“Wow!” Rog ran up to the water to see his Gyarados closer.  
Gyarados roared at him and stopped him in his tracks.  
“Hey…” Rog said warily. “It’s me! Rog! Your Trainer!”  
Gyarados roared once again.  
I was getting really uncomfortable.  
Rog didn’t look like he was in a favorable position right now. “Hey! Come on now! I raised you from just a little Magikarp!” Rog sounded hurt and upset, but determined. He stepped into the water and made his way through it to his Gyarados. “I raised you as best as I could. I want to continue to raise you. I want you to be the best, strongest Pokemon out there! You’ve finally evolved, but our goals have barely begun! Now, let’s team up.” He reached his Gyarados and looked up at it, bravely placing one hand on the frightening monster’s body, and then he turned to face me and pointed. “And let’s challenge Gary to a Pokemon battle!”  
“What? You wanna battle us with that?” I didn’t mean to sound like such a coward, but, well... this was a freaking Gyarados!  
“That’s right,” Rog said cheerily. “Gyarados versus whatever Pokemon you wish.” He turned to Gyarados. “What do ya say? Let’s have a real battle this time. Together.”  
Gyarados, looking ready to swallow its Trainer in one gulp with that naturally vicious look all Gyarados maintain on their faces, let out a roar that pushed Rog away a few feet.  
Rog fell over and was chest deep in the water, completely soaked. He made his way out and turned back to Gyarados. “Well, let’s see how this works out.” There was now uncertainty in his voice. He turned to me. “So is it gonna be Charmeleon?”  
Me and Charmeleon turned to face each other.  
“Char Char, Meleon!” Charmeleon gave me the thumbs up. He turned and ran across the sand towards Gyarados.  
“No!” I spoke.  
In shock, Charmeleon tripped and fell face first in the sand.   
“Sorry, buddy, but I have another idea to take out this thing.” I returned Charmeleon to his Poke Ball. “This battle will be held on water if that’s okay with you.”  
“A water battle? Sounds fine to me,” Rog nodded.  
I walked a bit closer to the ocean, but stayed away from Gyarados, my eyes glued to it as its eyes locked on me. “I think I’ll be best to give this one a test drive.” With a grunt, I flung the Poke Ball into the ocean.   
The Poke Ball popped out of the water first and back into my hand.   
Kingdra appeared from the waters soon after. “DOOOOOOOO!”  
“Dude, a Kingdra? That is so totally cool!!” Rog approved.  
“Thank you,” I said quietly with a brief nod, keeping my eyes on my Pokemon. “Kingdra, you ready to battle?”  
Kingdra turned to me but didn’t say anything.  
I stared back intently at her and then looked over to the Gyarados.  
The aggressive Pokemon was now eyeing my Kingdra.  
My eyes then went to Rog. “You ready?”  
“Yeah!” He smiled sneakily, confidently. “Let’s battle!”  
“I insist you have the first move in celebration of your new evolution,” I offered.  
“Hey, that’s really kind of you, man!” He faced Gyarados. “Okay! Start off with Bite!”  
“Kingdra, dodge it now!” I called, pulling out my Pokedex and looking up my Kingdra’s moves.  
“DOOO!!!”  
Her scream made me look up from my Pokedex. She hadn’t moved! She took the Bite!  
Gyarados lifted her high in the air in its jaws and shook her violently. The long snake-like dragon flung her from its mouth and let out a huge roar as Kingdra splashed into the water.  
“YYYYYES!! You’re doing great, Gyarados!” Rog was jumping up and down for joy.  
“Kingdra! Use... Twister!” I read off the Pokedex.   
Kingdra shook her head, staring blankly at Gyarados, not moving. Her eyes suddenly lowered. She seemed distracted by something.  
“Kingdra?” I yelled. “Attack! Twister attack!”   
Kingdra closed her eyes tightly and didn’t listen to me.  
“Looks like your Pokemon is fully evolved but not listening,” Rog stated. “Gyarados, use your Twister!”  
Gyarados let out a roar and opened its jaws even wider. Its teeth suddenly grew just a little bit longer and sharper and glistened in the sun. It then flew at Kingdra and attempted to take a huge bite into her again.  
“Wait, that’s not Twister, Gyarados!”  
“Doooo Doooooooo!” Kingdra used Smokescreen, sending a cloud of smoke from her mouth to blind Gyarados.  
Gyarados flew through the smoke and attacked where Kingdra was, but she was gone.  
“I didn’t say use Ice Fang, Gyarados!” Rog was getting upset that his Pokemon was still not listening.  
Kingdra appeared on the other side of the smoke where Gyarados couldn’t see her.  
“Use Yawn!” I ordered.  
Kingdra froze up and didn’t move a muscle.  
The smoke finally cleared but Gyarados was still looking in the wrong direction.  
“Come on, Kingdra! What’s wrong? This is your chance! Twister! Hit it now!”  
Kingdra looked away from me and out into the ocean. “Dooo… Doooo. Dooooooo…” Kingdra said in what kind of sounded like a sad voice.  
“Kingdra?”  
Gyarados turned around and with a loud roar, charged through the water at Kingdra.  
Kingdra let out a panicked yell.  
Gyarados’s tail lifted up from the water and smacked Kingdra out of it and high into the air. Gyarados’s fangs glistened with ice again and it bite into Kingdra, who screamed helplessly.  
“Kingdra!” I was stunned by what was going on. This was completely out of my control! Was Kingdra disobeying me, too?  
“Gyarados, you still have to listen to me, you know!” Rog stomped one foot into the sand furiously, fed up. “Drop it and use your Twister attack, damn it!”  
Gyarados turned to Rog, still holding Kingdra in its mouth.   
Rog’s eyes opened wide. “Uh... Gyarados?” Rog said slowly.  
Gyarados bit harder into my Kingdra as she whined weakly, then Gyarados flung Kingdra at Rog!  
Rog was hit hard by my Dragon Pokemon and hit the sand.  
“Rog!” I ran over to them. “Kingdra, are you okay?” I tried to pull her off of Rog, but she was too heavy to budge.  
Rog groaned under my Pokemon’s weight, unable to move.   
Kingdra looked up at me weakly, her mournful eyes in tears.  
“Gyarados... What’s it doing…?” Rog managed to speak.  
I turned to what he was staring at.  
Gyarados was in the water, spinning in a wide circle, faster and faster.  
The sky began to darken out of nowhere.  
“I don’t like the look of this…” I muttered, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Dragon Rage. This move is classically known to have been used by Gyarados years ago as a final means of attacking villages, towns, and cities, and bringing utter destruction.  
“GET RID OF THAT THING!!!” I bellowed, jumping up and returning Kingdra to her Poke Ball, and then helping Rog up to his feet.  
Rog ran out to Gyarados, waving his arms in the air frantically. “STOP THIS!!”  
A water twister rose from the sea and spun in front of Gyarados before speeding out right at Rog.  
Rog screamed as he was swept up into it.  
The tornados hit the sand, going from the blue color of the water to a sand color as it absorbed it from the ground, chasing after me as I ran.  
I didn’t get far before I was lifted off my feet and sucked inside. I spun around and around inside of the sandy tornado, closing my eyes and certain I must have thrown up at some point, screaming the entire time.

All I was aware of was that I was breathing. My eyes remained closed and I just continued to inhale and exhale. My head was spinning and my body was shaky and moving didn’t feel like a good idea. The sound of water splashing in the distance grabbed my attention, and my ears focused on that. Kingdra! My eyes shot open as I remembered my Pokemon. And Gyarados! The darkening, evening sky above me tilted slightly, but I ignored that and sat up. The entire beach started tilting around me. I didn’t want to move any further, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling to make the beach stop swaying, but the sight around me made me turn around to take it all in.  
Everything looked like a tornado tore through it. Tree branches and dirt were mixed in with the sand near the ocean. Sand was visible in heaved amounts on the ground in the forest beyond, looking completely out of place.  
Rog stood by the ocean, a Poke Ball in his hand, close to his glaring face. He turned to me and his face went into shock. “Gary!” He ran over to me. “You okay?” Rog asked, reaching out to me.  
I accepted his hand and stood up, my stomach churning. “Yeah, I think so,” I said shakily as he dusted me off. “Are you?”  
“I’m fine, dude,” he shook his head. “That Dragon Rage was pretty intense though, huh?” He laughed weakly.  
I forced a lifeless, quick “ha” and nodded.  
“I guess we could use some more training,” Rog said, staring at his Poke Ball briefly before returning to me. “But, what happened out there during our match?”  
I looked down at my Poke Balls on my belt. “I guess you two aren’t the only ones who could use some more training.” I laughed lightly.  
“I guess so.” He wore a smile, but genuine concern was in his voice. “It almost seemed scared.”  
“Maybe so.”  
“Let’s just call this a draw.”  
“Deal.”  
We shook hands.  
“Well, I think now is as good a time as any to start going after more Badges if I intend to get enough to compete in the Pokemon League in time.” Rog looked away and towards the wooded area. “I think I’ll be on my way to Saffron City.”  
“Saffron??” My heart stopped. “Wait a minute-”  
“I know, I know,” Rog interrupted. “It’s supposed to be like, a graveyard and the police are supposed to have the entire city on lockdown, but I wanna just take a quick look. The story makes absolutely no sense! I have to see what’s going on down there myself. The news reports sound like complete lies and nonsense. It’s impossible what they’re trying to get me to believe.”  
I simply nodded. There wasn’t anything I could think to say to him.  
“Have you been there yourself?” he asked.  
“No,” I replied quickly. I wanted to get away from him right now. I didn’t want to talk about Saffron City ever again. I was going through enough problems. Plus, I needed to handle something. “I’m going on to Celadon now, so I’ll see ya. Good luck.”  
“Oh, I just came from there myself!” Rog opened his jacket and showed me two Badges clipped to the inside. The Rainbow Badge and the Thunder Badge gleamed inside. “What about yours?”  
“Oh, yeah...” I didn’t feel like being around this guy anymore. We got his Magikarp to evolve, so I was pretty much done with him. “It’s...” I paused and took a deep, impatient breath. “It’s somewhere in the bottom of my bag. You know how packed these bags can get, ha ha. No point in pulling out everything. But I have the Boulder Badge, the Thunder Badge, the Rainb… I mean I will have the Rainbow Badge soon... The Dimensia Badge and… the Soul Badge.”  
“Really?” he said in awe. “You beat Aurora and Ozne?”   
A flashback of Aurora and her Kabutops slicing through my Primeape flashed in front of my eyes. “Yeah, and now I’m off to beat the Gym in Celadon.”  
“I had trouble with Vincent, the Celadon Gym Leader, but Aurora and Ozne were something else entirely! You should have no trouble at all, man.”   
“Thanks for that.” I shook his hand. “Good luck. Hope to see you in the Pokemon League.”  
“You, too! Next time we meet, I’ll have this baby obeying me and we’ll be unstoppable!” Rog said assuringly. “He’ll be another power hitter on my team and we’ll win officially against you next time. You, and every other Trainer out there.”  
“Same here, Rog. Our training will make me and my team closer and stronger than ever, so once we run into each other at the League, that’s gonna be where it ends for you.”  
Rog laughed. “We’ll see, Gary. Bye for now!” He waved and took off in the other direction.  
Smiling, I turned and walked along the sand, close to the water. After a while, I looked behind me.  
Rog was nowhere in sight.  
I came to a stop and let out a sigh. Both hands scooped up my six Poke Balls. “Come on out, everyone!” I threw most of them at the sand.  
“Charmeleon!”  
“Hoothooooot!”   
“Priiiimeape!”  
“Freeeee! Freeee!”  
“Trio Trio Trio!”  
“Kingdra, go!” I tossed her Poke Ball into the water.  
“Dooooo!”  
I turned to the other five Pokemon I owned and beckoned them to come just a bit closer to the water, closer to Kingdra.  
Charmeleon and Dugtrio hesitantly drew a couple of inches closer.  
My eyes were on Kingdra, the girl staring from me to the other Pokemon repeatedly. I turned to my other five Pokemon and inhaled, trying to figure out my words. Exhaling as I had an idea of what I wanted to say, I took in a fresh breath. “Everybody, this is the newest member joining us, Kingdra,” I announced.  
Everybody turned to Kingdra, who looked back at them silently.  
They all happily greeted her, but she didn’t return the feeling. She stared down and greeted them without much enthusiasm.  
“Please be kind to Kingdra,” I continued. “She is new and kind and very shy. I’d like you all to pay attention to what I have to say next, please.”  
Everyone looked up at me, including Kingdra.  
The words were caught in my throat, but they needed to be said. “Beedrill will no longer be with us,” I forced out, and everyone but Kingdra gasped.   
Butterfree started crying out and began to fly around sporadically.  
“Butterfree, please, listen to me!” I insisted to it, taking a couple of steps back. I didn’t like the giant insect fluttering around like that. It was just like how regular butterflies fly and flutter their wings; without a real pattern, seeming to be everywhere at once, and seeing it in giant form was enough to make me want to rip the goosebumps off my arms.  
Crying tears, Butterfree floated in place, slowly flapping its wings.  
“Beedrill is okay. He’s just taking a very long vacation with a friend to another part of the world,” I told them. “He’ll be okay. He’ll be happy. He wants you all to know that he loves you all and wants you to all keep him in thought but not to worry. He hopes, one day, he’ll be back to join our team once again.” My eyes began to tear up as I spoke, my voice getting weaker, lower. “He… loves you all so much. And hopefully, we’ll see him one day soon. Okay? Just remember him until that day.”  
Aside from Kingdra, everyone’s face was a mix of shock and sadness, tears glistening collectively in our eyes.   
“Freeee…” Butterfree let out lowly.  
“However, we were given a new Pokemon to raise.” I tried to bring my voice up and sound more cheerful, though it didn’t work too well. “Kingdra here will be traveling alongside us.” I stopped talking and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get this right. “We hope to get Kingdra back to her Trainer, and we hope to get Beedrill back to us. There was a…” I paused. “Something occurred and Kingdra will be with us now and Beedrill will be exploring another country.” My eyes teared up even more. This was impossible. I was trying to make it sound like a better situation than it was without lying, but it wasn’t coming out right.   
My eyes went over to Kingdra, who was staring back. Screw it, I thought angrily, my eyes narrowing, and I turned back to the others, blinking out tears. “Kingdra will probably be my permanent Pokemon. And Beedrill will probably never come back,” I said firmly and loudly.  
This seemed to hurt my Pokemon even more to hear, but they remained quiet.  
I turned to Kingdra. “Your Trainer wasn’t ready to become a Trainer. She wasn’t ready for what it called for from her. She didn’t know what to expect. Things got rough and she fled. But damn it Kingdra, she loved you! She loved you, okay? She wanted you to be safe, and she felt you’d be safer in the situation that occurred if you were with me. She was looking out for your wellbeing. And I don’t ever want you to forget her or think badly of her. She loved you. But she wasn’t ready. Not like I am. I won’t desert you. I won’t leave you. When things come down to life or death, either you’re getting out of it alive with me or we can both die together. I’ll die before I just run away to leave you to someone else. I promise you that, Kingdra. I know you’re confused and hurt right now. I know you couldn’t even battle today because this was all so sudden. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sent you out like that. I’m taking the time now to try and make this a little less uncomfortable and warm you up to me and your new friends.”  
Kingdra’s eyes watered as she listened.  
“We’re friends, Kingdra,” I told her, my eyes overflowing with tears. “We don’t leave each other behind. We would never leave someone behind. But Kingdra…” I moved closer to her, stopping right at the water, and I kneeled down to her level. “Don’t hold anything against Drock. Cherish the times you both had together. Forgive her. It wasn’t her fault.”  
Kingdra stared at me emotionally, tears slowly running down her face. With a loud cry, she leaped out of the water and into my chest.  
I grabbed her wet body in a hug and held tight.  
“Dooooo! Doooo!” Kingdra wept in my arms.  
Tears flowed faster down my face, my mind focused on her, and thinking of my Beedrill I missed so much, too. “I won’t abandon you, Kingdra. There’s no chance of that. I promise. I’ll do everything in my power to earn your trust. I’ll never leave you.”  
It wasn’t long before my other Pokemon drew closer to us.  
Charmeleon hugging me and Kingdra from one side.  
Primeape doing the same from the other side.  
Hoothoot hopping over and resting against Kingdra and I.  
Dugtrio digging through and resting on me.  
Butterfree landing on my shoulder and placing its large wings around us all.  
I noticed this act by Butterfree, but I held my breath and accepted it. Nothing would ruin this moment. “We’ll never leave you, Kingdra.”


	25. Property Value

Kingdra swam by herself, slowly moving along the water with her head lowered slightly, most likely in thought. On occasion, she would stop to gaze up at the sun.  
Charmeleon shot fire at Dugtrio while Dugtrio dug under the sand, avoiding the attacks, and then pop back up nearby.  
Primeape frantically leaped into the air, swinging viciously at Hoothoot who flew just out of reach of the feisty monkey’s grasp.  
Butterfree sat atop a tree with a longing look in its eyes and depressing, droopy antennae.  
Aside from Kingdra and Butterfree, everybody seemed to be in a good mood.   
Kingdra was presumably thinking about her Trainer, Drock.   
It had been a few days since I had gotten her in that trade, and my Pokemon and I did all we could to make her feel comfortable. She wasn’t opening up much. She just preferred spending time alone. Whenever any of my other Pokemon would try to talk to her, she would look at me pleadingly and seemed to beg for me to return her to the solitude of her Poke Ball, which I would grant her. At first, I encouraged her to not be so shy, but I could see from her actions and pleading cries how much she didn’t want to be around the others, and I had to give in. She deserved to be alone if she wanted to be.  
Butterfree had just recently begun acting strange, and the reason was clear.  
I walked up and stopped just a few feet from its tree. “Hey, Butterfree,” I smiled warmly.  
Butterfree slowly turned its head over to me. “Freee...”  
“Do you miss Beedrill?” I asked quietly.  
Butterfree’s eyes began to tear up. “Freeeee…” Butterfree looked away, a tear falling out from each eye.  
“I’m sorry, Butterfree.” My own eyes were beginning to water, now. “I’m sorry Beedrill isn’t with us anymore. And I’m also sorry I didn’t even realize how close you two were. He was a good friend, huh? You both had similarities being Bug types.”  
Butterfree nodded. “Freeee, Freee…”  
“Butterfree, I hope that one day, we will meet our friend again,” I said hopefully. “I cared for Beedrill, too, you know. I really did love him a lot. He was a great friend to all of us.”  
Butterfree just nodded but didn’t say anything.  
“Butterfree, won’t you come down?” I suggested. “Come down and play with all of your friends. We all are your friends. We all love you a lot.” My lips pressed together tightly as I took a deep breath. Inhaling once again for bravery, pushing aside the fear within, I slowly raised my arm up and extended it towards Butterfree.  
Butterfree’s antennae perked up a little bit as it stared at my arm. It pushed off from the branch it was holding onto with its feet and flapped its huge wings at me.  
I flinched and backed up a step, but held a determined face and stood still as the giant insect flew closer to me, finally landing on my arm. Forcing a smile, I tightened my arm as I held up the fairly weighty creature. Taking another deep breath, I turned to walk back to the other Pokemon playing in the sand. I came to a quick stop when I realized they all were staring at us.  
Even Kingdra.  
Charmeleon, Dugtrio, Primeape, and Hoothoot were all smiling and began to cheer.  
Butterfree’s antennae perked up even higher and it leaped from my arm and towards the other Pokemon.  
I let out a silent breath of relief as I watched the Bug and the others.  
The cheering grew louder and Butterfree happily flew above its friends. Hoothoot joined Butterfree in the air and they flew around in circles as the others danced beneath them.  
Kingdra watched silently for a moment before turning around and swimming out a little farther away.  
I smiled at my Pokemon, brushing off the spot where Butterfree had been on my arm, but seeing Kingdra brought me down again. Poor thing, I thought. She’ll get over it though. I’ll show her everything is okay with her on my team. I’m only worried about how my Beedrill will be taken care of. I hope he’ll be okay and that she’ll tell Beedrill how much I love him, or at least explain what happened.  
A huge wave suddenly appeared from out of the ocean, directly in front of Kingdra!  
“DOOOOOO!!” Kingdra cried out, staring at the wave in terror.  
“Kingdra!” I called out, running for her.  
“DOOOO!!” Kingdra wailed as the wave crashed down upon her.  
Me and my Pokemon watched in shock.  
The waters were still again, but Kingdra was nowhere in sight.  
I ran up to the water and my Pokemon followed close behind, Charmeleon and Dugtrio staying further behind than the others. “Kingdra!!” I shouted. “Kingdra!!”  
The ground began to shake roughly.  
I was instantly dropped, along with my Pokemon, Butterfree and Hoothoot remaining in the air.  
“DOOOOOOOOOO!!” Kingdra screamed as she flew out from the depths of the water.  
“KINGDRA!” I tried to stand up, grab a Poke Ball to return Kingdra, or do anything at all of my own free will, but I couldn’t. The ongoing earthquake made it impossible for me to control myself. I was tossed and rolling all over the place helplessly. “HELP! EARTHQUAKE!” I screamed to no one. I was all alone other than my Pokemon.  
Kingdra fell hard in the sand and began bouncing harshly, tossed up and down by the earthquake.  
My Pokemon were seemingly made of rubber as they dribbled around, bringing sand up into the air, crying out for help.  
Dugtrio was stuck in the sand but sliding through it at an uncontrolled pace.  
Only Hoothoot and Butterfree seemed to be alright, hovering over us all, watching with fear.  
I screamed, unable to do anything else, unsure of what was going on or why.  
With a loud SPLASH! a huge creature leaped from the waters, high into the air. It came down onto the water with an enormous crash and a huge wave lifted high before it came down upon us.  
“CHAAAAAAARRRRR!!” I heard Charmeleon’s pain.  
I coughed and sputtered as the water went up my nose and in my mouth. My now drenched body gave a worthless shake and I wiped my eyes, regretting it instantly as there was sand stuck to me. I shook my head head and squinted over at my Pokemon. “Charmeleon!” I stood up, simultaneously realizing that the earthquake had come to a stop.  
All of the Pokemon, Butterfree and Hoothoot included, got hit by the powerful, stinging wave and were all lying on the ground in a daze.  
Charmeleon was completely unconscious, his tail flame really low.   
“Return!” I said, holding out Charmeleon’s Poke Ball, and I ran to the others. “Dugtrio, you too!” Dugtrio was also knocked out, weakened by the water.  
My other Pokemon were all now beginning to stand up, shaking off the water that had soaked them.  
Butterfree flew up into the air, somehow its wings already entirely dry.  
Hoothoot shook himself off and seemed upset by his new wet condition.  
Primeape, looking out towards the water, let out a fierce yell.  
Kingdra got up and looked out in confusion to the sea.  
I turned to see a little blue fish staring at us angrily.  
Whiscash. The Whiskers Pokemon and the evolved form of Barboach. They eat anything alive that they can manage to fit in their gaping mouths. Their diet consists of whatever is nearby at the moment. Wild Whiscash are not beyond eating the Poke Ball a Trainer may use to try to capture them.  
“Whiscash,” I repeated.  
“CAAAASH!!” Whiscash yelled before another earthquake started up again.  
I was thrown off balance and fell into the sand.  
My other land bound Pokemon were also thrown back by the sudden attack.  
I struggled to gather myself and stop being forced to move by the constant rocking, but it was too much to handle. “What’s going on?” I screamed angrily. Was Whiscash causing this? Was it purposely attacking us? Why?  
“Whiscash Whiscash!” Whiscash continued as the ground rumbled harder than ever.  
I was getting infuriated by this point. This Pokemon was purposely using an Earthquake attack on us! “Whiscash, stop it!”  
“WHISCASH!!!”  
My head was now throbbing and I couldn’t see straight. Everything was just bouncing around me. The trees, the sand, my Pokemon, the water, even Whiscash itself, were all bouncing from my point of view.  
My Pokemon were all screaming and there was nothing I could do to save them.  
The loud noise that came next made me scream out in agony as my head rang. I couldn’t tell where it was coming from or what it was, but it was slicing through my head like a sword. I was able to raise my hands to cover my ears, realizing the Earthquake had stopped again. Groaning, my eyes closed as I waited for my body to settle down, I just laid in the sand, wondering what was coming next, hoping I could at least get to catch my breath before something worse occurred. Slowly, my eyes opened and I saw Primeape standing a few feet away from me. “Primeape...?” I lowered my hands from my head.  
Butterfree was fluttering back and forth in the air, also watching me.  
Hoothoot was standing on one foot, shaking his head frantically.  
Kingdra look exhausted lying in the sand, breathing hard, her eyes focused elsewhere.  
I couldn’t see Whiscash anymore. Shakily, I managed to stand up, and Primeape immediately jumped up and down in joy and leaped into my arms. My feet dug into the sand and my legs bent slightly, stiffening to balance itself to prevent me from getting knocked over by Primeape’s sudden charge. “Was that you using Screech?” I guessed, laughing lightly.  
“Prime, Primeape!” he said happily.  
“You’re a real lifesaver, there!” I said gratefully, pulling him into a big hug. “Thank you!”  
“Ape! Ape! Priiiimeape ape ape!” Primeape said excitedly, swinging from my neck, which hurt me a bit, before leaping into the air and landing on my back.  
“OW!” I fell under Primeape’s weight, face first into the sand as he happily jumped up and down on my back, unaware of the pain he was giving me. “GET O-PLEH!!!” I was muffled by the sand that got into my mouth.  
Primeape didn’t seem to notice and kept jumping up and down.  
I reached my arm up and swatted at Primeape.  
He finally got the picture and leaped off me.  
I pushed myself up and spit out repeatedly before letting out a sigh. “What a day.” I got up after a while and turned to my Pokemon. “You guys okay?”  
Kingdra nodded slowly, positioning herself up on the sand, looking down at it curiously.  
Primeape started bouncing around randomly all over the place.  
Butterfree flew in circles above our heads, rising higher into the air.  
Hoothoot looked up at it from the ground.  
I turned back to the now quiet waters. I guess I should get out of here before that crazy Pokemon makes a return, I thought. “Alright, everybody!” I said to my Pokemon. Before I could continue, another rumble came from beneath my feet.  
“Hooooot!” Hoothoot flew up quickly.  
“Oh, no!” Before I could do anything, the rumbling increased in intensity and I was in the sand again, bouncing from the force rocking me.  
My Pokemon cried out as they too were tossed onto the ground and thrown everywhere.  
“FREEEEE!” I heard Butterfree scream from above.  
“HOOOOOT!” Hoothoot called out with Butterfree.  
It wasn’t until the Earthquake ended that I was able to see clearly again and saw Butterfree flying towards Whiscash, screaming out with fury.  
“Butterfree!” I called out to it.  
Hoothoot was right behind it.  
Whiscash dove underwater and a huge wave appeared right after. The Water Pokemon was in the wave, staring ahead with determination as it used Surf attack. The wave hit Butterfree and Hoothoot as well as smashing down upon me and my other Pokemon.  
I gasped from the shock and stinging pain the wave brought.  
Whiscash was now sitting several feet away from me in the sand.  
My other Pokemon laid motionless, exhausted from the encounter with this angry Pokemon.  
“What do you want from us?” I demanded angrily.  
“WHIIIIIIIIIIIISCASH!!” Its tail glowed light blue. Whiscash leaped high into the air and flew right at me, a swirl of water spiraling around its tail.  
My eyes widened in shock as the enormous fish came down upon me and turned in midair, its Aqua Tail attack headed towards me. I raised my hands to try and block the attack, but the hit forced my hands away and Whiscash’s tail slammed right into my chest. My breath was taken from me instantly and I sailed through the air, stars flashing in front of my eyes. My back crashed into something, but I wasn’t sure what. I may have landed back in the sand, or crashed into a tree, or even fell in the water. My surroundings were foreign to me. All I knew was that I could no longer breathe. No matter how hard I tried to get air into my lungs, it was as if I had forgotten how to inhale. All of my energy was taken.  
The sound of something bouncing through the sand, approaching me quickly, brought a feeling of awareness to me that I was lacking. I think it was the fear of knowing Whiscash was what was coming that jump started my body. I found myself breathing hard, but breathing. My eyes repeatedly blinked, trying to see clearly through the bright lights that were blinding me and, although it was a struggle, I managed to sit up slightly.  
Whiscash looked ready to give me another good slap with its tail as it proceeded at me, bouncing hard through the sand.  
I couldn’t even try to escape as my weary, defeated body continuing to struggle for air.  
Whiscash was getting closer by the second. Closer. Closer. Right next to me. Whiscash’s whiskers suddenly moved towards me.  
My eyes widened in shock. I inhaled and immediately burst out laughing!  
Whiscash’s whiskers were tickling me!  
Nothing was funny about this at all, but those whiskers were working me and I couldn’t stop laughing! I tried to crawl away from Whiscash, but it just bounced along with me wherever I went and continued making me laugh hard. I grabbed the whiskers and tried to get them away from me, but I could only grab a portion of them while the rest of the long, flexible whiskers freely continued to tickle me. Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I rolled and laughed in the sand. My eyes were closed against the sun in my face as I laughed harder and louder, gasping in and out for air, desperate to stop. My face began to hurt from smiling so much. My fists were pounding at the sand, cackling as if the greatest joke of all time had been spoken.  
With an explosive noise and a huge hit at my stomach, I was lifted into the air and dropped strongly. The wind was taken from me. My arms wrapped around my sore stomach and that was when I felt and saw the disgusting brown gunk. Oh, this sick... I thought as I groaned out loud. This better be some mud attack. Trying to get up was a lie. There was nothing I could do for myself. Even lying still was a chore. Being a Pokemon is like this? I pondered. This is what they go through in battle? They’re a lot stronger than I am. I couldn’t live a life like this. I’m about to give up right now. But I can’t, yet. I have to save my Pokemon.  
Whiscash bounced across the sand towards me as I struggled to get myself to at least my knees.  
My hands became fists as I glared at the charging Whiscash. “What do you want from me?! Seriously! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?” Screaming took out more energy from me than it should have. I looked away from Whiscash and gasped. “No.”  
Primeape, Butterfree, Kingdra, and Hoothoot were splattered out all over the sand, all of them beaten up and motionless.  
Ignoring the dangerous Pokemon before me, I crawled over to my worn out friends in the distance.  
Whiscash let out a roar as I turned from it.  
I was throbbing all over, each movement of my body rippling throughout me and causing new pains, all while this miniwhale was hunting me down for no given reason. I didn’t care about any of that. I have to get to them, I pushed myself on, my eyes on my Pokemon. I have to save them. Then I can save myself. I looked back to see Whiscash as it got closer.  
It opened its mouth and a blue ball of energy formed in front of it. The Pokemon shot the ball forward and it hit me.  
I was surrounded by nothing but water, and I choked, panicking from the underwater feeling as I struggled not to inhale. In this world, there was the oddest feeling of being slapped repeatedly by water waves over and over again. When the attack finally ended, I was suddenly able to breathe and was gasping, staring at a scarily movinging sky. I give up, I conceded. I’m sorry everybody. I was dizzy. Confused. Yearning to throw up. The swimming sky made me sick. I heard the familiar stomping of Whiscash moving towards me. Just kill me, I sighed tiredly. I can’t fight. I give up. This pain isn’t worth it anymore. End my life here. Stop toying with me. Just finish me off. It hurt me deep inside to want to give up like this. I didn’t want it to end this way, but the feeling in my stomach. The feeling in my head. I had no idea what was wrong with me but I knew it had to do with that attack I just took. I had the biggest urge to just repeatedly beat myself over the head with a bat. My eyes closed tightly and tears ran down my cheeks. I felt like such a failure. A loser. I had failed everybody. Before I had the chance to dwell on this further, the spinning, dizzy feeling faded away, and just a little bit of strength returned to my body. It was enough to get me to open my eyes and the desire to sit up inspired me to do just that. Nothing was spinning anymore.  
Something worse was happening.  
Whiscash’s eyes and head glowed blue. It then flew straight for me like a giant bullet!  
I swiftly laid flat like a board on my back and narrowly managed to dodge the Zen Headbutt attack.  
Whiscash flew right over my head, close enough that I could feel the wind from its body as it flew over me and kept going.  
I instantly jumped up and grabbed my Poke Balls.  
My Pokemon were all sitting up now, rubbing their heads, stretching out and looking around through squinted eyes.  
“RETURN!” I tried to recall Butterfree, Primeape, Hoothoot and Kingdra.  
But they all leaped out of the way of the red beams calling them back in. They shook their heads and glared at me.  
“Get back in!” I ordered. We can get away now!” I tried returning them again, but they all jumped out of the way, Hoothoot and Butterfree flying into the sky. “Get back here!”  
The two remaining Poke Balls on my belt suddenly shot out a white beam and in seconds, Charmeleon and Dugtrio, both looking exhausted, appeared with determined faces.  
“What the hell do you guys think you’re doing?!” My patience was running short, fast. “Get inside the damn ball!” I tried once more to retreat everybody, but they all leaped away from the beam and shook their heads.  
“MEEEEEEEEEL!!” Charmeleon raged. His jaws opened and he used Flamethrower right at me!  
“Whoa!” I leaped out of the way only to see what Charmeleon was really doing.  
His flames were aiming above me, at Whiscash, who was aiming to attack me again! It would’ve hit me right in the back with Zen Headbutt had Charmeleon not used Flamethrower to interfere!  
Whiscash wailed out as it fell down.  
Charmeleon shakily kneeled down, completely wiped out of energy, but kept his eyes on Whiscash.  
“CAAAAASHHH!!” Whiscash opened its mouth and letting out an Ice Beam at Charmeleon.   
“CHAAAAR-” Charmeleon opened his mouth and tried to shoot out some fire but ended up choking. His tail flame was dim and looked like it could go out with a strong enough gust of wind.  
“Charmeleon!” I returned Charmeleon to his Poke Ball.  
The Ice Beam hit where Charmeleon had just been standing, freezing over a small portion of the sand. My face went serious at Whiscash as I clipped Charmeleon’s Poke Ball to my belt. “If you won’t explain why you’re attacking us, then I guess we’ll just have to take you down!”  
With a loud cry, Hoothoot flew forward at Whiscash.  
Whiscash shot Ice Beam attacks at Hoothoot, trying to hit Hoothoot’s weakness as a Flying type Pokemon, but Hoothoot dodged the attacks swiftly, flying in low to hit with Peck attack.  
Two rings of blue light circled around Whiscash’s body. The rings began to glow white and formed the shape of several white rocks. The white color faded to gray and the shards all flew directly at Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot was completely overwhelmed as the attack hit hard and with a loud cry, he collapsed.  
“Hoothoot!” I returned him to his Poke Ball. “This isn’t over yet!” I warned Whiscash.  
Before I could decide on another Pokemon, Primeape leaped over my head with an shrill shout and sent a Karate Chop directly to Whiscash’s head.   
Whiscash was now helpless as my crazed Pokemon began to deliver blow after blow to it.  
Karate Chop, Low Kick, Assurance. Primeape was throwing punches and kicks endlessly to Whiscash’s visible displeasure.   
Whiscash suddenly opened its mouth and let out a powerful blast of water. Steam rose from the water and Primeape was screaming, running back and forth.   
“Primeape?” I watched, confused. “Wait… This move is... um… Boiling something…? Piping Hot…? No. Wait, Scald! It’s Scald attack!” Scald was the only hot water move that could also cause a Burn on the Pokemon taking the hit, lowering his Attack power and inflicting further damage as time went on.  
Whiscash watched Primeape while I called for him to try to relax and fight.  
Primeape started to slow down his hyper running, and that was when Whiscash took action. Its forehead and eyes glowed blue and it jumped into the air, colliding into Primeape with Zen Headbutt.  
“PRIIIIIIIME!!!” Primeape rolled through the sand and finally splashed hard into the water. My Pokemon wasn’t visible at first, but bubbles appeared near the top and his body floated up.  
I turned to Primeape but turned back to Whiscash, not wanting to turn my back on the dangerous opponent. Keeping my eye on the blue menace, I ran backwards to get closer to Primeape, and then returned him to his Poke Ball. “Thanks a lot, Primeape.”  
The situation was looking bad.  
If only we had a Grass move, I thought. It’d be extra strong against a Pokemon like Whiscash which is Water and Ground, both types which are weak to Grass damage. I adjusted my cap firmly onto my head, not wanting to give up or lower my spirits any. We had to believe if we wanted to get out of this one. I zipped my jacket up tighter. Zipping up my jacket didn’t help me feel any warmer, since I was cold from the wetness of the water I was soaked in. I grabbed an empty Poke Ball from my pocket. I may have to capture this monster, I decided. I have to. It’s my job as a Pokemon Trainer. It’s my promise to catch every last Pokemon! “This is far from over, Whiscash!”  
Whiscash frowned deeper and let out an Ice Beam at my Dugtrio.  
“TRIOOOOOO!” My already badly injured Dugtrio slumped over each other in defeat.  
“Hey! He wasn’t even attacking you!!” I raged. “What is the hell wrong with you??!” I retreated my Dugtrio. As I attached Dugtrio’s Poke Ball to my belt, my hand bumped into my Pokedex.   
It was as if a Geodude had fallen from the skies and landed on my head.  
My Pokedex!  
I pulled out the Pokedex and pointed it eagerly at Whiscash.  
Whiscash. The Whiskers Pokemon and the evolved form of Barboach. This species of Pokemon are extremely territorial. They can be selfish in their claim of territory and take over entire ponds and lakes and claim them as their own. Once they feel their territory has been violated, they will drive out intruders at any cost.  
My heart came to a stop.  
Whiscash let out a roar and opened its mouth wide. An orange beam fired from Whiscash’s mouth. An attack I didn’t recognize.  
“DOOO!” Kingdra leaped forward in front of the beam and took the hit.   
“NOOO, KINGDRA!” I ran to her, but I didn’t have to. Kingdra was flung at me like a rocket and knocked me over as I caught her. I rolled with her in my arms, stopping our tumble and gazing down at her. Despite the strong hit I took catching Kingdra, I was still well enough, tolerating whatever injury I’d sustained.  
Kingdra was completely knocked out.  
“Kingdra, you leaped in front of that attack… for me?” I asked her.  
She didn’t budge.  
“We’ll make it out of here,” I told her. “We’re almost there!” I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly before returning her to her Poke Ball.  
To my surprise, Whiscash was now breathing heavily.   
Could it be tired out? I wondered.  
Hyper Beam. The user of this incredibly powerful move must take time to recharge its energy afterwards.  
I stared down at my Pokedex, completely forgetting I even had it in my hand still.  
Butterfree and I exchanged glances as the Pokedex’s words sat with us.  
My eyes widened in realization. “RUUUN!” I bellowed, and ran as fast as I could.  
Butterfree easily flew past me.  
“KEEP RUNNING!!” I urged. “DON’T STOP!!!” I didn’t know where we were running, but we had to find a way out of Whiscash’s territory, however far this Whiscash had decided to make its territory include.  
Whiscash needed a moment to recover its energy. This was the perfect chance for us to get out of here.  
A moment later, I heard a loud splash. I kept running, but looked behind me.   
Whiscash was gone.  
“Wait,” I choked out, stopping to look around. Where’s Whiscash? Did we get out of its territory? Were we safe now?  
Bubbles started to form near the surface of the water near me.  
I took in a sharp breath. “GOOO!” I screamed as Whiscash appeared from the water and let loose another Hyper Beam. “GOGOGOGO!!” I screamed to the enormous Lepidoptera who was flying faster than I could wish to run.  
It was mere seconds later before I saw, out the corner of my eye, Whiscash swimming in the water, right next to where I was running, effortlessly. Its mouth opened wide and I saw the Hyper Beam building up and aiming for me again.  
I screamed.   
I continued to scream.  
My scream grew louder as I tripped in the sand.  
I fell on my face and didn’t move. There was no time to anymore. It was over. I held my breath and awaited the blast.  
I waited.  
Waited.  
And waited.  
I was afraid to open my eyes for fear that the attack would hit me just as I about to check to see what was going on. So I continued to wait. When nothing continued to happen, I finally, slowly, cautiously, opened my eyes and turned to Whiscash.  
It wasn’t there.  
I looked around the beach.  
Whiscash wasn’t around.  
Butterfree was hovering in place, gently flapping its wings, looking out to sea.  
Getting up, I dusted myself off and spun around slowly in a complete circle.  
No one here but me and Butterfree.   
I turned to Butterfree. “I think we made it,” I said to it in shock.  
“Free Freeee.” Butterfree did some sort of dance in the air.  
“Well, thanks for sticking it out with me, Butterfree,” I said gratefully. “How about you stay in your Poke Ball for now where it’s safe?”  
“Freeeee,” Butterfree nodded.  
I held out its Poke Ball and returned it inside. Wow, I thought with a sigh. We just barely made it. Ahead of me was an endless stretch of sand. How much longer does this lead? I wondered. I really could use some help at a Pokemon Center. I need to get to Celadon City. All of my Pokemon are a wreck. I clipped Butterfree’s ball to my belt and smiled at the six Poke Balls. Thank you, I thought, rubbing my hand along them all. Just hang on tight. I’ll make sure we reach Celadon City soon. I remembered Kingdra leaping in front of Hyper Beam to protect me... And Kingdra, I thought as my eyes started tearing up with appreciation. Thank you. Thank you, Kingdra. I can’t believe you did that... for me.  
I was ready to continue walking when I saw the stone in the sand. That’s what I tripped over, I thought to myself. A stone. I bent over and tried to pull it out of the sand, being careful to try not to cross over into the Whiscash’s thin territory line, but it didn’t budge. I dug some of the sand away from it and tried to pull it out again, but it remained stuck. As I removed more sand from around the stone, I spotted a hole in it. I stuck my finger in the hole and tried to pull the stone out by that means, but it didn’t help at all. This was now frustrating me for some reason. It was just a rock, but I felt the urge to finish what I had started now. Digging around it seemed like the best plan to free the object, so I proceeded grabbing up more sand, getting further and further down. The stone was a lot larger than I had thought. And it was starting to look familiar the further down I dug.  
With every several seconds or so of digging, this rock was ringing bells in my memory.  
Until...  
I gasped long, loud, and hard, falling back in the sand, scrambling away in fear and then wiping my hands on my jeans. My breathing was funny, a struggle to get in adequate amounts of air. My heart was kicking down the door in my chest like it was trying to get out.  
I stared down at the object in horror until I managed to get to my shaky legs and run, falling repeatedly because my legs couldn’t hold me up out of fear. I kept scrambling back to my feet, continuously attempting to run.  
I didn’t look back at the human skull that was more than halfway dug out of the sand, staring at me.


	26. Foreign Company

The wind blew hard against my face as I ran. The skull I had dug up yesterday was still fresh on my mind, as if I had only just found it and started running.  
Falling asleep had been easy last night after the exhaustion of being chased down by rampant Whiscash, but staying asleep was the trick. Nightmares from both my encounter with Whiscash and the skull I found kept me in near constant terror at all times. Every time I was jolted awake, sweaty, sometimes even screaming, I looked out to the sea, fearing Whiscash was still after me. Even though I was sleeping in the wooded area that neighbored the beach, I couldn’t relax.  
The gloomy overcast and warning of rain was welcoming to me as I made my way through the middle of the beach, the sea looking gray in reflection of the sky, as if it were considering rising up and drenching all of the sand, sweeping me off my feet and taking me out in the unknown beneath. I preferred this over a sunny day on the beach, however beautiful it would have been to view. This kind of weather was calming to me, and inspired thinking. I wonder how my mom is, I dwelled. I don’t really want to, but I should give her a quick call. She’s hurting having no one home with her. Her entire family is gone. She’s alone. I should let her know how I’m doing. As soon as I get to Celadon City, I’ll give her a ring. And my Pokemon! I still need to get in touch with Prof. Oak and find out what Pokemon I caught on that mountain. I’m sure it was something Psychic. My foot landed on the sand and went through a hole, stopping ankle deep. I pulled hard and my foot was freed. After shaking my foot off, I continued walking.  
I wonder how many Pokemon Robin and Aly have caught so far, I continued. I need to find me some more. I was far behind everyone else the last time I spoke to the Professor. I wonder if Kiwi made it back to Pallet Town okay. So many things I need to speak to the Professor about. So many things. This sure has been a weird journey. I definitely am crazy for continuing. Where am I even headed right now? My bag slipped off my shoulder it was hanging from as I reached to open it and get the Town Map. My foot suddenly sunk into another hole. The sand went up a little higher than my ankle this time. “What the…?” I muttered, and positioned my other foot to balance myself as I pulled my foot out of the hole. I pulled my sneaker off and shook a little bit of sand out of it. As I bent over to put my sneaker back on, sand blew into my face from the cold wind, forcing me to close my eyes. Blindly, I tied my sneaker and stood up, wiping sand out of my face. It’s really getting cold. Winter time is approaching. It didn’t help that my jacket was still soaking wet. I had changed my clothes, but it wasn’t freezing cold outside so I didn’t want to wear my heavier jacket. I’d be alright. Rubbing my eyes was only making the pain from the sand in them, worse. Choosing to just squint through and wait out the stinging in them, I walked. They hurt and were tearing up, but I’d be better soon enough.  
Celadon City, I reminded myself. But most importantly, Fuchsia City. Afterwards, I can be concerned with where my next Gym battle should take place at.  
Now, both of my feet fell through yet another hole in the sand! What’s going on? I wondered, greatly confused. I placed both hands in the sand and struggled to force myself up, but I was stuck. I grabbed one leg and tried to force it out, but it wouldn’t budge. “What the hell is this?” Anger was starting to fill up in me as I pulled harder on my leg, trying to force myself up with all my strength. Is this quicksand? I began to fear. I wasn’t sinking, I soon realized, but what was going on? Finally, my right leg popped up from the sand, but without my sneaker. I reached in the sand and dug around before shortly coming up with it. I held it upside down and shook all the sand out of it before putting it back on my foot and tying it tightly. I need to get out of here, I thought as I pulled on my other foot. Something isn’t right here. My foot was rising out of the sand slowly. Almost out... “OOOWWW!!” I screamed.  
Something was biting my foot!  
“HEY!!” I pulled frantically on my leg as I felt something sharp digging into it under the sand! “GET OFF OF ME!!” I was yanking and pulling hard on my leg.   
Whatever was underground began to pull back on my foot! It was trying to take me back down!  
“NOOOOOOO!!” I pulled back on my foot. “LET GO!!” I began to kick at the thing, shoving my foot further down the hole to hit the creature and then pulling my foot back up. “Aaahh!!” I screamed as my foot came flying out from the hole and I fell back into the sand. Sitting up, I gasped.  
My sneaker was destroyed! The toe of the sneaker, and all around the sides, were shredded by something very sharp.   
I leaped up and made a mad dash for the woods. I had to get the hell off of this beach!  
The trees were only several feet away.  
The sand around me suddenly shifted and changed shape from underneath me! It gave way, no longer supporting me, and took the shape of a funnel. It was slowly spinning, sinking deeper down as it neared the middle of the whirlpool-like structure, stretching out several feet wide all around me, stopping just at the forest I was so close to reaching.  
I screamed as I fell through to the middle, grabbing at the air desperately, and was submerged in it. Dropping, screaming all the way down as I grabbed at the side frantically and, to my immense surprise, quickly stopped sliding! My arms and legs worked hard, trying to climb back up, but only a couple of seconds later, I realized I hadn’t been the reason I had stopped sliding. My drop was just slowed down drastically as I was slowly sinking through the sides of the hole, sand pressed tight around me. I shot down sharply once again just as I grasped above me for help from anything, and grabbed onto something! I held onto it for all it was worth, my very life, but it broke and I continued to drop. I was screaming, falling through a thin tunnel which soon curved and had me sliding down in a different direction. Now bouncing into a separate tunnel which supported me poorly with a painful, rocky path as I cried out repeatedly before my head slammed into something hard and bounced me off onto a separate tunnel. Practically crying at this point, I was shot out of that tunnel and dropped to the ground in a wide, dark, underground cavern. I remained quiet, my body throbbing in various areas. When I felt my heartbeat start to decrease, my breathing return to normal... When I felt a bit less shaky... I slowly sat up and gazed at my surroundings.  
Surrounding me were numerous tunnels leading to who knew where. This place was quite literally a maze. Above me was no visible escape method.  
I slowly walked down one of the tunnels to see if there was any light visible at the end of it. Seeing nothing but darkness, I checked another tunnel, and then several more, but they all were just as dark as the last ones. “Where am I…?” I quietly asked myself. I was afraid to move anywhere anymore. I didn’t want to get lost here. I also didn’t want to encounter whatever had dragged me down here in the first place.  
What was it? A Pokemon? Some kind of wild animal? A monster?  
I realized something was in my hand. The thing I had grabbed as I fell through the hole! I held it up close to my face before screaming in horror and tossing the bone away from me.  
A human bone! Or maybe it was from an animal. Either way, it was definitely a bone.  
My mind instantly recalled the human skull I had seen in the sand just a day ago. Was there some kind of connection? Were they from the same person? I have to get out of here immediately, I knew. NOW! I turned around and froze. But how do I escape? As I thought about trying my luck out and just walking through one of the tunnels, I heard something creeping along from somewhere. I spun around quickly, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Things got worse when I had a feeling that there was another movement coming from somewhere else. As I looked around in a panic, backing up, I could hear the tiny steps from everywhere!  
It was accompanied by a persistent noise. A chattering of some sort.  
It reminded me of bugs for some reason. It was driving me mad and my skin felt like it was crawling. I was seconds away from screaming. My eyes widened and I gasped as, from out of every tunnel, something crawled out!  
Two of them in some tunnels, three and four out of the others. They looked weird, but intriguing.  
I reached for my Pokedex and aimed it at the little things.  
Trapinch. The Ant Pit Pokemon. They are patient hunters and set traps to capture their prey, though they can feast on virtually anything, including dirt. They spend time digging holes and tunnels underground.  
“No way!” I said in excitement, which quickly faded when I realized that these things might just be a bit dangerous.  
They had enormous jaws and they looked like they were sharp as well. They may have been what had chewed up my sneaker and nearly ate my foot, and they may be the reason I was even down here in the first place.  
My heart leapt in my throat at the thought that maybe they were reason for that skull and bone I found earlier.  
The Trapinch were all creeping closer to me, making their sickeningly annoying noise that was freaking me out.  
Butterfree is my healthiest Pokemon right now, I considered. “Butterfree, I choose you!” I shouted, throwing its Poke Ball.  
“Freee Freeeeee!” Butterfree said as it appeared.  
I whipped out my Pokedex and looked through it briefly, checking Butterfree’s moves that I couldn’t remember this very instant. “Use Sleep Powder!”  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree flew overhead and covered the creeping Trapinch in a blue powder that glittered and sprinkled from its wings.  
“Watch out, Butterfree!”I warned as a few of the Trapinch began jumping up at Butterfree, trying to bite at it.  
Butterfree hovered higher and continued to sprinkle its powder.   
All the Trapinch were asleep within a minute.  
“Thanks, Butterfree!” I sighed with relief, smiling. “That was a huge help. Now, let’s try to get out of here, eh?”  
“Freeeee,” Butterfree agreed.  
I walked up to a tunnel, carefully stepping around a few sleeping Trapinch. “I just don’t know which way is the way out of here,” I admitted.  
Butterfree stared at me for a moment before flying over to one of the tunnels and letting loose a cry with a set of light blue rings from its mouth.   
“Hey, that’s Supersonic, isn’t it?” I asked.  
“Freee Freeee.” Butterfree flew over to another tunnel and used the attack again.  
“You’re using your Supersonic waves to try and find where the exit is!” I exclaimed. “You’ll be able to tell if it’s a dead end or not!”  
Butterfree nodded and tried another tunnel.   
We’ll get out of here in no time! I thought happily. “Please, try and hurry before the Trapinch wake up,” I begged Butterfree quietly.  
“Freeee,” Butterfree said, and began to move a bit quicker.  
After a short while, Butterfree had finished checking all the tunnels and flew back to me, its antennae lowered sadly.  
“Do you mean… none of them lead out?” I asked in shock.  
“Freee Freeeeee,” Butterfree responded.  
“Then that means…” I started, staring up at the ceiling. “The only way out… is up…” My skin began to crawl at a sudden noise. I turned to see a Trapinch shake its head.  
“Butterfree!” I shouted. Bad move.  
My scream jolted several more Trapinch awake, who instantly nudged their friends awake. In a couple of seconds, they all were awake and angry. They charged at us immediately.  
No time for Sleep Powder now.  
“RUUUN!”  
Butterfree and I took off down the closest tunnel, Butterfree leading the way.  
The tunnel was dark and I couldn’t see much other than my Pokemon, if there was even anything else to see.  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree rang out gently.  
The slithering, chomping, chattering, maddening, aggravating sound of the Trapinch neared us by the second.  
“FREEEE!” Butterfree yelled.  
Before I could stop, I ran right into a wall. “AH!” I stumbled back, my face feeling flattened, but shook it off and extended my arms, feeling the wall in front of me.  
“FREEEEE!” Butterfree screamed from my left.  
I turned to the left and moved forward, realizing the tunnel had made a turn. Butterfree must have been using Supersonic and knew we were approaching a dead end and had been trying to warn me, I realized.  
We both went through this turn in the path, the Trapinch following with ease, right behind me, a few leaping forward to nip at my ankles, just missing. There was no time to turn around and fight. We needed to keep running forward.   
But if this tunnel didn’t empty out to the outside, just how much longer would we be running for? I questioned.  
“FREE FREE!” Butterfree cried out.   
“Another turn?” I called out to it. I ran into something much softer than a wall this time. I heard Butterfree scream out as I ran into it. “Sorry, Butterfree. Why’d you stop?” I then saw them.  
Just visible through some dim, foreign source of illumination, I could see the gang of Trapinch in front of us. I turned around and saw the Trapinch behind me. “Ugh,” I said angrily. What were we gonna do now?  
Butterfree sounded out of breath but kept its gaze on the Trapinch in front of it as I focused on the ones in front of me.  
All the Trapinch suddenly leaped forward all at once.  
Butterfree and I screamed as they flew at us, jaws open, ready to feast.  
One’s jaws opened directly in front of my face, ready to take half my head off with one bite!  
“AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!” I screamed. Not from the Trapinch, but because I was falling! A hole opened up underneath me, sending me down swiftly, forcing me in one direction and sharply to another, side to side, all over the place. I could barely keep up with what was happening as I tumbled down one tunnel after another, screaming all the way down to a solid rock bottom. “OOOOOWW!” I rubbed my butt.  
“FREEEEEE!” Butterfree was soaring down the hole towards me.  
“Butterfree!” I jumped up and backed away slowly as the Bug drew closer towards me. My legs and butt were hurting, but I seemed to instinctively avoid Butterfree, an uneasy feeling swimming inside of me.  
Butterfree flapped in front of me pleasantly.  
I smiled and my breath came out in relief. Cautiously, I gazed at where we both now were and soon noticed something that resembled a bug of some sort. Or maybe a slug. It made a terrible little noise that creeped me out almost as much as the Trapinch. I looked up through the hole we fell through, wondering how much time we had before our pursuers followed through, and then I stared down at the weird thing in front of me. “Did you save us?” I asked it.  
It simply flapped its tiny white wings briefly, making its bizarre noise.  
I pulled my Pokedex out to see what this thing was.  
Dunsparce. The Land Snake Pokemon. They dig away from people at extreme speeds and are difficult to capture. They can fly very briefly and only get but a few feet high at best.  
“A Dunsparce?” I read. “Hm… Says here you’re a Normal type Pokemon. Why did you save us? I mean, I appreciate it and everything, but, why? You’re supposed to be shy of humans like me.” I chuckled.  
It responded in its weird chittery language.   
“Sorry, I don’t understand,” I shrugged. “But, can you get us out of here? I know those Trapinch will be here in a matter of seconds.”  
Dunsparce made its noise and began to dig a hole in the wall using its tail, moving backwards inside of it.  
I got on my knees and watched the Pokemon easily tunnel through. “Now to figure out how I’m supposed to get through there,” I said out loud. I turned to Butterfree.  
It stared back at me quietly, flapping its wings.  
“Hey, wait!” I stood up and grabbed a Poke Ball. “Dugtrio, go!”  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio announced.  
“Dugtrio, I need your help to get out of this place. You have to burrow through this and follow Dunsparce,” I pleaded.  
“Trio!” Dugtrio said happily.   
I smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much.” I turned to return Butterfree to its Poke Ball.  
“FREEEEEEEEE!” Butterfree screamed as I turned around.   
I understood why automatically.  
“Return, Butterfree!” I called, not taking my eyes off of the few Trapinch that stood on the ground, glaring up at me.  
Another Trapinch fell from a small hole that was freshly dug from the ceiling while two more fell from the hole Dunsparce had dug previously to save me and Butterfree.  
I went to Dugtrio and wrapped my arms around him tightly. “GOOOOO!” I bellowed.  
In an instant, the Trapinch jumped at me as Dugtrio immediately dug through the wall, making a larger hole, following Dunsparce.  
Dirt flew into my eyes as the mole Pokemon worked forward rapidly, digging effortlessly. Dugtrio are one of the fastest Pokemon when it comes to digging. We just had to make it out of this!  
Squinting as I glanced behind me, I saw that the Trapinch were taking nips out of the bottoms of my sneakers! I tried tucking my legs in, but my knees were getting caught in the dirt walls of the tunnel Dugtrio was plowing for us, which ended up hurting me, and resulting in slowing us down, so I had to let my legs dangle. “You can do it, Dugtrio!” I urged. “GO!”  
Dugtrio plowed ahead as fast as he could.  
Dunsparce was far out of sight, but it left a tiny tunnel behind it, guiding Dugtrio through to the surface.  
I closed my eyes against the dirt constantly flying in my face. “AAAAHHH!!” I felt a bite in my leg and kicked and swung it frantically, slamming it into the wall, knocking off the Trapinch as it cried out.  
“TRIOOOO!” Dugtrio plowed faster and harder through the dirt.  
“We’re almost there, Dugtrio! Don’t you give up!”  
“TRIO TRIO!” Dugtrio replied back, continuing to move.  
I opened my eyes briefly and screamed as a Trapinch appeared a couple of feet in front of Dugtrio!  
“TRIOOOOOO!” Dugtrio plowed right into the Trapinch’s waiting, open jaws and knocked it out of the way.  
“Nice job, Dugtrio!” I told him.  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio said, plowing through the dirt. “TRIOOOO!”   
I saw light. Light! “We’re almost there!” I held on even tighter to my Pokemon and closed my eyes against a huge chunk of dirt that hit my face. Suddenly, I was flung forward and tossed off of Dugtrio, sent flying through the air! “WHOOOAA!!!” I flipped and landed fairly softly on my back. Still groaning, I sat up and gasped as I saw the grass under me! We were in the woods! “GRASS! I made it!” I cheered. I turned to Dugtrio and held out his Poke Ball. “You’re a lifesaver, Dugtrio! Get back where it’s safe. Thank you!” I returned him to his Poke Ball.  
“Trio!” Dugtrio responded happily as he was returned.  
I was ready to collapse to the ground when a stream of Trapinch leaped out of the hole Dugtrio and I had just gotten out of! Countless numbers of the enemy Pokemon were leaping out of the hole and then diving back in, snapping their jaws loudly the entire time.  
I backed away until I hit a tree and just watched in fear.  
They continued to fly out of the hole for another couple of minutes before they had all fallen back in.  
I was breathing heavily, staring at the hole, waiting for more Trapinch to leap out.  
“Nice to meet you,” a voice said behind me.  
I gasped, leaping up, and turned around to see a young woman.   
She had dark blonde hair and was several inches taller than me. She wore an outfit involving tight, black short shorts and a matching, tight, black shirt underneath her short brown vest that stopped right below her chest, and a matching brown ranger hat with a black ribbon wrapped around it. She sported brown gloves and a rope was wrapped at her waist, slung around a brown belt. A brown bag hung from her shoulder. Her feet rested inside long black boots just past her ankles. An odd looking creature sat on her hat. She stared at me curiously. “So you were the one who they caught,” she said. “You can thank my Dunsparce for saving you, ‘kay?” She pointed at Dunsparce who sat on the ground.  
“That’s… your Dunsparce?” I asked in shock.  
“Well duh isn’t she cute?” she asked, speaking rapidly. She knelt down and grabbed up Dunsparce, hugging the thing tightly. “She’s like a plushy!” The woman let out a sharp, weird squeal of joy and let go of her Dunsparce, then stood up and glared at me. “If you don’t like Dunsparce, I’m judging you. In fact, if you don’t like Sewaddle, I’m judging you. No, if you don’t like Bug Pokemon and Ghost Pokemon, I’m judging you.”  
“Wha…?” I asked. This woman was straight up bizarre.   
“Those are the rules. Sorry,” she replied, crossing her arms, staring at me impatiently.  
“Rules…? Look, thanks for saving me, okay?” I turned to her Dunsparce. “Thank you very much, Dunsparce. You saved my life for sure! I really appreciate that. I owe my life to you.” I turned to Dunsparce’s Trainer and smiled with a nod. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”  
“Yes,” she replied seriously.  
“What?”  
“Do you like Ghost and Bug type Pokemon?” she repeated.  
“Um… Ghosts are cool…” I said slowly, confused. “I have a really bad phobia of Bug type Pokemon, though…”  
“I’m judging you,” she spoke sternly, a cold look in her eyes as she sneered at me.  
“What does that mean…?” I asked.  
“It means you are now judged,” she said. “Bug Pokemon are like, the coolest okay bye!” She raised her hand to my face and walked away from me.  
I stared at her, lost for words.  
She stopped and turned back around. “Okay you like Ghost Pokemon at least so you gain points for that, but not liking Bug Pokemon is totally not cool. What is wrong with Bug types?”  
“I just don’t like them…” I said, almost wishing I were back in that pit with the Trapinch than being bothered by this crazy woman. That feeling went away immediately. I was grateful, but this woman was nuts. “I’m trying to work with them, but I still am not a fan. We can’t all like the same things… What does being ‘judged’ mean, anyway? I mean, like... what are you talking about?”  
“You’re being judged for not liking Bugs,” she answered, not giving me any real answer. “I have casted judgment upon you. What are you doing to work with them? How are you going about it?”  
“Well, I own a Butterfree.” I held out Butterfree’s Poke Ball, and the beam shot out, sending out the butterfly.  
“Freeeee!” Butterfree cried.  
“WOOOW!” the woman exclaimed. “BEAUTIFUL!!” She took her bag off and reached inside. She turned to Butterfree and extended her arm, holding out a berry in her other hand.  
Butterfree happily squealed and rested on her arm, nibbling eagerly on the berry from the lady. My Butterfree then turned to the Pokemon on the woman’s head and greeted it.   
The Pokemon replied back in a friendly manner.  
The woman smiled and scratched Butterfree’s chin. “Do you like my Sewaddle?”  
“Freeee Freeee!”  
“See-what-tle?” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Sewaddle. The Sewing Pokemon. They fashion out their own clothes to wear, but their first clothes ever are from their final evolved form, Leavanny. Sewaddle create a leaf hood to hide from predators whilst sleeping.  
The woman turned to me. “You don’t even know what a Sewaddle is? I’m judging you,” she snapped.   
“I’ve never heard of it,” I shrugged.  
“They’re from the Unova region, when I’m from,” she explained.  
“Unova…” I repeated. That was where Prof. Oak got Kiwi’s Pidgey to learn Heat Wave, I remembered.  
“Your Butterfree is fairly well raised, I guess,” the woman told me, eyeing my insect Pokemon. “Very beautiful.” Her face softened into a loving smile. “Aren’t you adorable? Yes you are! Is your Trainer taking good care of you?”  
Butterfree let out a cry and flew high into the air, floating over me.  
I winced, my face breaking uncontrollably into disgust, but I tried to just relax.  
“You look so uncomfortable around Butterfree,” the woman remarked.  
“Free?” Butterfree said, and immediately flew away from me, landing on a nearby tree, its antennae dropping in sadness.  
“Hey!” I spoke sharply to the woman before making my way over to Butterfree. “Butterfree, it’s okay. I still have my phobia. You know that. You know I am still working on it. You know I’m trying hard, right? It may never go away, or may take a while before it ever does, but you’re still my friend and I’ll always love you. I still want you close to me, always! Ignore that lady. She doesn’t know a thing about us. We’ll always be like best friends, right?” I grit my teeth and forced myself to extend my hand to Butterfree.  
Butterfree stared me in the eyes, its antennae perking up a little.  
My hand began to shake as I slowly, gently, brushed my hand against its face, staring intently back at it before removing my hand.  
“Freeee!” Butterfree said happily.  
“That was horrible,” the woman said behind me.  
I turned to her angrily.  
“You look like you’re going to puke or pass out touching your own Pokemon.” She shook her head, glaring at me. “How can you build a relationship with your own Pokemon if you’re afraid of it?”  
She was officially wringing out whatever little patience I had left in me. “I’m a Pokemon Trainer! My goal is to capture every Pokemon in existence and befriend them all. I’ve come a long way to get over my fear of Bug Pokemon and it hasn’t come along too far so far, but it isn’t over. It’ll never be over! I’ll continue to raise my Butterfree and any other Pokemon out there, Bug or whatever type, and we’ll be friends and grow stronger. We’ll do it together! Who the hell are you anyway? I appreciate your Pokemon saving my life and everything, but you have no place butting in on my relationship with my Pokemon! We’re perfectly fine!”  
She continued to give me that dirty look. “Whatever. My name is Kai,” she introduced herself. “I’m a Pokemon Ranger.”  
“You’re a Pokemon Ranger?” I repeated, my tone easing up considerably.   
“That’s right,” she said with a prideful smile. “Soon enough, I’m sure they’ll promote me to owning a Capture Styler. Do you know what that is?”  
“Yeah,” I said quickly. “It allows you to control a Pokemon without actually having to capture it in a Poke Ball. Only the most experienced and well respected and trusted of Pokemon Rangers owns one of those.”  
“Yeah.” She frowned again. “Thanks.”  
I shrugged. “Just saying…”  
“Anyway, as a Pokemon Ranger, I of course love and care all Pokemon,” she went on. “So, seeing you so uncomfortable with your own, it’s my job to butt in.”  
“I suppose…”  
“But, I can see that you two really do have some kind of a relationship going on. And it’s a good one. So I guess it’s alright. But seriously, get over your fear.”  
“Yeah, right…” I muttered. “Anyway, thanks again for the help.”  
“Of course. I heard the screaming and ran here as fast as I could. I work nearby here, inspecting the Pokemon and nature in this area and when I ran here, I saw the enormous hole in the ground, and all the other holes, and I knew there was trouble here. You see, this is a beach, not a desert.”  
I hesitated before speaking. “Um… yeah… I could tell by the ocean…” I replied slowly.  
Her eyebrows furrowed. “I’m saying that Trapinch have absolutely no business out on a beach. They live in the desert. They’re Ground type Pokemon.”  
“Oh… So what are they doing here?”  
“That’s one of the things I’m investigating. I’m under the impression that a Trapinch was released by a Pokemon Trainer. You Trainers really need to be careful where you release your Pokemon, you know. I mean, if you’re gonna go and do something as careless as releasing a Pokemon, for crying out loud, release it in its natural habitat, or give it to a Ranger, or a Nurse Joy, or an Officer Jenny, or a shelter. There’s so many options! Gosh!”  
“You mean, all those Trapinch are from Pokemon Trainers?”  
“No,” Kai shook her head. “Well, I doubt it very much, at least. I suspect that only one was released.”  
“But there’s an entire family of them down there! Two could have been released or something and they’ve been breeding like mad ever since!”  
“Maybe,” Kai said uncertainly. “Personally, I think one was released. Pokemon have ways of finding friends and family, you know. I feel that someone may have released a Trapinch, and it made the best of its situation. Somehow wandered onto the beach. Who knows how far it traveled to get here? Then, maybe it let off a scent, or a noise, or some others means to find friends like itself. Maybe those friends found this location and relocated and now live here. It’s not unheard of. In Unova, there were no Pokemon from other regions able to be located there. Suddenly, something went wrong when other regions were transferring Pokemon to scientists in Unova and several of them escaped. Now, we have a wide range of other region Pokemon in Unova as well.”  
“Wow. Then, I guess you could be right.”  
“Yep,” Kai beamed proudly. “So, my Dunsparce helped you out, huh?”  
“Yes, it did,” I nodded. “It totally saved my life down th-”  
“She.” Kai pointed a finger right at my face.  
I kept my eyes on it and said, “She. She totally saved my life down there.” I looked Kai in the eyes. “Sorry.”  
Kai nodded with her solid face and lowered her arm.  
I sighed and forced a smile, ready to get away from this cook. “Thank you both again.” I nodded at Dunsparce.  
Dunsparce replied.  
“By the way, my name is Gary.” I extended my hand and Kai shook it. “Well, Kai, thanks once again.”  
“Not a problem,” she said. “Prob. Lem. Problem.”  
My mouth opened to say something, but I closed it and decided it was best if I just left. “See you around.”  
“Hold on, Gary,” she called as I began walking away.  
“Huh?” I stopped.  
“Where are you going?” she asked me.  
“I’m heading to Celadon City.”  
“You can’t go there.”  
“What? Why?” My voice rose at her.  
“As you know, I’m working in this area,” she explained. “The Trapinch problem isn’t the only thing I’m investigating. You going through here alone is not a good idea. I’d recommend you take a different path to get to Celadon City.”  
“After all the time it took me to get here? I’m almost there!”  
She sighed. “If you insist on going to Celadon through here, fine. But I’ll have to escort you.”  
I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. “But, I have my Pokemon with me! What could be so dangerous out here?”  
“Hopefully you won’t have to find out, but it’s really bad, Gary. I cannot allow you to go through there alone. I’m sorry. Or, you can wait until I find out exactly what the situation out there is and how to solve it.”  
I can’t believe this crap, I frowned. “Fine,” I gave in. I was so close to Celadon City. I couldn’t slow down now. I needed to keep going forward. No matter what. “Lead the way.”  
“And maybe I can finally see if I can meet Eusine!” Kai gushed.   
“Eusine?” I then remembered Aly had mentioned wanting to meet Eusine as well to me and June when we ran into her and her Ivysaur in Celadon City. “That’s the guy who’s searching for some Pokemon, right?”  
“He’s looking for a Suicune!” Kai shouted excitedly. “He wants to earn its respect and bond their hearts together to be one. He wants to work alongside the great, Legendary Pokemon Suicune!”  
“Suicune...” I pulled out my Pokedex and searched it.   
Suicune. The Aurora Pokemon. This mysterious Legendary Pokemon is said to be the embodiment of the North Wind. It travels around the world at rapid speeds and has nearly never been seen before. Few still doubt it even exists.  
“HA! Suicune exists alright!” Kai claimed. “Eusine even said he saw it before! Eusine is amazing! He’s gorgeous! He’s totally the coolest thing walking this planet! Oh my gosh, what about Grimsley?”  
“Grimsley?” I asked.  
“YES! Of the Elite Four in Unova!” Kai squealed. “Well, he was anyway, but he completely ruined everything good in his life due to his gambling problem and was ultimately replaced by someone much less sexy and incredible and awesome and oh my gosh you know? He is totally just.” She paused. “AAHH too much to even think about!”  
I stared at Kai and began to wonder if maybe I should just go back to Saffron City and work my way around to Celadon instead of having her escort me.  
“Anyway, are we going or not?” Kai asked.  
I sighed. I can’t go back now, I told myself. I have to keep moving forward. My head lowered in defeat. “Okay, Kai. Let’s go. But, first...” My sneakers, one destroyed, the other just worn, were kicked off. I knelt down and took my bag off my back and then removed my sneakers. I pulled out a fresh black pair from my bag and put them on. The destroyed sneakers were shoved in their place and I got up and zipped the bag close, slinging it over my shoulder again. “I’m ready.”  
“Oh, and one more thing,” Kai added.  
I stared at her with exhaustion.  
“You have to let your Butterfree travel around with me so I can be around her,” she demanded.  
“Her?” I repeated.  
“Oh my gosh you don’t even know the gender of your own Pokemon?” She tossed her hands up in frustration. “You are just.” Her head shook rapidly. “Oh my gosh just oh my gosh. Unbelievable. You. AAHHH. Just wow.”  
Keep moving forward. Get it over with, I urged myself. “Go ahead, Butterfree,” I grumbled.  
“Freee?” Butterfree flew towards Kai softly through the air.  
“Butterfreeee!!” Kai called out joyfully, running to my Pokemon.  
I watched as she and Butterfree danced happily with each other, Sewaddle jumping up and down with them, and I couldn’t help but smile a little.  
Kai turned to me. “Alright then, Gary. Let’s get you out of here and into Celadon City.” She walked ahead of me, chatting to my Butterfree quickly, Dunsparce crawling along on the ground at her feet.  
I stood there for a moment before walking forward to follow them, but then stopped and turned back to stare at the beach.  
I stared at the holes throughout the sand.  
I stared at the water.  
I turned around and noticed Kai, her Sewaddle and Dunsparce, and my Butterfree were nowhere in sight. I could still hear Kai talking rapidly ahead. “Hey, wait up!” I ran after them.  
Running after my new, definitely temporary, traveling partner.   
Running after her creepy Bug and Grass type Pokemon that sat atop her head, Sewaddle.  
Running after her Dunsparce that saved me and my Pokemons’ lives.  
Running after my Butterfree.   
Running into an altercation I never saw coming.


	27. Family Business

“I hope to own like, every Bug Pokemon in the world!” Kai expressed to my Butterfree excitedly. “I captured so many in the Unova Region, since I’ve lived there most of my life. Then, when I came to work in Kanto, I saw a few more and caught them, too! I own a Galvantula, a Volcarona, an Accelgor, an Ariados I traded for by trading my Parasect to another fan of Bug Pokemon…”  
I reluctantly walked behind Kai, listening to her constantly dwell on about gross Bug type Pokemon.  
Butterfree wasn’t bothered by the discussion, listening silently, staring Kai in the eyes as she stared back, jabbering on.  
Kai’s Sewaddle remained atop her hat, chewing on a leaf it had.  
I don’t see anything wrong with this forest, I thought irritably. No dangers of any kind. We’re almost in Celadon City by now. I don’t need this woman to escort me there. What I need to do is just return my Butterfree to her Poke Ball and excuse myself from this lady.  
“Unova is so much different than it is here in Kanto,” Kai continued on. “Unova’s much more like a city. Like civilization and people and stuff. But people suck anyway; always judging you and hating you for what you love. Kanto has more nature and freedom and outdoors and nicer people because of that type of environment. I think Kanto is cool but the Bug Pokemon here aren’t as interesting as in Unova. I mean, the Kanto Bug Pokemon are awesome too, but Unova has a Volcarona! A Bug and Fire type Pokemon! I mean, how cool is that?”  
I pulled out my Pokedex, interested in what she had just said.  
Volcarona. The Sun Pokemon and the evolved form of Larvesta. Volcarona releases fiery scales from their six wings to create a sea of fire that is said to be bright enough to replicate the sun.   
Kai turned to me. “You don’t even know what a Volcarona is?” she asked in disgust. “I am totally judging you.”  
I glared at her as I put my Pokedex away. My limit with her was being breached.  
“How can you raise a Bug Pokemon and not even like it, let alone not know very much about them?” Kai asked me.  
“That thing is from Unova for crying out loud!” I burst out. “I’ve never heard of that thing before, so I looked it up!”  
“No excuse,” Kai replied solemnly. “You’re now being judged.”  
“What is that??” I shouted, heating up in frustration. “What does ‘judging’ even mean?”  
“Your dislike of Bug Pokemon has lead me to judge you,” Kai replied.  
“And???”  
“And now you are judged.”  
My hands went to my face in anger as I growled. This woman was driving me nuts.  
She turned back to my Butterfree. “How do you put up with this guy?” she asked Butterfree. “You should find yourself a different Trainer or something. You should be my Pokemon! I haven’t captured a Butterfree yet!”  
“HEY!” I raged. “Butterfree’s mine!”  
Kai turned to me. “You don’t even like her.”  
“I LOVE MY BUTTERFREE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!”  
Sewaddle had finished its leaf and was now looking into the sky above, uninterested in the argument beneath it.  
Dunsparce kept her seemingly closed eyes on us, Butterfree looking back and forth between us.  
“It’s only based on what you’ve told me and how I’ve seen you interact with her,” Kai spoke calmly.  
“You don’t know anything about our relationship! Nothing! Keep your stupid, damn opinions to yourself until you actually know what the hell you’re talking about!”  
Kai stopped walking and stared at me. “Well,” she started. “RUDE!”  
“ME?! You’ve been nothing but rude to me!”  
“How?” Kai started shouting back.  
“Saying me and Butterfree have no connection! Saying I know nothing about Bug Pokemon and just ridiculing me!”  
Sewaddle was now reaching up into the air, standing up as high as it could and reaching towards a tree branch that held one dangling leaf, grunting and groaning as it tried to grab the treat.  
“Have I told a lie so far?” she asked me in a calmer tone, her face softening in a way that added to the level of condescending that came with her question.  
“YES!” I took an impatient step towards her, which seemed to momentarily grab Sewaddle’s attention as it looked down at me, but then quickly returned to stretching up for the delectable leaf. “Me and Butterfree have a great relationship! And I know a lot about Bug Pokemon, I just may not know everything! That doesn’t mean you can speak down to me!”  
“Oh please,” Kai said, raising her hand to my face. “You aren’t even comfortable touching your Butterfree. How close of a relationship is that?”  
“WE’RE WORKING ON IT!” My voice echoed through the woods.  
“That’s horrible,” Kai shook her head. “How do you think that makes your Butterfree feel?”  
Butterfree’s antennae began to drop just a little. “Free…” she said quietly.  
I stared at Butterfree, now unable to speak. My heart began to drop at her voice. “But…”  
“Exactly.” Kai’s eyes closed and she turned away and continued to walk. “Hey, have I told you about Emmet’s butt?”  
Butterfree’s antennae lifted up a little as she flapped off after Kai, Dunsparce sliding along after them.  
“Waaaaaad!” Sewaddle cried out as it reached helplessly for the leaf it was being taken away from, finally slumping its head in defeat.  
I sighed and continued to follow them, now thinking. Maybe she’s right. Maybe me and Butterfree really are incompatible. Maybe I shouldn’t be trying to force a relationship with Bug Pokemon if I’m not truly comfortable around them.  
As Kai continued to talk to my Pokemon, I separated myself from where I was and returned to the time I first met my Butterfree. I remembered when I had first caught her as a motionless Metapod. My easiest capture ever. She had evolved into a Butterfree in response to her desire to get close to me after seeing me reach out and touch my Beedrill to congratulate him for his battle against June’s Ampharos.  
My hands went deeper into my pockets as cold air began to blow against me. It was nearing the end of autumn, winter making itself known and recognized. I shivered and huddled myself a little bit against the cold.  
With a loud roar, a sudden stream of fire shot out from the middle of the woods in front of Kai.  
“Oh no!” Kai gasped, stopping short and backing away. “Not again!”  
“Waddle Waddle!” Sewaddle cried fearfully.  
“Huh?” I looked for the source of the fire.  
A loud bark came from the trees and another flame shot towards Kai. She ducked just in time, Butterfree backing up quickly and Sewaddle clinging to its Trainer’s hat for dear life. “They’re here…” she said with a sharp look on her face, staring towards something.  
“Who’s here?” I asked in a panic. “What’s going on?” I smelled a foul aroma.  
Suddenly, a large, black figure leaped out of the bushes and charged directly at Kai from behind.  
Kai turned her head quickly and ducked, running forward underneath the large monster as her Sewaddle screamed in terror. She got up immediately after getting behind the beast and stared it down.  
It was a dog. Not just any dog. This was definitely a Pokemon of some sort.  
I whipped out my Pokedex in my shaky hand and scanned this dark creature who looked very familiar to me.  
Houndoom. The Dark Pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour. This Pokemon tends to travel in packs. The leader has their horns raked sharply to the back. The fire they emit comes from toxins burning in its gut, which gives its fire a foul smell.  
“Houndoom…” I said in amazement.   
Houndoom was glaring at Kai, its teeth bared as it growled lowly.  
Suddenly, another Houndoom leaped from the trees, followed by another, and another, and several more.  
Kai, a seemingly calm Dunsparce, the shivering Sewaddle clinging to Kai’s hat with her eyes closed, and I, were surrounded.  
I turned around and counted fourteen Houndoom. “Kai…?” I whispered softly. “What’s going on…?”  
“I don’t know exactly,” Kai said slowly.  
“Great…” I replied.  
“All I know is, this is the situation I was warning you about,” Kai continued. “I just don’t know what they want from us.”  
The other Houndoom joined in with the first Houndoom’s growls.  
“You have a special plan for this situation, Ranger?” I reached for a Poke Ball.  
“We’ll have to battle our way through this,” Kai answered.  
I immediately grabbed Primeape’s Poke Ball. “I choose you, Primeape!” I threw his Poke Ball forward.  
“PRIIIIIIIMEAPE!” Primeape screeched, glaring at his opponents eagerly but cautiously, turning in a quick circle.  
“Primeape, use your Karate Chop!”  
“APE APE APE!” Primeape threw himself at the closest Houndoom. He hit the large, dark dog with a powerful chop to the face and sent it flying, howling from the damage.   
A Fighting move like Karate Chop was super effective to a Dark type like Houndoom. Houndoom were also Fire types, so we’d have to watch out for those type of attacks. Houndoom hit the ground but got right back up, growling angrily before shooting a Flamethrower attack from its jaws.  
“AAAAAAAAAPE!” Primeape screamed as the flames engulfed him.  
“Primeape!” I called. I could smell the putrid smell from Houndoom’s flames.  
“Butterfree, go get him!” Kai ordered. “Use Bug Bite!”  
I turned and to my surprise, my Butterfree flew from behind Kai and landed on the Houndoom attacking my Primeape! She then began to bite on the Houndoom’s face in a rapid, repetitive motion.  
Houndoom screamed out loud and then whimpered.  
Butterfree flew away as Houndoom shot another Flamethrower at her, just barely dodging the powerful move.  
“Now, use Stun Spore on the entire pack!” Kai demanded.  
Butterfree flew overhead and sprayed an orange cloud of dust around the Houndoom. They all howled in pain and hit the floor, growling and struggling to move.   
“Let’s go!” Kai screamed as she ran and leaped over the Houndoom and ran into the jumble of trees, Butterfree following close behind, Dunsparce sliding around the Houndoom, following Kai.  
“Primeape, return!” I returned Primeape to his Poke Ball before running after Kai, jumping over the Houndoom.   
Kai tore easily through the woods, running at an even though seedy pace as I tried my best to keep up. She soon stopped and stood up straight, looking behind me. The Ranger seemed to be in perfect shape, not out of breath in the slightest.  
I came to a stop, breathing heavily. “What in the hell was that?” I asked once I felt able to stand up and breathe easier.  
“Those are Houndoom.” Kai held a disappointed look on her face. “Do you know nothing?”  
“Not the damn dogs!” I snapped, sick of her attitude. “What the hell are they attacking us for?”  
“I told you already, I don’t exactly know.”  
I sucked my teeth at her.  
“What?”  
I glanced back to the direction we ran from, where the Houndoom were at, and then looked to Kai. “What’s the deal with you ordering around my Butterfree?”  
“I saved our butts,” she said coolly. “How ungrateful can you be? Maybe if you had a better relationship with your Pokemon, you wouldn’t be so insecure right now.”  
“I’m not insecure! Butterfree is my Pokemon! You have no right to give her orders!”  
“Maybe,” Kai shrugged. “But she did obey me, didn’t she?”  
My mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out, and my mouth closed back. My eyes went up to Butterfree, who stared back at me from right next to Kai’s head.  
With a loud howl, a flame shot out of nowhere, mere inches from my nose.  
I shrieked and backed up, falling immediately.  
“They’re back!” Kai bared her teeth towards the threat.  
“What?? But they were just-!”  
“MOVE IT!” Kai ordered.  
But it was too late. Several Houndoom leaped out from the woods and surrounded us. There were about ten of them this time.  
“Galvantula, go!” Kai threw a Poke Ball.  
An enormous, disgusting, terrifying looking spider emerged from her Poke Ball.  
I’d never seen such a creature. “Ugh…” I muttered, goosebumps creeping up my arms.   
“Use Thunder!” Kai commanded.  
“Galvantula!!” Galvantula said in its deep voice. Electricity shot from Galvantula’s body and went directly up into the sky.  
The bolt expanded and sparked, grabbing everyone’s attention before the bolt shot back down to the ground, splitting into several separate jolts and hitting the Houndoom.   
The Houndoom all howled from the major strike.  
Kai immediately ran past Galvantula and Galvantula followed along with Butterfree, Dunsparce slithering along at her own pace to keep up.  
I ran as well.  
Footsteps pounded the grass behind me. The barking and snarling made it clear that the Houndoom were after us, and they sounded really close, too. The Thunder attack had done little to slow down these Pokemon.  
Looking back, I screamed at how close they actually were to us. We were all dinner within seconds! “Kai, they’re right behind us!”  
“Yeah, I know that!”  
I was tackled from behind and landed in the dirt, face first, screaming. The growling was right in my ear.  
Kai and Sewaddle screamed from not far ahead and I was sure I heard them get dropped.  
Galvantula let out a cry, as well as Butterfree and Dunsparce.  
A loud howl was heard from nearby that sent a chill through my skin, down past my bones. I’d never heard something so terrifying. I struggled to get up, but the Houndoom on my back was too heavy. The growling in my ear grew more deadly, and I stopped moving.  
“GALVANTULA!” Kai screamed.  
A sudden bright flash blinded me, forcing my eyes closed.  
The Houndoom all howled against the flashing light and the weight on my back lifted!  
A moment later, someone grabbed my arm.  
“COME ON!” Kai was pulling me up!  
Nothing but a bright flash of light stood before my eyes. Unable to see anything else, I blindly ran, Kai pulling me all the way. It was when she had stopped running and held back my shoulder that I knew to stop. I kept blinking my eyes, trying to see again, but to no avail.   
Kai sighed. “Still suffering from my Galvantula’s Flash attack, huh?”  
I rubbed my eyes. “So that’s what that was?”  
“Yup.”  
I squinted through my blinded eyes and could finally start to make out Kai.  
Her Sewaddle was on top of her head again and my Butterfree was on her shoulder. Dunsparce sat at her feet and the monstrosity that was Galvantula stood on the other side of its Trainer.  
“Well, thanks for saving me,” I told her. “Again... We need to get out of here!”   
“You need to get out of here,” Kai corrected me. “I still have work to do here. I am only trying to get you out of here safely. Seems you’d definitely be dead if it weren’t my Galvantula saving you. You really aren’t much of a Trainer, are you? Train. Er. Trainer.”  
I squinted at her for a moment. “What…?”  
“I said, you aren’t much of a Trainer, are you?” she repeated.  
“Not that! Why did you just break the word ‘Trainer’ down like that?”  
“Cause reasons,” she answered calmly.  
“What??” I screeched.  
“Cause reasons,” she repeated.  
“What the hell does that mean?” I exclaimed. “What reasons?”  
“Reasons,” was her answer. “Hey, you don’t know anything about the Unova region, right? Have I told you about Emmet’s butt?”  
“I don’t wanna know about anyone’s butt!!” My patience balloon had popped. “I wanna get the hell out of here and away from YOU!! All I wanna do is reach freaking Fuchsia freaking City!”  
“Fuchsia?” Kai repeated. “Why not just go through Lavender Town? Lav. En. Der. Lavender. You must have come from nearby to Lavender Town. Why are you going through Celadon?”  
“It’s a long story,” I said shortly. “And stop breaking down words! In fact, just leave me alone! I’m taking my Butterfree! We’ll get to Celadon on our own! Come on Bu-”  
Smoke came in swiftly from out of nowhere, surrounding us and making us all choke and cough.  
“They’re back!” Kai bemoaned.  
“Why won’t they leave us alone?” I was tired of running. This all just needed to come to an end.  
“I already told you that I don’t know!” Kai was sounding irritated.  
Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground again.  
Kai screamed out as she too was taken down.  
“AAAAAAHHH!!” A powerful zap shot through me, the pain remaining even after I knew the electric hit had ended. I couldn’t move my body.  
“Get up!” Kai urged as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up.  
“Ow! Ow! Oooooowww!! Easy!” I insisted as I trailed behind her, aching all over from moving as we escaping the smoke cloud. My sight had fully returned from the Flash attack.  
Once we had lost the Houndoom again, Kai let go of me and stared beyond me, looking out for our hunters.  
“What hit me...?” I moaned.  
“Smokescreen from the Houndoom.”  
“NOT THAT!” I barked.  
“Oh, that was Thunderbolt from Galvantula,” Kai informed me.  
“Well, tell that damn bug to-!” I started. “Kai?”  
Kai was hunched over, holding her leg, her face pained.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“One of those Houndoom bit me,” she growled. “I’ll be fine.”  
Butterfree sat on a tree branch above Kai, watching her, as did the rest of Kai’s Pokemon closeby from the ground.  
The young Ranger sat and took off her bag. There was a serious wound on her leg that must have been really painful, glistening with thick blood. She reached in her bag and laid down a few spray bottles. She took one and sprayed her leg where the bite mark was. She groaned sharply and set the bottle down before grabbing another bottle and spraying her leg again, moaning louder. The liquid began to bubble and fizz on the wound. She reached in her bag, pulled out a piece of cloth, and dabbed at the wound quickly before grabbing another bottle on the ground and spraying her leg yet again. She closed her eyes and pressed the cloth back to the injury while she clenched her teeth, inhaling strongly. When she opened her eyes after a few minutes, she put the bottles and blood soaked cloth back in her bag and took out a fresh piece of gauze. She wrapped her leg with it tightly, her face twitching continuously. She then stood up and smiled at her Galvantula, her arms extended. “All done!”  
Butterfree flew from the branch she sat on and swirled in circles over Kai’s head while Sewaddle reached up to the butterfly, crying out happily, Dunsparce chittering at her with her weird sound as Galvantula reached out creepily for its Trainer joyfully with its feelers.  
“Kai, are you alright?” I asked her.  
“Yes.” Kai and the others stopped dancing but nobody turned to me except for my Butterfree. “But you need to get out of here. This is getting too dangerous for you.”  
“I can’t just leave you here alone,” I argued.  
“I’ve been dealing with these Houndoom for a couple of weeks now. I admit I haven’t dealt with anything quite this problematic before, but I have handled them during previous encounters. I’ll be just fine.”  
I didn’t exactly know what to say to her. I guess she knew what she was doing, but…  
“There are things I need to understand about them,” Kai continued. “I need to get close to them. I need to study them deeper. Something has happened to them. They weren’t always so mean. They were always protective of-”  
“GRRRRRRR!” a loud growl came suddenly.  
The growl made me shiver hard and whip around to it.   
It was another Houndoom. Its horns were curved noticeably sharper than the other Houndoom we had seen all night.  
“The leader,” Kai said softly.  
“Huh?”was all I could utter.  
Kai stared at the Houndoom with determination. “What is wrong?” she called out to it, motioning emotionally with her hands.   
Suddenly, several more Houndoom once again came out from the darkness, surrounding us.  
I glared back at them all and reached for a Poke Ball.  
“Wait…” Kai muttered.  
“Huh?” I turned to her.  
She was staring past me.  
There was a Houndoom glaring at us, like the rest.  
“Kai, we have to battle these things. Otherwise, we’re gonna get killed!” I turned back to her.  
She was still looking at the same Houndoom.  
I turned to stare at it again. “Kai, we have no choice!” That’s when I saw them.  
A little group of Pokemon I recognized immediately. They were why the Houndoom seemed so familiar to me.  
I was too afraid in this situation to use my Pokedex to scan them, but I knew exactly what they were.  
Houndour. The pre-evolved form of Houndoom. Three Houndour were sitting in the grass, several feet away from the pack of Houndoom, ears down against their heads, looking sad. Or maybe they were scared.  
“Houndour…” I whispered.  
Kai continued to focus intently at the little puppies, her mouth moving as she seemed to be silently saying something. “Electroweb!” Kai suddenly let out loud, and she took off running.  
The order she just gave was foreign to me, but I followed behind Kai, trusting in her, my heart leaping into my mouth as I joined Kai in leaping over the Houndoom with this crazy lady, nearly throwing up from the effort it took in that split second to ignore my good sense and terror and actually do such a daring act!  
Even the Houndoom had shocked looks on their faces as we did such a startling action.  
Butterfree and Dunsparce moved along with Kai and I.  
“Galvantula!” Galvantula didn’t move from its spot.   
I turned back as Galvantula shot a thin jolt of electricity into the air and then ran as well.  
The skinny electric attack widened and stretched as the Houndoom angrily ran forward to chase us. The electric string stretched further apart and expanded before I began to see a pattern form from it. It was turning into a web! The web widened enough to land on all of the Houndoom as they leaped at us, trapping the hounds inside. They were all shocked by the electric attack and stuck inside of the web!  
I couldn’t help but smile. Not bad, Galvantula, I thought, turning away and continuing to follow Kai.  
Kai showed no signs of pain as she led the way, running full speed. But as she finally came to a stop, she started to show signs of exhaustion as she leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath.  
I collapsed to my knees and sat down, done with all this running.  
Kai then straightened up. “Five,” she said clearly, seeming to have recovered her energy already.  
“Huh?”  
“Five Houndour,” she told me.  
“Five? I think I only saw three.”  
“Exactly,” Kai said solemnly. “There used to be five.”  
I stood up, my heart pounding faster for some reason. “What are you saying?”  
“I know those Houndoom. Every one of them. There are nearly one hundred Houndoom that live in this area. And there are a lot of Houndour as well. In this pack, in their litter, there were five Houndour. Now, there are only three. I think something happened to two of them.”  
“Like what?”  
Kai didn’t say anything for a moment. “Something that has the Houndoom pretty angry,” Kai finally spoke.  
I wasn’t sure what Kai was getting at. This was all confusing me. “Maybe they evolved?” I suggested.  
“They were too young,” Kai said. “They couldn’t have evolved that fast.”  
“Then what?”  
A flame came directly at Kai’s face. With a cry, she ducked and was then immediately tackled from behind by a Houndoom, forced down.  
Sewaddle screamed as it hit the ground, falling from Kai’s head along with her hat.  
Two Houndoom leaped forward from the bushes and attacked Galvantula with a Flamethrower.  
Kai screamed out for her enormous spider desperately as her Pokemon was engulfed in the burning streams, wailing out.  
When the flames finally ceased, Galvantula was sprawled out in the grass, not moving.  
Four more Houndoom leaped from the woods and surrounded Sewaddle, me and my Butterfree, growling.  
Sewaddle and Butterfree didn’t move as they fearfully gazed at our overwhelming opponents.  
Five more Houndoom ran from the trees and backed up their pack.  
“WAIT!” Kai begged out, the Houndoom still standing on top of her. “PLEASE! I know what happened to your babies!”  
The Houndoom all turned to face Kai, growling.  
She struggled underneath the Houndoom on top of her, but couldn’t move much. She continued to struggle in her uncomfortable position before giving up. “Your babies! They were captured, weren’t they?” she cried.  
The Houndoom all growled louder. The leader suddenly emerged from the darkness of the woods. It growled furiously and noticeably louder than the rest of the Houndoom, pawing at the ground, its eyes on Kai.  
“I’m sorry you lost your babies,” Kai pleaded. “I’m sorry Pokemon Trainers came around and took your babies from you. I apologize. I can’t imagine how you must feel. This is what Pokemon Trainers do all around the world, every single day. This must be impossible for you to accept. Please, forgive us all for this. We just want to be closer with you. We only want to get along and know more about Pokemon like yourselves. That’s why Pokemon Trainers capture Pokemon. I hope your babies are in the care of good, loving Trainers. Pokemon Trainers aren’t your enemies. It may look selfish, and maybe it is on some level, but we love you beautiful, powerful beings so much. We just... We just...” Kai sighed, seeming lost for more words. She groaned from under Houndoom. “Please, understand our side of this dilemma if you can! We just want to be friends!”  
With a loud roar, the leader charged at Kai angrily, jaws wide open.  
One of the Houndoom in front of me leaped at my face.  
I desperately reached out and lowered my head, gripping at Houndoom flimsily with my hands, but it easily took me down.  
The other Houndoom surrounding me leaped quickly on top of me, jaws open to attack.  
“Dunsparce, NOW!” Kai’s voice rang out.  
There was a hard quake through the ground and the Houndoom on top of me stopped attacking. They all looked away from me and towards where Kai was.  
I could barely see between the Houndooms’ legs, but Kai was standing up, her hat on her head again, Sewaddle sitting on top of it, my Butterfree on her shoulder.  
Kai returned her Galvantula to its Poke Ball and turned to me. “Yawn attack!” she ordered, pointing away from her.  
Dunsparce was several feet away, closer to me than I had expected. She opened her mouth and a stream of bubbles flew from it.  
They hit the Houndoom and even the Houndour who were lingering around. The Pokemon all looked sleepy suddenly and collapsed.  
I pushed the Houndoom off of me and jumped up.  
There were three large holes in the ground around me that hadn’t been there before. A few Houndoom were in each of them, snoozing, some snoring.  
I turned to Dunsparce, then to Kai. “Your Dunsparce dug these…?”  
“Let’s move it!” was all Kai would say.  
The four of us moved at Kai’s shout.  
I was ready to pass out, but I didn’t dare slow down.  
Kai’s running became a walk after a while, and I just followed along with whatever pace she was taking, grateful to be slowing down.  
Butterfree seemed tired, now sitting on Kai’s shoulder instead of flying.  
Other than my harsh breathing, there was silence through the night woods. In time, I started to feel better. More energetic. I still was in desperate need of rest, but I knew that wasn’t an option. Not until I got to Celadon City at least. We needed to get out of this area first.  
“They were captured by Pokemon Trainers,” Kai broke the silence.  
I swallowed, hurting my dry throat, but did it again in an attempt to relieve the pain before I spoke. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” Kai nodded. “I’m pretty sure. Their babies, the Houndour, were captured by Pokemon Trainers. The Houndoom didn’t take that too well. You can’t blame them, really.”  
I thought about this for a while. “Yeah…” I managed. “When you think about it, it’s surprising stuff like this doesn’t happen more often… I mean, Pokemon are captured every day. Pokemon are forced to battle and made to leave their friends and family on a daily basis. Sometimes it’s willingly, but a lot of times, it’s due to being dragged into a fight and then captured in a Poke Ball and taken away... It’s usually okay and all works out, but, it must be painful... Losing your child like that, or even your best friend. It’s surprising there aren’t more attacks like this mentioned in the news, if this is indeed the cause of the situation. Or does this happen a lot? Being a Pokemon Ranger, I’m sure you know more about this than I do.”  
Kai didn’t say anything.  
We walked without speaking for quite a while.  
“Kai…?” I finally tried.  
“It rarely ever happens,” Kai spoke up.  
“But, why?” I asked.  
There was silence again between us.   
“Once, I traveled to the Sinnoh region,” Kai said gently. “There’s a myth in the Sinnoh region.” She laughed. “Well, there are many myths in the Sinnoh region. But one in particular might just help us to understand what you’re so confused about, a little better.” She was silent as she looked up at the sky for a moment. Finally, still walking, she spoke: “Long ago, when Sinnoh had just been made, Pokemon and humans led separate lives. That is not to say they did not help each other. No, indeed they did. They supplied each other with goods, and supported each other. A Pokemon proposed to the others to always be ready to help humans. It asked that Pokemon be ready to appear before humans always. Thus, to this day, Pokemon appear to us if we venture into tall grass.”  
I thought about what she had just told me, neither of us speaking.  
Finally, there was a break in the trees that showed off a stone path.  
I stopped and gasped.   
Celadon City was just before us! Finally!  
I smiled brightly and turned to Kai.  
Kai turned to me and smiled back. “You’ve arrived in Celadon City,” she said happily.  
“Thank you, Kai,” I said gratefully. “You and your Pokemon saved my life countless times. Thank you so very much!” I almost hugged her to show how grateful I was, but I held it back, though she did deserve at least that much from me.  
“Well, maybe I’ve figured out the mystery of why those Houndoom were attacking us.” Kai looked back up to the sky. “I guess, even if that Sinnoh myth is true, that doesn’t mean all the Pokemon agreed to it. It doesn’t mean all Pokemon will act the same way as others. They all are individuals with different personalities and perspectives and we should expect that they will react to situations differently.” Kai sighed and turned to my Butterfree. “Butterfree, it’s been a pleasure getting to know you. Thank you for being with me today. I hope we can meet again, you beautiful sweetheart.” Kai reached in her bag and pulled out a berry.  
Butterfree happily devoured it.   
“Seeeeewaddlewaddlewaddle!!!” Sewaddle jumped once into the air with delight.  
“Freeee FREEEE!” Butterfree replied eagerly, leaping into the air.  
Dunsparce let out a chitter to Butterfree, Butterfree replying back warmly.  
Butterfree then flew back over to me and landed on my shoulder.  
I winced and inhaled, shocked at her action, and I held my breath and supported the weight of the oddly heavy insect, leaning my head back but turning to smile at her.  
Kai shook her head in disappointment, seeing my displeasure. “Your Butterfree sure does love you, Gary.” A smile crossed her face. “Now that that is solved, I’m going to take a break and find Eusine! Oh imagine if I meet him! We can go search for Suicune together and make Grimsley an Elite Four member again and meet Emmet and his sexy butt and we can all get married and live happily with Bug Pokemon ‘kay bye!” Kai hurriedly walked away from us, leaving us in confusion and shock.  
I turned to my Butterfree.  
“Freee?” she cocking her head, her eyes on Kai.  
I shrugged, an effort with Butterfree on me, and then smiled at my Pokemon. “Had fun today?” I asked her.  
“Freeee Freeeeeeee,” Butterfree nodded happily.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“FREEEE!” Butterfree flapped her wings and relieved my shoulder, hovering right above it.  
I felt better knowing she was still okay with me. “Good.” I circled my shoulder she had just been sitting on. “I’m sorry you have to deal with me. You deserve a better Trainer than the mess of one I am.”  
“Freeeee, Freeeeee...” Butterfree shook her head sadly, her antennae drooping low.  
I took in a deep breath and reached up to my Pokemon.  
Butterfree’s antennae perked up from surprise at my sudden action.  
My hand spread wide but stopped right in front of her, unable to go any further, despite the fact I wanted to so desperately.  
Butterfree kept her eyes on my hand, staring in awe at my attempted action. Slowly, she lowered her head and brushed it gently against my hand.  
I flinched from the hairy feeling, slamming my eyes shut as I struggled to keep my hand where it was. It was too much. I swiftly removed my hand and took a step back. My eyes opened. “Butterfree...” I whispered, knowing she was hurting right now from what I just did. I shook my head sadly, feeling tears build up from behind my eyes. “I’m-”  
Butterfree shook her head back at me. “Freeeee.” She fluttered frantically. “Freeeeeee!” She then hovered calmly and nodded.  
“Butterfree...?”  
“Freeeeeeeeeeee!” My Pokemon did an unmistakable flip of joy in front of me! Her antennae were perked up as high as ever.  
“You’re not upset with me...?” I asked in shock.  
My Pokemon shook her head, crying out softly to me.  
“You... You understand?”  
Butterfree nodded again.  
Overwhelmed, my eyes watered and a drop slid out from one of them. “Do you mean, you believe me? You know I love you?”  
“Freeeee!” Butterfree’s wings flapped smoothly as she spoke to me, our limited communication seeming to come through perfectly to each other.  
“You want to stay with a Trainer like me?” I wiped at my eyes as both of them filled up and leaked out.  
Butterfree flew carefully towards me, but I didn’t move away. She reached out for me with her feet and grabbed at my shoulder, giving me a gentle push with them before flying back away from me. “Freeeeee!”  
I laughed, realizing she was being playful with me. “Butterfree...” I’d never been so touched in my entire life. This was so undeserving. This was beautiful. This was what Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer relationships were truly all about. “Thank you, Butterfree. I don’t want you to leave. I want us to be together. I want to get through this with you. You’re really one of my best friends. I don’t think I’ll ever get over this fear sometimes, but maybe, one day, I will.” Sniffling, I shook my head. “I won’t lose a best friend over this. I love you, Butterfree. But, please, in the meantime, forgive me, and give me time. ”  
Butterfree nodded and soared high above me, over the trees, crying out beautifully.  
I extended her Poke Ball. “Return!” I smiled down at the Poke Ball and pressed the center button, shrinking the Poke Ball down in size, and hooked it onto my belt before continuing my walk into Celadon City.  
The familiar smells of food, perfume, and utter delights met me immediately as I gazed upon the buildings everywhere. There was a bittersweet feeling being back in the city. I loved the trees, the country, nature in general. Being away from people and buildings and all the fancy electronics was the best way to be in my opinion, but being in the city was captivating. The lights, the sights, the luxury, were too wonderful to not appreciate and get caught up in.  
I smiled as I walked through the busy city, knowing I was getting lost but not caring as I soaked in the atmosphere. I didn’t mind getting lost. It was pleasant in its own way. I’d run into a Pokemon Center eventually and would heal my Pokemon and explore the city for just a moment before continuing on my path to Fuchsia City. I deserved a break after everything I’d been through since I’d last been here.   
And I could call Prof. Oak and my mom! I looked around eagerly for a Pokemon Center. Suddenly, my arms were grabbed and pulled hard behind my back. “HEY!” I shouted in surprise, my heart beating fast and hard now. Something cold slide around my wrists and begin to tighten, cutting into them quick.  
“You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law! You have the right to an attorney! If you do not have one, one will be appointed to you at no cost!” a familiar voice shouted from behind me. “You’re under arrest for the kidnapping of Pokemon Gym Leader, June! You are also under arrest for the suspicion of the mass murders of the civilians of Saffron City including the Gym Leader, Sabrina!”  
“WHAT??!!” I bellowed.  
I was pulled roughly as citizens in Celadon City stared at me in horror, some covering their mouths and pointing. “WAIT!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was pulled to a police car. “I’M INNOCENT!! I DIDN’T KILL ANYBODY!! NOBODY WAS KIDNAPPED!! JUNE ISN’T KIDNAPPED!! SABRINA WASN’T KILLED BY ME!! JUST WAIT!!! LISTEN TO MEEEEEE!!!!” I was thrown into the backseat of her car and the door slammed shut in my face.  
As Officer Jenny got in the car.  
As the car drove off to the police station.  
As I watched the crowd grow and get chaotic, just to get a glimpse at me.  
I knew things were only going to get worse from here.


	28. Guilt By Association

The sirens from the police car blared as I stared out the window of the car in shock.  
“You’re under arrest for the kidnapping of Pokemon Gym Leader, June! You are also under arrest for the suspicion of the mass murders of the civilians of Saffron City including the Gym Leader, Sabrina!” Officer Jenny’s words echoed in my head.  
Kidnapping June? I thought to myself. Killing an entire city including Gym Leader, Sabrina? Is this real? Why would they suspect me of any of these crimes? June isn’t even kidnapped! Sabrina’s been dead for ages! How is any of this related to me? I couldn’t understand what was going on. It was unreal. The handcuffs digging into my wrists reminded me that this was all happening right now.  
People were stopping in the streets to whisper to other people who ended up pointing and shaking their heads at me as we drove by.  
I let out a breath as my heart continued to slam into my chest.  
Officer Jenny was glaring at me from the rearview mirror. “You’re going down, kid,” she snarled at me.  
“Officer Jenny, please!” I pleaded. “I’m ten years old! I couldn’t possibly have done these crimes! Why would you think I did such a thing?”  
“Officers in Gringey City described a Trainer fitting your description who escaped with June, forcing her to use her Pikachu’s Flash attack to escape,” Officer Jenny snapped. “We also have video recordings from civilians of you running with June from Saffron City during the moment the dead bodies were found.”  
“But, wait! I never kidnapped June! She begged me take her with me! She wanted to leave! She wasn’t kidnapped! The citizens in Saffron were dead when we got there! It was the Pokemon, Haunter, who killed everyone!”  
“June begged you to kidnap her?” Officer Jenny yelled. “Need I remind you, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!”  
“Wait! That’s not how I meant it!” I cried.   
Officer Jenny didn’t say anything.  
“Officer Jenny. PLEASE! This is crazy! There’s no way I could’ve done something like this!”  
“There where is June?” Officer Jenny demanded.  
“Well… she decided to stop traveling with me…” I replied feebly, knowing this answer was not going to help me.  
Officer Jenny silently continued to drive.  
My head slumped down. Was I going to go to jail? I wondered. Was my life now over? Was I going to spend the rest of my days as a convicted criminal? The car stopped abruptly and I fell forward into the back of the seat the officer was sitting in.  
The police station was just outside of the car.  
Officer Jenny stepped out of the car and walked over to my door, opened it, and yanked me out roughly by the shoulders.  
“AAAAAHH-WWWW!” I screamed, feeling the handcuffs cutting into my wrists as she pulled me.  
Officer Jenny’s grip tightened as she pulled me and kicked the door to her car shut. Her nails applied pressure into my skin as she then pushed me up the steps to the police station doors. She kicked them open and forced me inside.  
I stumbled forward, wanting to glare back at her for her mistreatment, but I knew I was in no position to do that, and so I held back my anger.  
“Here he is!” Officer Jenny said proudly as she wrapped one strong hand around the back of my neck.  
Another Officer Jenny sat behind a towering, wide desk, looking down at me with her eyes wide and mouth hanging.  
Several other Officer Jennys and other male officers were sitting at smaller desks in the back of the police station, or just standing around casually.  
There were a few regular people sitting down on wooden benches by the front of the station.  
Everyone was staring at me, frozen with looks of disbelief. They stood so still, they could have passed for mannequins.  
Every police officer stood up immediately and ran to me, gawking at me like I was some kind of weird zoo exhibit.  
“So this is the guy?” one male officer asked.  
“This is the killer?” another male officer asked.  
“This sick, sick puppy,” an Officer Jenny said in disgust.  
“His life is over,” another male officer said, shaking his head.  
“Get this guy out of my sight or I’ll shoot him on sight,” one Officer Jenny said angrily.  
“Give me a few minutes alone with this kid and watch what I’ll do to him,” another Officer Jenny sneered at me, cracking her knuckles.  
The officers were all hurling insults at me and threatening my very life while the other people on the benches watched me curiously.  
I gazed at the floor as my eyes began to tear up, my feelings hurting over something I didn’t even do. I was only a kid getting threatened by a large group of angry adults. My tears began to hit the floor although I tried to keep them to myself.  
“Awww, look. Nooow the baby wants to cry,” a male officer taunted.  
“I’ll give him a reason to cry if he wants one,” an Officer Jenny threatened.  
I began to shiver in fear, knowing I wasn’t safe. Nobody wanted to hear my side of the story. To make matters worse, the handcuffs were still killing my wrists.  
“Alright, make room,” the Officer Jenny sitting behind the huge desk said. “Get him out of my sight before I have to do something terrible to him myself. He’s making me sick just looking at him. Pitiful what the youth these days are turning into.”  
Tears began to fall down my eyes even faster.  
“And if you keep on crying, trust me, I personally will make sure you cry for a damn good reason!!” she barked sharply.  
My heart was beating frantically. My eyes wouldn’t stop flowing with tears, and I couldn’t stop shaking.  
“He isn’t listening to you!” one male officer pointed out. “He’s still crying! You should teach this kid a lesson. We all should!”  
“He’s ten years old…” one Officer Jenny muttered.  
“Yeah, and apparently that makes you tough enough to kill a town of citizens and a couple of Gym Leaders!” one Officer Jenny raged.  
“I couldn’t have possibly done that!” Desperate tears flowed from my eyes as I looked to them all. “Please! Think about what you’re accusing me of!”  
A hard hit came from nowhere across my cheek. With a pained shout, my head jerked hard to the side before my chin collapsed against my chest. The stinging pain shook my entire body, more tears forced from me.  
“Talk back again and trust me, you’ll get a lot worse,” a male officer warned.  
I decided at that moment I wouldn’t speak again to these officers.  
The seriousness of this situation was truly beginning to sink in now. The rest of my life was on the line. I was being accused of a heinous crime and all evidence was against me. There’s video evidence of me running out of Saffron City with June, I remembered Officer Jenny saying. They think I kidnapped June. They think I murdered people! This is insane! This isn’t fair at all! I’m innocent! I’ve never killed anybody in my life!  
“Alright, move it!” The Officer Jenny holding me gave me a strong shake that made me straighten up. “I’m not holding this kid all day.”  
“Oh, I’ll hold him for you,” one male officer said, giving me a deadly glare. “I’ll gladly keep an eye on this guy.”  
Officer Jenny continued to shove me further into the back of the police station and through a door. We stood in a dank hallway with a couple of light bulbs in the ceiling. It smelled stale and foul with a hint of urine.  
The officer shoved me down the hallway lined with cells. Two metal benches sat in each one. Some cells contained only a couple of people, while others contained several. Some people sat on the metal benches inside while others sat on the floor. In a couple of the cells, one person seemed to hog an entire bench by laying down across it while the others sat grudgingly on the floor. Some of the guys and women in them stood up and grabbed the bars as I passed by, either staring at me in awe or looking coldly. All the cells looked dirty and not well kept.  
Officer Jenny continued shoving me down the hall, stopping in front of the last cell.  
This was the only cell with a window, albeit a smudged over, filthy one.  
Only one guy sat inside. He was skinny, perhaps as thin as me, had messy, curly hair, and wore glasses. He had on a fitting white T-shirt and tight blue jeans with a pair of shiny black shoes.   
I felt Officer Jenny remove my Poke Balls from my belt. She pressed me up against the wall, my lips pushed against the presumably filthy wall. She patted me down, a dream scenario in any other situation, but not this one. She removed everything from my pockets, including my Pokedex and Badge case, and then took my bag and emptied everything to the floor. Finally, Jenny shoved a key in the lock in the cell, pulled it open, and began to unlock my handcuffs.  
I groaned painfully from the rough way she was handling my sore wrists. Once the cuffs were off of me, I could hardly breathe a sigh of relief before I was literally thrown into the cell. My head slammed right into the metal bench waiting for me. “GAAAAHH!!” I collapsed on the filthy floor, unable to move. Everything was spinning. Everything then went black.

My head was throbbing badly, one particular section of it feeling lumped and in extra pain. My eyes opened, but closed right away and I groaned. Just seeing was hurting me! On instinct, I reached up and grabbed my throbbing forehead. “OOOOOWWWWWWW!” I lowered my hand from the painful bump and squinted in pain. The gray ceiling was all I could see. It took me a while, but slowly, I began to open my eyes fully. I kept closing them repeatedly against the light, which wasn’t all that bright, but hurt to see nonetheless. Eventually, I got used to it. Remembering I was still on the filthy ground, I managed to make myself sit up. Sighing, my eyes lowered, making me realize, to my surprise, that I was sitting on the bench I had crashed into! “Huh?” I muttered in confusion. I was certain I hadn’t possibly landed on this bench. Did an officer come in and sit me here? Not likely.  
That’s when I noticed the guy in the cell with me. He sat quietly on his bench, eyeing me.  
I looked away quickly. The last thing I needed was trouble from anybody else. The officers here were giving me enough hell as it was.   
“Hello,” the man across from me spoke.  
Against my will, I looked up at him, unsure of what to say, if anything should be said by me at all. “Hi…” I said cautiously. I instantly regretted saying anything to this guy. I had no idea who he was.  
He must be a criminal since he was in this cell.  
Then again, I was here, and I was innocent…  
Was he in a similar situation?  
“My name is Ray,” the man introduced himself.   
I didn’t say a word.  
He stared back at me expectantly.  
“Gary,” I finally replied.  
“Yes, you are,” he said with a smile. “You’re quite the celebrity here.”  
“I didn’t do anything,” I told him quickly.  
“I’m sure,” he nodded. “You clearly couldn’t have killed anyone, let alone that many people and have a hostage with you.”  
“Exactly!” I exclaimed.  
“Stupid officers, really,” Ray said calmly. “Don’t worry, though. I’m sure they won’t hold you here for long.”  
I smiled. “Really?”  
Ray shrugged. “Who knows. Innocent people have been put to death for less.”  
All hope left my body. “Thanks…”  
“They have video evidence of you being at the place of the crime and eyewitnesses seeing you run off with your supposed hostage. Your hostage has even been spotted with you on several occasions throughout Kanto. To top it all off, you now return back to the scene of the crime.”  
“Scene of what crime?” I demanded. “I never did anything in Celadon City! Or any crime anywhere!”  
“Certain officers recall you coming to Celadon City once before,” Ray stated.  
“I was here before to get my Badge!” I stopped to think, staring at the cell floor. “And… me and June got attacked by some people and we had to speak to the police about what happened.”  
“And why are you back here again?” he asked.  
“To travel through to get to Fuchsia City!” I burst out.  
Ray laughed. “So where did you go after you were done in Celadon?”   
“I went to Saffron to get my… Badge…” I said slowly.  
Ray’s smile widened.  
“I’m telling the truth!” I yelled.  
“Okay,” Ray nodded, his smile spreading further. “So you went to Celadon to get a Badge, accompanied by a missing Gym Leader. Then you went to Saffron City to get another Gym Badge. Once you left there, the Gym Leader you were with in Celadon is not only still missing, but now the Gym Leader of Saffron City is dead. Not to mention she was seen alive just a week prior! Then, you arrive back in Celadon to take the long path of getting to Fuchsia City, even though Saffron has a close route leading straight to Fuchsia City through Lavender Town.”  
I scowled at Ray. “After the madness we saw in Saffron, we just ran out of there!” I explained. “We didn’t have a whole lot of time to sit down and think!”  
Ray raised his hands in defense, still smiling. “As I said, I believe you. If anything, I’m just preparing you for what you’re about to go through with the police.”  
I sighed. “I can’t believe this.” My eyes filling up with tears. I raised my hands to my head to cry in them and instead cried out in pain as my hand hit the bump on my head. My head lowered and I watched my tears hit the floor. “I just want to go home… I’ve lost… everything… They took my Pokemon, my Pokedex, my Badges, my food, clothes, everything!” I released all I felt I had left; my tears. There was no embarrassment in me. There was no concern that I wasn’t alone. There was only me, an existing human being, silently weeping in an empty, lonely space on Earth set for me and me alone. With a hard sniffle, I looked up to Ray. “June… Is she okay? Do you know?”  
“The Gym Leader?” Ray’s smile was gone now. “I wouldn’t know. They think you know her location. They’ll surely question you about this. Among other things.”  
“June…” I whispered. What happened to her? I wondered. Where did she go? Where is she now?  
“You have the right to an attorney,” Officer Jenny’s words echoed in my head.  
An attorney… I thought. A lawyer. A judge. Jail. “I don’t wanna go to jail! I don’t have any kind of a lawyer! This isn’t fair!”  
“They’ll assign one to you,” Ray said calmly. “You’re in a poor predicament right now though. Probably regret becoming a Pokemon Trainer right about now, don’t you?”  
I stared at him for a moment before my eyes went to the floor. I pondered what he had just asked me.  
Even before I owned a single Pokemon, my Charmander had been a complete nuisance to me, attacking me when we first met. Charmander later ditched me and nearly got me and Mankey killed. My Primeape was severely injured battling Aurora. I was nearly killed by a crazy terrorist group who almost blew up the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. The attack of the Psychic Pokemon on my way to Saffron. The attack in Saffron from Haunter. Kiwi’s Pidgeotto being killed. The crazed Charizard in Native Village. Whiscash. Trapinch. The Houndoom.  
An odd sound entered my ears. I looked around before realizing the noise was my own heavy breathing.  
Ray’s eyes were patiently on me.  
I stared back. “I…” I choked out. “I…”  
Ray smiled slightly.  
All of my work. All of my accomplishments. Sitting in this cell, I had absolutely nothing. I’d lost a lot on this journey. I felt like my sanity was slowly becoming one of those things. “I’m going to jail, aren’t I?” I asked slowly, my heart beating faster, harder.  
“Probably,” Ray said easily. “You probably won’t even see the judge here. They’ll probably ship you right out to the Big House and hold your trial there. You’ll most likely be held without bail and have your court dates set months or even a year apart. In between your court dates, you’ll wait in prison with other criminals. If you truly are innocent, you’ll have to do your best to survive until you’re released, which could happen at any time. If you’re actually guilty, you’ll have no problems.” Ray smiled sinisterly.  
“I AM innocent!” I screamed.  
Ray laughed. “I only joke.”  
“This isn’t the time for jokes!”  
Ray laughed again.  
With an angry growl, I lowered my head. “How can I prove my innocence?” I asked quietly.  
“The whole world thinks you’re guilty,” Ray replied. “Or they will soon enough once word spreads that they captured the guy. With the evidence piled against you, your own mother would think you are.”  
My mom... A pained cry escaped my throat at that thought and I looked sadly at my cellmate. “Maybe this journey was a mistake…”  
Ray smiled wider. “Of course it was. The best thing they did was take your Pokemon from you. You don’t need them. You never did. You’ve been force fed a world where Pokemon are fun creatures for you to master and control and have fun with through battles and ultimately gain the fame and the glory. It isn’t like that at all, is it?”  
I slowly shook my head as it fell to the floor again.  
“Pokemon are no good,” Ray continued, his voice lowering. Perhaps even getting darker? “They bring nothing but pain and destruction. This government we live under allows children to run off into the wild alone, raising powerful monsters. You’re one of the lucky few who haven’t been killed on such a journey. Many grown adults die trying to become Pokemon masters.” He spat out the word “Pokemon”, a look of disgust coming over his face as if he had eaten something truly foul. His voice was indeed rising with anger. “Pokemon have the strength to utterly annihilate all life on this planet, including themselves. They have been doing so since the beginning of time. How many parents have lost children to these vile creatures? How many more must suffer?”  
My attention was on Ray. He was beginning to scare me.  
Ray stared back at me intently. “I, too, am here for reasons most foul.”  
“What happened?” I inquired hesitantly.  
Half of Ray’s face curved into a sick smile. “Like you, I’ve been accused of murder. Though my murder is of a Pokemon.”  
My eyes widened. “You’ve been accused of murdering a Pokemon?”  
“Yes,” Ray said right after I finished my question. “But I am innocent in that I have done nothing wrong by doing so. I am saving mankind. We all are.”  
“We?” I whispered, my voice shaking.  
Ray’s smile faded. He stared at me with a look that made my blood run cold. “We are being judged for our behavior by mankind for now, but once our ultimate goal has been accomplished, we will be praised. Worshipped. Revered as heroes. Gods. Once all Pokemon have been annihilated from the face of the planet. Once the world is safe for children, and people in general, to live on. Once the tears of parents whose children are missing and dead, the tears of children who have lost their brothers and sisters due to Pokemon, no longer need to be shed. That is when our mission shall be complete. That is when all of our hard work and sacrifice shall truly be appreciated worldwide. People have been brainwashed into believing Pokemon are good. They are not! They are EVIL!”  
My breathing was getting heavier by the second listening to this guy talk. “You…” I managed to say. “You… You’re one of them. You and your group. The Graveler in the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. The Charizard in Native Village. Those are your associates!”  
Ray smiled a smile of excitement. “Is that all that you’ve heard of our work? Trust me, Gary. We are operating at a much larger scale than that. We’ve only just begun. Our name shall reign throughout the world in due time.”  
“Who are you people?”  
“The future,” he replied coolly. “The future of the world lies in our hands and we shall bring forth peace to it. Just you wait and see. You yourself should join our cause. You have seen the horrors that come forth from Pokemon. Join us, Gary. Join us and be remembered for all time as a hero.”  
“Never!” My hands tightened on the bench I sat on. “I would never do such a thing! Pokemon aren’t evil! They’ve helped humans! They’ve assisted the way of living for people forever!”  
“Children have died!” Ray countered. “Children are missing! These devils are not things which should be running around freely! They will revolt and destroy every last one of us!”  
My mom suddenly came to mind.  
Melissa… I thought. She’s still missing. My dad, dead.  
The skull and bone I found on the beach. The Trapinch had intentionally tried to eat me. The Whiscash was attacking me. Those Houndoom would have, without hesitation, killed me and Kai. Even the Charizard who was only attacking from pain was still completely unstoppable. Had that guy not shot the Pokemon down...  
I closed my eyes and shook my head hard. My hands began to shake. I balled them into fists as I looked back at Ray with rage. I didn’t know what to say. I had no argument.  
Ray stared back at me, a smirk on his face.  
The door at the end of the hallway opened, followed by the high heeled footsteps of Officer Jenny.  
I turned to the bars of my cell and waited as her footsteps got closer.  
Her heeled feet finally came into view and my eyes moved up her legs to her short blue mini skirt, up her blue outfit, landing on her face. She stared at me blankly. She reached out and unlocked the cell, opening the door. “Gary, you’re free to go,” she said softly.   
“WHAT??” I said loudly, my breath taken from me right after I spoke.  
What started as surprised yells and screams erupted into utter chaos from the others in their cells upon hearing this.   
Ray remained seated, continuing to watch me with an eased expression.  
I turned back to Officer Jenny, not completely convinced by her words. “Are you serious?”  
“Yes, unless you want to stay,” she said, looking at me expectantly.  
I leaped up and ran out of the cell. As Officer Jenny closed it, I turned back to look at Ray one last time.  
His eyes were glued onto me. “Don’t end up on the wrong side of the playing field,” he said coldly. “Anyone who stands in our way will be removed from the board.”  
My furious eyes remained on him, dwelling on his words.  
Officer Jenny walked down the tier as I followed fairly close behind her, eager to leave.   
As we walked, despite the angry yells from the others still in the cells, despite the happy cheers from a few of them, despite my heart pounding from fear, joy, and uncertainty, I couldn’t keep my eyes off Officer Jenny’s mini skirt as she led the way out of this place, her legs looking hypnotic as she walked in a straight line, her hips swaying slightly. She walked through the door at the end of the hallway and I followed, my eyes moving from her protruding posterior to the other officers in the station. She closed the door behind me as I faced every officer standing in line in front of me, blocking my path, their heads down. Even the Officer Jenny sitting behind the enormous desk was gone, probably amongst her sisters and other relatives standing in front of me.   
I took a moment to inhale a far better aroma from this section of the precinct than what was found in the area I had come from.  
The Officer Jenny who closed the door joined the line of other officers in front of me and lowered her head before lifting it up again to gaze at me solemnly. “Gary, on behalf of the Celadon City Police Department, we would like to apologize to you for our poor treatment towards you, including arresting you, verbally assaulting and harassing you, and our physical mistreatment towards you. We have received word from the Gringey City Police Department that previous Gym Leader June has returned to Gringey City and is completely safe. She also has vouched for you that she did willingly join you and left of her own free will. She also has vouched that you had absolutely nothing to do with the horrible attacks that plagued Saffron City. She has said that you, her, and a friend were running away from danger but were not involved in the murders in any way.”  
“JUNE??” I shouted. “She’s back in Gringey City??”  
“Yes,” Officer Jenny answered. “She is safe and sound and also wanted to extend an apology to you for no longer being able to accompany you on your Pokemon journey as well as apologizing for any inconvenience that may have caused, including but not limited to your arrest here today.”  
A male officer stepped forward. He gazed me in the eyes. “I apologize for my behavior in slapping you earlier. That was uncalled for and not the behavior of an officer of the law.” He bowed before me.  
An Officer Jenny stepped forward as the male officer stepped back. “I apologize for my rough handling of you during your arrest and for arresting you in the first place.” She too bowed.  
One by one, every officer stepped forward to apologize for how they spoke to me while the previous officer would step back.  
“Thank you,” I said, stunned by this complete turnaround in attitude from everyone. “I understand, I guess. I just am in shock right now…”  
“We understand,” said the Officer Jenny who let me out of my cell. “You’ve been through a tragic event today, but before we let you go, could we question you on the Saffron City incident, please? June told us what happened, but we need the full story from you as well. We’re also currently looking for a Kiwi Tot to question as well. We were told she was traveling along with you during this incident.”  
I sighed. I had to relive that incident I had never truly forgotten in the first place. “Okay,” I agreed. 

It had been about five hours of me being in that precinct, telling and retelling the same story over and over again to several different officers as they all took notes and questioned me about Sabrina.  
“Was she alive when you saw her?”  
“Where did Haunter go?  
“When did the people in town begin to die?”  
“What is Kadabra’s connection to the murders?”  
The same questions repeated themselves. The officers were stunned by the story, unsure of what to ask at first. The same several questions kept being asked by the same officers, desperate for answers but unsure of what else could be asked. They were kind enough to buy me food as I sat there.  
I managed a few slices of pizza from the pies they bought and numerous glasses of water.  
When it was all over and I was finally released outside into the fresh air, bag slung over my back, Badge case with all four Badges inside in my coat pocket, Pokedex in my pocket, Poke Balls on my belt, my Pokemon all fully healed as the officers had the courtesy to heal and feed my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center while I was in the station being questioned, I gazed around, taking in a deep breath of clean air scented with the glorious mixture of smells that were heavenly.  
A very cold wind blew against me the instant I ran. I ran far away from the Police Station for my life. I didn’t know where I was running to, but I just needed to get away from there. As I ran, my mind moved, too.  
There’s a strong presence threatening the lives of Pokemon, I thought. A threat that is out to outright kill them.   
There have always been groups out there who steal Pokemon and use them for profit, going so far as to kill Pokemon in the process, but usually, the goal is to use the Pokemon for evil purposes. Not flat out annihilate them all. This could be a threat unlike anything the world has ever seen. I’d certainly never heard of such an evil plot by a group using Pokemon for their own selfish purposes. Ray and his group are wrong in their beliefs. Pokemon aren’t evil. You can’t drive a Charizard to madness and call it bad. Like all animals, humans included, Pokemon can sometimes be defensive and attack to protect themselves, but they aren’t just naturally raving mad creatures. They help humans. They appear to us to help us and work alongside us. They aren’t our enemies.  
I stopped running when I saw the building several blocks away, glowing brightly.   
A Pokemon Center!  
Tired and panting heavily, I managed to smile up at it. I actually was eager to call my mom and I definitely was urgent to call Prof. Oak. I took one eager step forward before something flashed across my mind.  
June.  
My eyes began to tear up. I still found myself smiling, though.  
June was okay. She had decided to return to Gringey City after all. She was safe and with the people who love her. And she saved my life.  
I looked up to the lightening sky above me, morning approaching us all. “June… Thank you,” I whispered. I kneeled down and took off my bag, digging around inside. I finally found the paper and unfolded it carefully...

I didn’t sleep. I’ve only thought about, well, everything I’ve been through since I met you, Gary. You are a truly amazing and utterly astounding human being and a blessing to the Pokemon world. I truly mean that, Gary. I, on the other hand, still have tons to learn about Pokemon and am a complete disappointment to everyone I come in contact with. I guess I now have one more person to add to that list. You. But you won’t be the last, I’m sure of that. I’ve never been very good at goodbyes, as you well know. You saw how I left Gringey City without a word. Now, I must do the same thing to you, I’m afraid. I don’t think I can be of any assistance to you, anyway. I think I’m only getting in your way and making you feel uncomfortable. And now, I’m just making excuses and trying to justify me leaving so rudely and abruptly, so I’ll stop it. You deserve that much from me, Gary. And much more. You truly do have my utmost respect. I can’t deny that I am terrified of anything more occurring on this journey like what happened in Saffron City. And even the other stories you’ve told me about your journey scare me. I’m just a big coward I suppose. I’m not sure where I’ll be running off to. I can’t go back to Gringey City. I can’t go back to Vermillion City. But I’ll find my own way. I promise. Don’t worry about me. I’ll find my place in this world and I’ll find… Myself. My poor, lost little self. Thank you for everything, Gary.

I read the letter several times, my eyes filling up constantly, causing me to wipe them repeatedly. I folded up the letter up and pressed it to my lips before returning it to my bag. “Thank you, June,” I whispered. I slung my bag over my back and stood up, tears still falling from my eyes. After a while standing there, letting out my feelings quietly from my eyes, I snorted hard and wiped my eyes. They furrowed in determination. I had to keep moving forward.  
With my Pokemon. Us, together.  
I walked towards the Pokemon Center, my pace speeding up as I got closer, my heart pounding strongly with excitement, my fists balled tight at my sides, a slight smile spreading over my face.  
“GARY!” a voice called from behind me, causing me to freeze in my tracks.  
I stared at the Pokemon Center for a moment, wondering who that was calling me before turning around. When I saw who I was, somehow, I wasn’t surprised.  
Glaring at me with determination, a Poke Ball in his hand, Robin stepped forward. “I challenge you to a six-on-six Pokemon battle! Right here, right now! This time, things are gonna be different, Gary!”  
I grabbed a Poke Ball in my hand and pressed the center, enlarging the Poke Ball, ready to send out my Pokemon as I stared back at Robin, matching his seriousness. “Let’s go!”


	29. Circumstances

“GO, DUGTRIO!”  
“FLOURISH, COME OUT!”  
Robin and I both shouted and threw our Poke Balls at the same time.  
“Trio Trio!” Dugtrio said.  
“Flourish?” I muttered as the Pokemon shot out of its Poke Ball.  
With a loud howl, an Arcanine towered over my Dugtrio.  
“Arcanine!” I exclaimed in surprise.  
“That’s right, Gary,” Robin beamed with pride. “My Growlithe you battled last time is now evolved thanks to a Fire Stone I acquired.”  
“You call it Flourish?” I asked.  
“Yes. I’ve decided to start nicknaming my Pokemon,” Robin told me. “I feel like it brings me closer to my Pokemon. I think it makes them stand out and they become more personalized. More individual. I give them names that define how they are to me. I feel like once Growlithe evolved, it flourished. Became much more radiant, powerful, eventful even. It’s like it’s reached its full potential! And now, Flourish is ready to wipe you out, even with a type disadvantage.”  
“We’ll see about that,” I said eagerly. I whipped out my Pokedex and scanned Dugtrio quickly. It was hard to remember all my Pokemon’s moves… The best move I could see in this situation was one of the few I already had in mind. “Earthquake, now!”  
“Use Flamethrower!”  
As Dugtrio triggered Earthquake attack, Robin and I began to lose our balance. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees as Robin struggled to not fall over, bouncing on one foot, his arms waving wildly at his sides.  
Flourish howled as it was hit with the Earthquake and thrown off its feet, sliding along the ground before getting up again. It shook its head, growling, and then opened its mouth, sending out a powerful stream of fire.  
“Trio Trio!” Dugtrio called out and the fire engulfed it.  
“Dig!” I called out.  
When the flames faded, Dugtrio was gone.  
“Agility!” Robin chose.  
Flourish waited and stared at the ground for a moment before running forward, disappearing and reappearing at different spots on the ground at an incredible speed.   
I couldn’t keep my eyes on it!  
Suddenly, the ground quaked and Dugtrio appeared right underneath Flourish!  
“WHAT??” Robin screamed in shock.  
“YES!” I shouted and leaped in the air, balling my fists. “You caught it! Excellent job, Dugtrio!”  
Flourish howled in pain as Dugtrio’s hit threw it high into the air before coming down and laying motionless. The canine’s eyes opened and it glared at Dugtrio, growling as it got up again.  
“It’s still fighting!” I said, amazed.  
“Damn right!” Robin snapped. “Crunch attack!”  
Flourish charged at Dugtrio, faster than ever, and sunk its teeth into Dugtrio’s skin.  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio started moving backwards to escape Flourish.   
Flourish held its grip and moved along with Dugtrio, refusing to let go, its paws digging into the ground, growling the entire time.  
“Fire Fang, now!” Robin went.  
Flourish’s fangs burst into flames as it dug its teeth deeper into Dugtrio.  
Dugtrio screamed louder, desperately trying to shake off Flourish. My Pokemon then tried to dig underground to escape, but Flourish tugged back!  
Flourish pulled Dugtrio up higher to the surface, refusing to let him escape.  
“Dugtrio! Try an Earthquake to shake it off!” I instructed.  
“Flourish, stop that thing! Swagger!”  
Flourish let go of Dugtrio and glared at him, his body glowing red.   
Dugtrio froze and his eyes filled with red. He looked around in a daze.  
“Dugtrio, just use Earthquake!” I pleaded.  
“TRIOOOOOO!” Dugtrio charged at Flourish in a fury.  
Flourish casually moved to the side as Dugtrio went right past it and smashed repeatedly into the metal pole of a street light.   
“Dugtrio, stop!” I begged.  
Dugtrio stopped and began to sway back and forth, then froze.  
“Dugtrio!” I cried out, running to him, past Robin. I knelt down beside him.  
He was knocked out.  
I placed my hand on him and gently rubbed his heads. “Good try. You did really well.” I returned him to his Poke Ball and returned back to my spot several feet from Robin and his Pokemon.  
A crowd was gathering around us from the area.  
Flourish was sitting down calmly.  
“One down, Gary,” Robin smiled. “My Flourish is pretty good, eh?”  
“Yeah. I’m surprised it took so much damage and still looks raring to go some more,” I admitted.  
This made Robin smiled even more. He laughed loudly. “So, what’s next?” he asked.  
This Pokemon is weak, I thought to myself. It has to be. It puts up a strong front, but it is weakened. Two Ground moves to a Fire type is serious damage.  
I took in a deep breath and grabbed my next Poke Ball. “Kingdra, you’re next!”  
“Dooo Dooo Dooo!” Kingdra called out.  
“Whoa!” Robin was stunned at my Pokemon. “No way! Kingdra?!” He pulled out his Pokedex.  
Kingdra. The Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Seadra. They live in areas uninhabited by other Pokemon, making them extremely rare and almost never seen in the wild.  
“Nice catch there, Gary!” Robin complimented, breaking into a smile.  
Kingdra and I turned to face each other at the same time. “Yeah…” I muttered, thinking of my Beedrill.  
“Dooo…” Kingdra said, turning back to Flourish.  
“But just like last time, a type advantage won’t be saving you, Gary! Agility!”  
Flourish lunged quickly and ran at Kingdra, disappearing and reappearing repeatedly again.  
Kingdra can’t operate as well on land, I knew. She can’t do Agility on land. But she can still fight. I checked her moves on my Pokedex, and a smile crossed my face. “Twister!”   
“DOOOO!” Kingdra’s back fins started moving forcefully.  
Sudden winds appeared, making standing still a struggle for everyone, girls in the crowd crying out in shock.  
A Twister formed in front of Kingdra, moving slowly at Flourish.  
The wind whipped hard and I held onto my cap, bending my knees to keep my footing.  
Robin’s shirt whipped furiously as he raised an arm to shield his face as he glared at the threatening attack.  
Flourish couldn’t run as it was sucked up into the Twister, howling as it was spun around inside, out of sight.  
“Flouriiiish!!” Robin shouted.  
Finally, the Twister ended and disappeared.  
Flourish was dropped hard.  
“Yes!” I cheered.  
“Not so fast!” Robin pointed.  
To my shock, Flourish slowly got up! It turned to face us, growling viciously.  
People in the growing crowd gasped.  
“NO WAY!” I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. “How?”  
“It’s gonna take more than that to win this match, Gary!” Robin smirked at my shock.  
“Hydro Pump!” I decided quickly.  
“DOOOO!” Kingdra sprayed an enormous stream of water at Flourish.  
With a terrifying howl, Flourish leaped over the water, high into the air.  
“You’re not the only one with a type advantage here, Gary!” Robin sneered. “Flourish, Outrage now!”  
“Outrage??” Fear filled my heart.  
Outrage, a Dragon type move! It’s one of the few weaknesses of Dragon type Pokemon.  
Flourish’s eyes glowed red and with a howl that made me shiver harder than the cold air did, it head butt Kingdra.  
Kingdra wailed out but was helpless as Flourish continued attacking with the bites and tackles and stomps brought against her.  
Flourish grabbed Kingdra in its powerful jaws and tossed her in the air, then ran forward and leaped high after her, catching Kingdra in its mouth, sinking its jaws into her as she screamed.  
“Kingdra!” This was gonna be over fast if I didn’t do something. “We can win! Brine attack!”  
Kingdra, still in Flourish’s jaws, at close range, sprayed salt water at Flourish, causing it to scream out in pain.  
“BRINE!” Robin gasped angrily.  
“Brine does good damage, but if the target is weak already, the damage it delivers is doubled!” I explained. “It’s actually just slightly stronger than the damage Hydro Pump delivers!”  
Robin had his eyes trained on Flourish.  
The dog remained on the ground.  
“Flourish!” Robin ran up to it. He pet his Pokemon’s stomach for a moment. “Good try, okay? You did excellent.” Robin returned his Pokemon and stood up, nodding at me. “Well, not bad there, Gary. It took you long enough to beat it.”  
“I admit, Arcanine was troublesome,” I nodded.  
“And now, I choose… Dots!” Robin said, tossing the Poke Ball.  
“Pikachu!” the little bright yellow rodent said happily.  
“Awww, isn’t it adorable?” a girl in the crowd cooed.  
“Mommy, I want one of those!” a small boy cried.  
“Honey, you have a Pichu. It will evolve eventually,” the mother responded.  
“I want one now!” the child screamed shrilly.  
“Congratulations! Your Pichu evolved!” I acknowledged.  
“I love Pikachu!” Robin laughed loudly again. “I actually have a Thunder Stone! But I don’t think I’ll be using it on my Pikachu. Pikachu is just too cute! And awesome! We can win without evolution! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“Well, you’re not winning this one. Hydro Pump!”  
“DOOOO!” Kingdra shouted, taking the little mouse by surprise and blasting it off its feet.  
“CHAAAAA!” Dots cried as it rolled through the dirt, but got back to its feet.  
“Thunderbolt!”  
“Pika Pika CHUUUUU!!” Dots shouted, closing its eyes as sparks appeared from its tail and cheeks before shocking Kingdra.  
“DOOOOO!” Kingdra screamed out. When the zapping was over, she was bent over, her head close down to the ground, heaving. “Doooo…” Kingdra groaned weakly. Finally, she fell.  
“Oh, no!” I said sadly. “Kingdra... You did great, okay? I’m really proud of you.” I returned her to her Poke Ball.   
“Wow, that Pikachu beat a Kingdra!” I heard someone say amongst the mutters, cries, and applause.  
“How do ya like that?” Robin’s teeth gleamed as he stared at me.  
“It’s great!” Despite my loss, I managed to smile right back at him. “But now I’m gonna go with Primeape!” I sent him out.  
“PRIIIIIMEAPE APE APE!!” Primeape leaped around excitedly, punching his fists together.  
A little girl laughed. “Mommy, that one’s funny.”  
My idea was risky, but I didn’t want to take any chances. I probably should’ve thought it over better, but before I could consider it further, I shouted, “Thrash attack!”  
“Prime… APE!” Primeape flew at Dots and punched it right in the face.  
“CHAAA!!!” Pikachu screamed as it flew right into Robin, knocking him over.   
“Dots...” Robin groaned as he sat up, cradling his Pokemon. “Are you okay?”  
“Chuuuu…” Dots said in a daze, its eyes closed.  
“Dots!!” Robin screamed in disbelief. He hugged Dots tightly before returning it to its Poke Ball. Robin glared at me as he got up. “Now you’re gonna get it! Mobster, take care of this!”  
“Poliwrath Wrath!” the Tadpole Pokemon said, glaring at me and flexing its muscles.  
“Oohh, look at that one!” a guy said amongst the excited murmurs from the crowd.  
I pulled out my Pokedex to scan this Pokemon I recognized immediately.  
Poliwrath. The Tadpole Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Poliwhirl when a Water Stone has been used. Poliwrath can run across the surface of water for a short time. Now that it has evolved, it is part Fighting type and is much more aggressive than its prior evolutions and Poliwhirl’s other evolved form, Politoed.  
“APE APE APE!” Primeape leaped forward and punched Mobster right in the middle of the swirl design of its stomach.  
Mobster moved back a couple steps before slapping Primeape repeatedly.  
“DoubleSlap,” I muttered.  
“Priiiime!!” Primeape leaped forward and started swinging punches, throwing kicks, violently attacking as Mobster sent back DoubleSlap, seeming unfazed by Primeape.   
“Wrath Wrath Wrath!” Mobster said angrily, slapping Primeape.  
“Ape Ape Ape Ape!!” Primeape returned back.  
“Look at them go!” someone shouted.  
“Mommy, this is scary,” a little girl said. “That one’s not being funny anymore.”  
“APE!!”  
“WRATH!”  
“APE!!”  
“WRATH!!”  
The reckless attacks flew nonstop when I suddenly noticed Primeape’s eyes glowing red. He was Confused. Once Thrash attack is used, the Pokemon becomes Confused not long afterwards.  
“WRATH!” Mobster cried out and fell onto its back, knocked out.  
“Noooo!! Mobster!” Robin complained. “I can’t believe we lost that!”  
“PRIIIIME!” My Confused Primeape kept swinging at the air. One of his punches swung forward and came back around and he punched himself in the face! “Ape…” Primeape fell over and was defeated as well, knocking himself out in his own Confusion.  
“Primeape!” I said in dismay.  
“You did good, Mobster…” Robin said, a hint of frustration in his voice, returning his Pokemon.  
“Great work there, Primeape,” I said, calling him back, and I smiled at Robin. “Three-on-three.”  
Robin managed to smile back, although he didn’t seem too pleased.   
The crowd was cheering loudly at this point.  
Robin unclipped a Poke Ball from his belt and sincerely smiled down at it. “Let’s see how you do then, Destiny. GO!” He threw a Poke Ball which was green on top, white on the bottom.  
“CHAAANSEY!!” Chansey sang.  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head.  
The entire crowd gasped, and then quickly turned to excited chatter.  
A Chansey! Not only one of the rarest Pokemon of the Kanto region, but notoriously known for being mysteriously near impossible to capture. The only time anyone’s guaranteed to see a Chansey is at a Pokemon Center working alongside a Nurse Joy.  
Chansey. The Egg Pokemon and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey are extremely caring and loving. They share the egg they carry in their pouch with injured Pokemon or people. They won’t share their egg if the human is found to have evil in their heart.  
“Wow, Robin!” I couldn’t take my eyes off of the Pokemon. “How did you catch a Chansey?”  
“Luck,” Robin winked. “They’re not called Chansey for nothin’. I got one in the Safari Zone! I guess you could say it was… destiny. Ha ha ha ha!”  
“You went to the Safari Zone?” I asked.   
“Yeah. Right after dealing with Ozne in Fuchsia City and getting my Badge.”  
“You won? Congratulations!”  
“Yup!” Robin beamed. “Now are we gonna chat or are we battling?”  
“Oh, right,” I replied. Hmmmm… I thought about which Pokemon I should send out next. “Hoothoot, I choose you!”  
“Hoooot Hoooot!” Hoothoot soared out of his Poke Ball.  
“Hoothoot, Take Down!”  
“HOOOT!” Hoothoot flew at Destiny.  
“Chaanseyyyyy!” Destiny cried out joyfully.  
“Hoot!” Hoothoot slammed into her hard and knocked her over.  
“Chansey…” Destiny groaned, getting up.  
“Thunder!” Robin demanded.  
“WHAT??” I couldn’t believe the order I had just heard.  
Destiny’s arms reached up to the sky. “CHAAAAN!” Lightning flashed across the night sky. “SEYYYYYYYY!” Her arms produced electricity that hit the sky and came right back down to Hoothoot.  
“Hooooooooot!!!” Hoothoot screamed out before the attack ended, leaving Hoothoot on the ground, defeated.  
“Wow!” a guy in the crowd uttered, applauding with everyone else.  
“Didn’t see that move coming…” I admitted. “You did well, Hoothoot.” I recalled my Pokemon. “I choose Charmeleon!”  
“CHAAAR!” Charmeleon glared at the opposing Pokemon.  
It seemed like Robin was glaring at Charmeleon for some reason.  
Charmeleon saw Robin and smiled, giving him a thumbs up.  
Robin looked like he was trying not to laugh, but once I laughed, and the crowd laughed, with some people going “Awwwwhh,” Robin couldn’t hold it in any longer and busted out laughing, giving Charmeleon a thumbs up in return. “Good to see you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“Meleon!” Charmeleon replied with a nod.  
“Charmeleon, let’s do this!” I said seriously. “Flamethrower!”  
“CHAAAAAAR!” Charmeleon eagerly blasted Destiny and consumed her. When the fire faded, Destiny stood looking just fine.  
“Chanseyyyyyy!” Destiny bobbed with delight in place.  
I growled. “Fire Fang!”  
“Take Down!” Robin told Destiny.  
Both Pokemon ran at each other determinedly. The collision knocked both Pokemon back, dazed.  
“Destiny, Softboiled!”  
Destiny raised her arms and the egg in her pouch began to glow yellow.  
A yellow glow in the shape of her egg rose up in the air above her head.  
“Oh, hell no!” I shouted. “Scary Face!”  
“CHAAAAAARRRRRRR!!” Charmeleon roared, demanding all attention to be focused on him as he stomped over to Destiny, glaring ferociously at her in a manner that made even my own legs shake.  
Destiny stared in fear at Charmeleon and the glowing egg disappeared as she backed away.  
I knew Softboiled healed the Pokemon. There was no way I was letting that happen. “Rock Smash!”  
“Chaaaaar...” Charmeleon’s fist raised high in the air, glowing white. “MELEOOOOOON!” Charmeleon swung his fist down and boxed Destiny in the cheek.  
“CHAAAAN!” Destiny landed on her face. “Seyyy…” she mumbled feebly.  
“My Destiny!” Robin ran to her. “Hey, you did good, girl. Come on back now.”  
Charmeleon shot flames high into air as the crowd cheered him on.  
I snickered, but the smile on my face faded when I saw Robin.  
My rival was wearing a smirk on his face. “Well done. But let’s see how you do against this! MJ, I choose you!”  
“Jump Jump!” a Jumpluff jumped around happily.  
“MJ?” I repeated.  
MJ continued bouncing for joy.  
Jumpluff. The Cottonweed Pokemon and the evolved form of Skiploom. Jumpluff are light enough to be carried away by the wind. They float around in abundance during windy days, spreading pollen as they float along.  
“Well then, if that’s all it is, use Flamethrower!” I pointed at the Grass type opponent.  
“Meeeeeel!” Charmeleon shot out a stream of fire at MJ who happily leaped right over it, cheering happily, waving its pompom appendages attached to its blue arms over its head.  
My eyes widened. “Try again! Nonstop!”  
“Meeel! Meeel! Meeel! Meeeeel!” Charmeleon continuously fired at MJ, but MJ happily leaped over the flames with easy, spinning mid air and landing gracefully. It was like a cheerleader. After it landed, it waved its pompom appendages and celebrated.  
“Fire Fang!” I growled.  
Charmeleon charged at MJ and tried to take a bite out of it with his fire coated fangs.  
What happened next caused my mouth to drop open in shock. My eyes bulged out.   
MJ started moonwalking to dodge the Fire Fang attacks! Charmeleon would lunge forward and MJ would simply change direction with ease and shuffle its feet along the ground to carry itself backwards, out of range of the attack!   
I couldn’t believe it!  
The crowd began to go wild for this, cheering and applauding and laughing in amazement. A lot of people had been recording the battle, but once MJ started to moonwalk, nearly everyone had a phone or camera out, recording this spectacle.  
I understood MJ’s nickname now. Nonetheless, this little show was infuriating me as it continued. “This is ridiculous! Dragon Rage!”  
Charmeleon’s tail flame increased in intensity and his eyes glowed a bright white before letting loose an incredibly huge flame at MJ, who back flipped over it before landing and spinning in place. It stopped, its eyes closed with a smile, its head lowered. One hand was in the air, the other right in the middle of the lower half of its body. Its eyes opened before looking up at Charmeleon and winking.  
Charmeleon growled and took a step forward.  
“Charmeleon, return!” I recalled him back to everyone’s surprise.  
Robin’s eyes widened as well before a smile came over his face. “Ha ha ha ha! Getting frustrated, Gary?”  
I ignored him and threw a different Poke Ball. “Butterfree, I choose you!”  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree cried as she was set free.  
“Oh, it’s so beautiful!” a lady noted from the crowd.  
“We have to slow that thing down!” I informed Butterfree. “Stun Spore!”  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree flew over MJ and an orange mist of powder floated down onto MJ.  
MJ had nowhere to dance off to and struggled against the powder as Paralysis took over.  
“Nice try, Gary!” Robin had his stern eyes on Butterfree. “Hidden Power!”  
MJ raised its arms high in the air. A circle appeared and spun around its pompom appendages before disappearing into the pompoms and causing them to glow white. “PLUFF!” MJ cried as it pointed them at Butterfree, and two white beams shot out, hitting Butterfree square in her body.  
“FREEEE!” Butterfree croaked weakly.   
The noise hurt my heart and made it beat even faster.  
Butterfree bounced on the ground and remained there.  
“Butterfree!” I waited for her to get up, silently insisting on it!  
“Hidden Power. For MJ, it’s a Rock type move,” Robin explained. “Butterfree being Bug and Flying, two types that are weak to Rock moves, it never stood a chance.”  
I returned Butterfree to her Poke Ball. “Thank you, Butterfree. You did just what I needed. Charmeleon! Let’s wrap this up!”  
“MEEEEEEEL!” Charmeleon blasted invisible opponents in the air with his fire.  
Everyone went loud with approval.  
Charmeleon could sure work a crowd up.  
“Hidden Power! Rock moves are strong against Fire types, too!” Robin bared his teeth at my Pokemon.  
MJ raised its pompoms in the air again, causing white circles to spin around them before disappearing into the pompoms and making them glow white.   
“Smokescreen!”  
“Chaaaaaar,” Charmeleon exhaled smoke and blinded MJ.  
“Jump! Jump!” MJ choked out, firing the Hidden Power blindly, missing Charmeleon.  
“After it!” I pointed at the smoke.  
“Chaaaar!” Charmeleon ran into the smoke.   
“MJ, moooooove!” Robin insisted.  
Flames ignited everywhere. Blast after blast of fire shot out of random places of the smoke, the crowd gasping with every new burst of fire.   
Robin and I focused on the smoke, waiting for it to clear.  
“Pluff!”  
“Chaaar!”  
“Jump Jump!”  
“Meleon!!”  
“Jump!Jump!Jump!Jump!Jump!Jump!” Jumpluff was heard but completely hidden from us.  
“Jumpluff!” Robin called to his Pokemon fearfully.  
The smoke finally cleared and revealed MJ and Charmeleon, both breathing heavily, glaring at each other.  
“MJ, use Leech Seed, now!”  
MJ bent over and stood still, twitching in pain.  
“Nooooo! Not Paralysis! NOT NOW!!” Robin bemoaned.  
“Charmeleon, NOW!”.  
“CHARRRRRRRMELEOOOON!!!” Charmeleon let out Flamethrower to MJ’s screams.  
When Charmeleon ceased the fire, MJ was on its back, knocked out, a tiny flame still lit on its head which went out after a few seconds.  
“MJ…” Robin fell to his knees, his head down in defeat. He returned MJ to its Poke Ball. “Well,” Robin said, standing up, “MJ did just what was necessary. Charmeleon is weak and now is the time to claim victory. I choose you! Catherine!”  
“Squirtle Squirtle!” Squirtle appeared! She looked at Charmeleon and smiled, then to me jumped up and down. The water turtle ran to Charmeleon first. “Squirt Squirtle Squirt!”  
“Meel. Char Char!” Charmeleon greeted her.  
The crowd “Awwwed” at the interaction.  
Squirtle then started to run up to me eagerly.  
“CATHERINE!!!!” Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.  
The yell made me jump and grabbed the attention of everyone else, but Squirtle completely ignored Robin and ran up to me!  
My eyes lowered from Robin as I knelt down with a smile. “Catherine?”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine reached out to me with her tiny arms.  
“How’ve you been?” I reached out and picked her up.  
The crowd adored my interaction with Catherine.  
“You have a beautiful new nickname,” I told her.  
Catherine gazed at me with adoration and hugged me.  
I hugged her back.  
Suddenly, Catherine was yanked right out of my arms!  
“Squirtle?” Catherine gasped in surprise.  
“Hey!” I also gasped.   
Robin had snatched Catherine away and turned her around to face him. “This is a battle!!” he barked at her. “What did we discuss?!?! No more of this crap! Now get out there and beat that flaming lizard into the dirt!!”  
Catherine looked down sadly, then turned back to me, her eyes filled with tears. She then looked down to Charmeleon. “Squirt…”  
Robin stormed over and gently placed Catherine down a few feet from Charmeleon. He walked away a few feet from his Pokemon before turning back around. “Water Gun!”  
Catherine began to shiver on the spot, otherwise not moving.  
“CATHERINE!! DAMN IT!!!!” Robin looked ready to eat Catherine at this point!  
“Char…” Charmeleon walked over to Catherine and started talking to her.  
“Back off!” Robin snapped at my Pokemon. “She’s my Pokemon! She has to listen to me! Not other Pokemon or their Trainers…” Robin leered at me.  
I stared back silently.  
“Catherine, use the damn Water Gun, will you?! Bubblebeam! SOMETHING!!”  
Catherine began to shiver harder.  
“Hey! Don’t be so mean!” a woman called out. “That little Squirtle is scared! Maybe it’s because you’re being a mean Trainer!”  
Robin turned to the woman sharply. “I AM NOT!” My friend was losing it now. “She only does this crap when I have to battle HIM!” Robin pointed at me. “SHE LISTENS TO ME EVERY OTHER TIME!” Robin turned to me with a threatening look.  
My eyes narrowed back at him. “Fine. Then let’s help Catherine out a bit. Charmeleon! Flamethrower!”  
Charmeleon looked at me for a second, and then used Flamethrower on Catherine.  
“SQUUIIIIRRRTLLLLLLE!!!” Catherine wailed helplessly and used Withdraw, hiding inside of her shell.  
The flames hit.  
Once the attack ended, Catherine poked her head out and looked up at Charmeleon, then me, her eyes filled with tears.  
This instantly made me regret what I had done to her.  
“They want to battle, Catherine!” Now Robin sounded less angry and just exasperated. “Please! Just battle! PLEASE! Water Guuuuun!”  
Catherine hid back in her shell.  
Robin fell to his knees and his head fell to the ground. He let out a loud, angry cry.  
I sighed.  
Charmeleon turned to face me, scratching the back of his head in confusion.  
I stared back at him with sadness. Sad over this embarrassing situation Robin was still going through. Sad for trying to imagine the frustration Robin was going through constantly when, as he said, he battles me with her...  
The crowd watched eagerly.  
Robin stood up silently. With his head kept down, he silently returned Catherine to her Poke Ball. He sighed. Then he chuckled. Not his usual loud chuckle. A more defeated, quiet one. “You know, I kind of named Catherine after you.”  
“Huh?” I was confused by what he had said, and also surprised.  
“When trying to figure out a nickname, I thought about you,” Robin let me know.  
“Me? Why?” I asked.  
Robin chuckled again. “How could I not? You two have a great connection or something, right? That’s what June said, right? That cute Gym Leader from Gringey City? You have history or something.” He chuckled once again. “Squirtle… She’s caring. Concerned. Compassionate. Charismatic. Charming. Cute. Curious... She’s all of those things, naturally. But around you, they shine brighter than ever before. I hate to admit it, but when she’s around you, she’s at her most caring; her most concerned; her most compassionate; her most charismatic; her most charming; her most curious. And definitely her cutest. She has the strongest... connection... with you... An even stronger one than she has with me, after all this time. Her own Trainer... Back at Prof. Oak’s Lab...” Robin sat on his following words for a moment. “It’s pretty obvious that she was fond of you. She saved you when Charmander attacked you. You could even say she... Chose... You, as her Trainer, perhaps...”  
“Robin...” I started.  
“All these words that begin with the letter ‘C,’” Robin went on. “And, she is a female, so, I thought Catherine would fit. It’s a nice name.” Robin sighed again.  
“Robin… That was really nice of you to give her that name,” I said softly. “It fits her perfectly.”  
“Thank you, Gary.” Robin went quiet.  
Everyone did.  
“Well, I’d best just be on my way…” With his head down, not looking at me, Robin turned away and began to walk off.  
“Hey!” I called.   
He stopped.  
I hesitated before saying what was on my mind. “Robin.”  
Silence.  
“She’s still a Squirtle…”  
Robin didn’t say anything.  
“You say she listens to you normally, and it’s been a while since we last met, so I’m sure she’s been in her fair share of battles,” I went on. “I have a Charmeleon. Aly has an Ivysaur at least.”  
Robin didn’t turn around. “So?”  
“I dunno. I was just surprised. I mean, it’s no big deal. Some Pokemon just prefer to not evolve. I’m sorry. Never mind. I didn’t really mean anything by it.”  
Robin continued to walk away again.  
“Robin!”  
He kept walking.  
“You won! There’s no way Charmeleon was in any shape to beat Squirtle!”  
Robin stopped and whipped his body around to me. The rage on his face was blatant as he advanced on me. There was no way to stop him as he quickly shoved me back hard.  
The crowd gasped and spoke in frightened tones.  
I stared at him in shock as I stumbled backwards and fell.  
“DON’T YOU EVER SAY CRAP LIKE THAT AGAIN!” Robin snarled. “HOW DARE YOU COUNT OUT YOUR CHARMELEON LIKE THAT! CHARMELEON COULD’VE WON, YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU! A MATCH IS NEVER OVER UNTIL IT’S OVER! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU F...?” Robin bared his teeth for a second. “FOOL!”  
I stared at him in horror.  
“CATHERINE WON’T OBEY ME! YOU WON FAIR AND SQUARE!! IF YOU DARE TO EVEN THINK SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN, THEN YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING A POKEMON TRAINER!!” Robin turned and stormed away.  
Once Robin was out of sight, everyone stared at me, including Charmeleon.   
“I’m… So sorry,” I stammered to Charmeleon. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. Robin was right... I shouldn’t have said that.”  
Charmeleon walked over to me and sat down calmly next to me. He put one of his claws on my shoulder and nodded, accepting my apology. “Meleon.”  
I hugged Charmeleon. I had only meant to hold my Pokemon for a few seconds. Maybe a minute. But I didn’t let go for a lot longer.   
Charmeleon’s arms were wrapped around me.  
My eyes were closed. I wasn’t fully sure why, but I was crying. “I’m sorry, Charmeleon. I won’t doubt you like that again. I was just trying to… make Robin feel better.”  
There was silence.  
“Or maybe… I did believe it…” Hot tears flowed from my eyes. “I’m so sorry. I know you could’ve won. I just wasn’t sure, since you’d had such a tough battle. And Robin was so upset with Squirtle. But I was wrong to say that, no matter what. I’m really, really sorry, Charmeleon. We fight until the end. Like always. No matter what. I’m so sorry.”  
“Char… Char…” Charmeleon comforted me.  
As I reflected on my battle with Robin, and how it ended.  
My eyes remaining closed yet knowing the crowd around me and Charmeleon was dispersing.  
I felt like I was understanding why I kept on crying.   
At the same time.  
I felt so confused by the tears.


	30. Who's That Pokemon?

My Pokemon were with Nurse Joy and Chansey while I sat in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, dwelling on my battle with Robin. I felt so gloom, I didn’t even feel overjoyed seeing a Nurse Joy after so long. I simply handed her my Pokemon and took a seat.  
Nurse Joy had happily greeted me, just barely remembering me from the last time I was here, mentioning she remembers my “girlfriend.”  
I managed a smile and told her she was just a friend who was traveling with me for a short while. That smile I just mentioned was like a weight on my face, difficult to hold up, and it faded away sharply after I told the nurse it was nice to see her again.  
She came by a little while later and sat next to me, surprising me and making my heart beat faster. “You shouldn’t be too upset,” she had told me. “You battled great. I was truly impressed by how the both of you battled. Telling him that he would’ve won was your only mistake. It disrespects your opponent, yourself, and your Pokemon.”  
I had nodded quickly.  
After a few more words of encouragement, she walked off to take care of my Pokemon.  
I could see Robin’s Flourish defeating my Dugtrio after taking all those powerful hits. Kingdra finishing off Flourish with Brine attack before getting defeated herself, by Dots. Primeape knocking Dots out easily before having a faceoff with Mobster, both Pokemon ending up knocked out. Destiny taking out Hoothoot with Thunder before Charmeleon frightened her with Scary Face and ended the battle with Rock Smash. MJ taking out my Butterfree with the surprising Rock type Hidden Power after having been Paralyzed with Stun Spore. Charmeleon finishing things by blinding MJ and hitting it with Flamethrower.  
Catherine continuing to refuse to battle me.  
Catherine’s still a Squirtle, too, I thought. Is she being taken care of? Could Robin have been lying? Is she not obeying him at all and not getting any battle experience needed to evolve? Does she simply prefer to just remain a Squirtle? With a sigh, my eyes scanned around the Pokemon Center.  
A few Trainers were huddled together, gazing at their individual Pokedexes.   
“I saw that Pokemon the other day!” one boy exclaimed, showing his Pokedex to his friends.  
“An Arceus?! Yeah, right!” a girl dismissed him.  
“I did! It ran away and I didn’t get to pull out my Pokedex to scan it to show I’d at least seen it, but I saw it! Honest!”  
“Yeah, an Arceus ran away from you,” another boy laughed.  
“He probably just saw a Stantler,” the last boy chimed in.  
They all laughed except the boy claiming he had seen Arceus. He was just glaring angrily at his friends.  
Arceus. That was the Alpha Pokemon, said to have created the entire Pokemon world as we know it, born in a void of nothingness from an egg. Arceus is said to be the most powerful Pokemon in the world and is supposed to be able to resist any move type, being a combination of every type in existence.  
I doubted that kid had truly seen an Arceus myself. There are some ancient texts and things that make note of a Pokemon like Arceus, but I doubted anyone’s seen Arceus these days. But who knows.  
A few girls were standing against the wall, talking and giggling.  
A row of phone booths were posted several feet away from them.   
Phones!  
I stood up quickly and jogged over to one of them, taking a seat. With a deep breath, I picked up the receiver and dialed Prof. Oak’s number. Then I hung up. Several more deep breaths were taken in that moment. I had to call my mom first. I might as well. I’d been dying to call the Professor, but first, I wanted to deal with my mom and get that out of the way. The receiver returned to my palm again and my fingers dialed her number.  
My mom’s face popped up on the screen after a couple of minutes. “Gary?” she asked in shock.  
“Hi, mom,” I managed to smile.  
“Gary! Where have you been??” she asked loudly, her voice beaming into my ear. “I heard you saw your grandma and auntie in Native Village! I heard you were almost killed! I heard the police were looking for you for that mass murder that occurred in Saffron City! What is going on???”  
“Mom, I’m fine,” I told her. While I didn’t know she knew about any of that, I wasn’t surprised she did.  
Grandma and Auntie obviously called her after I left.  
The police naturally would call my mom, asking about me, suspecting me of killing an entire city’s worth of people. It was surely all over the news.  
“The incident in Saffron was all a big misunderstanding. Everything’s been sorted out now,” I assured her.  
“Yes, I heard they let you off. The police in Viridian City called me to let me know. What happened in Native Village?” she asked in a panic.  
“It’s fine,” I explained. “There was a little trouble, yes, but it’s all okay now. Some criminals were harming Pokemon and they were arrested.”  
“You were out there nearly getting killed for a freaking Pokemon, Gary?!” my mom shouted. “They’re just animals!!”  
“No, they aren’t!” I yelled back. “They’re my friends! My Pokemon are my friends and we risk our lives for each other! I’d do it for a human friend and I’d damn well do it for my Pokemon!”  
“WHO do you think you’re cursing at?” my mom barked sharply. “You never curse at your mother!”  
“I’m sorry, mom, honest!” I apologized, trying to calm down. “But you’re not listening to me!”  
“You go off on your stupid journey to become a Pokemon Trainer, nearly get killed several times, and now you’re cursing at me?! I hate what you’ve become! You’re blinded! It’s bad enough that you left to be a Pokemon Trainer, but with all the dangers you’ve gotten yourself into, you still are traveling! What is wrong with you??”  
I glared at her, but I didn’t have anything to say. I didn’t know how to respond to that.  
“Where are you right now?” she asked after a long silence.  
I took a slow, long, deep breath. “I’m in Celadon City. I’ve gotten four Badges and I’m on my way to Fuchsia City to get my fifth.”  
My mom only stared at me. “Have you seen Melissa?” she asked quietly.  
My eyes lowered and I shook my head.  
She let out a sigh.   
An awkward silence fell over us.  
My eyes returned back to my mom.  
Her eyes were lowered. She raised up a hand and wiped her eyes before looking up at me. “Anything else?” she snapped.  
I opened my mouth, but closed it again and shook my head.  
“Bye,” she said coldly before the screen went black.  
I let out a silent sigh and closed my eyes, glad I was in this little booth. I didn’t have to see the people I was sure were staring at me.   
The kids weren’t chatting about Arceus.  
The girls weren’t giggling.  
There was complete silence in the Pokemon Center.  
I took a few minutes to myself to add to the silence. To be absorbed in the peace. So I could think. Melissa. I never forgot about her. I thought about her daily, whenever I was able to just catch my breath in the middle of all the insanity that I was going through being a Pokemon Trainer. But talking to my mom about her brought her into my mind in a way that I didn’t like. Her being gone was sad for me, but I still believed she was out there somewhere, alive and well. Speaking to my mom about her slightly diminished that belief for some reason.  
My mom’s pain was different than mine. She was less hopeful as time went on. Her attitude and choice of words spoke to me about the suffering she was going through without her children in her life. Without anyone there to talk to.  
I need to call her more, I knew. I need to let her know I’m okay. Or maybe I can call Prof. Oak or somebody else and let them know I’m okay, and they can tell my mom for me. At the thought of Prof. Oak, I eagerly snatched the phone up and called him.  
“I’m sorry, this line is currently busy. Please hold or try again later,” a mechanical female voice instructed me.  
The image of something familiar appeared on the black screen and stared at me. It was a Pokemon. “Wooobb… Wooobb… Wooobb… Wooobb…” the Pokemon said repeatedly.  
“Wobbuffet…” I muttered. “I think that’s what Kiwi called it.”  
Kiwi and I had seen one on the way to Saffron City together when we climbed that mountain and encountered all those Psychic Pokemon.  
I sat patiently, thinking about the Pokemon I myself had captured but had yet to find out the identity of. In that very second, an idea struck me of something I should’ve done ages ago. I opened my Pokedex and began to carefully scan through it to see if I could find the Pokemon I caught on that mountain. I couldn’t believe I never considered this earlier. I began with Bulbasaur, the first Pokemon listed in the Pokedex, and continued down.  
I had just gotten halfway through the Kanto section of the Pokedex when the phone screen’s image was replaced with Prof. Oak’s face. “Prof. Oak!”  
“Gary, my boy! Good to see you!” Prof. Oak said happily. “I was just on the phone with your mother.”  
“Oh…” I said slowly, my voice trailing off.  
“You really have no excuse to be cursing at your mother, Gary,” Prof. Oak said sternly. “I understand you may have been upset, but you must respect your mother. She’s a good woman with an opinion that should be respected, even if not agreed with. As a Pokemon Professor, I don’t enjoy hearing her put down the species of Pokemon, either, but with so many different people living in this world, we must understand the differences not only on the outside, but on the inside. There is always a right and a wrong, but everyone’s opinion is right in their own minds and we must accept this and learn to live alongside one another knowing this, seeking common ground.”  
“Okay. I’m sorry,” I spoke lowly, looking away from him.  
“I was very worried after I’d heard about what happened with you in Saffron City,” Prof. Oak continued. “Your mother could barely explain it properly, but when I first got the call from Officer Jenny, I was absolutely shocked. Of course, none of us here believed you did it. It was nonsense! But it was surprising news nonetheless. What exactly happened out there?”  
“Well…” I started. “It’s an awfully long story to be honest…” I told Prof. Oak everything that had happened, keeping my voice low, not wanting anyone else hearing it and spreading rumors or something.   
When I finished, Prof. Oak’s eyes were larger than dinner plates. “Well…” Prof. Oak said after a while. “That’s… quite amazing…”   
I nodded. “I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true.”  
“So… you have your Marsh Badge, then,” Prof. Oak said slowly.  
I nodded and pulled the Marsh Badge out of my case, holding it up for him to see.  
Prof. Oak squinted hard at it. “Interesting… Well, I guess you earned it, assuming what you told me was the truth… It’s quite a story. This is quite a difficult stone to swallow to be honest, Gary, but you’re not the type to tell a lie over something like this.”  
“I’m still in shock over it, Professor. Believe me.”  
“Well, it’s no wonder your mother worries so much about you, now is it? You make sure to keep in contact with her, you understand?  
“Yes, I definitely will,” I promised.  
“Ah, and Gary! I almost forgot to mention! My work has been coming along excellently since you sent over that Baltoy of yours. Good catch!”  
“Baltoy…?” I asked.  
“Yes! Baltoy, Gary,” Prof. Oak repeated. “You caught it quite some time ago.”  
I opened my Pokedex and searched it up. “That’s it!” I shouted in excitement. “That’s the Psychic Pokemon I caught on that mountain on my way to Saffron! So its name is Baltoy…”  
“You didn’t know this, Gary?” Prof. Oak asked. “Did you not scan it with your Pokedex?”  
“Well… I didn’t get the chance to…” I said in a low voice, remembering that my Pokedex had gone missing, along with all of my Pokemon, for a short while.  
“Ah, catch first, ask questions later, eh, Gary?” Prof. Oak asked. “My grandson had the exact same attitude when he was your age.” Prof. Oak laughed.  
“Uh… yeah…” I mumbled.  
“The difference is, he would’ve caught at least thirty or so Pokemon by the time he had five Badges,” Prof. Oak said sternly. “You only have seven. ”  
I couldn’t feel any lower. “I… traded… for a Kingdra…” I said feebly.  
“A Kingdra?” Prof. Oak’s eyes opened wider and he managed a smile. “Well, that’s a noteworthy capture! Who did you trade for it?”  
“My Beedrill… Look, it’s kind of a long story to be honest.” And one I didn’t feel like bringing up.  
“Well, that’s certainly a good trade, Gary. You should be happy!”  
“Yeah… I was eager to find out what Pokemon that was that I had caught,” I said, changing the subject. “So it’s a Baltoy! Interesting!”  
“Well, you could’ve just made a transfer through your Pokedex,” Prof. Oak informed me.  
“Huh? A transfer?” I asked.  
“Yes,” Prof. Oak nodded. “Show me your Pokedex.”  
I held up my Pokedex.  
“You see that button there? Press it and it opens a menu that allows you to transfer a Pokemon over to you,” Prof. Oak explained. “If you already have six Pokemon with you, you’ll need to exchange it for one you already are carrying. If that Pokemon is currently outside in my lab, an alert will be sent to me and I’ll make sure to get that Pokemon to its Poke Ball for you if I’m around. If not, Tracey should be there to assist. If the Pokemon you’re trying to get out of my lab is already in its Poke Ball, the transfer will be automatic. If no one is around, after a few minutes, an alert will be sent to your Pokedex to let you know that the transfer couldn’t be completed.”  
“Wow! Wait… So all this time, I couldn’t found out what that Pokemon was?”  
“Yes, quite easily,” Prof. Oak laughed.  
I nearly fell out of my seat in utter disappointment of not knowing this. “Well, I want to make a transfer, Professor!”  
“Then place the Poke Ball of the Pokemon you’d like to exchange in that slot by you, and I’ll go get your Baltoy.” He stood up and walked from the screen.  
Smiling, I turned to my belt.  
No Poke Balls!  
I gasped in fright, staring at my empty belt before realizing Nurse Joy still had my Pokemon. With a relieved sigh, I ran to the front desk where Nurse Joy sat calmly.  
She looked up and me and smiled. “Hello, Gary. How can I help you?” she asked.  
“Are my Pokemon ready?” I asked urgently. “I need to make a transfer with Prof. Oak!”  
“They should be. I’ll be right back.” Nurse Joy got to her feet and disappeared behind the door in the back.  
I impatiently waited for her to come back, glancing back at the phone screen.  
Prof. Oak hadn’t returned.   
Nurse Joy appeared from behind the door a couple of minutes later, carrying a tray containing six Poke Balls. “They just finished eating,” Nurse Joy spoke warmly. “They’re all in fine health.”  
“Thank you so much!” I snatch my Poke Balls from the tray and ran back to the phone. Who should leave me for a while? I wondered. Butterfree is an obvious choice, but I’m supposed to be working on getting closer to her. Kingdra could be a great Pokemon to help Prof. Oak with his research, but she still needs time to adjust to me. Trading her off again too soon could affect her badly. Charmeleon and Primeape aren’t going anywhere… Hoothoot… Hmm…  
Prof. Oak returned. “So, do you know what you want to send over?” Prof. Oak asked, a Poke Ball in his hand.  
I looked up sternly. “Yes.” I placed a Poke Ball in the hole on the booth as Prof. Oak placed Baltoy’s Poke Ball in its spot.   
A tube positioned over the Poke Ball ejected a smaller tube which shot electricity onto the Poke Ball before the ball vanished in a bright white light. The electricity stopped firing out for a couple of seconds before it returned, a white ball of light appearing in the middle of the sparks. When the electricity faded again, the smaller tube returned back inside of the larger tube, and the white glow faded away, revealing a Poke Ball.  
“Thank you, Gary,” Prof. Oak said, taking my Poke Ball I had just sent him in his hand. “Take care of your Pokemon. Yours is safe with me.”  
“Thanks again, Professor.” I was so thrilled, holding my new Pokemon in its Poke Ball. “I’ll see you soon!”  
“Bye for now!”  
The screen went black.  
I leaped up and ran outside. “Baltoy, come out!” I said loudly, throwing the Poke Ball.  
“Baaaaltooooy!” Baltoy looked up at me and immediately began spinning and moving from side to side.   
“Hello, Baltoy!” I said with a big smile, kneeling down to its level. “My name is Gary. I’m your Trainer. You may actually remember me from when we first met on that mountain! It’s nice to finally get to meet you after all this time!”  
Baltoy stopped spinning and stared at me. “Baaaaaltoy!” It began to spin in circles around me.  
I laughed and pulled out my Pokedex.  
Baltoy. The Clay Doll Pokemon. Baltoy live their entire lives maneuvering on one foot, spinning around constantly while moving. When they sleep, they cleverly balance themselves on their foot. Baltoy have been known, on rare occasions, to spin on their head.  
“So, Baltoy, would you like to meet the other members of my team?” I asked it.  
“Baaaalll!” Baltoy said loudly, spinning faster around me.  
“Come on out, everybody!” I threw out several Poke Balls.  
Baltoy came to a stop in front of me, eyeing my other five Pokemon.  
“CHHHAAAAARRR!!” Charmeleon said eagerly, blasting the air with fire.  
“Hoot Hooooot,” Hoothoot said, standing on his foot, tilting his head at Baltoy.  
“Dooooo Doo!” Kingdra stared up at me first, and then turned to the new Pokemon.  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio greeted Baltoy.  
“Priiime ApeApeApe!” Primeape shouted, running up to Baltoy eagerly and sniffing it several times before jumping up and down, grunting eagerly.  
“Baaaaalllltooooooooyyy!!” Baltoy shouted and began to spin rapidly in place. It circled Primeape, and then Dugtrio, followed by Hoothoot, and afterwards Kingdra, ending with Charmeleon. Then it circled them all at once, spinning widely around them in a huge circle. Baltoy finally stopped in front of me and faced the Pokemon. “Baltoy!”  
I felt dizzy from all the spinning.  
Charmeleon and Primeape were holding their heads from the spinning Baltoy did.   
Kingdra was swaying back and forth from the dizziness.  
Hoothoot hobbled sideways on his foot, seeming confused and dizzy.  
Dugtrio looked dizzy as well, his three heads swaying a bit.  
I shook off the dizzy spell and beamed at all my Pokemon. “Well, everybody, this is our new partner, Baltoy. Butterfree will be staying with Prof. Oak for a while, so we can make good friends with Baltoy and battle alongside each other.”  
Charmeleon, Primeape, Kingdra, Hoothoot, and Dugtrio all cheered loudly.  
Baltoy leaped in the air and began to spin in place once it hit the ground.  
“I guess Baltoy is happy to be joining our team, guys,” I laughed.  
The others laughed too.  
Baltoy kept spinning.

I pulled the straps on my backpack and gazed up into the morning sun.  
Earlier, I’d decided to have dinner at a Chinese fast food restaurant. I took my food to go, hating to eat alone in any kind of public place. It just seemed pathetic to me. Bidding Nurse Joy a goodbye, unable to leave without taking one last glance at such a flawless definition of beauty and hear her angelic voice one last time, I reached Route 16, leaving Celadon City behind me.  
I then had walked off the path and into the trees until I found a nice clearing and set my blanket out with my Chinese food on top of it.  
As I ate, my Pokemon played together.  
Kingdra was getting more comfortable with the others, playing with Hoothoot by spraying bubbles at him while he flew above them, popping them with his beak.  
Primeape and Charmeleon were eagerly swinging punches at each other, dodging and landing the occasional hit.  
Dugtrio was moving around in the dirt, seeming to be taking care of the trees and grass, picking trash off the ground and replanting flowers.  
Baltoy happily spun around the entire scene, swerving around trees in the process.  
And now, the next morning, I was looking up at the sun, standing alone on the dirt path, reflecting on last night with a smile.  
Everything felt like it made sense again. Everything felt like it was in order and in place in my life. All loose ends seemed to finally be tied, and I felt ready to move on in my life.  
It was time to head on to Fuchsia City and battle for another Badge.   
Me.   
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Dugtrio.  
Kingdra.  
Baltoy.  
How things have changed, I thought to myself.  
I had no idea how severely things would be changing soon enough.


	31. Cold Storage

Ice cold wind blew against my body, forcing me to shrivel up against it but I continued pressing forward with my hands in my jacket pockets. The jacket was too thin for this kind of weather, even zipped all the way up to my chin. My cap, flipped backwards, wasn’t made to cover one’s ears, so my ears were feeling ready to fall off. Tears rolled out of my eyes and vanished at a constant pace as if I were crying as I blinked them free and struggled to see. I was freezing. Winter time has definitely arrived, I knew.  
It was hard to keep track of what time of the year it was and what was going on in the world once you became a Pokemon Trainer.   
Route 17  
Cycling Road  
My pace quickened as I walked past the sign and started heading downhill. I turned my gaze to the water lining the path alongside me as I was forced to jog lightly.  
A sea of water, pushed by the air blowing harshly, went as far as my eyes could see. Waves rose high into the air and crashed down, sending sprays of water to the edge of the path I walked along. I imagined it must be a pretty ideal spot to walk along in the summer, the sun high in the air, glistening off the water and reflecting beautifully.  
But in this harsh cold that was blowing now, even keeping away the typical Bikers that are supposed to frequently hang around this area, I couldn’t enjoy the view as I tried focusing on not freezing to death. I guess I’ll pull out my winter coat and hat when I reach the next town, I thought. Fuchsia City. A pumped feeling filled my chest and the cold was starting to bother me just a tiny bit less at the thought of finally getting to the next town and obtaining my next Badge. It seemed like forever since I’d battled for a Gym Badge.  
Not since… Saffron City.  
I was shivering hard in my thin jacket from the terrible cold outside, but thinking of Saffron sent a special chill down my spine.  
My eyes were glued to the water beside me. I’d always had a special relation when it came to water. On one end, I hate it. I hate swimming, or being sprayed with water, or any other kind of contact with the stuff outside of needing to wash myself. But watching the rain fall, walking through a storm with or without an umbrella, or staring at a body of water, these things attracted me somehow. It was probably because it was a part of nature. One of the things I loved so much about Pallet Town was how simple it was. It was surrounded by plant life, Pokemon, and one large section of water that leads to Cinnabar Island. It was all I needed. When I was upset at my house after an argument with my mom, I could run to the Seafoam Islands, situated not far from Pallet Town, and gaze at the water in needed peace. I also liked to walk onto Route 1, just a few steps in, and sit there, hoping to run into a cool Pokemon and maybe even befriend it.  
Prof. Oak always told me never to go out there alone, and would bark at me if he caught me, but in his old age, that rarely ever happened.  
Prof. Sketchit was usually the one who was around to spot me, but he never would yell at me or get upset. He was a lot more kind but insisted all the same that I not go out there by myself.  
When I did sneak out there to meet Pokemon, all I ever ran into were usually just Rattata, and they always ran away from me.  
A wave raised from out of the sea, accompanied by a sudden, huge gust of wind, and it crashed down, spraying the ground again.   
The sky looked so gloomy, I could’ve thought it was raining right now. My favorite kind of weather. My comfort zone, so to speak. I hoped it would rain. My eyes on the water, thinking about as many things as I could contain in my mind at one time as I usually do, including my Gym battle, my new Pokemon, wondering what else lies before me on this journey I’m on, something caught my eye.   
I kept walking but stared at the sudden motion in the water.  
Was it spinning? Yes! The water was spinning! A whirlpool!  
I stopped moving and stared, shivering worse than before in the cold and also due to my shock at this sudden occurrence. I gasped as a pair of glowing white lights shone from the center of the whirlpool, and my mind immediately flashed to the story my grandma had told me about encountering a Lugia!   
“A pair of glowing yellow lights appeared from the water. The loudest roar of the night suddenly came from those lights and an enormous shadow of a creature began to rise,” I remembered her saying.  
Could this really be… a Lugia?? I wondered.  
A creature began to raise itself out of the whirlpool.  
As I backed up in fright, I realized it wasn’t a Lugia.  
But it was something almost as scary. Something incredibly strong and also, one of my favorite Pokemon ever. Its orange body shot out of the water as it let out a loud cry, its tiny wings carrying its heavy body quickly through the air. It then made a turn and flew down towards the water. Right before colliding with it, it made a turn and flew straight, skimming the surface of the water with its wing.  
I smiled at the great beast before pulling out my Pokedex.  
Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Dragonair. This highly intelligent Pokemon lives in an unknown area deep within the sea. They are extremely kindhearted and help people who are lost at sea. Despite having such small wings and a large body, their proportions and strength make them one of the fastest flying Pokemon in the world.  
“Looking good, Dragonite, but you’ve got to be faster than that!” a voice called out.  
I looked around, but couldn’t see where the voice was coming from.  
“Let’s get back to land and we’ll try again!” the voice continued.  
Dragonite make a quick turn and flew over to the ground, landing heavily next to a large green bag, standing up proudly.   
“Yah!” the voice said loudly.  
A figure leaped from behind Dragonite and stretched its arms out like an Olympic competitor landing on their feet after pulling off some kind of complicated acrobatic movement. It was a woman. She was soaking wet, like her Dragonite.   
Where did she come from? was what came to my mind.  
The woman faced her Dragonite and rubbed its stomach. “You did okay, but you can do better, and you know it,” she said sternly before hugging it. “Let’s take a break and relax before we go diving again, ok? After that, we’ll go skydiving!”  
Dragonite let out a loud, happy cry.  
The woman laughed as she let go of Dragonite and turned around. She froze and her eyes widened, noticing me.   
The Dragonite also saw me and glared.  
“Problem?” the woman said moodily, glaring at me with a look that matched the Dragonite’s.  
I swallowed and backed up, feeling a bit uncomfortable suddenly. “What? No!” I exclaimed. “I… I just… I…”  
“Spit it out!” she said impatiently.  
“Nothing! I’m on my way Fuchsia City and I saw your Dragonite fly out of the water. I was just looking at it. Geez.” I muttered the last word under my breath. I didn’t need her thinking I had a problem with her. She seemed a little bit like a loose cannon to me.  
“Well, this is my dear Dragonite,” she told me, smiling brightly, patting her Dragonite’s belly. “I’m out here training some of my other Pokemon and I always take my trustworthy Dragonite with me, so I thought he could use a bit of exercise too so he doesn’t get too lazy and slow, which apparently he has.” She looked up at Dragonite, who turned his head angrily, glaring at the sea. “Don’t give me that attitude.”   
Dragonite huffed a breath and continued to look at the sea.   
The woman turned back to me and laughed. “He always likes to act tough in front of company.”  
I smiled back. “So you’re a Pokemon Trainer?” I asked.  
“Trainer?” she said with a sinister grin. “I supposed you could say that, though Gym Leader would be a much more appropriate title.”  
“Gym Leader?” I gasped. “You’re not Ozne, are you?”  
She laughed really loudly, startling me. “Of course not!” she yelled, still laughing. “Do I look like a guy to you?”  
I was shocked, my mouth dropping. “I’m so sorry,” I apologized, raising my hands and shaking my head.  
“It’s fine. I guess I’m not the prettiest girl,” she rolled her eyes, snickering.  
“No, it’s not that!” I said quickly. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean you weren’t pretty or anything at all! I guess Ozne just isn’t a very normal name so I didn’t think properly about what gender it could fit. I kinda still don’t...” I laughed weakly, but this girl just pouted angrily. My small smile vanished. “I’m really sorry about that! What is your name?”  
“My name is Leigh,” she answered. “I happen to be the Gym Leader of Midori City. I specialize in Dragon types.”  
My eyes widened in surprise. “You raise Dragon types? How lucky!”  
Leigh laughed. “Indeed I am. Dragons have legendary strength and are incredibly rare.”  
“Midori City…” I muttered, thinking hard on the familiar name. “That’s really far away from here! Really far away! What brings you all the way here?”  
Leigh laughed once again. “I told you! I’m training my Pokemon!”  
“Oh…” I replied. “But, why here?”  
Leigh turned to the water. “Midori City is very beautiful, and resides in an area that doesn’t get very cold often. It’s just beautiful,” Leigh explained. “Dragon types don’t like the cold. I wanted to work on our weakness to Ice type moves by training in some colder areas. It’s winter now, and it’s not nearly as cold in Midori as it is over here. There are plenty of much colder areas and regions than this one, but I decided to take it slow and just train here for now. Dragonite and I took a dive in some cold water, going down to a certain depth and then flying back up to the surface. The cold air, mixed with the speed of my Dragonite’s flying, results in even colder air and tougher training.”  
“Why were you with your Dragonite underwater?” I asked. “You could’ve drowned!”  
“Dragonite knows how far below to go without me getting hurt,” she waved me off with a strong chuckle. “Dragonite goes deep down on his own if I can’t go that far. Now that it’s colder, his speed has been affected and he isn’t flying at top speed. But that’s gonna change, right Dragonite?”   
Dragonite faced his Trainer and with a determined look, grunted and nodded his head.  
Leigh smiled. “Good boy.” She laughed loudly.  
“Wow. Well…” I paused. I wasn’t sure I should say what I was thinking, but I knew I had to. I couldn’t possibly chicken out, no matter what the opponent’s Pokemon was. “Leigh, I request a Pokemon battle for your Badge!” I said eagerly.  
Leigh’s smile remained as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. “You’re not listening, are you?”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m only out here training. I don’t even have a Badge to give. I don’t have my team with me to battle you. I only took Dragonite and some other Dragon Pokemon to train out here.”  
“Oh…” I said, disappointed. “I get it.”  
Leigh laughed.  
It was starting to annoy me. What was so funny all the time? She was reminding me of Rob.  
“Don’t worry about it. But… could you maybe do me a favor?” Leigh asked.  
“Um… I guess… Maybe,” I said curiously.  
“Would you let me have a Pokemon battle with you?” she asked eagerly. “So I can raise my other Pokemon I took along with me.”  
My eyes widened. “Sure! That’d be great!”  
She turned to Dragonite. “Once I’m done here, we’ll get back to some serious training. Return!”  
Dragonite was put back in his Poke Ball.  
My eyes squinted at Leigh. What did she mean by “serious” training? I thought. What did “once I’m done here” mean? I’m going to need to show her I’m no pushover.  
Leigh pulled out three Poke Balls from her back pocket and stared at them. “How many Badges do you have so far?” she asked, not looking up from her Poke Balls.  
“I have four so far,” I replied.  
Leigh looked up at me. “Just four?” she asked with a sigh. “Fine. That’ll do I guess for a bit of a warm up. Or something…”  
“Hey! What’s that mean?” I shouted.  
Leigh laughed. “Oh, nothing. Let’s just have some fun.”  
“I don’t want fun!” I was getting angry. “I want a real battle! Bring out your best!”  
“Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha,” Leigh continued laughing heartily. “Well, you’re quite excited, aren’t you? Calm down. For someone like you, I’ll just choose…” Leigh threw a Poke Ball. A fairly large Pokemon I was very familiar with came out, letting out a tiny squeal.  
Dratini. The Dragon Pokemon. This rarely seen Pokemon is extremely shy and rarely ever seen. In certain small communities, it isn’t even believed to be real.  
“A Dratini…?” I said meekly.  
“Yes, this is one of my Pokemon I’ll be using.”  
“But… you already own a Dragonite!”  
“And? You really have four Badges and don’t have the experience to know that every Pokemon is different?” Leigh snapped. “I have multiple Dragon Pokemon back in Midori City. I caught them from all around the world. I have many of the exact same Pokemon. They each have their own personalities and battle style and are all special.”  
“I understand that, but… I was kind of hoping to battle your Dragonite…” I said in a low voice.  
“HA HA HA HA HA!” Leigh busted out. “Listen, um… what’s your name again?”  
“Gary,” I muttered, glaring at her for laughing at me.  
“Listen, Gary,” Leigh continued. “We’ll have a… um…” She thought about it for a minute. “Let’s just make this a two-on-two Pokemon battle. If you can beat even one of my Pokemon, I’ll not only let you battle Dragonite, but whether you win or lose to Dragonite, which, you’ll lose to by the way, I’ll give you the Tarragon Badge. I’ll just fly back to Midori and I promise your Badge will be delivered to you by my Dragonite. He can fly really fast and is guaranteed to find you. Or, I can have him send it to your home.”  
My teeth became to tighten. She totally thought I sucked as a Trainer. I couldn’t let her get away with that. “I will not play by those rules,” I said calmly, but furious on the inside. “If I win your Badge, it will be for defeating all of your Pokemon, not in an uneven match. And I don’t wanna battle your Pokemon in training. I wanna battle the Dragonite.”  
“My Gym, my rules,” Leigh said with plenty of attitude. “Two-on-two. Beat one Pokemon. If so, you get a Badge. If not, you can just go right along, living with the fact you couldn’t beat a Gym Leader if you had an advantage. If you can’t do that, you might as well just go back to wherever you came from and stop collecting Badges.”  
My fists balled tightly at my sides. “I’ll return to Pallet Town when I’ve obtained eight Badges! And I’ll win them fair and square! If you won’t let me earn a Badge by fair means, I don’t want the Badge in the first place!” I began to storm away from her, livid.  
Leigh sighed. “Oh, fine,” she said. “Beat two of my Pokemon then, okay? If so, you win the Badge.”  
I turned back to her, calming down. “Fine, but can’t I battle Dragonite?” I pleaded.  
“No. My Gym,” she said impatiently. “You battle whatever I send out to you.”  
Irritated by her, I accepted this. “Fine. Dratini? Hm…” I looked to my belt. “Could this match take place in the water, then?”  
Leigh laughed. “Get in the water, Dratini,” Leigh said kindly.  
With a loud squeal, Dratini leaped into the water, moving with the waves. She seemed a little uncomfortable in the freezing water.  
“Kingdra, let’s go!” I threw her Poke Ball into the air.  
“DOOOOO!” Kingdra cried out, landing in the water with a splash.  
Kingdra and Dratini faced each other.  
“You have a Kingdra?” Leigh squealed. “Well, now that is impressive!! Let’s just see how well it’s been raised, though. Thunder Wave!”  
Blue sparks shot from Dratini’s body and electrocuted Kingdra.  
“DOOOOOO!!” Kingdra was now Paralyzed.   
“Kingdra, do Twister!”  
“Twister right back!” Leigh retorted.  
My eyes widened as both Pokemon created a large Twister in the middle of the ocean, both attacks flying quickly at each other.  
The two Twisters hit each other and combined into one enormous Twister attack!  
“Take control!” Leigh ordered.   
“Kingdra, focus!” I urged her on.  
Their Twister attacks now combined, both Pokemon fought for control over which direction the attack would go in.  
Water churned heavily in the struggle, splashing me, Leigh, and the ground all around us.  
I was officially an icicle, but I didn’t care. This battle was heating me up somewhat. Leigh’s Dratini is incredible, I admitted once I realized what was going on.  
Dratini’s Twister was strong enough to hold back Kingdra’s, and they both seemed equally matched in fighting for control over the attack. Kingdra, a fully evolved Pokemon, should be having no trouble in this battle, but she was.  
“Hyper Beam!” Leigh screamed.  
“What??”  
Dratini let go of its mental control of the Twister and a large white beam fired from its mouth, hitting the Twister and completely destroying it!  
The Hyper Beam continued flying towards Kingdra and hit.  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra sailed through the water from the force of the hit.  
“Kingdra! Focus!” I screamed at her as she bobbed weakly in the water. No way we were gonna lose that fast! “GET! UP!”   
“Doooo…” Kingdra shook her head and stared weakly at Dratini as it recharged its energy after the Hyper Beam.  
“This is your chance, Kingdra!” My eyes focused on Kingdra for a moment as I contemplated my plan in my head. “Try to use an Ice Beam attack!”  
“Dooooo!” Kingdra tried to shoot out Ice Beam, but it failed.  
We hadn’t really gone over that move yet.  
“Doooooooooooo…” Kingdra closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could.  
“Kingdra…” I muttered, staring at her urgently, wondering if there was a better move she could use instead, something immediate.  
“End this with Dragon Rush!” Leigh spoke.  
I turned to Dratini as its head started to glow with a blue light before shooting forward at Kingdra, and the light covered its entire body.  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra shot out a blue beam from its mouth, hitting the flying Dratini.  
As the beam hit Dratini, Dratini continued to easily soar right through the attack, unaffected, and smashed into Kingdra, taking her underwater.  
Leigh and I gazed at the water for a few minutes, waiting for our Pokemon to resurface.  
Bubbles finally appeared on the surface.  
“Doooo…” Kingdra said as she appeared, fainted and bobbing on the surface of the water.  
“Kingdra!” I ran to her as a huge wave of water splashed against me.   
With a squeal, Dratini came out of the water and splashed back in, soaking me a second time. It stared calmly at me and Kingdra.  
Leigh laughed.  
I glared at her before turning to Kingdra. “Thank you, Kingdra. You did great. I’m proud of you, okay?”  
“Dooo…” Kingdra replied with disappointment as I returned her to her Poke Ball.  
“Hard to believe a Trainer like you got even one Badge when you’re sending out Pokemon and telling them to use moves they don’t even know,” Leigh commented, shaking her head.  
I couldn’t get mad.  
She was absolutely right.  
With a sigh, I grabbed another Poke Ball from my belt, staring at the ground. I looked up at Leigh determinedly. Pressing the center button of my Poke Ball, causing it double in size in my hand, ready to eject my Pokemon out for battle, I threw it. “GO!”  
“CHAAARR!!!” Charmeleon shot flames into the air, seeming focused and energetic, perhaps feeling my anger and will to win.  
“Well then, I guess this will be a land battle,” Leigh laughed. She smirked at me. “Aqua Tail!”  
“Dragon Rage!” I went with.  
Charmeleon’s flame on his tail exploded in a huge burst of energy and his eyes glowed a bright white as a huge flame was forced from his mouth.  
Dratini leaped out of the water, its tail surrounded by spiraling water. As it swung its tail around to attack, Charmeleon’s Dragon Rage hit Dratini. Dratini screamed out as the Aqua Tail attack continued and hit Charmeleon in the face.  
“MEEEEEEL!” Charmeleon dropped hard.  
Dratini bounced along the ground from the Dragon Rage before getting back up.  
Charmeleon remained still. The flame on his tail was burning low and yellow.  
I gripped his Poke Ball tightly in my hand, angry, hurt, feeling weak in my legs.   
“Well, good effort. That was-” Leigh started.  
“Char…” Charmeleon groaned. He was pushing himself up with his claws!  
“Charmeleon!” I gasped.  
“Meeel…” Charmeleon collapsed again and didn’t move.  
“Charmeleon!” I ran to him and knelt down beside him. “Hey, take it easy. Come on back. You did great. That’s it.” I returned him to his Poke Ball and wearily stared at the spot where he was just at.  
I heard the sound of Leigh returning her Dratini to its Poke Ball. “You were just perfect. I knew you could do it,” I heard her say proudly, loudly. Her footsteps headed towards me.  
I held in the tears of disappointment that burned my eyes and inhaled a deep breath before standing up and facing her.  
“You wanted to beat two of my Pokemon and couldn’t even get through the offer of one Pokemon, ha ha ha!” she laughed boastfully. “You were a fun battle. I enjoyed that match a lot.”   
“Thank you, Leigh. I understood a lot from that match.” I let out a sigh as my head fell.  
“Don’t feel too bad.” She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. “I train in the extreme and always have. Once you and your Pokemon get stronger, and you learn how to battle closer, you’ll be a better Trainer. You’re still young. You only have four Badges. My Pokemon have been through very rough battles and intense training. You head on over to Midori City one of these days and maybe we’ll have us a battle, okay? Just make sure not to call out moves your Pokemon don’t know yet. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
Rob really needs to meet up with this girl... I thought bitterly.  
I nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Leigh. I appreciate that offer.”  
“Oh, wait a minute.” Leigh ran over to the green bag lying on the ground a few feet away. She opened it and dug around before running back to me with her arms full of items. “Here are some vitamins for you and your Pokemon! And some Potions and other things to heal them up. I guess you can consider it some kind of reward for good effort and heart or whatever.”  
“Oh... Thank you so much, Leigh,” I said softly, really surprised and not sure what to say. I took off my bag and opened it for her to drop the items inside, and then closed my bag and slung it back over my shoulder. As Leigh and I silently eyed each other, me shivering in the cold, I realized I should’ve taken out my coat and hat.  
“Well, good luck with Ozne. I just had a battle with him myself before training out here.”  
“Really?” I asked. “Did you win?”  
She winked at me with a smile. “Good luck, Gary.” She turned and walked over to the edge of the water. “Go, Dragonite!”  
With a huge cry, the enormous dragon flew from his Poke Ball, high into the sky, then dove down. Just before he went underwater, Leigh leaped onto his back and hung on tight as Dragonite disappeared, a huge wave splashing me in his wake.

Route 17 was traversed with a constant smile. Before long, I saw a sign stating I was on Route 18. I was almost at Fuchsia City. The path I was on was no longer going downhill, and I was able to just walk like normal instead of the almost forced jog I had to deal with on Route 17. My stomach was alerting me that it was time to come to come to a stop and set up a group dinner for me and my Pokemon. My battle with Leigh happened a while after lunch, and it was getting dark out now. I walked off the path and into the grass, where I sat down and took off my bag. A large bottle inside of it read: Calcium. Alongside the Calcium were a few bottles of Super Potions and Full Heals. Then I saw something else that intrigued me.  
Protein.  
Iron.  
Zinc.  
Some of these things Leigh had given me were items that boost a Pokemon stats! Calcium boosts the Special Attack. Protein boosts Attack. Iron boosts Defense. And Zinc boosts the Special Defense.  
I could give these to my Pokemon, mixed in their food, I considered. And that’s what I did, pulling out some food bowls and filling them up, mixing in the specific vitamins I thought would best benefit the individual Pokemon, and then I sent out all of my Pokemon.  
They all eagerly ran forward to their bowls and ate eagerly.  
I pulled out a bag of cereal and ate from it.  
After eating and some playtime, my Pokemon were all laying down in the grassy, open plain, staring up at the sky, except Kingdra, who decided to make her way to the sea nearby us and stare up at the sky from there.  
I walked over to Charmeleon, whose flaming tail was at normal power and size and was carefully lying on his stomach, and sat next to him. “You alright?” I asked.  
Charmeleon sat up and nodded at me. “Char.”  
“Good. I know our battle was pretty rough today, so I’m just checking on how you feel.”  
Charmeleon stood up and flexed his muscles, showing he was just fine.   
I laughed. “Good. After a good night’s rest, we’ll continue on, then.”  
“Char, Char,” Charmeleon nodded in agreement.  
I walked over to Kingdra, feeling it getting colder as I got closer to the water.  
Kingdra saw me and swam closer to the edge of the land.  
“How do you feel, Kingdra?” I asked her.  
“Dooo, Dooooo,” Kingdra replied to me.  
“You okay after that battle?”  
Kingdra looked down sadly.  
“Hey, don’t be down!” I sat by her. “You competed with an obviously high leveled and well raised Dragon type and put up a good fight. You even learned a new move in the midst of that match! You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were amazing.”  
“Doooo!” Kingdra said, looking up at me, looking happier.  
I pet her head and walked back over to my other Pokemon, pulled my sleeping bag closer to the water where Kingdra was, and curled up inside of it.  
My other Pokemon all moved over closer to me, surrounded me, and laid in the grass.  
Kingdra stayed in the water, but close to us as well, as we all went to sleep.

The sky was lit brightly, warming me even further inside of my thick, black winter jacket and red beanie hat with a Poke Ball design on the front of it. I grabbed the straps of my backpack and continued walking along Route 18. A loud cry from above grabbed my attention.  
A Dragonite! It was high in the air but I could just make out a person sitting on top of it, waving down to me.   
I smiled and waved back at Leigh and her Dragonite.  
Dragonite smiled and waved at me for a moment before disappearing at lightning speed, high into the clouds above.  
I stood there, smiling at the spot they were at last. As I stared into the sky, I thought about the city I was soon to enter.  
Fuchsia City.  
Worry grasped at my heart, making it beat faster. Leigh is an incredible Gym Leader, I told myself. There are bound to be more like her out there. Anger filled me up suddenly as I dwelled on that I was unable to beat Leigh. How could I become a Pokemon Master and not beat every challenge presented before me? Gym Leaders were the test of a Pokemon Trainer’s strength, and I failed. Horribly.  
Just like in Pewter City.  
Fists formed and they rose a little bit as I thought of Aurora and her Kabutops, my head lowering. My eyes closed as my fists fell to my sides and released. My breath came out swiftly through my nose. Aurora... Soon, Aurora. I will be back.  
For now, I have another test at the Fuchsia City Gym.  
Did Leigh beat Ozne? She never answered me.   
Even if she did beat him, just how long will I last?  
If she didn’t, do I stand any chance whatsoever?


	32. Sprouting A Bout

“You sure you’re okay, Charmeleon?” I asked.  
“Char,” Charmeleon nodded reassuringly.  
It was even colder than it was yesterday, the wind blowing in my face which was partially protected by the fur lined hood of my winter coat.   
Charmeleon walked by my side, the wind blowing strong against him, the flame on his tail flickering in the wind, yet seeming to be full of power.  
It had seemed like a nice day to walk outside with Charmeleon as we neared our destination of Fuchsia City, but suddenly the wicked wind kicked in and made me regret my choice.  
“You know, I hope Ozne is as tough as Leigh,” I told Charmeleon.   
Charmeleon looked at me as we walked against the bitter cold.  
“I hope he’s even tougher,” I continued, speaking bitterly now. “We need to battle the best to beat the best. We need to... beat the best, to be the best!” Yeah, that sounded good, I thought proudly, smirking.  
Charmeleon’s eyes were wide, smiling eagerly at my words.  
“We need to push ourselves and reach as far as we can on our journey. We need to learn from our mistakes and take on the world.” My voice was rising with determination. Or anger. “When challenges arrive that we can’t overcome, we can’t turn our backs on them forever! We have to go back around when the time is right and try again until we win!”  
“Char!” Charmeleon agreed happily.  
I knew that if Ozne was stronger than Leigh, and I beat him, then I could rest easy knowing that I was, technically, better than Leigh. It was a crazy, pathetic thought, but it was my crazy, pathetic thought... “This guy is supposed to be really good, too. Poison type Pokemon. He may have some Grass types, too, since a lot of Grass types are also part Poison. Same for Bug types. But we can’t keep our guard down just because of a type advantage, right?”  
“Meel.”  
“We’ll get that Badge, and then…” I thought about where we would head next, coming to a stop, and pulled out my Town Map. I wished I had an electronic one.  
Some Trainers got cool electronic devices that directed them where to go.  
Not me.  
Not Prof. Oak and rinky dink Pallet Town.  
I was stuck with this stupid, crumbling, ancient, paper map. As me and Charmeleon proceeded forth, my eyes scanned the map.  
There were countless Gyms after the one in Fuchsia.  
Before I could start considering them all in my brain, a cry distracted me. I looked around but couldn’t see anything.  
The sound came out again. Some kind of angry yell followed by a possible cry of pain?  
I had to check it out. “Let’s go, Charmeleon!” I shoved the map in my pocket.  
We both ran off the path and onto the grassy field near us, beyond several trees. In a clearing was where we came to a stop with a unified gasp.  
“Sprout! Sprout! Sprout! Sprout!” a Bellsprout was sharply announcing, a pair of vines released from its leaves on its body, swinging at a strange Pokemon I didn’t recognize.  
I pulled out the Pokedex.  
Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokemon and the evolved form of Buizel. Floatzel can be seen assisting humans who are drowning in their territory. It can float using its floatation sac.  
Floatzel was jumping and ducking the vines coming at it and looked exhausted.  
“Beeeeeeellsprout!” Bellsprout shouted, catching one of Floatzel’s feet and tripping it onto the ground. “Sprout! Sprout! Bellsprout!” Bellsprout proceeded to whip Floatzel, holding it as the helpless Pokemon cried out.  
Floatzel turned its head and tried hitting Bellsprout with Water Gun, but Bellsprout easily dodged the attack with its limber body and continued whipping Floatzel.   
Bellsprout wrapped a vine around Floatzel’s body and lifted the rather large Pokemon up, and then whipped its face repeatedly with the other vine.   
“Hey!” I shouted. “What’s going on here?”  
“Bell?” Bellsprout turned to face me.  
With a loud cry, Floatzel hit Bellsprout with a Hydro Pump, taking Bellsprout by surprise. Bellsprout’s vines released Floatzel and Floatzel immediately ran away after hitting the ground, disappearing into the distance.  
I looked down at the Bellsprout in shock.   
Bellsprout was looking after the Floatzel for a while, and then turned to me. It turned back to look in the direction Floatzel ran again before turning back to me again. “Bell Bell Bellsprout! Bell Sprout Bell!” Bellsprout screamed angrily at me. “Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout Bellsprout!”  
I stared at it in confusion as it continued yapping.  
Charmeleon was staring intently at Bellsprout, then turned to me in confusion.  
For the most part, Pokemon could understand other Pokemon, but not always.  
I shrugged back at Charmeleon.  
“Sprout!” A vine flew out from the Grass type and smacked my cheek.  
“OUCH!!!” I roared, grabbing my cheek. “That HURT!!”  
“Char!” Charmeleon was grabbing his cheek too. He must’ve gotten attacked as well. My Pokemon growled before opening his jaws and using Flamethrower.   
“Beeeell,” Bellsprout said, literally bending over backwards to easily dodge the flames before standing up straight again when the flames died down. “Sprout!” Bellsprout sent out more vines and wrapped Charmeleon’s jaws shut.  
Me and Charmeleon had this happen to us enough times already. We knew what to do.  
“Do it, Charmeleon!” I instructed.  
Charmeleon started to bring his tail over to the vines to light them on fire.  
Bellsprout quickly pulled its vines back and then aimed them at Charmeleon’s tail! It wrapped around them, below the flame, and lifted Charmeleon high into the air! Bellsprout began lowering and raising its vines repeatedly, slamming Charmeleon’s head on the ground!  
My eyes nearly slid out of my head. Was this happening? “Charmeleon! Flamethrower!”  
Charmeleon couldn’t do a thing. He was helpless.   
Bellsprout then started swinging Charmeleon into a tree, making a complete circle by slamming Charmeleon onto one side of the tree and then swinging him all the way around, behind its back, and continuing until Charmeleon slammed into the other side of the tree, over and over again.  
I could only gaze in shock at this, not believing my eyes. I raised Charmeleon’s Poke Ball to return him when Bellsprout flung Charmeleon at me!  
Screaming out, my Pokemon slammed into my stomach, knocking my breath out and taking me to the ground.  
I gasped for air and looked at Charmeleon.  
He was completely knocked out, his flame looking unhealthily low. He was in bad shape after that battle.  
“Charmeleon,” I gasped, having trouble breathing, and I returned him. I took several deep breaths, catching my breath, groaning as I got to my feet.  
“Bellsprout,” Bellsprout said calmly, giving me that stupid look.  
“So, you wanna fight, huh?” I said angrily. “Then let’s see you beat this!” I threw the next Poke Ball.  
“Hooooot Hoooot!” Hoothoot called, landing on the ground, gazing at his opponent.  
“Use Hypnosis, Hoothoot!”  
“Bellsprout, Bellsprout, Bellsprout, Bellsprout, Bellsprout,” Bellsprout said is it began multiplying before my eyes. One Bellsprout became two which turned into four, then eight, then twenty! “Bellsprout!” they all said in unison.  
“Double Team,” I muttered. “Creates copies of itself.”  
Hoothoot was confused, uncertain of what to do. “Hoooot!” Hoothoot used Hypnosis on one of the Bellsprout.  
The red circles hit the Bellsprout before the Pokemon disappeared. A copy.  
“Hoothoot, relax! Just use Foresight to find the real one!”  
“Hooooot!” Hoothoot said happily.  
“Bellsprout!” the Bellsprout all said suddenly, raising their glowing leaves to the sky. Beams of light shot into the sky from their leaves and the sun began to shine even brighter.  
I was suddenly feeling way overheated and uncomfortable in this coat. “Oh, no! Sunny Day!” I realized, quickly pulled off my hat and coat and tossing them to the ground.  
“Sprout!” the Bellsprout all raised their leaf hands towards the bewildered Hoothoot. The leaves glowed even brighter and before either of us knew what was coming, a group Solar Beams shot out and hit Hoothoot.  
“HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!” Hoothoot was flung into the air by the massive attacks before coming down.  
“HEY!” I ran to where Hoothoot was falling. He slammed into my chest as I caught him, knocking me over as I held him tight. “Hey, you alright, Hoothoot?” I gently pet Hoothoot as he gazed up at me helplessly, weak, and defeated. “You take a good rest, okay, Hoothoot?” I returned him to his Poke Ball.  
I faced the multiple Bellsprout angrily. I didn’t quite get what this Bellsprout’s problem was, but I definitely wasn’t going to let it get away with this. There was no stopping the smirk on my face as I thought of the Pokemon I was going to use next. No doubt in my mind this Pokemon was going to take care of this little sprout. “Primeape! Let’s go!”  
“Primeapeapeape!” Primeape screamed once outside his Poke Ball.  
“Get rid of that thing, Primeape!” I ordered. “Thrash it!”  
Primeape flung at the multiple Bellsprout, enraged, and swung punches at the copies one by one, quickly, furiously.  
One by one, the clones disappeared. There was finally only one left.  
Primeape eagerly swung a fast fist at it, but Bellsprout dodged with ease. Primeape kept swinging and kicking, trying to stomp and grab Bellsprout, but Bellsprout seemed to be a professional at this.  
It just dodged, ducked, swiveled, danced, leaped, flipped, and even made a hula hoop motion with its hips with its hands behind its head teasingly, all with ease, all naturally, dodging Primeape’s attacks.  
“Prime… Prime…” Primeape was getting exhausted but kept on swinging nonstop.   
“Primeape, wait!”  
Primeape, gasping for breath, stopped attacking and glared at Bellsprout.  
Bellsprout stared back silently.  
I waited.  
Bellsprout’s leaves started to glow blue and it started swiping at Primeape, missing all of its swings even though Primeape wasn’t moving.  
I had been waiting for Bellsprout to attack Primeape so he could try to use Assurance.   
Bellsprout kept swinging its leaves at Primeape, but not making contact.  
“What is this…?” I wondered out loud, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Swords Dance. This attack increases the Pokemon’s Attack power greatly.  
“Swords Dance??” I gasped in shock. “Primeape, watch out!”   
“Prime?” Primeape awaited an attack, but the Bellsprout stayed there, swinging at the air.  
“Primeape, use Cross Chop!”  
“Prime…” Primeape crossed his arms in front of himself and they began to glow white. “AAAAPEAPEAPEAPEAPEAPE!!” Primeape screeched loudly, charging at Bellsprout. Primeape got closer, closer, closer…  
“Sprout,” Bellsprout said as Primeape hit it. And then Bellsprout disappeared!  
“What?? A copy??”  
“SPROUT!” A loud yell from above grabbed me and Primeape’s attention as a Bellsprout leaped from the treetops and swung its leaves at Primeape, multiple leaves flying from them and cutting at Primeape.  
“AAAAAAAAAAPE!!!” Primeape screamed as the onslaught of razor sharp leaves cut him with increased power from the Swords Dance. He didn’t stand a chance. He was knocked out before the Razor Leaf attacked even finished delivering its final leaves of damage. The remaining leaves of the attack hit him and his body bounced lifelessly.  
“Even Primeape…?” I whispered, and returned him to his Poke Ball.  
What would be strong enough to stand up to this thing with such boosted Attack strength?  
“Thanks a lot,” I said to Primeape’s Poke Ball. “We’ll make it through this one. Don’t worry.” I shivered. Was I afraid? Glaring at Bellsprout, I shivered harder. I couldn’t be afraid of this thing. No way. A cold wind blew against me and I realized I was freezing! I looked up into the sky to see the sun had faded back to normal.  
Sunny Day was gone and the cold was returning.  
I put on my coat and hat and looked back down to Bellsprout, determined to win this fight. “You’re mine! Kingdra, let’s win this!”   
“Doooo Doooo!” Kingdra landed on the ground. She wasn’t the best land battler, but we could do it.  
I just knew it. “Kingdra, use Yawn attack!”  
“Doooooo!” Kingdra sent a large bubble at Bellsprout.   
Bellsport swiftly swiped at it and popped it, unaffected by it.  
“I guess I should’ve seen that coming,” I mumbled. “Smokescreen!”   
“Dooooooo!” She sprayed smoke to blind Bellsprout.   
“Ok! Twister!”  
“Doooooooo!” Kingdra’s back fins moved rapidly as a large Twister appeared in front of her, sucking up leaves and dirt and causing the trees to shake and bend dangerously, sucking up the Smokescreen. The attack headed for Bellsprout who stared at it in shock.  
Seeing Bellsprout so surprised made me smile. We had finally caught it off guard. “SPROOOOOOUUUUT!” I heard Bellsprout scream, sucked into the Twister.  
The Twister made everything a lot colder for me, even in my warm coat and hat, but it was worth it. We had to keep going from here.  
The Twister finally subsided after a while and Bellsprout was on the ground on its back, not moving.  
“Yes! We did it!” I shouted, and threw a Poke Ball. “GO!”  
With amazing speed, a vine shot out and whipped the Poke Ball back at me!  
I gasped and caught it in my hand, staring in shock as Bellsprout stood back up.  
Immediately, Bellsprout shot vines out and wrapped my Kingdra in them. It squeezed Kingdra hard as Kingdra let out a pained cry.  
“Must be Wrap attack!” I stated.  
My Pokedex in my hand seemed to go off in response to my words.  
Wring Out. The healthier the opponent is, the more damage this attack does.  
“Wring Out?” I’d never even heard of that move before.  
Kingdra struggled against the vines, weakening herself and lowering her strength.   
“Kingdra!” I called out, unsure of what to tell her.  
“Sproooout!” Bellsprout sprayed a purple liquid onto Kingdra, who let out a devastating scream that stopped my heart.  
Acid. The foe is sprayed with a sharp, painful fluid that may lower its Defense.  
“Sprout!” Bellsprout tossed Kingdra to the ground.  
My eyes began to tearfully burn with a mix of frustration, fear, and pain for my Pokemon that this Bellsprout had single handedly defeated already.  
What else did I have on hand? Dugtrio was definitely not gonna survive being as he’s a Ground type, and Baltoy was also part Ground.  
I returned Kingdra to her Poke Ball, my furious eyes on the Bellsprout.   
Bellsprout jumped up and down repeatedly, eager for more. It was a true battler. A very experienced one as well.  
Was I really out of Pokemon to handle this thing? “Okay,” I sighed. I opened my Pokedex and pressed a few buttons on it as Bellsprout waited impatiently for me to send out a Pokemon for it to battle. When I was done messing with my Pokedex, I kept it in my hand and grabbed my next Poke Ball. “Baltoy, you’re up!” I commanded.  
“Baaaaltoooooy!” Baltoy sang, appearing in front of Bellsprout.  
I checked Baltoy’s moves. “Baltoy, Confusion, now!”   
“Tooooooy!” Baltoy’s eyes glowed blue as it lifted the fragile plant into the air.  
Bellsprout, outlined in blue, wailed out from the powerful attack it was weak to.   
“We’ve got it!” I cheered.  
“Beeeeeeellsprout!” A pink powder spread out of its mouth and surrounded Baltoy.  
“Baaaal…” Baltoy said in a daze.  
Sweet Scent was taking effect and Bellsprout was released from the Confusion attack.   
“Baltoy, focus!” I demanded urgently.  
“Bell!” Bellsprout used Vine Whip on Baltoy.  
Baltoy spun in place rapidly and moved from side to side, dodging the vines swiftly.   
“Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout!” Bellsprout used Razor Leaf to attack.   
Baltoy spun even faster around that attack, dodging every sharp leaf that came its way, smoothly.  
“Rapin Spin!” I told my Pokemon.  
“Baaaaltooy!” Baltoy zoomed at Bellsprout quickly and hit it, knocking it down.  
Bellsprout hopped back up, glaring at Baltoy and running after it, swinging vines at it as Baltoy dodged easily. Bellsprout tried a combination of Acid, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Wring Out, all at once, but nothing hit as Baltoy was now the one who was dancing and dodging Bellsprout’s moves.  
“Extrasensory!”  
Baltoy stopped spinning and its eyes glowed gold before a rainbow colored beam launched from its head and hit Bellsprout, forcing it to drop to its knees, yelling out in agony.  
When the attack ended, the leaves that made Bellsprout’s hands were holding it up. It shakily looked up at Baltoy with fury.  
“Alright, this is it,” I muttered. I grabbed my Poke Ball. “GO!”  
“Sprout!” Bellsprout smacked it back at me and charging at Baltoy. It used Sweet Scent again to stop Baltoy in its tracks.  
“Baltoy, Rapid Spin! Blow it back!” I told it.  
Bellsprout was already taking action before I could finish talking.  
Baltoy swayed back and forth on its foot as Sweet Scent took over.  
Bellsprout immediately took to using Vine Whip to attack the disoriented Pokemon and knocked it onto its back. Its vines wrapped around Baltoy and held it still as a purple powder shot out of its mouth this time.  
“Poison Powder!” I cried out angrily.  
“Baaaaaal!” Baltoy struggled painfully as the Poison set in.  
Bellsprout then threw Baltoy into a tree and Bellsprout’s leaves began to glow brightly.  
“Baltoy, get up! Use the Extrasensory again!” I pleaded.  
Baltoy was in a daze, lying on its back, moaning out its name.   
I watched as Bellsprout’s leaves glowed brighter, soaking up energy from the sun.  
“BALTOY!” I bellowed, my patience running out. I needed it to get up! “EXTRASENSORY, NOW!”  
Baltoy managed to get itself onto its one foot and spun around slowly for a few seconds, still seeming dazed. “Baaaal…”  
“BALTOY!”  
“Tooy…?” Baltory managed before the SolarBeam shot out at it, causing dust and smoke to cover it, blocking my sight. When the dust cleared, Baltoy was on its back, wiped out. My fifth Pokemon had been beaten. “You did a lot to help, Baltoy,” I said lowly. “Come back.” I returned Baltoy to its Poke Ball with a sigh. “Thanks, Baltoy.” I clipped the Poke Ball onto my belt and grabbed my last Pokemon. This was my last hope. This one just had to work. “Butterfree, let’s do it!” With a grunt, I threw her Poke Ball.   
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree said happily, gazing around. She turned to me and happily squealed.   
I beamed brightly in return and winked at her. “Welcome back! Now, let’s win this thing! Psybeam!”   
A beam of multiple colors flew from Butterfree’s eyes and just barely missed Bellsprout as it bent backwards to dodge the attack.  
A Vine Whip came from Bellsprout before the Psybeam even finished and hit Butterfree.  
Butterfree was knocked down hard and stayed still for a couple of seconds, but she shook her head and flew right back up. This Pokemon was my best bet since she was part Bug and Flying, two types that are strong against Grass moves, even if Bellsprout was stronger from Swords Dance.   
“Bellsprout!” Bellsprout opened its mouth and another cloud of poisonous power came for Butterfree.  
“Gust!” I told Butterfree.  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree blew the powder back at Bellsprout and the wind from Butterfree’s wings blew Bellsprout back.  
“Psybeam!”  
“Freeee!” Butterfree shot another beam at Bellsprout and caught it.   
“Sproooooouuuut!” Bellsprout was left weakened on the ground.  
“Let’s try this one more time,” I said, raising my Poke Ball.  
Before I could toss it at Bellsprout, the opponent Pokemon became illuminated in a bright white light! Bellsprout began to evolve right in front of us! Its entire silhouette changed and widened, and when the light faded, it had become a Weepinbell.   
Butterfree and I gazed in silent awe.  
“Beeeell!” Weepinbell was more rounded than Bellsprout, and had an even more ticked off look on its otherwise dull face.  
Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. Weepinbell live in forests and are occasionally found in caves with sources of underground water. Weepinbell sleep while hanging from tree branches by the brown hook on their heads.  
“Bell! Bell!” Weepinbell sprayed Acid at Butterfree, who dodged the attacks swiftly.  
“You can do it, Butterfree!” I urged her.   
Weepinbell used a vine to grab Butterfree and squeezed her tight before using Slam to slam her to the ground.  
“Freeee…” Butterfree said feebly from the ground.  
“Damn it, Butterfree!” My temper was flaring. I knew Butterfree was trying her best. I knew Butterfree was struggling in this battle for me. I understood that perfectly clear. I just didn’t want her to lose! Not now. We were so damn close! I couldn’t stand having her lose this battle. I believed in her. She was my only hope... I closed my eyes, feeling hot tears burn in them, my teeth gritting tight. I shook my head hard and opened my eyes. “Butterfree! I believe in you!” I called out to her. “You can do it!! You have to!!”  
“Free...” she groaned, looking up at me and slowly flapping her wings, getting into the air.  
“Butterfree!” Our eyes met. “Together!” I reached out my hand to her, just a few feet from actually being able to touch her.   
“Free…?” Butterfree stared at me adoringly for a moment before a vine wrapped around her neck and pulled her away from me. “Freeee!” Butterfree choked out.  
“Butterfree!” I took a step forward.  
Weepinbell’s vine tightened around Butterfree’s throat, choking her. It spun her through the air and dropped her in another Slam attack.  
“FREEEEEE!” Butterfree let out a surprising, sudden, loud screech that stung my ears.   
An enormous wind came from out of nowhere and pushed me back a few feet. I covered my eyes with my arm but watched as Butterfree began using Whirlwind underneath it where Weepinbell had attempted to Slam her, stopping the impact completely!  
“FREEEEEEEE!!” Butterfree used Bug Bite and chomped on Weepinbell’s vine that was choking her.  
“BEEEELL!!” Weepinbell let out, letting go of Butterfree.  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree floated over Weepinbell, spraying blue powder on it.  
“Bell! Bell… Beeeeell…” Weepinbell struggled to attack with its vine and stay awake, but the Sleep Powder put it right to Sleep.  
With a loud cry, Butterfree’s eyes started to glow red and a red beam shot from her eyes and hit Weepinbell, covering it in a red glow.  
“Freee…” Butterfree stayed afloat, the red light connecting the two Pokemon.  
“What is this…?”  
Dream Eater. This attack only works if the opponent is Asleep. The health from the opponent Pokemon is drained and given to the user of this move, healing it.  
“Whoa! When did you learn that? ” I asked in amazement.  
The attack ended after a moment and the red beam disappeared.  
Weepinbell was still Sleeping but looked extremely exhausted, unable to move.  
“Alright,” I said with a shaky smile. “Once more! Poke Ball, go!” I threw the Poke Ball once again.  
The Poke Ball hit Weepinbell and opened, sucking it inside by a red beam of light. The Poke Ball hit the ground and began to shake rapidly.  
Butterfree and I watched silently, glaring at the Poke Ball together, waiting impatiently.   
The Poke Ball continued to shake.  
Butterfree and I didn’t move, aside from Butterfree’s gentle flapping of her wings, our eyes glued to the Poke Ball.  
Ping!  
I collapsed to the ground on my knees and screamed “YYYYEEEEEEEESSSS!!!” I had captured it! Weepinbell was mine! “We did it, Butterfree!”  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree danced in midair, flapping her wings and moving about in joy.   
I turned to the Poke Ball and watched as it disappeared in front of me, sent to Professor Oak’s Lab. I breathed a weary sigh of relief.  
“Freeee…”   
I turned as Butterfree collapsed to the ground, completely worn out herself.  
On my knees, I crawled over to her and chuckled a bit. “You did great. Thank you, Butterfree. It was great having you with me again. Thanks for all your help.”   
“Free…” Butterfree said happily, her eyes watering for me.   
An urge came over me, but I looked away from Butterfree, unsure if I was ready. This doubt made me feel bad and actually gave me a strength I couldn’t resist. Inhaling deeply and holding my breath, I reached out and hugged Butterfree for a moment before letting go.  
She gazed at me lovingly and I smiled back before I returned her to her Poke Ball.  
Now alone, my body gave a hard shiver, but I felt okay after what I had just done. Okay, and also disgusted... But okay. I pulled out my Pokedex and pressed the buttons necessary to transfer Butterfree back to Professor Oak’s Lab in exchange for Weepinbell, leaving Dugtrio with Professor Oak.

*

Walking along Route 18, I felt in dire need of sleep and rest. I was so exhausted from what occurred less than an hour ago with Weepinbell. I couldn’t stop now, though.  
Fuchsia City was so close. It had to be.  
It may have been only another three minutes before I saw a sign several feet away, and I ran to it.  
Route 18  
The final sign stating I was on Route 18. Which meant I was at the end of Route 18. Which could only mean…  
With a huge smile, I ran past the sign, reflecting on everything that had occurred over the past few days.  
My battle with Robin.  
My match with Leigh, the Dragon Gym Leader.  
The Weepinbell I had just caught.  
I even got to see Butterfree again. Thinking of Butterfree made me think about my Beedrill, though. I was afraid of Bug type Pokemon, but honestly, I also didn’t feel too comfortable keeping Butterfree with me because she reminded me of my Beedrill… I hope you’re doing okay, Beedrill, I thought. I’ll never forget you. I promise. You’re still my friend, and I hope you still see me the same way. I hope you’re doing well.  
I continued to run, but before long, I stopped and gazed with delight. I was standing in a beautiful city. It was Fuchsia City. At long last, I had entered Fuchsia City! The huge smile plastered on my face wouldn’t go away even if I paid it to. Moving through, I absorbed the view of the buildings and houses and the very peaceful feeling I got from the environment.  
Things here were pleasant and designed far before the current time it was nestled in. It was like I was in a long gone era when life was a little bit simpler. More refined, respectful, and peaceful. I don’t know why I felt that way, but I did. It was humbling, somehow.  
I saw the Pokemon Center and my slow pace rocketed me past an enormous fir tree a short distance away, reaching up high into the sky. Entering the Pokemon Center, I saw my beloved Nurse Joy behind the counter and smiled brightly, running up to her.  
“Hello, and welcome to the Fuchsia City Pokemon Center,” Nurse Joy greeted me warmly.  
“Hi, Nurse Joy,” I said, grinning wider.   
I didn’t notice the awkward moment of silence as I stared at her, lost in her beauty.  
She stared back at me, the smile plastered on her face before asking, “So, can I assist you with anything?”  
I shook my head. “Oh, yes, um…” I felt so embarrassed suddenly, finally realizing the moment of smiling silence between us. I handed her my six Poke Balls. “My Pokemon need some healing and maybe a quick meal?”  
Nurse Joy giggled. “Certainly! We’ll be sure to have them returned to you soon.” She took my Poke Balls and disappeared with a Chansey I hadn’t even noticed standing next to her, behind a door in the back.  
“You were staring at her for a pretty long time, Gary,” a voice said from behind me that made my blood freeze in my veins. “What was that about? Huh? Huh? Huh?”  
I turned around quickly and choked out in shock.  
“What?” Aly asked with a huge smile on her face.   
“Aly!” I exclaimed.  
“Hey, where’s your girlfriend at?” Aly asked, looking around.  
“Huh?” I asked in confusion.  
Aly was here in Fuchsia City.  
I couldn’t believe it. The moment I heard her voice, I knew right away I wasn’t going to get the rest, peace, and quiet I had desired so badly once I entered Fuchsia City.  
I stared at Aly in shock, amazement, happiness, and exasperation.  
With Aly, I knew the fun had yet to begin.  
“She was not my girlfriend!” I shouted angrily.


	33. The Enigma Of Ninjas

“What are you doing here?” I asked Aly, happy to see her, yet surprised she was in front of me.  
“I was on my way out of here, to be honest,” Aly answered.  
“You’re leaving? What did you come here for in the first place, then?”  
“Duh, to get a Badge,” Aly said in a sassy voice. “What are you, me, Kiwi, and Robin traveling for, Gary? To get the eight Badges and meet up at the Pokemon League so you can all lose to my awesome Pokemon. Gosh!”  
I opened my mouth to retort her comment when something she said stuck in my mind.   
Kiwi.  
I’d completely forgotten all about her. Even when I called Prof. Oak about my Baltoy, I somehow didn’t bring up my friend to him. I’d forgotten about her in all the drama over my battle with Robin. How could I be so forgetful about one of my best friends?  
My mouth closed as I stared at Aly silently, thinking of what to say to her.  
“I came here to battle Ozne, but I lost,” Aly continued. “So, I’m done battling his Gym. I’m going to go and check out the zoo before I leave, though. And maybe I’ll see some of the other areas. There’s so much to see in Fuchsia. It’s so beautiful here!”  
“You’re just giving up?” I asked in surprise. “What about having a rematch with Ozne? You should be practicing and getting ready for next time! Not taking a break.”  
“No, Gary,” Aly said sharply. “We lost twice already, and the last time, we didn’t even get to knock out one Pokemon of his. We’ll try another Gym somewhere else. Training too hard is only going to hurt your Pokemon. Pokemon don’t like to be pushed too hard. That’s abuse.”  
“I’m not talking about abusing your Pokemon, Aly,” I tried. “I only mean training. Pokemon love to battle. That’s how they grow. That’s how they get stronger. I understand taking a moment to recollect your strategy and giving your Pokemon a bit of time to relax, but you can’t just stop. You have to keep the momentum up and keep striving for more. You have to push yourself and your Pokemon to overcome challenges like these. You only lost two times! That’s not that bad... Didn’t we leave on this journey accepting difficulties like these? Knowing it wouldn’t be easy but promising to keep going?”  
“You’re wrong, Gary,” Aly’s voice was rising, getting upset. “That’s abuse. Once your Pokemon get beaten, you need to just stop and find another way to go, or else you’re just abusing your Pokemon and being selfish. You’re only thinking of yourself by raising your Pokemon that way.”  
I sighed, knowing this was going nowhere with my good friend.  
One thing about Aly was how opinionated she was. There were times when she believed she was right no matter what and refused to consider that other people had different opinions to her own, and she would defend hers to the death. At times, she could take things too far, completing ignoring any given apologies or clarifications being offered and just continue to verbally attack blindly, and resolving an issue could take days. Debating with her almost always turned into an argument.  
“Well, Aly, I think my Pokemon enjoy battling and wouldn’t like it if we just gave up and took a break,” I spoke hesitantly. “I think they would want to keep on trying and come back as soon as we were stronger and show off all the hard work we did in our training.”  
“That’s a load of crap,” Aly dismissed quickly. “They don’t want that at all!”  
“How do you know?” I was now losing my cool. “You’re not a Pokemon mind reader!”  
“I know I’m right!” Aly shouted. “Your Pokemon deserve a break! You’ve been abusing them!”  
“Me and my Pokemon want to train hard!” I shouted back. “It’s what we all want to do! We’re not slackers!”  
“Oh, so now I’m a slacker?” Aly’s fists balled up.  
“I didn’t say that! I was only saying we keep on going! We don’t just stop because things get hard!”  
“You called us slackers!” Aly screamed even louder.  
“I just said I didn’t!” I screamed over her.  
“Liar! Admit you just called us slackers and apologize!!” Aly’s voice went even louder.  
“I will not admit to something I didn’t do!!!” I bellowed. “You can’t tell me what I meant!! Who do you think you are?!!”  
“ENOUGH!” a voice shrieked.  
With a gasp, Aly and I turned to see Nurse Joy glaring at us a couple of feet away.  
“This is no place for such foolishness!” Nurse Joy spoke seriously, yet with an underlying calm that was somehow fitting for her. “You both should be ashamed of yourselves. If you can’t respect each other’s points of views on raising Pokemon, then you both should just continue on your journeys in your own way. Arguing in this manner is a disrespect to yourselves and to your Pokemon.”  
Aly and I lowered our heads. “Sorry,” we muttered.  
Nurse Joy kept a solid, yet somehow still very attractive, glare on us before turning away and taking her place behind the front desk.  
Several people in the Pokemon Center were looking at us. Some people were covering their mouths, giggling. A few people looked away, shaking their heads.  
I turned to Aly, and she looked to me. “Sorry,” I muttered.  
“Sorry,” she repeated in a low voice.  
An awkward silence fell upon us.  
I stared down at my sneakers.  
“So, how many Badges do you own?” Aly asked me, breaking the silence.  
“Four,” I replied, looking up. “I’m here for my fifth. What about you?”  
“I was going for my sixth Badge when I got here, but I’ll just go get it somewhere else, I guess.” She looked away from me towards the front door.  
“Sixth?” I asked in shock.  
Aly smiled as she turned to me. “Yep!”  
“Congratulations!” I returned her smile. “But… you’re really just gonna give up with Ozne? You’re not coming back?”  
“No,” Aly said shortly, her smile fading.  
“Okay, okay,” I said, raising my hands, not wanting to argue with her again.  
“I was going to buy some more supplies before leaving here, but the PokeMart is out of Poke Balls and Potions and stuff,” Aly told me, her face growing solemn. “After that crazy incident in Saffron City, the Silph Co. being completely shut down for the time being, supplies in Kanto, and really, many parts of the world, have taken a dive. Everything is scarce. Silph Co. locations in other areas of the world are working harder than ever to make up the crash of the main headquarters in Saffron City.”  
I shivered thinking of Saffron City. “Wow…” I managed.  
“I just got off the phone with Prof. Oak, too!” Aly beamed again.  
“Oh, I spoke with him not too long ago myself.”  
“He’s really proud of me for all of the Pokemon I’ve captured so far,” Aly said proudly. “I’ve captured over seventy Pokemon.”  
“Seventy??” I shouted. My mouth hung open.  
Aly’s smile remained as she gave me a sly look. “I hear you don’t even own ten yet.”  
I glared at her.  
“I hear Robin has a lot, too,” Aly continued. “He’s caught about fifty by now. Kiwi has about thirty, but hasn’t sent anything to him too recently. I miss those guys. I haven’t seen Kiwi or Robin since we left on our journey! I’ve only seen you.” She stared me in the eyes, sneering visibly as if she wasn’t glad to see me. I was sure she was doing it on purpose.  
“Kiwi?” I asked.  
“Nope, not even Kiwi. My best friend…” Aly said sadly. She misunderstood what I was saying.  
I wasn’t asking if she had seen Kiwi, but was a little startled that Aly and Prof. Oak had talked about her.  
Aly didn’t seem to know anything about Kiwi quitting her journey. Prof. Oak surely would’ve told her by now, assuming Kiwi got home.  
Maybe Kiwi changed her mind after all. Maybe she managed to get over her Pidgeotto and continued with her training.  
I hoped that was what had happened. It had to have been what happened. It just had to have been. Otherwise, she would’ve gotten to Pallet Town by now.   
“And what happened to your girlfriend?” Aly asked eagerly.  
I frowned at her. “Damn it, Aly! I just told you, June was not my girlfriend!”  
“Did she dump you?” Aly pressed on.  
“Aly!”  
“Because there’s no way you dumped her,” Aly ignored me. “She was hot. Just... look at you! Are your Pokemon doing the fighting or you?? You look like worse crap than the last time we met! I mean, you look okay sometimes, I guess, but June was freaking hot like oh my gosh! So I know you wouldn’t just let that go. You got lucky by being with her. How did you screw that relationship up?”  
“ALY!” I roared.  
“This is a hospital!” Nurse Joy screeched from the front desk. “This is no place for your silly arguments! Take it outside!” Even angry, Nurse Joy was a gorgeous sight to behold.  
But I didn’t like the fact that she was getting infuriated at me, my heart beating faster in fear as well as adoration of her beauty. “I’m sorry,” I apologized sincerely.  
“Yeah, Gary,” Aly chimed in. “What’s your problem?”  
My teeth tightened as I returned stern eyes on Aly. “Let’s go outside.”  
“Sure!” Aly agreed with a big, smug smile.  
We walked outside into the cold, windy weather.   
Aly inhaled deeply and exhaled, her eyes rising to the sky. “I hope it snows soon. I love the snow. Remember how we used to play in the snow?”  
I nodded, feeling my anger fade as I reflected on our past before we became Pokemon Trainers and enjoyed simpler things in life, like snow. “Yeah, that was really fun. I loved it. You, Robin, me, Kiwi. We had a lot of fun growing up together, huh?”  
“Hmm,” Aly nodded, her eyes still above us. “Funny, isn’t it?”  
“What?”  
“So much has changed,” Aly said softly. “Things like playing in the snow. Hanging out together. Playing video games at each other’s houses. Waking up in a nice, warm, comfortable bed. Raiding the refrigerator late at night. Having our parents take care of us.” Aly turned thoughtful eyes onto me, and I could spot the sadness mixed in. “We don’t have any of that anymore. It’s like… we’re adults now. Taking care of our kids.” She unclipped a Poke Ball from her belt and stared down at it, and a small smirk crossed her lips. There was a more cheerful light in her eyes as she looked back to me. “We made this choice for ourselves, didn’t we? We chose this life. We could’ve just stayed in school and chosen different lives and had some more time to be… kids. But instead, we chose to become Pokemon Trainers and take on these responsibilities. Things will never be the same again.” She giggled a little.  
Her words were deep and I couldn’t reply to them. There wasn’t anything to say. I thought about everything she had told me as I looked away from her, staring at the sky.  
“Gary,” Aly said seriously.  
I looked down, her tone demanding my attention, her intense eyes bringing my heart up to a faster pace. “Yeah…?” I was caught up in the seriousness of this moment. The intensity of this conversation.  
“Why’d your girlfriend leave you?”  
Moment killer.  
“She was NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!”  
“Why are you yelling?” Aly asked, cocking her head.  
I was about to explode. Aly was driving me nuts!  
“Hey, let’s go to the zoo together?” Aly suggested. “That should take your mind off your troubles. You’re so wound up over getting dumped, you’re yelling at me and stuff. Come on!” She turned away and started to walk off.  
“I’m not going,” I said moodily. “I’m going to wait for my Pokemon to heal up and then challenge Ozne and win his Badge.”  
“Well, good luck with that one, Gary,” Aly said without much enthusiasm. “I’m off to the zoo to see the rare Pokemon.”  
“Of all people on Earth, it just had to be you,” a voiced soaked in a southern accent said from behind me. Aly and I turned to see a girl standing not far away, her arms crossed, her long brown hair twisted and wrapped around her head, across her neck, ending below her shoulders. A Butterfree sat perched on her left shoulder. “Figures you would be the one screaming and making all sorts of noise, as usual,” she said like a true snob. “Just like in Viridian Forest. Always making noise and screaming about something.”  
“Hi…” I said, unsure of what to say to her, remembering her well from Viridian Forest when she saved my life from the Beedrill swarm, and our brief encounter in Celadon City after I won my Badge. I still never got her name.  
“Who’s she?” Aly whispered.  
The girl looked at Aly, then back at me. “I see you’ve got a new girlfriend.”  
“Huh??” Aly said loudly.  
“To be honest, I thought the big mouthed red head was cuter.” The girl kept her eyes on Aly. “But this one has her charms, too. Perhaps she’s a lot less of a loud hot head then the last girl you were with. The things she said to me in Celadon truly hurt my feelings.” The girl then laughed loudly as if she’s said something funny.  
“I’m not his girlfriend!!” Aly fumed. “You think I’d be with somebody like him?!”   
“What’s that supposed to mean…?” I muttered, shooting her a sideways look, although I kind of felt the same way.  
“No matter,” the girl shrugged. “I have things to do. Goodbye.” She started to walk past me and Aly.  
“Yeah, get out here,” Aly said sharply. “Rude.”  
The girl laughed as she walked past Aly.  
“Who are you?” I called out to her.  
She waved her hand nonchalantly at me.  
“I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!” I blurted out before I could reconsider it.  
The girl stopped.  
“If I win, will you tell me who you are?” I asked. “A name? How many Badges you have? Why you own a Butterfree when you don’t like bugs? Something?”  
“Wait, what?” Aly asked in confusion. “You don’t like Bug Pokemon, but you own a Butterfree?”  
The girl turned around and faced me, glaring, before turning to Aly. “I despise Bug type Pokemon. They are the most weakest of the types and are utterly useless.”  
“How can you say that when your Butterfree is right there?” Aly gasped.  
Butterfree stared calmly ahead, not seeming to be hurt by its Trainer’s words.  
“Listen, you. Butt out!” the girl barked. “Bug Pokemon are weak. The end. The entire species is a waste and a disgrace to the Pokemon world.”  
“They are not!” Aly took a step towards the girl. “Every Pokemon has a right to exist and are useful in their own ways! Bug Pokemon like Butterfree collect pollen from flowers. Heracross break into tree trunks for tree sap to eat, and when they’re done, they allow weaker Bugs who can’t break into the trunks of trees to eat the remains! Pokemon like Kricketot and Kricketune can compose some of the most inspiring and moving melodies using their bodies. When Volbeat and-”  
“Listen here, now,” the girl interrupted. “You don’t need to tell me all this nonsense. We have bees and butterflies and other nasty bugs to take care of the Earth. As a Pokemon species, Bug types are the bottom of the trash heap. Period.”  
“You should love all Pokemon!” Aly moved another step towards the girl, her fists balling.  
“You should go mind your own business,” the girl rolled her eyes.  
“All Pokemon deserve the right to be loved and appreciated!” Aly’s fists were shaking in anger. “No one can call themselves a Pokemon Trainer without loving each and every Pokemon out there!”  
The girl laughed. “You sure are an opinionated one, aren’t you?”  
I felt conflicted as I listened to the girls argue, feeling that I was right in the middle of their points. I didn’t love every single Pokemon the same, hating and fearing Bug types strongly, even though I was working on my phobia, and there was plenty of non Bug type Pokemon I didn’t like very much, too. I certainly didn’t consider myself any less of a Pokemon Trainer than anybody else just because I have my own preferences. At the same time, I did have respect for the species of Pokemon, overall, of course, and the way the Butterfree girl was speaking about Bug types was going quite far, especially when one of her Bug type Pokemon was right there, listening.  
“I am not!” Aly’s voice cracked. “You cannot be a Pokemon Trainer and hate other Pokemon! You must love all Pokemon equally!”  
The Butterfree girl sighed and shook her head. “There’s no getting through to people like you. I know your type.”  
“WHAT??” Aly was only a few feet away from the Butterfree girl and seemed to be ready to swing fists at her.  
The Butterfree girl turned to me but didn’t speak.  
I stared back, suddenly remembering my request. “A Pokemon battle!”  
“Battling you wouldn’t do me any good,” the Butterfree girl said, shaking her head.  
“What, are you afraid?” I taunted her.  
“You think that’s gonna work on me?” she said with a blank stare. “I’m offended you think I’m so easily manipulated.”  
“Come on. One battle. You and me,” I repeated. “One-on-one. Your Butterfree versus…” I looked down to my belt. My Poke Balls were gone! I gasped. In the next instant, I slapped my forehead. My Pokemon were still with Nurse Joy! “I left them in the Pokemon Center to heal! Just give me a moment, okay?”  
She squinted at me in disbelief, her mouth opening as if to say something.  
“Sorry!” I ran into the Pokemon Center and to the front desk. “Nurse Joy, are my Pokemon ready?”  
Nurse Joy stared at me thoughtfully. “Well… I believe they should be healed by now, but I’m not sure they’re finished eating, yet.”  
“I only need one! It’s for a battle. Please! I mean, if they’re not ready, that’s fine. But if at least one is, that’s all I need!”  
“Allow me to check on them.” She got up with a smile and walked through the back door.  
Music played from somewhere, causing me to turn around, noticing the flat screen TV hanging from the ceiling. I hadn’t even seen it until now.  
Others in the Pokemon Center had turned to watch, too.   
The news station that was on had the words: BREAKING NEWS in red, running across the front of a black screen before showing a female newscaster sitting behind a large desk, the words shrinking down below her, running repeatedly across the screen. Her dark blue eyes looked worried and a piece of her blonde hair stuck to her deep red lipstick. A square picture opened in the upper left hand corner of the screen, showing a mountain with smoke rising from the top of it.  
“Good afternoon, this is Maria with PokeStation8 News. The Veilstone City Fire Department arrived on the scene of an explosion at Mt. Coronet just a few moments ago,” the lady spoke with a strong Spanish accent, gently pushing aside her hair from her face. “Little is known about the explosion, but apparently it’s rocked many neighboring cities and set fire to nearby routes, forests, and houses. So far, we have received word that Solaceon Town, Celestic Town, and Veilstone City have all felt the shake from the explosion and these areas have received significant damage. Some homes within these areas are on fire, caused by the intensity in heat from this initial explosion. We’re going to go to Michael who is in Celestic Town now. Michael?”  
The small picture of the mountain enlarged and took over the screen, the scene changing to a city where a very short young man stood with a microphone in his hand. “Thank you, Maria,” the man said. “The legendary area within the Sinnoh region, Mt. Coronet, is completely not what those who have been there previously, will remember. An incredible explosive of unknown origins occurred and has cut the mountain down to size and many areas are on fire. Some suspect it may have been exploding Graveler who home this area, but some scientists suspect this is no work of any Pokemon but are clueless as to exactly what caused it, who did so, or why.”  
“Oh, my…” a familiar voice said gently. It was Nurse Joy, standing right next to me, staring at the screen. “How terrible.”  
“Officials are looking into it as we speak, but from a distance,” the man continued, “it is unsafe to enter Mt. Coronet at this point in time. No human or Pokemon can enter. Officials are certain that anyone inside already is almost certain to be dead or badly injured. They are preparing a way to safely investigate as soon as possible.”  
The screen went black. “I can’t watch this,” Nurse Joy said, placing a remote control on the desk, hugging herself, her eyes closed. She looked helpless and adorable like that.  
I wished more than anything to reach out and hug her, to comfort my poor Nurse Joy.  
Nurse Joy relaxed her arms and held out a Poke Ball to me. “Only this Pokemon was ready to go. It’s your Primeape. As soon as I mentioned a battle, he got very excited and started screeching and making a fuss.”  
I smiled and took the Poke Ball from her. Good old Primeape. Always ready to battle. “Thank you!” Pushing aside the terrible information from the news out of my mind, I took off out of the Pokemon Center. This battle was important to me. If I won, the Butterfree girl might just give me a bit more respect and even tell me a little about herself.   
Aly and the Butterfree girl were glaring silently at each other. They both turned to me, their angry scowls not fading from their faces.  
“Took you long enough,” the Butterfree girl snapped. “Now let’s get this over with.”  
“Fine. And I’m going with my Primeape!” I threw his Poke Ball.  
Primeape screeched eagerly upon his release, hopping up and down.  
Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Mankey. When Primeape becomes enraged, its muscles grow and it becomes a dangerous threat to virtually any Pokemon. However, it becomes less intelligent while in its rage.  
I turned to Aly as she put away her Pokedex after scanning my Primeape.  
“Nincada, I choose you,” the Butterfree girl said, throwing a Poke Ball.  
“Nincada!” a disgusting looking Pokemon declared.  
“Ugh!” I shuddered and shook my head while a feeling of disappointment flashed throughout my body at the puny, disgusting opponent. “What is that?”  
The Butterfree girl laughed. “Still afraid of Bug Pokemon? Pathetic!”  
“Figures it’s a Bug type...”  
Nincada. The Trainee Pokemon. Nincada often live in caves since they do not like the sunlight, but they do come outside on rare occasions. They use their whisker like antennae to feel around its surroundings.

Nincada. The Trainee Pokemon. Nincada use their claws to carve open tree roots and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokemon gets around depending on its antennae since it is nearly blind.  
I turned to see Aly had her Pokedex out and was scanning Nincada with me. “Another Bug Pokemon…” I pointed out. “But… I wanted to battle Butterfree…”  
“What are you doing with another Bug type?” Aly cried out. “You don’t make any sense! And you’re hurting your Pokemon by letting it in the sun! Gary’s Pokedex clearly said they don’t like the sun!”  
“Toxic,” the Butterfree girl said swiftly.  
Nincada leaped into the air with a loud cry and shot a long stream of purple liquid at Primeape.  
Primeape cried out angrily and hit the ground. A purple color flushed his face and he looked disoriented.  
“Oh, no! It’s been Badly Poisoned! Gary!! How could you let this happen??” Aly complained.  
“Primeape, get up!” I urged him. “Use Screech attack!”  
Primeape got up shakily, closed his eyes, and let out a deafening, sharp Screech.  
Aly screamed against the sound as we all covered our ears.   
Nincada laid low to the ground, eyes closed in pain, shouting out.  
The Butterfree girl winced while covering her ears.  
Her Butterfree whined, its wings flapping rapidly.  
I hadn’t noticed Screech ended when it did. My ears were still ringing and I could still hear the sound.  
I only knew it had ended when the Butterfree girl uncovered her ears and yelled, “Hone Claws!”  
Nincada swiped its claws repeatedly against each other, glaring at Primeape.  
“Hone Claws, huh?” I said, pulling out my Pokedex.  
This move boosts the accuracy and Attack of the user.  
“Primeape, use Cross Chop!” I ordered.  
Primeape seemed hurt, grunting, bent over. He stood up straight and crossed his arms in front of him. They glowed white and he charged at Nincada.  
“Mud Slap,” the Butterfree girl said with determination.  
Nincada dug up dirt and flung it at Primeape’s face.  
Primeape screamed in surprise and his arms stopped glowing white. He stopped running and wiped at his eyes.  
“Hone Claws,” the Butterfree girl repeated.  
Nincada swiped its claws together again.  
“Primeape! Use Cross Chop!” I called out urgently.  
Primeape, eyes closed, ran forward, his arms crossed in front of him, glowing white, before stopping and falling to his knees in pain from the Poison.  
“Primeape!” I called frantically.  
“Keep using Hone Claws!” the Butterfree girl demanded.  
Nincada didn’t stop swiping its claws together, its eyes on Primeape.  
“Primeape, please! You have to relax! Just focus!”  
Primeape stood up slowly, gasping for breath.  
“Now, try using Seismic Toss!”  
“PRIIIIIIIIME!” Primeape screamed with a burst of energy, charging at Nincada as Nincada continued swiping its claws.  
“Now, use Dig!” the Butterfree girl yelled.  
Nincada quickly dug underground, swiping away at the dirt and disappearing in an instant.  
Primeape just barely missed grabbing Nincada. “Prime? Ape?” Primeape looked around in confusion.  
“Primeape, watch out!” I warned.  
The ground shook for a moment. Before Primeape could turn around, Nincada burst from the ground, directly underneath Primeape.  
“PRIIIIIIME!” Primeape tumbled through the air, wailing out until he landed hard on his back.   
“Nincada!” Nincada raised its claws in the air.  
“Primeape…?” I spoke weakly.  
“AAAAAAPE!!!” Primeape rolled over and slammed one fist into the ground, his body giving one hard final twitch, and he collapsed again. The Poison had added its extra infliction. Primeape was beaten.  
“NINCADA!” Nincada screamed out in victory before a bright flash of white light came over it.  
Aly and I stared in shock at what was happening.  
Butterfree and its Trainer calmly watched on.  
The white flash started to morph and change. It floated high into the air and kept shifting. Nincada was evolving! The light flashed brightly and sprinkled off of the Pokemon, revealing what was apparently, sickeningly, the newly evolved Bug type Pokemon. The thing gave me the creeps all over my body as it cried out weirdly and zipped with blindly speed through the air. It was bad enough when it was just on the ground, but with wings, it became a billion times worse.  
I rubbed my arms and moved my head around, showing my discomfort at the new creature.  
The Butterfree girl looked at me with a nasty look on her face and grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt, enlarging it.  
But this wasn’t just a Poke Ball in her hand. It was a stronger variety of one. An Ultra Ball! The success rate of capturing a Pokemon in one of these was far greater than a mere Poke Ball. There were plenty of Poke Balls like this with varying capture rates depending on different situations. Regular Poke Balls are the most common and cheapest to obtain, but getting the other rarer kinds usually paid off.  
“Shedinja, go!” She then threw the Ultra Ball right at me! It opened and something terrible was sent out at me.  
“AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” I took off running several feet before looking behind me, and I came to a stop, my heart still in a panic.  
The creature that was sent out, in some strange way resembling the evolved form of Nincada that was still zipping around near its Trainer, was floating in midair, not chasing after me at all. Not even budging a muscle.  
There was laughter, but it wasn’t from the Butterfree girl.  
That was when I noticed that a crowd of people had gathered around us. When did they get here? I wondered. I don’t remember them being here. Were they around during our battle? Was I too caught up in the match to even notice them?  
One after another, the crowd began to point and laugh at me, finding it hilarious I was so terrified of the Pokemon.  
I was so embarrassed and furious as I turned to them all with a threatening look none of them cared about. I could feel my eyes watering up, but I held them in, distracting myself as I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.  
Shedinja. The Shed Pokemon. This is an evolved form of Nincada. Shedinja appear to be the shed skin leftover from Nincada after it has evolved into Ninjask, and mysteriously will appear in the empty Poke Ball of its Trainer, yet a brand new and separate Pokemon in its own right. Little else is known about this peculiar Pokemon.  
I turned my Pokedex to the other Pokemon who was also hovering above the ground, but was a lot more active than Shedinja, zipping around with blindly speed through the air.  
Ninjask. The Ninja Pokemon and an evolved form of Nincada. Ninjask is one of the fastest Pokemon. A poorly trained Ninjask will disobey its Trainer and cry continuously, causing severe headaches.  
I put away my Pokedex as Aly pulled out hers.  
Shedinja. The Shed Pokemon. An evolved form of Nincada. The discarded skin of a freshly shed and evolved Nincada, Shedinja has a hole in its back between its wings where Nincada broke free from. It is said that if anyone stares into this hole, their soul will be taken.  
Ninjask. The Ninja Pokemon and an evolved form of Nincada. It loves to feed on tree sap. It is so fast, it is said to be able to avoid just about any attack.  
I stared at the two Bugs for a moment, remembering what my Pokedex had told me about Shedinja, a shiver taking over my entire body. “Th... th... th-th-the Shedinja...?” I finally spoke up. “It just... appeared...?” I wasn’t even sure what I was asking. The data I just heard on Shedinja made no sense to me.  
The Butterfree girl smiled. “You’re a dimmer light than a lighter in Alaska. Once Nincada evolves into Ninjask, Shedinja just appears in its Trainer’s empty Poke Ball, so long as the Trainer has five or less Pokemon with them at the time. It’s its own, new Pokemon, in that respect. I guess you weren’t a complete waste of time after all. You evolved my Pokemon.” With a sly smile, she winked at me and waved her hand towards me. “Show him your appreciation.” She then laughed hysterically as Ninjask and Shedinja immediately flew towards me.  
“Sheeeeeeedinja!” Shedinja moved in a straight line towards me, hovering, floating spookily like a ghost, not moving its body.  
“Ninjask!” Ninjask was quite the opposite, flying around like mad through the air, impossible to keep track of as it zoomed for me.  
They flew around me, buzzing, bumping into me. Touching me!  
“NOOOOOOO!!! STOP!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!! GET AWAY!!!!” I fell to my knees and swatted at them, screaming loudly, begging, crying helplessly against them. The buzzing noise was driving me crazy. I hated that sound so badly. The fact these nasty things were touching me was enough to make me vomit and rip my skin off!!! “PLEEEEEASE!!!” My voice was as loud as I could make it go. I didn’t even sound like me anymore. This was literally torture for me. “STOP THEEEM!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!! I’LL DO ANYTHING!!! JUST GET THEM OFF OF MEEEEEEEE!!!!” I curled up into a ball as the Bugs continued buzzing and pushing against me, crying on the floor, wishing death upon myself as I realized this wasn’t going to end.  
One of the Bug Pokemon touched my shoulder and gripped it tight.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!” I lost it and swung my arm out as hard as I could.  
“OUCH!” a human voice shouted angrily.  
I looked up quickly to see Aly.  
She glared at me, holding her hand. “What the hell did you do that for?!”  
My eyes puffy and red from crying, I stared at her in shock, sniffling.  
The crowd of people were also staring at me silently.  
There was no more laughter.   
The Butterfree girl wasn’t laughing anymore, either. She looked down upon me like I was a meal she had taken one bite out of and was disgusted with entirely.  
The Ninjask and Shedinja were gone, but I could still hear their horrid buzzing and my skin still crawled as if they were on me this very second. How long had they been gone? I wondered. I was drowning in embarrassment. I’d been laying there, curled up and crying in front of everyone, and those nasty things weren’t even on me?  
My Primeape was still face down, breathing heavily.  
I silently retreated him to his Poke Ball.  
“You’re a mess,” the Butterfree girl said, shaking her head. “I’m outta here.” She turned and walked away, the crowd parting for her.  
Quickly afterwards, the crowd left, too, shaking their heads, snickering and muttering.  
I turned to Aly. “I’m sorry…” I muttered. “I didn’t mean to hit you, Aly.”  
Aly nodded and reached out and hugged me.  
I didn’t hug her back. I didn’t feel like breathing, let alone even moving for a hug, after what had just happened.  
Aly let go of me, shaking her head. “That girl is totally cray cray. Who is she?”  
I stared back silently for a minute. Sighing, I placed my hands on the ground and pushed myself to my feet with a loud groan. My hands ran over the bumps on my arms, still feeling the gross touch of those two Bug Pokemon, the infernal buzzing noise still in my ears. I walked past Aly, into the Pokemon Center.  
Aly followed me silently as I walked up to Nurse Joy and silently handed her my Primeape’s Poke Ball. “You’ll need to take care of him again, please,” I said quietly, turning away, not looking her in the face. I noticed the TV was on again, and I sat down in a chair.  
Aly sat next to me and didn’t speak.  
“A fifth explosion has occurred inside of Mt. Coronet,” Maria, the newscaster, was saying. “Officials have no idea if any more explosives will continue to go off, but they are saying that this seems to be a purposeful act of terrorism being committed, though they are not yet one hundred percent sure. As we reported earlier, over in the Hoenn Region, Route 124 between Mossdeep City and Lilycove City, Route 126, Route 127, Route 128, which is west of Ever Grande City, Route 129, Route 130, and Route 131, south of the Sky Pillar, east of Pacifidlog Town, are still inaccessible due to a strange electric current traveling throughout the water in these specific areas. The cause of this sudden electric current is unknown, but it has been confirmed that multitudes of Pokemon as well as several people have died due to this. Officials see no connection between the events in Sinnoh and Hoenn, but are still investigating.”  
Utterly shocked by this latest news, I let out an odd groan as a sickening feeling swept over me and settled in my stomach, my head spinning. My eyes closed and I swallowed hard, a sharp, sour taste going down my throat that I hoped wasn’t vomit, and I lowered my head into my lap as my arms wrapped around my middle.  
“Oh, my gosh…” Aly gasped over the news.  
People in the Pokemon Center were muttering to each other. Nobody, myself included, had any idea what was going on.  
This very moment in time was one of the most terrifying moments in my life. I wasn’t sure what to think, how to react, or how to handle it.  
Nobody else did, either.  
Even though almost everyone was saying what they thought was happening.  
Even though almost everyone was reacting differently to the news.  
Even though almost everyone was saying how this should be handled.  
Nobody truly knew.  
This wasn’t the beginning.  
And it was far from the end.


	34. We Might Not See Tomorrow

“It’s been confirmed that a total of sixty people have been found dead so far in the Hoenn region between the areas of Route 124, Route 126, Route 127, Route 128, Route 129, Route 130, and Route 131, although the number is expected to increase,” a male newscaster said from the TV, a stern look on his face, his broad shoulders displayed proudly as he sat upright and at attention in a very soldierlike manner. “The number of deceased Pokemon is expected to be astronomical, with a current number not released at this time. The tragedy is still a mystery and officials are continuing to look into it.”  
I turned away from the TV, looking at Aly.  
Her face was full of fright and worry, eyes glued to the screen, mouth hung open just a little bit.  
The Pokemon Center was full of more people than usual. Everyone was staring at the television. I wasn’t even convinced half of these people actually had Pokemon of their own.  
Nurse Joy sat behind the front desk, her beautiful, glowing blue eyes glued to the TV as well, full of the concern I’d expect from a caring, gentle, loving, angelic nurse such as herself.  
I considered getting up and walking over to her to try to comfort her. Perhaps I could hold her for a moment and she’d find comfort in my arms. Perhaps we would come to realize we were meant to be and would live together happily ever after as a married couple. Perhaps we could spend our nights alone, intimately-  
“I can’t take it anymore!” Aly cried next to me, interrupting my private thoughts as my eyes swiftly moved from Nurse Joy to Aly, in shock. My friend got up and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the front door.  
“HEY!” I said in surprise. “What are you doing?”  
“How can you just sit there?” Aly stared at me like I was crazy. “Are you even paying attention to what they’re saying on the news? How can you just keep watching like that? I’m terrified! What’s going on out there, Gary?”  
“I don’t know, Aly,” was all I could say.  
“Exactly,” her voice lowered but got more uncomfortable. “Nobody knows, and it’s terrifying. I don’t like being in a situation where I can’t even think straight. I don’t know what to think about this situation or what to do!”  
“I don’t think there’s much that can be done, Aly.” I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
She shook my hand off, staring at the floor. “I’m scared…” she whispered. “I don’t like this.” She left the Pokemon Center.  
Just a couple of seconds passed before I made my way after her. The cold air greeted me as I saw Aly standing to the side of the Pokemon Center, her arms wrapped around herself, staring at the ground. I didn’t know what to do and just stared silently.  
Something horrible was going on in the Pokemon world. Sinnoh’s Mt. Coronet was no more. The news said that the entire mountain was completely annihilated. There was nothing but fire everywhere, too intense and heated to put out or get anywhere near. The number of deaths for both Pokemon and humans was unknown, but they estimated at least a few dozen humans were probably in Mt. Coronet. The number of Pokemon they estimated to be inside were in the hundreds of thousands, at least. The cause was an intense debate, some arguing it started from exploding Pokemon like Graveler, while others insisted human interference.  
Personally, I just knew all of this couldn’t be an accident. I didn’t know what was going on, but I felt that this all had to be happening on purpose. But... it very well could be some kind of odd, natural disaster going on. It was horrifying to think some kind of man made attack was deliberately going on, but I wasn’t satisfied with accepting this could be so easily explained as just a freak accident or something in nature. My senses were splitting in two! The sound of a Pokemon coming out of its Poke Ball broke into my thoughts and I turned to see Aly hugging her Persian.  
The sassy feline meowed loudly and closed her eyes as Aly hugged her tightly.  
Aly ran her hand through Persian’s fur repeatedly as Persian purred, nuzzling her head against Aly with a big smile on her face as Aly hugged Persian tighter, her eyes closed.  
“Aly?” I spoke up after a moment.  
Aly didn’t budge. She kept holding her Persian tightly around her neck.  
“Would you like to battle?”  
Aly’s eyes opened. She looked up at me as if she were staring up into the sun, though the sun wasn’t out today. It was a gloomy morning. “Huh?”  
“Just to take our minds off of our troubles,” I suggested. “Let’s have a Pokemon battle. I wouldn’t mind seeing how you and Ivysaur are getting along.”  
Aly just kept her eyes on me.  
Her Persian also turned and looked at me mischievously.  
“Gary.”  
“Yes, Aly?”  
Her face told me she was pondering how to say what was on her mind. “Who was that girl from yesterday?”  
A disturbing chill shot up my spine. I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night, despite having showered literally eight times before going to bed, trying to wash off the feeling of those bugs touching me, trying to get the sound of their horrible buzzing out of my head, but it didn’t work. I had finally fallen asleep but was plagued by nightmares of Ninjask and Shedinja for a while before finally getting a couple of hours of dreamless sleep. “I don’t know,” I finally answered. “I don’t even know her name. All I know is… about as much as you do. She claims to hate Bug types but she owns at least three of them, now.”  
Aly continued to stare at me. “I see…”  
Who was she? I was now thinking to myself, my eyes staring back at Aly. Where was she from? Why does she keep saying she hates Bug types but is raising such powerful ones?   
Leaving my thoughts behind, I cleared my throat. “Aly,” I said sharply. “Battle?”  
Aly pet her Persian’s head a couple of times. She stood up and smiled a little bit. “Okay. Let’s have a nice three-on-three Pokemon battle.”  
“Okay,” I said happily. “But you have to use Ivysaur, and I’ll use Charmeleon in the match, too!”  
“Uuuuuuhh… sure!” Aly agreed hesitantly.  
“Okay!” I slowly pushed aside the concerns of the world and ran several feet away from her. Turning back to face her, I grabbed a Poke Ball. “You ready?”  
Aly looked down at Persian.   
Persian looked back at Aly and let out a loud cry.  
Aly smiled and nodded, then turned to me. “We’re ready!” She grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt and enlarged it, pressing the center button. “Ivysaur, I’m counting on you!” She threw her Poke Ball, which bounced before opening, sending out a snarling Ivysaur.  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur growled viciously.  
I smiled. “Great! Nice to see you again, Ivysaur!”  
“IVY! SAUR SAUR!” Ivysaur snarled at me.  
My eyes widened.  
Aly stared at Ivysaur sadly. Helplessly, even.  
My hand tightened around my Poke Ball as my eyes narrowed at Ivysaur. “Weepinbell, I choose you!” Tossing its Poke Ball towards Ivysaur, I grabbed my Pokedex with my other hand.  
“Beeeeell!” Weepinbell cried out, staring at Ivysaur as Ivysaur glared back furiously.  
Weepinbell’s information appeared on my Pokedex, and I could see a list of its attacks, as well as how high leveled it was, which made me nod with satisfaction.  
Aly gave me a quick glare before clearing her throat. In a different, determined, serious voice, she said, “Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent, now!”   
“Iiiiiiivysaur!” Ivysaur charged forward with great speed and obvious power, using Take Down on Weepinbell.  
“Beeeeell!” Weepinbell slid along the ground but it shook off the hit.  
“She’s still not listening to her,” I muttered. “Weepinbell, Double Team!”  
“Bell! Bell! Bell! Bell!” Weepinbell split into two, four, eight more Weepinbell.  
“Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent!” Aly yelled, her voice breaking.  
“Saaaaaur!” Ivysaur screamed out angrily, sharp leaves flying from her bulb and swiping at the multiple Weepinbell.  
“Bell! Bell! Bell!” the Weepinball copies disappeared once Ivysaur’s Razor Leaf hit one of them, making them vanish one by one until they all were gone.  
“Weepinbell, jump up and use Slam!” I ordered.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell used a vine and slammed it into the ground, pushing itself up high into the air. The vine swept along the ground and wrapped around Ivysaur’s middle.  
“Ivy?” Ivysaur gasped in surprise.  
As Weepinbell came down to the ground, it used its vine to lift Ivysaur high into the air above it! Once it landed, with a cry, Weepinbell swung Ivysaur down surprisingly hard, then let go of her.  
Aly gasped. “Ivysaur!”  
I found myself actually concerned for Ivysaur. That Slam was not what I had expected it to be, and I was sure Ivysaur took a heap of damage from it. My concern only lasted for two seconds as Ivysaur surprisingly leaped up and charged at Weepinbell with a loud yell. “Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf to hold it back!”  
“Beeeeell!” Weepinbell shot out a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Ivysaur, but Ivysaur was swift.   
She leaped, dodged, even rolled under, every leaf that flew at her, avoiding with ease. With a loud cry, she leaped into the air and started glowing green. As she came back down, the glow disappeared and she shot at Weepinbell and sent it flying through the air, screaming.  
Weepinbell bounced on the ground before sliding to a complete stop, but got right back up, shaking itself.  
“What was that?” Aly asked. “That wasn’t Take Down… was it?”  
“What was that glowing thing it did?” I questioned.  
We both pulled out our Pokedexes and got out answers.  
Growth. The user’s Attack and Special Attack increases.  
“It was Growth that made it glow,” I said, putting away my Pokedex.  
Double Edge. This powerful attack hurts the user a significant amount as well.  
“I never knew she knew that move…” Aly said in a low voice, staring at her Pokedex.  
“Aly, your Ivysaur still isn’t listening to you?”  
“Well, we have been working on it,” Aly said slowly. “Sometimes she listens, but other times she doesn’t. We’re making progress but we’re not quite there yet… I’ve been doing my best to be really strong around her, too. June said I had to be strong. So I’ve been trying to be better with that.”  
Ivysaur growled at Weepinbell.  
“Ivysaur! Use Sleep Powder!” Aly insisted determinedly.  
“Ivy Ivy SAAAAUR!” A blue powder came out of Ivysaur’s bulb and began to fall upon Weepinbell.  
I froze, unsure of how I was going to defend against this move.  
Weepinbell began to sway back and forth before finally falling gently to the ground, sleeping.  
Ivysaur let out a loud cry.  
“Yes! Good job, Ivysaur! Now end this with Solar Beam!” Aly pointed at my sleeping Weepinbell.  
“Ivy Ivy Ivy!” Ivysaur’s bulb started to glow. She aimed her bulb at Weepinbell as it drew in energy, getting ready to fire.  
“Weepinbell! Wake up!” I pleaded. “Get up, NOW! WAKE UP!”  
“Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy!”  
“WEEPINBELL! WEEPINBEEEEEEELL! Wake up, Weepinbell!!”  
“Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy!”  
“Weepinbell, please!” My voice was getting worn out.  
“IVYSAUR!” A huge beam shot out of Ivysaur’s bulb and hit Weepinbell.   
An explosion of dirt surrounded my Pokemon, covering it completely.  
I covered my face, waiting for the mess to clear.  
Once it did, Weepinbell was no longer there!  
“Huh?” I gasped, looking around. “Whoa! Weepinbell!!”  
Weepinbell was far behind me, laying face down in the grass.  
“Weepinbell!” I ran towards it.  
I got about three feet before Weepinbell jumped up, shaking itself, looking angry. It hopped past me and back over to Ivysaur, glaring at her.  
Ivysaur stared at Weepinbell in shock. She seemed to look towards me for a brief second before charging at Weepinbell with Double Edge again.  
“Weepinbell!” I took in a deep breath, unsure of the best way to counter Double Edge. “Vine Whip!”  
“Ivysaur, stop it!” Aly was losing her patience now.  
Weepinbell swiped at Ivysaur as she ignored Aly, continuing to charge, dodging and leaping over the attacks.  
“Acid!” I told Weepinbell.  
Weepinbell closed its mouth for a second before opening it again, spewing a purple liquid at Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur jumped right into the Acid attack trying to use Double Edge and got sprayed with Acid right in her face. She cried out and dropped to the ground like a fly sprayed with bug spray and crumbled to the ground. She shook her head violently, letting out a disgusted growl, and then got back up.  
“Ivysaur, listen to me!” Aly wore a fed up look on her now reddening face. “Stop ignoring me and do as I’m asking you already! If we’re gonna win this battle, let’s actually win it! Stop goofing off and start listening for a change and this battle could be over already and you wouldn’t have Acid on your face!”  
Aly’s words took me by surprise, solely because they came from her! I’d never seen her this way before. She could argue her point to the end without any compassion and beat you to the ground with it, but other than in those cases, she was a kind, sweet individual who I wouldn’t have imagined would be getting so angry at her Pokemon. She was changing, right in front of me. Aly was pushing herself beyond her comfort zone, and pushing her Pokemon, Ivysaur. Pushing the both of them out of love. Willing to do what it took to be strong for her, so they would be a better team and friends.  
Ivysaur growled at Weepinbell while Aly continued to snap at her.  
“Now use Sweet Scent!”  
Ivysaur’s bulb sprayed a pink power into the air.  
I almost felt a little lost in the sweet aroma that wafted in the air.  
Weepinbell seemed very enticed by the aroma and started swaying gently in place.  
“Synthesis!” Aly added.  
Ivysaur’s bulb began to glow white and Ivysaur started to glow yellow, recovering her health.  
I shook my head hard, clearing my head from the Scent Scent smell. “Weepinbell, uh... use your Acid on her!”  
“Beeeeell... Beeeeeeeell...” Weepinbell seemed woozy, wavering in place loosely, swirling in a big circular motion, watching Ivysaur.  
“Weepinbell! What’s going on? Come on!”  
My Pokemon was unable to focus from the Sweet Scent.  
“Now, Growth!” Aly told Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur began to glow green again.  
“Weepinbell, snap out of it! Use that Slam again!” I said frantically.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell seemed to snap back to attention and its vine reached out for Ivysaur.  
“Ivysaur, move it!”  
Ivysaur, still glowing, leaped through the vine that began to wrap around her.  
Once the green glow faded, Aly gave further instructions. “Finish this with Razor Leaf!”  
“Weepinbell, get in there and use Knock Off!” were my next words.  
Ivysaur shot out a flurry of sharp leaves from her bulb as Weepinbell’s vine extended and started to glow a black color and charged into the leaves, batting them away and hitting Ivysaur directly in the face.  
Ivysaur whined out and was tossed backwards.  
“Wrap attack!” I continued.  
As Ivysaur shook off the Knock Off, Weepinbell wrapped its vine around Ivysaur and squeezed.  
Ivysaur squealed out in pain and struggled.  
“Finish it, Weepinbell! Slam it!”  
Weepinbell repeatedly slammed Ivysaur into the ground as Ivysaur cried out helplessly.  
“SAUR!” Ivysaur quickly sent out vines from her bulb and extended them beneath her.  
Weepinbell tried slamming Ivysaur into the ground, but the vines Ivysaur was positioning underneath her prevented Weepinbell from slamming her down!  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur sent out more vines to whip Weepinbell, who cried out, letting go of Ivysaur and backing away. She fell to the ground and glared at Weepinbell, exhausted and breathing heavily.  
“Ivysaur! Sweet Scent again!” Aly said quickly.  
As the sweet aroma swept through the air, I thought of how I could possibly end this match.  
Aly and Ivysaur were winning for sure. Ivysaur was really strong and was starting to connect with Aly better. They were growing together.  
An idea struck me. “WAIT! Weepinbell! Double Team!” I said urgently.  
Weepinbell was too caught up in the Sweet Scent to listen to me.  
“Sleep Powder, now!”  
“Weepinbell, focus! Use Double Team, FAST!!”  
Weepinbell shook itself hard and began to split into multiple Weepinbell.  
“Don’t you stop! Keep on going!” I urged.  
The blue Sleep Powder hit a few of the Weepinbell copies and they disappeared as Weepinbell kept on multiplying.  
“Faster! Surround it!” I insisted.  
Weepinbell multiplied over and over again, surrounding Ivysaur with row after row of copies.  
“Now let’s wrap this up! Wrap!” I pointed to the Pokemon in the middle of the crowd.  
All the Weepinbell lifted Ivysaur with their vines and squeezed.  
Ivysaur croaked out loudly, struggling.  
“Slam it!” I waved my arm down hard in the motion they all followed in slamming down Ivysaur.  
“BELL!” the Weepinbell all went, slamming Ivysaur to the ground at once.  
The pain on Ivysaur’s face was evident, but she wasn’t out yet. “Knock Off!”  
The Weepinbell all raised one black vine into the air and smacked Ivysaur with it.  
Ivysaur soared into the air, screaming, before coming back down, where she remained.  
“Ivysaur!” Aly screeched, running through the copies of the Weepinbell, causing some of them to vanish. She reached Ivysaur and knelt down beside her.  
Ivysaur didn’t budge.  
Aly grunted as she lifted her Ivysaur up from the ground and hugged her. She sniffled, pressing her face against Ivysaur’s, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. “You did so well, Ivysaur. I’m proud of you. Thank you so much.” She returned Ivysaur to her Poke Ball and stood up, wiping her face. She turned to me with a deadly look as she walked back to her spot a few feet away.   
To my surprise, I heard clapping. I looked to notice that an big crowd had surrounded us. When did all these people show up? I wondered.  
There was at least a good thirty people just watching us battle right now!  
Did they show up from the Pokemon Center? Was I too caught up in beating Ivysaur to see them all?  
Aly looked as surprised at the crowd as I felt, and she quickly wiped at her eyes. With a deep breath, she looked down at Persian. “Your turn, precious,” Aly said with a smile.  
With a loud cry, Persian leaped forward and glared at the several Weepinbell she had to face.  
“Feint Attack!”  
Persian ran at the group of Weepinbell. Suddenly, she vanished!   
The Weepinbell all looked around in confusion.  
With a terrifying screech, Persian appeared behind one of the Weepinbell and swiped a claw at it, causing the other copies to disappear and Weepinbell to be knocked over.  
“Weepinbell, get up!” My heart was startled by the speed of Persian.  
Weepinbell got back up.  
“Fury Swipes!” An angry look was on Aly’s face, now.  
Persian leaped at Weepinbell with her claws extended, but missed!  
As she flew at Weepinbell, Weepinbell fell over and hit the ground, fainted!  
Persian flew over Weepinbell and landed safely on the ground, looking back at her defeated opponent.  
“Oh, no!” My shoulders slumped and I held out Weepinbell’s Poke Ball. “You did great, Weepinbell. Come on back.”   
The crowd applauded for Persian, and Aly beamed widely at them.  
I scooped up my next Poke Ball and held it tight. “Charmeleon, let’s end this!”  
Charmeleon came out and glared down at Persian. His eyes rose to Aly and he winked, giving her a thumbs up. “Meel!”  
Aly laughed. “Oh my gosh that is so cute!!!” she squealed rapidly as if that sentence was one word. “Hi, Charmeleon! You’re looking great!”  
“Char!” Charmeleon then fired a long, impressive flame into the air.  
The crowd seemed to enjoy this and began to chatter and applaud further.  
Charmeleon smiled at the attention and began shooting out more brilliant, broader flames to an even bigger applause.  
“Okay, okay, let’s get back to the battle!” I said impatiently to my Pokemon.  
“Char!” Charmeleon nodded and stepped forward, leering at Persian.  
“Don’t be rude, Gary!” Aly crossed her arms. “We haven’t seen each other in so long! We were just saying hi. And the crowd loves Charmeleon! And Charmeleon loves the crowd!”  
“Right, right,” I waved off. “Charmeleon, Flamethrower!”  
Charmeleon shot a long stream of fire at Persian, who leaped over it quickly.  
“Slash attack!” Aly followed.  
Persian came down and pulled back a glowing, sharp claw.  
“Smokescreen!”  
Charmeleon exhaled a puff of smoke and both Pokemon were hidden from view.  
I heard the shocked, frantic cry of Persian as she was lost in the smoke.  
“Flamethrower, Charmeleon!”  
“Persian, don’t you give up! Use Slash attack!”  
A lot of loud cries could be heard from the smoke, flames bursting through from random points. When everything finally cleared, both Pokemon were glaring at each other, just inches away. Neither one seemed hurt at all.  
Aly didn’t hesistate. “Power Gem!”  
Persian’s jewel on her forehead started to glow red and a pink beam surrounded by a white color of energy fired at Charmeleon.  
“MEEEEL!” Charmeleon was thrown back.  
I pulled out my Pokedex to check this move.  
Power Gem sends out a powerful beam of the Rock type variety.  
“I see. A Rock move,” I mumbled. “Charmeleon, get up and use Scary Face!”  
Charmeleon got to his feet slowly, shakily.  
“Taunt!” Aly said happily, her eyes lighting up.  
Persian smiled at Charmeleon and gave him a sinister look.  
Charmeleon didn’t attack.  
“Charmeleon? I said Scary Face!”  
Charmeleon raised a glowing white fist in the air. With an angry scream, he punched the ground.  
The ground split a bit and the trail of splitting ground moved towards Persian, who leaped over the flying debris and splitting ground and extended her claws at Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon pulled back his glowing fist and jumped into the air at Persian, punching her in the face with Rock Smash.  
The feline screeched in anger and was dropped.  
“Hey…” I said in shock. “I never said to use Rock Smash!”  
Still in the air, Charmeleon used Flamethrower and hit the cat as she screamed out. Charmeleon landed a couple of feet away from Persian, waiting for her to get up.  
Persian looked over at Charmeleon and hissed at him, standing up. Flames blew up around Persian out of nowhere! With a horrified scream, she hit the ground, defeated.  
Aly gasped. “That was a Burn, right?” she asked.  
“Yes. When certain Fire moves hit the opponent, sometimes they inflict a Burn and it does some damage at random points in the battle,” I explained. “But what was that move you used?”  
“Taunt?” Aly said.  
“Yes.”  
“Taunt makes your Pokemon only use moves that do damage. So Scary Face wouldn’t work since it doesn’t do damage. It enrages your Pokemon to only attack and it may not listen to you for a little while. It seemed like a good idea at the time but I guess it kind of backfired on me...”  
I turned to Charmeleon as the crowd was chatting about the battle so far. “You okay, Charmeleon?”  
Charmeleon had his head down, one of his claws rubbing it. At my voice, he shook his head and turned to me. He gave me a thumbs up. “Char!” He flexed his arms and shot a ball of fire in the air.  
“Great! Let’s finish this up!” I turned to Aly.  
Aly was staring sadly at her Persian. She walked over to her slowly and pet her fur. “You were excellent. Thank you so much, sweetie.” She returned Persian to her Poke Ball before going back to where she had been standing. Surprisingly, Aly was smiling at me. She grabbed her last Poke Ball. “Let’s see how you do against this!” She threw her Poke Ball.  
I anxiously awaited what Pokemon this might be. I was curious what Pokemon Aly had left that she was so confident and happy with. I couldn’t wait to face her final Pokemon, knowing I had Charmeleon to weaken it, and a fully healthy Pokemon waiting just in case.  
And then Aly’s finally Pokemon was revealed.  
My heart grew arms just so it could clutch itself in terror as I backed up in fright at the Pokemon that flew out and into the air. “What?” I managed. “N-no way!”  
The crowd gasped, screamed, cheered!  
The enormous Pokemon flew higher into the air and then turned back around, diving down to the ground, landing heavily, shaking the ground a little.  
I pulled out my Pokedex in disbelief. This was unreal!  
Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon. Having gone through so much to finally get its dream fulfilled of evolving into a winged beast, it is very arrogant and proud of its power, and will not hesitate to show it off.  
“How did you…?” I started.  
“Okay, okay. Let’s get back to the battle,” Aly interrupted, mocking my words earlier.  
I only stared at Salamence, not moving.  
“Fine, we can go first,” Aly shrugged with a giggle. “Dragon Claw!”  
Salamence screamed out and its claws glowed a bright white, flying at Charmeleon.  
“Dragon Rage!” I tried.  
Charmeleon’s tail flame exploded with power and his eyes glowed white. He opened his jaws and a huge flame came out at Salamence.  
Salamence was hit but didn’t slow down, flying right through the fire and swiping at Charmeleon with ease.  
Charmeleon was slashed, wailing out in pain as he tumbled along the ground. He finally came to a stop, sprawled out on his back, and he groaned before going silent.  
Other than Salamence flying high into the air, shooting fire and making a huge commotion, there was complete, shocked, silence.  
I held out Charmeleon’s Poke Ball and returned him. “Thanks, Charmeleon,” I said to his Poke Ball. “This isn’t over yet, though. We can win.” I wasn’t sure how we could win, but we had to try.   
The crowd began to cheer once the initial shock of Salamence’s win was over.  
Salamence continued to fly through the air, blowing out flames.  
I grabbed the last Poke Ball I was going to use and threw it. My best bet to beat this Dragon. “Kingdra! Let’s go!”  
“DOOO DOOOOO!” Kingdra cried out.  
Aly squealed. “Oh my gosh, a Kingdra!” Aly clapped her hands in excitement. “So cute! Ha! I think we’re winning this one though, Gary. Sorry!” She stuck her tongue out at me.  
“We’ll see!” I shot her a nasty look.  
Before either of us could call out an attack, a scream erupted from somewhere.  
Everyone turned towards the Pokemon Center, where the noise seemed to be coming from.   
The doors flung open and a small group of young adults came running out, a backpack in the hands of the one leading them. They ran past the area Aly and I was battling in and kept moving.  
“He stole my Pokemon items!” a voice was crying.  
A woman was standing at the doors of the Pokemon Center in tears, pointing at the group running by. “They stole all of my Pokemon things! My Mystic Water! My Twisted Spoon! My Hyper Potions! My Full Heals! Somebody stop them!” she begged, tears flowing down her face.  
“HEY!” I yelled, turning to the thieves.  
“Salamence-!” Aly started.  
“Smog attack!” a voice said sharply as a Poke Ball flew across the skies, opening and revealing a Pokemon I was very familiar with.  
“Weeeee-zing!” Weezing exclaimed in its raspy, sick voice as it spewed out a dark green fog at the fleeing group.  
The group stopped running as the fog surrounded them, choking as they fell to their knees.  
A young kid stepped out from the crowd and stood near the thieves, shaking his head at them with a serious glare. He had short, black hair, looking freshly cut and neat. He wore a button up shirt colored in swirls of black and purple, and black jeans with a pair of light blue and purple sneakers. “That’s far enough,” he said. “You’ll just have to wait here until the police arrive. I understand that times are hard, but that is no excuse to steal things from other people.” The guy snatched the bag from one of the thieves, leaning into the smoke, before stepping out again and inhaling fresh air.  
I could only assume he must have been holding his breath when he went into those toxic fumes.  
“Weezing, keep an eye on them,” the kid told his Pokemon.  
“Weeee-zing!” Weezing replied in its miserable voice.  
The young guy walked over to the lady near the Pokemon Center and handed her her bag. “I apologize for any trouble these guys caused you, ma’am. In times like these, where items are scarce and we all want to care for our Pokemon, thieves are drawn like flies to waste. Just try to keep your things close and an eye out until this crisis is resolved.”  
“Thank you so much, Ozne!” the lady wiped at her eyes. “I was so scared. I spent the last of my money on some of these things. Thank you!”  
“Don’t mention it,” Ozne smiled.  
“You’re Ozne?” I walked up to him.   
Ozne turned around and smiled warmly. “Yes. How are you? I was watching your battle with Aly. You sure have some impressive Pokemon with you.”  
“Thank you. I came here to challenge you!”  
Police sirens blared loudly, and within a few minutes, police cars were rolling into the scene, stopping a few feet from the hacking thieves. The Smog was already cleared out and several Officer Jennys had hopped out of their cars, rushing towards the criminals.  
One Officer Jenny looked at Weezing, who hovered silently above, staring at the officers as they arrested the group. This Officer Jenny saw Ozne and smiled as she walked over to us. “Ozne, thank you again,” she greeted him. “After Nurse Joy alerted us to the situation here, we got here as soon as we could. You’re such a sweetheart.” She knelt down and hugged Ozne.  
I couldn’t help but feel awfully jealous as I stared at Officer Jenny.  
Ozne hugged her back. “Business as usual, Officer.”  
Officer Jenny smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing my eyebrows to narrow and my eyeballs to widen, my mouth widening in confusion and shock, jealously ruling me completely. She placed a hand on Ozne’s shoulder as she stood up. “Thanks again. We’ll talk later, ‘kay?” With a quick wink, she walked back to the other Officer Jennys.  
My eyes stayed on her form as she left, confused by her interaction with Ozne. Confused... And envious...  
Ozne’s voice broke into my mind. “Well, I guess I best be off to answer any questions the officers might have. You should come challenge me later if that’s what you’re looking for.” He turned to the lady who had been robbed. “Do you care to come along with me, ma’am?”  
“Oh, of course!” the woman said, blushing.  
Ozne held out his arm and the lady shyly took it. He then escorted the lady to the other officers.  
The crowd broke apart as Ozne walked by, some girls screaming and squealing in excitement, some guys glaring at Ozne, other guys smiling and nodding, approving of this kid.  
What’s with this guy? I thought, squinting at all the fuss over him. Is it just because he’s a Gym Leader? Everyone has to get all crazy over him? He just stopped some stupid thieves from stealing some stupid stuff. I coulda stopped them myself. What’s the big fan-freaking-fare for? I grunted and turned to Aly. “What’s with these-?”  
Aly was staring at the commotion around Ozne. She finally turned to me, her cheeks red.  
I squinted at her. “Aly… are you blushing?”  
Aly turned to the big scene over Ozne before turning back to me again. “NO!” she barked. She returned Salamence, who was busy this entire time glaring at Kindgra, who was glaring back, to its Poke Ball. “Let’s just call it a draw, okay? This is all kind of distracting with the police and those robbers and everything.” She stormed away towards the Pokemon Center, her cheeks more red than before. Just before she went inside, she turned to where Ozne was being fawned over for a quick second, and then went inside.  
“I guess you can come back now, Kingdra.” I shook my head as we exchanged glances and then returned her to her Poke Ball. With a sigh, I found myself watching Ozne now.  
The kid seemed to be awfully charismatic and yet shy at the same time, charming every lady I could see, both intentionally and unintentionally. Some he merely waved briefly to. Others he didn’t even see. They all seemed taken by him somehow, though.  
So this is Ozne, I thought to myself. And he has a Weezing.  
I pulled out my Pokedex to scan Weezing, who was now hovering over Ozne.  
Weezing. The Poison Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Koffing. Each head on Weezing contains a different toxin. This Pokemon smells horrendous from the toxins swirling around inside of it. It constantly inflates and deflates its two heads, making the toxins inside of it mix and become more toxic.  
I’d have to heal my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center for now, but tomorrow, after a good night’s rest, I’d challenge Ozne. I’d win, too. I just had to. I was confident I could beat this guy. He seemed more and more like a pushover the more I watched him interact so sweetly with everyone. It was making me sick. Once he began chatting with that Officer Jenny who kissed him, and she held his shoulder as something he said made her burst out laughing, I sucked my teeth, rolled my eyes with a groan, and left to the Pokemon Center.  
“Mt. Pyre, a famous Pokemon gravesite located in the Hoenn region, is currently on fire under mysterious circumstances,” the newscaster, a thin man with wavy blonde hair and black eyes, was saying on the TV inside. “Often visited by Trainers of dead Pokemon who were buried there, there is no doubt that people are currently inside of that building this very moment. Firefighters from Lilycove City are inside right now and- hold on. We’re getting word that there is a major collapse inside of Mt. Pyre. This is going to be increasingly dangerous for anyone still inside of there. I’m sorry, a major newsbreak. Some sort of explosion has occurred near the Safari Zone located in the Hoenn region north of Route 121, near Lilycove City. Wait, this just in. A shootout has occurred at the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town located in the Unova region. Ten people are reported dead, with five confirmed injured, including an Audino. It seems that it was a robbery and officials believe this is a direct result of the limited stock of items which occurred after the mysterious incident that occurred in Saffron City, closing down the Silph Co. headquarters and leaving items for Pokemon needs dangerously low in stock.”


	35. The Results Are In!

“I’m going to the zoo,” Aly stated.  
“But, why?” I asked, feeling a little hurt inside.  
“I’m not interested in your Gym battle,” Aly shrugged simply. “I just wanna take my mind off of all of this craziness going on in the world. I don’t like feeling scared, Gary. You should really take some time off for yourself, too. Get into the history of Fuchsia City. There are so many interesting facts! Several years ago, the Pokemon zoo wasn’t even around! It was torn down. They rebuilt it again! Even the Safari Zone was closed down during that time. Then there’s the fact that the Pokemon Gym wasn’t even located inside of Fuchsia City a long time ago. It was outside of Fuchsia, run by ninja Poison Pokemon Master Koga, you know, who was one of the Elite Four after. He gave the Gym to his daughter, Janine, who was later killed when attacked by a group of other rival ninjas while she was in the middle of a Gym battle with another Trainer. Fuchsia City didn’t have a Gym for a while. It was closed down. Ozne was training hard as a Poison type Trainer and his reputation grew stronger and stronger and soon, he was recognized by the Kanto Pokemon League and was asked to be the new Gym Leader of Fuchsia City. Not only did he humbly accept, but he also rebuilt the Gym inside Fuchsia itself. He’s amazing, isn’t he? And he’s only fifteen years old! He isn’t that much older than me!” Aly’s face started turning red.  
“Why’s his age matter?” I asked.  
Aly’s face blushed even harder. “Because...!” She seemed stuck on her words. “It shows you can do anything no matter how old you are! What are you saying, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Just make sure when you’re battling him, you pay attention to the battle and your eyes aren’t filled with tears from missing June!” She stomped angrily out of the Pokemon Center, each step a noticeable thomp!  
It was the next day. I had just finished eating breakfast at the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center with Aly, all my Pokemon in their Poke Balls, on my belt. An exchange of Weepinbell for my Dugtrio was also made with Prof. Oak using my Pokedex.  
To my disappointment, Aly didn’t care about seeing my Gym battle with Ozne, but was more interested in exploring the Pokemon zoo.  
Her loss, I thought to myself, shrugging.  
I understood she felt the need to clear her mind. I too was terrified over the things that were taking place all over the world. The news sounded insane, like an impossible nightmare. Mystery explosions, sudden fires, unsafe waters to swim in... But I couldn’t let that deter me from my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. This might not even be anything more than a natural disaster. A freak accident. I didn’t really believe that, and I knew it, but I couldn’t disprove the hopeful possibility, either, and with a deep breath, slowly exhaling, I left the Pokemon Center.  
Aly was nowhere in sight.  
With a sigh and a shake of my head, I strolled through Fuchsia alone. I took my time moving through this environment. Just inhaling the fresh air here filled me with a joy and energy that took me by surprise, removing my concerns. The sun beaming above, and the simplistic aura of the city itself that seemed dependent only on the power of humans, nature, and, perhaps even faith itself from both forces to keep it thriving, was incredibly inspiring. The feeling it gave me was out of this world. The material and structure of the buildings could have been built maybe one hundred years ago, but still remained fresh with a relevant atmosphere to this day. A train station that looked like it was from decades or so ago in its old fashioned design caused me to question its age with the cleaned look it had that made it seem like it was polished or possibly redone just yesterday. An enormous fir tree reached up to the sky in front of the train station. I had seen it when I first entered Fuchsia City, but I stopped now to truly look at its great beauty and size. Fuchsia City was a little like Pallet Town, but with more to do.  
This would’ve been a great place to live, I thought.  
Further on were pleasant houses, little stores, and friendly people who greeted me, forcing a smile to my face. One house in particular made me do a double take and come to a stop.  
Fuchsia City Pokemon Gym  
Gym Leader Ozne  
“This is the Gym?” I muttered, staring in shock at the purple, three story house with a red roof. I walked up to it and stared through the windows.  
The inside was nice and clean. The wooden floors looked freshly mopped and polished. The battlefield was outlined in white paint on the floor. A young kid sat in the middle of the floor wearing black jeans, white sneakers, and a yellow, long sleeved shirt. His legs were crossed and he was reading a book. Beyond him I could see a set of stairs leading up. A few doors could be seen, closed, against the walls.  
I knocked on the door and waited.  
A few seconds later, footsteps approached and the door opened. The kid was staring at me sternly. He brushed his wavy, black hair out of his eyes. “Yes?”  
“Hello,” I said, ignoring his attitude. “I’m here to challenge Ozne, the Gym Leader here.”  
“I know who Ozne is,” the kid sneered. He looked me up and down. “Do you think you can truly beat Ozne? The Toxic Cloud?”  
“Toxic… Cloud?” I repeated.  
“That’s right,” the kid smiled. “His victories are so confounding, it’s like a cloud of toxins were dropped on the foe the way they drop like flies.”  
I smiled. “Sounds like my kind of a challenge! I’m ready for this!”  
The kid squinted at me and looked me up and down again. He opened the door and gestured me inside. “What is your name, Trainer?” he asked.  
“Gary, from Pallet Town,” I stated.  
“I shall retrieve Ozne for you.” He walked into one of the doors on the other side of the room. He came back out only seconds later. “Ozne is on his way.”  
“Thank you,” I nodded.  
It wasn’t long before I could hear footsteps approaching from the top floor. The steps were slow, light, careful. It took a while before the footsteps reached the stairs, making them creak beneath the weight of the person walking down them. The steps then hit the landing and walked across the floor above me towards the second set of stairs. The steps weighed on the stairs and I could see clean, black shoes. As the steps proceeded down, a pair of fresh black slacks became visible, leading up to a dark blue button up shirt hanging over the top of his pants loosely. He wore a purple beanie hat on his head with a fuzzy ball attached to it that bounced as he walked down. He reached the landing and continued to approach me with a smile. “Good to see you again! I don’t think I got your name the last time we met.” He extended his hand towards me.  
“I’m Gary,” I replied, shaking his hand. “I’ve come to challenge you to a Pokemon battle.”  
“Well, of course!” Ozne laughed. “If you’re ready now, we can begin!”  
“Yes!” I insisted. “Let’s go!”  
“Good energy. I wish you good luck.”  
“You, too!” I walked over to a spot on the floor outlined to stand in and Ozne did the same on the opposite side. I thought about all I knew about Ozne. He had beaten Aly. He owned a Weezing. And… “Hey!!” I shouted out as a memory suddenly smacked me right upside my head.  
“Yes?” Ozne asked, his eyes wide with surprise.  
“You battled Leigh! The Dragon Gym Leader!”  
Ozne’s eyes widened with surprise. “Why… yes. I did. A few days ago. Why?”  
“Who won?”  
Ozne stared at me for a moment. “She did. We had a three-on-three battle and she beat me. Two to zero was the final score. Why?”  
“Oh, no reason,” I shook my head quickly. “I just met her and she told me she had battled you. I was curious was all.” Ozne might be a Gym Leader, but if he lost to Leigh with that kind of a score, I just might stand some chance. But then again, Leigh used a simple Dratini against me. What did she bring to fight Ozne? Ozne did beat at least one of her Pokemon, too...  
“Ah, okay then. I could only manage to beat her Dragonite, ha ha.”  
My mouth hung open in shock and I found myself unable to breathe. All the hope and courage I had built up inside of me deflated instantly. Great… I thought. He beat her Dragonite. Then what the hell did he lose to?  
“Leigh sure is a fantastic Trainer,” Ozne said with a smile, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. “Only thing more incredible than her skill in raising Dragon type Pokemon is that look she gives me whenever she stops by Fuchsia City and visits me. She gives me goosebumps. If only I could muster up the courage to tell her how I truly feel. I can’t even defeat her in a battle though. How can I impress her when I can’t even do that? I try my best, but she is just too remarkable of a Trainer. You know, I didn’t tell you this, but rumor has it, the Pokemon League HQ is considering Leigh as a member of the Elite Four. I wouldn’t be surprised, I must say.” Ozne’s faced flushed with red as he spoke fondly of Leigh, his hands digging into his pockets shyly.  
“You sure aren’t shy in front of the other ladies. They all fall at your feet when you walk by,” I commented.  
“Oh, that’s just me being me,” Ozne responded, his smile fading. “I’m not after any of them. They just like me for whatever reason, but I’m just being friendly, not trying to flirt with them or anything. It’s Leigh who I have such strong feelings for…”  
There was momentary silence, and after a while, I began to wonder if this battle was going to take place at all.  
Ozne cleared his throat and shook his head, coming back down to Earth. His hands pulled out of his pockets and tightened at his sides. “So, let’s have this battle, then. Referee!”  
The man who let me in the building smiled and stood straight. “Welcome, to the Fuchsia City Pokemon Gym! This battle will be between Gary of Pallet Town and Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Ozne! This will be a three-on-three battle. No time limit. The challenger, Gary, is the only one allowed to substitute his Pokemon. The first Trainer to defeat all of the opponent’s Pokemon will be declared the winner. Should Gary win, he will receive the Mephitic Badge. Let the battle begin!”  
“I choose… Toxicroak!” Ozne threw his Poke Ball.  
With a loud cry, a rather ugly Pokemon appeared.   
I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Toxicroak. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon and the evolved form of Croagunk. Toxicroak can croak to churn the poison in its poison sac for more potency. This Pokemon can poison anything that comes into contact with it.  
I checked out Toxicroak’s data a bit more thoroughly. A Poison and Fighting type, I read. This should be a good match if I use… “Baltoy, come out!” I threw Baltoy’s Poke Ball onto the field.  
“Good choice,” the Gym Leader said, glaring at Baltoy. “I welcome you to have the first move.”  
“Extrasensory!” I began.  
Baltoy’s eyes glowed gold and a multicolored beam was sent out, hitting Toxicroak and it screamed out in pain.  
Toxicroak fell, wincing.  
“Toxicroak, get up and use Feint Attack!” Ozne ordered. “Stop Flinching!”  
What luck, I thought. Toxicroak is Flinching! It can’t attack for a little bit. “Baltoy, finish this up with another Extrasensory!”  
Toxicroak screamed even louder as the attack hit it. It helplessly twisted and writhed in pain on its back, unable to escape. When the attack ended, Toxicroak somehow managed to get to its feet, breathing heavily.  
“We’re not done yet!” Ozne said happily. “Now try that Feint Attack!”  
“Baltoy, Earth Power!”  
With a loud screech, Toxicroak ran up to Baltoy and pointed behind it.  
Baltoy spun around to look behind it.  
Toxicroak pulled back its hand and punched Baltoy from behind.  
“Tooooooy!” Baltoy cried out in shock from the super effective damage of the Dark type move. Baltoy kept its balance and began to spin faster before stopping and glowing gold.  
The ground began to shake hard and crack open in a line aiming at Toxicroak. The attack erupted underneath Toxicroak’s feet and it was thrown off balance and into the air before landing.  
Baltoy spun in place, singing happily.  
“Toxicroak is unable to battle! Baltoy is the winner!” the referee announced.  
“Yeah!” I cheered. “Great job, Baltoy!”  
“Toooooooooooooy!” Baltoy sang, spinning faster.  
That battle wasn’t that bad at all! I thought eagerly. This is gonna be a piece of cake, just like I thought!  
“Thank you, Toxicroak.” Ozne returned his Pokemon to its Poke Ball. “And you did just wonderfully yourself, Gary. Your Baltoy is amazing, even if it did have an incredible type advantage. Now, I choose, Ariados!”   
“Ariiiiiia!” an enormous spider screamed once ejected from the Poke Ball.  
My hands wrapped around my arms and I stumbled back several feet, staring with wide eyes at the monster that was before me. “What the hell is that?”  
Ariados. The Long Leg Pokemon and Spinarak’s evolved form. A sneaky hunter, this Pokemon will hunt at night and attached silk to its prey. Later, it follows the thread back to where its prey and its friends and family are to trap and consume them all.  
Just the kind of disgusting data I’d expected from a disgusting Bug type, I shuddered with disgust.  
“What’s wrong?” Ozne asked, a curious look on his face.  
“Nothing,” I replied quickly.  
“Don’t tell me you’re… afraid of Bug type Pokemon!” he guessed.  
I didn’t say anything. I focused on the battle. “Baltoy, another Extrasensory!” I screamed impatiently.  
Baltoy used Extrasensory.  
“String Shot your way to safety!” Ozne instructed.  
“Arrri!” Ariados shot a string at the ceiling from its mouth and swiftly pulled itself up into the air, just narrowly dodging the Extrasensory attack.  
“Aim and use Extrasensory! We can do this!”  
“Sucker Punch!”  
Ariados disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared in front of Baltoy, then tackled it hard.  
Baltoy spun rapidly and skid across the floor, crying out. It spun slower and slower and slower and finally, collapsed. “Toooyyy...” Baltoy said weakly.  
“Baltoy is unable to battle! Ariados is the winner!” the referee announced.  
I simply nodded, accepting that loss. “That was great, Baltoy. Come on back, and thank you!” I grabbed up my next Poke Ball. “I’ll make quick work of this. Hoothoot, let’s win this one!”  
“Hooooooot Hooooooot!” Hoothoot flew out from his Poke Ball.  
“Confusion!” I told him.  
“String Shot again!” Ozne commanded.  
Hoothoot aimed at Ariados with Confusion as the spider tried to escape again with String Shot.  
The string shot out of Ariados’s back end this time and it pulled itself up. Ariados and its string became outlined in blue and it froze in midair. The Ariados began to twist and turn up the line of string that hung from the ceiling, getting tangled in it! It looked like Ariados was wrapping itself in the string it had shot out! Hoothoot’s Confusion attack had controlled Ariados and made it get caught in its own attack!  
Once Ariados was wrapped almost up as high as the ceiling, hanging from it, swinging back and forth, Ariados’s creepy legs shot out and it wailed out as Hoothoot used Confusion to inflict damage.  
“Ariados! What is this?” Ozne was furious. “Get out of there!”  
“Zen Headbutt!” I told my Pokemon.   
Hoothoot’s head glowed blue and he flew high into the air, hitting Ariados repeatedly, back and forth like a piñata as it hung there helplessly.  
“Now Peck that string!” I ordered.  
Hoothoot flew up and landed on the wrapped up Ariados. He pecked the hanging string between Ariados and the ceiling until it snapped.  
Ariados yelled out as it dropped to the ground, Hoothoot flapping its wings to gently land on the ground next to it.  
“Hoot Hoooooot!” Hoothoot sang.  
“Ariados is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Hoothoot is the winner!”  
With a sigh, Ozne returned Ariados to its Poke Ball. “Thank you, Ariados. I apologize for that loss...” Ozne looked to me with determined eyes. “You are quite the clever Trainer, Gary. I’ll give you that. You’ve made me look like a fool so far, to be quite honest.”  
Yup, I gotta agree with you there, I agreed silently, trying not to smirk as I thought of his Ariados trapped in its String Shot, getting pummeled by my Hoothoot.  
“Let’s see you win against my good friend, though. Weezing! GO!” Ozne’s Poke Ball opened in midair and Weezing appeared.  
“Let’s get that Badge, Hoothoot!” I pointed forward. “Zen Headbutt! Go for it!”  
“Thunderbolt!” Ozne demanded.  
I gasped, my body freezing at his words.  
Before Hoothoot or I could do anything more, Weezing began sparking with electricity, and in the next instant, the electricity zapped Hoothoot.  
“Hoooooooooot!” Hoothoot cried out.  
“Now wrap it up with Sludge attack!” Ozne added.  
“Weeeeez!” Weezing coughed up a ball of dark brown sludge that hit Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot was knocked out of the air and hit the ground, motionless.  
“Hoothoot is unable to battle! Weezing is the winner!” the referee declared.  
“Whoa! No way! Hoothoot!” I couldn’t believe that was it for my Pokemon.  
Hoothoot was evidently in no shape to keep battling, his breathing rapid and sharp, sprawled out on his back, covered in sludge.  
I returned Hoothoot to his Poke Ball. “This’ll be over in no time, Hoothoot. Just hang tight. That was some great work you did out there,” I congratulated him. I looked up at Ozne with a smile. “That was a huge surprise! I didn’t think Weezing knew an Electric move!”  
Ozne closed his eyes and nodded.  
“Dugtrio, go! Time to get that Badge!” I threw his Poke Ball.  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio sang upon release.  
“Earthquake, now!” was the first thing that came out of my mouth, instinctively.  
“Triiiiiiio!” Dugtrio called out, rocking the entire Gym.  
The referee spread his legs wider to keep his balance, as did Ozne, though the referee had better balance.  
I tripped trying not to fall.  
Weezing floated above the ground and wasn’t effected.  
When the Earthquake ended, I slapped my forehead.  
“Weezing is clearly floating!” Ozne snapped, raising both his hands to his floating partner. “Its Ability is Levitate! You can’t hit a Pokemon with Levitate Ability with a Ground move!”  
“I didn’t think! I’m sorry!” I shrugged. “But we can still win this, no problem!”  
“Your error will cost you entirely! Gyro Ball!”  
Weezing spun in place rapidly and a silver ring surrounded it. It flung itself rapidly at Dugtrio, forcing it back.  
“Dugtrio, hang on and use your… um…” I could only think of Ground type moves for some reason! It was, after all, why I even brought Dugtrio to this Gym! Damn it, think, Gary! I shouted in my head. “Use…”  
“Giga Impact! This match ends here!” Ozne’s eyes were on fire.  
An orange-yellow light surrounded Weezing as it floated in midair. A purple shade of light surrounded Weezing and it charged forward at Dugtrio, who cried out helplessly as the attack hit.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I was thrown back by a sudden explosion and crashed onto my back, pain radiating everywhere from the impact. Groaning, I sat up a little bit. “UGH!” I covered my nose and mouth with my hand, and then with my shirt. It smelled horrible in here! A light smoke clouded my view.   
The referee was against the wall.   
Ozne was facedown on the floor.  
Dugtrio was knocked out, his three heads slumped up against the wall several feet from me.  
I slowly managed to my feet and hobbled over to my Pokemon, falling to my knees in front of him, unable to hold myself up, coughing from the putrid scent of the room. One of my hands rested on him. “You okay, Dugtrio?”  
Dugtrio stirred, but didn’t say anything.  
Ozne groaned and sat up slowly, looking around, coughing on the foul air.  
“Get in your Poke Ball, Dugtrio. It smells too bad out here.” I returned him, Dugtrio not saying a word. My hands used the wall as a balance, moving up it as I got to my feet and then leaned against it on my shoulder.  
The referee stood up, shaking his head and then choking on the foul air.  
“What is that?” I called through my shirt.  
Ozne walked quickly towards the front door, his shirt covering his mouth, waving for me and the referee to follow him.  
We got outside and breathed in fresh air repeatedly, gasping and inhaling deeply. The foul air from the Gym could still be smelled, but it was a lot better outside.  
“It’s Weezing’s insides,” Ozne finally answered me, still choking.  
“Insides?” I asked, inhaling continuously.  
“It exploded, the son of a gun.” Ozne shook his head.  
“What???” I screeched.  
The smell was exiting the building and starting to get into the city. People were staring at us in disgust, holding their noses and running away.  
Ozne waved at them. “Ah, it’ll be over soon, you babies,” Ozne muttered, shaking his head. He turned to me. “Yes. Some Pokemon are capable of exploding. For Pokemon like Koffing and Weezing, a buildup of poisonous gases can result in them exploding for no reason and without warning. The insides of a Koffing and Weezing don’t smell too pretty.” Ozne sighed loudly, mournfully, and his eyes closed, shoulders slumped, and head lowered. “I’ll sure miss him. He was a good friend of mine. But that’s the risk you have to prepare yourself for when raising a Pokemon like that. I knew what I was getting myself into...” Ozne raised a hand and I heard him sniffle as he wiped at his nose.  
I remembered when I battled June for the Thunder Badge and her Electrode had gotten irritated by the Toxic Spikes I had used on it and it exploded suddenly.  
There was silence between Ozne and I for a very long, uncomfortable while.  
I had no idea what to say to the guy. Our battle had resulted in the loss of one of his Pokemon. I couldn’t just leave, but what good was I here with him?  
The air didn’t smell quite as bad anymore. It was at least a lot more tolerable than it had been. Strangers still seemed to react the same as they walked by, though, groaning and turning to us with sickened glances, covering their noses and mouths and speeding away.  
I sat down on the ground.  
Ozne continued to stand, watching the now gray sky. “Well, I guess you can try again for your Badge next time,” Ozne said suddenly.  
“Wha...?” I said in shock, looking up at him, unsure of how to take what he just told me.  
“You lost,” Ozne said calmly, still looking up at the sky.  
“But…” I hesitated, trying to be sympathetic. “I mean, it was at least was a draw! Why do I lose? I mean, I guess since it’s a draw, you make the final call, but…”  
“I don’t like your battling style,” Ozne stated.  
“Excuse me??”  
“Your battling style is poor,” Ozne continued. “You did okay against Toxicroak, but Baltoy was rather unprepared against Ariados. And that victory you had against my Ariados by wrapping it in its own string was clever, but then you attacked it so viciously afterwards. And then that cheap Peck attack to send it crashing to the ground? That was completely reckless and endangered my already bound Pokemon. I don’t appreciate how thoughtless that was. As a Pokemon Trainer, you need to know when to stop. You need to know how far to go. Our Pokemon may be battling, but they’re still living beings, just like you and I, and despite how durable they are in combat, they still do feel pain. You need to keep that in mind. Finally, that Dugtrio error you pulled by using Earthquake was just inexcusable. And then you were just standing there and didn’t even give an attack. That was terrible. You left your Pokemon defenseless. And to top it all off, you had two Pokemon battle my Weezing, and not one of them laid one hit on him. In the end, the match was a draw, so I have to decide if you earned this Badge by rating how you battled. That’s my job as a Gym Leader. I rate the Trainers and give them the best challenge possible. You did not do very well here, Gary.” Ozne didn’t look at me once while he talked. He was too caught up in the gloomy sky.  
I glared at him, furious now! I didn’t exactly feel so bad for him anymore about Weezing! The urge to open my mouth and tell him off bubbled in my throat so freaking BADLY!!!! But I couldn’t. I knew in my heart he was right about a couple of the things he said. I didn’t agree with what he said about Hoothoot’s battle against Ariados being vicious. I thought our strategy was very smart and that Ariados wasn’t in any major danger at all. Ozne should have figured a way out of the situation I figured out how to entrap him in! But I did horribly with my Dugtrio. I kind of felt I did well enough to deserve my Badge, but I felt that maybe he was right that I didn’t, on some level...  
“It has been decided that Ozne is the winner of this Gym battle,” the referee officially announced.  
Thanks, I thought, and sighed. “Thank you, then...” I said in a low voice, getting to my feet, my eyes on Ozne’s black shoes before I looked up into his dark eyes. “I’ll come back tomorrow, if that’s okay with you. I apologize for not doing a better job battling. Thank you for the opportunity to challenge your Gym.”  
“Come back anytime, Gary,” Ozne replied. “Just make sure you come back with a better strategy than the lack of strategy you had today.” His words stung and felt unnecessarily harsh, but, considering the ending of our battle we just had, maybe there was a reason.  
I nodded and turned away, heading quickly towards the Pokemon Center.

*

It was late that night.  
After finishing my dinner and making sure my Pokemon got to eat, too, I had taken some time to myself walking through Fuchsia City to think about my battle with Ozne. I then took a walk over to Route 18 where I could be alone with my Pokemon. “Listen, guys, I’d like to begin by saying, I’m sorry, Dugtrio,” I apologized, turning to him. “I sent you out recklessly and without truly considering the situation. Then I left you out there without giving you any commands, unsure of what to do. I will do my best to make sure that doesn’t happen again. I’m not even sure what was going on in my head there. Maybe I just was a little too confident in myself and didn’t scope out the situation before giving orders. Then, when my plan failed, I was just... stuck...” I sighed, my heart gaining weight with how much sense what I said made. I was so sure Ozne was a pushover I could take out easily, but when one little idea of mine backfired, I couldn’t even think straight and I ended up the loser.  
“Trio!” Dugtrio said happily, accepting my apology easily.  
I smiled slightly, not fully accepting my own apology. “Thanks, Dugtrio. I’m sorry for our loss, everyone.” I turned to Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Baltoy, Kingdra, and Dugtrio. “I know where I went wrong, and we all had to suffer for it today. I apologize and will learn from it. I’ll take today’s lessons with me as we continue to travel and grow together to be the strongest team in the world!”  
My Pokemon cheered at my words.  
“We’re going to battle Ozne again, tomorrow,” I told everyone, starting to feel better and stronger at my Pokemons’ support. “Next time, we’re leaving with a Badge!”  
The team agreed with loud cries.  
“You all ready?”  
Everyone erupted in excitement and energy.  
And from there, we began our late night training. We don’t always train late at night like this, but sometimes, when I’m really excited to get in a bit of extra experience and I can’t sleep, if my Pokemon are up for it, which they always are whenever I ask, we go til we collapse.  
Tonight, the usual pairing of Primeape and Charmeleon took place, Charmeleon aiming fire at Primeape, Primeape dodging and throwing punches.  
Dugtrio and Baltoy were practicing with each other. Dugtrio dove underground and popped up in random spots while Baltoy followed, hopping over holes left in the ground.  
Kingdra shot powerful streams of water at Hoothoot while Hoothoot used his Psychic attacks to force the water back at her.   
I encouraged them on, knowing we could win next time at Ozne’s Gym.   
Mad at myself for screwing things up the way I did the first time we fought.  
Mentally planning out how I could beat Ozne next time, and who I should bring.  
Unaware that the next battle wasn’t going to be anything like what I was currently thinking.


	36. And The Winner Is...

My fist rapped hard a few times on the door of the Gym.  
Shortly after, the door opened and I saw the referee of the fight I had here. He looked me up and down. “Here for your rematch?” he asked.  
“No,” I replied. “Here to obtain my Badge!” I gave him my best smile.  
He didn’t seem amused, returning a blank stare.  
I sighed. “Yeah, yeah, here for my rematch,” I spoke lowly, feeling embarrassed now.  
The kid opened the door and let me in. Today, the referee was wearing blue jeans with matching blue socks in red sneakers and a black jacket over his white T-shirt. “Wait here,” he said in a seemingly tired voice.  
I got here a lot earlier than I did yesterday, even skipping breakfast myself, which is highly unlike me, but I made sure my Pokemon ate and were ready to battle.  
The kid went into the same room as he did yesterday and closed the door.  
A Gym in a house, I thought as my eyes looked through the empty, wide room where the battle would be taking place. Does Ozne live here? What about the referee? It’s such a big house, but seems so empty. I inhaled deeply. No trace of that foul aroma from Weezing.  
The referee came back out of the room. “He’ll be down in a moment,” he told me. “He’s just finishing breakfast.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I can come back a little later.”  
“No, he’s already on his way,” he spoke quickly. “It’s fine.”  
I heard a yawn from upstairs and footsteps moved slowly across the floor. “You’re here early this morning, Gary!” Ozne called down.  
“Good morning!” I turned to the staircase, my heart pounding rapidly, my arms shaking. “I can come back later if it’s too early!”  
“No! No need, Gary.” Ozne’s footsteps moved down the stairs. “You and I shall have a fine match this day, I hope.”  
“Hopefully without any stink bombs,” I laughed.  
Ozne didn’t laugh and I instantly regretted the joke. “Sorry,” I apologized. This is why I never tell jokes, I scolded myself. I am not a funny person. What was I even thinking??  
“No, it’s okay…” Ozne spoke slowly as his steps continued down. “Trust me, this battle will be quite different, Gary.” Black shoes greeted me first, followed by dark brown slacks and a black belt just visible beneath his purple, button up shirt. He wasn’t wearing a hat today. He smiled upon seeing me. “Good to see you again.”  
“Nice to see you, too.” It seemed right to walk over to him to shake his hand, and I did so.  
“Do you think you’re ready this time?” Ozne asked.  
“Definitely,” I said confidently.  
“We’ll see,” he smiled slyly. He walked over to his position on the battlefield and I walked over to mine, thinking about that look he gave me. It worried me a bit.  
“This is the rematch between Gary from Pallet Town and Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Ozne,” the referee said. “This shall be a three-on-three Pokemon battle. No time limit. Gary is the only one allowed to switch Pokemon. The first Trainer to knock out all of the opponent’s Pokemon will be declared the winner. Let the battle… begin!”  
“Gengar! Let’s start!” Ozne threw his first Poke Ball.  
The Poke Ball hit the floor and POP!  
A Gengar was released from within. “Gengar!” Gengar grinned at me.  
My heart beat faster and I took a few steps backwards, startled by the first Pokemon.  
“Don’t tell me you have a fear of Ghost type Pokemon, too,” Ozne squinted at me. “Though I suppose there may be some reason to fear them…”  
I wasn’t particularly afraid of Ghost type Pokemon, but I didn’t exactly have the best history around Gengar and Haunter after my time in Obsidian Forest, also known as Tragedy Forest. And I especially didn’t enjoy my time around Haunter in Saffron City. Those two Pokemon in particular kind of terrified me a bit. I was totally unprepared for Ozne to bring out a Gengar! “No,” I managed, taking a slow step forward. I picked my first choice Pokemon. “I’m fine. I’ll start off with Hoothoot!”  
Hoothoot’s Poke Ball soared through the air and opened, sending out white energy that took the form of the bird Pokemon.  
“Hoooooot Hoot!” Hoothoot said.  
“Hoothoot, use Extrasensory!” I ordered.  
Hoothoot flew through the air, his eyes glowing gold, and opened his beak, a rainbow beam flying out and hitting Gengar. “Hoooooooooot!” Hoothoot cried out as he lifted Gengar into the air and threw him back.  
“GAAAR!” Gengar slammed into the ground. It hopped back up to its feet, smiling widely.  
“Gengar, let’s do a little Will-O-Wisp!” Ozne said.  
Gengar’s hands faced each other and a blue ball formed between them.  
The ball shot out mini balls at Hoothoot, who tried desperately to avoid the attack, but was eventually hit and fell to the floor with a pained scream.  
“Hoothoot, get up!” I encouraged him. “Hang in there! You can do this!”  
Hoothoot shook his head let out a loud hoot, hopping onto his foot.  
“Let’s go, Hoothoot! Zen Headbutt!”  
“Sucker Punch!” Ozne countered.  
Gengar disappeared and reappeared just as fast, right in front of Hoothoot, and charged at him headfirst.  
“HOOOOOT!” Hoothoot was taken completely by surprise. He tumbled through the air for a second, but then his head started to glow blue and his eyes opened. He made a U-turn in midair and charged directly at Genger, hitting him dead on.  
Gengar’s smile was no longer being worn, an angry pain now on its face as it slid on the floor on its back from the hit it took.  
“Gengar!” Ozne cried out. “Thunder that bird!”  
Gengar’s eyes opened and it glared at Hoothoot, hopping up immediately and raising its hands into the air. They crackled with electricity for a second before a huge yellow jolt of lighting came directly for Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot dodged and flew as high up as he could, just barely dodging continuous shots from Gengar’s Thunder.  
I can’t just stand here and watch, I thought to myself. I have to give a command. But what?   
“Just going to let your Pokemon get beaten again?” Ozne stared at me expectantly.  
“Wait!” I snapped my fingers. “I’ve got it! Foresight, Hoothoot! Charge right in!”  
Hoothoot swung around and charged at Gengar with courage, dodging around the Thunder attacks aimed right for him. His eyes glowed red and shined over Gengar, who closed its eyes and covered its face against the light.  
“OK! Uproar!”  
Now that Foresight had been used on a Ghost type like Gengar, Normal type moves like Uproar would damage it.  
Covering my ears in preparation, I watched as Hoothoot ascended and then used Uproar. The noise rocked Gengar back and cause Ozne and the referee to cover their ears.  
“GENGAR! BLAST THAT BIRD!” Ozne bellowed over the roar.  
Gengar seemed to be struggling to conjure up its Thunder attack over the raucous. It finally generated some electricity and blasted them all over the Gym, missing Hoothoot easily.   
Hoothoot didn’t even have to move to avoid getting hit.  
The Uproar was deafening and Gengar was not enjoying it.  
The instant Uproar finally ended, I lowered my hands and shouted out, “End this with Zen Headbutt, now!”  
Hoothoot shot forward like a bullet, his head glowing blue.  
“Destiny Bond!”  
Gengar’s body became outlined in blue.  
Hoothoot slammed into Gengar and forced it into the wall.  
“Garrrr...” Gengar moaned in defeat.  
“Hooooo-ooooooot!” Hoothoot cheered happily, flapping his wings and flying through the air.  
Two swirling shapes appeared from Gengar’s eyes and hit Hoothoot.  
“Hooooot…” Hoothoot’s celebration was cut short, and with a feeble grunt, he dropped heavily, knocked out from the Destiny Bond attack.  
“Both Gengar and Hoothoot are unable to battle,” the referee stated.  
I stared in disbelief at the two Pokemon.  
Ozne had a bitter look on his face as he returned his Gengar.  
“You were amazing, Hoothoot! That was just great.” I returned Hoothoot. “That’s one down.”  
“Thank you for your sacrifice, Gengar,” Ozne told Gengar’s Poke Ball. He reached for his next one. “Now, I choose you, Crobat!”  
The thrown Poke Ball opened and an enormous bat flew out.  
“Whoa! A real Crobat!” I’d only ever read about these and seen them in pictures.  
Crobat. The Bat Pokemon and the final form of Golbat. This Pokemon is active at night. Crobat has gained extra wings since evolving. If seen using only using the wings on its forelegs or hind legs, it’s a sign that Crobat has been flying a long distance.  
Wow. A Crobat, I thought. I wasn’t prepared to be battling one of those, either. But I can beat it, no doubt. “Okay, then. Baltoy, go!”  
Baltoy’s Poke Ball rolled along the ground and stopped, finally popping open and sending it out.  
“Baltooooooy!” Baltoy sang, spinning in place.  
“Psybeam!” I said.  
A bright beam of many colors was delivered from Baltoy and nearly hit Crobat, but it was too fast. It dodged Baltoy’s attack easily.  
“Wing Attack!” Ozne demanded.  
Crobat swooped low at an incredible speed and swiped at Baltoy.  
“Toy! Toy!” Baltoy dodged the attack!  
Crobat had missed, but it kept coming back around with split second timing to smack Baltoy with one of its wings repeatedly!  
Baltoy was somehow just barely avoiding getting hit, spinning in place and swiveling to the side!  
Crobat was moving quicker than my eyes could keep up with, and I was sure Baltoy was bound to get hit any second.  
Baltoy continued to dodge Wing Attack and Ozne’s patient was visibly fading as his fists tightened, raising to his face while he started to growl.  
“Yes! You‘re doing it, Baltoy! Try to fight back now with Ancient Power!”  
Baltoy spun in place even faster and its body glowed white. The glow removed itself from Baltoy’s body and formed a ball. Baltoy spun faster and smacked the ball at Crobat.  
Crobat let out a loud screech as the super effective move hit. The bat seemed dazed as it flew around the room with no particular pattern, dropping and rising, calling out repeatedly before finally seeming to regain its composure and hover in the air, flapping its wings rapidly.  
“Poison Fang!” Ozne told his Pokemon.  
Crobat swooped down with its fangs glowing a dark purple. It tried to bite Baltoy, but Baltoy started spinning and moved out of the way.  
“Damn it! Come on, Crobat!” Ozne snapped impatiently. “We’re not about to lose to this spinning top!”  
“Use the Extrasensory move!” I instructed Baltoy.  
“Baaaaaaaaal!” Baltoy stopped spinning and a gold color covered its eyes, shooting a rainbow beam at Crobat.  
Wailing sharply, Crobat hit the floor, Flinching.  
Inhaling hard in surprise, a smile swiftly appearing on my face, I pointed, “It’s Flinching! Use Extrasensory again! End this!”  
“Tooooooooyyyyy!” Baltoy aimed again with Extrasensory.  
Crobat cried out helplessly from the floor, but didn’t get up from it after Baltoy’s move was finished.  
The referee took a step forward and seemed ready to call Crobat defeated when the large bat startled all three of us as it fluttered itself back to life, pushing itself up into the air with a determined, deadly shriek.  
“Crobat!” Ozne uttered happily. “I knew you could do it! This has lasted long enough. We’ll end this here!”  
Crobat fluttered its wings and stayed in the air, screeching at Baltoy.  
“Toy!” Baltoy seemed to respond back.  
“Swift attack!” Ozne chose.  
Crobat flapped its wings even harder and a series of golden star shapes flew at Baltoy.  
Baltoy couldn’t dodge the attack.  
Swift was a move that never misses.  
Baltoy spun in place and tried to maneuver out of the way but was hit easily.  
“Poison Fang!” Ozne followed up.  
Crobat swooped in on the disoriented Baltoy with glowing, purple fangs, and bit down on it.  
“BAAAAAAL!” A purple color flushed over Baltoy’s face. It was Badly Poisoned.  
Baltoy spun slowly in place once Crobat let go. It looked dizzy.  
“Now, use your Bite!” Ozne’s next words were for Crobat.  
Crobat swooped down once again and hit Baltoy with the move type it was weak to.  
Baltoy let out another cry of pain, struggling with the fangs of the enormous bat.  
“Baltoy, you can finish this one off! Extrasensory from close range!”  
“Baaaalllll…” Baltoy said feebly, dizzy from the Bad Poisoning and struggling with the Bite.  
“Quickly, use Air Slash!”  
Crobat released Baltoy and rose over my little Pokemon. Its wings covered its body completely as they glowed a light blue color. When they opened, a series of light blue balls shot out and slammed relentlessly into Baltoy.  
“Toy! Toy! Toy! Toy! Toy!” Baltoy whined before being knocked over.  
“Baltoy! No! Get up! Come on! We’re so close!” I pleaded.  
“Baltoy is unable to battle!” the referee stated.  
“NOOOOO!” I raged.  
“Crobat is the winner!” the referee finished.  
I gritted my teeth and took a shaky breath. With a groan, I retreated my worn out Pokemon. “You did your job, Baltoy. Thank you.” Only one left, I told myself. I have to make sure it counts. Something that can handle surprise attacks and can deliver a few of its own. Charmeleon might be just the energy I need to handle this kid. Or maybe even Primeape? Is his brute force method the best counter for this Gym Leader? Kingdra has Ice Beam for Golbat, but what about his last Pokemon? Or maybe… Weepinbell? Its weak to Flying moves, though. But... I had switched Dugtrio for Weepinbell again this morning with my Pokedex. I grabbed one Poke Ball and stared down at it. Each passing second made my grip tighten around it until I shut my eyes and just made up my mind in that moment. Crobat’s weak, I knew. But, how weak? Weak enough? “I believe in you! Weepinbell, go!”  
“Beeeell!” Weepinbell bounced in place.  
Ozne stared down at my choice in surprise. “A Grass type against my Flying Pokemon?” Ozne questioned. “I know type doesn’t always matter, but I’d like to think this may not be a time to test that theory out.”  
“Weepinbell’s here for a purpose! With it, I’m getting your Badge! Right, Weepinbell?” My eyes hardened on Ozne.  
“Beeell!” Weepinbell agreed.  
“Suit yourself,” Ozne said, shrugging.  
We have to slow that rapidly flying bat down. “Sweet Scent!”  
The sweet aroma filled the Gym.  
“Air Slash, Crobat!”  
Crobat seemed distracted by the sweet aroma.  
“Yeah! Now, Wrap attack!”  
Weepinbell wrapped its vine around Crobat.  
Crobat looked startled as it snapped out of the daze it was in.  
“Stun Spore!”  
The orange powder from Weepinbell’s gaping hole surrounded Crobat as it struggled against the Wrap attack.  
“Crobat, get out of there, now!” Ozne insisted.  
Crobat couldn’t move. It was Paralyzed. It grunted out, unable to even struggle.  
“Slam it down!” I yelled.  
Weepinbell lifted Crobat high before bringing it down harshly with a loud thump! It then released Crobat.  
“Crobat is unable to battle,” the referee announced. “Weepinbell is the winner!”  
Ozne stared at Crobat with sadness, shaking his head. With a sigh, he said, “You did really well, my friend. I’m proud of your work today.” He returned Crobat to its Poke Ball. He looked up at me. “You’ve done well today, Gary. I admit. I’ve been put into a couple of situations I didn’t see coming and was unable to overcome to my satisfaction. But, we’ll have to see how you do against my last Pokemon before this battle is decided. May the best Pokemon win.”  
“I thought you would’ve been using at least the other two Pokemon you brought out yesterday,” I admitted. “I didn’t expect these two. I’m excited about your last Pokemon, Ozne.”  
“Oh, don’t you worry, Gary. The wait is over. GO!” Ozne threw the Poke Ball at the field.  
“Tentacruuuuel!” the large jellyfish Pokemon called out in a deep voice.  
“Tentacruel…” I whispered. A common Pokemon in the waters of Kanto and most other regions.  
Tentacruel. The Jellyfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Tentacool. When hunting, Tentacruel dowse the prey in toxins to immobilize it. The red orbs on its head glow when it is excited or angry. They may flash the orbs to alert others.  
“A Tentacruel,” I smiled.  
The typings of these Pokemon evened them out very well. Tentacruel’s Water moves wouldn’t hurt my Grass type much, and while Grass is weak to Poison, Weepinbell also being Poison would neutralize the damage. Poison moves wouldn’t hurt Tentacruel too badly, and Grass moves would be neutralized as a combination of Tentacruel being Poison, which resists Grass, and also Water, which is weak to Grass.  
“Well, then. May the best Pokemon, and Trainer, win! Begin with Growth!” I started.  
Weepinbell started to glow light green.  
Ozne opened his mouth, but then closed it, staring intently at Weepinbell.  
“Use your Growth again!” I told Weepinbell, keeping my eyes on Ozne, who was not giving any orders to his Tentacruel.  
Weepinbell used Growth again.  
Ozne stayed still, his arms crossed in front of him.  
What’s he doing? I wondered. “Don’t stop, Weepinbell!” I urged it.  
Ozne kept staring at Weepinbell.  
Was he wondering what move to use? Was he having a moment of not knowing what to do, like he got so angry with me for doing earlier and during our last battle? No, I realized. That isn’t it at all. He knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s up to something... “Weepinbell, stop!”  
“Bell?” Weepinbell stopped glowing and waited for directions.  
“Use Knock Off!”  
“Tentacruel, Barrier!” Ozne finally told his Pokemon.  
A blue barrier surrounded Tentacruel and Weepinbell’s attack bounced right off it. Tentacruel seemed completely unaffected.  
“Supersonic!”  
Tentacruel raised its tentacles and a blue aura surrounded it.  
A loud sound pierced my ears. “GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” I bent over in pain against my will, covering my ears, my head feeling ready to burst.  
Weepinbell was wailing wildly, slapping itself with its own vine!  
I suddenly understood was going on as I watched Weepinbell slapping itself repeatedly, Ozne also watching this, covering his own ears, his face full of determination.  
Ozne allowed Weepinbell to use Growth to raise its Attack strength. He then had Tentacruel use Supersonic to Confuse Weepinbell so that if Weepinbell began attacking itself in Confusion, the damage it would do to itself would be that much stronger from its own strength boost! Ozne even had Tentacruel do Barrier to lessen the damage from any moves Weepinbell did manage to inflict on it through the Confusion.  
The referee was crouched down on the floor, screaming and covering his ears.   
When the screeching noise finally subsided, my ears were still ringing and the difference was hardly noticeable.  
Weepinbell looked exhausted, still slapping itself repeatedly, wearing itself out.  
We can’t go out like this, I thought. “NO WAY!” I burst out. “Weepinbell, get focused! Use Sweet Scent again!”   
Weepinbell looked around in a daze with its red eyes still showing its Confusion, but it still managed to fill the Gym with a sweet scent.  
“Tentacruel, Screech attack!”  
Tentacruel looked ready to attack, but didn’t. The aroma took over and it seemed to be trying to decide whether to attack or let the sweet smell take over.  
“Tentacruel, what are you doing?! Attack!!” Ozne grabbed at his head in frustration.  
“Growth attack!”   
Weepinbell, swaying in place, still Confused, started to glow light green again.  
This is so risky, I knew. But we’re running out of options. We have to make every hit count. “Stun Spore!”  
Weepinbell kept swaying in place as the light green glow faded. Its vine reached up and it slapped itself again, falling over onto the floor.  
“Damn it, Weepinbell!! Stun Spore!!” I barked at it, my heart pumping like mad.  
“Use your Screech!” Ozne persisted.  
Tentacruel shook itself out of the daze from Sweet Scent and let out an ear shattering screech.   
It was even louder than my Primeape’s Screech.  
My hands pressed against my ears as if they were trying to go through my head and squash my brain. “STOOOOOOOOP!! PLEASE!! I CAN’T TAKE IT!!! GGAAAAAAAAHHH!!! WEEPINBELL, HEEEELP! USE STUN SPORE!!!” I was on my knees before I even knew it, screaming and begging for my head to not shatter, knowing I’d be deaf before the battle was over. Within a couple of minutes, my hearing seemed to have shifted. Everything sounded altered. Had I finally started to go deaf?  
There was a distant voice screaming. I looked up to see an enraged Ozne, yelling at Tentacruel.   
Weepinbell was looking at me, hopping up and down urgently. It wasn’t Confused anymore!  
Tentacruel was bent over, shaking hard.  
Everything sounded fairly distant. I shook my head, trying to clear my ears, and ended up hurting my head, causing it to throb. The Screech attack had ended, but its effects were still with me.  
Weepinbell kept jumping up and down, waiting for me to give it orders.  
“Growth! Just do it!” I commanded, still confused by what was going on with Tentacruel.  
Weepinbell faced Tentacruel and began to glow light green again.  
“Tentacruel, shake it off!” I could hear Ozne, though he sounded further away than it looked was the volume he was yelling at.  
Tentacruel was still bent over, shivering, a sore look stuck on its face.  
I didn’t get the situation, but I still knew I had to attack. “Now use… Wait a minute,” I realized. “Tentacruel can’t move! Stun Spore!” I recalled giving Weepinbell the order to use Stun Spore when Tentacruel had deafened me with Screech. “You Paralyzed it, Weepinbell?”  
“Bell Bell!” Weepinbell hopped in place.  
“Then let’s go for another Sweet Scent!”  
The Sweet Scent filled the room again.  
“Now-” I started.  
“Poison Jab that thing!” Ozne interrupted.  
“Tentacruuuuuuel!” Tentacruel leaped forward and swung a glowing, purple tentacle at Weepinbell.  
“Beeeeeell!” Weepinbell was sent flying, crashing into me.  
“Whoa!” I exclaimed, catching it and hitting the floor. Weepinbell wasn’t really that heavy, but the sudden collision caught me off guard and my legs just gave out in surprise. “Hey, you okay there, Weepinbell?”  
Weepinbell was breathing heavily, but it nodded with determination.  
“Good stuff, Weepinbell,” I said, rubbing his dry, leafy body. “Let’s show them what we’ve got! GO!”  
“Bell!” Weepinbell leaped out of my lap and faced Tentacruel.  
“Supersonic! I want this match over with!” Ozne spoke strongly.  
“Sleep Powder!” I said frantically, covering my ears anyway.  
Tentacruel was quicker, raising its tentacles as it glowed blue and letting out its piercing scream.  
Weepinbell was hit and once the attack ended, it swayed back and forth, Confused again.   
Ozne nodded. “Finish it off! Hydro Pump!”  
Tentacruel raised one of its stingers and aimed at Weepinbell.  
“Weepinbell!” I was unsure of what it could do. There was no time to think. “Vine Whip!” I wasn’t sure why I said Vine Whip. It was just a desperate shout. An attempt at something!  
The vine flew out and wrapped around Tentacruel sharply.  
Tentacruel blasted at Weepinbell with Hydro Pump.  
Weepinbell suddenly squeezed Tentacruel for a quick second with its vine before spinning Tentacruel by flinging it into the air!  
My eyes bulged as I stared in shock as Tentacruel soared up high, spinning like a top!  
The Hydro Pump spewed out from Tentacruel and sprayed all over the floor of the Gym instead.  
The referee backed up as some of the Hydro Pump sprayed out towards him.  
“Uh. Uh. Uh…” I stuttered in shock. “Razor Leaf!”   
Weepinbell rapidly began to fling sharp leaves at Tentacruel as it sailed into the air, screaming as the leaves cut into it.  
“Tentaaaaaaaaaa!!” Tentacruel was coming back down, now.  
“Weepinbell! Make sure that landing is a good one!”  
“Tentacruel, focus!” Ozne begged. “Wrap that thing up with your tentacles! You can make it!”  
Tentacruel was in a daze from the attacks and wasn’t able to listen to Ozne.  
Weepinbell wasn’t Confused anymore and bounced over to Tentacruel, using a vine to wrap it up before forcefully slamming Tentacruel the rest of the way down.  
“Tenta…” Tentacruel muttered from the floor.  
The referee stared at Tentacruel for a moment.  
Ozne glared at Tentacruel, his fists clenched tight.  
I stared at Tentacruel, my heart beating strongly against my chest.  
A pair of tentacles suddenly reached up from Tentacruel’s body and wrapped around Weepinbell!  
I gasped. “No!”  
“Yes! Keep it up, Tentacruel!” Ozne encouraged his Pokemon as it got back up.  
Weepinbell used its vine to wrap around Tentacruel and squeezed.  
Both Pokemon were squeezing the life out of each other.  
I glared at Weepinbell, my teeth tightening, my fists balled, watching intensely.  
Ozne did just the same, his eyes on Tentacruel.  
They continued squeezing each other, neither giving in, giving the last of their energy into their attack.  
“Cruel…” Tentacruel kind of moaned and gurgled as it gave in and collapsed against Weepinbell’s vine.  
Weepinbell’s vine slipped off of Tentacruel as it let out its own weary moan, looking exhausted, keeping its eyes on the opponent.  
Weepinbell wasn’t the only one looking at Tentacruel.  
We all stared at it. Waiting.  
“Tentacruel is unable to battle! Weepinbell is the winner!” the referee deduced. “The winner of this match is Gary from Pallet Town!”  
“YYEEEEAAAAAAAHH!!!!” I leaped into the air, shocked, thrilled, overjoyed! “We did it!” I took off, running up to Weepinbell, and squeezed it tightly in my arms.  
“Bell! Beeeeell!” Weepinbell’s vine wrap around me, too, squeezing tight.  
I laughed gratefully and hugged it tighter. “You won, Weepinbell! We finally earned another Badge!” I collapsed to my knees, feeling exhausted from the battle, myself.  
Weepinbell fell against me, too.  
I took my five Poke Balls and tossed them to the ground.   
My Pokemon all came out in a flash and stared at me and Weepinbell.  
“We won our fifth Badge, everybody!” I informed them with a weary laugh.  
Everyone let out their own cheerful cries and bounced around each other in celebration.  
“Not yet,” Ozne said coldly from right behind me.  
I whipped around. “Huh?”  
He stared down at us sternly. “You haven’t won anything.”  
“Hey! What do you mean?” I said angrily, getting up to my feet. “We won that match fair and square!”  
“You haven’t won your Badge,” Ozne said firmly. He broke out into a smile. “Until I’ve actually handed it to you.” He held out a box with a Badge inside of it. It was a deep purple, circular, and looked like it had bumps across the front of it.   
Breathing a sigh of relief, I quickly took the Badge from him.  
“Congratulations on winning the Mephitic Badge.”  
“We won the Mephitic Badge!” I held it up for everyone to see.  
My Pokemon all made a loud commotion.  
I rubbed my fingers across the bumps on the front of the Badge and smiled.  
“Your battle this time was, I feel, a learning experience for me, Gary,” Ozne admitted. “Thank you. You earned that Badge. You did your very best and brought a great strategy to win along with you. You acted according to the situation, and the faith you and your Pokemon have in each other is what ultimately got you the win. That’s what I like to see from my challengers. You didn’t leave your Pokemon behind. Congratulations, Gary.”  
“Thank you,” I beamed brightly.  
“So, five Badges, huh? That’s great! Do you know what Gym you’re headed for next?”  
“Um… to be honest… no. I haven’t quite thought about it, yet.”  
“Have you been to Celadon City, yet?” he asked.  
“Yes. I have my Rainbow Badge.”  
“Hm… well, I think the closest city with a Gym from here would probably be Dark City.”  
“Dark City...”  
“Yup. There’s a Dark Gym Leader over there named Cleopatra.”  
“Then I think I might just be heading over there...”

*

As I stepped outside of the Gym, I saw to my great surprise that it was snowing! I loved the snow! My walk away from Ozne’s Gym was with my head in the clouds, my face to the sky, walking blindly as I smiled up at the bright sky and falling crystals. I bet Pokemon love the snow, I considered. After they get healed up, maybe we can try and have a little bit of fun in the snow before we head off to Dark City.  
The fir tree in the distance looked beautiful covered in snow. The streets looked even cleaner than they already were, doused in the snow.  
Everything looked different. New. Changed.  
I smiled as this thought stuck with me in my mind.  
Everything looked different. New. Changed.

*

Everything I once knew and loved was on its way to becoming different.   
New.  
Changed.


	37. Stage 1: Obedience. Stage 2: Intellect. Stage-Z: Insanity!

“Congratulations on your fifth Badge, Gary!” Prof. Oak smiled satisfactorily at my Badge I held up for him through the computer screen. “You’re not doing badly at all with your Badge collecting, I see. Aly called me not long ago and she too had five Badges! I think she may very well have six now, though.”  
“I saw Aly!” I informed him. “She was trying to beat the Fuchsia Gym Leader for his Badge, but she didn’t win and eventually gave up to try another Gym.”  
“Ah… that’s unfortunate,” Prof. Oak replied. “But I’m sure she’ll be just fine.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure too.”  
“However…” Prof. Oak spoke more seriously, his smile vanishing in place of a colder look. “Aly has been constantly sending me brand new Pokemon, unlike you. Robin has done well in increasing his collection as well. I haven’t gotten too many Pokemon from Kiwi lately, but even she has quite a number over you. What exactly are you doing out there?”  
“Well… it’s a bit more difficult collecting Pokemon than I thought it’d be, I guess,” I muttered, my heart picking up speed as I lowered my eyes from the old man’s hard stare. “I’m honestly trying, Professor. I’m sorry. I own a Weepinbell now.”  
“Yes, when you sent me Dugtrio and Butterfree back, I assumed you’d caught something new. However, you’re far behind your friends. I expect much more Pokemon to be captured from you, Gary.”  
“I understand, Professor.” My head lowered in shame.  
“Remember, Gary. This is not just about collecting Badges. Collecting Pokemon is just as important,” Prof. Oak added. “In fact, this reminds me of a poem of mine: Spinda. Teeters with comprehension. Each one with their own stagger.” A Pokemon poem from Prof. Oak.  
I hadn’t heard one of those in quite a while. I also didn’t miss it. “Um… right… Well, anyway, I’ll be sure to capture more Pokemon!” I spoke confidently.  
“Very good, Gary,” Prof. Oak nodded, smiling again. “How’s Charmeleon doing?”  
“He’s great!”  
“And have you spoken to your mother?” Prof. Oak said sternly.  
“I called,” I said. “She didn’t pick up.”  
“She may have gone out to the store or something. She doesn’t really go out much these days.”  
Silence fell over us, neither of us knowing what to add to that, and the feeling of awkwardness grew heavier by the second.  
Of course she doesn’t, I thought. Her husband has passed away and her kids are out on a reckless, dangerous, life endangering journey.  
“Oh, I have to go!” Prof. Oak exclaimed suddenly. “Only ten minutes until my phone conference with Gary! I’m so excited to hear what he wants to discuss with me today. It’s apparently of high importance. I’m so proud of that grandson of mine. Take care! Oh, and also, Gary, please be careful out there. I don’t know if you’ve seen the news, but there are some terrible tragedies happening all over the world. A lot of crimes, murders, robberies, and other strange occurrences taking place. Keep an eye out and be safe. And call your mother. Goodbye.”  
The screen went black before I could reply. I hung up the phone and turned around, viewing the inside of the Pokemon Center.  
Trainers sat around the room, some staring at Poke Balls laid out before them on the table or in their laps.  
One Trainer was showing off one of his Pokemon, a Nidoran♀, to a couple of girls who gazed at the Pokemon adoringly.  
A couple of Trainers were sitting or standing by the windows, looking outside while talking to their Pokemon.  
Having had breakfast and made sure my Pokemon were given one final checkup with Nurse Joy earlier, it was time for me to continue on my journey and get myself over to Dark City. I stood up and stretched, twisting my back to each side before walking up to the front desk and smiling at the lovely Nurse Joy, who smiled back at me. “Well, I have to be going now,” I said, melting into the gentle blue of her eyes. Also melting were my words, like ice cream in the sun, as they tumbled out from my mouth before I could even decide if they should be spoken or not. “I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope, maybe, we’ll see each other again.”  
“Oh, that’s so sweet of you!” Nurse Joy smiled even brighter. “I hope we do, too.”  
My heart started beating faster at her words, my eyes widening as an eager feeling came over me. “You know, maybe we can find some time today to get to know each other better,” I suggested as my ice cream words turned into a crashing waterfall of hope and foolishness. “Or, if you’re not busy, right now, even! We could have some breakfast at a nice restaurant instead of that dingy cafeteria downstairs with that subpar food. I’ll even pay! The nicest restaurant in Fuchsia. Wherever you’d like to eat at. Just pick.”  
Nurse Joy’s smile faded just slightly. “I prefer my own cooking, actually,” she stated.  
“Oh, and you cook?” I asked, my heart bouncing all over my insides as I bravely tried to continue to conversation, afraid because this wasn’t my strong suit. But the words just wouldn’t stop! “You sound like a truly amazing woman. Not only are you taking care of Pokemon, but you can also make a wonderful meal. If it isn’t too much trouble, perhaps we can have lunch or something at your place! I would of course do the dishes after such a delectable meal from you. Afterwards, maybe we could spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know more things about each other, if you were interested.” Did that all really just come out of me? I wondered quickly in horror and amazement.  
“Well, if you think the cafeteria food is subpar, I can’t imagine that you’d think my food is ‘delectable’ since I am the cook of this Pokemon Center,” Nurse Joy said moodily, her smile fading even further and turning a lot more smug.  
My mouth tightened and my eyes widened in shock.  
“Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve work to do.” Nurse Joy sat down and haughtily opened a newspaper.  
Embarrassed to the point of near death, I didn’t say another word and turned around sharply, quickly exiting the Pokemon Center, my eyes glued to the floor.  
Even with the snow falling around me, I didn’t feel any happier. My feet moved quickly in their black winter boots, stomping through the white fluff. This is why I never talk to girls, I thought wearily. It always ends in disaster. Last time I try to smooth talk a girl ever again. My eyes were watering as I replayed the scene with Nurse Joy in my head. It was torturous to do to myself, but I just couldn’t stop it.  
The food wasn’t even bad at the Pokemon Center. It was actually some of the best stuff I’d eaten in a while. I was only trying to be nice to her. Of course, I blew it.  
What was I even thinking? I wondered. Did I really expect Nurse Joy to say yes or something? Did I really think she was just going to have me over for dinner? Then what? We get married and have a baby and I live the rest of my life alongside her, working as her assistant with Chansey? I shook my head. I was never going to forget this embarrassing moment as long as I lived.  
I’ll also probably be alone for as long as I live, I wearily accepted, sighing. My breath came out in a white cloud that vanished quickly in front of my face. I’ll never find anybody special to be with. I’m too shy. I’m also just a total screw up of a person.  
Love was a subject I sometimes found myself dwelling on. And one that I was often times better off staying away from. Even before becoming a Pokemon Trainer, as an even younger kid than I am now, it’d be accurate to say that I loved the idea of love itself, including marriage, and even starting a family. It always sounded like a wonderful premise, but something far out of reach for someone with my quiet, shy personality. This fact would lead to much more depressing thoughts of loneliness and spark all kinds of uncomfortable fears within me.  
One thing that had helped keep my young mind off of such an adult topic were my friends, but I didn’t get to see them anymore now that I was a Pokemon Trainer. My new friends, my Pokemon, and my journey in general, kept my mind occupied. But that embarrassing situation with Nurse Joy did make me dwell momentarily on my current and future life outside of being a Pokemon Trainer.  
Pokemon was great, but it wasn’t the only thing that defined life. Not for me, at least. I had other ambitions, too. I intended for this journey of mine to not only be a chance to capture and train a variety of special, powerful monsters, but to also travel! To see the whole world for what it is, and make friends with people I’d never have the chance to meet otherwise, growing up in little Pallet Town. It was a dream half motivated by the dream to rule over giant dragons and vicious beasts, and on the other half, the romantic ideal of meeting that special person who would change my entire life.  
Lost in my thoughts as I walked, my eyes on the ground as my boots crunched through the snow, I didn’t see the tall, black steel fence... until I walked right into it. “Hey!” I exclaimed, looking up. My mouth dropped open as I saw the mansion!  
The white building reached several stories high with thick lines of black wrapped around it from top to bottom, each strip several feet apart. Two turrets sat on either side of the top. The roof was coated in snow, making it look even more beautiful and unreal. The front lawn was enormous and had the tallest hedges I’d ever seen, sculpted to look like some kind of animals, or perhaps even Pokemon. The black fence went around the entire mansion.  
“Wow, I wonder who lives here,” I murmured.  
“That’d be me!” a cheerful voice said.  
Nearly swallowing my tongue in fright, I leaped out of my skin and turned to see a young man smiling at me, leaning casually against the fence.  
His wavy brown hair was blowing in the wind, a bit ruffled up, underneath several snowflakes. His dark brown eyes were warm and welcomed me. “Nice to meet you! My name’s Peter.” He walked up to me, his hand extended.  
I approached him and shook his hand, nodding and returning his smile. “Hi. I’m Gary.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Gary,” Peter nodded. “I see you’re impressed with my mansion.” Peter smiled wider.  
“Well, yeah, I mean… it’s a mansion!” I laughed.  
Peter laughed. “True. It’s inherited from my family,” Peter explained. “You may have heard of my father, Bill, the Pokemon Researcher.”  
“Bill’s your father?” I asked in shock.  
“That’s right!” Peter winked.  
Bill was a world famous Pokemon Researcher. He’s discovered incredible Pokemon and found out unbelievable things about already existing Pokemon. He also has been credited alongside Gary Oak for discovering some of the latest found data on Pokemon. Bill and Gary Oak used to work together extensively for quite a while. I had no idea his son was living in Fuchsia City.  
“Wow! Incredible!” I marveled, my eyes scanning him over.  
He was dressed well in what looked to be a brown velvet suit with a white shirt underneath. His shiny brown shoes gleamed as if they were sitting under the sun, evidently freshly polished. “Thank you. But to be honest, I need some help.”  
“Really? With what?” I inquired curiously.  
“Well, you see,” Peter began, his face collecting occasional flakes from the sky, one landing on his eyelashes. He brushed it off and continued to speak. “I am doing private research based on the experiments of Dr. Akihabara. He’s the inventor of the Pokemon Transfer System that allows us to send Pokemon from one place to another through their Poke Balls. Many ages ago, he invented the Pokemon, Porygon. It’s a virtual reality Pokemon, to put it in simple terms, and thrives online, but can be used in the real world as well. Porygon can also be upgraded to evolve into Porygon2 and Porygon-Z. I’m looking for powerful Pokemon Trainers to engage in battles with these three Pokemon in a Pokemon battle.”  
“What?!” My mind felt completely blown from what I was hearing. I wanted to ask more questions, but I didn’t know what.  
“I want it to be a Triple Battle,” Peter went on. “If you win, you get to capture one of the three Pokemon. The winner gets to capture one of the three Pokemon. This is a pretty rare opportunity for any Trainer! So, what do you say?”  
My breath was snached away at this point, but as my mouth dropped open, I shouted, “YES!”  
Peter smiled as wide as a Gengar. “Excellent! Please, follow me!” He pulled out a tiny remote control from his pocket. There were two black buttons on it. He pressed one and the large fence slid open slowly with a loud creaking noise.  
I flinched from the sudden sound.  
“I’ve been meaning to get that fixed,” Peter muttered, shaking his head, an uncomfortable look on his face. He turned to me and a smile appeared. “I never have enough time to finish my own work! Little issues like these are easily forgotten.”  
I nodded understandingly at him with a smile back.  
Peter walked through and I followed. The researcher pressed the same button on the remote, and the fence closed just as noisily.  
I couldn’t believe the lucky position I was in right now.  
The hedge sculptures in his lawn were astounding. It wasn’t clear to me what all of them were supposed to be, but one seemed to resemble a Pikachu, and another reminded me of Marill. One looked like a ball with unclear features and could’ve been a Voltorb for all I knew.  
Peter stopped in front of the mansion door, pulling out a keychain with what was at least a thousand keys on it. He grabbed one immediately and put it into the keyhole, opening the door and then gestured for me to go inside before him.  
I slowly stepped inside and gazed in awe at the inside, freezing in place.  
Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the crystals gleaming and lighting the room beautifully, aided by the dazzlingly clean white walls and reflecting off of the almost mirror-like black floors. Enormous crystal sculptures lined the walls. Stairs on both sides of the room led both up and down. Doors were in abundance, leading who knows where.  
“It’s a bit fancy for my tastes, but I shouldn’t complain,” Peter said in dismay.  
“It’s… incredible!” I was completely taken aback.  
“Well, all thanks goes to Bill. Our family was supposedly living a lot less complex before mom got pregnant. Bill’s desire for me to grow up having a comfortable life by any means got out of hand and became the purchasing of mansions and unnecessary accessories.” Peter sighed. “I’m continuing in his footsteps in my own right, research wise. I’m not yet as famous as he is, and that may not be such a bad thing. But the things I’m planning to do might just change that, ha ha.”  
“Wow…” I was still mesmerized by the mansion I stood in, unable to say much else.  
“Greetings, Master Peter,” a deep voice said. An older man was now standing before Peter and bowed in a nice, black butler suit.  
I didn’t even see or hear him enter.  
“Hey, Phillip,” Peter greeted him.  
“I see you have a guest, Master Peter.” Phillip bowed to me.  
“Yes, this is Gary. Gary, Phillip,” Peter introduced us.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Gary. Is there anything I can get you two? Food, perhaps?”  
“You can escort Gary and I to the Pory Chamber,” Peter responded.  
“Right away, Master Peter.” Phillip bowed again, and then turned and walked away from us.  
“Come on!” Peter said excitedly.  
I followed Peter, who followed Phillip, who stopped in front of a rectangular section of the wall that appeared cut out. A small, steel, rectangular box poked out from the middle of the wall next to the outlined section of the wall, a black button on the center. Phillip pressed it and I realized that the cut out area was an elevator as the doors slid open.  
Phillip bowed and allowed me and Peter to enter first.  
The inside of the elevator was nothing but shiny steel. On the right sat a small metal rectangle in the wall with buttons going from 30 down to B.  
Phillip entered after us and pressed the button labeled 10.  
The elevator smoothly ascended. The numbers on the wall lit up as the floor was reached, the light turning off once its floor was passed and another number lit up upon reaching its floor. At the tenth floor, the doors opened, and Phillip bowed again, letting me and Peter off first.  
This floor was a balcony! The end of it was only several feet away from us, its curved, circular ending lined by wooden beams connected at the top. A chandelier hung from above, and one statue sat on either side of the end of the hallway, carved from possibly marble. There were no stairs here, but there were a few doors against the wall, as well as numerous hanging portraits.  
Phillip led the way past a couple of these doors and stopped in front of one.  
I wondered what all these doors in this mansion could possibly be hiding as Phillip opened this one.  
Phillip held the door opened and bowed to encourage us to enter.  
Peter gestured for me to enter first.  
I hesitantly took a step in and gazed at a dimly lit room.  
This contrasted the brightness of the rest of the mansion I had been inside so far. It was also a lot more messy. Papers were thrown all over the floor. A small steel table lay on its side. A large, transparent, glass capsule sat in the middle of the room. While the capsule didn’t appear to be damaged in any way, large shards of glass were littered on one side of it. The white walls had dark smudges and dents all over them. A large computer sat on a desk against the wall, shining the only light. The desk was covered in open bags of snacks and a couple of cups of liquid, as well as crumbs and dried stains.  
The door closed behind me and I turned to see Peter walk past me, Phillip standing next to the door calmly.  
Peter sat in a chair placed in front of the computer. Turning to me, he said, “Pardon the mess. Are you ready for this?”  
I wasn’t sure what to say. This seemed so strange. It could easily just be a setup. I was feeling uncertain, now.  
“Are you okay?” Peter asked. “Nervous?”  
I didn’t say anything. My heart was pounding fast. I had a bad feeling. People often say to trust your instincts, but things like that were often contradictory and never made any sense in a lot of situations.  
“If you’re not sure about this, you can always leave,” Peter said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. “I’d understand.”  
I inhaled deeply and held my breath. After a while, I slowly exhaled. I could be missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity, I knew. Or, I could just get out of here now and avoid some kind of scam.  
“Well?” Peter asked, sounding impatient now.  
I swallowed hard. Peter’s impatience was making me feel forced to answer, which was making me uncomfortable, which was making it harder to think straight! With a sigh, and a bit of regret and worry in my heart, I said, “Let’s give it a shot.”  
Peter smiled. “Great! Whenever you’re ready, you can step into the capsule!” Peter turned and began to type vigorously on the keyboard.  
“The capsule…?” I asked uncertainly.  
“That’s right,” Peter explained, not turning from the computer screen, continuing to type speedily. “This will transfer you to the virtual world to battle. This is a similar process to how Pokemon are transferred.”  
The large capsule seemed to be attached to the ceiling as well as the floor.  
I slowly stepped up to it.  
Immediately, an opening appeared. Nothing was inside of it.  
The more time passed, the less I felt like I could turn back and just get out of this situation. In fact, I knew that time had long passed. After taking several deep breaths, I stepped inside. When I turned around, the opening, my only exit, was already gone! There was only a couple of feet of space between me and the walls.  
“Remember, this will be a Triple Battle,” Peter reminded me.  
“A Triple Battle... Right.” I had never had a Triple Battle before, but I knew what it was.  
“You will be battling using three Pokemon at the same time. Whatever you want versus Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z. Good luck!” He pressed one more button before sparks of electricity shot from above me.  
I screamed and looked up as electricity, shot from a tube ejected from the ceiling, sparked all around me rapidly as I jumped around in a panic. My screams increased drastically as my feet started to quickly disappear! There was no pain during this, my remaining body parts merely tingling sharply. In seconds, the entire bottom half of my body was gone! Before I could fully comprehend this fact, everything went black. Just as fast as everything disappeared, I could see again. I now stood in a red room. The walls, floor, ceiling; all red. I immediately felt my legs being squeezed together by something. My body was in one piece again, but wrapped around my legs was a... snake! I shrieked at the top of my lungs and lost my balance in my panic, falling backwards.  
Something was strange about this gigantic snake. Something wasn’t right about how it looked. Something was familiar about this purple serpent...  
Not wanting to anger the snake and make it bite me or something, I tried to remain completely still and not stare it in its dark eyes.  
Its hood was expanded, an intimidating design drawn out on it which could pass for some kind of face. There were two large red eyes outlined in black with yellow pupils, a black shape above them resembling furrowing eyebrows, and a sinister black smile beneath the eyes.  
I groaned as its body continued tightening around my legs, hurting me. What do I do? I wondered. Where did this snake come from? Why did I ever agree to this? “Somebody please...” I shakily mumbled, afraid to speak too loud and somehow trigger this snake. My eyes were glued to the familiar pattern on its hood. Suddenly, it hit me, and I couldn’t help but yell out, “Arbok!”  
This snake. This cobra! Its purple color and paralysing design on its hood. It looked exactly like the Pokemon, Arbok! It was as if the entire color scheme of an Arbok had been put on an actual snake! Before I could analyze this further, the enormous snake squeezed around my legs even tighter, making me cry out painfully, and then it opened its jaws wide and lunged at me swiftly!  
Screaming, I felt my body getting sucked inside of the snake and I was falling inside of its body. A black, empty voice of nothing surrounded me as I fell through open space. I hit a solid, peach colored landing, feeling no pain despite the fall, and stood up. My entire body was intact. Nothing was missing or dirty or broken or pained in any way. “What in the world just happened...?” I questioned out loud, looking at where I was now.  
Something small buzzed around my face.  
“Ew.” I swatted at the thing and backed up a few feet, eyeing my new surroundings.  
There was nothing in this wide space. There weren’t even walls. There only was the peach floor that expanded as far as my eyes could see, and darkness above and to the sides of me.  
“I never should have followed that guy.” I shook my head and turned around in a circle, unsure of where to go or what to do. “WHOA!” I stopped turning at the sight of a giant insect right in front of me!  
It looked to be a fly, only it dwarfed me, standing at least two or three feet over me, its wings fluttering in a sickening, loud buzz that make my skin crawl and my head want to self destruct. The nasty, impossible, creature raised one of its... hands?? Yes! This thing had six limbs, each ending in a human hand! They were all white hands except for one, which was closer to my complexion. This hand closed into a fist before opening again. The... “fly” then ascended into the air. Before I could even scream and try to run, the darker hand smacked me and sent me flying backwards.  
My back slammed into something solid, but it wasn’t a bad landing, either. In fact, it felt pretty comfortable. But what is it...? I wondered as more fear pumped hard into my heart. Nothing was making any sense in this place I was in, consistently terrible things occurring so far.  
“Alright. You ready?” I heard a loud voice call from behind me.  
I turned to see that I was sitting in some kind of brown, strong material, like a hammock.  
Behind this large thing that had captured me was a giant man wearing a backwards, blue cap. And I mean giant! He had to be like fifty feet considering he was holding the brown thing I was in, in his huge hand. He also wore something more that made me realize with terror that I was not in a hammock...  
“Let ‘er rip, Sam!” another voice called from further away.  
I turned to the voice and shook my head hard, squinting in disbelief. “NOOOOOOOOO!! WAAAAIIT!”  
The guy holding onto me was in a baseball uniform. I wasn’t in a hammock, but was caught in his baseball mitt!!  
The person he was speaking to was actually a baby! A giant baby compared to my height, as she was easily taller than me, but a baby for sure by looks. It was a girl, from her voice, in nothing but diapers, a baseball helmet, and carrying a baseball bat far larger than her, but holding it professionally, ready to swing. And I had a feeling I knew what she would be aiming for.  
The pitcher dropped me out of his mitt and into his huge hand. “Send this one home, baby! Eye on the ball!” He tightened his hand into a fist, blinding me and squeezing my entire body hard, and I felt his hand move to toss me to the baby.  
Sending me home sounds like a great idea, but not like- I started.  
I was forced out of his hand at rocket speed!  
“-THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!” I ended. My eyes filled with tears instantly, both from the air getting in my eyes from being tossed at such a fast speed, and just crying in general from this horrifying experience.  
The baby kept her eyes on me, pulling back her bat as I got closer. She swung!  
I screeched as loud as possible.  
She missed!  
I shot past her and started to descend. YES! Oh my goodness YES! I cheered in my head. Now RUUUUUUN!! I was just about to crash land on what was now a grassy field when a small hole completely randomly opened up, the perfect size for me to fall through. And I did. I let out a long, loud curse as I slipped right into it.  
A sudden roar surrounded me and I was spinning in a wide circle, unable to breathe! It felt like I was underwater, only I was completely dry. I held my breath as best as I could as my body started to ascend, still spinning widely as if I were in a tornado, and I was ejected out of the hole and landed on a metallic floor, still softly, the roar fading away. On my hands and knees, I gasped for air, able to breathe again, and I thought briefly on how similar that roar sounded like a toilet flushing.  
There wasn’t much time to think on this as out of nowhere, a short, blue car drove up and stopped right in front of me, causing me to squeeze my eyes, fearing I’d be hit. When I opened my eyes, the car was still there. Loud, funky music started blaring from the vehicle, and it suddenly hopped up on its back wheels and started spinning in place. I stared in complete amazement and bewilderment, scrambling backwards at the same time, as the car began, in some strange way, to dance! It jumped, spun, and maneuvered its back wheels it stood on like feet, its front wheels swiveling strangely as well, undeniably dancing to the beat of the song playing!  
I opted to back up several more feet, knowing nothing was safe in this world I was trapped in and knowing to take no chances.  
The car suddenly vanished right in front of me, as if it had never even been there, everything now silent.  
“Welcome,” a voice said from the darkness, quickly interrupting the silence.  
A bright light flashed and blinded me.  
Trying hard to see, I squinted and blinked several times, waiting for my eyes to adjust.  
The floor beneath me was still metal, but I was in an actual room this time, with a white ceiling that held the bright light bulb that was shining its blinding light down on me, and white walls. It was empty. Except… The wall behind me held a large, rectangular window in the middle of it, the dark room on the other side filled with people.  
The men and women there were dressed as scientists, staring at me, most wearing glasses, a notepad in their hand, writing down rapidly without looking away from me.  
I stared at them all, fear streaming throughout my entire body. None of them looked familiar to me.  
Suddenly, the women scientists dropped their notepads and pens, pulled the back of their hair which all were tied up in a bun, and let their hair down.  
The male scientists dropped their notepads and pens and those who wore glasses tossed them to the floor, turning to stare at the women.  
The women immediately tore off their lab coats, revealing them all to be in matching black miniskirts and startling sexy, very tight, shapely tops that, while covering their skin to some degree, revealed enough of their top endowments to leave me short of breath and surely a deep red in the face. They grabbed the men and tore their lab coats off, too, revealing them to be in nothing but boxer shorts, the upper half of their bodies being musclebound and sweaty.  
My eyes bulged in mass confusion as the men and women scientists began to kiss each other intensely. The men wrapped their bulging arms around the women’s bare waists and bent them back slightly, fondling their bottoms or legs as the women’s hands wouldn’t stop sweeping over the men’s dripping wet torsos and down their backs.  
As they kissed each other hard, their faces suddenly melted into each other. Their bodies became one, and the new person, some being women, others being men, turned to the opposite gender and began to kiss and grope again! The two new couples kissed until their faces, and soon, entire bodies, melted into each other again, forming a new person who would turn to the opposite gender and repeat the process. The pattern continued until the last two people in the room were kissing and melted into each other.  
Before they became one person, they exploded in a loud BAAAM! covering the mirror in blood, blinding me to the inside of the room beyond.  
"HAAAAAA!” With a loud CRAAAAAAAASHHH!! something flew out through the bloodstained glass, making me fall back, my heart feeling like it had just been penetrated by a bullet. The beautiful pink haired woman that appeared placed her hands together in front of her and bowed in her martial arts uniform.  
“Nurse Joy??” I couldn’t believe my eyes!  
Her hair was still in its big rings behind her head, and she still wore a nurse’s cap, but the rest of her outfit was like a karate uniform.  
She stood up and lowered her hands, concern coming over her face. “You look like you’ve been through a lot, Gary.” She walked towards me. “Allow me to have a look at you.”  
“Um... I dunno...” I got to my feet and stumbled back a bit, something I’d never normally do to a Nurse Joy in my world. But in this psycho place, I felt a little more nervous about everything.  
“Please, I’m here to help you,” Joy insisted, getting closer.  
I took a couple of steps back further, but they were very, very, veeeery slow steps, her hypnotizing, pulling blue eyes pleading with me to stay with her.  
“I know why you’re here. I want to make sure you’re alright after everything you’ve been through.” She was just a couple of feet away from me.  
I managed one more step away. “But...”  
“I want to assure you that everything is under control and that you’re in safe hands.” She placed her hands on my shoulders. “Especially because they’re mine.” She smiled lovingly.  
That did it for me.  
Joy basically made a purchase on me, in full, with that last scene.  
“Okay,” I smiled back at her, relaxing.  
“Great!” Joy nodded, closing her eyes cheerfully. “So, let’s take a look at your heart pressure first.” Like lightning, Joy raised her hand from my right shoulder.  
I didn’t really notice the giant needle that she was suddenly holding in it. My eyes glanced over at it and looked away, but did a double take once I realized what it was.  
The needle alone was at least a foot long!  
“Hey! What the f-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” I bellowed.  
Joy stabbed me right in the chest with the needle, and my heart was on fire instantly.  
My legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees. “What’s going on??” I screamed at Joy.  
Her needle was now gone. She clasped her hands in front of her again and bowed. “Now, I test your arms,” she spoke in a quick accent that could have passed as an offensive stereotype of a Chinese person. She stood up took a martial arts stance, let out a blatantly stereotypical Asian martial arts cry, and brought down one hand sharply against my right shoulder.  
I couldn’t move away, unable to even feel my legs as she hit me. It felt as if my arm had exploded, but something almost as bad happened instead. My entire arm simply dropped! The entire appendage just came off of the rest of my body and landed on the floor next to me. I grabbed at my bleeding wound as I let out an inhuman, desperate wail of pain. I couldn’t believe what had just happened! My eyes just had to be playing tricks on me right now! My breathing was coming out in short, sharp, loud gasps, and my eyes closed tightly. I was going to pass out at any second. I was going to pass out in Hell. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEE?!?!” I coughed hard, my throat sore and my body dying, my mind unable to handle anymore of anything.  
A loud, electronic squeal answered me.  
Moaning in exhaustion, I looked up to Joy, but she was gone! In her place stood a Porygon! I stared at the Virtual Pokemon in silence as it floated in front of me while I still gripped my shoulder. It took me a while of being silent to realize that I was actually able to even be silent. And what that meant. The pain was gone! “Huh?” I gasped, realizing this fact. I turned to see I was grabbing my arm! It was there again! There was no pain to be felt! I let out a thrilled cry, happy that I was okay, but completely desperate to get out of this place. This whole thing was the worst choice I’d ever made in my life, and I just wanted to be anywhere else but in this... whatever it was!  
The mirror with the weird people dressed as scientists was gone. Even the bright light from above wasn’t there. Me and Porygon were in a large white room with no visible exit.  
“Let me out of here!!” I barked at Porygon.  
Porygon replied with a loud, electronic squeal.  
Another creature materialized before me, next to Porygon. I recognized it as Porygon2. It made a more high pitched noise than its partner and flew around the room rapidly, seemingly excited.  
A third creature appeared. This was Porygon-Z. It made a much more erratic, heavy mechanical noise and floated around me, getting very close to my face, forcing me to back up. It kept up with me, remaining in my face.  
“Hey! Come on!” I complained, continuing to back up until I hit a wall.  
Once that happened, Porygon-Z instantly backed up, keeping its bizarre, swirly eyes on me. It did a little shiver in the air and then started tumbling in place in random directions.  
“Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z…” I muttered, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Porygon. The Virtual Pokemon. This is a manmade species of Pokemon. This rare Pokemon is found in labs on rare occasions, journeying through computer databases. There have been extremely rare, but noted occasions, of spotting this Pokemon in the wild.

Porygon2. The Virtual Pokemon. The evolved form of Porygon. This Pokemon has programmed behavior, but has been noted to act on its own will after a certain period of time learning.

Porygon-Z. The Virtual Pokemon and Porygon2’s evolved form. Porygon-Z typically can live anywhere but are often found on computer databases, freely exploring. It sometimes exhibits peculiar behavior.  
I put away my Pokedex and let out a sigh. “I don’t know what’s been going on here, but something tells me the only way out of this place is by fulfilling my promise to battle you three,” I told them. “It’s a Triple Battle we’re having, right?”  
The three Pokemon let out their strange cries and backed away from me.  
A white, square outline appeared on the floor. A battlefield had just been set for us.  
The three Pokemon stared at me patiently, floating just over the ground.  
I honestly didn’t want to battle anymore after the unexplainable things I had just went through, but this was a major opportunity for me to capture an extremely rare Pokemon. “Hmmm…” I stared at my Poke Balls. “Okay… I choose Charmeleon, Hoothoot and Primeape! GO!” I threw their Poke Balls and they all let out eager cries.  
Charmeleon sniffed the air, along with Primeape.  
Hoothoot turned his head around, staring at the plain white room in confusion.  
“Hoothoot, Charmeleon, Primeape, we’re in a virtual world right now,” I explained to them. “To be honest, I don’t know exactly what that means, but it isn’t our usual environment. We’re gonna battle those three Pokemon and then we can leave, so give it your best, okay?”  
My three Pokemon turned to me and nodded.  
Porygon2 suddenly startled to crackle with electricity. With a loud cry, Porygon2 let loose a bolt of lighting at Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon was zapped and fell to his knees. “Meeeeel...” he growled as he got back up, turning to Porygon2.  
A Triple Battle, I thought to myself. This will be new. We have to truly work as a team to survive this.  
“Hoothoot, attack that one with Extrasensory!”  
Hoothoot flew at Porygon2, his eyes glowing gold, attacking with the rainbow beam from his beak.  
Porygon-Z flew forward. Its body became coated in a blue sphere, blocking Hoothoot’s attack.  
“Hey!” I shouted angrily, taking out my Pokedex to check the move Porygon-Z used.  
Protect. This move blocks nearly any attack.  
“Get out of here…” I whispered, stunned.  
Porygon-Z began twitching rapidly and a dark, sparking ball appeared in front of it. The ball shot forward at Hoothoot, who dodged it swiftly, hooting loudly.  
I scanned that move Porygon-Z used.  
Zap Cannon. An extremely powerful Electric type attack that causes Paralysis.  
“Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!”  
Porygon used Tackle and slammed right into Primeape, who raged out.  
Porygon-Z tackled Charmeleon, dodging Hypnosis.  
Porygon2 started sparking again, aiming another Thunderbolt at Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot leaped into the air and flapped his wings rapidly, dodging the Electric move fast.  
Charmeleon and Primeape stood up from the hits they took, yelling and jumping up and down.  
I can’t forget, this is a Triple Battle, I thought. This is about more than just one Pokemon. It’s about us all. “Charmeleon! Flamethrower Porygon2! Hoothoot, Zen Headbutt Porygon-Z! Primeape, Cross Chop Porygon!”  
“Chaaaaaarmeleon!!” Charmeleon fired a bright stream of flames at Porygon2, who cried out loudly when it was hit.  
“Hooooot!” Hoothoot called out, flying at Porygon-Z with a glowing, blue head, knocking the Virtual Pokemon over.  
“APE APE APE APE APEAPEAPEAPEAPE!!!!!” Primeape screeched, charging at Porygon with glowing, white hands in front of him, hitting Porygon.  
Porygon cried out loud, screeching a sound similar to an old computer connecting to the internet, a sound I’d heard in History class a couple of years ago.  
“Primeape, Karate Chop!”  
Primeape raised a fist and brought it down on Porygon.  
Porygon screeched and remained still on the ground. Porygon was beaten!  
“Alright!” I cheered. “One down, two to go!”  
A loud sound grabbed my attention as Porygon2’s eyes glowed red. I gasped and backed up as a light blue rectangle appeared, surrounding the entire battle field. The rectangle faded away.  
“What’s that?” I asked out loud.  
Trick Room. This move makes the slower Pokemon in battle, the faster Pokemon.  
I wasn’t sure how to react to that. I’d never heard of such a move. “Okay...” My eyes were on Porygon2 and Porygon-Z as I tried to remain calm in this new setting. “Okay! Charmeleon, Flamethrower Porygon-Z! Hoothoot! Zen Headbutt Porygon2! Primeape! Cross Chop Porygon2!”  
Charmeleon opened his jaws to use Flamethrower, aiming at Porygon-Z, but Porygon2 moved like lightning and slammed into Charmeleon with Tackle. Charmeleon was taken by surprise by the sudden speed of Porygon2 and hit the floor before jumping back to his feet. This only lasted for less than a second as Porygon-Z charged up a Zap Cannon and hit Charmeleon from behind.  
“MEEEEEEL!” Charmeleon was tossed into the air from the energy of the attack. He landed on the ground and didn’t move, twitching and sparking. My Pokemon was Paralyzed.  
Porygon2 faced Primeape and, with its increased Speed, easily dodged the Cross Chop.  
Hoothoot flew at Porygon2 with Zen Headbutt and caught it as it avoided Primeape.  
Porygon2 let out a strange whine that got deeper and lowered in volume as it took Zen Headbutt, sliding on its side on the floor before shaking off the hit and facing Hoothoot. It then made a higher, stronger noise, to which Porygon-Z seemed to respond. Porygon2 then spun rapidly in place, glowing blue.  
“Hoothoot! Use Hypnosis!” I shouted, unsure of what our opponents were trying to do right now.  
Porygon-Z stayed still and watched me.  
“Primeape, cover Charmeleon while he gets up!” I ordered.  
Before Primeape could leap to Charmeleon’s aid, dark clouds suddenly appeared over the room, lightning flashing and thunder booming lightly. From the clouds, a light rain started, slowly at first, but it quickly picked up and the entire room was being rained on.  
“Prime?” Primeape looked up.  
Porygon-Z spun in place, lightning from the clouds crackling around it. It let out a couple of BEEP! BEEP! cries before launching a bolt of lightning into the clouds, and three large bolts immediately came back down, but at Hoothoot, Charmeleon, and Primeape.  
All of my Pokemon cried out as the Thunder attack struck.  
“NOOOOO!” Porygon2 must have done Rain Dance, I realized. That makes Electric moves difficult to dodge, and they are stronger under the rain!  
Primeape shook his head and screeched eagerly, ready for more.  
Hoothoot dropped straight down, next to Charmeleon.  
“Hoothoot, Charmeleon, please get up!” I pleaded.  
Hoothoot hooted and hopped onto his foot, wavering before falling over again, but he got back up.  
Charmeleon stayed on the ground. “Charrr…” Charmeleon managed to say before his eyes closed.  
“HEY! NO! CHARMELEON!” I was completely shocked by who survived compared to who didn’t.  
I gasped as, right in front of my eyes, Charmeleon’s body gave a brief, light flash, and then vanished! “CHARMELEON! Where’d you go? Where’s my Charmeleon??”  
Porygon-Z let out a cry and began to spin in place again, sparking for another Thunder attack to end the match.  
“ECHOED VOICE!” I screamed out in desperation, fearful for my remaining Pokemon, panicking over my Charmeleon.  
Porygon-Z was too fast now, and it used Thunder again.  
“Primeape, get into Rage!”  
Too late.  
“HOOOOOOT!!!”  
“PRIIIIIIIIIME!”  
Both Pokemon took the Thunder attack once again, and both Pokemon slumped over each other to the floor.  
Seeing that, even I felt defeated. If I felt that way, surely my Pokemon were beaten, too. Now what? I wondered. Will I lose Hoothoot and Primeape, too? Peter never mentioned I’d be losing Pokemon! I started to feel the anger boil in me. This was a setup after all.  
My Charmeleon… I thought, tears burning in my eyes. “MY CHARMELEOOOOOOOON!!” I roared.  
Hoothoot stirred on the floor. He turned to me, shook his head, and hopped up on his one foot.  
“Hoothoot?” I said in shock.  
“Prime…” a faint noise came from Primeape. He pushed himself up slowly, and then leaped from the floor at Porygon2 and swung a fist at it.  
Porygon2 was floored hard, but it got back up, glaring at Primeape. It then charged at Primeape again, using Tackle.  
“Rage again! GO ALL OUT!” I urged Primeape.  
Porygon-Z charged at Primeape, too.  
Primeape took both Tackle attacks, unable to avoid them, then used the damage to increase his Rage attack’s power and swung powerful blows at Porygon2 and Porygon-Z!  
This can work, I thought. “Primeape! WE CAN DO IT!”  
Primeape slugged Porygon-Z out of his way and then whipped around to Porygon2, who let out a low buzz that sounded like a warning before it let out a sharp whine and flew straight for Primeape. “AAAAAPE!” Primeape leaped after Porygon2 and they collided with each other.  
Porygon2 hit the floor.  
Primeape collapsed as well, his arm on top of Porygon2.  
Both Pokemon seemed down.  
Primeape flashed with a slight white glow and then disappeared from the field.  
Porygon and Porygon2 were both still on the field, defeated.  
“WAIT A MINUTE!” I ran onto the field. “PRIMEAPE! DAMN IT, THIS WASN’T A PART OF THE DEAL! GIVE ME BACK MY CHARMELEON AND PRIMEAPE!!” I was screaming at the ceiling now, demanding the return of my Pokemon.  
Porygon-Z stared at me silently.  
I stared back at it angrily, tears running down my face. “Come on…” I pleaded to it. “Give me back my Pokemon!”  
Porygon-Z didn’t say or do anything.  
Charmeleon… I thought. Primeape… I fell to my knees. Was this how Kiwi felt? I pondered weakly. Was this her pain when she lost her Pidgeotto? I didn’t want to battle anymore. I didn’t care about winning or losing this fight. I had already lost if I wasn’t getting my Pokemon back. My head fell down to my open hands as I cried, letting my heart out under the rain that continued to pour.  
“HOOOOOOT!” Hoothoot’s voice grabbed my attention.  
I looked up and saw through my tear soaked eyes that I wasn’t in the middle of the battlefield. I was outside of it again and Hoothoot was desperately dodging Porygon-Z’s launched attack, which was in the form of a white triangle.  
I didn’t know how I was outside of the field anymore, but I wasn’t that surprised. This world I was in was out of the ordinary. I grabbed my Pokedex once again.  
Tri Attack. This Normal type attack can result in Paralysis, a Burn, or Freezing the opponent solid.  
I have to battle, I urged myself. I can’t lose Hoothoot, too. Maybe, if I win, there’s a way I can get back Charmeleon and Primeape. “Hoothoot! Echoed Voice!” I ordered firmly, getting to my feet. I have to save all of us!  
A small red orb formed on the top of Porygon-Z’s head, a light blue orb forming on the bottom right of its head, and a yellow orb forming on the bottom left. A white, transparent triangle took shape between the orbs, the points touching them. With a couple of hard shakes, Porygon-Z fired the triangle, which lost its transparency once freed from Porygon-Z and was now just solid white, at Hoothoot.  
“Hoooot HOOOOOOT!” Hoothoot opened his beak as he dodged Tri Attack and blasted Porygon-Z with Echoed Voice.  
Porygon-Z lost focus from the sudden blast of noise and whined out in frustration.  
Hoothoot let out an exhausted cry and fell out of the air.  
“Hoothoot! What are you doing?! We’re almost out of here! Hoothoot!! I’M NOT LOSING YOU, TOO!!!” I bared my teeth, my eyebrows furrowed. “NO WAY, HOOTHOOT! WAKE UP!! COME OOOOON!!”  
Hoothoot collapsed at the floor.  
My entire body went weak and my shoulders slumped watching Hoothoot give out. My breathing got heavy. “No… No...!”  
Hoothoot suddenly burst with a flash of light.  
“Hoothoot, NO!” I took off for my Pokemon before it could be taken from me, but found myself taking only a couple of steps before coming to a stop, shielding my eyes.  
The glow for Hoothoot wasn’t like the quick, light flash Charmeleon and Primeape got when they disappeared. This bright flash was lasting longer. Hoothoot was still there. Hoothoot’s silhouette through the light was changing form!  
“No… way…” I said in amazement. “Hoothoot…”  
Hoothoot grew taller, his wings stretching out bigger than ever before. When the light finally disappeared in a bright, beautiful flash, Hoothoot had finally evolved.  
“Noctowl!” I burst out, scanning him.   
Noctowl. The Owl Pokemon and Hoothoot’s evolved form. Skilled in hearing and seeing, when they turn their heads at 180 degree turns, it increases their intellect. Like its prior form, Hoothoot, it can turn its head a complete 360 degrees.  
“Noctowl!” I said, tears now flowing. “You evolved!”  
Noctowl hooted loudly and then flew high into the air. He reached the ceiling before dive bombing Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z screeched loudly, bouncing on the floor and floating back up a bit.  
“Fly attack! You know Fly attack!”  
Porygon-Z faced Noctowl and used Tri Attack.  
Noctowl flew and tried dodging the attack, but Porygon-Z just managed to hit him, its Speed still overwhelming in the Trick Room. My newly evolved Pokemon hit the floor, sparking with electricity. Noctowl was Paralyzed.  
“Noctowl! No! Not now! Please!”  
Noctowl struggled to move as Porygon-Z stared down at him.  
“I won’t just give up! Let’s give it all we’ve got!” I encouraged Noctowl. “Extrasensory, now!” I feared the worst, knowing Porygon-Z would move first.  
To my surprise, Noctowl moved extraordinarily fast and flew at Porygon-Z as it charged up to use a finishing Zap Cannon attack. Noctowl used Extrasensory on Porygon-Z, grabbing hold of it with his beam and tossing it down to the floor.  
Porygon-Z’s Zap Cannon was interrupted and disappeared with a spark. The opposing Pokemon didn’t rise from the floor, instead twitching repeatedly!  
“It’s a Flinch!” I pointed out.  
Before I could give another order, Noctowl flew high into the air and started to glow white. It made a rapid U-turn and headed straight for Porygon-Z.  
“Noctowl…?” I said, raising the Pokedex to see what Noctowl was doing.  
Sky Attack. The most powerful move of the Flying variety.  
“NOCTOWL!” I was upset he was just using moves on his own without me telling him to, but I was also surprised he had learned that move, too.  
Noctowl charged at Porygon-Z, his eyebrow tufts glowing white, his body giving off a white aura, and landed the hit.  
Porygon-Z bounced on the ground, past its friends Porygon and Porygon2, and slid to a stop. All three of the Porygon crew were defeated.  
A couple more flashes of lightning lit up the room, and one last fading boom of thunder rumbled before the dark clouds on the ceiling went away, taking the rain away with it.  
The blue rectangle of Trick Room flashed on, revealing itself around the battlefield before blinking a few times and then vanishing for good.  
“I won…” I whispered in shock. “Noctowl! WE DID IT!” I actually smiled for a brief second. The smile faded fast when I thought of my lost Pokemon. What had I really won? My tear filled pair of eyes stayed on the Porygon trio. My breathing was getting hard again, and I could no longer stand. I felt dizzy, ready to collapse, so I sat down fast, desperate for air.  
Noctowl flew into the air and landed next to me, spreading a wing open to cover me, attempting to give me comfort.  
I felt no comfort whatsoever, and I wasn’t breathing any easier. Feeling like I was going to die, suffocating from having to live with being hit all at once by what I had made it through since being transferred into this crazy place, I wrapped my arms around my Noctowl and bawled against him, holding him for dear life.  
Noctowl suddenly left my side.  
“Whoa!” I fell forward, my support now gone.  
My friend was nowhere in sight. My Pokemon had disappeared into the air...  
There was only Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z…  
“Noctowl…” I whispered. I cleared my throat. “Noctowl! NOCTOWL!” I leaped to my feet and spun in several circles. There was no way! We had won! Where was Noctowl?! I clutched at my heart as I kneeled down slowly, shocked and confused at the disappearance of my Noctowl. But was I really shocked? Was I really confused? This had all been a big lie from the beginning. A scheme to steal my Pokemon.  
I stared at my belt, where my six Poke Balls sat. Did I still have my Kingdra, Weepinbell and Baltoy with me? Were they taken from me already, somehow? I was too terrified to send them out to find out and somehow end up losing them.  
All the trouble I went through with Charmander to get him to obey me... Us separating on bad terms on Route 1, and Charmander returning to save my life against the Beedrill in Viridian Forest... Our battles lost against Aurora... Battling Shane got Charmander to evolve into Charmeleon to defeat Misdreavus for our first Badge...  
I had met Mankey saving his life on Route 1, later capturing him and accepting him as my new Starter Pokemon when I had assumed Charmander had left me for good... Mankey evolved during our Gym battle with Aurora, but still lost to her overwhelming, brutally powerful Pokemon...  
My Noctowl who, as a Hoothoot, gave me so much trouble to capture him... Hoothoot, who battled Aurora, Shane, helped me win against Vincent, battled Kadabra in Saffron City, and was just one of my most trusted friends and favorite, dependable Pokemon...  
Everybody was gone now.  
Despite the pain I felt, despite the tears running slowly but consistently from my eyes, I knew crying wasn’t enough. I knew something had to be done, but I didn’t know what, or how, and it made me cry even worse, whimpering helplessly every once in a while as I watched my tears splatter against the floor.  
Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z still laid on the floor.  
Why am I still here? I questioned. Because this was a trap. I’m stuck here forever. I’m left here to die. But what about these three? Are they just here to taunt me? I sniffled as I glared at their unconscious bodies. Were they just sleeping? Were they even real? I stood up, wiping my face. Staring at the three Pokemon furiously, I grabbed a Poke Ball from my pocket and pressed the button to enlarge it. “You damn things!” I raged. “They’re all gone! My Pokemon are ALL! GONE! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME?!” I threw a Poke Ball aggressively at Porygon-Z first, the farthest one of the pack.  
Porygon-Z was sucked inside and the Poke Ball hit the floor, shaking repeatedly.  
I watched as the Porygon-Z struggled inside for a while.  
It kept struggling.  
It continued to struggle.  
Porygon-Z kept rocking the Poke Ball.  
The Poke Ball didn’t cease moving.  
I squinted curiously as the Poke Ball started bouncing a couple of times before shaking some more.  
Ping!  
The Poke Ball stopped moving, the red light remained on the Poke Ball.  
Before I could move, Porygon, Porygon2, and the Poke Ball containing Porygon-Z disappeared in a short, light glow of white light!  
I gasped and tried to back up, but was unable to move. I looked down and noticed my feet were gone! “Hey, what the-?!” I shouted before everything went black.  
Peter stared at me, smiling. He clapped his hands. “Congratulations. I was waiting for you to capture one of them.”  
“Huh?” I realized I was back in the room with Peter, in the big capsule. In the real world! I ran to the front of it and an opening appeared. Quickly, I leaped through it and cried out in excitement. I was back! “Peter!” I snarled in a rage, turning to him, ready to make some demands or shed some blood in here.  
Until I saw them.  
Charmeleon!  
Primeape!  
Hoothoot?  
I ran to the three Pokemon of mine immediately.  
They all came up to me.  
“My Pokemon?” I cried like a small child, breaking down immediately in front of them as I wrapped them in the biggest hug possible, tears flowing down my cheeks.  
They all hugged me back, crying happily.  
“You must be confused,” Peter said. “Once your Pokemon were defeated, they were transferred out so I could heal them. The Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z remained there so you could capture one, as agreed upon. I guess I should have explained that more clearly. I was wondering if you were ever going to just capture one of the Porygon, or if I was going to have to just manually eject you out of the system after a while, there.” He chuckled lightly.  
I released my Pokemon and stared at them happily, hearing Peter, but not caring much for anything he had to say. My Pokemon were alive! Everyone was okay! That was all that mattered. I stared at Hoothoot. “Hoothoot…?” I asked slowly.  
“Hooooot!” Hoothoot said happily, flapping his wings.  
“Gary, you were in the virtual world,” Peter explained. “The Porygon control that area. All those weird things you saw, like the scientists... um... kissing, and that dancing car, and the strange Nurse Joy taking off your arm, and even you feeling pain, were all under the control of the Porygon. They can make anything... ‘real’ in that world. I think Hoothoot evolving was also a part of that. Personally, I suspect Porygon-Z of having done most of, if not all, to be honest, of the weirdness you witnessed and experienced. That little guy can get pretty crazy. It’s a very sporadic Pokemon. It does some of the craziest things all the time. It’s a good Pokemon, just very weird and random. Porygon and Porygon2 are a lot more relaxed. I can’t understand why Porygon-Z evolved your Hoothoot and gave it those moves. Good luck raising it, ha.”  
I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Hoothoot was scanned in my Pokedex as a Pokemon I had captured, but not Noctowl.  
Peter was right.  
Hoothoot never really evolved, I guess. Hoothoot also didn’t know Fly or Sky Attack anymore.   
We should work on learning those moves, I considered.  
“Also, I commend you also on making Trick Room work in your favor,” Peter complimented. “After Porygon-Z used Tri Attack and Paralyzed Noctowl, Noctowl’s Speed decreased, making it the slower Pokemon. So Trick Room, which makes the slower opponent, faster, worked out and allowed Noctowl to move first and win! And that Flinch was just great timing!” Peter let out a loud laugh and crossed his arms.  
I hadn’t done that on purpose, but I didn’t care to explain it to Peter. I just hugged my three Pokemon tighter than ever, crying openly.  
Gratefully.

*

“Thanks again, Gary!” Peter said, waving to me.  
“Thank you too, Peter!” I shouted, waving back, my boots crunching the ever piling snow beneath me.  
Peter had offered to let me stay the week for all the trouble he had put me through, but I respectfully refused. I wanted out of that house immediately. I was on my way to Dark City. Goodbye, Fuchsia City, I thought, looking ahead of me. Prof. Oak will sure be happy to be researching a cool Pokemon like Porygon-Z. I’ll bet Aly, Kiwi and Rob haven’t sent him anything that cool. I smiled at that thought.  
Pokemon Zoo  
I saw the sign pointing towards the Pokemon Zoo and stopped. Aly went there, I remembered. I sure would love to show her my Badge I won from Ozne. I wonder if she’s still in Fuchsia. If she’s reconsidered challenging Ozne. Or is she on her way to another Gym by now.  
I walked away from the Pokemon Zoo, just as uninterested in checking it out as I ever was.  
Things could’ve been so much different had I decided to spend the day at the zoo instead.  
Things would’ve been so much different had I decided to spend the day at the zoo instead.


	38. An Abundance Of Solace Part 1 Of 3

The plains were as open and wide as could be as my path led me further away from Fuchsia City. The green grass poked out in patches beneath the glistening white snow that crunched beneath my boots. A cold burst of air blew light snow against my face as I pushed my hands deeper into the pockets of my coat, lowering my head against the forceful cold.  
I wasn’t a huge fan of the warmer weather. Though a nice sunny day was appreciated on occasion, if it were up to me, the world would live in endless days of cold and snow, only to be interrupted by a good old chilly, rainy storm. It simply fit me.  
I kicked up snow as I walked, smiling a little. How lucky I was to be alone today. How lucky I was to be living on my own, free to travel as I felt necessary. I had a great life. Maybe. Am I really so lucky? I wondered. It’s been fun on this journey so far, but it’s been dangerous, too. In fact, it’s been downright terrifying. Is this the life I prefer to live? Is this truly what makes me happy? Am I satisfied so far with my decision to become a Pokemon Trainer?  
There I was, thinking too much, as usual. Or maybe, for somebody on a journey traveling the world with Pokemon and having experienced what I’ve gone through so far, I had every right to be in the mindstate I was in. Of course, I was always this way, even before beginning my Pokemon journey. Thinking about the future, and life, and never being satisfied with what was going on in the now, was a common occurrence in my head.  
“Ssslloooooooooww…” a voice yawned loudly from somewhere nearby. It was a Pokemon who was staring up at me, smiling goofily.  
“Hey!” I stopped. “A Slowpoke!” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Slowpoke. The Dopey Pokemon. Very dimwitted, it takes them a long time to feel any pain. They often spend their time fishing with their own tail, their faces seeming lost in thought, though it is probably not thinking of anything at all.  
A wild Slowpoke out here? I thought. What a chance to capture yet another great Pokemon. I grabbed a Poke Ball from my belt to battle Slowpoke with and tossed it. “Weepinbell, go!”  
“BEEEEELL!” Weepinbell called out as it appeared.  
“Pooooooke…” Slowpoke responded, its eyes slowly lowering to its opponent.  
“Weepinbell, use Slam attack, now!”  
Weepinbell’s vine reached out to grab Slowpoke.  
A scream was followed by a brown figure that flew at Weepinbell and kicked it!  
“Beeeeell!” Weepinbell flew through the air, its attack interrupted.  
“Whoa!” I stumbled backwards as a figured loomed tall with its back to me. “What the…?”  
A Hitmonlee stood in front of me, gazing at Weepinbell, bouncing on his feet, his springy legs increasing and decreasing in size rapidly.  
Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrogue. A Hitmonlee’s legs can increase and decrease in size when necessary. The length their legs can reach when in battle often surprises their opponents.  
“Wow! I can’t believe I found me a wild Hitmonlee!” I reveled.  
“Well, good, because you didn’t!” a voice shouted out. A guy strolled up to us all, glaring at me with crossed, muscular arms. His long hair was tied in a ponytail. “That Hitmonlee is mine, and that Slowpoke is not for capture!”  
“Who are you?” I asked, my heart beating rapidly.  
“My name is Will,” he said, still glaring at me. He spoke with an accent, as if we were from some country area. “Will Laramie. This is the Big P Pokemon Ranch, owned by the Laramie family, and you have no permission to capture any Pokemon in this area. We work hard raising the Pokemon here so they can grow up the right way, and it’s against the law to capture Pokemon here.”  
“The Big P Pokemon Ranch?” I asked. “I’m not too sure I’m familiar with this… WAIT! This is the Big P Pokemon Ranch??”  
“Yeah, chuckle head,” Will said, still giving me a sharp, impatient glare.  
“I’m so sorry!” I said, shaking my head innocently.  
This place was world famous for raising herds of wild Pokemon. The Pokemon raised here have been proven to come out a little stronger than other Pokemon because they’re raised in a natural environment. They even hold the Big P Pokemon Race, to determine which Pokemon has been raised the best.  
“Well, you just leave the Pokemon here alone, and you’ll be just fine, understood?” Will snapped.  
“Yes, sir!” I said quickly, nodding. “I apologize again.”  
Will’s face finally softened and he walked over to Hitmonlee. “This Hitmonlee of mine guards the area.”  
“He does well!” I complemented. “I’m sorry to have intruded, Hitmonlee.”  
“Hitmon…LEE!” Hitmonlee replied, showing off a set of swift kicks.  
I turned to Weepinbell. “You can return now.” When Weepinbell was inside its Poke Ball, I turned back to Will. “So this entire area is the ranch?”  
“That’s right. I’ll show you around if you’re interested.”  
“Yes! That’d be great!” I nodded enthusiastically. I was much more interested in leaving if I wasn’t going to be able to capture any Pokemon, but I had disrespected the ranch and Will enough and decided to be polite and accept his offer.  
“Well, then come along with me,” Will said, walking ahead.  
I followed after him and his Hitmonlee, observing the area.  
“It’s winter right now, so not all of our Pokemon are outside,” Will told me. “Certain Pokemon aren’t fans of the cold, so we keep them indoors and let them out a little bit less. We have special homes for them indoors so they can be in a similar environment to the ones they’re used to in the wild. Specially crafted caves made from boulders and whatnot. It’s a lot of work, but we love our dear Pokemon here.”  
“That’s really amazing!”  
“Hm. You can see some Pokemon don’t mind the cold too much, though.” Will pointed to some bird Pokemon nearby.  
I pulled out my Pokedex to scan the unfamiliar Pokemon.  
Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. Pidove usually live together in flocks in cities. They are very forgetful and may not understand all of their Trainer’s orders, making them difficult to raise.  
“Pidove stay here all the time,” Will continued. “They don’t care what the weather is like.”  
Somebody was standing near the flock of Pidove, smiling and petting one which stood on his shoulder.  
We continued to walk, passing by a large group of adorable Igglybuff rolling around in the grass together. A girl was giggling as she chased them.  
Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Care must be used when raising this Pokemon. Once it begins to bounce, stopping it is virtually impossible. Because Igglybuff love to practice singing, they are often found with a sore throat.  
We walked through the snow together, Will in his blue coat and matching blue cap, his black jean legs tucked into his black boots as he trudged through the snow.  
An enormous body of water sat a long distance away, but big enough to be clearly visible. Someone was crouched over near it, a few creatures near the surface.  
Nearby, a girl seemed to be counting a group of Eevee which stood at attention near her.  
Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. This species of Pokemon can evolve into one of multiple different types of Pokemon depending on their environment.  
Ekans, Farfetch’d, Rhyhorn, Voltorb; the different groups of Pokemon being taken care of by a different person were fascinating and numerous. This all reminded me a lot of Prof. Oak’s Research Lab.  
“Wow. This place is truly something,” I mused.  
“We take great pride in raising our Pokemon here,” Will stated.  
“I’m very much impressed. This is truly a wonderful place. It really says something that Pokemon raised in nature with humans can turn out so healthy in comparison to Pokemon in nature raised without humans, and Pokemon raised by Trainers while traveling.”  
Will turned to me and smiled. “Exactly! It’s proof that humans and Pokemon truly do need each other and should coexist peacefully.”  
“Yeah,” I smiled back. I felt like we were finally on even footing.  
Will didn’t seem so mad at me like he did earlier.  
“Whoa! What Pokemon is that?” My eyes widened at the short, skinny creature.  
Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon. Riolu have incredible stamina and strength and can travel incredible distances in a miniscule amount of time. Riolu has a special ability to sense and communicate through aura.  
“Wow! It’s so cute!” I stared at the group of Pokemon playing with each other near a young man.  
“Riolu can later evolve into Lucario,” Will informed me. “They’re a pretty cool Pokemon, too.”  
I checked my Pokedex to hear about Lucario.  
Lucario. The Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario is sensitive to an energy called aura. They use this to sense their opponent’s moves. This Pokemon is known to have some kind of a sense of loyalty and justice.  
“Pretty cool! I wouldn’t mind having one of those.”  
Will nodded. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”  
We reached the widespread water and I gazed at how far it stretched, my eyes almost unable to reach the other end of it. I felt mesmerized by the crystal clarity and its sparkling beauty under the bright yet gloomy sky as snow dripped gently into it.  
A young kid crouched near it, smiling as a bunch of Pokemon surrounded him both on land and water.  
Ducklett. The Water Bird Pokemon. Ducklett are excellent swimmers and can defend themselves by spraying water from their feathers. Their favorite food to eat is peat moss.

Swanna. The White Bird Pokemon and Ducklett’s evolved form. Swanna fly high into the skies once the sun has risen. Whipping its neck around, it delivers incredibly powerful strikes at foes.  
Swanna was truly beautiful.  
I was completely stolen away by its looks and wanted one right away, like a little kid spotting candy in a store’s window. My foot went forward, carrying me one step closer. If I could even just pet one...  
One of the Swanna turned to me suddenly, a threatening look on its face.  
My body didn’t move any closer as I instantly changed my mind on touching it.  
“SWAAANAAAAA!!” The one Swanna let out a sharp cry, raising its large, beautiful wings, and charged at me rapidly.  
“AAAAAAHHH!!” I screamed, stumbling backwards, afraid to turn my back on it. “I’m sorry!! Please!!”  
“Swanna! Stop!” the kid said, standing up.  
Swanna stopped but kept its eyes on me.  
“Come back here!” the kid spoke strongly.  
Swanna glared at me longer before finally turning around and returning to the kid.  
“Kid, you can’t just go up to wild Pokemon like that,” Will stormed up to me, obviously angry again. “As a Pokemon Trainer, you really ought to know better than that. Are you new to raising Pokemon or something?”  
“No!” I said loudly, embarrassed. “I’m pretty experienced enough, I guess... But…” I looked down in shame. “I should’ve known better…”  
Will shook his head at me.  
Sighing, I looked at all the Swanna. “They’re so beautiful…”  
“They are,” Will agreed. “But look, don’t touch.”  
“Slooooowbrooooo,” a Slowbro said from a short distance away from the kid surrounded by the Ducklett and Swanna.  
There were several Slowbro and Slowpoke hanging out near the water in their own little section.  
Slowbro. The Hermit Crab Pokemon. This is one of Slowpoke’s evolved forms when a Shellder bites a Slowpoke on its tail. The Shellder changes form and is able to travel on land and feed. Slowpoke is now able to stand on its hind legs and battle using its forepaws. If the Shellder somehow detaches from Slowbro, the Slowbro will resort back to the life of a Slowpoke.  
“This place truly must be a paradise for Pokemon,” I considered. “You really can feel the love and trust here, and positive energy here. Makes me wonder if I should be keeping my Pokemon outside of their Poke Balls.”  
“Ha,” Will uttered lightly. “Well, maybe you should. And maybe there’s an argument for the connection of Pokemon and Trainers through the Poke Ball. This is a debate that has been going on ever since the invention of the Poke Ball, mind you. Everyone raises Pokemon differently. Everyone communicates with their Pokemon differently. We have evidence that one way of taking care of Pokemon is better than another, and then we have evidence contradicting that. Some evidence states that Poke Balls help Pokemon grow closer with their Trainer in some regards. It’s not clear yet which method is best, conclusively. Not without a lot of arguing and ignoring one another, at least.” Will paused to release a sigh and shake his head. “Maybe different Pokemon grow better under differing circumstances. No two Pokemon are the same after all, right? Either way, as we grow, we learn. Hopefully, at least. The most important thing we know for sure is the love we give and receive to and from our Pokemon.” Will’s attitude and perspective on Pokemon filled me up warmly.  
With a loud roar, a huge wave arose from the water and splashed down as the hugest Pokemon I’d ever seen leaped out!  
I backed up, my heart pounding hard in my chest as I scanned the Pokemon with my Pokedex with a shaky hand.  
Wailord. The Float Whale Pokemon and the evolved form of Wailmer. Wailord live in large packs, called pods. While hunting for prey, Wailord herd them by leaping out of the water and making a huge splash. It is not as heavy as its size would imply.  
The enormous Pokemon splashed down from the water it came from, soaking the Slowpoke, Slowbro, Ducklett, Swanna, the kid near these Pokemon, Will, Hitmonlee, and myself.  
I swallowed out of reflex, my mouth having been hanging open and taking in its fill, and then wiped my face. My body shook hard, highly disliking having been soaked, but I was still amazed by the magnificent Pokemon.  
A loud noise could be heard from a very far away location and caused me to turn to look behind me.  
“Did you hear that?” I asked Will.  
“Yes,” Will replied quietly, also looking.  
There was complete silence now.  
Perhaps everyone was looking where I was.  
“I’m really concerned about what that was,” Will spoke strongly.  
We remained silent and still, waiting for something I wasn’t sure of, and then something came.  
A second eruption of far away noise, but a little bit closer this time.  
My heart slammed into my chest. “Will…?” What sounded like helicopter propellers made me raise my eyes to the sky. But before I could see it…  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
With a loud scream, I was thrown off my feet.  
Will let out a raged and shocked yell.  
The explosion rocked the ground, dropping everyone.  
I rolled on the ground but soon came to a stop. It took me a moment before I was able to lift my head and take in the scene around me that stole my breath away in horror.  
Fire blazed fiercely across the grass, smoke surrounding the area, blocking anything from being seen through the flames. The Pokemon and the people beyond it were out of sight, but their screams were everywhere.  
The helicopter roared fiercely from above. The upper half of it was a shiny silver, the bottom half being pitch black. Barely visible from its position in the sky was what appeared to be a large S posted on the front of it in white. Objects fell out of the helicopter. Some of them exploded in midair noisily while a couple others hit the ground before blowing up with incredible force, pushing me back down.  
Helpless in this mayhem, I screamed.  
“What is this??!” Will bellowed from somewhere. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???”  
I looked up again but couldn’t see. My eyes were suddenly hit with a cloud of dust, forcing them closed as I covered them and wiped at them furiously. It was impossible for me to keep my eyes open through the pain and constant watering.  
The continuous, terror filled, pained screams from humans and Pokemon alike continued to call out in a haunting melody.  
What is this? I thought frantically. Why? Who is in the freaking helicopter? I was shaking so hard now, but I couldn’t just lay on the ground like this. I somehow managed up to my feet and rubbed my eyes once more, trying to clear them out and see around me. Everything was a wet blur. “WIIIILL!”  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
Explosions everywhere. It was as if I were in the middle of a war. The force threw me onto my back. More explosions erupted, sending powerful gusts of wind at me, bouncing me into the air. I screamed as I landed back down, pain shooting through me from my back. “HEEEEEEELP!!” I called desperately.  
“HEY, KID!” I heard Will scream over the madness.  
I kept my eyes closed and struggled to my feet again, not daring to open my eyes. “HEEEEEEELP!” I called out again.  
“WHERE ARE YOU?!” I heard Will.  
“WILL!”  
“WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
“HERE!!!” my voice cracked.  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
Once again I was dropped down, landing on my face. I didn’t get up again. Covering my head with my hands, I refused to rise anymore.  
“WHO IN THE HELL IS DOING THIS???” I heard Will rage. “THEY’RE TOSSING ELECTRODE AND GRAVELER OUT OF THAT HELICOPTER TO ATTACK US!!”  
I gasped, sucking in dirt which caused me to choke. My hands dropped and pushed me up a little, enough so that I could look up at Will but closed my eyes immediately amongst the smoke around me. “WHAT???” I choked out.  
“WILL!” I heard a voice cry out.  
“MEGAN!” Will went.  
“WILL, HELP ME!” the female voice was drowned out by several more bombs going off.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” I flew through the air, pain shooting throughout me, my body on fire, and came down hard on my shoulder. I inhaled in pain and let it out in a cry of agony.  
Who is causing this? I wondered as I groaned, unable to move. WHY?? My thoughts were interrupted by an “Electrode!”  
I gasped at the sound. Weakly. Hoarsely. “WAIT!” I scrambled in great pain to my feet as I struggled to escape. Right before the Pokemon went off, a realization came to my mind. “OH, NO!”  
BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
I soared forward at once, slamming into something almost immediately.  
“AAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!!!” someone screamed as I took them down. “MEGAN??” It was Will!  
“IT’S GARY!” I shouted back.  
“GARY? THE KID??”  
“YEAH! GARY!! It’s my name!!”  
Will let out an agitated groan and shoved me off of him. Before I could budge, he grabbed my hand, pulling me onto my feet.  
I followed on shaky legs as explosion after explosion followed behind us.  
“GARY, IF YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS, I DEMAND AN ANSWER!!!!”  
“OF COURSE I DON’T KNOW WHO THIS IS!!” I shouted in offense. “I MEAN… I MIGHT KNOW WHO IT IS BUT THEY’RE NOT ASSOCIATES OF MINE!!!”  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Will kept pulling me forward.  
I still couldn’t see anything. Everything was just a blur in the mix of my tears that were trying to flush out the crap in my eyes, but the more I blinked and rubbed at them, the more they burned and fought against me to stay shut.  
Will clutched my hand, tugging me forward.  
Could this be…? I pondered. Could this be the same group from before? The group with the Graveler from Pewter City who tried to blow up the Pokemon Center? The group who killed the Charizard? I remembered the mysterious incidents in the Hoenn region and in Sinnoh that was on the news.  
Mt. Coronet’s explosion…  
The water routes in the Hoenn region having electric currents flowing through them…  
The Mt. Pyre fire…  
The explosion in the Safari Zone in the Hoenn region…  
And now this…  
Could this all be connected? It had to be. This was a clear attack from the same group of maniacs. These ruthless people who believe Pokemon are evil. They were attacking this peaceful place for raising Pokemon!  
Will yanked me in a different direction and I followed with no choice. “WHERE ARE WE GOING?!”  
“THERE’S NO SAFE PLACE TO RUN!”  
“THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING, DAMNIT!”  
“JUST RUN AND SHUT UP!!” Will barked at me.  
More terrified than ever before in my entire life, I wished so badly I were back in Pallet Town, safe and sound. My mom remained strongly in my mind during this time. My mom, and how much I loved her. How right she was about not wanting me to go on this journey in the first place. I never would’ve imagined I’d be in this situation. If I get out of this, I’m going back home, I knew. I’m heading directly for Pallet Town and hugging and kissing my mother and never leaving home again. Mommy. I’m so sorry, I cried in my head as tears of sorrow were now coming from my eyes. I love you. Mommy, I love you. I’m so sorry I didn’t listen. Mommy, I love you. I love you! My eyes tightened even tighter, more tears being wrung out of my head as I continued to run with Will.  
“MEGAAAAAN!!” Will shouted in fury. “MEGAN, WHERE ARE YOU??!!”  
I didn’t know who Megan was, but Will’s panicked voice sent shivers down to my soul.   
“WHERE IS OFFICER JENNY?? SHE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Will roared out.  
Tears continued to stream down my face. I wiped my eyes repeatedly. “WILLIAM!!! PLEASE!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??” I pleaded.  
“WE’RE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE!” Will answered. “MEEEEEGAAAAAAANNN!!”  
Squinting through my eyes, I could see that the cloud of dirt and smoke around us was starting to clear a little bit. I screamed and tried to stop as a stream of fire was blasted in front of Will’s running path, but Will yanked me forward against my will, into the flames!! My eyes popped open in terror as I was forced forward and reached the fire, just as it disappeared! As I ran into the spot the fire once was, I heard a loud bark.  
A Growlithe was growling at me. It had used a Fire attack in the direction me and Will were running through. But, why?   
I turned in the direction the fire had aimed at and saw a bulky creature that seemed to be covered in metal.  
Was Growlithe attacking that Pokemon? Why?  
I didn’t have time to think on it as Will continued to pull me forward, past the two Pokemon.  
Something flew past me and Will with a loud cry. It slammed into another creature that charged at it from the ground.  
It appeared to be a Pidgeot and what I was sure was called a Hariyama, fighting. Pidgeot pecked viciously at Hariyama, beating it with its wings while Hariyama swung its enormous open palms at Pidgeot. Neither Pokemon gave in and attacked continuously.  
Will tugged me around the fighting brutes.  
“Will! What’s going on here?? Are the Pokemon actually fighting with each other?”  
“They’re confused!” Will screamed impatiently. “This is nothing but utter chaos and confusion! All the explosions and everything is scaring the Pokemon and now everything is just fighting with one another! There’s no control! I don’t even know where anybody else is! MEGAAA-”  
Will’s yell was interrupted by the earth shaking violently beneath our feet. With a loud explosion of dirt, something huge burst from the ground a couple of feet in front of us, roaring loud enough to push me and Will back a couple of feet.  
Will and I gazed up at the huge, snakelike monster that towered many, many feet over us both.  
“Is that… a Pokemon?” I whispered.  
“Steelix,” Will whispered back. “A lot larger than the average Steelix, though.”  
I gazed at the incredible height on the Pokemon in disbelief. I‘d never seen anything as tall as this Pokemon.  
Steelix roared furiously at us, its stinky, stale breath nearly knocking me down except that Will was still holding onto my arm.  
“Can’t you control it?” I whispered to Will frantically.  
“It’s mad beyond control. I don’t think anyone could control this thing.”  
With a screech that nearly shattered my eardrums, causing me to scream and cover my ears, Steelix leaped forward to attack.  
“MONLEEEEEE!” Hitmonlee leaped forward and kicked Steelix in its middle.  
Steelix cried out in surprise from the attack as it was thrown back by the blow.  
I couldn’t believe the giant metal beast really had been taken back by that.  
“HITMONLEE, LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!” Will grabbed my arm and yanked it away from my ear, pulling me forward.  
I hadn’t seen Hitmonlee all this time, but now, he was running alongside us in plain view.  
I was gasping for air, but I knew better than to stop and forced myself to keep running.  
We ran past the enormous Steelix on the ground. Shortly after we got away from it, I heard its terrifying yell.  
I turned to look behind me but Will yanked my arm hard and I focused on the path ahead of us.  
“DON’T SLOW DOWN!! KEEP UP OR DIE!”  
I felt a cramp in my stomach, but I used all my energy and willpower to keep moving, crying openly. I just wanted to be out of here and with my mom. Not raising Pokemon or collecting Badges. I just wanted to be home with my mommy!  
“Gary!” Will said sternly, no longer shouting, coming to a stop.  
The explosions were now over. The only sound now was raging fires and the screams and cries of various Pokemon.  
Will’s face looked like it was made of stone. “Get out of here!”  
“Huh?” I gasped in shock, breathing hard to get my breath back in me.  
“This is the end of the ranch! Keep on running and get out of here!”  
“And leave you here? HELL NO!”   
“YOU STUPID CHILD, GET OUT OF HERE!!” He grabbed me, digging his nails into my shoulders. He switched places with where I was standing and shoved me backwards. “DON’T BE STUPID! GET OUT!!”  
“I’m not leaving you, Will!” I insisted, a side of my brain pleading for me to run while I still could. “I refuse! I have Pokemon!! I can battle!! We can help!!”  
Will slapped me across the face.  
I nearly fell to the floor, my eyes instantly filling up with tears.  
“GET OUT OF HERE!!” Will sounded exhausted, tired of arguing with me over this. “Officer Jenny isn’t here and I know damn well she should’ve been alerted by now! She isn’t even far from here! Next to the Laramie Big P Ranch is the Pokemon Preservation Area, an area where it’s also illegal to capture Pokemon! She should have been alerted that there was some kind of danger going on here! She still hasn’t contacted me nor arrived yet! Something is wrong! Get out of here and find out what’s wrong, Gary!”  
“What about you?” I demanded, not moving.  
Will glared at me for a moment, the screams and cries of battling, angry Pokemon closeby. “Get help,” Will said finally, letting out his breath in exasperation. “You want to help so damn bad? Then go get some help for us. Don’t be a freaking hero and die. Don’t die for nothing you fool! Actually do something to save us if you want to help so damn bad!” Will shoved me again, forcing me to struggle to fight through the dizziness and weariness to not fall.  
I didn’t turn from him, squinting my eyes at him angrily.  
Will leered back. “I have Hitmonlee. I’m not alone in this,” he assured me.  
I wasn’t comforted by this, and stayed where I was. Will’s eyes burned into mine like red hot steel spears, making it impossible to stand there any longer. I nodded once and ran as fast as I could away from him.  
“And don’t look bad, damnit!”  
I ran for what seemed only ten seconds at the most before I heard Will yell something.  
It sounded like an order of some kind. Maybe it was to Hitmonlee.  
I didn’t turn back, like he told me.  
There was a loud roar.  
Something exploded.  
I didn’t turn back.  
I kept running.  
I ran forth into the Pokemon Preservation Area, completely out of breath, but didn’t stop.  
My life.  
My Pokemon’s lives.  
Will’s life.  
The people and Pokemon of the Big P Pokemon Ranch’s lives.  
All depended on me continuing to run.


	39. An Abundance Of Solace Part 2 Of 3

Tree branches sliced at my face as I ran, my arms rising up for protection. My breath was gone, energy depleted, yet my legs continued to lift my feet and they charged on, forcing through the snow, grass, and sticks below.  
The Big P Pokemon Ranch was far behind me.  
The tight, forested area I was now in barely had much of a path, bushes and vines complicating the trail that was a blur to my eyes. Running through here was dangerous with the trees so close together, their branches poking and cutting at my body and clothes. Snow would fall from where it had landed above me in the trees when I would hit a tree trunk or branches and splash into my face or fall around me.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!  
The explosion from far behind me encouraged me to keep on running.  
Pokemon were staring at me as I ran past. Or maybe they were running away, too.  
I couldn’t make out what was going on around me. There were Pokemon, I think. Everything was unclear. With a gasp, my legs gave out underneath me and I crashed. My body was screaming out to stop and take a rest, forcing me to gasp for air repeatedly. But I couldn’t rest. I had to keep going. I had to get help for Will and the Pokemon back at the ranch. I had to find somebody. My body refused to move despite my desperation to get up. My face hit the ground in exhaustion. I had no energy to fight against myself. My eyelids were heavy. It was a struggle to open them. My hands in the dirt, I clenched them into tight fists before relaxing them against my will. With a final groan, sucking up all the energy I could muster into my body, inhaling some dirt along the way, I struggled to force myself up. I managed to my knees, swallowing the dirt in my mouth and coughing hard before collapsing once more, my breath leaving me before everything went black.

*

I was in a pool. No. An ocean. I was sinking fast under the water. In a panic, I swallowed the strangely fresh tasting water and flailed desperately, inhaling water into my nose, causing me to panic even worse. With a loud gasp, I sat up.  
A cry was let out by someone near me as they fell back away from me with a shocked look.  
I too cried out at the stranger, surprised anyone was there. My eyes soon recognized the woman! “Officer Jenny?”  
Officer Jenny, in all her undeniable beauty, sat on the ground, her miniskirt lifted just teasingly as she stared at me, a water bottle in her left hand. “Gary,” she responded.  
I squinted at her. Did I know this Officer Jenny? My tongue ran along my lips and I swallowed something wet in my mouth. Saliva? No. This was water. Clean water. Not salt water from the ocean, but the same, clean tasting water I had felt myself drowning in. But I was still in the same place I had fallen before blacking out. I hadn’t been drowning at all. My clothes were only slightly wet and muddied from the snow on the ground. I was still on land. Staring at the open water bottle in her hand, I figured maybe she had poured water into my mouth while I was unconscious.  
“Gary, are you okay?” Officer Jenny asked.  
I nodded quickly, not sure if I truly felt okay or not.  
“That’s good. I just found you laying here, passed out. I tried to give you some water. You seemed exhausted.”  
I didn’t say anything.  
Officer Jenny looked down at the bottle of water in her hand, and then looked back to me. “Are you thirsty?” she asked, holding the bottle out to me.  
I nodded.   
She smiled and leaned in closer.  
I slowly reached a shaky hand out and gently took the bottle from her. The cool water sliding down my throat felt absolutely refreshing to me as I drank urgently. The bottle was empty in seconds and I breathed a sigh of relief and gratefulness.  
Officer Jenny kept solemn eyes on me. “Gary, we need to find a way out of here,” she spoke seriously. “We’re going to need to continue going straight ahead.”  
My breathing was feeling normal again. I wasn’t out of breath, but I did feel wiped out and sore from all the running. I was also still pretty thirsty. “How do you know my name?”  
“I saw your Pokedex,” Officer Jenny explained. “I checked it and it gave me your information.”  
I nodded and kept quiet. Seconds later, my brain finally woke up. “Officer Jenny, I need help!” I shouted. “The Big P Pokemon Ranch is under attack! Someone is –!”  
“I know this, Gary,” Officer Jenny cut me off. “I can’t get to the ranch.”  
“How come?”  
Officer Jenny looked me dead in the eyes before looking down at the ground, staring at the water bottle that had fallen from my hands during my outburst. She was quiet for such a long time.  
“Officer Jenny?”  
She kept her eyes down, refusing to look up. “I don’t know…” She shook her head slowly.  
“What do you mean you don’t know?” I asked frantically. “Just go there! What’s going on?”  
Officer Jenny looked up at me, a bit of anger in her eyes. “The area is blocked off!” she snapped.  
“I don’t understand,” I said in a calmer voice.  
“Well, I don’t either, Gary.” Officer Jenny got to her feet and adjusted her skirt. “I was heading over to the ranch after I got an alert that a serious situation was happening over there, so I got on my motorcycle to go check it out. I didn’t clip my walkie-talkie on properly in my rush and lost it, so I wasn’t able to alert anyone at the ranch that I was coming. I also didn’t realize the seriousness of the situation so I didn’t get to call any other officers to the scene when I could have. Pokemon were running around in a panic everywhere, and were slowing me down as I tried not to run into any of them. As I neared the ranch, a Pidgey flew ahead of me.” She paused sharply there and her lips pressed against each other as she inhaled hard, looking away to the snowy ground. The officer shook her head hard, sniffling.  
I pushed myself up, groaning as I got to my own feet, keeping my eyes on Officer Jenny. “Officer Jenny? What’s wrong?” I stretched my body, cracking my back and arms, groaning loudly.  
Officer Jenny brushed aside her bluish colored hair as she turned to me. “The Pidgey collided with some kind of previously invisible field...”  
“A what??” I didn’t understand what she meant by that.  
Tears filled her eyes and she closed them, lowering her head as tears slid from behind her eyelids. “There was nothing there. Nothing at all. But... The Pidgey... It flew ahead and suddenly, some kind of electric blockade appeared and zapped the poor Pokemon! All it could do was scream out before finally dropping to the ground. It was completely blackened…! The wall of electricity then disappeared, as if it weren’t even there. I was still nearing the spot Pidgey had landed and leaped off of my motorcycle at the last second. My motorcycle crashed into the same area Pidgey had and the electric wall appeared again. The wall vanished again when my motorcycle was no longer touching it, just laying in the snow. Laying next to the-” Officer Jenny found herself unable to continue, covering her mouth with her hands. Her hands then slid up to her eyes as she began to sob. “Working as a cop, you’re expected to get used to gruesome sights.” She shook her head, still covering her eyes, her words hard to hear clearly through her crying. “But... The bodies, Gary... The Pokemon bodies littered around the area where that barrier thing was at. I couldn’t! It was too much! I was in complete shock, just staring in horror at the electrified bodies!”  
I swallowed, disgusted by what the policewoman was telling me, feeling sorry for what she had to endure seeing.  
“I had to get away from it all. I ran as fast as I could. I’m not sure how long it was until I found you here unconscious. So, as far as I’m aware, there’s no way to get into the Pokemon ranch,” Officer Jenny finished.  
“But… I just came from there!” I cried out. “I was there when the attack occurred, Officer Jenny! I just got here right now!”  
Officer Jenny stared at me in disbelief, lowering her hands. “No way! Impossible!”  
“I’m telling you the truth! I was just in the Pokemon ranch with Will. A helicopter flew overhead and started dropping Pokemon that explode! There were Electrode and Graveler! And all the Pokemon at the ranch were going berserk, attacking each other and everything! Will yelled at me to go get help. He made me leave him…”  
“I know William. Him and his wife, Megan. They’re a nice couple. Oh, no. I hope they’re okay!”  
“Megan is his wife?” I remembered the name that Will kept calling out during the explosions.  
“Yes.” She put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed strongly. “Is she okay? Gary! Is she alright?” She gave me a hard shake.  
“I don’t know,” I answered. “Will was looking for her. I don’t know if he found her.”  
“Oh, no,” Officer Jenny whispered, loosening her grip. “Dear me, please no.”  
The occasional Pokemon would run, fly, or swing by in every direction every so often, startled and confused by the chaos that was going on close by, loud cries and other noises being heard clearly from everywhere.  
“Officer Jenny, please, we have to get help,” I pleaded. “Is there anything we can do?”  
Officer Jenny’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at me. She took several deep breaths, her hands sliding off of me, and then looked up into the sky. When she decided to look down at me again, she had a more courageous, determined look on her face. “Gary, we’re getting you out of here,” she said sharply. “If we can’t get out to the Pokemon ranch, we’ll have to proceed to the Safari Zone, which isn’t too far from here.”  
“The Safari Zone?”  
“That’s right,” Officer Jenny nodded. “The Safari Zone is a place where rare Pokemon not often found elsewhere, live. It’s like this area you’re in now, the Pokemon Preservation Area, except you’re allowed to capture the Pokemon found there.”  
“The Safari Zone…” I repeated, deep in thought. “Officer Jenny! The Safari Zone!”  
Officer Jenny looked at me in confusion. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she let out a gasp. “The Safari Zone!” she realized.  
“They’re in danger, too!”  
“Oh, dear me, no,” Officer Jenny murmured. “The Safari Zone in Hoenn was attacked recently, too! This must be linked, Gary!”  
I placed my hand to my chest, trying to calm my frantically beating heart.  
“Why?” Officer Jenny asked, her eyes glimmering with tears again.  
“We need to get out of here. We need to warn the Safari Zone, if they’re not already under attack. This area may be next to be under attack, too! Officer Jenny, we might be locked in here! What if the entrance to the Safari Zone is blocked as well?”  
Officer Jenny’s light features went even paler and her wide mouth seemed to be moving as if she were talking, but nothing was heard.   
“Officer Jenny!” I shouted. “Don’t just stand there! We have to do something! We have to move or try to figure something out!”  
Officer Jenny started to shake. She was trying hard to be strong, but she was absolutely terrified right now.  
I grabbed Officer Jenny by her shoulders and shook her roughly. “Come on, focus! Snap out of it!” I yelled, my voice rising shrilly out of my own fear. My hands released her and one grabbed her own hand and pulled her forward, causing her to cry out in shock.   
Any other day, this would’ve been a dream come true, holding Officer Jenny’s hand, running with her. But not today. Not now. This was the worst nightmare I’d ever been in.  
“Gary, please!” Officer Jenny pulled back.  
“There’s no time, Jenny!” I yanked her, urging her forward. “Don’t stop running! We have to keep moving!”  
Officer Jenny was gasping behind me, struggling to keep up.  
The propellers of a helicopter sounded above.  
I didn’t stop running as I looked up, spotting the aircraft overhead.  
The upper half of it was a bright silver, the bottom half completely black.  
Is that the same helicopter I saw in the Pokemon ranch? I wondered. The one dropping the exploding Pokemon?  
A loud engine roared nearby. The helicopter hovered above me and Officer Jenny, but the engine roaring was from something else. The sound got even more intense as the helicopter started to fly away from me and Officer Jenny. The noise shook the ground and I looked up to see an airplane approaching us. Even from below it, I could see it had the same color scheme as the helicopter.  
“What is that?” Officer Jenny shouted over the engine.  
BBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
That wasn’t an ordinary airplane! It was an attack aircraft!  
Officer Jenny shrieked for her life.   
My shoulders were grabbed and I was thrown down.  
The officer laid on top of me, protecting me as the plane fired at us, soaring past us, the bullets hitting the ground near us, making the ground pop loudly upon contact, the snow, grass and dirt underneath flying into the air.  
Officer Jenny got up and grabbed my arm, yanking me hard as she led the way, running as fast as her high heels would take her.  
“Jenny! Thank you!” I was in awe at her incredible bravery.  
Officer Jenny didn’t say anything. She ran incredibly fast. It made me wonder for just a quick moment how any of the Officer Jennys could run in high heels all day long.  
Various Pokemon were running and flying, swinging from vines and crawling on the ground, leaving footprints and tracks in the snow. Some were going towards the Safari Zone while others were headed towards the Pokemon ranch.  
The aircraft soared into the air, disappearing out of sight.  
Officer Jenny and I continued running, panting, but not daring to stop.  
I heard the returning sounds from the helicopter and looked up to see it, its side door open, and something large dropped out. “Jenny, move!” I grabbed her arm with my other hand and yanked her in the opposite direction we were running in, back towards where we had just run from!  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Officer Jenny and I screamed as the explosion took us off our feet.  
I rolled in the dirt and stayed down, stunned. My body was throbbing painfully. I could only let out a mournful groan.  
“GET UP!” I heard Officer Jenny yell. She got me up, causing me to whine out in more pain.  
I just couldn’t move anymore, and my body dropped down again, landing on my back.  
“Gary, we can’t give up yet! We can’t!” Officer Jenny reached underneath me and lifted me up into her arms and ran!  
Officer Jenny had nothing but seriousness written all over her face as she seemed to effortlessly carry my body in her arms, forcing herself through the struggle this had to be for her to accomplish.   
My breath was snatched from me by Officer Jenny’s unbelievable determination.  
The helicopter was hovering in midair behind us, not moving.  
I had the urge to throw up suddenly, but I didn’t dare. Especially not with Officer Jenny carrying me like this. I swallowed away the sick feeling in my stomach. The aircraft engine noise was returning, but I couldn’t see it. The sound alone made my stomach churn some more.  
Pokemon maneuvered past me and Officer Jenny, getting dangerously close to crashing into us.  
Officer Jenny ducked and ran around several Pokemon as she carried me.  
Loud whistles followed by earth shattering explosions were coming from all directions.  
The utter chaos seemed so unreal.   
I wished so badly to just wake up.  
As Pokemon fled, some turned around to fight back.  
A Vulpix turned around in anger and used Flamethrower into the skies before it turned around and proceeded running.  
“Officer Jenny, let me down! I can run, okay? Let me down!”  
“Not now!” Officer Jenny protested. “Just hang on! We’re almost there! We can’t afford to slow down now!” She kept on running through the war around us, the sounds of bullets firing from the plane, the screams of Pokemon in the distance.   
I wanted Officer Jenny to let me go, now. I wanted all of this madness to end! I even dared to think I wanted to fight back against these people! They couldn’t just get away with this! We couldn’t just run and let them destroy these beautiful, natural areas used to raise Pokemon in peace!  
But what could we really do to stop this?  
Officer Jenny was breathing harder than ever, but refused to stop running.  
I’d had enough. I grabbed Officer Jenny by the shoulders and leaped out of her arms, landing and then rolling in the snow and dirt before jumping up to my feet.  
“Gary! What are-?”  
I immediately grabbed her hand, looking into her face sternly. “Let’s get out of here.”  
She nodded silently with wide eyes.  
We both took off fast, a mad commotion all around us.  
“Jenny, how much further?”  
“We can’t be too far now, Gary! But what if the Safari Zone is blocked off?”  
I ignored her and kept running.  
It couldn’t be blocked off. We had to escape. There wasn’t another option. We just had to get away from all of this.  
A thought suddenly came to me. A thought that caused worry to beat against my head. A thought that caused the nauseous feeling to throw up to reappear.  
“Gary! What are we going to do once we get to the Safari Zone?” Panic was creeping into her voice again. “I don’t have any idea what good going there is going to do! Even if we do get there, then what? Are we just going to keep running? This is terrible!”  
It was as if she had read my mind. “Well, do you have a freaking plan then, Jenny?” I snapped out of fear rather than true anger, though mad that this situation was getting more and more hopeless by the second.  
“NO!” Officer Jenny responded back sharply. “I just think we need to think of one though, don’t you?”  
“We’ll deal with that when we get there! Right now, let’s just try to survive!”  
A sudden explosion threw me off of my feet, sending me flying through the air like a doll as I screamed before landing on my back. The throw wasn’t too bad. I wasn’t hurt much more than I’d already been.  
Officer Jenny cried as she was thrown down as well.  
I scrambled over to her. “Jenny!” A large bird flew from the trees, grabbing my attention and causing me to freeze.  
“FEEEEROOOOOOOW!” The large Pokemon’s huge beak knocked me across my skull.  
My head exploded in pain. “GAAAAAHHHHH!” I grabbed my head and curled up. My eyes squinted to spot Officer Jenny as they teared up from the pain of the attack.  
A stampede of Pokemon were running between me and the cop now.  
“JENNYYYYY!” I called to her.  
“Gary! Get out of here! Save yourself! I’ll be just fine!”  
“NOOOOO!!” I wasn’t leaving somebody else. I left Will. I wasn’t leaving Jenny, too. I was leaving this place with Jenny, or I’d die trying.   
The panicked Pokemon stormed past us, rocking the ground beneath them.  
“Gary, please!” Officer Jenny begged. “It’s too dangerous! Get help! Escape! Get out while you still can, if you still even can!”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Jenny!” My temper and emotion were rising the more she told me to actually leave her here and save myself. I tried to see her through the stampede of Pokemon, but there were just too many. “Just hang on until this passes! We’ll get out together!”  
“Gary, for crying out loud, what is wrong with you??” Officer Jenny screeched.  
My mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out. I hated to admit it, but maybe I was being stupid... Maybe Officer Jenny was right. Maybe I should go ahead and not risk my life so meaninglessly. Was I being of any help just standing here while a group of terrified Pokemon ran past us from every direction? Was I helping Officer Jenny, myself, the Pokemon, this area, Will, anyone, by just sitting here? I might still have time to get to the Safari Zone and maybe save some lives. I might end up stuck here in the Pokemon Preservation Area and die when I could’ve escaped and saved people and Pokemon. “Jenny…” I muttered. My eyes filled up with the thought of just leaving Officer Jenny here alone, but if it meant I could possibly save her life, and the life of others, did I really have a choice?  
The propellers from the helicopter were heard clearly overheard and I looked up to see a ball dropping from it.  
Sucking in my breath, I moved with all the energy my body had left, which was just enough to scramble on my hands and legs, similar to a dog, to get away from the recognizable object.  
The ball hit the ground hard and I looked back to see the creature staring back at me. “Goleeeem!” the Pokemon said loudly before its arms, legs, and head were pulled inside of its round, rock body. It glowed white and I stared helplessly as it exploded.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I was whipped through the air for a moment before my back slammed into something that my body slid down. My head fell into my lap as my back hunched over, my legs outstretched. The sound of the deafening explosion rang in my ears as I sat there. A dead man. I just want to go home, I found myself thinking my last thoughts. I wish I were with my mommy. The pain radiating through my body was nothing compared to the desperation I felt to just see my mom one last time.  
I wanted nothing more than to be in bed right now. 

Waking up early on Saturday mornings was a must in order to watch my favorite cartoons. Without even eating breakfast I’d get dressed and run over to Robin’s house to watch those shows, Kiwi and Aly sometimes there already. I’d happily greet Robin’s mom and dad as I walked into their house.  
Robin’s mom had a bizarre taste for food that me, Aly and Kiwi would have to force ourselves to endure. It tasted so strange, with its weird assortment of flavors and spices.  
Only Robin eagerly ate his mother’s food.  
Even Mr. Butters seemed to take forever to finish his plate when he was around.  
Kiwi, Aly, and I would force it down, trying not to offend Robin or his mom. The three of us had a secret joke where we would urge Mrs. Butters not to cook for us, insisting we were full from our houses or that we didn’t want her to go through the trouble.  
Mrs. Butters would always say we were too skinny and cook for us anyway.  
In secret, we’d laugh amongst ourselves, unbeknownst to Robin or his family, but once the plates were handed out, the joke was over.

I missed hanging out with my friends while we complained about our parents, taking for granted the love they gave us and underappreciating how good we had it.

My mom and her insistent arguments drove me up the wall, but that was far better than the life I was leading now.  
I’d run away from home for a few hours when it got to be too much so I could be alone, waiting outside of Route 1, hoping to befriend a Pokemon that would make me feel better, but never meeting one that would stay. They always ran away from me, but I was always happy to have seen one, no matter how many times I saw it before. No matter what Pokemon it was.  
Sometimes, the Seafoam Islands was my refuge. I couldn’t stand swimming, but viewing the water and watching the waves from the sand was like escaping to my own private vacation spot.  
It was rarely ever empty there, but I still felt at peace with the random strangers who ignored me and were enjoying themselves there. I somehow felt like I was completely alone, even with the sounds of swimmers and screams of children playing.  
I often would end up there at night. It was sometimes empty around that time. Or at least a lot less crowded. And the sea was beautiful then, especially if the moon was out...

My eyes opened slowly to the loud roar of an engine. I blinked several times through my weary eyes as the darkness and blurriness faded around me.  
Pokemon were laying everywhere. Some were just feet away from me. Others were right next to Officer Jenny, who was facedown on the ground, not moving. Other Pokemon were sprawled out everywhere else, some on the ground, while some others were even in the treetops.  
My neck was aching me, but I still automatically raised my head as the engine from the attack aircraft roared at me overhead.  
The craft dove down lower.  
Not again, I thought wearily. Please. Not again… I breathed in a deep breath and forced myself onto my feet. My legs were barely able to hold me. I took a desperate step forward, my legs caving in, nearly causing me to drop. I just managed to keep my balance, but I couldn’t take another step.  
BBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
The plane fired rapid bullets towards the ground.  
The ground erupted in tiny explosions everywhere.  
Pokemon were tossed into the air as the bullets hit them. Blood splashed everywhere, out of control. Some Pokemon screamed, while some seemed to not react at all, merely being tossed about, perhaps already dead.  
I fell to my knees watching this and forced my eyes closed. My breath was gone.  
The bullets continued, the voices competing in volume.  
I raised my hands to my ears and screamed, trying to block out the pain and anguish, but it was useless. Nothing was going to block out that noise, just like nothing was going to make me forget this moment. Nothing was going to make me forget what I’ve seen. Nothing was going to make me forget the pain I’ve heard in the air. Nothing. Ever. My eyes opened when I heard a different scream.  
Officer Jenny’s.  
My hands lowered a little bit and I tried to see through the dust. “JENNYYYYYY!!”  
BBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The bullets never did end.  
“JENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”  
BBLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I watched as the bullets hit, or seemed to be trying to hit, a Pokemon that stood right in front of Officer Jenny.  
The Pokemon looked furious as it roared at the plane which shot at it.  
Officer Jenny was sitting up in shock, staring at the enormous bear, her outfit splashed with blood.  
The bear Pokemon seemed to be protected by some kind of barrier. The bullets weren’t hitting it and it roared in fury at the plane until it finally soared past it and into the skies.  
An immediate silence fell over the area as the plane flew higher, disappearing.  
The bear turned to Officer Jenny and stared at her, an exhausted and slightly angry look on its face.  
“Ursaring…” I heard Officer Jenny say, her voice shaking.  
The large bear let out a low growl and turned to face me, still glaring.   
I stared back at it, my eyes wide in fear, silent.  
Ursaring turned and lurched away from the officer.  
I watched as it disappeared into the woods. “Jenny!”  
Officer Jenny turned to me and stood up, wobbling, but managed to hobble over to me.  
I managed to my own feet and stumbled over to her.  
As we reached each other, my emotions took over completely and I wrapped my arms around her.  
To my surprise, she hugged me back just as tightly. And at the same time!  
I was certain we had ended up in each other’s arms the instant we had reached one another. Was that possible? Or was I just imagining that? Had she hugged me out of reaction to me instigating it?  
Either was, here we were in the middle of the woods, holding on to each other.  
“Gary! I’m so glad you’re safe!” she wept.  
“Jenny, I’m just happy you’re okay!” I said, tears dripping from my eyes.  
“It’s because of that Ursaring and its Protect attack,” Officer Jenny informed me. “Otherwise, this blood on me may have been my own. Without Ursaring… I may have been...”  
I squeezed her tighter, hoping she wouldn’t finish that sentence, and deeply inhaled as my nose came into contact with a wonderfully tangy fragrance coming from her. I was surprised I even noticed it considering everything happening.  
“Gary!” Officer Jenny exclaimed, holding me away from her.  
“I’m sorry!” I said in shock, regretting having noticed her scent. Did I inhale too loudly? Did she take offense somehow?  
“You have to get out of here!” Officer Jenny said urgently. “They might return! Please, Gary!”  
Oh, she didn’t even notice. “Not without you,” I insisted, narrowing my eyes. “Let’s go!” I took her hand gently.  
Her hand closed in mine as she smiled.  
I nodded solemnly.  
We hurriedly walked through the grass, hand in hand.  
I could’ve sworn I heard a distant explosion.  
The two of us exchanged worried stares.  
She looked ahead, away from me. “Gary, we’re here.”   
I looked to see that the path was clearing ahead of us. It was much less crowded with trees. The snow covered grass blew in the wind, looking a lot calmer than what was going on where Officer Jenny and I stood, breathing heavily together, looking like we’d escaped the latest World War.  
I tried to walk ahead eagerly, but Officer Jenny held me back. “Huh?”  
“There might be a blockage...” The look in her eyes compelled me to do whatever she would’ve asked.  
I let out my breath and turned from her. “Then what do we do now?”  
Officer Jenny pulled out a pen from her left breast pocket and threw it with a loud grunt.  
The pen flew forward several feet before landing in the snow on the more peaceful looking side of things.  
I turned to Officer Jenny.  
She kept her eyes on the pen silently.  
“Is it safe?” I asked quietly.  
“I don’t know,” Officer Jenny answered in a low voice. “That’s the Safari Zone, where the pen is at now. If there is a barrier, who knows where it ends, or begins. But if we just stay here and wait, who knows if we’ll miss our opportunity to escape.”   
I stared ahead at the pen.   
Officer Jenny gripped my hand tighter, and then released it. “As an officer of the law, it’s my job to put my life on the line to protect the people!” she spoke strongly, and ran forward.  
I gritted my teeth as my face held rage, and I charged at her. I slammed my shoulder, which was already in enough pain, into Officer Jenny, taking her by surprise, knocking her onto the ground as she cried out.  
I ran forward.   
I ran several feet ahead.  
I reached the pen.   
I ran past the pen.  
“GARYYYY!!”  
When I was possibly around thirty feet away from the pen, I stopped and turned.   
Officer Jenny was looking at me in horror, her mouth hanging open.  
I stared back at her and laughed lightly. “We’re okay, Jenny!” I said happily. “There’s no barrier! Come on! It’s safe!”  
“Gary! You shouldn’t have done that!” She looked at me cautiously, uncertain of whether to join me or not.  
“Come on, Jenny! Do it now! Come on!” I urged.  
She shook her head. “I’m scared, Gary! I don’t trust it.”  
“Jenny, you might be missing your only chance!” I said desperately now, fear creeping into my own voice. “I’m getting scared now by you wasting time!”  
“Gary, I’m scaring myself by wasting time, too!” She hugged herself, rubbing her arms with her hands.  
We stood silent for a moment.  
“I should just stay here,” Officer Jenny said finally. “This is where I work. I need to look after this area. I can’t just leave these Pokemon defenseless!”  
I stared at her. Her words did make sense. But… “Jenny, please. Jenny, please just come with me!” I begged.  
Officer Jenny’s eyes were filled with sorrow as she stared at me. “Gary, come back, okay?” she instructed me. “Get help back here. Please! Okay? Save us all!”  
I wiped my eyes, struggling to see Officer Jenny clearly through my tears, and stormed forward, towards her.  
“Gary! What are you doing?”  
I kept walking, ignoring her.  
“Gary, please stop!” Officer Jenny screamed shrilly.  
I continued on, finally stopping when I reached the pen. I bent over and picked it up. “Catch!” I tossed it to her.   
The pen flipped through the air a couple of feet before the BBBZZZZZTTTT sound was heard.  
I saw something I hadn’t seen before. Some kind of wall appeared where the pen was frozen in midair, sparking like electricity, reaching high into the sky.  
Officer Jenny shrieked and stumbled backwards, falling. She had been standing only a couple of feet away from the strange object between us.  
The pen dropped to the ground, and the electric wall disappeared immediately.  
My mouth hung open in disbelief. I had just barely escaped. Another minute and I would’ve been stuck too… Or even...  
“Gary!” Officer Jenny pleaded with emotion. “GOOO!”  
I stared at her, and then nodded. “Goodbye, Jenny.” A warm tear slide down each side of my cheeks. I stared at her a moment longer as she stared back at me, then I turned and ran as fast as I could.  
“I’ll radio for help, Gary!!” I heard Officer Jenny shout. “I’ll try and get back to base here and radio for help!!”  
I didn’t turn back. I kept running. I ran towards the help I had to retrieve.   
For Will.  
For Officer Jenny.  
For the Pokemon.  
For myself.  
I ran as fast as I possibly could, through the Safari Zone.


	40. An Abundance Of Solace Part 3 Of 3

Snow flew up around the lower half of me, forced up by my feet pounding into the ground rapidly as they carried me deeper into the Safari Zone, the area around me a wide, open field with distant trees covered in snow. Not too far away was a large house!  
“Help!” I said, more to myself than anything. I ran up the stoop and knocked rapidly on the door. “Help!!” I screamed out now. “Please! I NEED HELP!!” I kept banging on the door for a very long couple of minutes, screaming, kicking, and slamming my fists to the door before I gave up. Nobody was here. I angrily kicked the door once more and turned to run, seeking help elsewhere.  
A huge lake sat peacefully several feet away from me, ruffled softly by a slight breeze. Everything here looked so calm.  
Seeing this serene scenery before me encouraged me to run faster; forced my tired body to keep running despite the pleas for rest I knew my body needed. I couldn’t stop now. The Safari Zone was in danger. I couldn’t let this place be destroyed, too.  
Officer Jenny was going to try and radio for help.  
I only could hope she’d make it there safely. I could only hope the base she was trying to reach wasn’t already destroyed in the chaos going on there. She’s fine, I told myself. She’s safe and can more than take care of herself. We’re all going to be okay! I kept running, struggling to just believe in these words. She’s okay. She’s going to get help. There are no other options here. We’re all going to make it!  
The sound of a helicopter grabbed my focus and raised my head to the sky. My teeth grit tight as my eyebrows narrowed, furiously wishing I could knock that damn thing right out of the sky.   
A door opened on the side of the helicopter and a large, red and white colored ball stuck out of it partially.   
I slowed down my running, my eyes widening with fear as my heart bounced.  
As the ball was dropped, I ran away as fast as I could.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
I felt the force of Electrode as it exploded, forcing me to roll against my will. My body laid out flat, face down, but I let out a loud yell and forced myself up to my feet, sick and tired of all of this by now.  
Whoever this was was killing innocent Pokemon by using them as bombs!  
I wasn’t going to just continue allowing this to happen by running anymore!  
Where Electrode had exploded, there was a large area of the field now on fire, the snow near the spot gone now.  
“That’s it!” I called up to the helicopter as it continued on ahead of me. “No more of this! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!”  
Several more Pokemon were being dropped out of the flying machine. They exploded on contact with the ground, some exploding halfway down. By the time the helicopter stopped unleashing its unprovoked attack and ascended higher into the sky, there was a long, wide sea of fire as far as I could see. Treetops were flaming, smoke rising.   
I backed away, unable to get around the fire. Unable to proceed forward to get help. I was trapped between a sea of fire and an invisible electric wall.  
“Wait! I know!” It was time to do something I should’ve done a long time ago. It was time to stop running. I grabbed a Poke Ball. It was time to fight back! “Kingdra, I choose you!” I threw her Poke Ball to the ground.  
“DOOO DOOOOO!” Kingdra cried out.  
“Kingdra, use Brine attack!”  
“DOOOOOOOO!!!” Kingra sprayed the fire with her water attack, dousing the flames as best as she could.  
“Let’s go, Kingdra!” I shouted, running ahead of her. “Cover me!”  
I ran into the burnt, soaked grass, my feet sloshing through. “Kingdra!”  
She wasn’t next to me.  
“Sorry, Kingdra,” I apologized and came to a stop, looking back at her.  
She hopped over to my side, unable to travel well on land. She was more of an aquatic creature.  
“Guess we have to take our time,” I stated, sympathetically patting her head.  
With a loud cry, something flew into the air above us from the fire, glaring down upon us. It was long, blue and white, had tiny wings on either side of its head, and a white horn protruded from the middle of it. It looked very elegant and beautiful, but not very happy.   
I pulled out my Pokedex on the Pokemon.  
Dragonair. The Dragon Pokemon and Dratini’s evolved form. This Pokemon is very peaceful and helpful. It has the ability to control the weather and is extremely rare.  
“Dragonair! Wow!” I exclaimed in awe. “Can you help us? Please?”  
Dragonair kept giving me a look that made me regret asking that question. It then pulled its head back and let out a stream of fire at me!  
I ducked and covered my head as I ran out the way, screaming.   
“DOOOOO!” Kingdra used Brine attack to combat the flames, getting rid of them.  
Dragonair used Flamethrower again, on Kingdra this time.  
Kingdra used Brine in retaliation, this time catching Dragonair in the belly.  
Dragonair didn’t seem to feel the attack, but its eyes started glowing red. With a loud scream, it flew at Kingdra and wrapped its tail around her. The Dragon began to lift and slam Kingdra down repeatedly before tossing her aside. It flew fast at Kingdra and tackled her midair, both of them landing in the fire, out of view.  
“KINGDRA!”  
Dragonair and Kingdra’s furious screams could still be heard as they continued fighting! They both were Dragon types, so fire wasn’t a big deal for them. Especially for Kingdra, who doubled as a Dragon and Water type, handling fire even better than Dragonair, but could they really just sit amongst the flames, battling like that?  
Why is Dragonair fighting against us? My Pokedex just said it’s peaceful! It must be infuriated and confused by the fire, like the Pokemon in the ranch.  
A sudden commotion of loud noise made me look to the faroff burning trees, the smoke just getting to me now, making it difficult to breathe.  
Pokemon were stampeding out. Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Nidorino, Beedrill, Scyther, and many more amongst them, all charging out in fear, the ground quaking slightly beneath them. They all split into different directions, running fast, some flying off into the sky to escape.  
A loud roar made me turn away from the stampede to see another herd of Pokemon. It was nothing but Tauros! They charged around the fire and past me, their three tails whipping them nonstop.  
A cry made me jump and I looked above to witness a Pidgeot flying high into the sky, a screaming Caterpie in its talons.  
My sight returned back to Earth when I heard more yells and saw a Lucario being attacked by some long, rodent looking Pokemon resembling a ferret!   
Furret. The Long Body Pokemon. The evolved form of Sentret. Furret make long, confusing tunnels underground that only their bodies can get through. It uses its speed to combat and confuse foes.  
Furret was crawling all around Lucario’s body as Lucario tried swinging punches at it, frustrated at its constantly missed blows against the speedy, enraged Furret. The furry opponent whacked Lucario with its tail, bit Lucario, and slammed Lucario to the ground, overwhelming it.  
Lucario finally landed a flurry of punches and kicks at Furret that sent it into the air.   
Furret landed on its feet and with a ferocious screech, ran at Lucario to keep fighting, not seeming tired at all.   
Lucario ran at Furret to keep battling.  
A force of wind came from out of nowhere and sucked me forward!  
I struggled against it, trying to move backwards, a giant twister taking form in front of me, spinning in the middle of the fire!  
The flames everywhere flickered in the wake of the powerful wind, the smoke clearing out.   
“DOOOOOOO!!” I heard a scream.  
“KINGDRAAAAA!!” I’d almost completely forgotten about her.  
The Twister subsided as Dragonair got tossed out of it, high into the air and eventually out of sight.  
Kingdra was standing where the Twister had been, scuffed and bruised with purple and black marks, leering into the direction where Dragonair was released.  
“Kingdra!” I ran to her and knelt down, wrapping her in my arms tightly, not ever wanting to let go.  
She bounced in my arms, letting out joyous squeals.  
“You got rid of that Dragonair!”  
“Dooo! Dooooo,” Kingdra replied.  
Once I started coughing hard, I remembered the danger we were in and let go of my Pokemon as I got to my feet.  
The fire in the field was still going on, smoke returning to surrounded and blind us, but the Twister helped clear some of the mess up. The flames were dimmed down drastically but would be back in strength and stronger than ever in this grassy environment in no time. The trees away from us were blazing worse than ever, smoke as dark as charcoal and as thick as a milkshake.  
I pulled my shirt over my face and turned to Kingdra. “We can’t battle all these flames. We need to get help!” I told her. “Return!” I returned Kingdra to her Poke Ball and ran. My heart hurt to watch what was going on around me, my eyes tearing from both the continuous smoke and the war taking place.  
An Ursaring had its teeth sunk deep in the long neck of some kind of green Pokemon. Its four enormous leaves on its back were stretched out like wings, and some kind of fruit hung from its neck.  
A large group of Pokemon were just a blur of arms, legs, and flames colliding with one another as I ran past. I couldn’t make them all out as I ran, but I saw a pair of Mankey stomping on some Pokemon underneath them, and a Donphan using its long trunk to whack a Shuckle who was wrapping it with its tentacles coming out from its shell.  
Past them was an Exeggutor stomping the ground, chasing after a Rattata as it ran away in fear. Exeggutor was clearing trying to squash the rat.  
This scene stuck with me as I ran past it, hoping that poor Rattata didn’t get squashed. My eyes closed tight and I shook my head sharply, trying not to imagine that, resulting, naturally, in me thinking about it anyway. Something about the Exeggutor and Rattata wouldn’t leave me. Why was Exeggutor so concerned over the little Rattata? Why are any of these Pokemon fighting like this? They won’t make it out of this fighting against each other. They need to go against these bad guys causing the trouble!  
My eyes shot open in that moment. Something big just sunk in. Something terrible. My heart’s thumping seemed to cause an imbalance in my body, and with a hard shudder, I tripped over my own feet, coming down hard, but I didn’t feel any pain. The Pokemon, I realized, trying to catch my breath as I remained still. The Pokemon bombs. The Graveler and Electrode. The Pokemon are being used as bombs! That must also be why the Pokemon here are fighting against each other. It’s not just that they’re panicking from the fires and explosions going on. It’s what’s causing all of it, too! They’re seeing fellow Pokemon destroying their homes! They must not know who to trust. They don’t understand. They’re all just fending for themselves, feeling like everyone and everything else is the enemy in all this confusion! I need to get out of here. I’ll die before much longer. With a deep inhale, filth rising into my nose with the air, I got back to my feet... and froze at the sight of an Arbok off to the side, almost completely hidden in the grass.  
It seemed to be swallowing something whole.  
The creature being swallowed with ease was lifeless. I could just barely make out the familiar pattern of leaves on its head before Arbok swallowed it completely. With my own hard swallow, I realized that Arbok had swallowed a Gloom whole. The slight silhouette of the victim slowly started sliding down Arbok’s body.  
I moved quickly, not quite running, but moving as best as I could with my weary, bruised self, Arbok’s eyes staying on me as it flicked its tongue out.  
“Flareon!” a Flareon cried out as it ran past me from the many fires.  
I didn’t even have time to turn to look at it when something much large burst from the flames.  
“METAAAAA!!!” an enormous steel tank of a Pokemon bellowed.  
“AAAAAHHHH!!” My shriek was followed by hard chokes and gasps for air as I leaped out of the way, laying on my stomach in the grass, covering my head. I looked up after hearing a loud cry.   
Flareon was using Flamethrower on the huge floating tank.  
The large tank charged right through the flames and hovered above Flareon before landing on top of it!  
Flareon screamed, unable to move. That scream tore right through my heart. The pain on its face was too much.  
“NOOO!”  
That other Pokemon looked like it weighed a ton!  
Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon. The evolved form of Metang. Usually comprised of two Metang joining together, Metagross is one of the smartest Pokemon of all, possessing four brains. This brutal predator lands on its prey and devours them.  
My eyes rose from my Pokedex to see Metagross open its enormous mouth. “NOOOOO!!! STOP IIT!!!” I managed up to my knees and reached out helplessly towards Metagross. “PLEEEEEEEEASE!!”  
Metagross ignored me, lowering its mouth, and in one bite, snapped Flareon’s head off. Blood splattered on Metagross’s face as it chewed its victim’s head noisily with loud, determined crunches, squashes, and pops, silencing Flareon for good. Blood sprinkled the grass around it as Flareon’s neck spurt out blood.  
Help, I thought, shutting my eyes, struggling not to lurch. Must get help. Must save everyone. The Pokemon have lost it. Must get help. Swallowing down whatever was rising up from within, I forced myself up and moved on my shaky legs.  
The sound of an engine got my eyes to open and me to look for the source.  
The plane! The attack aircraft was back!   
BBLLLLLLTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
It fired several bullets at the ground, not really hitting anything and just tossing dirt up.  
Some bullets hit Metagross, who didn’t react and continued to eat its prey.  
The plane flew overhead and past me before disappearing.  
I turned in a dizzy circle, seeking an exit of any kind and coughed so hard I knew I was only seconds from vomiting.  
“Hey!” a voice shouted, grabbing my shoulder.  
I turned around, unable to breathe well enough to scream in the terror I was in.   
A very tall, stern faced man with wavy, greasy hair was facing me. He wore black shoes, brown slacks that his white, buttoned up shirt was tucked into, and a brown vest buttoned up over it. “Who are you? What do you think you’re doing here?”  
“I’m Gary! Who are you?” I choked out.  
“I’m Dave, the Safari Zone Warden!!” he raged at me. “What business do you have here?!”  
“I came here for help! The Pokemon ranch is under attack! The Pokemon Preservation, too! We need to help them!”   
“They’re under attack, too?” The anger on his face was building.  
“Yeah! But there’s no way to reach them!” I told him. “There’s some kind of electric barrier blocking the way in and out!”  
“What do you mean by electric barrier?” Dave asked me suspiciously.  
“I’m not sure, but it’s invisible until you touch it! I just barely escaped the Pokemon Preservation before the barrier activated! Officer Jenny is still back there, trying to get help!”  
Dave grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. “ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS??!”  
“WHAT??” I shouted back. “HELL NO!! I’M HERE TO HELP!!”  
“YOU JUST SO HAPPENED TO ESCAPE THIS SO CALLED BARRIER JUST IN TIME??” he spat, squeezing my shoulders hard.  
“PLEASE!” I pleaded. “I’m telling you the truth!! These guys are criminals, not me! It’s whoever’s in the plane and the helicopter! They’re killing Pokemon! They hate Pokemon! They think Pokemon are a danger to the world!”  
“RIDICULOUS!” Dave shoved me aside and looked up into the sky.   
I fell over, trembling in fear from this man.  
“Where are these people? I’d like to meet one of these guys myself! In person!” Dave started cracking his knuckles, baring his teeth as he scanned above.  
A helicopter could be heard somewhere.  
I looked for it with Dave, and we soon found it.  
The helicopter flew towards us.  
“This is them, right?” Dave barked.  
“Yeah!”  
The helicopter got closer and hovered over Metagross, who was still eating. The door opened and something big fell out.  
This wasn’t a Pokemon, but some kind of box. I only got a moment to look at it before it landed next to Metagross.  
And blew up.  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
Despite the distance I was away from Metagross, a strong wind pushed me onto my back from the force of the explosion.  
Dave stood his ground, his fists shaking with anger at his sides.  
Metagross was consumed in the flames.  
I sat up, unsure if I even should have done so, staring at the burning ball of fire. My inhale through my nostrils was strong, but my exhale through my mouth was uneven and shaky as I raised my eyes to the still helicopter. I won’t just sit here and die, I insisted, shaking my head. No more running. We have to fight back! “We have to fight back!”  
Dave didn’t seem to react to my sudden shout.  
I have to do something while I can. While they’re right here! I raised my hand to a Poke Ball on my waist.  
“Chansey!”  
“Wiggly!”  
“Whoa!” I whipped around in shock as a Chansey and Wigglytuff shot past me from out of nowhere!  
They were holding each other’s hands. Chansey looked back at me before turning away, continuing to run with her partner.  
“METAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” A loud yell grabbed my attention again. Metagross, a huge flaming ball of fire, shot out like a cannonball out of the fire that consumed it, and charged at the helicopter. It slammed into it at full force and knocked it out of the sky!  
The helicopter, now on fire, fell to the ground and blew up upon collision.  
Metagross flew around in a rage, still on fire.  
Five people gently floated to the ground from the sky, holding on to open parachutes billowing above them.  
“Chansey Chansey!” Chansey ran away from Wigglytuff.  
“Wiggly Wiggly!” Wigglytuff cried out, reaching out for Chansey, but not moving from where it stood.  
Chansey ran to the Metagross. “Chansey!” Chansey’s body started to glow a blue-green color.  
The sound of a light, chiming bell was heard from somewhere I couldn’t exactly place. Blue-green waves started to radiate off Chansey’s body.  
Metagross, flying around in a burning rage, was hit with the waves and froze in mid air. The flames on it started to fade away.  
A moment later, Chansey stopped glowing, the waves ended, and the bell stopped ringing.  
Metagross was no longer on fire!  
“Chanseeeeey!” Chansey sang happily.  
“That was incredible!” I took out the Pokedex.  
Heal Bell. The user heals the Pokemon of any status conditions such as Burn, Paralysis, Freeze, Poison, and Sleep.  
“Meta…” Metagross gazed at Chansey, its face no longer wearing the blood of Flareon.  
Chansey stared back silently, smiling.  
“WHO ARE YOU??” Dave’s voice broke the moment. He stomped angrily over to the five people who had escaped the helicopter before it crashed.  
The men now stood calmly in a row, watching us. They wore matching brown outfits, resembling army fatigue.  
I ran up beside Dave and joined him in meeting this group.  
One man in particular stood out. He was standing a couple of feet in front of the other men, his hands behind his back. His eyes were now focused on me.  
The other guys had less serious faces on but they weren’t smiling and wore cold looks, staring at Dave. They looked younger than the lead man.  
Dave stopped in front of the man in front. “Who are you sick people?” he growled, and took a swing at him.  
The man swiftly blocked his fist and socked Dave in the stomach.  
Dave groaned and fell to his knees.  
The other four guys behind the lead man stepped forward, but the lead man waved his hand and they stopped and stood at attention. The guy in front never took his eyes off of me, even when handling Dave.  
I stared back at him, taking a nervous step back.  
The man shook his head slowly. “You’re so young…” he spoke, his voice very deep, yet also very loud and clear.  
My eyes widened.  
“How old are you, young one?” he asked. “Ten, is it?”  
I managed to nod, fear circulating throughout my body.  
He shook his head. “Why do you risk your life traveling with Pokemon?”  
I opened my mouth, hardly even knowing I had done so. No words would come out, partly from fear, partly from surprise he was speaking to me, and partly from confusion of his question.  
“This journey is dangerous,” the man told me, speaking strongly, yet gently. His words were slow enough to understand, without coming off as condescending. He spoke demanding attention and understanding of everything he was saying, and he had both my ears for a number of reasons. “Why risk your life on such a pointless quest?”  
A sound escaped from my open mouth, and I coughed a few times, not turning away from the imposing man. I cleared my throat. “I love my Pokemon...” I finally managed. Speaking felt good. “Pokemon are my friends!” I shouted, more courage flowing through me. “I love Pokemon! Why are you attacking them?”  
“I’m saving you,” the man said calmly. “I’m saving the lives of ten year old children such as yourself. I’m saving the lives of children younger than you. Those who may run into a Pokemon at some point in their precious lives. I’m saving the lives of adults too foolish to realize these monsters should all be exterminated, but instead study them and try keeping these monsters safe in areas like these!” His voice was beginning to rise with intensity. “We are here to bring peace to the world! We are here to save the planet from utter destruction!”  
“Peace?!” I shouted. “Look around you! This isn’t peace! You’re creating chaos! You’re killing Pokemon and people! You almost killed Officer Jenny with that other plane, but a Pokemon saved her life! Pokemon are good! You guys are out of your minds!!”  
The man shook his head at me and then opened his mouth, taking in a breath. “It is not too late for you, young child.” He closed his eyes and wiped at them with one hand, then stared at me again, an odd look on his face. Like that of sorrow, or sadness. “Once our goal is accomplished, you all will regret the interference you’ve caused us. The time wasted. Your eyes shall be opened and everyone on Earth will revere us as the guardians we have always been.”  
“Guardians?!” I was stuck on what to say next, stunned that this man could use such a word to describe himself and his group after the things they’ve done. “Y-y-you...” I just shook my head, unable to speak as my body trembled. “You all are going to jail! Y-you’ve... You... You...” I was breathing so hard, my mind spinning, my body filled with so much feeling I could cry! “YOU! Electrifying the oceans in Hoenn, blowing up mountains with innocent people and Pokemon in them! This is all you!” My eyes were tearing up. “That only shows how completely crazy you people are! You’re nothing but straight up terrorists!”  
“Anyone who stands in our way will be killed if necessary! We’ve been showing you the horrors of Pokemon!” The man was clearly getting angry now, his calm running out.  
“What?!” I couldn’t believe this guy’s words. “How does this show the horrors of Pokemon? You were-!” I was silenced, gasping as the man grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted up on it, pulling me to the tips of my toes, my heart now petrified that I had gone too far and was going to be killed.  
“Are you aware of the various Electric types of Pokemon who reside in the oceans?” the man questioned me through clenched teeth, his cold eyes staring so deep into mine that it hurt.  
But I didn’t dare look away. The man held even my stare captive by his. I knew of two Pokemon who were Electric and Water types, Chinchou and Lanturn, but I didn’t say anything. The man released my shirt, and I nearly continued all the way down, but managed to keep myself standing, though my legs were practically liquid.  
“There aren’t many, but there’s more than enough that there would be no stopping them if they decided to take complete control over the waters. By electrocuting the oceans, they’d annihilate the other creatures who live in it, Pokemon and animal alike, and ruin the water supply globally that we humans need to survive.” He stopped speaking and just stared at me, perhaps expectantly. When I said nothing, he started up again. “Any Pokemon with moves such as Explosion could’ve brought down Mt. Coronet. And some of those very Pokemon do live there. They need no assistance from us to accomplish that, and at times, Pokemon with that move can self destruct for absolutely no reason. Do you understand just how hazardous that is? That level of destructive power anywhere! In the middle of a city! Let alone in the hands of children. EVERY Fire Pokemon is a fire hazard. Nothing we have displayed is new but is entirely preventable, except for the fact that people have deemed Pokemon as good... We bring you all of these example for you own safety! Can you not see this?”  
Disgust was strong on my face, increasing in detail with every sentence this madman finished. “You’re... killing people! Pokemon! What the...? You’re not-you-you’re nuts!! Completely insane! You need help!”  
“The entire world needs help, young child,” the man responded. “That’s why we are here. We shall usher in a new world of peace and happiness. No one needs to die at the hands of Pokemon any further. This has been a long time coming. Our organization shall take back the planet to the rightful hands of its inhabitants. We shall save the world from its own ignorance. The planet will be handed to us on a silver platter after the lesser people have realized their foolishness in attempting to stop us from such a noble deed. The name of Team Solace shall reign for all eternity.”  
“Team… Solace?” I repeated in shock. “Solace? You have the nerve to call yourselves that? That’s the last thing you guys are bringing to people!!”  
He didn’t speak, simply leering at me.  
I glared back. “Who are you? What’s your name?” I demanded bravely.  
He continued to stare at me quietly before answering. “I am the leader of Team Solace. The creator behind the glory of that which is destined for this planet’s inevitable future. You may refer to me as Isaac.”  
I heard the roar of a plane and looked up to see it flying above.   
Their attack aircraft flew towards us, the S sitting on the nose of the plane. Something descended from underneath the plane and I saw immediately it was some kind of rocket. It fired at us!  
“RUN!” Dave grabbed me and pulled me away. His arm wrapped around my waist and he forced me to the ground, landing on top of me for protection.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The wind from the explosion whipped at me almost as strong as a solid object.  
I pushed Dave off me. “NO! No more running! We have to fight back!” I grabbed Baltoy’s Poke Ball and enlarged it. That’s when I saw the scene.  
Metagross was on the ground, a silent ball of fire now, its steel, blue body now blackened.  
Chansey and Wigglytuff were both on their backs, neither one moving.  
I turned to the plane in the sky.  
A long rope ladder dropped from the open door of a different plane that was now soaring towards us, the other attack aircraft now gone.  
The four men leaped at the ladder as the plane flew by them. They scrambled up, one-by-one.  
Isaac took a strong jump last, grabbing onto the rope ladder, and made his way up the rungs.  
Dave had his eyes squinted tightly at the plane, focusing seriously. He looked down to me and his face softened as a smile came over it, shortly followed by a wink. And he jumped and clung to the ladder!  
The plane soared higher as it carried the six men, Dave included, higher into the sky!  
The other five men didn’t seem concerned Dave was there, the first four men climbing inside of the plane.  
Dave looked up at Isaac, who nodded solemnly back before looking ahead at the direction the plane was going.  
I watched in disbelief as the plane faded from sight.  
Dave…? I thought. No way…   
“Chanseeeey…” I heard Chansey, but I didn’t turn away from where the plane had disappeared. I was still in complete shock. Dave was a part of Team Solace…? I thought. Is he not the Safari Zone Warden?   
“Wiggly Wiggly Tuuuuuf!” Wigglytuff whined.  
I kept looking up, my mouth hanging open. What did they do to the real Safari Zone Warden?  
“Chansey!” Chansey called.  
I finally turned to see what the fuss behind me was about.   
Chansey, Wigglytuff, and Metagross were all together now.  
Chansey was kneeled down, her hand on the tank looking Pokemon.  
Wigglytuff had its arms out, staring at Chansey mournfully, tears flowing down its cheeks as it begged to her for some reason.  
Chansey pulled herself up using Metagross to balance on. Her egg started to glow yellow and she raised her arms. A yellow silhouette in the shape of an egg rose from the egg in Chansey’s pouch. Chansey seemed to be struggling to lift the yellow glow.  
“Softboiled…” I whispered.  
But Chansey was struggling to use the move.   
“Wigglyyyyyyyy…” Wigglytuff cried out weakly.  
Suddenly, Metagross stirred lightly on the ground.  
I inhaled hard in surprise.  
The Steel type didn’t move again.  
Chansey’s glowing egg rose higher into the air. The egg floated over to Metagross and landed on it, melting into Metagross and causing Metagross to become outlined in a bright yellow glow.  
“Chan…” Chansey breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes, a smile sliding across her face.  
“WIGGLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!” Wigglytuff’s voice echoed.  
I watched in confusion was Chansey collapsed on top of Metagross.  
Metagross remained still.   
Wigglytuff kept screaming and crying.  
Metagross moved. It shook. Then it shook harder.  
Chansey slid off of Metagross, landing on the ground. She didn’t move again after that.  
Wigglytuff stared silently at Metagross as the tears kept flowing from its face.  
“Meeeet…” Metagross said weakly. The yellow outline faded from Metagross as its eyes opened slowly. It looked at me.  
I stared back with wide eyes. What just happened?  
Metagross turned to Wigglytuff, who stared back with its tears soaking its face.  
Metagross turned to Chansey, who remained still. “Meta…” Metagross reached out and gently, slowly, poked Chansey.  
Chansey didn’t react.  
I started to fear the worst, swallowing hard, taking a step towards Chansey.  
Metagross poked at Chansey again, but she still didn’t move.  
I slowly walked over to Chansey. Kneeling beside her, I placed a gentle hand on her soft body. “Chansey…” I whispered.   
Wigglytuff was crying hysterically.  
Metagross let out a low, mechanical sound.   
The noise gave my body the shivers. I could tell it was some kind of sad cry. Our eyes met. “She did this for you...” I understood. My eyes returned to Chansey’s back, which I ran my hand down.  
Chansey are known for finding sick Pokemon in the wild and healing them, giving them their egg to give energy and health, at their own health’s risk. They’re staples at Pokemon Centers in most parts of the world. Even so, I’d never seen Softboiled used to such an extreme as to heal a Pokemon who was in such an extremely critical and life threatening state. Was Chansey going to survive?  
I turned to Wigglytuff, but I couldn’t stare for long. Seeing it crying so intensely, so painfully, I turned away and looked at Metagross instead. But I couldn’t block out that soul ripping wailing from Wigglytuff.  
Metagross stared back at me before looking over to Wigglytuff, then to Chansey. It let out another loud, mournful cry itself.  
Why did Chansey do this for Metagross? I questioned. I know they’re helpful and caring Pokemon, but…  
Wigglytuff’s cries ripped into my ears, bringing out tears.   
How close were Wigglytuff and Chansey? I wondered. Why does Wigglytuff have to cry to loudly? So painfully? I can’t take it! I lowered my head and closed my eyes, my hands rising to my ears to cancel out the noise that was tearing me to pieces as my tears hit the grass beneath me.  
Wigglytuff’s cries were nearly as loud as before, my hands not helping in any way.  
This was all their fault... All of... Team Solace’s fault...  
I stared at the helicopter that was still burning. My hands lowered from my ears and I turned to the last spot I saw Team Solace before they vanished from my sight. They can’t get away with this, I thought bitterly. I heard police sirens from somewhere and looked around.  
From the direction exiting the Safari Zone were the approaching vehicles. The tanks. The fire trucks. And more...  
Behind me was more noise that needed my attention.  
There were the coming cop cars, more tanks, ambulances, and more pulling in. They had somehow made it here. The electric wall didn’t stop them!  
Wigglytuff kept screaming and crying, but it was all over.  
For now.

*

I was sitting in the back of one of the ambulances, drinking water and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The taste of both made me nauseous most times. They were enjoyable separate on bread, but not together. But my stomach didn’t seem to churn, the taste didn’t seem too conflicting in my mouth, and my throat didn’t reject it as I swallowed.  
I had answered a ton of questions by a number of Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys. It was now two in the morning and I was finally done being questioned, but I still dwelled on everything that we had discussed.  
Apparently Dave was the Safari Zone Warden. He’d had the position for eight years. Nobody ever would’ve thought he was working for Team Solace. They don’t know how long he’s been associated with them.  
Safari Ranger Jenny from the Pokemon Preservation Area was fine. She managed to get back to her base and radio for help.  
Will and Megan from the Big P Pokemon Ranch were both okay, too. Megan was in the hospital but it’s believed that she’d be okay, while Will seemed to not need any special medical care.   
A lot of bodies, alive and dead, human and Pokemon, were found from the ranch to the Safari Zone.  
The Pokemon Zoo had also been attacked in a similar manner to what I had survived, and during the same time. There were several deaths of Pokemon and people from attacking aircrafts with missiles and other weapons, as well as the use of the move Explosion numerous times from Pokemon who were believed to be under Team Solace’s control. Panic from the Pokemon and people caught in the chaos unfortunately also resulted in many deaths while trying to survive.  
Hearing that, I thought of Aly. She had to have left by then, I comforted myself. It’d been a couple of days since she’d left to go explore the zoo before I had won my Mephitic Badge from Ozne. She definitely left way before then. She’s fine.  
The electric blockage that sat between the ranch and the preservation, and between the preservation and the Safari Zone, were being tested while I was dealing with Team Solace in the Safari Zone. It wasn’t just an electric blockade. It was an incredibly durable forcefield. Tanks couldn’t even knock it down, and the exact height of it was undeterminable, but confirmed to be too high to simply fly over. Not long after Team Solace got away, the barriers vanished completely and they were able to make it through.  
An Officer Jenny asked me if I was ready for the interviews that were coming my way from the news crews, and I begged her to not make me go through with them. I was exhausted and in no mood to be interviewed a million times and relive that horrific experience.  
The officers could tell my story for me. They’d questioned me about it enough, after all.  
I also asked her to keep my name anonymous, which she promised she would. I then took time to take a long, much needed nap, somehow sleeping through the commotion outside of the ambulance truck.  
The last bite of my sandwich was now sliding down my throat, and I sipped slowly from my cup. The police said I could leave whenever I wanted, so I figured I’d leave after eating.  
Nurse Joy came by with a Chansey by her side, a mournful look on her face.  
Chansey was holding a tray with six Poke Balls on it, smiling up at me.  
“Nurse Joy…” I said softly. “Is...?”  
Nurse Joy’s eyes were to the ground.  
My lips pressed together tightly and I swallowed hard. My eyes turned to Chansey and I grabbed my Poke Balls, sitting them on my lap, and nodded at the Pokemon.  
There was sorrow in her eyes behind the pleasant smile.  
“Thank you Nurse Joy and Chansey. I appreciate everything you’ve done tonight. Really.”  
“A-a-are... you sure you don’t want anything else…?” Nurse Joy spoke in a low voice, barely audible, very carefully, her voice trembling nonetheless.  
“No, Nurse Joy, but thank you so much,” I insisted. “Thank you, Nurse Joy.”  
Nurse Joy nodded slowly and, with her head still down, covered her face with her hands and cried out, walking away.  
Chansey placed her hand on Nurse Joy as she followed.  
Several Nurse Joy and Chansey had come in ambulances.  
This particular Nurse Joy and Chansey had taken my Pokemon to make sure they were in good health. They also brought me food and water and asked about every hour if I wanted anymore. The nurse insisted on giving me a checkup even though I told her I was alright. She did several checks on me, like my pulse, blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, weight, took a blood sample, etc. She was very sweet and caring towards me, and informed me that they were trying to save the Chansey that had saved Metagross and that she would keep me updated.  
Wigglytuff was going to be okay, but he was terribly upset over the condition of Chansey, Nurse Joy believing they may be in a relationship or very close friends.   
I could tell by how Nurse Joy just acted that Chansey hadn’t survived. For a moment, I thought of how upset Wigglytuff must be. Letting out a heavy, loud sigh, I hooked my Poke Balls to my belt and placed my head in my hands, my elbows digging into my legs. My breathing was strong, weary, upset. I was on the verge of crying, but felt it unnecessary and weak to do right now, anger then starting to build up in me instead. I was unsure of what to do with myself.   
“Gary?” a voice said near me.  
I gasped and looked up.  
An Officer Jenny was standing a couple of feet away, her hands clasped together near her face, her outfit splashed with blood.  
“Jenny?” I said with surprise, a smile crossing my face. I hopped out of the ambulance and ran up to her.  
She embraced me with a stronger than expected hug. This had to be the Ranger Jenny from the preservation! Her perfume smelled exactly the same, too.  
I hugged her tighter and I felt her squeeze harder.  
“Jenny, you’re okay!” I exclaimed as we pulled apart.  
“You’re okay!” she responded. “I heard everything that happened!” Concern looked down on me from within her bright eyes, but a smile was held on her face.  
“I’m okay. But I was worried about you, Jenny! I was so happy when I heard you had made it back to your base safely.”  
She wiped a tear from her eye. “By the time I got to the base at the preservation, I guess the terrorists had moved on to the Safari Zone. I’m just so glad we got all the Pokemon to calm down, but the mess is absolutely catastrophic.”  
I only nodded.  
“I’ve really got to go, but I needed to see you just one more time, Gary. You’re my hero.” She reached down and hugged me again.  
I hugged her back, and to my surprise, she gave me a kiss on my cheek.  
“Take care, Gary,” she whispered before backing up. She smiled and waved as she walked away.  
I went straight down to my knees and fell back into a sitting position the second she was gone. She kissed me, I thought with the widest smile I had ever worn in my life. I may never wash my face again. Smiling felt good after all that had occurred. It was a while before I managed to my feet again, still smiling. I was ready to go now. Ready to go… I couldn’t think straight as far as where my next destination was to be. My mind was too preoccupied with that kiss from Ranger Jenny. But I did know I was leaving the Safari Zone. Several Officer Jennys gave me a smile and waved as I walked past them and I returned their waves, though my smile from that kiss was still plastered on my face.   
A pair of Nurse Joys ran past me.  
I walked past more police cars, tanks, ambulances, Officer Jennys, Nurse Joys, and Chansey. Team Solace, I thought to myself. Dave. And the leader, Isaac... I breathed a long sigh, my smile finally removed.  
Originally, I just wanted to go back home to my mommy. Not anymore. Not knowing an evil group like Team Solace was out there. There was no way I could let such criminals get away with what they’ve been doing. I didn’t think I could just stop them on my own, but I wasn’t going to be sitting at home, safe and sound, while the world was under attack like this. I may not be able to stop them on my own, but I won’t back down from them. I won’t run away. I will fight back. I felt it was a part of my duties as a Pokemon Trainer.  
This isn’t over, Team Solace, I promised. I love my Pokemon. My Pokemon love me. And I will continue to raise them. If we ever meet again, you won’t escape so easily like you did today. I’ll do everything in my power to prevent it. I won’t run away next time. You’re going to have to go through me next time. I’ll help stop Team Solace as best as I can. And I’ll continue to collect my eight Badges and become a Pokemon Master. I’ll capture every Pokemon in the world. My goal remains the same. Nothing’s changed. Nobody will threaten it nor stop me from accomplishing it. Nobody! More determined than ever before, I moved confidently on, into the trees, and along the grassy path.  
There was still some snow on the ground here, but most of it sat on many of the treetops.  
I’m going to Dark City to battle Cleopatra for my next Badge, I told myself. A Dark type Gym Leader. My fists balled up with excitement, and I smiled. I was reinvigorated. I felt ready to take on the world now. I felt ready to save the world, too. From Team Solace. I could do anything right now! My entire body was shaking and aching out of excitement of the moment, fear from what I’d been through both emotionally and physically, and worry about the future.  
Some time later, I was still dwelling on the events of the previous day running through the Big P Pokemon Ranch, the Pokemon Preservation Area, and the Safari Zone, but continuing to advance forward, continue on my journey, and leave everyone else behind me.  
“Gary!”  
The voice made me stop in my tracks. I instantly recognized it, but I didn’t turn around. My heart beat rapidly as I stood there quietly.  
There was nothing but silence all around me.  
I kept taking deep breaths, slowly, wishing I could just keep walking. But that was now impossible.  
After a very long while, I finally, slowly, turned around.  
I stared at the person who I’d known it would be the second my name was spoken.  
The person stared back at me silently.


	41. It's Not Just You; It's Him, Too

My eyes were glued to someone.  
That person stared back at me silently.  
The wind suddenly blew hard, causing me to tighten my coat around me, digging my hands into my pockets and squint my watery eyes.  
There wasn’t much more to be heard aside from leaves being forced along the ground and creaking tree branches.  
We both stared at each other while the wind continued to howl.  
When it ended quite a while later, there was nothing but silence to be heard.  
Neither of us could find a word to say to each other.  
At one point, I found myself wanting to say something I just couldn’t put into words, unsure of what it was I even desired to say.  
The returned silence made me feel that the other was perhaps in the same predicament.  
So we just stared at each other, not moving, the wind returning again, blowing a little more gently than before, lasting less time.  
“Why are you here?” I asked, tired of the silence, tired of just standing here doing nothing.  
Their lips parted, hesitating to speak. “Gary.”  
“I know my name,” I snapped. “What are you doing here?”  
Fear appeared in their eyes, along with regret.  
Silence.  
My patience was wearing thin. I kept my eyes straight ahead on a pair of eyes staring right back, only less harsh.  
The eyes that stared back at me were much softer, caring, sad, concerned, fearful.  
I couldn’t believe who I was staring at. Who knows how long it’s been. Why here? Why now? Why at all?  
The wind began to blow again, harder, the howl disrupting the silence.  
I stood my ground against the sudden, strong gust.  
Grabbing the hood of the big, red winter coat and pulling it down further around their head, the individual huddled against the wind, closing their eyes. They remained in that position even after the wind stopped blowing, clearly afraid to look up at me.  
I waited for the eyes to open.  
They did. Very slowly, very carefully, very cautiously, as if there was some fear that I might be there to strike.  
An impatient sigh came from me, and I stomped one foot down. “I don’t know why you’re here, but I have things to do. If you don’t have anything to say, I’m leaving. If you have something to say, get on with it already because I’m not gonna just be waiting here forever. What do you want?”  
Although their mouth opened, no sound came out. After a swallow and a gentle clearing of the throat, communication was attempted once more, but no language was spoken.  
My eyes glared colder as more time passed by.   
The still soft but ever wary eyes closed and a deep breath was taken. Then another. Then another. The eyes opened again and I stared into them, waiting. A slow maneuvering of tongue over lips seemed to be preparation to speak. Another deep breath was taken. Another deep breath then occurred. Another followed behind that one. Dressed for the weather in tall red boots and tight white jeans, we continued to eye each other like cowboys do in Western movies before shooting the other one down. A large black duffel bag was slung over the shoulder.

My teeth grit as my fists tightened with anger. I’d waited long enough. “I have to go.” I turned to leave.  
“Gary, wait!” the cry reached me, stopping me.  
My heart jumped at the sound, and I turned around angrily. “Wait for what, June?” I shouted.  
It was at her name, not my shout, that she backed up a step, seeming stunned somehow.  
“What could you possibly want from me, huh?” I continued yelling. “I haven’t seen you in a long time! You abandon me after what happened in Saffron City, and now, out of nowhere, you’re just back? Who the hell do you think you are??”  
June’s eyes watered and her lips quivered. “I’m sorry!” she cried out. She took a few quick, sharp breaths in. “I... I just wanted to say I’m sorry!” She then turned away, running.  
I remained where I was, watching her for a short moment. I didn’t want her to leave. I actually did want to talk to her. And I didn’t want to end up back at the Safari Zone in order to do so.  
She wasn’t fast enough to get far from me. Perhaps she didn’t really want to get away.  
I grabbed her shoulder just seconds after I took off after her and turned her around.  
“Let go of me!” she screamed. She pushed me away and ran again.  
Both her shoulders were in my hands just a few seconds later and I whipped her around, breathing hard. “Stop it, June!”  
“Get off of me!” she shouted angrily, squirming.  
“You shut up and stop acting like a damn child, will you?” I tightened my hold. “What the hell are you doing out of Gringey City?”  
“I left!” June whined, tears sliding down her cheeks as she stopped trying to break free.  
“What? Why? Did you run away again?” I demanded.  
“No! I left properly.” She couldn’t look at me as she spoke, choosing the ground as her eyes resting spot. “I even went to Vermillion City and explained everything to Lt. Surge. I told him I was quitting being a Gym Leader because I didn’t feel good enough. He tried to talk me out of it, and... gosh, it’s hard to resist anything that man says… But I stood my ground! He hugged me and wished me the best. I told everyone in Gringey City I was leaving and they tried to urge me to stay and remain a Gym Leader, but I refused. It took them a while, and some people are still against it, but they all support me nonetheless.” There was silence for a bit. “So I left.”  
“For what reason?” I inquired.  
June stared me deep in my eyes. “You.”  
“Huh? What do you mean...?” I let go of her after realizing I was still holding tightly onto her.  
June backed up a couple of steps away and stared at me. “You were arrested, Gary.”   
I looked at her, squinting against the wind blowing in my face. “You saved my life there.”  
“After phoning in to the police about your innocence, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” June admitted, her voice shaking. “I felt like you were in constant danger. I was scared for you, Gary. You could’ve gone to jail for a very long time! Forever, even! After that, I couldn’t get you off of my mind, Gary. I wanted to be with you again, but… I’d abandoned you… I couldn’t just…” Her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes again.  
“Couldn’t just what?” I asked, getting angry now. “I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself. You’re not much older than me, June. You’re not my mother.”  
June‘s eyes met mine, hurt evident in them. “I was just…”  
I waited for her to finish her sentence.  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, okay?” June covered her face with her hands and turned away from me, sobbing.  
I was unsure of how to feel or what to say. All I knew was, I was hating hearing her cry. Taking a couple of steps forward, my hand rested on her shoulder.  
She moved her shoulder, trying to shake me off.  
I let go and walked in front of her, extending my arms and wrapping them around her loosely enough that she could have gotten away if she wished, but tightly enough to show that I cared.   
June went silent. Shortly after her silence, she began to cry even harder and louder.  
I hugged her even tighter hearing this. She huddled close against me and I pulled her in further, resting my chin on top of her head. June, I thought. June…  
June pushed away from me, wiping her face. “I’m so sorry, Gary!” she wept openly. “I left you alone! I never should’ve done that to you! That killed me leaving you, and like such a coward at that! I hated having to do that! I just suck at goodbyes and that’s no excuse. Especially to do that to somebody like you. You saved my life in Saffron, Gary! We’ve been through a lot even before then! The moment we met was…” She stopped talking.  
“June.”  
She stared silently at me, her eyes glimmering with tears.  
“I understand why you left,” I told her. I took off my backpack and set it on the ground, unzipping it. Digging around inside, I soon pulled out June’s letter and then zipped the bag close and slung it over one shoulder.  
June stared in confusion at the folded up paper as it was held out to her. She slowly took it from me and opened it. Her mouth opened in shock as her lips silently mouthed her own written words. The paper fell from her hands and tears fell from her eyes as she looked at me. “I’m so sorry, Gary!” she squeaked. “You… kept that letter! I must have truly hurt you so badly! I thought you’d have just tossed it out!”  
“Why would I do that, June? You had good reason to leave after what happened last time,” I shook my head. “I was crazy to keep going, and I guess I still am that I’m still going forward, considering everything that’s happened recently.”  
June stared past me before looking back at me. “What did happen back there, Gary?” June asked. “I had trouble getting through to the Safari Zone trying to find you. I was so desperate trying to get to you. After freeing you from your arrest, I thought about it and wondered why you were back in Celadon again. So I decided that would be my first place to go and find you, but you were gone by the time I got there. I asked Vincent, the Gym Leader, but he hadn’t seen you since your battle against him. So, knowing the closest Gym was in Fuchsia City, I decided to give there a try. I wasn’t sure, but I had to do something! Right or wrong, I was desperate to find you! Ozne told me you’d left just the day before after defeating him and were on your way to Dark City, so I took the path through the Big P Pokemon Ranch, but it was blocked off by police! Something about an electric barrier?”  
“Team Solace,” I explained grimly.  
“Team Solace…?” June asked in confusion.  
“They’re a terrorist group aimed at killing all Pokemon,” I informed her.  
She gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes now wide. “Whaaat??”  
“They think Pokemon are nothing but evil and want to wipe the entire species out. They’ll stop at nothing to fulfill their goal. They’ve purposely caused Pokemon like Electrode and Golem to use moves that cause them to explode, just to kill them and destroy buildings in some psychotic attempt to demonstrate how dangerous they are. They’re completely out of their minds and want the world to respect them and bow down to them for what they’re doing. They have to be stopped!”  
“Electrode…” June mumbled, staring at me but not really seeming to be focused on me, her mind elsewhere.  
“June?” It hit me then that she used to own an Electrode. Before I battled it and accidently caused it to explode.   
June shook her head and then blinked at me, focusing again.  
I looked away. “I’m sorry,” I muttered.  
“For what?”  
“You know… When we battled and…” I paused.  
We both went quiet for a while.  
“So they were behind it?” June asked quietly.  
I looked up at her. “Huh?”  
“Team Silence.”  
“Solace?” My eyes widened with my raising eyebrows expectantly.  
“Right, Solace.” June shook her head and lightly slapped the side of it.  
I snickered.  
June smiled back.  
My smiled faded as I thought about Team Solace, looking up into the sky. “Team Solace set up some kind of powerful invisible electric barrier and then attacked areas of the Pokemon ranch, Pokemon Preservation, and the Safari Zone. I met the leader of the group, but he and his group escaped. I was just about ready to quit being a Pokemon Trainer.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because it was getting way too dangerous, June!” I exclaimed, my voice rising. “You were right to leave! I should’ve stopped, too! I wished I were home and safe during the time Team Solace started attacking the areas I was in. I’m only ten!”  
“So… you’ve quit…?” Disappointment was clear in her voice.  
“No. After meeting the Team Solace leader, Isaac, I realized I can’t quit. I can’t allow people like that to spread fear everywhere and think they can just take control. I can’t let them scare me, and others like me, from our dreams and love of Pokemon. I won’t run anymore. I have to stay and fight. They have to know Pokemon are good. Those guys are the crazy ones. They’ve been behind all of the attacks in the news. The explosion at Mt. Coronet, Mt. Pyre, the Safari Zone in Hoenn, the electric surges in the waters of the Hoenn region, that’s all them!”  
“Are you serious??” June screeched. “That’s been them?”  
“You think I’d be kidding about that?” I asked sharply.  
June’s mouth hung open. “I can’t believe it…”  
“I’m crazy to keep traveling,” I added. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
“Absolutely nothing,” June spoke strongly.  
My eyes were trained on her as she continued.  
“You are an amazing, strong person, Gary.” Her fear and weakness were gone from her face. June now was staring at me with inspired strength, confidence, and seriousness. “The question is, what’s wrong with me? Leaving you like that. I wanted to get closer to Pokemon and once things got crazy, I flaked out. You did the right thing. You did what anybody who truly wants to learn about Pokemon does. You did what anybody who truly loves Pokemon does. You stuck with it and remained dedicated. What we experienced in Saffron was the most craziest thing to have ever happened to me, but it was a learning experience nonetheless! I don’t regret it one bit. Even if we had died, I’m glad we tried to help out in some sort of way. Even though it looks like things are completely bonkers in the world now, what with Silph Co. out of action right now…”  
“Yeah… But we did the right thing. People were just gonna keep on dying who entered that city or challenged that Gym. I’m not sure anybody could’ve escaped that Gym alive.”  
June simply nodded. Her eyes were focusing hard on me. Before I could question her, she said, “You’re so brave.”  
I looked away, unsure of what to say.  
“I admire that a lot in you,” June continued. “Your bravery and your courage. Your dedication. You’re not crazy. You’re inspiring, if anything.”  
It was hard to keep a serious face with all the compliments from her, my face heating up, and to keep from smiling, I sniffled and wiped at my nose, leering at the ground. “Well, thanks,” I spoke in a low voice. Maybe I wasn’t so crazy after all, I considered. Maybe I’m more sane in my crazy decisions than I think.   
“Have you spoken to Kiwi?” June asked.  
I looked up at her. “No. I don’t know where she is.”  
“Oh my…” June replied. “How about your other friends? Robert? Aly?”  
I laughed a little. “Aly’s doing okay…” I’m sure she wasn’t still in the zoo, I thought. No way. “Rob-in is… alright too, I suppose…”  
June laughed loudly. “Robin, right! You sure don’t sound too confident that your friends are okay.” Her smile shrunk a bit.  
I chuckled a little. “Aly’s fine. She just didn’t do too well against Ozne and decided to try her hand at a different Gym. Robin’s okay, too. Just…”  
“Squirtle?” June asked.  
“Yeah. He’s still having trouble with Catherine.”  
“Catherine?” June asked.  
“Mhm. Robin nicknamed all his Pokemon now. Squirtle is now Catherine.”  
“Why Catherine?”  
I hesitated as I thought back on what Robin had told me. “She’s... female, as you know... And Robin feels that a lot of her personality traits start with the letter ‘C.’ He says Squirtle’s very ‘caring’ and ‘concerned’ and whatever else he listed. So he nicknamed her Catherine.” I wasn’t able to look at June as I spoke about Catherine, not wanting to get into detail right now about why Squirtle was given her name.  
“That was sweet of him,” June said softly.  
I nodded.  
“So… Catherine’s still a Squirtle?” June asked. “She hasn’t evolved?”  
“Maybe. The last time I saw her, when I was in Celadon the second time, she was still a Squirtle.”  
“Interesting…” June said in a low voice.  
I nodded again.  
June’s attention turned to me again, more seriously. She didn’t say anything.  
I stared back. “June. Did you only come out here to apologize to me?” I asked.  
June’s breathing was getting heavier, her breath visible in the cold air, billowing in front of her. “No,” she finally admitted. “As a matter of fact, Gary, no. I came here because…” She hesitated.  
“June, come on now,” I said impatiently. “Just spit it out!”  
“I want to travel with you again!” June burst out.  
My eyes bulged out. “What?” Her words didn’t really surprise me, and yet, I somehow was surprised!  
“Gary, I want to see the world with you some more!” June begged. “I have no right to ask of this, I know. But I still have so much to learn from you! I promise I won’t desert you like I did in Saffron again. Please, Gary. Please! I…”  
I waited for her to finish her sentence.  
“I… love, traveling with you,” June spoke carefully. “If you can forgive me, give me one more chance, Gary. But if you don’t want me, tell me. I can take it. I’ll go. Just, be honest, okay? That’s most important to me.” Her red hair wasn’t very visible under her hood, but a few strands were loose.  
We stared at each other for what could have been fifteen minutes or so. Perhaps we were seeing who would blink first. Or even breathe first.  
June suddenly smiled. “Thanks anyway, Gary. I appreciate the time we had together. Again, I’m sorry for ever leaving you. I understand your feelings towards me, though. I could never apologize enough to you for what I’ve done. Take care.” She finished her sentence and her mouth closed. It opened again, but she closed it and turned around swiftly, heading back to the Safari Zone.  
I watched her walk away, considering saying something; considering calling out to her, but decided it’d be best if I didn’t. It hurt my heart watching her leave, especially without me saying so much as goodbye to her, but with a deep breath, I turned around and walked away, too.  
My heart beat fast, hard, in my chest as I walked. I didn’t even know what to think to or of myself. I just kept walking.  
To Dark City, I told myself.  
My feet came to a stop and I stood frozen in place for a moment before turning around. “A three-on-three Pokemon battle!” I called out.  
June was several feet away from me. She stopped and turned around. Even from our distance, I could see her face was soaked in tears. “Huh?” she asked in surprise.  
“Deal?”  
“For what?”  
“We battled last time and you decided to join me afterwards, right?” I reminded her with a smile. “Let’s try it again.”  
June gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. As her hands lowered, she smiled eagerly. “Oh, Gary!”  
“Okay, let’s begin!” I threw my Poke Ball. “Baltoy, you start!”  
“Baltooooooooy!” Baltoy sang out, spinning in place.  
“Oh...” June’s eyes widened as she cocked her head and watched my Pokemon twirl. “How... adorable. A Baltoy.” She took a step back and smiled slightly, looking to me. “When did you catch this little cutie?”  
“Remember our trip to Saffron? We were on that mountain and we got separated and ran into several Psychic type Pokemon.”  
June shuddered. “I remember that.”  
“Well, this is the Pokemon I captured there.”  
“Hmmm,” June nodded at it, her smile fading slightly. “Right, well, let me see.” June dropped her long bag to the ground and dug around in it before standing up again. She threw the Poke Ball in her hand excitedly. “Gooooo!”   
“Eeeeveeee!” an adorable little Pokemon said, smiling up at Baltoy.  
Baltoy began immediately spinning circles around Eevee.  
Eevee started looking dizzy.  
June took a couple of steps back, keeping stern eyes on Baltoy.  
“I never knew you had an Eevee, June.”  
“Isn’t she just a doll?” June beamed at me quickly, returning to the two Pokemon, a nervous look coming over her face.  
“Alright, let’s begin! June, you may have the first move.”  
June nodded. “Eevee! Bite attack!”  
“Veeee!” Eevee leaped at the spinning Baltoy and sunk her teeth into it.   
“Toy Toy Toooooy!” Baltoy cried out.  
“Rapid Spin!” I called.  
“Toooooooooooy!” Baltoy sang, spinning rapidly in place.  
“VEEEEEE!” Eevee screeched, clinging on for dear life by her teeth before being flung from Baltoy and right into a tree, headfirst. As Eevee bounced off the tree, Baltoy threw itself into the air and collided into Eevee, throwing Eevee right back into the tree again, headfirst!  
Baltoy landed easily on the ground and slowed its spinning to a stop.  
Eevee slid down the tree trunk and didn’t move.  
“My baby!!” June ran to Eevee and picked her up. She ran her hand along Eevee’s fur back. “My poor baby, are you okay? You did well, sweetie. Come on back to your Poke Ball.” She kissed Eevee on the forehead and returned her. She stomped back over to her spot and glared at me. “So you wanna play rough, huh?” She dug into her bag furiously, searching for her next Poke Ball.  
“June, I was only-” I started.  
“Oh, no no no no no,” June interrupted. “I’ll give you a battle if that’s what you want!” June stood up, fire in her eyes. Despite it being very cold outside, June pulled off her hood and shook her head, her long, beautiful hair flowing about her face. She brushed it aside. In her right hand was a Poke Ball. Her furious stare went from me, to the Poke Ball.   
I could’ve sworn a look of uncertainty was on her face for a moment.  
She turned to me with a look of determination. “I choose you!”   
The Poke Ball popped open and the Pokemon towered over Baltoy.  
“ELECTIVIIIIIIIIRE!!!” it screamed, flexing its muscles.  
“Whoa!” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Electivire. The Thunderbolt Pokemon and the evolved form of Electabuzz. This Pokemon is known to be very reckless both while attacking and even when taking damage from opponents. They tend to go in close to opponents and then strike with their tails, loosing over 20,000 volts of electricity.  
“I didn’t even know Electabuzz evolved…” I muttered. “No matter. Electricity won’t help you here against my Ground type Pokemon.”  
“Baltoooooooy!” Baltoy spun around Electivire.  
“Virrrrrre…” Electivire growled, eyeing Baltoy. Electivire started to glow white, and with one swift hit, punched Baltoy, sending it flying into the air!  
“Tooooooooooooy!!!” Baltoy screamed, flying high.  
“Baltoy!” I watched my poor Pokemon in shock.  
“Electivire!” June shouted at her Pokemon, her hands on her hips. “Baltoy was only saying hi to you! And I never said to use Strength attack!”   
I couldn’t help but smile at June’s sentence. There’s her ability to read Pokemon, I remembered.  
“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaal!” Baltoy was falling back down.   
“Vire…” Electivire said in a low voice, watching Baltoy carefully.  
“Electivire, stop it!” June ordered.  
Electivire leaped after Baltoy, one fist glowing light blue. It pulled the fist back and swung hard at Baltoy.  
On impact, Baltoy started to become coated in ice.  
“It’s Ice Punch!” I realized.  
“Baaaaaltoy!” Baltoy moaned.  
“Lectivire!” Electivire said, landing on the ground.  
Baltoy, a frozen block of ice, landed. The ice around it shattered, and Baltoy remained still.  
“Electivire, that was horrible!” June barked.  
“Vire Electivire!” Electivire was now talking to me, ignoring June, punching its fists together, seeming ready for another battle.  
“That is enough!” June walked up behind Electivire. “This isn’t about you winning battles, Electivire! I get it, okay? You’re big bad Mr. Tough Electric Type. Congratulations! My gosh! You used to be so well behaved! If all I wanted was to win, I’d just let you do whatever you wanted! I want to win as a team! Does that word mean anything to you? Huh?? TEEEEEAM??”  
“VIRE!” The balls on the end of Electivire’s antennae sparked with electricity before the sparks zapped backwards and hit June, who shrieked out.  
When the attack ended, June collapsed.  
I couldn’t believe what I just saw and gasped. “What do you think you’re doing, Electivire?” I snapped at him. “You can’t attack June like that!”  
“VIRE! ELECTIVIRE!” Electivire responded.  
What’s going on here? I wondered. June can read Pokemon. Why can’t she control her Electivire?  
Electivire took a step towards me.  
“Oh, yeah? You wanna battle?” I said bravely, despite my heart beating harder than it had been just a moment ago. “Fine! Primeape, come out!”   
“Priiiiime Ape Ape Ape!” Primeape bounced in place eagerly. “PRRRRIIIIIME!” Primeape let out at Electivire.  
“LECTIVIRE!” Electivire swung a sparking fist at Primeape suddenly.  
Primeape cried out as the Thunder Punch hit, tossing him up towards me.  
I caught Primeape, but the force threw me back a few feet, landing me on my back.  
Primeape hopped up off of me and shook his head.  
“Primeape, you okay?” I asked him, sitting up.  
“APE APE!” Primeape nodded, and charged at Electivire.  
“Thrash attack!” I commanded, getting up.  
Primeape screeched and leaped into the air, pulling back a fist and swinging on Electivire, punching and kicking and knocking Electivire over.  
Electivire’s tails reached out from behind him and wrapped around Primeape as Electivire continued to fall down. He used one of his massive hands to land on the ground, and then he pushed himself back up to his feet.  
“Electivire!” June was sitting up, her hand on her head, watching in shock. Her red hair was now an afro from the Electric shock she took. “Gary, why are you battling this thing??”  
“What else am I supposed to do?”  
“VIIIIIRE!” Electivire’s body started glowing with yellow sparks and Primeape screamed as his body was zapped.  
“Electivire, stop using Thunder!” June pleaded. “Gary, return your Primeape, please!”  
“Why?” I took offense to her words. “We can-!”  
Electivire flung Primeape at me, knocking me over again.  
Primeape didn’t hop off of me this time.   
“Primeape?” I struggled to sit up, Primeape sprawled out on my lap.  
Primeape was beaten.  
“Primeape!” I couldn’t believe he was handled so easily. “You did well, Primeape. Thank you!” I returned him to his Poke Ball and stood back up, grabbing my last Poke Ball.  
“Gary, just stop it!” June insisted.  
“This was a three-on-three battle, right? Then I’m going all the way.”  
“But Gary, please, just listen to me! Please, just stop battling with him!”  
“He isn’t invincible!” I was getting more and more upset the more June told me not to battle her Electivire. “I can beat this thing!”  
“I know he isn’t invincible, Gary, but please, let’s not do this! Please!”  
I ignored her. “Charmeleon, let’s do this!”  
“CHAAAAAAAR!!!” Charmeleon fired a flame into the air, flexing his arms.  
Charmeleon’s eager attitude inspired me and sent a fire through me, warming me up and encouraging me. “Charmeleon, let’s win this one! Flamethrower!”  
“MEEEEEEELEOOOOOOOOOON!” Charmeleon used Flamethrower.  
Electivire sat on the ground calmly and crossed his legs, his hands placed gently in his lap. He closed his eyes and let the fire consume him!  
“What?!” I stared at the sight, trying to make sense of it.  
“Gary, don’t!” June shakily climbed to her feet.  
When the Flamethrower was over, Electivire continued to sit there patiently, eyes closed.   
“What?? Is that thing saying we’re weak?! Charmeleon, show him some real strength! Fire Fang!!”  
Charmeleon leaped onto Electivire, who remained motionless, and sunk his fire coated fangs into Electivire, the fire engulfing Electivire instantly. After a minute, Charmeleon let go of Electivire and growled.  
The fire surrounding Electivire faded and Electivire remained in his position.  
“Flame Burst!”  
Charmeleon used Flame Burst, shooting streams of fire from his mouth which formed a ball and exploded, coating Electivire in flames.  
Electivire remained as calm as ever.  
“What is going on here?” I yelled in frustration.  
“You don’t listen, do you, Gary?” June was shaking her head.  
“What is Electivire doing?” I asked.  
June merely sighed.  
“Another Flamethrower! Don’t let up on it, either!”  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!” Charmeleon let out what looked like the strongest Flamethrower attack I’d ever seen it do without the boost from Sunny Day.  
Electivire was coated in the fire. He didn’t make a single noise. Not a scream, or a cry, or a whimper. He just sat there. “Tiiiiiiiivire!!!!!” I finally heard Electivire react.  
“YES!” I cheered. “We’ve got him now, Charmeleon!”  
When Charmeleon’s Flamethrower finally ended, Electivire was standing up and outlined in a very bright, white glow.  
“Whoa! What happened to him?”  
“Meditate, Gary,” June sighed.  
“I don’t wanna meditate!” I waved off June. “I’m calm! I’m just asking what is wrong with your Pokemon! He’s glowing white!”  
“The move is called Meditate, you idiot!” June sneered at me. “Electivire has maxed out his Attack stat because he was using Meditate all this time!”  
“Really…?” was all I could manage to say in my stunned surprise.  
“VIIIIRE!” Electivire ran at Charmeleon and socked him across the face with Thunder Punch.  
“MEEEEEEEEEEL!” Charmeleon wailed out, slamming to the ground.  
“Charmeleon!” I called helplessly.  
Charmeleon struggled to push himself up. “Meeeel…” Charmeleon got up, visibly shocking Electivire, June, and myself as well. His tail flashed in a powerful blaze of fire in front of us. His body was outlined in a fiery red aura.  
“Blaze ability!” My fists tightened, thrilled over this boost. “Let’s see your Electivire take this! Flamethrower, full force!”  
“Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!!!!” Charmeleon opened his jaws to use Flamethrower. “Meeeel…” Charmeleon collapsed to his face, the fiery aura fading away, Charmeleon’s tail flame dying down to normal.   
I gasped.  
June gasped.  
Electivire punched his fists together eagerly.  
All eyes were on Charmeleon.  
I let out my breath shakily, feeling like I’d been holding it for an hour. “Return. And thank you,” I said, returning Charmeleon to his Poke Ball. I inhaled deeply before letting it out in a shaky sigh.  
“Electivire!” Electivire cheered, the balls on his antennae sparking and his entire body glowing with electricity. The antennae started firing random jolts of electricity everywhere!  
June and I cried out, jumping and dodging around the electric waves.  
“You win, Electivire! The end!” June complained. “Return!”  
Electivire was returned to his Poke Ball.  
June and I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, panting heavily.  
“What is wrong with that thing?” I asked.  
June didn’t reply. She just kept trying to catch her breath. After several minutes, June turned to me and smiled. “So, am I in?”  
I couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah... Welcome back, June.”  
June crawled over to me and hugged me.  
“Okay, okay, June,” I said, gently pushing her away.  
“Mean,” she said, gently punching my arm.  
“He may not obey you, but at least he fights,” a voice said from nearby.  
June and I turned quickly to see who it was.  
“Robin!” June and I gasped at the same time.  
Robin stared down at us, wearing a thick black coat with a hood over his head, his hands at his sides. His white sneakers looked fresh and new against what seemed to be a brand new pair of blue jeans. “What a surprise. Nice to see you again, June,” he said to her solemnly.  
June stared at him silently, her face in awe, unsure of what to say. She finally nodded. “Hello, Robin!”  
Robin turned to me, his eyes tightening. “You and me, Gary. One-on-one. Catherine versus something else in your party other than Charmeleon. I’m thinking maybe she’s just too close to your Charmeleon. Maybe it isn’t all about you after all. What do you say?”  
No words would come to me.  
I could only stare up wide eyed at Robin as my heart pumped away from within.   
I smiled.   
“Then let the battle begin!”


	42. A Little Time Apart

I started to push myself up to my feet, but Robin moved quickly over to me, extending his hand out to me to my surprise. I took it and he smiled, helping me to stand.  
Robin turned to June and assisted her up, too. “June, what brings you here?” Robin asked.  
“Um…” June hesitated and gave me a quick glance. Her hands swiftly went to her now blown out, puffy hair and ran through it in a desperate attempt to keep it down. An attempt that proved entirely unsuccessful as it instantly returned to its red cotton ball state. She grunted and sneered off to the side as her hands fell hard to her sides and then smiled forcibly. “Well, to be honest, I’m traveling with Gary.”  
Robin’s eyes widened in shock. “Really...?” He turned to me, and then back to June. “That’s… um… Why?”  
June’s eyes shot to the ground. “I just… think Gary has a great connection with his Pokemon,” June explained shyly, growing red in her face. “He has something I wish I had better of. I want to build a stronger bond with my Pokemon, too. I’ve traveled with Gary for a while now, and I’ve learned quite a lot from him. I want to learn even more. I’ve deduced that traveling with Gary is a great way for me to learn about Pokemon.”  
This was now beyond embarrassing and I kept my eyes down.  
It was very quiet. Only the wind blowing could be heard now.  
Robin busted out laughing, loudly. “Gary? You’re learning from Gary?” Robin laughed. “I’m sorry, but what can you possibly learn from Gary??” Robin held his stomach and kept on laughing.  
“At least my Pokemon listen to me!” I scowled. “Or have you just now gotten Catherine to do what you say?”  
Robin’s laughter was cut short and he shot me a dirty look.  
“Well, since you won’t even battle my Charmeleon, I guess you’re unsure of if she’ll listen or not, yet,” I continued, my tone easing up, not speaking so harshly now that Robin was mad, which was what I wanted. I felt happy getting him to shut up. “How do you intend to get anywhere with a disobedient Pokemon? You’ll never officially defeat me if you can’t get her to battle me. It doesn’t matter if she won’t battle me, or my Charmeleon. You’re no Pokemon Master if you can’t master your own Pokemon.”  
Robin bared his teeth at me as he continued to glare. “I just want to understand what the exact problem is!” he shouted. He grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt, pressing the button in the middle, the Poke Ball growing in size. “I can’t be a Pokemon Master without understanding my Pokemon, right? So are we battling, or what?”  
I thought for a minute.   
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Kingdra.  
Weepinbell.  
Baltoy.  
Robin and I exchanged rival level glances.  
I grabbed a Poke Ball from my belt. “I’m ready when you are!” A smile spread across on my face.  
“Catherine, it’s time to win!” Robin threw her Poke Ball at the ground.  
The Poke Ball bounced twice before popping open in midair.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine cried out happily.  
Seeing her, my smile only broadened.  
Catherine looked up at me in shock and then returned my smile, her eyes seeming to glimmer with happiness. “Squirtle!” She ran towards me.  
“CATHERINE! FREEZE!” Robin’s voice echoed as I knelt down to greet Catherine.  
Catherine kept running to me, completely ignoring Robin.  
I opened my arms and greeted her with a huge hug.  
“Awwww!” June squealed. “This is so adorable! You two are closer than the last time I saw you two!”  
I stood up and held Catherine out in front of me, then lifted her high in the air.  
Catherine’s arms and legs swung out for me as she laughed gleefully.  
“How’ve you been, Catherine?”  
“Squirt! Squirt!” Catherine responded.  
“That’s great to hear!” I chuckled. “You’re looking even better than ever.”  
Catherine’s hands went to her face and she appeared embarrassed, turning just slightly red in her blue cheeks. Her arms outstretched towards me and I pulled her in for another tight hug.  
“This is the most sweetest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” June gushed and clapped.  
Catherine nuzzled her head against my neck, her little arms gripping as much of me as she could reach.  
A light giggle was forced out of me from the tickle on my neck. “I’m so happy to be seeing you again, Catherine.”  
“Squirt! Squirtle! Squirtle!”  
My eyes opened and I gasped, my heart jumping.  
Robin was giving me a look that made me feel that my life was in danger. His hands were balled tight, shaking at his sides. His eyes were on fire with rage. He was breathing heavily and his face was red with fury.  
I slowly lowered Catherine, keeping her in my hands.  
Catherine looked up at me in confusion, then turned to Robin and started whimpering.  
“Oh, no,” June whispered, noticing Robin’s anger.  
“Robin,” I started.  
Robin didn’t say a word. He just kept his flaring eyes on me. He looked ready to walk over to me and take a couple of good swings at my face. “Catherine, get back over here,” Robin growled.  
Catherine huddled in my hands, trying to get closer to me.  
“No, Catherine,” I said firmly, looking to her.  
“Squirt?” Catherine looked up at me in surprise.  
I set Catherine down and kneeled to her level. “Your Trainer, Robin, gave you an order. You should obey it. We’re about to have a battle! You and one of my Pokemon. Robin and me! So you go and listen to Robin, and let’s have a great battle, okay?” I beamed at her.  
Catherine looked at the furious Robin, then back to me uncertainly.  
I gave her a gentle nudge towards Robin, my heart beating hard, knowing how angry Robin was right now, probably not any more happy with the fact that I was having to give Catherine orders to obey her own Trainer. “Go ahead,” I whispered.   
Catherine’s head lowered sadly as she walked back over to Robin.  
Robin glared down at Catherine, looking ready to step on her. Or looking like a lion ready to jump his prey and devour it.  
I stood up and faced Robin. “Okay! I choose to battle Catherine with my Kingdra! So, go!” I threw her Poke Ball eagerly.  
“Dooo Doooo!” Kingdra appeared.  
“Kingdra!” Robin’s face was still filled with anger. “A Dragon and Water type! This may be a bit tricky, Catherine, but we’ve got this! Ice Beam!”  
I waited, not wanting to attack yet.  
Catherine looked at Kingdra.  
Kingdra stared back.  
Nobody moved. Nobody spoke.  
The wind swirled around us, howling.  
“Dooo?” Kingdra uttered in confusion after a while.  
“Catherine!” Robin snapped. “Use your freaking Ice Beam attack!”  
Catherine stared at me, then back to Kingdra.  
I felt sorry for Robin. Genuinely sad. This was terrible.  
Catherine wasn’t concerned what Pokemon she battled, as long as the Pokemon didn’t belong to me.  
“Catherine, what in the hell is wrong with you, huh?” Robin screamed, his face reddening again. He stormed over to Catherine and picked her up. He shook Catherine for a second, losing his temper. “BATTLE, DAMN IT! BATTLE GARY!!!”  
“Robin, stop it!” I called out to him, shocked he would shake his own Pokemon.  
“Squirtllllle!” Catherine squirted Robin in the face with a Water Gun.  
Robin sounded like he was drowning and dropped his Pokemon, falling onto his back.  
Catherine landed on the ground, turned to me, and ran around Kingdra, towards me. She hugged my leg and started crying.  
I knelt down and tried to pet her head, my eyes on Robin, but Catherine leaped high and wrapped her little arms around my neck. My hands ran along the back of her hard, smooth shell, looking sadly at Robin as he stared at me and Catherine, a look of utter loathing on his face.  
He sighed and looked down in shame, his anger starting to fade as he took some deep breaths.  
I’d never known Robin to get so angry before. This was a side of Robin I’d never seen. He was always so happy and tried to look on the bright side of things.  
Then again, neither of us had ever raised Pokemon before. This was an entirely new world we were in. Different emotions and reactions were bound to come out.  
The wind, and Catherine’s cries, were the only sounds to be heard.   
“Sssshh,” I spoke soothingly to Catherine. “It’s okay, Catherine. You’re gonna be okay. Don’t cry.”  
Robin kept his eyes lowered, unable to look up at us. His eyes narrowed at the sounds of me comforting his own Pokemon from something he had done to her.  
“This is a serious problem,” June said.  
“I know,” Robin shot at her. “I’m sorry, okay? I lost it a bit! I’d never truly hurt my Squirtle! I’ve never gotten so angry at my Pokemon before, honest! I just… WHY?? Why Gary??? Why the hell is he so special to her? She battles against everybody else with no problem! She’s a great, powerful Pokemon and I know she could beat him! I know it!” Robin’s knees went to his chin and he wrapped his arms around his knees, frowning. “What am I doing wrong…?” he asked in a low, disappointed voice.  
“I don’t mean what you did to her,” June replied. “That was horrible! How dare you do that to your Pokemon!” June stomped up to Robin, glaring down at him, her hands on her hips, looking authoritative.  
For some reason, seeing her so angry struck a bit of fear into my own heart.   
Robin looked up at her, still frowning. His face changed once he saw the look on June’s face, though.  
“You truly have lost your mind doing that to your Pokemon,” June told him sharply. “You’re absolutely pathetic.”  
Robin’s face turned to shock and he lowered his head shamefully.  
Catherine stopped crying and turned to look at June and Robin, tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
“But you’re a good person,” June said more gently. “I know you care about her. I know you love your Squirtle so much.”  
Robin didn’t look up, but his eyebrows narrowed harder. “I do.”  
“I know,” June nodded. “But the problem I was talking about…” June turned around and walked back to me.  
Robin looked up and watched June walk away.  
June stopped in front of me.  
I looked her in her eyes.  
June didn’t look back. She was staring at Catherine. She reached out and rubbed Catherine’s head.  
Catherine closed her eyes and smiled.  
June gently took Catherine from my arms and cradled her carefully, smiling.  
Catherine stared back.  
Robin looked on from the ground with wide eyes.  
June turned to Robin and cast him a serious look. “She’s still a Squirtle, Robin.”  
June continued to look at Robin, but Robin and I looked at Catherine.   
“She hasn’t evolved,” June continued.  
“So...?” Robin asked meekly. “Maybe she isn’t ready. Not all Pokemon want to evolve, you know.”  
June shook her head. “I don’t think it’s as simple as that.”  
“Then what?” Robin asked.  
June smiled, and then turned to Catherine. “Give me a little time with her.”  
“Huh?” Robin gasped. “What are you gonna do?”  
June kept her eyes on Catherine, who stared back at her with wide eyes. “I want to spend some time with Catherine today.”   
“Spend time…? With my Squirtle?”  
Even I was even staring at June in confusion.  
June turned to me, and then to Robin. “You two should go off and leave me and this sweetie alone.”  
“Are you serious, June?” I asked.  
June turned to me, smiling warmly. “Yes.”  
I turned to Robin.   
Robin looked to me, and then to June. “I can’t just leave my Pokemon with you like that! No way!”  
June stared at him sternly. “Do you want to know exactly what’s wrong with Catherine, or not?”   
“I’m Catherine’s Trainer! Not you!” Robin stood up quickly. “If anybody’s gonna find out what’s wrong with her, it should be me!”  
June smiled at Robin sweetly. “There’s nothing wrong with getting help from people with a bit more experience. You haven’t been able to get through to Catherine’s feelings, so, since I can read Pokemon, won’t you trust me and give me a bit of time with her?”  
“I don’t even know you outside of a Gym battle!”  
“Gary can vouch for me!” June gave Robin a broad smile, flashing every tooth in her possession.  
Unsure of what to say at first, staring at June, I finally turned to Robin. “I trust her, Robin.”  
“Pffft,” Robin said, glaring at me. “For all I know, this is a robbery! A set up!”  
Now, I was offended, and my patience with Robin was being sliced repeatedly. “Robin, you really think I would do that?”  
Robin glared at me and opened his mouth to say something. His mouth closed. He took a couple of deep breaths. “Of course not, Gary,” he muttered, the anger on his face fading slowly. “I just… love Catherine. She’s my favorite Pokemon. I’m worried. Am I wrong to be worried?”  
“No, Robin.” June walked over to him. “You have every right to be. But, please, trust me, okay? I want to help you and Catherine. Will you trust me? Please?”  
Robin and June eyed each other silently for a short while.   
Robin looked at Catherine, who also stared back.  
Catherine turned back to June, who smiled down at her. The Water type turtle Pokemon smiled at June. “Squirtle!” she let out with joy, reaching up to the sky.  
Robin looked at Catherine, and then at June.   
June turned to Robin, her beautiful, comforting smile plastered on her face.  
Robin looked away after a few seconds and sighed. “Okay, June. After all, you are a Gym Leader,” Robin conceded. “And Catherine seems to be okay with it, I guess. And I know I can trust Gary. If he says it’s okay, it usually is. He’s so unsure of everybody that if he trusts somebody, it’s usually a good bet. Though not always. He can be a bit too trusting, especially around pretty girls.” Robin smiled slyly.  
My eyes widened at this statement, but Robin spoke up again before I could.  
“He got tricked when a group of random girls asked to use his library card to check out several books and promised they’d return it. Gary didn’t get their phone numbers or any means of contact from them and they never returned.”  
“Robin!!” I barked.  
June turned to me, laughing.  
That beautiful smile was one I hated to admit that I had missed seeing.  
June turned back to Robin. “Robin, if you don’t trust me, it’s okay. But I hope you’ll give me the chance to try and help you and Catherine get closer. And by the way, I’m no longer a Gym Leader. I retired so I could travel the world with Gary.”  
“What?!” Robin cocked his head to the side, his eyes widening at June in disbelief. A sly grin crossed his face. “Sounds like a lot more is going on between you two. You sure you two aren’t in love or something?”  
“NO!” June and I shouted in unison. Me in anger, June in shock.  
Robin kept smirking. “Riiiiight… Suuuuuure...”  
“Robin! She’s just a friend! Get over it and grow up!”  
Robin’s smiled widened. “Yeah, right. She left the fabulous life of a Gym Leader to be with you, Gary. Totally nothing but friends.”  
“It wasn’t that fabulous a life,” June mumbled, blushing.  
“WE’RE JUST FRIENDS!” I insisted.  
“I’ll bet,” Robin winked.  
June’s head lowered as her face got a deeper red and she tried again to lowered her electrified hair, failing completely.  
Robin’s face went serious and he turned to June. “June, I’ll trust you with Catherine,” Robin agreed. “But if you try anything slick, I’m telling you now…”  
June’s face also darkened. “Your Squirtle is in safe hands, Robin. I promise I’m going to have an answer for you when you and Gary get back.”  
“Get back from where?” Robin and I asked at the same time.  
“From wherever,” June replied. “I don’t care where you two go, just get out of here and give Catherine and I some privacy, okay?”  
Robin and I turned to each other.  
“Well, there is a lake up ahead,” Robin informed me. “We could head over there and catch up on things.”  
“A lake? That’s perfect! Me and Catherine will go there!” June picked up her large bag and ran into the woods.  
Robin and I stared in silence as she disappeared from view.  
Just a couple of minutes later, June reappeared with her bag on her shoulder, in a two piece, red bikini!  
Squirtle stood on the ground, at her side.  
My eyes scanned June up and down a number of times before I made a swift and noticeable turnaround and gazed at the trees behind me. “June, what are you doing??!!” I bellowed.  
“Me and Catherine are gonna go for a swim!” June answered. “See you guys later!”  
“June, it’s freezing outside! Are you out of your mind??”  
“It’s okay, Gary. Don’t worry about me. It’s all for the sake of Catherine. I’ve done things like this before to get closer and better understand Pokemon. Now, bye!”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine called out.  
I heard June and Catherine run ahead off, presumably towards the lake.  
Robin, standing next to me, began to walk ahead, after them.  
I turned around and saw June running away from us. My eyes were admittedly glued to her body as she ran away. Against my will, I closed my eyes and shook my head, and then I grabbed Robin by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
“HEY!” Robin shouted.  
“No, Robin!” I returned Kingdra to her Poke Ball and began dragging Robin off the path, into the woods, away from June.  
“Come on, Gary! What is wrong with you?” Robin struggled against my pull.  
“Robin, cut it out!” I insisted. “Do you wanna get down to the problem with Catherine or not?”  
“Damn it, Gary!” Robin answered furiously, continuing to struggle with me. He finally calmed down and walked alongside me, ticked off at first.  
I finally released him. “So, what brings you here, anyway?” I asked him after a little while.  
“My journey, of course,” Robin grinned at me.  
“Idiot, I know that,” I replied, grinning back. “But, where are you headed? How’s your journey going?”  
“It’s okay. I’ve caught quite an amount of Pokemon. I even got me a Totodile that I named Bright Eyes that I got in a trade! It’s an incredible battler! It’s always eager for a battle, too. It’s probably my strongest Pokemon, really. Except…” He stopped speaking.  
“Catherine...?” I guessed.  
Robin breathed out, looking ahead of us. “They’re both great Pokemon. And great friends. They help each other get stronger every day. Catherine is just the best thing ever.” A smile was sliding across his face as he got lost in thought. “We get along so great… when you’re not around…”  
His words stung my heart. I didn’t respond. I wasn’t sure how to.  
For a moment, we walked in silence.  
“I have eight Badges, now,” Robin said.   
“WHAT???” I roared, my heart beating so hard. The urge to throw up came over me.  
Robin smiled. “That’s right. The Gyms weren’t so tough, really. And now I have the eight Badges needed to compete.”  
“NO WAY!” I was unable to hide my anger and jealousy.  
“See for yourself, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” He pulled his Badge case from his coat pocket and opened it. Eight shiny Badges gleamed from inside of it.  
My jaw practically slammed to the ground as my heart dropped continuously into the deepest, darkest depths of eternity. Eight Badges, I thought. Robin can compete in the Pokemon League. He’s already done. This can’t be…  
Robin closed his case, still smiling. “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I see you must not have gotten as far as me. I’m just out here training, now. You can’t be too prepared for the Pokemon League. It’s months away, but I’m gonna be ready to win the entire thing!”  
Robin has eight Badges already. How?   
“So… how many Badges do you have, Gary?” Robin asked with a condescending smile.  
Sneering at him, I spoke as proudly as I could, “I have five!”  
“Haaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin bent over laughing. “That’s awesome, man!”  
Fury was strong in my eyes now.  
Robin seemed to smile wider at this. “No, seriously, you’re doing fantastic! I’m proud of you! You’ll be at eight Badges in no time!”  
“Yeah. Whatever,” I muttered to the ground.  
Robin stopped walking and turned to me, no sign of his previous smile evident. “Gary.”  
I stopped and turned to him.  
“What happened to you and Kiwi in Saffron City?” Robin asked with complete focus.  
My heartbeat picked up rapidly. Damn it, Robin. Why’d you have to bring that up? “What do you mean?”  
“My mom told me. All of Pallet Town knows about it, Gary. You’re kind of popular for that incident. And kidnapping June? What was that?”   
“I was around Saffron when the attacks happened,” I explained. “June had been traveling with me back then, then decided to go her own way after we escaped Saffron. Kiwi had tagged along since we both were going to Saffron for our next Badge. When I got to Celadon, I was arrested and the police questioned me. Eventually, they let me go once everything was cleared up.”  
“I believe you, Gary.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. “You’d never do anything as crazy as they accused you of. I’m just glad that it’s all over now.” Robin smiled.  
I let out a sigh and grinned back. “Thanks, man.”  
Robin’s face went hard again “But what about Kiwi? Nobody’s heard from her in quite a long time, now.”  
“Huh?” I responded in surprise.  
“She hasn’t been heard from in quite a bit. Apparently, the police questioned her mom about her involvement in the Saffron incidents, but she had only heard from Kiwi a few days before she was leaving to go to Saffron. Since then, she hasn’t heard from her at all.”  
My heart beat hard in my chest. “Kiwi…” I whispered.  
“I hope she’s okay,” Robin’s own voice went lower. “What took place in Saffron could be rather traumatizing, you know?”  
I stared at Robin, fear on my face. My eyes lowered as I nodded. “I’m sure she’s fine,” I mumbled. I sure hoped in my heart that she was, but there was serious doubt. She’s fine, I told myself. Damn it, Gary. She’s fine! She’s just continuing her journey. She didn’t go back to Pallet. She’s out there. My eyes began to water suddenly. The similarity between the current situation with Kiwi and the ongoing one with my sister, Melissa, was too obvious and too close.  
“Have you seen the news lately?” Robin asked quietly.  
I turned to him, grateful he had pulled me out of my thoughts, and nodded, rewinding the tears in my eyes. “The attacks in Hoenn and Sinnoh.”  
“Yeah. And something happened in the Safari Zone. Out here! I was training around here and felt the ground shake and heard all this commotion going on. I was kind of lost in the woods, and by the time I found my way out, there were police and huge tanks in the area. They wouldn’t tell me what was up, but told me to stay back. The tanks and cars drove on ahead, but the police still wouldn’t let us pass and refused to answer any questions, so after a while, I just decided to continue training my Pokemon. A while later, while training and catching some Pokemon, I heard voices. It sounded like a battle. It was you and June. You had Primeape out at the time.”  
“The Safari Zone, Pokemon Preservation Area, and the Big P Pokemon Ranch were under attack.”  
“What?? From what??” Robin asked, horrified.  
“Team Solace,” I told him solemnly, secretly trembling in my coat.  
“Team… what?”  
“Solace! They’re a group bent on killing all Pokemon to bring some supposed peace to Earth and be hailed for their efforts. They’re the ones behind all the attacks lately.”  
“No way!” Robin was now angrier than I’d seen him all day. “I can’t believe it! Team Solace! They must be kidding with that kind of name!! How do you know about them?”  
Wanting to answer him, I paused for several seconds before speaking. “I was passing through the Safari Zone and one of the officers was nice enough to explain what she knew about them,” I lied, not wanting to go through the entire story and him possibly telling his parents and them telling all of Pallet Town and that spreading to the news and me gaining some kind of worldwide attention or something. Not to mention how freaked my mom would be. My journey would be over, post haste.  
Robin shook his head. “Disgusting.”  
Dwelling on this for a moment, silently, I could feel my heart pounding quickly. Team Solace… I thought angrily. You guys have to be stopped. Somehow… I listened to the sound of grass and snow being stepped on beneath our feet as we continued to walk. My fearfully shaking body started to relax a bit as my mind focused on my friend I was walking next to.  
Robin had eight Badges so fast. The last time we battled, I put up a good fight against him. How many Badges did he have then? How much stronger have his Pokemon gotten since then? What Pokemon has he been using to battle Gym Leaders?   
“June never used that Electivire on me,” Robin said, interrupting my thoughts.  
“Huh?” I said, turning to him.  
Robin looked to me and smiled. “I never battled that Electivire before. When I battled June, I faced Pikachu, Ampharos and Magneton.”  
“Oh…” I thought to myself for a second. “I battled Ampharos, Manectric and Electrode…” My voice trailed off, remembering what had happened to June’s Electrode.  
“I won without losing a single Pokemon,” Robin boasted.  
“She managed to beat one of my Pokemon,” I admitted. I felt a wave of sadness, remembering that the Pokemon she had beaten was my Beedrill.  
“Well, that’s not too bad, ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin said brightly.  
We walked along the grass as I continued to think about my Beedrill. I hope he’s okay. I wonder what he’s up to right now. I wonder if he’s still with…. What was her name again…? Whoever that girl was… I hope he’s happy right now. I hope he knows he’s still on my mind, and always will be.  
A voice cried out.  
“Oh!” I backed up a few steps, staring down at what I’d stepped on.  
A patch of weeds on the ground was shaking hard. It started to push itself from the ground as I stared in amazement! With a final push, it leaped up and I was staring at an Oddish!  
“Ha ha ha ha! You stepped on an Oddish!” Robin pointed.  
I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Oddish. The Weed Pokemon. During the day, Oddish keep their head underground, absorbing nutrients from the ground, and during the night, it absorbs moonlight. It sometimes stays asleep for days on end because it typically only awakens when the moon makes contact with its leaves.  
“I don’t have one of these!” Robin grabbed a Poke Ball from within his pocket.  
“Hey, me neither!” I reached for my own Poke Ball. “Go!” I threw it at Oddish as Robin threw his own Poke Ball.  
Robin gave me an odd look I didn’t pay much attention to.  
My Poke Ball neared Oddish as Robin’s opened and sent out a Pokemon.  
“Parasect!” the Pokemon called out, facing Oddish.  
Oddish leaped in the air and did a backflip, kicking my Poke Ball away.  
I backed up in shock as the Poke Ball flew back towards me. I caught it and stared at it in my hand, stunned.  
“Still a noob, huh? Ha ha ha ha!” Robin laughed. “You have to weaken a Pokemon to capture it, usually.”  
“I know,” I muttered. “I just thought you were going to toss a Poke Ball and I wanted to do it first!”  
“I’m not a noob like you,” Robin winked. “Palace, use Stun Spore!”  
“Parasect!” Palace sprayed an orange powder all over Oddish as it landed from the backflip.  
Oddish twisted and squirmed in pain as it struggled against the Paralyzing powder.  
“Slash attack!”  
Palace ran forward and raised a large, glowing white claw, bringing it down swiftly onto Oddish, who cried out and dropped.  
“Now! Poke Ball, go!”  
The Poke Ball hit Oddish, who was sucked in. The Poke Ball shook a few times.  
It shook some more.  
It continued to shake.  
Ping!  
Oddish was caught, but the red glow in the middle of the Poke Ball remained.  
Robin caught the Oddish!  
“I guess that’s it, then. Good work, Palace.” He returned Palace to its Poke Ball and then turned to me. “Just tossing Poke Balls may be the reason you don’t have as many Pokemon as the rest of us. Prof. Oak really expected you to be a lot further than you were the last time I spoke to him. Last time I heard, you don’t even have ten Pokemon. But you have five Badges and want to become a Pokemon Master?”  
I had no response to that. My eyes slid from his, though I wanted to face him. I didn’t want to turn away. I was trying out here! I wasn’t being lazy or anything. Throwing the Poke Ball at Oddish was just a hasty mistake. No big deal. But my error was still shameful. I turned to the Poke Ball Robin had used to capture Oddish and watched it vanish, going to Prof. Oak.  
“Hey,” Robin said softly. “Let’s head to that lake now.”  
I nodded, but didn’t look at him. I felt so worthless as a Trainer.  
We walked back to find the path, completely in silence. It seemed to take a lot longer time to get back to the path than it took to get to where we had walked to from the path, but we found it eventually and continued through.  
“You know, you’re a great Trainer, Gary,” Robin said quietly. “I still have yet to beat you, ha.”  
I looked at him and snickered. “I guess so.”  
“I expect a much better Trainer at the Pokemon League, though,” Robin said, smirking. “Someone who deserves to be at the Pokemon League and who earned their position there. And I intend to be the Trainer who deserves to be there, too. One whose Pokemon listen to him no matter what and who has a great relationship with them.”  
I nodded with a grunt before I came to a stop. “Let’s fulfill that goal, Robin.” I extended my hand.  
Robin stopped and smiled, grabbing my hand.  
We shook in a firm handshake, trying to squeeze the life out of each other’s hand. We let go shortly after and continued our walk.  
“Gary, before I forget,” Robin said suddenly. “I’m sorry for shoving you back in Celadon after our last battle. That was terrible of me and I had no right to do that. I’ve felt terrible about that for the longest time, now.”  
“Robin, it’s okay,” I waved off.  
“No, it wasn’t, Gary.”  
“Robin! I said it’s okay! I was wrong to say Charmeleon was gonna lose to Squirtle like that. Okay? Let’s just leave it at that.”  
“Fine.”  
It wasn’t much longer before I could see the lake ahead of us.   
Robin suddenly sprinted ahead of me.   
It took me only a moment to see why. “Robin! Get back here!” I ran after him.  
June was splashing in the freezing cold water, playing with Catherine, both of them laughing and having a great time together.  
As we neared them, I struggled, but couldn’t, take my eyes off of June.  
She was soaking wet, her red hair matted down. She looked, as much as I would never admit it out loud, even on my deathbed, “perfect,” at that moment. I didn’t understand how she could be in the water in such cold weather, but she seemed unbothered.  
Robin reached the water’s edge and stopped.  
I grabbed him by the shoulders, panting.  
“Hi, June!” Robin greeted June enthusiastically. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”  
My fingers dug into Robin’s shoulders, but he didn’t seem to notice. Plus, his coat was very thick.  
“Hey, Gary!” June smiled at me. She turned to Robin. “Good to see you, Robin. You see? I told you Catherine would be just fine with me.”  
“Thank you very much,” Robin said gratefully.  
Catherine popped up from underwater and sprayed me in the face.  
“AUGH!” I hated getting wet! But especially in the cold! I wiped the water from my face and forced myself to laugh despite how angry I now was.  
Robin smiled at Catherine hopefully, seeming not to want to be left out of the fun.  
Catherine turned to Robin, and her smile faded. She disappeared underwater, the mood changing for us all.  
Robin sighed and his head fell to his chest.  
June happily dove underwater. She arose shortly, looking amazing as the water fell from around her, holding Catherine in her hands. She got out of the water and set Catherine on the ground, scooping up a towel and wrapping herself in it. “One second, boys.” June grabbed her bag and Catherine followed her as she walked into the woods.   
I turned to Robin, who had his eyes glued to June as she walked away.  
After several minutes, she reappeared, fully dressed again in her red winter coat, red boots, and white jeans.  
“Awww,” I heard Robin grumble.  
I considered kicking him, but didn’t.  
June and Catherine walked up to us and stopped. They both looked at me with matching smiles.  
June turned to Robin, her smile fading just slightly. Her smile for Robin was more concerned and caring. She wanted to be careful about her next words. “Robin, I have promised news.”  
Catherine turned to Robin, sadness on her face.  
“Okay, June,” Robin said strictly. “Please, just tell me what it is.”  
June took a deep breath. “Catherine is refusing to evolve.”  
Robin squinted at June quietly. “So I was right? She just doesn’t want to evolve!”  
June shook her head. She bent over and picked up Catherine, Catherine smiling in her arms, looking up at her. “Like I said before, it just isn’t that simple. I feared this was the reason, and I was right.” June petted Catherine’s head gently.   
“June, what is it? Please, just tell me already!” Robin pleaded.  
June nodded. “Catherine is refusing to evolve because of Gary.”  
“WHAT?” Robin and I both blurted out.  
“Gary? What does he have to do with this?”  
“Yeah!” I chimed in.  
“Please, relax and let me explain,” June spoke firmly. “Catherine met Gary when she was a Squirtle, like she is now. She was rejected by Gary, somebody she immediately liked. But Gary was never mean to her or anything. He just preferred Charmander. Gary and Catherine always maintained a friendly relationship. I’m not...” June’s eyes lowered before quickly returning to Robin’s. “...exactly saying that this gave Catherine some kind of…” June pressed her lips together, but then her eyebrows narrowed determinedly. “...Hope… that Gary would someday be her Trainer, because, Robin, Catherine loves you to bits. Really. She cares deeply for you. You’ve raised her so well, dear. She adores you. But there’s something inside of her, deep inside of her, that still reflects on that day with Gary. That day she helped him when he was attacked by Charmander, but was still rejected in favor of Charmander. It’s stuck in her. She can’t help it. She reverts back to that day often, and seeing Gary, and how sweet he still is with her, makes her think that one day, maybe…”  
“She wants Gary.” Robin stared coldly at Catherine.  
“Squirtle!” To everyone’s surprise, Catherine leaped out of June’s arms and ran to Robin!   
Robin gasped as Catherine grabbed Robin’s leg and squeezed it in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks, sobbing against his leg. She looked up at Robin and seemed to be pleading with him, saying her name repeatedly, desperately.  
“Catherine?” Robin bent down to her.  
“No, Robin. It’s not that she wants Gary, per se,” June continued. “It’s very complex. She loves you. You’re her Trainer. She just… can’t get over Gary, so to speak. She thinks that maybe, there’s a chance of Gary being her Trainer. That opportunity is still a strong possibility in her mind. She keeps going back to the day they met. She wants to remain a Squirtle for the day her and Gary get a second chance to be together, if such a thing were to ever happen. This way, they could start all over... with her as Squirtle... Like it was when they first met...” June swallowed and released her breath. “She loves you as her Trainer, Robin. She’s just having a bit of a psychosis going on in her head. She needs you right now, more than ever. Please try to understand.”  
Robin and Catherine stared at each other. Robin’s eyes were tearing up at June’s words.  
Catherine was still crying, but silently now.  
My eyes were stinging with tears, blurring the scene before me, but I couldn’t wipe my eyes. I was afraid to move a muscle. I couldn’t believe what I’d just heard.  
“Catherine!” Robin wrapped her in a hug.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine hugged Robin back.  
“I’m so sorry, Catherine! My coveted, cherished Pokemon!” Robin sniffled hard. “Catherine, I’m so sorry I didn’t understand!”  
“Squirt! Squirt! Squirtle!” Catherine sobbed loudly.  
“I’m so sorry I shook you earlier! I’m so sorry for my lack of patience and understanding! But I understand now, Catherine! Please, forgive me!”  
“Squirtle Squirtle!” Catherine kept crying.  
I managed to wipe my eyes, trying not to sniffle or otherwise disrupt the moment. I didn’t feel like I had the right to cry or draw any attention to myself.  
This was all about Catherine and Robin now.  
Robin released Catherine, wiped his eyes and sniffled. “Catherine, I’m your Trainer,” Robin said strongly. “I now know what’s wrong. I won’t give up on you, okay? As your Trainer, I will never give up on you, Catherine! I will help you through this to the very end! If you have any problems, it’s my job as your Trainer to be there for you, and that’s what I intend to do.”  
Catherine wiped her eyes and smiled up at Robin, her eyes glimmering with still falling tears.  
“Catherine, I made a promise to you the first day we met. We’d beat the very best, and I intend to keep that promise to you if you’ll work alongside me to fulfill it, too. I can’t do it on my own, but together, we can make anything happen! What do you say?”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine leaped at Robin and wrapped her little arms around Robin’s neck.  
Robin laughed and hugged her back, tears flowing from his eyes. “Catherine!”   
I smiled, wiping the nonstop tears from my eyes.  
June was crying silently, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes turned to me and crinkled in a smile.   
Robin held onto Catherine. “Thank you so much. For everything!”  
June’s hands lowered, revealing her smile, tears flowing faster down her face. “Anytime, Robin.”  
“I’m so sorry for doubting you and Gary, thinking you’d rob me,” Robin apologized.  
“If you didn’t care so much about Catherine, you wouldn’t have been so worried,” June said understandingly.  
Still holding Catherine, Robin walked over to me and reached out a hand.  
I wiped my eyes and dried my hands on my jeans before shaking Robin’s hand.  
“Thanks, Gary. You’re the best, man.”  
“I know you and Catherine will be just fine together, now.”  
Catherine turned around in Robin’s arm and smiled at me. She struggled a bit and leaped out of Robin’s arms and onto me.  
I caught her and pulled her into a hug at her tiny, outstretched arms’ insistence. “Catherine, you behave now, okay?”  
“Squirtle. Squirtle!”  
I held her out in front of me and lifted her high in the air to her delight, her arms and legs wiggling out her sides.  
Robin watched us with a pleased look. I held out Catherine to Robin, who took her and turned her around to face him. “Let’s go, Catherine,” Robin said calmly.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine agreed.  
Holding Catherine in one arm, Robin returned her to her Poke Ball with his free hand.  
As Catherine started glowing red, being absorbed back into the Poke Ball, she turned to June and smiled, waving.  
“Bye, Catherine!” June’s eyes starting to overflow again.  
I wasn’t sure, but I could’ve sworn Catherine turned to me one last time before going inside the Poke Ball, but I could’ve been mistaken.  
Robin clipped the Poke Ball to his belt and smiled broadly. “Well, I’ll be seeing you two. Good luck, Gary.” He patted me strongly on the shoulder.  
I smiled and punched his shoulder.  
Robin walked over to June, gently taking her hand between his two hands. “And, June, you take care as well.”  
June eyes went wide and her face darkened red. “Thanks, Robin,” she seemed to giggle nervously. “Good luck.” June gave him a big smile.  
Carefully releasing June’s hand, Robin walked off the path, towards the woods. “You two love birds take care!” Robin winked before looking away.  
“What??” I called after him with anger. “Hey!”  
“Come on, Gary.” June grabbed my arm and tugged me along the path as Robin waved goodbye and scurried off in the opposite direction.  
“Stop pulling me! And get off of me!”  
“I see you still haven’t changed,” June sang. “The same old grouch.”  
I tugged my arm, but June had a firm grip on it. “Why are you holding me?”  
“So you don’t go chasing after Robin!” June said brightly.  
“Okay, I won’t! Just get off me!”  
June never did let go of my arm. Not for a while, anyway.   
Eventually, I stopped fighting against her grip. I didn’t care. I was too concerned about Catherine and Robin and everything we’d learned about them today.  
June did a great job reading Catherine.   
I was highly impressed.  
And somewhere deep inside of me, I was kind of happy.  
June was back.  
It was me and June again, traveling the Kanto region together as if nothing had ever happened.  
But so much had happened.  
And so much more was coming for us both.  
More than we could’ve ever imagined.  
Or ever wanted.


	43. Reach For The Starters

“I really wasn’t sure where to go or what to do,” June told me as we walked. “I was just so sad and depressed. Scared and embarrassed. I kind of hoped I’d just walk off the face of the planet and never be heard from again. I just wanted to disappear altogether. Before I knew it, I was back in Gringey City. I guess it was where I belonged. When I realized I’d somehow managed to travel all the way back there, I collapsed in the middle of the city and cried until the town’s people surrounded me in tears and happiness and took me home.”  
“I’m glad you got back safely,” I said. “I worried about exactly where you’d go and what you’d do.”  
“Yeah. I was happy to see everybody again.”  
“I’m also glad you told them you were leaving this time.” I stared sideways at June. “I really don’t need to be getting arrested again.”  
“Sorry about that, Gary,” June apologized.  
“It’s fine.”  
“Glad to have me back?”  
I looked at her out the corner of my eye.  
She was smiling widely, staring at me, waiting for an answer.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” I mumbled.  
June stopped walking and grabbed my shoulder gently.  
I stopped and stared at her, feeling uncomfortable.  
“Gary, if you don’t want me back, you can say so.” Sadness was in her eyes. “Please be honest with me. I don’t want to be here if it’s not what you definitely want.”  
My eyes lowered to her hand. “Look, June.” My gaze returned to her face as I backed up a step, her hand falling off my shoulder.  
Her mouth fell open a little.  
“If I didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be here right now,” I said firmly. “Now, let’s just get on to the next town, okay?” I walked ahead of her.  
June hurried to catch up to me. “Gary?”  
“What?”  
“Where are we headed next?”  
“Our goal is Dark City,” I answered without looking back. "But I’ve checked the Town Map and our next destination will have to be Lavender Town, first. Not too far from there is Dark City, though.”  
“Oh…” June stared at the ground solemnly. “Lavender Town.”  
I looked back. “June?” The sound of something being whipped by the sudden wind grabbed my attention and I turned for a moment to see a huge banner hanging from a large, wooden post, high in the air.  
STARTER COMPETITION  
Challengers and Spectators Welcome From Any Part Of The World  
REGISTER NOW  
“Starter Competition?” I read.  
Beyond the banner was a huge city. People were running around in a hurry, laughing, chasing each other, some standing around their Pokemon, bragging openly.  
“What is this?” I wondered out loud.  
“I’m not sure, but I think this is New City.” June gazed around.  
“New City?” I asked, unfamiliar with the name.  
“Yeah. It’s a city that is always trying out new things to gain attention,” June explained. “They’re a small city right now, but they’ve been earning a bit of a reputation for trying out new kinds of things to keep tourists visiting and interest in the city. They hold Food Eating Contests between Pokemon and humans, which Pokemon can perform best in an office environment doing human type work, and even Pokemon Contests with unique rules from how they’re held elsewhere!”  
“Weird,” I replied.  
Pokemon Contests were competitions involving Pokemon and their Trainers where a Pokemon’s moves would be used to show off how beautiful and dazzling the Pokemon could look. It went beyond battling. It started out with the Pokemon using an array of moves on a field by itself, ordered by their Trainer, in unique ways to show off a Pokemon in the best way possible. Later, two Trainers would battle, but the winner wasn’t decided simply by who won the match, but by how the moves were shown off during the battle. It was a very different way of using Pokemon, and one I was not interested in, although some of the rounds I’d seen were undeniably spectacular at times.  
“I wonder what they’re trying out this time. Let’s go see!” She grabbed my arm and I pulled back hard. “Hey!” June stopped, turning to me in shock.  
“I can walk on my own, thank you.”  
We walked together inside, gazing up at the buildings around us, the people running around in a hurry, and the Pokemon running by their Trainer.  
“Wow, is that a…?” I pulled out my Pokedex on a Pokemon who was running by its Trainer’s side.  
Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokemon. This timid Pokemon can defend itself using the flame on its back for protection, which ignites when it feels threatened. A Cyndaquil may not know its own strength and lack any confidence to win battles.  
“It is! One of the Johto region’s Starter Pokemon! Whoa! Look, June, a Chikorita! And look there! I know that Pokemon!”  
Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon. Very playful, it often gets into trouble when it’s playing gets out of hand. The flame on the end of a Chimchar goes out when they are sleeping.  
June turned to look behind her for a moment. She turned back to face me. “Gary…”  
Amazed at seeing the next Pokemon that appeared, stomping past me, its Trainer walking behind it, I pointed my Pokedex at it.  
Swampert. The Mudfish Pokemon. Marshtomp’s evolved form. This Pokemon has no trouble lifting as much as a ton of weight. Its strong vision allows for it to see easily through murky waters.  
“Gary,” June said louder.  
“Huh?” I turned to her.  
“Gary, I think I get it, now!” June beamed excitedly. “Starter Competition! I’ll bet that this is a match for the Starter Pokemon of every region or something!”  
Staring around, I saw that every Pokemon was indeed a Starter Pokemon. June might be right. “Well, let’s go find out because I have a Charmeleon! We can take this whole competition out!” I grinned eagerly.  
“Well, hurry up. You only have thirty minutes,” someone said behind me.  
I turned to a girl a few inches taller than me. She looked to be maybe a few years older than me, as well. She was a tall, fair figured woman with long, pink hair. She was very pretty, but looked very mean, too. “This is a competition for Starter Pokemon only, and you two better hurry over to the registration booth before twelve, or you’re out of luck,” she said, leering down at us.  
“Where? Where? Where?” I asked in a panic.  
The girl sneered. “Why waste your time? A Charmeleon, did you say? You won’t get past me. You’re better off just watching the battle and seeing a real Starter in action.”  
“Tell me where the registration place is,” I demanded, glaring at her. “I’m gonna win this competition.”  
“It’s over there.” She pointed behind me.  
I turned, but couldn’t see what she was pointing at.  
“Just go straight,” she told me. “You can’t possibly miss it.”  
“Thanks,” I said quickly, not liking her attitude. “Come on, June.”  
“She sure wasn’t nice,” June stated, walking beside me, trying to catch up to my quickening pace.  
“She doesn’t have to be,” I replied. “I’m kicking her butt either way.”  
June and I walked straight, looking around for the area where I could register at. It didn’t seem to be in view yet.  
There were a lot of different Starter Pokemon, a lot of different Pokemon Trainers, but no visible area to register for the competition!  
“Gary, where is it?” June asked, sounding worried.  
“She said we couldn’t possibly miss it. We’ll find it, I’m sure.” I was getting nervous on the inside. Time was running out.  
“Gary, let’s ask for help before it’s too late,” June suggested.  
My anger was building with each passing second I couldn’t see a place to register, my impatience becoming unbearable. “Let’s keep going a bit further.”  
June sighed but followed me.  
It was several minutes before June started to complain. “Gary! We only have but so much time left! Stop goofing around and let’s ask for help!” June begged.  
She was right, and I knew it. I turned to a Trainer holding his Charmander in his arms. “Excuse me!”  
The kid turned to me. “Huh?”  
“I want to register for the Starter Competition. Do you know where I can register at?”  
The kid’s eyes opened wide with surprise. “The Starter Competition? Man, you better run down that way and register! You’ve only got about…” He looked at his watch on his arm. Not a watch. A Poketch! I wasn’t sure of the version. “You’ve only got ten more minutes!”  
“What?” I shouted. “But somebody told me it was right around here!”  
“Nah, dude. It’s down that way.” He pointed back where we came from! “That short building right there, the shortest one, is where you register! Hurry!”  
“Thanks!” I took off back towards where we came from as fast as I could, dodging around people in my way, occasionally bumping into a few people, before I saw the little building. It looked like the shortest building around, so I ran into it, pulling open the glass door hurriedly, and ran through the lobby.  
The walls were blue and glowed with cleanliness. People in business suits were walking around.  
I ran right up to the counter, attempting to stop, but instead slipping on the smooth, black floor and sliding right into the counter. Grunting in pain from my stomach’s collision, my face was mere inches away from a man with dark brown eyes and long black hair.  
Behind his glasses, his eyes stared at me in surprise. “May I help you, sir?” the man asked.  
“Is this where I can register for the Starter Competition?” I said, out of breath, standing up straight and getting out of his face.  
The man turned in his chair to the laptop behind him and started typing. “Just in time, sir. You have but one minute… nevermind… time is up completely. You’re the last person to register.”  
My face collapsed on the desk and I breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness!” I let out gratefully.  
“May I see your Pokedex?” the man asked, turning back to me.  
“My Pokedex? Why?” I asked curiously.  
“To register you, of course,” the man said impatiently. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”  
“No, no,” I said slowly, but uncertainly. I pulled out my Pokedex and handed it to him.  
The man placed it in somewhere under the desk and began to type quickly.  
My face popped up on the computer screen behind him, followed by the number ten above my head. The five Badges I’d earned were lined up next to my face on the screen.  
The man reached under the desk and handed me my Pokedex. “All done, Gary. Your registration is complete. Take a rest at our Pokemon Center, located on the third floor of this building. The competition will be beginning in one hour!”  
“Thank you!”  
The man smiled back and gave me a nod before he looked down to the computer in front of him, his smile fading.  
The door to the building opened and I heard heavy breathing. June, out of breath, hands on her knees, was looking around.  
“June!” I ran to her.  
She smiled and stood up. “There you are! Did you make it?”  
“Just barely. Let’s get some rest upstairs at the Pokemon Center they have here. The competition begins in about an hour!”  
“Wow, that’s short time. Your Pokemon need some healing after our battle. My little Eevee, too.”  
I nodded and led the way towards an elevator that was already open, a couple of men in business suits standing inside.  
We got in and I pressed the third floor button.  
The numbers only went as high as the fourth floor. The inside of the elevator smelled of leather.  
The number 2 above the door lit up as the elevator reached the accompanying floor, fading as the elevator hit the third floor, the number 3 now lit. The elevator stopped moving for a couple of seconds, and then the door opened.  
June, me, and the two men in the elevator stepped out.  
Starter Competition Competitors  
Enter For The Pokemon Center  
The plain white sign sat on the door to our right.  
The two men headed to the left as June and I went through the door for my battles.  
Inside, several Pokemon Trainers sat, some holding a Poke Ball in their hands, while others held their Starters in their arms or were brushing them in their laps.  
I walked past them all to the front desk where a Nurse Joy and a Chansey stood, smiling. “Hello, Nurse Joy.” My heart began to pump courage into my body and I opened my mouth again in anticipation. “You look stunning, if I may say so.”  
“Oh, gosh! Thank you so much!” Nurse Joy’s hands rose to the sides of her now red face, her blue eyes wide.  
“AHEM!” June cleared her throat very loudly, causing me, Chansey, and Nurse Joy to turn to her.  
June took my Poke Balls from my belt in a hurry.  
“Hey!” I said in surprise.  
June dropped two of her own Poke Balls on the table. “Please, heal these Pokemon.” June then turned and yanked me by the arm, away from my Nurse Joy.  
“Hey, what’s your deal?”  
June had an iron grip on me that I couldn’t escape. She sat down in a chair and sat me down next to her, finally freeing me. “So, you’re using Charmeleon?” she asked me calmly with a short smile.  
“Duh!” I snapped, rubbing my throbbing arm. “What other Starters do I have? What’s your problem?”  
“I don’t know what you’ve captured since I’ve been gone,” June shrugged.  
“Charmeleon’s my only Starter.”  
“Okay.” She looked away from me, towards where Nurse Joy and Chansey were.  
The two females had placed our Poke Balls on a machine and the nurse was typing away at a computer next to the machine.  
“Why’d you yank me?” I insisted.  
“I just need to know that you’re focused on the right things.” June turned to me sharply, her eyes now digging into mine.  
“What are you talking about?” I asked suspiciously.  
“I just want you to make sure you take care of your Pokemon properly,” June said quickly. “Listen, I want you to win!” She smiled.  
“I’ll win just fine as long as you don’t rip my arm off, June.”  
She smiled wider. “Sorry.”  
One Trainer in the room had a Charmeleon whose tail flame was clearly larger and more stronger looking that my Charmeleon’s. If the tail flame truly was a measure of the health of the Charmeleon like the Pokedex says, that Charmeleon may have mine beat!  
A Trainer was petting his Pokemon while talking to another person, his hand running through the bushy leaves on its back.  
Me and the unfamiliar Pokemon stared at each other silently for a while.  
When I had decided to pull out my Pokedex to scan it, Nurse Joy walked up to the front of the room.  
Her Chansey walked up to me with a tray of six Poke Balls. I took the Poke Balls from the tray and smiled. “Thank you!”  
A second Chansey walked up to June and extended her arms, containing two Poke Balls.  
“Aw, isn’t this sweet? Thank you!” June also took her Poke Balls.  
The two Chansey bowed and joined Nurse Joy up front.  
“Pokemon Trainers, welcome to the first annual Starter Competition!” Nurse Joy began, followed by a round of applause by everyone in the room, as well as me and June. “This competition will involve Trainers from around the world using only one of the Starter Pokemon found in the regions of the Pokemon world distributed to beginning Pokemon Trainers. The winner shall be forever renowned among the Hall Of Fame in New City for our various competitions. I wish you all the very best of luck.”  
Everyone cheered as Nurse Joy bowed.  
“Trainers, please come and follow me to the top floor so the competition may begin.”  
Everyone huddled around Nurse Joy, some elbowing each other to get ahead of the rest.  
Nurse Joy escorted us out of the room and onto the elevator.  
We all just barely fit.  
June was pressed up against me, her face literally an inch from mine.  
I felt extremely uncomfortable like this.  
June smiled at me and giggled. “Sorry,” she whispered.  
I struggled not to breathe all over her face and avoided eye contact with her.  
The elevator finally opened and we all poured out.  
I was grateful to not be so close to June anymore.  
We had emptied out into a huge, open room, bleachers lining the walls. A battlefield was outlined in front of the bleachers.  
“Everyone, take your seats,” Nurse Joy said. “Your names will be called and the battle may begin from there.”  
Everyone rushed to take their preferred seats, some heading straight for the top seats, others going for the bottom row, while the rest sat where they could.  
“Come on, Gary!” June pulled me towards the middle row.  
I grudgingly sat down next to her.  
I took off my hat and unzipped my coat, beginning to feel overheated.  
June took off her hood, unzipped her coat, and brushed her hair back with her hands repeatedly.  
Outside of the battlefield sat two people behind a large, silver table. The two men from the elevator wearing business suits?! It was! They sat in metal chairs and were now wearing matching sunglasses, a microphone in front of each of them on stands. “Welcome to the first annual Starter Competition, Pokemon Trainers!” one of the men said cheerfully. “I’m Steve!”  
Some people started to clap, thought most didn’t until a couple of seconds later. It ended up being pretty lackluster and uncoordinated.  
“My name is Brent!” the man next to Steve said.  
His applause started up a little bit stronger and better prepared, but everyone was looking around uncertainly, light laughter in the air, many of us looking around with a disinterest in applauding and looking uncool, including myself.  
“Welcome all of you Pokemon Trainers!” Brent continued without missing a beat. “Steve and I shall serve as your judges for this competition, which may now, officially, BEGIN!”  
At that, most everyone was clapping and cheering, finally fired up to actually start battling!  
Even I got into the celebration a little.  
“First up, from the Sinnoh region, we have Raphael and his Oshawott, a Unova Starter! He’ll be facing Kanto’s own Claudia and her Squirtle, a Starter from Kanto! These are both Water types, so this promises to be a most interesting of battles!”  
The two Trainers stepped down from the bleachers and onto the battlefield.  
The match was over in a matter of seconds as Squirtle tried attacking with Skull Bash.  
Oshawott used Razor Shell to counter it and Squirtle was taken out with ease.  
“That Squirtle was too young,” June muttered. “That Squirtle isn’t experienced enough. That Oshawott is clearly a pretty skilled combatant. Squirtle didn’t stand a chance.”  
Nurse Joy and Chansey stepped out and seemed to be checking out Oshawott. They nodded to Raphael with a smile and walked off the field.  
“Nurse Joy and Chansey have verified that Oshawott is okay to keep on battling. Since Raphael has won the match, he will stay on the field and battle the next challenger, Hoenn’s Eli, right away! He shall be using a Torchic, a Fire type Hoenn Starter!” Steve stated.  
A young man recklessly leaped from the bleachers, over the startled heads of others, and walked ahead to start his match.  
Torchic and Oshawott’s battle was much more interesting. Torchic’s Fire moves were no match for Oshawott, who eagerly batted away the flames with its scalchop.  
Eli seemed to be expecting this and ordered Torchic to keep attacking with Ember and charge forward.  
As Oshawott swatted away the flames, Torchic charged in, spewing fire from its beak and, as Oshawott swatted once more, Torchic got a split second chance and started pecking viciously at Oshawott’s face, surprising Oshawott and making it drop its scalchop. The scalchop now dropped, Torchic continued an onslaught of Fire moves and kicking and pecking.  
Oshawott was so overtaken by the feisty little Torchic, it couldn’t even fight back with Water moves and Torchic won.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey returned, using a Potion on Torchic. She pet Torchic on its head and walked away with Chansey.  
“Now that was proof positive that type advantage is not a deciding factor of any match!” Brent said with excitement. “This proves the fight in the Pokemon is a valuable thing to take into account as well.”  
“That’s right, Brent,” Steve agreed. “Next, we have Vanessa from the Hoenn region bringing her Swampert, a Hoenn Starter of both Water and Ground typing, to battle Torchic! Both of those types is bad news for Torchic, I must say!”  
It was the same Trainer I’d seen earlier, walking by with her Swampert.  
I chuckled a bit as she threw Swampert’s Poke Ball, calling it “Swampito.” Her strong accent only confirmed she was of some sort of Spanish descent.  
After Vanessa let Torchic use a flurry of attacks on her Swampito, she, with a yawn, ordered Swampito to use Mud Bomb.  
Torchic was taken out in one shot.  
“That wasn’t very fair,” June murmured.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey walked over to Swampito and sprayed its wounds. Nurse Joy patted the intimidating Pokemon on its stomach without any fear but instead with a smile before walking away.  
“These matches sure are getting more and more intense,” Brent announced. “Who knows just who will win and who will last long enough.”  
Swampito tore through its competitors for a while, gaining a powerful winning streak and doing it quickly.  
“Swampert and Vanessa are winning through because of their bond.” June was staring at Swampito, seeming in a trance. “He’s powerful, but they are bonded. They’re connected. They really are showing what it means to be a team in battle. This is impressive. Just wonderful.”  
“Up next, from the Kanto region, we have Courtney and her Grass type, Treecko, a Hoenn region Starter!” Steve introduced.  
A young girl with long, pink hair stood up from the bleachers and stepped onto the field.  
My eyes widened and I heard June gasp as we realized who this person was.  
The same girl from earlier today who had led us in the wrong direction to register for the competition!  
“Gary!” June gasped.  
“I see her,” I frowned. Could she have possibly led us in the wrong direction on purpose? I wondered. Maybe it was just an accident somehow. But how could she have not known how close we were to the registration place? How could she have accidentally sent us in the completely wrong direction? But then again, why would she do it on purpose?  
“Treecko, Energy Ball, now!” Determination was in Courtney’s eyes.  
“Swampito, use Take Down!” Vanessa countered.  
Swampito charged at Treecko, who waited calmly.  
Just as Swampito was ready to take out Treecko, Treecko leaped over Swampito’s head and backflipped while forming a green ball of energy between its hands. Halfway through its flip, it tossed the ball at Swampito and hit it in the back.  
Swampito cried out in pain and fell forward onto one knee.  
“Quick Attack!” Courtney ordered.  
Treecko landed and in a flash, ran to attack Swampito.  
The next thing I knew, Treecko had disappeared and reappeared instantly in front of Swampito, a few feet away.  
With a groan, Swampito collapsed.  
The entire room was quiet for maybe a minute. Soon, the room went nuts with cheers.  
“Oh, my.” June hands were covering her gaping mouth, her eyes wide with amazement.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey spent just a couple of seconds checking out Treecko before determining it was just fine.  
“Wow…” Steve mused in shock. “Well, type may have played a big role here, but that is definitely an extremely powerful Treecko.”  
“You’ve got that right, Steve,” Brent commented. “Let’s see how it will fair up against Angelita’s Kanto Starter, Charizard, a vicious Flying and Fire type Pokemon. Angelita is from the Johto region.”  
“This seems pretty one sided, Brent, but let’s see how this plays out,” Steve added.  
Charizard chased Treecko with continuous Flamethrower attacks.  
Treecko was good at dodging, but got hit with one of the flames eventually.  
Charizard used Air Slash, but surprisingly, Treecko got up, shakily, and dodged.  
Charizard came in close to finish with Wing Attack.  
Treecko waited before spewing a purple Toxic attack into Charizard’s face!  
Charizard slammed to the ground, shocked, stunned, trying to claw away the poison, but it was far too late.  
Treecko then did Hidden Power, glowing a bright green color and forming a green-yellow orb between its hands, and then throwing it, tossing Charizard out of the battlefield.  
It hit the ground, twitching painfully from the Toxic.  
“That had to have been a Rock type Hidden Power!” June called loudly. “She’s prepared!”  
It only took one more Hidden Power after that before Charizard was beaten.  
As the crowd roared with excitement and amazement, Nurse Joy and Chansey tended to Treecko’s wounds.  
“INCREDIBLE!” Brent bellowed through the microphone. “That was stupendous work!!”  
“I’m in complete awe right now!” Steve shouted, a huge smile on his face. “THIS is something to go down in the books!”  
I couldn’t believe it myself. That Treecko is gonna be some competition, I admitted. It even beat out a Charizard. And I’ve only got a Charmeleon. My fists balled tightly, shakily. I smiled to myself. And we’ll still win, I thought, bouncing up and down a little bit, amped up for my turn.  
“Up next, we have Mary from Kanto, with her Water Starter from Sinnoh, a Prinplup!” Steve introduced.  
Mary had bouncy, brown hair and wore a black dress. She was beautiful, resembling a doll in adorableness, and walked alongside her Prinplup before ordering it on the field.  
Treecko dodged Prinplup’s Flying type moves, ending the match with Leech Seed and Energy Ball.  
Prinplup’s last move was freezing Treecko with Ice Beam just before Energy Ball hit, Treecko now covered in ice except for its head.  
“And Treecko wins again!” Steve declared.  
“We’re just about at the end of this competition, folks, but not before we bring out the Kanto region’s own, Gary, with his Kanto Starter, Charmeleon, the plain Fire type!”  
I gasped and stood up, edging my way out of the stands and running down to the battlefield.  
Courtney stared at me in shock, then smirked.  
“You knew what you were doing!” I accused, pointing at her.  
“Congratulations on making it here at all.” Courtney gave me a teasing look.  
I scowled at her.  
“Where’s your girlfriend? Did you make it but she not?”  
“She’s not competing. She doesn’t have a Starter.” I glared at Courtney for a moment, then shook my head in shock. “And she is not my girlfriend!”  
“It seems these two Trainers have history together, but this a Pokemon battle, not a verbal one between humans, you two!” Brent laughed.  
“Right,” I muttered. “Charmeleon, go!”  
“MEEEEEEEEEL!” Charmeleon roared, released from his Poke Ball and ready to fight.  
“Be careful, Charmeleon!” I warned him.  
Charmeleon growled, his eyes on Treecko.  
Treecko simply stared back blankly, its face impossible to read.  
“Flamethrower, now!”  
Charmeleon used Flamethrower, but Treecko jumped right over it.  
“Leech Seed!”  
A green seed rose from the top of Treecko’s head and headed towards Charmeleon.  
“Flamethrower!”  
“Screech!” Courtney commanded.  
Treecko used Screech, which, while loud on its own, hit the microphones and was amplified.  
Everyone screamed and covered their ears.  
I felt like I’d gone deaf for a moment as I screamed from a splitting headache, my hands to my ears, down on my knees.  
After a few minutes, I could hear screaming from others.  
Treecko was standing calmly, staring at Charmeleon who was on the ground, struggling against the vines from Leech Seed that were wrapped around his body, draining his health.  
“Charmeleon!” I lowered my hands and stood back up.  
Most of the crowd was still complaining from the now faded Screech, probably from the headache it induced, or not realizing it was over because the sound was still ringing in their ears.  
Others in the crowd were shaking their heads, digging their fingers in their ears, trying to clear them out.  
“Well, that was uncalled for!” Steve was shaking his head.  
Brent was holding his head in his hands.  
“Charmeleon, use Ember to burn the vines off!” I called out.  
Charmeleon rose to his feet slowly.  
“Quick Attack,” Courtney ordered.  
Treecko zoomed forward at top speed and slammed into Charmeleon as his jaws were opening.  
“Chaaaaar!” Charmeleon was floored helplessly.  
“Hidden Power! Now!”  
Treecko used Hidden Power, overtaking Charmeleon with the powerful move.  
Charmeleon bounced across the floor, landing facedown.  
“Charmeleon, get up!” I urged him. No way we were gonna lose so easily. “Charmeleon, let’s do this!”  
Charmeleon’s eyes opened and he rose to his feet. He faced Treecko and let out a loud roar. His tail ignited into a brighter flame. “MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!” He blasted a long flame almost up to the ceiling. His body was outlined in a red glow.  
The entire floor was quiet now, watching Charmeleon losing his cool, his Blaze Ability activated.  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!” Charmeleon faced Treecko and used Flamethrower while Treecko was gazing in shock at him. The attack was intense and Treecko was covered in the intense fire.  
When the flames died, Treecko was on its back, eyes closed.  
“And I think that’s it, folks!” Steve said, standing up, looking at Treecko. “Charmeleon’s Blaze Ability has been activated, which boosts Fire moves when it’s low in health!  
Treecko stirred and lifted its head.  
“Whoa! Maybe not quite!” Steve sat back down.  
Indeed, Treecko stood tall and glared at Charmeleon.  
“Finish that thing!” I pushed.  
“CHAAAAAARMELEOOOOON!!” Charmeleon used Flamethrower again, covering Treecko completely.  
“Yeah!” I cheered, and waited patiently for Charmeleon to finish attacking.  
The flames died down after a moment.  
Treecko stood there, surrounded by a light green barrier. The mysterious barrier faded. Treecko now had an aura of green around it.  
“And just like that, Treecko uses Protect to block Flamethrower!” Steve explained.  
“That’s not all, Steve,” Brent stated. “Treecko now has its Overgrow Ability activated, which happens when they’re at their last bit of strength, boosting Grass moves.”  
“CHAAAAAAR!” Charmeleon charged at Treecko with rage.  
“Treecko!” Treecko ran forward at Charmeleon with matching anger.  
Both Pokemon were attacking, desperate to get the finishing blow in.  
Neither Courtney nor I were even able to give commands. We just watched in awe and determination as our Pokemon battled to finish the other off, viciously throwing blows.  
Charmeleon was at a disadvantage, still being sapped by Leech Seed.  
“This looks like it’s going to be a free-for-all!” Brent noted. “These two Pokemon are going for broke, battling for what it’s worth, throwing their last energy into these attacks!”  
Charmeleon tried using Fire Fang, but Treecko dodged and tried to use Pound attack, but Charmeleon ducked.  
Treecko used Hidden Power.  
Charmeleon used a strong Flamethrower.  
The power of the two moves collided and exploded.  
I covered my face against the smoke that billowed everywhere, coughing against it, filthy wind blowing strongly.  
When the smoke faded, Treecko and Charmeleon were both on the ground on their backs, far apart from each other.  
Everyone was watching them. Nobody said a word.  
Treecko stirred.  
I let out a groan.  
Charmeleon stirred.  
I heard Courtney growl.  
Treecko and Charmeleon slowly lifted their heads and stared at each other.  
Charmeleon cried out in pain as Leech Seed sapped him again.  
Treecko lit up with a burst of fire that faded quickly!  
“Treecko!” Courtney uttered, stunned.  
Both Pokemon collapsed and didn’t move.  
The vines around Charmeleon vanished completely.  
There was only silence.  
Finally, Steve cleared his throat. “Turns out Treecko was Burned during that Flamethrower Charmeleon did during Blaze.”  
“Uh…” Brent added. “It seems so. Perhaps, during that second Flamethrower Treecko protected itself from, we didn’t get to see Treecko get damaged by the Burn. Not to mention that explosion blocked our view from seeing any further effects of Burn as well. And Charmeleon was wrapped in Leech Seed.”  
“It appears this is a draw,” Steve concluded. “Congratulations! Gary and Courtney are our first ever winners for the Starter Competition!”  
Everyone erupted in a roar of applause and shouts.  
I stared at Courtney in disbelief.  
Courtney stared back solemnly. She returned her Treecko.  
I returned my Charmeleon and walked over to her. “Why’d you try to keep me out of this competition?” I asked, screaming over the crowd.  
She smiled a nasty little grin. “The less competition I had, the easier I could win. You got lucky with that Burn. You, I, and everyone here knows full well I should be the sole winner. If you’re half as good as I think you are, though, maybe we’ll be meeting again. Anyway, I’m out of here. I've got another Badge to win. Good luck to you,” she looked me up and down quickly, “Sugar." She winked and walked away.  
I watched angrily as she left me behind. My Poke Ball in hand, I managed a smile and looked to the crowd. "Good job, Charmeleon. I’m proud of you, buddy.” The next thing I knew, somebody was hugging me! “June!” I said, frustrated.  
“Gary, you did great!” June gushed. “Congratulations! What were you and her talking about? Did she explain why she sent us in the wrong direction? Was it an accident?”  
I turned to where I had seen Courtney last, but she was out of sight. Looking back to June, I told her, “Far from it, June. But I do think I have a new rival. Whether I like it or not.”

After the competition had ended and I’d taken pictures and shaken hands with the two judges.  
After my Pokemon had been taken care of and healed.  
After a big celebratory dinner on the second floor of the building in commemoration of the competition.  
After a nice sleep in one of the many rooms on the second floor of the building for all of us...  
June and I were on our way to Lavender Town.  
“June,” I said shortly after we’d begun walking.  
“Yes?” she asked, turning to me and smiling.  
I kept my eyes on the ground. “Why do you have so many Poke Balls?”  
June stared at me, her smile faded.  
“I remember back in Saffron, I saw you had a ton of Poke Balls, but I never got to ask you why, for obvious reasons... I’ve never seen any of your Pokemon except for Manectric, Ampharos, Pikachu, Eevee and Electivire.” I made sure not to mention Electrode.  
“Don’t count out Electrode,” June said moodily.  
Damn it.  
“I’m sorry, June,” I apologized. “I wasn’t-”  
“Don’t pretend like it didn’t happen, okay?”  
“I’m really sorry, June,” I said in a low voice. It was impossible to look at her now.  
“I still have ten Pokemon, Gary,” June said after a while. “I told you that in Saffron. And the reason is obvious, isn’t it?”  
“Not really…” I said, finally managing to stare at her.  
“Who gave you your Pokedex?” she asked.  
“Prof. Oak,” I answered.  
“And if you catch more than six Pokemon, where would it go?”  
“To him.”  
“Exactly, Gary. I don’t have a Pokedex. I never owned one. I don’t have a Professor to monitor my Pokemon or look after them for me or anything. I can carry as many as I’d like.”  
“Oh, wow,” I could only say, my heart beating faster for some reason. “Lucky.”  
“I dunno about that. I have to care for ten Pokemon, Gary. Feed them, make sure they’re healthy. All on my own. It may be that you’re the lucky one.”  
“I’ve never seen the others. Only the ones I’ve battled. Why is that?”  
June’s eyes fell to the ground. “I take care of them in private,” June whispered after a while.  
“Why?” I inquired. “I don’t mean to get all up in your business, but I don’t understand.”  
“I gave up on our dream! I wanted to become a powerful Gym Leader!” June blurted out, stopping. She turned her face from me. “I feel disconnected from them since I made that decision. I feel embarrassed to even be around them because I failed them and let them down. So I haven’t spent as much time around them as I should. When you’re feeding your Pokemon or sleeping is when I usually feed my Pokemon and let them out for some fresh air privately. Our relationship with each other hasn’t been the same since the first time I left Gringey City... I just can’t do it... I need to find peace with my Pokemon and with myself before I can truly feel like we can communicate again.”  
“June, your Pokemon still listen to you.” My eyes matched with hers. “They love you. Your Eevee battled great. Your Pikachu, too. Wait. Is this why Electivire won’t listen?”  
June shook her head. “No, Electivire is a completely different story,” June said sadly.  
“What’s wrong with him?” I asked.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it!” June let out shrilly. Her hands balled at her sides. She still wasn’t able to look at me.  
I raised my hands in defense. “I’m sorry, June. Never mind. But your Pokemon love you, June. You have to communicate with them better. You’re so good at it! I can’t understand why your own Pokemon are the ones you’re not connecting with. You’ve helped Robin with his Squirtle! Aly with her Ivysaur!”  
“Gary, you just don’t understand.” June finally managed to turn back to me, wiping her teary eyes. “I know they forgive me. But I’m trying to build up forgiveness in myself for giving up on the goal we sought after together.”  
I placed my hand on June’s shoulder. The smile that came across my face was impossible to hold back, moved by June’s words. “You’re a great person, June. Don’t hinder yourself to getting closer to your Pokemon. You did nothing wrong by deciding to not be a Gym Leader. You lived your dream. It just wasn’t everything you thought it’d be. But you lived it and fulfilled it. This is a new era in your life. Let’s take it in stride and see what unfolds from it. Together.”  
June smiled and more tears fell from her eyes. “Gary!” She hugged me.  
Ugh, I thought. Why’d I have to say all that? I hugged her back nonetheless.  
We both were in a great, new era in our lives. And we’d get through whatever we had to face, no matter how bad it got.  
I somehow felt that we’d be able to get through anything. Together. I knew we’d always have each other’s back.  
June wouldn’t leave me again, unless she wanted to or unless I asked her to.  
I couldn’t imagine asking June to leave our team.  
And somewhere deep inside of me, I hoped she’d never want to leave.


	44. A New Year's Eeveelution

“And you know, I’m thirteen now, Gary!” June brought up.  
“Oh! Happy birthday, June,” I said, turning to her for a split second and nodding before turning away.  
“And it’s New Years Eve today, too,” June added.  
“I know.”  
June and I were on our way to Lavender Town, having trivial talk. While it was nice having her back, being able to have some kind of conversation with somebody, I kind of missed the silence of her being gone, too.  
It had been a couple of days since we had run into Robin, and I still hadn’t gotten to see any of June’s other Pokemon. She always just told me she was going to go spend some time with them whenever it was time to eat, or snuck off when she thought I was sleeping. Why did she feel so uncomfortable allowing me to meet her many Pokemon? My Pokemon and hers had met before when she first traveled with me, but she wouldn’t let me meet them.   
Why?  
When I asked, she kept telling me she needed more time. She wanted to be fully comfortable with herself no longer being a Gym Leader, and her Pokemon accepting it, before she could just allow her Pokemon to be on display so easily again. She said that she felt they were a part of her; something special to share. She wanted everything to be okay before revealing this side of her. I reminded her that we already battled before and I’d seen some of her Pokemon already, but she insisted it wasn’t the same thing. Not after all she and her Pokemon had been through to reach their dreams, just to depart from them.  
Respecting this, I resisted the urge to even sneakily follow June to spy on her when she left. But the desire was so strong.  
June had been asking me questions about things during our time apart.  
“Robin has eight Badges,” I mentioned at some point.  
“Eight?” June asked in surprise. “That’s just wonderful!”  
“Yeah,” I muttered quickly, nodding.  
“And you have five!!!” June said with too much enthusiasm, clearly trying to make me feel better.  
“Yeah,” I repeated, nodding again.  
“Hey,” June said, putting her hand on my shoulder, stopping to look at me.  
I kept on walking. “I’m fine. We don’t have time to be stopping. We have to keep going.”  
June didn’t say anything and stayed behind as I walked past her. Eventually, she ran up to me, her boots crunching in the grass and snow. “Sure is cold,” she muttered. “Hey!”  
I stopped and stared at what lay before us.  
A huge stone block sat in the grass in front of a town.  
STONE TOWN  
“Gary, look!” June said happily. “We’re in Stone Town!”  
“Yeah, obviously,” I stated snottily. “I know about this place, a bit. It’s right at the foot of Evolution Mountain, where evolution stones can be found sometimes.”  
The enormous Evolution Mountain towered behind the many houses inside of Stone Town. A tall cliff towered above the town as well, but not higher than Evolution Mountain did behind it.  
“We have other places to go. Come on, June.”  
“NO!” June insisted strongly.  
I turned to her in surprise.  
“I’d like to explore this place, Gary,” June said quietly. “Please?”  
“You can, June,” I allowed. “But I have other places to go. So, if you want to check this area out, be my guest. I have to keep pressing on.”  
“Damn it, Gary!” June sounded pissed. “I want to explore Stone Town! Why do you have to be the boss? I want to just check out this one little town and you have to go and be a complete jerk with me about it!”  
“I am the boss here!” I shouted back. “If you don’t want to travel with me, then you go off on your own! YOU want to travel with me!”  
“So you don’t want me traveling with you anymore! FINE!”  
“I didn’t say that! But if you wanna go, THEN GO!” My rage was only building the longer I had to deal with June.  
“Why do you have to be such a control freak?? I just want to see this town for a moment!”  
“Why?”  
“BECAUSE!”  
“BECAUSE WHY?”  
“YYYYAAAAAAUUUGGGHH!!! I WANNA EVOLVE MY EEVEE YOU JERK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!!” June covered her face and ran away from me, into Stone Town.  
“June!” Regret was filling my now quickly beating heart. “Wait!” I ran after her.   
June was crying, running as fast as she could, away from me.  
I picked up my pace to grab her.  
June bounced back and I ran into her, surprised, and we collapsed to the ground.  
“Hey!” a voice cried out.  
June was sprawled on top of me as I lay on my back. She opened her eyes and stared at me, her eyes wet from tears.  
I turned to see who she had run into.   
A young guy with long brown hair all in his face looked down at us in surprise. “Hey! Are you two alright?” he asked softly, kneeling down next to us.  
“Eeveeee!” An Eevee ran up to me and sniffed me, wagging its tail lightly. A stone hung from around its neck. It then walked over to June and sniffed her, wagging its tail more eagerly.  
The kid reached out and June took his hand, being lifted up.  
June wiped her eyes as the kid reached out to pull me up, too.  
“Are you two okay?” the young boy asked again.  
I turned to June.  
“We’re fine,” June said shortly.  
I nodded to the kid. “Everything’s alright.”  
“Why are you crying?” he asked June.  
June wiped her eyes again. “I’m okay.” She looked around and smiled a little. “This place is beautiful.”  
“Welcome to Stone Town,” the kid warmly welcomed us with a smile. “My name is Mikey. And this is my Eevee.”  
“Eevee!” Eevee happily rubbed up against June’s jean legs.  
“Awwww! Too adorable!” June gushed, kneeling down to pet Eevee.   
Eevee seemed thrilled with this and stood up on its hind legs and licked June’s face, its tail wagging. The stone sat against the fur on Eevee’s chest.  
I stared down at them both and rolled my eyes, bored. I wanted to just leave already and let out my breath impatiently through my nostrils.  
“Thank you,” Mikey told June. “So, who are you two?”  
“Gary,” I said quickly.  
“My name is June!” June giggled as Eevee continued licking her face.  
“It’s great to meet you two. What brings you here?”  
I turned to June, an impatient look on my face, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
June glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, then smiled at Mikey. “I was hoping that, maybe, I could obtain an evolution stone from here, just to be honest. That’d be wonderful!”  
Mikey’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”   
June nodded, petting the licking Eevee. “I mean, I’ll gladly pay for it or earn it in some way. I certainly don’t intend to just take a rare stone from here for free, of course.”  
“Well, June, you’ve come at a great time, actually!” Mikey raised a hand, rubbing his light, though messy, stubble around the lower part of his face, around his mouth and chin. “It’s almost the new year and we’re having a special ceremony which will involve Pokemon battles, a fireworks show, and giveaways of evolution stones!”  
“Oh, my gosh, that sounds great!” June gasped, hugging Eevee tightly.  
Eevee made a cheerful “squee” in June’s arms as she squeezed it.  
Mikey laughed. “Well, you’re both welcome to join. If you’re both interested, come along with me!”  
June stood up, letting go of Eevee.  
Eevee ran to Mikey, who picked it up, chuckling as Eevee licked his face.   
June and I followed Mikey.  
The town was beautiful, I had to admit. The houses were luxurious and rich; tall and expressive. The lawns on the houses held huge hedges and gorgeous flowers I didn’t recognize, not that I knew a lot about agriculture or plant life to begin with.   
Mikey took us up to one fairly large house at the end of the block and we walked onto the lawn, past the house, and around to the back. “This is where I live.”  
“Wow!” June exclaimed. “This place is wonderful!”  
Mikey laughed. “Thank you!”  
“Yeah, this is really something,” I agreed.  
“Thank you again!” Mikey beamed.  
The backyard was probably five times as big as my entire house! Shrubs and other incredible, beautiful plants grew near the house and circled around a large fountain near the end of the backyard. People were all over the place, some standing and some sitting, all chatting. Pokemon ran around them, playing. There were several tables containing food, as well as a couple of other long tables with items on them I couldn’t make out.  
“Wow. Guess we’re a bit late to the party,” June laughed.  
“No, you’re just in time!” Mikey responded.  
“Mikey!” a strong voice called out. “There you are!”  
I turned and stared in shock as a bald older man wearing red overalls with no shirt underneath, revealing his thick muscles, and red boots approached us.  
A Flareon walked by his side.  
“Pyro!” Mikey casually strolled up to the man.  
“Mikey! Where’ve you been?” The red man extended his hands as he questioned the younger Mikey.  
“I was walking around with Eevee,” Mikey said shyly, lowering his head.  
“There he is!” another voice called out.  
I looked up and continued to stare in shock as another older man with blue stretch pants leaving nothing to the imagination, blue sandals, and a blue shirt as tight as his pants, showing off his own pecs and whatnot, his long blue hair reaching far down his back, walked over.  
A Vaporeon walked alongside him.  
A man with yellow biker shorts with black lightning bolts on the outside ran up to the red man before the blue man stopped by him as well. This yellow man kept running in place, also wearing yellow and black running sneakers with the design of yellow lightning on each side and a tight, fitted yellow runner’s shirt looking ready for a race I hadn’t been aware of. His yellow hair was one giant lightning bolt reaching for the sky.  
A Jolteon accompanied him.  
“Rainer! Sparky! Brothers!” Mikey beamed proudly at them.  
What the...? I questioned, staring at them with wide eyes, trying to take in the three men’s outfits. I gave up and just decided to whip out the Pokedex.  
Flareon. The Flame Pokemon and one of Eevee’s evolved forms when a Fire Stone is used. A Flareon’s fire attacks can burn as high as 3,100°F. Its fluffy fur is used to keep the temperature of its body from burning too hot.

Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokemon. Another of Eevee’s evolved forms when the Water Stone is used. When their tails vibrate, some believe it to mean that rain is soon to come.

Jolteon. The Lightning Pokemon. Eevee’s evolved form when the Thunder Stone is used. Jolteon are highly sensitive and when their mood changes, they charge electricity. A startled Jolteon’s fur stands up on end and shoots out bristles.  
Pyro focused his gaze on me and June. “Who are your friends, Mikey?”  
Mikey turned to me and June. “This is Gary, and June,” he said, pointing at us. “Gary, June, this is Pyro, Sparky, and Rainer. My brothers.”  
“It’s nice to meet you three,” I smiled, walking to them and shaking their hands.  
“A true pleasure,” June said, shaking Pyro’s hand.  
“June, what a gorgeous name.” Pyro stared deeply into June’s eyes, holding her hand with both of his own.  
Rainer bumped Pyro out of the way with his shoulder and grabbed June’s hand in his own hands. “The pleasure is all mine,” he said, holding her hand to his face, preparing to greet her with a kiss.  
Sparky appeared suddenly, right in front of Rainer, shoving him back and taking June’s hands into both of his own. He greeted her hands with a kiss immediately. “Welcome, June, to Stone Town. I could escort you around and show you all this humble town has to offer.”  
“We’re not here for a tour,” I said loudly and seriously. “June is interested in finding out if she can obtain a stone to evolve her Eevee. Then, we’re out of here.”  
June turned to me and then away, sadly.  
Sparky let go of June’s hands quickly and stared at me in shock as if he hadn’t seen me before. “I apologize, Gary!” he said quickly. “Please, forgive me! I never meant to intrude on your girlfriend! I’ll gladly give her a stone! I assume she wants a Thunder Stone to evolve her dear Eevee into a magnificent Electric type, Jolteon!”  
“Why would she do that?” Pyro asked, stepping up. “Do you not see the red on her? It’s obvious she wants to own a Flareon, the Fire type!”  
“Nonsense!” Rainer stated. “She desires only Vaporeon! Just look at her and see clearly that she is designed both in beauty, grace, and elegance to raise Water type Pokemon.”  
The brothers began to argue amongst each other.  
“Brothers! Please!” Mikey begged.  
The three continued arguing, ignoring Mikey.  
“SHE ISN’T MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND!” I blew up at them, stopping the argument.  
This also stopped all other conversation at the party. Everyone’s eyes were now on us, including the Pokemon’s.  
June looked down, blushing red.  
“Look at the red in her face!” Pyro shouted. “Flareon! Don’t worry, my dear June. I shall get you a Fire Stone immediately!”  
“NO!” Rainer and Sparky yelled.   
The three brothers ran to the far away tables that held several things on them that I couldn’t see clearly, arguing and yelling, their Pokemon following them closely, also arguing with each other with barks and cries.  
Mikey sighed and turned to us, an embarrassed smile on his face. “Sorry about that... Ha ha... They always get that way. I’ll escort you to the table where we keep all of our evolution stones!” He walked ahead of us to the table where his brothers were arguing.  
“This place looks so nice. Eevee, come outside and see, honey!” June threw Eevee’s Poke Ball to the ground. It popped open and Eevee smiled up at June.  
“Eee?” Mikey’s Eevee turned to June’s Eevee and smiled, leaping from Mikey’s arms and stepping up to June’s Eevee, its tail wagging wildly.  
June’s Eevee looked at Mikey’s, and her tail wagged, too.  
The two Eevee sniffed each other. Mikey’s Eevee licked June’s Eevee’s nose, and June’s Eevee turned around and wagged her tail in Mikey’s Eevee’s face before running away. Mikey’s Eevee gave chase.  
“That is so sweet!” June squealed, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest. “Your Eevee is so adorable! He’s so well raised!”  
“Thank you, June,” Mikey lowered his face shyly, smirking.  
Mikey’s Eevee is a male, I noted, silently acknowledging June’s continued ability to read Pokemon.  
The table the three of us arrived at was covered in every evolution stone imaginable! The Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone, and Dawn Stone. They all lay in their own purple box.  
“Wow. That’s, like, every stone to evolve a Pokemon,” I mumbled.  
“And some of these stones will be given away tonight at some point,” Mikey informed me.  
“When do the events take place?” June asked.  
“Pretty soon, June.” Mikey looked to her.  
“HERE!”   
“HERE!”  
“HERE!”  
Pyro, Sparky and Rainer appeared in front of June, down on one knee, holding up an evolution stone, looking like they were proposing marriage.  
Pyro was of course holding the Fire Stone, Rainer with the Water Stone, and Sparky with the Thunder Stone.  
June stared at them in surprise. “Ummm… to be honest…” June began. “I wouldn’t mind earning mine fair and square!” She giggled a little bit.  
“But it’s okay, June,” Pyro said. “Take this Fire Stone and raise your Flareon.”  
“No, I insist you take this Water Stone and own Vaporeon!” Rainer stated.  
“Your sense of fairness is novel and noted forever in my heart, and I reward you with this Thunder Stone, that you may own Jolteon as your choice,” Sparky insisted.  
“No! No! No!” June shook her head, then smiled. “You’re all sweet, but I want to earn my stone fair and square!”  
The three brothers looked up at June in shock. “But, which one will you choose if you win?” Pyro asked.  
June winked. “Let’s get this competition started and find out!”  
The three brothers looked at each other and then smiled and nodded with a grunt. They got to their feet.  
“Well said!” Sparky announced. “Attention everyone!”  
Everyone was already watching the commotion we had been causing, in silence.  
June and Mikey’s Eevee stopped rolling around in the dirt with each other and paid attention.  
“Welcome, everyone, to our New Year’s Evolution Party!” Sparky said to loud applause.   
June and I joined in the cheering.  
“Everyone with a Pokemon who can evolve by stone is allowed to compete,” Sparky continued. “The winner will obtain an evolution stone of their choice and we shall witness a beautiful evolution tonight! Everyone, please take your seats as the evening will be dawning upon us soon! This competition will be hosted by my brothers, Pyro, Rainer, Mikey, and myself! So enjoy yourself, the food, and the battles! And last but not least, our special New Year’s fireworks display!”  
Everybody cheered and walked over to one of several chairs.   
June and I walked over to find seats, too. June found a comfortable looking, wooden brown chair, a matching, empty chair next to her.  
I walked away from her and over to a plastic, white chair that was not very comfortable to sit in, but I didn’t care. I didn’t even want to be here in the first place.  
Mikey, Pyro, Rainer, and Sparky stood in the middle of the backyard with wide grins, their Pokemon smiling just as well.  
The other Pokemon who were out seemed to have taken their places next to their Trainers who were sitting.  
June’s Eevee nuzzled noses with Mikey’s before running and leaping into June’s lap, curling up.  
June’s eyes met with mine for a moment before we turned away from each other.  
Mikey’s Eevee looked at June’s Eevee fondly, standing next to his Trainer, his tail wagging slowly from side to side.  
“Hello, everyone. I’m Mikey,” Mikey greeted. “My big brother, Pyro, will be handing out tickets to all of you with a number on it. We will call out certain numbers and those numbers will be our battles during this competition.”  
Pyro handed me a number and continued handing out more tickets.   
I had number 6.  
After Pyro was done, he stood next to his brothers again. “Now that I have handed out the tickets, Rainer will call out the numbers for our battles to begin!”  
“Enjoy yourselves, win or lose, and remember that we all love Pokemon!” Rainer declared to huge applause. “Now, numbers 1 and 7, please step up to battle!”  
A young girl and a much older woman stepped up and walked over to the four brothers. The girl had a Staryu by her feet, while the woman clutched her Poke Ball in her hand.  
The four brothers stepped out of the way and the two females stepped several feet apart, giving each other room.  
“Staryu, go!” the girl pointed in front of her.  
“I choose Poliwhirl!” the woman tossed her Poke Ball.  
Poliwhirl tried putting Staryu under Hypnosis attack, but Staryu flew through the air like a jet, spinning rapidly and knocking off the Hypnosis, and slammed into Poliwhirl with Rapid Spin. Staryu took complete control of the battle by ending it with Thunder.  
The girl was thrilled by her victory and hugged her Staryu excitedly to great enthusiasm from the crowd.  
Rainer ran over and doused Staryu in water from a freshly opened water bottle before backing away again.  
I guessed this was how he was refreshing Staryu from any energy lost during the battle.  
“An excellent battle!” Sparky leaped into the air eagerly.  
“Agreed!” Rainer agreed. “Next is number 15!”  
A girl who looked too young to be a Trainer approached, her Nidorino at her side.  
Staryu used Thunder to try and overpower Nidorino, but Nidorino managed to his feet and returned the attack with a surprise Thunderbolt! Staryu was defeated immediately.  
Nidorino was given some water to drink and sprayed with a Super Potion by Rainer. He congratulated Nidorino before backing up and calling in the next Trainer.  
The next Trainer was a teenager who used a Gloom.  
Gloom used Sleep Powder and attacked mercilessly at Nidorino, but Nidorino woke up eventually and looked just fine, attacking with Fury Attack and finally ending the match with Ice Beam.  
After Rainer took a bit of care of Nidorino’s wounds, he called in the next Trainer, number 9, who had an Eevee which was very fast and managed to dodge each and every attack Nidorino had, and defeated it with Tail Whip and then Dig attack.  
A young man stepped up to battle Eevee with his Togetic.  
Togetic Paralyzed Eevee with Thunder Wave, slowing it down, and then finished it with Rock Smash.  
“And the next number we have is number 101!” Rainer introduced.  
June stood up and approached her challenger with determination. She sent out Eevee, the very Pokemon Togetic had defeated earlier.  
Eevee blinded Togetic with an onslaught of Sand Attacks, and then used Take Down.  
Togetic tried to fight back with several moves, but Togetic couldn’t attack straight with the sand blinding it, and Eevee ended the battle with a Bite, and finally Quick Attack.  
June did well for a while, taking down her opponents with quick, slick moves and overcoming adversities. She seemed to be getting into the groove with every win and gaining more and more confidence.  
The sky was darkening and lights from lamp posts and inside of the house and neighboring houses started to turn on.   
“Number 119, come on up!” Rainer urged.  
A man stepped up. He was very tall and muscular.  
June looked at him in awe. A small smile crept across her face as she observed him, looking him up and down adoringly.  
June better damn well focus, I thought angrily, my teeth tightening against each other.  
The Trainer sent out a Pikachu.  
June’s Eevee took the first hit from its Thunderbolt, but Eevee hung in there and used Tail Whip.   
Pikachu used Double Team as June used Dig, and Eevee’s Dig became a complete waste as it missed. Pikachu then used Growl, lowering Eevee’s Attack, but Eevee used Shadow Ball and managed to catch the real Pikachu, avoiding the clones, causing them to disappear.  
Eevee used Dig again and caught Pikachu, making another win.  
The next Trainer, a very startling gorgeous young girl with a Misdreavus, lost to a total onslaught of Eevee using Shadow Ball. She didn’t even get an attack in.   
Secretly, my rage from earlier was still inside of me and I sort of wanted June to lose. To teach her a lesson that coming here was a waste of time and that what I say, goes. I also felt that maybe, I just was kind of swooned by the beauty of June’s opponent.  
“June’s Eevee is doing really well, folks!” Rainer declared. “We shall see how it does against number 6!”  
I looked at June as my number was called.  
June caught my glance and stared back solemnly.  
I stood up and casually walked over to her. My hand grasped the only Poke Ball I had that contained a Pokemon who evolved by stone. “Weepinbell, let’s do this!”  
“Beeeell!” Weepinbell said.  
June looked at me furiously.  
I glared back.  
“Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf, now!”  
“Eevee, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!” June commanded.  
Weepinbell fired leaves at Eevee, and Eevee dodged the first one, but was hit by the second one.  
“Now, Slam that thing!” My fury was unleashed, flowing out of me now.  
Weepinbell wrapped its vine around Eevee and raised her high into the air. Weepinbell swung its vine down to the ground.  
“VEEEE!” Eevee rolled to a stop, looking exhausted already.  
“Finish the damn thing now!” I wanted to completely and easily destroy June in this battle, every bit of anger I still had inside of me at her, bubbling over the top.  
“Charm it!” June tried desperately.  
“Eeeeveee?” Eevee looked innocently at Weepinbell as Weepinbell raised her high in the air for another Slam attack.  
Even I couldn’t deny that Eevee look irresistible in a way. Completely harmless and innocent.  
“Weepinbell…” I called out faintly, trying not to order it to ease up on its attack.  
“Charm! Charm! Charm!” June chanted.  
“Eeeeeeevvvveeeeeeeee!” Eevee sang out.  
I fell to my knees.  
Eevee was just too cute to attack!  
“Weepinbell, wait!” I blurted out before I could catch myself.  
Weepinbell was also captivated by Eevee’s Charm. It couldn’t fight back against her. It let go of Eevee, and Eevee hit the ground gently, shaking her head and smiled.  
“Now, use Double Edge!” June told her Pokemon.  
“Weepinbell!” I snapped out of my daze, standing up. “Slam it! Finish it!”  
The vine whipped out, but Eevee charged forward and slammed right into the attack! Weepinbell’s vine was forced back and Eevee flew into Weepinbell with rapid speed, sending Weepinbell flying, landing at my feet.  
“Stop that runt with Sleep Powder!”  
Weepinbell sprayed a blue power in front of Eevee.  
“Rain Dance, now!”  
Eevee ran in circles rapidly until she became a blue blur.  
A blue ball of energy rose from her and soared high into the sky. The ball exploded loudly and, before I realized it, it was pouring rain!  
The Sleep Powder had nearly reached Eevee, but the rain doused the powder and Eevee was wide awake!  
Soaking in the rain, I gasped and stared in shock at June, stunned by her attack. I’d never seen Rain Dance used in such a way!  
She glared coldly back at me, getting wet from her attack. Seeing my shock, I could’ve sworn the coldness on her face eased up just a little bit. June closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes opened, and I saw a sign of warmth in them. “Gary, I’m sorry, but this battle ends right now,” she said softly. “Eevee, use Return!”  
“VVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!I” Eevee gave Weepinbell a glare of determination, a glint shining in her eyes, before rapidly running at it.  
“Stun Spore! Um! Razor Leaf! Poison! Slam it! Gah!” I was unsure of what to do, panicking in the moment. I’d never felt so uncomfortable battling June before. I knew she had completely taken control of the battlefield. Of the battle itself. I’d never felt so helpless in my life.  
Weepinbell, confused by my commands, watched helplessly as Eevee tackled it with all her strength.  
Return; a move I didn’t need my Pokedex to explain for me to understand how it worked. The more love the Pokemon has for its owner, the stronger the damage.  
Weepinbell was tossed like an empty cardboard box, but slammed into me with what was arguably the strength of a truck.  
I collapsed to the ground and could barely breathe, my breath knocked out of me, my eyes closed tight.  
“Beeell,” I heard Weepinbell mumble from on top of me.  
I groaned in pain.  
“Gary!” I heard June gasp.  
I could hear running towards me. It stopped closeby.  
“Whoa! Looks like Gary might be in quite a bit of pain!” I heard Rainer shout.  
Slowly, I struggled to grab Weepinbell’s Poke Ball from my belt.  
“Gary, are you alright?” I heard Mikey shout from possibly outer space.  
I lifted a hand containing Weepinbell’s Poke Ball I managed to grasp and returned him. I just managed to attach his Poke Ball to my belt before my hand collapsed and my eyes closed. I felt someone lift me up by my arms. My arms were slung over something and I was carried somewhere, my feet dragging the ground. I shook my head and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but after closing my eyes and shaking my head again, I reopened them and saw Pyro and Sparky, my arms slung over their shoulders as they carried me towards an empty, wooden brown chair. They sat me on it and I stared up at them, feeling a little woozy.  
“You alright there, kid?” Pyro asked, handing me a bottle of water.  
I just nodded, sipping from the bottle gently. “Thank you,” I muttered. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
“Lost your wind there, huh?” Sparky chuckled.  
I just nodded, lowering my head. I did terribly during my battle.  
Pyro returned back to the field where the battles took place. “It seems that Gary is alright now!” Pyro said to loud claps.  
Several people gave out calls to me, congratulating me and patting my back for what I knew was a terrible effort.  
I just nodded with embarrassment. Looking up at the sky, I saw that it was pitch black. Several stars twinkled against the sky.  
June and Eevee battled a Roselia, a Sunkern, and a Lombre to their final, well deserved victory.  
Watching in awe at how amazing she was battling, I realized that she must be getting more in tune with her Pokemon. She must be getting over having quit being a Gym Leader, slowly. One step at a time. I couldn’t help but smile.  
June happened to turn to me then.  
I stared at her, my eyes wide open, my smile fading.  
She stared back, and the smallest hint of a smile crept across her lips.  
I couldn’t resist. Her smile was returned back.  
She immediately beamed even broader.  
“Congratulations, June!” Rainer said loudly. “Your spectacular Eevee is the winner of the New Year’s Evolution Party!”   
Everyone stood up, going nuts for the two.  
I gladly stood up and applauded June, too.  
June waved at everyone and gave me an extended smile.  
I nodded at her and kept on clapping.  
“June, as the winner of the New Year’s Evolution Party, you have definitely earned an evolutionary stone,” Pyro informed her. “So, will you take the Fire Stone?”  
“Or the Water Stone?” Rainer winked.  
“Or the obvious Thunder Stone!” Sparky nodded frantically.  
June closed her eyes and sighed. Her smile turned to her Eevee in front of her.  
Eevee looked back up at her, wagging her tail.  
Mikey’s Eevee crept up behind June’s Eevee.  
“Veee?” Mikey’s Eevee said sweetly.  
“Veeee!” June’s Eevee turned around with joy.  
Mikey’s Eevee licked June’s Eevee on the cheek, and June’s Eevee got closer to Mikey’s Eevee and sat down, nuzzling her head against Mikey’s Eevee.  
Everyone adored the scene and several people took pictures.  
Their adorableness was enough to get me to smile as my face heated up at the sight of them.  
“IT’S TIME!” Pyro’s voice rang out, and he ran towards the fountain, leaping over the shrubs and flowers, disappearing from view.  
Sparky and Jolteon led the way for Flareon, Rainer, Vaporeon, and Mikey to follow once they realized something with a gasp.  
Everyone watched as something rustled in the bushes before an enormous, metallic box was pushed into view.  
It was silver with a black screen, resembling a television.  
I could just make out Sparky’s yellow hair pushing the box before he ran behind the bushes again.  
The people around me muttered with excitement.  
I continued watching on in confusion.  
Suddenly, a big, bold, yellow number 20 appeared on the box.   
19  
18  
The crowd began to count down the numbers.  
I gasped, realizing what was happening.  
A hand grabbed mine and I turned around in surprise. “June?”  
June smiled. “I’m sorry about earlier, Gary,” she apologized. “I shouldn’t have forced you to come here. If you didn’t want to, I should’ve-”  
“June, stop,” I interrupted. “I was wrong, not you. Okay?”  
“No, Gary,” June started. “I even said I hate you. I didn’t mean-”  
5  
4  
“June, just shut up!” I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and kissed her cheek quickly.  
She gasped in a volume close to a scream.  
I backed up from her and turned away from her with a smile. “ONE! HAPPY NEW YEEEEARRRRR!!!!!!”  
I didn’t hear June say it back. She was still in shock.  
Fireworks fired into the sky from behind the fountain. They exploded in multiple colors. Reds, blues, yellows, greens. Shapes of Pokemon were visible in the explosion of fireworks in the air. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon. There was also Pikachu, Vileplume, Sunflora, Bellossom, Mismagius, Froslass, Roserade, Wigglytuff, Starmie, Vulpix, and many others I didn’t recognize. The sky was illuminated beautifully.  
“Happy New Year, June,” I said, gazing upon her face which was brightened by the lights above.  
Her hand was on her cheek where I had kissed her. She shakily smiled, then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back tightly. “HAPPY NEW YEAR, GARY!!!” She pressed her soft mouth against my cheek, keeping them on me for a long while.  
“Alright, alright... Enough already.” I gently pushed her off of me and wiped my cheek off, sneering at her.  
She giggled at me, lowering her eyes as she went red in the face. Her lips opened to speak.  
The smile on her face faded as her face turned to that of complete horror. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” she shrieked.  
My eyes widened in fright and I looked in the direction she was.  
Some little children were surrounding June’s Eevee. The children all had an evolution stone in their hands. There were four children, each with a different stone. One held a Fire Stone. Another held a Water Stone. The third child, the Thunderstone. And the last child had a Fire Stone. They all were reaching out to press it onto Eevee. The kids were laughing gleefully as they neared Eevee with the stone, Eevee cowering, no place to go, balling up.  
June snatched her Eevee up at the last second as the kids’ stones all missed and touched each other.  
The kids looked up at June in surprise. A couple began to cry, while the other two stood up and struggled to reach June’s Eevee with their stones.  
June clutched her Eevee tight against her, staring at the kids as if they were terrifying demons.  
Everyone had turned to see what the commotion was about.   
Even Mikey, his brothers and their Pokemon had stepped out from the bushes to see what was going on, a few fireworks going off into the air before there was complete silence.  
“Oh, my gosh! My baby!” a woman screamed, followed by several other shocked cries.  
A few women ran up, each one grabbing a kid from the ground, taking the stones from their hands and scolding their children, and then walking up to June to apologize.  
June clutched her Eevee even tighter and just nodded at them as they apologized, staring in horror at them and backing away.  
Pyro and his brothers ran up to June. “June, are you alright?” Pyro asked urgently.   
“I’m fine! Please!” June backed up further and pressed her face into her Pokemon’s back.  
“June, is everything okay?” Mikey asked hesitantly.  
“Please, I’m fine,” June said in a muffled, weak voice, clutching Eevee even tighter, seeming to be trying to hide behind her.  
“June…” Mikey tried.  
“Mikey, it’s okay.” Pyro placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder and turned to me. He smiled and nodded, as did Rainer and Sparky, then he guided Mikey away, followed by his other two brothers.  
I looked at June in confusion, not understanding what was going on.  
She was shivering hard. Not just her, but her Eevee.  
I approached her cautiously. “June...? What’s wrong...?”  
June turned to me, fear plastered on her face. “My Eevee!”  
“I know. I saw. They almost evolved it for you, ha ha.”  
June stared at me in disbelief. “Evolved?” She gave me a dirty, furious look. “Gary, they almost killed my Eevee!”  
“WHAT?”  
“Gary,” she whispered, her voice trembling. “Don’t you know what happens when you apply more than one means of evolution onto an Eevee at once??”  
The look on her face sent shivers throughout my body. My heart beat terribly hard against my chest. I shook with each beat I felt. I could barely manage to shake my head.  
“They die…” June answered.  
I gasped.  
“A slow, painful, horrible death,” June continued to whisper. She kissed her Eevee repeatedly and then returned her to her Poke Ball.  
The moment of the night was now ruined. It seemed that everyone was aware of what had nearly happened as we all stared at June in silence.

*

“Are you okay, June?” I asked.  
June nodded silently.   
Our walk went on uninterrupted.  
We had left the party early, despite an invitation to stay the night, and constant apologies to June from everybody there.  
The mothers of the children who nearly killed June’s Eevee apologized profusely and said repeatedly that their young children had no idea of what they were doing.  
June accepted all of the apologies and politely and quietly declined staying, insisting on leaving. She had just nearly lost a beloved Pokemon of hers. She was in no mood for festivities anymore. She thanked everyone and said how much she appreciated the party and the hospitality.  
Before leaving, Pyro whispered something into June’s ear.  
After a moment of silence, staring that the ground, thinking, June whispered something back.  
Pyro ran to the table full of evolution stones and ran back, handing June a small bag.  
June looked into it and managed a smile, thanked him, and we left.  
Now, we were out of Stone Town and walking down a path of pavement, grass and trees lining our path.  
I didn’t know what to say to June, so I didn’t say anything. But I couldn’t help but think of how close June had come to losing yet another Pokemon. First, Electrode… I thought.  
“June!” a voice called, the sound of running footsteps coming from behind us.  
June and I turned back to see Mikey running fast after us.  
“Mikey!” June ran to him. “What are you doing here?”  
“June!” Mikey stopped in front of her, breathing heavily. “June. I’m so sorry about what happened. We all feel horrible. Please, can you ever forgive me?”  
“Mikey,” June smiled, one hand on his shoulder. “You did nothing wrong. Nobody did. It was just an accident.”  
“But, why are you leaving, June?” Mikey asked, staring at her sadly.  
June sighed, smiling. “I had so much fun, Mikey. Too much fun.” June giggled a little bit. “I needed to get out of there and continue on with Gary. It was time.” June turned to me and smiled.  
I stared back, but didn’t return her feigned joy.  
Mikey’s eyes turned to mine, and then back to June. “Will you come back someday, June?” he asked.  
“I bet you I will, Mikey,” June said happily. She stepped to him and hugged him tightly.   
Mikey hugged her back. When they released each other, Mikey turned to me. “What about you, Gary?”  
I nodded. “I’ll do my best to get back here and see you again one day.”  
We shook hands.  
“Thanks, you guys. I have to get back now, but take care and come back soon!”  
He waved and ran back home.  
June and I waved back before we turned around and continued on our path.  
June seemed a little bit happier now.  
“Say, June?”  
“Hm?”  
“What stone did you get from them for your Eevee?”  
She didn’t say anything.   
I decided not to ask again, realizing how stupid of a question that was. It was too soon to be asking about using evolution stones on Eevee when she had nearly lost her Eevee from too many evolution stones being used on her at once.  
June opened the little bag and pulled out a stone.  
The Leaf Stone!  
She tossed it to me, smiling.  
I caught it and stared at it. “Huh?” I said in confusion.  
She closed up the bag. As she slipped it into her jeans, winking at me, I could make out the shape of something else in the bag, outlined by her tight jeans.  
“They gave you two stones?” I asked, shocked.  
“They felt bad,” June said, the smile fading from her face. “So, I got one for you, too.”  
I stared at her in shock. “Thank you, June. That’s so kind of you! I really appreciate that. But, what stone did you choose?”  
She looked ahead solemnly and didn’t answer.  
I didn’t ask again. For real this time.  
We walked ahead in silence once again.  
June looked over to me after a while, and I looked back. She placed a hand where I had kissed her and a big smile spread on her face, her eyes twinkling towards me.  
I looked away and glared at the ground, regretting what I’d done back then. “Look, I was just excited over the New Year and wanted to just forget our argument,” I explained. “I wanted to bring in the New Year on a good note. I made a mistake. Get over it, okay?”  
She was walking very close to me now, bumping into me a little bit. I tried moving away, but she followed me, keeping close by my side.  
I sighed, feeling a little bad for her after what had occurred with her Eevee.  
What a way to bring in the New Year.   
With another sigh, I let her walk close to me.  
She stayed against my side as we walked along the road to Lavender Town.  
For a while during our walk, my mind wasn’t focused on Robin and his eight Badges, Dark City, or Pokemon at all.  
It was now a new year, with a fresh look on life, a brand new time to rejoice and be happy and appreciate what is around me.  
A time for an enormous change in my life, and for everyone I know.  
A time the entire world would be flipped completely upside down and shaken violently.


	45. Memoriam

Lavender Town: A Coexistence Of Existence Within Purple Separation  
“What do you think that means?” I asked June, reading the sign silently.  
June didn’t reply.  
I turned to her as she stared quietly at Lavender Town from where we stood.  
The town was fairly quiet, though people walked around in it. Mostly everyone in town was silent, while just a few seemed to be chatting with small smiles as they walked by. There were several houses lined up, a lively, beautiful garden in front of them. One huge building loomed over the city, reaching high into the sky.  
“June?” I asked.  
She ignored me and stepped into Lavender Town silently.  
Confused, I followed her.  
June looked around as she slowly strolled through town, a sad look coming over her face, her eyes seeming to be seeking something out in particular.  
The area appeared nice, though perhaps dreary, and an odd chill ran up my spine like an insect. I leaped in the air and cried out, patting at my back. I looked around in a panic, but nobody was there. The creeping feeling was now gone.  
June looked at me briefly, and then looked away and continued to walk.  
A young couple stared at me like I was crazy and shook their heads, walking away.  
I ran up to June. “June! What is your problem? Are you okay?”  
June let out a sigh. “It’s just like I thought it would be,” she spoke.  
“What?” I asked, not understanding her.  
She stayed quiet for a moment. “I’ve never been here before, but I knew I’d arrive some day. Soon enough.”  
“June, will you please just explain to me what’s going on?” I was getting impatient with her games, now. “I’m getting sick of these stupid riddles!”  
June turned to me, a mournful look in her eyes. She appeared exhausted.  
“June…?” I felt depressed just looking at her.  
“Let’s find the Pokemon Center.” She led the way forward.  
I followed, not saying a word. Worry and fear were now swimming in my blood.  
June and I walked, me gazing at the houses, June looking straight ahead, focused. She didn’t say a word as she walked towards the Pokemon Center.  
Inside I noticed that the Pokemon Center was completely empty except for a Nurse Joy and her Chansey.  
“Welcome to the Lavender Town Pokemon Center,” Nurse Joy smiled. She seemed a little bit tired herself.  
June and I approached her desk.  
“Hi, Nurse Joy!” I exclaimed brightly.  
“Here,” June said quickly, dropping her bag onto the counter and pulling out her ten Poke Balls. She picked up her bag, turned, and left.  
“June?” I called loudly. Her mood roughly snapped me out of the daze I had been falling into while staring at Nurse Joy’s precious face. I turned back to Nurse Joy. “Uh, here Nurse Joy. And thank you!” I gave her my six Poke Balls and ran to catch up with June. “June!”  
June turned to me as I finally reached her, wiping her eyes with her hand. “Gary, listen,” she said sternly. “I need to go somewhere for a couple of hours or so. If you don’t like it, then go on to Dark City and ditch me. Right now, I have something very important to take care of, so please, respect this of me if nothing else. It’d mean the world to me. There is the Kanto Radio Tower not far from here. You can go check it out if you’re willing to wait. Please, Gary. And thank you.” She pointed towards the large, towering building, and then turned and walked away towards some of the houses.  
I stared in shock after June, my mouth open. What’s wrong with her? I wondered with genuine concern, my heart pounding. My desire was to follow her, but she seemed so desperate to be alone right now.  
She was pleading with me with her tear filled eyes for this chance to go take care of something. But what? Was she in danger? Did she know somebody out here?  
“June…” I whispered sadly, scared. I stared after June for the longest time, long after she had walked out of sight. Finally, with a sigh, I turned to the Kanto Radio Tower. I never listened to the radio too much in general, but when I did, it was rarely for music, but often times for Professor Oak’s Pokemon Talk with DJ Mary, a show that was pre recorded and broadcast many places in the world. My feet dragged unwillingly towards the tower, my head down, hands deep in my pockets.  
It wasn’t as cold as it had been recently. The snow wasn’t on the ground here, but a little salt remained.  
I came to a stop at the door of the radio tower of Kanto and noticed a sign.  
Tour of the Kanto Radio Tower being given between the hours of:  
12pm-2pm  
4pm-6pm  
9pm-10pm  
Learn about the radio business and meet some of your favorite radio hosts.  
I wonder why I don’t own a watch, I thought, pondering the current time. An idea struck me and I pulled out my Pokedex, opening it. No time on it, either. Weird... Seriously??  
“GARY! What the crap are you doing here???” a voice shouted.  
I gasped and spun around. “Aly??”  
It was Aly! ALY! She was alive! I knew it all along, but I was so thrilled to see her in the flesh! She had gotten out of the Pokemon zoo in Fuchsia City just fine.  
“ALY! I’m so happy to see you!” I wanted to hug her I was so glad she was okay, but I composed myself.  
Aly smiled brightly. “It’s really you!” Aly said cheerfully. “I’m so glad to see you’re alright! I recognized that coat!”  
Aly was wearing a tight black coat and tight dark blue jeans, her matching dark blue boots reaching to her knees. Her hood covered a good portion of her face. “Are you here for the tour?” she asked eagerly.  
“Actually, no,” I spoke hesitantly. “Well, I guess I am, sort of…”  
“You’re so weird, Gary,” Aly squinted at me. “It’s such a simple question. Yes, or no?”  
I sighed. “Well, June left to go see-”  
“JUNE???” Aly looked around frantically. “WHERE??? WHERE???? Oh my gosh you and her are back together again!!!”  
I growled, wondering if it was worth it to correct her, or if it’d just be a better idea to strangle her. “She isn’t here, you moron,” I snapped. “She left to-”  
“She left you again??? Wow, Gary, you sure can’t keep a good girl to save your life.” Aly shook her head. “What is wrong with you, anyway?”  
My fists balled up tight as I glared at her, wishing her throat were in my hands as I squeezed them tightly.  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Aly waved her hand nonchalantly at me. “Not my fault you suck at relationships. Well, come on. Let’s go see the Radio Tower tour! It’ll take your mind off your heartache. Maybe it’ll give you and June some time to cool off and we can find her afterwards! I can mediate your breakup and help you to not be such a jerk to her.” She smiled brightly.  
Before I could yell and scream and rage at Aly, she grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside of the Radio Tower. We entered the building and I stared at the interior as Aly removed her hood.  
The walls were white, the bottom where the floor and wall met was painted black all across. The flooring gleamed from a polishing. People stood around, talking loudly and excitedly, smiling and laughing. There was a huge front desk with three women sitting behind it, all of them wearing a small headset with a microphone at their lips extended from it.  
The lady closest to me and Aly turned and smiled. “Welcome to Kanto’s Radio Tower,” she greeted us. “Are you two here for the tour?”  
“Yes!” Aly shouted excitedly, bouncing in place.  
“Yeah, I suppose…” I muttered, thinking about June.  
“Great!” The lady handed us two big buttons with pins on the back.  
I took one which had a Machop on it.  
Aly’s had a Jynx. “Ew, a Jynx?” Aly complained.  
“I’m sorry. How about this one?” The lady handed Aly another pin with a Jigglypuff on it that was holding a microphone.  
It was obviously the world famous Pop music singing Jigglypuff whose voice is electronically altered slightly to prevent sleep from occurring to those who listen, as is common with Pokemon who use Sing.  
“Now that’s much better! I love her songs! Adorable!” Aly yelled shrilly.  
I backed up a few feet away from her, looking away as if I didn’t know her. Sometimes, she was so loud and unaware of herself.  
Aly placed the Jynx pin back on the table and clipped the Jigglypuff badge on her coat.  
I clipped my Machop badge on mine.  
“The tour will begin in just a minute now.” The lady stood up, lifting a section of the front desk that raised up, and walked through, placing the portion back down. She walked to the front of the crowd and cleared her throat. “Welcome, everyone, to the Kanto Radio Tower!”  
Everyone got quiet and paid attention to her.  
“My name is Tiana and I am happy to see so many young faces here today,” she continued.  
Most of the people in the group were indeed young, though quite a few people were clearly adults. They looked young, too, but much older than the rest of us.  
I wondered how many people here were Pokemon Trainers.  
“Today, we shall be exploring the Radio Tower, and I shall be giving you a history of the Radio Tower and some fun facts to go along with it,” Tiana announced. “We will also be meeting some of your favorite radio hosts here today!”  
“Will Professor Oak be here?” a girl called out.  
Tiana laughed. “Ooh, I’m sorry, honey, but Prof. Oak won’t be able to come in today,” Tiana apologized.  
“Awwww.” The girl sounded very disappointed.  
“But DJ Fig, DJ Tulip, DJ Sunflower, DJ Branch, and DJ Bergamot are all here today right now,” Tiana beamed at everyone.  
The crowd chattered eagerly.  
“DJ Sunflower is here, Gary!” Aly said excitedly, squeezing my arm.  
“Yeah, whoopee.” I rolled my eyes.  
Aly shoved me. “You butt,” she said, leering at me.  
“Now, if you will all follow me, I shall begin the tour.” Tiana turned and led us near the back of the Radio Tower, towards an elevator that a security guard stood next to.  
The guard smiled at us as he pressed the elevator button, Tiana leading us inside once the doors slid apart. She pressed the button for the third floor and the elevator hummed as it took us up.  
I was getting warm and I removed my coat, folding it over my arm. Others were doing the same thing, taking off their coats or just unzipping them.  
“The Kanto Radio Tower used to be known as Pokemon Tower,” Tiana said quickly. “It was a gravesite for Pokemon and gave a spooky and unwelcome aura to the town. The gravesite was later moved to a different, smaller area within Lavender Town, now known as the House Of Memories, and Pokemon Tower was made into the radio station we are in today.”  
Wow, I thought, shivering. No wonder this town feels so odd.  
Aly was staring at Tiana with fear in her eyes.  
The doors opened and Tiana led us out of the elevator.  
I gazed at the brown carpeted floor, the white walls, the several DJ booths, one of which was occupied by a man, and a second booth containing a woman, both smiling at us expectantly.  
“This is DJ Bergamot and DJ Tulip,” Tiana introduced.  
The man, being DJ Bergamot, waved when his name was mentioned.  
DJ Tulip was the girl, who bowed slightly at her name being spoken.  
I didn’t recognize nor care about either of them, but several girls screamed and jumped up and down excitedly, including one of the grown women.  
Aly screeched louder than them all and grabbed my shoulder, jumping up and down.  
A loud BAM! from downstairs silenced everybody. The smiles faded and we all looked at the floor.  
The two DJs stepped out of their booths and walked towards us, looking below.  
BOOM! Everyone gasped, some screaming, as we turned to see the doors to the Emergency Exit stairs burst open and several men and women dressed in all black, some in suits, some in other attire, run in carrying long guns.  
The alarms blared intensely, mixed in with the screaming and yelling of the crowd, everyone running to the elevator in a panic.  
The people pointed the guns at us. “SHUT UP!” one of them ordered.  
Everyone got quiet and froze.  
“Oh, my gosh!” Tiana cried. “Who are you people?”  
One man, dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and boots, stomped towards Tiana, raising his gun towards her face. “One more word and you’ll need to be scrubbed off the walls,” he said coldly.  
Tiana’s lips shut tight as tears filled her eyes.  
Swallowing, my eyebrows narrowed at the group. Who are these people? I thought angrily. What do they want?  
The doors to the stairs opened again, calmly this time, and a man wearing slacks, boots, and a large coat, stepped into the room. He looked up at the blaring alarms above in annoyance and walked past them, looking at the occupancy of the room. He raised a fist, clearing his throat loudly.  
A couple of men turned swiftly and the room was filled with the noise of brief gunfire.  
Everyone screamed and ducked, many covering their heads.  
I was too petrified to move, the only one still standing as I watched in terror as the gunmen shot at the alarm, silencing it for good. My eyes went back to the new man who had walked in, and my eyes spread wide with recognition.  
He raised his hands to his long hair and brushed it back, staring at us all as his group threatened everyone back up to their feet. His eyes stopped on me and he squinted for a while before slowly walking over, his boots treading heavily over the carpet. He stopped a few feet from me.  
I came up only to his chest.  
Slowly, he began to smile. His smile faded soon after and he shook his head, looking around at all of us before turning back to me. “We meet again, I see,” he sneered.  
“Isaac,” I growled.  
With a sharp click, a gun pointed swiftly at me, but Isaac waved it away. The man holding the gun pointed it away from me with another click.  
Aly gasped and turned to me.  
“Team Solace,” I said loudly. “You bunch of… of… sickos!”  
Isaac stared coldly at me. “It’s too bad you don’t see the glory behind what we’re doing here, young man. In due time, though. Everyone will see. And today, we reveal.”  
“Reveal what?”My heart was pounding like crazy.  
Isaac smiled and backed up a few feet.  
“Who are these guys, Gary?” Aly cried.  
The guns pointed at her, now.  
“What don’t you understand about shutting the hell-?” a man in a business suit screamed, holding one of the guns at Aly.  
Isaac raised a hand and waved it, and immediately the armed men pointed their weapons away from Aly. He then turned to Aly, and then looked to his group of henchmen behind him and smiled. “I think now is the time to reveal ourselves to this girl. And the rest of the world.” His men and women didn’t move as he walked past them. He took off his coat calmly and sat down in one of the DJ booths. He seemed to know what he was doing as he grabbed a pair of headphones and placed them on his head, covering his ears, and then pressed a few buttons.  
The ON AIR light on the wall came on above his head, glowing red.  
On air? I thought. What is Isaac trying to do?  
Isaac cleared his throat and leaned into the microphone. “Ladies and gentleman of all ages, I am now taking control of all radio stations, along with televisions and most popular electronic devices which receive media, within most of the regions,” Isaac started. “This isn’t a test, a drill, a joke, nor a warning. This is an introduction. An introduction to peace for all. My name is Isaac; the leader of Team Solace. This name may ring a bell to many of you who have been paying attention to the news lately, but for those unfamiliar, allow me to welcome you back to the world outside of the rock you were living under and inform you as to the new rules. I, Isaac... am your new God. I am your hero. Team Solace, as a group, are what you shall consider your guardian angels. This may sound strange to you right now, but rest assured, this has been a very, very long time coming. How are we your saviors, you ask? Quite simple, is my response. Pokemon are pure evil and we are here to destroy every last one of them!”  
“What?!” Aly whispered in complete shock.  
“Parents of children who are Pokemon Trainers, grant me your time for just a moment,” Isaac continued. “It is only you who can answer these questions I bring today. Do you miss your children? Do you worry when they don’t call you for weeks, months, on end? Don’t you feel alone? Neglected? Ignored? Knowing your child is alive out there but isn’t calling. Doesn’t it kill you inside? Well, you, are the lucky ones. To the parents of Pokemon Trainers who have died. To the parents of Pokemon Trainers who have died as mere children, I speak to you now! It is you who I reach out to! You who have suffered the worst! You who will be the first to support Team Solace’s cause. You who will EMPATHISE, and will be rewarded justly by me! No more tears need to be shed, mothers and fathers around the world. Sisters and brothers, family members, friends, all those who have died or lost someone close to them due to these wretched… monsters! To the poor youth who are either missing or very well dead! And for what?! For what I ask you?? To enslaves these vile beasts?? To battle one another’s Pokemon? To be recognized for forcing these vicious animals to attack one another to exhaustion? WHAT IS THE PURPOSE DAMN IT?!?!” Isaac was losing his temper badly, screaming into the microphone.  
“Pokemon are our friends!” Aly screamed angrily, stepping forward.  
“ALY!” I shouted, pulling her back. “Stop it!”  
The guns pointed at me and Aly again.  
“NO!” Aly squirmed out of my grasp.  
My palms were sweaty and I was shaking with fear, so I lost my grip on her.  
“Who the hell do you think you are? HUH???” Aly took a brave step forward, ignoring the guns completely that were in her face. “Pokemon aren’t evil! YOU’RE evil!”  
“Aly, shut your freaking mouth you stupid idiot!” I begged, barking at her.  
Aly had completely lost her mind and was gonna get seriously injured if she didn’t calm down. She couldn’t be so stupid as to let her big mouth get her into some serious trouble, could she? Even if she was right, she couldn’t be so determined as to try to argue angrily with a bunch of maniacs with guns, could she? It wasn’t worth it! Aly had to learn to shut up for once! Aly couldn’t keep trying to press her point of view on everyone, especially not in this kind of situation!  
Aly turned to me, fire in her eyes. “Gary! Screw you, then! You damn coward! I’m not afraid of these bullies!”  
“Aly, they have freaking guns!” I pleaded. “This isn’t worth it! Please! PLEASE ALY!!!!”  
“No, Gary,” Aly shook her head. “You have to stand for what you believe in. You can’t just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?” Aly turned back to Isaac. “Pokemon help people every day! They make our lives easier and we do our best to work with them kindly, alongside them, to make their lives happier, too! It’s a give and take relationship! But people like you are destroying all of that hard work! How dare you people call yourselves solace anything! You guys are disgusting!”  
Isaac stared at Aly silently. “What is your name, child?” Isaac asked calmly.  
“My name is Aly Say!” Aly said proudly and loudly. “I am not afraid of you or your stupid guns! You guys are totally cray cray!”  
Isaac squinted at Aly for a second. “Aly. Brave Miss Aly.” Isaac shook his head. “How old are you?”  
“I am ten years old!”  
Isaac shook his head sadly, lowering his head. “It pains me to hear that,” Isaac replied. “So young. You, your friend over there, and so many others in this very room. There are adults here, but it pains me so much more to see… the children here…” Isaac was still speaking into the microphone, one fist clenched tight. “Do you have any idea how many Trainers your age die from Pokemon attacks? Not to mention the kids younger than you who aren’t even Trainers. Just innocent children getting attacked or kidnapped or injured by these things. They’re a nuisance to the world and need to be destroyed completely.”  
“Pokemon are good!” Aly insisted, taking another step towards Isaac.  
Isaac shook his head again. “So young, Miss Aly. So young. And so very stupid.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Aly yelled, losing it. “Why? Because you’re all old? I think you just sucked as a Trainer so you want to kill all Pokemon just because you couldn’t raise yours well!”  
Isaac sneered at Aly. “You’ve a big mouth, young lady.” Isaac’s voice was getting scarier. Darker. “I don’t raise Pokemon. I hate Pokemon.”  
“Because you suck at raising them,” Aly instigated. “You need time to raise your Pokemon to be strong and get used to you. Some Pokemon have different attitudes and need to be treated with respect before they’ll respect you. Some Pokemon evolve and change their personalities. It’s very tough, but it’s a great learning experience and it’s a beautiful connection for Trainer and Pokemon and it helps us all to grow and mature in this world of ours, together.”  
“Your words make me pity you for your ignorance, but it isn’t your fault,” Isaac spat. “You’ve been brainwashed. Poor, foolish girl. We’ve demonstrated through various attacks how Pokemon are dangerous, but you still are stuck in your ways.”  
“You killed innocent Pokemon and humans!” I blurted out, aiding Aly. “That doesn’t show how Pokemon are bad! Only how crazy you guys are!” I was getting really mad now, listening to Isaac talk, and I stepped up, my legs quaking. My coat fell from my arm, but I ignored it.  
Aly turned to me, surprised, and then turned back to Isaac. “Wait! YOU are the reason for those news stories?”  
Isaac’s chest puffed out. “Those are the dangers Pokemon cause to us all,” Isaac said solemnly.  
“YOU DID THEM!!!” Aly bellowed. “How stupid can you be??? YOU… OH MY GOSH!!! I can’t even describe how much of a punch in your ugly freaking face you deserve!!!” Aly stormed over to Isaac with balled fists.  
The man sat there calmly, watching her.  
“ALY, STOP!” I demanded frantically.  
BOOM!  
…  
…  
…  
The blood splattered the floor.  
Aly gasped loudly.  
My heart leaped into my throat, blocking my breathing.  
The tour group starting screaming frantically.  
Aly collapsed on her side.  
“ALY!” I screamed in a voice so loud, so unlike my own, I honestly thought somebody else may have spoken. I ran to Aly and knelt down next to her, laying her on her back.  
Aly gasped desperately for air, her eyes straight up to the ceiling as she coughed up blood all over herself.  
“ALY! NO!” I gripped her shoulders. Aly blurred in my vision and I frantically blinked the tears from my eyes. “Aly!” Her name came out weakly from my throat that time.  
Aly’s eyes gleamed with tears as she looked back at me, shivering and coughing up blood everywhere, splattering my shirt.  
People around me were still screaming, several people crying.  
“ALY!” Tears dripped onto her coat rapidly. My head fell down onto her and I cried loudly, gripping the carpet at her sides. I lifted my head and stared at her as she stared back helplessly, still choking and coughing, harder than before.  
“Gary,” she managed. Her hand shot up and grabbed my arm. She squeezed me hard as she began to shake even harder, blood splattering everywhere.  
It was the most painful, horrible thing I’d ever had to witness in my life.  
Aly’s grip tightened as her eyes rolled up in her head.  
I grabbed Aly’s hand and squeezed it tight. “Aly, please, no!” Endless flows of water were ejecting from my eyes.  
Aly gave one hard shake and went still, her mouth wide, her eyes still open.  
I forced myself to swallow hard. “Aly,” I whispered, my chest tightening. “Aly…” I shook her shoulder.  
She didn’t budge.  
Suddenly, I was yanked off of Aly. I gasped, but kept my eyes on Aly. I felt helpless. Completely weak. Powerless.  
The person gripping me dug their fingers into my shoulders harshly, but I didn’t even flinch. I was completely stunned. Paralyzed. I knew it had to be somebody from Team Solace gripping me.  
Isaac cleared his throat. “Anyone who opposes Team Solace will be countered,” Isaac said heartlessly, staring down at Aly. He turned away and looked back at the microphone. “You all have heard what occurred here, and any doubters now know we are completely serious. We’ve initiated minor steps to prove ourselves, our plans, and our goals, are genuine and real. To further emphasize this, nearly every Pokemon Gym, where Trainers compete to obtain Gym Badges, are wired to a bomb set to blow on my command at this very moment. Gym Leaders, Pokemon Trainers, and the like, are nothing but our enemies and are standing in our way. Join Team Solace and be rewarded in ways beyond what you can imagine. Save our planet. Save our children!” Isaac slammed his fist to the table when saying “children.” He stood up and turned to Aly, and then looked up at me. Isaac turned and walked towards the stairs, closing the doors behind him.  
It was me, the tour group, and Team Solace.  
The ON AIR light was still on.  
“Release your Pokemon!” a woman from Team Solace commanded.  
Everyone turned to each other.  
Aly, I thought, my head swimming, feeling faint, reliving the moment she was shot. Aly…  
“Release your Pokemon!” the woman screamed again.  
“W-w-what are you going to do with them…?” a girl asked.  
BANG!  
Screams and horrified cries filled the room.  
I snapped out of my daze for a moment and turned to see blood hitting the floor and the feet of some girl sticking out as she lay flat on her back. The girl was out of my view, people from the tour group blocking her, but I didn’t need to see her. I didn’t want to.  
The people in the tour group turned to stare, some covering their mouths and looking over, the others closing their eyes, turning away, pain on their faces.  
Another woman from Team Solace walked up to the girl and knelt down, standing up seconds later. She held six Poke Balls in her hand and threw one down.  
The Poke Ball opened and a Pokemon I had to think for a second about to recall its name, appeared.  
Cascoon.  
Right after remembering its name…  
The gun rose.  
I shut my eyes at the last second.  
BANG!  
BANG! BANG!  
Terrified screams, louder than ever, filled my ears.  
Air was an effort to take in at this point. I was gasping hard just to stay alive. My eyes opened and tried to avoid the sight of the shot at Pokemon, but I could still see blood splattered all the way across the room!  
“Release your Pokemon, and this time, without the questions,” the woman told us.  
The group with me all stared around at each other fearfully.  
For just a second, I spotted Cascoon’s body, covered in blood, and turned my head away sharply.  
The members of Team Solace raised their guns threateningly at us.  
“Fine!” someone spoke up. It was one of the adults from the tour group. “If you want our Pokemon, you can have them!” The man glared at the group and raised his Poke Ball into the air to throw it.  
BANG!  
The man flew back and slammed into the wall, collapsing to the floor.  
His Poke Ball bounced and remained motionless.  
“Noooooooo!!!” a woman wailed, running over to the man.  
I turned away quickly. I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Now, hand us your Poke Balls, without trying to be smart guys and attempting to send out your Pokemon to attack,” the woman ordered impatiently.  
The Gyms, I thought. The Gyms are in danger. Aly. Aly! My brain was racing rapidly. If this guy wasn’t holding me, I would’ve hit the floor by now. I was feeling so faint.  
Members of Team Solace walked around, collecting Poke Balls from the tour group.  
The DJs claimed to not have any, and after being patted down, it was confirmed that they were telling the truth.  
The man holding me finally turned me around. “Your Pokemon!” he leered at me.  
I hesitated for a moment at the man in the suit, and then reached for my Poke Balls, trying to think of a way out of this without getting my Pokemon killed.  
“ISAAC! THIS IS THE POLICE!” I heard a voice shout from a megaphone outside. It was undeniable that it was Officer Jenny. “YOU AND YOUR GOONS, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGES!”  
“YAAAAAA!” I heard a pair of screams and turned to see DJ Bergamot and DJ Tulip run forward, tackling a pair of the surprised gunmen who had turned to the window.  
The other gunmen turned their guns onto the DJs.  
With a shout, I kicked the guy in front of me between his legs.  
He screamed in pain and his gun went off wildly, firing everywhere.  
I ducked and screamed, running away from him.  
Guns were going off like mad.  
People were running frantically, yelling war cries as they tackled the group of thugs while others hid in booths.  
Several of the thugs were shooting their guns without even aiming.  
One member let out a wail as he was shot in the chest by accident.  
A woman screamed as a bullet hit her in the arm before she fell over.  
“ISAAC!!! WE’RE COMING IN THERE RIGHT NOW!!!” Officer Jenny roared.  
BOOOM! Some kind of raucous from downstairs.  
I ran to the stairs and slammed the door shut behind me.  
PING! PING! PING! Bullets dented the door just as I closed it.  
I gasped and backed up in fear, staring at the door in shock. Voices from upstairs grabbed my attention. I looked up the stairs and crept slowly, then stopped.  
Where’s the police? I wondered. I should just stay here. I’m safe. They’re on their way right this second!  
And yet, they weren’t here for some reason, yet. Did something go wrong? Were some of Team Solace’s crew downstairs, waiting for the police?  
There was more noise from upstairs. Definitely people talking.  
Isaac? I wondered.  
Aly.  
Aly…  
My eyes filled with tears and I covered my face, falling to my knees, and I sobbed silently, scared. ALY! I screamed in my head. I could still hear the sound of the bullet as she was shot. I could see the blood splatter onto the floor. I could hear her gasp clear as day as she felt the bullet enter her. My hands smeared at the tears on my cheeks and I angrily looked up the stairs. Isaac, I growled in my head. It was like a switch flipped. There was no other option. I ran up the steel, blue painted stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. Once I reached the landing, I grabbed the door and slowly opened it.  
Ccrrreeeeeaaaakk…  
The door flung open and slammed into my face.  
I cried out and hit the wall. Before I could open my eyes, I was grabbed by the arms and lifted up and dragged. My eyes opened and I shook my throbbing head.  
Two men in suits were dragging me through a room with light blue walls and a wooden floor. There were only two booths in this room which was significantly smaller than the one I had been in on the previous floor.  
They dragged me into one booth.  
Isaac was sitting in it already, talking into the microphone, his headphones on, the ON AIR button on over his head, glowing red. “Officer Jenny, might I welcome one of the hostages now,” Isaac said, already in the middle of a conversation it seemed, staring at me. “Say hello, my friend.”  
I didn’t say anything, unsure if I should or not.  
One of the men twisted my arm back until I screamed for mercy, and then he stopped, gripping my pained arm tight, which made me cry out again.  
“As you can see, there are no negotiations here,” Isaac told the officer. He looked up at the men holding me and nodded.  
One of the men let go of my arm, and the other guy grabbed the released arm, gripping both arms tight as I moaned weakly.  
“Officer Jenny, and people of the world listening now, this is officially a hostage situation in the sense that our dear friend, um… Gary, was it?” Isaac looked at me.  
I glared at him silently. The man holding me twisted my right arm up behind me and I screamed. “YES! YES! I’M GARY!”  
“Gary will be making the calls here,” Isaac stated. “If Gary stays in this building, not only will I not blow up the Pokemon Gyms, but I shall also let the others in this building go free. If Gary chooses to leave, I will let him go, but everyone in this building, including me and my associates, will be killed.”  
The man who let go of my arm earlier stepped forward into my view, tossing an… Electrode between his hands back and forth!  
“Electrode!” Electrode said, glaring at me nastily.  
“If Gary chooses to go, the death will be by means of explosion from this Electrode, right in the middle of the building, destroying this floor, resulting in collapsing the floors above, destroying the ones beneath. There will be no escape for any of us. If Gary opts to stay, everyone, but him, will live. What do you say, Gary? And, I don’t think you have much time to decide, either.” Isaac pointed at Electrode, which was still being tossed by the man.  
They’re crazy! I thought frantically, swallowing hard. They’re freaking crazy! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?? I can’t let them get away!! But I can’t let them kill innocent people over this!!  
“Gary! Can you hear me?” I heard Officer Jenny’s voice from inside the building, sounding like she was speaking through a speaker!  
“Yes!” I called desperately.  
“Don’t listen to him! Do you understand me?” she said kindly, sweetly. “They will not get away with this! Nobody is going to die! Are you okay?”  
“Yes! I’m alright!” I yelled shakily.  
“Is anybody dead?”  
“This is not the time to be discussing thiiiis,” Isaac chuckled.  
“Electrode!” Electrode cried out, reminding us all it was still there.  
“Officer Jenny…” I said meekly. “Help...”  
“Hurry up, Gary,” Isaac said calmly, leaning back in his chair as if nothing were going on.  
“ELECTRODE!”  
I gasped as Electrode screamed at me, sparking.  
The man laughed and kept tossing it back and forth.  
My throat was dry as sand. My heart was pumping with all its might.  
Aly, I thought. Aly. Not Aly… I closed my eyes and inhaled as deeply as I possibly could in that moment. “AAAAAAAAAAAALLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!” I collapsed to my knees, exhausted, hung by my arms as the man behind me held onto me.  
“GARY! Are you okay?” Officer Jenny screamed.  
I didn’t reply. I didn’t care anymore. Aly… I thought. I’m so sorry… I’m… So sorry… I should’ve done more… It honestly should’ve just been me…  
Aly and I playing the video game of Pokemon, or watching TV, or lazing around bored all day.  
Aly, Robin, Kiwi, and I.  
Robin and I playing basketball while Kiwi and Aly cheered us on.  
The four of us wrestling, tossing each other onto beds or pillows positioned on the floor.  
If one of us was sick, we’d hang around whoever it was and do what we could to help them feel better, even if we ended up sick, too. Even if our parents suggested against it, we insisted on being together.  
Nothing could keep us apart.  
My thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a helicopter.  
I lifted my head, and the man holding me let go. I fell to the floor on my face hard and pushed myself up right away.  
Isaac and the other two men ran towards the window.  
The man with Electrode tossed it out the window, ahead of Isaac, smashing the glass.  
Electrode exploded, blowing out the rest of the glass as a helicopter neared the radio station.  
“GARY! What’s going on up there?” Officer Jenny shouted urgently.  
Team Solace’s helicopter, the top half silver, the bottom half black, a white S on the front, neared the building.  
Isaac and his two cohorts leaped from the window as the helicopter door opened, landing inside easily.  
The helicopter began to back away from the building and ascend.  
ALY!!  
“NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!” I ran to the window, watching as the helicopter ascended quickly and began to fly away. I looked down to see people several feet away from the Radio Tower, but surrounding it.  
Police, bystanders, all looked up in horror as the helicopter flew off, several officers calling for backup.

*

Members of Team Solace, who were on the first floor, waiting for the police to bust in, were arrested. They were planted there just to hold off the cops and make sure that Isaac got away.  
People were taken to the hospital.  
People were dead.  
Families were called.  
Tears were shed.  
After a couple of hours of police questioning me about what had happened at the Radio Tower, and going through all the required check ups they forced me to have, but refusing all extra, optional medical attention, I now sat in the Pokemon Center quietly, alone. I felt perfectly fine. Physically.  
Mentally, I was better off committing suicide than taking the pain swirling through my head.  
Aly… Her name was all that was on my mind. “Aly…” I whispered. “My best friend. I… I love you, Aly. We argued constantly, but I loved you, and you loved me. We were… friends… And we always will be, Aly. Forever. You, me, Kiwi, and Robin. Nothing can destroy that love. Nothing can destroy our eternal friendship.” I said those words out loud, but they weren’t enough. They were empty and only for my ears. I cried as loud and hard as I could, my head in my hands, my hands in my lap.  
I cried.  
Cried.  
Cried….  
Nothing but memories flooded my head as I thought of Aly and the times we had together. The fun our little group had...  
I’d met Aly in preschool, and Kiwi and Robin in Kindergarten, and since then, the four of us were the best of friends.  
I met Kiwi when I was playing by myself, too shy to play with the other kids. She walked right over to me and greeted me with such excitement, I couldn’t help but laugh.  
Robin was always the cool, funny kid. I wanted to hang with him just because he seemed so confident and easy to like, and luckily, he liked me as well, and we became fast friends.  
Aly…  
Aly was always the crazy one, being playfully tough to everybody, but sweet and kind at the same time. She loved to play games, tease people, and play fight. She wasn’t really a tomboy, but she loved to play rough at times and even back then, had a slight, wisecracking mouth.  
Aly…  
I don’t know how long I cried, thinking about Aly. Thinking about when we got our first Pokemon from Prof. Oak. Thinking about when Bulbasaur and Aly first met. Her Bulba-Baby. Thinking about when Ivysaur wasn’t listening to Aly and Aly was so upset. Aly’s Salamence she had obtained somehow... How much she loved her Persian...  
Aly…  
I cried continuously until the tears stopped flowing, but I kept on crying dry tears, loudly, distraught.

*

I opened my eyes, drool on the side of my face, my jeans leg slightly wet. I wiped my face, realizing I’d fallen asleep. My eyes felt funny, and I knew why. All the crying I had done. I’d cried myself to sleep. I turned around briefly and stopped, seeing June looking at me from the other side of the Pokemon Center.  
We stared at each other quietly.  
June licked her lips and slowly stood up, her face breaking instantly as she walked over to me. Her eyes were red. She’d been crying. She sat down next to me.  
I grabbed her in a hug and cried immediately against her chest, heaving.  
June wrapped me in a hug. The tightest hug.  
I could hear her crying, too.

*

June and I stayed in Lavender Town for a very short time.  
In fact, just as the sky had turned black, night time arriving, June and I had left Lavender Town.  
Aly’s mother was on her way, I knew. I just… couldn’t handle that. I simply, couldn’t.  
Before leaving, I heard on the news that every Gym was currently being inspected. The Gyms in Celadon City, Auburn City, and Heliotrope Town were found to have a bomb hidden in the building and they were disarmed safely. Several other Gyms in the Kanto region, and several in some of the other regions, had been inspected already and were said to be safe for use, the rest shut down until further notice.  
June and I didn’t speak a word as we walked, side by side, on the path out of Lavender Town.  
We walked together, on our way to Dark City.  
There was no way I could stop now, I knew. No way I could dash Aly’s memory, our love, our bond, our friendship, so easily. So disrespectfully. I’d keep our friendship alive forever, by not giving up.  
By continuing to move forward.  
By finding strength during this time of weakness and utter despair and depression.  
There was no way Team Solace was just going to get away with this. I wasn’t going to let that happen.  
I’d get revenge for Aly, and I’d fulfill our quest.  
Aly’s death would not be in vain.  
I’d be next in line to die in order to keep her memory and spirit alive.  
I’d always keep Aly with me in my heart and mind. She’d always be with me, forever, never to be forgotten.  
I will stop Team Solace, somehow.  
I will become a Pokemon Master.  
No matter what.  
I promise.  
I can do it because Aly will be there with me to keep pushing me forward.  
I will do it.  
In loving memory of.  
Aly.


	46. Child's Play

“You’wa jus’ a butt head!” Aly shouted.  
“No, you awe! You’wa stupy an’... Ugy an’ jus’ a poop face!” another child retorted.  
“You banananana nose!” Aly said angrily.  
“You big… Stupy… stupy girw!” the boy uttered frantically.  
“You diwty fiwty boy!” Aly stepped closer to the child.  
I backed away in fear, watching, wishing the teacher would show up from wherever she was to stop the fighting. I hated the fighting. I just wanted to play with my blocks and continue building my tower...  
“You’wa jus’ dumb! Dawnphan isn’ stwong! Is jus’ a big ugy eleeefant,” the boy stated.  
“Dawnphan is gweat! Awl Pokemon awe weally cool!” Aly insisted.  
“Magycawp isn’t!” the boy challenged. “And Glameows awe jus’ stupy!”  
“WHAT?” Aly charged at the boy.  
I covered my face and peeked through my fingers as she shoved the boy to the floor.  
The entire class gasped.  
“Take it back!” Aly’s face was red with anger. “Cat Pokemon awe da best!”  
“I’m not gonna be buwwied by some icky girw!” The boy got up to face Aly.  
“Stop tawking mean about Pokemon!” Aly cried, her voice getting more shrill and upset. Her eyes were filling with tears.  
“Stupy stupy stupy!” the boy chanted. “Cat Pokemon awe stupy! Weak Pokemon awe stupy! Stupy Pokemon are STUPY!”  
Aly fell to the ground suddenly and tears started flowing from her eyes. “Awl Pokemon awe coo’…” she said weakly, her voice breaking. Suddenly, she exploded in tears.  
“Awy!” I cried out, my eyes filling with tears seeing her cry.  
The boy laughed at Aly.  
I ran past him and knelt down next to her. “Awy, is okay! Don’t cwy. Pwease?”   
Aly looked at me, her face still running with tears.  
I turned to the boy angrily. “That wasn’t nice!”  
“Oooooo! Is Awy your giwfwiend?” A huge smile spread across his face.  
“NO!” I shouted, my heart pounding hard in my chest, shocked by his claim.  
“Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy!” the boy chanted, and soon, the entire class was saying it over and over again.  
“I AM NAWT!” Anger was building in me.  
“Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy!”  
The chanting rang in my head. The more it continued, the angrier I could feel myself getting, my face burning from embarrassment uncontrollably.  
“STAWP IT!” I screeched.  
“Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy!”  
I could hear Aly crying again behind me.  
Tears started filling my eyes once more. I couldn’t take it anymore.  
The boy laughed in my face. “Dhey’w gonna get maaaaawwiiiiied!”   
The entire class laughed even more and kept chanting, “Awy an’ Gawy! Awy an’ Gawy!”  
With a loud scream, I charged at the kid, grabbed his face in my hands, squeezed until he screamed out, and shoved him as hard as I could to the floor.  
He landed hard on his back and grabbed his face.  
The class went silent.  
A few seconds later, he inhaled loudly and began to cry.  
“What is going on here?!” The teacher had finally returned. “Gary?”  
I turned to face her, shock on my face.  
June approached us all. “Gary?”  
I shook my head and looked up. “Huh?”  
“Gary?” June asked me.  
“June?”  
“Gary, what’s wrong?” She sat very close to me.  
I looked around in confusion.  
It was dark outside.  
June and I were in the woods, sitting by a tree stump.  
Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Baltoy, Kingdra, and Weepinbell sat nearby, spread out, looking solemnly at the ground.  
“I…” I started. My eyes lowered.  
The last thing I recalled was that June had left to go be with her Pokemon in private, still uncomfortable with both them and letting me meet them right now.  
I’d let my Pokemon out to eat and get some fresh air, but none of them finished their food, and they didn’t play or train with each other.   
I didn’t really notice this at first, lost in thought. Thinking of Aly. The memory of us in preschool was fresh in my head. It had been the end of the day, everyone waiting for their parents to pick them up. The teacher showed up and I had gotten in trouble, especially with my mom and dad when they got there.  
June wasn’t there, of course. She had just come back from her time with her Pokemon and disrupted my thoughts. “Gary…” she whispered. She reached in her bag and handed me a handkerchief.  
I reached my hand up and wiped my face. With a sharp, grotesque, snot filled sniffle, I got to my feet and walked past her. Silently, I returned my Pokemon back to their Poke Balls and put their food bowls away, not caring that the bowls still contained food and I was pouring it all in my bag. I didn’t say a word as I walked away from June, finding the path a couple of minutes later.   
Whatever remaining snow on the ground was now frozen, the very little that existed at all remaining in patches in the grass that lined the path and in the treetops.  
June followed, a few feet away. She didn’t say a word.  
A metal trash can stood in the distance.  
Aly… I thought, walking by it.   
Aly stomped over to Isaac, ready to possibly hit him.   
Isaac calmly watched as Aly got closer.  
The member of Team Solace raised his gun behind Aly and shot her in the back.  
BOOM!  
The blood splattered on the floor.  
Aly’s gasp rang in my ears, clear as day, as if I were right there, living through it again. She collapsed to the floor on her side.  
Aly turned to me, fire in her eyes. “You have to stand for what you believe in. You can’t just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?”  
Aly’s words rang in my head.  
Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.  
“Hey,” I heard from behind me.  
I kept walking.  
“Gary, look at this!” June called out.  
I wiped my eyes and waited a moment before turning to face her.   
June stood by the trash can, staring at me. She looked inside.  
I walked over to her, slowly, quietly.  
A lot of garbage was piled high in the trash bag, a large, very soft looking teddy bear sitting on top.  
I turned to June.  
June turned to me and smiled.  
I glared silently in return.  
We hadn’t really talked since the tragedy in Lavender Town. She may have said some words to me, but I hadn’t spoken to her much.  
It’d been perhaps a week since I’d said much more than a word to anybody. A lot of time was spent just sitting down in a grassy clearing or with my back against a tree, all alone, needing my own private time after everything that had occurred. This, of course, cut into my journey severely. A journey I had promised to fulfill. A journey that was meaning less and less to me with each passing minute of my life. I cleared my throat.  
June’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“You think I give two damns about this stupid freaking bear right now??!” My voice rising to a yell by the time the sentence finished.  
There was a moment of silence.  
“Nice to hear your voice again, Gary,” June said sincerely, smiling, cocking her head to the side.  
I was ready to turn around and walk away from her when something dark swept by me, chills immediately running through my body. I inhaled sharply through my nose.  
June gasped and backed away.  
I couldn’t see what the entity was, but I heard a cry before the teddy bear started to glow black and then return to its normal color. I backed away, shocked.  
“Gary,” June whispered. “I think we should get out of here now.”  
I agreed with her, but I didn’t dare take my eyes off of that bear. Nodding, I backed up slowly.  
June followed close next to me.  
Slowly, we walked backwards down the path, not taking our eyes off the toy bear.  
I gasped and June screamed as the bear began to glow black again and floated in the air!  
“What’s going on?” June asked in a panic.  
My eyes widened with fear as the bear began to morph, change, grow bigger, fatter, taller, and then skinnier, and then wider, transforming into something completely different! When the bear had finished shifting its original form, it was a completely different looking creature. It hovered in the air and floated closer to us, looking like some kind of a creepy doll, its mouth seeming to have some kind of a zipper across it!  
“Oh, no!” June cried.  
The creature blinked and stared at us angrily. With a loud, angry cry, it cupped its claws in front of it and formed a black ball of energy, sparking with what looked like black electricity.  
“Is that… Shadow Ball?” I asked in horror.  
“Gary RUN!” June grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the way as the object was thrown at us.  
The dark ball hit the ground with a BANG! smoke billowing from the ground.  
The monster let out another scream and flew at us, forming another ball between its claws.  
“What is that?” I asked loudly, shocked, unable to move, interested in what this thing was, yet terrified of it at the same time.  
“It’s a Banette!” June pulled me again, running.  
I ran behind her, June not letting go of my wrist. “Banette? What’s a Banette??”  
“A Pokemon!”  
“That thing’s a Pokemon? So it is using Shadow Ball!”  
“Yes, Gary! That’s Shuppet’s evolved form!” June said impatiently, pulling me hard, urging me to keep on running. “That must’ve been what cried out before entering the bear!”  
“Entered the bear? What’re you talking about?” I was getting tired of being pulled and trying to look back at the Banette at the same time.   
June was breathing heavily, trying to make me run faster, tired of me resisting her.  
“BAAAAAANETTE!” Banette screamed and threw another Shadow Ball us.  
“Come on!” I grabbed June’s wrist and pulled her to the side this time, June gasping at my pull as she just narrowly avoided the Shadow Ball.  
June ran by my side, eager to keep up with me.  
I let go of June and turned back to the Banette. “What do you-?”  
Banette was gone…  
I stopped running. “Where’d it go?”  
June ran right past me and stopped. “Gary, what’re you doing? We have to go!” June grabbed my wrist again and pulled me. “And stop resisting me! We have to get out of here!”  
“But it’s gone now, June!” I told her, still running with her but looking around.  
“Don’t be stupid, Gary,” June snapped. “It’s a Ghost Pokemon. Those things are really tricky and scary. We can’t stop now!”  
I knew she was right and kept running, pulling my wrist from her grip. “June, did you say that Banette entered the bear?”  
“Yes,” June answered.  
“Huh?” I gasped. “But, why?”  
“There’s only one rea-”  
“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Banette burst through the trees and grabbed hold of me, pulling me into the trees.  
I screamed and heard June shriek. I began to try to fight against Banette, but it let go of me and charged right into my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and I flew out of the trees into a screaming June.   
We collapsed on the ground.  
I rolled off of her and grabbed my aching stomach.  
“Gary!” June grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up.  
“Wait!” I groaned in pain.   
“We can’t, Gary! Get up!” June urged.  
I couldn’t move, hunched over. I wanted to run, but I just couldn’t, unable to even breathe properly.  
“Gary, please! Please!” June was pulling me as I pulled back.  
I tried to hobble over to her and follow, but I was moving too slowly. “Wait!” I said loudly. “We’ll battle it!” I grabbed Charmeleon’s Poke Ball.  
“BAAAAAA!!!” Banette was soaring down at us, barely visible against the dark sky, its right hand extended towards us.  
“Go!” I gasped, tossing my Poke Ball.  
“Charmeleon!” Charmeleon roared.  
“NEEEEEETTE!” Banette hovered and sent a Shadow Ball at Charmeleon.  
“MEL!” Charmeleon swiftly dodged the attack, leaping into the air.  
“Flamethrower!” I grunted.  
“CHAAAAR!” Charmeleon blew fire at Banette, who disappeared from view and dodged the attack, reappearing in front of Charmeleon.  
“Banette BAAAAA!” Banette’s claw became outlined in a dark aura and lunged at Charmeleon, knocking him down.  
He got back up, growling.  
“Try Fire Fang!” I ordered, energy returning back to me.  
Charmeleon leaped into the air again, fangs on fire, and bit into Banette.  
Banette growled angrily and then slapped Charmeleon in the face, knocking him off of it.   
“Charmeleon, you’re doing great! Let’s do another Flamethrower!”  
Charmeleon got up and opened his jaws, but Banette disappeared rapidly and reappeared, tackling Charmeleon before he could attack. My Pokemon tumbled along the ground before becoming still, weary from the hit.   
“Charmeleon, come on!” I demanded.   
Charmeleon opened his eyes and glared at Banette, pushing himself up.  
“NETTE!” Banette sent a quick Shadow Ball at Charmeleon, catching him off guard as he struggled to get up.  
“MEEEEEEL!” Charmeleon was tossed into the air a few feet and came down on his back, hard. “Char…” Charmeleon moaned.  
“Charmeleon! Get up! Get up, now!”  
Charmeleon struggled painfully to try to stand up, managing to get to one knee, pushing himself.  
“Use your-” I began to order.  
“WAIT!” June interrupted.  
“Huh?” I gasped.  
“Char?” Charmeleon turned to look at June.  
June ran in front of Charmeleon and spread out her arms, protecting him. “Banette. Please! Stop!”  
“June! Get out of the way!”  
Banette’s claws began to spark with electricity. They reached out and fired two beams of lightning at June, who screamed before collapsing in a heap.  
“JUNE!” I ran up to her, kneeling down, and placed my hand on her shoulder. “June, are you okay?”  
June stirred. She nudged my hand off of her shoulder and pushed herself up onto her knees shakily, glaring up at Banette with her shocked, red hair stick up through the air. “Banette! We’re not your owners!”  
June’s words had completely lost me. I wasn’t convinced she was even aware of what she had just said.  
Banette glared down at June.  
Tears flowed down June’s cheeks. “Please! Stop... I don’t know who did this to you, and I’m sorry it happened, but please, don’t attack us, Banette,” June pleaded.  
Banette continued to leer at us.  
“Gary, call back Charmeleon,” June said, exhaustion and sadness in her voice.  
“But-”  
“Just do it!” June shouted impatiently.  
I glared at her but returned my exhausted yet confused Charmeleon back to his Poke Ball. “June, what’s going on here?”  
“Shuppet is the Pokemon we heard when we were staring at the bear,” June told me, not taking her eyes off of Banette. “Shuppet evolve through leveling up. But Shuppet can also evolve into Banette by possession of a doll. A doll that’s been tossed by a child. A neglected doll. Shuppet will possess one and seek revenge against the child who tossed it away.”  
”WHAT?” I pulled out my Pokedex to check out what it had to say about this.  
Shuppet. The Puppet Pokemon. Shuppet love to be around humans, feeding off of negative energy.

Banette. The Marionette Pokemon and the evolved form of Shuppet. When a Shuppet possesses a doll thrown away by a child, it harbors a grudge and seeks revenge against the child, ultimately evolving into a Banette.  
I couldn’t believe it. Staring at Banette in shock, I swallowed hard. “S-s-s-so, it’s been attacking us, thinking we’re the previous owners?” I muttered.  
“I’m not sure,” June answered. “Banette may just be angry and is just attacking angrily at anything and anyone.”  
“BANETTE BANETTE BANETTE!” Banette suddenly charged at June and swung its claws at her!  
June screamed and curled up as Banette kicked and punched, clawed and bit at June’s body!  
“HEY!” I tackled Banette but flew right through it, crashing to the hard ground. I got back up, rage building in me as I heard June crying and screaming underneath Banette’s attacks. I grabbed a Poke Ball, ready to battle this thing and beat it once and for all.  
“A neglected doll...” June’s words rung in my ear.  
It harbors a grudge…  
The words from my Pokedex rang clear in my mind.  
“Banette…” I whispered to myself, and then put the Poke Ball back on my hip.  
June kept on screaming as I stared at Banette for a moment longer, finally walking over to it and kneeling down as it jumped up and down on June’s back.  
“Banette!” I waited for the angry marionette.   
“Gary, heeeelllp!”  
Banette turned to me and stopped jumping, watching me angrily, suspiciously.  
“Banette,” I repeated. “Don’t be mad at your previous owner.”  
June managed to look up at me, her face covered in tears, her mouth hanging open in shock, her eyes wide.  
Banette eyes squinted in distrust.  
“I don’t know who your previous owner was, Banette,” I told it. “I only know that you can’t be mad at that kid forever. Maybe they just grew up. Maybe they grew tired of you. But you can’t harbor hurt feelings for the world over this. All people aren’t bad. Your owner had no idea how hurt you would be when tossing you out.”  
Banette may have never known the teddy bear’s previous owner, but somehow, when Shuppet took over the bear and evolved into Banette, it must have felt the previous owner’s love for the bear. Maybe it could somehow pick up the fun times the previous owner and the bear shared. Banette had taken it upon itself to find vengeance for the bear who was unable to do so itself, being an inanimate object.  
I spoke to Banette as if it were the bear itself. As if it had known the previous owner, because, in a sense, it did now.  
Banette stood on top of June, June still whimpering, listening, watching me intently.  
“Banette, there are many bad people in this world. But there are many good people in this world, too,” I continued. I sat down on the ground and stared deep into Banette’s eyes. I took a long, deep, shaky breath. “I had a good friend who I loved with all of my heart. Her name was Aly. She was a great, incredible, wonderful, beautiful person. She and I encountered some bad people who had weapons. Aly wasn’t afraid, though. She faced them and told them that what they were doing was wrong.”  
“Oh, Gary,” June whispered, tears flowing faster down her face, sniffling.  
“Those bad people felt Pokemon weren’t good,” I explained. “They disregarded them as creatures without feelings or reason. They didn’t care about Pokemon at all. Pokemon; creatures who are good. Creatures who are similar to people in so many ways. These bad people felt that Pokemon were all evil. Aly knew they were wrong and stood up to them, telling them that humans and Pokemon should be together, helping one another, loving each other, being of aid to each other. She argued that Pokemon weren’t evil and were creatures that deserve to live like any human does. She died for her beliefs.”  
”Baaa…?” Banette’s zipped mouth turned down in sadness, its eyes wide. Suspicion was gone from its face as it listened to me.  
“Aly was killed by those people, but she won’t ever be forgotten. I’ll keep her memory alive. And you can, too, Banette. By living how Aly died believing. You’re better than this, Banette. Just because your owner was bad, doesn’t mean you have to be. And it doesn’t mean everyone else is bad, either.”  
”Baaaa… Baaaanette Baaaa!” Banette cried, wiping its eyes.  
June was crying underneath Banette quietly, her eyes closed.  
“You know what Aly told those evil people, Banette?” I asked it.  
“Nette. Nette.” Banette shook its head.  
“She said, ‘You have to stand for what you believe in. You can’t just cower away... How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?’ We have to fight for what we believe in, and we have to make sure we’re fighting for the right thing.” I stared into Banette’s watering eyes and smiled.   
Banette finally walked off of June’s back and sat on the ground, crying loudly like a little baby.   
June sat up and stared sympathetically at Banette, rubbing her back.  
I smiled down at the Pokemon.  
Banette rubbed its eyes and looked up at me, and then to June. “Nette. Banette,” it said to June.  
“It’s okay, sweetie,” June smiled.  
Banette turned to me, a mournful look on its face.   
“What should we do, Gary?” June asked.   
I kept my eyes on Banette. “I’m not sure. How about we walk for a while and try to give ourselves some time to just… think?” Taking a deep breath, I got to my feet.  
June stared at me before standing up herself.  
Banette floated into the air and hovered.  
The three of us then walked in silence, dwelling on what occurred.

“HEEEEEEEELLP!!!!” Aly shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
Kiwi, Robin, and I turned in a panic, gasping. “ALY!” we screamed, running to her, stopping short several feet.  
An enormous snake Pokemon had Aly in its grasp, Aly crying.  
“Oh, no!” Kiwi cried. A look of determination came over her face as she took the first step closer to Aly, joined immediately by me and Robin. Kiwi crept closer.  
“Kiwi, be careful,” Robin warned.  
Kiwi moved slowly as the enormous snake, Seviper, warily eyed her, its tongue slithering out at her. With rapid speed, Seviper let go of Aly and in less than a second, had Kiwi in its grasp, hissing at me and Robin as it towered over us. Its body wrapped up as high as to cover her mouth.  
“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” With a loud screech, Aly leaped on top of Seviper from behind and sank her teeth into its neck!  
“SSSEEEEEEEEVIPERRRRR!” Seviper hissed out in pain and released Kiwi.  
Robin and I ran to Kiwi and helped her up.   
Kiwi seemed to be in a shocked daze but turned around to see Aly gripping Seviper with her hands and teeth.  
Seviper flung Aly off and slithered away, out of my backyard, through the gate, and into the neighbor’s yard next door.  
“We have to tell my mommy and daddy!” I said urgently. “So they can warn the neighbors!”  
Robin and Aly nodded.  
“Are you okay, Kiwi? Aly?” I asked.  
Aly nodded, looking petrified and shaken.  
Kiwi nodded and smiled. “What a thrill! It touched me!” she said excitedly.  
We all stared at her like she was crazy before running into my house to tell my parents.

“Hey, look!” June’s voice broke my thoughts.  
I looked up and saw that a town lay before us, soon after realizing that a smile was on my face. I hadn’t smiled in so long. It felt strange. I pulled out my Town Map. “This seems to be Innocence Town. This isn’t far off from Dark City.”  
Banette was looking around curiously.  
We walked through, staring at the houses that lined the block. There were only about three houses on every block, and I could already see the beginning of yet another forest from where we were. We’d be out of here in no time. As we crossed the street, I could see that down the block to my left and right were even more houses leading a long way into town. Perhaps the town was bigger than I had thought.  
“Quiet, huh?” June commented.  
“Yeah, duh,” I muttered.  
June looked over at me and then quickly turned away when I stared back. She seemed to smile a little bit as she gazed around.  
I turned away and focused on the forest up ahead.  
A door from a house we walked past, opened.   
June, Banette, and I turned to see a little girl run out. “It’s him, mommy! It’s him!” the girl screamed out.  
Someone yelled from inside the house as the girl ran up to us.  
She wore a flowing white nightgown, her long red hair reaching down her back. Her blue eyes seemed to shimmer as she looked up innocently at me. She couldn’t have been older than seven, if that.  
A growl made me and June turn around.  
Banette was glaring at the girl. “BAAAAAA!!! BANETTE BANETTE BANEEEEEETTE!!!!”  
June and I were suddenly lifted into the air and flung in opposite directions!  
I cried out painfully with June as we landed.  
Banette’s claws crackled with electricity once again.  
“BANETTE, STOP!” June begged desperately.  
“Banette, what are you doing?” I called out.  
June and I ran to block the girl, our arms outstretched.  
The electricity disappeared from Banette’s claws.  
“Have you lost it, Banette?” I barked at the Pokemon. “What is wrong with you?”  
“Banette, this is her, isn’t she?” June asked softly, a strong, determined look on her face.  
“Huh? Who?” I asked, turning to June.  
Suddenly, I was outlined in light blue and lifted into the air, held high over Banette. “Hey! Whoa!” I stared down at the Ghost in shock.  
“Banette, please, stop!” June was being held over Banette by Psychic, too.  
Banette raised its claws into the air and they sparked with a bright electric burst.  
The sky started to rumble and spark with lightning almost instantly.  
“It’s using Thunder!” June gasped. “He might kill her with that move! Banette please! Control your anger! Please Banette, PLEASE!”   
“Banette!” I tried helplessly. “Remember what Aly said! Remember what she died for! Banette!!”  
“Mr. Wuzzews?” the unaware looking little girl said, looking up at Banette.  
“Banette…?” Banette stopped and dropped his arms, the electricity fading.   
The thunder booming and the lightning flashing above me ended abruptly.  
“YAAAAA!” I was suddenly dropped to the ground!  
June screamed out as she collided with the ground, too.  
“Mr. Wuzzews!” the girl proclaimed with joy, reaching her little arms high into the air at Banette.  
“Oww…” I sat up, rubbing knees I had landed on. “Mr. what…?”  
“Rebecca!” a woman was running out of the house, a man following close behind. The woman had a matching white nightgown like the child, running in furry pink slippers, her long red hair flowing behind her.  
The man was tying his black robe and running in furry brown slippers, a blue and white striped nightcap on his head.  
The woman scooped up the child and hugged her. “Rebecca, what has gotten into you?” she demanded frantically, fear in her voice.  
“What’s going on here?” the man had an angry look on his face as he eyed me, June, and Banette.  
“Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Wuzzews came back!” the girl said eagerly, squirming out of her mom’s grip and running over to Banette in her bare feet.  
“Banette…” Banette lowered himself down and Rebecca grabbed his hands in hers.  
“Mr. Wuzzews! You came back! You looked for me!” Tears were running down Rebecca’s happy face, and she wrapped her arms around Banette. “I’m so sorry I lost you, Mr. Wuzzews! I don’t know how, but I’m sorry and you came back!”  
I turned to June in confusion, and to my surprise, she was smiling. “We found him in the trash can in the forest outside of this town,” June explained to Rebecca.  
Rebecca gasped and turned to June. “Really?” She turned back to Banette, grabbing his hands tightly. “Mr. Wuzzews, I’m so sorry! I must’ve thrown you out by accident somehow! I wasn’t paying attention somehow! But I didn’t do it on purpose! It was an accident! I promise!” She shook her head hard, tears flying from her cheeks as they continued running down the sides of her face. “I looked for you for days! I didn’t mean to lose you!” She hugged Banette again.  
Banette hugged her back, tears silently streaming down his face. “Banette…”  
I was still confused by all of this and turned to June, hoping to find an answer.  
June was still smiling down at Rebecca and Banette as if everything made complete sense.  
“That’s not Mr.... Fuzzels,” the man whispered to the woman, confused.  
“I know,” she whispered back, seeming just as confused.  
Suddenly, Banette started to glow black, shifting and transforming, morphing in the girl’s arms! The glow faded and Banette looked like the teddy bear we saw in the trash can again!  
The parents gasped in shock.  
I gasped as well.  
June watched calmly.  
The teddy bear began to glow black and morph again in the girl’s arms, turning back into Banette!  
June stood up and walked over to the parents. “You have a very gifted child,” she whispered with a huge smile.

“Banette will now live on in that doll as Mr. Fuzzels. He can change his form back and forth at will between Pokemon and doll,” June explained as we walked through the dark forest at such a late hour. “That girl has a wonderful gift to read Pokemon and see through to their hearts. She knew Banette was her doll the very moment she saw him. She understood immediately. Just, wonderful!”  
June and I had left Innocence Town, bidding Rebecca, her parents, and Mr. Fuzzels, goodbye.   
I was still confused about exactly what had occurred there, so June explained for me.  
Banette was going to continue to live with Rebecca, which her parents didn’t seem too thrilled about. He promised to behave, although, for a Ghost Pokemon, who knew what that meant...  
Though still confused, I reminded Banette about Aly and what she died for, her beliefs, and her inner goodness. I asked Banette to keep that close to him and to remember her.  
Banette agreed happily.  
Now, we were on our way to Dark City. There was a couple of feet of distance between us as we traveled quietly.  
“Hey, wait a second!” June approached a tree.  
I joined her and saw that a poster was stapled to the trunk.  
A MISSING poster. A young boy with wavy black hair and an eager smile looked out at us.  
“He’s been missing since last month,” June knew from reading the paper.  
I nodded.  
June shook her head. “So sad…”  
After a moment, we continued on the path to Dark City.  
“You okay?” June asked me.  
I didn’t reply, keeping my hands deep in my coat pockets.  
The wind was barely blowing tonight. It was cold outside, but not too bad for this time of year.  
“Gary?” June asked, and when I didn’t reply, my eyes straight ahead on the path, she didn’t ask again.

“You have to stand for what you believe in. You can’t just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?”

“It won’t be much longer now, ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin laughed excitedly, standing in the middle of my room.  
“Yeah. In just a few more months, we’ll be choosing our Starter Pokemon from Prof. Oak!” Kiwi was laying on the floor by my bed.  
“This is gonna be so exciting, oh my gosh!” Aly squealed, sitting in a chair by my computer.  
I was on my back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, smiling, but my thoughts were on my sister who wasn’t doing so well on her journey, and my dad who had passed away a couple of years ago on his. I was eager to begin my journey, but it reminded me of so much sadness that was going on.  
“I really wanna raise a Charmander!” Aly said brightly. “They are so cute, and that little tail flame they have is just adorable! For some reason, it makes me laugh.” She beamed brightly.  
“I’d like a Bulbasaur! It’s a Poison type Pokemon! Ha ha ha ha ha! It’s the best one of them all!” Robin’s fists balled up at his face, facing us, looking ready to burst with the energy building up inside of him.  
“I’ve been reading up on the Kanto Starters,” I mentioned.  
“You’re always reading something, Gary,” Kiwi rolled her eyes. “Especially about Pokemon.”  
“Well, why not?” I shot back. “We’re about to become Pokemon Trainers, after all. I think Squirtle is the best option. Charmander evolves into a really dangerous Charizard, but that’s a Fire type, and Blastoise are supposed to be really powerful Pokemon, and they’re Water types, so they should be able to handle a Charizard. Then again, Bulbasaur and its evolved forms are Grass types, which beats Water. But Charizard, as a Fire type, can beat Grass. And then, to make matters worse, a type advantage doesn’t guarantee a match.”  
“Gee, thanks Prof. Knowledge,” Aly said sarcastically. “You spend all that time reading and this is the brilliance you come up with?”  
“I’m just saying,” I snapped. “It’s a tough decision! But I think in the end, I’m gonna go with Squirtle. It’s really cute, too!”  
“I wanted Squirtle!” Kiwi argued.  
I turned to her.  
She stared back. “Hey…” she said thoughtfully. “There’s four of us going for three Pokemon…”  
Everyone’s attention turned to Kiwi, realization dawning on us.  
“How are we gonna distribute three Pokemon amongst the four of us?” Kiwi finished.  
Everyone was quiet for a while.  
“Maybe Prof. Oak will have two of each, so the final person can choose whatever they want!” I suggested.  
“Or maybe he’ll have a new Pokemon other than the Kanto Starters!” Robin suggested. “Or another region Starter! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“Why are you always laughing?” Aly asked, giving Robin a suspicious look. “Like, what is always so funny to you?”  
“What’s wrong with laughing?” Robin asked with a huge smile. “I heard if you laugh a lot, you’ll live longer! Ha ha ha ha!”  
“I don’t think that means laugh with every breath you take, you butt.”  
Robin stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Well, whatever happens, we have to make sure we all get at least eight Badges and all compete in the Kanto Pokemon League,” I said.  
“Yeah, Gary!” Kiwi agreed. “We all have to make it so I can beat you all and say I defeated truly tough competitors. So make sure you’re all strong so my victory against you all is at the Pokemon League in front of millions.”  
“Yeah, right,” Aly waved nonchalantly. “My team of Pokemon will be the best ones and you’ll all be kissing my butt as I stand on the podium as the winner and you guys will be applauding me humbly, tears in your eyes from my incredible victories during the tournament. You peasants.”  
We all laughed.  
“Whatever happens, we’ll do our best.” I reached out my hand. “One.”  
Aly stood up and walked over. She placed her hand on top of mine. “Two.”  
Kiwi placed her hand on top of Aly’s. “Three.”  
Robin walked over and placed his hand on top of Kiwi’s. “Four.”  
“KANTO!” we all cheered, throwing our hands in the air.


	47. Black And White

My Pokemon ate together not far from where I sat on the ground, my back against a tree trunk.  
June was nowhere in sight, having taken time for the past couple of hours to feed her own Pokemon.  
I had watched her walk away deep into the forest for some privacy, and for a brief second, I considered asking her to stay with me. I had considered trying to convince her to send out all of her Pokemon in front of me and not hide them. For a brief second, I thought of telling her that it may help if her Pokemon met me and my Pokemon, and we could try to work together on their personal issues.   
The feeling disappeared in the next instant as my thoughts returned to Aly. I didn’t care about anything else but her right now.  
June would be fine. It was probably best for her to work with her own Pokemon alone, anyway, I thought. They don’t even know me. What help can I provide?  
BOOM!  
The sound of the gunshot that took my friend from me rang through my ears. It was just a memory, and yet the sound was so clear, I jumped in shock.  
Aly fell to the ground on her side.  
She coughed up blood everywhere, staring at me with her tear filled eyes, shivering hard.  
Her arm reach up and grabbed my arm tightly, desperately.  
“Gary,” her last words she choked out.  
I closed my eyes tight and shoved my head into my knees, wiping my eyes on them.  
“You damn coward! I’m not afraid of these bullies!” Aly had yelled at me when I had tried to calm her down, insisting it wasn’t worth it. “You have to stand for what you believe in. You can’t just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?”  
I cried silently. A rustling in the trees made me quickly wipe my eyes and look up.  
Someone was coming.  
June appeared several seconds later, a sad look on her face, staring down. She looked up at me and forced a smile. “Hi.”  
My six Pokemon were staring at me, their food bowls about halfway filled. It seemed that they didn’t have much of an appetite since leaving Lavender Town.  
I wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with my usually hungry team. My eyes went to June and I made some kind of noise towards her, acknowledging her presence. I then stood up and walked over to my Pokemon, returning them to their Poke Balls before putting their food bowls back in my bag, pouring the food that was in them into my bag carelessly.  
June and I exchanged blank glances.  
“I’m ready,” she stated.  
I didn’t reply, simply turning and led the way out of the woods and back on the path.  
The sun was setting, the sky looking eerily beautiful, a mix of red, orange, and dark blue, looking like a painting, decorating the sky above us.  
Somehow, wistfully watching this sight made me feel even sadder than I had before. Why am I here? I wondered. Why isn’t Aly on this path, or one like it, instead of me? Why didn’t I do more to stop them? Why didn’t I jump in front of the gun? Why didn’t I attack the person who shot her? Why did I just watch it all happen? My eyes fell to the ground. Tears dripped from them and disappeared from my view as I walked.   
“You damn coward!” I could hear Aly’s scream.  
Yes, Aly, I thought to myself. I am a coward. A damn coward. Tears flowed from my eyes even faster, and I sniffled. A damn, pathetic coward who did nothing to save you. I should be dead; not you. This is all my fault.  
“Gary?” June said in shock, startling me. “Gary!” She reached out as I turned to her and grabbed me, staring into my eyes.   
I shook her off of me. “Leave me alone!” I snapped.  
She let go of me and clasped her hands together, keeping them close to her chest, staring at me sadly.   
I kept walking ahead of her.  
June’s footsteps followed along a few seconds later. “Gary, whenever you’d like to talk, please, do so,” June offered. “I’m here for you. Whenever.”  
I ignored her.  
“Gary…” June whispered sadly, so low, I just barely heard it.  
We walked in a silence I longed for.  
“Your Pokemon are sad,” June said suddenly.  
I didn’t understand what she meant by that, and pretended I didn’t hear it.  
“They can feel your sadness,” June continued. “They understand what’s going on. It’d be beneficial for them, and probably for you, too, if you talked with them sometime about it. They love you, Gary. They care, too. Just like me.”  
It felt like my eyes were far over capacity at her words, and it was a struggle not to let the tears flow freely. Somehow, I forced space within. I looked back to June but kept on walking.  
June smiled gently at me.  
I turned away and looked ahead. So that’s why they’ve been acting a little weird, I thought. The sight of something small to the side of the path made me stop.  
It was a little bird. It was staring at something on the ground.   
The thing was an oddly shaped rock.  
The bird kept its eyes focused on the rock, not moving, not blinking.   
The woods were quiet, motionless.  
“She’s a Natu,” June whispered.  
I waited for the Natu to move, or do something, but she remained still. “Is it dead?” I asked.  
“No. Natu are kind of… Well… they kind of do this, naturally.”  
”Do what?” I asked.  
“That,” June answered.  
“She’s just staring at a rock.”  
“Exactly.”  
“They stare at rocks all day?”  
“They… just stare.”  
I turned to June. “Why?”  
“Nobody really knows exactly.”  
Natu. The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Natu are said to possess prophetic powers. They always seem to be staring intently at something, until the object moves.  
“A Psychic type,” I said, looking it up on the Pokedex. “Interesting. I guess I’ll catch her. I’ll go with Baltoy!”  
“Baaaaaltoy!” Baltoy sang once out of its Poke Ball, spinning in place at top speed.  
“Natu?” Natu looked up at Baltoy as it slowed down and stopped spinning.  
Both Pokemon stared intently at each other, not moving.  
“Baltoy, use Rapid Spin!”  
The instant Baltoy began to spin, Natu cried out and rapidly hopped away!  
“Toy…?” Baltoy said in confusion, stopping its spinning.  
“Hey!” I cried out. “Let’s get her!” I led the way, Baltoy spinning rapidly after me, June calling out for me to wait as she ran.  
“Natu! Natu! Natu!” Natu rapidly hopped away from us. The little creature was pretty fast, but we were right behind her.  
A minute later, still chasing Natu, I looked up to see a little cottage.  
It was made of white stone, the roof made entirely of straw, a red brick chimney jutting from the top.  
Natu hopped quickly up to the wooden door and hopped through a tiny entrance carved out at the bottom of it that fit her perfectly.  
Baltoy and I stopped in front of the door, standing on a set of stones set in the ground in a square pattern, like a doormat.   
June stopped behind us.  
“I think she belongs to whoever lives here,” June deduced.  
“Darn it,” I said, a bit upset. “Well, let’s keep going, then. We shouldn’t trespass.”  
I turned around to leave when the wooden door slowly, almost silently, opened.  
Past the door was a wooden floor, a fireplace with no burning wood inside of it, and a very large, comfy looking black chair near it. There wasn’t much more to be seen inside of the dark place from the tiny opening we’d been granted.  
I turned to June and motioned that we should leave.  
We turned and walked away.  
“Bal?” Baltoy said curiously.  
I turned to see my Baltoy spin slowly in place and enter the home. “Baltoy!” I shouted angrily.  
Baltoy ignored me and entered.  
I pulled out its Poke Ball and returned it to its Poke Ball. Turning back around, I walked away from the cottage.  
“Don’t be mad, dear. Baltoy was only drawn by what lies inside…” a voice said from the cottage.  
I gasped and turned around with a start.  
June gasped as she stared at what I saw.  
My mouth was hanging open in shock, my heart beating rapidly.  
A very, very tall, very old woman now stood in the doorway that was empty. She was hunched over, her head just slightly above the door frame. Her face was wrinkled, as were her hands that lay by her side. Her long nose stood out, bent just at the very tip. She wore a long, black shawl, reaching down to the knees of her gray, baggy sweatpants, the legs which sagged over her feet which stood in gray sandals. She looked to be about eighty, but stood taller than literally any adult I knew in person; not to mention she was hunched over! “I welcome you to come in for some tea, children,” the old lady offered, her voice an old, tired creak.  
I shook my head rapidly. “No thank you, ma’am, we have to go!” I said louder than I intended.  
I grabbed June by the arm and pulled her forward.  
“Whoa!” June uttered.  
We walked quickly away from the woman as she continued to stare at us, a creepy smile plastered on her face. “Cleopatra will be there for your Gym battle, Gary,” the woman spoke. “No need to rush.”  
I froze as my heart slammed against my chest.  
June gasped and froze in place by my side.  
“I encourage you to join me for some tea. Please.”  
She saw my Baltoy, I figured. She knows I’m a Pokemon Trainer. The closest Gym to here is Dark City, home of the Dark type Gym run by Cleopatra. That’s how she knew that! “W-w-we really have to go,” I stammered, my voice quaking for some reason. “Thank you, really.”  
I walked forward on shaky legs, pulling June who seemed frozen with fear, but at my pulling, walked with me.  
“You can’t blame yourself for her death, Gary,” the woman said coldly.  
It was as if an arrow made of ice had been shot at me, piercing right through my heart. I nearly stumbled over and fell flat on my face.  
June turned around to the old lady. “What did you say?” June asked frantically.  
I didn’t turn around, still stunned by what I’d heard, trying to find a reason for it.  
“Gary, let’s get out of here. This doesn’t feel right,” June whispered.  
I finally, slowly, turned around.  
The old person was no longer standing by the doorway. The door still stood open.  
“Gary, come on.” June pulled my arm.  
To her surprise, I pulled it back. “You’re the Pokemon expert, right? Not the human one.” I slowly walked forward, towards the cottage.  
“Gary, please! Something is wrong here! This could be a trap!”  
I ignored her concerns and walked up to the door, unable to let what she had said, go. I pushed the door open wider and stepped inside.  
There was a closed window right by the door. A kitchen stood several feet to my right, a dark, empty sink sitting by the refrigerator, cabinets above the sink. Everything looked very clean and well kept. A window was just above the sink, and a stove was on the other side of the fridge, a teapot sitting on top of one of the burners, a small fire burning underneath it. A large wooden table sat in a separate area of the cottage; what appeared to be the dining area. Large, wooden chairs sat around the table.  
My eyes swept the rest of the room, seeing the large, black chair sitting near the fireplace, a bookcase a safe distance from the fireplace, a couple of doors…  
“AAAHHH!!” I screamed, grabbing my chest in shock.  
Natu sat on a dresser that sat a couple of feet away from me, staring at me.  
The dresser held a large statue of some kind of bird. It stared at me in a creepy manner. It kind of resembled a huge Natu.  
“Natu!” Natu hopped off the dresser and past my feet.  
“AAHH!” I screamed again as Natu hopped over to the feet of the tall woman! “Where did you come from?” I asked her in shock.  
“I live here,” she smiled. She walked away and into the kitchen, three cups sitting on the kitchen counter as the teapot began to whistle shrilly. “Gary, June, have a seat, please.” She opened a drawer and pulled out some spoons, setting them down.  
Natu stood still, staring at a large piece of dirt on the floor.  
I turned to June who stood behind me, her face looking pale. “How do you know our names?” she asked, trying to sound strong, but her voice showing weakness.  
The woman didn’t answer. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a little paper box and an equal sized container. She opened a tiny section of the box and poured out a small amount of what looked like sugar into two of the cups. Lifting a section of the container, she used a larger spoon of the bunch to scoop out some kind of goo into one cup, leaving the spoon. She then closed them both and put them back in the cabinet before reaching up and grabbing three tiny packages and three coasters and closing the cabinet. The coasters were set down and the packages were then opened, a little bag taken out and dropped in each cup, throwing the remaining packages in a tiny trash can which sat in a cabinet underneath the sink. The woman grabbed the teapot and filled the three cups, the loud whistle from the teapot deacreasing, and then set the teapot on a different burner and turned off the previous burner. Then, removing the large spoon and dropping it into the sink, grabbed the remaining three smaller spoons, placed them each into one cup, grabbed a cup in one hand, a coaster in the other, and took it to the large wooden table, doing the same for the second and third cups and coasters. Staring at us, she sat down in front of one cup and smiled.  
June and I exchanged glances before moving towards the table, June closing the front door behind her.  
I reached a chair a little distance from the woman and pulled it out, wondering why there were so many chairs for somebody who seemed to live alone.  
June sat in the chair right next to me, but even further from the woman.  
The old lady pushed the other cups, sitting on their own coaster, towards us, and we took one, but didn’t drink as she sipped from hers. “I like my tea straight,” the old lady grinned, setting the cup down. “I know you like yours pretty sweet, with sugar and honey, Gary. And you, June, prefer just a little sugar.”  
My eyes widened in surprise.  
“How do you know that?” June demanded. “Who are you?”  
“You may call me Gene,” the woman replied.  
“Miss Gene,” June said more calmly.  
“Gene,” Gene repeated.  
“Okay, then... Gene. How do you know about us?”  
“This has less to do about you than it does about Gary, my dear,” Gene told June. She turned slowly to me, her smile widening.  
I felt scared for some reason as I noticed she had perfect teeth. They can’t be real, I thought.  
They seemed to gleam with perfection.  
Gene’s smile faded. “Gary,” she said, her voice getting deeper, lower. “My dear Gary.” She shook her head sadly.  
I was trembling in my seat, terrified by this extremely tall woman with perfect teeth. Terrified by how she was acting right now.  
“Gary, I’m so sorry for your loss,” Gene said slowly, softly.  
My eyes tightened at her.  
“Aly was-”  
My hands immediately turned into fists and slammed down on the table with fury. The instant she said Aly’s name, I lost it and jumped up angrily.  
“Natu!” I heard Natu from somewhere behind us.  
June gasped. “Gary!”  
“Who the hell are you? Huh?” I shouted angrily. She had no right to speak Aly’s name! Who did she think she was? “How do you know Aly? HOW?”  
“I’ve never met Aly,” Gene replied calmly, almost seeming to have expected me to get so angry.  
I swallowed hard. “What?”  
“I know Aly, but I’ve never met the poor child,” Gene repeated.  
“That doesn’t make any sense!” I screamed, walking around the table to Gene’s side, my hands balled into fists.  
“Gary, what are you doing?” June spoke in fear.  
I opened my fists, intending to grab the old woman and shake the answers I demanded out of her violently. But I couldn’t do that. My fists closed again. “I want answers.” I inhaled deeply. “NOW! Who are you?!”  
A voice came from behind me.  
With a start, I turned around, but I couldn’t see anything.  
A slight wind blew through the open window by the door.  
“What was that?” I asked out loud, looking around. My eyes immediately went back to the open window. The open widow that was closed when I entered this cottage… My heart beat even faster as I looked around in a panic.  
The voice came again, louder. What was it saying??  
Suddenly, the large statue of the bird that resembled a giant Natu, moved! It fluttered its wings and turned its head towards me.  
“WHOA!” I backed up in fear.  
June screamed, standing up quickly.  
The large bird flew into the air, aiming at me!  
I screamed and ducked, running out of the way.  
June screamed as well, hiding under the table.  
The enormous bird landed on the floor next to Gene, staring at me calmly.  
“What is that?” I exclaimed.  
“My dear friend,” Gene responded.  
“That’s a Xatu, Natu’s evolved form,” June said meekly, poking her head from under the table.  
“Xatu!” Xatu looked at me with that same creepy glance as Natu.  
Xatu. The Mystic Pokemon. The evolved form of Natu. Xatu do not typically move and will stay still all day long. It is believed it stays still because it is watching both the past and the future at the same time.  
I stared at Xatu, stunned.   
“This Pokemon has been my friend for so many years,” Gene said happily. “Sometimes he opens the window because it gets too stuffy in here for him.” She chuckled and reached out, petting Xatu’s head once.  
Xatu kept staring at me, and yet I somehow felt like he wasn’t looking directly at me.  
“Gary, please, I encourage you to have a seat,” Gene offered.  
I turned to Xatu, and then back to Gene, trying to catch my breath.  
“June, please, do join us,” Gene added.  
I turned to June, who stared back at me from under the table. Giving her a nod, I headed back to my seat, seeing Natu now standing by the table, staring at one of the table legs, not moving a inch.  
June popped up near her seat and sat down.  
“You don’t like hot tea once it’s gone cold, Gary,” Gene said with a warm smile. “You neither, June.”  
Hesitantly, I grasped my cup and stirred it before slowly took a sip. My eyes widened in surprise. It was still hot. And it was delicious!  
“Oh, my!” June said, having had a sip of her tea. “Wonderful!”  
June and I sipped our tea some more.  
Gene smiled wider, her perfect teeth showing again. She turned to me, her smile fading. “Gary.” Her eyes closed and she shook her head.  
“What do you know?” I pleaded, removing my hands from my cup.  
Gene opened her eyes and shot me a look of pure ice.  
I began shivering from the cold feeling now flowing through my body.   
“Aly’s death was an unfortunate result of crooked individuals,” Gene said harshly. Her voice was now mean.  
Every word she spoke tore through me like sharp blades. My eyes began to water as she continued to speak, Xatu still staring at the place where I stood a few minutes ago, not moving.  
“Aly was a strong individual. She was determined to prove a point with people who could not be argued with. She was not the cause of her death. You, are not the cause of her death. Those men were the cause of her death.”  
“I should’ve done more!” I burst out, my eyes filling with tears. “I-!”  
“Am a brave person!” Gene shouted back, an anger bursting from her that I didn’t know she had. “You were brave and you stood up to them! You stood by Aly’s side! You tried to protect her! You tried to hold her back and you spoke up even with the risk of being killed yourself! You didn’t see the gun until it was too late. You couldn’t have reacted any faster! If you could have, you would have! You would have been dead on the floor if it would have saved her, Gary! It wasn’t possible for you to save her! You are a hero!”  
“A hero?!?!”I screeched furiously, standing up again. “I did nothing! I saved nobody! My best friend is dead! What kind of hero am I?”  
“You stood up to sinister people and made an attempt to fight back,” Gene spoke sharply, glaring at me, her blue eyes almost seeming to have a glow to them now. “You are a smart young man. You-”  
“I almost got my own Pokemon killed!” My face twisted in a scowl, tears dripping from my face onto the table. “They almost took my Pokemon from me! To kill them!! And there was nothing I could do about it!”  
Gene’s face softened.  
We stared at each other for a long time.  
Silence was the only noise to be heard. A loud, noticeable, uncomfortable silence.  
I was trembling too hard to stand up, finally forced to take my seat, breathing shakily.  
“Gary,” Gene said softly, her voice its creaky, old, but friendly tone again. “You have no idea of how much power you have.”  
“What…?” I asked shakily.  
“You truly don’t know how much power you hold within you.”  
I shook my head in confusion.   
“I believe that, even if you had given your Pokemon to those individuals, you would’ve found a way to save them,” Gene told me. “I don’t even believe you would’ve ever given them your Pokemon.”  
Tears flowed from my face as I closed my eyes and shook my head strongly. “No. No,” I replied, crying. “They would’ve been dead.”  
“Not at all, Gary,” Gene disagreed. “You would’ve died to ensure saving them, Gary.”  
Tears slid down my face continuously.  
Gene turned to Xatu and pet his head once more.   
Xatu hadn’t stopped staring at the spot I had stood in previously. It was very unsettling to see it still standing there like that.  
Gene turned to me. “Xatu is my best friend,” Gene said with a smile. “I had him since he was a Natu.” Gene looked over at Natu, who was still staring at the table leg, not moving. “When that Natu’s mother died, it was very painful for Xatu, here. Xatu loved her so much. He knew her time was coming, and of course, so did she, but knowing things doesn’t always make it easier. In fact, when she died, Xatu here, almost seemed shocked somehow. It was the most horrifying thing I’d ever witnessed. To see my friend in such pain…” Gene turned to Xatu, who hadn’t moved, and then looked back to me, her eyes looking glassy. “Me and Xatu raise the daughter they had, and she’s such a good girl.” Gene smiled, looking back down at Natu, who remained motionless. Tears ran down Gene’s cheeks and she turned to me. “Xatu can read the past and the future. He tells me things all the time.” Gene chuckled.  
I stared at Gene. “Is that how you know so much about me?” My eyes felt puffy from the crying I had done, the water finally slowing down significantly.  
“Gary, you did everything you could possibly do that day. You and your Pokemon deserve some time alone to work out your feelings about all of this and get even closer to each other through time, dear. Don’t you give up.”  
More tears found a way to the surface and out of my face. “Thank you, Gene. Thank you.”  
“Gary... You cannot change the future,” Gene said solemnly. “It is set in stone. But the things you encounter along the way can influence your ultimate decisions. What will happen, will happen. The future has been finalized, the path laid out already, and always has been, but your path is only that which is laid out depending on the things you encountered, what you learn, and how you will react. Remember this, Gary. It’s all up to you.”  
I nodded, a bit confused by what she just said. I wiped my teary eyes and sipped some more tea. It was getting cold, but I didn’t mind it too much, and I finished my cup in silence.  
Very shortly, almost immediately, after June had finished her cup of tea, the old lady, her cup more than halfway full, smiled. “It’s time to go.”  
I stared at Gene and nodded. “Thank you for your hospitality, Gene.”  
June stared at me as I got up, and she stood up with me. “Thank you, Gene,” she nodded.  
Gene turned to June and nodded briefly before turning back to me and smiling broadly. “Believe in your power, Gary.”  
I nodded, not sure what else to do or how to take that.  
After a while, nobody saying anything, I walked to the door, June following. I opened the door and turned back. “Bye Natu, Xatu.”  
“It was nice meeting you two,” June added.  
They both said nothing, Xatu still staring at the same spot, Natu still focused on the table leg, neither budging.  
I shook my head with a smile and turned to Gene. “Goodbye, Gene.”  
Gene wasn’t smiling anymore. She stared at me with hard, unfriendly eyes. Her lips parted slightly. “Remember me in the gray area.”  
“Excuse me?” I asked, my heart beating quickly again.  
She kept her solemn glance. “Goodbye, Gary.”  
I stared back for a moment before swiftly exiting this place.  
I never looked back.  
June was right behind me, trying to catch up with my quick strides. “Gary!” she called. “What did she say? The gray area?”  
I kept walking ahead quickly, not answering June.   
Aly… I thought.   
My eyes filled with tears suddenly.  
I remembered Gene’s words. All of them.  
And I promised myself I’d never forget.  
Remember me in the gray area…


	48. Progression, In Theory

The clear path from moments ago was gone, now nothing but trees surrounding June and I.  
The two of us seemed more distant that ever lately, but that wasn’t my concern. I had pretty much been ignoring her since yesterday after our brief teatime with Gene.  
June had continuously questioned me about Gene’s spooky sentence to me: “Remember me in the gray area.”  
I had no idea what that meant, and I didn’t feel like talking about it. That made it easier to think on. I shot June a very mean look, and she hadn’t asked me about it since.  
She even walked a further distance apart from me, several feet behind me right now.  
I didn’t feel regret about anything. I was in a bad mood, thinking about everything Gene had told me.  
“You have no idea of how much power you have.”  
Most of our conversation was bizarre and made absolutely no sense. A couple of things she had said did make sense, though. A few things she told me stuck in my head and I dwelled on them more than anything else.  
“You, are not the cause of her death.”  
“It wasn’t possible for you to save her!”  
“You and your Pokemon deserve some time alone to work out your feelings about all of this and get even closer to each other through time, dear.”  
I inhaled deeply and held my breath, but didn’t stop moving. A robin caught my eye, staring at me motionlessly. My feet came to a stop and my eyes closed. I started to mentally will peace from my brain throughout my body. Pleading for it. Trying to ease the pain in my heart. My breath finally came out and I looked up at the late morning sky.  
It was a clear blue, not a cloud visible.  
A strong wind began to blow into me just as I began walking. I pushed forward, my hands deep in my jacket pockets. My eyes pressed tight to hold in the water forming around them from the sharp breeze, and I wiped at them with my arm, shaking my head and sniffling. I wondered if June was watching me, thinking I was crying again. Sadness wasn’t within me at this time. There was anger, instead.  
I’m headed to Dark City, now, I thought. To face the Dark Gym Leader. Cleopatra. And I’ll beat her. I’ll beat her, and then I’ll beat the next Gym. And finally, the next and final Gym… My heart began to beat extra hard as it began to sink in just who my final Gym battle was going to be against…  
Aurora.  
I hadn’t thought about her in such a long time. It was still fresh in my mind how easily she beat my Pokemon all three times we battled. I never stood a chance every single battle.  
Graveler had been taken down, but even with that, her Kabutops was unstoppable.  
No! I shouted to myself in my head. No Pokemon is unstoppable! I will return to Pewter City and she will be my eighth Gym Badge. The next time we meet, her Badge will be in my case. I promised I’d be back to win her Badge, and I intended to keep that promise. My heart was pounding harder than ever. With a tough swallow down a tight throat, I took a deep breath and shakily released it.  
Kabutops didn’t leave my head, easily defeating my Primeape both times they fought with a single swipe from its deadly scythe.  
My eyes furrowed with impatient rage as my teeth tightened against each other. I’ll beat her next time. I’ll beat her, and the Pokemon League, and the Elite Four, and the Pokemon Champion of Kanto, and all the other regions. I’ll do it for me. I’ll do it... A sharp, painful breath escaped my nostrils. I’ll do it for Aly... I inhaled strongly, holding back tears. Robin will pursue the same thing. For Aly. Kiwi will… My breathing came to a halt.  
Robin and Kiwi…  
Does Robin know about what happened to Aly, yet? I wondered. Does Kiwi know? Where is Kiwi, anyway? I suddenly felt drained of energy and came to an exhausted stop. This entire journey was life changing. As long as I had known this, now felt like the first time I was truly... getting it! Taking the time to look back and relive what I’d been through so far, something I’d done countless times before, it was like I was just hit by an epiphany.  
Nothing was the same any longer.  
“Gary?” June called softly.  
I had just barely heard her. I was kind of glad, in a sense, that she had called out to me. She had pulled me out of my flurry of thoughts.  
She was standing several feet from a white wooden fence which surrounded a house!  
It was a short, one story white house with a black roof. Two windows sat at the front, black curtains closed over it. The fence guarded a nearly bare garden, only containing some weeds and dead vegetables.  
I had walked right by it, not even noticing it. “What is it, June?” I asked emptily, devoid of energy.  
June turned to the house. “It’s nice. I just thought…” June sighed and lowered her eyes to the ground. “Nothing. Never mind. I’m sorry.”  
I looked back at the house. “It is nice, June,” I muttered. “No need to be sorry.”   
June looked up at me and then back to the house. “I just thought I’d point it out. You’d walked right by it...”  
“Yeah…” I turned to continued walking.  
A thundering “BARK!” immediately stopped me in my footsteps.  
My eyes shot open wide and I whipped around.  
June gasped and looked around in a panic.  
From the back of the house, I saw the huge beast come thundering through the garden at us.  
“RUUUUN!!!” June screamed, though I had already began running, screaming at the top of my lungs. “It’s a dooog!!”  
“A Granbull to be exact!” I corrected.  
“Really don’t care what it’s called right now, Gary!” June was right behind me.  
“GRRRRANBULL!!!!” Granbull growled viciously, giving chase.  
“Stop that right now!” someone called from far away.  
I kept running, June starting to catch up to me and eventually actually running past me! “AAAHH!!” I screamed as something tackled me from behind, forcing me to the ground, my face in the dirt as I slid to a stop.  
“GRRRRRR!” I heard the beast growl in my ear.  
“I said STOP IT, SAPPHIRE!” the voice demanded. “Get off of him right now or you’re gonna get it!!”  
The dog immediately hopped off of my back and I rolled around in fear, facing my attacker.  
A young man was running up to us urgently, his open gray hoodie blowing in the wind, revealing a white T-shirt. He wore furry black pajama pants and fuzzy black slippers that covered his entire feet. I could see white socks sticking up from inside the slippers, around his ankles. His long dark hair was a mess as he reached Granbull, panting, frowning. “What have I told you about that?” he snapped. He raised a hand and hit Granbull by its nose. “Bad!”   
Granbull wimpered and backed up, lowering its head.  
The man turned to me and shook his head, the anger faded from his face. “I am so sorry about that, kid.” He extended a hand and helped me up. “I apologize to you both.” He was now looking at June.  
“That thing is yours?” I panted, eyeing Granbull warily.  
“Yes” He turned to Granbull. “And sometimes I regret that.”  
“It’s okay,” June finally spoke up. “Maybe she was just being protective of you. I don’t think she meant any true harm.”  
“I know that,” the man laughed. “And I love her.” He walked over to her and kneeled down, petting Granbull’s head.  
Granbull made some sort of a happy grunt and nuzzled her head against the man’s hand.  
“But sometimes, she’s really a pain,” the man sighed. “But I do love her so much.” He reached out and Granbull leaped into his arms, licking his face. The man laughed and rubbed her head eagerly.  
Granbull. The Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Snubbull. This Pokemon is very gentle and kindhearted, attacking only when attacked. Most enemies run away from Granbull once it has opened its intimidating jaws.  
“Well, this data must be wrong.” I kept cautious eyes on Sapphire.  
The man laughed, standing up and patting Sapphire. “She’s very protective of the house and me and Kangaskhan.”  
“You have a Kangaskhan?” I asked.  
“Yes! I’m kind of doing some secretive work on my Kangaskhan.”  
“What do you mean?” June asked, stepping up to the man.  
The man hesitated, staring at June uncertainly. “Well…”  
“Would you tell us? Please?” June urged.  
The man smiled. “It’d be better if I showed you, I think. This is very exciting and very secretive work, though. Under normal circumstances, I’d never consider this, but my Granbull did just chase you down, and you both seem like bright kids. Plus, you have a Pokedex. Could that be from the great Prof. Oak?”  
“Yeah!” I nodded. “He’s my neighbor in Pallet Town, and gave me this when I began my journey.”  
“Prof. Oak!” June exclaimed with excitement, clasping her hands together and bouncing in place, an enormous smile on her face.  
The man and I turned to June, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, before me and the guy turned to face each other.  
“Well, such a friend of Prof. Oak must be good company,” the man nodded at us.  
June and I exchanged glances.  
His face went serious. “But you can’t tell anybody. ANYBODY! Understood?” he said sternly, pointing at us sharply.  
June and I nodded immediately.  
“I won’t say a word,” I promised.  
“Me, neither. Honest!” June added.  
“This work is so very important,” the man explained. “I’d hate for it to leak out and for others to make a claim on what I’m so close to understanding about Kangaskhan.”  
“What exactly?” June asked eagerly, right before I was about to ask the same question.  
“Like I said, it’s best I show you…” the man said mysteriously, straightening up.  
I turned to June, who looked back, a bit of what looked like fear in her eyes.  
“I’m Antonio,” the man offered his hand to me.  
“Gary.” I shook it firmly as he gripped me back.  
Antonio turned to June and extended his hand.  
“Nice to meet you. My name’s June!” June introduced herself, shaking his hand, taken by surprise instantly as Antonio shook her hand firmly, rocking her entire arm and body before letting go.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Antonia said with a broad smile. “Follow us, please.”  
Antonio and Sapphire turned and led the way to their house.  
June and I looked at each other, June rubbing her arm, and we followed the two.  
“Excuse the yard,” Antonio chuckled. “I never did have a green thumb, even in nice weather.”  
“A green thumb…?” I asked.  
“It means he isn’t good at agriculture,” June said, looking at me as if I were dumb.  
“Oh... Right...” I grumbled, glaring back at her, and then turned back to Antonio as he looked back at me, opening the door.  
“I’m surprised you know what agriculture is, seeing as you didn’t know the term ‘green thumb,’” Antonia chuckled with a warm smile, leading the way inside.  
“Yeah…” I muttered, getting ticked off at everybody’s sudden condescending words, as I stepped inside. My eyes widened at the mess!  
Papers where strewn everywhere; all over the floor, tables, on his open laptop, covering an external keyboard. Clothes lay on the couch in bunches. A plate containing a couple of slices of half eaten pizza sat on the table next to a glass of what looked like cloudy water. A TV sat against the wall, on the floor, a male news reporter speaking about something, but the volume was off. A child’s photo was on the upper right hand side of the screen, next to the man’s head, before growing in size and taking over the entire screen. A young child with curly black hair and braces was smiling, the words MISSING underneath his picture, a phone number to call if he was seen posted underneath. A dirty pair of jeans lay sprawled on top of the TV. Two doors to the far end of the room were closed, as were three more doors on the opposite side of the room. One of the room doors had a roll of tape hanging from the doorknob.  
The silence in the room as June and I looked around in shock at the messy house was broken by Antonio saying, “I guess I don’t have any kind of thumb for taking care of things.” He laughed, and June and I forced smiles.  
“I can offer you some food!” Antonio suggested. “Though I may have to wash some dishes out…”  
“No!” June and I cried out at once.  
“I ate,” I said quickly.  
“Me, too!” June said loudly.  
Antonio laughed loudly. “Okay, okay, I get it,” he said understandingly. “Anyway, come with me.”  
June, Sapphire, and I followed Antonio to the left side of the house, where the two doors stood. He opened one and Sapphire walked in. Antonio turned around sharply and looked at me and June coldly, blocking the entrance.  
I could just barely make out the room behind him.  
“I am serious right now, kids,” he spoke coldly. “You cannot tell a soul what is behind this door!”  
“I won’t,” I told him, my heart warning me to leave, intimidated by what could be inside of that room, but curiosity outweighing the fear. “We won’t!”  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t do that, sir,” June spoke shakily. “You can trust us both.”  
Antonio nodded and opened the door wider. He walked inside, and June and I followed.  
The white room was mostly empty. Everything inside of the room sat on one side, to the right. A large desktop computer sat on a large desk, multiple cords attached to its sides, extending and connecting onto… Something else…  
June cried out.  
I gasped and raised my hands to my mouth.  
Antonio walked over to the creature that stood silently in the room, staring at us.   
Sapphire was calmly sitting next to it.   
Antonio rubbed the creature’s head and smiled. “Hey there, Kangaskhan.”  
“Kang… WHAT?” I screeched. I yanked my Pokedex out immediately.  
Kangaskhan. The Parent Pokemon. Kangaskhan are very protective of their young and will do anything to keep them safe. Encountering a baby Kangaskhan in the wild, alone, is rare, but beware; the parent is always nearby. If the baby is threatened, the results can be deadly.  
I stared at the Kangaskhan in my Pokedex, and then back to the Kangaskhan next to Antonio.  
The one next to Antonio did resemble the one in my Pokedex, but…  
“That…” June managed to utter. “What…?”  
Antonio’s smile faded. “This is the secret.”  
“Is that really a Kangaskhan?” June asked.  
Antonio nodded. “Yes.”  
Nobody said anything for a while, June and I waiting for an explanation.  
Antonio turned to the creature. “Igglybuff, Pichu, Togepi. Tyrogue, Azurill, Riolu, Happiny, Wynaut, and many more,” Antonio started. “Baby Pokemon. Kangaskhan is not on the list. It has no classified baby form. Why? Clearly, when most Kangaskhan mothers are seen, it is with her baby. What Pokemon is this baby? Why has one never been seen evolving into a Kangaskhan? Kangaskhan are just too dangerous and too powerful. They won’t let people get close enough to see their babies and study them, so the question has remained unsolved as to what this Pokemon is exactly.”  
I stared intently at Antonio, captivated by his words, dying to know more.  
It was true. Nobody knew what Pokemon that was in a Kangaskhan’s pouch, and nobody had ever seen the baby evolve. What was it exactly?  
“In my travels, I met a sweet female Kangaskhan that I befriended. I’m not sure if she ever would have let me study her baby or not, but she unfortunately passed away while giving birth, and I took in her baby,” Antonio continued. “This child, her son, has been in my care ever since. I studied him carefully, and took care of him better than I did myself. My messy house is the result of that.” He chuckled a little bit. “He has grown into this. It isn’t a new form, nor is it an evolution. It’s… something entirely different that may have never been witnessed before in the Pokemon world. Something no other Pokemon may ever even go through.”  
“But what is... he?” June asked.  
“That’s what I’m studying,” Antonio replied. He turned to the strange Kangaskhan and smiled.  
The Pokemon turned to Antonio and smiled back. “Kangaskhan!” he spoke out in a young voice.  
“Oh, my gosh,” I whispered, my mouth hanging open at what I just heard. My eyes could have popped at any second from how they were bulging. What I was seeing was completely incredible and otherwise unbelievable! It was like witnessing an extraterrestrial being.  
This Kangaskhan didn’t quite look like a normal Kangaskhan. He was smaller, and just didn’t look as well developed. Like a pre evolved form of a Pokemon. But he definitely looked more advanced than the baby that sits in a Kangaskhan’s pouch. His body was purple, a little darker than baby Kangaskhan are.  
“This is incredible!” June whispered, walking over to the Kangaskhan.  
Kangaskhan eyed her carefully as she got closer.  
“June,” I said in a low, cautious voice.  
June crept even closer, staring at Kangaskhan with a slight smile creeping over her.  
The Pokemon watched her uncertainly, cocking his head slightly, slowly...  
“Hello, Kangas-” June greeted him.  
“KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!” Kangaskhan roared, backing away from June. “Kangas Kangas Kangas!!!” Kangaskhan began to freak out and thrash around frantically, several cords removing themselves from his body.  
“Aaaahhh!” June backed up in fear.  
I backed up too, my eyes wide with terror.  
Sapphire stood up and kept her eyes on Kangaskhan, barking.  
“Kangaskhan, easy, please!” Antonio pleaded. He grabbed Kangaskhan by the shoulders and tried to get him to relax.  
Kangaskhan roared even louder and tossed Antonio off of him.  
Antonio yelled out as he hit the floor, but he got right back up.  
Sapphire began barking ferociously at Kangaskhan, taking cautious steps towards him.  
“What have I done?” June whined.  
“He’s just shy!” Antonio called out over Kangaskhan’s yells. “Me and Sapphire are the only company he’s ever had! You have to understand that!” Antonio ran up to Kangaskhan and stopped in front of him.  
Kangaskhan stomped around in place, roaring and crying and making a fuss.  
“Kangaskhan, come here,” Antonio said gently, extending his arms.   
Kangaskhan paid him no attention and continued to cause chaos, swinging his little tail around in a flurry.  
“Could you two wait for me in the living room, please?” Antonio insisted. “I think this may work better if it’s just us three!”  
“Right,” I agreed, and turned to the door, June swiftly walking behind me.  
“Better yet, let’s talk outside!” Antonio suggested. “Just in case he picks up your scent!”  
June and I left the room, slamming the door shut, and quickly left the entire house.  
I fell to the ground, leaning against the wall, gulping and breathing heavily.  
June fell to her knees next to me, gasping loudly.  
“Your special Pokemon reading powers didn’t warn you that thing would go berserk?” I snapped.  
“Oh, why don’t you just shut up?!” June retorted nastily.  
I rested my head against the wall of the house, still hearing the roars from the Kangaskhan inside.  
Neither of us spoke for the longest time.  
When my heart finally calmed down and began to beat normally, I turned to June.  
She was now sitting, looking down, seeming to focus on something. Or maybe thinking.  
There was only a weed from what I could see. I turned away from her and looked up at the bright, blue afternoon sky, listening to the silence.  
“I did learn one thing about that Kangaskhan,” June finally spoke up.  
I turned to her, but didn’t say anything.  
The front door swung open suddenly and June and I turned with a start, leaping to our feet.  
Antonio turned to June, a big smile on his face. “I’m so glad you’re both here!” Antonio exclaimed. “I thought maybe you were scared off. I felt so bad! I still do. I’m so sorry about what happened there.”  
“That’s a Kangaskhan!” June burst out.  
Antonio and I looked at June blankly.  
She’s totally lost it, I thought. She’s completely retarded now.  
“Yes…” Antonio replied, squinting at June in confusion, nodding slowly. “Indeed, he is a Kangaskhan, June.”  
“No, no, no!” June shouted, shaking her head hard. “I mean, like, it doesn’t evolve! It won’t evolve! It, like… GROWS!”  
Silence.  
“June… do you need some rest?” I asked cautiously, truly concerned now.  
“NO!” June shouted angrily at me before turning back to Antonio. “Kangaskhan don’t evolve! If a Trainer, like Gary, scans a Kangaskhan in their Pokedex and it has a baby, the Pokedex won’t scan the Kangaskhan and then the baby as two separate Pokemon because they’re the same Pokemon! I don’t think the baby evolves at all! It just grows up! It’s still a Kangaskhan! And probably always will be! But, the baby just grows up! Some Pokemon do that! Surely you’ve seen a really young, um, like, a Vulpix! Some are born with only one tail! Then, as they mature, the tail splits! But it’s not an evolution. They’re just maturing and growing! Or like, Bulbasaur! They’re born without the bulb on their backs. It’s planted right at birth! Cubone are rarely seen without their mother’s skull over their heads, but they aren’t born that way. I think Kangaskhan does something similar! Just more drastic! It matures and grows as opposed to evolving! At least… that’s what I saw in Kangaskhan when I looked at him…”  
“What you… saw?” Antonio repeated.  
“Yes. You see, I can kind of read Pokemon,” June explained shyly, her eyes fluttering as she lowered them, smirking. “And, when I looked into your Kangaskhan’s eyes, that’s kind of what I saw in them.”  
Antonio looked at June in shock, and then he turned to me.  
I nodded, giving a shrug. “I believe what she’s saying, Antonio. She really does have a gift of seeing things in Pokemon the rest of us don’t.”  
Antonio looked back at June thoughtfully. “That’s a very interesting thing for you to say, June. It took me years of my research to think that up, and here you come, glance at my Kangaskhan for three seconds, and you pick that up.”  
June gasped. “You think I’m right?”  
Antonio nodded. “I’ve suspected that myself. I’ve raised this Kangaskhan for over a year now, and only months ago did I began to suspect exactly what you said. I watched him grow and change before my eyes. I have that room filmed at all hours. He’s growing up, June! I’m so… proud. Happy. Enamored. This truly must be how a father feels for his child. I… love him!”  
June smiled at Antonio.  
Antonio raised his hands to his eyes and kept them there for a moment, finally wiping his wet eyes. “There’s still much work to be done, but thank you so much, June. You really make me feel like, maybe, I’m getting closer to something now.”  
June’s eyes almost seemed to twinkle with delight at Antonio’s compliment. “Thank you, Antonio! This has been such an incredible experience for me, personally. Thank you!” June reached out and hugged Antonio. “Thank you!”  
Antonio hugged her and patted her back.  
June let go of him and turned to me, still smiling.   
Antonio extended his hand towards me.  
I took it and shook it strongly, giving him a smile. “Thank you for that. That was really memorable. Something I’ll take with me.”  
“Hopefully, it won’t be much longer before you can say something about this to other people, Gary,” Antonio winked.  
“Right.”  
Antonio’s smile broadened. “Thanks, you two.”

*

“Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Kingdra, Baltoy, and Weepinbell,” I said to my six Pokemon I sat by.  
June had left to be with her own Pokemon yet again.  
I decided now was an opportune moment to work on things with my own Pokemon, as Gene had suggested yesterday. “As your Trainer. As your friend... I can see that something’s wrong with guys. It’s obvious to me that you all have been down lately. You haven’t been eating much. You don’t train with each other or play around or anything, and it hurts me to see you guys so sad, especially since I fear it may be because you all can sense my own depression lately.”  
None of my Pokemon said anything, Baltoy not even spinning around in circles. They all just listened, their mournful eyes on me.  
I sighed, trying to find the right words. “When I was three years old, I met a girl named Aly,” I told them. Aly… I thought, pausing as my eyes watered uncontrollably. I didn’t really want the tears to stop. All of this pain needed to come out now.  
Charmeleon looked me in the eyes, seeming to acknowledge Aly.  
“Aly was my first friend I ever really had,” I continued. “She was friends with another friend of mine named Robin, and both of them were friends with Kiwi.” I stopped again. Thinking about Kiwi was getting harder, not knowing where she was or how she was doing. It felt wrong. It felt familiar.  
Where was my sister? Melissa.  
I inhaled deeply, struggling to focus my thoughts. My emotions. “We all became fast friends,” I pressed on. “They were all my closest of friends, and still are. And they always will be.” I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing. “Aly. Aly…” Breaking down would have been so easy. Just collapsing upon myself and exploding into tears that were flowing too slowly from my eyes, my body filled to the brim and ready to pop from the pressure within. But I had to keep going, even now, when I wasn’t sure how I could possibly do that. When I wasn’t sure how I had gotten as far as I had so far.  
Seeing my tears, my Pokemon crept closer to me, surrounding me, feeling my sorrow.   
“Aly died,” I whispered, choking out the words. The tears seemed to be burning hot now, sliding painfully down my cheeks. “Aly died, killed by a group of evil people.”  
Charmeleon sat down by my left side, his eyes dripping, digging his face into my shoulder.  
Baltoy spun slowly and moved forward, stopping at my feet and falling over like a top on my legs, making a sad cry of its name.  
Hoothoot flew into my lap, looking up at me and flapping his wings, crying out, tears filling his eyes.  
Weepinbell hopped over to me and reached out his long vine, resting it comfortingly on my shoulder.  
Primeape sat near Baltoy, looking at me with wide eyes that never stopped flowing with tears that disappeared into his furry body.  
Kingdra hopped over to my right side and leaned against me, wailing out in a low voice.  
I wrapped my arms around Kingdra and Charmeleon and pulled them close.   
Charmeleon wrapped his arms around me in response.   
My other Pokemon snuggled up closer to me.  
“Aly lives on through you, Charmeleon,” I said tearfully, rubbing my hand down his warm back.  
“Char?” Charmeleon said, looking up at me.  
“And you, too, Kingdra,” I continued.  
“Doo?” Kingdra looked at me in shocked sadness.  
“And you, Hoothoot,” I stated. “Aly lives through you, Primeape. Baltoy, too. And through you as well, Weepinbell.”  
My Pokemon all continued to cry with me.  
“Aly lives on through all of us,” I whimpered. “Forever. We’ll be stronger. We’ll be better than ever. For Aly. Like Aly would want us to be. Like Aly would be if she were alive. Because she lives through us. So, we have to be strong. We will be strong. We are strong!”  
I closed my eyes, holding my six Pokemon.   
Without knowing it, this was how I fell asleep.  
With my six Pokemon.

*

I woke up the next morning, my Pokemon in my arms.  
After my Pokemon and I had breakfast, June and her Pokemon having eaten before me and my Pokemon had even woken up.  
June and I got our things.  
We took one step forward.  
Together.


	49. We're Out Of Our League

“Do you know anything about Cleopatra?” I inquired to my traveling companion.  
“Huh? Cleopatra? No. I’m sorry, I don’t,” June replied, turning to me with surprise.  
I turned and squinted at her. “Nothing?”  
“Only about as much as you do,” June said, staring back. “She’s the Dark Gym Leader of Dark City. I can’t say I know much more about her.”  
“Right,” I mumbled, turning to my Town Map between my hands.  
Things between June and I had gotten a little bit better. The atmosphere wasn’t so tense and solemn; depressive and quiet. We were beginning to talk a bit more easily.  
“It’s a lot further than I had thought,” I admitted. “I guess it isn’t too strongly displayed on the map just how far away it is. I figured we’d have been there by now.”  
“Hm.” June turned away, looking ahead.   
I slipped the map back into my backpack.  
“Primeape is an obvious choice, right?” June asked, not looking at me.  
We walked a rocky path, trees lining one side, a little pond on our other side, the afternoon sun high in the sky, blocked behind clouds.  
“Yeah, I suppose,” I answered.  
“Baltoy wouldn’t be the best option against her,” June added.  
I just nodded.  
“Of course, a type advantage isn’t everything, but having one isn’t a bad idea,” June continued.  
Primeape, or even Butterfree, could be useful, I thought. My other Pokemon, besides Baltoy, aren’t necessarily stronger or weaker in type, so using them would be a battle based on pure strength and skill.  
“Hey, look,” June said, breaking into my thoughts, causing me to look up.  
Ahead of us stood three people talking.  
“Huh?” I said with surprise, staring at one of the people who seemed to be the only excited member of the group. That one looked familiar.  
June and I continued to walk at our regular pace, nearing the three.  
Suddenly, a sharp gasp came from out of June. “Oh, my gosh!” Her face broke into an enormous smile. “I cannot believe this!!”  
“Huh?” I said to her, turning from the guy who seemed so thrilled to be with the other two, his hands balled into fists, raised to his chest, bouncing on his feet.  
The other two young men seemed a bit embarrassed by the third kid.  
June ran past me, to them.  
The three guys turned around in surprise and stared at June.  
“ROBIN!” I shouted in shock.  
Robin was the guy who seemed too happy to be with the other two!  
Quickly, I sprinted the rest of the way to join the four.  
Robin squinted at June. “June?” He turned to me as I screamed out his name. “GARY!” He laughed heartily and smiled broadly. “And JUNE!” Robin stared as June ran eagerly towards him. His smile seemed to widen even further as June got closer to him. He opened his arms and prepared to embrace June in a big, welcoming hug. Robin’s face nearly hit the floor in a mix of shock and disappointment as June ran right past him and stopped in front of the other two men!  
“I can’t believe it!” June gushed. “It’s A.J. and Barry!! I can barely keep myself standing right now! What an honor!”  
My eyes remained glued on Robin in shock, happiness, and deep down inside, my heart beat just little bit faster from fear.  
Robin was still in his stunned position, his arms outstretched as if expecting me to fill the void. He blinked and his eyes focused on me. With a shake of his head, his arms fell and he beamed brightly. “Gary!” He extended his hand and I gripped it tightly, the both of us gripping each in a death grip, smiling competitively.  
“It’s been long enough! What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve been traveling,” Robin replied. “Training and exploring. Catching and raising. I ran into these two legends not long ago and I’m dying to have a battle with them!” Robin turned to the other two guys with eagerness.  
Recognition flickered like a light bulb as I looked up and gasped, finally recognizing the two guys June was fawning over.   
Barry! One of the members of the Elite Four! Master of the Ghost type Pokemon!  
And A.J.! The Kanto region Pokemon Champion!  
The Elite Four were the most powerful Pokemon Trainers in the entirety of Kanto; four Trainers with extreme skill and power whose strength surpassed that of those who compete at the Pokemon League! Winning at the Pokemon League tournament in any region allowed you to battle the Elite Four for that region, and upon victory, you could challenge the Champion League Master for their title!  
I couldn’t believe a member of the amazing Elite Four and the Pokemon Champion were standing in front of me!  
Barry stood in a long, black trench coat that reached almost down to the ground, nearly covering his gray jeans which ended around his dark blue boots. A bit of his black hair could be seen from underneath his dark blue beanie hat.  
A.J. stood in a closed brown jacket, gray sweatpants, and brown and white sneakers on his feet. His dark brown hair sat on top of his head in a spiky fashion. He carried a long brown leather whip in his hand. This guy was well known for being able to control his Pokemon with a crack of that whip.  
June was jabbering away excitedly at them, looking somewhat like Robin did just a minute ago.  
“Uh…” Robin began. “Did I look anything like how geeked out June is right now?”  
“That or I’m experiencing déjà vu,” I told him.  
Robin’s hand rose to his forehead with a slap.  
“Sandslash.” Standing next to A.J.’s legs stood a large Sandslash I hadn’t noticed before, looking up at June.  
“This is totally a highlight in life for me,” June blabbered. “You guys are just fantastic. Amazing. Incredible! Wonderful! Oh, my... C-could I have your autographs?” June dropped her bag to the ground and dug through it, pulling out a pen and a book that looked like a diary in what appeared to be one second flat.  
Barry turned to A.J.  
A.J. looked back.  
Both young men looked stunned.  
Barry smiled warmly at June, taking her book and pen. “Sure, June,” he spoke kindly. He scribbled in her book and handed it to A.J., who signed it very quickly and handed it to June, a slightly creeped out look on his face. “Here ya go, then.”  
June snatched the book from A.J. and jumped up and down for joy. “YAY! YAY! YAY!”  
Barry laughed. “I’m happy that you’re happy!” he said cheerfully.  
A.J. just shook his head, staring at June with a look of what could have been pity.  
Sandslash was shaking its head, mimicking A.J., watching June warily.  
A.J. turned to Barry. “Can we go, now?” he asked impatiently, his southern accent deep. “I think I’ve had enough of meeting the fans for today.”  
Barry turned to A.J. “It’s nice to meet the fans, don’t you think?” he asked patiently.  
A.J. sighed and shook his head. “Not all the time…”  
“What do you mean?” Barry asked as June continued to jump in place excitedly, cheering.  
With another sigh, A.J. explained, “It’s always been my dream to be the very best Pokemon Trainer. But I really didn’t need the price of fame to be all the fanfare and worship. I just want to have Pokemon battles that’ll really give me a rush. All the challengers I face are all wimps. My last really intense battle was with the previous Champion, Lance. Since then, I haven’t had a real challenge from anyone.”  
Barry looked at A.J. exhaustedly. “Well, you are very strong,” Barry acknowledged. “You have incredibly powerful Pokemon.”  
“Of course I do!” A.J. snapped. “I am the Pokemon Champion League Master!”  
“I know, I know,” Barry said, raising his hands in defense. “I was just saying. Geez.”  
A.J. crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned, staring at me.  
Sandslash also crossed its arms in front of its chest, staring at me.  
“So, who are you?” A.J. spoke sternly.  
I swallowed hard.   
A.J. sure was intimidating. Not to mention a bit rude and pretty full of himself.  
Nothing wrong with a little bit of modesty every once in a while.  
“Whatever,” A.J. said before I could respond. “The kid is petrified just by my presence.” He pointed at my belt, where my Poke Balls were, Sandslash also pointing at me. “I hope you aren’t competing for Badges or anything. If you’re too scared to even say your name in front of me, you’ll never make it as a Pokemon Trainer.”  
“Sandslash Sandslash!” Sandslash threw in.  
“Hey!” I angrily stepped forward. “I’m Gary, from Pallet Town! I’m traveling Kanto to collect eight Badges and compete in the Pokemon League! I’m not afraid of you! I’ll meet you one day real soon when I beat the Pokemon League and the Elite Four, and we’ll have a battle and I’ll beat you, too!”  
A.J. laughed. “Tough talk for such a little pipsqueak,” he waved me away, Sandslash also waving at me nonchalantly. “I’ve heard it all before. None of you big mouths have any action.”  
“Big mouth??” My anger building. “You’re one to talk!”  
“I can back it up,” A.J. smiled smugly.  
“Hey, let’s all be friends, okay?” June asked, smiling sweetly at A.J.  
A.J. looked at June and sneered, Sandslash also turning to her nastily. “I’ve no time to be friends with weak, worthless people. I’ve things to do.” He walked past June, Sandslash following.  
June looked after him in horror at his attitude. She then clutched her book tightly to her chest and stared down at the ground with sadness.  
Barry walked closer to June and put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t let him get to you. He’s really not so bad,” Barry told her quietly. “A.J., come on, now. Don’t be so mean. It’s really not nice.”  
“Blah.” A.J. continued to walk, waving away at us, Sandslash mimicking him.  
“Wait!” Robin called out. “Let me prove my strength! Please! Don’t turn down my offer! Give me a chance at least!”  
I turned to Robin in confusion. “What are you talking about?”  
“Give me a chance!” Robin called again. “One-on-one! You and me!”  
June gasped.   
“Robin!” I cried out in horror. “Are you mad?!”  
A.J. kept walking, but him and his Sandslash burst out laughing. “Even your friend thinks you’re no match for me!”  
Robin growled at me, and then turned to A.J. “BATTLE ME! COME ON!! JUST TRY ME OUT!! I CAN DO IT!”  
A.J. and Sandslash continued laughing loudly.  
“A.J.!” Barry shouted. “You hold on!”  
A.J. and Sandslash stopped, going silent.  
“You’ve been rude enough to these kids,” Barry scolded. “Typically, I don’t really get into too many Pokemon battles myself unless challenged by one of the Elite Four, or you, but you really need to learn to be a lot more respectful. You can’t soil the name of Pokemon Champion like this. It reflects badly on the members of the Elite Four, and that reflects negatively on the Gym Leaders. It creates a bad example for up-and-coming Pokemon Trainers!”  
A.J. and Sandslash turned around with cold eyes for Barry.  
Barry didn’t back down, instead walking up to A.J. “I know you’re on your vacation and everything, but give this guy a little battle. Please. You’re one of my best friends. Don’t be like this. Just give him a chance, and stop being an ass.”  
A.J.’s teeth were visibly bared, and his eyes went to Robin.   
Robin glared back, his fists balled tight.  
“In fact…” Barry turned to me warmly. “How about we make this a Tag Battle? A.J. and I against...” He paused for a second. “Robin and Gary!”  
June, Robin, A.J., and I, all gasped at the same time.  
Robin and I exchanged glances, his mouth hanging open.  
I nodded slowly. “What do you say?”  
Robin slowly smiled and burst out laughing. He swiftly and angrily turned to A.J. “If he’s with it, then I am.”  
A.J. was leering at the two of us. “Fine, you little suckers. If you want your butts whooped so badly, I’ll give it to you! You’ll regret it, though!”  
“Robin, let’s show them what we’re made of!” I eagerly grabbed a Poke Ball.  
“Right!” Robin grasped his Poke Ball.  
“After all, you did call me for some practice,” Barry nodded to A.J. “This certainly qualifies as a warm up, at least.”  
A.J. muttered something nasty under his breath, looking at Barry out the corner of his eye.  
Barry turned to me and Robin. “A Tag Battle! A.J. and I against Gary and Robin. First team to lose both Pokemon loses!” Barry threw a Poke Ball to the ground.  
“Sableye!” the Pokemon with gems for eyes rasped out at us upon its release.  
“It’s Sableye!” Robin let out. “This is great! I have one, too! I traded for her and nicknamed her Gloria!”  
I pulled out my Pokedex to check out Sableye.  
Sableye. The Darkness Pokemon. This species of Pokemon is typical of most Ghost type Pokemon, desiring to play pranks on people and garner attention towards itself. They eat minerals and gems found in caves so much, their eyes have turned into literal gemstones.  
“Sandslash, get em!” A.J. cracked his whip at the ground.  
Sandslash leaped into the air, landing next to Sableye.  
My heart began to beat faster with excitement and I turned to Robin.  
Robin looked to me and winked. “Let’s do this, Gary!”  
I nodded back, forcing a smile through my nervousness. “Charmeleon, let’s go!” I yelled, throwing my Poke Ball.  
The Poke Ball landed on the ground and popped open, sending out my Charmeleon.  
“MEEEEELEON!” Charmeleon spewed a large, powerful stream of fire into the air.  
“Catherine, you’re up!” Robin threw her Poke Ball.  
“Squirtle, Squirtle!” Catherine said happily. “Squirt?” Catherine looked at Charmeleon, surprised.  
“Charmeleon!” Charmeleon said happily to Catherine, giving her a thumbs up and winking.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine smiled. She turned around and saw me, her smile widening, her eyes twinkling with delight. She ran towards me.  
“Catherine, NO!” Robin barked strongly. He stared at her sternly.  
Catherine continued to run up to me and stopped at my feet, reaching up to me.  
I stared at her for a moment, a rush of fear and pity flowing through me. She hasn’t changed, I thought. She isn’t listening…  
June, who was standing out of the range of the battle, stared at Catherine happily, but with sadness mixed alongside it.  
Catherine was jumping up and down, reaching up for me, desiring for me to pick her up.  
“Catherine!” Robin bent down and picked her up.  
Catherine struggled in his arms for a moment and then stopped, her head lowering in defeat.  
“Catherine, you stop this right now!” Robin snapped. “We’re in the middle of a battle! For crying out loud, Catherine, cut the crap! Damn it! I thought we were working on this!”  
“Squirtle…” Catherine’s eyes began to water up as she kept her stare down.  
“What is this?” A.J. called out. “I thought we were battling! Is that puny little soft shell too afraid or something? I don’t have time for this! In case you didn’t know, I’m on my vacation!”  
“One minute!” Robin shouted back. He turned to Catherine and then sighed, setting her down carefully. “Let’s say hi to Gary later, okay?” he asked gently. “This is a very important battle. Please, battle first, and then we can play and stuff. Okay?”  
Catherine stared at Robin and smiled. She ran from Robin and stopped at my feet. “Squirtle!” She waved at me like an adorable little child.  
“Hey, Catherine!” I greeted her, waving back. “Good to see you again. I’m glad to be battling with you.”  
Catherine nodded and ran back to join Charmeleon.  
Robin sighed. “That’s not what I just said to do…”   
Barry stared fondly at Catherine. “Now that there is just too cute!”  
“Enough!” A.J. demanded. “Sandslash, move it!” He cracked his whip. “Dig!”  
Sandslash dug underground at the second crack of A.J.’s whip.  
“Don’t you think they should’ve had the first move?” Barry asked, looking at A.J. with disappointment.  
“They’re too busy goofing off!” A.J. replied impatiently. “They missed their chance!”  
“Charmeleon, you use Dig, too!” I ordered.  
“Char!” Charmeleon tore through the ground with his claws and disappeared.  
Catherine and Sableye eyed each other.  
“Catherine, Hydro Pump!”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine leaped high into the air and pulled herself inside of her shell. She spun rapidly in place, streams of water blasting out from the holes in her shell.  
Sableye swiftly dodged the moves, flipping, jumping, bending over backwards, avoiding damage.  
“Shadow Claw!” Barry instructed with determination planted on his face.  
Sableye leaped into the air to join Catherine, who popped her head, arms, and legs out from the inside of her shell, facing her opponent. Sableye’s arm glowed darkly and became coated in a dangerous looking, black claw silhouette, reaching out to attack Catherine.  
“Rapid Spin!”  
Barry’s eyes squinted in confusion.  
A.J. laughed loudly.  
“Robin, no!” I cried to him.  
As Sableye swiped at Catherine, Catherine pulled herself back in her shell and spun rapidly at Sableye, dodging the Shadow Claw, but flying right through Sableye. Catherine popped out of her shell again and landed on her feet. “Squirtle!”  
“I know what I’m doing, Gary,” Robin said seriously. “Rapid Spin is a Normal type move. Normal type moves can’t hurt Ghost types. I was trying to use a really fast move to avoid Shadow Claw.”  
“Oh…” I said softly. “Sorry.”  
Robin chuckled at me. “Let’s win this, Gary.”  
“Right!”  
“Catherine, Bite!”  
Catherine charged at Sableye, who was now standing on the ground. She opened her mouth and tried to bite at Sableye, who made a very swift dodge, twisting sideways. Catherine tried again, but Sableye dodged again.  
“Shadow Ball!” Barry chose.  
“Saaaaaaaableye!” Sableye tossed a dark ball of energy at Catherine.  
“Protect!”  
Catherine’s body was outline in blue and the Shadow Ball bounced right off.  
“Charge forward and use Aqua Tail!” Robin followed up.  
Catherine ran quickly and her tail was surrounded by water as she took a swing at Sableye with it.  
“Stop it!” Barry screamed.   
Sableye grabbed Catherine’s tail and stopped the attack, the swirling water disappearing immediately!  
Robin gasped. “What?”   
My eyes widened in shock. I opened my mouth to order Charmeleon to help out. That’s when I realized… “Where’s Charmeleon?” My eyes swept around the field in a panic. My eyes stopped on A.J., who was smiling at me broadly, calmly, his powerful arms crossed in front of his broad chest. My eyes narrowed at him, my heart pounding. What’s going on here? I wondered. Where’s Charmeleon?  
“Shadow Claw!” Barry told his Pokemon.  
Catherine struggled hard to escape from Sableye’s grasp as it raised another claw to attack.  
“Withdraw!” Robin went.  
Catherine pulled herself into the safety of her shell, causing Sableye to loose its grip, Catherine falling to the ground, bouncing once.  
“Catherine, NOW!”  
Catherine started spinning immediately and used Hydro Pump, catching Sableye as it cried out.  
“Not bad!” Barry said, smiling eagerly.  
I had to admit, seeing Catherine battle was truly spectacular. She was doing really great against an Elite Four member. It was no wonder Robin was getting so mad that she wouldn’t battle me. She’s a true battler.  
But where’s my Charmeleon? And A.J.’s Sandslash? I wondered, looking around, worried, wondering why A.J. was so calm right now, smiling at me.  
Sableye fell onto its back but got right back up.  
“You’re really good, Robin,” Barry complimented. “Your Squirtle, or, excuse me, Catherine, is so powerful!”  
”Thank you!” Robin glowed with pride.  
A.J. was ignoring Barry and Robin, keeping his eyes on me, smiling.  
I looked away from him and helplessly gazed around the field. “Charmeleon! Get back here!” I tried.  
Robin turned to me and looked around. “Hey… where did…?”  
“Sableye, Fury Swipes!” Barry interrupted.  
Sableye charged at Catherine, its claws poised to strike.  
“Catherine, dodge it!”  
Catherine seemed to move with ease, a focused look on her face as she ducked and edged her way around every sharp claw that Sableye swung at her.  
Even A.J. turned for a brief moment to glance as Catherine maneuvered around Sableye’s moves.  
Barry was beaming, visibly impressed with Catherine, nodding his head.  
“Scald attack!” Robin told his Pokemon.  
Catherine inhaled deeply and blasted Sableye with a powerful and very hot stream of water.  
“SABLEYYYYYYE!” Sableye hit the ground. It laid on its back for a moment. A sudden burst of flames engulfed it before the fire disappeared. Sableye stood up and stared unhappily at Catherine.  
“Yeah! You Burned it, Catherine!” Robin cheered, taking a leap of joy into the air.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine leaped in the air as well, cheering.  
“Feint Attack!” Barry said very coolly, seeming entirely unconcerned.  
Sableye walked up to Catherine. “Sableye?” Sableye pointed up into the air in confusion.  
“Squirtle?” Catherine looked up into the sky, fooled.  
“SABLEYE!” Sableye swung a sharp claw at Catherine.  
“SQUIRTLLLLE!” Catherine wailed, flying through the air, eventually sliding along her shell on her back, stopping at Robin’s feet.  
“Catherine!” He knelt down to his Pokemon and place a gentle hand on her stomach.  
“Squirtle…” Catherine croaked weakly.  
“Oh, no!” June said sadly.  
Catherine’s out, I knew. “But where’s my Charmeleon?” I insisted, fear pumping into my heart.  
A.J. laughed. “Your Pokemon truly are as weak as I thought. Sandslash, now!” He cracked his whip and Sandslash burst through the ground.  
It stood up straight, holding my Charmeleon easily in a headlock!  
Charmeleon was struggling with all his might, unable to break free.  
“Your puny lizard was being restrained by my Sandslash this entire time.” His laughter was cut short and his face went serious. “Now to give you what you deserve. Finish it now!” A.J. cracked his whip.  
Sandslash tossed Charmeleon high into the air. A.J. cracked his whip immediately and Sandslash instantly leaped up. It slashed at Charmeleon’s back.  
Charmeleon choked out in pain, his eyes widened, forced even higher into the air.  
Sandslash curled into a ball and started spinning as it fell to the ground, spun in place once it landed, and stood up.  
Everyone watched at Charmeleon fell straight down. He didn’t move.  
“Game over, you wimps,” A.J. smirked. “I’m out of here. Come on, Sandslash.”  
A.J. turned and walked away, joined by his Sandslash.  
Barry looked after A.J. and shook his head. He turned back to us and walked over, smiling. He kneeled down next to Charmeleon. “Hey, there. You did really well, Charmeleon. Thank you for battling today.”  
Charmeleon groaned as he sat up and avoided Barry’s eyes, angry, embarrassed eyes to the ground.  
Barry rubbed his head. “Don’t be down. You keep on training hard with your Trainer, okay?”  
Charmeleon nodded, but he didn’t look much happier.  
Barry stood up and approached Robin and Catherine.  
The Tiny Turtle was being held in Robin’s arms as he cradled her, knees on the ground.  
“And, you! You, Catherine, were just phenomenal! I expect great things from you both at the Pokemon League.” Barry patted Catherine’s head. He looked at Robin, and then me. “Both of you.” He returned Sableye to its Poke Ball. “I have to go for now. Good luck to both of you in the future. I’m sure I’ll be challenging you both again real soon. You take care, too, Juni.” He waved to June and quickly jogged off to catch up to A.J.  
“Thank you, Catherine. Come back and we’ll get you healed up at the Pokemon Center.” Robin returned Catherine to her Poke Ball.  
I walked over to Charmeleon. “Thanks a lot, Charmeleon. Hey!”  
Charmeleon looked up at me, weariness and disappointment in his eyes.  
“Toughen up!” I said sharply, frowning at him. “Next time, we won’t let that happen! Next time, it’s a victory. Period! We learned a lot, so we can’t lose again! Right?”  
Charmeleon kept his eyes on me and stood up. He nodded. “Char! Charmeleon!” He blasted the air with flames repeatedly.  
I nodded. “Thank you. Come on back and get some rest.” I returned him to his Poke Ball.  
Robin stood up and walked over to me, a huge grin on his face. “That was something, huh? Ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“That was really exciting! They sure showed why they’re the rank that they are!”  
“Yeah,” June muttered grumpily. “And A.J. showed why you should never meet your hero, or celebrities you like, or whatever…”  
Robin laughed and ran up to June, grasping her hand. He bowed a little and took a closer step. “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it, June?”  
“Huh?” June’s eyes bulged out and she took a deep step back.  
Robin stepped closer, not letting go of June’s hand. “I missed you since our last meeting when you helped me with Catherine.”  
June took another big step back. “Uh… how’s that been working out for you?” she asked nervously, looking at me, and then glancing around helplessly.  
Robin took another step closer. “It isn’t perfect, but we’ll get there! We have to! And we’ll have you to thank for it when we do! Ha ha ha ha!”  
“Um… thank you, Robin. Really.” June sounded as uncomfortable as she looked. Very. But she still managed a polite smile.  
“So, how’ve things been with you? You’re looking as superbly attractive and beautiful as you did the last time I laid eyes upon you.”  
June’s face turned as red as a tomato. “I… I… What????”  
“You’re awfully cute when you’re blushing, like you are now, ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin laughed.  
“W-w-w-w-what?” June repeated.  
“Your face is about as red as that bikini you were in when you went-OOOWWWWW!!!!!” Robin roared.  
I yanked Robin hard by his ear and tore him away from June, letting go when we were a good distance away, and I gave him a stern look, like a parent about to discipline their child. “That’s enough, Rob.” My face then softened. “How’ve you been, my man?”  
Robin scowled and rubbed his ear. “I was doing just fine before you tried to take my head off my shoulders.” His anger faded. “How’ve you been? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!”  
“I’m good,” I replied. “I’m headed to Dark City to get my sixth Gym Badge!”  
“You, too?” he asked with a broad smile.  
“Too?” I repeated.  
“Yeah! I’m headed there for my ninth Badge!”  
“WHAT?! WHY???”  
“HA HA HA HA HA! Why not???” he challenged. “I’m still in training and the Pokemon League won’t be taking place for another few months! You can never train too much. And clearly I’ve got a long way to go to becoming a Pokemon Champion! Ha ha ha! That guy sure was a jerk though…” He leered in the direction we last saw A.J., his smile gone.  
“Yeah...” I agreed, still in shock over how many Badges Robin had. “But, Barry’s pretty cool, huh?”  
“Yeah, he was a good guy!” Robin laughed. “Say, have you heard from Kiwi, yet?” His face switched to concern.  
The fear that had been beating through my heart the moment I had seen Robin, suddenly returned. I knew where this conversation was headed. “No,” I said quietly, lowering my head.  
“What??” Robin cried out. “Gary, what do you mean, ‘no’?”  
It hurt me to see the worry on his face. The pain. He was scared.  
Like I was. “I haven’t see Kiwi, yet, Robin,” I repeated, my eyes dropping again.  
“I’ve called Prof. Oak.” Robin’s hands rose a little in desperation before falling instantly to his sides. “I’ve called him a few times. Last time we spoke, Kiwi’s mom was a wreck. The Professor says she’s fine, but I know he’s worried about her, too. You can see it in his face. He’s strong.”  
He doesn’t know, I thought, staring into Robin’s face.  
Robin’s eyebrows furrowed. “She has to be okay!” he insisted. “We promised we’d be Pokemon Masters! We all have to make it! Together! You. Me. Kiwi. Aly. We can’t stop. We have to make it. Nobody- Gary?”   
Robin blurred in my vision as tears clouded my eyes.  
“Gary, what’s wrong, man?”  
I heard June whimper lightly, her voice breaking uncontrollably.  
Robin turned to her, his mouth now open, and he turned back to me. “Gary! What’s wrong??” he demanded, grabbing my shoulders.  
I didn’t answer. I couldn’t answer.  
He gripped me roughly and shook me hard. “What do you know? Where’s Kiwi? What happened to her, Gary?!”  
I grabbed Robin’s shoulders as hot tears rolled down my face. “I don’t know what happened to Kiwi,” I told him. “I don’t know.”  
“Then why are you crying?” Robin voice was getting angrier with impatience. “Why is June crying?”  
I opened my mouth to speak, but only air came out. Swallowing, I tried again. “Aly,” I managed. “Aly.”  
“Aly?” Robin asked. “Aly what?”  
I let go of Robin and wiped my eyes on my coat sleeve, but the tears kept flowing. Struggling to break free from Robin’s tightening hold proved impossible.  
“What the hell is going on here, Gary?!” Robin’s fingers were digging through my jacket, hurting me. “Spit it out!”  
“Aly… Died…” I whispered. The drop I finally made to my knees seemed to take ages before landing. The only sound I could hear was the sound of me crying, heaving.  
I hadn’t gotten over Aly, but I’d made so many strides to be strong about it and move forward, in the name of Aly. For Aly’s sake. But now, having to tell Robin this, all of my hard work felt like it had been destroyed. I had to relive it all again. My head bent over, tears falling fast, not only suffering myself, but having to be the one to tell Robin, was unbearable. To bring this down upon him was torture unknown. It seemed like I was there for about an hour, just crying nonstop. Something touched my shoulder.  
Robin was kneeling down next to me, his face covered in tears. “Gary…” he whispered. “How…?”  
I broke down and wrapped my arms around him in a hug and cried against his shoulder, bawling like a baby, letting it all out. The tears were endless, my arms hugging Robin so tightly. I coughed and choked and cried, making a mess all over him, completely out of control of my emotions.  
Robin was crying along with me, holding me in a strong clutch, his arms around me, his hands gripping me tightly.  
The two of us cried. Cried like never before in our entire lives.  
I hadn’t even cried like this when I had found out that my dad had died.  
Robin let go of me and held me out in front of him, his hands gripping my shoulders, staring at me. “Tell me, Gary!” he begged.  
I struggled for words, and they finally came to me. “Solace. Team S-s-s-olace,” I stammered weakly. “It was on the r-r-adio. It’s g-g-gotta be all over the n-news. They killed her.”  
“WHAT?” More tears rapidly dripped out from his face, his fingers digging deeper as he shook me a bit.  
“We went to the Radio Tower and they took over,” I explained, wiping at my face. “They held everyone hostage and Aly...” This was too much. I could barely continue with it. “...Aly refused... and they shot… her…” I snorted hard, but more snot ran from my nose as I continued to cry. “She died...” I swallowed a glob of mucus in my throat. “The police came, but they escaped. They got away. Most of them got away.”  
Robin stared at me in shock. His hands slid off of me and fell to the ground.  
I swallowed repeatedly, my throat seeming to continuously be blocked off. My body shivered hard in the silence, my heartbeat hitting me so hard.  
Robin suddenly shoved me angrily.  
There was no way to prepare for that, and I hit the ground hard.  
“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” he raged.  
I stared up at him in terror, lying on my back. “W-w-what?” I asked.  
“What did you do?? You were there!! What did you do to help her??!” Robin got to his feet, hovering over me like a bully. “Why didn’t you save her?!”  
“I COULDN’T!” I pleaded. “I tried, Robin!! I did, but she was so upset! You weren’t there! They were saying terrible things about Pokemon! They got her so angry, and she lost control!! I told her to stop, but she yelled at me! She let her emotions take over! I tried, Robin!”  
“So you’re blaming Aly, now??” Robin grabbed me by my coat and pulled me up to him. He pulled back a fist in the air.  
“No, Robin, I’m not!” I stared in shock at his fist, poised to hit me.  
“NO!” A hand grabbed Robin’s fist.  
I turned to see a face full of tears that belonged to June.  
Robin whipped his head around to see June. “GET OFF OF ME!!”  
“Don’t you dare do this to your friend,” June whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, shaking her head. “Do you truly think Gary wouldn’t have done anything more if he could have? Stop this, Robin. Right now.”  
Robin stared at June, breathing heavily, breathing shakily.  
“Please, Robin. Gary loved her as much as you did. He’s your friend. He would’ve died for Aly if he had the chance to. Don’t let your emotions take over you. Please. Aly wouldn’t want this, honey.”  
Robin stared at June for a moment longer before turning to me and letting me go.  
I collapsed before him, my eyes looking up. “I’m sorry, Robin,” I whispered. My body lowered as if bowing to him. “I wish I could’ve done more. I would’ve. Believe me, please. In that situation, things were just so panicked and hectic. I’m so sorry.”  
Robin kept silent for a while.  
I just cried helplessly at his feet.  
It seemed to be several minutes before I heard his voice. “I dedicated myself to my training,” Robin said in a low voice. “I haven’t been around for the news and stuff much, lately. My… Aly…” Robin covered his face just as I looked up and witnessed it break. His mouth opened and he inhaled loudly, deeply. “ALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”  
June wiped at her eyes as they continued to shed more tears.  
“Who are these Team Ssssolace guys???” Robin’s hands dropped sharply, his tears flowing even faster.  
“I only know there is one guy named Dave, and another man, the leader, named Isaac.” My eyes were down, unable to handle facing Robin as I spoke. “They have many different people working for them. Men and women. They could be anyone. Dave was working at the Safari Zone as the Warden for years.”  
“If I find one of these creeps, I SWEAR!” Robin’s fists balled furiously. “I will kill one of them with my BARE HAAAAAAANDS!!!”  
Silence befell us all, shortly.  
“Does Kiwi’s disappearance have anything to do with those freaks??”  
“I don’t really know,” I answered in a weak voice.  
“What? Speak up, damn you!”  
My patience for Robin’s attitude was running dry. “I DON’T KNOW! I haven’t seen her since Saffron!” I shivered thinking back on that place.  
“Did these Solace jerks have anything to do with what occurred there??” His voice was coming off more and more accusatory towards me, to my ears.  
“NO!” I got up, getting in Robin’s face. “That was completely unrelated!” Thinking back on Saffron City bothered me. Not just because of what occurred there, but also because incidents like that were what brought a group like Team Solace into existence in the first place. I hated to justify anything Team Solace was doing. What they were doing, and how they were thinking, was psychotic and contradictory, but the Pokemon world was indeed a very dangerous place sometimes.  
“Please.” June placed a hand on each of our shoulders as we glared at each other, ready to fight. “Please…”  
My face softened after a while and I looked mournfully at Robin.  
Robin kept glaring, but he turned it away from me.

*

The next night, I walked along the rocky path, lined by only trees, beyond the pond now.  
June walked beside me without a word.  
Robin walked on the other side of June, behind us both, quietly.  
The rest of the day yesterday had been spent wordless, but not silent.  
There had been a lot of crying from June.  
There was even more crying from me, reliving the loss of my friend, moving backwards, back into the torment and loss, going through it again like Aly had never died and was being killed in front of my eyes once more.  
Robin’s mourning had to be the worst of us all, experiencing the pain for the first time.  
We had all fallen asleep late that night in separate areas of the woods, though I heard them both clearer than the crickets and insects near my head.  
When the new day came, we sat together for breakfast. Briefly.  
June seemed to eat moderately enough, but then departed without a word, presumably to feed her Pokemon since she took her bag with her.  
I only ate a little, and June leaving actually reminded me to feed my own Pokemon, as bad as that sounds.  
Robin hadn’t eaten since we came upon him the previous day, and when he saw me feeding my Pokemon, he looked up to where June had disappeared and then went off in another direction with his belongings.  
We all came back together again several hours later.  
It was nighttime before we had finally stood up and silently proceeded down the path to Dark City, despite having not eaten a thing in all that time.  
There was no way I could leave Robin by himself after what I had told him. Even if, as Pokemon Trainers, and especially as rivals, it was best for us to take separate paths, I couldn’t let him journey alone. We were friends before all of this Pokemon traveling. He needed me now more than ever.  
Robin would be traveling with me and June for as long as he wished to stay.  
It was now me.  
June.  
And Robin.  
Traveling together to Dark City.  
Aly.  
Kiwi, as well.  
Fresh on our minds.  
My sister, Melissa, also on mine.


	50. Taylor-Made

"Where does June always leave to?" Robin asked me.  
"She's with her Pokemon," I told him lowly, unsure of exactly how to answer.  
"Her Pokemon?" Robin asked in confusion. "But all of our Pokemon are right here, eating. Why is she by herself with her Pokemon?"  
Charmeleon, Hoothoot, Primeape, Kingdra, Weepinbell, and Baltoy ate next to Robin's Squirtle, Croconaw, Pikachu, Arcanine, Togekiss, and Kecleon.  
My eyes removed from the group accompanying our clearing. "Just issues they are having," I muttered. "She's working on them, I guess. She'll return in a while." I took another bite of my sandwich, chewing on it very slowly until it turned into mush in my mouth, and then proceeding to swallow it slowly. I wasn't hungry. It's hard to have an appetite when your entire body is already full from emotional pain. Having Robin with me on my journey now seemed to add to the stress. It was as if the problem was right in front of my face now.  
He was eating from a bag of chips. It was good to see him eating again. Something I hadn't seen him do in a couple of days. Even if it was just a bag of chips, it was better than nothing.  
It had been a couple of days since Robin had joined up with June and I. With Robin along with us, it could've, and should've, been a blast of fun. But it wasn't. Things were very quiet. None of us spoke much.  
June tried to break the ice on occasion, asking about his Badges, his Pokemon, and what kind of training he'd been doing all this time.  
Robin's answers were very short, whenever he actually gave any. Most of the time, he just ignored June completely, his eyes trained on the ground, glaring at it. At times, his silently raging eyes let loose the weight of tears. Only last night, I awoke to sounds of Robin in his sleeping bag, sniffling heavily.  
Catherine, Bright Eyes, Dots, Flourish, Spirit, and Subliminal. Those were the nicknames he gave for his Pokemon. I knew about Catherine, Bright Eyes, Dots, and Flourish, but Togekiss as Spirit, and Kecleon as Subliminal, were new to me.  
Hearing their silly nicknames got a smile out of me upon hearing them the first time.  
Robin's Pokemon didn't seem very energetic. They seemed to be out of it. Down, even.  
Even Catherine didn't seem as eager as usual to see me. She smiled happily and waved at me and June, but that was about it before sitting.  
Maybe they can pick up on Robin's sadness, too, I thought. Like my Pokemon did when I was dealing with Aly's passing before.  
"Hey," Robin said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
I turned to him quickly.  
"Remember when Aly was at your birthday party and refused to eat the chocolate cake that your parents were serving because she hates chocolate?" Robin said with a grin, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
I smiled a little, my eyes watering up. "Yeah," I managed to let out in a whisper.  
"She was so upset," Robin continued. "She crossed her arms and pouted and refused to drink anything. There was no other flavored cake, and she refused anything else to eat but cake. She wouldn't play any games with us and just scowled!" Robin laughed a little before covering his eyes, his body jumping lightly as he cried quietly.  
My hands remained on the ground as I leaned against the tree trunk I was sitting by and let the sharp tears fall. "What about that time in the first grade when she threw a tantrum in class because the English homework was too much for her?" I wiped my eyes.  
"She said it was too long and stupid and she was refusing to do it!" Robin spoke behind his hands. "Oh! And what about when Aly saw that Meowth in the schoolyard and the teacher, who had that huge phobia of cats, grabbed her and pulled her away from the Meowth while she was petting it and scared it away. Aly kicked the teacher and yelled at her for scaring away the Meowth!"  
We both laughed loudly, Robin’s hands falling away from his face. The laughter ended soon, the pain in my chest easily outweighing the joy of the memories we were reminiscing on. A rustling through the trees grabbed our attention to June returning.  
She smiled at me and Robin, but her smile faded when she saw our now mournful faces. "Hey, guys," she said in a low voice.  
Robin nodded and looked back down, his arms wrapped around his knees.  
"Hey," I said, looking up at the stars.  
"Are your Pokemon okay?" Robin asked, not looking up.  
"Yeah," June answered, sitting a few feet away from Robin and I. "They're… okay…"  
Robin didn't say anything more.  
Nobody did.

*

The small group of Robin, me, and June walked down a much larger path the next day. This stony road surrounded by trees had a much wider path, giving us room to spread further apart from each other.  
A strange noise up ahead grabbed our attention collectively.  
"Hey, look there!" June uttered.  
A little female Nidoran♀ was sniffing the ground, looking around.  
"A Nidoran♀!" I said.  
Nidoran♀. The Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran♀ evolve into completely different Pokemon depending on their gender. It is believed that the toxic spine on the females developed as a means of protection to counteract their small size.  
The Nidoran♀ looked up at us and cried out. She ran away and disappeared into the trees.  
"I gotta catch her!" I grabbed Hoothoot's Poke Ball and running into the woods.  
"NO!" June shouted and shoved me out of the way.  
Unfortunately for me, a tree was a mere inch away and I slammed right into it immediately.  
"Nidoran♀, wait!" June chased after her.  
"Gary!" Robin spoke.  
I shook my head hard. "JUNE! NO FAIR!" I screamed, running after her. "Hoothoot, stop Nidoran♀!" I threw his Poke Ball.  
"Hooooooot!" Hoothoot flew past June and blocked the little frightened Nidoran♀'s path.  
Nidoran♀ let out a frightened cry and backed up.  
"Hoothoot-" I began.  
"NOOOOOO!" June scooped up Nidoran♀in her arms and turned her back on Hoothoot, glaring at me.  
"June! That's not fair! She's my capture!"  
"Wait! I don't think you should, yet!" June pleaded.  
"What? Why?" I demanded.  
"This little one is looking for something important. Just give me a minute. Please?" She set Nidoran♀ down gently and smiled at her.  
Nidoran♀ seemed happy and smiled back, saying something to June in her cute, unintelligible language.  
June petted Nidoran♀. "Tell me what's wrong, baby," June said sweetly.  
Nidoran♀ spoke to June, a strange sound, as if something was stuffed in her mouth, making her speech entirely unclear.  
June's eyes focused on Nidoran♀.  
"My Nidoran♀!" a voice shouted from behind me.  
Robin, June, Nidoran♀ , and I all turned with a gasp to see a little boy running up to us.  
He ran straight to Nidoran♀ and scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly. The boy had short black hair and was wearing a brown suit.  
Nidoran♀ squealed happily.  
"Nidoran♀, I found you!" He hugged her even tighter. "Don't you ever run off again! Please! Why did you go? It's so dangerous out here!" The boy looked up at me, June, and Robin. His eyes brightened and the tears clouding his eyes caused them to twinkle. "Thank you all! You three found my Nidoran♀! I am indebted to you all!"  
"Um… no problem!" I beamed.  
June cleared her throat loudly. "Sure thing."  
I turned to June to see her glaring at me.  
"I didn't do too much," Robin chuckled.  
"Please, come back to my mansion and meet my mom and dad," the boy insisted. "They'd be so glad to meet you and thank you for what you've done!"  
"A mansion?" June, Robin, and I questioned in shock at the same time.  
"Out here?" Robin added.  
"Yeah!" the boy said eagerly. "Please? Will you? Come on!"  
The three of us turned to each other.  
"Agreed!" June said loudly. "Please, lead the way."  
Robin and I turned to June, who walked past us swiftly and strictly, following the young child through the jumble of trees.  
I shrugged at Robin.  
Robin seemed confused, but went behind June.  
I returned Hoothoot to his Poke Ball and ran after them all.  
"My name is Taylor," the boy said as we followed him back onto the path.  
"I'm June," June said quickly. "This is Gary and Robin." She pointed at us.  
"Nice to meet you all," Taylor turned back to us with a broad grin.  
I turned to June, who, to me, seemed to be acting a bit strange.  
She had her eyes glued on Taylor.  
Or was it Nidoran♀ she was eyeing?  
Nidoran♀ was being held strongly in Taylor's arms.  
"Master Taylor, you've returned! And with Nidoran♀!" A man came bursting through the trees, scaring the life out of the five of us.  
"Mr. Samuel!" Taylor greeted him. "Here you are!" Taylor ran up to the man.  
Mr. Samuel towered over all of us, his wavy black hair combed back, dressed in a black suit. He stood straight up with an intimidating build to his body. A tiny headset was set on his head, a mouthpiece near his mouth. "I shall call off the search party," Mr. Samuel smiled and nodded. He spoke very strongly, properly, clearly, with an out of date accent I’d expect from snobbish royalty. He reached up to the headset with his right hand, which was the side the mouthpiece was at. "Nidoran♀ has been found. I repeat, Nidoran♀ has been found!" He lowered his hand. "And who are these two fine gentlemen and beautiful lady with you, Master Taylor?"  
"These are my friends who found Nidoran♀! June, Robin, and Gary!" Taylor introduced. "I was going to take them home to meet my mommy and daddy!"  
"Ah, I see." Mr. Samuel bowed to us. "You three are more than welcome for finding Nidoran♀. Please, allow me to escort you." Mr. Samuel walked ahead, Taylor walking beside him.  
June, Robin, and I turned to each other with surprise.  
June's face went solemn and she quickly turned to the two ahead of us and followed after them.  
Me and Robin glanced at each other before quickly walking after June.  
A surprisingly short while later, the mansion loomed over us!  
June, myself, and Robin gawked at the enormous white building spanning many stories high. It sat comfortably behind an enormous garden full of stone sculptures and a multitude of flowers and other tall plants, some dwarfing us in height!  
Mr. Samuel led us through the yard, and after about fifteen minutes, we were finally at the front door. "Welcome, Madame June, Sir Gary, and Sir Robin, to the Mainwealth household," Mr. Samuel welcomed us as he opened one of the doubledoors.  
The three of us looked around the inside of the mansion before entering.  
I had been in one before when I had been leaving Fuchsia City, but I was still in awe over this much larger building.  
The entire floor was made of black marble. The walls were a white so clean they almost seemed to shine, making it hard to look at. Paintings lined the walls, a mix of Pokemon, people, and other random designs and shapes. A few windows lined the walls, covered in closed white curtains. Stairs on either side of the mansion led up, which reached another floor with stairs that led up, continuously repeating in a pattern.  
"Please, right this way, Master Taylor, Sir Gary, Madame June, and Sir Robin." Mr. Samuel strolled towards the wall where an elevator was outlined.  
I could get used to this whole “Sir Gary,” thing, I smirked to myself, trying hard not to smile openly.  
Mr. Samuel pressed a button and led us inside the plush, brown elevator.  
The floor was soft and had a subtle bounce to it. Mr. Samuel pressed the third floor button and the elevator smoothly lifted us up, the electronic numbers passing by on a small black screen right above the buttons. This elevator only went as high as the eighth floor, but this mansion definitely reached higher than that. The doors slid open smoothly and Mr. Samuel led us out.  
Robin was glancing around the new floor we were on that highly resembled the previous one besides having a couple of sculptures of important looking people in gray stone.  
June had strong, intimidating eyes on Taylor for some reason.  
No one else seemed to notice this at all, including Taylor.  
What is she doing? I wondered. Why is she staring at him like that?  
After walking past a few doors, Mr. Samuel stopped in front of one and knocked. “Sir, My Lady, Master Taylor and his Nidoran♀ have arrived with the aid of three guests, Sir Robin, Madame June, and Sir Gary."  
I smiled, to be friendly to the people I was about to meet, but also inhaling the “Sir Gary” title.  
"Enter!" a deep voice from behind the door stated.  
Mr. Samuel opened the door and stepped in, holding open the door as Taylor, Nidoran♀, June, Robin, and I entered the enormous room.  
This incredible room held an extremely large, flat screen television built into the wall! Portraits of Taylor and a man and woman holding him coated the walls and tables. A single window sat on a wall at the end of the room, draped in gold curtains. On a white couch that looked big enough to fit three families sat the man and woman from the photos, smiling. They stood up with warm smiles and approached us.  
The man, taller even than Mr. Samuel, with freshly cut hair and a gleaming smile, showing off nearly all of his teeth, wearing a sparkling silver bath robe and matching sandals, wrapped his arms around Taylor. "My boy! I'm so glad you're okay! And little Nidoran♀!" The man rubbed Nidoran♀'s head, but she shook her head hard afterwards.  
The woman, also startling tall but the shortest of the three giants, oddly wearing a light blue business suit, placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder and smiled at me, June, and Robin. "Thank you all so much for finding our son's Nidoran♀. She's his favorite Pokemon in the world. We love our son and would do anything for him, including finding this little cutie and capturing it just for him to love and raise."  
Taylor laughed as he hugged his dad, and then he ran over to his mom and hugged her legs.  
The mother kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "I love you, honey," she said.  
"I love you, mom and dad."  
Nothing could ruin such a touching moment as this.  
I turned to June with a joyful smile to match this precious moment.  
June was still looking down coldly at Taylor.  
"June?" I swallowed nervously, my smile slipping away quickly.  
She ignored me and kept looking at him.  
"Gary," Robin whispered. He was pointing at the television.  
I turned to it, watching as a breaking news bulletin was being spoken about.  
"Authorities are having no luck in tracking down any further members of Team Solace and are seeking any information, urging anyone who knows anything to call in immediately," the red haired woman insisted, staring seriously from the screen. "This latest attack on the Whirl Islands follows only a day from the Gym explosion that occurred in Cinnabar Island, with no one on the island hurt. Thankfully, no one was inside the Gym at the time. These actions are being fulfilled as promised by Team Solace after their attack on the Kanto Radio Tower last month. Gyms are still being investigated around the globe, several being cleared for use, however, several still remain unchecked. Unchecked Gyms are closed down until inspected, and while cleared Gyms are allowed to be used for battles, it is highly recommended Trainers not challenge Pokemon Gyms at all until the situation is completely resolved as few other Gyms that weren’t deemed safe yet have been detonated, a number of other Gyms having been defused safely."  
The TV went black.  
"The news sure is terribly hard to watch these days," the mother said, the remote in her hand, pointed at the screen. She turned to us and smiled, but it faded instantly.  
Maybe it was because of the look of fear on June's face.  
Maybe it was the stern glance I was still giving the black TV screen.  
Maybe it was the rage on Robin's face, his fists shaking at his sides.  
"Are you three kids alright?" she asked.  
Though I did manage to face her, it was only briefly before I looked away, unable to answer.  
June kind of whimpered and closed her eyes, lowering her head.  
Robin turned to the mother, still glaring. "We lost a friend due to those... freaks," he growled.  
June placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Robin took a deep breath.  
"Oh, my dear. I am so sorry!"  
The father was standing now and placed a large, heavy hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to here that."  
Robin closed his eyes and nodded, his tight fists remaining. He cleared his throat, his chest heaving hard now, his shoulders moving to the same rhythm.  
Team Solace was still out there, raising Hell, I thought to myself sadly, angrily.  
June cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Excuse me," she started.  
All eyes went to June.  
"This Nidoran♀ doesn't belong here!" she said sternly, loudly, taking a step forward.  
The mom and dad looked at her in shock.  
Taylor turned to June, stunned by her words.  
Mr. Samuel gasped.  
Even Robin's fists unclenched as he turned to June with surprise.  
I squinted at June, expecting an explanation.  
"Excuse me, but can you explain yourself?" the dad demanded, stepping closer to June.  
June swallowed at the father's intimidating presence but took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "That Nidoran♀ doesn't belong here!" she repeated. "She doesn't truly want to be here! She belongs… with her mother!"  
The uncomfortable silence in the room was starting to make me feel like throwing up. I swallowed to keep away any chance of that.  
The mom's face went from shock, to anger.  
The dad glared at June, furious, his eyes bulging. "MR. SAMUEL! ESCORT THESE THREE CHILDREN OUT OF HERE!" he bellowed.  
June stayed silent, but Robin and I gasped at this reaction.  
Before either of us could move, the entire mansion started to rock.  
"WHOA!" I screamed.  
Robin also screamed in surprise.  
June gasped and looked around.  
"The damn thing is back!!" the father roared, turning to the door.  
An explosion rocked the mansion once again and we all fell to the floor.  
A loud roar came from outside the mansion.  
"What's going on??" I reacted in a panic.  
June got to her feet quickly and ran out of the room, a determined look on her face.  
"June!" I stood up and ran after her as fast as I could.  
"June! Gary!" I heard Robin call after us.  
I followed June down the stairs at the end of the hallway. Behind me were hurried footsteps that made me look back.  
Robin, Taylor's parents, Mr. Samuel, and Taylor himself were following.  
"Stop right there!" Taylor's dad screamed.  
June ignored him, as did me and Robin, and we reached the first floor.  
June ran to the front doors and shoved them open.  
I heard several gasps, including my own, as I watched in horror at the scene in front of us.  
A Nidoqueen was attacking the mansion! She was attacking with Hyper Beam, blasting at the surrounding area.  
From the flowers and grass in the garden, metal poles were now sticking out of the ground that weren't there before, holding up what appeared to be a camera. I realized in a matter of seconds that it wasn't a camera, but some kind of laser gun! The machines were firing at Nidoqueen, who was now firing back with Ice Beam attack!  
"That thing is a menace!" the father raged from close behind me. "It's been terrorizing us forever! We finally installed this little extra security measure and we'll be sure to be rid of this little terror once and for all!"  
"Why is it attacking?" I cried out.  
"It's just crazy!" the father informed me. "I want it gone!"  
Nidoqueen used Rock Smash and destroyed one of the lasers with a strong punch. Another laser pointed at Nidoqueen, who ran forward, running in zigzags, dodging the attacks. She aimed an Ice Beam at the laser and it froze, and then the Pokemon continued running through the lawn, towards the house, using Hyper Beam on it again.  
"Mr. Samuel, blow it up!" the father ordered.  
I turned to Mr. Samuel as he pulled out a device that looked like a black remote control with only one black button on it.  
"HEY!" June slapped Mr. Samuel across the face.  
Mr. Samuel looked at June in disbelief, gripping his object.  
June growled and reached her hands up, grabbing Mr. Samuel by the face and digging her nails into his cheeks!  
Mr. Samuel screamed as he dropped the remote.  
June took a strong leap, holding on to his face, taking him down.  
"You stupid little girl!" Taylor's dad yelled, reaching down to her.  
With a swift spin, Robin turned his back and threw a foot back hard into the father's stomach, which took him by surprise as he fell back and collapsed, grabbing himself as he groaned in pain.  
"Daddy!" Taylor ran to him.  
I snatched the remote from the floor, unsure of what was going on or what to do. June had attacked Mr. Samuel for some reason, and I just knew I had to have her back. I just hoped she hadn't lost her mind and knew what she was doing. Backing up on shaky legs, I turned to Nidoqueen, who was now surrounded by several lasers.  
Nidoqueen leaped into the air a couple of feet and came down strong, sending shock waves through the ground, rocking the entire mansion and causing the machines to topple over into each other and break down.  
Everyone standing was dropped immediately.  
"Give me her!" June’s voice rang out. She was no longer on top of Mr. Samuel, but was glaring at Taylor! She snatched Nidoran♀ away from Taylor, whose eyes began to immediately water, his face scrunching up, ready to cry.  
June turned from him and walked towards me.  
"June, what's going on?" I asked, terrified now.  
Taylor's mother appeared in front of June, her hands angrily on her straight hips.  
Taylor's father rose up behind June and gripped her by her shoulders roughly.  
June cried out, flinching in pain.  
Nidoran♀ was whining, struggling in June's arms.  
"Let go of June!" Robin ran to the grown man.  
The father didn't turn to Robin, but casually shoved him by the face.  
Robin was overwhelmed and hit the ground hard, but he got right back up with a grunt.  
"Get off of her!" It was my turn to stand up to the dad, shoving the remote in my back pocket.  
Another loud explosion caused us all to turn. Smoke filled a lot of the garden, nothing visible through it.  
A few seconds later, a tired looking Nidoqueen appeared, breathing heavily. Her infuriated face was for us all.  
June turned and spit in the dad's face.  
"Augh!" Surprised, he let go of June.  
June ran past the surprised mom and stopped several feet from the Nidoqueen, holding Nidoran♀ in her arms.  
The Nidoran♀ squealed excitedly, reaching out for Nidoqueen.  
"Nidoqueen! I'm sorry!" June told the now silent Pokemon leering at her. "Please, I'm sorry your baby was stolen from you. But here she is, safe and sound. No harm done to her. This was nothing but a stupid, stupid incident that occurred. I'm sincerely sorry any of this happened." June set the little Nidoran♀ to the ground, and she happily ran up to Nidoqueen.  
Nidoqueen let out a loud, happy cry and knelt down, reaching out for Nidoran♀.  
"Nosy children!" an angry voice came from behind me.  
Before I could turn around, I felt the remote yanked from my back pocket.  
June turned around and stood up, staring in horror behind me. "NOOOOOOOOO!!"  
I turned to see Taylor's dad holding the remote...  
...and press the button.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
A fiery explosion erupted right where Nidoqueen stood.  
My heart was clogging my breathing, my breath ripped out from my lungs, as Nidoran♀ was blasted back by the explosion. She flew right into the mansion wall and bounced several times before remaining in a still heap.  
Smoke filled the garden instantly.  
The father stood blocking his face with his arms as the rough wind from the explosion ruffled his robe.  
The son was staring in horror at what just occured.  
Robin look dumbfounded.  
June hurried over to the Nidoran♀ and grabbed her in her arms, covering her with her whole body.  
The entire place was rocking roughly, parts of the mansion beginning to collapse now.  
The smoke finally faded, but Nidoqueen was nowhere in sight.  
"Finally," the father muttered.  
She was finally visible. Nidoqueen was far away from the property of these people, but I could see her well enough. She lay on her back, motionless.  
"NO!" June shoved past me and ran through the completely destroyed field.  
I ran after her, not wanting to. Not wanting to approach exactly where she was headed.  
June ran out of what was left of the garden and stopped only once she reached Nidoqueen. She knelt down next to her body.  
I stopped several feet from June, staring at Nidoqueen, hoping with all my might that I could see Nidoqueen breathing as I watched her chest and stomach.  
More and more footsteps were heard approaching us.  
Time passed with me just standing there, watching June crying, her face buried into the downed Nidoqueen's stomach. Time I couldn't count. Time I wish didn't exist.  
Nidoqueen never moved in all that time.  
Neither did I, other than my heart and body trembling. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. After what just happened; what I was witnessing... I didn't want to breathe. I felt dead inside. Nauseated.  
"Nidoran♀ is finally safe," I heard the dad behind me say proudly. "She can live in peace with our son and not have to be terrorized by that-"  
A loud noise from behind us made us look towards the mansion.  
One half of the mansion started to come down slowly. One section from the bottom, then another, and then the floors above, and soon the entire half of the mansion was a heap of concrete and marble, the other half looking weak and ready to come down at any moment.  
"MY MANSIOOOOOON!" the dad bellowed in a rage.  
The mom was shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
I realized Taylor was the only one who hadn't turned to see the mansion collapse. He was still staring at Nidoqueen. His dark brown eyes shed tears onto his young cheeks as he stared at Nidoqueen, who still hadn't moved.  
"THAT DAMN NIDOQUEEN DESTROYED EVERYTHIIIING!" the dad cursed. He sighed, quickly relaxing. "I guess we simply have to rebuild the damn thing," he spoke more calmly. "In the meantime, I guess we'll be taking a plane trip to one of our other mansions." He turned to Taylor and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling broadly. "So, where do you want to live next? How about a trip to Johto? We have mansions out there where we can live. It's very beautiful and to be honest, far more beautiful than this drab of a place Kanto is. What do you say?"  
Taylor's mom turned around brightly and looked down at her son.  
Taylor eyes narrowed now, and he whipped around to his father. "Nidoran♀ didn't belong to me, did she?" he snapped at him.  
Taylor's father squinted at him. "What was that, Taylor?"  
"You never caught her!" he cried, his face dripping in tears. "She didn't belong to me! She was a wild Pokemon!"  
Taylor's parents both stared at him silently, matching solemn looks on their faces.  
Taylor was sobbing hard now, his eyes filled with anger towards his parents. "You killed… her mommy…"  
"Taylor, she would've killed all of us," his dad said, getting mad.  
"Because you stole her child!" June stepped up to him. "You kidnapped her child! You didn't even have the decency to capture her you lazy freaking asses! You stole her and kept her from her mom! How could you?? How dare you?? Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"We got our child's favorite Pokemon!" the father argued with June. "We love our boy! We got him exactly what he wanted! We kept the damn Nidoran♀ happy!"  
"NO!" June got in the dad's face. "You never could've kept her truly happy! You kept her a hostage and prevented her mother any access! And now… you freaking KILLED HER! You killed the mother of that Nidoran♀!! Nidoran♀ only ever wanted to be free!! She may have had nice things and have been loved by Taylor, but she didn't belong to him! She was her mother's! How could you guys?!"  
The father raised a hand and pointed a finger at June's face. "You listen here you nosy little prick in my side," he threatened. "You get your stupid friends out of here and stay out of our business or I swear I will-"  
"I can't believe you, dad," Taylor whined, the pain in his voice, heart shattering.  
Taylor's dad turned to his son and he lowered his hand. He stood up tall and shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "You speak like one of the poor. What has gotten into you, son? Don't you see we love you?!"  
"No!" Taylor croaked. "I don't see that at all..."  
"You guys are nothing but high class snobs who think money can get you anything," June accused. "You used money to get Nidoran♀, and you just gave lavish gifts to your child all of his life. That isn't love! You may be rich, but you're truly the bottom of society."  
The dad turned to June, sneering at her. "You little broke, filthy, child. How dare you speak to-!"  
A siren sounded and interrupted him.  
We all looked up, and within a minute, saw several police cars approached the area.

*

Me, June, and Robin were headed down a familiar path, an unfamiliar cold surrounding us that had nothing to do with the chilly weather, and silenced by an inner weight of despair I knew we were all sharing, trudging towards Dark City.  
After the police in Dark City were alerted to the explosions nearby, they arrived as soon as they could, and Taylor's parents were immediately taken into custody.  
Taylor was taken by the police, too, and would most likely become a ward of the state and live in a foster home or something.  
June insisted to the police that he be able to keep Nidoran♀, wherever he go.  
After we had explained everything that had happened, Officer Jenny was so moved that she gave us her word to do her best to keep Nidoran♀ and Taylor together, but did admit that it was highly unlikely to happen and that Nidoran♀ may end up either released or in a shelter, depending on the situation.  
This upset June to no end, as well as bringing Robin and I down, too.  
After a lot of questioning by the police, we were headed towards Dark City, which apparently wasn't much further from here at all, according to the police officers.  
June took a deep breath, her hand on her heart.  
"You okay, June?" Robin asked.  
June had her eyes closed, her head lowered, but she nodded. Inhaling deeply, she lifted her head and shook it slowly. Her eyes opened as she released her breath. "We're almost there," she spoke softly. Her nudged her head in the direction ahead of us.  
Robin and I looked and I could just barely see a city in the distance.  
"That's it!" Robin pointed. "Dark City! My ninth Badge is there!"  
"My sixth…" I muttered, staring at the city, a good twenty minute run away from us.  
We all stopped walking and stared at the city that stood so close, yet so far away.  
It's taken us long enough, I thought. Time to get myself another Badge. My eyes turned to June. "Hey," I began.  
"If you two are just gonna stand here all day, I'll have my Badge from this city before either of you!" June spoke out, not seeming to hear me. She ran ahead of Robin and I, taking us both by surprise.  
Me and Robin exchanged wide-eyed stares, looked after June, and then turned back to each other.  
Robin smirked. "First one to get there gets to battle the Gym Leader first!" Robin challenged.  
"Huh?"  
Before I even got my reaction out, Robin bolted past me and ran towards Dark City. "HEY!" I took off after him.  
It was only a couple of seconds before the two of us had left June behind us in our desperatation to reach Dark City first.  
"Hey! You guys, wait up!" June laughed. "No fair!"  
We were all headed to Dark City together.  
Feeling just a little bit better now despite everything that had occurred in the past couple of weeks.  
But running so hard to leave and keep the past and present, behind us.  
Excited about the upcoming Gym battles.  
There, I would experience several shocks unlike anything I'd gone through before.


	51. A Two-For-One Special

“GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” I screamed angrily.  
Robin’s feet pounded the ground as he ran.  
He got a damn head start, I thought bitterly, just inches behind him. I can’t let him win! I closed my eyes, my teeth pressed against each other tightly as I ran as hard as I possibly could.  
“Hey! Come on, guys!” I heard June cry from way behind us. “I can’t run that fast!”  
“I WIIIIIN!!!!!” Robin shouted at the top of his lungs.  
I opened my eyes and saw him run past the sign.  
Welcome To Dark City  
There were some smaller words written underneath, but I blew right past the sign before I could read it and after several seconds, my feet finally slowed down to a complete stop, a few feet past Robin, who had a bright smile and an excited look on his face.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I win! Good effort, there,” Robin laughed.  
I kept my hands on my knees and breathed heavily, glaring at him. “You had a head start!” I accused.  
“Oh, come on,” Robin teased. “I said the rules loud and clear. You should’ve been ready!” He was breathing hard, too, but he stood up straight and kept his smile plastered.  
I looked away from him and gazed at the city we stood in.  
It was pretty sandy and dusty, with even tumbleweeds rolling across the ground. Ranch style houses lined up with each other, stores built from cut wood dotting the area every so often. It felt like I was in a Old West movie. There were no roads or streets; just a sandy ground lying beneath my feet.  
“What do you say we get to the Pokemon Center?” Robin asked, still struggling for air. “My Pokemon could use a little check up before heading off to battle Cleopatra.”  
“I wonder where the Gym is.” I sniffed in the dry air.  
Robin and I walked forward, looking for the Gym and the Pokemon Center.  
“You have a plan for battling Cleopatra?” Robin questioned me.  
“Kind of,” I replied. “I mean, I think the Pokemon I have can more than take care of Dark type Pokemon. I’m gonna win no matter what.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Robin cheered. “But after me. Ha ha ha ha ha!” He winked.  
“My battle will be more epic than yours,” I said eagerly, grinning.  
“Epically boring,” Robin retorted with a matching grin.  
“From how easily I’ll sweep through her team!” I said loudly.  
Robin stopped talking, thinking about what I’d said. “BLAH! You got me…” he conceded. “But this will be my ninth Badge. So HA!”  
It was my turn to be quiet. “Yeah, well, you can have all the Badges in the world. When we meet at the Pokemon League, we’ll see what’s what.”  
“You’ve got that right, buddy! And you better be a challenge, because we will not be losing!”  
Our conversation was interrupted by a loud bang!  
Robin and I turned to see the Pokemon Center, right before us!  
It was also in an old fashioned, wooden, Old West fashion, but my attention was quickly snatched away by three people in black masks, dressed in black sweaters, black jeans, and black sneakers. They had kicked open the door to the Pokemon Center, the door flying open and hitting the front of the building, making the bang! noise, and were running out, a large, black bag slung over each of their shoulders.  
“NO! Please!” a voice I instantly recognized as Nurse Joy, pleaded from inside the Pokemon Center. “We need those items for Pokemon Trainers!”  
Thieves, I thought to myself. I won’t let them steal from the Pokemon Center. From Nurse Joy! I glared at them angrily and stepped in front of them bravely. “Stop, thieves!” I demanded, extending my hand out to them.  
The three people continued running and knocked me aside as if I weren’t even there.  
I landed on my back and looked up, groaning in pain, as Robin stared after the three crooks, his mouth hanging open.  
“HEY!” Robin shouted after them. He turned to me and ran over, extending a hand to help me up. “Good idea, Superman.”  
“Shut up,” I grumbled, embarrassed, as I took his hand and pulled myself up. I dusted off my clothes. “We’ll just use our-”  
Before I could finish my sentence and grab a Poke Ball, a dark, thin figure leaped from the top of one of the buildings and flew at one of the three people, hitting him directly in the head.  
The person collapsed with a loud cry.  
Another figure appeared from out of nowhere and uppercut the second person, who collapsed with a scream, as the third individual ran past.  
The second figure seemed to make a sharp maneuver and with a twist, hit the thief in the back as he tried to escape.  
The thief grunted and collapsed on his face.  
“Whoa!” Robin let out in amazement.  
The figure that leaped from the building stood up and grabbed the first thief. “We don’t allow your kind around these parts!” a woman spoke. She had a deep, powerful voice that made my heart beat a little faster, the conviction in her voice sending chills down my spine.  
The second figure let out a cry and picked up the other two thieves, dragging them over to the woman.  
The group got closer to me and Robin and I could see them clearly.  
The woman had long, flowing dark hair that reached almost to her ankles. She wore black high heeled shoes and tight, black pants. A long sleeved, black button up shirt was worn open, a tight white shirt underneath tucked into her pants. She was pretty thin yet figured lovely, and probably over a foot taller than me. Her black eyes pierced through me and I almost took a step back, stunned.  
The second figure was just as intimidating as she was, but it wasn’t human. I didn’t know what it was. A Pokemon?  
Bisharp. The Sword Blade Pokemon. In combat, this Pokemon shows no pity and will kill any opponent who dares to encounter it. They can often be spotted giving orders to their pre evolved form, Pawniard.  
“Bisharp!” Bisharp said sharply.  
“Wow!” Robin exclaimed. “That thing looks deadly!” Robin held onto his Pokedex.  
The woman turned to him, causing Robin to look up at her, his eyes widening, and take a step back. “Were you two Trainers robbed by these people?” she asked.  
We both shook our heads quickly.  
“W-w-we just came here to battle the Dark type Gym Leader, Cleopatra, and were first gonna have a quick rest at the Pokemon Center!” Robin stammered.  
I nodded in agreement quickly.  
“I see,” the woman replied. “Well, after you heal your Pokemon, you can find the Gym on the opposite side of the Pokemon Center. It’s the building right behind it. I look forward to our match.”  
My eyes widened in shock.  
“Whoa! YOU’RE the Gym Leader here?!” Robin shouted.  
The woman nodded solemnly.  
“Cleopatra! Thank you so much!” I heard Nurse Joy. She was running out of the Pokemon Center.  
I turned to her and smiled widely. “Nurse Joy!”  
“Hello, Nurse Joy,” Cleopatra greeted her, smiling, to my surprise. She looked very beautiful with a smile on her face. A complete transformation from the cold stares she gave me and Robin. She seemed warm and friendly, now. “I’ll handle these crooks. These two nice boys will help you bring in the stuff the thieves stole.”  
“Yes, I will!” I said eagerly, attempting to pick up all three bags in my hands, but being able to just barely lift them an inch off the ground, groaning hard.  
“I’ll take one...?” Robin slowly offered, taking a bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, eyeing me suspiciously.  
“I’ll take this one!” Nurse Joy offered, taking the second bag.  
I hoisted the third one over my shoulder, embarrassed I wasn’t able to do it all myself and failing in front of Nurse Joy.  
“With all that occurred in Saffron and the Silph Co. no longer running properly for the time being to manufacture Pokemon supplies sufficiently, the thieves are really making an appearance lately,” Nurse Joy shook her head. “We have so little supplies as it is. It really doesn’t help to have thieves stealing from us. I guess everyone is in need of supplies, too, but we can’t steal to get them! That doesn’t solve anything!”  
I shivered hearing the name “Saffron.”  
“I’ll take these guys to the Police Department,” Cleopatra said to me and Robin. “I shouldn’t be long. I look forward to our match.”  
“Hey, we just wanted some-” one of the thieves, a man, moaned in the clutches of Cleopatra.  
Cleopatra swiftly backhanded the man’s face so hard, his face mask fell off.  
“OW!” the man whined.  
“Pick up your litter,” Cleopatra spoke coldly.  
The man, still in Cleopatra’s grip, reached down and pick up his own mask, just barely reaching it as Cleopatra didn’t let go of her grip.  
The other two thieves seemed unconscious, being held by Bisharp.  
Cleopatra turned back to me and Robin. “See you soon.” She and Bisharp took the three thieves away, walking out of sight.  
I turned to Robin in shock.  
Robin looked back at me with an impressed look. Suddenly, his face broke into a smile. “My kind of woman. Aha ha ha ha ha ha!! This is gonna be the best battle, EVER! Come on, Gary!” He followed Nurse Joy inside the Pokemon Center.  
“HEY!” I heard the booming voice from behind me as I attempted to follow Robin. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!”  
I turned and gasped. “JUNE!”  
She had her hands wrapped around her stomach, gasping for air, her face red, glaring at us. “YOU TWO JERKS LEFT ME!! WHAT THE HELL??”  
I turned to Robin just in time to see him drop his bag and burst past me, towards June.  
“June!” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry! Please, forgive me! You look a beautiful wreck! With Gary crying over losing in our race, and then we saw Cleopatra and her Bisharp stop some thieves trying to rob the Pokemon Center...! Forgive me for ever deserting you, sweet angel. Allow me to carry you in my arms towards the Pokemon Center and care for y- HEY OWOWOWOOOOOWWW!!!”  
I pulled Robin by the ear, away from June and towards the Pokemon Center, dragging one bag. “Grab the other bag,” I said sharply, walking past it.  
“Okay, okay!” Robin grabbed the bag as I continued pulling him, whining all the way.

*

“Well, this is it!” Robin stated. “Do you think she’s here yet?”  
“Only one way to find out,” I replied impatiently. My heart was beating fast.  
Robin, June, and I stood outside of a wooden door, a nail hammered in it, a wooden sign hanging from a rope which was on the nail proclaiming: Dark City Pokemon Gym. We came straight from the Pokemon Center and, after explaining to June about Cleopatra and receiving our Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, headed for the Gym.  
Would I have to battle that Bisharp? I wondered. It doesn’t matter. I’ll beat everything she’s got!  
“You guys gonna enter, or what?” a voice spoke harshly. The three of us turned to see Cleopatra standing by the corner of the Gym, staring at us coldly. She walked over to us, her heels clanking on the elevated, wooden platform the Gym was built on top of, staring at me, Robin, and then June. “Are all three of you are challenging me?” she asked.  
“No!” Robin said quickly. “Me and Gary. But I’m first.”  
Cleopatra didn’t say anything. She turned to Gym, reaching out for the door.  
“WAIT!” I let out in a panic, short on breath instantly as fear took over me with a sudden realization. I backed away quickly in fear, grabbing June and Robin by the arm and pulling them with me.  
“Hey!” Robin spoke in confusion.  
“Gary, what’s wrong?” June asked, worried.  
Cleopatra stopped, her freezing eyes now on me.  
“The bombs…” I remembered. “Is your Gym safe? Have it been inspected, yet? Team Solace placed bombs in several Gyms! They haven’t all been disarmed, yet!”  
“WHOA!” Robin let out.  
June gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror.  
Cleopatra remained with a cold glare on her face. “My Gym is safe!” she spoke harshly. “I wouldn’t have a Gym battle without knowing my Gym was completely safe to use! If you’re gonna be stupid you can find another Gym’s time to waste.” She turned and quickly opened the door, disappearing inside.  
The three of us exchanged glances.  
I felt bad, my heart beating even harder now. I didn’t mean to sound stupid or accuse her of not being a good Gym Leader or anything…  
Robin, me, and June followed after Cleopatra.  
The place was very spacious, lit with light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, shining brightly. The building was only one story tall, but the roof was a long distance up. Several windows lined the walls, no light coming in from outside, the sun blocked by gray clouds.  
A young woman was in the room, doing push-ups, grunting with each push.  
The floor had a black design painted in the middle of it, outlining the battlefield, the woman right in the middle of it.  
A Bisharp stood on one end of the battlefield, staring at us.  
Metal chairs were set a short distance from the battlefield, a set on one side, another set on the other.  
Cleopatra walked past the woman, her heels clicking on the floor, and stopped on her side of the field, next to Bisharp. “Well, I don’t care to stand her all day.”  
“Right!” Robin ran to his side.  
June and I took a seat next to each other in a chair.  
The woman doing push-ups stood up. She wore baggy gray sweatpants and a matching gray hoodie. She bounced on her heels a bit before walking over to where June and I sat.  
“State your name, Trainer,” Cleopatra said loudly.  
“I am Robin! From Pallet Town!”  
“This Gym match is between Robin from Pallet Town and the Dark City Pokemon Gym Leader, Cleopatra!” the woman in the hoodie announced. “This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle! No time limit! The first Trainer to defeat all of the opponent’s Pokemon shall be declared the winner! Let the battle start now!”  
“Houndoom, go!” Cleopatra spoke loudly, glaring, tossing a Poke Ball.  
The vicious black dog appeared, howling loudly.  
I covered my ears and shivered from the terrifying sound.  
“I choose you, Subliminal!” Robin threw Kecleon’s Poke Ball to the floor.  
Subliminal cried out as it was released.  
Kecleon. The Color Swap Pokemon. When hunting, they blend in with their surroundings no matter what the background. The only thing that remains is the zigzag pattern on their belly.  
“Subliminal, Ancient Power!”  
Subliminal started to glow white. The white removed itself from Subliminal’s body and formed a ball before flying at Houndoom.  
With a shivering howl, Houndoom leaped over it with ease.  
“Use Fire Fang!” Cleopatra pressed.  
Houndoom’s fangs were coated in fire as it fell, jaws wide open, aiming for Subliminal.  
“Sucker Punch!” Robin countered.  
Subliminal vanished in thin air and reappeared right underneath the terrifying dog and swung a fist directly underneath its belly.  
Houndoom howled in pain, but reached down with a growl and bit into Subliminal with Fire Fang.  
Subliminal sounded pained as Houndoom hung on with its jaws and took it to the floor.  
Houndoom hung on to Subliminal, growling and shaking its head angrily.  
“Subliminal, use Lick!” Robin ordered.  
Subliminal, still screaming out, opened its mouth and gave Houndoom a Lick across the face.  
Houndoom dropped Subliminal and backed up, growling, shaking its head hard.  
“Houndoom, Crunch! Finish that thing!” Cleopatra demanded.  
Houndoom stood in place, shaking hard.  
“Paralysis!” Robin acknowledged. “Subliminal, finish it with Ancient Power!”  
“Keeeeeeeecleon!” Subliminal cried, tossing another ball of energy at Houndoom.  
Houndoom let out a sharp, painful howl as it was tossed across the floor, sliding to a stop.  
“Houndoom is unable to battle! Kecleon is the winner!” the referee stated.  
“Yeah! You did, Subliminal!” Robin cheered, jumping up and down a few times, swinging his fist in the air. “Let’s take out the next one, too!”  
“Kecleon! Kecleon!” Subliminal cheered, jumping, too.  
“Yay, Robin! Keep going all the way!” June cheered, clapping.  
“Take ‘em all out, Robin! You’ve got this! Congratulations!” I said, applauding.  
“Well done,” Cleopatra nodded, returning her Houndoom. “Next, I choose Umbreon!” She threw another Poke Ball.  
“Umbreon!” the black Pokemon shouted at Subliminal.  
Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon. One of the evolutions of Eevee when raised properly and then exposed to moonlight. The rings on its body glow at will, aiding their Trainers lost at night. When agitated, it sprays poison sweat from its pores for protection.  
“Okay, let’s get another win!” Robin sounded determined. “Disappear!”  
Subliminal suddenly vanished from sight!  
June and I gasped.  
“Hey! The zigzag!” I pointed at the field. “It’s still there, like the Pokedex said!”  
“That’s his Ability!” June nodded. “I’ve never seen it before, though. Amazing!”  
“Feint Attack,” Cleopatra said calmly.  
Umbreon looked up at the ceiling and walked forward. It calmly looked down, and then around the Gym. It stopped suddenly, looking out to the side. Suddenly, Umbreon charged forward and tackled the air!  
“Keeeeeecleon!” Subliminal was in shock as it was hit, becoming visible again. He bounced along the floor but got back up, glaring at Umbreon.  
“Even when invisible, Feint Attack never misses,” June said, focusing on the match. “That was a good move to get Subliminal into view again.”  
“Dig!”  
“Umbreon!” Umbreon dug underground immediately.  
As Subliminal looked about helplessly, the floor began to quake, and Umbreon burst through it.  
“KEEEEEEC!” Subliminal flew through the air and flipped several times before crashing to the floor. He slowly got up, glaring at Umbreon. “Kecleon!” Subliminal spoke strongly.  
“Subliminal, that’s the spirit!” Robin encouraged him. “Let’s fight back with a Slash attack!”  
Subliminal didn’t move.  
Everybody watched Subliminal.  
“Subliminal? Didn’t you hear me?” Robin asked. “Use Slash attack, now!”  
Subliminal stood still.  
June shook her head next to me.  
I turned to her. “What?”  
June didn’t say anything. She kept her eyes on the field.  
“Subliminal!” Robin called.  
Subliminal took one step forward. He collapsed.  
“Kecleon is unable to battle! Umbreon is the winner!” the referee ruled.  
I gasped. “Wow!”  
Robin smiled. “Thanks a lot, Subliminal. Return!” Robin looked to Cleopatra. “That’s a really nice Umbreon you’ve got! It’s very strong and looks great!”  
Cleopatra nodded solemnly. “I appreciate that.”  
Robin nodded back and threw his next Poke Ball out. “Go! Catherine!”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine narrowed her eyes at Umbreon. Suddenly, she seemed to lose her focus. “Squirt?” She looked to her left... towards me... and her face broke into a huge smile as she recognized me.  
“CATHERINE DON’T DO IT!” Robin demanded angrily.  
Catherine turned to Robin and stopped. Then she turned back to me. “SQUIRTLE!” She ran towards me.  
Robin must be feeling a little bit better, I realized. Now, Catherine is feeling a little bit better, too. His Pokemon really were picking up on his feelings and reacting accordingly.  
I sighed and stood up.  
“Gary…” June whispered.  
I turned to her. “What else can I do…?” I whispered back sadly.  
I walked up to Catherine, my heart pounding hard, not wanting Catherine to disobey her Trainer.  
“Squirt! Squirt!” Catherine was so happy, reaching up to me, her eyes glistening with joy.  
“Heya, Catherine!” I said wearily, smiling nervously, but picking her up. “How’ve you been?”  
“SQUIRTLE!” Catherine reached forward to wrap her tiny arms around my neck.  
I hugged her. “Good to hear!”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine waved at June joyfully.  
I turned to see June standing a few feet behind me. “Catherine! It’s great to see you again!” She smiled and waved. “I’m glad you’re doing so great!”  
I turned to see Robin covering his face with his hands in anger, making fists and then opening them just to make fists again, growling.  
“What is going on here?” Cleopatra said angrily. “Are we battling or not?? Robin, you’re about to be disqualified if you don’t send out a Pokemon to battle!”  
“WHAT????” Robin blew up. He ran towards me.  
I quickly handed him Catherine and backed away, afraid he was going to swing at me.  
Robin snatched Catherine to her immense surprise and placed her on the field in front of Umbreon. “Catherine is battling!” Robin announced frantically. He ran back to his place.  
“Well, let the battle continue!” the referee determined.  
“Catherine, use Hydro Pump!” Robin barked.  
“SQUIRTLE!” Catherine shouted with determination, jumping into the air and pulling herself inside of her shell, spinning rapidly, spraying Umbreon with water.  
Umbreon was knocked off its feet and rolled across the floor.  
“Psychic!” Cleopatra chose.  
“Protect!” Robin decided.  
Umbreon’s eyes glowed light blue to attack, but Catherine’s body was outlined in blue and the Psychic failed.  
“Scald attack!”  
Catherine took Umbreon off its feet with a blast of piping hot water.  
Umbreon hit the floor and shakily got back to its feet.  
“Skull Bash!”  
Catherine lowered her head and charged at Umbreon. “Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle SQUIRTLE!”  
“Use Dig!” Cleopatra went.  
“Umb!” Umbreon just barely moved before it was suddenly engulfed by flames!  
“It’s Burned!” I pointed out.  
Umbreon cried helplessly and its Dig attack was interrupted as it collapsed, groaning.  
“SQUIRTLLLLLLLE!” Catherine slammed her head into Umbreon.  
“Um! Breon!” Umbreon slid across the floor and remained still.  
“Umbreon is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner!” the referee declared.  
“YES!” Robin ran to the field and hugged Catherine. He then lifted her into the air. “You did it!”  
“Squirt! Squirtle!” She turned towards me and June and waved her arms happily. “Squirtle! Squirtle!”  
June and I clapped and laughed.  
“They’re so close,” June muttered.  
I turned to her, and looked back.  
She was right.  
Robin and Catherine were such a good team. Catherine was so powerful. So strong. But still a Squirtle…  
“Your Squirtle is something special,” Cleopatra complimented, returning her Umbreon. “Let’s see how it does against my final Pokemon.”  
“Bisharp!” Bisharp zoomed onto the field, standing up straight.  
Robin turned to Bisharp with a determined look. He turned to Catherine and nodded.  
Catherine smiled with a matching look of determination and nodded back.  
“Let’s do it, Catherine!”  
“Squirtle!”  
Robin set Catherine down and returned to his place.  
“Let the battle begin!” the referee demanded.  
“Scald!”  
“Slash through it!” Cleopatra instructed.  
Bisharp’s blade glowed white and it charged into the Scald attack, its blade slicing the water at the middle as it ran towards Catherine!  
“NOW!” Robin screamed.  
Bisharp charged forward and used Slash on Catherine.  
“Where is she?” June gasped.  
“What??” I didn’t understand what June had just said and turned back to the battle, confused.  
Catherine didn’t budge as she was hit.  
And disappeared!  
My eyes widened and I leaned forward to see what just happened.  
Bisharp looked around in confusion.  
“What??” Cleopatra seemed frustrated.  
Robin stood smiling. His smile faded and he yelled, “SCALD!”  
“SQUIRTLE!” Catherine’s voice rang out.  
Everyone looked to see Catherine in the air, above Bisharp!  
“No way...!” Cleopatra gazed in disbelief.  
Catherine hit Bisharp with Scald and Bisharp hit the floor.  
“Hydro Pump!”  
Catherine pulled herself into her shell and spun rapidly, hitting Bisharp with Hydro Pump rapidly.  
“SHAAAARP!” Bisharp flew into the air but landed on its feet. “Bisharp!” Suddenly, flames covered it.  
“Another Burn! We’re on a roll!” Robin couldn’t hide his broad grin.  
“Feint Attack!” Cleopatra spoke through bared teeth.  
Bisharp ran at Catherine quickly and raised a sharp blade.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine glared at the blade and awaited the attack.  
“SHARP!” Bisharp swung one of its feet at Catherine instead, hitting her across the face.  
“SQUIRT!” Catherine rolled across the floor, but stopped herself and pushed herself up onto one knee.  
“Night Slash!”  
Bisharp’s blades started to glow dark purple and it ran at Catherine, who was still trying to shake off the Feint Attack.  
“Run into it! Aqua Tail!”  
“Is he crazy?!” I argued.  
“Oh, my gosh!” June said loudly, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull.  
Catherine got up and with a loud cry, charged at Bisharp, her tail surrounded by a sudden burst of swirling water.  
Bisharp and Catherine got closer.  
Closer.  
Closer…  
“SHAAARP!” Bisharp was covered in flames again. It hit the floor for a second, bent over in pain.  
“SQUIRTLE!” Catherine leaped into the air and twisted to smack Bisharp in the head with her Aqua Tail.  
“BISH!” Bisharp was on its back.  
“Finish it! Hydro Pump!” Robin urged.  
“Squirt!” Catherine used Hydro Pump again.  
Bisharp was overwhelmed and stumbled on its feet.  
Catherine ended her attack and glared at Bisharp. “Squirtle!”  
“Bisharp, use-” Cleopatra started.  
“Sharp...” Bisharp fell face forward to the floor.  
There was a loud silence in the Gym.  
“Bisharp is unable to battle. Squirtle is the winner!” the referee ended the battle. “This match goes to Robin from Pallet Town!”  
Cleopatra stared in shock at her Bisharp, and then looked to Catherine and smiled.  
Robin ran up to Catherine, who was waiting for him with her arms wide open, and embraced her in a hug, spinning in place, cheering, dancing. “We did it! We did it! Catherine, you’re the best! YAY! I LOVE YOU!”  
June and I ran up to Robin.  
“You two were wonderful!” June gushed. “Wow!”  
“Congratulations, but what happened during that Slash attack when you first did Scald?” I asked, smiling at Catherine, who smiled back.  
“She did Substitute,” Robin explained, holding Catherine high in the air. “It makes the user vanish and be replaced by a copy. Kind of like a Double Team attack.”  
Cleopatra walked over to Robin, having already returned her Bisharp without the four of us noticing, her heels making a loud clack against the floor. She held out a small black case and opened it. “Congratulations. The Obfuscous Badge is yours.”  
Robin pulled out the oddly shaped Badge. It wasn’t really in any true shape, but was almost circular and was pitch black. He held it high. “We did it, Catherine!”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine replied.  
“Okay, okay,” Cleopatra said, clapping her hands impatiently. “Isn’t this kid next?” She glared at me as she spoke those last words.  
I swallowed hard, but nodded. “Yes!” I said seriously.  
“Then take your place and let’s begin!” Cleopatra took her place again.  
I nodded and hurried over to where Robin had stood.  
Robin and June hurried out of the area.  
“State your name.” Cleopatra crossed her arms moodily.  
“I’m Gary. From Pallet Town!”  
“This match is between Gary from Pallet Town and Dark City’s Gym Leader, Cleopatra,” the referee repeated. “This too will be a three-on-three battle. No time limit. The first Trainer to defeat all of the opponent’s Pokemon is the winner! BEGIN!”  
“This time, I choose Sneasel!” Cleopatra threw a different kind of Poke Ball this time. I stared at the black and white ball with the yellow design as it opened and revealed her new Pokemon.  
“Sneasel!” Sneasel said sharply from the Ultra Ball.  
Sneasel. The Sharp Claw Pokemon. Sneasel enjoy eating Pidgey eggs. Their sharp claws are used as weapons and to climb trees to raid nests.  
“Primeape, let’s do it!” I threw his Poke Ball.  
“PRIIIIIMEAPE!” Primeape punched his fists together eagerly.  
“Squirtle Squirtle!”  
I turned and saw Catherine sitting in Robin’s lap, next to June.  
Robin was staring straight ahead at me, a serious look on his face.  
June’s eyes went from me, to Robin, to Catherine, and then back to me, a worried look on her face.  
I turned back to the battle. “Primeape! Use Karate Chop!”  
“Quick Attack!” Cleopatra said.  
Like lightning, Sneasel ran forward and tackled Primeape before he could even move.  
Primeape was knocked off his feet and slid backwards.   
“Fury Swipes!” Cleopatra added.  
Sneasel cried out as it swiped at Primeape repeatedly.  
“Now use Slash attack, now!”  
Sneasel slashed at Primeape as he tried to protect himself to no avail, unable to attack.  
“Now use Metal Claw to end this!”  
Sneasel’s claws started to have a shiny sheen to them as it raised them over Primeape.  
“Stop that attack and flip it into Seismic Toss!” I blurted out, the opportune moment finally arriving.  
As Sneasel lowered its claws upon Primeape, Primeape grabbed hold of it, surprising Sneasel!  
Cleopatra grimaced angrily.  
Primeape started spinning in place, faster and faster as Sneasel wailed out. Primeape and Sneasel were both a complete blur until Primeape finally let go and Sneasel flung like a bullet past me, just barely missing my shoulder and slamming into the wall behind me.  
A huge dent in the wall housed Sneasel.  
“Sneasel is unable to battle,” the referee declared. “Primeape is the winner!”  
“YEAH! We did it!” I was bouncing like rubber, thrilled with my first win.  
Primeape leaped up and down, grunting and cheering.  
“Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!!!” Catherine cheered, jumping up and down on Robin’s lap.  
Robin clapped quietly.  
“That was great, Gary!” June was standing up and applauding.  
Cleopatra walked past me solemnly, heading towards her Sneasel, and stopped short several feet away before returning it to its Poke Ball. The only sound that was heard was her heels hitting the floor as she walked back to her spot and faced me. “Drapion, you’re next!” Cleopatra threw out a ball that stayed on the floor and revealed her next Pokemon, giving me time to recognize this as another Ultra Ball.  
With a loud cry, the enormous scorpion looking monster leered down at me.  
“Wow!” I said, backing up a couple of steps, not so much out of fear as to take in the creature. I’d never seen such a Pokemon.  
Drapion. The Ogre Scorp Pokemon and the evolved form of Skorupi. A Pokemon proud of its strength, some will battle foes without the use of its powerful poison to prove how strong it is, while others prefer using their toxins to finish its enemies.  
“Primeape, watch out!” I warned. “Now go and use Close Combat!”  
Primeape screeched and charged at the colossal scorpion.  
“Bring it closer!” Cleopatra insisted.  
Drapion’s long tail clutched Primeape and brought it quickly to its face as Primeape swung at it furiously, just barely missing.  
“Use Thrash attack!” I was enraged and embarrassed at how this second fight was going already, punching at the air with my Pokemon.  
Primeape started swinging fiercely, struggling harder than before, but still unable to reach the opponent.  
“Ice Fang!” Cleopatra went with.  
Drapion’s tail moved quickly and shook my Primeape like a rag doll until Primeape was disorientated. Then, the tail brought Primeape into Drapion’s gaping jaws and it bit Primeape, who screamed as ice started surrounding his body until he was a solid block of ice.  
“Hit a home run,” Cleopatra said easily.  
I watched helplessly as Drapion tossed Primeape into the air.  
Drapion’s tail gleamed like metal, and as Primeape came down, Drapion smacked Primeape with a loud SMASH! freeing Primeape from the ice, but sending him flying past me and into the wall.  
“Primeape!” I ran to where Primeape was clearly knocked out, wedged in a hole right next to the one Sneasel has been. “Thank you. You did just fine. Please, return!” I returned Primeape to his Poke Ball and ran back.  
“SQUIRTLLLLLLE!” I heard Catherine.  
“Go on, Gary! You can beat that thing!” June encouraged me.  
I turned to see Robin staring quietly, Catherine excitedly supporting me in his lap. “Next, I choose you! Dugtrio!” I decided next.  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio sang out.  
I had switched out Dugtrio for Baltoy using my Pokedex while we were in the Pokemon Center healing our Pokemon.  
The phone booths were filled with people, so me and Robin never got to call Prof. Oak like we had intended to.  
“Earthquake!”  
“TRIIOOOOO!” Dugtrio caused the Gym to rock, making me stumble helplessly.  
Cleopatra widened her legs and bent them a little, balancing herself in her heels.  
Drapion collapsed to the ground but got back up.  
“Ice Fang.”  
“Dig!”  
Drapion stomped heavily towards Dugtrio, just as Dugtrio vanished through the floor of the Gym.  
“Swords Dance!” Cleopatra said shortly after me.  
Drapion’s arms started glowing purple and it swung them around in a seemingly lazy fashion.  
“Now, Earthquake!”  
With a huge roar, Drapion stomped the ground.  
Dugtrio popped out of the ground at the exact same time.  
Both Pokemon collided into each other’s attacks and collapsed.  
“Come on, Dugtrio!” I pleaded. “Get up! GET UP!”  
With a groan, Drapion stirred and forced itself to its feet.  
“Dugtrio is unable to battle. Drapion is the winner!” the referee determined.  
“You did excellent, Dugtrio,” I thanked him. “Return!” I grabbed my final Poke Ball.  
“Squirtle! Squirt! Squirt!” Catherine continued to cheer for me.  
“Come on, Gary!” June called. “This isn’t over, yet! You can beat her! Drapion’s almost down!”  
Robin was the only one not cheering or saying anything at all. He just eyed me silently, sternly.  
June was right. Drapion was almost down for the count, breathing heavy and looking exhausted.  
“Charmeleon, I choose you!”  
“CHAAARMELEON!!!” Charmeleon aimed for imaginary opponents in the air, hitting them with its flames. He finally glared at Drapion.  
“Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle!” Catherine was going crazy now.  
Charmeleon turned around in surprise. “Charmeleon!” he said happily, giving Catherine and Robin a thumbs up and winking.  
Catherine jumped up and down for joy, but Robin merely nodded solemnly.  
“Okay, Charmeleon, let’s beat this thing!” I told my Pokemon. “Show it your Flamethrower!”  
With a loud cry, Charmeleon blasted Drapion with Flamethrower.  
Drapion had nowhere to escape.  
“Earthquake!” Cleopatra instructed.  
Drapion let out a deep roar and raised a foot, attempting Earthquake, but the foot kept rising. Soon, the foot, and the entire Pokemon, fell over and collapsed.  
“Drapion is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner!” the referee nodded.  
Returning her Drapion, Cleopatra stared at me coldly. “I believe this match ends here, young man.” She threw her final Poke Ball, an Ultra Ball again, to the field.  
With a loud roar, an enormous Pokemon appeared, towering over Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon looked up in shock, but then growled at it, showing no fear. Even taking a step forward!  
I pulled out my Pokedex, my mouth hanging open, well aware of what this Pokemon was.  
Tyranitar. The Armor Pokemon. Their thick, rocky hide provides good protection against opponents. This Pokemon is not known for flinching against any kind of enemy or any attack used against it.  
I began to regret bringing out Charmeleon. I checked out the Pokedex information on Tyranitar. “A Dark and Rock type,” I mumbled. I smiled. We can win this, I convinced myself. “Rock Smash it!”  
Suddenly, a gust of wind and sand blew across the field.  
“HEY!” I covered my eyes with my arm. “What’s going on?” I squinted hard, struggling to see.  
The entire field was looking like it was in the middle of a sandstorm! Sand was blowing through the air by a strong wind!  
Charmeleon looked like he was having a hard time dealing with the situation, the sand whipping him in the face.  
Sand Stream. This Ability causes a sandstorm through the battle.  
Crap! I thought angrily. Well, this isn’t fair! Rock, Ground, and Steel types are the only ones who aren’t gonna get hurt in a Sandstorm! Tyranitar is Rock. Charmeleon isn’t any of those types.  
“Char! Char!” Charmeleon grunted against the Sandstorm.  
We have to act quick, I thought. “Rock Smash!”  
“CHAR! MMMMELEON!” Charmeleon roared, raising a glowing fist and charging through the Sandstorm at Tyranitar. He slugged the giant foe.  
Tyranitar roared and backed up a couple of feet, but otherwise, it looked fine, staring down at Charmeleon.  
“Do it again! Quick!”  
Charmeleon punched Tyranitar again, pushing it back a foot, but Tyranitar didn’t seem to mind.  
“Keep going!” I insisted.  
Charmeleon stepped up to Tyranitar and beat the beast with consistent punches from his glowing fists as Tyranitar glared down at him, not reacting to the powerful attacks. Charmeleon was looking like he was getting beaten up just from the Sandstorm alone.  
Catherine, June, and I were cheering on Charmeleon, encouraging him, pushing him on, as he attacked Tyranitar, but Tyranitar stood its ground.  
Charmeleon stopped punching and glared up at Tyranitar, heaving, worn out, sand beating him in the face. “CHAR! CHAAAARMELEON! CHAR CHAR CHAR CHARMELEON!” Charmeleon raged at Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar roared in response.  
Charmeleon was getting really mad, growling now.  
“So, Charmeleon wants to play,” Cleopatra said with a smirk. “Then, let’s play. Crunch attack!”  
Tyranitar’s teeth glowed white and it took a huge bite into Charmeleon.  
June, Catherine, and Charmeleon screamed out at the same time. Charmeleon from pain, June and Catherine from the shock of seeing the towering beast bite into the much smaller lizard.  
Tyranitar lifted the squirming Charmeleon into the air in its jaws.  
“End this with Stone Edge,” Cleopatra said easily.  
Tyranitar’s body was outlined in white for a second.  
The white outline separated from its body and formed two rings made of several white, pointed orbs, circling Tyranitar. The white light faded from around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks!  
Tyranitar tossed its head, throwing Charmeleon into the air.  
Charmeleon could do nothing as the rocks all pointed and rushed at him. He screamed out and I watched, unable to help, my eyes filling up as Charmeleon was pummeled by the rocks. He finally came crashing down to the floor at Tyranitar’s feet.  
We all stared silently at Charmeleon, the only sound heard being the wind from the Sandstorm.  
Charmeleon was getting covered in sand, hidden from everyone’s view.  
Tyranitar grunted and smiled.  
“Charmeleon is un-!”  
With a grunt, Charmeleon’s claw reached up and grabbed Tyranitar’s foot.  
Cleopatra gasped loudly and leaned forward to get a better view, a stunned look on her face.  
Tyranitar let out a loud, surprised sound, looking down in shock at Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon’s flame burst into an even brighter, stronger fire. His body was radiating a fiery, red color.  
Blaze Ability, I knew, my eyes wide.  
Charmeleon grunted again and lifted his head up. He turned to the referee and shook his head.  
The referee stared at Charmeleon in disbelief.  
“Meeeel,” he gasped, pushing himself onto his feet, breathing hard, glaring at Tyranitar. “MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!” His eyes closed and he swung a glowing fist at Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar toppled over, but it looked more like it was from shock than from a powerful hit. Tyranitar got up easily.  
“This one has spirit,” Cleopatra admitted. “Time to end it. Rock Slide!”  
Tyranitar let out a loud roar up to the ceiling, raising its claws. White rings appeared above Tyranitar’s head.  
“Now, Earthquake!”  
Tyranitar let out a roar and stomped the ground.  
“CHARMELEOOOOON!” I called out desperately. “NOOOOO!!”  
Charmeleon leaped high into the air, trying to get over the Earthquake.  
Rocks started to pour from the white rings in the air, raining down on Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon grabbed one of the rocks that fell and tried to climb on top of it, but another landed on top of him and took him straight down to the Earthquake as more rocks fell from above.  
“STOOOOOOOP!!! MY CHARMELEON!!!” I begged, tears raining from my face.  
“It’s far too late, now,” Cleopatra told me. “You should’ve quit a long time ago. This battle is over.”  
Once the ground had stopped quaking.  
Once the rocks had stopped falling.  
The only sound to be heard was of June whimpering, Catherine whimpering, and me sniffling.  
I managed to drag my unwilling feet over to my Charmeleon, into the dying Sandstorm, as the referee declared that Cleopatra was the winner of the match. I shoved a large rock that laid heavily atop my Pokemon and stared down at him mournfully.  
Charmeleon’s flame died down to a much smaller flame, and the red aura disappeared from around his body. His eyes remained closed as I carefully lifted him. He didn’t respond to my touch.  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered. I wished I had more to say, but I didn’t. With a sigh, I returned Charmeleon back and wiped at my eyes with my sleeves, standing up. I bowed to Cleopatra. “Thank you.” Quickly, I turned and exited the Gym, heading to the Pokemon Center, hearing June, Robin, and Catherine hurrying quickly after me.

*

“You alright, Gary?” Robin asked.  
I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground, slumped in a chair at a wooden booth me, Robin, and June were sharing.  
“You did good out there, man!” he threw in.  
“Yeah...” I muttered. “Thanks.”  
“Next time, you’ll get her for sure. That Charmeleon is freaking tough!” He chuckled lightly.  
I smiled a bit and nodded. “He is.”  
We were at the Pokemon Center, all of my Pokemon given to Nurse Joy for healing and a check up.  
“Charmeleon wasn’t the best option against that thing,” June commented. “But you didn’t know she had one.”  
I thought about what she said.  
“You know, I let Catherine watch your battle for a reason,” Robin brought up suddenly.  
June and I turned to him.  
He was staring down as he spoke. “As you noticed, she still hasn’t evolved and still behaves the same around you. I wanted to have her see how you battle. This was a great opportunity. It didn’t matter if you won or lost. I just wanted her to see a different style of battling, I guess. Specifically, your style of battling. I thought, maybe, she’d see how different you and I are. Maybe, it’d help her to get over you or whatever the issue is exactly. I don’t really know how. If you’d won, maybe she wouldn’t have preferred your style of battling over the way me and her battle. If you’d lost, which you did, maybe she’d see me as the superior Trainer. Of course, that could’ve backfired if you’d won and she’d preferred your style of battling.” Robin sighed. “Had that happened, maybe it would’ve been best if you raised her instead.”  
“Are you stupid?” I snapped at him. “How can you say such a thing?” My anger was building.  
Robin looked up at me, glaring. “You really don’t know what it’s like to love a Pokemon and it doesn’t return your feelings. You don’t know what it’s like to try and figure out the best thing to do for your Pokemon when it seems like you, its Trainer, aren’t the best thing for it! Walk in my damn shoes before you talk, Gary! I’m looking out for her best interest! I don’t know what to do anymore!”  
I didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m sorry,” I managed in a low voice.  
Robin nodded, his eyes lowering again.  
I turned to June, who was staring back at me sadly, quietly.  
“I’d like to battle you one more time,” Robin requested.  
June and I turned to him again.  
“When your Pokemon are better, let’s have us a quick battle. Just think about it. I’m gonna go get some fresh air.” Robin stood up and left the Pokemon Center.  
“What are you gonna do?” June asked after a moment.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back at the door where Robin had left through.  
I didn’t know what to do anymore. My main priority at the moment was making sure my Pokemon were all okay.  
But after that.  
After that.  
I had no idea.  
No idea one of the most important and defining moments in my life.  
In June’s life.  
In Robin’s life.  
In Catherine’s life.  
In our lives.  
Was just around the corner.


	52. Here Today, Gone In Sorrow

Robin and I exchanged hard glares, frozen like statues in Moscow.  
June stood off to the side, watching with a worried look on her face.  
A very small group I wasn’t focused on walked by, slowing down to watch us.  
“Three-on-three, Gary,” Robin said sternly. He grabbed a Poke Ball from his waist and held it tight, pressing the center button, enlarging it.  
“Fine,” I agreed, grabbing a Poke Ball of my own.  
“Let’s go!”  
We both threw our Poke Balls to the ground at the same time.  
“Croconaw!!!” Bright Eyes snapped its massive jaws.  
“Hoooooot!” Hoothoot flapped furiously.  
Croconaw. The Big Jaw Pokemon. The evolved form of Totodile. Croconaw are found in the wild in the water but are rarely ever seen. Their jaws never let go of anything it clamps on unless its teeth are removed in the process, but they grow back fast. They always have forty-eight fangs lining their jaws.  
“Ice Fang, now!”  
“Dodge it!”  
Bright Eyes’ enormous jaws snapped at Hoothoot, who flew high into the sky. Bright Eyes jumped as hard as it could, but it couldn’t reach Hoothoot, its jaws snapping the air underneath him.  
“Water Gun!”  
“Confusion!”  
Bright Eyes’ Water Gun was blasted at Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot flew higher into the air, his eyes glowing light blue.   
The Water Gun stopped in midair in front of Hoothoot, outlined in the same shade of blue. The stream of water made a U-turn and struck Bright Eyes in the stomach.  
The crocodile cried out, taken down. It stood up, shaking its head, dusting itself off.  
“Scary Face!” Robin shouted.  
With a roar, Bright Eyes gave a terrifying look to Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot hooted out in fright and flapped his wings frantically, backing up, getting lower to the ground.  
“Crunch!” Robin even took a step forward, really getting into the battle.  
Bright Eyes leaped into the air and sunk its glowing fangs into Hoothoot, bringing him to the ground.  
“HOOOOOOOT!” Hoothoot screamed out, frantically smacking Bright Eyes with his wings.  
Bright Eyes growled and shook its head viciously like a dog.   
“Hoothoot, Echoed Voice!”  
Hoothoot opened his mouth and let out a loud, screeching noise, forcing Bright Eyes back. My Pokemon suddenly screeched out even louder, but he wasn’t using Echoed Voice. He was wailing in pain!  
Bright Eyes hadn’t let go of Hoothoot despite being hit. In reaction to Echoed Voice, its jaws clamped down even harder!  
“Ice Fang attack!”  
Bright Eyes tossed Hoothoot a couple of feet into the air and leaped up, clamping down on Hoothoot again.   
Hoothoot helplessly called out as he was quickly coated in a fine mist which turned into ice, freezing him solid.  
Bright Eyes landed and tossed Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot, frozen solid, bounced a few times before coming to a complete stop.  
“End this with Superpower!” Robin urged.  
Bright Eyes was outlined in a blue aura and began flexing its muscles, growling ferociously. Its muscles bulged out impressively as it stormed towards Hoothoot in a rage.  
“Hoothoot, you’ve got to get out of there!” I begged.  
Hoothoot couldn’t move from inside of the ice. He was completely helpless.  
“Hoothoot! You’ve GOT TO FIIIIIGHT!!”  
Bright Eyes reached out to grab the frozen bird.  
The block of ice started to give off a blue hue of color.  
“Huh?” Robin muttered, squinting hard, his eyebrows narrowing.  
My eyes widened as I watched the ice start to shake slightly.  
“Croc?” Bright Eyes said in confusion, stopping in place.  
The block of ice containing my Pokemon suddenly rose into the air, the Pokemon inside still frozen!!  
“WHAT?” Robin screamed, his face looking as if he was witnessing a descending UFO.  
The ice block suddenly shot forward and slammed into Bright Eyes!  
“Crooooooooc!” Bright Eyes and my Hoothoot on ice soared through the air together before finally crashing to the dirt ground.   
The block of ice exploded and Hoothoot soared happily into the air. “HOOOOOOOT!” Hoothoot cheered.  
“Way to use Confusion!” I celebrated my Pokemon’s release.  
“Very nice, Gary,” Robin scowled. “But enough is enough! Slash attack!”  
Bright Eyes’ roared and slashed at Hoothoot with glowing claws.  
“Hoot! Hoooot!” Hoothoot hit the ground, not even seeing the attack coming.  
“Take it out with Aqua Tail!”  
Bright Eyes’ tail was surrounded by swirling water as it ran at Hoothoot with a loud cry.  
“Hoothoot, toss it back with Uproar!”  
Hoothoot hopped up and opened his mouth, but Bright Eyes was a lot faster than Hoothoot now and whacked him with its tail, sending Hoothoot into the air.  
“Now, finish this with Superpower!”  
Bright Eyes’ body gave off a blue aura again as it started to flex its muscles and bulk itself up further. It leaped in the air after Hoothoot, reaching up to grab him.  
“Hoothoot, focus yourself, please!”  
But Hoothoot continued to tumble through the air helplessly as Bright Eyes neared him, claws extended.  
They both seemed to soar through the air for an oddly long time.  
Suddenly, Bright Eyes started flailing in the air and cried out as it reached the limit of its leap and came crashing back down!  
I stared in shock as Hoothoot picked up even more speed, no longer tumbling, but purposely soaring into the sky!  
“Hoothoot!” I called out.  
“HOOOOOOOOOT!” Hoothoot hooted with determination, continuing into the sky.  
“What is that thing doing?” Robin questioned.  
I had no idea how to answer him as Hoothoot soared higher into the sun and disappeared from sight. My eyes remained on the sky, squinting into the sunlight, waiting, wondering what was going on.  
“Did your Pokemon just flee the match…?” Robin asked slowly after a minute.  
I was in utter shock, continuing to watch the sky, my hand shielding my eyes from the sun.  
“Hoooooooooooooooooooot!!!!!”  
I gasped as a twinkle appeared in the sky.  
Something was coming down from above!  
Robin gasped as Hoothoot appeared, flying with a combination of speed and power at Bright Eyes.  
“Hoothoot!” I beamed joyfully. “But what the heck are you doing?”  
“It’s using Fly attack!” Robin pointed.  
“What?” I gasped.  
“Catch the bird in your jaws and freeze it again!” Robin said frantically.  
“Croc!” Bright Eyes opened its jaws wide just as Hoothoot flew into them. The Water type was shoved back by Hoothoot as he flew into its jaws. It tried to stop moving, but Hoothoot continued to shove it backwards, not stopping, as a mist surrounded Hoothoot’s body.  
“HOOOOT!” Hoothoot gave a loud scream as ice started to form around his body.  
BOOOOOOOM!  
An explosion of ice and white smoke surrounded our Pokemon. When it cleared shortly after, both Pokemon were on the ground, knocked out.  
“Wow!” a voice let out.  
There were three people standing several feet from June. One woman was clapping her hands, soon joined by the other two guys she was with.  
June applauded as well, smiling at me, and then at Robin.  
Robin looked at the two beaten Pokemon in shock. He smiled and gave a nod of approval, and then returned Bright Eyes to its Poke Ball. “Great job! That’s the energy I like to see from you. Thanks.”  
“Hoothoot, you learned Fly attack! That was amazing! Thank you. Come on back.” I returned Hoothoot to his Poke Ball.  
“Well, I didn’t expect any less from you, Gary,” Robin stated, grabbing his next Poke Ball. “But now, let’s see you handle my next Pokemon!” He threw the Poke Ball. “Go! Spirit!”  
“Toge!” Spirit greeted upon arrival.  
Togekiss. The Jubilee Pokemon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that this very peaceful Pokemon never appears where there is a conflict. Sightings of Togekiss are very rare when compared to their recorded numbers in ancient times.  
“I choose you, Kingdra!”  
Kingdra’s Poke Ball opened in midair.  
“Doooo Dooooo!” Kingdra landed, looking up innocently at her opponent.  
“We’ll go first this time,” I winked. “Bubblebeam!”  
“Dooo! Doooo! Dooo!” Kingdra aimed at Spirit, but Spirit was too swift in the air.  
Spirit dodged each attack with grace and ease.  
“Hydro Pump!”  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra shot a powerful spray of water at Spirit, but it dodge by ascending higher, smiling the entire time.  
“Done yet?” Robin asked with a smirk. “Spirit, use Sky Attack! Now!”  
Spirit’s body was surrounded by a bright, white aura and it swiftly dived at Kingdra, a trail of white energy drifting behind it. It slammed into Kingdra.  
Kingdra was tossed back but shook her head, glaring at Spirit.  
“We’re not done, yet! Catch it with Hydro Pump, now!”  
Kingdra used Hydro Pump, but Spirit spun through the air beautifully, like an airborne ballerina, ascending higher, avoiding the attack.   
“Fine!” Admittedly, my patience was wearing thin. “Then we’ll catch it in a Twister! GO!”  
Kingdra let out a loud cry as her back fins moved rapidly.  
A powerful wind started up, followed instantly by a huge Twister that appeared in front of Kingdra. “DOOOOOO!” Kingdra moved the Twister towards Spirit.  
“Nowhere to run, now!” I couldn’t, and didn’t wish to, hide the smile as I struggled against the wind that was pulling me in.  
Robin looked up at the Twister, and to my surprise, a smile crossed his face. “Go into the Twister!” were his shocking words.  
I gasped as Spirit listened to Robin and immediately flew inside of the Twister attack!  
“What are you doing?” June cried out in horror.  
The other three people were staring at the Twister, open mouths to the floor, eyes bulging.  
“Air Slash!” Robin told his Pokemon.  
We all watched the Twister in shock.  
Nothing happened.  
I looked down at Robin, but he was still smiling, looking up at the Twister.  
Robin lowered his head and stared at me. He winked and looked back up to the Twister.  
I looked back up, too.  
Suddenly, a bright burst of blue shined from where Spirit had entered, quickly turning the entire Twister the same color. The Twister began to spin even faster!   
“Doooo. Dooooo!” Kingdra seemed to be struggling to control her own Twister, now.  
The Twister suddenly began to fly at rapid speed at Kingdra!  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra was sucked inside of her own attack!  
The Twister disappeared suddenly and Kingdra was dropped, lying still.  
“DO IT!” Robin proceeded.  
Spirit was high in the air, spinning in place, glowing the same shade of blue as what took over the Twister attack. Light blue energy shined around Spirit and spiraled away from it in curved strips, flying at Kingdra, slashing at her as she struggled against the impact. With a long, fantastic twirl, Spirit ended her attack and looked down with a smile matching Robin’s, at Kingdra.  
“How do you like that?” Robin asked, his smile and Spirit’s widening simultaneously.  
“What… happened?” I asked, dumbfounded.  
“Air Slash, buddy, ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin laughed excitedly. “Spirit spins in a powerful circle and can create a pretty impressive twister herself in the process. By using Air Slash inside of the Twister, Spirit could create enough momentum to snatch away the Twister from Kingdra and take complete control over it. In the process, the power from your Kingdra’s Twister helped to boost the speed and energy for Spirit to increase the damage of your Kingdra’s own Twister attack as Togekiss threw it back at Kingdra, and the boost from Twister increased Togekiss’ own Air Slash attack. We both thank you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!”  
I couldn’t believe what I’d just heard. It was… impossible! “Kingdra,” I said weakly.  
She lay on her side, eyes closed, seeming to be shivering.  
“Kingdra, you wanna come back?” I asked. “Have you had enough?”  
Kingdra’s eyes opened and she looked up at me, a deep, pleading sadness in her eyes.   
I smiled. “Hey,” I told her. “You did great out there. There’s no shame in losing with how you battled. I’m proud of you. You can come back. You did great.” I held out her Poke Ball.  
Kingdra looked back at me.  
“Gary…” June said suddenly.  
I turned to her.  
She stared at me sternly and slowly shook her head “no.”  
I squinted at her in confusion and looked back down to Kingdra.  
Kingdra slowly forced herself back up and glared at Spirit. “Dooo!” she spoke angrily.  
“Togeeeee!” Spirit shouted back, smiling determinedly.  
“Kingdra…” I said in a low voice.   
June was giving me a dead serious look. She nodded her head at me.  
I returned her stare and nodded back. Robin seemed more than just a little surprised that Kingdra was still up, which made me smile. “We’re not done yet!”  
“But you don’t have much left in you, either,” Robin informed me.  
I glared at him, gritting my teeth, knowing he was right.  
“Time to wrap it up! This move never misses! Aura Sphere!”  
Spirit’s wings were brought together and a light blue ball of energy formed. It flew at Kingdra and did a flip in the air, tossing the ball.  
My mind raced, trying to think of what I could do to stop a move that was bound to hit no matter what.  
Some kind of counter.  
A way to win!  
“KINGDRA! Just hang in there! Take it!!”  
“DOOOOOOO!!!!” Kingdra tilted her head back and fired a beam at the Aura Sphere.  
Everyone watched in shock as the ball started to freeze over!  
“It’s Ice Beam!” I realized. “Kingdra learned Ice Beam!” I remembered the last time we had tried using Ice Beam against Leigh, the Dragon Gym Leader, but it had failed.   
Kingdra had finally gotten it down?!  
“Oh, no!” I realized that the Aura Sphere was still moving fast at Kingdra, now a frozen block of ice!  
Kingdra began to spin in place rapidly, her body surrounded in a light blue aura.  
The Aura Sphere hit Kingdra and bounced off of her as she smacked it back while spinning, sending it back at Spirit who just barely reacted in surprise before being knocked out of the sky, slamming to the ground.  
Spirit was a crumpled heap.  
“What move is that…?” I asked, my heart beating excitedly, pointing my Pokedex at Kingdra.  
Dragon Dance. The user’s Attack and Speed increases.  
“Wow! You know Dragon Dance!” I could have danced right there!  
“Spirit, get up!” Robin demanded.  
Spirit struggled up and started to ascend shakily into the air.  
“Hydro Pump!” I was waiting for an opportunity like this, when Spirit wasn’t in the best shape.   
“Dooooooo!” Kingdra blasted Spirit with the powerful move.  
Spirit slid along the ground, but forced itself to get back up, staring angrily at Kingdra now.  
“Extreme Speed!” Robin chose.  
“Smokescreen!” I countered.  
Spirit slammed into Kingdra with blinding speed as Kingdra was thrown back, blowing smoke out to blind Spirit. Robin’s Pokemon ascended above the smoke quickly, avoiding it.  
“Ice Beam!”  
Spirit couldn’t see where Kingdra was shooting from, but it somehow managed to pull off dodging each and every beam fired!  
“Don’t quit, Kingdra! Hit that damn thing!” My fists were tight at my side.  
“Keep going, Spirit! Dodge and use Aura Sphere!” Robin waved an impatient arm through the air.  
Spirit made a dip in the air and dodged another Ice Beam, and then used Aura Sphere and tossed it into the smoke.  
“Doooooo!”  
“TOGE!”  
Kingdra was hit by Aura Sphere.  
One of Spirit’s wings was frozen solid by an Ice Beam finally catching it. The angelic Pokemon dropped, dragged down by the frozen wing, flapping its other wing frantically, and disappeared inside of the smoke.  
The smoke was clearing and I could see Kingdra glaring at Spirit, breathing hard.  
Spirit was frantically slamming its frozen wing on the ground, trying to break the ice, heaving from exhaustion and choking in the smoke.  
“BRINE!”  
Spirit was definitely down to its last bit of energy. Brine would do more damage if the target was badly injured.  
“DOOOOOOO!” Kingdra blasted Spirit with its spray.  
“Togekiiiiiiss!” Spirit tumbled head over heels repeatedly on the ground before stopping.  
“Spirit!” Robin looked worriedly to his Pokemon.  
Spirit didn’t move.  
“NOOOOOOO!” Robin ran to Spirit and pet it gently. “I can’t believe this…” Robin looked up at Kingdra with fury.  
“Doo! Doooo!” Kingdra seemed to respond to him, bouncing once.  
“Wow, that was unbelievable!” one of the guys in the very small crowd said. “These Pokemon are great!”  
“Yeah, these guys are both pretty much even in skill and strength,” the woman agreed.  
Robin shot a short glance to them before turning back down to Spirit. “Thank you, Spirit. You fought beautifully. Pure perfection.” He returned Spirit and walked back to his place.   
I had a feeling I knew who was next. My heart started to pound rapidly.  
“You know who’s next, don’t you?” Robin held solid eyes against me.  
I nodded, but I didn’t say anything.  
From out the corner of my eye, I saw June cover her mouth as she awaited the final Pokemon.  
Robin took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and took another one. Opening his eyes, glaring at me, he threw the Poke Ball. “Catherine, GO!”  
“Squirtle!” Catherine said happily, causing my heart to beat even faster, harder. Catherine looked up at Kingdra, and then further up at me. “Squirtle!”  
“No!” I cried in a low voice.  
“Doooo?” Kingdra said in shock, watching as Catherine ran past her and up to me.  
Catherine smiled brighter than ever, reaching up for me to pick her up, looking just as adorable as ever.  
It was almost painful not to pick the sweetheart up, looking at me like a begging puppy and a newborn baby, all at once. My eyes were practically watering in the moment.  
Robin stared blankly at me.  
What should I do? I wondered, staring at Catherine as she jumped up and down, reaching for me.  
“AWWWWW!” the lady from the crowd exclaimed. “Look! How adorable!!!”  
The other two guys chuckled a bit.  
June covered her eyes.  
Before I could decide what to do, Catherine started glowing red and was soon returned back to her Poke Ball.  
Robin was walking up to me, his hand extended, holding Catherine’s Poke Ball. “Here,” he said. “She’s yours.”  
“What?” I stumbled away from him in horror.  
I heard gasps, but I wasn’t sure where they came from, nor cared.  
“Robin!” June’s eyes were in tears. “Don’t!”  
“She’s made her choice.” Robin ignored June, keeping his eyes on me. “She always has. Since the first time she helped you out at Prof. Oak’s Lab, I saw it. She doesn’t want me as much as she wants you. And all I want is for her to be happy. Isn’t that what a Pokemon Trainer does for the Pokemon he loves? He makes sure their happiness comes first, right?”  
The pain in Robin’s eyes behind his strong front was unbearable for me. I shook my head. “Maybe that’s what a Pokemon Trainer does. Some inexperienced novice who’s just taking his first steps on his Pokemon journey,” I fought him. “But not a Pokemon Master. Not someone who’s truly mastered the way of Pokemon. They’d never give up on their Pokemon! You stick by them! You have work with them! You-!”  
“Oh, cut the crap!” Robin interrupted. “No Pokemon Master forces his Pokemon to do what they don’t want to do! They don’t keep them in a situation they don’t want to be in!”  
Robin was right. I knew that. I didn’t want to admit it, but he was absolutely right.  
He grabbed my wrist and put Catherine’s Poke Ball in my hand.  
I angrily grabbed his other hand and shoved the Poke Ball in it. My open palms slammed as hard as they could into his chest.  
Robin fell back hard and hit the ground, baring his teeth at me, looking ready to fight.  
Just like I was. “I ain’t taking your Pokemon!” I barked. “She’s not mine! She’s yours! I can’t, and I won’t!”  
Robin glared at me. “If you won’t take her, I’m releasing her!” he threatened.  
We glared at each other silently. The tension was thick in the air. Which one of us would attempt the first punch?  
“I think we’ve overstayed our welcome,” the woman from the group whispered, pulling one of the men by the arm.  
“But I wanna watch this,” the guy whispered as the woman yanked even harder for him to follow her, the third guy keeping his eyes on us as he followed his friends.  
“I can’t make your decisions for you,” I said sternly. “Do what you want. You’re the one who has to live with it. But I will not take your Pokemon.”   
Robin didn’t move nor speak.  
“You will not release Catherine, either,” I continued. “I know you, Robin. You and Catherine will work this out together.”  
Robin let out a low growl as he got back up to his feet. “You always thought you were so damn smart, Gary,” he snarled. “You always thought you knew everything; but you don’t! You don’t know a damn thing about me or what I’ll do!”  
“Robin,” I started.  
Robin’s eyes filled with angry tears all of a sudden. “YOU’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE HER, NOR HOW MUCH SHE HURTS ME!!! NEVER!!! DON’T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW!!! YOU DON’T KNOW A DAMN THING!!!!” Robin bellowed, turning around and running away.  
I watched after him as he turned a corner behind the Pokemon Center, and disappeared from sight. It seemed like such an immeasurable amount of time of me standing there, looking after where Robin had disappeared before I noticed June standing next to me, having placed her hand on my shoulder. “He won’t do it,” I said determinedly. “I know I’ll see Catherine again, under his ownership. I know it.”

“The Gym located in Magma City exploded earlier today at around three this afternoon while the search for the possible bomb located inside was underway,” a newswoman with very short, brown hair said from the TV in the Pokemon Center. “Professionals searching for the bomb were all killed, as well as Mayla, the Gym Leader, who was just outside of the Gym building, waiting for the search to be finished.”  
A picture of a smiling, older woman with straight black hair just above her shoulders was shown on screen. This was Mayla, the Fire Gym Leader who ran the Gym located in Magma City.  
“The explosion was enormous and the Fire Department has stopped the fire in the nearby woods that was started by the explosion. The promised attacks from Team Solace continue to prove a threat as bombs all over the world are being diffused or are not being found in time within Pokemon Gyms, raising a huge danger for Pokemon Trainers. Gyms will continue to be closed until they are deemed safe for use. Meanwhile, people are still debating whether or not they agree with Team Solace’s philosophy on the evils of Pokemon. We have Samantha here with more.”  
The tiny box that appeared in the upper lefthand corner of the screen next to the newswoman, containing another woman with a microphone to her mouth, widened and took over the screen.  
“Thank you, Katy,” the new lady said, brushing aside her jet black hair from her face, concern in her tight, slanted eyes. “I was just here with the Bug Gym Leader, whose name escapes me at the moment, who angrily stormed off when asked about the Solace attacks, clearly insulted. However, as we witnessed earlier, some Trainers are actually siding with Team Solace. Perhaps not as surprising, many parents also agree with their goal, if not the means they’re going about it. These parents, both of Trainers still on their journey, but especially parents of those whose children have passed away, believe in Team Solace’s ultimate goal. Though I do wish to be clear, it isn’t all of these parents who feel this way! But they are the mass majority of supporters of this terrorist group.”  
I turned away from the TV and stepped outside.  
June didn’t follow me. She could probably tell how angry I was and knew I needed to get away from the television before I lost it completely inside of that Pokemon Center.  
Team Solace’s actions are the worst thing this world has ever had to witness, I thought furiously. How could anybody side along with them?  
But are they justified in some way?  
I hated to think that. I knew Team Solace was evil. I knew they had to be stopped. But was there some kind of… small… reasoning... behind it? Some kind of understanding that could be acknowledged and admitted for their crazed actions? A place to meet??  
I thought back on my encounter with the Mankey back on Route 1 when I was first beginning my journey. Those crazy things could’ve killed me, for sure. I was lucky.  
The Beedrill swarm in Viridian Forest was also a close call.  
I recalled the group of Psychic Pokemon that completely confused June, me, and Kiwi on our way to Saffron City.  
Ghost Pokemon were nothing to play around with, either. My visit to Obsidian Forest, and my encounter with Haunter in Saffron City, gave me shivers as I remembered them.   
When Team Solace caused Charizard to go berserk, it was truly a deadly threat and nearly unstoppable.  
If any Pokemon got disobedient, even though you loved it with all of your heart, it could become a really problematic situation. Maybe even a deadly one.  
The Whiscash, Trapinch, and Houndoom… I remembered just barely escaping from their attacks.   
I closed my eyes and shook my head hard, tears building up. Pokemon are our friends, I told myself, remembering the one Mankey I caught on Route 1 whose life I saved and has been by my side all this time, now as a Primeape.  
Pokemon care about humans and aren’t evil, I remembered Charmander coming to my aid to battle the swarm of Beedrill after apologizing for his foolish, cowardice act.  
Pokemon and humans can get along, and help one another to be happy, I remembered of Aly and her Ivysaur finally, though slowly, beginning to work together the last time we battled.  
I remembered my Pokemon all stood up for me when we were being attacked by a Whiscash on the beach.  
My Pokemon have all always been there for me to battle, be angry together, laugh with, and cry together.  
Not just for me, but for kids and adults all around the world.  
Thinking of this made me even angrier that anybody could support Team Solace in any way. I realized, regretfully, as much as I tried to deny it, that there was a feeling of understanding for those who sided with Team Solace. My eyes began to water as I thought of the poor parents who kids were away from them at such a young age. The poor parents whose children they will never see again.  
Aly…  
I looked up at the night sky and leaned against the wall of the Pokemon Center. The door opened and I turned to see June step out.  
She stared at me silently for a moment before asking quietly, “Are you okay?”  
I nodded and looked up into the sky again. “Tomorrow, after my Pokemon are all healed up and everything, we’ll beat Cleopatra. No matter what she brings.”  
“Charmeleon would do great against Bisharp, if she chooses it,” June mentioned.  
“I agree,” I replied. “But I want her to use Tyranitar again. And I want Charmeleon to beat it.”  
“What?” June asked in surprise. “You can’t beat that thing with Charmeleon! The disadvantage is just too great! What are you trying to prove?”  
I turned to June solemnly. “You can read Pokemon, right? Didn’t you see Charmeleon out there? He wanted to win. He wanted Tyranitar to fight back. He wanted to prove he was just as tough as it was. He took all those attacks and kept going before dropping. I can’t disrespect his will and determination, and his spirit, like that. I refuse to. If Cleopatra uses Tyranitar next time, Charmeleon has to be the one to defeat it.”  
“Gary…” June said gently. “Willpower isn’t always enough. If the opponent is too strong, it’s just too strong! You can’t just will a victory!”  
I smiled. “We have strength. Our willpower is what’s gonna be the overkill and get us that Badge next time.”  
With a smile, June lowered her head and sighed, shaking her head, her eyes closed.  
I looked back up at the sky, my smile fading.  
No matter what she sends out, we’ll beat her, I promised. Together. As a team.  
Charmeleon’s got the spirit, the heart, the will, to beat Tyranitar, I told myself.  
Charmeleon is more than enough to beat Tyranitar, I convinced myself.  
Charmeleon versus Tyranitar.  
Gary versus Cleopatra.  
And so much more beyond anything that could possibly have ever been expected.  
Next time.


	53. Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself

“Why don’t you take Butterfree with you against a Dark Gym Leader?” June suggested. “Are you still afraid of Bug types?”  
“It has nothing to do with that,” I spoke moodily. “I have Primeape. He can beat Dark types easily. And all of my other Pokemon are more than capable of handling her. You saw the last match. She just barely won.”  
“You both were down to your last Pokemon, but Charmeleon was nowhere close to beating Tyranitar,” June responded softly.  
“Listen, June.” Her words were irritating me now. “I can handle her. Just leave me alone and let us train.”  
“Whatever!” June’s patience was officially through. “Having confidence is fine, but if you just wanna be an idiot by choice, so be it. I just feel sorry for your Pokemon.” She stormed away, leaving me alone with my six Pokemon.  
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Weepinbell.  
Kingdra.  
Dugtrio.  
June and I had explored Dark City early in the dead freezing morning, our coats zipped all the way up, hoods pulled over our heads, looking for an area to train. It was only after reaching close to the end of the city that we had encountered a large opening hidden behind a pair of pretty tall, flimsy looking buildings made of planks, and even though I felt it wasn’t as private an area as I would have desired, it was better than nothing.  
Training began with straightforward moves at the air, each Pokemon in turn, for about half an hour. After a short break, they practiced landing attacks against each other.  
The training was simple, and made me wonder just how effective any of this was for them, but it was also the only thing I could think of for them to do. How do other Trainers raise their Pokemon other than battling?  
Now, my team was staring at me after the argument June and I just had.  
There was a reason I hadn’t taken Butterfree with me to battle Cleopatra, and it wasn’t because of my fear of bugs. I didn’t want to talk to Prof. Oak, yet. When Robin was with us, we had intended on calling Prof. Oak when we got to Dark City, but I didn’t really want to talk to him at all.   
I also could’ve sworn Robin breathed a sigh of relief when we had tried to call Prof. Oak but found that the phones were all occupied. Perhaps he didn’t want to talk to him, either.  
Personally, I just wasn’t ready. Calling Prof. Oak made a discussion about Aly and Kiwi inevitable. I had traded my Baltoy for Dugtrio using my Pokedex, so he knew I was okay, but making another trade for Butterfree was too far. He might feel like I was purposely refusing to call him, which I was, but I didn’t want him to catch on. And that was my stupid reason why I was gonna stick with the six I had.   
I guess June is right, I thought. I hadn’t meant to snap at her, but I really didn’t want to think about the talk I’d have to have with Prof. Oak. I’d call him soon, but not right now. I just couldn’t do it. I also knew I’d have to call my mom, too… With a sigh, my eyes narrowed on my Pokemon. “Back to work!” I ordered. “Hydro Pump Charmeleon, Kingdra! Move it!”  
Charmeleon countered with Dragon Rage.  
“Air Slash Primeape, Hoothoot!”  
Primeape did its best to dodge the attack but was taken down by it, overtaken by Hoothoot’s flight skills.  
“Dugtrio, Dig!”  
Dugtrio went underground and appeared underneath Weepinbell, tossing him into the air.  
Weepinbell soared high but wrapped a vine around Dugtrio and swung himself back down towards the ground. He then strongly pulled himself forward, slamming directly into Dugtrio, taking both Dugtrio and myself by surprise.  
“Wow! Now that was good stuff, Weepinbell!”  
“Bell!” Weepinbell looked to me.  
“Don’t let up, now! We’re battling Cleopatra and winning! Kingdra, Twister!”

*

The empty space we were training in looked like a minefield had been set off by the time we were done, dust all through the air, and I returned my team to their Poke Balls before making my way back to the Pokemon Center, where I found June.   
She glared at me and didn’t say a word.  
I wasn’t even mad anymore, but decided to just be quiet and handed my Pokemon to the beautiful Nurse Joy. The urge to say something smooth as she willingly took my balls was restricted by something telling me not to in the back of my head, my heart thumping in agreement. Although I didn’t understand why my senses were going off to stay quiet, I went along with them and simply nodded to Nurse Joy appreciatively and took a seat away from June.  
Within a couple of hours, Nurse Joy was back with my Poke Balls on a tray, smiling.  
I eagerly ran up to her and retrieved them.  
“I wish you luck in your Gym match, Gary.” Nurse Joy glowed like an angel.  
I could feel the blood rush to my head at her statement and I smiled broadly. “I appreciate such sincere, encouraging words, Nurse Joy. And no surprise from such a sweet, breathtakingly beautiful, miraculous healer of Pokemon as yourself.” I couldn’t hold it in anymore!  
“Oh!” Nurse Joy exclaimed in surprise, taken aback, blushing. “Why, thank you!” She giggled, her hand rising to her face.  
I couldn’t believe I hadn’t screwed up somehow, yet! This might just work, I thought. KEEP GOING!!! “After this Gym battle, which I know me and my Pokemon will win, perhaps after my Pokemon are healed, you could tell me about the life of a nurse and how you manage to care for all these incredible Pokemon,” I suggested. “I kind of always wanted to be a Pokemon Doctor, you know. Training and raising Pokemon is cool, I guess, but I think my real desire has always been to-AAAAHHHHH!!!!” I screamed out shrilly as the lobe of my ear was suddenly being yanked on.  
June was the one tugging me!  
“What are you doing?? Get off of me!!”  
“You have a Gym match to focus on,” June grunted. “I don’t have time for your games.”  
“What games? Let me GO!”  
June let go once we were outside of the building.  
I grabbed my sore ear and scowled.  
“I think I like that little technique you used on Robin,” June shrugged casually. “Might come in handy.”  
“What are you talking about?” I growled. “That really-!”  
“Can we get to Cleopatra already?” June asked impatiently.  
Sneering at June and still rubbing my ear, I sucked my teeth and led the way towards the Gym. After knocking, there was only silence, my eyes on the sign on the Gym door.  
Dark City Pokemon Gym  
“Come in!” a voice from inside yelled.  
I heard a loud cry from inside and shoved the door open. My eyes widened as I witnessed the scene before me.  
Cleopatra and the referee from the first time I battled here were fighting in the middle of the battlefield! Physically fighting one another!  
Bisharp stood where the referee stood before when watching me and Robin’s battles with Cleopatra.  
Cleopatra leaped into the air and spun, finally throwing out a leg at the referee, who swiftly ducked and threw a punch at her. The Gym Leader grabbed it, still in the air, and flipped over the referee’s head. She landed and flipped the referee over her own head! The referee landed on top of Cleopatra’s shoulders and kicked at her face, but Cleopatra reached up and grabbed both of the referee’s feet at the last second. With a heroic flip, Cleopatra kicked the referee in the back, sending her flying and crashing to the floor on her face. My future opponent turned and stared at me with a mean glare. She wore an outfit similar to the one she had on the last time I battled her, but she wore black shoes instead of heels and a black shirt tucked into her black sweatpants, a circle of white around each leg. The black shirt was underneath her open, black, button up shirt. “You, again. Have you come for another attempt at my Badge?”  
I didn’t say anything at first, deep in shock.  
“If you’re not here to challenge me, you’ve no business here!” Cleopatra spoke sharply. “Get out!”  
I shook my head. “Wait! I am here for a battle! Please!”  
The referee stood up and dusted herself off, staring at me solemnly. She wore what appeared to be the same clothes as last time.  
Bisharp was also giving me a cold stare.  
The referee turned to Cleopatra, who nodded at her. They both bowed, and the referee walked over to Bisharp, who walked away and stood by its place on the battlefield, soon joined by Cleopatra.  
I quickly entered my place and June walked over to one of the chairs on the side opposite of where the referee stood.  
“This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle between Dark City’s Cleopatra and Gary from Pallet Town!” the referee stated immediately. “The first Trainer to defeat the opponent’s Pokemon is the winner! No time limit! BEGIN!”  
“Umbreon, battle!” Cleopatra threw its Poke Ball.  
“Primeape, let’s do it!” I sent him out.  
“Umbreon!” Umbreon shouted out at Primeape.  
“APE APE APE!” Primeape responded loudly.  
“Let’s wrap this one up with Seismic Toss!” I started.  
“PRRRIIIIIIIME!!” Primeape screeched, running recklessly at Umbreon.  
Cleopatra glared at Primeape, but seemed oddly calm. “Psychic attack.”  
That simple word made my breath cut short.  
Primeape froze in its tracks and was outlined in the same blue color as Umbreon’s eyes began to glow in. He screeched from the pain as Umbreon applied pressure on him.  
“Oh, no!” I gasped.  
“Gary, she used the same move on Catherine!” June reminded me. “Did you really forget that?”  
I did... It all came back to me now!  
Catherine used Protect to block off the Psychic attack that Umbreon has used on her.  
“Primeape!” I called desperately.  
“Get rid of it.” Cleopatra waved her arm in the air.  
“BREON!”  
Primeape was flung backwards and slid hard against the ground, landing at my feet.  
My hand touched Primeape gently. “Hey! Primeape! Can you hear me? Come on!” I shook his still body.  
My Pokemon groaned weakly.  
“Primeape! Let’s get up and show her what we-!”  
“Primeape is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner!” the referee interrupted.  
“What??” My eyes went in shock to the referee before gazing down upon Primeape.  
“Ape…” Primeape weakly mumbled.  
I grit my teeth tightly and closed my eyes. We were so easily defeated, and due to my own stupidity. “Come on back, Primeape. I’m sorry. This loss was my own doing.” My hand passionately squeezed the next Poke Ball. “Weepinbell, I’m choosing you!”  
“Beeeeeeell!” Weepinbell said upon arrival.  
“Gary!” June shouted disapprovingly.  
I waved my hand at her, ignoring her. Weepinbell’s got spirit, I thought. Weepinbell will win this one. “Wring Out!”  
“BEEEEELLL!!!” Weepinbell’s vine whipped out and wrapped around Umbreon in an instant.  
“BREON!” Umbreon struggled as Weepinbell’s vine tightened around it.  
“Don’t let go!”  
“BELL!”  
“Psychic attack, now!”  
Umbreon closed its eyes and focused hard.  
“SLAM IT!” I demanded.  
Weepinbell lifted Umbreon high into the air, but suddenly, his vine was outlined in blue, and it stopped moving!  
Umbreon opened its eyes, now blue again, and the vine around it released it and Umbreon landed safely. “Umb!”  
“Bell?” Weepinbell said as his entire body was outlined in blue and he was lifted into the air. “BEEEEEEEELL!!!!” Weepinbell screamed, the Psychic attack damaging it.  
“NO!! Weepinbell! Come on! Fight back!!”  
Weepinbell was tossed aside and rolling helplessly, stopping a few feet from me.  
“Weepinbell!” I pleaded. “You can do it! Get up, now! Come on!! This isn’t over!! No way!! Weepinbell!! Get up and fight! Please!!”  
Weepinbell twitched on the ground and struggled upright, shaking his body. “BELL!”  
“Another Psychic and this is over,” Cleopatra said nonchalantly.  
Umbreon used Psychic to lift Weepinbell into the air again and apply pressure onto its body.  
“BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!!!” Weepinbell wailed out.  
What can I do?? I thought frantically. How can we combat that damn thing if it’s gonna keep attacking with Psychic from a distance? There must be some way around this.  
Weepinbell was let go and hit the ground, moaning out, “Bell…”  
Cleopatra kept her eyes on Weepinbell, who was on the ground, groaning, but somehow, forced himself back up!  
“BEEEEEELL!” Weepinbell screamed again.   
“YEAH!” I cheered in my own state of disbelief, my hands tightened eagerly at my sides. “We’re still fighting! That’s right!”   
Cleopatra shook her head in what seemed to be weariness at Weepinbell.  
“Umbreon! Um!” Umbreon snarled at Weepinbell.  
“BEEELL! BELL BELL!!” Weepinbell shot back.  
“That thing doesn’t have much left in it.” She and Umbreon were shown to be wearing the same vicious face. “Another Psychic and this time, take it out!”  
“Use Sunny Day!”  
“UMBREON!” Umbreon let out.  
“BEEEELL!” Weepinbell’s two leaves glowed white and two beams of golden light rose from them.  
The lights soared towards the window as Umbreon’s eyes glowed blue. The beams hit the window just as Weepinbell was taken into the air, outlined in blue. A huge blast of light burst through the windows and lit the entire Gym in a bright blast of light.  
“AAAAAHHH!!” Cleopatra screamed out.  
“UUUUMMM!” Umbreon uttered painfully.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell said as he was dropped, freed from Psychic.  
June and the referee were stunned by the sudden light.  
I squinted through it all, trying to focus through the sudden heat that filled the Gym, keeping my mind on the battle. “Now Slam that thing!”  
“BEEEEEELL!” Weepinbell lifted Umbreon into the air while Umbreon was blinded, and Slammed it down hard.  
Silence filled the Gym.  
The referee was struggling to see through the brightness of the Sunny Day attack. “Umbreon is unable to battle! Weepinbell is the winner!”  
“YAY, GARY!” June cheered, clapping, squinting from the sunlight.  
Cleopatra growled as she squinted her eyes, struggling to see. She withdrew her Umbreon. “GO!” she commanded, not throwing a Poke Ball, but pointing at the field.  
“SHARP!” Bisharp flew towards the field.  
“Wring Out!” Using Wring Out on a healthy opponent did more damage.  
Weepinbell wrapped his vine around Bisharp.  
Bisharp struggled against the vines, making it more painful for itself as the vine merely tightened to its resistance.  
“Slam it down!” I told my Pokemon.  
Weepinbell lifted Bisharp and used Slam, bashing it into the floor.  
Bisharp slowly got back up and shook its head.  
“Feint Attack!” Cleopatra told her Pokemon.  
Bisharp ran at full speed towards Weepinbell, and suddenly vanished!  
”Bell?” Weepinbell looked around swiftly.  
Bisharp suddenly appeared, right in front of Weepinbell, and uppercut him.  
Weepinbell flew into the air a few feet before dropping back down.  
“Weepinbell, come on!” I urged him on. “Let’s go! Get up!!”  
“How much further can you expect to push your Pokemon?” Cleopatra’s voice rang out irritably. “It’s defeated! What kind of Trainer are you?”  
“BEEEEEELL!” Weepinbell groaned loudly, forcing himself back up.  
Cleopatra was staring at Weepinbell in complete horror, as if she were seeing a ghost appear right before her eyes.  
“The kind of Trainer who knows his Pokemon!” I answered. “This battle is far from over! We can take more, so you better bring your best if you wanna keep me from that Badge! Use Stun Spore!”  
“Swords Dance!” Cleopatra reacted.  
Before Bisharp could move, Weepinbell sprayed the air with the orange powder of Stun Spore.   
Bisharp was covered in the orange spray and struggled to move against it.  
“Now use Razor Leaf!” The advantage I now had was making me shake with excitement.  
Weepinbell swung his leaves and leaves flew through the air, swiping at Bisharp.  
“Sharp! Sharp! Sharp!” Bisharp was knocked about.  
“Wring Out!”  
Weepinbell wrapped his vine around Bisharp and squeezed it tight.  
Bisharp didn’t struggle as much as before, since it wasn’t in full health, so the attack didn’t do too much.  
But that was just fine with me. “Vine Whip!”   
Weepinbell lifted Bisharp into the air and slammed it in a whipping fashion repeatedly to the ground as Bisharp struggled harder, crying out.  
“Now, Slam!”  
Weepinbell lifted Bisharp high into the air before tossing it.  
“Bisharp, get UP!” Cleopatra barked at the exhausted Pokemon.  
Bisharp managed to pick itself up.  
“This is ridiculous! Feint Attack!”  
Bisharp ran at Weepinbell.  
“Weepinbell!” There was nothing I could do.  
Bisharp vanished in thin air again and reappeared in front of Weepinbell, slicing at him.  
Weepinbell groaned and collapsed.  
Bisharp stood up straight, seemingly satisfied with its work, Cleopatra straightening up at the same time, both Pokemon and Trainer in tune, mimicking each other’s style.  
“Weepinbell! Get up! This is not over!” I encouraged him. “Let’s do this!”  
Weepinbell wasn’t moving.  
“You were always so damn tough! When I battled to capture you, you were a pain in my butt! Before you evolved! This is all you can take in your evolved stage?!” I shook my head, angry Weepinbell wasn’t responding to me. Desiring to find a way to reach him and get him back up to victory! For every second he didn’t budge, it was a nail driving deeper into my heart, the pain more infuriating and devastating to withstand. “I don’t think so, Weepinbell! Now get up! Get up and let’s win this!” My shoulders just about slumped as I felt myself give up on my Pokemon.  
Weepinbell stirred a little bit. Finally, slowly, with a loud groan, he got back up. “Beeeeeell!” Weepinbell let out.  
“Weepinbell!” My mouth hung open, overjoyed and moved that he was still going!  
The angry, shocked look on Cleopatra’s face was priceless.  
It was similar to the look on the referee’s face, and even Bisharp’s face!  
“That plant should be wilted by now! Iron Head! Why are you going soft on that thing? DESTROY IT!!!” Cleopatra bellowed furiously.  
“Use Razor Leaf!”  
Weepinbell used Razor Leaf first and Bisharp was forced back.  
Bisharp bent over, struggling to withstand the damage, and the blade on its head gleamed like shiny metal as it charged at Weepinbell.  
Is this it? I wondered as Bisharp neared Weepinbell.  
Bisharp froze in place, just an inch from Weepinbell.  
Cleopatra gasped.  
Paralysis? I wondered.  
“Sharp…” Bisharp collapsed to the ground.  
“Bisharp is unable to battle. Weepinbell is the winner!” the referee declared.  
I collapsed to my knees, smiling. “WEEPINBEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!”  
“BEELL!” Weepinbell didn’t even seem to believe his own win as he looked down upon his defeated foe.  
Cleopatra returned her Bisharp to a Great Ball, glaring at it, and then up at me. She silently eyed my Weepinbell. “Chlorophyll gave you the upperhand,” she muttered.  
I nodded my head, smiling.  
“Even before the Paralysis play, using Sunny Day to aide in your Chlorophyll Speed boost... I guess you were… one step ahead of me, in a sense,” Cleopatra admitted. “Well played.”  
“You can do it, Gary! You’re doing so am-aaaaaaa-zing!!” June was jumping up and down, squinting through the sunlight.  
“Tyranitar, it’s time to finish this match!”  
Tyranitar appeared from its Ultra Ball with an enormous roar.  
I gulped but shook my head and glared at it, determined to beat the beast.  
The sandstorm suddenly hit the field, triggered by Tyranitar’s Sand Stream Ability.  
Weepinbell was immediately pummeled by the sand flying everywhere, grunting in pain.  
The sunlight faded and the temperature immediately cooled down.  
“Razor Leaf!” I acted first.  
“Crunch attack!”  
Weepinbell wasn’t as fast anymore with the sun gone. But was he faster than Tyranitar, at least?  
Yes.  
Weepinbell whipped out a Razor Leaf that flew at Tyranitar.   
The move sliced at Tyranitar’s body, but it didn’t budge.  
“Your Weepinbell is the most impressive fighter I’ve seen on your team,” Cleopatra complimented. “Finish it!”  
Tyranitar stomped at Weepinbell and lowered its fangs, which started to glow. It sunk them into Weepinbell and his voice rang through my head sharply. The towering Pokemon stood tall and shook its head, tossing Weepinbell across the floor easily.  
“Weepinbell is unable to battle,” the referee stated. “Tyranitar wins!”  
“Weepinbell, you were great,” I said proudly of my friend who gave his all for this battle, and returned him to his Poke Ball.  
“Gary, don’t be stupid!” June warned as I grabbed my final Poke Ball.  
“Charmeleon! GO!” I ignored her.  
“GARY!” June raged in horror.  
“CHAAAAAARMELEON!” Charmeleon fired flames around in the air.  
Cleopatra shook her head. “Going for momentum. You can’t beat us with such a pathetic plan. You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”  
“We’ll win!” I insisted. “We can do it!”  
“Char! Char! Meleon!” Charmeleon yapped at Tyranitar.  
“Dragon Rage!”  
“CHAAAAR!” A powerful burst of energy coming from the flame on his tail, his eyes glowing brightly white. Charmeleon ignored the sandstorm as he opened his jaws and a huge blast of flames came out, hitting Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar pushed its body out daringly against the flames and grunted calmly.  
“DIG!”  
“Char!” Chameleon clawed at the ground and dug his way under, quickly.  
Cleopatra didn’t give any orders.  
The ground shook a minute later and Charmeleon appeared from the ground, right underneath Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar fell to the floor from the super effective hit, roaring, but got back to its feet.  
“Now, Rock Smash! That’ll get their attention!”  
“MELEON!” Charmeleon ran forward, his fists glowing, and swung at Tyranitar’s belly repeatedly, beating away at it.  
Tyranitar uttered sharp barks of sorts with each hit, but kept its ground.  
“MEL! MEL! MEL! MEL! MEL! CHAR! CHAR! MEL!” Charmeleon grunted, swinging at Tyranitar.  
It was only seconds later that my eyes began to fill.  
This wasn’t a battle at all. Cleopatra wasn’t even giving orders to attack. She was just letting us hit her brute of a Pokemon with all we had, teasing us. This was embarrassing.  
June was a statue staring at Charmeleon like a statue. She knew all along this battle was pointless.   
I had completely ignored her. This entire battle, I had been ignoring the wellbeing of my own Pokemon. My partners. My friends. I took advantage of those who would do anything for me for my own stupid reasonings before this match even began.  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!” Charmeleon roared, exhausted, no longer attacking.  
“Charmelon,” I whispered, wiping at my eyes. I felt numb, and completely stupid. A failure of a Trainer, unable to raise his Pokemon to be strong enough to even amuse the opponent.  
“Earthquake,” Cleopatra said in a low voice.  
Tyranitar grunted lazily and lifted a foot, slamming it to the ground, rocking the entire Gym.  
I was tossed to the floor, but felt so weak inside that I couldn’t even manage back up. How can we beat this thing? I wondered. This isn’t fair! Robin didn’t have to battle it? Why me? Would it have mattered? Am I just too weak a Trainer? Are my Pokemon not able to beat it?  
Charmeleon was dropped by the quake and laid still.  
“Rock Slide,” Cleopatra added.  
Tyranitar roared into the air, and white rings appeared, immediately raining down rocks on Charmeleon.  
“Charmeleon! NO!” I jumped to my feet, my fists clenched tight as tears fell out from my eyes.  
Charmeleon’s eyes shot open and he leaped high in an attempt to avoid oncoming rocks. He got around the first rock and bounced off the second one to get past the third. While trying to dodge the fourth rock, he seemed to get something in his face... Sand! The sandstorm got to him and blinded him, causing him to rub at his eyes with his claws, and he was hit by the fourth boulder. The continuous rocks fell on him from there on.  
“Earthquake!” Cleopatra continued mercilessly.  
Tyranitar lifted its foot again and used Earthquake.  
When the quaking was over, I was on my knees, staring at where Charmeleon was covered in rocks, unsure of where he was at all. Unsure if he was okay.  
“Once more for good measure,” Cleopatra said coldly.  
“NO!” I was horrified at her words.  
Even the referee turned to Cleopatra with widened eyes.  
June stood up. “Wait! You can’t!”  
Too late.  
Tyranitar rocked the field once more.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” I reached out.  
When the move was over, the new silence lasted several minutes, no movement coming from Charmeleon who was still covered in the stones.  
My hands and legs moved to budge me to save my own Pokemon.  
Suddenly, a rock from the pile started to shake.  
Cleopatra gasped.  
The referee took a step forward with squinted eyes.  
Tyranitar growled.  
I waited impatiently, staring, hoping.  
The rock, sitting in the middle of the pile, fell out, and Charmeleon’s head popped out. His tongue was sticking out, his head lying lazily against the rocks beneath him.  
I closed my eyes.  
“Charmeleon-” the referee started.  
“I get it!!” I flipped out at her. “We lost…” I whispered sadly, returning Charmeleon to his Poke Ball.  
The rocks on top of Charmeleon collapsed once my Pokemon was gone.  
The sandstorm ended.  
Cleopatra silently returned Tyranitar.  
My throat was dry, making it difficult to swallow, but I managed before speaking as I found the bravery in me to stand before the intimidating Gym Leader. “You didn’t have to go that f-!”  
“Stop making stupid decisions,” she shut me up quickly, staring at me with eyes so cold, I shivered. “You can expect to keep losing thinking you’re gonna win building off of past feelings and a desire to seek revenge. You’re nothing but a fool with that as your tactic, and all you’re doing is wasting my time, your time, and causing unnecessary harm to your Pokemon. You think how I ended that battle was rough??” She took a step at me.  
Even though she was quite far from me, her advance made me take two steps back!  
“That was a mere example, you dunce! Be grateful your Charmeleon isn’t dead. If you don’t start to understand how Pokemon battling really works, you will end up getting your Pokemon killed in combat. Personally, I recommend a different path if you can’t handle the one you’re on, Gary.” She said my name with disgust, looking down upon me like the black sheep of the family.  
Her words, and stare, shattered me to pieces. I nodded and closed my eyes, turning quickly, trying to hide the tears that fell as I left Cleopatra’s Gym.

*

“Gary!” My mom’s face looked a mess from obvious exhaustion, crying, and lack of sleep.  
“Hey, mom,” I grinned.  
“Gary, you’re alive!”  
“Yes, m-”  
“Come back home!” she begged frantically. “Ditch those damn monsters and come back home! Please! I’ll do anything! PLEASE!”  
My eyes watered seeing my mommy in such pain. “Mom!” Tears ran from my own eyes now. “Mommy! I love you!”  
“Gary! I love you, baby!” My mother looked terrible. The journey I was on was causing her so much stress, and it showed. “Come back home to me! Please! Gary, I can’t take this anymore! Ms. Say is going through a mass depression! We’re all keeping a close eye on her! We’re afraid she may… do something…”  
Aly’s mother, I thought. Oh, no. I didn’t tear my eyes away from my mother, despite how hard it was to see her like this.  
“Mrs. Tot is a wreck, too!” my mom continued. “Nobody has from Kiwi! Please, I can’t stand to have anything happen to you. Gary, come back home, ditch those damn creatures, and let’s just be safe. I can’t lose both of my children!!”  
Melissa, I thought. My sister… Where is she...? Melissa…  
“I can’t do this again, Gary. I can’t… lose… another…” My mom covered her face with her hands and wept loudly.  
“MOM!” I lost it. “STOP IT! MELISSA IS FINE!” I stopped for a second, trying to breathe easier. My mom opened her mouth to speak again, but I started up. “Stop saying that, right now! I’m not coming back home! I’ve got to find Melissa! And I’m gonna finish what me, Kiwi, Robin, and Aly, promised that we’d finish! I’ll find Kiwi, too! Kiwi is fine! I don’t know where she is, but she’s okay! Kiwi’s strong! Don’t give up hope on her! Mommy, don’t give up on us!”  
“Gary, just come back!!” my mom screeched at me, out of control. “My gosh, Gary, I heard you were with those men! Team Solace?! You were held hostage by them?! They’re really dangerous, but they have a point! Pokemon are dangerous! They’re trying to get rid of all of this crap!”  
“MOM!!” I could not believe my ears. “SHUT UP! They are not evil!! Pokemon are my friends!!”  
“GARY, DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!!” my mom came back at me.  
“I won’t just let you talk about Pokemon like this!!” I went on. “I will NOT stand for you supporting Team Solace!! NEVER!! EVERRRR!!! How DARE YOU!! How can you dare support them??? They killed Aly!! They nearly killed ME!! Are you freaking stupid??? You must be crazy to dare believe in their cause!!”  
“IF YOU WERE HOME, YOU WOULDN’T BE IN THAT PREDICAMENT!”  
“SHUT UP! JUST FREAKING SHUT!! UUUUUUUUP!!! I AM NOT COMING HOME!! I REFU-!!”  
My mom’s face disappeared from the screen. The screen was black.  
I angrily closed my eyes, breathing heavily. The line was crossed, I knew. I shouldn’t have talked to my mom like that. I had gone entirely crazy. I’d never had such a bad argument with my mom before, though at times, our arguments got pretty close to that one, which usually resulted in me getting hit. Sometimes with a belt, her hand, or whatever object was nearby. I was a terrible person, and especially son, for talking to my mom like that.  
I couldn’t possibly comprehend the pain she was in. There was no way for me to empathize in anyway with what she was going through. She lost a husband and her daughter was missing. Her son was out on the same journey that took her two closest family members away.   
I’m so sorry, mommy, I beat myself up mentally, feeling nauseated now.  
It was night now, and I was in the Pokemon Center.  
My Pokemon had been cared for, but Charmeleon was still being treated after all he had suffered, but was expected to make a full recovery by tomorrow.  
June had been sitting by herself in a chair.  
I had decided to make a couple of phone calls. The one to my mom went as I had expected, sadly. I knew I had made a huge commotion at the Pokemon Center. I knew everyone was staring at me right now. I didn’t look back and instead dialed Prof. Oak, just as hesitantly as I’d called my mom.  
Prof. Sketchit’s face popped up on the screen. He stared at me in shock. “Gary!”  
“Prof. Sketchit?” I asked in shock.  
“How are ya?” he asked, still shocked.  
“Fine,” I said shortly. “How’re you?”  
“I’m doing well. My gosh, everyone in Pallet has been worried about you, Robin, and Kiwi!”  
That sentence only made me think of how Aly would never be in that kind of conversation again. “Robin’s okay,” I said in a low voice.  
Silence.  
“What about Kiwi…?” the young professor asked me.  
“Can I speak to Prof. Oak?” I asked impatiently, ignoring his question.  
“Right away,” he said quickly, running away, disappearing from the screen.  
I waited, hoping Prof. Oak wouldn’t appear, but knowing he would.  
Prof. Oak’s face suddenly popped up in front of the screen. He smiled broadly. “GARY!”  
“Hi, Professor…” I said, my eyes wide in surprise at his happiness.  
“Gary, how have you been?” he asked. He made an odd, random, yet familiar, noise suddenly.  
“I’m okay, Professor,” I replied. “How are you?”  
“Excellent! Gary, Gary, Gary! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!! How many Badges do you have?!?! BADGES!!!! BADGES!!!” he exclaimed, his smile extending across his face.  
“Wha…?” I had a strange feeling suddenly, bewildered by Prof. Oak’s actions. “I have the same five Badges I had the last time we spoke, but I’m working on-HEY!!” I was suddenly shoved out of the way and I landed on the floor.  
“PROFESSOR OAK!!!!” I heard a loud squeal.  
I looked up and saw June sitting in the chair I had occupied.  
“HIIIIIIII!!!!” June sang out, smiling excitedly. “My name is June!! Oh, my gosh!! My name is JUNE!!! I used to be the Electric type Gym Leader of Gringey City, but I quit because I know so little about Pokemon and was a complete failure of a Trainer, and Gary has been teaching me SO MUCH since I’ve decided to travel with him!! It’s an honor to meet you, sir!”  
“June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June!” Prof. Oak repeated, bouncing up and down. “June! June! June! June! June! June! I am Prof. Oak! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!June!”  
“What in the world...?” I shook my head. That can’t be the Professor…  
June giggled. “You’re so much more lively than I had expected! It’s so cute! I dreamed of the day I’d meet you, sir!”  
“JuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJune!” Prof. Oak said rapidly. “Who are you? Electric! JuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJune!!! Electric Gym Leader June!!!! JUNE!!!! JUNE AND GARY!!!! JUNE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”  
June cocked her head, now looking confused and very worried. “Sir?” she asked. “Are you okay?”  
I stood up and got closer to the screen.  
“Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Porygon-Z, Pokemon, Baltoy, Pokemon, Butterfree, Pokemon, Ivysaur, Pokemon, Salamence, Pokemon, Persian, Pokemon, Gyarados, Pokemon, Dewgong, Pokemon, Sableye, Pokemon, Combusken, Pokemon, Golbat, Pokemon, Mantyke, Pokemon, Slowpoke, Pokemon, Noctowl, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon!!”  
June and I exchanged glances, unsure of what to say at this point as we turned back to the screen.  
“Why haven’t you caught more Pokemon?????” Prof. Oak brought his face close up to the screen. Suddenly, he began to cry hysterically! Tears were flowing from his eyes!  
“Oh, no! Sir!” June responded with concern. “Prof. Oak! Are you okay? Don’t cry, sir! Please!”  
“GET OUT OF HERE!” a voice yelled.  
Someone else appeared briefly behind Prof. Oak, reaching out for him with fury.  
The screen then went black.  
June and I turned to each other with mirrored, stunned faces.  
“Was that...?” I questioned June hesitantly. “Prof. Oak...?”  
“Behind Prof. Oak...??” June finished.  
The man who had appeared behind Prof. Oak for a second looked exactly like Prof. Oak!!  
Had our eyes been playing tricks on us in the brief moment we got to see the other guy? That must have been it!  
The screen suddenly turned back on. Prof. Oak was glaring out at us. His frown finally broke into a smile as he focused to me. “Gary!” He turned to June. “And who is this?”  
June looked at Prof. Oak, dumbfounded. “I just said…”  
Prof. Oak’s eyes widened and he burst into laughter. “You must have been talking to Porygon-Z!! I’m so sorry.” He turned to me. “Gary, that thing you sent me is a nuisance! I appreciate the rare capture, but that Pokemon has been deleting my very crucial files, interrupting important phone call meetings, pretending to be me over phone calls, traveling over the internet, deleting other professors’ very important research data, and just really ruining everything!” Prof. Oak took a deep breath and exhaled. He smiled at me. “If you wouldn’t mind, would you like to take Porygon-Z with you on your journey?” He chuckled.  
“Professor, I’m so sorry!” I apologized. “I had no idea it would be so much trouble! I will gladly take it!”  
Prof. Oak laughed. “It’s quite alright! I learned so much from Porygon-Z! You have no idea! You’re the first Trainer in my roster to have captured a Pokemon in the Porygon family. How did you do it?”  
I laughed a little, my hand rubbing the back of my head shyly. “I’m not sure you’d believe the work it took if I told you.”  
”An amazing capture nonetheless, Gary! But I wouldn’t mind a little break from it for a couple of days. Or months… No matter how hard I try, it cracks every file I have protected and usually destroys them if not compromises them in some way!”  
“Prof. Oak, I’ll gladly take Porygon-Z back, right away!” To be honest, this was thrilling! I’d never gotten to use it and I was really interested in trying it out.  
“Thank you, Gary!” He turned to June. “And who is this?” he asked again warmly.  
“I’M JUNE!” June burst out. “So you’re the real Prof. Oak, right?”  
Prof. Oak chuckled. “Yes, quite so. A pleasure to meet you, June. Are you traveling with Gary?”  
“YES! I used to be the Gym Leader in Gringey City, but I was so terrible, I quit and decided my journey may be strengthened by traveling with a Trainer like Gary, who knows, like, soooooooooooooooooo much about Pokemon! So, here I am! It’s an honor to meet you, sir! I admire, literally, everything you do! You’re just WONDERFUL! This is such an honor! I love you so much!”  
Prof. Oak laughed heartily and began to blush. “Thank you, June. I’m grateful for this opportunity to meet you!”  
June looked stunned. “He’s grateful… meeting... me!” June hands grabbed at her heart. “Sir, I am nothing compared to your greatness! The honor is nothing but mine!”  
Prof. Oak laughed again. “This inspires a poem within me!”  
Oh, no… I thought to myself.  
“Miltank,” Prof. Oak began. “It carries its own weight, offerings to plenty.”  
I stared blankly at the screen. Wha…?  
“Oh, my gosh!!” June’s voice rang out in the building, making even the professor jump. “An original Prof. Oak poem! And I witnessed its creation firsthand! I could just DIE! This is the greatest day of my LIFE!”  
My hand crashed into my face.  
Prof. Oak laughed once again. Suddenly, his face turned deadly serious. “June, I enjoyed our conversation, but would you mind if I spoke to Gary in private for a while?”  
“Yes, sir,” June said dreamily, standing up and almost seeming to drift away on air towards a chair where she landed softly, lost in space, smiling at the ceiling.  
I sat in the chair and grabbed the receiver. “Professor?”  
“Gary,” Prof. Oak said firmly. “Are you alright?”  
I nodded. “Yes. I am.”  
“If you haven’t spoken to your mother, I insist you do so right now.”  
“I just got off the phone with her.”  
“How are you doing on your journey? I see you have only collected one Pokemon since we last spoke.”  
I sighed loudly. “I know, sir. I haven’t collected much, and I haven’t gained any Badges. I’m in Dark City right now, trying to beat Cleopatra.”  
“Cleopatra, eh? Well, good luck, my boy. She won’t be easy.”  
“Yeah… I know…”  
Prof. Oak sighed, his eyes closed.   
I stared at him silently, awaiting his next words, knowing the small talk was now over.  
Prof. Oak opened his eyes and stared at me solemnly. He took a very deep, long breath, and let it out. “Gary.”  
“Professor.”  
“Aly,” he started.  
A lump formed in my throat that wouldn’t leave, no matter how many times I swallowed.  
“Gary. I’m really glad to see that you’re alright. We all know that you were with her. Everyone in Pallet was...” He paused on his words. “...anxious to hear from you. I must say, I was very shocked when you traded Baltoy for Dugtrio without even calling me or anyone to let us know you were okay, but I figured you were still torn up about Aly and maybe just needed some more time. Calling me was going to lead to the conversation we’re having now, inevitably. Nobody wants to have that talk. In a sense, though I wanted you to call and check in, even I must admit, it wasn’t the chat I was exactly looking forward to. Every once in a blue moon I’ve had to have one of these kinds of discussions with Trainers for one reason or another, and I’ll tell you, it never gets any easier. But I am very glad you did call in. I’m glad to see that you are okay. In a different sense, I’m sure you’re not, but you are looking alright considering the circumstances.”  
“Thank you, Professor,” I said lowly, not taking my eyes off of him.  
“Gary,” he continued. “Where is Kiwi?”  
My eyes shut as I shook my head. “I haven’t seen her, Professor. I’m sorry.”  
Prof. Oak nodded, staring at me firmly. “I understand, son.”  
My gaze fell to my lap.  
“Gary.”  
“Yes?”  
“I have an important favor to ask of you.”  
“Okay,” I agreed, not knowing what it was, but somehow, feeling that I was willing to do it.  
“It’s about Aly,” Prof. Oak stated.  
I looked up now. “Huh? Aly?”  
“Well,” Prof. Oak said slowly, not taking his eyes off of me. His eyes were as hard as stone, not showing any emotion in them. “Aly’s Pokemon.”  
“Her Pokemon?”  
“Yes, Gary.”  
“What about her Pokemon?”  
“She caught quite a lot of them, Gary.”  
I waited for him as he paused.  
“They are with me, now. They are doing well. They get along with the other Pokemon, and they are doing okay here. They were very shocked hearing that Aly wouldn’t be coming back for them. Many of them ran away, no longer bound to her, nor this place. Many were very sad as they left. The few who did stay, we are helping through this difficult process. She loved her Pokemon a great deal.” Prof. Oak’s eyes seemed to glimmer with tears for a second, but in a sharp blink, they returned back again, making me question if I had seen them tear up in the first place.  
“That’s good, Professor,” I responded, still wondering what favor he had to ask of me.  
“Gary. There is only but one problem,” Prof. Oak mentioned.  
“Yes, sir?” I asked shakily.  
“Ivysaur.”  
“Ivysaur?”  
“Yes,” Prof. Oak nodded. “She’d called me many times, late at night, crying about her disobedient Ivysaur. She has a very bad temper and didn’t listen to her often. Apparently, the last time she called me, she said she was doing okay and they were getting better at working together. But since then, well… that was the last time I had heard from her. After her mother heard about Aly’s passing, she rushed to Lavender Town. Aly’s Pokemon were eventually collected and sent to me. As I said, many left upon hearing of what happened to Aly. We can’t keep them here if they choose to leave. Many were very, very close to Aly. Not surprisingly, her cat Pokemon were utterly distraught. Of her cat Pokemon, only her Persian stayed with us. Her three Skitty and Glameow departed on their own.”  
I nodded silently.  
“A few of her Pokemon still remain here, but who knows for how long,” Prof. Oak went on. “Ivysaur was always with Aly. She never stayed with us here at the Lab. She was always the Pokemon Aly complained about the most, though. Ever since hearing of Aly’s passing, she has been very defiant and has been fighting with many of the Pokemon here.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Professor.” There was an uncomfortable silence as I began to get less and less patient, feeling my heart beat inside of my chest harder with the slowly passing time, waiting for what Prof. Oak wanted to ask of me.  
“Gary.” Prof. Oak paused. “Do you remember your Charmander? When you first decided to raise him despite his rough behavior?”  
“Yes.”  
“And even after the life threatening danger he put you in, you stuck by him and raised him into what he is today.”  
“Yes.”  
“I need that kind of determination,” Prof. Oak said, leaning closer towards the screen I was viewing him from. “Tracey and I both agree that you would be the perfect person to take care of Ivysaur!”  
I stuttered a jumble of nonsense words to the professor in shock.   
Prof. Oak stared at me solemnly.  
“What did you just say?” I finally managed.  
“Gary, I am asking you to take care of Aly’s Ivysaur!” Prof. Oak spoke very loud and clear, almost angrily, at me.  
I could only stare at him in horror. I was afraid to ask him what he had just said again, but the question hung on the tip of my tongue.  
“Gary!”  
“P-P-P-P-Professor!”  
“What do you say?” he asked me in a calmer voice.  
“Prof. Oak.” I shook my head. “This is such a surprise, sir. I don’t know what to say!”  
“Do you need time to think about this?”  
“NO!” I shouted, though I didn’t mean to. “I just mean… I’ll…” My words were caught in my throat.  
“If you can’t, it’s okay, Gary. We just figured you’d be the best one to handle it. Once Robin gets in touch again, we can ask him, but we thought you were the best candidate to be honest.”  
“Wait!” I said quickly. “I can do it! I’m just… so taken back by this! But, I will raise Ivysaur! I’ll gladly take her! Please, Professor! I insist!”  
Prof. Oak eyed me hard for a long while before finally nodding his head. “Porygon-Z and Ivysaur it is, then.”  
I nodded my head. “Yes, sir.” I grabbed two of the Poke Balls from my belt as Prof. Oak left the screen to grab the Pokemon he would be sending to me.  
When Prof. Oak finally reappeared, the serious look on his face remained.  
We exchanged Pokemon.  
I felt like Kingdra would do great for Prof. Oak’s research, and could use some time in a wide open, water based area with some friendly Pokemon, so I exchanged her for Porygon-Z.  
Weepinbell was exchanged for Ivysaur.  
“Thank you, Gary,” Prof. Oak nodded.  
I nodded back, not saying anything.  
“Good luck on your journey. And collect more Pokemon! And inform me the second you find Kiwi!”  
“Right!”  
The screen went black.  
My heart was beating at one million miles per hour. I stayed in the chair, staring at the black screen.  
“Hey! I’m trying to use the phone!” someone complained from behind me.  
I turned around to see an angry, though pretty, girl glaring at me, her red hair resting on her shoulders, her blue eyes gleaming deeply at me.  
I stood up shakily and walked away from her, stumbling towards the door like a drunkard, my legs barely able to hold me up.  
“Gary?” I thought I heard June call out to me.  
I ignored it and walked out of the Pokemon Center, not looking around, completely in shock, dazed. Before my legs felt ready to give out, they stopped walking, and my body took the chance to inhale some fresh air a few times. I thought I heard the door to the Pokemon Center open and close. “Come on out! Everybody!”  
I had to see this for myself. I couldn’t believe it otherwise.  
The five Pokemon appeared.  
Porygon-Z stared around at everybody, floating around and getting uncomfortably close in everyone’s face.  
It floated up into Hoothoot’s face, who hooted angrily, flapping his wings, and Porygon-Z made a loud screech back and floated down to Dugtrio.  
Dugtrio hid underground, and Porygon-Z moved over to Primeape.  
“APEAPEAPE!!!!” Primeape took a swing at Porygon-Z, who moved backwards at the last second and floated over to Ivysaur.  
“Ivy…” Ivysaur growled, glaring at Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z made a short noise and, hovering in the air, turned itself upside down and circled around her body, spinning.  
“SAUR! Ivysaur!” Ivysaur used Razor Leaf on Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z dodged left and right, spinning in all different kinds of directions, avoiding the attack easily, and then stopped. It hung upside down, not moving, and then floated over to me, spinning around me rapidly.  
I wasn’t sure where to move or what to do. I just tried to keep my eyes on it as it kept circling me. “Um… welcome, Porygon-Z?” I spoke uncertainly. “You’re one of latest members of the team and I’m glad to finally be able to meet you properly!”  
Porygon-Z let out a loud, mechanical noise that slammed into my brain, forcing me to cry out and make me close my eyes and cover my ears. My entire head hurt! When the noise ended, Porygon-Z was gone!  
I looked around frantically. “Porygon-Z!” I called out. “Where are you?”  
My other Pokemon were also looking around, confused.  
Oh, no! I realized. I just lost my new Pokemon already?!  
“AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” I heard a girl shriek.  
With a gasp, I ran towards the scream and found a lady nearby the Pokemon Center, Porygon-Z circling her head nonstop. “Porygon-Z!” I ran up to them and returned it to its Poke Ball. “That’s enough!”  
The lady looked at me in horror and ran away, shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
I sighed and looked down at Porygon-Z’s Poke Ball. Smiling, I looked up at the other Pokemon who had followed me.   
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Dugtrio.  
“Huh? Ivysaur!” I ran past my three Pokemon and back to the spot where I had left Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur was still there, pawing at the ground.  
“Ivysaur!” I breathed a sigh of relief.  
Ivysaur growled at me.  
I stopped a few feet away from her and knelt down slowly. “Ivysaur. Do you remember me?”  
She kept glaring, growling louder.  
I sighed sadly. “Ivysaur. I know you are upset about Aly. I can’t replace her for you, but I will do the best I can to take care of you. Let’s work together and fulfill what Aly would have wanted you to be. The very best that you could be. I may train a little bit different than her, but I promise I have good intentions for you and I’ll love you with everything inside of me. Can we try to work together?” I slowly extended my hand out to her.  
Ivysaur looked at my hand. Vines shot out from her bulb and whacked my shoulders, throwing me back harshly.  
“Gary!” a voice rang out as I screamed from my stinging shoulders.  
I grabbed my pained shoulders, curling up into a ball.  
Someone placed their hand on my back.  
“PRIMEAPE!” Primeape’s voice rang strongly.  
At Primeape’s voice, I uncurled myself and turned to see what was wrong. I saw June first, who was kneeling next to me.  
“Are you okay?” she asked me.  
I didn’t answer, but instead turned to Primeape, who was yelling at Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur turned her head and closed her eyes, ignoring him.  
Primeape kept talking strictly to Ivysaur.  
Dugtrio went over to the two and stopped in the middle of them, facing Ivysaur. “Trio Trio!” He smiled at her. “Trio! Trio!”  
Ivysaur turned to Dugtrio and stared him in the eyes.  
“Trio!” Dugtrio inched closer to Ivysaur.  
“Ivy…SAAAAAUR!” Ivysaur used Vine Whip and smacked Dugtrio, forcing him back into Primeape, knocking them both over!  
Primeape got up immediately and stomped over Dugtrio, walking right on top of him, to get at Ivysaur!  
“RETURN!” I recalled both Pokemon back just as Ivysaur turned to attack Primeape, Primeape ready to fight Ivysaur. This is gonna be a trip, I thought with a sigh, returning my other two Pokemon as well.  
“Gary...” June said from behind me.  
I turned to see her eyes full of tears.   
My eyes immediately began to match hers.  
June stepped up to me and embraced me in a hug, which I returned with my own tight hold onto her.  
The second I had seen her tear filled eyes, I knew.  
I knew that she knew.  
I knew that she knew we had an unexpected member of our team now joining us.  
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Dugtrio.  
Porygon-Z.  
And Aly’s Ivysaur.


	54. Seeking Common Ground

“Gary, you should save Primeape for if you encounter her Sneasel, or that Tyranitar,” June was telling me. “Fighting moves are super effective against Ice types and Dark types, and Sneasel is both. So that’s twice as much damage than if it were just one of the two types. And Fighting moves are great against Rock types, too. Tyranitar is Rock and Da-”  
“I’m not an idiot, June!” I frowned at her. “I know what I’m doing!”  
June glared back. “Oh, really? It sure didn’t look like you knew what you were doing out there when you lost to her Tyranitar with your Charmeleon in the exact same way that you did the first time you fought her!”  
I ignored her comment and looked away.  
“Gary, won’t you please think about this?” She grabbed my shoulder and stopped walking. “Gary!” I tried to brush her hand off of me, but she grabbed me with both hands and forced me to stop, turning me around. She had a mournful look on her face. “I see it, too,” June spoke sadly.  
My face softened just a bit. “Huh?”  
“I see that look on Charmeleon’s face,” she explained. “Every time he battles that brute, he puts his entire heart into those matches, and comes up short. The pain, the shock, the disappointment. The frustration. I see it all. You see it, too, Gary. I know you want Charmeleon to win, but you can’t let pride blind you. Charmeleon doesn’t deserve to go through this! You love Charmeleon! Show it! Please!”  
Our eyes never left each other’s as we stood outside, a gentle breeze blowing just strands of June’s hair into her face. It wasn’t as cold out today as it had been before.  
“June, trust in me,” I told her. “The Obfuscous Badge is mine this time.” I gently removed her hands from my shoulders and continued towards the Gym.  
“Gary, did you at least get Butterfree? You really shouldn’t risk anything!” June called after me. “You should be prepared!”  
My body came to a stop at the Gym door.  
June walked up next to me as I knocked.  
A minute later, the door opened and Cleopatra stood there, towering over me, very close.  
I backed up a couple of steps, embarrassed, and looked up in her eyes.  
She wore black shoes and black stretch pants with a lightweight, white jacket zipped up. Without a word, she turned around and walked into her Gym.  
June and I followed quickly.  
The scene was the same as always, for the most part.  
The referee, wearing the familiar clothes she always had, was in the middle of the battlefield, throwing kicks at Bisharp, as Bisharp dodged and returned its own set of dangerous kicks and punches.  
June gasped as she watched the referee just barely dodge the blade covered arms and legs the vicious Pokemon was throwing her way.  
The two stopped fighting as Cleopatra walked past them and entered her side of the field.  
Bisharp and the referee bowed, and then they took their places, Bisharp next to Cleopatra, the referee outside of the battlefield.  
June and I walked forward and took our places, too. June sat in a chair outside of the field on the opposite side from the referee, and I stood on my side of the field.  
“Today will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle between Dark City Gym Leader Cleopatra, and Gary from Pallet Town!” the referee announced. “The Trainer to defeat all of the opponent’s Pokemon is declared the winner! There will be no time limit! Let the battle start, now!”  
“Drapion, GO!” Cleopatra threw the Ultra Ball.  
With a roar, Drapion entered.  
“Porygon-Z, it’s time!” I debuted my Pokemon.  
With a loud, sharp, electronic whine, Porygon-Z made its presence known.  
“Well, isn’t that different?” Cleopatra remarked, surprised.  
I nodded with a smile. “Okay, let’s use…” I stopped as Porygon-Z floated right past Drapion and over to Cleopatra!  
Cleopatra’s eyes widened as Porygon-Z circled her body from head to toe and back up, and then stopped in front of her face. Porygon-Z spun in place and started crackling with electricity.  
The Gym Leader backed up, her mouth hung open, confusion on her face.  
With a sharp cry, Porygon-Z suddenly let loose a thin spark of electricity and hit Cleopatra with it!  
Cleopatra gasped and hit the floor, laughing!  
Porygon-Z was tickling Cleopatra using electricity!  
Cleopatra rolled around on the floor, holding her body, laughing hysterically as everyone else in the room stared in shock.  
“BISHARP!” Bisharp shouted, swinging at Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z ducked the swipe just in time, and then began circling Bisharp!  
Bisharp let out an angry yell and swiped at Porygon-Z furiously, but Porygon-Z dodged every move with ease.  
Cleopatra stood up and glared at Porygon-Z, and then turned her eyes to me. The infuriated Trainer’s hair was sticking up straight in the air. “WHAT IS THIS?” she raged, red in the face. “DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A DAMN GAME TO YOU?!?”  
“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!!” I stammered in terror, backing up a couple of feet, my heart a completely nervous wreck, slamming into my chest. I was terrified of Cleopatra right now.  
Even her funny new hairdo wasn't enough to melt the ice coating her body and words.  
“Porygon-Z, CUT IT OUT AND GET BACK HERE!” I demanded.  
Porygon-Z tumbled through the air in place in front of Bisharp for a few seconds, and then finally glided back over to its position. It let out a loud yell that made everyone cover their ears and scream.  
“STOP IIIIIIIIT!!” My ears were blaring!  
Prof. Oak was right. This thing was really a headache. No wonder he wanted to get rid of it!  
When the loud screeching was finally over, I opened my eyes, but closed then again from the sharp pain now stabbing my head. Slowly, I opened them again, trying to see through my teary eyes.  
Cleopatra was shaking her head, trying to clear it after Porygon-Z's cry.  
Bisharp stood at attention, leering threateningly at my Pokemon.  
The referee had her hands covering her face.  
June had her head in her hands, in her lap.  
Drapion was glaring at Porygon-Z, awaiting orders.  
I wiped my eyes. “Porygon-Z, use Thunder!”  
Cleopatra watched as Porygon-Z started to spark and shiver hard in place, hovering, and a huge beam of electricity fired out at Drapion.  
Drapion roared with pain as it was hit. It stumbled back several steps and shook its head.  
“Swords Dance!” Cleopatra told her Pokemon.  
Drapion’s arms started to glow purple and it waved them in seemingly no special pattern in front of it. The move ended, Drapion’s Attack now raised even higher.  
“Use Thunder once more!”  
Drapion took another blast of Thunder, but it didn’t go down, shaking its head and then roaring furiously at Porygon-Z.  
We’re hurting it, I was sure. That thing isn’t that tough, no matter how strong of a front it wants to put up.  
“Swords Dance once again!”  
Drapion swung its glowing arms around again, raising its Attack even further.  
She’s trying to take us out in one shot, I realized, and pulled out my Pokedex to remind myself what other moves Porygon-Z knew. “Tri Attack!”  
Three dots, one red, one blue, and one yellow, landed the points of an invisible triangle in front of Porygon-Z’s head, and between them, they were connected by a transparent, white triangle. With a loud shout, the triangle flew at Drapion.  
Drapion was shoved backwards and lost its balance, dropping to the floor.  
“Yeah!” I cheered excitedly.  
“Get up!” Cleopatra commanded Drapion.  
With a grunt, Drapion pushed itself up to its feet.  
I bared my teeth in frustration.  
“Swords Dance!” Cleopatra said again.  
Drapion raised its Attack even further.  
We can’t let Drapion touch us, I told myself. One hit and we’ll be finished! “Use Zap Cannon! Quick!”  
Porygon-Z’s body shivered harder than ever as it tumbled in place through the air and crackled with electricity. A ball formed in front of it, sparking as if with dark electricity. The object then flew Drapion.  
“Send it back! Use Knock Off!” Cleopatra was trying to rub her hair back down into place. Her hair refused to stay down from the shock Porygon-Z gave her earlier.  
Drapion’s claw was covered in dark sparks and spirals as it raised it high and smacked away the Zap Cannon!  
The move came back at Porygon-Z, who started twitching sporadically in place. With a loud cry, it was hit and dropped down hard. My Pokemon was convulsing, now Paralyzed.  
“Now, Earthquake!”  
Drapion lifted a foot again, but when it came down, Drapion instead bent over and started to spark, roaring in pain.  
“Huh?” I let out in confusion.  
“Drapion, get up!” Cleopatra spat out in shock. She had now grabbed her hair in her hands and was trying to hold it down, tugging on it. “Attack it!”  
“Gary, it's Paralyzed! Do something!” June informed me.  
Porygon-Z let out a kind of electronic chime noise as it ascended into the air, swaying like a buoy in water.  
“Zap Cannon!”  
Porygon-Z used Zap Cannon again and hit Drapion this time, toppling it once more.  
“YES!” I shouted joyously.  
Porygon-Z and I waited, staring at Drapion. Waiting for the call of its defeat.  
“Drapion, shake it off, now! Get up and attack!”  
Drapion twitched and began to push itself up.  
“Zap Cannon! Keep it down this time, Porygon-Z! GO!”  
Porygon-Z tumbled in place rapidly, finally firing another blast at Drapion.  
“Iron Tail!” Cleopatra spoke sharply.  
Drapion’s tail turned to pure iron as it stood up and swung at Porygon-Z’s attack. Its tail collided with the ball of electricity... and they stuck together!  
June and I gasped, Porygon-Z releasing some kind of noise that I felt may have also been of surprise, but the referee and Cleopatra seemed to expect this.  
Drapion’s Iron Tail, now sticking to the electric ball, continued to fly at Porygon-Z. The attack collided with my Pokemon and a dark cloud of smoke covered the field in an explosion.  
I covered my eyes against the wind and waited for the smoke to fade. Finally, I looked up to see Porygon-Z on the ground, defeated, whining just a little bit.  
“Porygon-Z is unable to battle. Drapion wins!” the referee ruled.  
I stared in shock, breathing hard. “Oh, man...” I breathed lightly. With a nod, I returned my Pokemon and stared at its Poke Ball. “You were excellent, Porygon-Z. Thanks for a great battle!”  
Drapion was heaving heavily, exhausted, which gave me confidence.  
I grabbed my next Poke Ball with determination. “Let’s do it then, Ivysaur!”  
Ivysaur came out of her Poke Ball in a beam of light. “Ivy! IVYSAUR!”  
“Okay, Ivysaur! I want you to use Sweet Scent!”  
Ivysaur didn’t move, but growled at Drapion.  
Drapion stared back, breathing hard.  
“Ivysaur, I said to use Sweet Scent! Now!” I said loudly.  
Ivysaur sprayed a pink mist from the tip of her bulb into the air at Drapion.  
The opposing Pokemon started to sway in place, hypnotized by the aroma.  
“An Earthquake will end this! Do it now!” Cleopatra spoke out.  
Drapion didn’t move and continued swaying in place.  
“Now use Sleep Powder!”  
“IVY!” Instead, Ivysaur ran forward towards Drapion!  
“Ivysaur, what are you doing?”  
Ivysaur’s body was surrounded by a golden force field and her body was coated in silver as she continued to charge! She collided with it, knocking it out of its trance and to the ground.  
Drapion snarled ferociously as it got back up.  
“It’s close! Use Fire Fang, now!” Cleopatra instructed.  
Drapion roared and leaned forward quickly, its fangs covered in fire.  
“Ivysaur, stay still and use Sleep Powder at close range!”  
Ivysaur leaped out of the way and used her vines to wrap around Drapion’s throat, holding it back!  
It was a power struggle as Drapion tried to push back against Ivysaur as she struggled to hold back Drapion with her vines.  
“Then a Pin Missle should take care of that thing!” Cleopatra insisted.  
Drapion’s claws glowed white and it pointed them at Ivysaur.  
“Saur?” Ivysaur said in shock.  
“Ivysaur, watch out!”  
“SAAAAAUR!” Ivysaur challenged Drapion, and stood her ground.  
White pins fired at Ivysaur from Drapion’s claws.  
“SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!!!” Ivysaur used Razor Leaf to collide with the white pins and block the attack!  
“Ivysaur!” Is she nuts??  
She wasn’t listening to me, but she knew what she was doing, too.  
“Ivysaur, this isn’t the way to battle with a Trainer!” I called out angrily. “I believe in your power! I know you’re strong, but we’re a team! You have to listen to your Trainer! Now I’m telling you to use Sleep Powder, so listen to me and do it! Trust me!”  
Ivysaur turned her head to me and growled, but she did use Sleep Powder on Drapion.  
“Fire Fang!” Cleopatra smirked.  
Drapion’s fangs were set on fire and it leaned into the Sleep Powder! The blue powder met with Drapion’s fire coated jaws and were immediately burned to ashes.  
“SAAAAAAAAUURRR!” Ivysaur called helplessly as Drapion set down upon her and sunk its fangs into her. Her voice rose in pain.  
“NOOOOO!” I also let out in disbelief.  
Cleopatra smiled, having let go of her hair, which stuck back up, reaching for the ceiling again.  
Drapion let go of Ivysaur and Ivysaur went tumbling.  
“Ivysaur, get up!” I pleaded.  
Ivysaur growled and immediately hopped back onto her feet, growling.  
Cleopatra inhaled a sharp gasp that could have led to a horror movie girl’s scream. “IMPOSSIBLE!” she accused.  
A laugh escaped my throat to show my joy at her reaction, but secretly, even I was astonished by Ivysaur’s survival.  
“There is NO WAY! How can that Ivysaur have survived? Drapion’s Attack is just too high! Ivysaur are weak to Fire moves!” Cleopatra was flat out whining at this point!  
“You’re underestimating the wrong Pokemon,” I winked.  
Ivysaur turned to me suddenly and to my surprise, began to yell at me angrily!  
“Huh?” My joy suddenly sunk.  
“Saur! Ivy Ivy Ivy! Saur Saur Saur! Ivysaur Ivysaur Ivy Ivy!!” She stopped and growled at me.  
“Wha…?” I asked, not understanding what was wrong.  
“She’s mad at you!” June called.  
I turned to June. “I think I knew that, but thanks,” I said sarcastically.  
June frowned. “Fine. Never mind, then.”  
“Okay, June. I’m sorry. What did she say?”  
“She’s mad because she was doing just fine before you gave her any orders. Now, you made her take a really powerful attack for nothing. She thinks you’re just getting in her way.”  
I turned to Ivysaur and stared into her angry eyes.  
Ivysaur growled at me even louder, and then turned back to Drapion.  
My eyes tightened as my temper started picking up. My lips flattened against each other. “HEY!”  
Everyone’s eyes went to me.  
Ivysaur ignored me.  
“You listen to me, now! I may not be the perfect Trainer, but you and I are a team! I know you’re a pretty difficult Pokemon to get along with. I understand that you expect and demand, and do deserve, respect. But, damn it, Ivysaur, so do I! If I make a mistake, we go through it together! If you make a mistake, we go through it together! We’re a team and together, we’ll learn how to sync and battle as one! But by getting mad over an error I make, you’re not making this any easier! We have to learn together and... and... grow together! You and I are gonna beat Cleopatra and her Pokemon as a team, and the Obfucsous Badge will be ours. Now mine, not yours, but ours! We’ll win it! Together!”  
Ivysaur didn’t react to my attempt to reach out to her.  
There was now only silence in the Gym.  
I took a few deep breaths, aggravated at her lack of response, but hoping maybe I got through. “So shape up the attitude! I don’t demand anything different than what you demand of me. I acknowledge your incredible power and worth. Give me the chance to show you my worth and power and battle alongside me!”  
Ivysaur turned her head ever so slightly towards me, and soon after, she looked back at Drapion.  
“Enough!! If you can’t control your own Pokemon, this match is already won! Use Earthquake!” Cleopatra broke into the silence.  
“Ivysaur, Sweet Scent!”  
Drapion lifted its foot.  
“SAAAURRR!” Ivysaur used Vine Whip instead, wrapping the vines around Drapion’s other foot that was still on the ground, and flipping it up, dropping Drapion on its back.  
“IVYSAUR!!” I exploded.  
Ivysaur looked back at me and just stared.  
To my complete surprise, she solemnly nodded.  
I didn’t quite understand, but I nodded back. “Okay… Um...” Focus, Gary! I scolded myself. “Right!” I stared strongly at Ivysaur. I have to be strong, I figured. Ivysaur is a very headstrong Pokemon, so I must have to give my orders to her with confidence, as she expects me to be strong, just as she is. This is what she expects of me. Not to timidly ask her to do a move. This isn’t a choice! She has to listen to me! “Use Sweet Scent!”  
Ivysaur’s Sweet Scent filled the room as Drapion got up to its feet.  
Drapion was overtaken and ignored Cleopatra as she demanded an Earthquake from it.  
“Synthesis!”  
Ivysaur’s bulb glowed white and her entire body sparkled yellow as she healed herself. The glowing faded and she cried out triumphantly.  
“Drapion, focus yourself!” Cleopatra’s hands were balling into fists now.  
“Now, Double-Edge attack!”  
Ivysaur rapidly ran at Drapion as it shook its head and gazed in shock at her, roaring as it was taken down. She stood on top of Drapion, not moving, and finally flinched, feeling the pain of the recoil damage from using the powerful move.  
“Drapion is unable to battle. Ivysaur is the winner!” the referee declared.  
“IVY IVY!” Ivysaur shouted at Drapion, hopping off of its beaten body.  
Drapion didn’t move.  
“SAAAAAUR!” Ivysaur charged at Drapion and using Double-Edge again against the defeated Pokemon!  
“Ivysaur! What do you think you’re doing?” I couldn’t believe what I had just seen.  
Drapion was tossed like a dummy, groaning on the floor, barely moving.  
Ivysaur growled and charged at Drapion again.  
“Ivysaur! STOP IT!” What the hell is she doing?  
“Return!” Cleopatra returned Drapion.  
Ivysaur skid to a stop right where Drapion was before being retreated and glared at Cleopatra. “IVY! Ivysaur!”  
Cleopatra stared back. “Very interesting…” she remarked. “That language will get you nowhere, little one. GO!”  
Bisharp flew at Ivysaur and stopped but a few inches from her face.  
“Whoa! Use Leech Seed!” I said.  
The tip of Ivysaur’s bulb produced a seed that shot out at Bisharp.  
“Sharp!” In the blink of an eye, Bisharp swiped at the seed.  
The seed split down the middle and hit the floor, dead.  
“Whoa!” I cried out as Ivysaur also cried out and took a step back. She then growled, taking two steps forward, showing no fear.  
“Iron Head!” Cleopatra gave the next orders.  
Bisharp’s blade on its head sharpened and it charged at Ivysaur.  
“Razor Leaf!” I wasn’t able to think up a more helpful move in the moment.  
“SAAAUR!” Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, but Bisharp swung its blade at the leaves and wasn’t slowed down in the slightest. “IVYSAUUUUR!” Ivysaur was hit with Iron Head and flew into the air, coming down hard.  
“Ivysaur! You okay?”  
Ivysaur shook her head and leered back at me. “Ivysaur!”  
I toughened up, both on the inside and the visible outside, knowing that’s what she wanted. Knowing I had to be strong for her. Knowing she was just fine! “Sweet Scent!”  
“Swords Dance!”  
Bisharp’s blade covered arms crossed over its chest as Ivysaur used Sweet Scent. Cleopatra’s Pokemon spun in place rapidly and a strong wind blew the Sweet Scent away.  
“Guillotine, now!” Cleopatra was looking to end the fight right here with a one-hit KO move like that!  
The blades on Bisharp’s elbows glowed light blue and it went after Ivysaur.  
“Ivysaur, watch out!” I panicked. “Sleep Powder!”  
“IVYSAUR!” Ivysaur didn’t move.  
“Ivysaur!” I freaked out impatiently. “I said to move it! Don’t just stand there doing nothing! You can’t survive that kind of move!”  
Ivysaur kept her eyes on Bisharp and crouched down lower, waiting.  
“IVYSAAAAAUUURR!!” I bellowed.  
Ivysaur suddenly started to glow red.  
Bisharp raised its claws, ready to strike down and finish off Ivysaur. Suddenly, it froze! Bisharp’s eyes started to glow red.  
“Hey!” I exclaimed. “Is that…?”  
Swagger. The opponent becomes Confused, but its Attack is also increased.  
“It is!”  
Bisharp shouted out, glaring at Ivysaur, and raised a blade at her. Its blades were no longer glowing, so it wasn’t using Guillotine, but they still looked dangerous.  
“Saur!” Ivysaur challenged Bisharp, not budging, not glowing red anymore.  
The red in Bisharp’s eyes remained as the blade swung down and landed right next to Ivysaur. It swung at the ground repeatedly as Ivysaur slowly backed away. It then started to bash its head into the floor over and over again, swinging its blades, completely Confused.  
“BISHARP! FOCUS!” Cleopatra was swinging her own fists in front of her, towards Bisharp, completely enraged. “Get the Ivysaur! Not the ground!”  
Bisharp, its eyes still red, looked up at Ivysaur.  
“Now we can do Leech Seed!”  
“IvySAUR!” Ivysaur tried to use Leech Seed once more.  
This time, it hit Bisharp, and the seed opened up, vines coming from the seed and surrounding Bisharp, draining its health as Bisharp called out in pain.  
“Another Synthesis, Ivysaur!” My heart was pounding at the way this match was turning out.  
“Bisharp, get to using Metal Sound!”  
Bisharp stood up, still Confused, but raised its arms and rubbed the blades together, creating a terribly high pitched SCHHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!  
My fingers dug as deep into my ears as they could while I glared at Bisharp, groaning through the sound.  
Ivysaur couldn’t use Synthesis. She crouched down and screamed out desperately.  
Cleopatra and the referee didn’t seem bothered by the noise at all as they stood still, watching the battle.  
June was in her chair, her hands over her ears, yelling out angrily.  
Metal Sound would lower Ivysaur’s Special Defense.  
Cleopatra said something, but I couldn’t quite hear her since my ears were still ringing.  
But I recognized the attack Bisharp did.  
Iron Head.  
Bisharp’s blade shined like freshly polished metal as it ran at Ivysaur.  
By the time Ivysaur looked up, Bisharp collided with her and tossed her across the field. She rolled and ended up on her back.  
I immediately noticed the constant drips of blood. “Ivysaur!” I gasped, grabbing her Poke Ball.  
Ivysaur growled as she rolled over and got to her feet. She looked down at the blood on the floor that continued to leak from her forehead.  
I need to return her, I knew. But what good will that do? She’s still gonna be bleeding. I can’t use her like this. I should call her out altogether and not use her anymore in this match, even if she can still fight.  
Ivysaur’s legs began to quiver underneath her. Her head fell into the small puddle of blood. She struggled to push herself back up. She screamed out at Bisharp, and then collapsed, her whole body sitting atop her own blood.  
“Ivysaur is unable to battle! Bisharp is the winner!” the referee announced.  
“Ivysaur!” I ran to her side and knelt down by her, placing my hand on her gently. “I won’t let them get away with this. That Badge is ours, Ivysaur! You helped us to win this battle. I promise. We’ve already won. This isn’t over!”  
Ivysaur groaned and looked up at me, her eyes opening slowly. They closed again and she didn’t move.  
I returned her to her Poke ball and looked up at Bisharp.  
Its eyes were no longer red. It wasn’t Confused anymore.  
“One moment!” The referee ran to a black bag that I hadn’t really noticed before, far away on the other side of the Gym floor, and pulled out a spray bottle and a rag. Cleopatra watched expectantly, still trying to keep her hair down, as the referee ran back and sprayed the blood on the floor and wiped it up with the rag before returning back to the bag, placing the bottle and rag beside it, and ran back to her spot. “You may now proceed with the battle!”  
Returning to my place, I grabbed my last Poke Ball. “Charmeleon, go!”  
“GARY! YOU KNOW WHAT HER LAST POKÉMON WILL BE!!” June’s voice was instant, interrupting Charmeleon from firing his flames into the air as he typically does and making him look back at June. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?? WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID, DAMNIT!!!”  
There’s a switch somewhere inside of me I try to forget exists.  
June had forcefully just flipped it.  
My entire body turned to June on command and my legs marched towards her as if on autopilot. That tiny voice in the back of my head, my good sense that usually tries to be the forefront of my daily considerations, begged me to stop, warning me of future regrets to come if I didn’t, like it always does when my switch is flipped. And as always, it meant nothing to me in this moment.  
June looked like she was regretting her own choice of words, her eyes widening as she gripped the sides of her chair, and her mouth opened to speak. “Ga-”  
“Are you the one out here battling?!” I barked, stopping just a couple of inches from her. “Are you even a Gym Leader anymore?? Who exactly are you trying to learn from, huh? Me? Right! ME! I KNOW what I’m doing! And if I don’t, I will learn! I don’t care about any damn, stupid type advantage, or whatever other inexperienced opinions you have to give me! You quit being a Trainer, so I don’t need to hear a peep out of you! So how about shutting your mouth and letting me trust in my Pokemon? We win with skill and spirit and, and our raw strength combined with the trust we have for each other!” I Inhaled a big, shaky breath, digging for more things to flare out at her. “And you know what? We don’t appreciate someone like you not believing in that trust! You battle your way, and we’ll battle our way! Unlike you and your Pokemon, we actually have trust and work as a team! So how about you butt out until you actually know something about battling with your own damn Pokemon?!”  
June was shaking before me, an unwanted reaction that made my heart beat with the horror of realization of what I had caused.  
Silence filled the entire Gym.  
June’s eyes watered as she silently stood up and walked away, leaving the Gym.  
Slowly, I turned back to Cleopatra.  
She glared at me, shaking her head. “Just like a male,” she commented. “That is no way to treat your girlfriend.”  
“GAAAAHHH!!!” I screamed to the ceiling. “SHE ISN’T MY GIRLFRIEND!!”  
“Well, after what you just did, I believe she certainly never will be,” Cleopatra replied.  
“This is a Gym battle, not counseling,” I snapped, returning to my spot for the battle. “Charmeleon, let’s go! Flamethrower!”  
“Char!” Charmeleon nodded and used Flamethrower to attack.  
“Slice through the fire!”  
“Bisharp!” Bisharp, still being drained all this time by Ivysaur’s Leech Seed, ran to the flames healthily and used Iron Head, the fire separating as it came into contact with its blade!  
“Don’t back down!” I encouraged Charmeleon.  
Bisharp got closer to Charmeleon as Charmeleon continued to use Flamethrower.  
“SHAAAARP!” Bisharp came to a stop and bent over in pain, unable to go on any further, the fire too intense, the Leech Seed still sapping away at its health, and was engulfed in flames. When the fire ceased, the Leech Seed was burned away and Bisharp was down.  
“Bisharp is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner!” the referee determined.  
Charmeleon victoriously blasted the air with streams of fire.  
“Come back,” Cleopatra said in a low voice, returning Bisharp. She looked at me, shaking her head. “Once again, we are here.”  
“There is no once again!” I warned her, balling my hands. “This isn’t gonna be anything like the last time!”  
“Meleon!” Charmeleon agreed and fired into the air again.  
She snickered. “Right,” she said nonchalantly. She threw the last Ultra Ball.  
With a roar, the enormous monster appeared. The strong wind and blinding sand covered the battlefield.  
Charmeleon was smacked repeatedly in the face by the sand, but kept his eyes on Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar looked down at Charmeleon with a smirk.  
“Rock Smash!” I gave the order.  
Charmeleon’s claws glowed white as he charged at Tyranitar and swung repeatedly at it.  
Tyranitar cried out with each hit, staying in place.  
“DON’T STOP!” I pushed on. “It has to be taking damage! It just has to be! Don’t stop! Do not give in!”  
Charmeleon stopped punching and let out a roar at Tyranitar, and then swung rapidly, continuously, constantly, at Tyranitar.  
“Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!” I encouraged him. Rock Smash can lower the opponent’s Defense as well, I convinced myself. A Fighting move on a Tyranitar is major damage due to its Dark and Rock typing. We just have to show that we can break through that tough hide of Tyranitar’s. I won’t let Charmeleon down. I won’t let this battle go to just anyone. Charmeleon deserves this victory! We’ve come too far to let any opponent get the best of us! “Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!”  
“Char! Meel! Char! Meel! Char! Meel! Char! Meel!” Charmeleon grunted.  
“Charmeleon,” I growled, keeping my eyes Tyranitar. I couldn’t believe how strong it was. How easily it was able to endure these hits.  
Finally, Charmeleon cried out from exhaustion and placed both his claws on the ground, gasping for air.  
“And now, it ends.” Cleopatra’s eyes focused on mine. She didn’t speak for a long moment, just filling my body with raining ice cubes telepathically.  
The only sound to be heard was the wind whipping sand throughout the Gym, Charmeleon grunting through the storm.  
The Dark Leader’s eyes moves suddenly to Charmeleon, and she sneered at him. “Earthquake.”  
Tyranitar stomped the ground and knocked Charmeleon onto his back.  
I managed to keep my balance and watched as Charmeleon groaned from the floor. “That’s right, Charmeleon! You can do it!” I raised my fists, willing my Pokemon to keep going. “Get up! You have to! You’re the one to win this match! You want this just as much as I do, right, man?”  
“Char...” Charmeleon didn’t even try to get up. He laid still, shaking his head... Unwilling to get back up?  
No… I thought, my heart dropping, eyes watering. Has Charmeleon had enough? Maybe June was right… Maybe we just can’t win by just willpower. Maybe I was stupid to continue letting Charmeleon go through this. No. I was stupid! I was blind. Prideful. Like June said all along. Worst of all... selfish! Charmeleon went through all of this for me. I took advantage of a friend. Used his life for my stupidity... My pathetic desires and... just childish idiocy!  
Charmeleon was still down and not moving.  
Tyranitar roared to the ceiling, raising its claws high.  
“You’re pathetic,” Cleopatra said unforgivingly.  
I didn’t look up at her, ashamed, embarrassed, knowing she was right. Hot tears squeezed through my closed eyelids as I listened to her harsh words.  
“You believed that by losing, you could have enough heart to pull out some kind of miracle victory in a rematch!” Cleopatra scolded me. “In the process, you were being nothing but selfish and put your Pokemon through unnecessary pain. For nothing! When others give you advice, you turn them away so you can keep your pride and do things the way you want them to be. So in the end, you can claim victory all for yourself, without the help of anybody else. You’re amongst one of the worst kinds of Pokemon Trainers there are! The selfish kind. You don’t care about your Pokemon at all. You're only concerned with winning. Only, you don’t even know how to do that well, either.”  
“NOOOO!” My eyes shot open, Cleopatra a blur behind my tears. “NO! I love my Pokemon! I’d do anything for them! I am not that selfish! I made a mistake! A mistake is not a sign of not loving another!”  
“You’ve made the same mistake three times!” Cleopatra argued.  
“NO!” I said sharply. “NO!” I looked down at Charmeleon, and then looked up at Cleopatra. I let out a light breath. “So far,” I smirked, “it’s still only twice.”  
Cleopatra swiftly turned to Charmeleon.  
He was still on the ground, except that he had raised up one arm and was struggling to push himself up with it. While he struggled, his flame on his tail burst into an even brighter flame and his body was surrounded by a red aura. Blaze Ability had just kicked in.  
Fire moves won’t help us much against a Rock type, I knew. But maybe, just maybe…  
Charmeleon managed to his feet and fired a stream of fire at Tyranitar's chest.  
Tyranitar grunted in surprise and for the first time, its foot actually slid back!  
Charmeleon growled.  
“Rock Slide.” Cleopatra looked up to the ceiling.  
Tyranitar raised its claws and let out a roar, white rings appearing and depositing large boulders to the ground.  
“Earthquake!”  
Tyranitar stomped the ground hard.  
“Charmeleon! MOOOOOVE!” I screamed, knowing there was nothing we could do.  
Charmeleon crouched down, growling, and then leaped into the air in an attempt to dodge the Earthquake.  
Cleopatra glared at me. “Just like old times, eh?” She shook her head pitifully at me.  
My eyes, teeth, lips, fists, entire body! Tightened up and exploded in a deafening roar to anyone and anything that could hear. I couldn't think of anything else I could do. I screamed everything within me, out. Fury. Depression. Desperation. Defeat. Shame. Self loathing. I covered my face with my hands as my wail ended, tears of hatred running down my cheeks.  
But another scream rang where mine ended.  
“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!”  
I lowered my hands and saw Charmeleon was still in the air, reaching up, bellowing loudly.  
My eyes were forced closed as a bright light erupted from Charmeleon’s body, blinding me, filling the Gym. “AAAAAAHH!” I let out, forcing my eyes open. Squinting hard, I could just barely make out Charmeleon’s silhouette in the white light.  
It increased tremendously in size, growing larger, larger, larger! The shape of huge wings sprouted from his back and extended.  
I inhaled until my lungs were filled, my eyes open wide, my mouth wide enough to catch a whole Magikarp in it.  
Charmeleon’s body kept on growing wider and longer.  
The light finally faded and I collapsed in amazement as I stared at a new Pokemon.  
Charizard!  
With a tremendous roar, the dragon twisted his body and swung at the boulders that were inches away from colliding with him with one enormous wing and caught them all! With a hard spin, Charizard tossed them right at Tyranitar!  
Tyranitar screamed out, stunned by what had happened and what was happening now, and the rocks slammed into it, knocking it to the floor!  
Charizard flew into the air and turned, flying towards Tyranitar.  
“CHARIZAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRD!!!” I cheered like a maniac, getting to my feet and bouncing like rubber.  
Charizard. The Flame Pokemon. This is Charmander's final stage. A properly raised Charizard can even survive living inside of a volcano. Charizard are very competitive and often spend time seeking opponents for battle.  
Charizard roared ferociously and neared Tyranitar.  
Cleopatra’s face was priceless. She looked like she was in need of a hospital. I’d never seen anybody so pale in my life!  
“Flamethrowerrrrrrr!”  
Charizard used Flamethrower and Tyranitar roared in anguish, struggling to get up and out of the way.  
“Tyranitar, that lizard is weaker to Rock moves than before! Rock Slide!”  
She’s right, I thought. Charmeleon was weak to Rock moves just by being a Fire type. But now, as a Charizard, he’s also part Flying. Two types that are weak to Rock moves.  
Tyranitar used Rock Slide again.  
Charizard looked up at the boulders and smiled, grunting. It soared up into the air, right at the rocks nearing him, and did a beautiful air show, dodging the rocks with ease! It spun around some rocks and used Flamethrower on other rocks, melting them just enough that when they smashed through the floor, they cooled off quickly, became embedded permanently!  
Tyranitar roared savagely at Charizard, who winked back.  
“Then charge at it and use Crunch!” Cleopatra stomped one foot down impatiently. “Its Blaze Ability is on! IT DOESN’T HAVE MUCH ENERGY LEFT!!!”  
Tyranitar’s fangs glowed brightly as it ran at Charizard.  
I won’t lose, I believed. Not now! “Rock Smash!”  
Charizard raised a claw in the air and it glowed white. He flew quickly to meet up with Tyranitar, who ran at him just as eagerly.  
The two neared each other.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Charizard roared.  
Tyranitar roared.  
Charizard swung his Fighting type move into Tyranitar’s jaws.  
Tyranitar was flung back and crashed through the Gym floor, shaking the place.  
Me, Cleopatra, and the referee were all downed by the collision.  
Charizard landed heavily near Tyranitar, growling.  
Everyone’s eyes were on Tyranitar.  
“Tyranitar is unable to battle!” the referee stated, getting up quickly. “Charizard is the winner! This match goes to Gary from Pallet Town!”  
“YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!” I leapt into the air, overwhelmed and ready to pop!  
The sandstorm faded away as I ran to Charizard and took a strong leap at the enormous lizard, wrapping my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly, burying my head into his extremely warm chest, my eyes overflowing with tears. “I knew you could do it! And I knew you knew you could do it! I never gave up on you, Charizard! You did it!”  
Charizard let out a loud roar and blasted the strongest flame I'd seen from him yet, into the air.  
I clung to Charizard for the longest time, crying, so happy, so proud, before finally letting go of him and sliding to the floor.  
To my immense surprise, Cleopatra was actually smiling at me! Her hair was still standing on end, and now that she was smiling, I wasn't as intimidated and actually found her look very funny.  
I managed to smile, trying not to laugh.  
“That was one of the most surprising battles I’ve ever had,” she said, noticing my smile and patting at her hair before sighing and giving up on it. “I’d say, in the end, you proved me wrong. Your faith in your Pokemon brought out a new power within them. The love between you and your Pokemon is strong, if it isn’t still in need of a considerable amount of more work. You do have a lot to learn, but I admit, you did an amazing job in spite of that. Congratulations.” She held up an open box with a Badge in it. “I remember, in our last battle, I said your Weepinbell was the most impressive fighter in your team. Your Weepinbell is incredible without a doubt, but I must give credit where it is due. Your Charizard responded to you just in time, having the heart to win, and the love and connection with you to evolve and battle with all it had inside. Charizard is indeed the most impressive battler I’ve witnessed from your team of Pokemon. You are a most...” She looked up thoughtfully before returning back to me. “...dedicated Trainer. You deserve this. The Obfuscous Badge is now yours, Gary.”  
I took her comments gratefully and picked up the Badge, holding it into the air. “WE DID IT!”  
Charizard roared happily behind me.

*

I left the Pokemon Center, my six Pokemon with Nurse Joy, and looked around for June. She wasn’t in the building as I had hoped, and I was worried. Had I gone too far? I wondered. Yes. I had. Had I scared her off for good now? Would she hate me forever?  
The sun was still out, beaming high overhead, keeping me just a little bit warmer on this chilly, though comfortable, day.  
Having explored all of Dark City, the path left untrodden before me led out of it. Where’s June? My heart was racing now, my body tightening with anxiousness. Did she leave me? I lowered my head and shoved my hands in my coat pocket. I deserve it. I was completely out of line with her. My eyes continued to scan the city as I turned back to the Pokemon Center, looking into store windows, eyeing every person I saw outside, holding out some kind of hope of finding her.  
Simple Fixin’s  
I looked up sadly at the wooden awning of a small diner proclaiming in big wooden letters the name of the establishment. My now watery eyes lowered through one of the two windows at the front. I blinked repeatedly as, to my surprise, I saw June sitting there with a plate of food, gazing sadly out the window!  
“June!” I said loudly, running into the diner.  
A pretty waitress with her red hair in a bun greeted me with a smile. “Hi there, honey bun! Would-oh, my!” the lady said in surprise as I ran past her and up to June.  
“June!” I exclaimed.  
June turned to me in surprise. “Gary?” She scowled. “Check, please!” she called out.  
I stared down at her plate full of potatoes and something smothered in gravy. “June, you haven’t even eaten!” I sat across from her in the booth she occupied.  
“Get away from me, Gary!” She gazed out the window, wiping at her eyes with a napkin.  
“June, I shouldn’t have said what I said,” I told her. “I’m not here to beg for your forgiveness or ask you to keep journeying with me. I’m here to acknowledge I was wrong and that I truly suck as a person for the disgusting things I said about you. I’m really sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I don't deserve your company. And I appreciate all that you have done for me in the time we’ve known each other.” I stood up and left the booth we were in.  
June made a noticeable movement towards me and grabbed my hand.  
I turned to her.  
She looked back at me with tearful eyes. “I’m sorry, too.”  
I shook my head. “Me and Charizard won our Badge, but you had every right to think I was completely crazy and stupid.”  
June gasped. “Charizard?” she repeated.  
I nodded. “You were concerned about us. About him. I believed we could win, and we did, but you were right to judge me so harshly. We only barely won. And it was all thanks to him evolving. We may not have been able to win otherwise. I was being a selfish Trainer. A child. Win or not, I regret the way I went about it. We thank you for your concern, June. And I apologize for my rudeness. I had no right to say those things to you. Not at all.” I tried to walk away, but June didn’t let go of my hand. “Whoa!” I cried out as she yanked me down to sit next to her.  
June pulled me into a hug and sobbed loudly against my shoulder. “Congratulations, Gary. And, thank you for saying that!”  
I slowly, hesitantly, patted her back. “Yeah… Sure, June.” I sighed, uncomfortable knowing we were being stared at by the entire diner, but grateful in the moment, all the same.

*

“Thank you, Nurse Joy!”  
“No problem, Gary! And congratulations on your new Badge!” Nurse Joy congratulated me.  
I smiled even wider, gazing upon such a perfect, angelic face. “I saw this nice diner just a short walk away from here that I was just thinking might be a nice place for you and I to-AH!AH!AH!AAAHH!OW!NEVERMIND!”  
June yanked me by my ear harshly towards the front door of the Pokemon Center.  
“Hey, kids!” a voice called out to us.  
June and I stopped and turned to see a man behind the counter of the Poke Mart, located right inside this Pokemon Center.  
The man smiled. “We have some fresh supplies of Poke Balls! It’s limited in stock, so you don’t want to miss your chance!”  
June let go of my ear and we walked together towards the man, me rubbing my sore earlobe.  
“We have Poke Balls, Super Potions, Ultra Balls, and a few other items!” The man pointed to a large shelf in the back which had divided sections containing many different items, the prices written on a plate in front of them.  
“I guess I can get some Poke Balls. What’s a Dusk Ball?” I squinted at the much darker Poke Ball.  
The man walked over and picked it up, bringing it over to me.  
I held it carefully, turning it in my hand.  
“That kind of Poke Ball can almost guarantee the capture of a Pokemon if it’s dark in the area,” the man explained. “It could be nighttime, or you’re in a cave.”  
“Hm…” I murmured. “I’ll take a couple of these, and a few more Poke Balls. And also some Super Potions, please.” I didn't see any Full Heals, which may have come in handy later, but we'd just have to do without that for now.  
The man stocked up my bag with the supplies I asked, including some food for myself, June, and our Pokemon.  
We thanked him and left.  
After having introduced June to Charizard, June and I went our separate ways for a little bit.  
Me and Charizard were in Dark City where me and all my Pokemon had been training before our second match with Cleopatra.  
June went back towards the forested area where we had been before entering Dark City when Robin was with us, to be with her Pokemon privately again.  
At this stage, I really wanted to meet her Pokemon. Or at least watch to see exactly what she was doing with them.  
I had considered calling Prof. Oak and telling him about my new Badge, but after our last conversation, he wasn’t exactly who I wanted to be speaking to. Our last conversation was so intense and full of surprises. I figured I’d tell him about my victory over Cleopatra when I reached the next town with a Gym. I felt he’d understand.  
“GO!” I sent out my other five Pokemon.  
“Ivysaur!”  
“Hooooothooot!”  
“Priiiimeape!”  
“Trio Trio Trio!”  
Porygon-Z whined loudly.  
Charizard roared with excitement.  
Everyone turned to Charizard in shock.  
Charizard let out another loud, happy roar.  
“That’s right, guys!” I said happily. “Charmeleon is now evolved. Say hello to our old buddy, now a Charizard!”  
Hoothoot flew up eagerly and landed on Charizard’s shoulder.  
Primeape scrambled up Charizard’s stomach and embraced his neck in an eager hug.  
Dugtrio sang happily at Charizard’s feet.  
“Saur,” Ivysaur grunted, turning her head away, a large bandage on her forehead now, covering her cut from her attack from Bisharp.  
Porygon-Z cried out loudly, causing Dugtrio to go underground, and everyone else, including me, to cry out from the ringing pain in our ears.  
“Porygon-Z, STOP IT!”  
The noise finally did end.  
I pulled out my Badge case and held out the Obfuscous Badge.  
My Pokemon all looked up at it in amazement, except for Ivysaur, who started to growl deeply.  
“We did it, guys! Our sixth Badge! Just two more to go, now!”  
Everyone cheered, but the celebration was interrupted by Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur yelled at me, stepping up to me. She bared her teeth, threatening to attack.  
“Ivysaur?” I asked. “What’s wrong?”  
Ivysaur started snapping at me again.  
I stared at her, trying to understand why she was so mad. “Ivysaur, aren’t you happy we won our sixth Badge?”  
Ivysaur growled and ran at me, tackling me in my stomach and taking me down.  
My breath was removed sharply. Groaning, I stared at her as she walked on top of me and stopped at my chest, growling in my face.  
Charizard roared and my other Pokemon angrily cried out, getting closer to us.  
“Ivysaur…” I whispered, breathing hard as I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach and talk. “We won this Badge. Together. Aren’t you happy about that?”  
“IVY IVYSAAAAAAUURRR!”  
“Wait a minute.” I placed the Badge back in my case, gently placed Ivysaur down on the ground, and sat up on my knees, facing her. “Ivysaur, I don't understand why you're so upset.”  
”IVY! SAUR IVYSAUR!”  
“Ivysaur, are you telling me you aren’t happy with the battle?” I asked, desperate to solve her problem.  
“SAUR! IVY!” Ivysaur nodded. “IVY IVY! IVY!” A vine came from her bulb and she tapped on her bandage. “IVY! Ivysaur!”  
“Ivysaur, I'm sorry you got hurt in battle,” I told her. “But, it was a battle. Things like this happen. I told you, we will learn from our battle experiences and get better. Together. As a team. But we all won, right? We all did it! You all were just great!” I smiled at my other five Pokemon.  
Porygon-Z, Hoothoot, Primeape, Dugtrio, and Charizard let out pleased grunts and calls.  
“SAAAAAAAUR!” Ivysaur silenced everyone. She shook her head at me and growled.  
“Ivysaur?”  
“Ivysaur! Ivysaur! Ivysaur!” she said repeatedly. She proceeded to yell her name out at me, practically chanting it.  
“Ivysaur... You do understand that this was a team effort, right? None of us did this alone. We couldn’t have made it without having each other’s backs. We all were involved. Even those who didn’t battle. We all support one another.”  
“IVYSAUR! IVYSAUR!” Ivysaur screamed. “SAAAUUUUUUURRRRR!”  
“Are you mad that I'm... giving everyone credit for our win??”  
“SAUR!” Ivysaur nodded.  
“Are you expecting credit for that entire battle?!”  
“SAUR!” Ivysaur repeated.  
Everyone gasped.  
Silence fell upon us all.  
“Ivysaur, you helped us to win that battle,” I finally responded. “But so did Porygon-Z, and so did Charizard. And Dugtrio, Hoothoot, and Primeape were giving us support and ready to go at my call. All seven of us contributed to this win. All six of you, and I.”  
Ivysaur pawed at the ground and growled at me.  
“Ivysaur, this is how we operate here,” I told her sternly now, narrowing my eyebrows. “You can’t be mad just because you lost a battle. Your performance during the battle was excellent and contributed equally to our victory. Just like Porygon-Z and Charizard did excellently, too. You can’t just expect to take complete control over the entire match, Ivysaur! There’s nothing wrong with giving praise where it’s due. And there's nothing wrong with losing when you tried your best. Being selfish and wanting all the praise for yourself is not something I’m going to allow.”  
“When others give you advice, you turn them away so you can keep your pride and do things the way you want them to be. So in the end, you can claim victory all for yourself, without the help of anybody else,” were Cleopatra’s very words to me earlier. Now, they were being reiterated.  
“IVY IVY SAUR!” Ivysaur went on.  
I sighed. Smiling, I held out her Poke Ball. “I’m glad you’re on our team, Ivysaur. I know we’ll get along well enough. Thank you for everything you did today.”  
Growling all the way, Ivysaur was returned to her Poke Ball.  
After returning the others to their Poke Balls, I sat still, looking up into the starry night sky. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, I wasn’t thinking about my Gym battle, or even Charmeleon’s evolution, but instead, I was thinking about my new Ivysaur.  
Aly’s Ivysaur.  
She was going to be difficult to raise, but I could feel us connecting with each other. She was a strong Pokemon who demanded respect and was seeking a reason to respect whoever would raise her.  
I was sure that, during the Gym battle, maybe, I had earned just a little bit of it from her. Just maybe.  
As I waited for June to return, I pulled out my Town Map, trying to figure out where the closest Gym from Dark City was. After a few minutes, my eyes stopped on a location on the map not too far.  
Putting the map away, I patiently awaited June, the name of the city we would be headed to, fresh on my mind.  
Azure City.


	55. Left You, Without A Po-Ki To Step To

My sensitive eyes teared up against the sharp wind that blew into them.  
My delicate nose sniffled as the cold air around it forced it to run continuously.  
My left hand sat cold but comfortable in my winter coat, my right hand holding onto the same object it carried for the longest time now, my eyes on it solemnly while my mind concentrated on what was contained inside.  
I was only two Badges away from being allowed access to the Pokemon League competition starting in a few more months. The level of excitement I should have been feeling right now was divided unevenly onto the Poke Ball I couldn’t ignore.  
Aly’s Ivysaur was inside of the Poke Ball that I held onto.  
Aly’s Ivysaur now belonged to me.  
It was unreal. I couldn’t believe it, but I didn’t want to send her out to confirm it again.  
It was obvious that Ivysaur didn’t quite like me, yet. She was very independent and stubborn.  
Am I going to be able to gain Ivysaur’s trust? I wondered. Can I handle her?  
Prof. Oak had entrusted Ivysaur into my care because of how I managed to get Charmander to obey me over time, but this wasn’t the same thing.  
Charmander was just being a pain, and, in the end, he came back to reconcile.  
Ivysaur, on the other hand, was just purposely being rude and didn’t want to work with anybody or get along. Or at least that how it seemed.  
June offered to talk to Ivysaur again, which I argued against, but I eventually gave in at her persistence. The two spoke for what was about ten seconds, and after half a minute of silent staring, she told me to put her away. She told me that not too much has changed with Ivysaur, and that it’d take a lot time and effort for any Trainer to get through to her.  
Hearing June’s uncertainty so pronounced in her words struck me deep with worry. Every Pokemon could be reached by somebody out there. Right?  
During feeding time, Ivysaur and Charizard eyed each other during the entire meal. Once finished, Ivysaur used Vine Whip to smack aside her bowl and yelled at Charizard. Charizard stomped over to Ivysaur and let out a tremendous roar, but Ivysaur stood her ground, not intimidated in any way.  
Both Pokemon were poised to attack, ignoring my demands for them both to stop, and I returned them to their Poke Balls before things got even worse.  
All the other Pokemon had been so thrilled to see that Charmeleon had evolved. Everyone was so happy.  
Ivysaur was the only one starting problems.  
Now, the next day, somewhere between the late morning and early afternoon sun, June and I were traveling on a wide open, graveled path, nothing but rocks under our feet.  
I remembered my first battle with Ivysaur. Having run into Aly in Celadon City where she was crying because her beloved Bulbasaur had evolved and was no longer obeying her, my Charmeleon later beat her, but Ivysaur put up a resistant fight.  
The next, and last, time we battled, Ivysaur had also been a powerful opponent against my Weepinbell, though we had won that time, too.  
Now, Ivysaur was on my side.  
I’ll take care of her, I promised Aly. Your Ivysaur will be loved and cared for no matter what. I promise. I love you, Aly. I’m so sorry... For everything. It was getting hard. Harder to breathe. Harder to see. My chest was hurting, as if I’d been holding my breath for a whole hour. My hand settled over my heart as I inhaled and exhaled more strongly, using my other hand to clear away my eyes.  
“Gary?” June asked gently from a short distance away from me.  
I didn’t look up, but clipped Ivysaur’s Poke Ball back onto my belt. My eyes slammed tight as I pressed my thumb and pointer finger into them to sharply swipe away the moisture. My eyes opened and I blinked away the bright spots in them before finally turning to June.  
“Are we at Azure City already?” she asked, pointing ahead.  
I looked ahead to see, far in the distance, several tall buildings! My eyes widened and I pulled out the Town Map from my bag, scanning it quickly. Disappointment set in within a couple of minutes. “Impossible,” I replied. “Azure City is a bit further from Dark City than this. I think this must be Cloud City.”  
“Never heard of it.”  
“Well, if it is Cloud City, Azure City shouldn’t be but a town away. We’ll be there in no time at all.” I put the map away and we continued through.  
The city contained building after building as far as the eye could see. There were so many skyscrapers, my neck hurting as I craned back to view the tops. People walked by in a hurry, most dressed in business attire, with the occasional guy and girl in casual clothes, entering and exiting buildings.  
I kicked a ball of paper on the floor out of my way as June and I gazed around at the stores, hotels, restaurants, and other establishments.  
“This is almost like Celadon City!” June pointed out. “Only with more of a business feel to it. Like, it feels more cluttered. It isn’t as warm and friendly and… fun… as Celadon.”  
June was right. This place resembled a Celadon, but it wasn’t as welcoming and lacked the sense of adventure and persuasion to explore. I felt like everything was off limits or needed special permission to enter.  
Squeezing through the crowds, I slipped off my bag to pull out the Town Map out again to find out exactly where we could go to get out of here the quickest.  
A loud, angry yell tore through the air, and the ground began to quake.  
A woman screamed. I turned quickly to see a woman soar through the air and slam forcefully to the ground, landing on her face. When she looked up, her face was covered in blood like paint. Shrieking, she frantically scrambled to her feet and ran.  
“Oh, my gosh!” June let out a mortified gasp, covering her mouth.  
There was another angry, powerful shout that made us both turn. Now everyone was running in every direction as something large stormed towards us. The creature was tall and covered in nothing but muscles. It swung its arms around in a rampage, slapping people with ease, causing them to fly through the air, some people flying through windows.  
One grown man was swatted like a fly and his body crashed into a building, his head forced through the cement wall, the rest of his body hanging lifelessly from the hole!  
An older man tried to run away, but he stumbled and fell, turning to face the monster, crawling backwards in fright. The monster swung a large fist at the man’s head, and his head exploded on impact. The man’s body collapsed to the ground, and the creature stomped on ahead, stepping on the man’s remains, squashing what it walked on.  
“A Machoke?!” I choked out in disbelief, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Machoke. The Superpower Pokemon. They live in foreboding areas, training dangerously to strengthen themselves. They wear a power-save belt after evolving from Machop to contain their dangerous strength.  
I immediately saw that this Machoke looked noticeably, intensely more muscular than the Machoke in my Pokedex. “Let’s hide, June!” I pushed her in front of me so we could run.  
June stumbled forward but stopped and grabbed my shoulders, not taking her eyes off of Machoke, her mouth open in shock.  
“June, move it!! What are you doing??” I shoved her hard.  
June was forced back a few more feet but remain frozen in terror.  
Looking back to the sound of vicious barking, I witnessed a Golden Retriever, its leash dragging on the ground, run up to Machoke. Its barks swiftly turned to a grotesque whining howl of agony as Machoke swung its foot out at the dog and flattened the middle of its body to the ground. Something rose into my throat and I swallowed the sharp, sour flavor in disgust as I turned away from the scene, hearing the poor dog howl a final, ear piercing screech before going silent. “JUNE! Do you want to die here?! COME ON!”  
June finally turned to me, her eyes shimmering with fearful tears. She grabbed my arm with both hands and pulled me away.  
We ran together to the closest building, but the door wouldn’t budge open!  
Machoke stormed past us, grabbing a streetlight by the pole, and with barely a grunt, snapped it! The musclebound monster swung the streetlight around as if it were toy, roaring and recklessly breaking windows and crushing walls of buildings. It was on a complete rampage!  
“We have to stop that thing,” I said in a low voice, glancing down at my Poke Balls. “Maybe I can trade for Baltoy and we can fight back against it.” I reached for my Pokedex.  
“No!” June whispered loudly, grabbing my arm and squeezing tightly.  
“Why not??”  
June shook her head, breathing harder as she answered, her hand shaking hard as she gripped me even tighter. “He doesn’t have a belt on, Gary.”  
“Huh? What?? What belt??”  
“Even before your Pokedex told me, I could tell something was wrong with that Machoke. He’s missing a belt, Gary!”  
“Before my Pokedex did what?” I pulled it out and checked out Machoke.  
The image I got showed the Pokemon wearing a black and golden belt around its middle. It had a little red P on the buckle.  
“That!” June pointed. “Machoke isn’t wearing that! Don’t you remember what it said about that belt?”  
“It’s a power-save belt,” I remembered. “It’s used to contain their… strength?!”  
June nodded her head. “That thing is unstoppable right now, Gary! We need to call the police. We can’t stop that thing. He’s uncontrollable, even to himself!”  
“Hey!” I looked around.  
Machoke was gone!  
Cloud City was completely silent.  
I walked forward, but June pulled me back. Forcefully, I yanked my arm away from her and walked up to see where Machoke had gone.  
“Gary, please! Get back!” June cried. “It’s not safe! We need to find a phone. He could be anywhere!”  
“We can’t run away. We need to help him! We could end up saving lives, June!”  
“Gary, please, come with me!” June pleaded. “He’s so strong, he’s in pain! Running into that thing like that is not safe for anyone!” She went silent for a moment. “Look!”  
Glancing back, I saw that June was looking at something near me, on the ground. I bent down closer and realized that there was a large stain of blood. Around that stain were more big stains littered about, mere inches apart from each other.  
“His skin is ripping apart from the raw power tearing through him!” June explained, tears rolling down her cheeks quickly. “Machoke is going to die without proper medical attention.”  
“What??” Panic was flowing through me, imagining what she had just explained to me. “No! Then I have to stop him! We can’t just let him die!”  
“Gary, if that idea weren’t completely crazy, you know I’d agree with it! I want to save Machoke just as much as you do, but he’s on a rampage, Gary! We can’t handle this kind of a situation ourselves.”  
“But we have our Pokemon, June!” I argued. “We can just battle it! We can beat one Machoke, belt or not!”  
June shook her head hard. “Gary, no! The power of a Machoke without its belt is more dangerous than you’re aware of! It’s against the law to have one without a belt because it’s so dangerous. One punch from that thing will quite literally leave your dead body in another country. Saving him is out of the question. We need to… We have to... We just need the police to handle this, ok?!”  
“No… We need to find his belt! Where is it? Did he lose it?”  
June looked around, as did I, but I felt we weren’t going to just find it that easily. We needed to restrain Machoke and keep him still until we could find the belt. Otherwise, he was going to destroy everything and kill everyone... until he himself dropped dead!  
But where was he, himself?  
“CHOOOOOOKE!” Machoke roared.  
I turned and looked at the top of a building as Machoke leaped from the roof and landed!  
June and I dropped as the ground slid underneath us!  
Climbing to my hands and knees, I stared up at Machoke as he stared down at me, heaving hard.  
“Oh, no,” I whispered in fear.  
“Choooke…” Machoke growled, flexing his muscles. His arms and neck were glistening in blood, dripping down his enormous chest and down his legs. “CHOOOOOOOKE!” Machoke roared, and came straight at me.  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” I screamed, and without even realizing I was doing it, I threw a Poke Ball to the ground.  
Charizard appeared with a huge roar and blasted the air with fire.  
“Charizard!” I yelled in shock.  
Charizard’s wings flapped eagerly as he continued to show off a powerful stream of flames.  
Machoke didn’t seem to care that an enormous dragon was now in his path, and he tackled Charizard down.  
Charizard cried out in shock and fell to his back, Machoke standing on top of him.  
Machoke pulled back a huge fist and slugged Charizard in the face.  
Charizard’s neck twisted sharply to the side as he whined weakly, like a baby. I couldn’t believe it, but it appeared that Charizard had a terrified look on his face after that punch! He turned to face Machoke, but the Fighting type punched him in the face again.  
“Charizard, get up! Come on! Use Wing Attack!”  
June appeared by me, helping me get to my feet.  
Charizard didn’t seem to be able to hear me. He shook his head and roared as he reached up and grabbed Machoke’s hands as the bleeding opponent tried to swing at him again.  
I knew Charizard was trying to fight back. I knew he was holding back Machoke with all of his might. I knew Charizard was giving it his all.  
But knowing this, I watched as Machoke slammed Charizard’s claws to the ground on either side of him without a struggle. He was dripping blood onto Charizard’s body as he stepped off of him. Keeping his grip on Charizard’s claws, he lifted him into the air!  
Charizard roared, his eyes popping open in horror.  
“Charizard, fly high! Take it with you!”  
Charizard’s wings flapped rapidly, trying to lift Machoke.  
Machoke didn’t seem to be struggling at all as Charizard was visibly using whatever energy he had left against Machoke, trying to lift him into the air.  
“CHOKE!” Machoke slammed Charizard.  
The ground quaked hard enough to drop me again, June stumbling and nearly falling over as well.  
“Gary!” June begged. “You can’t win! Please! Call him back! Gary, please! Please, pleeeeeease!” She was crying right in front of me, her voice trembling.  
“Charizard!” I called out to my friend.  
Charizard was on his back, his head shaking slightly every few seconds and groaning weakly, but otherwise, not moving. This was too much for him. He couldn’t beat this Machoke.  
Machoke flexed his muscles, more blood streaming out as he roared in his own deep pain.  
“Return!” I recalled my Pokemon.  
Machoke turned to me and charged forward. “MAAACHOOOKE!!”  
“Ivysaur, I believe in you! GO!”  
“Gary, stop this!!”  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur leaped out of the way as Machoke lunged past her.  
Machoke was coming for me!  
“SAAAAAAUUURRR!” Ivysaur used Vine Whip to wrap Machoke’s legs!  
“Whoa!” Is she fighting to protect me? I wondered in amazement. It was then that I spotted the bandage still on Ivysaur’s forehead! I had forgotten about her injury from battling Cleopatra’s Bisharp!  
Ivysaur seemed just fine, though, her vines around Machoke’s legs, but Ivysaur gasped in shock as Machoke’s legs weren’t slowed down at all and he kept on running, lifting Ivysaur into the air and dragging her along behind him! She was being bounced along the ground helplessly, connected with her vines!  
”IVYSAUR!” I couldn’t believe this!  
“VYSAUR!” Ivysaur yelled with determination, using Razor Leaf on Machoke from behind.  
The leaves hit Machoke and he took notice. He didn’t stop running, but he yanked one wrapped up leg hard and Ivysaur came rocketing at him. Machoke turned his head back at Ivysaur as she screamed and Machoke backhanded her like a fly.  
Ivysaur wailed out, her vines releasing Machoke, and tumbled through the sky.  
“GARYYY!! RUUUUUUN!!!” June shrieked as Machoke turned back to me and continued his sprint.  
There was no way I was going to get away. I might be able to get out of his path, but he could just as easily turn and grab me. For some reason, in a moment of desperation, I raised my fists to my face as if I were actually going to fistfight with this Hulk of a Pokemon.  
“SAUR!”  
“AAAHHH!!!!” I covered my eyes with my hands as a bright light blinded me.  
I heard Machoke cry out.  
June gave out a light cry, too.  
I opened my eyes, blinking against the sudden intense sunlight, feeling myself getting uncomfortably hot in my coat, my skin feeling prickly. Squinting, I could just barely make out something in the distance, running at Machoke.  
Ivysaur! “IVY IVY IVY IVY IVY!”  
It must be Sunny Day! I realized.  
Machoke was blocking the sun from his face and didn’t see Ivysaur come up from behind and slam into him with Double-Edge. I was surprised that Machoke even took one step forward from the impact.  
“Yes!” I cheered. “Ivysaur, way to go!”  
Ivysaur glared at me, growling, and turned back to Machoke.  
Machoke turned around and grabbed Ivysaur by the throat, lifting her into the air, and began to squeeze.  
Ivysaur’s eyes bulged out hard as she choked, croaking and gasping.  
“NOOOOO! RETURN!” I returned her to her Poke Ball.  
Machoke turned to me and I glared back.  
My entire body was twitching in convulsive, terrified pain.  
Suddenly, a bright light burst from one of the Poke Balls on my belt.  
“Hey!”  
“Ivy! Ivy!” Ivysaur was out! She coughed hard and cleared her throat, her eyes on Machoke.  
“Ivysaur?? What are you doing?? You don’t come out unless I tell you to!”  
“IVY!” Ivysaur yelled at Machoke, and her bulb started to glow, sunlight being absorbed into it. “SAAAAAAAAAUUUURRRRR!!!” Ivysaur used Solar Beam, firing a strong beam at Machoke.  
“Maaaaaachooooke!” Machoke extended a single hand out and held off the Solar Beam with ease!  
The three of us stood there with matching glances of horror, not believing our eyes at the impossible feat that Machoke was so simply demonstrating, calmly looking down at my Pokemon.  
He then began to slowly take steps forward towards Ivysaur, walking through the Solar Beam!  
“SAUR!” Even Ivysaur couldn’t hide her shock, shaking her head.  
Machoke stepped closer to Ivysaur, easily holding off the Solar Beam attack with just his palm as Ivysaur gazed at him, no longer able to pull off being tough, but blatantly stunned by Machoke’s strength. He reached Ivysaur in a matter of seconds, just as the Solar Beam attack ended, and swiftly kicked Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur let out a pained grunt as she was hit and flew right at me like a soccer ball, slamming into my chest.  
The impact took the wind right out of me, as if I’d just been hit by a cannonball, and I was levitated briefly before sliding hard on my back. Shakily, my body struggled to sit up as I gasped desperately for air. Every second just to keep myself alive was a struggle. “Ivy. Saur…” I gasped. I was trembling in pain, unable to think clearly, unable to focus. This is it for me, I knew. But, I have to protect my Pokemon.  
Ivysaur was knocked out on my chest.  
Machoke’s footsteps approaching snapped my brain into action and I hurriedly moved to return Ivysaur to her Poke Ball.  
At that, I collapsed back onto my back, exhausted and unable to do anything more, knowing my Pokemon were at least safe.  
Machoke stomped towards me while snarling, his muscles pulsating rapidly, blood splattering everywhere, getting closer, each step shaking the ground.  
I could only lay there and watch, unable to move, barely able to breathe. Ready to die.  
A beam of light fired right in between me and the raging, blood dripping Machoke.  
“ELECTIVIIIIIRE!” an Electivire yelled out as it appeared from the beam.  
“Electivire...?” I managed.  
“Electivire! If you won’t listen to me, then at least accept this opponent! Prove how strong you are!” June’s voice called out.  
I turned to see her standing several feet away, her face red and soaked in tears, but glaring at Machoke, though visibly terrified of him.  
“TIVIRE!” Electivire struck Machoke with a sparking fist, using Thunder Punch.  
Machoke barely budged from the attack.  
“VIRE!” Electivire shouted in a rage, swinging with another Thunder Punch.  
A loud roar from far away could be heard.  
I turned around to see what that was, but I couldn’t see anything.  
There was a loud explosion, followed by screams and more commotion.  
What is that?  
June turned to the new sound, seeking the source.  
Machoke and Electivire didn’t seem to notice or care about anything but each other.  
Machoke took another Thunder Punch and then flexed his muscles, his body outlined in white now, blood now flowing stronger across his body. He now looked completely red, his previous gray body no longer even visible.  
What is Machoke doing now? I asked myself. How much longer before he finally drops dead? I don’t want him to die, but it’s turning out to be either him or us, and I won’t let us die. What in the world happened to his belt? We have to find it in time to save him. Us.  
Another loud eruption was heard, closer this time.  
“ELECTIVIRE!” Electivire used Thunder Punch again, taking Machoke back just one step.  
Machoke then leaped at Electivire and used Low Sweep, kicking Electivire’s feet from underneath him.  
Electivire hit the ground instantly.  
As Electivire tried to get up, Machoke bent his bleeding body over and raised a fist shrouded in a light blue aura.  
“ELECTIVIRE! RETURN!”  
Electivire rolled out of the way of Machoke’s attack and avoided being returned, Machoke's fist smashing to the ground, leaving an enormous hole much larger than the fist which created it.  
“Electivire, stop this! It’s not worth losing you! I love you too much, you pain in the butt!” June tried returning Electivire again.  
Electivire moved out of the way again, refusing to be returned.  
“STOOOP IIIIIIIT!!” June bellowed angrily as Electivire used Thunder on Machoke.  
Machoke shook his head, not seeming to be bothered by the Thunder, and advanced upon Electivire.  
Electivire let out an angry scream and wrapped his huge hands around Machoke’s throat as Machoke did the same to Electivire.  
No time passed at all before Electivire’s eyes bulged out, just like Ivysaur’s did, and he let go of Machoke’s neck, grabbing Machoke's hands, trying to pry Machoke off of his throat!  
Machoke was strangling Electivire!  
Machoke really is invincible, I realized. Nothing can stop that thing. There’s nothing any of us can do. How did this all start?  
“Return, now!” June desperately tried again.  
But Machoke lifted Electivire in the air, out of the way!  
“NOOOO!!” I was becoming terrified for Electivire's safety now.  
June continued to try to return Electivire, but Machoke continued to swing Electivire away, refusing June to return her Pokemon!  
“STOP IT!” June was crying so hard now, pleading with Machoke, desperate to get her Pokemon back.  
Electivire’s hands fell to his side, lifeless.  
“ELECTIVIRE!!” June screeched maniacally.  
The sunlight from Sunny Day finally faded back to normal, and the temperature began to decrease.  
“MACHAMP!”  
Machoke dropped Electivire as another colossal Pokemon screamed out from a distance.  
“Electivire!” June ran up to Electivire, mere inches away from Machoke, but not caring. Crying, she returned Electivire back to his Poke Ball.  
My eyes widened at the sight of a new Pokemon.  
Machamp. The evolved form of Machoke. It looked almost exactly like Machoke, only Machamp had four arms instead of two, and were typically buffer than Machoke.  
I immediately noticed that this Machamp was colossally larger than any Machamp I'd ever seen before. And most horrifyingly... It didn’t have a belt on, either.  
No. Why?? I panicked. What is going on, here?  
Machamp was also dripping in glistening blood, its body cut up, skin ripped apart.  
Machoke swung at Machamp and tossed it back, off of its feet.  
Machamp got up quickly and grabbed Machoke around the neck, tackling him and tumbling head over heels on the ground with him, finally letting go and sending Machoke flying through the air and into a building.  
The building shook hard and started to collapse a little, the bottom floor crushing down, the top floors sinking in slightly, raising smoke.  
Finding new strength in me, I was able to raise my coat over my mouth and nose and crawl backwards, away from the destruction.  
June ran to me and helped pull me back.  
We both coughed as the cloud of dust filled the air, clouding our view.  
June raised her own jacket over her face, the shortness of her clothing revealing a bit of her stomach.  
Machamp flexed its muscles and roared loudly at the skies.  
Machoke suddenly burst through the bottom half of the building, covered in dust and soot, the building further crashing down, raising up more smoke and debris. He tackled Machamp to the ground and repeatedly beat it in the face with his fists.  
Machamp grabbed Machoke’s fists and they struggled, seemingly an even match.  
Why? I questioned, struggling to keep my eyes open as they teared up from whatever in the air was getting in them.  
June and I clung to each other, struggling to breathe in the midst of all that was happening.  
Machoke stepped forward and used Headbutt on Machamp, who cried out. He then let go of Machamp’s hands and raised a fist glowing in a light blue aura, as he had tried to do to Electivire before. Machoke’s attack hit Machamp in the face.  
Machamp’s face looked strange after Machoke pulled his fist away, now covered in blood that was practically pouring out.  
Machoke backed away as Machamp swung at the air, its eyes red, seeming Confused, and ran forward, right through another building, smashing whatever was inside, screams heard as well.  
What move was that? I was too scared to pull out my Pokedex.  
Machoke turned to me. “CHOOOOOOOKE!”  
Suddenly, it hit me. This wasn’t an accident.  
Machoke ran towards me and June.  
Two Pokemon without a belt, I considered. This can’t be a coincidence. Something is going on here.  
Machoke bellowed as he got closer, June screaming out in fear, hugging me closely, tightly.  
We’ll never find out what happened, I accepted.  
Machoke reached his arms out at me and June, ready to crush our heads in his massive hands.  
Just don’t... hurt our Pokemon, I begged, my eyes watering, staring into Machoke’s eyes. Do whatever you want to me. Just leave our Pokemon alone… Please…  
Machoke’s huge hands closed in sharply to squash June and I.  
I bared my teeth and glared back at Machoke, inhaling my last breath and letting out a loud groan in preparation for the impact.  
June screamed her final word.  
Machoke’s hands closed around us, aiming for my throat, June’s throat.  
“HAAAAUNTERRRRRRR!”  
A Haunter appeared in front of us, smiling joyfully!  
June and I screamed even louder!!  
“HAUNT HAUNT HAUNT!!!” Haunter laughed hysterically at us.  
Suddenly, Machoke’s hands burst through Haunter’s body and stopped just about an inch from June’s and my face.  
The smile on Haunter’s face faded as it looked down at the hands now going through its body. The smile returned as it turned around to face Machoke, Machoke's hands still through its body, and Haunter licked Machoke in the face and laughed.  
Machoke was Paralyzed, his body twitching. He fell backwards.  
Haunter laughed heartily.  
“CHAAAAAMP!” Machamp exploded through the building it had been in last. Its eyes were no longer red. It wasn’t Confused anymore. It charged at the three of us.  
“HAAAAAAUUUUUNT HAUNT HAUNT HAUNT!!” Haunter found all of this a riot for some reason, despite how petrified me and June were.  
Machamp ran at us and Haunter flew at Machamp. Machamp swung at Haunter, but all of its hits went right through it. Haunter licked Machamp and Machamp froze in place, Paralyzed, falling to the ground.  
I stared at Haunter, reliving my horror at Saffron the last time I had encountered one of these things.  
But this time, it seemed that one had just saved my life instead of putting it at risk. Knowing that really didn’t make this situation seem any safer. Now, we had to deal with a Haunter. It turned to face us, an evil grin on its face, chuckling evilly as it neared us.  
I crawled backwards, not turning from it.  
June stayed in her spot.  
“June!” I tried to shout out, but the words were caught in my throat. I started to reach out to grab her, but to my surprise, she stood up and took a step closer to the Ghost!  
“Haunter!” she said loudly, covered in grey debris. She bowed. “Thank you.”  
“June, don’t trust it!” I burst out, choking on my words. “Run away! Don’t you remember Saffron City?!?!”  
“I do,” a voice said coldly.  
June turned towards the voice. Her eyes nearly exploded. She screamed in terror, backing up.  
I heard the voice, but didn’t turn around. I was paralyzed like the Machoke and Machamp. Worse, I was frozen solid. I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to face it. I didn’t know how to. But the voice was unmistakable.  
“How could any of us forget?” the voice added.  
I couldn’t take it anymore.  
I turned around.  
I stared Kiwi in her eyes.  
Kiwi coldly glared back.


	56. Welcome Back, Totter

June uttered a loud sound from her throat, struggling to speak, ended up choking on the dirt clogged air. With a sharp, high pitched cough, she covered her mouth, her entire body shaking as if outlined by jagged lines. “KIWI! Is it really you?”  
Kiwi stood in a black coat that had a hood she wasn't wearing. A white beanie hat sat atop her head. Her light blue slacks ended resting against the top of her black sneakers. She turned to June. “Of course it is,” she replied coldly.  
June's eyes widened in shock and she merely looked down.  
I stood up shakily, wearily, trying not to breathe too much through my nose, unwilling to inhale through my mouth.  
Kiwi's eyes turned back to me. Her eyes were hard. There was no warmth in them. In all the years I'd known Kiwi, I had never seen her with that kind of a look on her face. Ever.  
I nearly fell back down as she looked at me.  
Kiwi seemed just a little bit different, and it was all in her eyes. No. Not just her eyes. Her stern face, pursed lips, and all around demeanor. This wasn’t the cheerful, zany girl I grew up with most of my life.  
“Kiwi,” I finally said. A smile spread across my face. “I can't believe it! I can't believe you're really here!” I ran to her eagerly and spread my arms to embrace her in a hug.  
She raised an arm and shoved me back surprisingly hard.  
I gasped and fell back, stumbling, and hit the ground. Unable to speak, choking on the thick, filthy air, I kept my eyes on my friend until I could breathe again. “Kiwi??” That shove was really strong!  
She looked up, past me.  
There was a roar, followed shortly by another one.  
I got to my feet and turned around to see what Kiwi was staring at.  
“CHOOOKE!” the Machoke raged, getting to his feet.  
“Machamp!” Machamp groaned, glaring at us all.  
They charged at us at once.  
“Hypnosis!” Kiwi yelled.  
“Haunter!” Haunter appeared in front of the two Superpower Pokemon.  
Before Haunter could attack, Machoke and Machamp raised one arm, each sparking with a dark coating, and used Knock Off, sending Haunter flying past June and right through me.  
As Haunter flew through me, I felt an incredible chill and collapsed onto my knees, holding myself, shivering.  
“Haunter!” Kiwi called in shock.  
Still shivering, squinting hard through the sudden, freezing cold, I looked up to see Machoke and Machamp getting closer.  
June screamed.  
Machoke suddenly stopped and hit the ground on his knees, and then fell facedown, leaking blood all over the ground, forming a puddle around himself.  
Machamp headed straight for June.  
“JUNE!” I ignored the deadly cold; or perhaps my body was warming up and got up, tackling her out of the way as she stood frozen in fear.  
We both dropped hard, but Machamp never reached us.  
Machamp suddenly exploded! Blood, guts, and all kinds of disgusting innards from Machamp's body flew in all directions, some landing across my back and head. The sound was disgusting as things were splattered.  
All was quiet soon after.  
I slowly lifted my head, looking around, and turned away immediately from the sight.  
Machoke was on the ground, not moving.  
Everything in the nearby area was covered in red and other disgusting looking pieces and fragments of Machamp.  
June tried to look up, but I held her down gently. “No, June,” I whispered.  
“Return, Haunter,” I heard Kiwi say. Her footsteps approached me, drawing my attention. She stared at the gruesome scene calmly before turning to me.  
“Kiwi.” More choked coughs came out from my throat.  
June screamed, having looked up, and turned her back on the bloody scene, covering her eyes, whimpering.  
Police sirens sounded from nearby, getting closer. The flashing lights on top of the cars approached us rapidly. Motorcycles holding an Officer Jenny were nearby as well.  
Me and Kiwi’s eyes met once more.  
“Same song and dance, huh?” Kiwi said solemnly. “Let's leave Haunter out of it if we can, this time.”  
The mess before us.  
The approaching cops...  
It took me a while to understand, but I suddenly realized that Kiwi was right.  
A scene involving mass death, a Haunter involved, and me, June, and Kiwi looking guilty.  
Just like what happened in Saffron City.

*

The experience with the police wasn't a bad one. It was nothing like what happened when I had reached Celadon City the second time after having escaped from Saffron. The Officer Jennys asked if we all were okay and took us to the nearest Pokemon Center so we could take a shower, or in my case, scrub my freaking skin off, and we left our Pokemon to be cared for.  
We had all changed our clothes, throwing out our bloodstained outfits before being escorted to the police department where we were questioned individually.  
I only told them that the Machoke and Machamp came out of nowhere and attacked us, not getting into detail, but I said we used our Pokemon to hold off the two powerhouses until they finally ended up dead.  
Machoke had died from such an immense loss of blood.  
The officers said they would review the tapes in the city and see if they could find out what caused this in the first place.  
I was offered food and water, but I only accepted a couple of glasses of water. There was absolutely no appetite in my usually willing stomach after what I'd just witnessed.  
It was hours later when I was released, as were Kiwi and June soon after, and we left the police station together.  
I stared up at the dark sky that stared right back.  
June had her hands in her pockets, staring at the ground, visibly still shaken.  
I turned to Kiwi and gasped, her cold eyes startling me. “Kiwi?” I asked, swallowing hard in an attempt to somehow make my heart relax. It felt as if a skeleton’s hand were gripping it, threatening to pop it.  
“We're famous,” she spoke sharply, giving me the shivers. “They recognized our names.”  
“Yeah...” I muttered, nodding my head. Once I had given out my name to the police, they immediately knew I was the same kid from the Saffron City incident. I was afraid that might somehow incriminate me, but they didn't treat me badly or like a criminal at all. They were very kind and caring to me. I kept my eyes on Kiwi. “Kiwi, where have you been all this time? Everyone in Pallet has been worried about you! You haven't called anyone!”  
Her eyes were hard to stare at. They were just so... cold!  
But I didn't dare turn away.  
Her eyes tightened. “I've thought about you a lot.”  
“Huh?” I gasped. “Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Kiwi, I've thought about you constantly!” I cried out, reaching out to hug her.  
She again raised an arm and shoved me back swiftly.  
I was so shocked by this, I fell again. “What is your problem?” I asked, emotionally hurt by this rejection.  
“Don't,” was all she said.  
“Kiwi!” June asked fearfully, helping me to my feet. “Why are you being so mean?”  
Kiwi didn't reply. She just glared at us.  
“Kiwi, where did you go?” I asked. “Why didn't you contact anybody?”  
Kiwi didn’t answer, her eyes stuck to me.  
“Kiwi, please!” I begged. “Everybody has missed you so much! Tell me!”  
“I was going to release my Pokemon and return to Pallet,” she said quickly. “I changed my mind.”  
“Why?” I insisted.  
“Gary!” she snapped. “I lost my beloved Starter Pokemon! What more do I really need to say? I don't want to feel that pain ever again! You know what we went through!! I hated Pokemon! I needed time apart from this crazy world and I didn't want to be a part of it anymore!”  
“I'm sorry...” I apologized. “I shouldn't have-”  
“SHUT UP!” Kiwi barked. “You asked, now take your damn answer!”  
My mouth now hung open. I had no idea what to expect from Kiwi at this point.  
She was a loose canon and her fuse had just blown. “I decided to release all of my Pokemon at first, but I was too weak to do it. I was conflicted. I love my Pokemon...” My old friend’s voice seemed to weaken. It was becoming less threatening and harsh, but remained strong all the same. “I couldn't let that evil Haunter ruin everything me and my Pokemon had worked for so easily! But I couldn't bare to talk to any of you guys. I couldn't. I wasn’t ready to speak to you and have to go through this! Explaining what happened. Reliving the pain! But the police found me and questioned me extensively, and I cried! I had to relive what I had been hoping to forget! They incriminated me! I'd never been so embarrassed and scared! I thought I was going to jail for the rest of my life! They let me go when they realized some kind of error. Apparently they found out about our innocence in that dreadful tragedy but the cops who arrested me didn't know our names were cleared. The idiots. When I was finally let go, I secluded myself from the rest of the world. It was just all about me and my Pokemon. Rebuilding myself through time with myself and my Pokemon! Just us! Nobody else! When I finally built up some kind of courage, some form of strength inside of me, thanks in large part to my Pokemon, we traveled again. We even went after Badges, eventually. I feel just a little bit stronger than I did before. A little bit more at peace. I just need a bit more time with my Pokemon and in my own mind. I'll call my mom and everyone else. Just give me some damn time!!”  
My mouth remained hanging. I finally did close it but I could only nod.  
Kiwi continued leering directly at me.  
I took a shaky breath. “Kiwi,” I started, and swallowed hard. “You were in Saffron with us.”  
“And?!”  
“Why do you own a... Haunter?” I asked, panic in my voice. “Of all Pokemon, why would you have one of those?”  
“I had this Haunter before I ever set foot in Saffron. I caught it on my own and have raised it. I'm not going to get rid of a Pokemon just because I had a bad experience with another one of its species.”  
“Kiwi, that was much more than just a bad experience! We were nearly killed! An entire city was destroyed! Supplies for Pokemon Trainers are still dangerously low due to a Haunter taking down practically an entire empire of the manufacturers of Pokemon goods!”  
“That was one Pokemon, Gary!” Kiwi took a step towards me, paralyzing me with fear at her sudden action. “You can't hate all Pokemon for that!”  
“I don't hate Pokemon at all. I just... I can't help feeling a little scared about a Haunter. I mean, Ghost Pokemon can be dangerous!”  
“You sound like a fool,” Kiwi stated. “A damn fool!”  
“Kiwi, I'm worried. You're different.”  
Horrid silence joined us temporarily.  
“Different? How?”  
I hesitated. “I don't exactly know...” I admitted. “But, you do seem meaner... You're not the same.”  
“Awww, Kiwi is being mean to me. Boo hoo hoo!” Kiwi mocked me. “Kiwi won't hug me. Kiwi won't be nice to me. She's such a meanie now! Maybe after what happened in Saffron, I have a different outlook on life. Maybe you’re the problem for not having learned anything or changed from our past experience. Did you ever think of that? Huh?”  
I didn't know how to respond to that.  
Kiwi wasn't the same person anymore. Her time in Saffron had changed her drastically now. People can change so dramatically when they encounter certain things in life. They can become completely unrecognizable. Was that what it was? Or...  
“Kiwi,” I said boldly.  
“What?” she said impatiently.  
I focused on her eyes.  
They didn't have the dead look of those possessed in Saffron City. Kiwi's eyes were normal. But was the possessed look only for those already dead and being controlled? Did it matter if the person was dead or alive?  
“Kiwi. Please, be careful with that thing,” I warned.  
Kiwi stared at me solemnly for a very long moment.  
I was afraid to say anything or look away, terrified now.  
“My Haunter would never do that to me,” Kiwi finally growled, baring her teeth. She walked over to me and grabbed my coat roughly in her hands, tugging me in closer to her face. “And if you ever imply something like that about my dear Haunter again, you'll really think I'm possessed.” She let go of me and I dropped once more, but I pushed myself up to my feet this time.  
I could've gone for another glass of water again. My throat was dry and my heart was running a track race.  
Kiwi kept her eyes on me, not budging. “I'm going to go get my Pokemon.” She walked away from us.  
Neither June nor I moved.  
I took a step forward, but she grabbed my arm.  
She shook her head.  
“I'm not leaving her.” I pulled my arm away, following quickly after Kiwi. Making sure to keep several feet from her, I kept watch on her, looking for suspicious behavior.  
June was close by.  
News reporters and helicopters were everywhere, reporting on the Machoke and Machamp incident, police cars and officers filling the area.  
We reached the Pokemon Center and entered the crowded building, people talking excitedly.  
Kiwi shoved her way through the crowd rudely, June and I following the path she made for us. She reached the desk and Nurse Joy smiled, handing Kiwi five Poke Balls on a tray. “Thanks.” She took her Poke Balls and turned, heading back out of the Pokemon Center.  
“Kiwi, wait!” I called as she stomped past us.  
I turned back to Nurse Joy. “Excuse me!”  
The lovely nurse was already smiling at me, holding out a tray with six Poke Balls. “You’re next!”  
“Oh, thank you!” I beamed gratefully and grabbed them. After securing them on my belt, I took off after Kiwi as June stayed behind to get her Pokemon.  
Kiwi was gone by the time I burst through the doors.  
Where is she? I wondered frantically. I left right behind her! I can't let her get away. Taking off past the news reporters and police and heading past some of the buildings we had just walked past with Kiwi, June struggling behind to keep up, it wasn’t long before my stop.  
Kiwi stood with a serious focus, seeming to have been waiting for me.  
June cried out in fright and stopped next to me, having spotted Kiwi.  
“Gary, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!” Kiwi demanded.  
My mouth dropped open. “You want to battle?”  
“Don't ask stupid questions! Yes or no?”  
“Fine!” I was getting tired of her new attitude. “Let's battle, then!”  
“Three-on-three!”  
“Works for me,” I agreed, grabbing a Poke Ball.  
“Good! Arbok, I choose you!” Kiwi threw her Poke Ball.  
“CHAAAARBOKKA!” the enormous Cobra Pokemon challenged me.  
Arbok. The Cobra Pokemon and the evolved form of Ekans. Arbok live on land, but can also hunt underwater. If any part of its body is detached, except for the head, it regrows it back in a matter of weeks.  
“I choose Dugtrio!” I sent out my Pokemon.  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio said.  
Without hesitation, Kiwi shouted out, “Glare attack!”  
Arbok slithered over to Dugtrio and stood up tall, its eyes glowing blue.  
“Dugtrio, get out of there and use Dig!” I called out.  
“TRIOOOOO!” Dugtrio cried out as it became Paralyzed from Glare.  
“Now, Wrap attack!” Kiwi instructed.  
Arbok wrapped around Dugtrio's body and squeezed hard.  
“Dig your way out and came back for a Super Effective hit!” I ordered.  
Dugtrio finally regained focus as Arbok was squeezing him and went underground.  
“Move it!” Kiwi commanded.  
Arbok let go of Dugtrio just as he vanished underground and waited, staring into the hole.  
“Do it!” Kiwi said.  
Arbok raised the end of its tail high and smacked it to the ground.  
To my surprise, the ground quaked!  
Arbok knew Earthquake!  
The quaking stopped.  
“Now, dodge that Dig!”  
In confusion, I watched as Arbok stretched out its body and laid on the ground! It stayed still for a moment, and then the ground began to quake again slightly. At the very last second, Arbok got up and moved out of the way as Dugtrio popped up right where Arbok was a second ago!  
Dugtrio was breathing heavily, exhausted from the Earthquake it took while underground. The damage Earthquake did was doubled because Dugtrio was underground during the attack.  
“Arbok can sense the vibrations in the ground by laying down to find out when and where Dugtrio was gonna pop up at,” June muttered. “That was really smart of Kiwi to do that. Her Arbok is really well trained!”  
“Gunk Shot! Finish it!”  
Arbok's throat widened as it struggled to force something out.  
“Use your Earthquake!” I retaliated.  
“TRIO!” Dugtrio rocked the ground as Arbok's throat widened and it forced up a sparkling silver ball of light.  
The light soared through the air as Arbok was tossed off balance and hit the ground hard.  
The ball turned into a black object that resembled a trash bag, outlined in purple, and hit Dugtrio, exploding and covering Dugtrio in glowing purple garbage. He collapsed amongst his other heads and lay still.  
“Arbok wins,” Kiwi said, shooting me another cold pair of eyes.  
I nodded and returned Dugtrio. “You did well, Dugtrio.” I grabbed my next Poke Ball and threw it. “Porygon-Z, you're up next!”  
Upon release, Porygon-Z let out a terribly sharp and painful cry. The noise caused the three of us to hit the ground and cover our ears, screaming in pain.  
Arbok dug underground to escape the noise.  
“WHAT IS THAT THING???” Kiwi roared.  
“PORYGON-Z, CUT IT OUT!!!!” I bellowed.  
When the noise finally faded, I heard a scream and looked around.  
Kiwi had her fingers in her ears and was digging through them, but she wasn't the one screaming.  
Arbok was nowhere in sight.  
I turned to see June staring at Porygon-Z in fright, Porygon-Z close to her face, staring at her.  
“Gary, what is it with this thing??” June whined quickly, shrinking back in fear as the Pokemon got closer.  
“That's my Porygon-Z,” I answered. “You must remember it when I battled Cleopatra? I caught it a while back. You two never really met.”  
“I mean, what does it want from me??” she asked in a panic.  
I laughed a little. “You're the Pokemon reader. You tell me!”  
“Gary, it's scaring me!” June shouted. “I can't read this thing! HEEELLLP!!”  
“Huh? Really? You can't read this Pokemon?”  
“NO!” June screamed. “GET! IT! AWAAAAAAYY!!!”  
“Porygon-Z, cut it out and leave her alone!” I told it.  
Porygon-Z ignored me and it gently rubbed up against June's face.  
June shrieked and smacked it away. She ran in terror a long distance before turning around and stopping, fright on her face.  
Porygon-Z made a sad noise and lowered itself down to the ground.  
“June!” I spoke angrily, shocked at what I had just seen her do. “You hurt Porygon-Z! Why would you hit it?!” I ran over to my Pokemon and knelt down, petting its head. “Forget about J-”  
Porygon-Z let out a loud, mournful cry. It wasn't shedding tears, but Porygon-Z was definitely crying! Its head spun around frantically in one direction while its body spun in a different direction.  
I backed away, confused.  
“What is wrong with your Pokemon?!” Kiwi snapped impatiently. “Are we battling or what?”  
At that moment, Arbok burst through the ground, a few feet away from Kiwi. It turned to its Trainer, and then turned to watch me and Porygon-Z.  
“Yes, yes! Just one sec,” I laughed nervously. “Porygon-Z, plea-”  
Porygon-Z interrupted me and stopped crying, flying over to Kiwi!  
Kiwi stared at it in shock and backed up a couple of steps.  
Porygon-Z soared over her head and then underneath her, between her legs, and back over her head again, continuing to circle her in this fashion.  
Kiwi turned to me, a very unamused look on her face. As Porygon-Z continued circling her, she returned her Arbok to its Poke Ball and turned to me.  
“What are you doing, Kiwi?” I questioned my opponent, stunned by her move.  
“You say I've changed?” she spoke to me through gritted teeth. “I truly didn't expect you to allow your Pokemon to be such complete and total goofballs that you can't even control! I joked that you'd never be as good a Trainer as I am, but to think you just let your Pokemon play around and do whatever they want! I honestly expected better from you, Gary. I came to battle, not play around.”  
“Porygon-Z is just a little bit too friendly and kind of emotional,” I explained. “Give it a chance! It's a great battler!”  
“Then get this thing away from me!!”  
“I'm sorry! Porygon-Z, get over here and stop the games!! We have a battle to focus on!!” I insisted.  
Porygon-Z shot from underneath Kiwi and circled my head.  
“COME ON!” I pleaded impatiently.  
Porygon-Z flew a few feet away from me and floated in the air, staring at Kiwi. It let out a loud screech that made us all scream again in pain, covering our ears, seeking relief from the sound.  
This thing has to go back to Prof. Oak, I thought. It's nuts!  
When Porygon-Z stopped screeching, Kiwi had her shaking fists at her side, glaring at me.  
June was on her knees, covering her ears, staring at us, still very far away.  
“I think we're ready,” I said weakly.  
“If that blasted thing does that damn noise one more time...!” Kiwi warned.  
“It won't, it won't!” I promised. “Porygon-Z, no more of those loud screeches!”  
Porygon-Z turned to me and stared.  
“Uh... Please?” I repeated.  
Porygon-Z collapsed to the floor and started crying again very loudly.  
“Porygon-Z!” I cried out helplessly, exhausted, and jogged over to my Pokemon. Kneeling down, I reached out and pat its head. “Listen! It's just very loud! You can't just keep screeching like that. Calm down. Please! We can't take the noise. It hurts! I just want you to be strong and battle and not act so crazy! Geez...” I picked up Porygon-Z and hugged it in my arms, cradling it like a baby. “It's okay, Porygon-Z. Ssshhhh.”  
Kiwi’s agitated eyes shot red hot beams of impatience at mine.  
My eyes closed and I returned to my spot where I had been standing to battle.  
June watched me from a distance, shaking her head pitifully.  
I love my Porygon-Z, I told myself, ignoring them all. “I love you, Porygon-Z,” I told it over its wailing. “It's gonna be okay. But we have to toughen you up, for sure. If you won't fight, I'll send out a third Pokemon instead. It's okay.” With those words, I grabbed its Poke Ball to return it.  
With a sharp cry, it flew out of my arms and faced Kiwi, no longer crying!  
“Porygon-Z?” I said in surprise.  
“This battle begins now or I'm out of here!” Kiwi flung out her Poke Ball, sending her Pokemon to the battle. “Arbok, use Gunk Shot!”  
Arbok's throat widened again as it coughed up another Gunk Shot.  
Porygon-Z was hit and spun in the air, flying back. Once it stopped, it moaned a little bit and I could see it was now Poisoned, its body outlined in a thin purple flush.  
“Porygon-Z, fight through it!” I encouraged. “Use your Psybeam!”  
“Dig out of the way!”  
Porygon-Z fired a multicolored beam at Arbok, who dug its way underground, dodging.  
Arbok came up from the ground, underneath Porygon-Z, hitting it.  
Porygon-Z cried out, bouncing across the ground, flinching in pain from the Poison.  
This isn't looking good at all, I knew. Kiwi is destroying me right now. We're not fast enough. My eyes suddenly lit up, remembering Porygon-Z's moves.  
“Gunk Shot!”  
“Agility!” I instructed.  
Porygon-Z got up into the air and zoomed through the air rapidly, disappearing and reappearing, side to side, and dodged the Gunk Shot. Its Speed was increasing.  
“Don't stop!” I pushed it.  
Porygon-Z was still suffering from Poison, but it kept using Agility as Arbok tried another Gunk Shot, but it dodged it again.  
“Your stupid tricks won't work! Slow it down with Glare!”  
Arbok stood up tall and tried another Glare attack, but Porygon-Z was all over the place, confusing Arbok.  
“Again! Agility!” I insisted.  
“Hm.” A smirk came over Kiwi’s lips. “Let’s see it dodge an explosive Earthquake, then! Use your tail to drop it straight to ground and shake this place up!”  
Arbok raised its tail, trying to keep its eyes on Porygon-Z, waiting to strike it! Even if it missed, the explosion from Earthquake would catch Porygon-Z either way. It didn’t float that high in the air to escape.  
“Stop that thing!” I couldn’t think of any of Porygon-Z’s moves in the moment, taken aback by Kiwi’s strategy of attack.  
Porygon-Z used Tackle and interfered with Arbok's Earthquake.  
“CHAAAARBOK!” Arbok screamed out as it was dropped.  
“Psybeam!”  
Porygon-Z used Psybeam and Arbok screamed out painfully, weak to the Psychic attack.  
“Arbok, Dig!”  
Arbok dug its way underground, wiggling frantically like a worm.  
Porygon-Z looked around with me, trying to figure out where Arbok would appear.  
Hey, wait! I remembered suddenly.  
The ground started to quake.  
“Magnet Rise, Porygon-Z!”  
Porygon-Z was outlined in yellow and it rose into the air as Arbok rose through the ground, higher, higher, but Porygon-Z ascended further, staying out of Arbok's reach.  
Arbok's time in the air finally ended and it came back down to Earth with a hard landing.  
“Thunder!” I pointed at the snake.  
Porygon-Z faced the ground and tumbled in the air in place.  
The black sky suddenly sparked with electricity.  
Porygon-Z started to crackle with electricity. With a loud cry, it froze, facing Arbok, and fired a beam of lightning into the sky as the sky sparked even more brightly. Lightning fell back down onto Porygon-Z and lit it up brightly, and then a beam of lightning was released onto Arbok.  
Arbok screeched helplessly, electrified.  
Porygon-Z doved back down, the lightning in the sky ending.  
Arbok remained still.  
“I guess we win this one.” I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally.  
Porygon-Z let out a happy cry, but then flinched in pain from the Poison, wavering in the air weakly.  
“That was great, Arbok.” Kiwi returned her Pokemon and gave it a kiss. “Your Porygon-Z is on its last legs. ...Or whatever,” she sneered at me, snatching up her next Poke Ball. This was a Great Ball! “Onix, I choose you!”  
Onix roared as it appeared from its Great Ball, towering almost as high as some of the buildings in the area, a frightening sight.  
Onix. The Rock Snake Pokemon. This Pokemon can be very vicious towards people and other Pokemon in the wild. They can rotate any part of their body at a full 360 degrees.  
“Use Tackle!” Kiwi started.  
“Tri Attack!” I responded.  
Porygon-Z was much faster and it used Tri Attack.  
Three dots, one red, one yellow, and one blue, positioned by its head, made the points of a triangle. A white, transparent triangle formed between the dots and flew out at Onix, making contact.  
It roared, hit as it was flying at Porygon-Z. Ice formed around its body and it collapsed, Frozen.  
“YEAH!” I cheered.  
“Cheap shot!” Kiwi complained. “Onix, get out of there!”  
Onix remained Frozen.  
“Just use Psybeam on it!”  
Porygon-Z used Psybeam on the ice block.  
Onix didn't move as the block of ice surrounding it shimmered in a multicolored glow matching the beam's color.  
Kiwi continued urging her Onix to break free, but it didn't budge.  
Porygon-Z continued attacking the ice statue with Psybeam.  
Finally, the ice smashed apart loudly and Onix let out a roar, falling to the ground, beaten.  
“YEAH!” I couldn’t believe my luck! Two down! “Porygon-Z, you're the best! We won!”  
Porygon-Z spun happily in the air, and then immediately crashed to the ground. It let out a weak, defeated whine.  
“Porygon-Z!” I gasped.  
“Poison finally finished it off,” Kiwi said, holding out Onix's Great Ball. “Thanks, Onix. At least you bought us time. Don’t worry.” She returned her Pokemon.  
“Porygon-Z, you were nothing short of fantastic!” I exclaimed, returning it.  
“Milotic, you're up next!” Kiwi sent it out.  
“Ivysaur, go!” I said, sending her out.  
Milotic. The Tender Pokemon and the evolved form of Feebas. This Pokemon seems to possess some sort of psychic ability, having the power to calm those filled with negative emotions.  
The familiar Pokemon, Milotic was absolutely breathtaking in its mesmerizing appearance. Its body was long and elegant, a serpentine figure with perhaps an almost mermaid-like ending of a pink and blue tail. It glimmered with the beauty of that which I'd never witnessed from any other Pokemon in my life.  
“An Ivysaur,” Kiwi noted. “You have the type advantage, but we'll see how far that gets you.” She focused on Ivysaur for a second. “What happened to it? It has a bandage on its head.”  
I nodded, having honestly forgotten Ivysaur had that on her. “A rough battle with a Gym Leader. She’s okay, though. Right, Ivysaur?” I smiled at her.  
Ivysaur’s face got nastier as she focused on Milotic.  
“See? Just fine, ha,” I chuckled nervously.  
Kiwi kept her focus on Ivysaur, her eyes tightening. She then looked up at me. “Whatever happened to Charmander?”  
“Charizard,” I informed her. And stopped.  
“Congratulations.” She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. It was obvious that she had just fallen deep in thought. Upon hearing about my Charizard, something inside of her was struck. Her lips quivered for a second as she seemed to be trying to handle some kind of internal pain.  
I looked down at Ivysaur. Kiwi doesn't know what's happened, I remembered. She has no clue what's happened between me, Robin, and Aly. She's secluded herself completely after the loss of her Starter Pokemon, Pidgeotto... She’s only just begun to work over that horror. How can I even begin to tell her about Aly...?  
Kiwi's eyes opened. “Ice Beam, now!”  
“Ivysaur, dodge it!”  
Milotic fired a stream of ice at Ivysaur and Ivysaur leaped out of the way, growling at Milotic.  
Ivysaur used Razor Leaf and hit Milotic, who cried out but shook off the attack.  
Kiwi looked up at me. “Your Ivysaur attacked without being given orders,” she commented. “It's not just Porygon-Z. This one doesn't listen, either. You're a poorer Trainer than I thought, Gary.”  
My eyes filled up with tears and I looked down at Ivysaur who continued growling at Milotic. I looked up at Kiwi.  
She squinted at me. “What's wrong with you?”  
I opened my mouth and tried to find the words.  
“I guess it's me and Milotic versus your Ivysaur since you can't control it,” Kiwi said moodily. She opened her mouth to order an attack.  
I returned Ivysaur to her Poke Ball without a word, and took a big gulp.  
Kiwi stared at me in shock, which soon turned into anger. “What the hell are you doing, Gary?”  
“Ivysaur is Aly's,” I blurted out. I didn't realize June was now so close to me, so when she gasped at what I said, I jumped in surprise and turned to face her.  
Kiwi's eyes widened in shock. “She... traded with you for Ivysaur?”  
I hated having to go through this again. It was bad enough when I had to tell Robin. Now, it was my duty to tell Kiwi. I had to. “Kiwi,” I said, my eyes leaking tears.  
Kiwi stood still as a statue and stared at me silently.  
“Do you know who Team Solace is?” I asked shakily, trembling on the spot.  
“Team... what?? No, Gary,” she replied impatiently, shaking her head. “Just tell me why you have Aly's Ivysaur!”  
“I am, Kiwi,” I said frightfully now. “Team Solace. They’re a group of sick minded people who believe that Pokemon are pure evil. They have a goal to kill off every Pokemon species in existence.”  
“WHAT???” Kiwi screamed, her face utterly stunned.  
“They have launched attacks against Pokemon already,” I continued, trembling harder, ready to puke. “They've also used Pokemon to kill people and launch attacks against humanity to show the world just how dangerous Pokemon can be. They've used Pokemon like Golem and Electrode and others who have moves to blow up to destroy buildings, and have threatened a lot of areas in other, similar manners involving Pokemon. They play off of the emotions of parents who have lost their children due to Pokemon to justify their actions. And it's working. People are siding with them.”  
“But... they're causing these attacks???” Kiwi questioned frantically. “These people??”  
“Yes!” I shouted back. “They're causing the attacks. They're launching terrorist attacks on the world using Pokemon to make a drastic point that supports their message!”  
Kiwi stared at me with a look of disgust. She looked completely sick and furious at once. She didn't say a word. Her head lowered as she shook her head. “I can't believe this...” she uttered. “This can't be possible...”  
I stared at Kiwi for a while as she digested this disturbing news, trying to find room for me to bring up the final bit of information.  
Kiwi bared her teeth and took several steps towards me, past her own Pokemon.  
Her stopping a good distance off from me is why I didn’t start taking my own steps back.  
“That group has to be stopped!” she growled. “I'll never let them get away with this. There is no way I'd let a group of freaking mental cases like this get away with such evil. There is no way! How do we find these guys? What do they look like? Where were they seen last? TELL ME!”  
“Kiwi, they're not just out in the open to find,” I explained. “They could be anybody.”  
“I've never heard of these kinds of people, but I dare one of them to try their crap in my presence!” Kiwi’s fists raised to her face, shaking with anger. I'd never seen Kiwi so livid in my life. She had every right to be.  
I swallowed constantly while listening to Kiwi continue on her rant about Team Solace, trying to swallow the lump in my throat blocking me from telling Kiwi what I had to. I could feel June's stare upon me.  
She knew what I was trying to do.  
I didn't look back at June, but instead, I kept my eyes on Kiwi.  
Kiwi was still cursing Team Solace, kicking at the ground, cursing at the skies.  
I cleared my throat.  
I hesitated.  
“Aly is dead.” The words tumbled out of my mouth. I knew I had to just say them. I couldn't hold it in any longer. They just had to be said, once and for all.  
Kiwi looked up at me blankly. She didn't say a word.  
I refused to speak, staring right back at her, holding back my tears, somehow.  
We stared at each other for what I honestly believed had to have been at least an hour. No exaggeration.  
“What?” she croaked.  
I swallowed and forced the words out of my throat. “Aly was killed... by Team Solace,” I repeated.  
Kiwi's face looked completely drained. Whiter than chalk.  
I didn't say anything more.  
“Solace?” Kiwi squeaked. “Killed her?”  
I nodded.  
Silence infiltrated the area around Kiwi, June, and I.  
“Why...?” Kiwi said in so low a voice, I just barely heard it.  
Swallowing once again, I managed, “She stood up against them. She stood up for the rights of Pokemon. And they killed her.” I couldn’t bare to go into any more detail than that. Something was coming up out of my throat, or maybe I imagined it, but I swallowed the feeling down anyway.  
Kiwi didn't say anything more. She stood silent, not taking her eyes off of me. After a long time, she blinked and seemed to come back to reality with me. “What the hell are you doing with her Ivysaur?” she asked weakly.  
“Prof. Oak was taking care of Ivysaur,” I informed her. “She's always been a pretty disobedient Pokemon, even with Aly, and Prof. Oak felt that maybe I would be the best Trainer for her, for now.”  
Kiwi didn't take her eyes off of me. She silently returned her Milotic, reaching behind her to do so. She kept her eyes on me the entire time.  
I stared back, afraid, worried, concerned, shaking. I wanted to talk to Kiwi. I knew she was in so much pain hearing this, just as I was.  
Kiwi wore a solemn, blank stare. She wasn’t crying, nor did she even appear sad. Or angry. It was as if she had been replaced by a wax figure without me knowing. She had to be hurting, holding back so much right now. Maybe she didn’t know how to react to this yet. Maybe she was just too numb to even move.  
I had to be there for her. To help however I could. Inhaling deeply, my right foot rose and led the way, taking the first step. Despite freezing up at first, my left foot followed suit, moving me towards my friend. Wondering what I could possibly do or say for her, I continued walking towards Kiwi steadily, more energy and determination filling me up with each step until I finally reached her. This close, just a couple of feet away, I could see the shock and pain in her eyes more evidently. My arms spread open as I took another step. “Kiwi...” I licked my lips uncertainly. “I-I-”  
In the blink of an eye, Kiwi pulled back her fist and socked me in the face.  
My eyes closed and I fell hard, grunting from the blow. Before I could even open my eyes, before June had knelt down beside me to aide me, I heard Kiwi screaming angrily.  
“WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO RAISE HER IVYSAUR!!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU BACKSTABBING, ROTTEN SCUMBAG!!!! YOU LOWDOWN, DIRTY BETRAYER!!!!” Kiwi kept ripping at me verbally.  
I felt my blood running from my nose.  
June was holding me up.  
I was stunned by the hit and couldn't focus, unable to see straight, my entire head throbbing. June pressed a rag against my bleeding nose as I watched Kiwi yell at me. There was nothing I could say.  
Kiwi's anger was completely justifiable.  
There was nothing I had the right to say or do.  
Kiwi cursed at me several times, screaming at me, letting out all of her rage. She spit at me, the glob landing on my coat. “You dirty piece of trash! You filthy slime ball! I'll tear Team Solace limb from limb with my bare hands!! They'll need a new team to destroy their real threat! ME!!!! I swear I'll kill them all!! I swear it!! I'll never forgive you for what you did!! How dare you accept ownership of Aly's Pokemon!!” Kiwi gave me a final, dirty look and stormed away.  
I watched Kiwi until she was out of sight.  
June held me close, pressing the cloth to my nose tightly as I just laid against her.  
I didn't feel safe moving at all. I was petrified. If Kiwi had gone to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon, I didn't want to run into her, so I just remained on the ground with June. After a while, I grabbed the rag from June and kept it up against my nose. I pushed myself out of June's arms and onto my feet, stumbling a little, catching my balance.  
This is the life of a Pokemon Trainer, I thought to myself, June and I exchanging concerned stares. This is the pain and sacrifice we are subjected to. This is what we all always wanted. We just never knew it. Knowing this, would we have chosen this journey? I stared up into the starless sky, staring at the blackness all around. Was it worth it? I wondered, closing my eyes. My nose had finally stopped bleeding, so I walked over to a nearby trash can and dropped the bloody rag inside. I took a deep breath and let it out, and then silently led the way to the Pokemon Center.  
As June and I arrived there, I noticed news crews were still around the area, laughing, talking, seeming so cheerful.  
Police cars were still everywhere, Officer Jennys and male officers casually sitting inside of their cars or just hanging out in the area.  
Entering the Pokemon Center, I carefully scanned the building as I approached the counter.  
The building was slightly less full than the last time we were inside.  
Kiwi didn’t appear to be here, either.  
I reached Nurse Joy and gazed sadly into her beautiful face, placing my Poke Balls on the table. “Please, they could use a little rest.”  
Nurse Joy gave me a gentle smile and nodded. “Of course,” she replied.  
I nodded and managed to force a quick smile before turning back around and leaving the building. I leaned against the wall of the hospital and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Kiwi and how distraught she was right now, just as Robin had been when he heard about Aly.  
Robin was possibly mourning over Aly at this very moment.  
June came out the Pokemon Center a moment later and stood by me, not saying anything.  
“Gary?” a voice called out.  
An Officer Jenny was approaching me, running in her high heels.  
She stopped in front of me and turned to June. “And you're June, aren't you? The ex-Gym Leader of Gringey City?”  
June and I both nodded.  
“We've been looking for you for questioning to see if you, June, or Kiwi knew anything about some recently discovered information we found while checking our surveillance cameras! We found something in the video recordings!” she said eagerly. “We're not sure of who it is, but it definitely gives us answers as to what happened to the Machoke and Machamp!”  
“Really??” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.  
“Yeah!”  
“Um... Kiwi isn't with us right now, but June and I can assist!”  
“That's fine! Come with me to the Police Department!” Officer Jenny urged.  
Officer Jenny led the way as June and I ran after her. She led us to her police car and drove us to the Police Department. We followed her inside, past several other officers, and into a room in the back with a long table, chairs, and a flat screen TV high up on the wall. She closed the door as June and I entered. “We see what caused the Machoke and Machamp to attack. And we even have people on tape. But we don't know who they are. Please, take a seat.”  
June and I sat down in one of the chairs by the long table, June picking one chair, me choosing one across from her on the other side of the table, and we turned to the screen.  
The black screen turned on and I could see a part of a forest.  
“We have the routes leading in and out of Cloud City on surveillance,” Officer Jenny told us. “This is one of them.”  
A very clear video displayed the forest. There was nothing to see at first, and after a few minutes, I felt confused staring at the boring footage. Suddenly, a Machoke and Machamp appeared onscreen, backing away from something. Six men were revealed after a couple of seconds, all dressed in casual jeans and a T-shirt, three holding large, semi-automatic rifles to the Pokemons' faces, the other three holding enormous spears sparking with electricity.  
Two more men suddenly stepped onto the clearing, both dressed in black suits.  
I gasped in horror and stood up immediately, my chair toppling over, and walked over to the TV to get a closer view.  
The new men walked over to the Machoke and Machamp, one on each Pokemon, and they knelt down, feeling around the Pokemons' belts. The belts finally came undone and hit the floor, and all of the men backed away immediately, the two men in suits turning to run, all of the men now offscreen, as the two Pokemon appeared to scream and flex their muscles viciously. There was no sound on the video. Instantly, I could see their muscles bulging way out of proportion of a normal Machoke and Machamp now that they were freed from their restraints.  
The Machoke and Machamp ran from out of the view of the camera angrily, chasing after the men.  
The video froze.  
I turned to Officer Jenny, trembling.  
She held the remote in her hand. “We believe that the men escaped unharmed. We didn't find any evidence of any of these men when we went to explore the area, so we believe that once the Machoke and Machamp were freed, the men got away. It was obviously planned. Gary, do you know anything?” Officer Jenny stared at me expectantly.  
“Dave!” I spoke loudly.  
“Excuse me?” Officer Jenny squinted at me.  
“The Safari Zone Warden!” I screamed at her. “Dave! From Team Solace! Team Solace did this! It was Team Solace!”  
Her eyes widened with a sharp gasp, horror taking over her pretty face. “We suspected Team Solace may be involved! Wait here!” Officer Jenny covered her mouth and ran out of the room quickly.  
June stared at me in disbelief.  
I stared back, mortified.  
Team Solace had caused all of this.  
Team Solace killed Machoke and Machamp and so many people in this city.  
I had recognized Dave immediately. His wavy, greasy hair. His tall stature. His face as he turned to run away from the Machoke he unbuckled.  
Dave.  
Team Solace.  
I'll get them back for this no matter what it takes, I promised angrily, my heart beating faster. Next time we meet...   
They're dead.


	57. Where Sleeping Kids Lie

“Gary, are you okay?” Prof. Oak asked.  
I nodded. “Yes. I'm okay.”  
“I got off the phone with your mother just the other day,” Prof. Oak said sternly. “What has gotten into you these days? You're truly surprising me with what I’ve heard from your mother about the way you've been speaking to her. She was very upset and partially blamed me.”  
“You?” I said, surprised.  
“Yes, well, I am a Pokemon Professor. You're on a journey, in part, because of me. She is getting very upset at your worsening attitude towards her and she is blaming me for giving you your first Pokemon, to begin with. Of course, she was the one who allowed you to go in the first place, and she is also mad at herself for ever allowing it, but she is quite livid with me.”  
“Prof. Oak, I'm so sorry. I spoke to her harshly because she supported Team Solace. I couldn't believe it!”  
“I understand why you'd be so upset, Gary,” Prof. Oak nodded. “Team Solace must be stopped by all means. I just hope the police can get to them before they cause any further pain.”  
“They've caused another attack, Professor,” I told him. “In Cloud City, where I am. They removed the belts from a Machamp and Machoke and let them loose. The two Pokemon died, but only after wrecking a lot of buildings and some people died.”  
Prof. Oak's eyes closed and he lowered his head, sighing. He looked up at me after a while, sternly. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, sir,” I nodded. “And, sir, it's all thanks to Kiwi.”  
Prof. Oak's eyes nearly popped from his skull. “Did you say Kiwi???”  
I nodded solemnly. “Yes. June and I met Kiwi. Her Haunter saved us against the Machoke and Machamp. She told us she's been in seclusion and hasn't wanted to speak to anybody after what occurred in Saffron City. And... She’s changed. She's cold and still broken from having lost her Pidgeotto. She asked me to tell you to just give her a bit more time. She plans on calling you all real soon. She's just been suffering from a lot. She asks that you understand. She's okay, though.”  
Prof. Oak nodded. “I see. Did you mention Aly to her?”  
“I did, Professor.”  
Prof. Oak stared at me seriously. “And how did she react?”  
“She was...” My eyes lowered as I remembered the punch I received. “Pretty upset. She... ran from me, hurt. I don't know where she is or anything. This... all just happened last night.”  
“Hmm. I see.” Prof. Oak didn't say much, closing his eyes, thinking. He opened his eyes. “I'll be sure to inform her mother of this.”  
“Right.”  
“So, you're no longer in Dark City?”  
“No, sir. I defeated Cleopatra and Charmeleon evolved into Charizard,” I replied quickly, grateful to get off of the depressing topic we were on.  
“Really?” Prof. Oak said, surprised, his face softening. “Congratulations, Gary! You're doing well on your journey. I truly am proud of you, my boy.” His face hardened again. “However, I still do not have too many Pokemon from you.”  
I gulped. “I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder. I really am trying! Honest! I didn't think it'd be so difficult!”  
“Well, try harder!” Prof. Oak said impatiently. “This is very important! The Pokemon you catch may be the exact same ones I have in my lab, but they may be different in some special way. We can discover new evolutions or information about them. All the Pokemon Professors of the world are counting on you!”  
Way to build on the pressure, Professor, I thought. “I'll catch them all!” I declared.  
“Good,” Professor Oak said. “How's Porygon-Z and Ivysaur been?”  
“Ivysaur and I are still working on stuff, but we're not too bad,” I answered. “I see what you meant about Porygon-Z. It's pretty crazy! What a headache!”  
“Has it done that screeching thing to you?” Prof. Oak asked.  
“Yes! But, it's a really good battler. I think me and it can get along well enough in time. It's a good Pokemon at heart.”  
“I’m sure it's a good Pokemon, no doubt. It just needs a bit of training. So, what are your next plans?”  
“I'm headed for Azure City to get my seventh Badge.”  
“So, you're looking for Gale!” Prof. Oak responded. “She isn't far from Cloud City at all! She's the Flying type Gym Leader. Good luck against her.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Well, you get focused on your training. Keep an eye for Kiwi. And catch more Pokemon!”  
My face fell as his face vanished from the screen.  
“Hey!” June shouted angrily. “You promised me you'd let me talk to Prof. Oak after you were done!”  
“He hung up on me!”  
“And I waited so patiently!” June scowled.  
I stood up. “I don't have time for this, June. We have to get to Azure City and battle the Gym Leader there. Apparently, she's a Flying type Trainer.”  
“I told you that,” June said, sounding bothered. “You never listen to me.”  
“I heard you, June. I was just saying.”  
June rolled her eyes.  
I led the way out of the Pokemon Center.  
We had just about reached the door.  
“Awww, look who it is,” a voice rang out.  
I stopped and looked around, June turning to see where the voice came from, too.  
“If it isn't my little Sugar Lumps,” the voice spoke.  
I grabbed the door handle, thinking the voice was speaking to somebody else, but suddenly, she appeared. The pink hair. The pretty face. The sweet smile.  
“Courtney!” June and I cried out in shock.  
Courtney smiled brightly. “Hey there, Sugar,” she winked at me.  
“Don't call me that!” I snapped.  
“Oh,” she replied, looking down at June innocently. “We're not dating. Please, don't get jealous.”  
June growled at Courtney.  
“We... are... NOT DATING EITHER!!!” I barked.  
“Oh. Right,” Courtney waved sarcastically. “You two just travel together platonically.” She rolled her eyes.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked impatiently.  
“I'm just passing through,” Courtney said. “I just got here not long ago, and am on my way out. Apparently there was some kind of attack here involving a few Machamp or something. Either way, I've got get out of here and keep up my journey.”  
“How many Badges do you have?”  
“Don't you worry about it, Sugar,” she smirked. “Just keep sharp and focus on your own Badges.” She turned and walked out of the Pokemon Center.  
I ran after her, June following behind me. “Are you headed for Azure City?”  
Courtney stopped and turned to me. “No. Are you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It's not far from here.” Courtney pointed to the right. “Just head down this way and in the next town or two, you'll be right there.”  
“Really?” That sounded right to me. The map said Azure City wasn't far from here, and so did Prof. Oak. “Thanks!”  
“Whatever,” she waved. She reached out and pinched my cheek. “Good luck, Sugar Lumps.” She giggled and walked away.  
I rubbed my cheek angrily. “STOP CALLING ME THAT!”  
June grumbled beside me.  
“Anyway, at least we know where to head from here,” I mumbled. “Let's go, June.” I looked around at the police cars still surrounding the area. As far as I knew, they hadn't found any signs of Dave or Team Solace anywhere. With a sigh, I led the way, walking where Courtney had pointed us.  
Together, June and I exited Cloud City.  
This didn't look like the area we saw on the surveillance camera with Officer Jenny last night. It was a more mountainous area, lined with thin forest. Our trek almost immediately started uphill.  
“Guess we're climbing mountains today,” June complained.  
“Yeah,” I muttered.  
It was very early, about eight in the morning.  
June and I hadn't slept too much the night before. We were ready to just continue our journey. Sleep wasn't too easy to find after what we'd just been through.  
“You know, June,” I said after a while of walking, breathing hard. “I don't like how you treated my Porygon-Z. You hit it and made it sad.”  
“Listen, Gary,” June gasped, already very exhausted. “That thing got in my face. It's weird and I don't like it very much. Give me a break.”  
“How can you be so mean? You assaulted my Pokemon!”  
“You don't like Bug types!” June argued. “If a Bug got in your face, you'd react the same way!”  
“Porygon-Z is a Normal type! You own an Eevee! You are not afraid of Normal types.”  
“I didn't say I was! I said I don't like Porygon-Z. It's weird. The end. Drop it!”  
We were quiet for a moment.  
“You should apologize for smacking it. That was uncalled for. Completely.”  
“Whatever. Just keep climbing. I do not like climbing mountains.”  
“Then go back to Azure City or something.”  
“You want me to?!” June shouted.  
“June, stop taking things so personally. I just don't like how you abused my Pokemon, okay?”  
“If you want me to leave, I'll leave!”  
“June, shut up and stay, okay?”  
“Then don't tell me to leave! Because I will leave!!”  
“If you want to go, then go!” I screamed, losing it. “I said I don't want you to go, so if you choose to go, I'm not gonna stop you!”  
“FINE!” June shrieked. “THEN I'LL FREAKING STAY!”  
“FINE!”  
“GOOD!!”  
June and I grumbled as we continued climbing up higher. We didn't speak for the rest of the climb up.  
The sun began to rise in the air, shining down upon us, raising the temperature dramatically. The path was curving strongly as we continued.  
I gazed over the edge of the mountain and saw the enormous drop. Feeling dizzy and unsafe, my gaze remained on the path.  
It now had to have been late morning, or maybe early afternoon, as the sun continued to beam stronger, causing me to unzip my coat.  
June and I finally reached the top of the mountain and I collapsed, thirsty and gasping for air. I felt like commenting on our climb, but I was still angry and didn't want to talk to June.  
June kept her eyes on the ground, panting heavily.  
I took out a bottle of water and drank it all down without taking a breath, gasping loudly when the bottle was empty, placing it back in my bag.  
June drank much more slowly from her bottle. She stopped and inhaled heavily once her bottle was halfway done, and then continued to drink from it again, almost emptying it. She placed the bottle in her bag and turned to me, immediately looking away.  
I turned away, too, and stood up, stretching.  
A cave sat several feet away, its dark, open mouth aimed at us. Beyond it, a path led downhill.  
Is Azure City lying just ahead? I wondered, and started forward, heading towards the cave, my eyes focused on the downhill path. As I walked past the cave, I heard a low cry from inside.  
Not a cry. More like a moan of some sort. It echoed from deep inside of the cave.  
I stopped and looked back.  
June was staring suspiciously inside of the opening.  
She turned to me and then looked back inside.  
As we waited, another low moan came out from within.  
June and I exchanged worried glances.  
I joined up with June and we both stared inside.  
Gnats and mosquitos buzzed just outside the entrance in a disgusting collective.  
A sudden cry shot out from within the dark place, which made us gasp, and me back up.  
June turned to me in fear, her eyes wide in shock. “What was that?”  
“I don't know,” I replied, my heart pounding.  
We both looked back into the cave.  
The low moaning continued again.  
“Someone, or something, is in there,” June whispered.  
I turned to June. “Maybe it's a Pokemon?” I suggested.  
“Or something else,” June replied.  
A loud shriek made me and June scream out and back away.  
Several loud screeches continued out at us.  
“Something's coming!” June warned.  
We both screamed and ducked, covering our heads, as a large group of Zubat flew out of the cave, screeching at us.  
It wasn’t long before silence.  
Cautiously, I looked around, but saw no more Zubat. My eyes fell upon the cave. “Something's in there.”  
June stood up. “Yeah, but what?”  
“We should find out.” Getting up, I brushed off my jeans.  
“Why?” June questioned in a panic.  
I turned to her. “Because we don't know what's in there.”  
“All the more reason for us to mind our own business!” June insisted.  
“All the more reason to worry,” I shot back. “Somebody could need our help! I can't just walk away after hearing that loud cry.”  
“Maybe it was just the Zubat,” June tried.  
“Crap! If you wanna wait out here, fine. But there could be something important in there!” I walked ahead and neared the cave.  
“Pikachu, go!”  
“Pika Pikaaaa!” Pikachu cried out happily, appearing in front of me.  
From behind me, June smiled and winked. “Flash attack!”  
Pikachu charged up and lit himself up.  
June walked past me. “Lead the way, Pikachu!” June said strongly.  
“Pika...” Pikachu lit the path up for us to follow him, growling as he waved at the little bugs in the air.  
The cave was wide open and the path was straight forward. It was so much cooler inside of this cave compared to outside, even though it was still kind of muggy, heavy, moist, and warm. A breeding ground and lure for all kinds of horrible bugs.  
It didn't take long before I heard the moaning noise ahead. Only, it wasn't moaning, I soon realized. It was a voice. I couldn't understand the words, but we were getting closer to what was going on.  
June and I remained silent as we followed the sound, Pikachu leading the way, his ears perking up every couple of seconds to the noise.  
A shadowy figure appeared up ahead, hunched over.  
June stopped and grabbed my arm, covering her own mouth with her hand.  
I stopped, my mouth hanging open in horror.  
Pikachu froze in place.  
We had finally reached the end of the cave. To our surprise, the cave was filled with children!  
Kids lined the end of the cave wall, some lying on their face on the dirty ground, some with their backs laying against the wall, sitting on the floor, some standing up. The kids who weren’t facedown were gazing straight ahead at the hunched over figure who was waving a pendulum in front of them.  
I took a deep breath and swallowed. A pulled away from June and stepped forward. “HEY!”  
The figure stopped swinging the pendulum and turned around. It glared at us in shock and cried out angrily.  
June, Pikachu, and I, screamed.  
The being charged at us quickly!  
“Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” June ordered.  
“PiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!” Electricity was forced from his body, electrifying the opponent.  
The foe wailed out and hit the floor, but quickly got back up to its feet.  
“Wait! That's a Pokemon!” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Hypno. The Hypnosis Pokemon and the evolved form of Drowzee. Hypno can induce sleepiness on opponents in as little as three seconds. They favor the dreams of children, as the taste of their dreams are more pleasant.  
“Gary! That kid!” June pointed.  
I stared past Hypno at a boy with curly black hair.  
His braces were barely visible in his mouth, his lips slightly apart, sleeping on the floor.  
I turned to June in confusion.  
“He was on the news! He's one of the missing children!” June insisted. “The house where we saw the Kangaskhan. His face was on the TV screen!”  
I squinted at him, not really remembering his face.  
“I've been noticing all of these missing kids on the news lately, Gary,” June continued. “A couple of these kids look kind of familiar to me. I think this is where the kids were taken!”  
I looked around at the children and stopped on a boy with wavy black hair, his eyes gazing out, under a hypnotic trance. “Hey...” His picture was on a poster outside of Innocence Town where June and I had reunited Banette with its owner!  
All of these children were missing.  
“Hypno has been holding these kids hostage?” I questioned. “Why??”  
“Remember what your Pokedex said? I think... Hypno's been feeding off of their dreams! Living off of them. Like, hoarding desserts or something! How... sssick!”  
“HYPNO!” Hypno pointed at June, me, and Pikachu.  
The children who had been staring at Hypno stood up behind it instantly and stared at us.  
“Hyyyyypnoooooo!”  
The kids all screamed at once and charged at us angrily!  
June, Pikachu, and I backed up, unsure of what to do against the raging children.  
They all leaped up, furious looks on their faces, and took us down to the ground, swinging, kicking, and biting at us.  
“STOP IT!” June pleaded.  
“AAAAAUUUGGHHH!” I struggled.  
“Pika Pika Pika!!!” Pikachu wailed, getting angry.  
“Pikachuuuu!!” June begged. “Don't shock the children! Pleeeeease!”  
“Chaaaaa!” Pikachu whined helplessly as the kids mercilessly stomped and beat him up.  
“I'll save you, Pikachu!” June called desperately.  
I struggled to knock the kids off of me, but somehow, they were incredibly strong! I couldn't even hold one down!  
The kids punched and bit at me, holding me down with ease and jumping on my stomach.  
I gazed over at Hypno to see its eyes glowing blue. Hypno is controlling the kids, I understood. It has them under its control and is giving them the power to beat us. “June! Let Pikachu shock them! It might break them free!”  
“NO!”  
“June, don't be stupid! Just let him shock them once! These kids are gonna kill us! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” I yelled as a kid took a huge bite into my arm and tugged, trying to tear my skin off, other kids now clawing at me like crazed animals! “JUUUUNE!!”  
“I CAN'T, GARY!”  
“PIKAAAAAAA!!!!!” Pikachu screeched painfully.  
“WE'RE GONNA FREAKING DIIIIIIIIE!!!” I let out at the top of my lungs.  
“THE KIDS WILL DIE IF I SHOCK THEM! LOOK AT THEM!!!”  
I reached up and grabbed a young boy whose teeth were going for my neck and held him back with all of my strength.  
The other kids attacked me, biting my arms and legs, causing blood to break through from my skin and smear a couple of their faces and hands.  
But I saw what June was talking about now.  
These kids looked ghastly. They weren't healthy at all. They were deprived of light, skinny from no food, and looked ready to die. Yet they were literally killing Pikachu, me, and June. One electric shock might wake these kids up from their trance, but it might be enough to kill them.  
June let out an ear piercing shriek that nearly stopped my heart. “Pikachu, attack them then! DO IT! SAVE US!”  
“Pi Pika...” Pikachu growled.  
The light from its Flash attack faded, and we were all shrouded in darkness.  
The voices of June, me, and the snarling children were all that was heard, our noisy struggle continuing in the darkness.  
“CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!” Pikachu’s attack illuminated the cave in an incredible blast of light.  
Everyone in the room screamed, the kids crying out and falling off of me.  
I closed my eyes tight, but the bright light was blinding me even with my eyes closed, forcing me to curl up into a ball, my body aching where the kids had been hitting me.  
“PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!!!”  
I couldn't see what he was attacking, but I heard him using one of his Electric attacks.  
Hypno screamed.  
I couldn't even begin to open my eyes, so I just closed them as tight as I could, waiting for the light to dim.  
After a while, there were cries of confusion, which soon turned into loud screams. All from the kids!  
I opened my eyes very slowly, still squinting. I could just make out a few of the children staring around, frightful looks on their faces.  
A few of them were on the ground, bawling loudly. A couple of kids sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, looking weak and unable to move.  
I closed my eyes and rubbed them again, opening them slowly, squinting still.  
June crawled slowly over to her glowing Pikachu, who was glaring at Hypno.  
Hypno lay on the ground on its back, struggling to push itself back to its feet.  
“Pika Pika!” Pikachu shocked it again with a strong Electric blast.  
Hypno collapsed.  
June scooped up Pikachu and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, sweetie! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you found a way to stop the kids without hurting them. I love you so much.” She kissed and squeezed her Pikachu even tighter.  
I stood up, still squinting and blinking, getting used to the light.  
A little girl with long, messy black hair walked up to me slowly, cautiously. “Excuse me? Where am I?” she asked innocently. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed against my legs.  
I gasped and helped her up.  
She was so frail.  
“We have to get these kids out of here and to the nearest city,” I told June urgently.  
June nodded determinedly. “Let's round them up and get back to Cloud City. We don't know how close Azure City is from here. We can't risk taking these kids on a much longer journey. And we know there's a police station there for sure.”  
“Yeah,” I agreed, and turned to the children all around us uncertainly. “How do we gather all of these kids up? Some of them aren't even conscious anymore, and some are just crying. We can't just carry all of these kids back.”  
June thought for a moment.  
I thought along with her.  
The kids continued crying and panicking in the cave.  
One child ran past June and I, towards the exit.  
“Hey!” I called out to the scared child.  
He reached the mouth of the cave and a large, shadowy figure appeared, blocking the path.  
“Hypno!” June and I burst out. We hadn't even noticed it had disappeared from its spot on the floor.  
Hypno stared down at the child and then looked at all of us, its body coated in scary shadows, scaring me deep down to my bones.  
The children screamed in horror, echoing all around the cave.  
The Hypnosis Pokemon lifted its pendulum.  
“NNOOOOOOOOO!” In a panic I threw a Poke Ball, desperate to do something, anything, to not be a victim of Hypno's.  
June screamed and curled up around her Pikachu, on the floor.  
My Poke Ball burst open and sent out a Pokemon I hadn't chosen on purpose. Just the one I had desperately grabbed at to help us out.  
Hypno's pendulum swung once before Porygon-Z popped out and let out its typical, loud shriek, which was much louder inside of the cave, amplified.  
Everyone screamed out and covered their ears, hitting the ground.  
Hypno covered its ears and fell to its knees, wailing out. “HYYYYPNO!” It used Zen Headbutt on Porygon-Z!  
Porygon-Z dodged the move, but it wasn't even paying attention to Hypno! It moved away at the last second because it was heading towards the little kid on the ground in front of Hypno.  
Hypno soared over Porygon-Z and fell to its face.  
The kid stared at Porygon-Z in confusion.  
Porygon-Z let out a happy cry and circled the kid's head as the child spun around in circles, trying to keep an eye on it.  
The kid fell over, dizzy.  
Porygon-Z let out some kind of electric whining noise that almost resembled a bizarre laugh, and started to shiver in place.  
The kid started to giggle, watching Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z hung upside down and started to tumble in place, spinning in all kinds of directions.  
The little boy laughed and clapped his hands happily.  
“Hyyyypno!” Hypno tossed a Shadow Ball at the duo, barely missing the young kid, the attack soaring just over his head.  
The boy stopped laughing and looked over at Hypno in fright. He began to cry again.  
Hypno charged up another Shadow Ball and tossed it with an angry yell.  
Porygon-Z turned to Hypno and gave it an angry look.  
I'd never seen that look on Porygon-Z's face before.  
With a very angry and loud scream, Porygon-Z charged into the Shadow Ball attack. The Ghost type move hit, but didn't affect Porygon-Z since it was a Normal type. My Pokemon continued to fly at Hypno.  
Hypno lifted its pendulum and swung it.  
Porygon-Z didn't stop and continued towards Hypno.  
Hypno's pendulum swung again, now glowing red.  
A transparent, clear wall appeared in front of Porygon-Z, which then started to glow red.  
Hypno froze in place, its pendulum no longer swinging or glowing, a shocked look on its face.  
Porygon-Z stood still and gazed at Hypno silently.  
“What move is that?” June whispered.  
Magic Coat. The user reflects back any non damaging status moves used against it.  
“Hypno's under Hypnosis!” I watched the drowsy Hypno for a moment, not believing what I was seeing. “I know what to do...” I took off my backpack and dug around through it, finally pulling out a Poke Ball. I looked up with a smile. My smile faded as I witnessed Porygon-Z release Hypno from its hypnotic hold and go back to the child to play!  
“Poke Ball, go!” I threw the Poke Ball.  
Hypno turned its head back and swung its pendulum skillfully at the Poke Ball, smacking it back at me.  
I caught the Poke Ball in my hand, shocked, as Hypno's yellow body flashed bright and blinded me.  
Everyone screamed, followed by Porygon-Z screeching loudly, causing everyone to scream even louder!  
I covered my ears over the extra noise.  
Porygon-Z screeched yet again, making everyone scream once more!  
“SHUT THE HELL UP, PORYGON-Z!!!” I bellowed.  
Porygon-Z screeched again, and we all wailed again in pain, unable to take the sharp noise tearing through our ears.  
Kids were crying.  
I managed to squint through my eyes and looked for Porygon-Z.  
It was on the ground, twitching and shaking hard on the floor.  
It let out another cry, stunning all of us in the cave as we screamed even louder.  
“DAMN IT, SHUT UUUUUUUP!!!” I demanded.  
Porygon-Z's loud noise prevented me from being able to remove my hands from my ears and returning it to its Poke Ball. Suddenly, it seemed to stop and pay attention to the boy crying next to it. Porygon-Z let out a low whine and floated over to the boy, nuzzling against him happily.  
The boy lowered his hands from his ears and shook his head. His head must have still been hurting, because he reached up and grabbed it, closing his eyes. After a minute, he looked at Porygon-Z and smiled weakly, still holding his head.  
I looked around for Hypno.  
It was nowhere in the cave.  
The kids were all on the floor, some crying loudly, some just sniffling, others with silent tears running down their faces, the remaining few on the floor passed out, including the girl lying by me.  
June had a Poke Ball in her hand, the letter 'P' on it. Her Pikachu's Poke Ball.  
Pikachu was nowhere in sight, presumably in the Poke Ball.  
It got away, I thought with disappointment. Hypno used Flash and escaped. Now what are we gonna do about these kids?  
A little boy and girl slowly approached Porygon-Z and the kid it was playing with, intrigued by the funny, spinning Pokemon that made such odd noises.  
Porygon-Z stopped spinning and turned to the two new kids and flew towards them.  
The two’s eyes and mouths widened and they froze.  
Porygon-Z circled them both widely and then let out a happy whine. It hung upside down and spun like a top in the air.  
The two kids giggled and jumped for joy.  
A few of the other kids walked over to Porygon-Z, interested.  
Some of the other kids just stared from a distance, looking exhausted.  
I turned to June. “Hey.”  
June turned to me.  
I grabbed a Poke Ball in my hand and smiled at it before looking back up at her. “I think I have an idea.”

*

I gazed up into the afternoon sky, wondering how it must feel to fly.  
Charizard roared overheard, three little kids on his back cheering happily.  
I held onto the little girl with messy black hair in my arms, slung over my shoulder.  
June held one passed out child in her arms, struggling to hold him as we walked.  
Porygon-Z led the remaining several children down the mountain and back to Cloud City, its head spinning rapidly in complete circles nonstop, its separated body spinning freely in the opposite direction, happily whining and whirring away, tumbling in the air to the children’s delight as they ran after it, jumping and trying to grab it as it hovered above them.  
I turned to June and smiled, and she smiled back wearily.  
We reached Cloud City pretty quickly, especially since this was a downhill walk and it was a rather fun journey, considering what we'd been through. We entered Cloud City, people stopping and focusing on us in confusion as they gazed at the bizarre circus led by Porygon-Z and the kids, June and I holding one child each, and Charizard overheard holding three cheering children.  
“Hey,” June grunted desperately to me. She was ready to drop the poor kid on the ground! “Let's get these kids to Nurse Joy, first. It's closer.” She let out a short laugh.  
I nodded eagerly.  
We reached the Pokemon Center but were stopped by several Officer Jennys who formed a line and block our path. “Excuse me, but what exactly is this?” one of them asked me.  
“We found the children,” I explained.  
The little girl in my arms stirred and looked around, her eyes barely open. “Mommy...?” she whispered. Her eyes closed again and she passed out.  
One Officer Jenny inhaled sharply. “Mary! One of the missing children!”  
Immediately, June and I were surrounded.  
The children were all taken by the police, many of the kids crying.  
All of the kids who had to leave Porygon-Z were screaming and struggling in the arms of the police, not wanting to go.  
I grabbed Porygon-Z in my arms as it started to chase after the kids and hugged it tightly. “It's time to say goodbye, Porygon-Z,” I said sadly.  
Porygon-Z struggled in my arms, and finally, it just cried loudly.  
I rocked it gently and held it close. “Sshhh,” I whispered. “It'll be okay.”  
Porygon-Z suddenly stopped crying and struggled in my arms, looking at something behind me.  
I let go and watched it fly towards June!  
“AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!” June shrieked, and ran away from it. “KEEP IT AWAY KEEP IT AWAY KEEP IT AWAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!”  
The police near us watched, some in shock, some amused, as Porygon-Z chased June around the area, June terrified of it.  
“GARYYYY!!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! PUT IT BACK NOOOOOOOWW!!!!” June pleaded.  
I sighed. “I don't see what Porygon-Z sees in you at all.”  
“GARYYYY!!!”  
“Porygon-Z, leave her alone,” I told it.  
Porygon-Z stopped and collapsed to the ground, crying loudly, smacking at the ground frantically with its appendages.  
I walked over to it, knelt down, and pet its head. “Don't worry about her. She's just a-”  
Porygon-Z screeched loudly and caused us all to cover our ears and cry out. Once the screeching was over, Porygon-Z wasn't where I saw it last! I looked around and quickly spotted it behind an Officer Jenny.  
She didn't seem to notice it and was rubbing her head from the screeching Porygon-Z had done.  
Porygon-Z kept its face near her neck and slowly descended her body. It reached her short skirt and stopped.  
“PORYGON-Z, STOP IT!!” I reached for its Poke Ball.  
“Huh?” Officer Jenny turned, watching me running towards her. She looked down as Porygon-Z innocently poked its nose underneath her skirt.  
Officer Jenny shrieked for her life.  
Porygon-Z quickly moved away from her and began to screech.  
Everyone screamed and covered their ears, hitting the ground.

*

“Well, here we are again,” June told me. She looked up into the night sky.  
I stared up at the stars twinkling above us.  
After finally getting Porygon-Z back in its Poke Ball and a very enraged Officer Jenny being dragged away from strangling me by her colleagues, June and I were questioned about the kids we found. It took a couple of hours, but eventually we were let go and June and I ate lunch together in a Chinese restaurant while our Pokemon rested at the Pokemon Center. The news crews interrupted our lunch, and neither of us were in the mood for their questions. We just wanted to eat in peace. Taking our food in a doggie bag, we were followed by them despite how much we yelled at them and refused to answer any of their questions. Luckily, several Officer Jennys demanded the camera crews and reporters to clear the way and escorted us quickly to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon so we could finally leave Cloud City for good.  
We climbed the mountain to the top, the police waving us off, thanking us again, the reporters held back by other officers, and we were now staring up at the stars from the top of the mountain, just feet from the cave where the Hypno had the children held.  
“Romantic, isn't it?” June asked, nudging me.  
“One day you'll grow up,” I said, staring back down and walking away from her.  
She sucked her teeth and walked after me.  
We were heading downhill now, getting closer to Azure City.  
“What do you think happened to that Hypno?” June asked.  
I shrugged. “You know, I'll bet similar things like this have happened.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! There are plenty of Hypno out there. And their pre-evolved form, Drowzee, too. No way this hasn't happened in the past, and will continue to happen again.”  
June stared ahead, thinking about what I said as we both picked up speed, heading downhill rapidly. “I'm just glad those kids are gonna be alright.” She smiled.  
I nodded. “Good thing we went in there.”  
“Yeah. You made a brave and good decision, Gary. You're a hero.” She stopped me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“There's no time for that,” I said grumpily, running faster downhill, away from her, unsure of where she was going with this and not caring to find out. “I've got a Badge to win. Let's move it!”  
“Gary!” June growled and gave chase after me.  
We'd be off this mountain in no time.  
My Gym battle was closer than ever.  
But it'd be like nothing I'd ever expected.  
And in its own way.  
Like no battle I'd ever have again.


	58. Trhying Times

“Flying type Pokemon are so unpredictable,” June brought up. “I mean, there are no pure Flying type Pokemon. They are all also another type, too! That makes them really interesting. They can use a nice variety of attacks.”  
“That's true,” I said, thinking about what she said. “This battle should be different, then. I can’t just think I’ll win with a type advantage.”  
“Have any strategies or ideas?”  
“Not really. I think using Charizard would be good, so her Pokemon can't just fly away from our attacks. We can at least give chase.”  
“That's a good plan! I can't wait to get there!”  
“My seventh Badge is right around the corner,” I said eagerly.  
It wasn't very cold today, but there was just enough of a chill for me to swap out the brand new heavy coat I had bought to replace my old one I had thrown out after Cloud City, for my favorite black jacket with the image of Mewtwo sewn on the right breast.  
June wore a long sleeved, red t-shirt, matching her hair, tight blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.  
The temperature was getting warmer these days, spring feeling like it had truly arrived. The sky was gloomy, seeming to show signs of rain. We walked through the rocky road, trees lining our path, a long moment of silence between us.  
I smiled slightly, enjoying the sounds of only nature and our footsteps, grateful just to be outside to appreciate all of this, and inhaled quietly but deeply. Feelings of regret soon swelled into my chest, and I exhaled more solemnly but still silently, remembering that not everyone was exactly enjoying this adventure.  
Not all of us were even on it anymore...  
A cave at the foot of a mountain grabbed my attention, taking me from my downhill thoughts.  
The two of us stared at it from a distance.  
I turned to June.  
June turned to me.  
I could tell by the look of uncertainty on her face that she was thinking the same thing as I was. After what we went through with Hypno not long ago, we weren't too keen on entering any caves. My body was still sore from getting attacked by those kids. I cleared my throat. “Come on. Azure City is waiting for me. There lies a Badge with my name on it.”  
June nodded. She dug through her large bag and pulled out a Poke Ball. “Light the way, Pikachu!”  
“Pikachu!” Pikachu closed his eyes, sending out a bright flash of light, glowing. He opened his eyes and led the way inside.  
June and I followed him, staring around cautiously.  
Immediately, I became uncomfortably hot and took off my jacket, slinging it over my shoulder.  
June fanned herself. “Why is it so hot in here?”  
“I dunno,” I told her. “I can't believe this!” It was insane how heated this cave was! It didn’t even seem natural!  
“I can hardly take it!” she shouted in despair. “My goodness!” She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, flapping it repeatedly to cool herself.  
I looked away from her as she did this, furrowing my eyebrows. “Relax, will you?” I said impatiently, in no mood for her to be getting all excited and upset. But, honestly, it was like, a thousand times worse than the hottest days of summer in here! Trying to keep calm and not let the heat get to me, I changed my focus and grabbed Hoothoot's Poke Ball, ready just in case we encountered a Zubat. I hadn't caught one yet, but I'd encountered one every time I entered a cave so far. This time, I was catching one.  
We didn't run into any Zubat, but we did stop at a different sight.  
The cave continued to go straight, but a separate path went down to the left.  
The three of us looked down both paths.  
June turned to me. “Where do you think we should go?” She wiped sweat from her face.  
“How am I to know?” I snapped, shrugging. The heat was making me moody. “Let's just head down one and hope it opens out into Azure City quickly.”  
“Whatever. Pikachu, let's go this way!” June pointed down the path to the left.  
Pikachu guided us down the path, breathing hard, exhausted from the heat.  
“I really hope we don't get lost, Gary,” June groaned. “I really need to get out of here. I feel like I might pass out.”  
I didn't say anything. I wasn't worried about getting lost. We'd get out of here somehow. We had to. It was too hot not to!  
As our trio walked on, I heard a low rumbling noise.  
Pikachu kept walking, as did I, but June stopped. “What was that?” she whispered in fear.  
Pikachu and I turned to face June. “It was nothing,” I sighed. “Let's keep going. It's too hot to be stopping!”  
“What kind of stupid answer is that?” June shot back. “It was something!”  
“June, quit being a baby and let's get out of here!” I urged. “There's no time for this! In case you don't know, the Pokemon League is only a mere few months away from beginning and I only have six Badges. I need two more in order to compete. Now let's move it!” The air was so thick from the humidity. I was desperate to find the exit.  
June crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned, but walked after me.  
Pikachu was walking on all fours now, looking ready to drop.  
After a while, another rumble, much louder than the first one, was heard.  
June stopped again.  
I only stopped walking because Pikachu stopped. Sighing angrily, I turned to June. “June!”  
“Gary, what is that?”  
“I don't care! Let's just get out of here!” Sweat was dripping from my face now.  
“We're getting closer to it! We might not be able to get past it!” June warned. “Let's turn around and try the other path.”  
“This might be the right path!” I complained. “Stop being a baby. We have our Pokemon with us. Nothing's gonna stop us from getting out of here.”  
June and I stared at each other, me angrily, her with worry.  
The rumbling noise sounded through the cave again, echoing, only this time, it sounded like a roar. The ground began to shake hard.  
My eyes widened in fear now.  
June looked behind me, terrified.  
I turned around, hearing the rumbling get closer, the ground rocking stronger.  
Something was charging at us, coming into view from down the cave.  
“GARY, RUN!” June grabbed my arm and pulled.  
I pulled out of June's grasp and ran with her as Pikachu ran ahead of us both.  
The monster roared again.  
I looked back and gasped. “It's a Rhyhorn!”  
“Who cares?! RUUUN!”  
The air was so humid now, I couldn't believe I was even running.  
June, Pikachu, and I ran, breathing heavily, our clothes soaked in our own individual sweat. We reached where the path split very quickly and took the path to the left, which was the straight path we had neglected to take. We continued running, though slower now, too exhausted to move faster, but running as fast as we possibly could, eventually hearing a loud explosion behind us.  
I looked back to see that Rhyhorn collided into the wall!  
The sound of the Rhyhorn never started up again. No roaring. No stomping.  
But we didn't dare slow down.  
“There's a light!” June sounded ready to drop.  
“Chaaaaaaa!” Pikachu urged us on, still leading.  
Soon enough, we exited the cave. The cool air that greeted us felt like the greatest thing on the planet. We all cried out loudly, happily, and fell carefully on the rocky ground, gasping hard, letting the cool air flow around our bodies. We noisily were inhaling the light, clean, chilly air joyously, gratefully, longingly, desperately.  
June swallowed. “What was with that cave?”  
I didn't care to respond, too happy with the cold air on my skin. A cold glass of water would have really hit the spot, but I accepted what I had.  
We all stayed on the ground for the longest time, just taking in the air and cool temperature.  
“Hey!” June cried out in surprise, sitting up. “Look!”  
I finally felt like I had the energy to get up and looked at what June had noticed.  
A short distance from us sat a dark town. Several houses were in sight, along with a couple of stores, but not a single light was on. The streets were clean, the streetlights off, the sidewalks and streets in a gloomy, dreary hue from the dark clouds blocking the light sky overhead.  
I turned back to the cave.  
Nothing was heard, and the Rhyhorn didn't come out.  
June turned to look, too, and we exchanged glances. She turned to Pikachu and smiled. “Thanks a lot, Pikachu. Take it easy, now. Return!”  
Pikachu was still sprawled out on his back, smiling, relaxing, his eyes closed. “Chaaaaaaaaaa...!” Pikachu cried happily.  
Once Pikachu was back in his Poke Ball, we turned back to the town.  
“This can't be Azure City, right?” I asked.  
“It doesn't look like much of a city,” June replied. “Azure City was nearby, but I don’t think it was the very next place we'd run into. I think it may be after we get out of here.”  
“Well, let's get going, then.” When we stood up, I took a long, deep breath before walking down the street with June.  
“I'm just glad we got away from that Rhyhorn.”  
“Yeah. I guess we got too close to its territory. Good thing they live in caves.”  
June nodded.  
We walked quietly together, my eyes focused on finding the way out of here.  
June kept turning her head, looking around at everything.  
Azure City, I thought. I'll be there in no time. I can't wait. I have to catch up to Robin. I have to catch up with even Kiwi, who wasn't even training her Pokemon for a while, but somehow still has way more Pokemon than me! I have to catch up! I should've caught Rhyhorn. I don't have enough Pokemon!  
“Hey, Gary?” June interrupted my thoughts.  
“What?” I asked, not looking at her.  
“Where is everybody...?”  
I turned to look at her.  
An explosion of noise made June and I scream out, turning towards the sound.  
A cloud of dust rose from out of one of the houses several feet back.  
What sounded like a woman screaming, tore through the air.  
When the dust faded, I could see the enormous hole in the front of the house. It looked like a huge truck just ran right through it!  
June and I spotted the monster soon and backed up. I stopped and pulled out my Pokedex as June kept on stumbling backwards in fright.  
Rhydon. The Drill Pokemon. The evolved form of Rhyhorn. Incredibly powerful, though limited on intellect, this Pokemon can be an unstoppable force and smash through just about anything, turning even diamonds to dust in an instant.  
Rhydon roared again and turned to me and June.  
We both gasped, frozen in place.  
With a loud roar, Rhydon charged over to our block!  
June and I screamed and ran down the street.  
It sounded like buildings were being blown up behind us and I couldn't help but look back. I screamed seeing Rhydon nearing us!  
Rhydon was running through lawns, smashing fences, its tail swinging recklessly around it. Its tail collided with a house! The house was torn easily at the bottom and the rest of the structure crumbled immediately to dust!  
Rhydon reached the next house and chose to just run through it completely, the house coming down like a demolition, section by section, as Rhydon exited it, leaving it in rubble.  
The screams of people still inside of the houses it tore through were horrifying.  
I turned back around and run as fast and far as my legs would take me.  
June and I turned a corner and ran down another block.  
I looked back to see Rhydon continuing straight ahead, not making the turn June and I took. Turning back, I gasped, realizing that almost all of the houses on this block were completely in ruins!  
June cried out, slowing down.  
“Don't stop running!” I insisted as I ran past her.  
I saw a door open on one of the houses across the street that were still standing on this block, in between two broken down, barely standing houses. The house was one story tall, the lights off inside.  
A man stuck his head out and look around in fright, spotting June and I. “Who the hell are you kids?” he yelled angrily, now glaring at us.  
“HEEEELLLP!” we screamed in unison.  
He sneered but waved us inside.  
I jumped over his fence which was no longer standing, laying in his trampled on lawn.  
June wasn't as agile, tripping over the gate but keeping her balance as she ran after me.  
We both ran past the man and into his house, collapsing on the floor, exhausted.  
The man slammed the door. “You stupid kids! What do think you're doing around these parts?”  
June and I didn't speak at first, breathless.  
I looked up at the man, my heart beating rapidly.  
This guy wasn’t really all that tall, maybe about half a foot over me if I were standing up. He had a very angry look in his blue eyes, his black hair a mess, his face unshaven, stubbly. He stood in his white boxer shorts, his white wife beater pushed out by his gut, standing barefoot.  
His house was a little dark, but the dim light from outside made it bright enough to see that it was also pretty clean and tidy aside from a pair of jeans and a white, button up shirt on the floor next to a pair of black shoes. A brown couch sat in the middle of the house in front of a black, wooden table as long as the couch. I could see the kitchen through an opening not far away, the sink and floor visible and clean. A few doors stood near the back of the house. “We were being chased,” I managed.  
“Yeah, I know that!” the man barked. “You shouldn't have come here.”  
“Why is he chasing us?” June insisted.  
“It's a damn Rhyhorn! That's why!” the man raged at her.  
June and I lowered our heads.  
I looked up at the man after a while. “We were chased by a Rhydon.”  
“Whatever!! What are you two doing here?!”  
“We were on our way to Azure City,” I explained. “We just wanted to get right out of here. Honest!”  
“I dunno what an Azure City is, but then again, living here, you rarely get the chance to hear about the outside world, let alone explore it,” the man said, still staring sharply at us.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, standing up. I was right. He had me by only a few inches in height.  
“The people of Tough Town live in constant fear,” he explained, his voice calming down, but still glaring at us.  
“Tough Town? Is that where we are?” June asked, standing.  
“That's what I said,” he snapped. “Tough Town. The name is pretty fitting. Anyone living here is a damn fool. I'm no bright apple, so I guess that explains me living here. Now, there's no escape for any of us. You kids have a chance, though, so you should head back where you came from. Just stay away from the volcano.”  
“There's a volcano here?” My eyes widened.  
The man nodded. “Not too far from here. It quakes and rumbles often, but it hasn't erupted in my time living here. Who knows when it finally will decide to, though.”  
“Why can't you escape, too? And everybody else?” June inquired, standing up as well.  
The man sighed. “We're all too damn afraid of the Rhyhorn and Rhydon who live in the area, terrorizing us.”  
“Why are they doing that?”  
The man turned to June and shook his head. He sighed again. “Basically, they're just too damn stupid to know what they're doing.”  
“What?”  
The man looked at me. “They're not very bright. They just attack for very little reason, and often just forget why they began in the first place! They charge nonstop and even after you lose them, they just keep going, with no idea as to why they even started. This is bad, especially since these damn things are so freaking powerful. You've seen the destruction they cause. We spend so much time and energy rebuilding the houses they ruin, but it's pointless. They just keep coming back around here. This is just the way the people in this town have always lived.”  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing and pulled out my Pokedex to verify what he said.  
Rhyhorn. The Spikes Pokemon. Rhyhorn are very powerful, but are also very forgetful. Once they begin to charge at something, they won't stop until they fall asleep. This Pokemon is said to have a one-track mind.

Rhydon. The Drill Pokemon. This Pokemon stands upright, seeming to have increased its intelligence, though it is still often very forgetful. Despite being a Ground and Rock type Pokemon, they have been witnessed swimming in water.  
I put away my Pokedex and turned to the man. “There must be something you can do! Don't you guys have Pokemon or something? Or you could call the police! You guys can't spend your lives living in fear!”  
“Nobody in this town actually raises any Pokemon,” the man said roughly. “Or at least, none that can beat those things. And forget about the police! They can only do but so much to hold back those things. They keep coming back! And it's near impossible to even call the police to get here because those beasts have wrecked the telephone lines and anything that even allows electricity to this place! The electricians are terrified of coming here. They sometimes get attacked by the Rhyhorn when they come through. They fixed it last time, so we should have some electricity in here, but the next time it gets destroyed, who knows how long until they come again. If they come again!”  
I felt so sorry for this man, and the entire town. There had to be something June and I could do. “Wait! I'll battle them all! And I can capture them, too!” This was too great of an opportunity to miss out on. I could save an entire town and capture a few powerful Pokemon in the process.  
“Ah, you're a Pokemon Trainer!” He squinted hard at me. “Do you have anything that can even battle against these things? You don't look like you have much.”  
“I have more than enough, thank you!” I spoke angrily. “Just watch!” I turned and stomped towards the door.  
“Wait! Let me get dressed,” the man said, running to his jeans on the floor. June and I turned away, and a minute later, he ran up to us, dusting off his shoulders and looked at me with a serious face. “You're in charge, then, kid.”  
I smiled. “Don't you worry about a thing!” I led the way out of the house and looked around the empty block.  
“Everyone lives in fear, here,” the man told us in a low voice. “I guess we've all just grown accustomed to it. It's just a way of life for us. Nobody comes out unless they truly have to, like to buy food or whatever. Other than that, it's the indoors for us.”  
“Not after I'm done here,” I promised.  
“We'll see,” the man replied doubtfully.  
I turned to the streets and walked down the block.  
It was completely silent. Nothing could be heard.  
“I wonder where that Rhydon is,” June whispered.  
“Oh, you'll find it,” the man assured her. “Soon enough. Especially if you're crazy enough to actually go looking for the thing.”  
We reached the beginning of the block, where June and I had turned to escape from the Rhydon, and looked down the block where Rhydon had continued to run.  
Several houses down this block were wrecked. Loads of people, some in groups, were looking at us in fear. They stood in the middle of the street. Several of them were crying on the ground, on their knees, covering their faces. Some were standing by those crying, trying to comfort them.  
Watching this brought a fury from out of my heart, filling my entire body. This is their way of life? Living in fear like this? Losing their homes? Their entire lives?? Their loved ones?? Dying?! This is life?? No! “NO!” I shouted, tightening my fists, glaring at the people far away from me.  
Some of them looked up at me mournfully, confused.  
I walked over to the people quickly, stopping a couple of feet from them.  
All of them looked at me, even those who were crying, their faces full of tears.  
I wasn’t sure what to say, but I had to say something to them. “I’m here to help,” I nodded, and grabbed a Poke Ball. “I'm gonna defeat and capture every one of these Pokemon that have been terrorizing you all!”  
A woman stood up from the floor, still crying, and ran to me. She gripped my shoulders. “HOW? How will you stop them??”  
I raised my Poke Ball. “I have the best Pokemon to beat them with right here.”  
Tears ran down her face even faster. “Please, you have to stop them!” she begged. “I... can't keep on like this... I've lost... everythiiiiing!” She buried her face in my chest and cried heavily.  
I started to reach out to hug her, not knowing what else to do, desperate to try to calm her down, my own eyes tearing from seeing this grown woman like this.  
A loud roar erupted.  
Everyone gasped and looked around, trying to find the location of the roar.  
The lady released me as well.  
An explosive noise grabbed everybody's attention as a Rhydon covered in dust and dirt appeared. A piece of what looked like a brick was on its head. It shook its head hard and the brick fell off. The Pokemon then roared at us.  
I moved away from the woman and stood before Rhydon. “Hey!” I called out furiously. “Cut this out! NOW!”  
Rhydon roared and pawed at the ground with its foot, ready to charge.  
“Have it your way! Ivysaur, I choose you!”  
Her Poke Ball soared through the air and burst open, sending her out. “Ivysaur!” Ivysaur yelled, glaring at Rhydon.  
Her bandage… I noted. Crap! She should be okay, though. And she’s the best for this job! “We won't let you destroy this town any further! Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!”  
Rhydon roared and charged at Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur let out a loud shout and charged back at Rhydon.  
“Ivysaur, this isn't the time to be acting like this!” I shouted in frustration.  
Rhydon collided with Ivysaur, and she tumbled back through the air. She landed hard and rolled, stopping at my feet. “Saaaaur...” she croaked weakly.  
There were concerned mutters and shocked cries from the crowd behind us.  
“Ivysaur! No!” I pushed her on.  
Ivysaur shook her head and hopped back up to her feet. She ran at Rhydon again.  
People gasped and cried out again.  
“Ivysaur, just listen to me! We can win if you just listen!” I pleaded.  
Rhydon charged at Ivysaur again.  
Ivysaur used Vine Whip and wrapped her vines around Rhydon's legs.  
Rhydon was taken by surprise and gazed down.  
Ivysaur took advantage of Rhydon's shock and kept running, going underneath its legs and running straight ahead.  
Rhydon's legs were pulled out from underneath it and it fell hard on its face.  
Ivysaur ran around in circles, dragging Rhydon behind her, whipping Rhydon into the ground repeatedly, Rhydon helplessly roaring.  
The people watching let out more cheerful, light cries. They sounded hopeful seeing Rhydon dragged around like this!  
My Pokemon then stopped and lifted Rhydon high into the air and let go of it.  
Rhydon flailed desperately as it fell.  
“Ivysaaaauur!” Ivysaur fired sharp leaves from her bulb at Rhydon.  
Rhydon hit the ground in pain.  
There were cheers and applause from everyone at this, but it was cut short.  
Groaning, Rhydon still managed to struggle to its feet.  
“Ivy Ivy Ivy SAUR!” Ivysaur ran and used Double-Edge, knocking Rhydon back down. She growled, waiting for Rhydon to get back up.  
“Yeah, stay down,” I heard a guy mutter amongst other whispers and mumbles of those pleased by Ivysaur's power.  
I was happy with what she had done, too, but I was upset that she wasn't listening to me. Never mind that for now, I thought. Now's my chance. “Poke Ball, GO!” I threw a fresh Poke Ball at Rhydon.  
The Poke Ball neared Rhydon.  
A loud roar was heard.  
I saw the sharp drill first. It spun powerfully and met with my Poke Ball, tearing right through it, and the Poke Ball exploded in a small burst of smoke and debris.  
We all gasped at the sight of a second Rhydon! It roared to the skies, raising its hands.  
“Another one!” June pointed.  
Ivysaur growled as the first Rhydon stood up. She glared at them both. “Ivy! IVYSAAAAUR!”  
There was a loud sound of destruction from not too far off, screams and moans from everyone turning to see the predictable source.  
From down the street, where debris and clouds of smoke were rising into the sky a couple of blocks behind the two Rhydon, two more Rhydon appeared together from around the corner! They both looked at us and hurried down the street to join their comrades.  
Loud stomping made all of our heads turn to a nearby house.  
Yet another Rhydon appeared! It swung its tail at a fence and uprooted it from the ground, sending it flying into the house, smashing through the windows.  
I heard a scream from inside the house as the new Rhydon teamed up with its friends.  
I glared at the five Rhydon.  
Ivysaur growled and stepped closer to them, unafraid. “IVY! IVYSAUR!”  
I'm not leaving Ivysaur alone, I decided, grabbing and holding out a second Poke Ball. “I choose you, Primeape!”  
“Priiiiimeape!” Primeape screeched, looking at the group of opponents. “Priiiime! Priiiiiiiiiime! Ape! Ape!” He punched his fists together eagerly.  
I grabbed another Poke Ball, ready to help out the two.  
An explosion caused us all to turn around. The loud noise was followed by another one shortly after, getting closer, and finally, the entire house just a couple of houses away from us all exploded at once.  
We all screamed out at once.  
I shielded my face from the smoke and debris that blew around us all. Once I could open my eyes again, I heard several cries of horror behind me from what I laid my eyes upon.  
Two Rhyhorn.  
Four more Rhydon.  
They stood glaring at us in a line.  
I turned back to the five Rhydon behind me.  
We were surrounded.  
Eleven Pokemon, I counted and turned to June. “June! We can beat these things.”  
June turned to me in fright. “What?”  
“I have six Pokemon. You have Electivire and like, ten other Pokemon! There's no reason we can't win. We have more than enough Pokemon to handle these guys!”  
June looked at me with worry, and then stared down at her bag for a moment.  
“JUNE! NOW!” I grabbed my remaining Poke Balls. Before I could send them out, the ground began to rumble beneath my feet. I froze in place, staring at the ground, my hands clutching all of my Poke Balls.  
The people around me cried out with worry and fear.  
The ground began to rock even harder now, and I fell off of my feet, my Poke Balls falling to the ground around me. “Oh, no!” I exclaimed, scrambling to grab my four Poke Balls and place them safely on my belt.  
Primeape and Ivysaur looked around, letting out nervous cries of confusion.  
The quaking continued and I began to wonder if we were in the middle of an earthquake. I couldn't get up!  
The Rhydon and Rhyhorn around us held their ground, but looked behind them.  
That was when I saw it.  
The volcano.  
The cave June and I had gone through!  
We hadn't noticed it when we entered, but now, it seemed clear as day. June and I had gone through a volcano on our way to Tough Town! That explained the intense heat inside of the cave.  
“Gary!” June squeaked in fright.  
I didn't respond. I just gaped in horror as the volcano roared and rumbled angrily. The next sound I heard was deafening.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The volcano erupted right in front of my eyes!  
I was thrown back against the incredible noise and fell into the crowd of people who all screamed in terror. We all kept our eyes on the volcano, watching in awe and horror.  
I was paralyzed as I watched the lava explode from the mouth of the volcano and covered my ears, watching constant dark smoke billow from the top.  
The lava from inside spewed dangerously into the air, more lava running down the sides of the volcano. The sight was miraculous in its own way, stunningly beautiful, and yet completely terrifying.  
And the town was so close to the now oncoming lava flow.  
“Gary, get up!” June grabbed my arm and tried pulling me backwards. “We have to run!!”  
I was yanked to my feet, but I didn't run. I stood firmly to the ground.  
Many people around us screamed and ran away as fast as they could.  
The man we had met, whose house we ran into when we escaped one of the Rhydon, remained on the ground he had fallen on, not moving, watching the lava approach us.  
“GARY! Snap out of it!!!” June shrieked, pulling me harder.  
My feet didn't budge. I turned to June.  
The panic on her face brought sadness to my heart. “There's nowhere to run,” I said quietly.  
June gasped and looked into my eyes, her fearful eyes watering with tears.  
The man sitting on the floor turned to me.  
I stared back.  
He nodded solemnly and turned back to the lava.  
“Gary, please!” June begged. “We have to try!! We can't just stand here!”  
I stared at the lava covering the ground, nearing the town. Something poked at my side, and I looked down to see Primeape looking up at me sadly, his eyes watering. I smiled and sat next to him.  
Primeape slowly walked over and sat in my lap, wrapping me in a hug.  
I hugged him back tightly, my eyes watering. “I love you, too, Primeape. Thank you everything. Thank you for accompanying me on this journey. But it's time for you to escape to safety.”  
“Prime?” Primeape looked up at me sadly.  
I turned to June. “And you, too.”  
“Huh?” She looked at me like I had spoken Kantonese.  
I grabbed a Poke Ball. “Charizard can only carry but so many of us. You have to take my Poke Balls and get out of here on Charizard. He'll take you all out of here.”  
June slapped me across the face, baring her teeth at me.  
The hit took me by immense surprise. I raised my hand to the painful, stinging spot on my face. “H-!”  
“If you really think I'd do that, I'll have you know I'd sooner kill you with my own bare hands before the lava even reached you than to desert you like that!” she screamed furiously.  
I stared at her in shock.  
She took her bag off of her shoulders and held it out to me. “Give Charizard my Poke Balls, too, if anything. He can save our Pokemon at least. I will not leave you!”  
“June, if one of us can get out of this alive-!”  
She slapped me again. Tears flowed from her angry eyes. “SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” She heaved heavily, shaking her head. “We don't have any time left! DO IT!” She shoved the bag into my arms.  
I turned to the lava that was getting much closer.  
June was right.  
I either sent Charizard off with our Pokemon now, or we were all dead.  
I set the bag down and grabbed Charizard's Poke Ball. Don't make this a long, sad, drawn out affair, I thought angrily, glaring at the Poke Ball. Don't refuse to go. I pressed the button to enlarge the Poke Ball and get ready to send Charizard out. Just save the Pokemon! My teeth bared against each other as I screamed desperately in my head, and pulled my arm back to throw the Poke Ball into the air.  
With an incredible roar, the five Rhydon ran past me and joined the other four Rhydon.  
The two Rhyhorn backed away, staring at the oncoming lava in fear.  
The Rhydon let out a group roar and charged into the lava! I gasped and froze in place, watching the Rhydon form a line and hold out their hands against the lava!  
The lava collided with the Pokemon and rose up into the air on contact.  
The Rhydon all roared at the lava, and the lava didn't seem to be able to make it past the line of Rhydon! They were like a wall the lava couldn't break through!  
The man who had been with us since we entered his house gasped in surprise. “Impossible!”  
“No way...” I whispered.  
Rhydon's hide is so tough, that even magma is unable to penetrate through it. They are occasionally spotted in volcanoes, walking easily through lava.  
Both the man and I turned to my Pokedex in disbelief, and then turned back to the Rhydon.  
The Rhydon stood strongly against the lava, small amounts breaking past them between their legs and over their heads, but they kept the lava from reaching the town, and they stood there, holding it back, until it finally cooled down and solidified. The Pokemon stepped away from it and turned around to face us.  
“They saved our lives!” the man cried out.  
The Rhydon stared silently at us.  
“But, why...?” the man finished.  
Suddenly, the two Rhyhorn ran up to the line of Rhydon. They each stopped in front of two specific Rhydon and the two Rhydon, one with a smaller drill on its head than the other, kneeled down and hugged the two Rhyhorn happily.  
The other Rhydon smiled and nodded at the four Pokemon.  
I watched this scene silently.  
Nobody spoke a word.  
The other Rhydon suddenly turned to us solemnly as the others continued to hug.  
“That's a female and male Rhydon,” June whispered, staring at the two Rhydon hugging the two Rhyhorn. “The two female Rhyhorn are their kids.”  
“They were just protecting their children this whole time,” the man said bitterly. “They don't care about us at all. Nothing has changed.”  
June walked past me.  
“June?” I called out.  
She ignored me and walked over to the Rock Pokemon.  
Everyone watched as she got closer to them, stopping short several feet away. “Thank you for saving our lives!” she called out to them. “You may not have intended to. You may have been terrifying the people of this town for years. But today, you Rhydon are all heroes! I thank you personally, and on behalf of this town. You are sincerely appreciated!” She bowed deeply and stood up, facing the Pokemon.  
The mother and father Rhydon looked up at June.  
The two Rhyhorn turned to her as well.  
None of them were smiling anymore.  
June stood still, watching them.  
The Rhyhorn and Rhydon all stared back.  
June slowly turned around and headed towards me, a sad look on her face, her eyes on the ground.  
One of the Rhyhorn let out a loud shout, causing June to freeze and look up in fright, her back still facing the Pokemon.  
The Rhyhorn ran at June, a furious look on her face.  
The other Rhyhorn roared and ran together with her sister, ready to smash into June.  
“JUNE!” I leaped to my feet.  
A loud roar filled the area, sending a chill throughout my body.  
To my surprise, the Rhyhorn actually stopped running! They froze just a couple of large steps behind June, skidding to a stop, and immediately turned around and stared at the Rhydon.  
The smaller horned Rhydon stepped forward and shook her head “no.”  
The Rhyhorn looked back at June, and then ran back to their parents.  
June turned and watched the Rhyhorn go back.  
The mother Rhydon stepped forward another step and stared at June.  
June stared back, her hands raised to her chin.  
The Rhydon nodded.  
June gasped, and her face broke into a smile. She nodded back. “Thank you!” she cried happily, wiping at her eyes.  
This Rhydon turned around and walked on top of the hardened lava, followed closely by her two kids, leading the group of other Rhydon towards the mouth of the cave June and I had made it through.  
The mouth of the cave was now blocked with solidified lava.  
Using Horn Drill, the mother Rhydon’s large horn spun rapidly and bore through the side of the cave, creating a new hole. She turned to the two Rhyhorn and grunted, nodding her head towards the opening.  
The two Rhyhorn ran inside of the cave, followed by the other parent Rhydon with the longer drill.  
All of the other Rhydon followed.  
The remaining Rhydon who saved June, turned back, staring at us all. She let out a loud roar to the skies and entered the cave.  
Nobody moved or said anything.  
June turned around after a while and I saw her face, smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling behind tears. “I think. Maybe. An understanding has been reached.”  
The man whose name I'd still had yet to find out, stood up quickly and stepped towards June. “What do you mean?” he demanded angrily.  
June wiped her eyes. “I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Who knows what the history of this town is, exactly. Who knows precisely why the Rhydon and Rhyhorn were attacking. But, I do know that Pokemon are very territorial. To a fault. They may very well attack people if they feel their space has been invaded.”  
I immediately remembered the Whiscash I had ran into on the beach.  
“It's also well known that many Pokemon like to roam and be free,” June explained. “They don't like to be restricted to one area, sometimes. They enjoy open spaces and being able to travel at will and make new homes for themselves. Perhaps, they wanted to live here, in this place, Tough Town. Or... maybe they just wanted to explore the neighboring area. Rhyhorn are often found in grassy plains. This town clearly didn't always exist as a town. It was surely most likely a widespread plain before being taken over by people and made into a town. You all live in an area very close to these Pokemon and their volcano home. Basically, this encounter was destined to happen, one way or another, whatever the cause. As humans and Pokemon try to make room for themselves on this planet of ours, encounters like this are just inevitable. The Rhydon didn't attack you once the volcano stopped erupting. They left. I don't think they only were saving the Rhyhorn. I think they realized this place was in danger, too. I think they understood that living beings inhabit this place, too. We all were so scared when the volcano erupted. We were defenseless against it, just like their children were. Perhaps they found some kind of common ground to relate to us on, and respect us through. A reason to care. I think, perhaps, you and the Rhyhorn and Rhydon can find a way to live in peace together.”  
The man crossed his arms, not looking convinced. “What if they forget again? What if things go back to the way they were?”  
June smiled even wider. “There are some things you just can't forget, no matter what.” She looked back at the volcano and turned back to face us. “Especially for a mother who loves her children.”

*

June and I departed Tough Town together.  
The townspeople were extremely grateful to June and I, showering us in thanks and hugs and a few kisses, though the latter came from the women in town, both to me and June. We stayed for a little while longer as everyone spoke eagerly about the events that took place that afternoon and their hopes that everything would be okay from now on. Finally, June and I left, bidding everyone goodbye.  
We walked in silence on the open dirt road.  
A silence for a short while.  
“Charizard would've never left you, Gary.”  
“June, I really don't want to think about that,” I said coldly.  
June didn't say anything after that.  
I knew June was right. And I didn't want to think about what that may have meant if the Rhydon hadn't saved us.  
Right now, I only wanted to think about our next destination.  
Azure City.  
My battle with Gale.  
My seventh Badge.  
How happy I was that I'd be there with all of my Pokemon.  
How grateful I was June would be accompanying me there.


	59. Stop! In The Name Of Bugs

June yawned, stretching her arms behind her back, a big smile on her face. She looked up at the sky, which wasn't very blue, but not completely gray, either, light from the sun seeming to try to show itself behind the gray clouds. “The weather is getting nice,” June commented.  
I nodded, but I'd miss the cold, winter weather. The snow and the rain. I preferred it over a hot, summer day, any day. Admittedly, the cold was difficult to tolerate sometimes and I often found myself wishing it were just a bit warmer on some especially freezing cold nights in the middle of the woods.  
“I really can't wait for the summer!” June exclaimed eagerly. “It's not far off, either. We can go to the beach and enjoy the sun and have fun!”  
“I don't do swimming,” I said grumpily. “And I don't like the sun. And I don't like heat.”  
June burst out laughing. “You little cave hermit! How can you not like the sun? Your body needs it!”  
I shrugged. “I like it cold and rainy, or snowy outside. Damper weather suits me,” I said moodily.  
“You're so weird,” June giggled, counter to my attitude. “This summer, we're gonna break you out of that and have some fun.”  
“This summer, I'll be training for the Pokemon League and just before autumn arrives, it should be about time to compete. That will be all the fun I need.”  
June rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”  
June and I had been walking through a field for maybe the past hour or so, tall grass grabbing at our knees that stretched out in every direction beyond what my eyes could see, and I began to wonder if we were lost.  
“It's been a while since we left Tough Town,” June noted.  
It's been six days, I thought to myself.  
“Like, a week,” June added. “Where is Azure City?”  
I didn't say anything, but I'd been wondering the same thing myself. We should've been there by now. The last time I had checked the Town Map, it had said we were only about a town away from it.  
Courtney had told us Azure City was close by, as well.  
Even Prof. Oak said we were close to reaching Azure City.  
Nonetheless, June and I still hadn't arrived there.  
“We can't be far,” I muttered.  
“I thought it was close to Cloud City!” June complained. “It's been over a week of traveling!”  
“Calm down.” Her panic was irritating me as I tried to remain calm in this confusion. “We'll get there, alright?”  
“I’m hungry and want to take a nap,” she grumbled.  
“We woke up like, two hours ago and ate.”  
“Oh, just forget it, Gary,” June spoke grumpily.  
I hope we get there soon, I thought, ignoring her.  
June got so freaking annoying sometimes.  
A cry from a distance grabbed my attention.  
June looked up with a start and stared off into the distance.  
The cry got louder and June stopped, looking off to the right.  
“What is that?” I asked.  
June didn't answer. Her face was focused. She walked off to locate the source of the noise.  
“June! Where are you going?” I cried out. “We're gonna get lost!”  
June started to run fast, determined to find the location of the sound.  
I chased after her, June running much faster. “June!”  
June was moving at a rapid, determined speed. She outsped me easily.  
“June, hold on! What's wrong?”  
The crying noise she was after grew much closer. It sounded like something was in trouble. Or pain.  
I started to become just as desperate to find out what was crying as we got closer to it.  
June finally stopped running and looked down at something, her hands raised to her face.  
A moment later, I caught up to her, breathing hard, and gasped.  
A Pokemon was wrapped up in a net, crying out helplessly as the net shocked it with electricity every few seconds! The poor creature lay on its side, looking up at us pleadingly, moaning weakly. The net shocked the already weakened Pokemon again, causing it to scream.  
“What's going on here?” I demanded angrily and pulled out my Pokedex.  
Leafeon. The Verdant Pokemon. As an Eevee, they lived in the forest for a long time, finally evolving into Leafeon when coming into contact with certain plant growth and when in a comfortable state. It is very peaceful and avoids conflict.  
“Who could do this to such a kind Pokemon?” Tears trailed down June’s face.  
“We'll find out!” I assured her. “But first, let's free this poor Pokemon.” I stepped up to the net, but it sparked again, shocking the poor victim and making me back up a step. “Okay. When it stops, I'll grab the net and pull it off!” I waited, getting more angry as the Pokemon cried out to me for help.  
The electrical shock finally stopped.  
I leaped forward and grabbed the net in my hands, lifted it up, but it was wrapped all around Leafeon, making it impossible to pull off! I tugged at the material of the net, trying to break it.  
It seemed to be made of some kind of sturdy wire. It wouldn't budge in my hands.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” I hit the ground, twitching in pain from the electric shock the net gave me. The feeling of the surge of sharp, tingling electricity gripping my entire body stayed with me long after it ended.  
“Gary! Get up!” June’s voice rang out. “Let go of the net!”  
I couldn't move my body, but my eyes lowered to see that my hands still were gripping the net.  
Leafeon looked at me with sad eyes.  
“YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” The pain was excruciating, paralyzing, torturous.  
The next thing I knew, June was next to me on her knees, her hand on my arm, looking over at something.  
I couldn't move at all aside from involuntary twitches as electricity sparked off of me occasionally. Finally, my body seemed to function properly, but I kept on shivering.  
Leafeon cried out again, still inside of the net.  
June was looking at it, tears trailing down her face.  
“I kn-n-n-now!” I said as I stood up shakily. “I'll c-c-c-capture it!” I grabbed a Poke Ball.  
“NO!” June shouted, and I was shoved to the ground.  
“AAAAUGH!! Hey!!” I shouted angrily, looking up at June. That landing really hurt my already sore body. “What's your problem??”  
June glared down at me, her face streaked with tears. “I will not allow you to do that!”  
Leafeon wailed out as it was shocked once again by the net.  
We both turned to the horrible sight.  
“It'll go to Prof. Oak and he can look after it!” I reasoned to her, getting up. “What are you doing? Come on!”  
“That's not fair!” June yelled, facing me. “And it's not right! Leafeon will be fine once he's out of that damn net!”  
“There's no way to get it out of there!”  
June went through her bag on the ground and pulled out a Poke Ball. “Yes, there is.” She stared me deep in the eyes. The Poke Ball she held up had a 'B' on the front.  
Leafeon’s next shriek was nowhere near as terrible to hear as it was for the Pokemon to let it out, but I couldn’t bare to listen to it any longer.  
“Help us out!” June threw the Poke Ball.  
A strange, black and white striped Pokemon resembling a zebra appeared.  
“What is that?” I asked in shock, not used to seeing this new Pokemon from June.  
Blitzle. The Electrified Pokemon. This Pokemon catches electricity in its mane. They communicate with other Blitzle by lighting up their manes.  
“Wow! I've never seen that one before!”  
“He's a Unova region Pokemon,” June replied, looking at Blitzle. “Tear that net apart!”  
With a cry, Blitzle ran at the net and started to chew on it!  
The net shocked Leafeon again, but Blitzle seemed spurred on by this, chewing harder and faster now.  
“He's not even feeling it!” I watched in amazement. “I know he's Electric, but he isn't even slightly bothered! He must be really powerful!”  
“He is strong, but he isn't feeling the shock because of his Ability, Motor Drive. The same Ability my Electivire has. It boosts their speed when hit with electricity.”  
The net stopped harming Leafeon, but the Pokemon was breathing hard, its eyes closed tight with narrowed eyebrows, its mouth open as it took in as much air as it could with every breath.  
“Oh,” was all I could manage to say as Blitzle continued to chew at the rope with vigor.  
Blitzle finally snapped through a section of the net as Leafeon was being shocked again.  
When the shock ended, Leafeon got to its feet and leaped through the hole. It looked at Blitzle, and then turned to me and June.  
June smiled and stepped up to Leafeon. “Leafeon!” she started.  
Leafeon turned before the words even left June's mouth and ran away, disappearing in the tall grass.  
June sighed and turned to me, smiling. “They can photosynthesize. He'll be okay on his own. I hope you understand why I didn’t want you to capture him.”  
I nodded. “I understand. He’s best on his own after all that. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do.”  
“It's okay, Gary.” She walked over to Blitzle and pet his head. “You were so good, Blitzle! I'm so proud of you. Thank you, sweetie.” She returned Blitzle after his happy cry and turned to me seriously. “Now we have to find the poacher who did that to Leafeon. I will not let them get away with something so disgusting and vile!”  
“A poacher?” I repeated.  
“DUH!” June shouted impatiently. “Clearly somebody is after rare Pokemon and is going to sell whatever they capture! We have to alert the police!”  
“Well, we're supposedly close to Azure City. Let's try to find the way out of here and get help.”  
June and I looked around.  
Everything looked the same. I had no idea how to get back to where we ran from to help Leafeon. Then again, I didn't even know where we were back then, either. We could've been lost the entire time. We'd been traveling through the grass for over a day.  
A low hum made me turn.  
“Gary, do you hear that?” June asked, looking around in confusion.  
The humming grew louder, heading at us faster, sounding familiar.  
“June,” I said.  
The humming got closer.  
“Gary?” June asked, worried.  
The humming got louder.  
“I think that's a car...” I whispered, my heart pounding for some reason.  
The vehicle was finally spotted, a long distance away, but heading at us fast.  
“Who is that?” June gasped.  
I stared at the brown pickup truck, waiting for it to stop, trying to see who was inside of it.  
The vehicle skidded to a stop, turning sideways, kicking up dust right in front of June and I, causing us to back up several steps. The door opened and a black boot came out and hit the ground, followed by another one.  
A tall man stepped out. He had a black beard that covered the entire lower part of his face. His cold, blue eyes looked at June and I with fury. He wore a plaid green shirt and blue jeans. His arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the ground and, upon seeing the net, growled and turned back to us. “Where is it?” he snarled in a raspy voice.  
June balled her fists and stepped up to the man. “Where's what?!” she screamed.  
The man stepped up to June and sneered down at her. “Don't play with me, girl,” he spoke threateningly.  
My throat tightened fearfully, but I swallowed and stepped up to June's side. “Back off!”  
The man turned to me. “Where's my catch?” he growled.  
“You sick jerk!” I lost complete control, shoving him back as hard as I possibly could.  
The well built man didn't budge, and in fact, I was the one who fell instead.  
The man shook his head and turned to June. “Where's my catch?” he repeated, his voice rising.  
“How dare you!” Her fists shook at her sides, seeming ready to punch the guy.  
I got to my feet and joined June again, just about ready to try a punch at his face and see how well he took that.  
“Damn nosy kids!!” the man raged.  
“SHUT UP!” I pulled back my arm, closed my eyes, and swung for his face. My eyes opened as my fist collided with his face.  
The man's eyes had closed, but they opened again. “Nice arm, kid,” he said in a low voice. “How's this one?” He pulled back one of his muscular arms and forced an open palm across my face.  
The hit tore through my whole body and I was tossed back like a fly. I hit the ground and looked up, seeing stars. June’s voice called my name and I blinked several times in response, shaking my head against the multiple copies of June and the poacher. Groaning, I struggled to my feet. The ground swayed underneath me, tossing me down to my knees. My eyes closed hard as the earth spun, nausea taking over, and I swallowed hard to keep from puking. I forced my eyes open and looked at June and the man as the ground swayed slightly.  
The man grabbed June's arm roughly and she cried out.  
June's hand was still holding her Blitzle's Poke Ball.  
The man stared at it and smiled sinisterly, and then turned to me. “Pokemon Trainers, eh? Maybe you two can make up for my loss you both caused...”  
“Let go of me!” June shouted frantically.  
I shook my head again and stood up, stumbling over myself, struggling to shake off the dizziness. “Let go of her!!”  
“Don't be difficult,” the man laughed. He snatched the Poke Ball from June's hand and pushed her to the ground.  
June squealed out as she fell.  
The man walked over and lifted June's bag from the floor, swinging it over his shoulders.  
I ran at the man, ready to kick him where it hurt.  
He wouldn't be able to just laugh that off.  
As I got to him and pulled my leg back, he backhanded me across the face, leaving my face stinging as I laid weakly on the ground. It was as if a steel bat had been swung at my face. I felt him grab my Poke Balls from my belt. “No...” I called out weakly, unable to see through my closed eyes. “I won't... Let you...” My body wouldn't budge.  
“Thanks, kids,” the man said in his raspy voice.  
My eyes remained closed. My body was defeated. I heard the door to his truck slam shut.  
“No!” I heard June.  
“No!” I repeated, forcing myself to sit up, my head immediately aching. I didn't care, though. My Pokemon! I forced my eyes open and watched him drive away quickly, dust billowing up, causing June and I to cough and choke momentarily.  
June was standing up, glaring after the vehicle.  
I slowly managed to get up, feeling dizzy and sick. Sick from the man's hit. Sick from the fact that my Pokemon had just all been snatched from me with ease.  
Neither June nor I said anything for a while, the vehicle long gone.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” June shrieked at the top of her lungs to the sky above, her voice echoing, falling to her knees.  
“No...” I whispered, my eyes watering.  
Charizard.  
Hoothoot.  
Primeape.  
Dugtrio.  
Porygon-Z.  
Ivysaur.  
All stolen...  
I stared in shock at the spot where the pickup truck no longer stood, everything a blur as the tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I collapsed to my knees.  
Charizard.  
Hoothoot.  
Primeape.  
Dugtrio.  
Porygon-Z.  
Ivysaur.  
My Pokemon...  
The tears formed faster in my eyes, flowing down my cheeks. I began to cry openly. Hard. Loud. At that moment, I gave up. I quit being a Pokemon Trainer. There was no longer a point in this anymore. I'd just lost all six of my Pokemon in no time flat. I’d failed some of my closest friends and just let them be taken from me. “CHARIZAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!” I let out in pain. My head fell to the ground and I cried in the dirt, sprawled out flat. I was nothing but a five year old, now. Even worse. A baby. I sure wasn’t a responsible ten year old able to face the world on my own and master Pokemon training.  
There was nothing left for me in this world. It had stopped spinning. It had come to its end.  
“Oh, shut up, will you?” a voice snapped from close by me.  
I gasped, inhaling dirt from the ground. Hacking and coughing out, I sat up and turned to the voice.  
June had turned, too, and was staring in shock at the person with the deep, southern accent.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, either. My hands shoved themselves into my face and wiped hard at my tears to ensure my vision was proper.  
Her white socks wrapped around her ankles inside of her black shoes. She wore a black skirt and a black leather jacket, zipped up, her long brown hair twisted and wrapped around her neck, sitting on her left shoulder. A Butterfree rested on her right shoulder. Her pretty face was twisted in a look of disgust that she usually had for me.  
“Huh?” I blinked repeatedly, still unconvinced I was seeing straight. “You, again?”  
“Ugh, I knew it,” the girl said, shaking her head. “I just knew it! You again. Whatever your name is...”  
“I'm not in the mood,” I whimpered sadly, lowering my eyes. “Please. Just leave me alone.”  
“So, you're back with the big mouth,” she said, completely ignoring me, looking at June. “The other girl was a pretty conceited little thing. Plus, nowhere near as pretty as this one is. I guess you made a good choice.”  
That just about set me off and I stood up. “Get. Out,” I growled viciously, stepping towards her, willing to actually punch this girl in her face for her comment, not even concerned about her disgusting Butterfree. If I didn't punch her, I was certain I was close to choking her out.  
She smirked and stepped closer to me.  
Her Butterfree cried out and flapped its wings at me. “Freeeeee!”  
I inhaled sharply through my nose and backed up a few steps, still glaring at her.  
The girl busted out laughing. “He's still afraid of Bugs!”  
My eyes watered up again as I looked to the ground.  
June blew past me and shoved the girl back.  
The Butterfree girl uttered a shocked cry and fell, looking up at June, stunned.  
Butterfree flapped its wings, hovering in the air, calling angrily at June.  
“Listen you little prissy, ignorant, big mouthed, conceited, ugly, stuck up, filthy little parasite!” June began, ignoring Butterfree. She kicked at the ground angrily and dirt rose up, hitting the girl in the face.  
“Hey!!” the Butterfree girl complained.  
“We are not in the mood for your crap today! Go suck some venom from an Arbok's fangs if you're bored or go in the ocean and go spit at some Gyarados,” June continued. “Or better yet, just choke. Grab a couple handfuls of maggots, shove them down your nasty little throat, and just do your parents, and the rest of us decent people on this planet, a favor and choke!”  
I stared at June in complete horror.  
The girl looked at June, mortified, and then leered at her.  
June looked ready to stomp the girl's face.  
Butterfree glared at June.  
The girl swallowed and stood up, dusting off her clothes and brushing at her face. Suddenly, she swung a fist at June!  
June was punched in the cheek! With an angry yell, she grabbed the Butterfree girl by the hair.  
The Butterfree girl grabbed June's hair back and they shrieked, yanking on each other, pulling each other to the ground. June was on her back as the Butterfree girl slapped her repeatedly.  
June spit in her face and the girl uttered in disgust. She then forced the girl onto her back and wrapped her hands around her throat, choking her.  
The Butterfree girl gagged, struggling to get June’s hands off of her as her legs kicked out like crazy.  
Butterfree cried angrily, circling June, flapping its wings furiously.  
“Stop it!” I grabbed June by her shoulders and forced her off of the girl.  
June struggled in my arms, but I held her back as best as I could.  
The Butterfree girl gasped and coughed repeatedly on her knees, on hand on her throat, her other hand on the ground. She looked up at June with rage.  
“Just get out!” I yelled at her. “I told you we're not in the mood today! Our Pokemon have been stolen. And... we really don't need to see the likes of you, okay? Just get out of here!”  
“NO!” June insisted. “STAY! Get off of me, Gary! I'll kill her! I swear it! I'll kill her! Come at me! I'm right here! Come on, you little zit! I'll pop you one real good!”  
The Butterfree girl stared at me and stood up. “What did you say?” she coughed. Her Butterfree landed on her right shoulder and stared at me.  
“I said to get out!” I demanded, ready to let June just kick the girl's butt. “Now! Or I'll let June take care of you. I don't care anymore! I've had enough of you already!”  
“You Pokemon were stolen?” the Butterfree girl asked, not moving, staring at me, the rage fading to a lesser form of anger, actually seeming concerned.  
“Yeah...” I said hesitantly. “A poacher trapped a Leafeon and we freed it. Then, he stole our Pokemon and drove away.”  
The Butterfree girl looked at me silently as June continued to curse and struggle in my arms. She reached at her belt and pulled out a Poke Ball. “Venonat. Go.” She held out the Poke Ball and the Pokemon was sent out of it.  
“Veno. Nat!” the disgusting, absolutely gross looking, tick-like, flea-like, thing spoke.  
“What are you doing?” I whined in disgust. “Just leave already! I'm not in the mood for your damn games!”  
The Butterfree girl’s face went angry. “I'm trying to help you two out! I'm going to find your Pokemon!”  
June stopped struggling.  
My grip on her loosened. “What?” I asked in shock.  
“Venonat can track down things,” the girl explained. “There's no doubt that he'll find this poacher.”  
“Really?” I couldn’t believe it! “Wait...” I stared at her cautiously. “Why would you help us?”  
The girl's face was dead serious. “Poachers make me sick. I'll never allow such people to just get away with crimes like that. Some people just do not deserve the air they are blessed to breathe. Poachers are in my book as one of those people. I won't let this person get away with it!”  
I nodded.  
The Butterfree girl turned to June. “I don't care about you two,” she said rudely. “But your Pokemon are in danger. I do this for them and them only. Even if they'll be returned to people like you two.”  
June growled and stepped to the Butterfree girl.  
I grabbed June and pulled her back. “What do you want in return?”  
The Butterfree girl looked at me. “I'll hope to never see either of your faces again.”  
“I can't promise that. We seem to keep bumping into each other involuntarily.”  
“Lucky me,” the girl replied. “When you get your Pokemon back, just get out of my damn face.”  
“Deal.”  
“You said he drove away?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “In a pickup truck.”  
She turned to her Venonat. “Go track down a pickup truck and locate this guy immediately. You know what to do from there.”  
“Veno. Nat!” Venonat looked out towards the horizon and stayed still and silent.  
June, me, the Butterfree girl and her Pokemon watched it silently.  
“Veno! Nat! Veno! Nat!” the Venonat leaped up and down, staring at something.  
“Don't waste time! Get out there and take care of it!” the Butterfree girl ordered sharply.  
“Venonat!” Venonat suddenly ran off, disappearing in a matter of seconds.  
“Shouldn't we chase after it?” I asked frantically.  
“Yeah,” the Butterfree girl said softly, and started to walk in the direction Venonat went.  
“Come on!” I urged, and ran past June and the Butterfree girl in the direction Venonat went in.  
“Relax!” the Butterfree girl called.  
I stopped and turned to her in disbelief. “RELAX?!”  
She nodded, her eyes closed. She slowly opened them. “We'll get there in time. You have no idea where Venonat went and you'll only end up lost, your anger and desperation confusing you and making you unable to think clearly. That poacher has nowhere to run, now.” She walked past me calmly. “Just trust me.”  
I watched her for a second and then turned to June, who had her eyes on the girl. My eyes returned to the girl with Butterfree. “Hey!” I ran to catch up to her. “Why do you have a Venonat? That's a Bug type!”  
She ignored me.  
“Stop ignoring me! Who are you?” I grabbed her shoulder.  
The Butterfree girl turned to me coldly. “Don't touch me! I owe you nothing! I'm helping you get back your Pokemon. After that, I want nothing more to do with you. Now remove your hand from me.”  
I slowly removed my hand, unsure of how to respond.  
“Hmph,” the Butterfree girl responded, and continued walking.  
June and I followed the Butterfree girl, a few feet between us.  
Who is she? I wondered. If I at least knew her name, even that'd be better than nothing.  
June was looking around, a worried look on her face.  
I remembered when I first met the Butterfree girl, being chased in Viridian Forest by the swarm of Beedrill. Her Butterfree came out and saved my life, putting the Beedrill to Sleep. She ridiculed me and told me to just go back to Pallet Town. The second time we met was in Celadon City, briefly, where she made fun of me and refused to tell me who she was, and in the process, angered June. In Fuchsia City, Aly and her almost got into a fight, and we ended up battling, her Nincada beating my Primeape and evolving into Ninjask, as well as a Shedinja. She then sent her Bugs to scare me and made me look like a big baby in front of people. Aly came to comfort me after that mean joke of hers.  
Aly... My eyes filled up suddenly. I failed, Aly. I promised to make it on this journey, and I’ve let you down. Blinking out tears, I sniffled, my heart beating faster as I thought of Ivysaur. Aly, I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything. Why, Aly...? Why wasn’t it just me...? Why aren’t you on this road instead, or one similar? My eyes closed tight and I inhaled. Be stronger than this, Gary. You’re on this road, for Aly! She wouldn’t give up in this situation. You know that. And neither can you. We have to save those Pokemon and stop this poacher! You can’t give up! Your Pokemon are counting on you, right this very moment! I held back the tears and looked up, glancing around, trying to locate Venonat.  
The Butterfree girl walked straight ahead, not seeming worried at all.  
“Excuse me,” I spoke up.  
The Butterfree girl didn't say anything.  
“My name is Gary,” I informed her. “I come from Pallet Town, and my first ever Pokemon was a Charmander. He was very disobedient at first and very prideful, and he got me in trouble with a bunch of Mankey when he burned down their home while trying to attack a separate Mankey that I ended up catching. The group of Mankey beat me within an inch of my life, and Charmander left me. I managed to save my Mankey and my own life, and Charmander returned to me in Viridian Forest to apologize. He hadn't abandoned me like I had thought. He didn't think things would go as bad as they did with the Mankey. He ended up saving my life against the Beedrill after they awoke from your Butterfree's Sleep Powder and we reunited. We've traveled Kanto together, and so far, I have six Badges. I've captured...” I paused for a moment. “...eleven different Pokemon.” I stopped again as I reflected on my Beedrill, feeling the emotions rising with me, and then cleared my throat. “I captured a Hoothoot, a Weedle who evolved into a Beedrill but was traded for my Kingdra, Dugtrio, Metapod who is now a Butterfree, Baltoy, Weepinbell, Porygon-Z, and I was given an Ivysaur.” Taking a deep breath, I waited for the heavy feelings in my chest to fade. “My Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon during our Gym battle in Obsidian City against Shane, the Ghost Gym Leader, and then into a Charizard recently during our battle with Cleopatra, the Dark Gym Leader of Dark City. We've come so far. We've done and seen so much. This is just a small introduction about myself. Might I ask your name?”  
The Butterfree girl didn't say anything. She just continued to walk.  
With a sigh, I opted to just shut up. I had thought that by giving a little bit of information about myself, maybe the girl with the Butterfree on her shoulder would open up just a little bit to me. I was wrong.  
“There's no need to be rude!” June snapped. “What has Gary ever done to you?”  
Silence.  
“What is your problem??” June yelled.  
The girl kept moving.  
“June, please...” I was tired of dealing with the Butterfree girl. “Just stop. Please. Just leave it alone.”  
June mumbled something under her breath.  
The sky was turning a brighter shade of blue, the sun poking out from behind the whitening clouds. Things were beginning to look more bright and friendly outside, to my dismay. It's always nice and beautiful to have the sun out. I may not prefer it, but it always gives a refreshing feeling to the body.  
But the seclusive feeling that comes with a cloudy, stormy day. The peace of mind I get from the sound of rain falling and thumping to the ground. The odd, damp, deep, moving aroma of rain. Dreary, cold weather. It gave me a much needed sense of peace and feeling of understanding and being understood.  
A loud noise like something exploded was heard from far away.  
“What was that?” I jumped.  
June looked up to the sky. “Thunder? Maybe a storm is on its way?”  
I looked up at the brightening sky, seeing no signs of a storm. “I dunno...”  
The Butterfree girl kept on walking, seeming uninterested in the noise we heard. Suddenly, she made a turn to the left and kept going.  
“Hey, where are you going?” I asked as June and I followed her.  
She didn't respond.  
It was then that I saw it.  
Smoke billowing up into the air from a spot in the grass a far distance.  
“A fire!” June gasped.  
“Come on! The whole area could catch on fire!” I panicked, coming to a stop. “We have to do something!”  
June stopped with me, her eyes on the smoke.  
“Relax,” the Butterfree girl spoke easily.  
June and I turned to her.  
“I told you. Everything is under control. We'll get there in time.”  
Worry was written all over June’s face as she turned to me. “What should we do?”  
I turned to the Butterfree girl, and then back to June. “She's headed in the direction of the smoke. Maybe we should just follow her.”  
“But, Gary-” June started.  
“I trust her, June,” I interrupted. “It may be stupid, but let's just trust her this once. After this, we don't have to ever see her again.”  
June stared me in my eyes for a moment, but nodded. “Okay. But, only because I trust you. Although, that's not always the best decision, either.”  
“Whatever. I just want my Pokemon back.” I waved her off and walked after the other girl.  
“Me, too,” June whispered after me.  
After a long walk, we were just a few feet away from the scene.  
I heard a familiar voice repeatedly.  
June, me, and the Butterfree girl stopped and laid our eyes on the cause of the smoke.  
“Venonat! Venonat! Veno! Nat! Venonat!” Venonat was leaping up and down. It was staring at the pickup truck, now completely burnt black and broken down, smoking rising from it!  
The poacher lay facedown on the ground, his clothes burnt, holes through them. He was bleeding from his head, his hair and the side of his face coated in blood. He had an angry look on his face as he lay there unconscious.  
The sight was unbelievable!  
June looked like she couldn’t believe her eyes, either.  
The Butterfree girl returned Venonat back to his Poke Ball and stared at the man. She walked over to him and sneered. With a quick movement, she hawked a large ball of spit at his face and then kicked him in the head, getting a bit of blood on her shoes. She turned to me with a nasty look. “I told you to trust me.”  
The sound of police sirens and alarms caused me to turn around.  
Before long, several police cars, an ambulance, and three fire trucks pulled up around us.  
Firefighters leaped from the truck and gazed at the area.  
A few EMTs got out of the ambulance.  
Several police officers walked over.  
The Butterfree girl stepped up to one of them.  
“Good to see you again!” an Officer Jenny smiled.  
“The feeling is mutual,” the Butterfree girl replied, bowing respectfully, not smiling, but carrying a much warmer and respectful look on her face. She looked at the poacher. “This guy is a poacher and has stolen Pokemon from these Trainers.” She pointed at June and I.  
“There he is!” The officer pointed at the poacher. “Stanley!”  
Instantly, several police officers ran up to the poacher and grabbed him.  
He groaned as he was lifted up by three male officers.  
“We've got you now, Stan,” one of the officers said roughly, putting the man in handcuffs. “You're going down this time.”  
The officers dragged the weak man to the ambulance and he was placed in the back with the help of the EMTs. The ambulance doors closed, and before long, it drove off.  
A male officer walked up to me and June. “Are you two kids okay?” he asked.  
We both nodded.  
“We're fine,” I told him. “But-” Something large hit me in the chest and I stumbled back, grabbing the item.  
“Yours.”  
I turned to see the Butterfree girl. She had shoved an enormous object at me.  
“MY BAG!” June snatched it away from me and set it on the floor.  
I immediately noticed six Poke Balls on the top of it. “Wait! Then those must belong to me!” I snatched the six Poke Balls.  
June unzipped her bag and grabbed several Poke Balls. “My Pokemon! They're all here!” She hugged them all tightly.  
I attached my Poke Balls to my belt and beamed. Life felt like it could continue again. With my Pokemon back, I was complete. I could handle the world and the misery within it, creating new happiness with my friends. Without them, it seemed like my life was at its end.  
“Thanks, you kids,” the officer still in front of me said. “We've been looking for that guy for a long time. We finally got him. He's going down for a loooooooong time.”  
“Well, it wasn't us who did anything,” I said quickly. “June and I were robbed, but it was her who saved us all.” I pointed to the Butterfree girl.  
She looked at me briefly and then walked away, stopping in front of the Officer Jenny she greeted and extended a hand. “Nice seeing you again.”  
“Likewise.” Officer Jenny shook her hand once, the handshake ending quickly as the Butterfree girl seemed to remove her hand and walk away. “Take care...?” Officer Jenny seemed taken aback.  
The Butterfree girl nodded and walked off past the cop cars and the fire trucks.  
“Hey!” I chased after her.  
“Gary, hold on!” June followed.  
I stopped running and just walked behind the girl. “Hey!”  
She didn’t answer.  
I followed the Butterfree girl in silence, knowing that she knew full well that we were behind her.  
We all walked, away from the commotion that was caused by the poacher, leaving the cops and everyone else far behind us.  
Finally, I got tired of it all. I ran forward and blocked her path, extending my arms.  
The Butterfree girl had a stone cold look on her face. “I got you your Pokemon back. Now keep your word and leave me alone!”  
I took a deep breath. “Thank you for your help. I will keep my word. I'm sorry.” I stepped out of her way.  
The Butterfree girl walked past me.  
I watched her quietly, grateful and disappointed at the same time.  
To my surprise, June ran past me and grabbed the Butterfree girl's shoulder.  
The girl looked back, baring her teeth, and her eyes widened as she saw it was June this time.  
“I didn't thank you, either,” June said. “Please. I'm sorry for what I've done. I truly am indebted to you.”  
The Butterfree girl sucked her teeth and pulled away from June, scowling. She turned and left June behind.  
June grabbed the Butterfree girl's shoulder again and turned her around angrily, making her and her Butterfree gasp.  
“LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!” the Butterfree girl raged. “You freaking stalkers!! You promised you'd leave me alone, so beat it!” She tried to turn around again.  
“I didn't promise you anything!” June said determinedly, not letting the Butterfree girl go.  
The Butterfree girl squinted at June. “What do you want?”  
“A Pokemon battle,” June answered.  
I gasped.  
The Butterfree girl's face expressed surprise.  
“Freeee?” Butterfree also didn’t seem to expect this.  
“You and me,” June requested. “A three-on-three Pokemon battle. Nothing to gain. Nothing to lose. Just you and me. Okay?”  
The two girls eyed each other, but no answer was given.  
The Butterfree girl’s face relaxed just a little bit and she gave June more calm, though still hard, look. “Get off of me.” She shoved June off of her and proceeded from us.  
June and I just watched, staying in our place.  
Not speaking.  
After she had gotten several feet from us, the Butterfree girl stopped and turned, facing June, a widened Poke Ball in her hand. “I won't lose,” she accepted coldly.


	60. To Read, Or Not To Read

June and the Butterfree girl stared at each other intently, their cold glares sending chills throughout my own body just from watching them. They didn't move an inch. They just stood there, several feet apart from each other, the tall grass swaying by their knees in a gentle breeze.  
The Butterfree sat on its owner’s shoulder, glaring at June, still as a portrait.  
I was frozen solid, unwilling to move, fear pumping throughout my body. I almost felt like I would rather nobody move and we all just stay still forever and not battle.  
June was the first to finally move, startling me after such a long time of nobody budging.  
“Magneton, I choose you!” June threw her Poke Ball.  
I watched as the Poke Ball spun through the air and opened, a white beam firing out and turning into June's Pokemon.  
“Magneton!” the grouped up magnets said mechanically.  
“Oh, wow,” I said in a low, stunned voice. I was finally seeing another one of June's Pokemon!  
Magneton. The Magnet Pokemon. Magneton, like their pre-evolved form, Magnemite, are very shy and don't tend to bother humans. If threatened, they discharge electricity in defense. They can often be found in power plants or where large deposits of metal can be found.  
“Then, I choose Venonat!” The Butterfree girl threw her Poke Ball which sent out Venonat, who stared at Magneton.  
Venonat. The Insect Pokemon. Their eyes are highly developed and are used to capture prey found at night.  
“Thunderbolt, now!” June began.  
“Magnetoooooon!” Magneton sparked with electricity.  
Venonat leaped out of the way and dodged the attack, continuously hopping and dancing over the electricity.  
Neither Trainer gave orders, both watching Venonat leap and run from the Thunderbolt, June and the Butterfree girl watching intensely.  
My heart was pounding hard as I watched, my arms and legs shaking.  
Magneton stopped attacking and Venonat stopped moving. They both eyed each other, awaiting orders.  
June stared at Venonat with bared teeth, but didn't say a word.  
The Butterfree girl kept her eyes on Magneton, but didn't give a command to Venonat. She looked over to June. “I guess it's our turn. Venonat, use Supersonic!”  
Venonat leaped into the air and pointed the top of its head at Magneton, firing blue circles at it.  
June just watched, not speaking.  
Magneton was hit with the attack and its eyes turned red, now Confused.  
June didn't take her eyes off of Venonat.  
“Psychic attack!” the Butterfree girl commanded.  
Venonat's eyes glowed light blue and Magneton's body was outlined in the same color. “Veno. Nat!”  
Magneton was slammed repeatedly to the ground, controlled completely by Venonat. “Magneton! Magneton!” Magneton let out.  
June kept glaring hard at Venonat. She didn't speak. She only focused on Venonat, seeming to be strongly focused on it.  
Neither girl said a word for a little.  
“Zen Headbutt!” the Butterfree girl went.  
Venonat's eyes turned back to their normal red color and it leaped at Magneton, its head glowing blue, and tackled Magneton.  
“Tooooooooon!” Magneton cried out helplessly.  
Even though the two Psychic types moves weren't very effective on a Steel type like Magneton, it seemed like Magneton was taking a considerable amount of damage. It hit the ground and bounced once before coming to a stop.  
“Solar Beam attack, now!” the Butterfree girl shouted immediately.  
Venonat started to glow yellow, absorbing the sunlight from above.  
June continued to stare at Venonat as it continued to glow, a yellow ball forming on the top of its head.  
“June!” I shouted, confused. “Do something!!!”  
June shook her head and looked at Magneton. She gasped as if she had no idea her Magneton had been getting mercilessly beaten upon this entire time. “Magneton!” Her eyes went from Magneton to Venonat and back to Magneton, repeatedly. June still didn't give an order.  
“Venonaaaaaat!” Venonat fired a bright yellow beam of energy at Magneton.  
Magneton could do nothing to avoid the attack as June screamed out, shocked somehow.  
An explosion sounded as the Solar Beam connected with Magneton and dust covered both Pokemon, blocking them from view. The cloud of dust disappeared shortly after.  
“Your Magneton is beaten,” the Butterfree girl said, glaring at June. “What is your problem? You barely attacked!”  
June glared at the Butterfree girl, and then looked down at Magneton sorrowfully. “Magneton! I'm so sorry.” She raised a hand to her face and covered it. “Please, return, sweetie.” She returned Magneton to its Poke Ball and stared at it, her hand sliding down her face. “Your loss was all my fault. I failed you so badly. I'm just terrible.” As June placed Magneton's Poke Ball in her bag, she wiped at her eyes for a moment.  
June... I thought. What was that? Why didn't you battle? What was going through your mind?  
June grabbed her second Poke Ball. “Okay, go-”  
June was interrupted as Venonat suddenly burst into a flash of white light.  
The Butterfree girl watched calmly as her Venonat began to evolve in front of our eyes!!  
June gasped.  
My mouth hung open in surprise.  
The white ball started to widen and shapeshift, rising in the air. The light disappeared in a bright flash and a new Pokemon flapped its wings.  
“Venomoth!” June, me, and the new Pokemon cried out.  
Venomoth. The Poison Moth Pokemon and Venonat's evolved form. Venomoth live in forests with little light. They are highly attracted to flames.  
June's shock turned to anger as her eyes tightened at Venomoth. With a growl, she grabbed a second Poke Ball. “Pikachu, I choose you!” June tossed the Poke Ball.  
Pikachu came out of the Poke Ball after it bounced twice, rolled just a bit, and finally opened. “Pikachuuuuuuu!” Pikachu said eagerly, his cheeks sparking.  
“Venomoth, use Sleep Powder!” the Butterfree girl said quickly.  
“Pikachu, use Thunder!”  
Venomoth flapped its wings rapidly and a blue, shining powder trickled from its wings as it flew overhead.  
“PIKA PIKAAAAA!” Pikachu’s voice echoed as he reached up to the sky, his cheeks sparking.  
Venomoth got closer to Pikachu, still letting its Sleep Power fall.  
“CHUUUUUUUUU!” Pikachu shouted, and a beam of electricity shot from him and into the sky above.  
The sky overhead was sunny, but the white clouds sparked with electricity. In the next instant, a beam of lightning fell down onto Pikachu and then flew out at Venomoth.  
“MOOOOOOOTH!!!” Venomoth screamed in pain, mere inches from reaching Pikachu with Sleep Powder.  
“Now, Quick Attack!” June pointed.  
Pikachu ran towards Venomoth, disappearing and reappearing from sight, on one side and then on the other side in the next second, repeatedly, and finally leaped up and tackled Venomoth to the ground. Venomoth groaned weakly as Pikachu glared down at at it, electricity sparking from his cheeks.  
The Butterfree girl looked up at June and growled. “Fine. You won.” She returned her Venomoth and immediately grabbed her next Poke Ball. “Ninjask, finish this, now!”  
Ninjask came from its Poke Ball and stared at Pikachu. “Ninjask!” it called out.  
“Pika Pi!” Pikachu challenged, watching Ninjask eagerly as it flashed around the field, appearing here, there, and many other places, impatiently.  
“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!”  
“Pika...CHUUUUUUUU!” Pikachu sent a jolt at Ninjask.  
Ninjask avoided the attack with ease, vanishing from the spot where the Electric move hit at the last second and reappearing in another area a couple of inches away.  
“Gonna have to try harder if you wanna catch us,” the Butterfree girl taunted, challenging June.  
“Quick Attack!”  
Pikachu ran at Ninjask as fast as he could. As he leaped in air, he looked like he was ready to take Ninjask down. Ninjask vanished at the very last second and Pikachu flew through the air, finally falling and crashing to the ground. “Chuuu...” Pikachu groaned, but he got back up and turned around to face Ninjask.  
June looked up at Ninjask and focused her gaze on it.  
Ninjask flashed across the air, popping in and out of existence right before our eyes.  
The Butterfree girl stared at June silently.  
I waited for either Trainer to give a command.  
Pikachu stared at Ninjask, trying to keep track of where it was flying around.  
Silence.  
The Butterfree girl glared at June. “Agility!” She didn’t take her eyes off of June.  
“Ninjask!” The Bug was seeming to multiply itself now!  
I rubbed my arms in disgust and shuddered.  
It was as if Pikachu was surrounded by hundreds of Ninjask, all of them zipping through the air!  
“Pika...?” Pikachu said weakly in confusion, unable to keep up with Ninjask.  
June didn't move, but her eyes kept shooting rapidly across the area at the multiple, flying Ninjask. It was almost as if she were following a specific one.  
“Swords Dance!” the Butterfree girl said.  
Ninjask stopped and was now only one Pokemon. It spun rapidly in place, a complete blur to the eyes, finally stopping after several seconds. “Ninjask!”  
“Pika?” Pikachu turned to June in confusion. “Chuuuu...”  
June didn't respond to her Pokemon's plea. She instead kept her eyes on Ninjask, staring so angrily, and with so much focus.  
“Chu! Chu!” Pikachu called out at June.  
“Fury Cutter!”  
“Ninjask!” Ninjask vanished and reappeared in front of Pikachu.  
Pikachu faced Ninjask, screaming out in complete shock, backing up in fear.  
“Ninjask!” Its forearms glowed crimson and it slashed at Pikachu.  
“Chaaaaa!” Pikachu was forced back, tumbling on the ground. He got up on all fours and shook his head, glaring at Ninjask.  
In the next instant, Ninjask's forearms, still glowing, lengthened, and it slashed once more at Pikachu!  
Pikachu was helpless from the quick attack and rolled along the ground. “Chaaahaaa!” he gasped.  
Fury Cutter. The more times this attack hits consecutively, the damage increases.  
June watched Ninjask zoom forward and slash at Pikachu again, who flew through the air, landing on his back, bouncing once before coming to a complete stop not far from June.  
Ninjask's forearms grew even longer.  
June continued to watch Ninjask, a furious look on her face, but refused to speak a word.  
What is going on here? I wondered, getting frustrated. This isn't a battle at all! June's just letting her Pokemon get beat up!  
The Butterfree girl kept her eyes on June, staring at her, an underlying look of confusion amongst the blatant anger.  
Ninjask zoomed in rapidly and slashed at Pikachu once more.  
“Pika!” Pikachu just laid flat on his stomach.  
“Are you playing with me or something?!” the Butterfree girl screamed at June. “What the hell is wrong with you??”  
June closed her eyes and shook her head hard. She looked down at Pikachu. “NOOOOOOOO!” she shrieked and ran to Pikachu. She knelt down and picked him up in her arms, holding him to her face. Tears slid down her cheeks and landed on Pikachu as she held him tightly. “Pikachu,” she whispered.  
Pikachu's eyes slowly opened about halfway and looked up at June. “Chu...?” Pikachu managed.  
June kissed Pikachu's forehead and kept her lips there for a moment. “Pikachu. What have I done? I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry.” She hugged Pikachu and cried silently.  
“Pika. Chu...” Pikachu said in a low voice, and closed his eyes.  
June returned Pikachu to his Poke Ball and stood up, looking at the Butterfree girl, wiping her eyes.  
“You know, the point of a Pokemon battle is to try to win! You know, fight back? Give your Pokemon orders? Not just stand there like a dunce and watch your Pokemon get its butt beaten flat like a Stunfisk. What is wrong with you? I'm not here to beat you; I'm here to defeat you.”  
June stared at the girl without saying anything.  
“June!” I shouted angrily, my fists balled tight at my sides.  
She didn't budge, completely ignoring me.  
“JUNE!” I repeated, louder.  
After a minute, June finally tore her eyes away from the Butterfree girl and turned to me.  
My anger faded instantly once I saw her face.  
June stared at me blankly, without much of an expression on her face.  
But something about how plain, simple, and empty it was, made me feel uncomfortable. Something was seriously wrong here. I swallowed. “Are you okay?” I asked in a low voice.  
June didn’t speak a single word. It was a moment before she walked over to me, but she stopped at her original spot when starting her battle with her opponent and turned away from me, focusing once again on the Butterfree girl. She grabbed her last Poke Ball from her bag and tossed it. “Eevee! You're up next!”  
“Eeveeeeee!” Eevee appeared, ready to battle.  
“Eevee, use Trump Card!” June let out immediately.  
Six red, glowing plates encircled Eevee. With a loud cry from Eevee, the plates fired at Ninjask.  
Ninjask vanished and reappeared higher in the air.  
To my surprise!  
To Ninjask's surprise!  
To the Butterfree girl's surprise!  
To Butterfree's surprise!  
The plates made an immediate turn and collided into Ninjask!  
“Ninjaaask!” Ninjask dropped.  
Everyone but June gasped.  
Trump Card. This attack increases in strength the more it is used and is completely unavoidable.  
“Now, use Double Edge!” June told Eevee, focused on winning, finally.  
Eevee ran at the dazed and surprised Ninjask, glowing gold, and slammed into it, tossing it through the air. She twitched in pain from the recoil damage from using the powerful move.  
Ninjask's claws stopped glowing and returned to normal.  
“Ninjask, use Swords Dance!”  
Ninjask spun in place again fast, finally slowing to a stop after a bit of time.  
“Now, take Eevee out with X-Scissor!” The Butterfree girl waved her arm in finality in front of her.  
“Eevee, use Return!” June countered.  
Ninjask soared towards Eevee, its forearms glowing light blue.  
Eevee let out a sharp cry and charged at Ninjask.  
They got closer, screaming loudly, determination to win on their faces.  
They collided and both Pokemon were forced back, tumbling to the ground, wailing.  
“Ninjask...” Ninjask lay sprawled on its back.  
“Veeeee...” Eevee said, laying on her stomach. Her eyes opened and she shook her head, managing to get to her feet.  
“Eevee! That's the spirit, baby!” June bounced happily in place.  
“Eeveeeee!” Eevee smiled.  
“Return, Ninjask.” The Butterfree girl returned her defeated bug, glaring at June. “At least you're fighting, now. But as I promised, I won't lose.” She grabbed her final Poke Ball. “Shedinja, finish this, now!” She threw Shedinja's Ultra Ball, releasing the shell of a former Bug Pokemon.  
“Sheeeeeeedinjaaaaa!” Shedinja sang out.  
June glared at Shedinja, fists to her sides, shaking.  
The Butterfree girl eyed June but didn't say anything.  
Shedinja glared down at Eevee.  
Eevee looked up at Shedinja hovering in the air.  
Something's going on here, I realized. June isn't giving orders to Eevee. She battled with Magneton for a second, and then stopped. That cost her her loss. Then she used Pikachu to beat Venomoth, but refused to speak when Ninjask came out, costing her another match. Then, Eevee beat Ninjask, but now Shedinja is out. June is once again not attacking... Why?? “JUNE!” I needed an answer to this. Not knowing was driving me up the wall! Her Pokemon were getting hurt for no reason I could see, and that was just wrong. “ATTAAAACK!!”  
June didn't move.  
“JUUUNE!!!” I was losing control. I wouldn’t let her do this to poor Eevee! “Freaking attack, damn it!! What are you doing out there? What's going on here? Of all people, why would you let your Pokemon go through this?!”  
June didn't respond to my angry pleas, her fists tightening, shaking harder. She kept her angry eyes on Shedinja.  
The Butterfree girl watched June carefully.  
Both Trainers stayed quiet.  
The air was still and very warm.  
June and the Butterfree girl didn't move for what seemed to be another ten minutes, the Butterfree girl staring at June, June staring at Ninjask.  
Ninjask kept staring at Eevee.  
Eevee stared back.  
“Fine. Just finish it off, then,” the Butterfree girl said suddenly with a shrug.  
My eyes turned in shock to the Butterfree girl as she spoke those words, and then they went straight to Shedinja.  
Shedinja's body was coated in a barely visible, transparent energy as it zoomed right for Eevee.  
“Vee?” Eevee’s eyes widened.  
A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of Shedinja as it continued to force itself at Eevee.  
Eevee couldn't do anything but watch.  
June didn't speak, leering hard at Shedinja.  
A ball of purple energy surrounded Shedinja. Yellow streaks appeared around the ball as Shedinja got closer to Eevee.  
“AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!!!!!” June roared, covering her face with her hands and tilting her head back as Shedinja collided with Eevee.  
“VEEEEEEEE!” Eevee’s voice echoed as she was tossed into the air and collided with the ground roughly. She stayed motionless on the ground. “Veee...” Eevee groaned, forcing herself back up to her feet, glaring with focus, determination, and willpower at Shedinja.  
Giga Impact. An extraordinarily powerful move that will stun the user briefly.  
“Eeee...” Eevee collapsed.  
“EEVEE!” June ran to her Eevee and picked it up. “Honey, please! Speak to me!”  
“June!” I stormed towards her, fed up with what I had seen.  
June hugged her Eevee, not responding to me at all. “My baby. Please. I'm so sorry, my little Eevee.”  
I growled at her and got closer, furious at her for continuously losing to the Butterfree girl in the exact same manner for the exact same reason! Her losses were entirely her own fault, but she kept on acting so surprised for some reason. I stopped when I saw, and heard, her crying.  
June was crying on her worn out Eevee, tears running rapidly down her face as she buried it into the little creature. She looked so vulnerable. Weak. Crushed.  
I stared at June from a couple of feet away, sadly, confused. Seeing June like this was heartbreaking. I felt so angry inside at the pathetic battle June had with the Butterfree girl, but seeing June seem to be sincerely sorry and completely distraught over her loss made me feel sympathy. But I longed for an explanation to what exactly happened here.  
June returned her Eevee to her Poke Ball after a few more minutes and stared down at it, refusing to look up at the Butterfree girl.  
The Butterfree girl returned her Shedinja to its Ultra Ball and looked down at June with disgust. “You called me a lot of mean things today,” she said in a low, dark voice. “You even dared to put your hands on me and fight me. But you've proven yourself to be the true stain of manure amongst us today. You just watched as your Pokemon were beaten to a pulp. At least that guy battled against me when we fought last time. You were a complete disrespect to the profession of being a Pokemon Trainer. I'm tempted to call the police on you and report you for the abuse of Pokemon. Say what you will about me, but you are truly a vile person who needs to release her Pokemon before further harm is done to them. You're absolutely unfit to raise any Pokemon. How dare you shed your filthy tears on them. How dare you apologize to them. You deserve a swift foot in your mouth. Your Pokemon deserve an actual Trainer. You have problems you need to sort out immediately.”  
All the time while the Butterfree girl spoke to June so harshly, June kept her eyes on the ground, crying heavily, loudly, unable to argue back.  
My heart was pounding dangerously in my chest as I listened to the Butterfree girl criticize June relentlessly.  
The Butterfree girl shook her head at June, looking sickened to even have June in her presence, and turned away swiftly, stomping through the tall grass, away from us.  
I watched the Butterfree girl until she vanished from sight completely a long while later.  
During this time, June had finally stopped crying out loud. She was on her knees, her head down, sniffling, crying more silently.  
I stood on shaky legs, struggling not to fall, unable to think of anything to say. Incapable of forcing up any words even if I knew what I wanted to say. So I just stood there, silent, my legs quaking.  
But, against my will, I finally landed in the soft ground, on my knees, my weak legs unable to hold me up any longer.  
June remained crying to herself. She wasn't the strongest person on Earth when things got tough, but this was completely different. My friend looked utterly helpless, defenseless, and a total wreck. When her Pokemon were stolen by Steve, she was in deep pain, but even this wasn’t the same. It wasn’t worse, but it wasn’t less.  
Something during this battle had hit her hard. Something had left her in a bad place. Something about that battle with the Butterfree girl completely tore through June. June wasn't attacking, and there just had to be a reason.  
She loves her Pokemon too much to have let them get beaten for nothing, I knew. I took a deep breath and put my hand on her shoulder.  
She gasped and immediately pulled away from me, refusing to look at me, keeping her eyes low.  
My hand fell as my eyes remained on June. Slowly, I lowered myself beside her calmly, patiently, and waited.  
June continued crying, heaving.  
I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and I didn't say anything. I didn't even move.  
Finally, June turned towards me. Her tear filled eyes looked at me with so much emotion behind them. Her hair was a mess across her face, sticking to her cheeks from her tears.  
I inhaled deeply and held back the oncoming tears I could feel building up inside of me just from looking at her. “What happened...?” I managed, trying hard to be strong. If I didn't talk, I feared that I might cry.  
June didn't need that from me. She needed me to be strong for her right now.  
“What was going on in that battle, June?”  
June snorted and tears tumbled down her face even faster than before. Her bottom lip quivered hard and her nose started to run. “I couldn't...” she choked out, and started to inhale and exhale deeply.  
“You couldn't?” I asked gently.  
June merely nodded, her lip pouting as her face scrunched up, silent tears streaming down her cheeks even faster now.  
“Couldn't what, June?” I asked carefully.  
June swallowed, not taking her eyes off of me, which made it hard for me to handle. “Couldn't... do it...” June answered shakily.  
Slowly, I reached up and brushed her hair from her face, gently placing my hand on her shoulder. “It's okay, June. You can tell me.”  
June closed her eyes and shook her head. She breathed in and out repeatedly, several times.  
Patiently, I watched her, concerned, worried, and just slightly scared.  
Her eyes opened, but she wouldn’t look at me. “I couldn't read them,” she choked out.  
Neither of us spoke.  
June's eyes closed again and she cried, her chin falling into her chest.  
It was a struggle to swallow as I rubbed her shoulder. “June.” My lips pressed together briefly. But I was desperate to understand this situation. “What do you mean?”  
She covered her face with her hands.  
I waited and continued to rub her shoulder.  
My companion wiped at her face and looked up at me, her face making my heart race with worry and fear, sadness filling my body upon a simple glance from her. “I couldn't read her Pokemon!” June finally let out. “Her Venomoth. Her Ninjask. Her Shedinja. I can't read them! I can't read them, Gary!” She covered her face again and cried harder.  
My heartbeat sped up rapidly and I squinted at her. “You were trying to read them?”  
“Yes!” She kept her face covered, perhaps shamefully. “I wasn't able to battle because I was distracted while trying to read her Pokemon! I attacked with Magneton, but then I was completely lost, trying to read her Venonat. Nothing else existed but me and Venonat. I saw him. I saw his face. But... I couldn't read him. I should have been able to read him, Gary! But I couldn't! I saw nothing! It paralyzed me. It absolutely stunned me that I couldn't do it! The next thing I knew, Magneton was beaten!”  
I wasn’t sure what to say to this. There were no words of comfort that I knew to give to her for such a topic that I knew nothing about.  
“I decided I needed to check out another Pokemon of hers, so I regained my focus and beat Venomoth with Pikachu,” June went on. “I had to move on to her other Pokemon! Finally, I got her Ninjask out. I was sure I could read her, too. I just knew I could! But, no... I couldn't read Ninjask. I couldn't get into her. I couldn't... understand...” June sniffled and wiped at her nose. A brief string of snot was spotted connecting her hand and nose before it broke apart. “I came to my senses to find that my Pikachu had lost, as well. When I used Eevee, I was focused again and promised I'd not only beat Ninjask and her final Pokemon, but I'd also be able to read her final Pokemon, too! When Shedinja came out, I tried so hard to read! The next thing I knew, Eevee was defeated... I don't understand why this happened!” June’s head shook hard in frustration repeatedly.  
“June...” I whispered.  
June cried louder, shrilly.  
It was a sound that made my heart tear. “June, why were you trying to read her Pokemon?”  
It wasn’t long before her crying fell to just sniffles and she wiped at her nose, her head down, her face soaked in mucus and tears. “I wanted to know how her Pokemon felt about her,” June said shakily, in a voice barely audible. “She hates Bug type Pokemon, and yet raises them. I wanted to know how her Pokemon felt about that. I wanted to know why she raises Pokemon she hates. Her Pokemon aren't happy with her. They can't be! I wanted to see that in her Pokemon. I wanted to know. I wanted to understand. But for some reason, I saw absolutely nothing! Gary!” She looked up at me desperately, her eyes burning into mine, and grabbed me by my shoulders tightly, her fingers digging into them.  
I winced in pain slightly, but kept my eyes on her.  
“This has never happened to me before in my entire life! Ever!” Her eyes then lowered, as if she were thinking about something. She swallowed hard and her eyes met mine again. “Except... with your Porygon-Z...”  
My heart stopped.  
“I can't read your Porygon-Z, or that girl's three Pokemon. And I have no idea why...”  
“June. I...” I wished I knew the words that would calm her down. Wished I could stop my own heart from pounding with a fear coming from a place I wasn't fully sure I understood from whence it came. “Maybe you're just losing your ability...?”  
Her fingers dug even deeper into my shoulders, making my clench my teeth together, but I didn't make a sound.  
“Gary, don't say that,” June warned me. “Please. I can't. I just can't take it. Please!” She shook me roughly. “Show me your Pokemon! Please!”  
I nodded quickly, afraid from the panicked look in June's eyes. I slowly, gently, grabbed her wrists and tried to remove her from my shoulders.  
June's hands remained as she continued to look at me desperately. Finally, her fingers loosened and she released me.  
I fell back on the ground and shakily backed away from her. My weak legs balanced me loosely as I stood up and grabbed my six Poke Balls. “Go!” I tossed them to the ground.  
Charizard roared and blazed the air above us.  
“Trio Trio Trio!” Dugtrio sang eagerly.  
“Hoot Hooooot!” Hoothoot cried out cheerfully.  
“Prime. Primeape!” Primeape hopped about eagerly.  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur growled.  
Porygon-Z let out a shrill shriek, deafening everyone and making us all scream out, stunned from the immediate headache it triggered in us all.  
I fell to the ground on my knees, covering my ears. Even when the shrieking was over, my ears were still ringing.  
June was no longer covering her ears, but was staring at Charizard, who was shaking his head, his eyes closed, getting over the loud screech.  
June went Hoothoot, who was flapping his wings angrily after the screeching.  
June stepped over to Primeape, who was angrily screeching and hopping around, annoyed by Porygon-Z.  
June moved over to Ivysaur, who was growling, first at Porygon-Z, and then at June for getting too close.  
Dugtrio popped back up to the surface, having dug underground after Porygon-Z's shrill greeting, and June stood and backed up a couple of feet, keeping her eyes on him.   
Finally, June backed up even further and more swiftly and from a wary distance away, stared at Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z stared back, silently. With a happy scream, it dove at June!  
June shrieked and ran off as if being chased by a demon.  
“Everybody, return!” I demanded immediately at this reaction.  
When everyone was back in their Poke Balls, June was still trying to get away from something, turning back after a moment to see that only I stood in the area. She slowed to a stop, now watching me, but she didn't come any closer.  
Even from a distance, I could see her deep eyes watering up. With a determined look on my face and a sudden burst of energy, I ran to June.  
June fell, disappearing amongst the tall grass.  
I heard her crying before I reached her, but once I did, I knelt down and pulled her into my arms in a tight hug.  
June curled up closer to me and cried harder. “I can't!” June’s voice was a mixture of anger and sadness, agony coating her voice.  
I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. “June. It's okay. Maybe you just need a bit of practice. Maybe you just need some sleep. We had a rough day, you know. Maybe you just need some time to recover. Maybe, under intense stress, you can't read Pokemon! You couldn't read Porygon-Z after having been shocked at us finding Kiwi. Our Pokemon were just stolen from us, and you couldn't read the girl with the Butterfree's Pokemon or any of mine because you were still stressed out from that.”  
June shook her head against my chest. “I read your Pokemon, Gary,” she said, her voice slightly muffled against me.  
“What?” I gasped.  
“I read everyone of them... except Porygon-Z. It has nothing to do with being stressed out, Gary. I couldn't read Porygon-Z when you used it against Cleopatra, either. I wasn't stressed, then. This isn't from stress. I can always read Pokemon, Gary! I've read Pokemon no matter what kind of stress or emotions I've been going through. When I couldn't read Porygon-Z in Cleopatra's Gym, I didn't understand it, and I wasn't sure how to respond, so I didn't say anything. But, it creeped me out! Not just that I couldn't read it, but something about Porygon-Z terrifies me, Gary. I don't like it at all! But the girl's Bug Pokemon... I can't read them, either! But, they don't creep me out at all! I simply can't read them!” She cried against me again, no longer speaking. She bawled heavily and wrapped her arms around me, snatching my breath away.  
I held June close to me with no idea what I could say to calm her.  
We sat in the midst of the tall grass together, the only sound heard being June crying distressfully, drowning out any other possible noises that could be coming from insects, the light breeze around us, or the easily swaying grass.

*

It began to get darker outside, the sun setting in the distance. It looked beautiful in its deep shade of red, lowering in the horizon.  
The miraculous view and moment was kind of tainted by the current situation, and yet, with June crying on me in the grass, distracted, I didn't have to hear her say anything about how romantic this was.  
I didn't smile.  
I didn't cry.  
I wasn't angry.  
I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel.  
There was nothing for me to do, say, or feel.   
So I just watched the sun set and held onto June as she continued to cry.  
The tall grass surrounded us, every direction looking exactly the same.  
I wondered just how much further Azure City was from here.


	61. Songs About June

We should've been there by now, I thought, staring at the Town Map. I was trying to retrace my steps on the Town Map from where I was now, and back. I couldn't spot Tough Town, and supposedly Azure City was a couple of towns away from Cloud City. Tower Town and Increment Town were supposed to be very close to Cloud City, and Azure City wasn't meant to be much further from there. Nonetheless, June and I had been traveling for quite a while now, and still hadn't reached our planned destination.  
I was wearing my black jacket with the image of Mewtwo on the right breast. My black fitted cap sat atop my head, backwards, the Poke Ball showing from the front of me that way.  
It was getting so much warmer outside now. Spring was here for sure. This worried me, knowing the Pokemon League was getting closer and I still had two more Badges to get.  
June was quiet for a change today. She had been since our battle with the Butterfree girl just yesterday, walking not far behind me, which was surprising as she was usually practically walking on top of me!  
The silence should've been nice. The space should’ve been welcomed. It all should've been what I'd desired since June first decided to travel with me. But it wasn't. Not this kind of silence. This was forced. An unsettling kind of peace. It was why I had taken out the Town Map; to distract myself from the uncomfortableness, trying to understand why we weren't in Azure City yet. I’d look at the Town Map for a couple of hours, glancing up on occasion to see if I could spot any signs of Azure City up ahead. On occasion, I glanced back at June from the corner of my eye.  
Her head was down as she walked, pain clear in her eyes. She was really distraught about not being able to read the Butterfree girl’s Pokemon.  
I placed the Town Map back into my backpack that hung from one shoulder and continued to walk, secretly wishing June would speak to me. As much as I hated how much she talked about complete nonsense and made me wish she'd just stay quiet and not ruin my enjoyment of our walks, I now found myself unable to enjoy the nature around us, desiring her to talk now.  
We walked along a path with much lower grass than we had been maneuvering through previously, the grass only reaching up to my ankles. There was no telling if we were headed in the right direction. Everything looked the same around us, grass being the only sight for miles.  
June sniffled. It was the only sound she’d made all day.  
I had fed my Pokemon a while ago, and June traversed on her own through the field until she vanished from sight, not returning for around two hours to be with her Pokemon. When she returned and we were ready to continue, she remained silent. I hadn't said a word to her, no idea of what to say.  
The ability to read Pokemon wasn't like anything I'd ever heard of even being remotely possible. Sure, many people were highly in tuned with their Pokemon's feelings, but June's ability to read them was something else entirely. A true gift. It was incredible.  
Why couldn't she read Porygon-Z and the Butterfree girl's Pokemon? It was a question I wasn't able to answer, and one I was unable to help her get over.  
And so we continued to walk relatively close to each other, yet further apart than ever.  
Personally, I didn't see June's issue as such a big deal. I mean, it was surely upsetting to lose the ability to read a Pokemon's internal, personal feelings and be able to communicate with them, but it wasn't the end of the world. She still had her health. June probably just needed some time to herself to rest and catch her breath and focus. Her gift would return. I was sure of it. I was curious as to why it was specifically Porygon-Z and the Butterfree girl's Pokemon that she couldn't read, but I felt it was a problem that could be resolved. When June saw Porygon-Z at Cleopatra's Gym, it was a very intense situation. When she saw the Butterfree girl's Pokemon, it was also a serious moment. With a clear head, I was sure June could read any Pokemon.  
“You know...” June said in a voice just barely above a whisper.  
I stopped walking, shocked at the voice I heard from my quiet companion, and turned to her, my eyes wide.  
June was staring at the ground, but she looked up at me, a longing song behind her eyes.  
An album I’d been dying to hear.  
She stared at me deeply, almost unsettlingly, challenging me to continue looking back at her.  
I wasn’t used to looking at a girl, let alone one who looked like June, in her eyes like this, but despite my discomfort, I kept my eyes at hers.  
She swallowed saliva in her mouth. “I love Pokemon.”  
I didn't respond. I just watched her intently, waiting, my heart beating faster as she spoke to me.  
“I could always read Pokemon. Always. There's no reason I shouldn't be able to read any Pokemon, I think. Especially if I can still read them. I can read all your Pokemon, but not Porygon-Z and that girl who owns those Bug types. Her Butterfree she keeps on her shoulder; I stared at him before the battle began. I couldn't read him, either.”  
I wanted to nod, but I couldn't even manage to do such a small action. I felt frozen, glad June was speaking for a change.  
“I don't understand, Gary...” June said weakly, her eyes watering. She suddenly dropped to her knees.  
“June!” I ran to her, kneeling down next to her.  
June's eyes were closed. “I remember when I first read a Pokemon,” she whispered so low, I leaned in to hear her better. “I remember much further back than then, even...”  
I listened to June, refusing to speak, holding back any questions I had.  
“I was born in Vermillion City,” June spoke gently, her voice occasionally dipping into a whisper. “My mom and dad never wanted me, from what I understood. At a very young age, about, maybe five, I was becoming a lot more conscious of my surroundings, and I had friends whose parents loved them...”

June’s good friend from preschool, Angie, ran to her mother and was swooped in wide, comforting, loving arms.  
June teared up immediately as she witnessed this love, unfamiliar with the sight, having never experienced it. Just from seeing it, she wanted it desperately. When her mom came to pick her up from school, she went for it. Little June ran up to her mom with a heartwarming smile, her heart swelling with delight in her chest enough to blow up in her body, and tried to have a loving, warm, happy hug like she had seen.  
Instead, her mom sneered at her daughter, a mix of surprise and disgust, and walked away from her child as she got closer.  
June ran after her, seeking that same hug Angie received, but her mom continued to walk off, June chasing after her in confusion. The hurt jolt of her heart hit her chest hard, and she tripped, hitting the ground and scraping her arm. Immediately, she cried, looking up for her mom. She cried so badly, just wanting to have that moment she had seen earlier. June knew Angie and her mom shared love, affection, care, even before she knew what those things were. She only knew that she wanted it.  
June’s mom turned sharply to June and with an iron, ice cold grip, yanked June by the arm. Ignoring June’s cries and protests, she pulled her up to her stumbling feet and dragged her.

I held back tears as June opened up to me, the hot sun high in the air, the temperature comfortable, the wind blowing very lightly, the air fresh against my face.  
“My mom and dad loved Pokemon,” June told me. “My dad always had Normal type Pokemon. I remember that he had a Raticate and a Tauros. Others, too. But I definitely remember Tauros and Raticate the best. They were always so terrifying to me... I’d shiver just from the sight of them as a younger girl. I recall my mother usually caring for a Glalie and a Jynx, I think. I'm pretty sure those are the Pokemon I saw as a child. I especially remembered my mom and dad... hugging... their Pokemon. Yes... Jynx... Tauros. For sure, them. I remember it so well because it reminded me of Angie and her mom. It reminded me of something I... never experienced from them.” June stopped and closed her eyes, lowering her head. She wiped her eyes and kept her hands over them for a while.  
I stared at June patiently, not wanting to urge her to tell me more than she desired.  
“I never knew love from them,” June said weakly. “I never received that feeling I felt just from witnessing a hug between Angie and her mom. What I felt from just watching that filled me up with a feeling I didn't recognize. A feeling I had no name for.” June paused, her body giving a hard, mournful shake. “My parents both died, at the same time, just about. I was never told why. Five years, and not a single sign of affection that I can remember from them... I was sent to live with two complete strangers who lived on the other side of the city. I never knew their names, or much about them... I do remember being completely terrified when I was first sent there, sitting in the back of somebody's car, being driven to their house. I remember that Sunday morning...”

June looked up at the two strangers with wide, worried eyes.  
The new man wore black slacks and shoes, his brown shirt tucked into his pants with his black blazer on over it, his smile large and welcoming as he gazed upon June as she and the social worker approached.  
The new woman wore a white blouse tucked into her purple skirt that stopped just above her ankles, standing in black high heels. Her black hair was in a bun.  
The couple appeared so sweet together, standing at the front door of their house.  
June walked beside the social worker as they both got closer, the woman’s hand around her back, gripping her far shoulder. The little girl didn’t understand the language being spoken by the adults. She was too busy concentrating on the two new people who were laughing with the person who drove her there.   
The new lady June didn’t know, turned to her and knelt down, speaking, but June didn’t respond once the lady finished, barely aware she was even being spoken to, and just gazed at her with her little lips parted slightly.  
The three grownups laughed.  
The man stepped up beside the lady he was with and nodded with approval at young June.  
June inhaled sharply as the woman by the man embraced her, pulling her in close and holding her tightly. A shaky breath escaped her throat, every second that passed seeming to make it harder to breathe. Before she could settle into this moment, it ended.  
The woman released June and stood up, turning to the social worker. “We’ll take her!” she gushed.

June let out a low weep for a moment before inhaling deeply, her head remaining low, unable to look up at me. “Once the social worker left, the man and woman changed immediately. I never received a hug again from them. They didn’t care for me at all... I wasn’t fed. I stayed in the same clothes. I wasn’t even given a bath or anything. I was locked in my room, unable to escape, for a week! A week of no food, clean clothes, or any human contact whatsoever. I cried, screamed, and begged for food and to be let out. I pleaded so desperately. The door never opened. But one day, it did. I'll never forget that night...” June breathed heavily several times, reliving the moment.  
I was desperate to stop her, but I couldn't just interrupt her like that. I could only listen to this horrifying story of June's. There were no other options.

The man who had adopted June stood in the middle of the room, having just kicked the door open a moment ago. His face was empty, displaying no anger or seriousness, nor any friendliness or concern. His jeans hung low around the lower half of his body, his boxers halfway visible. In his right hand, he held the middle of a leather belt.  
The five year old June shrieked for her life and ran into a corner, terror controlling her body so strongly she could have dropped dead right there. She curled into a ball but never took her tear filled eyes off of the approaching adult.  
He tightened his grip on the middle of the belt as he raised his arm and proceeded to beat the young girl wherever the blows from the steel buckle would land. June’s screams meant nothing to him, his face blank, bland, merciless.  
There was nowhere for June to even try to hide. Desperately, she looked around for help from the woman of the house, but couldn't find her anywhere. It was just her and the man.  
He continued to unleash his seemingly pointless fury on the child, long after she had started bleeding.  
Her cries. Her screams. No one ever came to June’s rescue.  
As he swung his belt buckle at her one more time, she blacked out.  
The young girl awoke in darkness. Though her eyes opened, it was as if she still had them closed. She soon realized that she was in an alleyway. Blood was running from her head down to her pants and the ground around her. Dizzy, lightheaded, her entire body sore, aching, and ready to collapse, she used the last of the energy in her body to cry. At five years old, June no longer desired to live.

June stopped, taking a moment with herself after what she’d revealed to me. What she had to go through again.  
I hadn't moved in the slightest, afraid to do so; not wanting to disturb this already uncomfortable topic. Even my usually active mind was blank on words to even think as I listened.  
“Curled up into a ball, laying on my side in a pool of my own blood, I cried, wishing only to die,” June continued. “It was so cold, and I was dying of hunger. I only had my pants, a torn up shirt, and not even socks for my feet.”

A noise in the distance startled the young girl and, still weeping, she sat up and looked around frightfully. She trembled over the thought that the man who had beaten her was coming back.  
The noise got closer, louder! Something was headed towards June, making a scary noise.  
She wanted to get up and run, but didn’t have the energy in her to do so. He can’t take me back! June thought in horror. I won’t! Pleeeeease! She opened her mouth wide and let out a loud, desperate wail.  
The creature appeared from the shadows.  
“Huh?” June whimpered.  
It was a Pokemon that stared back at her! It rolled closer to her and the two stared into each other’s eyes.  
June’s teary eyes made it hard for her to make out the Pokemon, but she could see it seemed to be rounded, like a ball, with red and white color to it. She shakily wiped away the tears from her eyes and stared at the creature again.  
“Hello,” Voltorb said.

June covered her face with both hands, crying.  
As if a bolt of lightning had struck me, my body jumped and my heart was beating at rapid fire speed as I feared where this was going.  
June kept crying, sniffling hard, wiping her eyes. Even through all of this, she told her tale through her tears and pain.

Young June stared at Voltorb.  
Voltorb returned the gaze with its solemn face.  
The warm feeling June felt when she saw Angie hug her mother, gripped the girl immediately. Before she knew what she was doing, June stood up and hugged Voltorb tightly. The warmth she felt was incredible. It was her first true hug. Voltorb couldn't hug her back, but she knew that if Voltorb could, it would. She felt a lot of things that night. She understood so much more than she ever had before. It was the first time she ever read a Pokemon.

“After that, it was me and Voltorb. It... raised me... Voltorb brought me food, water, and even gave me minor electric shocks of energy when I was weary and tired. Just enough to bring up my stamina. But it never hurt me. Not even once. Voltorb... loved me... It... loved me like nobody else ever had before.” June snorted loudly and gulped as she wiped at her nose. “Also, I had found out that I was no longer in Vermillion City. My foster parents had dumped me off in the alleyway of a different city to just be forgotten and die off. Voltorb and I lived as a secret duo for several months. Voltorb was friends with other Pokemon, too. A group of Rattata, a couple of Chikorita, a Mankey, a Ralts, and a group of Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff were so sweet. They Sang us all to sleep every night. And I could communicate with each and every one of them. I told them all I knew about myself, my parents, and foster parents. They accepted me as one of their own, but none of them loved me like Voltorb. It was my best friend...”

June, Voltorb, and Mankey ran as fast as they could, Mankey in the lead while Voltorb rolled between June and the leading Pokemon.  
“You damn thieves!” a large, angry man barked as he chased after them in his blue grocery store apron. “As soon as I get my hands on one of you, you won’t be eating straight for the rest of your life!”  
June panted hard, her arms full of boxes of cookies and a loaf of white bread.  
Mankey was carrying bananas and a big chunk of meat in plastic wrapping.  
“You ain’t getting away this time!” the grocery store owner threatened.  
June gasped at how close his voice sounded and pounded at the pavement with her feet as hard as she could, afraid that this mission they were on was going to be a failure, unlike the several times before when everything went smoothly. She shrieked as she was yanked by the back of her shirt and began to ascend in the air! She released her goods and struggled desperately.  
“Gotcha!” the man yelled in triumph. He turned June to face him as he held her by her shirt. “You stupid little brat! When I find out who your parents are, I’ll be-!” The man squinted at the whimpering child in his hold. “Wait...” he spoke much more softly. “Who are-?”  
The shirt tore in the man’s grip and June dropped hard on her backside on the pavement, instantly exploding into tears at the man’s feet.  
“Oh, no! Hey, it’s alright, child.” He knelt down and rubbed June’s back. “I’m...” That’s when he noticed her bloodstained clothes. He was lost for words as he stared at the child in horror and slowly rose to his feet.  
“Hey! What’s going on? Did you catch one of those bum Pokemon or find the kid stealing your food?” a voice called out from across the street.  
“Oh, I found the kid, alright...” the owner of the grocery store said, shaking his head as he kept his eyes on June. “This is a lot worse than I thought.”

“When it was discovered I was an orphan, pity was given to me. The entire city sought to care for me. I couldn't read them like I could read Pokemon, but after a while, I began to learn that these people, these people who lived in this city, truly did care for me. They loved me. They... hugged me. They kissed me. They fed me. Clothed me. Housed me. These humans actually gave a damn about me. I never knew love from a human before then. The people of Gringey City, where I was dumped at to die, raised me, as a family. Together.”  
At that moment, I reflected back on the time when June ran away from Gringey City to join me. She was chased down by the police as we tried to escape. She was filed as missing and having been kidnapped by me. The residents all came to watch our battle. They all booed me fiercely every time I beat one of June's Pokemon. It was all so clear now. It all made so much sense.  
“At first, I didn’t make many friends growing up in Gringey City. I only wanted to be with Voltorb and the others.” June’s voice was calming down some. “My true family.”

Rain poured upon the group from the skies above, thunder rumbling lowly during such a mournful time.  
“Guys, it’s me! June!” June pleaded to her friends, her entire body dripping wet, her hair matted around her face.  
The Chikorita and Ralts had fled a while ago, the group of Rattata and Jigglypuff, as well as Mankey, remaining in the back with wary eyes on her, drenched.  
Voltorb was in front of them all, closest to June, sitting under the downpour.  
“We’re through with you!” one Rattata shouted at June.  
June gasped, her hand over her slashed heart. “But... Why...?” Her eyes blinked out tears indistinguishable from the rain all over her.  
Thunder exploded, accompanied by a bright flash of lightning that lit the area as if the sun had come to watch for a second, making the group all jump and look up momentarily.  
“You’ve been captured by the humans,” a Jigglypuff spoke more kinder, but sharply. “You’re not like us anymore. You’re with them, now.”  
“No! Wait! They aren’t bad! They’re just like me! Us! We’re like, the same! Pokemon and humans! They don’t mean any harm!” June tried to reason, wiping at the rain and tears in her eyes.  
The Jigglypuff all sighed and turned around from June’s words.  
The Rattata raised their heads snobbily and grunted in disapproval.  
“Humans and Pokemon, the same. What a laugh!” one Rattata mocked. “Come on, we must get out of here. Away from her!”  
Everyone but Voltorb turned, walking away.  
Mankey turned back briefly and did a doubletake. “Hey! Aren’t you-?”  
“No,” was Voltorb’s response. It kept staring at June, staying in its spot.  
Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled low.  
The Pokemon all stopped and turned back.  
“I’m staying with my friend,” Voltorb spoke strongly.  
“You can’t be serious!” Mankey stomped an impatient foot. “We’ve got to go! Stop being stupid and-!”  
“I said nooooooooo!!” Voltorb’s body sparked dangerously, making even June back up in fright.  
She’d never seen Voltorb angry before. All of her friends were fighting over her!  
The other Pokemon all jumped around in a panic, trying not to get zapped.  
Mankey slipped on the wet ground, holding himself up with one hand down.  
The electric ball didn’t turn from June, focusing on her, its body still sparking dangerously. “I will not abandon June,” Voltorb insisted. “She is my friend. She is family. She will be loved. I will not desert her!”  
“Fine! Suit yourself! You’re captured as far as this group is concerned!” Mankey leaped high and took off, the other Pokemon following right after.  
In seconds, they were all gone and Voltorb stopped sparking.  
“Voltorb...” June whispered. “Your friends!” She shook her head, tears flying from her face. “Why...?”  
“I love June.”  
As if she knew those words were coming, June cried out on cue and ran to Voltorb, hugging the Pokemon.  
Voltorb coated June in gentle electricity, warming her up, its way of hugging.  
June’s body flinched in pain, feeling a much sharper jolt than she was used to from Voltorb due to being wet. But this only made her hold Voltorb even tighter under the noisy, bright, soaking thunderstorm.

“Late at night, I would sneak out and play with it,” June smiled. “It was always there for me whenever I could get out, or if I couldn’t, we’d see each other from my room window on the second floor and smile, just happy to be able to see one another. My life was better with the humans, sure. I had food, TV, my own room, the works! But I was never happier than the nights I would spend with Voltorb. When I finally turned ten years old, I demanded to go out on my own journey. The Gringey City citizens refused to allow it, and I ended up running away from the main people who were raising me, a man and a woman I had been referring to as my mom and dad, and ran to find my Voltorb as they chased me.”

“I’m not coming home! Ever!” June insisted, running away from her new parents, determined to find her friend.  
Her dad grasped her arm and pulled her back. June screamed and tried to break free, but he had a lock on her. “June, you don’t understand what’s out there!” her father spoke hard, yet kindly. “You are not allowed to leave like this! We know what we’re talking about! We know what’s out there and we don’t think it’s best for you to go right now.”  
June’s new mom reached the two and gasped for air, her hand over her chest. “June, please! Don’t!”  
“June, you are in some big trouble for this outbreak,” June’s dad informed her. He turned around and pulled her hard, taking her back to his house.  
“Ow! Dad, that hurts! Get off! Get off of me!!” June struggled but only seemed to be hurting herself by doing so, forced to walk with the man.  
“We’ll be discussing just how long you’ll be grounded for, among some other things I’ll decide are fair punishment for this-” June’s dad stopped speaking as a ball rolled in front of him, sparking in yellow electricity.  
“Let go of my friend!” Voltorb demanded, sparking more brightly, ready to strike.  
“Voltorb?” June’s dad released the girl and he spread his arms wide in front of his wife and June, closing his eyes, ready to take the hit.  
“Voltorb, don’t!” June called out.  
“June, no!” The man turned his back on Voltorb and tensed his body up for the pain.  
“Voltorb!” June ducked under the man’s arms and ran to the Pokemon.  
“JUNE!!” June’s dad turned sharply and reached out for June.  
June got to her knees in front of Voltorb and the Pokemon’s electricity dimmed, making it seem less threatening, as June wrapped her arms around it, her body engulfed in the yellow wave. “Voltorb! It’s okay! These are my family! My mom and dad!”  
June’s dad grabbed June’s shoulder, trying too late to pull her back, and he was taken by the Electric shock, screaming out in agony as he collapsed.  
“Martin!” his wife gasped.

“My parents were so shocked, but happy. They entrusted me with Voltorb, and it lived with me for a few months before it was agreed by my parents that I could go off on my own journey. They gave me the chance because they saw that I was actually able to communicate with Voltorb. I never told anybody about this ability of mine, but once my parents saw it between me and Voltorb, the entire city knew within a day, and it was agreed that I should go off and befriend more Pokemon!”  
A strong gust of wind blew warm air against June and I. I closed my eyes as June brushed her hair out of her face.  
“I traveled through Gringey City with Voltorb at my side, having caught it in my first ever Poke Ball, but always letting it roam outside of it,” June said fondly. “Just before truly exiting Gringey City, I ran into my first ever Pokemon battle. It was a Magnemite. I had no idea what to do, even though I had studied up on Voltorb's attacks days before leaving. I was stunned. I didn't want to fight against Pokemon. I only wanted to make friends. And yet, I had made the decision to become a Pokemon Trainer.”

With a challenging shout, Magnemite’s body sparked and it zapped Voltorb with Thunder Shock.  
“Aaaaaargh!” Voltorb groaned. “I’m okay! That was nothing!”  
“Magnemite, please, won’t you listen? I don’t want to battle!” June tried after several other failed attempts to stop the fight. “Would you like to be friends, instead?”  
“I go with no one! I’m a free spirit!” Magnemite’s body was covered in light blue electricity as it flew at Voltorb, slamming into it and tossing it back.  
Voltorb groaned again, having a harder time just shaking off the hits it was taking. It regained its focus and glared up at Magnemite. “I’m ready, June! Let’s battle!”  
“But... But... Why won’t you listen, Magnemite?” June attempted to reason.  
“This should end things.” Magnemite’s body glowed in light blue electricity and its magnets flashed repeatedly in the same blue. Multiple light blue orbs shot out from the magnets and hit Voltorb.  
The poor Pokemon called out helplessly and rolled over numerous times before stopping, its eyes closed tight in pain.  
“Voltorb, NO!” June fell to the ground near Voltorb. Her mouth opened and released her pain. She inhaled deeply and let out more pained cries at what she had caused for her friend in the battle.  
“Is that all?” Magnemite questioned.  
“Voltoooorrrrb!” June covered her face.  
Voltorb’s body suddenly flashed brightly, covered in white light!  
“Huh?” June’s hands lowered as her eyes widened.  
“Whoa!” Magnemite let out.  
The ball grew larger, and the light around it exploded into sparkles as the new Pokemon was revealed. Now, with the white on top and the bottom half red, a new Pokemon smiled at June. “Let’s try this again, eh?” Electrode winked.

Hearing her say Electrode wasn't enough to send shock waves throughout my body and freeze my heart. It was seeing her look up at me and give me that freezing, blank stare that made me feel something powerful inside. I knew exactly how this was going to end.

With a warcry, Electrode spun in place, its body glowing in yellow electricity. An orange-yellow orb formed in front of Electrode and fired out at Magnemite.  
The cry from Magnemite was painful for June to hear, and the Pokemon dropped, defeated.  
“Magnemite...?” June asked hesitantly. “Are you alright?”  
“It better not be unless it wants more o’ this,” Electrode threatened, sparking.  
“Easy, now,” June told her Pokemon. She knelt down to her black bag she had on the ground and pulled a Poke Ball out. “I choose you, Magnemite!” June tossed the Poke Ball.  
It hit the worn out Electric type and sucked it in by a red beam. The ball hit the floor and shook repeatedly, the middle button flashing red on a constant. Finally, the light died out. Magnemite was caught! 

“Magnemite was my first Pokemon I captured in a battle. And then. And then, after a bit more traveling, I found myself in a city I didn't really recognize, having only been in it as a baby. It wasn't long before it was revealed to me that I was back in Vermillion City. Once that came to light, I passed out.” June's eyes seemed to intensify on me.

Conscious of the darkness around her, June opened her eyes, struggling to see. Her vision was fuzzy. After blinking a number of times, she could see that she was in a house. But what really made her eyes open was the face of the man.  
He was tall, powerful, and very muscular. He sat on an old couch, stuffing poking out from it in a couple of places. June focused on his warm, black eyes and pointed, fantastic blonde hair. He smiled caringly and the young girl melted instantly. “Ah, good ta see yer awake,” the man spoke in a lazy yet strong, commanding voice. “My name is Lieutenant Surge, da Gym Leader of Vermillion City.”  
“Whooooooa!!” June squirmed and fell out of Lt. Surge’s lap, hitting the floor on her side. She sat up, holding her shoulder and groaning. “Vermillion City?? Wh-wh-wha-? I can’t! I-what?? NO!” She was unable to speak straight, her tongue tangled in her mouth.

“He gave me water and after a while, I finally was able to speak. He asked me, so sweetly, if I was okay. I couldn't fight against him. I told him everything about me. From the loss of my parents, to the horror of my foster parents, to my family in Gringey City, to how miserable I was on my journey as a Pokemon Trainer. The sorrow in his eyes nearly made me lose control and I just barely could resist the urge to kiss his sweet, gentle, yet hard, face.” June smiled a little bit as she reflected on this. “He asked me what Pokemon type I favor and I pointed at my Electrode, who apparently Lt. Surge had befriended while I was passed out. I told him I didn't really know much about Pokemon, but I knew that Electrode was Electric. I knew that I loved when Electrode shocked me and I loved the way it made me feel, so I told him Electric would have to be my favorite type. He told me again that he was the Electric type Gym Leader and, if I decided, he would school me in the ways of the Electric types.”  
I was mesmerized by June's tale. This was a side of June that I had never heard before. I remembered when June had told me a little bit about her life when we first met in Gringey City. I also remembered that a couple of the things she told me there weren't matching up with what she was telling me now, but I held my tongue.  
“Lt. Surge trained me, Electrode, and my Magnemite harshly,” June told me, her voice getting darker. “We did these drill runs. It was me, my Pokemon, Lt. Surge, and his other protégés, training together. Everyone else, men and women alike, were all these huge, muscular young adults. And there I was, a skinny little girl. But I refused to let anything stop me. I had to keep up, and even surpass, if possible, everyone else! We crawled through sand, climbed walls, ran track, and even engaged in controlled, physical combat training with one another. He claimed that all of the intense workouts were related to understanding Electric type Pokemon. There were a couple of things, like the electricity tests we had to endure, that made sense, but a majority of what I went through perplexed me often. But I stuck with it, desperate to not only learn, but to stay close to Lt. Surge. After a couple of weeks, I demanded a battle, but he refused. He felt I was not ready. The training continued, and I stuck with it, demanding a battle after every day of training, but he constantly denied me, scorning me and saying I wasn't able to defeat him. I began to hate being around him, living in his large house. I wished I were back in Gringey City with Electrode and Magnemite, having fun. Even going back to being homeless sounded more appealing. My only peace of mind was playing with Lt. Surge’s Mareep. She was so sweet. She would play with me, Electrode, and Magnemite every night. No matter how exhausted I was from training with Lt. Surge, I always had energy to play with Mareep. One day, I finally got my wish during a new training Lt. Surge called Practice Charges. It was a Pokemon battle using one Pokemon each. It could be me versus him, his understudies versus him or me, whatever he wanted it to be. Lt. Surge often used his Raichu, but it didn’t matter. The results were always the same.”

“Electrode, Rollout!” June told her Pokemon.  
Electrode was a blur as it rolled to slam into Raichu.  
“Oooooooff!” Raichu groaned as he was forced back from the hit but maintained his footing.  
“Raichu, Mega Kick, now!” Lt. Surge ordered.  
Raichu waited, keeping his eyes on Electrode as it rolled around the Gym floor, coming back around to attack. “Here it comes again!” Raichu grinned mischievously as he ran at Electrode. He leaped and pulled his foot back. It glowed white and swung forward, connecting with Electrode.  
Electrode screamed as its attack was interfered with and it flew backwards, into the air.  
“Now finish dis once again!” Lt. Surge bragged. “Dundabolt!!”  
Electrode groaned as it slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor.  
“Electrooode!” June screamed.  
“Gaaaaame OVERRRRRRRR!!!” Raichu let loose with his attack.  
The entire Gym was blinded as Raichu lit up the place.  
Electrode’s screams deafened June and she covered her ears, dropping to her knees in tears as her eyes closed from the sight.

“His Raichu always stuck by him and never played with me, but he was a sweet Pokemon and I could see a lot of interesting stories behind his eyes. One day, after a particularly difficult day of training, Lt. Surge approached me and helped me to my worn out feet with one of his enormous hands. He smiled so brightly with those surreal, bright white teeth of his and said I'd done well that day. It was the first time he had ever said anything like that about my day of training with him. He then took me home and gave me a reward for my hard work. Mareep! In our excitement and joy with this news, Mareep evolved into Flaaffy. I begged Lt. Surge for an official battle, and he obliged. So, the next day, Lt. Surge left to go to the Gym, and I took a stroll outside to speak to my Pokemon in the woods, to let them know what we were in for and to hype them up to win. While talking to my Magnemite, Flaaffy, and Electrode...” June stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. Her eyes started to water. “...an Elekid came out.”  
My eyes widened.  
June’s eyes lowered. “He was so cute. I knelt down and spoke to him, so eager to see the little cutie, but knowing nothing about what he was. I didn’t have a Pokedex. I only knew that I wanted him. Unlike Magnemite, I didn’t have to battle him. We spoke and became fast friends. He was such a friendly Pokemon.” June shook her head, her eyebrows raised, a look of disbelief on her face. “I picked him an apple from a tree, and he picked me a berry from a bush, and we ate together.” June’s voice was quaking now and she wiped at her dripping eyes. “I asked if he wanted to join up with me, and he immediately said ‘yes.’ I was so psyched. I just knew I'd defeat Lt. Surge without a doubt.”

With Elekid and Magnemite defeated by Lt. Surge’s Raichu, June had gained a win with Flaaffy stopping the threat, as well as beating his Jolteon. But she refused to let Flaaffy battle any further against the final Pokemon, Luxray, and returned her, declaring that she should be considered defeated. She could feel the struggle Flaaffy was going through just to stand up and couldn't dare to put her through more, just to win for her.  
Lt. Surge’s eyes were stunned as he stared at June. “Wow. June! I’m impressed!” His face went serious as he turned to the judge and raised his hand out to him. “Stop da match! Dis is ova!”  
The judge nodded and waved to June. “The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, forfeits the match. The winner is trainee, June!”  
June gasped at the referee. “What??” She turned to the Gym Leader. “Lt. Surge, sir! What are you doing??” June was beyond confused by this ruling.  
Lt. Surge approached the young girl.  
Unbeknownst to him, his every step was making her weaker and weaker, and June was struggling to not land on her knees before the older, but still attractive, especially to June, Gym Leader. The young lady was losing her cool and at this point, unsure of what the emotions and feelings making her body ready to explode were. But she liked every moment of how submissive she felt before him.  
“Ya have strength, heart, an’ spirit,” Lt. Surge told her, stopping close to her. “Not only dat, but cha have da compassion every Trainer needs ta truly be victorious in baddle.” His tall form knelt down to June’s.  
June felt like she was swaying in his presence. Having his open shirt and flexing, sweaty pecs all up in her face never got old. Seeing his face so close to hers was another pleasant experience for her to enjoy.

June stopped and smiled wider, thinking of this.  
I stared at June impatiently now, wanting her to get out of her fantasy and continue speaking some more about the battle and not the brawn.  
June took a deep breath, still smiling. “He said that life as a Gym Leader is hard. He told me I have promise and he wanted to send me to back to Gringey City to be the alternative Electric Gym Leader for when his Gym got too busy. I had mixed feelings. I wanted to be in Gringey City rather than in Vermillion. I wanted to go back to what I had considered my true home. My home in Gringey City. I wanted to show my family what I had become. What I had accomplished! But, to be honest, as silly as it sounds, I had fallen in love with Lt. Surge. Right there in front of him, and the judge and other Trainers, all which I had forgotten were still there, I cried. And... he hugged me.” June smiled liked a junior high school girl getting asked to the prom by her lifelong crush. “He hugged me! Lt. Surge hugged me! Right in his gigantic arms, against his broad, over swelled up, but perfectly sized chest.”  
Ugh... I groaned silently, squinting at June.  
“And he asked me what was wrong. I told him.” June’s voice went lower, sadder, and her smile softened. “I told him... I loved him. And of course, he rejected me.” Tears fell down June's lowered eyes. “I didn't cry, and interrupted him as he started to try to explain why. I forced a laugh and told him that I didn't mean it that way. I told him I got too emotional about leaving such a wonderful teacher like him and that I loved him platonically. He laughed, but I felt that he could see right through me. I received one last hug that night before I left, my head held high, back to Gringey City. But once I was alone in the woods, I cried so hard that I was truly surprised nobody came from Vermillion to see what was making that loud wailing. I cried for such a long time, but when all my tears had been drained, and when I felt my determination return, I remembered his last words to me. 'Don't let me down.' I inhaled deeply, got to my feet, and held my breath, trekking back to Gringey City.” June looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears. They closed, but she was still smiling. She inhaled deeply and held her breath for a moment. Even after she let it out, her eyes remained shut. More tears slid down her cheeks. “My family in Gringey City were ecstatic with the news of me becoming a Gym Leader. I was, too, of course. However, once the challengers started coming, well, you already know I sucked. I told you this before.” June's eyes opened and she gave me a weak, saddened stare. “What I didn't tell you was about my Elekid.” She sighed. “I always had several people from Gringey come to see my battles, every single time. I used Elekid in every battle I ever had. And he lost each and every time, very easily. It was frustrating... I was getting very angry about this, and yelled at him quite a few times. I was just constantly thinking of Lt. Surge and what he asked of me before I left Vermillion. I caught others during my time as a Gym Leader, like my Pikachu, but nobody performed as bad as Elekid for some reason, so I was the hardest on him.”

“Elekid, I choose you!” June sent out her second Pokemon, her Magnemite having been beaten previously.  
Elekid turned back to June. “I’m ready!” He turned to his opponent, a Geodude. “You’re going down!”  
“You’re just my second victory!” Geodude shot back, breathing hard from his previous round.  
“We’ll see about that!” Elekid smirked. “You’re barely able to go on!”  
“I’ve got more than enough for you!” Geodude growled.  
“You can do it, June! You and Elekid will do it this time!” a man from the crowd yelled out.  
“Yeaaaaah!! Go Juuuuuuuune!!” was more support amongst other shouts. “Defend your Badge, baby!”  
“Elekid, Quick Attack!”  
“Yeeeeaaaaaa!” Elekid zoomed around the Gym, appearing here, there, and all over. “Ha! Ho! Heeeeya!” Elekid leaped at Geodude and slammed into him headfirst. He fell back after colliding with such a Defensive Pokemon, but so did Geodude.  
“Grrr,” Geodude shook off the hit as he awaited orders from his Trainer.  
“Tackle!” was the other Trainer’s only retaliation.  
“Taaaaaaake this!” Geodude slammed into Elekid.  
“Aaaauuuuugh!! Uuuuuggh...” Elekid groaned as he bounced twice on the Gym floor and slid to a stop. His body ached from the impact.  
“Elekid, come on!!” June freaked out, losing her temper as she leaped up shortly in the air and slammed her feet down. “I’m not accepting another freaking loss out of you!! What’s the point in even using you?! I’m sick of this already!! Can’t you do anything?? Ever??”  
Elekid groaned from the ground, tears burning in his closed eyes from his Trainer’s devastating words as he sat up.  
“I have so had it!!” June went on. “After this match, I am so totally-!!” June’s words nearly strangled her, unable to leave her throat, blocking her from breathing, as Elekid started to glow in a bright white light!  
His body grew wider and taller. The Pokemon stood up, regaining more energy and attitude. The light around him went away in sparkles. “Bring iiiiiit!!” he threatened Geodude.  
June covered her mouth, just in case the rest of her sentence decided to tumble out.  
Geodude sneered at the new Pokemon.  
“Electabuzz!” the opposing Trainer gasped. “We can still do this! Magnitude!”  
“See how you stand up to this!” Geodude flexed his arms as his body became outlined in brown. He dropped like a weight to the floor and the entire building shook lightly.  
The move Magnitude, which varies in power, was particularly weak this turn.  
Electabuzz groaned as he stumbled from the impact and dropped.  
June’s hands slid from her face. “No...” she whispered as her shoulders slumped.  
“Electabuzz is unable to battle. Geodude wins the round,” the referee stated in his yellow suit and sunglasses, pointing at the opponent. “Chambers from Forecast Town is the winner.”  
The crowd clapped lightly amongst mutters.  
“Yea-haaa!” the young boy cheered.  
“I knew I could-!” Geodude joined in, turning to his Trainer.  
Both the Pokemon and his Trainer were interrupted and turned around by furious words.  
“Useless!! As ever!!” June scolded. She held out her Pokemon’s Poke Ball and returned him. Sneering at the Poke Ball, she added, “Grrrrrr!! I’m done with losing due to you!”  
“Hey...!” June’s opponent called out hesitantly. “There’s no need to be so harsh on your Pokemon! Geodude used a Ground move! That must have been really hard for an Electric type like Electabuzz to handle!”  
June’s teeth gritted together and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh, shut up and take your stupid Badge!” June flung her Thunder Badge across the room and whipped around before she even saw where it landed.  
The only sound in the building was June stomping away and finally slamming one of the many doors behind her as she left.

“It had been running up on about eight months of me losing and I was getting calls from the Pokemon League HQ about my constant losses,” June spoke sadly. “A lot of pressure was building on me as my Gym Leader status was coming under fire. Lt. Surge was calling me, and I never answered his calls. I was terrified to speak to that man. I was failing him completely. Letting him down. To my surprise, one day, he paid me a visit, and he wasn't too happy with me.”

“I gotta be honest witcha. I’m hurt ya would ignore me after all we’ve been tru,” he spoke in a voice that was gentle, yet thinly coating in what was perhaps anger? “Ya haven’t stayed in contact wit’ me anymore. Why, June? Why would ya-?”  
“I’m sorry, sir!” June burst out, covering her face and turning her back on the man as she began to cry, unable to handle Lt. Surge’s words. “I’m so ashamed! I’ve let you down! I can’t defeat anyone no matter how hard I try! I’m not worthy of the title you gave me, sir! I failed youuuuu!” She bawled in front of the lieutenant, embarrassed. A heavy, unmistakable hand landed on her shoulder, and she cried out, cowering even further, knowing that Lt. Surge was touching her, which made her body start to shake uncontrollably.  
“Dat’s no reason ta leave me in da dark, is it?” he asked her lightly. “Ain’t we still friends?”  
His questions made her heart throb in the worst way, feeling horrible about how she had treated him. “Of course we are,” she sobbed.  
“Den, ya gotta tell me when tings get rough. I’m always here for ya, June. Ya gotta know dat.”  
June still couldn’t face him, crying harder than ever, hating herself with every sentence Lt. Surge spoke.  
“June,” he spoke more seriously.  
This new, harder tone made June even more unwilling to turn around, but she felt like she was being commanded to, and she lowered her hands, turning tearfully and pouting out her quivering bottom lip.  
“Ya ain’t in tune witchur Pokemon. Dat’s why yer losin’. Ya beat me, ain’t cha??” Lt. Surge laughed heartily.  
June sniffled and managed a smile.  
“Ya need ta regain dat focus in order ta win. Dat connection datcha have wit’ yer Pokemon. Yer blockin’ yerself from yer own success.” The man’s face seemed to sadden suddenly. He let out a sigh. “Maybe I was a bit hasty...”  
“Huh?” June’s heart sped up even faster than it had already been, fearing she knew what he was going to say.  
“Maybe yer not really ready ta be a Gym Leader.”  
Lt. Surge’s voice stung June’s heart. She gasped out loud. “NO! WAIT!”  
Lt. Surge raised a huge hand. “June, it’s alright! Don’t feel bad! Da Gym Leader life ain’t fer everyone! Listen, maybe after a few more years of trainin’ and whatnot-”  
June lunged at Lt. Surge, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Lt. Surge was silenced.  
They both were in that position for a length of time that didn’t matter to June as she cried silently against him. “Lt. Surge... Please...” June’s voiced trembled.

“He conceded after a while and left later that evening after we had a late lunch together. In the Pokemon Center, I sat by the window, crying silently, wondering what I could do to get stronger with my Pokemon. Nurse Joy had walked over to me and asked me what was wrong, and I told her. After hearing about my troubles as a Gym Leader, she gave me something that she thought might help. Something that would change everything. An Electirizer.”  
My eyes widened.  
An Electirizer. An Electabuzz traded while holding that item would evolve into Electivire!  
“I walked to the waters with Electabuzz that night, and spoke about evolving him to make him stronger.”

“Ya see, as a Gym Leader, I have to provide a challenge to my opponents,” June explained, staring at the object in her hands. “I’ve been a Gym Leader for months, and have yet to win a single match, and my position is being threatened, and I’m letting down the greatest person I know, who trusted me to run the Gym well. I need not only you, but all of my Pokemon to pull through and help me out, here!”  
“I’m sorry, June. I understand,” Electabuzz agreed. He was looking right at his Trainer as he spoke. “I’m sorry I haven’t been good enough...”  
“It’s just... I mean, I’ve taught you so many new moves to help you counter your weakness and to battle a variety of types, but nothing is working! I need strong Pokemon! Nobody loses like you lose! Do you know that?” She faced her Pokemon, no longer looking at what was in her hands.  
Electabuzz stared right back. “I know. I’m no good as I am, no matter how hard I try. I must improve.”  
“Yeah, like seriously, though!” June insisted. “Otherwise, you’re just gonna have to like, sit on the benches and watch or something! I can’t use you if you’re gonna just do, basically nothing!” Even June thought her last sentence was a bit much, and she laughed lightly, giving a small smile to her Pokemon.  
Electabuzz didn’t return the grin. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”  
June smiled sincerely and gripped the Electirizer in her hands. Her grip suddenly tightened even further, looking into her Pokemon’s eyes, and her smile started to fade.  
Electabuzz continued to stare back at June, his solemness giving way to other feelings.  
June swallowed and shook her head. She smiled. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She held out the Electirizer strongly, ignoring what she was feeling inside. Ignoring what she saw in Electabuzz.  
Electabuzz looked down at the Electirizer, and then back up to June.  
They both gave each other stern looks, being strong for one another, though for entirely different reasons.  
Finally, Electabuzz reached out and touched the Electirizer. “Whatever you want, June.”

“Electabuzz knew I could read him. He knew I knew how he truly felt. I could see, clear as day, that Electabuzz didn't want to evolve at all. He was always... Always. ...Always! Such a happy Pokemon... But I ignored that...” June's voice took a new tone. It became lower, all the way down to a whisper. It was now sadder, and quivered noticeably. “I ignored Electabuzz's feelings and turned to my own personal desires to not disappoint Lt. Surge. I evolved my Electabuzz into an Electivire.” June's eyes leaked as she stared at me. “I evolved him!” she cried. “And... And...”  
I couldn't help but look down at my belt and glance at Ivysaur's Poke Ball before looking back up at June.  
June shook her head hard, tears flying from her face. “No. It wasn't like Ivysaur, Gary. Electivire isn't quite like that. He didn't evolve and demand respect from me, per se. Electivire doesn't obey me because I ignored what he knew I knew about him. He knew that I knew he didn't want to evolve. He knew I was only evolving him for my own selfish needs. He resents me for that. He resents me for my selfishness.” June swallowed. “I wanted a powerful Pokemon, Gary. And now, he's giving me exactly what I asked for... Electivire is being exactly what I angrily screamed for him to be. What I selfishly forced him to be. I used him in a battle that wasn't an official Gym battle, and got a taste of just how disobedient and vicious he had become. A taste of what I had created. He beat somebody who I asked to battle me as a test battle, one-on-one, and after easily destroying the Trainer's Pokemon, Electivire chased the Trainer down, trying to beat him up! He chased the Trainer out of the city before I could finally return him to his Poke Ball. I've never used him in a Gym battle before. I would never use something I couldn't control. I'd rather lose. And I did, battle after battle. And then, several months later, Robin came to my Gym. And then, of course, not long after, I met you...”  
I sat there, stunned by June's story. I wanted to speak to her, but I couldn't, too deep in awe. Everything she had told me about her life replayed in my head while she stared back at me. It was a long story to go through again, but I went over as much of it as I remembered. My lips parted to say something. “June.” It was all I could get out, so I closed my mouth.  
“I know that when we first met, I didn't exactly tell you everything,” June admitted. “A few things I told you about my journey to becoming a Gym Leader weren't quite exactly how it happened, but it's just that this is very personal and I didn't know you too well. The things I changed around weren't a big deal, though. Just things about going to Gringey City for the first time when I really had been there before, really.”  
“June, you don't owe me any explanation,” I told her, shaking my head, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder.  
June leaped forward and wrapped me in a hug, crying hard.  
I hugged her tightly, reflecting on how important hugs were to her, and wrapped my arms around her even tighter.  
June's arms pulled me further as she cried more.  
I understood now, reflecting once again on June's story, why she was so distraught about seemingly having lost her touch at reading Pokemon.  
I understood her Electivire's furious attitude.  
Finally I truly understood why, after all the hard work she put into becoming a Gym Leader, and all the trouble and pain she put her Pokemon through, she felt like such a failure and was so destroyed about having quit.  
I gasped suddenly and froze. My eyes began to tear up. Oh, no, I realized as tears dripped from my eyes, landing on June's shoulder. I remembered something I had feared about once June had told me a bit about her past.  
June continued to cry.  
I held her, not moving, and silently cried as I came to an understanding.  
June looked up at me, her face covered in tears. She stared at me and slowly reached a hand up and wiped at my cheek.  
I shook my head and stared back at her. “I'm sorry,” I whispered. “I'm so sorry. For everything. Everything that happened to you. What I did to you.”  
June stared at me, fully understanding my last sentence, and nodded. “Electrode saved my life,” she whimpered, more tears rolling down her cheeks. “It was my first friend. My best friend. My family. You took it from me.” She closed her eyes and lowered her chin to her chest.  
I closed my own eyes, knowing there was nothing I could say. Hot tears burned their way down my cheeks in constant streams. I’d never hated myself more.  
“Before I left Gringey City to follow you, I purchased a burial plot for Electrode,” June sniffled. “In Lavender Town. I had decided to travel with you, knowing we'd end up there eventually. There's a place called the House Of Memories, where dead Pokemon are buried. That was where I went when I left you at Lavender Town. I had bought a gravestone for Electrode there. I didn't want to go there, but I had to... say goodbye...” June broke down in front of me.  
It felt like a disrespect to even dare to hold June right now, but of course, I couldn’t let go. But there was no comfort I could bring to her. I was trembling so hard, my heart colliding with my chest repeatedly. What have I done? I thought miserably.  
June looked up at me, wiping her eyes. “I don't blame you,” she whispered. “It wasn't your fault. I forgive you, Gary.”  
“No!” I rejected. “June, I had no idea. I can't believe what I've done to you!” I began stuttering, unable to find the right words to express my sorrow. There were no words worthy to speak.  
June placed her hand over my mouth, silencing me. “Accept that I forgive you,” she pleaded, begging with her eyes. “That's the best thing you can do. For yourself. For me. For Electrode. It’s the sweetest goodbye we could give. Please, Gary. That's all you can do now. We can't turn back the hands of time. We'll move forward, together. Give me that. It's all I want. For my dearest friend, and most loving family member. In the name of Electrode's memory. Accept my forgiveness, as Electrode surely forgives you, too. Please, don't carry that burden.” She grabbed my hands in hers and raised them to her lips, pressing against them tightly, not taking her eyes off of me. “Please.”  
Tearfully, and against my will, I nodded and said, “Okay.”  
She smiled and dropped my hands, pulling me into a tight hug, which I returned.  
I closed my eyes and pulled her in even closer. My lips neared her ear. “June,” I whispered.  
“Yes?” she said in a low voice.  
“I think it's time, June.” I pulled away from her and stared her in her eyes.  
June stared back, a look of confusion and worry on her face.  
I looked down to her bag.  
June turned to it, too, and immediately looked back at me in shock.  
I stared at her sternly and stood up. My hand extended to her.  
June looked down at her bag. After a while, she took a deep breath and turned back to me, a stronger look on her face. She took my hand and got to her feet. June picked up her bag and turned away from me, taking several steps away. She stopped and turned back to me, setting her bag on the floor and kneeling down. After a few minutes of digging around, she stood up with an armful of Poke Balls, a face full of determination, and she nodded.  
I nodded back, backing up a few feet.  
“I choose you!” She inhaled. “Everybody!!” June threw her Poke Balls into the air.  
“Eeeeveee!” Eevee cried out happily, waving her tail slightly.  
“Electiviiiiire!” Electivire punched his fists together, looking around.  
“Pika Pikaaaa!” Pikachu announced.  
Ampharos let out a pleased cheer, reaching for the skies.  
“Manectric!” Manectric said, staring at me.  
“Magneton!” Magneton greeted.  
“Bllliiiiiitzllllle!” Blitzle nodded repeatedly.  
A Lanturn popped out from a Poke Ball, calling out.  
A bizarre looking Pokemon stared at me that I didn't recognize.  
“Galvantulaaaa!” the enormous spider hissed.  
“Gary, these are all of my Pokemon,” June introduced. “Electivire, Galvantula, Eevee, Pikachu, Manectric, Ampharos, Blitzle, Magneton, Lanturn, and Rotom. Everybody, this is Gary. Some of you already know him, or at least his Pokemon.”  
Everybody greeted me warmly, except for Electivire, who completely ignored me and stared at the other nine Pokemon.  
“Electivire!” Electivire screamed out at the surrounding Pokemon and began sparking threateningly.  
“Electivire, stop it!” June shouted. “I sent you all out so I could apologize to you all for everything I've put you all through. I-”  
“VIRE!” Electivire didn’t even turn to June, but he shocked her with a powerful Electric blast.  
June shrieked and fell. Shaking her head, she sat up and turned to Electivire angrily. Her hair was now standing on end in several places. “Electivire! Just listen to me! Give me a chance! I'm sorry! I hate myself just as much as you hate me for what I did to you! But, I love you, Electivire. Can we try to just talk? Don't you remember how we used to talk? Because I do...” June stood up shakily and looked at Electivire with pleading eyes. “Electivire, remember when we first met? I remember that day. I was in the woods with Magnemite, Flaaffy, and Electrode. You came up to me and-”  
“TIVIRE!” Electivire electrocuted June again.  
June fell again, but shook the shock off, glaring at Electivire, her hair looking funny in this serious situation. “Return!” she demanded, and returned Electivire as he yelled at June's Manectric, who looked back quietly, not responding. June sighed, staring at Electivire's Poke Ball. “This may take some more time...” She turned to her other Pokemon, her body sparking a little. “Well, hello, everyone.” She smiled.  
June's Pokemon all faced her and let out their adoring sounds for their Trainer.  
June's smile widened as she brushed her hair down with her hands and got to her feet. “I know Ampharos, Magneton, and Electivire were the only ones here who trained with me when I was becoming a Gym Leader. I met the rest of you later on. But I still want you all here for this.” June paused a moment, her Pokemon giving their full attention. She exhaled for a longer moment. Inhaling once more, she began: “To begin with, Ampharos, Magneton, I'm sorry for what I put you both through for so long. My ridicule of you both for our losses at the Gym, and then after all of that, I ran away from it all. Ran away because of the failure in battles, but the losses were due to my own faults. I was blinded by the wrong things and fighting for the wrong reasons. It was that which caused us to lose, not you guys not being strong enough. I'm so faulty and horrible of a Trainer. I know we've had our private times together, but today, I want to truly apologize to you all, in front of our new friend, Gary. And the reason for that is because, I'm finally able to move on! You all already have forgiven me the several times a day that I apologize to you for what I've done, every breakfast, lunch and dinner that I leave to be with you all in secrecy. You all have moved on, and have been waiting for me to move alongside you. But I was never able to forgive myself. When battling with Eevee, Magneton, and Pikachu yesterday, I was once again the cause of our loss and caused much unnecessary harm. I’m distraught not only over why we lost, the selfishness which led to the defeat, but also the selfishness over why I was initially so upset. My ability to communicate with Pokemon seems to have its limitations. But, who cares?? What’s most important is my communication with you all! Who cares about anyone or anything else?! I forget about what’s most important to me, and then blame those I love so much when things go wrong, when it’s my selfishness, my lack of empathy, my lack of attention to my beloved, that is the cause of it all!! I suffer you all by thinking of me, me, me! And nothing else! It’s the us that allows me to follow and succeed not only in my dreams, but your dreams, our dreams! I couldn’t have even begun this long journey of mine alone. It only continued with the addition of all of you! I cherish you all more than I show, and I will change that!” She smiled so lovingly at her Pokemon, her eyes twinkling. “Today is that day when I can finally walk alongside you all. You all were so far ahead of me on the road to recovery. Now, I can join with you all, and we can continue our journey and discover all kinds of new and amazing things about each other and this incredible world that we live in. I won’t do it alone. I can’t! I have you all with me, and I won’t forget it!”  
June's Pokemon all cheered loudly and surrounded her, licking her, hugging her, and floating around her, eventually weighing her down to the ground.  
June laughed hysterically on her back from the love her Pokemon gave her.  
I smiled and pulled out my Pokedex.  
Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Depending on how it is raised, it can evolve into a wide variety of different types.

Galvantula. The EleSpider Pokemon and the evolved form of Joltik. They make their homes in electric caves. They set electric webs when in danger.

Lanturn. The Light Pokemon. The final stage of Chinchou. The bright part of its body is used to lure prey. It can devour its food in a single swallow.

Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. This popular Pokemon can become a nuisance as they enjoy eating electric equipment.

Ampharos. The Light Pokemon and the final form of Mareep. This Pokemon is often very gentle and enjoys grazing with others of its kind. Their tail light up and are used as a beacon in place of a lighthouse in emergencies.

Blitzle. The Electrified Pokemon. Its mane holds in electricity. This Pokemon gains boosted effects when hit with electricity.

Magneton. The Magnet Pokemon. The evolved form of Magnemite. It is said that this Pokemon have been discovered in ancient ruins, indicating their existence of at least 1,500 years.

Manectric. The Discharge Pokemon and the evolved form of Electrike. This Pokemon discharges electricity from its body almost constantly. In battle, they can create thunderclouds.

Rotom. The Plasma Pokemon. This Pokemon can infiltrate electronic equipment and enjoys pulling pranks while doing so.  
I was in complete awe as I watched June happily play with her Pokemon. It was quite the sight. I wasn't sure what else to do as I put my Pokedex away but smile, so that's what I did. And that was all I did, watching with relief.

*

“June?” I brought up.  
“Huh?” June asked, turning to me.  
“I'm surprised you own a Galvantula, to be honest with you,” I stated.  
“Oh,” June said, looking at the ground.  
We had finally cleared the grassy field, the area extremely and uncomfortably dark at this time of night, and were now climbing a mountain. It wasn't too steep of a climb as we followed the curving path going upwards, but it was still a fair amount of leg work.  
“You criticized my Beedrill when we battled with you back when you were a Gym Leader,” I reminded her.  
June nodded. “I remember. I know it seems odd that I have a Galvantula. I'm just really in love with the electricity flowing through her. I think that's really cool. And, she's really pretty strong. I found her back in Gringey City when I left you after Saffron. She was at the Power Plant, on the ceiling. She scared me half to death and I ran, but she actually gave chase and shocked me.” She giggled. “From then on, I stopped running and just had to catch her. I totally fell in love when I realized she was Electric.”  
I simply smiled.  
“It's not that I hate Bugs,” June explained. “It's just, some are kind of scary. But I love all Pokemon. I'm not really afraid of any types... I guess I'm just not an enormous fan of Bugs, but some are pretty awesome, really. They do pique my interest quite often, actually. Like, Parasect. That is a really interesting Pokemon. Like, as Paras, the mushrooms on their backs have a life of their own and slowly take over the host Bug. When evolved into Parasect, the mushroom takes complete control over the Bug. It's like a walking zombie! That’s totally creepy and scary but so interesting.”  
June kept on talking, and I wasn’t willing to complain, happy she was okay and willing to speak again. I didn’t even move away from her as she brushed up against me constantly from how close she was walking.  
Glad she and her Pokemon were doing okay, other than the relationship between her and Electivire.  
Grateful I got to understand more about June and her Pokemon's past.  
Pleased that I got to meet all of June's Pokemon and we could all spend time together now.  
As June talked, I closed my eyes and tuned her out for a moment and gave a brief, silent, “I’m sorry” in my mind, and a final “rest in peace,” to Electrode.


	62. The Dive's The Limit

“Not too cool, not overbearingly hot. It’s juuuuuust right, wouldn’t you say, Gary?” June asked, smiling as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
“It’s the perfect weather right now,” I agreed, chomping down on a handful of cereal I pulled out from the box. “Feels good to be under the sun and this clear, blue sky with such a comforting breeze.”  
“And you say you like bad weather,” June teased.  
I shrugged, my eyes closing, and turned away from June. “I do. I prefer it chilly, but I can appreciate a bit of warmth every once in awhile.” More cereal found its way into my gaping mouth and I chomped down.  
June and I sat on top of the mountain we’d been climbing all last night, sitting on an enormous blanket she’d pulled out. We had a beautiful view of the trees and cities below and the wide sky above.  
“Electivire!” Electivire shouted angrily, grabbing our attention.  
Our Pokemon were eating together, their faces eagerly inside of their bowls.  
Rotom and Magneton were not eating, instead hovering in the air, taking turns shocking each other with Electric attacks. Both Pokemon seemed to be enjoying the shocks, and June explained that that was how they supplied each other with energy instead of eating food.  
Porygon-Z was also not eating, but instead was watching the two zap each other. Watching silently, I might gratefully add, after the constant screeching of excitement it did upon initially being sent out of its Poke Ball and meeting all of June’s Pokemon for the first time last night, and again this late morning.  
June had been watching Porygon-Z cautiously from behind me while digging her fingers into my shoulders and also dragging me back several feet. It took time, but she did eventually relax enough to eat after Porygon-Z calmed down.  
Electivire's bowl was empty and he was now sparking, yelling at Charizard, who was still eating.  
Charizard looked up and glared at Electivire, and then lowered his head back into his bowl.  
“Tiviiiiiire!” Electivire sparked more dangerously and he raised a sparking fist, charging at Charizard.  
“Hey!” I called out. “What is he doing?”  
Charizard looked up as Electivire swung a Thunder Punch at him. He soared into the air, just barely dodging the move, and used Flamethrower.  
Electivire leaped over it with ease and started sparking, looking ready to use an Electric attack in midair.  
All of the other Pokemon, except for Ivysaur, had scattered, making room for the two angry Pokemon as they started to battle. Most of them cowered and watched with fear in their eyes as the powerful Pokemon faced off.  
Only Primeape was hopping up and down, cheering Charizard on, punching at the air, screeching eagerly.  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur shouted angrily, running at Electivire. She used Vine Whip and wrapped her vines around Electivire's legs, slamming him down on his back.  
“VIRE!” Electivire cried out in shock.  
Charizard landed heavily, eyes on Electivire.  
Ivysaur's vines released Electivire and she yelled repeatedly at Electivire as he got to his feet.  
“Thanks, Ivysaur!” I said happily. “You stopped the battle! You really care about the team and helped out Charizard!”  
Ivysaur turned to me and snarled. “SAAAUUURR!” She used Razor Leaf on me!  
“AAHHH!” I screamed and hit the ground, covering my head as the leaves soared over me. I looked up in shock. “What was that for??”  
“She isn't trying to get along with you or your Pokemon,” June said quietly, staring at Ivysaur, who had turned back to face an angry Electivire. “She wants to fight my Electivire.”  
“Why?” I demanded, standing up.  
“It's not really too much of a surprise,” June said calmly. “They both kind of have an ego thing, right? Electivire is throwing his muscle around, looking for competition, and Ivysaur thinks she's the head Pokemon here. This could get really serious, Gary.”  
“Ivysaur, leave Electivire alone and just stop it!” I approached my Pokemon.  
“Vysaur! Saur!” Ivysaur used Vine Whip to force me back, slamming into my shoulders.  
I screamed in pain from the sting that bypassed my clothes and was forced back.  
“Gary!” June burst out frantically as I continued to stumble backwards against my will.  
My feet kept moving backwards, the hit I received having taken me by surprise. I took another step back, but my right foot kept going down. There was nothing beneath that step! With a gasp, I tried to catch my balance as I realized I must be backing off of the edge of the mountain! My eyes widened in shock and I reached out desperately as June ran to me, reaching out for me.  
June wasn't close enough. She'd never reach me in time.  
I stared as Ivysaur turned to face me, an angry look on her face.  
Electivire turned and kept his eyes on June as she tried to get to me.  
All of our Pokemon, except for Electivire and Ivysaur, ran to get to where I was falling, but they all were just too far away.  
My mouth opened in a scream as I toppled off of the mountain. “YYAAAAAHH-huh?” I landed on my back and bounced on something soft. I was sitting on top of a Pokemon! It was some kind of bird, all blue except for a white cloud that surrounded its middle.  
“You're alright, kid,” a woman spoke from behind me.  
I gasped and turned around to see very tiny lady smiling at me. She wore an all white outfit which included sneakers, tight shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. A bandana was tied around her striking, dark blue hair which reached down her back, standing out against the rest of her white attire. She also wore tiny blue glasses. “Let's go, Altaria!”  
The Pokemon cried out and floated to the mountaintop.  
June and the rest of the Pokemon stopped short in surprise, running to the edge of the mountain just as Altaria, me, and the woman ascended and came into their view. They all smiled upon seeing me.  
Ivysaur and Electivire were a few feet away, watching with serious, cold stares.  
“PRIIIIIIME!” Primeape leaped into the air as I got off of Altaria's back.  
“Primeape!” I caught and hugged him as he squeezed the life out of me. In the next moment, all of my other Pokemon, except for Ivysaur, had surrounded me, happy I was okay.  
June smiled and wiped at her eyes.  
“I see you're having a bit of trouble raising your Ivysaur,” the woman noted.  
I turned to see her leap from Altaria's back.  
She only came up to my chest. This woman was small and fairly cute. Her blue eyes looked up at me and stared deeply into mine. She turned to all of our Pokemon and smiled. “You guys have a nice collection.”  
“Thank you,” I said.  
“Thank you. And thank you so much for saving Gary!” June thanked her. “My name is June. Who are you?”  
“I'm-” the woman started.  
“TIVIIIIIRE!” Electivire’s roar caused us all to turn to him.  
Electivire was using Fire Punch, trying to hit Ivysaur, who was dodging the constant attacks quickly.  
Ivysaur used Vine Whip to fight back, but Electivire's Fire Punch knocked them away.  
“Electivire, that's enough!” June returned her aggressive Pokemon.  
Ivysaur turned to June and growled. “Ivy! Ivysaur! Ivysaur!” She used Razor Leaf, aiming at June this time!  
June screamed shrilly and turned around in fear, her back about to take the Razor Leaf attack.  
With a loud cry, Porygon-Z flew forward and intercepted the attack, a blue sphere surrounded it. The Razor Leaf bounced right off.  
“Ivysaur, return!” I turned to June in disbelief. “June, are-?”  
June shrieked shrilly and ran away from Porygon-Z. “GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!!!”  
“JUNE!!!” I couldn’t believe how she was acting! “It just saved you!”  
Porygon-Z fell to the ground and collapsed over itself. It immediately began to cry.  
I jogged over to it and picked it up, cradling it and rocking it gently in my arms.  
June stared in fright at it, her hands to her face.  
“Don't worry, Porygon-Z,” I said soothingly, glaring at June. “Next time, we should just let her get hit if that's how she thanks those who save her!”  
Porygon-Z began to cry even louder.  
The sound was giving me a headache. “Porygon-Z, please!” I pleaded. “I wasn't serious about that. Don't cry! It's okay!”  
Porygon-Z didn't stop crying.  
I could only sigh helplessly.  
“What an interesting Pokemon you have there!” the woman called over the loud crying.  
“Yeah...”  
Porygon-Z suddenly stopped crying and forced its way out of my arms and circled the short woman.  
“Oh?” the woman said curiously as she twirled around in a circle repeatedly, keeping her eyes on Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z stopped and stared her close in the face.  
“Hello,” the woman greeted, staring back at Porygon-Z, smiling. “My name is Gale. It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
I gasped.  
June gasped.  
“You're Gale?” I asked, approaching her.  
Gale didn't take her eyes off of Porygon-Z, but she nodded. “Yes. I'm the Flying type Gym Leader of Azure City.”  
“Return!” I said impatiently, getting tired of Porygon-Z's games. I returned my other Pokemon to their Poke Balls and faced Gale as June returned her many Pokemon back. “Gale! Finally! We found you! We've been traveling to Azure City for a while now and I guess we're finally close!”  
Gale looked at me with surprise. “Close? From here?”  
“Well, yeah!”  
Gale laughed loudly.  
I stared at her in confusion.  
June walked up next to me and stared at Gale, confused. “What's so funny about that?”  
Gale continued to giggle at us. She stopped once she saw our blank faces and her face turned to shock. “Oh, my. You guys are serious?”  
“Yeah!” I replied. “We left Cloud City, hearing that Azure City was close by. Then we arrived in Tough Town. Afterwards, we-”  
“Tough Town?” Gale interrupted, narrowing her eyebrows. “Tough Town?! You guys took the path to Tough Town???”  
“Yes!” I exclaimed.  
Gale shook her head slowly. “You guys took the wrong path,” Gale told us. “From Cloud City, Azure City is only about a day or two away. Tough Town is in the opposite direction.”  
My mouth hung open in shock. “But, the Town Map, and Prof. Oak said...” I stopped. My face suddenly turned to fury. My eyes lowered as I remembered.  
Prof. Oak said Azure City was nearby.  
The Town Map also said the same thing.  
Courtney.  
I gritted my teeth angrily as I remembered that it was Courtney who had specifically pointed us in the direction we took...  
“The less competition I had, the easier I could win.” I remembered Courtney's words she told me when explaining why she had led us astray when trying to register for the Starter Competition in New City. This was the exact same situation. No way this was just an accident! I turned to June. “Courtney did this!”  
June gasped. “Courtney?”  
“Yeah! Just like in New City.” I growled. “I don't have time for her stupid games! I still only have six Badges!”  
“I can't believe she would actually do that to us,” June whispered, shaking her head.  
“If it's another Badge you need, then why don't we have ourselves a battle?” Gale offered eagerly.  
I turned to her. “Really?” I asked in shock. “You'll battle me?”  
“I am a Gym Leader, right?” Gale winked, smiling. “I have my Badges with me.”  
“That'd be great! Wow! What luck!”  
Gale giggled.  
“Hey, if we're so far from Azure City, what are you doing here?” June asked.  
Gale turned to June, still smiling. “You must be kidding me! Just look around you! This is just a perfect little getaway spot. I love to come here and just fly with my Pokemon. It's one of my most favorite places in the world. Anywhere high up with the clouds, where you can touch the sky. And with such a view as this one, too?” Gale closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She turned to the edge of the mountain and exhaled, extending her arms, and gazed out at the beautiful surroundings as a warm breeze blew, blowing her long hair into her face. She brushed it back and turned to me. “I spotted you two having a nice date right before Electivire and Charizard started to fight as I was soaring through the skies with Altaria.”  
“It wasn't exactly a date...” I stated.  
“Oh. Sorry,” Gale apologized. “It looked like it. But anyway, are you and June both going to be battling me?” she asked, an excited look on her face. She adjusted her glasses.  
“No,” I shook my head. “This will just be between me and you.”  
“Great! And, if I may...” Gale suggested. “Let's not use the ground!”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, having no idea what she meant.  
“I mean, let's take advantage of the environment and battle off the mountain! A four-on-four Pokemon battle with you and I, using only Flying types! And they can't touch the ground unless they're completely beaten. If they get tossed to the ground, they automatically lose. What do you say?”  
I'd never heard of such strange rules before. I scratched my head. “Umm...”  
“It's fine if you don't want to,” Gale said quickly. “I just thought it'd be a really cool idea. Something a little bit different to really raise the stakes.”  
“Well, it's a bit different, but different is good. I guess a four-on-four works okay for me. I think...”  
Charizard.  
Hoothoot.  
Porygon-Z.  
Primeape.  
Ivysaur.  
Dugtrio.  
“Actually... I only have two who can fly.”  
“Oh,” Gale said with disappointment. “A two-on-two it is, then.”  
I stared at the ground, thinking for a moment. “Okay, a two-on... Wait!” I pulled out my Pokedex and opened it, pressing several buttons. My eyes returned to Gale with a smile as I put my Pokedex away. “Three-on-three!”  
Gale brightened up a bit. “Works for me!” She faced her Altaria and pointed towards the sky. “Altaria, GO!”  
Altaria soared gracefully through the air flapping its cloud-like wings once.  
“The rules are that you can't touch the ground, Altaria!”  
Altaria nodded, understanding.  
Altaria. The Humming Pokemon and Swablu's evolved form. In nature, they are known to hum and sing beautifully and have a habit of gliding along the wind, flying higher than a number of many other Flying Pokemon.  
I grabbed my Poke Ball. “I choose you, Hoothoot!”  
“Hooooooot!” Hoothoot was freed, flapping his wings.  
“Hoothoot, you're not allowed to come down to the ground in this battle,” I told him. “Stay in the air and fight like true blue bird Pokemon do!”  
“Oh, brother,” June said, bring her hand to cover her face in embarrassment.  
“Hey, it rhymed,” I shot back.  
She rolled her eyes and moved away from me, stopping off to the side in between me and Gale and our Pokemon. “I am the previous Gym Leader of Gringey City, running Electric types,” June explained to Gale. “If it’s alright, I could judge this battle.”  
“You were a Gym Leader??” Gale questioned.  
“Yes!” June smiled, and she dropped her bag to the ground. She bent down and unzipped it. After digging through it for a moment, she came up with the Thunder Badge and held it out to Gale. “See? So, if you’re in agreeance, I’ll referee the battle under your rules!”  
“That sounds just fine!” Gale nodded.  
“Yesss!” June’s hand closed around her Badge and she pumped her fist once. Standing up straight, she extended her arm. “This official three-on-three Gym battle will have no time limit.” She turned to me. “Gary, you may have the first move!”  
“Hoothoot, let's win this thing! Air Slash attack!”  
With a loud cry, Hoothoot spun around in the air in fantastic patterns, circling the air, creating a powerful light blue twister of air around him.  
A strong gust of wind blew at me and Gale as we gazed at my Pokemon.  
The twister faded and Hoothoot held a ball of light blue energy in between his wings. He tossed it hard at Altaria and the ball turned into a beam, colliding with Altaria.  
Altaria tumbled back through the air, but shook off the attack.  
“Alright, our turn now. Use Dragon Breath!”  
Altaria opened its beak and fired a thick green beam at Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot tumbled down, past the edge of the mountain.  
“Hoothoot!” I ran to the edge and stared as he tumbled. “GET UP!”  
Hoothoot's eyes opened and he flapped his wings quickly, flying back to Altaria. He reached Altaria's level and suddenly closed his eyes, struggling against some kind of internal pain.  
“Hoothoot?” I called out.  
“Your Pokemon is Paralyzed,” Gale smiled up at Hoothoot. “That won't be good for you. I'd say this match is over. Altaria, wrap this up with Sky Attack!”  
“Nah, not that easy! Hoothoot, Psycho Shift!”  
Altaria's body was covered in flames as it flew towards Hoothoot fast.  
Hoothoot's body glowed with a gray hue as Altaria continued to fly at Hoothoot, now glowing gray as well.  
With a loud cry, Altaria stopped flying towards Hoothoot and its flames died out.  
Gale gasped.  
“Alright!” June spoke happily.  
“Psycho Shift!” I shouted eagerly. “Whatever Status the user is suffering from gets taken off of it and given to the opponent instead!”  
Gale looked stunned as Altaria struggled to move.  
“Now, Fly Attack!”  
“Altaria, fight through it and use Sky Attack! We can beat that Hoothoot!” Gale urged.  
Hoothoot soared into the skies, getting higher as Altaria struggled against Paralysis. After a moment, Hoothoot dive bombed and spiraled, slamming into Altaria.  
Altaria dropped towards the top of the mountain where Gale, June, and I stood. Its wings opened at the last moment and it soared, clearing the floor of the mountain, and soared back into the air to meet Hoothoot.  
“Altaria, return!” Gale returned her Pokemon to its Poke Ball. She turned to me and smiled. “Your Hoothoot's a lot stronger than I thought! You've done well raising it.”  
“Thank you,” I smiled back. “Your Altaria is really strong, too.”  
“Thank you!” She grabbed her second Poke Ball. “I choose Drifblim!”  
“Bliiiiiim!” Drifblim appeared, floating high.  
“Drifblim, stay afloat and keep from hitting the ground, if you can,” Gale warned.  
“Blim!” Drifblim acknowledged.  
Drifblim. The Blimp Pokemon. The evolved form of Drifloon. Drifblim typically sleep in the daytime. Whenever they are spotted, being pushed along by the wind, they vanish immediately.  
“Hoothoot, attack with Zen Headbutt!”  
Hoothoot flew at Drifblim and tackled it with his head glowing blue.  
The Flying and Ghost type Pokemon took the hit but seemed just fine afterwards.  
“Fight back and use Thunder!” Gale chose.  
“It knows Thunder??!”  
Drifblim floated high, causing me to shield my eyes as it soared into the sky lit up by the sun.  
I could just barely see Drifblim, but the sky suddenly flashed with electricity.  
Drifblim started sparking with electricity, and a huge beam of lightning fell from the sky and hit Drifblim. The beam fired back down at Hoothoot and shocked him.  
“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!” Hoothoot wailed in pain.  
“Hoothoot!” I screamed desperately. You can do it, Hoothoot, I thought. You can take it. I know you can!  
Hoothoot flapped his wings weakly, stunned by the hit.  
This isn't over yet, I believed. We can bring this back. It's risky, but... “Hoothoot, use Roost attack, now!”  
Hoothoot closed his eyes and spiraled straight down.  
Gale and June gasped.  
I watched, my eyebrows furrowed, as Hoothoot tumbled through the air and headed straight down the side of the mountain, tumbling miles down towards the ground!  
Gale watched, a fearful look on her eyes, as Hoothoot kept falling so far below.  
Hoothoot glowed white as it fell even faster.  
Gale turned to me in shock.  
I ignored her and focused on Hoothoot.  
Hoothoot got closer to the ground, falling towards the trees below!  
Come on, Hoothoot, I insisted. You can do this!  
Hoothoot's eyes opened suddenly and the white glow disappeared. “HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!” Hoothoot spread his wings, causing him to soar upwards immediately, as fast as a rocket!  
June and Gale both breathed a sigh of relief.  
“YEAH!” I cheered as Hoothoot reached up to where Drifblim was. “Roost worked!”  
“Gary, that was reckless!” June scolded. “Roost removes any Flying typing the user may have while the user restores energy! Hoothoot couldn't fly for a short period of time! That could've been really critical!!”  
“We did it, June,” I waved her off impatiently. “ I believed in him, okay? Back off!”  
“That was very scary, Gary,” Gale added. “I don't like what you did.” She adjusted her glasses, staring at me sternly.  
I swallowed hard at Gale’s words and lowered my head. “I'm sorry.” I couldn't argue with a Gym Leader. Gale telling me I was wrong stung me hard. I felt I had done a good move, but Gale said otherwise...  
Gale turned to Drifblim. “Constrict it!”  
Drifblim's mysterious limbs reached out and wrapped around Hoothoot and squeezed.  
“Hoothoot, use your Confusion!”  
Hoothoot's eyes glowed blue and Drifblim's body was outlined in the same color.  
Drifblim struggled from the move and Hoothoot struggled against Constrict.  
“Thunderbolt!” Gale demanded.  
Drifblim's body lit up with electricity which soared down its limbs wrapped around Hoothoot, shocking him.  
Hoothoot screamed.  
“Now toss it to the ground!”  
Drifblim tossed the disoriented Hoothoot towards the mountaintop.  
Hoothoot tumbled in the air.  
“Hoothoot, focus! Please!” I begged him.  
Hoothoot slammed into the ground hard.  
The three of us watched as dust rose from the ground on impact, disappearing quickly.  
“Hoothoot is out!” June declared. “Drifblim wins this round.”  
“Hoothoot, thanks for your help,” I said, returning him. My eyes rose to Drifblim. “Let's see how you do against this, then. Charizard, go!” I threw Charizard's Poke Ball into the air.  
Charizard roared eagerly as he gazed at his opponent.  
“No matter what, do not touch the ground, Charizard! You understand me?”  
Charizard let out a huge roar.  
“Okay!” I nodded.  
“Such a fine, powerful Pokemon you have there,” Gale commented.  
“Thank you very much,” I beamed with pride. “And he's gonna win this match! Flamethrower!”  
A strong wind blew through the air.  
Charizard used Flamethrower, and Driflblim moved slowly, dodging just at the last second, lifting the bottom half of its body up, the Fire attack missing.  
“Thunder!” Gale went.  
Drifblim rose further into the air and sparked with electricity again, causing the skies to flash intimidating sparks of lightning, a huge beam hitting Drifblim and then firing out at Charizard.  
Charizard flew away, dodging multiple beams of lighting as Drifblim kept trying to hit him.  
We can't just run away, I thought. Wait... “Scary Face!”  
Charizard stopped flying and hovered, turning to Drifblim. His face turned into a ferocious one full of pure menace.  
Drifblim stopped sparking immediately and floated higher into the air, backing away from Charizard.  
“Now! Flamethrower!”  
Charizard flew sharply and fired a powerful stream of flames at Drifblim.  
Drifblim was hit and whined against the fire.  
“Charizard, another Flamethrower!” I continued.  
Charizard attacked with Fire once more.  
Drifblim was caught in the intense heat and couldn't get away.  
“Once more! Finish it!”  
A strong gust of wind pushed against me.  
Charizard used another Flamethrower at Drifblim, but it dodged to the side, causing Flamethrower to miss completely.  
Gale adjusted her glasses. “Thunderbolt!”  
Drifblim’s body sparked with electricity and it zapped Charizard.  
Charizard roared as the move hit.  
“Again!” Gale went on.  
Charizard roared louder than the last time. When the attack ended, Charizard dropped down, heading towards the mountaintop.  
“Charizard, please! Don't!”  
Charizard got closer to the ground. He would slam right into it within a matter of seconds.  
“CHARIZAAAAARRD!!!”  
Inches from slamming down, Charizard regained his focus and spread his wings, catching air and flying straight past Gale and I, a strong wind shoving us both back. He flipped in the air, close to the ground, and turned around to fly directly at Drifblim.  
“Charizard, I'm telling you, another Flamethrower will do it!” I insisted.  
Charizard roared and flew faster at Drifblim, opening his jaws.  
“Take that thing out with Thunder!” Gale tried.  
Drifblim rose into the air, sparking.  
The sky flashed repeatedly with lighting as Charizard neared Drifblim.  
“DO IIIIT!” I let out frantically.  
Charizard roared.  
Lightning from the sky fell down to Drifblim and fired from its body down to Charizard.  
Charizard was hit. He let out an intense roar, his eyes closed, hurting badly from the attack.  
“CHARIZARD!” We can't lose! NO! I screamed in my head.  
Charizard's eyes forced open with a roar and he continued to fly! Although Drifblim was hitting him with an incredibly powerful Electric move, Charizard flew forward, outlined in yellow sparks! With a loud roar, Charizard raised a claw. The claw became outline in black and he flew at Drifblim, swiping it!  
“BLIIIIIIIIMM!!” Drifblim wailed helplessly.  
“Charizard knows Shadow Claw!” June gasped.  
I stared, stunned, as Drifblim flew to the ground like a rock, hitting the ground hard, bouncing one time.  
Drifblim didn't move and let out a weak moan.  
Charizard roared.  
I looked up happily, watching as his tail's flame burst into more powerful energy and his body was outlined in a red aura.  
“Blaze Ability!” I had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, Charizard’s Fire moves would be more powerful than ever. On the other, Charizard was low on energy...  
“Drifblim is defeated! Charizard wins!” June clapped once.  
“Well done, Gary!” Gale congratulated me. “I really can’t believe just how strong your Pokemon are! Golly. You're quite the Trainer.”  
I felt my face getting hot as she returned her Drifblim. “Thank you, Gale. But really, your Drifblim can take a hit!”  
“I like Drifblim because it floats with the wind. When the wind pushes it, it become difficult to hit because even they can't control their bodies against the wind's force.” She giggled.  
“Oh, I see.” I remembered how Drifblim dodged Charizard's Flamethrower attacks twice.  
Gale grabbed another Poke Ball. “Okay. Then I choose Altaria! Once more!”  
With a cry, Altaria appeared.  
Charizard roared at it, ready to battle.  
“Charizard, since your Blaze Ability is on, let's fight it with Flamethrower!” I told him.  
Charizard roared and used Flamethrower.  
Altaria was hit, screeching out loudly.  
“This isn't over yet, Altaria! That thing is finished! Use Sky Attack, now!”  
Altaria's body was instantly covered in flames.  
“Charizard!” I shouted. “Use...” I tried to think of a move we could use to beat that Dragon. “DRAGON RAGE!”  
Charizard's tail burst into an even more enormous flame and his eyes glowed white. A ball of fire shot out at Altaria.  
Altaria dove right into the Dragon Rage and, despite its brief groan from the hit, kept charging forward, desperate to take out Charizard.  
“NOOO!” I grit my teeth.  
Charizard suddenly flew at Altaria.  
My eyes widened in shock. “Charizard!”  
My eyes were glued to Charizard as he raised his claws. They both glowed light blue and swung at Altaria's body as Altaria collided into Charizard's stomach.  
Both Pokemon tumbled backwards in the air.  
Altaria dropped towards the mountaintop, eyes closed.  
Charizard soared backwards through the air, tumbling recklessly, eyes closed.  
“Charizard!”  
“Altaria!”  
Altaria's closed eyes shot open and its wings spread, catching air, and it soared into the skies.  
Charizard's eyes opened and his wings spread wide. With a loud, weakened roar, a roar so pained and loud that it caused me to grab my chest, I watched as Charizard deliberately flew towards me. He soared right over my head and collapsed to the ground on the top of the mountain, groaning.  
“Charizard is defeated! Altaria wins!” June declared.  
“Charizard!” I ran to him and knelt down, rubbing his stomach. “Charizard.” I sighed, and then smiled. “You know what? We've won this match. I believe that we can do this. Thanks to you, and Hoothoot, and my final Pokemon. I know that we will win this match. Come get a good rest.” I returned Charizard and faced Gale.  
She stared at me expectantly.  
I walked to the edge of the mountain and grabbed my last Poke Ball. I had traded Dugtrio back to Prof. Oak in order to get this last Flying Pokemon of mine. My eyes were on Altaria. I believe, I thought to myself. So... “Butterfree, it's all up to you!” I threw her Poke Ball in the air.  
“Freeeeeee!” Butterfree popped out.  
“Butterfree!” June gasped.  
“Butterfree, if you fall out of the sky and hit the ground, the battle is over, so stay up!”  
“Freeee! Freeeeeeeeee!” Butterfree told me.  
“Now, attack with Psybeam!”  
“Sky Attack, now!” Gale selected.  
Butterfree's eyes glowed purple and a purple beam aimed at the blazing Altaria.  
“Take it out, now!” Gale encouraged Altaria.  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree shouted with determination.  
Altaria's flames on its body suddenly burst into a much larger flame as it collided with the Psybeam.   
An explosion occurred midair, tossing them both back.  
Altaria slammed into Gale and threw her to the ground with a loud gasp. The Pokemon then tumbled into the air and hit the ground.  
Gale rolled off of her back and got to her feet, looking at Altaria.  
Altaria shook its head and looked up at Butterfree, breathing hard. Flapping its wings, it got back up into the air.  
Gale chuckled. “You're out, Altaria. You touched the ground!”  
“Altaria is down! Butterfree wins this one!” June announced.  
Altaria lowered its head sadly with a whine.  
“Hey, don't be down! You were amazing and you stood up to quite the opponents. Take a good rest.” Gale returned Altaria. “Well, I guess this is the final bout for us.” She raised a Poke Ball.  
“Let's make this one good,” I said, raising a fist up.  
Gale nodded. “This will be.”  
I noticed something white was drawn on the red half of the Poke Ball in her hand. Before I could make out what the design was, she threw it in the air.  
A strange, obviously Bug type Pokemon flapped its wings upon release, staring at Butterfree.  
I stared at the Bug in shock, grabbing my Pokedex.  
Mothim. The Moth Pokemon and the evolved form of a male Burmy. He loves honey and steals it from Combee. They are nocturnal and do not have a specific, common location of living, instead traveling all over the world.  
Great, I thought. I have to beat a disgusting Bug. Fair enough. I'll win. Bug versus Bug.  
“Mothin, do not touch at ground at any cost!” Gale instructed. She turned to me. “You ready, Gary?” She smiled, fixing her glasses on her face.  
“I'm ready to win my seventh Badge!! Butterfree, Gust attack!!”  
“Mothim, match it!”  
Both Bugs flapped their wings rapidly, created a tornado of wind between them, and eventually, flinging both Pokemon backwards.  
“Use Air Slash!” Gale told Mothim.  
Mothim's wings flapped rapidly and a blue ball of energy appeared before him. He smacked the ball at Butterfree.  
Butterfree was hit and tumbled in the air, but came back at Mothim, ready for more.  
“Use Psybeam!” I told my Pokemon.  
Butterfree's Psybeam missed as Mothim flew right above the attack easily.  
He's fast, I acknowledged. But we can win this. “Try Psybeam again!”  
Butterfree used Psybeam, but Mothim was too quick, dodging the attack by flying to the side.  
“Now use your Psybeam!” Gale smiled.  
“Dodge it, just like Mothim did to you!”  
Butterfree tried to dodge Mothim's multicolored Psybeam attack, but Mothim’s move caught one of Butterfree's wings. She tumbled through the air, headed for the ground.  
“Take it down with Psychic and end this!” Gale ordered sharply.  
“NOOOOOOO!” I screamed. That's not fair, I thought furiously. We can't go down because of that. We can't! But how can we stop a Psychic attack?! It's impossible to dodge! We're just not fast enough to get away!  
Mothim flew over to Butterfree, poised to attack and end the battle.  
Not like this, I thought sadly. No!  
Butterfree flapped her wings about in a frenzy, trying to stop herself from falling to the top of the mountain.  
My eyes widened. Not fast enough, I realized. “Of course! Use Tailwind!”  
Mothim's eyes glowed light blue as Butterfree cried out and flapped her wings hard.  
A strong gust of wind nearly took me off of my feet and flung me over the mountain again! I knelt down to my knees and held on to the ground for dear life as Butterfree's Tailwind attack swept her into the air at an intense, blinding speed!  
June and Gale both cried out in surprise from the sudden gust of wind and struggled to keep their own balance.  
Butterfree's Speed was now intensified!  
Mothim's eyes turned back to their normal orange color as he couldn't keep up with where Butterfree was at now.  
“Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!”  
Butterfree was forced forward by the wind and zoomed over Mothim, blue powder falling from her wings, swirled around rapidly by her wind.  
“Mothim!” The Gym Leader’s own voice held defeat, which made my heart swell with pride.  
Mothim had no place to flee as the powder immediately surrounded him, Butterfree's Tailwind wind carrying the blue powder in all directions possible. Mothim's eyes got heavy and finally closed. He tumbled helplessly, falling over the edge of the mountaintop!  
“MOTHIIIIIIM!” Gale reached for her Poke Ball.  
“Gust!” I commanded my Pokemon.  
Butterfree quickly flapped her wings and created a second large gust of wind, sweeping Mothim back up into the air as he tumbled helplessly, still Sleeping.  
“Butterfree, Tackle it out!”  
“FRRRRREEEEEEEEE!” Butterfree vanished and reappeared in an instant, slamming into Mothim at an incredible speed.  
Mothim tumbled through the air and slammed onto the top of the mountain, snoring.  
“Mothim is out!! Butterfree is the winner! The winner of this match is Gary!!” June celebrated, which kind of embarrassed me for maybe a quarter of a second.  
“YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAH!!!!” I cheered, leaping into the air.  
“FREEEEEEE!” Butterfree joined in.  
“WE DID IT!” I continued, going berserk as I bounced all over.  
“Mothim, come on back,” Gale said, sighing but smiling. Her fingers blocked most of the white design on her Poke Ball. Before I could dwell on this further, she slipped the Ball into her pocket and turned to me happily.  
Butterfree circled overhead.  
I was secretly glad that she was in the air and not touching me.  
Gale walked over to me, a small pouch in her hand. She opened it, reached inside, and pulled out a small object. “Congratulations. You have earned the Ascent Badge.”  
I reached out and eagerly took the blue and white Badge from Gale that reminded me of air being forced upward, billowing at the top. I cheerily grabbed my five other Poke Balls and threw them to the ground.  
Charizard roared proudly.  
Porygon-Z whined lightly.  
“Primeape!” Primeape looked about.  
“Hoooooot?” Hoothoot cocked his head.  
“Saur!” Ivysaur growled.  
“Everyone! We just won our seventh Badge! The Ascent Badge!” I raised the Badge high.  
Everyone but Ivysaur cheered excitedly. She turned her bandaged head, not caring.  
I smiled despite Ivysaur's bad attitude and leaped into the air once more.  
As June spoke eagerly to my Butterfree and reached her arm up to her, Butterfree responding by landing on her.  
As Charizard blasted the air with impressive, loud flames.  
As Primeape swung his fists at the air, aiming at no one, letting out energy.  
As Hoothoot soared in the air, happily hooting.  
As Porygon-Z uncontrollably starting shivering in place, sparking electricity at the ground all around it.  
As Ivysaur laid on the ground and closed her eyes, not caring...  
I stared down at my seventh Badge, thoughts flying through my head. Not one of those thoughts was about my battle with Gale.  
“Do you know where you're headed to next?” someone asked me.  
I looked down to see Gale looking up at me, smiling, again adjusting her glasses. I stared blankly at her.  
“Are you okay, Gary?” she asked.  
It got quiet quickly.  
I turned to see Charizard, Primeape, Hoothoot, and Butterfree looking at me.  
June was staring at me, too.  
They all had concerned looks on their faces.  
Porygon-Z was having an Electric fit by itself, unaware of the seriousness surrounding it.  
Ivysaur was snoozing on the ground.  
I turned to Gale.  
“Gary,” Gale said, staring at me with concern. She ran her hand through her hair. “What's wrong?”  
I took a slow, deep breath, and forced a smile to my face. “Gale. Thank you for our battle. It was amazing. Can I just ask you one for more favor?”  
Gale squinted at me, seeming confused. “Sure, Gary. What's up?”  
“I need directions from here to our final Gym,” I said seriously, my smile fading.  
“Not a problem,” Gale responded. “Are you headed somewhere specific?”  
I nodded. “Yes,” I answered. “I need directions to Pewter City.”


	63. The End Of June

“I'm a little disappointed,” June complained. “Summer's right around the corner and it's not all that hot out right now!”  
“Summer? We just barely got into spring!” I responded.  
June turned to look at me. “That's not true. It may not have felt like spring, but spring is just about over. We're headed for summer, and fast.”  
I gaped at June, stunned. I only had seven Badges. There was still one more for me to get, and then make my way to the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau! The Pokemon League started sometime early in the fall. Was I going to make it in time?  
“When we left the Pokemon Center in Cloud City, the calendar there said it was like, the middle of June,” June stated. “We've been traveling for quite some time now, trying to find Azure City. It may be summer right now, to be honest. My point is, the weather is pretty calm right now. I really was looking forward to some heat and sun already.”  
“Screw that!” I yelled. “I have to get my last Badge and we have to get to the Pokemon League! Immediately! Come on!” I ran ahead, my feet pounding into the gravel covered ground beneath my feet.  
Trees lined the rocky path I ran through, the afternoon sun blocked by white clouds, a cool breeze pushing against me.  
“GARY!” June shouted angrily. “Cut it out! You have plenty of time!”  
“We have to get to Pewter City! I have to meet Aurora again!”  
Aurora. I remembered her all too well. I recalled the first time we battled and how easily she had defeated Charmander with her Graveler in one hit. Mankey defeated Graveler in a tough match, but lost to Kabutops, even though he evolved during the end of the battle. During our rematch, Graveler defeated both Primeape and my Charmander. In our final match, Aurora's Graveler beat my Hoothoot, but lost to Primeape. Primeape ended up losing to Kabutops easily. Her Kabutops was incredibly strong, but I was determined to defeat that thing. By any means.  
“Gary, will you please just wait up??”  
I slowed down but kept up a fair jog, looking back angrily.  
June was running after me, breathing hard, glaring. “Come on, Gary. Stop this. We'll make it in time.”  
“The Pokemon League is only a couple of months away, more or less,” I insisted. “I don't need you slowing me down, June. Now come on!” I turned away and picked up my pace.  
“Gary!” June begged.  
I ignored her, thinking about Aurora.  
“Our current Gym Leader hasn't lost a Pokemon match with a challenger in at least four years,” Nurse Joy's voice rang in my brain.  
It'd be going on five years, now, I thought. Has anyone beaten her since my three attempts? I'm coming for that Badge, Aurora. I hope you remember me, because when I'm done with you, you certainly will keep me in your mind for quite some time afterwards. As I ran, my thoughts continued.  
Her beautiful, long blonde hair. Her seductive, dark brown eyes. Her frightening, threatening, intimidating battling style.  
The Boulder Badge is mine, I promised. No matter what. I will not be leaving Pewter City without it. And I'm not gonna lose at all this time. I'm leaving with that Badge.  
“Gary, will you look at what I found?” June shouted.  
I was yanked from my thoughts as I kept on moving, but slowed down.  
June was on her knees a long distance behind me, staring at something.  
“June, what is it?” I asked impatiently. I stopped running and stared at her.  
“I think somebody dropped a Poke Ball in this bush.”  
“Really?” I asked, surprised. I started to walk back over to her. A Poke Ball out here? Had a Trainer dropped it by accident? Did it contain a Pokemon?  
June reached out into the bush she was knelt down next to.  
A loud cry was heard, and the bush rustled.  
I stopped and stared with widening eyes.  
June cried out and fell back, her bag falling from her shoulder and landing next to her.  
A purple powder flew out at her from inside of the bush.  
June inhaled with horror and covered her face. She curled up into a ball and started choking heavily.  
“JUUUUNE!” I sprinted to her. A large mushroom leaped out from the bushes, causing me to scream out and stop.  
This wasn't a regular mushroom. The top of its head looked like a Poke Ball, red on top and white on the bottom. It turned to look at me, and then immediately hopped away.  
I angrily pulled out my Pokedex.  
Foongus. The Mushroom Pokemon. It’s said the pattern of the Poke Ball is based on the design on their heads. However, this is also debated as an evolutionary defense mechanism. They spray poison at both people and Pokemon.  
“JUUUUUNE!” I took a leap towards my friend as the Foongus disappeared into the trees.  
June was squirming, gasping, and twitching in pain. She fell onto her back and stretched out, her fists clenched, tears silently falling from her eyes. Her face was flushed with purple. Her eyes turned to me, begging for help as she convulsed on the floor.  
“June! No!” I grabbed her shoulder, my heart feeling ready to explode from panic. “June, please!” I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that talking wasn't going to help.  
June started shivering less, staring at me. Her eyes littered tears, her chest heaving repeatedly.  
“June, you've been poisoned!”  
The purple in her face grew darker and her eyes started to slowly close.  
“Wake up!!” I yelled. I shook her shoulders roughly. “Fight! Damn it, June!”  
June's eyes opened slightly, but started to close again.  
“JUNE!!!” I shook her again.  
June's eyes opened a little bit, tears dripping from them continuously.  
An idea came to my head. I dropped my bag to the ground and opened it with shaky hands, digging through it, tossing everything inside of it to the ground.  
Clothes, a toothbrush, two towels, a bottle of shower gel, one bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo, and a few other items of mine fell out. The bag was completely empty. No Antidotes, Full Heals, or anything to help June out.  
I stared in dismay at a couple of Potions and a bottle of water before looking over to June's bag. I pulled it over to me and carefully pulled all of its contents out. Mostly similar products were removed from her bag as well as Poke Balls, things I didn't know their use for, and things I didn't think she really needed, and I spread them out. Her bag didn't seem to contain any useful items for healing her.  
June coughed.  
I turned to her.  
She had her eyes closed, still breathing.  
“June, this can't be happening!” I gripped her by the shoulders and shook her hard.  
June's eyes didn't budge open this time.  
“JUNE!!” Her body flung about wildly in my desperation to keep her conscious. “Get up!!”  
June's eyes remained closed as she continued taking deep breaths.  
“Damn it!! June, wake the hell up!!”  
June remained.  
I would have slapped her across the face if I was sure it’d open her eyes! I let go and glared at her, gritting my teeth. Inhaling deeply, I held my breath, thinking, and exhaled after a minute. I have to carry her to Pewter City, I told myself. It's the only way.  
“Pewter City is just a good day or two away, depending on how fast you travel,” Gale had told me when I asked her for directions there. “It's a straight path. You'll be there without any problems.”  
We don't have a day to wait, I thought, my anger rising. I can't make it there in a day while carrying June. I can't just leave her here to go and get help, either. I gasped and pulled out my Pokedex. “Come on,” I urged the Pokedex as I opened it and turned it on. “I need some information on how to cure Poison! Please!”  
PSNCureBerry. A very rare Berry more commonly located in the Johto region and is known to cure Poison.

Pecha Berry. Used to cure Poison.

Lum Berry. Used to cure any health problem.

Drash Berry. A very rare Berry that has been suspected of existing somewhere, but no one knows where. It is said to be able to cure Poison.

Miracle Berry. A Berry rumored to have been spotted and used at one time. It has never been officially recorded as existing. It is said to be able to cure any health problem.

I stared at the images of the five berries. The location of these berries weren't anywhere near where I was, if not completely unknown. The Drash Berry and the Miracle Berry had no known location, but were thought to exist somewhere. It was better than nothing. Even if I couldn't find the mythical berries, I could try and find the other three.  
June gasped in a low, weak voice. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing as hard and frustrated as before.  
“June,” I said softly, placing my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it. “I'm not leaving you. I will help you. I will find a Berry and heal you, June, but I will not leave you. I'm here with you, no matter what. Keep me with you. I'll keep you with me as I go and found the Berry that will help you. We'll stay together. Just stay awake!”  
June continued to keep her eyes closed, her breathing strained, croaking.  
I stood up and stared at our stuff all over the ground. There's no time, I told myself. In the next instant, I turned around in a circle, looking at the trees around us. I could see apples hanging from the trees nearby. Berries I didn't recognize but didn't look like any of the five Berries I sought after also hung from the branches. How am I gonna find the right Berry? I wondered in frustration. I'm going to have to search through miles of trees, and I still may not find the right one to save June.  
She looked so weak. Frail. If June didn't keep up her energy and keep on trying to stay alive, the poison would take over immediately and...  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. With a loud, angry cry, I ran into the woods, past June. If only we had the right items, I thought with rage, furious that neither of us had any items to cure June of her poisoning.  
Haunter...  
Thanks to the incident in Saffron City, Silph Co. was destroyed, and the supplies of items were dangerously low. That was why we didn't have the proper items in our supplies. Maybe if we hadn't stopped that Haunter, Silph Co. would've still been up and running, somehow, I thought, dread filling my heart. This is all my fault. If anything happens to June... Pokemon ran away from me as I tore through the woods, desperate to find the right Berry. I hoped I hadn't passed by one already in my rush. If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. Ever! This is entirely my own fault. I stopped that Haunter with Sabrina's Kadabra. Everything was just fine until I stuck my big nose into things. Now there are robberies and low supplies on items.  
I knew that by stopping Haunter at Saffron, I had done the right thing. I didn't truly regret having stopped Haunter's evil. But realizing that it contributed to June and I being unprepared in such a critical situation made me feel complete regret. Now, June is poisoned... My eyes filled with tears now as I thought back on the days when things were so simple.  
Kiwi, me, Aly, and Robin. The best of friends growing up together with a similar dream to become the greatest Pokemon Trainers the world had ever seen.  
Now, Kiwi is so... different.  
Robin is completely unreadable. Who he was is nothing like who he is now, where anything sets him off and can turn into a fight, it seems.  
And Aly... My Aly...  
Tears dripped from my eyes quickly as I struggled to keep my focus, sure I had not even noticed plenty of Berries, fearing I may have ran right by one of the Berries I needed so desperately. June... I reminded myself.  
“It looks like Squirtle and that Trainer over there with the Charmeleon have a closer bond than the Squirtle has with her owner,” I remembered June's words the first time I met her when Robin and I had battled in Gringey City. “My name is June. I’m the Gym Leader of Gringey City. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled brightly and brushed her red hair out of her face and extended her hand to me.  
I reflected on how beautiful I thought June looked the first time I laid eyes on her. How her beauty had utterly intimidated me and caused me to stutter when trying to talk to her.  
Several Pokemon scattered, flew, and dug their way away from me as I tore through the grass in the woods, so different from the rocky path that lined the way June and I were traveling through. I tripped over something suddenly and soared through the air, slamming to the ground hard. I cried out as I slid. My face laid on my right arm as I came to a stop. June... I thought. This can't be. I sniffled as I started to cry into my arm. I felt so weak. I was completely exhausted. I began to feel like I was wasting time by looking for these Berries that couldn't possibly exist or were nowhere here. I swallowed and formed fists with both of my hands. June is dying, I accepted. My heart stung painfully at this thought, but my eyebrows furrowed as I thought it again. June is dying... I lifted my head up a little bit. June is dying, I repeated firmly. And that's why I won't... ever... give up on you. I forced myself to my feet and stumbled forward into a run.  
So many kinds of fruits hung from the tree branches, grabbing my attention as I tried to identify them all individually as I ran past. I pulled out my Pokedex and checked out the five Berries once again, trying to see if maybe I had indeed spotted one of them. None of the Berries in my Pokedex looked like what I had ran past. I looked up and glanced around frantically. These Berries aren't located in this area, I thought angrily. They're just not here. My eyes watered as I looked around anyway, walking forward slowly, breathing hard. My eyes were clouded with tears and I raised my arm, wiping them away. I'll save you, June. I'll find you those damn Berries. Please, June. Stay with me. You're in my heart. I won't let you go. Just keep me with you, June. Don't leave me... Everything looked the same. No matter where I looked, it was all the same scene of trees and grass and the occasional Pokemon or animal scurrying past. It had been a short while later before my shoulders finally collapsed. I can either continue looking for these damn imaginary Berries, or I can go back and try to find some other means to save June, I thought wearily. Looking through here isn't helping. Unless I find the right Berry immediately, I'm just going to wind up deeper in this forest. I may even find the damn Berry but get lost. If that happens, I'll be of no use to June. But what can I possibly do by giving up and going back? My eyes closed as I put my mind into deep thought. The terror filling my body caused me to shed stinging tears. I couldn't give up, and yet, getting lost in this forest wasn't going to save June, either. Why is this happening?!??  
Courtney.  
My eyes shot open.  
Courtney...  
My breathing got heavier.  
Courtney.  
I took a deep, shaky breath. This is all Courtney's fault, I realized. She got us lost. She got us to take this path instead of the proper route. June is sick because of Courtney! I growled angrily as this fact came to my mind. My breathing intensified. I was ready to kill Courtney for this. “COOOOOOURTNEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!” I bellowed in the forest, my voice echoing, birds flying from their roosting areas. I turned around and shot back through the forest. I aimed directly for June, furiously tearing through anything in my way. This is all Courtney's damn fault, the stupid, damn, evil, crooked girl. If anything happens to June, I swear. I absolutely swear!  
“The less competition I had, the easier I could win,” Courtney's words ran in my head, clear as day.  
Courtney tried to keep me from competing in the Starter Competition. Now, she's trying to keep me from battling in the Pokemon League. If the result of her psychotic prank is the loss of June, I'll ensure that she never competes in any life activities. I promise I'll... I will...! Courtney, this has gone too far! I could see Courtney in my head with her attractive, pink hair and her smile I might actually enjoy looking at if it weren't plastered on the face of such a complete psychopath. Thinking of June, I swung into the air furiously as Courtney's face surrounded me. I punched at the multiple copies of Courtney and screamed in fury, finally bursting through the other side of the woods and returning to the gravel ground. I stopped and looked over, spotting June instantly.  
She was on her side, her arm outstretched towards the mess of our stuff everywhere.  
“June,” I whispered weakly. I stumbled over to her and fell to my knees, ignoring the pain as my knees collided with the rough ground. “June, you're still alive. You’re up...” My eyes remained on her as I silently cried.  
Her entire face, down to her throat, looked almost completely black. She was breathing in short, quick breaths as she cried without a sound.  
I couldn't stand seeing June like this, but I couldn't turn away. “June,” I said weakly, whining in a low voice, tears landing on the dry rocks below. “I promise you, I tried. I tried to find you some help in the woods with Berries. I tried, but there are none here. June, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, June. June, I don't know what else to do. I can't just let you... you... you... d...” I couldn't finish the sentence. I let out a cry and my head fell to her shoulder. I cried against her. “June, I'm so sorry.” My words were muffled as I spoke on her. “I failed you. I...” I continued to cry, reaching out my hands and gripping her shoulders tightly.  
“Gary! Please! Hold on!” I remembered June had called as I had left Gringey City to head for Celadon City. “I just want to understand what it means to be a great Pokemon Trainer first. I want to battle and travel the world and see how the real masters do it and then, maybe someday, I will pursue becoming a proper Pokemon Trainer. But first, I need to understand what that means.”  
Tears dripped even faster from my eyes.  
“Let me come with you!”  
I gasped and let the tears flow.  
“I want to travel the world! I want to see new things and people and Pokemon!” June had pleaded to me.  
I was now sobbing uncontrollably, wrapping my arms around her and holding her gently.  
“Kiwi! Join our group!!” June had eagerly insisted when meeting Kiwi just before entering Saffron City.  
I cried even louder against her, my hug tightening just slightly. “June... Don't...” I wiped my eyes against her shoulder. “June, I'm so, so, sorry. Please, June. June, through everything we've been through, and all the things we've argued over, and all the fun we had on our journey, I need-”  
June was shaking harder, interrupting what I had felt would be my final words to her.  
I lifted my head and saw her reaching out beyond me. “Huh?”  
She seemed to be reaching for her bag, her single arm shaking viciously.  
“June,” I whispered, staring at her.  
She was definitely trying to grab amongst her things laid out. What could be there that she was using the last of her strength to obtain?  
My heart beating urgently, my entire body fearing there might just be something in there I had missed that June was after so desperately, I poked through everything carefully. It didn't take long before I saw a Poke Ball. My vision focused on it as realization set into my heart and I scooped it up.  
June slowly turned and reached up shakily for the Poke Ball I was holding, gasping hoarsely.  
I stared at the Poke Ball.  
The Poke Ball had a sticker with the letter 'A' on it.  
I turned back to June, my eyes sore from crying.  
June continued reaching up into the air for it, gasping a weak noise that gave me the shivers.  
Her Pokemon, I considered. Does she want to see them? My mouth opened in shock suddenly. Her Pokemon...  
June's arm started to lower, the pain from her poisoning restricting her movements.  
Does June want to see her Pokemon?  
She stared at the Poke Ball in my hand with an intense desire and need in her eyes.  
Of course she does, I understood painfully in my chest. In her last moments, she wants to be with her Pokemon. I wiped my eyes with my arms and picked up her nine other Poke Balls. Getting up and backing away a few feet, I sent out all of her Pokemon at once.  
Her closest friends.  
Her family...  
“Eeeeveeee!”  
“Pi Pikachu Pika!”  
“Galvantula!”  
“Manectric!”  
“Tiviiiire!!”  
“Blllliiiiitzle!”  
“Magneton!”  
Ampharos, Lanturn, and Rotom also cried out.  
At once, they all, including Electivire, faced June. They all let out a collective, startled set of sounds.  
June seemed to smile upon seeing her Pokemon. Her lips curved up just slightly, barely noticeable. Her arm collapsed and her eyes closed immediately, a few tears leaking out. Her lips parted slightly as she mumbled something I couldn't hear. She soon went completely silent and didn't move.  
This is how it ends? I wondered, my heart beating wildly. Quietly? With me and her Pokemon surrounding her, just staring? This is how June wants it to end? This is my... goodbye to June?  
Rotom cried out in a low voice.  
“Chu...?” Pikachu said, stepping closer to June.  
“Blllitzle...” Blitzle said mournfully.  
“Manectric...” Manectric whispered sadly.  
“Eeeee?” Eevee questioned.  
“Galvantula...” the spider spoke up.  
“Magneton...” Magneton whined in a low voice.  
Lanturn let out a sharp gurgle.  
“Elec?” Electivire tilted his head.  
Ampharos let out a low cry and stepped up to June. She placed her hands on June's shoulders and let out another cry. Her tail shook rapidly, the ball at the end of it glowing blue.  
A bell rang through the air, causing me to look around for a moment before looking back at Ampharos, realizing she was causing the chime.  
The Pokemon’s hands glowed blue, and immediately, June started to glow blue!  
I gasped and took a step closer, watching.  
Ampharos stood there for a long while, and finally, her tail stopped shaking and glowing, and her hands stopped glowing as well. The chiming stopped.  
An uncomfortable silence filled the area as everyone focused on June with wide eyes and gaping mouths.  
June’s blue glow disappeared, but she didn't move.  
I swallowed. What just happened?  
I wasn't sure what Ampharos had done, but June was still dark in the face, motionless.  
I let out my breath in a sigh, feeling weak, depressed, and defeated.  
The deep purple in June's face suddenly lessened.  
I squinted my eyes, unsure if I was seeing things or not.  
The color in June's face returned completely within a few seconds, the purple disappearing entirely!  
“June?” I whispered.  
June's eyes twitched, and finally... finally, opened!  
“June!” I burst out in disbelief.  
June sat up slowly, groaning, her eyes squinting as she looked at us all. Her eyes suddenly popped open and she crawled on her hands and knees towards the trees, held her hair back, and I heard her vomit.  
I normally would closed my eyes, and I almost did, but I couldn't turn away. I was too happy to see that June was alive!  
June spit several times in the trees and wiped her mouth before she turned around and crawled back over to us, moaning weakly, looking disgusted.  
Before I could move, her Pokemon all ran to her, except for Electivire. They landed on top of her, showing her affection.  
Electivire crossed his arms and turned away, grunting.  
June gasped in surprise at her Pokemons' affection and laughed loudly.  
“June...” I murmured, a smile spreading broadly across my face.  
June continued to laugh as Manectric licked her face, and her other Pokemon hugged her or otherwise nuzzled against her, June hugging them all back.  
I closed my eyes for a moment, grateful June was okay. My eyes opened to see June was still loving her Pokemons’ company.  
“Thank you, Ampharos,” she cried, laughing heartily as Ampharos rubbed her head against June's neck.  
“CHUUUUUUUUU!!” Pikachu happily let loose an Electric attack that shocked June and her other eight Pokemon.  
In response, June's other Electric Pokemon retaliated with their own zapping that hit them all.  
June laughed even harder through it all, her hair standing on end. She looked much better, giggling with her Pokemon as Electivire looked off to the side, looking tough with his arms crossed. Once the shock ended, June laughed even harder with her Pokemon.  
Eevee dizzily tumbled away from everyone and collapsed, weary from the electrocution she suffered.  
Suddenly, June looked over at Electivire, her smile fading just a little bit.  
All of June's Pokemon saw her looking at Electivire. They all looked at him, too, though solemnly.  
Electivire slowly looked over at everyone. His body started sparking. “TIVIIIIIRE!” he screamed threateningly.  
June merely smiled as her other Pokemon glared back angrily. She looked at the ground where all of her Poke Balls I threw were.  
She crawled past her nine Pokemon and picked up nine of the ten Poke Balls. The final one was right in front of Electivire. She looked up at him and smiled, picking up the last Poke Ball.  
“Electivire!!” Electivire sparked even brighter and shocked the group of June and all of her Pokemon.  
The Pokemon wailed out from the hit.  
June also cried out, but shook her head as the attack pressed on.  
“June!” I called, worried about her getting attacked after having barely survived the poisoning, and angry that Electivire could be acting this way after what he just witnessed happen to her.  
Electivire's attack ended and he leered at June, breathing hard.  
“Come back, Electivire!” June ordered, still smiling though she'd just been hit with a powerful Electric attack, returning Electivire to his Poke Ball. She smiled and looked over to her other Pokemon.  
Her other Pokemon were still dazed by Electivire's powerful shock, laying on the ground, but they all soon turned over to June, smiling.  
June smiled back. “Thank you all. I love you guys so much.” June returned all of her Pokemon except for Ampharos to their Poke Balls. She smiled even wider at her. “Ampharos.” June reached out and Ampharos charged up to her. The two hugged strongly and June kissed her Pokemon on the forehead to her delight. “Thank you for using Heal Bell, Ampharos. You really are so amazing. I cherish you. Please, remember that forever. I am so grateful to you!”  
Ampharos cried out happily and was returned to her Poke Ball.  
I stared at June, smiling.  
June stared back, delighted.  
I immediately ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. “June!” I spoke tearfully, gratefully.  
“Gary!” June uttered out in shock, hugging me back.  
“June, I'm so glad you're okay!” I squeezed her tighter, almost unable to believe she was here to hold like this. My arms tightened even more, just to be sure this was all real.  
“Gary!” June struggled to laugh, hugging me tighter. “I'm just glad you realized I needed my Pokemon. Thank you, Gary. Thank you so much.” June kissed me on the cheek.  
I could feel my heart beat even quicker and much harder in my chest. I pressed my cheek against hers and quickly kissed her cheek in return. I didn’t wish to stop my tears as they flowed. “June. I'm so glad you're okay.” I breathed in hard and felt more warm tears roll from my eyes and down my face continuously.  
“Gary, thank you.” She pulled away from me to my surprise and I looked into her tearful eyes. She pulled me back into another tight hug, which I returned.  
June and I stayed on the ground together, hugging each other so tightly. The hug I received was arguably tighter than any hug I'd ever received, and possibly the tightest, most sincere hug I'd ever given.

*

“Just about a town away, right?” June asked.  
My eyes were glued to the Town Map in my hands. “Gale said it's just past Float Town,” I nodded. “The Town Map says the exact same thing. We'll be there in another day or two, I guess.”  
“You know, Gary, you're gonna do great against Aurora.”  
I turned to her and smiled. “Thanks a lot. I'm definitely going to win this time.”  
“I've never met Aurora, but she sounds like someone who needs to be put in her place, if you ask me. I bet she's been beaten since the last time you battled her, but I hope she hasn't. Gary, I want you to be the one to break her streak! But if not, kick her butt anyway. I believe in you.”  
I smiled even brighter, my face getting hot. “I will, June. I promise I will not enter the Pokemon League without her Badge. I have to defeat her. She isn't unstoppable. The Boulder-”  
A loud scream interrupted my sentence.  
With a loud gasp, June and I looked away from each other.  
The gravel path beneath our feet led straight ahead, ending on the edge of a cliff, but curved very sharply to the right, heading downhill.  
I gasped as I heard another loud scream. Where was it coming from?  
“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!” someone screeched desperately.  
I spotted fingers gripping the edge of the cliff, slipping!  
“Someone's hanging from there!!” I ran, June right beside me, and we stopped together, kneeling down. I grabbed the hand of the person screaming for help with both of my hands as June grabbed their other hand. Looking over the edge nearly caused me to let go in shock as I saw the face of the person who hung over this dangerous cliff.  
June gasped beside me. “Kiwi??!!”  
“KIWI!!!” I tightened on her hand.  
Kiwi was hanging over the edge of the cliff, the bottom not even visible from how high up we were, fog blocking our view. “Garyyyyy!!! Juuune!! HELP MEEEEEE!!!” she pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.  
“June, we can do this!” I urged.  
June turned to me with a determined face and nodded firmly.  
I stood up to better position myself to pull Kiwi up.  
June groaned on her knees, pulling.  
A loud roar from behind me made me shout in terror.  
June screamed, letting go of Kiwi in shock, and turned around. She shrieked pure terror at whatever was behind me roaring.  
Kiwi screamed in fright as she went down the cliff further, hanging on to me for dear life with one hand.  
“JUUUNE!!!” I barked as Kiwi dropped down, yanking me closer to the edge. I held on to Kiwi and groaned loudly, struggling to pull her up.  
“GARY, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!” Kiwi begged shrilly.  
June stood frozen in place, gawking at what was behind me.  
“JUNE!!” I was getting even angrier at her. “COME ON!! WHAT THE HELL?!!”  
June gasped and turned to me. She looked back at whatever was behind me.  
The thing behind me roared even louder, making me shake down to the bone. What is that?? I wondered in fright. I can't let go of Kiwi, no matter what.  
June backed up slowly and looked over the edge of the cliff. She looked back at whatever it was behind me and then back to Kiwi. Finally, she reached down to Kiwi.  
Kiwi grunted as she struggled to reach up with her free hand, creating more weight for me to hold up until June grabbed Kiwi's wrist with both hands and pulled up.  
I pulled up hard. We can do this, I convinced myself.  
The thing behind us roared even louder. The sound nearly made me jump right over the cliff.  
June screamed, her eyes closed, her body lowering, but not letting go of Kiwi.  
Curiosity got the best of me as I pulled on Kiwi with all my might. I took a quick glimpse behind me and saw the beast only a few feet away. I screamed as my heart exploded in my chest from terror. I gripped Kiwi even tighter and struggled to yank her up with my shaky arms.  
“Gary, June, please don't drop me!” Kiwi’s entire face was soaked in her tears.  
“What is that thing?!” I screamed, pulling Kiwi closer to the ledge. It looks so familiar, I thought, trying to remember what it was. I was only certain it was a Pokemon, but I couldn't remember the name.  
“It pushed me over!” Kiwi bawled. “It's all that thing's fault!”  
“That's a Raikou!” June yanked on Kiwi's arm, bringing her higher up to the surface.  
“Raikou!” I remembered the name.  
Raikou. One of the Legendary Pokemon of the Johto region. An Electric type Pokemon that is incredibly powerful.  
Raikou roared again, louder than ever, making me, June, and Kiwi shriek in fright.  
And that was the scenario.  
June and I on the edge of a cliff, pulling Kiwi up over the edge.  
A Raikou behind us, roaring ferociously, ready to attack.  
Even if June and I saved Kiwi from falling off the cliff, I knew that none of us would get out of this alive.


	64. And Then There Were Two...

Raikou released a deafening roar, causing June, Kiwi, and I to cry out in fright.  
Kiwi screamed even louder as both mine and June's grip slipped and she went down, June and I just barely holding her up, my own arms shaking uncontrollably as I struggled not to lose my friend.  
June turned to Raikou, fear clear in her eyes. “Raikou...” June whispered.  
“June, I know that thing is right behind us, but we can't let go of Kiwi!!” I yelled. “Please, pay attention!! We have to help Kiwi!!”  
Kiwi yanked hard on June's and my hand, pulling us down hard as we shouted out in surprise, Kiwi trying to force herself up to the edge of the cliff. “Don't let go, you two!!” Kiwi begged. “Help me!!” With a loud grunt, June and I yanked as Kiwi pulled hard, her feet kicking up the side of the cliff to get herself to the surface. Finally, Kiwi landed sitting on the ground, gasping, and looked up at Raikou. She almost started to back up in fear as the beast growled, but froze instead.  
June wrapped her arms around Kiwi and held her tight as they sat on the ground, cuddled up close, gazing at Raikou in terror.  
I remained on my feet. We have to battle it, I realized.  
“Gary, watch out!!” Kiwi begged. “It's dangerous!! It attacked me as I was gazing out near the edge of the cliff. It just tackled me and I was thrown off! I just barely hung on while it was ready to attack me and drop me from here, but then you guys showed up and it ran away! Now it's back!”  
“I'll battle this thing,” I said bravely, not taking my eyes off of the Pokemon. If I want to be the best Pokemon Trainer in the world, I have to beat the best Pokemon in the world. I can't allow anything to beat me. No Pokemon. No Trainer. I reached for a Poke Ball.  
“Wait, Raikou attacked you for no reason??” June asked.  
“Yes!” Kiwi insisted.  
Something in June’s voice as she asked that question made me turn to her for a second before turning back to Raikou.  
The glance was just long enough to see June looking at Raikou, confusion on her face.  
I grabbed a Poke Ball. She may be my best chance, I thought. “Ivysaur, I choose you!”  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur growled. “Saur?” Ivy looked at the angry Raikou as it growled, staring down at her, its enormous teeth showing as one paw clawed at the ground slowly. Ivysaur growled back and pawed at the ground repeatedly.  
Raikou let out a loud roar at Ivysaur.  
Everyone gasped in shock at the tremendous noise.  
Ivysaur even backed up a couple of steps, still growling.  
“Ivysaur, put it to Sleep!” I ordered. “Sleep Powder!”  
Ivysaur growled and ran at Raikou.  
“IVYSAUR!” I called out in horror.  
With another huge roar, Raikou flew out at Ivysaur with rapid speed.  
“SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!” Ivysaur used Razor Leaf.  
“Ivysaur, I said to use Sleep Powder!” I barked. “This isn't the time for this! Come on! Please!”  
Just before her attack hit Raikou, the raging Pokemon vanished! It reappeared in the next instant, right in front of Ivysaur, slamming into her. The Legend made contact with her injured forehead.  
Ivysaur was forced back and tumbled. Growling, she got back to her feet, shaking her head, handling the impact.  
“Ivysaur, we need to beat this thing together! Just listen to me!” I insisted. “Use Stun Spore, now!”  
Ivysaur cried out angrily and ran forward, her body covered in a gold aura.  
“Ivysaur, I didn't say Double-Edge!”  
Raikou stood calmly, watching my angry Ivysaur charge at it.  
I was furious.  
Ivysaur wasn't listening, and this was definitely not one of the times for her attitude to take over and disobey me.  
“IVYSAUR!! CUT IT OUT!!!” I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
Ivysaur kept running, nearing Raikou.  
Raikou's eyes glowed gold and a multicolored beam fired out, hitting Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur wailed out painfully as the Extrasensory attack lifted her into the air!  
“Ivysaur!” I watched as she was lifted over my head.  
Ivysaur was thrown back, screaming.  
“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” I ran after her as fast as I could as she soared hard, heading towards the edge of the cliff!  
June and Kiwi screamed as Ivysaur flew at them.  
June let go of Kiwi and stood up as Kiwi watched with wide eyes. A determined look came over June's face as I took my limited number of steps to chase after Ivysaur. She took a strong leap into the air, getting just high enough to grabbed Ivysaur's front paws as my Pokemon soared over her head. June cried out as she grabbed Ivysaur, but the force of Ivysaur was taking June with Ivysaur as the front of June's body went over the edge of the cliff!  
“JUUUUNE!” I burst out.  
“GOTCHA!” Kiwi leaped up and wrapped her arms around the bottom half of June. She gasped and stumbled a few feet closer to the edge of the cliff, unable to keep her balance as June and Ivysaur went over the edge!  
“Kiwi!” I grabbed her by the shoulders as I reached her in time and pulled her back with all of my might.  
Kiwi, June, and Ivysaur were pulled back on top of me. I groaned loudly as someone's elbow dug into my stomach.  
June was hugging Ivysaur in her arms, afraid to let go, her eyes closed while on top of Kiwi.  
Kiwi turned to me, a scared look on her face. “Gary, you saved me!”  
I nodded, breathing hard, desperate for them to get off of me.  
June finally opened her eyes and turned around, shock on her face. She looked at me. “Gary.”  
Raikou let out a roar, demanding attention.  
The four of us got off of each other and stood up quickly, facing Raikou sternly.  
“IVY!” Before I could turn around, Ivysaur had already gotten out of June's hold and ran to Raikou, stopping in front of the vicious feline looking Pokemon.  
“She knows how tough Raikou is,” June said, her voice trembling. “She doesn't want to battle by immobilizing Raikou. She wants the fight to be fair. She's going to keep on attacking, Gary.”  
“Ivysaur, that's enough!” I held out her Poke Ball. “Return!”  
Ivysaur was returned and I placed her Poke Ball back on my belt. I need something that will listen to me, I thought. Something that can fight back. Something that will take a hit, too. Extrasensory is too strong. Primeape can fight, but a Psychic move might be too much for him.  
Raikou growled and its voice erupted into a huge roar that made my ears ring.  
I covered my ears with my hands, not looking away from Raikou as June and Kiwi cried out.  
Raikou suddenly charged at us!  
I froze, unable to think of what I should do.  
There was no place to run. June, Kiwi, and I were in plain sight.  
Kiwi shrieked!  
I started trembling hard and finally grabbed a Poke Ball. “CHARIZAAAAAARD!! HEEEEEEELLLP!” My arm pulled back. I was bumped over to the side as something moved quickly past me. “JUNE!”  
“June!” Kiwi called out at the same time.  
June ran forward and stepped up to Raikou, her arms outstretched.  
Raikou slammed into June.  
June screamed as she was taken down, slamming down hard.  
Raikou stood on top of her, growling over her, its face inches from her’s.  
June's eyes were closed tight in pain. Slowly, she opened them and stared up at Raikou. “Raikou...” she groaned.  
Raikou cried out loudly, its jaws wide enough to snap off June's head in one quick bite.  
June closed her eyes and swallowed.  
Raikou's jaws closed as it looked down at her, breathing hard, threateningly.  
To my surprise, June reached up her shaking hands and placed them gently on Raikou's front paws which sat on her shoulders.  
Raikou screamed angrily the instant she touched it and the thundercloud on its back sparked with electricity, soon followed by Raikou's entire body.  
June burst into a powerful yell as she was electrocuted.  
“JUUUUNE!!” I gripped my Poke Ball tighter, ready to throw it as I gritted my teeth in fury.  
June collapsed flat when the attack ended. She coughed and stirred quickly after, looking up at Raikou. Her hair was standing up on end. Her hands remained on the beast's paws. June's hands rubbed Raikou's paws as she looked at it with firm eyes. “What happened, Raikou?” she asked shakily.  
This question caught me off guard. It came out of nowhere. I wasn’t even sure if I had heard June correctly. Was she aware of what she had just said? Had the attack from Raikou jolted her brain?  
Raikou roared again and the Electric attack that shocked June this time looked even more intense than the last.  
June wailed out even louder.  
I glared at Raikou, still holding Charizard's Poke Ball in my tight fist. What does she think she's doing? She's going to get killed at this rate! I have to help her. I raised Charizard's Poke Ball and pointed it at Raikou.  
Raikou looked up at me and growled.  
“HEY!” June spoke strongly. “I'm over here, Raikou!”  
Raikou looked down at June furiously.  
June looked back at me and glared. “Butt out, Gary! This has nothing to do with you! Leave Raikou alone!”  
My mouth dropped in disbelief.  
Kiwi gasped.  
I lowered my Poke Ball slowly, confused.  
June turned back to Raikou, softness coming over her expression. “Raikou...” she said gently.  
Raikou shocked June once again with an Electric move.  
June screamed intensely, her eyes closed even after the attack ended. She didn't move.  
“June!” I called out. “What are you doing?”  
She didn't respond.  
Raikou stared at June silently for a moment. It sniffed her.  
June remained still.  
“June??” I cried out shrilly.  
Raikou looked up at me and lifted a paw, heading towards me.  
June's hands that still sat on Raikou's paws tightened.  
Raikou gasped and looked down at June, completely shocked.  
I gasped, dying to call out to June, but the words were caught in my throat. I swallowed. “June,” I could barely manage to whisper.  
“Raikou, talk to me,” June begged, her voice sounding weak, her eyes still closed. “What's wrong? What happened? Tell me!”  
Raikou's thundercloud sparked again.  
“If you want to attack me, then do it!” June challenged. “My name is June. I'm the ex-Gym Leader of Gringey City. I raise Electric type Pokemon. If you want to kill me, then you better hit me with a much better attack than that. Your Thunder Shocks and Thunderbolts are cute, but I've been through worse with my Electivire. I'm going to help you, even if it kills me! Now, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!”  
Raikou's thundercloud stopped sparking.  
My mouth had hit the floor as I gaped at June. I'd never seen her like this before.  
Raikou stared at June silently.  
June stared back, her breathing struggled as she looked into Raikou's eyes.  
My heart beating, my body trembling, made standing a struggle. My legs wobbled hard underneath me, but I maintained my balance.  
June's grip on Raikou's paws tightened.  
Raikou continued to stare at June, not moving or making a sound.  
Are they communicating somehow? I wondered. If Raikou can use Extrasensory, then it must have some level of Psychic powers. I remembered communicating with Sabrina's Kadabra back in Saffron City when he had shown me Sabrina's life just by staring me in the eyes for a long time. We had silently been communicating telepathically. Is this what was going on between June and Raikou?  
Raikou's thundercloud suddenly sparked again.  
June rubbed Raikou's paws slowly. “It's okay. It's okay,” June repeated. “It's going to be okay. Please, just talk to me. Tell me what happened. Why are you so mad? Why did you attack Kiwi?”  
Raikou roared and lightning fired from its thundercloud.  
The bolt hit the sky above. The sky darkened on impact and the clouds above flashed lightning threateningly. Thunder rumbled loudly, making me jump.  
I gazed up at the sight in horror. It can't be... I feared. Please, no.  
Kiwi was on the ground in the same spot, curled into a ball, shaking terribly, looking up at the sky fearfully.  
June continued to rub Raikou's paws. “It's okay. It's okay. Stay with me, Raikou. Just relax. Tell me what's wrong. Raikou, you have to tell me!”  
Raikou's head lifted to the skies and it roared again, a flash of lightning igniting the sky fantastically, and with a tremendous BOOOOOOOOOM of thunder, a single beam of lightning came down and struck Raikou with a Thunder attack, shocking June.  
“JUNE!!” I took a couple of steps forward, furiously wiping at the tears clouding my view.  
Kiwi called out helplessly.  
June's shriek was terrifying. Her back arched as she fingers dug into Raikou's paws, her eyes closed tight.  
I have to help her! I thought, and stared at Charizard's Poke Ball. I can't allow her to die right in front of my eyes while I do nothing. I won't! This will not happen again!  
BOOM!  
Aly gasped loudly.  
She collapsed on her side.  
Gasping desperately for air, her eyes stared straight up to the ceiling as she coughed up blood all over herself.  
Aly’s eyes gleamed with tears as she looked back at me, shivering and coughing up blood everywhere, splattering my shirt.  
“Gary,” she managed. Her arm shot up and grabbed mine. She squeezed me hard as she began to shake even harder, blood splattering everywhere.  
“Aly.” I was about to toss Charizard's Poke Ball, but June stopped screaming and her eyes opened, causing me to freeze.  
June’s eyes narrowed at Raikou.  
Raikou let out a loud, shocked cry. With an angry roar, it shocked June with all it had in it.  
June's eyes tightened, her teeth baring at Raikou. “Raikou, please,” she groaned somehow. “I'm not going to harm you. I want to know why you're so mad. I have to know. I love you. I love all Electric type Pokemon. I love... Pokemon. I can understand you, if you'll let me, Raikou. Please.”  
Raikou stared into June's eyes, amazed at her resilience.  
June painfully struggled to focus back at Raikou.  
It may have just been my eyes, but it seemed like Raikou's Electric attack had eased on June. Raikou and June were both enveloped in a less intense blast of yellow.  
The sky above looked less threatening as the darkness slowly gave way to white clouds and a blue sky, lightening no longer flashing, thunder nowhere to be heard.  
Raikou kept its glare on June, growling in a low voice, its face so close to hers.  
June stared hard at Raikou, not moving.  
I watched, breathless, afraid of what might happen next.  
Raikou and June remained silent aside from the very low, constant growling Raikou did without pausing to take a breath.  
The Electric shock around Raikou and June finally faded.  
Raikou stopped growling, but didn't move off of June.  
June didn't stop looking into Raikou's eyes.  
Raikou slowly backed off of June.  
June slowly sat up, not taking her eyes off of Raikou, that serious, perhaps angry, look remaining on her face. She took a slow, deep breath, and then let it out. Rage slowly came over her often friendly, welcoming face.  
“June?” I asked shakily.  
June sparked with electricity as she stared past me, letting off whatever electricity was flowing through her from Raikou's attacks. She walked right past me and over to Kiwi.  
“June! What's going on here?” Kiwi asked with worry.  
Raikou continued to watch June silently, not moving.  
What is it doing? I wondered, turning back to June.  
As June got closer to Kiwi, now just a few feet away, she pulled back an arm and slapped Kiwi across the face!  
I gasped from both the loud noise the slap made, and the action itself.  
Kiwi nearly dropped as she grabbed the spot where she was hit. She looked up at June as if her head had split in two. “What-?!”  
“Don't you play dumb with me!” June shoved Kiwi back hard.  
Kiwi stumbled back and tripped close to the edge.  
June stormed forward after Kiwi, who looked up in fear at June, backing up further.  
“STOP!” I ran up to June, holding her back.  
“GARY!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!” June broke free from my tight grip. She charged at Kiwi and got on top of her. June slapped Kiwi's face repeatedly with one hand while her other hand grasped Kiwi's face and held it down, squeezing hard, digging her nails into Kiwi's face.  
Kiwi looked up at June, crying and begging for her to stop, confused and terrified.  
June's slaps turned into punches, and Kiwi blocked her face with her arms, begging for help.  
“JUNE, HAVE YOU LOST IT??!!!” I angrily yanked her off of Kiwi. “What has gotten into you?!?!”  
“SHE TRIED TO ATTACK RAIKOU!!!!” June struggled in my arms, making it incredibly difficult to hold onto her.  
“WHAT??”  
Kiwi gasped, her face scratched up and bruised.  
“SHE TRIED ATTACKING RAIKOU!!! RIGHT HERE!!!” June accused Kiwi. “SHE TRIED TO KILL RAIKOU!!! SHE ATTACKED RAIKOU RIGHT HERE, ON THE EDGE OF THIS CLIFF!!!!”  
Kiwi was trembling now, looking completely taken back by this accusation. “I would never...”  
“YOU LYING LITTLE-!!!!” June screeched.  
“JUNE!” I pleaded, struggling to keep her from breaking free and attacking Kiwi. “Please, don't do this!!”  
“June, is that what that... thing told you?!” Tears flowed down Kiwi’s face.  
With a loud shriek, June struggled in my arms even harder.  
“JUNE! STOP!” I struggled. “Just take a second to listen!! Look at her!!”  
Kiwi was shaking and crying hard, pleading at June with her eyes.  
“Why would she try to do that to a Pokemon?!” I reasoned. “She loves Pokemon!” Normally, I would believe anything June said about what she believed a Pokemon had told her, but this was just completely impossible! There was no way Kiwi would ever do something like that!  
“Raikou told me!” June breathed hard, her murderous eyes on Kiwi. “I know what you did! Raikou wouldn't lie!” “Maybe she was just trying to capture it,” I suggested.  
Kiwi shook her head. “No,” she insisted. “I wasn't! It just tried to attack me as I was gazing out over this cliff! I didn't even see it coming! June, I'm being honest! I'm a Pokemon Trainer! I'd never, ever try to harm a Pokemon! I love Pokemon, June. Please believe me!”  
“NO!” June was now struggling less in my arms as she began to wear herself out.  
“June, maybe Raikou did start it! Remember Haunter in Saffron City? And I've seen a lot of Pokemon get really upset and attack for little reason before, June! It happens sometimes! They can be unpredictable!”  
I recalled the Houndoom that had attacked me when traveling with Kai to Celadon City.  
The Trapinch who had attacked me on the beach.  
The Whiscash that followed me on the beach.  
The Hypno who kidnapped the children.  
“June, please think about this,” I said as she stopped struggling, breathing hard in my hold. “Kiwi would never do that to a Pokemon. This is just be some big misunderstanding.”  
“No,” June growled, still angry. “You didn't hear Raikou's words to me. You don't understand. I know-”  
A loud snarl made the three of us look behind us. We all gasped as Raikou slowly stepped closer to us.  
Raikou's thundercloud sparked with electricity again, and a bolt of lightning shot out from it and hit the sky.  
“It's using Thunder again!” I exclaimed.  
The sky darkened and lightning flashed across it, thunder exploding loudly, making the ground quiver very slightly.  
I leaped from the loud noise and covered my ears, June and Kiwi screaming.  
Raikou roared to the sky and a beam of lightning fell and hit it.  
“GARY, WATCH OUT!” Jun leaped at me, tackling me down and out of the way as Raikou used Thunder.  
Kiwi screamed.  
I gasped and forced June off of me, June gasping from my hard push, and I turned to Kiwi.  
Raikou's Thunder zapped Kiwi!!  
“KIWIIIII!!” I jumped up to my feet.  
Raikou's Thunder attack ended, and the skies returned to their normal blue again, the thunder fading with one final, low rumble.  
Kiwi was on her back, half of her body hanging over the edge of the cliff, sparking with electricity, shaking a little with each spark.  
“KIWI!” I ran to her side and grabbed her, pulling her entire body onto the surface. “YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!” A jolt from Kiwi as she sparked uncontrollably again caught me and I fell back, landing on my back. Shaking my head, I managed to sit up and turned to see June staring at Kiwi with disgust.  
Raikou growled at Kiwi.  
Kiwi was lying quietly on the ground, her eyes open, not moving aside from a spark of occasional electricity that lit her up momentarily, making her shiver.  
I turned back to Raikou. I won't let it harm Kiwi any further, I thought strongly, getting to my feet and facing Raikou.  
Raikou looked up at me.  
“If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me!” My eyes narrowed on the opposing Pokemon. “You’ll have to kill me!!”  
“Gary!” June cried.  
Raikou growled and lowered itself down, ready to attack me.  
I heard the siren.  
June turned towards the noise.  
I looked for the location of the sound.  
Raikou turned around. It turned back to me, growling. The Legend turned to June and stared at her. With a grunt, it turned and took an enormous, incredibly high leap into the air, landing and disappearing into the trees beyond.  
I didn't see Raikou again.  
The loud siren got closer, and finally, I saw flashing red lights and the roar of an engine from the motorcycle of an Officer Jenny.  
“Officer Jenny!” I let out.  
Her motorcycle stopped sideways, kicking up dust, and she got off of it, taking off her helmet. She removed her dark sunglasses and glanced around in shock. “What is going on here?” she asked.  
I was covered in dirt and looked a mess.  
June did as well, her hair standing on end.  
Kiwi was stuck on her back, shaking and sparking, her eyes wide open, her mouth agape.  
“KIWI!” I turned to Officer Jenny. “We were attacked by a Raikou!”  
“No!” June demanded, stepping up. “This girl needs to be put under arrest for trying to harm a Pokemon!” June pointed at the helpless Kiwi.  
“Oh, my goodness!” Officer Jenny ran to Kiwi and kneeled down beside her. She reached out to touch Kiwi, but Kiwi sparked again, and Officer Jenny backed up. She turned to June and I with a serious look. “She's paralyzed. And severely. This could turn permanent if we don't get her to a hospital immediately.”  
June and I exchanged glances.  
Officer Jenny turned back to the speechless Kiwi and waited. After Kiwi sparked again, Officer Jenny quickly scooped her up into her arms and ran over to her motorcycle, placing Kiwi in the sidecar. She turned to us. “There isn't enough room for you two, but you can find her at Cloud City. It's the closest and best hospital for this type of situation. It's a while away from here, though.” She got on her motorcycle and turned to June and I again. “Did you say a Raikou did this?”  
“Yes!” I answered.  
“It was her own damn fault!” June insisted.  
Officer Jenny looked at June for a moment. She silently pulled on her helmet and sunglasses, and in the next moment, she was driving away from us, dust clouding the air.  
June and I stood in silence as we watched Officer Jenny disappear.  
Internally, my body was a wildfire at both Raikou and June. I turned to her angrily. “Were you trying to kill Kiwi???” I demanded.  
June didn't look at me. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, an angry look on her face. “No.”  
“Well, you almost shoved her right off the FREAKING CLIFF!! What the HELL is wrong with you?!”  
“I just wanted to beat her about half to death!” June replied. She turned around to me, matching my anger. “I KNOW WHAT RAIKOU TOLD ME!!! I BELIEVE RAIKOU!!! If you had seen what I did, you'd understand! You don't understand at all, Gary! But I do!”  
“Kiwi would never, ever, do that!! I believe Kiwi, not Raikou! There's just no way Kiwi would do that!”  
“Raikou wouldn't lie!!”  
“What makes Raikou so innocent that Kiwi has to be found guilty?!!”  
June glared at me, shaking her head. “What didn't you understand about what I said, Gary?” June asked. “You didn't see what I saw. You didn't hear what I heard. You'd never understand!”  
I just glared at June, not saying a word, unable to think of anything to say. I suddenly had an idea and pulled out my Pokedex.  
Raikou. The Thunder Pokemon. Raikou are said to fire lightning from the rain clouds on their backs. They are said to have descended with lightning. Due to centuries of humans trying to capture them, they are very distrustful of humans.  
I looked up at June. “SEE?!” I shouted at her angrily, waving my Pokedex in the air. “They don't like humans!! No wonder it attacked Kiwi! No wonder it told you whatever nonsense it did! It attacked you, too!!”  
“I earned Raikou's trust!! We communicated!! What you don't get is that Raikou could've killed me in one good shot!! Raikou restrained the attacks used on me! If Raikou wanted to kill me, it wouldn't have been a problem at all, but Raikou didn't. A Pokemon with that good of a heart is not out shoving innocent girls off of cliffs, Gary!”  
“It paralyzed Kiwi!”  
“KIWI TRIED TO KILL RAIKOU!! A blast of Thunder is nothing compared to that!! Raikou could've killed her without a problem! RAIKOU DIDN'T!! Kiwi is still alive!”  
“What if she does die?”  
“She was alive,” June spoke lower, hesitantly. “She's paralyzed. She deserved a beating. If I see her again, I'm giving her just that.”  
“You're not touching Kiwi,” I growled. I walked past her, heading downhill, not being able to look at June any longer, feeling I may totally lose it on her. I walked in silence for a while before I heard the hurried footsteps coming from behind me.  
“What if Raikou is right?”  
I didn't reply.  
“Gary!”  
I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure how to respond. If Raikou was right... I shook my head. “NO!” I shouted and ran away from June.  
“Gary!” June ran faster to reach me.  
We both ran in a race of sorts.  
I ran, angrily trying to get away from June.  
I ran, angrily trying to get away from the possibility that June demanded an answer from me about.  
I knew Kiwi was innocent.  
I knew Raikou had attacked her without any doubt in my mind.  
Thinking otherwise was completely out of the question.  
I ran from something else I knew.  
There was a chance, whether Kiwi survived her attack from Raikou or not, that I may never see her compete in another Pokemon competition again.  
There was the chance that Kiwi's journey had just been permanently cut short.  
If so, that left only me.  
And Robin.


	65. Breaking The Habit

I guess I'll call Prof. Oak when we get to Pewter City, I considered as I walked quickly alongside the trees lining one side of the dirt path.  
June was walking on the other side of the path, close to the trees lining it.  
June and I hadn't spoken at all for several hours as we headed for Pewter City. After our fight over Kiwi and Raikou, we were being very distant with each other.  
I still couldn't believe June could accuse Kiwi of such a horrible act. Then again, I knew Kiwi better than June, and June was someone who had a deep connection with Pokemon. It was obvious that we would have differing opinions on this situation. It still bothered me that, after all June and I had been through, and especially after what I'd personally been through during the time June wasn't traveling with me, that she could think a Pokemon was just so innocent and perfect. I was still haunted by the incident in Saffron City, and my journey through the beach as I headed towards Celadon where I encountered Whiscash, Trapinch, and the Houndoom, were clear incidents of Pokemon attacking for poor reasons, amongst others. Maybe they had explanations to go along with them, but Raikou's attack on Kiwi could have been the same thing. In fact, I knew it was the same thing. It was this difference in views on the situation that left June and I so upset at each other. We both “knew” we were right and the other person was wrong.  
I hope Kiwi will make it through, I thought. I hope she can still compete in the Pokemon League, or at least will recover soon. She's gone through so much.  
Something up ahead made me come to a stop. A town! I hurried forward, trying to recognize if it was Pewter City or not.  
I could hear June also pick up her pace.  
As I got closer, I saw that it was not Pewter City. Where are we now? I wondered, disappointed. I pulled out my Town Map from my bag and scanned it, but I couldn't spot the town at first. “Float Town,” I muttered, finally seeing it.  
The town looked big enough to be a city. There were mainly houses in the area, but there was the occasional enormous building or two every couple of blocks. Cars were parked on the cement ground, the sidewalks were clean, and the town itself was peaceful.  
A few people walked by us.  
One woman was carrying a child in her arms, though he looked old enough to walk on his own.  
A man pushed a stroller with a kid whose feet just about reached the ground, looking a tiny bit too old to be strapped into one as he struggled in frustration, crying out in distress.  
A few other people without children walked by, a couple of them looking up into the sky.  
I stared back down at the Town Map. Pewter City is the next location. After we get out of here, it's just a little bit further. Then, I'll definitely get my eighth Badge and I can compete in the Pokemon League. It's just about that time. I started to shake with excitement as my legs carried me faster.  
“NO! DON'T DO THAT!” a woman screamed, distracting me from my thoughts. I turned quickly and looked across the street to see a woman snatch a blue balloon from her child who sat in a pouch she wore in front of her chest. She let go of the balloon and let it float into the sky.  
The child cried and reached up for the balloon in vain as it floated higher. The child started to scream in anguish.  
The mother pet the child's head and continued to walk on, whispering words which did nothing to calm the kid.  
What was that about? I wondered, my eyes rising to the balloon momentarily. I shook my head a bit and walked on. I had crossed several streets after some time and began to wonder if maybe I should have taken other detours instead of continuously walking straight ahead.  
Aurora won't beat us this time, I returned to my encouraging thoughts. I have grown a lot since my last time with her. She was just too experienced for me back then. But now, I can take her down. Three losses. Her Graveler did well, and was tough to beat, but it was Kabutops who prevented me from getting her Badge. She may even be using different Pokemon the next time we battle. No matter what, she was who was going to be my eighth Badge win and allow me access to the Pokemon League. That was my promise.  
A shriek from very far away grabbed my attention and I turned back around.  
June gasped as she looked back.  
What's going on?  
The scream was from far ahead, and I couldn't make out the words calling out.  
I swallowed and hesitated a bit, but in the next couple of seconds, I was heading back towards where we just came from, my feet pounding the pavement. Now what? I wondered, a little bit annoyed at this deterrence from my journey. I soon reached the site of the last woman I saw who had released the balloon into the air as her child cried.  
The child was gripping a new, purple balloon by one of two of its strings which ended in a yellow, heart-shaped design. The new balloon was floating in the air as the child seemed to struggle against the balloon, pulling it down. It almost looked like the balloon and the child were having some kind of tug of war match.  
The mom screamed and swatted at the balloon and the balloon seemed be dodging the swings! The mother had tears streaming down her face as she swung some more. “GET AWAY FROM US!! WE DIDN'T POP THE BALLOON! JUST GO AWAY!” she screamed desperately. “LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!!”  
June and I reached the woman.  
“Ma'am, what's wrong?” I asked in confusion.  
The woman didn't respond. She just continued to cry emotionally, pulling her child wildly as the balloon swayed in the child's grip.  
“It's a Drifloon!” June gasped.  
“Huh?” I turned to her.  
June was staring at the balloon.  
I turned to the balloon, too, confused.  
Two black dots sat above a large, yellow “X” on the front of the balloon. A white puff sat on its head, resembling a cloud.  
“A Pokemon?” My eyes widened in shock.  
Drifloon. The Balloon Pokemon. They have been accused of taking children away to the underworld. This attempt often fails and has never been officially recorded. It is believed by some that the “X” on their faces represent that they are the ghosts of popped balloons.  
“It really is a Pokemon!”  
“FLOOOOOON!” Drifloon released itself from the child, floating into the air, higher, higher, and eventually disappeared against the darkening, evening sky.  
The woman gripped her child in her arms and cried. “My baby! Oh, sweet Angel, you're safe! That mean Drifloon won't take you from Mommy's hold.”  
The child cried as its mother held tightly.  
Was that Drifloon really trying to steal that child and take it to the underworld? I considered.  
“Are you alright, Miss?” June asked cautiously.  
The woman turned to June, her face full of tears. She shook her head sadly. “No. I'm not at all. I can't leave my baby alone. I have to take her everywhere. I fear what would happen if she were to be left with a babysitter or even with her father. I'm only going to the store, and it's not an option to leave her behind for even a short time. I just don't trust her with anybody but me! I love her so much! But, it's a danger taking her outside, too!”  
“Do the people encounter Drifloon around here often?” June questioned.  
The woman nodded, tears dripping from her eyes. “There seems to be just one Drifloon that haunts this town. Children have gone missing. It's terrible!”  
“Why don't you just leave here?” I burst out.  
“Oh, you just think it's that easy, huh?” the woman snapped tearfully. “You're so young. Not everybody wants to live where they live at. People desperately desire to move out of this town. It's just not that easy! It costs money to move, and money to afford to live in new areas. Then there's credit, and bills, and, kids, you have no idea! Just trust me that if me and my husband could afford to get the hell out of here, we would!”  
“I'm sorry,” I said in a low voice. “I didn't mean to offend you. But, why is it doing this? It’s just kidnapping your children?”  
“Yes. Like your little toy there said, it takes them to the underworld! You have no idea of the pain so many people suffer from here due to the children being snatched up. Nobody lets their kids play alone these days. Nobody pops balloons around here, either. We fear that if a balloon is popped, it may anger the Drifloon.”  
“You mean, they actually allow balloons in this town at all? I'd assume you wouldn't even allow them in here.”  
“Well, typically, we don't,” the woman explained. “But on occasion, there are parties and celebrations held here and sometimes, balloons are just present! Not everyone believes in the dangers of a popped balloon. I'm not fully convinced of it myself, sometimes... But some think that by forbidding balloons, we'll only anger Drifloon further!”  
I looked back into the sky, but Drifloon was gone. “Maybe there's something that we can do to stop this!” I offered the mother.  
She shook her head. “There isn't anything that can be done,” she said sadly, looking deeply into my eyes with her tearful gaze. “They just vanish into thin air. There's nothing that can be done to stop them.”  
“I have Pokemon! I can fight against them!”  
“No,” the woman insisted. “It's pointless. Just forget about it, okay? It's too dangerous. You don't want to end up losing your Pokemon in the process. Those things are dangerous!” The woman ran away from me, still crying.  
June turned to me after watching the woman for a moment.  
We turned away from each other without saying a word.  
A Drifloon is kidnapping children from here for some reason, I reviewed. If it's really just one Drifloon, then I can stop it. My Pokemon are strong. I took a deep breath and let it out. But how do I find it? I looked up into the sky, but I didn't see anything. June was looking at me again, but I ignored her and kept my gaze towards the sky.  
“Gary,” June spoke. Her first words to me in a while.  
I ignored her and continued to look above me.  
June didn't say anything more.  
They kidnap kids. I walked past June, keeping my gaze to the sky, occasionally looking down, seeking out parents with their kids.  
A child gripped her father's hand as they walked across the street from me. The father had a worried look on his face as he kept his eyes on his daughter who skipped along happily.  
The sky was just barely lit by a dying sun. The town, also lightly brightened by streetlights, looked gloomy, just a couple of shades or so lighter than the signs of an oncoming storm. It would be night very soon.  
June and I traveled silently, me keeping my gaze towards the sky and back to the ground, repeatedly, but not having any luck spotting the Drifloon. I didn't want to leave Float Town without figuring out a solution to this Drifloon problem, but time was running out and I had to get to Pewter City. I felt a moment of internal conflict as I tried to think of what I'd do if I didn't run into Drifloon for several days. There was no way I'd wait around that long.  
A path a short distance away seemed to be leading out of Float Town and looked like it was going downhill.  
We must be heading out of Float Town, I realized. I looked behind me, staring into the sky, and looked down at the few people walking through, many with their heads in the sky, hurrying along, seeming desperate to get to wherever they were headed, fear in their faces. Some of them had children cuddled in their arms or were hurrying them along. Can I just leave them like this? I wondered. Is there nothing I can do?  
“You don't want to end up losing your Pokemon in the process,” the woman I spoke to warned me.  
I looked up into the sky again. I won't lose my Pokemon, I thought determinedly. We can beat a Drifloon. We can stop this. Maybe we can even save the lost children who were taken. But first, to find Drifloon... I headed back deeper into town.  
“Gary?” June asked as I walked on.  
I ignored her, looking around, high and low, seeking Drifloon. I didn't see it, but I didn't stop looking.  
“Gary, you're not looking for Drifloon, are you?” June asked quietly, a short distance away.  
Still ignoring June, I walked on.  
“Gary!” She grabbed my shoulder suddenly.  
I turned around angrily and glared at her. “I'm after a Drifloon that has been kidnapping kids for no apparent reason!” I yelled at her.  
June’s hand pulled away.  
“What are you gonna say? Huh? It was the parents’ fault? It was the kids' fault? They caused the kidnappings? You can go to Pewter City if you want. Or quite frankly, anywhere else away from me! I don't care anymore! You've quite frankly ticked me off far enough with what you did to Kiwi. I stand by her and I believe in her. And now, she may not even be well enough to...” I couldn’t finish. I wanted to, but I couldn’t think of anything I believed in to finish the sentence. She may not be well enough to do what, exactly? She’d be well enough to do anything!! Nothing was wrong with her! “In the end, you're gonna stick by that stinking Raikou. Well, I don't buy it! I'm sticking by Kiwi, and I'm going to try and save the kids in this town! If you think Pokemon are so perfect, and flawless, and incapable of doing evil, then you're just in my way.” I stormed away from June.  
“Gary, I believe in Raikou!” June called after me desperately. “But I know Pokemon aren't perfect creatures! Don't you accuse me of things I never claimed to believe! I read that Drifloon! Drifloon wanted to steal away that child!”  
I stopped and didn't move.  
“I could read Drifloon,” June said, walking closer to me. “Drifloon is stealing kids. It's not right. If you're trying to stop Drifloon, I’m on your side! I can help, too. If you still want me to.”  
I turned to her.  
She stared at me, sadness on her entire face. “We won't see eye to eye on the Raikou incident. I know this now. But I won't just abandon you until you tell me to go.”  
My stern glare met her mournful one.  
“Gary, I won't leave you,” June said softly.  
What seemed to be too long a time passed before finally, I simply nodded, which seemed to be enough to bring a smile to June's face.  
She nodded back eagerly.  
“I'm gonna stick around for a bit and try to find Drifloon. You're welcome to join me.”  
June quickly nodded again. “Of course, Gary. This is exactly why I'm traveling with you. You're such a good person. I want to learn from you, Gary. This is just another way, in my eyes, to get to understand Pokemon. But, that woman you spoke to warned us about this.”  
“I know. She warned me about losing my Pokemon in the process. I'm not worried about that. I believe that we can do it.” I gazed up at the sky, now completely dark as night settled in.  
A loud scream tore through the streetlight illuminated city.  
June and I gasped, turning towards the scream. We exchanged glances.  
Another scream ripped through the air.  
June and I both ran at the same time, unsure of where to go, but heading towards the noise as best as we could trace its location.  
Another scream demanded us to reach it. This scream sounded like it was from a child!  
I tore across the street.  
BEEP BEEEEEEEEP!!!!  
Bright lights blinded me.  
“GARY!” June screamed shrilly.  
I screamed but kept running as a car headed straight for me.  
The car screeched to a stop, inches from me.  
I never stopped, covering my eyes against the headlights and looked at the black car but kept running. The screams from a woman and child got closer as I crossed another street, not stopping to check for cars. Something grabbed my attention from the corner of my eye as I crossed.  
There was a woman holding a baby. Both the woman and child were screaming, a Drifloon tugging on the wrist of the baby as the baby and mother pulled back!  
Drifloon was pulled easily as it struggled against mother and child, unable to pull the kid away.  
“HEY!” I charged at them furiously.  
The mom cried out in shock and turned to June and I as we neared them.  
“FLOOOOOON!” Drifloon yanked the child from the mother's grip.  
“NOOO!” the mom wailed out in despair as the crying baby was lifted into the air. She leaped desperately and swiped for her child, but came down flat to the street. She looked up and climbed to her feet, chasing after the Drifloon as the baby was carried through the air in Drifloon's grip by just its wrist.  
June and I ran past the woman quickly and kept our eyes on the Pokemon.  
“Gary, how are we gonna stop it?” June questioned me.  
“I'll use Charizard!” I grabbed his Poke Ball.  
“Gary, you can't!” June reasoned. “You can't attack Drifloon! You may end up harming that baby!”  
I growled as I realized that June was right. Think, think, I told myself, glaring at Drifloon. How can you stop that Drifloon? An idea struck me suddenly and I put Charizard's Poke Ball back on my belt and grabbed another Poke Ball. “Butterfree, go after that Drifloon, now!” I flung the Poke Ball into the air harder and sharper than I may have thrown anything in my life!  
“Freeeeeeeee!!” Butterfree cried loudly, flying high into the sky. With a loud shout, she flapped her wings and kept close behind Drifloon.  
“Gary, what are you gonna do?”  
“Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!”  
“Freeeee! Freeeeeee!” Butterfree picked up speed and hovered over Drifloon.  
Drifloon vanished as Butterfree started to use Sleep Powder, blue powder sprinkling off of her wings. The Ghost appeared right in front of Butterfree and its face enlarged. It make a terrifying face and screamed shrilly.  
The blue powder from Butterfree's wings stopped falling as she screamed out and backed away.  
Drifloon turned around and continued to float ahead.  
“Butterfree, come on!” I ordered as June and I ran past her.  
Butterfree stood in place, shivering from fear.  
“She's Flinching!” June explained. “It can happen when that move, Astonish, is used!”  
“Grrrrr... Butterfree! Move it!”  
The child continued to cry, louder than ever.  
Butterfree finally shook her head and flew after Drifloon.  
“Try to attack Drifloon with Supersonic!”  
Butterfree soared above Drifloon again.  
Drifloon stopped flying forward and turned towards Butterfree. It pointed the top of its head at Butterfree and spun rapidly, the child it was holding screaming in a panic as it was flung around helplessly.  
“MY BABY PATRICIAAAAAAA!!!!” the mother, who was still giving chase several feet behind us, screamed at the top of her lungs.  
A cyclone of purple wind came out from Drifloon's head and slammed into Butterfree.  
“FREE!” Butterfree grunted as she was hit and tumbled backwards.  
Drifloon continued to fly forward once again, away from Butterfree.  
“That was Ominous Wind!” June told me.  
“Butterfree, we can't give up! I'm counting on you! Please!” I begged.  
Butterfree regained focus and tore through the dark skies after Drifloon.  
What attack can we use that won't hurt the kid? There is no move like that. We just have to attack! We don't have a choice! Any move we use could potentially hit the kid or cause Drifloon to drop the child. But I can't let Drifloon get away. No more children can get stolen. I pulled out my Pokedex to see what other moves Butterfree had. My eyes widened and I smiled. “Aerial Ace!”  
Butterfree shot forward at Drifloon, tearing through the Pokemon’s body!  
I gasped.  
“That was Tackle!” June pointed out.  
“Butterfree, I said to do Aerial Ace!” I spoke harshly.  
“Freeee?” Butterfree looked down at me with a sad face.  
“Butterfree?” Confused, I looked down at my Pokedex. “Oh, no!” My Pokedex had shown Aerial Ace as a move Butterfree could learn, not one she did know! The text was lighter and in a different font, like italics. “Then... grab that child with Confusion!”  
“FREEEE!!” Butterfree’s eyes glowed light blue and the screaming, crying child gave off the same blue aura as Butterfree used her Psychic powers to free her.  
Drifloon held on tight and tugged against Butterfree's pull. It then raised one of its string appendages and a dark ball formed in front of it. Drifloon swung its appendage that ended in a heart shape at the Shadow Ball and the attack slammed into Butterfree.  
Butterfree screamed, tumbling down, flipping rapidly.  
“BUTTERFREE!” I ran after her and inhaled deeply, ignoring my fears, and leaped, reaching out for her, and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. I whined out sharply as I skinned my arms a bit, my jacket protecting me somewhat, holding onto Butterfree tightly.  
Butterfree's eyes opened and stared at me. “Free?”  
I smiled, my eyes on her’s. “Butterfree. Are you okay?”  
Butterfree nodded. “Freeeee!”  
I got to my knees and continued to cradle my Pokemon. “You did well. You had enough, girl?”  
Butterfree stared at me, an exhausted, sad look in her eyes.  
I smiled wider. “No need to be ashamed of the work you did out there. I'm proud of you.”  
A loud cry made us look up.  
A Shadow Ball soared through the air, presumably having been produced by Drifloon, and crashed into an invisible portion of the sky. It simply vanished in midair and the space it hit quivered mysteriously. Suddenly, a large hole opened up from where the Shadow Ball hit. A light blue area in the hole appeared, shaking, quivering, twisting, right in the sky.  
“What is that?” I asked fearfully.  
“It's taking my baby to the underworld!” the mother shrieked.  
I watched as Drifloon soared towards the hole in the air, getting closer to the blue space.  
June gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.  
“NO!” I shouted angrily, getting to my feet, still holding Butterfree.  
“FREEEEEE!!” Butterfree soared out of my hands, taking me by surprise. With a burst of energy, she flew forth with an incredible speed, past Drifloon, nearing the hole in the air.  
“BUTTERFREE!” I reached out to her. “DON'T TOUCH THAT HOLE!!”  
Butterfree continued to soar towards the hole. She made a sudden U-turn, disappeared in a blur, and tackled into Drifloon, tossing it back.  
“Floooooooon!!” Drifloon soared backwards, still gripping the child.  
“Butterfree! Was that...?” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Aerial Ace. The user moves incredibly fast and tackles the opponent.  
“Butterfree learned Aerial Ace! YES!” I cheered, jumping into the air.  
“FREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Butterfree used Aerial Ace again, disappearing into a blur and slamming into Drifloon, who cried out, falling back.  
“Butterfree, once more! Aerial Ace!” I urged.  
Butterfree attacked again, hitting the disoriented Ghost Pokemon.  
Drifloon let out a pained grunt and the child was released, screaming as she fell fast!  
I gaped in horror as the baby fell.  
Drifloon tumbled down towards the ground as well.  
I ran towards the screaming baby, my arms outstretched. I stood right underneath the child and reached up, panicking, scared, my heart beating harder than I'd ever felt it beat in my life, my breathing halted. I was suddenly hit by what felt like a truck and hit the floor! “WHOA!” I screamed as I collapsed.  
I looked up to see the mother, standing where I stood, leap into the air with all the energy she had in her, and catch her baby in her arms!  
A long breath of relief released itself from my lungs as the mother landed and hugged her crying baby, rocking her, whispering to her, kissing her while she herself cried endlessly.  
June stood a few feet behind the woman, her hands to her mouth, crying silently but smiling as she watched them.  
Drifloon tumbled closer to the ground.  
I glared at it angrily and got to my feet. My teeth gritted hard together and I ran past the mother and June, taking off my bag, and dug through it frantically.  
Drifloon stopped as it got closer to the ground, hovering a few feet in the air above me, shaking its head.  
I grabbed a Poke Ball from my bag, but put it back and continued to look for the item I sought.  
Drifloon let out a moan as it continued to shake its head.  
Finally, I found the item and pulled it out, dropping my bag to the floor. I pressed the orange button to enlarge the object in my hand.“Dusk Ball, GO!”  
The new ball flew out hard at the Pokemon.  
“Flooooon?” Drifloon’s eyes opened. The Dusk Ball hit it and Drifloon was forced back a few inches.  
The Dusk Ball opened and a red beam shot out, engulfing Drifloon and pulled it inside.  
The Dusk Ball closed and hit the floor before shaking repeatedly, the button on the front glowing red.  
The Dusk Ball continued to shake.  
The Dusk Ball shook further.  
The Dusk Ball rocked even harder.  
Ping!  
I smiled and ran up to the Dusk Ball to pick it up. “I caught Drifloon!!” I laughed lightly but spoke loudly.  
“FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Butterfree cheered excitedly from the skies, fluttering madly.  
“YES!” I leaped repeatedly. “I caught a new Pokemon!! HAHA! YEEAAAAAAAAH!!! I DID IT!! TAKE THAT, PROF. OAK!! I DID IT!!!” I laughed excitedly as Butterfree sang from above.  
The mother continued to smother her baby, paying no attention to me.  
June smiled at me, shaking her head.  
I looked up to see the hole in the sky close up completely, no longer visible, as if it had never been there in the first place. As I looked down at the Dusk Ball, it started to glow white and spark with white electricity. In a matter of seconds, it vanished completely, having been sent to Prof. Oak. I let out a sigh of relief. “YYYYEEEEEEEESSSSS!!” I leaped into the air once more.  
“You saved my Patricia!!” The mother charged at me, holding her baby, tears running down her cheeks, and wrapped me into a tight hug. She kissed my cheek hard for a long time, and then continuously squeezed and kissed my cheeks, thanking me endlessly. After several minutes, she finally backed away, my face soaked in her saliva and tears.  
I could feel the embarrassing heat in my face. “Not a problem, Miss,” I said, staring down, smiling.  
She then proceeded to hug her child, covering her face in kisses as she sobbed openly.  
Smiling, my eyes moved up to the night sky and closed. I took a deep breath and held it. I just captured a Ghost type Pokemon, I accepted, letting my breath out. My thoughts dwelled on Saffron City.  
And Haunter.

*

June and I jogged side by side, heading downhill. We left Float Town behind us, hoping that the town was now safe.  
“Gary,” June said, breathing a bit heavily from the downhill jog.  
I turned to her, still jogging.  
“Are we okay?” she asked, already looking at me.  
I turned away. “Yeah. We're cool, June.”  
We continued to jog together, and I could see the path flattening out several more feet below. “I'm gonna meet Kiwi again,” I told June. “And if you're still with me, I don't expect there to be any kind of conflict between you two.”  
June didn't speak for a moment. “You're meeting Kiwi?” she asked quietly.  
“Yeah!” I snapped.  
“Gary, Kiwi's in the hospital. You don't-”  
“She'll be fine!”  
June didn't say a word after that.  
We just jogged together until we reached the landing below. Once there, we walked together in silence, headed for Pewter City, not much further.  
My eighth Badge was hardly a day away now.  
Then, June and I would head for the Pokemon League.  
And I'd win.  
I'd beat Robin.  
And Kiwi.  
And I'd be battling for Aly.  
And my Pokemon.  
And myself.  
And everything me, my Pokemon, Robin, Kiwi, and Aly had gone through. Nothing any of us had gone through would be in vain.  
But first, I was gonna make sure I completely destroyed Aurora in the same way she had beaten and embarrassed me almost one year ago.


	66. The Dawn Before The Storm

“Aurora sure sounds mean.” June sipped from a bottle of water.  
“She's strong, that's for sure.” I shoved a soft, oatmeal raisin cookie into my mouth.  
“It's one thing to be strong,” June added as she lowered the bottle from her lips. “It's another to just be a brutal Trainer. She sounds like she's very hard on her Pokemon.”  
“I'm not sure,” I said after swallowing my cookie. “I've never seen her train before. I've only encountered the results.”  
“Four years...” June muttered. “That's an incredible record.”  
“Yeah. And it's been about a year almost since we last battled.”  
“You think she's been beaten, yet?” June looked at me seriously.  
I smiled, staring back. “I hope not. I want to be the one to take her down.”  
June's expression didn't change. “Whether she's been beaten or not, it'll be a great accomplishment to finally beat her. I know you can do it, Gary.”  
“Thanks, June. Both me and my Pokemon have grown a lot since the last time I was in Pewter City. She won't be facing the same Trainer or Pokemon.”  
June nodded. “But Gary, I hope you won't be using Charizard or anything against her. You need to be smart about this. You can't just win off of willpower. Based on what you told me about her, you really will need to have both strength and a good plan to overcome her.”  
My eyes lowered as I thought of how Aurora's Graveler defeated my Charmander in our first battle. Mankey beat it but lost to Kabutops, even though he had evolved. Primeape and Charmander were both beaten by Graveler in the second round. During the last fight, Hoothoot was taken out by Graveler, but Primeape beat it, losing to Kabutops in the end. I looked up at June. “We'll be smart, and strong, in my next battle with her.”  
June nodded, a worried look on her face.  
June, me, and all of our Pokemon were sitting together in a clearing in the woods, eating breakfast.  
June wasn't too hungry and drank from her second bottle of water.  
I was eating soft baked cookies, which June scolded me for when I took the box out.  
Our Pokemon ate from their food bowls eagerly as I answered June's inquiries about my upcoming Gym battle.  
“Gary, who do you intend on using? If I may ask...”  
I looked into June’s eyes and then gazed up at the sky before finally letting out a sigh. “To be honest, June, I have no idea.”  
“Oh,” June said shortly.  
“I'd like to use Charizard,” I said, looking at him.  
Charizard looked up at me at the mention on his name and stared at me expectantly.  
“Gary!” June cried angrily. “You have to stop that! You did this with Cleopatra! You can't keep trying to create a win by building off of past feelings. It won't get you through. Aurora is clearly too skilled for that!”  
“I'm not!” I shot back, turning to June. “I mean...” I lowered my eyes. “I'm not sure what I'll do.”  
“Gary, you don't have much time left, right? You are so worried about making it to the Pokemon League in time. Don't waste time. Think smart and win fast. You're only one Badge away!” June smiled kindly. “It's been such an amazing journey with you. I've truly enjoyed our time. I'm really excited for the Pokemon League competition to start. I think you have the potential to win the entire thing. I truly believe in you.”  
“Wow. Thank you, June.” I smiled shyly.  
June smiled even wider and giggled, her eyes crinkling in delight.  
“IVYSAUR!” Ivysaur shouted.  
With a gasp, June and I tore our gaze away from each other.  
A food bowl soared through the air and slammed into Electivire's face!  
“TIVIIIIRE!” Electivire stumbled back from the hit.  
“Ivysaur!” I yelled at her. “What do you think you're doing??”  
Ivysaur growled and was covered in a gold aura. She charged at Electivire and attacked with Double-Edge.  
“Vire!” Electivire leaped out of the way. He raised a fist and used Fire Punch.  
“Saur!” Ivysaur cried as she leaped backwards, dodging the attack.  
All of our other Pokemon had backed away, watching silently.  
Primeape was hopping in place with excitement, screeching loudly, swinging constantly at the air, urging the battle on.  
“You two, cut it out!” I ordered.  
“Electivire, stop it!” June begged.  
Ivysaur used Vine Whip and Electivire crouched down and leaped over the vines that tried to wrap around his legs.  
Electivire's horns sparked and a beam of lightning fired from them.  
Ivysaur leaped to the side to avoid getting hit.  
“Ivysaur, return!” I held out her Poke Ball.  
Ivysaur jumped over the beam of red light.  
“Ivysaur, stop it!” I tried to return her again.  
She hopped over the beam again, refusing to return.  
“Ivysaur!” I growled through gritted teeth.  
“Hmm.” June was holding a Poke Ball in her hand, an angry look on her face. “Gary.” She turned to me.  
“Yeah?” I asked.  
“How about we have ourselves a Pokemon battle?” she asked, keeping the stern face.  
My eyes widened. “What do you mean?”  
June's head cocked sideways and she looked at me with disappointment. “Are you serious, Gary?”  
I shrugged. “I dunno...”  
June squinted at me. “Our Pokemon are battling right now. We're their Trainers. Let's try and connect with them during this process and get a nice battle going!”  
“But, why? I mean, this isn't how I want to battle,” I argued. “They're not even listening to us! They're just fighting!”  
“How can we become better Trainers if we don't learn how to control our Pokemon?” June brought up impatiently. “This is just another way for us to better ourselves, if you ask me.”  
Electivire's hands were wrapped up by Ivysaur's Vine Whip, struggling to break free as Ivysaur struggled to keep her grip. Electivire's horns sparked again and electricity headed for Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur cried out as she was hit.  
Electivire lifted his arms into the air sharply, lifting Ivysaur, who still had Electivire's hands wrapped, into the air.  
Ivysaur cried out in shock.  
Her vines released Electivire and he leaped into the air, pulled back his hand, and swung at Ivysaur with Fire Punch.  
Ivysaur tumbled through the air, calling out painfully and slamming to the ground at the same time that Electivire landed. My Pokemon got up quickly, shaking her still bandaged head.  
Primeape was doing flips in the air from the excitement of the battle, calling out loudly.  
Electivire ran at Ivysaur and pulled his fist back again.  
“SAUUUUUUR!” Ivysaur used Razor Leaf.  
The leaves attacked Electivire and he was forced back and fell.  
“Electivire, get up and use Thunder Wave to Paralyze Ivysaur!” June ran up behind her Pokemon, glaring at him, a fist raised in determination.  
“Vire?” Electivire turned to June.  
June smiled and nodded. “Let's do it, Electivire! And this time, let's do it together! Thunder Wave!”  
“ElectiVIIIIIIRE!” Electivire roared and shocked June with an Electric move.  
June wailed out and dropped, twitching, her hair sticking up.  
Electivire kept his eyes on Ivysaur.  
He still won't listen to her, I thought. I turned to Ivysaur, who stood glaring at Electivire. I ran behind her and yelled, “Use your Sweet Scent!”  
“Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy!” Ivysaur chanted, her bulb glowing a bright yellow. The yellow glow rose from her bulb and into the air, brightening the sky.  
My body began to immediately itch and feel uncomfortable against a sudden heat. “Sunny Day?” I gasped.  
“SAAAAUUUUR!” Ivysaur’s bulb glowed again and started firing Solar Beam at Electivire.  
Electivire snarled sharply as he was hit. He was hit once again with another Solar Beam, tossed into the air and then crashing down.  
Ivysaur fired a continuous barrage of Solar Beams at Electivire!  
Electivire was hit a third time and thrown through the air. Another attack aimed at Electivire as he slammed down, but he got to his feet and leaped over it. From the air, another Solar Beam shot at him, but Electivire pulled back his fist and with a loud scream, used Fire Punch at the Solar Beam! An explosion tossed Electivire back and smoke blocked both Pokemon from view.  
As it cleared, I spotted the two Pokemon, breathing heavily, glaring at each other.  
Primeape was cheering excitedly, though for who, I had no idea. He cheered despite the sweltering heat.  
“Electivire, use your Thunder attack!” June urged as she got shakily to her feet.  
Electivire growled and ran forward, vanishing and reappearing in various spots as he neared Ivysaur.  
“Ivysaur, watch out!” I called.  
Ivysaur was hit the the Quick Attack, rolling on the ground.  
“Ivysaur, get up and use Solar Beam again!”  
Ivysaur got to her feet, growling at Electivire. She yelled her name repeatedly and fired multiple Solar Beams at Electivire!  
Yes! She's listening now! I cheered on the inside. I think...  
Electivire ran and leaped and dodged the Solar Beam attacks.  
Ivysaur kept up the attacks as Electivire kept dodging.  
“Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent right now!”  
Ivysaur continued to use Solar Beam, growling while focusing on Electivire's movements, trying to hit him.  
“Ivysaur, I said to use Sweet Scent! Now do it!” I ordered strongly, wiping sweat from my face.  
Ivysaur continued to ignore me, firing at Electivire who continued to evade the hits.  
“Electivire, Ice Punch!” June spoke up.  
The balls on the end of Electivire's antennae sparked and Electivire's body was covered in electricity. A powerful blast of electricity struck Ivysaur as Electivire was hit with a Solar Beam.  
Both Pokemon roared out from the impact they took.  
“Electivire! I didn't tell you to use Thunder this time!” June wore a hurt look, sweating dripping to the ground from her tired face.  
Ivysaur and Electivire shook their heads and then growled at each other.  
“Ivysaur, listen to me!” I tried.  
Ivysaur ran towards Electivire, her body glowing a bronze color, her body surrounded by a golden energy, as she ran at Electivire and used Take Down.  
Electivire reached out and grabbed Ivysaur. He was forced back and struggled against Ivysaur, groaning as Ivysaur forced him back. Electivire's eyes glowed red as they focused on my Pokemon.  
Ivysaur glared back.  
“Electivire's using Leer attack,” I muttered. I knew that Leer would lower Ivysaur's Defense.  
Electivire suddenly gripped Ivysaur even tighter and tossed her into the air.  
Ivysaur cried out in surprise.  
Electivire leaped up right after her. His body was surrounded by a red aura and he pulled back a fist, swinging it forward, and hit Ivysaur in the stomach.  
Ivysaur grunted hard and tumbled back, colliding hard with the ground and raising up dust. She croaked weakly on her back, her eyes closed.  
“Ivysaur!” My breathing was hard against the intense humidity. I wasn't sure what to do. I could return her, but this was a battle. Neither Pokemon were listening to their Trainers, but it seemed wrong to just return Ivysaur like this. I decided I had to encourage her. “Ivysaur, get up!”  
Ivysaur's eyes opened and she stared at me. She closed her eyes again, groaning.  
“VIRE! Electivire!” Electivire barked at Ivysaur, looking at her eagerly.  
Ivysaur's eyes shot open. She looked at Electivire. Growling, she forced herself to her feet and shook her head. “Saur...”  
“TiVIIIIIIRE!” Electivire hit Ivysaur with another Electric shock from his horns.  
Ivysaur was forced down to a lower position as she held on, not giving up, and the intense heat suddenly faded, the sunlight fading, Sunny Day finally ending.  
Cooler air swirled around my body, though it was still fairly hot outside.  
Ivysaur likes to keep things fair, I told myself. Especially when the battle is with the right opponent. She knows Electivire is strong. She doesn't want to use any moves like Stun Spore or Sweet Scent. She wants it to be a straight up battle of strength. Electivire must want it the same way. He won't do Thunder Wave and just Paralyze Ivysaur. “Ivysaur, let's show Electivire who's the stronger Pokemon!” I said loudly. “Use your Vine Whip, now!”  
Ivysaur didn't budge.  
“Electivire, this battle is already won!” June added. “Use Thunder Punch and show that Ivysaur what you've got!”  
Electivire stayed still.  
“Electivire, come on! Stop this disobedience already!”  
Electivire ran forward, using Quick Attack again. He slammed his head into Ivysaur, tossing her back.  
“Ivysaur, use Leech Seed, right now!” I said firmly. “Just do it! Listen to me and attack and we'll win this!”  
Ivysaur used Double-Edge and Electivire attacked back with Ice Punch, hitting her right in her bandaged forehead.  
A stunned look was plastered on her face as she was quickly surrounded by ice and hit the ground, coming to a complete stop, Frozen.  
“Ivysaur!” I couldn’t believe it! We can’t lose! My face hardened as I kept my eyes on my Pokemon.  
Electivire smiled broadly and stomped towards Ivysaur.  
“Ivysaur, come on!” I pleaded.  
Electivire got closer to Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur remained Frozen.  
Electivire stopped in front of Ivysaur and sat down. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. His body was outlined in a white glow.  
“Meditate!” I recognized.  
June stared at Electivire sadly, no longer giving him any more orders.  
“Ivysaur, break free while you still can!” I called out to her.  
Ivysaur didn't move.  
Electivire continued to Meditate.  
He's trying to end this in one more hit! I realized. We can't lose this way. We can't just sit around doing nothing! “Ivysaur, come on!!”  
Ivysaur was an icicle.  
Electivire continued to use Meditate.  
June glared at Electivire.  
“Ivysaur, break free! Try to use Solar Beam or something to break out!”  
Ivysaur remained still.  
Electivire kept on using Meditate.  
I tried to think of all of Ivysaur's moves. There had to be something we could do.  
June kept her eyes focused on Electivire.  
Electivire kept on Meditating.  
Ivysaur started to twitch in her ice block.  
“Ivysaur?” My eyes widened.  
June looked over at Ivysaur, shock on her face.  
Electivire continued with Meditate.  
Ivysaur's body was now coated in a golden aura!  
I gasped.  
June stared on in awe.  
Electivire's eyes opened and he stood up. He raised a large fist which burst into an extremely large, dangerous looking flame. Standing right next to my Frozen Pokemon, he pulled his fist back and swung at Ivysaur.  
The block of ice exploded loudly before Electivire could connect with it and I covered my ears, inhaling sharply.  
June uttered sharply.  
“SAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRR!!!!” Ivysaur had broken free of the ice and used Double-Edge as Electivire hit her with Fire Punch.  
Electivire was thrown back hard, slamming into June who shrieked.  
June hit the ground, Electivire laying on the ground near her.  
Ivysaur flew past me, bouncing hard on the ground before coming to a complete stop.  
“IVYSAUR!” I ran to her and knelt down, my hand resting on her bulb gently.  
Ivysaur didn't budge.  
I looked over at June and Electivire.  
June had her hand on Electivire's back, rubbing him gently.  
Electivire didn't move.  
June looked over at me and Ivysaur.  
Primeape stared quietly, looking back and forth repeatedly from Ivysaur to Electivire.  
“Tivire...”  
“Ivysaur...”  
Ivysaur's eyes opened and she looked at Electivire.  
Electivire opened his eyes and he looked at Ivysaur.  
Both Pokemon got to their feet and slowly edged away from their Trainers, getting closer to each other, one slow step at a time. They stopped several feet from each other.  
June had a look of fear on her face.  
I stared at both Pokemon in amazement.  
Both of them looked shaky, barely able to continue on, but neither Pokemon looked ready to give up.  
I looked at June.  
June kept her eyes on our Pokemon.  
“SAUR!” Ivysaur used Vine Whip.  
“ELECTIVIRE!” He hit Ivysaur with Thunder. Electivire was smacked in the shoulders with Vine Whip.  
Both Pokemon moaned from the impact they took.  
When the Thunder ended.  
When Vine Whip returned back to Ivysaur's bulb.  
Both Pokemon continued to growl, glaring at each other.  
“This is enough!” June looked ready to cry. The look on her face was a sign that this was enough.  
It made me want this to stop so she wouldn’t look so sad. “I agree!” I said solemnly.  
“Electivire, return!”  
“Ivysaur, enough! Come back!”  
“VIRE!”  
“SAUR!”  
Electivire used Thunder on Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur used Razor Leaf on Electivire.  
Both Pokemon dodged the attacks, leaping into the air. They both also avoided the red beams that would have returned them to their Poke Balls. They both landed, not taking their eyes off of each other.  
June’s eyes widened as she gasped. “They attacked each other!” June said shakily. “They attacked... so they would dodge and not be returned! Gary, they're not going to stop battling!”  
“They have to stop!” I insisted. “They have to stop, because we, as their Trainers, ordered them to! Ivysaur, I said to return!!” I tried to get Ivysaur back in her Poke Ball.  
Electivire used Thunder on Ivysaur again.  
Ivysaur dodged both the attack and the red beam from her Poke Ball meant to return her.  
I growled angrily, gripping my Poke Ball hard.  
Electivire used Quick Attack and Ivysaur intercepted with Double-Edge. Both Pokemon were forced back. Groaning sorely, they both struggled to their feet, neither giving in, refusing to go down.  
I couldn't bare to watch this any longer. I wanted Ivysaur back in her Poke Ball! Forget about the pride the two Pokemon were clinging to. This was too much for a Pokemon Trainer to bare watching his Pokemon go through.  
June watched on, her eyes watering.  
I bared my teeth, unsure of what to do.  
Electivire and Ivysaur never lost eye contact.  
There was a sudden rustling of grass that snatched my attention.  
June turned at the same time.  
We gasped in shock, gaping, stunned.  
The figure stepped out from the trees and stepped in the middle of our Pokemon!  
Ivysaur and Electivire looked up at the young boy in surprise.  
“Return your Pokemon!” the kid ordered, looking directly at me.  
I couldn't move at first, but finally, I shook my head and held out Ivysaur's Poke Ball. “Return!”  
“Come back!” June joined in.  
Both of our Pokemon were returned.  
Primeape growled angrily, clearly upset by the interruption.  
The kid smiled at me. “That battle wasn't going to produce any true winner. It was just a brutal battle of strength between two hard headed Pokemon.”  
I swallowed hard at him.  
June blinked several times, not seeming to believe who stood before us.  
“Lucky I was in the area, huh? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin laughed loudly.  
“ROBIN!” Despite how serious things had been for a while, I couldn’t help but smile broadly.  
“HA!” June ran to Robin, wrapping him in a hug from behind.  
Robin was still facing me. His eyes widened and he struggled in June's grip to face her. “JUNE!” He hugged her back. “How have you been, my dearest June?”  
“Robin! You wonderful, wonderful sweetheart, you!” June laughed, hugging him harder.  
“June! My love! My darling! I'm so glad to have found you again!” Robin let out. “To lay my eyes upon such beauty as yours once again. And hopefully, for the rest of my life!”  
“Huh?!” June’s eyes bulged in shock. She tried to back away, but Robin held onto her.  
“Don't leave me again, my precious, beloved white dove of mine!” Robin mused. “Stay by my side from this day forth! Allow me to show you a love unknown and unmatched. Allow me the chance to give you my heart if you'll so accept it. June, my world. June, my universe. June, my sky, stars, moon, sun, and reason to be happy! My better half. My completed circumference. My utmost desire. The pure snow that covers the ground giving hope to a pure, clear tomorrow. June, the sunlight that distinguishes summer from the other seasons and delivers a welcome cheer from people around the globe. June, the cool breeze from a spring season that allows lovers to traverse in the parks, holding hands and snuggling their faces close to show signs of affection, offering the warmth of love. My June, the rest from a summer's heat in the autumn that allows the children to play in the fallen leaves and create memories, forevermore enjoying that which defines life for-OOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! STOPSTOP!!! I GET IT!!! STOP!!!”  
I tugged Robin by his ear away from June as he screamed out. “She gets it, Robin.” I finally let go of him.  
Robin scowled at me, rubbing his ear. He wore a short sleeved, black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. His white sneakers looked brand new.  
“It's good to see you again, Robin!” I winked with a nod.  
“Yeah,” Robin muttered, scowling at me, still rubbing his ear. He finally smiled. “How've you been, Gary?”  
“Alright,” I said happily. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I've been continuing my training,” Robin told me. “Isn’t it like... a month or so to the Pokemon League? It's almost time! I decided to train a little bit more closer to home.”  
“Have you earned any more Badges?”  
Robin shook his head. “Nah. I still have nine. I'm really just raring to get to the Pokemon League competition. Me and my Pokemon are gonna be a real challenge. I hope you're ready.”  
I lowered my head. “Almost,” I muttered. “Just one more Badge away. I'm headed for Pewter City to challenge Aurora.”  
Robin grunted. “Hmph. I actually just came from there. I lost twice.”  
I gasped. “Really?”  
Robin closed his eyes and nodded. “I'm far from being a Pokemon Champion. I have quite the way to go. I was swept by her pretty badly.”  
My heart beat in my chest hard. Robin was swept by Aurora. Did I stand a chance?  
“If that's who your final Gym battle is going to be against, I wish you the best of luck, Gary,” Robin said sternly.  
I didn't reply. I just stared at him in disbelief, my mouth hanging open.  
Robin stared back solemnly.  
I came back down to Earth and shook my head. “I'm going to win, Robin,” I told him firmly. “You're welcome to come and watch.”  
Robin shook his head. “No, thank you. I have training to do. I may challenge her again later, but right now, there are more important matters at hand.”  
I nodded, but didn't speak. A thought suddenly hit me. “I saw Kiwi.”  
Robin’s eyes popped and he took in a noisy, deep breath.  
“She's okay,” I told him quickly. “She's okay.”  
June made a movement behind Robin, but I didn't focus on her. I kept my eyes on Robin.  
Robin smiled, tears filling his eyes. “She's okay?” he asked.  
I nodded. “She's fine. She'll be at the Pokemon League. She had seven Badges the last time we spoke. I know she'll be at the Pokemon League. I can't wait to battle her. And I know you can't wait, either. And neither of you will stop me from winning the entire competition.” I smiled challengingly.  
Robin smiled back with determination. “Yeah. We'll battle our hardest and be the top three in the entire competition. You, me, and Kiwi. I'll be the winner!”  
“We'll see, Robin!” I responded welcomingly.  
We stared at each other for while, neither of us blinking.  
I relaxed after a while and straightened up, my smile fading.  
Robin took a deep breath and let it out, still smiling.  
“Robin...”  
“Gary?” he asked, his smiling disappearing.  
“Robin...” I started. “How's... Catherine?”  
He didn't reply, only staring at me coldly. After a bit, he nodded. “Catherine is doing well,” he spoke softly. “You'll see her at the Pokemon League.”  
I smiled and then nodded. “Yeah. You bet. I knew you wouldn't really get rid of her.”  
Robin closed his eyes and nodded, smirking. “You also think you know everything.” He chuckled.  
I laughed a little, maybe even slightly uncomfortably.  
Robin opened his eyes and stared into mine, his smile gone now. “You know a lot, Gary. You're a pretty smart guy. I didn't get rid of Catherine. And I'm sorry for how I treated you the last time.”  
“No, Robin,” I waved off, shaking my head. “It's okay, man.” I extended my hand and smiled. “We're still friends, and always will be. If anything, Pokemon will only keep us even closer, not separate us.”  
Robin smiled and gripped my hand tight.  
We squeezed as hard as we could, our eyes locked. Our grip finally released, but our eyes didn't move.  
“Well, I should be going. You better make it all the way, Gary. I expect you, or Kiwi, to be my final battle. I expect you both to make it far. We can't battle early on. We have to make it far, and then battle at the end. Two of us three. For Aly.”  
My eyes widened at the mention of her name. I smiled to try and override my watering eyes and blinked hard. “For Aly, we'll be the winners of this competition. No matter what.”  
Robin smiled and nodded. His eyes began to tear up. He quickly turned away. “Good luck, Gary.” He ran away from me and into the woods.  
Porygon-Z let out a loud shriek and soared after Robin. With a louder wail, it shivered in the air, sparking with electricity.  
“PORYGON-Z!” I screamed desperately.  
Porygon-Z hit Robin with Thunder attack!  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Robin bellowed. Once the attack ended, his temporarily hovering body finally fell.  
I ran to Robin and knelt down beside his sparking body.  
“W-w-w-what did I-I d-d-d-d-d-dooo?” he asked, shivering.  
I turned to Porygon-Z angrily. “Bad, Porygon-Z!”  
To my surprise, Porygon-Z didn't show any remorse or start to cry. It just continued to stare at Robin.  
“Return!” I returned the Pokemon to its Poke Ball.  
June was staring in shock at Robin.  
“Hey, you okay?” I asked him.  
Robin shook his head, still sparking, and got to his feet. He chuckled. “Was that your Pokemon?”  
I nodded. “Robin, I'm so sorry!” I apologized. “It's really kind of hard to control. Please, forgive me!”  
Robin laughed in a pained tone. “It's cool, Gary. I'm just impressed that you even own one of those things! That's a really rare catch!”  
“Yeah, I know,” I laughed lightly.  
Robin shook his head, closing his eyes. He opened them and looked at me gently. “Gary, you make sure you're ready when we battle again at the Pokemon League.” Without another word, he ran away from me, disappearing into the trees. The sound of his footsteps was still clear, but after a minute, it was silent.  
We all stared after him, nonetheless.  
I let out a breath of air and smiled, grabbing everyone’s attention, tears dripping from my eyes. My gaze rose to the sky and I repeatedly inhaled the surrounding fresh air deeply.  
Robin, Kiwi, and I will be competing, and we'll all make the top three. For Aly. There's no doubt of that. Nothing will stop us.  
I wiped my eyes and then looked down.  
June was staring at me sadly.  
Our Pokemon were watching June and I silently.  
Charizard grunted quietly.  
Primeape stared into my eyes.  
Hoothoot didn't move, looking at me.  
Butterfree hovered in the air, flapping her wings, eyes on me.  
“Return!” I returned my Pokemon to their Poke Balls.  
Once June returned her Pokemon and we cleaned up the area that we ate breakfast in, we left and found our way back on the path.  
It was less than an hour later before I was running, June close behind me.  
I could see Pewter City right before me.  
It was less than ten minutes before we were in Pewter City, still running.  
It was less than five minutes after that before we left our Pokemon in the Pokemon Center.  
It was less than five more minutes later before June and I stood in front of the Pewter City Gym, both of us glaring at it in determination, awaiting the challenge I would face as soon as my Pokemon were fully healed.  
PEWTER CITY GYM  
I stared at the words engraved on the door, knowing I'd be back soon enough with my Pokemon.  
Knowing that this time, the Boulder Badge was mine.  
My right eye began to twitch as it always did when I was really nervous about anything.


	67. Blood, Sweat, & Tears Part 1 Of 2

Blood covered the portion of ground between Mankey and Kabutops.  
“MANKEYYYYY!!” I had shrieked.  
Mankey struggled to his feet, pushing himself up, but falling back to the floor. He pushed himself up again, refusing to give up.  
I tried to return Mankey to his Poke Ball, but Mankey screeched loudly, stopping me from returning him and forcing me to cover my ears, calling out to my Pokemon.  
His body gave off a bright, white light. He was evolving! Mankey had evolved into Primeape, but remained on facedown, beaten.

*

Graveler used Roll Out, bouncing repeatedly off of Primeape's back until he was beaten. Another Roll Out took out Charmander with ease.

*

Kabutops sliced at Primeape and lots of blood splashed the ground, some dripping from Kabutops' scythe.  
Primeape was defeated.

*

“Gary?”  
I looked up, my thoughts broken, and turned to see June staring at me, concerned.  
“Gary, what's wrong?” she asked. “Are you still thinking about her?”  
I nodded. “Yes. I was.”  
June nodded solemnly. “I understand. You can defeat her. I know it.”  
I lowered my eyes.  
June and I had been walking around Pewter City for about an hour, if that long. The air held a lot of heat, but it wasn’t too humid. The sun was all around us, refreshing my body, causing a good feeling to spread throughout me, though I still was trembling from anticipation and admittedly, a little bit of fear.  
My thoughts were filled with nothing but what occurred the last times I had battled Aurora. I was haunted by what had happened and could think of nothing else now that I was back in Pewter City. My right eye was still twitching. I closed the eye and jabbed my finger into it, hard. I'd been doing that every couple of minutes or so, but it didn't help. The twitching was driving me crazy.  
June walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Come on. We've been outside for a while. Let's head back inside and rest, okay? Our Pokemon should be ready for pickup by now.”  
I allowed June to lead me towards the Pokemon Center. We walked through the doors and sat down on one of the comfy benches against the wall, near a window.  
June leaned forward, staring at me.  
I didn't move my head, but my eyes turned towards her pretty, smiling face.  
“Smile, Gary,” she told me happily. “Give your Pokemon the strength they need. If you're worried, they'll be worried, too.”  
I nodded and took a deep breath, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. As I let out my breath, I reflected again on the battles I had with Aurora. Kabutops, I thought as I recalled every win it had against me. It always won in the same manner. One swipe and it was over in a bloody mess. Graveler was very strong, but even it had to work somewhat to defeat us. Kabutops has to go down. But... What if she doesn't use Kabutops next time? I wondered. Will she even remember me?  
My gaze lowered and I spotted some phone booths. A couple of them were occupied by young kids.  
My eyes lit up. Prof Oak! I remembered. I got to my feet and quickly walked over to one of the booths.  
“Gary?” June called out.  
I took a seat and picked up the receiver, rubbing my twitching eye with my other hand, thinking. Finally, I dialed the number that played in my mind. After a few rings, the black screen cleared to show a smiling Prof. Oak. “Well, if it isn't Gary!” Prof. Oak exclaimed happily. “How good to see you!”  
“Hello, sir!” I said, trying to sound cheerful.  
“How have you been?” His smile faded briefly. “I see you haven't been catching too many Pokemon.” His smile quickly returned. “But I did get your newest capture. A Drifloon, eh? Very interesting. Ghost Pokemon are one of the most common Pokemon types to not be captured by Trainers of any region! I appreciate this capture, but I do look forward to many more from you, Gary.”  
“I'll do my best, sir,” I nodded happily.  
“Oh, and I meant to mention this to you the last time we spoke back in Cloud City,” Prof. Oak said suddenly. “I completely forgot, somehow, but I remembered this time! I really don't know how I could have forgotten this. I truly am getting on in my old age.” He stopped and looked up, seeming to be reflecting on something with a fond smile. “It's been such an amazing life I've led. The things I've lived to see and experience.”  
“Professor, don't speak like that!” I said loudly. “You're in the prime of your life!” Even I could see how old the professor was, but I hated to hear a man I respected so much speaking like this. It was just plain uncomfortable! I’d known Prof. Oak for most of my life. Perhaps all of it. I couldn’t imagine... losing him... “You're an amazing man with so much more to give to the Pokemon world!” I recalled when he had forgotten to give me, Kiwi, Aly, and Robin our Poke Balls when we had left for our journey, and my face firmed up, ignoring the memory.  
Prof. Oak laughed. “Well, thank you for your kind words, Gary. But anyway, what I forgot to mention was your Kingdra.”  
“Kingdra? Is she okay?”  
Prof. Oak nodded calmly. “Oh, yes. She's quite okay. But when she first got here, she was quite enraged. She used her Twister attack in my lab and destroyed some very sensitive equipment. Even out of the lab, in the pond, she would fight all of the Pokemon who came near her.”  
“WHAT?!” I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. “Excuse me, but are you sure you're talking about my Kingdra?” I didn't want to be one of those people who thinks their children, or Pokemon, are so perfect that they'd never do anything wrong, but Kingdra was a gentle soul. I couldn't imagine that she'd ever do anything like that.  
“I'm one hundred percent sure, Gary,” Prof. Oak said firmly. “She's been very angry. Do you and her have a close relationship?”  
I nodded. “Yes. I love my Kingdra. We get along great!”  
“Hmm.” Prof. Oak closed his eyes, nodding. “I see. Well, this may be a case of separation anxiety.”  
My eyes widened in shock. “Really?” I gasped. “You mean, you think she's afraid or gets uncomfortable whenever she leaves my side?”  
“Pretty much, Gary.” Prof. Oak stared at me roughly, his hard eyes tearing through me, making my heart beat sharply. “It may be that she desires to stay with you at all times.”  
My shoulders slumped. “Prof. Oak, I'm so sorry for the trouble she's caused you. I actually called you because I was thinking of taking her back.”  
“Really? Well, that's quite alright. She's very grumpy and hasn't made any friends here, but Tracey and I can tell she's a good Pokemon at heart. We had a feeling she was just missing you. We've recorded her on camera crying quite often, late at night, when we review the surveillance videos. It's very sad.”  
“Oh, no,” I responded sadly, my heart sinking painfully. “Yes, I will take her back! I'm getting ready to battle Aurora again and-”  
“Are you in Pewter City?!” Prof. Oak burst out in shock.  
I nodded back eagerly. “That's right!” I smiled. “I found Gale and defeated her in a Pokemon battle and won my seventh Badge! Now I'm back in Pewter to fulfill my promise to beat Aurora and win my eighth Badge here!”  
“I see,” Prof. Oak nodded, a cold glare returning to his face. “It's been about a year since you left Pewter City. She'll only be tougher than the last time you faced her.”  
I nodded. “And so will I.”  
Prof. Oak smiled. “Now that's the spirit, Gary! This inspires a poem.”  
My face dropped. Please, no, I thought in dismay.  
“Relicanth,” Prof. Oak began. “A-”  
The screen went black.  
“Huh?” I gasped.  
I heard people in the other phone booths cry out.  
“Why'd you hang up, Gary?” June said angrily from behind me.  
I turned to face a glaring June. “W-w-w-what? I didn't! It just ended!”  
“You know I have to speak to Prof. Oak!” she fumed. “He's a hero! How could you forget my need to speak to that amazing man? You know, sometimes, you are-!”  
The lights in the Pokemon Center turned off suddenly, the building now only dimly lit up by the sunlight outside.  
Everyone in the Pokemon Center turned around in confusion, muttering.  
“What's going on?” June asked, also looking around.  
Nurse Joy and Chansey stood by the desk, concern on their faces.  
Nurse Joy turned to Chansey and muttered something.  
Chansey nodded and they ran to the electronic doors in the back, which opened for them, the doors closing behind them automatically. Glowing red above the doors was an electronic sign with the design of a syringe in the middle of it.  
Those doors must be on some kind of backup energy, I thought. A power outage...  
“I was speaking with my mother!” a young woman whined angrily from the phone booth. “What is this?”  
The Pokemon Center was filled with chatter.  
June and I exchanged glances.  
At least I didn't have to hear that poem, I accepted. But what about my Kingdra? I never got to trade for her.  
A loud scream silenced the Pokemon Center.  
It took me a couple of seconds, but I leaped to my feet. “Nurse Joy!” I yelled. Nurse Joy's in trouble, I knew, recognizing her scream. I ran to the back doors of the Pokemon Center and banged against it angrily. “NURSE JOY!!”  
“Gary!” June ran up next to me, glancing in fear at the doors.  
“She's in there!” I shouted at her. “She's in trouble!” I kicked at the doors furiously, as hard as I could.  
“Blaziken, go!” someone shouted from behind me.  
I turned around as a Poke Ball got close to the doors.  
“BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!” a creature barked as it popped out from the darker colored Poke Ball I didn’t recognize in the low light.  
My eyes widened.  
A young man held Blaziken's Poke Ball in his hand, staring fiercely at the door.  
Blaziken. The Blaze Pokemon. This is Torchic's final stage. It can create flames from around its ankles and wrists. Every several years, its old feathers burn off and it regrows new ones.  
“Blaziken, use Double Kick to kick the doors down!” the Trainer ordered.  
Before Blaziken could even inhale to move, the lights flashed back on!  
The doors opened instantly.  
Porygon-Z was behind the doors, floating in the air, quivering in place, looking up at the ceiling in a slanted position.  
An angry Nurse Joy glared out from behind my Pokemon.  
Chansey was shaking her head, her eyes closed, her head down.  
“Porygon-Z?” I said in confusion.  
June screamed in horror and ran away, only making it a few feet before my digital friend screeched.  
Everyone in the building screamed in shock and pain as the sound rang through everyone's ears.  
I fell onto my knees, screaming, covering my ears. The next sounds I heard, moments later, were the sounds of groaning from several people. My hands rubbed my throbbing head as I looked around.  
Everyone was on the ground, some on their knees, while others were sprawled out on the floor. Everyone's hands were covering their ears. Some people looked around, squinting. Other people just laid flat on the floor, moaning.  
Porygon-Z let out a long, continuous, low cry as it slowly floated through the air, upside down, shivering hard.  
I growled and got to my feet. “Porygon-Z!”  
Porygon-Z turned to face me, still hanging upside down, no longer shivering. It let out what almost sounded like a happy, electronic squeal and flew at me, shoving me back as it hit me in the chest.  
I stumbled back and wrapped my arms around it. “Porygon-Z!”  
It whirled cheerfully and snuggled against me in my arms, still upside down.  
I smiled and sighed, softened up by its affection. “I'm glad to see you, too, buddy.” My smiled faded and I gripped it in my hands. I lifted my Pokemon up to my face and turned it right-side up.  
It shivered happily in my hands, causing me to shake dramatically.  
“P-p-p-p-p-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-y-y-y-y-y-y-g-g-g-g-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z,” I stammered. “S-s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p-p-p-p i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-t-t!” Porygon-Z stopped shaking and I shook my head as chills ran through my body.  
Porygon-Z let out a startling, loud screech again!  
I screamed and let go of Porygon-Z, grabbing my head.  
Everyone else in the Pokemon Center shrieked with me.  
After Porygon-Z's shrill cry ended, I clenched my fists and teeth furiously, narrowing my eyes. “STOP DOING THAT!!!”  
Porygon-Z looked at me and whirred mechanically.  
“You can't keep doing that!” I insisted.  
“Hey, control your Pokemon, kid!” a young girl demanded from the ground, rubbing her head.  
“Yeah, what's wrong with you?” a young boy added.  
Soon, almost everybody in the Pokemon Center was cursing me.  
“I'm sorry!” I apologized. “I really am!” I didn't know what else to say. I was now so embarrassed!  
June was near the front door, huddled on the floor, grabbing her head as she kept her terrified eyes on Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z let out a low, sad whine and started to lower itself to the floor.  
“Porygon-Z, don't cry.” I reached out and caught it, hugging it tightly.  
Porygon-Z continued to whine louder, looking up sadly at me.  
“Enough!” Nurse Joy stepped in front of me. There was an anger in her eyes not often seen in Nurse Joys. “Your Porygon-Z could use a lot more training! It cut out the power in this Pokemon Center by transporting itself into our very sensitive electronic equipment keeping the Pokemon Center running and playing around in there! Luckily, we didn't have any critically injured Pokemon here right now. This could have been a much more serious incident. Please do better in caring for your Pokemon!”  
I nodded, lowering my head, tears filling my eyes.  
“But I can see that you and your Porygon-Z are very close,” Nurse Joy added, her tone getting lighter.  
I struggled to hold back the tears and looked up at a now smiling Nurse Joy, which made me more comfortable and smile back. “Yes. We are. I love my Porygon-Z! We're working hard on not letting things like this occur. It's very difficult...” I turned to everyone else glaring at me. “I apologize again.” I turned to Porygon-Z. “Porygon-Z, please, apologize to everyone here for all that you’ve caused.”  
Porygon-Z turned its head around to everyone and stared silently. Suddenly, it struggled out of my grip and floated above us all.  
Everyone's eyes were on Porygon-Z now, silence in the room.  
Porygon-Z's body didn't move, but it turned its head around silently, eyeing everyone. It froze and cried out with joy.  
“Porygon-Z?” I asked in confusion.  
Porygon-Z flew past me and headed for one of the phone booths! To my complete and utter shock, it neared the screen for one of the phones and the screen rippled, a white hole appearing on the screen! It quickly vanished inside of the monitor, the white hole closing up, the screen looking completely normal again.  
“Porygon-Z!” I stepped towards the phone booth.  
Everyone stared silently.  
What did it just do? I wondered.  
The screen Porygon-Z disappeared into cut on. All that could be seen was a white background and a large, brown comfy chair. At once, all of the other screens in the phone booths cut on simultaneously, all showing white screens with a large, brown comfy chair.  
Footsteps were heard loud and clear from the speakers on the ceiling of the Pokemon Center.  
Everybody gazed around, confused and whispering.  
I kept my eyes on the screens.  
A man stepped in front of the white background on all of the screens at the same time and sat in the chair.  
Everyone's attention was on the screens now.  
The man wore a white lab coat and had black hair sticking out in all directions from his head. His eyes looked abnormal. They took up almost half of his face and were completely circular. They were also entirely yellow aside from a thin, black circle within that surrounded another thick black dot, making the eyes sort of resemble a dartboard pattern.  
I recognized those eyes. “Porygon-Z?!”  
The man smiled. He took a very long, deep breath. “SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the man screamed endlessly, his voice blasting out from the speakers.  
Everyone screamed in fright and covered their ears, running out of the building.  
I stayed behind trying to block out the sound with my hands as I leered at my mad, outrageous, and otherwise insane, Porygon-Z.

*

I was kicked out of the Pokemon Center soon after Porygon-Z's apology.  
Nurse Joy was kind about it. She suggested that I take some time alone, outside, with Porygon-Z to better work together with it and get it used to how to act with other people in a reasonable manner. She said all of this with a caring smile on her face.  
Chansey gave me back my Pokemon, all fully healed.  
The others in the Pokemon Center were less gentle. They yelled at me and told me to get out immediately. One man even threatened me, ordering that I not come back until his Pokemon were fully healed and he had left Pewter City.  
June and I walked outside, me fiddling with my Pokedex.  
“What are you doing?” June asked curiously.  
“Done!” I said happily, turning to June with a smile.  
“With?”  
“I traded back for Kingdra,” I explained. “Prof. Oak told me she was missing me, and, to be honest, I intended on using her against Aurora.”  
“You got rid of that Porygon-Z?” June asked eagerly, clasping her hands together.  
“No!” I snapped.  
June's hands fell to her side, her face disappointed.  
“I traded Hoothoot over for Kingdra. I also got back my Baltoy for Butterfree. I intend on using those two to beat Cleopatra.”  
“Really? Why them?” June asked.  
“I want to try something new,” I told her. “Those two are great Pokemon. They know Special Attack moves, too. We can try new kinds of attacks against her that don't have to be just physical moves, which I've primarily done in the past with her.”  
“Kingdra's a good choice,” June nodded. “But why not use Ivysaur? Or Weepinbell?”  
“Beating Aurora won't be about a type advantage. It's going to take a lot more than that.”  
“But it won't hurt...” June said softly.  
“I've thought this through, June. I really think that these two will be the best choices to win with.”  
June smiled. “Then, good luck.” She placed her hand on my shoulder.  
I smiled and nodded back. “But first...” I turned to the clearing and grabbed Kingdra's Poke Ball. “Kingdra, come on out!”  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra held a sharp, intimidating look on her face as she looked about her new surroundings. Her eyes stopped on me and her anger faded away, giving way to complete shock.  
I smiled. “Kingdra!” I stepped towards her.  
Kingdra kept her eyes on me, not moving, not saying anything.  
I approached her gently, still smiling, and as I got nearer, I spread open my arms. “It's been such a long time, Kingdra.”  
Kingdra's face suddenly went hard with fury and she inhaled deeply.  
“GARY, WATCH OUT!” June warned frantically.  
“Huh?” I looked to June and back.  
Kingdra sprayed a large blast of water at me!  
I was hit in the chest and thrown back easily, lifted off of my feet and slammed to the ground, struggling to inhale.  
“Gary!” June ran to my side and kneeled down.  
Groaning, I sat up and looked at Kingdra.  
Kingdra was breathing hard, her eyes on me.  
“Kingdra?” I asked meekly. “What was that for?”  
“Doo... Doo... Doo... Doo...” Kingdra repeated, not taking her eyes off of me.  
“Kingdra,” I pleaded. “Please.” I felt so hurt. After all of the hard work we'd been through to get closer after she'd been abandoned by her Trainer, was it all over so easily? Did she hate me for leaving her with Prof. Oak? “Kingdra. We've come so far. Please, don't be mad at me.” Groaning, I slowly got to my feet, June helping me up. My legs rocked underneath me.  
“Gary, take it easy,” June warned, eyeing Kingdra.  
I ignored June and stepped towards Kingdra.  
“Doooooo...” Kingdra warned. Suddenly, her anger faded instantly and her eyes filled with tears. “DOOOOOOOOO!!!” She hopped frantically towards me.  
“Kingdra!” I ran to her and wrapped her up in my arms. I was basically gasping for breath from the Hydro Pump I took, but I maintained my strength and clung to my Pokemon.  
“Doo! Doo! Dooooo!” Kingdra cried in my arms.  
“It's okay, Kingdra,” I said in a low voice. “I'm sorry I left you without letting you know what was going on. That was wrong of me and very thoughtless. I would never leave you though, Kingdra. You have to believe that, okay?”  
“Doooo!” Kingdra rubbed her head against my neck.  
Smiling, I rubbed her back. “It's okay, Kingdra. It's okay. I love you, Kingdra. I'm here now.” It was painful to hear my Pokemon cry so openly, and nearly impossible for me not to also weep along with her. I gently unwrapped my arms and stared into her teary eyes. “Kingdra, I heard you weren't behaving yourself with Prof. Oak,” I spoke seriously.  
Kingdra's eyes dripped more tears silently.  
“Kingdra...” I took a deep breath and never broke eye contact, focusing on my next words. “I'm a Pokemon Trainer, and my goal is to capture every Pokemon possible. Not only that, but to become a Pokemon Master, my ultimate goal, I have to capture and build a relationship with all of my Pokemon. I have to swap out my Pokemon sometimes so I can give everyone the same amount of love. I love all of my Pokemon just the same. Prof. Oak's Lab is nice and I know that it has a lot of really cool Pokemon for you to befriend.”  
Kingdra listened to me, not taking her eyes off of me as she continued to cry, shaking and grunting.  
“You will be going back to Prof. Oak's lab someday, I'm sure,” I told her.  
“DOOOO!” Kingdra bounced urgently.  
“Sssshhh!” I whispered sharply, raising a finger, silencing her. “And you will not give Prof. Oak, Prof. Sketchit, nor the other Pokemon there a hard time. Do you understand me?”  
Kingdra lowered her head sadly.  
I reached out and gently lifted her head up, my eyes focusing on her’s. “I love you, Kingdra. I'll never desert you. And I need you to trust my words. To have faith in my decisions. To believe in me. If not, I'm failing on my goal to become a Pokemon Master.”  
She blinked several more tears out.  
“Kingdra, I know you’ve been through a lot. I know trust is a hard thing for you, considering what you’ve been through. But, I need you. I need to know that I’m doing my job. That I’m doing right by you! When things get tough, confusing, scary, uncertain! Can I count on you to trust in me? Not just as your Trainer, Kingdra. As your friend. Can I ask of you to count on me as I count on you? To know I’m there for you as I know you’re always there for me, too?”  
I released my Pokemon’s head, and Kingdra held it up. She didn’t speak, her eyes quivering before me as they overflowed from my words.  
My hand extended, stopping just inches from her face. “Grant me this chance, Kingdra? Please?” As much as I struggled, I no longer could hold back my tears, and a couple of drips fell to the grass below us both. I blinked a couple of times, and more drips fell from me.  
“Doooo!” Kingdra leaned forward and placed the side of her head in my hand.  
“Kingdra,” I nodded gratefully, rubbing her face. “You're going to behave next time, right?”  
Kingdra slowly nodded.  
“And you know I'll be back for you, no matter what, right?”  
Kingdra's face lightened up just a little bit and she bounced in place, crying out happily.  
My smile widened. I looked down at my belt and grabbed four of the Poke Balls attached to them. “Come on out!” I threw them into the air.  
Charizard roared, firing into the air with flames.  
Ivysaur growled, first at me, and then at Charizard, and finally at Kingdra.  
Primeape screeched eagerly, looking around.  
“Baltooooooooooy!” Baltoy sang out, spinning in place. It spun around Charizard, then Primeape, and also Kingdra eagerly. It reached Ivysaur and spun circles around her, Ivysaur growling threateningly.  
“IVY!” Ivysaur used Vine Whip at the bottom of Baltoy's body.  
Baltoy leaped right over it easily and continued circling her, singing loudly.  
“Ivysaur, cut it out! NOW!”  
“SAAAAUR!” Ivysaur shouted and used Razor Leaf, ignoring me.  
Baltoy easily dodged around all of the sharp leaves!  
This maneuver even impressed me! “Return!”  
Ivysaur was put back into her Poke Ball.  
Alright, then she can just stay inside, I thought impatiently. Porygon-Z, too. I had been considering sending out Porygon-Z for this pep talk, but after seeing Ivysaur's behavior, I wasn't really in the mood for more theatrics. I didn't intend on using those two, anyway. I took a deep breath. “Charizard, Primeape, you two may recall this city. We're back in Pewter City, and we're about to compete for the Boulder Badge.”  
Charizard's face turned solemn as he grunted.  
Primeape growled and screamed angrily, hopping up and down.  
“Kingdra, Baltoy, you've never met Aurora, I'm sure,” I said to them. “I intend on letting you two battle her.”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!! APEAPEAPE!!!!!” Primeape screeched in disagreement, running up to my feet and punching at the air.  
“No! I've thought this through, Primeape. I know you want to beat her, but not this time. I'm sorry.”  
Primeape ranted over this, leaping into the air, swinging around in a fury.  
“Primeape, stop it!” I instructed. “Or you'll go back in the Poke Ball, too.”  
Primeape glared at me but walked back over to my other Pokemon, growling and mumbling angrily.  
Charizard stared at me.  
I stared back.  
Charizard grunted and nodded.  
I smiled and nodded back. I then turned back to Baltoy and Kingdra. “I know you two will do great,” I told them. “I may not use you two, but my intentions are to do so.” I looked at Primeape and Charizard. “All of you, be ready.”  
Everyone nodded and made a grunt of acknowledgement.  
“Battle hard, listen to my commands, and let's be proud of this battle. And this time, let's leave with the Boulder Badge! Failure is not an option!”  
Everyone cheered eagerly.  
“Thank you all,” I said, and returned them to their Poke Balls. I turned to June.  
She was already staring at me. “Are you ready?”  
“I'm more ready than I've ever been,” I said, adrenaline running through me, my eye jumping even faster and harder now. “Let's get this over with!” I turned and ran towards the Gym.  
“Hey, no need to run!” June called out, giving chase.  
We arrived in front of the Gym a short while later. The enormous, stone structure looked exactly the same as the last time I had been here. I stopped in front of the large, stone door. PEWTER CITY GYM was engraved on it.  
I inhaled and knocked on the door, only a dull thud being heard. I didn't stop knocking until I heard the footsteps approaching from inside. My heart beat hard as the footsteps drew closer.  
The door to the Gym swung open.  
Aurora gazed out and looked down upon June and I, back and forth, with her attractive, dark brown eyes. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back. Her face was perspiring. She looked a little bit tired. She wore brown pants and black sneakers. Her white tank top was tucked tightly into her pants. The sweet aroma of something unknown but breathtaking wafted from her.  
I could feel my heart beating a little extra hard in my chest, fear no longer flowing through my veins, but a different kind of feeling from gazing at this striking, beautiful woman once again after almost a year's time. And in this outfit, especially that showy top, she looked better than ever.  
“Hello, children,” Aurora greeted, a tired, or bored, look on her face. “Have you come to challenge me to a Pokemon battle?”  
Neither June nor I spoke a word.  
“Ow!” I cried out, no longer lost in Aurora's hotness.  
June had elbowed me hard.  
I glared at my companion, who returned the look, and gave up, turning to Aurora. “Aurora! I, Gary, have returned! As promised!”  
Aurora looked at me in confusion. “Gary? Gary who?”  
My mouth dropped open in shock. “WHAAAAT?!?!?!” I nearly collapsed in shock before her! “Gary, from Pallet Town!! I challenged you almost a year ago! You defeated me three times and told me to find another Gym to battle! I promised you I'd return and now I'm back!”  
Aurora wiped her forehead and sighed. “Listen, um, Gary. It's been five years since I've lost a match. What you just described is pretty much how all of my battles are like. I'm afraid they just aren't very memorable anymore. I'm thinking the only thing left for me to do is to try to become the Pokemon Champion here in Kanto.”  
I gaped at Aurora. Five years... I thought. She still hasn't lost a battle in all this time. I swallowed and shook my head, a firm growl bringing my determination back within my body and I leered at the Gym Leader, my fists clenching hard. She doesn't even remember me. All this time, I've never once forgotten her, but she can't pick me out of a lineup. “YOUR KABUTOPS NEARLY KILLED MY PRIMEAPE!” I bellowed. “I BEAT YOUR GRAVELER WITH MY MANKEY, AND HE LOST TO YOUR KABUTOPS RIGHT AFTER EVOLVING INTO PRIMEAPE!”  
Aurora focused her eyes on me.  
“Then, I came back and you beat me with only Graveler! You beat my Primeape, and Charmander! Then I came back once more and you beat my Hoothoot, but Primeape beat Graveler! Then Kabutops came out and took out my Primeape again!! I promised my return and here I am!! I DEMAND A BATTLE!! And this time, I'm leaving with your Badge!!”  
Aurora stared at me silently. Her face softened and she smiled. In the next instant, she burst out laughing. She slowly slid down the side of the door to her Gym and landed on her knees.  
I stared down at her, sneering.  
“Hey! What's so funny?” June demanded angrily.  
Aurora was gasping and laughing, waving her hand in the air, wiping at her eyes. She looked into my face full of rage, continuing to laugh. “I remember you now!” she laughed. “When you told me what happened in our battle, for some reason, I remembered again!” She laughed hysterically.  
Rage was beyond me now. I was so mad, I could feel my eyes ready to slide out tears. Not out of sadness, but out of an overload of frustration. And maybe there was some sadness from embarrassment in there as well...  
“I still don't get the joke,” June said impatiently, crossing her arms.  
“He actually came back!” Aurora fell back onto her butt, holding her stomach. She turned to June. “And you even brought along a little girlfriend to support you! This is amazing!”  
“SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” I stomped the ground, which did nothing to stop Aurora’s laughter.  
“Hey, what kind of Gym Leader are you, anyway?” June screamed. “You sure are rude! As a Gym Leader, you should be much more courteous to your challengers! You're a disrespect to the Gym Leader profession! As a previous Gym Leader, I am appalled! To be quite honest, Miss, you make me sick. Someone like you can't possibly be all that strong of a Trainer. I think you just got lucky against a few new Trainers. You won't win this time. You're pitiful!”  
Aurora's laughter ended abruptly. It ended so fast, in fact, that I gasped at the sudden silence and the stone cold glare on Aurora's face. She stood up and towered over June.  
June's face filled with fright immediately, looking like she had regretted letting her emotions take over and say all of those things to Aurora.  
“Previous Gym Leader?” Aurora hissed.  
June didn't reply. She actually started to shake on the spot, visibly.  
“And may I ask exactly why you are no longer a Gym Leader, young lady?” Aurora whispered evilly.  
My own legs were now quaking.  
Aurora had become absolutely terrifying.  
June still didn't speak, trembling.  
“I asked you a question,” Aurora growled, stepping forward and stopping my heart.  
“I quit,” June whispered.  
“Why??” Aurora snarled.  
“I-I-I,” June stuttered, “was no good.” Her last three words came out in a loud squeak of fear.  
“Oh, is that so?” Aurora said, kneeling down, her face right in front of June's. “So, a puny little girl who couldn't even handle being a Gym Leader thinks she can rate me, huh? Does this mean you wish to battle me? Maybe prove just how weak and poor of a Trainer I am? How 'pitiful' I am? WELL???”  
“No, ma'am,” June said, tears running down her cheeks.  
“Then next time, how about you speak more respectfully to those who can do their job properly and learn from them instead of talking from a place you'll end up regretting!”  
June closed her eyes tight, more tears flowing from them, and nodded her head repeatedly.  
Aurora turned to me. “Little boy, if you wanna battle, follow me!” She turned around, disappearing into the darkness of her Gym.  
I stood frozen in place.  
June sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to clear her constantly oncoming tears from her face. She finally gave up and just covered her face as she cried silently.  
It was June crying that gave me the strength and the courage to feel that I could move at all. I took a shaky breath and turned towards the opening to the Gym. Aurora will not get away with that, I promised. I slowly let out my breath as I stepped into the building. As I entered, I heard a loud clap and a couple of lights flashed on. I blinked against the sudden, dim lights.  
Bleachers lined the two sides of a rectangular battlefield in the middle of the Gym. The battlefield was filled with broken, crushed, and sharp, jagged boulders.  
A tall man stood outside of the battlefield wearing white shorts, a white T-shirt, and black sneakers.  
Aurora stood on one side of the battlefield, glaring at me, her arms crossed over her chest.  
The inside of the Gym was a little bit hotter than it was outside.  
I turned back to stare outside at June.  
June was looking inside the Gym from outside, her eyes finally landing on Aurora. She gazed at her and then turned to me.  
We didn't speak a word.  
June inhaled deeply and exhaled as she stepped up to join me inside, a determined look on her tear covered face. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Her lips got close to my right ear and she whispered, “This is your final Badge.” She pulled away from me and walked towards the bleachers to the right and took a seat.  
Aurora was still looking at me.  
Balling my fists, I stepped onto my side of the battlefield. My right eye twitched hard and I rubbed at it quickly.  
“Well then, little boy. It's been a long time. What will you do after you lose again?”  
“I'm not coming back to this Gym to battle for your Badge,” I told her, my eyes locked on hers. “Because I won't be losing this time!”  
“And when you do?” Aurora asked. “Because trust me, you will.”  
I grabbed a Poke Ball and pressed to button to make it larger. “The Boulder Badge is mine this time, Aurora!”  
Aurora grabbed her own Poke Ball. “State your name and place for the record.”  
“Gary, from Pallet Town! Recognize it!”  
Aurora’s eyes seemed to actually flash at me as her eyebrows narrowed, flustered by my words.  
“The battle between Gary from Pallet Town and Pewter City Gym Leader, Aurora, will now begin,” the man in white said. “This will be a two-on-two battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. The first Trainer to defeat all of the opponent's Pokemon will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!”  
“Graveler!” Aurora tossed her Poke Ball, sending out Graveler.  
Graveler called out eagerly, glaring at me.  
Is this the same Graveler? I wondered. The same one who defeated Primeape once, and was defeated by Primeape twice? The same Graveler that beat my Charmander twice? The same Graveler that beat my Hoothoot? I was frozen in place, remembering the battles.  
“Hey!” Aurora snapped me out of my trip down memory lane. “Select your Pokemon!”  
“Gary, you can do this!” June encouraged me.  
I turned to her. Right, I nodded, and turned back to Graveler. Relax, I told myself. Relax. Think. Be calm. My right eye twitched again. I took a deep breath, blinking hard. “Baltoy, go!” I threw the Poke Ball.  
“Baltoy!” Baltoy spun circles around Graveler.  
“Graveler...” Graveler growled, eyeing Baltoy.  
Aurora stared suspiciously at Baltoy.  
“GRAVELERRRR!” Graveler charged at Baltoy.  
“BAAAAAAALLL!” Baltoy cried out as it was tossed backwards. It got up straight and spun in place rapidly. It finally stopped and let out, “BALTOY!”  
“You ready now, Baltoy?” I asked.  
“Baltoooooooooy!” Baltoy sang.  
“Use Rock Blast, now!” Aurora ordered.  
Graveler's head glowed silver and, from its forehead, multiple silver rocks shot out at Baltoy.  
“Baltoy, get out of the way!”  
Baltoy spun in place and dodged around the rocks fired at it, avoiding each and every rock.  
“Graveler, finish that thing off with Stone Edge! NOW!” Aurora shouted impatiently.  
Graveler's body was outlined in white. Multiple white orbs surrounded Graveler and spun around it. The glow faded from Graveler's body and the glowing orbs stopped glowing, turning into jagged rocks. Graveler reached its arms out to Baltoy and let out a loud cry, and the rocks soared at Baltoy quickly.  
“Dodge it!” I commanded.  
Baltoy spun even faster in place and maneuvered around the rocks and they all just barely missed it.  
With a loud growl, urgent fists at her sides, the Gym Leader insisted, “Double-Edge and knock it out already!”  
Graveler's body glowed gold and it charged at Baltoy.  
“Baltoy!” I called out. We can't just keep running like this. We have to attack, I knew. It was so hard to think with Aurora yelling out constant orders at her Graveler. She was the most intimidating Gym Leader I'd ever met! I could hardly think straight in her presence. “Use Mud-Slap!”  
Baltoy spun even faster and tilted to the ground slightly, one of its arms beating at the ground as it spun.  
Dirt rose from the ground and slapped Graveler in the face repeatedly. It grunted in surprise and ran right past Baltoy, blinded. It slammed into a larger boulder in the field, tearing right through it, raising dust. Graveler growled and rubbed its eyes, trying to clear them.  
I smiled excitedly. Yes! Am I doing it?  
Aurora noticed my smile and shook her head at me. “Little boy, I hope you don't think this battle is going in your favor,” she said coldly, stomping down on my hopes and excitement, bringing me back down to Earth. “Graveler, Stone Edge! And this time, HIT THAT THING!”  
Graveler used Stone Edge again, multiple rocks flying towards Baltoy.  
“Use Confusion to send it back!” I countered.  
Baltoy's eyes shined blue and the rocks froze in place, right in front of it, also outlined in blue.  
“DO IT!” I rubbed hard at my twitching, annoying eye.  
The rocks turned around and ripped through the air, headed for Graveler.  
“Roll Out!” Aurora told Graveler.  
Graveler curled into a ball and rolled right for the rocks, tearing through them without stopping.  
I gasped.  
It did nothing to it!  
“Toy!” Baltoy squeaked out as Graveler slammed into it, tossing it back.  
Graveler rolled around back to its spot and watched Baltoy.  
Baltoy landed on its back, not moving.  
“This isn't over yet! Get up!” I urged Baltoy.  
Baltoy groaned weakly.  
“GET UP, BALTOY!” I shouted louder, the muscles in my body tightening. “I chose you because I believe in you! You can do this!”  
“End this,” Aurora said calmly.  
Baltoy continued to groan from the ground as Graveler flung itself at Baltoy, faster than before, using Roll Out.  
I watched in shock, my heart beating, my teeth clenched, breathing rapidly.  
“Toooooooy!!” Baltoy screamed loudly upon impact. It bounced hard and had a short slide to its stop.  
“Baltoy!! COME OOOOOON!!!” I was desperate for Baltoy to endure. We hadn’t even landed one hit on Graveler yet! We couldn’t go out like this! Not after all this time! We had to have something to show! We had to win!!  
Graveler rolled back to where it began and spun harder in place, shooting out to take out Baltoy.  
“Baaaal...” Baltoy forced itself up by one arm. It spun in place and moved to the side, just barely avoiding Graveler's next attack.  
Graveler spun past Baltoy and kept going, rolling through multiple rocks all over the field, crashing through large boulders and bouncing on little rocks in its path. It continued to roll out of the battlefield and crashed into the wall, sprawled out on its back. Graveler groaned for a moment but hopped to its feet in the next second, shook its head, and ran back to its position on the field.  
“You have no strategy, as usual,” Aurora criticized me. “Or at least not one that will do anything against me, little boy. A year later, and nothing has changed. You haven't grown. You haven't learned anything. If you care about your Pokemon at all, go elsewhere. I don't care where.” She straightened up and her gaze tightened on me. “I am the strongest Gym Leader in the entire Kanto region. I'll prove I am the strongest Trainer on the planet. I won't lose to you. NOBODY will defeat me!”  
June gasped, covering her mouth.  
Aurora's freezing stare caused me to shiver, despite my will not to.  
Graveler glared at Baltoy.  
Baltoy stared back at Graveler, breathing hard, exhausted.  
As my eye continued to twitch yet again, my mind froze solid trying to think of a way to get around Graveler's incredible strength.


	68. Blood, Sweat, & Tears Part 2 Of 2

I'm not doing too well, I thought. I have to think smarter. I have to be stronger. I have to fight back. “Mud-Slap, Baltoy!”  
Baltoy spun in place and tilted itself, its appendage smacking repeatedly at the ground, tossing up rocks and dirt at Graveler.  
Aurora glared at me and shook her head slowly as Graveler took the hit. “Graveler, end this.”  
Graveler brushed at its rocky face and ran forward, leaped into the air, and used Roll Out.  
“Baltoy, watch out!” My right hand pressed over my right eye hard, feeling myself losing my temper as I tried to ignore my distracting eye while this important battle was taking place.  
Baltoy spun in place and dodged Graveler, but this time, Graveler reversed back rapidly!  
Just like it did when it battled Mankey in our first battle! I remembered. Graveler had missed but just reversed back, picking up strength and speed.  
Aurora's eyes widened as Baltoy swiftly dodged Graveler's Roll Out again, and dodged the next Roll Out as Graveler tried to reverse back into Baltoy yet again!  
“Baltoy!! You’re doing it!” I cried excitedly, beaming.  
Graveler kept reversing back and forth, trying to take out Baltoy, but Baltoy spun like a top and moved side to side, avoiding the hit.  
Aurora was in rage now, her fists balled, her face hardened.  
“Baltoy! You're doing great!” But we have to attack, I knew. This isn't a game of Tag. We have to fight back.  
“You think you're doing well,” Aurora scolded, keeping her eyes on Baltoy. “Little boy, you've made a grave mistake. Graveler, rebound! NOW!”  
“What?!” I shouted in confusion. “Is that a move??”  
Graveler kept using Roll Out, spinning at Baltoy.  
Baltoy dodged the hit.  
Graveler kept on going forward and slammed into a large boulder on the field. Instead of going right through it as it usually does, it rebounded from the boulder and rolled off into a different direction! It slammed into another, smaller boulder and rolled off into a new direction. It kept up a strange pattern of slamming into large rocks and bouncing off of them, rolling at other rocks. With every push off of a rock, its speed got faster. It was slamming into boulder after boulder, faster and faster!  
Baltoy spun slower and gave out a confused cry.  
It's getting so much faster, I realized. I can't keep my eyes on it!  
“Gary! His Roll Out is getting stronger!” June shouted desperately. “Roll Out gets stronger every turn it hits because the user's speed is built up the longer the move lasts! Instead of hitting Baltoy, Graveler is just bouncing off the rocks and building his speed and power up! Even Baltoy won't be able avoid a hit at this rate!”  
I stared at June in shock and turned back to Graveler. I pictured Graveler in my head, a ball zooming into Baltoy at blinding speed, knocking it out completely with incredible force. What can Baltoy do? I panicked in my head.  
Graveler, rocketing at my Baltoy. A ball aiming for Baltoy. A ball flying into Baltoy...  
Baltoy was swaying in what almost looked like a dizzy fashion as it continued to spin slower than before, trying to spot Graveler.  
Graveler was now a dark blur, rolling around the field.  
We can't attack it at this rate, I thought. It’s too fast, now.  
“Graveler, end this now!” Aurora yelled. “Knock it out!”  
“NO!” I shouted. A ball... I thought as an idea began to form. A ball... “Rapid Spin in place as fast as you can!”  
A quick blur bounced off of a large rock and disappeared as Graveler flew at Baltoy.  
Baltoy spun rapidly, twirling in place. It was nothing but a tiny, twirling tornado blur to my eyes.  
Graveler connected with Baltoy.  
One of Baltoy's spinning arms smacked Graveler and Graveler was tossed back!  
Graveler cried out in surprise, unraveled from its ball form, a shocked look on its face as it was tossed into a large rock and slid down it, groaning in pain.  
Aurora gasped.  
June gasped.  
I gaped silently. It worked, I thought in awe. Baltoy sent Graveler back, like in a Ping Pong game, or tennis. I can't believe it!  
Baltoy continued to spin faster, but slowed down after a few seconds to a complete stop and stared at Graveler.  
Graveler sat on the ground, still groaning. After a moment, it slowly got to its feet and rubbed its head, shaking it hard. It then glared at Baltoy.  
Nobody said a word for a very long time in Aurora's Gym.  
Aurora finally inhaled loudly, opened her mouth in a silent snarl, and roared, “STONE EDGE!”  
Graveler let out a roar and used Stone Edge, sending multiple rocks flying at Baltoy.  
“Baltoy, use Rapid Spin to deflect the attack!” I instructed.  
“Tooooooooooy!” Baltoy spun in place, smacking several rocks away as they all collided with it. “Toy! Toy!” Baltoy suddenly started to tilt and sway as it spun. It wasn't able to deflect all of the rocks! Many rocks collided with its body and it spun much slower. The last rock crashed into Baltoy and it cried out as it was pushed back and fell.  
“Roll Out!” Aurora continued.  
“GRAVELER!” Graveler rolled at Baltoy.  
“Toooy!” Baltoy screamed in pain as it was hit, tossed into the air. It bounced on the ground and stayed still, groaning.  
“Baltoy!” My teeth clenched angrily. No! “You're still okay! Get up!! You can't stay down!!”  
Graveler came right back at Baltoy, hitting it harder.  
Baltoy wailed even louder as it flew into the air, slammed down, and twitched in pain.  
The instant Baltoy landed, Graveler slammed into it again, having already been rolling towards it.  
Baltoy was helpless as it took this even more powerful strike.  
“Baltoooooy!” I was unsure of what we could do. “Baltoy...” I grabbed its Poke Ball in my hand and squeezed it tight. This may be it for Baltoy, I thought. I need to return it for a moment. I can't let it lose like this. What else can we do to stop Graveler?  
Graveler used Roll Out again and Baltoy was tossed back into a boulder. The Rock type spun around in a circle and rolled forward, aiming at Baltoy again as Baltoy leaned against the large boulder it was tossed against.  
“Baltoy! If you can, you need to protect yourself!” I let out determinedly. “Confusion!”  
Baltoy's eyes glowed blue the moment I finished my order.  
Graveler's body, now outlined in the blue Confusion, continued to push forward towards Baltoy, but at a much slower pace.  
Baltoy was holding Graveler at bay with Confusion!  
“It worked!” I celebrated.  
“Graveler, take it out, now!” Aurora growled.  
Graveler's body spun faster and started to move forward more. Even though Baltoy was holding Graveler in its Confusion attack, Graveler was still moving at Baltoy and picking up speed. They were only several feet apart.  
Baltoy groaned angrily as it struggled to hold back Graveler.  
“Baltoy, you can do it!” I encouraged it. “Hold on to that thing! Don't give in!”  
Aurora smiled.  
For some reason, seeing her smile made my heart drop.  
Aurora suddenly laughed loudly.  
My heart was now beating in fear, not liking that she found any of this funny.  
When she stopped laughing, she looked directly into my eyes and smiled even wider.  
“What's so funny?” I demanded, glaring at her.  
“Baltoy has lost, that's what,” Aurora laughed. “But what's funny about that is how clueless you are as to how.”  
I stared at Graveler as it continued to roll faster at Baltoy, just barely held back by Baltoy's Confusion attack. It didn't look too good, but surely it wasn't so clearly a lost match. Right? I was now eyeing the Gym Leader suspiciously. What did she have planned? How was she going to win with her Graveler unable to attack at a good speed?  
Aurora held her hips as she continued laughing. “There's absolutely nothing you can do,” she explained. “You've been holding Graveler in place, but Graveler has been spinning for too long now. Graveler's attack has been increased to the max. If you let go of Graveler now, the Roll Out will take Baltoy out without any doubt. And Baltoy barely has to strength to hold on to Graveler. It’s inevitable that Graveler will, one way or another, reach Baltoy and drill into it with Roll Out until Baltoy either lets go or faints, the latter happening no matter what. You're just prolonging your defeat. There's nowhere for Baltoy to even run at this point. It's cornered.” Aurora burst out in loud, annoying laughter.  
She's right, I saw. Baltoy is backed up against the rock. There's nowhere we can get away from the Roll Out. Graveler's just too fast now. Too strong. Baltoy can't win this one. I have to return it. Unless...  
Aurora crossed her arms with a sinister smirk and watched as Graveler was now mere inches away from Baltoy.  
“Baltoy, get closer to Graveler!” I said firmly.  
“Gary? What are you doing?” June gasped.  
Aurora’s smile vanished immediately and she raised an eyebrow.  
Baltoy listened to me and spun in place, moving towards Graveler.  
The instant Baltoy began to spin, Graveler, still held in Baltoy's Confusion attack, was sent spinning through the air, too! Graveler was taken for a ride through the air and slammed into the rock Baltoy had been leaning on, destroying it completely.  
Baltoy spun some more, twirling Graveler around as Graveler neared it.  
“So you got out of your little corner you were forced into,” Aurora said calmly. “It still won't prevent you from your defeat, little boy.”  
Graveler was only seconds from connecting with Baltoy!  
“BALTOOOOOOOOOOYY!!” I erupted.  
“Baltoy! TOOOOOOY!” Its eyes suddenly glowed an even darker, more powerful shade of blue.  
Graveler was held in Baltoy's Psychic type attack and was forced back, the shade of blue around it darkening to match Baltoy's eyes, just as Graveler was ready to hit it. Graveler was now several feet away, still spinning in place, but slower, no longer as close to Baltoy! It was still being held captive by Baltoy's Psychic move.  
“That's the way to do it, Baltoy!” I called out.  
“Gary!!” June called out to me. “Baltoy just learned how to use Psychic attack!! It's far more powerful than just Confusion!”  
“Really? It did??”  
Psychic. This move may lower the opponent's Special Defense Stat. It is one of the more powerful Psychic type moves.  
“Baltoy! This is amazing!” I couldn’t believe this happened! A huge burst of confidence filled me up and I leaped in place.  
“Graveler, get out of there!” Aurora stomped her foot in rage.  
“NO! Baltoy, use Rapid Spin!” I countered. “In place, right now!”  
“Baltooooooooooooooy!” Baltoy spun, still holding onto Graveler, making it spin as well.  
“Don't stop!” I pressed on.  
Aurora stared in shock as her Graveler was helplessly whirling in a huge circle, slamming into large rocks on the field, tearing through them.  
“Now let go and stop!”  
Graveler was released from the Psychic attack and thrown out of the battlefield!  
Baltoy stopped spinning and watched its opponent.  
Graveler slammed into the wall but immediately zoomed forward, the energy from its stored Roll Out finally being released, and it spun all over the field, rolling right past me and slamming into the wall behind me, and then zooming to the field again, past Baltoy, crashing into the wall behind Aurora. It continuously rolled through the Gym, smashing into opposite ends of the walls outside of the field, denting the stone structure, unable to control itself. Graveler finally started to slow down its rolling and was stopped as it collided with another boulder. It stood up on its feet and gazed around dizzily, stumbling.  
It's completely disoriented from the spin Baltoy made it go through! Even after releasing it and letting it do its Roll Out, Graveler couldn’t control all that built up energy mixed with the ride Baltoy gave it! I congratulated myself. My plan really worked!  
Graveler turned around and spotted Baltoy, causing it to growl.  
“Graveler, use your damn Double-Edge!” Aurora let out frantically.  
Graveler's body glowed gold as it ran to Baltoy in rage.  
“Don't move!” I commanded.  
Baltoy froze.  
Graveler, still dizzy, ran right past Baltoy and stumbled out of the field, slamming right into the wall behind me! It fell flat on its back and didn't move.  
I stared at Graveler, waiting for it to get up.  
“GRAVELER!” Aurora’s foot slammed down, her face livid. “GET BACK HERE!!”  
June covered her mouth, her wide eyes staring at Graveler.  
Baltoy spun around to stare at Graveler.  
“Graveler is unable to battle!” the referee determined. “Baltoy is the winner!”  
“HAHA!” I cheered, leaping into the air. “BALTOY, YOU DID IT!”  
“Baltooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!!” Baltoy cried happily, spinning in place quickly.  
June cheered and clapped loudly.  
Aurora glared at me and I continued smiling back.  
She didn't take her eyes off of me as she silently returned Graveler to its Poke Ball. Suddenly, a smirk crossed her lips. “Your Baltoy is very interesting.” She grabbed her final Poke Ball. “But you know what's next.”  
My smile faded and my face hardened. “This is what I've been waiting for all year long.”  
“Yes. One year later, your long awaited defeat has finally arrived,” Aurora nodded.  
“My victory is only one of your Pokemon away! Let's do this Aurora! Now!”  
Aurora's smirk broadened. “As you wish, little boy.” She threw her Poke Ball at the ground, and it sent out her final Pokemon.  
“Kabuuuuuuuutops!” The deadly Pokemon raised its scythes in the air.  
“BALTOY!” Baltoy cried out and spun in place, backing away from Kabutops. It was so terrified, it didn't even spin around Kabutops to greet it.  
“Baltoy, stand strong!” I encouraged it. “Don't back away. Use your Harden attack!”  
Baltoy's body flashed white, raising its Defense.  
Aurora stared at Baltoy patiently.  
“Baltoy, another Harden! Just keep using it, but stay wary of Kabutops’ scythes!”  
Baltoy continuously used Harden as Kabutops kept its eyes on it, Aurora not giving it any orders. It finally stopped flashing after a few more Hardens and stared at Kabutops.  
Kabutops hadn't moved at all.  
Aurora hadn't spoken nor moved, either. She had simply allowed Baltoy to max out its Defense.  
I grunted in confusion and bared my teeth. “Baltoy, Psychic, now!”  
Baltoy's eyes glowed blue and Kabutops, now glowing blue, was lifted into the air.  
Kabutops didn't seem to care that it was now hovering.  
Baltoy held Kabutops in the air for a moment, Kabutops not doing so much as blinking. Finally, with a sharp little shout, Baltoy tossed back Kabutops.  
Kabutops landed and slid on its feet calmly, looked down at itself, and then called out dangerously at Baltoy.  
Baltoy whined out in response.  
“Psychic didn't do anything!” I said in shock.  
“Gary, don't lose your cool!” June called. “Psychic did something! Kabutops took some Hit Points! Don't you lose it now! Keep fighting!”  
I nodded at June and turned to Baltoy. “Baltoy, use Earth Power!”  
Baltoy's body glowed gold and the ground began to quake hard.  
Cracks in the ground appeared and spread out towards Kabutops, gold streaming through the cracks in the ground.  
Kabutops was tossed back but kept its footing, leaning over to hold itself up by one scythe. It raised its scythes again, letting out a challenging yell.  
It's taking damage, I told myself. This isn't-  
“Finish it,” Aurora said in a voice of ice.  
Kabutops ran forward fast and raised a scythe. In the blink of an eye, the scythe cut at Baltoy.  
My Pokemon was flung back with ease, wailing out until it crashed into my legs.  
“Whoa!!” I collapsed on top it of Baltoy but quickly crawled off of it. “Baltoy??”  
“Baltoy is unable to battle,” the referee stated. “Kabutops is the winner!”  
“Baltoy...” I whispered on my knees as I picked it up. “You were great, Baltoy. I knew that taking you with me was the right choice. Thanks so much. Thank you. Thank you, Baltoy.” With a hug, I returned Baltoy to its Poke Ball. My eyes closed as I inhaled deeply, my lips tightening against each other, and I exhaled as I pushed myself up to my feet and faced my opponent bravely.  
Kabutops stared at me.

*

Kabutops sliced at Mankey, blood splattering to the floor, Mankey dropping in defeat.

*

Kabutops sliced at Primeape, Primeape dropping, beaten in an instant.

*

Not this time. I leered at Kabutops and grabbed my Poke Ball. “Kingdra, come on out!”  
“DOOOOOOO!” Kingdra announced.  
“Kabuuuuutops!” Kabutops responded.  
Kingdra hopped back in fear, lowering her head, cowering.  
“HEY!” I couldn’t believe my Pokemon was acting like this. Not now. All bets were off! We needed all the courage and strength we could bring to this fight! “Cut that out!! There’s nothing to be afraid of! It’s all just scare tactics! Intimidation! We'll fight and we'll win this one, but not by being chicken!”  
Kingdra turned to me sadly.  
I stared back at her, a hard look on my face I could feel was getting angrier by the second.  
Kingdra straightened up and nodded, her own face hardening now. “Dooo!”  
“Kingdra, go! Agility!” I knew she'd have difficulty using Agility on land as opposed to doing it in the water, but I was counting on Kingdra. I had a idea. She was the one I believed in to be able to beat Kabutops. Kabutops was fast, so Kingdra using Agility was a must.  
Kingdra hopped forward frantically, flopping as she moved as fast as she could away from Kabutops.  
Kabutops and its Trainer squinted at her in pity.  
“Don't let up! Just use Agility and keep up the pace! Go! Go! Go!”  
Kingdra hopped along, moving faster over time, bouncing from place to place.  
“This must be a joke,” Aurora said, cautiously eyeing Kingdra. “Take no chances! Finish this match!”  
“Kabutops!” Kabutops shot forward at Kingdra, one scythe raised.  
“You can't stop now! MOOOOOOOOOOOVE!”  
Kingdra kept hopping around, faster, running short on breath.  
Kabutops was right behind her, ready to strike!  
“Use Yawn!”  
Kingdra stopped and fired multiple bubbles at Kabutops, but Kabutops swung at the bubbles rapidly, popping them all.  
It bought us some time, I thought, expecting Kabutops to do that. “Yawn!”  
Kingdra used Yawn again.  
“Now, Agility again! Don't you stop moving!”  
Kabutops swung at the bubbles once again as Kingdra hopped along, moving faster, but still not fast enough. Kabutops leaped into the air and raised a scythe, ready to swipe down and finish off Kingdra with its deadly attack.  
“Smokescreen!” I reached out for my Pokemon as Kabutops did the same.  
Kingdra sprayed a cloud of smoke to cover the field.  
Kabutops cried out and disappeared in the smoke.  
“Keep up the Agility!”  
“Kabutops, Swords Dance!” Aurora spoke.  
A strong gust of wind blew against Aurora and I and the smoke was blown away!  
As the smoke vanished, I saw Kabutops, its arms crossed in front of its chest, spinning in place, its scythes glowing blue. Kabutops stopped spinning once the smoke was completely gone. It uncrossed its scythes and they returned to their normal color as it stared at Kingdra, still hopping around the rocks on the field.  
“HURRY UP!” Aurora barked.  
Kabutops ran and swiped at Kingdra.  
Kingdra vanished into thin air!  
“Yeah!” I said happily, my heart now beating sharply with excitement. “Finally!”  
Kingdra's Speed was right where I wanted it to be. She reappeared in a new spot and kept vanishing and appearing again all over the place!  
“Keep going, Kingdra!” I couldn’t stop smiling.  
Kabutops was so fast, staying close to Kingdra, but every swipe it took at her missed as she vanished with blinding speed, just barely avoiding the deadly scythes of Kabutops. Kabutops swung again, missed, and its scythe crashed to the rock floor, raising dust with a loud collision, but Kabutops was unfazed and continued after Kingdra, hunting it down.  
My heart was racing. Damn, I thought. I thought it might get stuck. That didn't work. But we can still pull this off. I think... “Keep it going, Kingdra! You’re looking great! Go, girl!”  
“Aqua Jet!” Aurora’s voice held loads of impatience as she tried to keep her eyes on Kingdra.  
Kabutops was coated in a stream of water and it flew at Kingdra just as she reappeared several feet away, colliding into her.  
Kingdra cried out in shock.  
“NOOOO! Kingdra, get up!”  
Kingdra shook her head but looked weakened.  
No, not like this. “Hydro Pump!”  
Kingdra used Hydro Pump on Kabutops.  
Aurora didn't say a word.  
Kabutops raised a scythe in front of it, and the Hydro Pump hit it, breaking in two upon contact with the scythe! Kingdra's Hydro Pump split in two and sprayed past Kabutops on either side of it!  
“No!” I gasped. “That’s-!”  
“Now!” Aurora spoke strictly.  
Kabutops ran at Kingdra as soon as Hydro Pump ended and slashed at her.  
“KINGDRAAAAAAAAAA!!” I screamed out desperately.  
“DOOOOOOO!” Kingdra flipped around and turned her back to Kabutops in fear.  
Kabutops slashed into Kingdra's back.  
The blood splattered the floor immediately.  
“KINGDRAAAAAAAAAAA!!” My own back arched watching Kingdra’s do the same. No. Kingdra... I groaned painfully. Not again...

*

Mankey dropped...

*

Primeape fell facedown...

*

No. No. No. NO!  
Kingdra hunched over as blood rapidly slid down her back, spilling to the floor.  
I was breathing heavily. This can't be it, again, I told myself, shaking my head. Kingdra, this isn't over. This...  
Kingdra groaned, her face falling to the ground.  
I can't let her fight, I knew. Not like this. She did her best. This is just wrong. Kabutops is just... too much...  
The referee stepped a little bit closer to Kingdra, watching her. But he didn’t need to.  
I knew what I had to do. We lose again... I accepted. Maybe... this just isn't the Gym for me after all. If this is the risk and pain my Pokemon have to go through, then I won't be coming back. I can't allow my Pokemon to go through this any further. It isn't worth it. I can't keep losing here and trying again, putting my Pokemon through this continuously. No way.  
Kingdra groaned and straightened up, looking up at me with teary eyes.  
I nodded. “Kingdra, that's enough.” I raised her Poke Ball.  
“DOOOOO!”  
A spray of water hit me in the face. I choked and coughed, wiping my face. I really wasn't a big fan of water being sprayed at me, especially in the face, and I glared at Kingdra for doing it. “What was that?!” I snapped.  
“Doo! Doooo! Doo Dooo Doo Dooo!” Kingdra exclaimed and turned around to face Kabutops. She blasted the surprised shellfish with Hydro Pump.  
Kabutops cried out and was laid out on its back.  
“Hey!” Aurora was startled by this action.  
“Gary! Kingdra said-!” June started.  
“I know, June!” I interrupted, raising my hand out behind me and staring at Kingdra with determination. “I'm her Trainer. There are some things you just understand from your Pokemon.” My hand lowered and my eyes tightened on my opponent. “Aurora!”  
Aurora turned to me, her mouth hanging open, stunned.  
“I'm ready to win my final Badge,” I told her solemnly. “I hope you're ready to defend it.”  
Her eyes tightened on Kingdra and her mouth closed.  
“Doooooo...” Kingdra growled at her as Kabutops sat up, shaking its head.  
As Aurora looked back to me, she made my eyes widen in surprise as she smiled! It wasn't a cold, mean smile, but it almost looked like a gentle, competitively friendly smile. “You've done well. But you've also gone far enough, little boy.”  
“I'm no little boy,” I waved her comment off. “I'm on my way to being a Pokemon Master!” I pointed at her sharply. “You're on my path, and I'm not letting you block me any further!”  
“Then defeat me for a change!” Aurora snarled.  
“Right!” I nodded.  
Kabutops was on its feet, eyes on Kingdra.  
Kingdra was bleeding heavily, hunched over and heaving, but not breaking eye contact with Kabutops.  
This has to end now, I told myself. I can’t have her battling like this. I won’t!  
“Finish it!” Aurora ordered.  
“Dodge!”  
Kabutops swiped at Kingdra, but Kingdra vanished and appeared behind Kabutops. Kabutops immediately turned around and faced her. Its scythes raised high.  
“Ice Beam, now! Aim for the scythes!”  
Kabutops’ scythe swung down.  
With a loud cry, Kingdra used Ice Beam at one of the scythes, surrounding it in ice.  
Kabutops looked up at the scythe, shocked. “Kabu?” Its scythe was now frozen in ice!  
“Now, the other one!” I continued.  
Kingdra used Ice Beam on the other scythe.  
Kabutops now had two frozen scythes! It lowered them and looked at them in confusion as they glistened and gleamed.  
“How kind of you, little boy,” Aurora said calmly.  
“What?” I asked, afraid of her response.  
Aurora’s teeth gleamed as she grinned at me. “Now we have some new tools to defeat you with. Let's defeat Kingdra in style.”  
“Kabutops...” Kabutops said in a low voice.  
I stared at its frozen scythes and gasped as I realized what Aurora was talking about.  
Kabutops scythes were frozen, but still usable. In fact, they were arguably more usable than ever before. The Ice Beam had formed around the scythes perfectly. Now, Kabutops’ scythes were sharper than ever, and coated in cold ice!  
“What have I done?” I whispered, swaying in place.  
“What are you waiting for?!” Aurora screamed manically. “Finish it!!”  
Kingdra stood, frozen in fear, blood leaking from her back continuously as she heaved air in and out.  
“GARY!” June yelled out. “What are you doing?!”  
Shut up, June!! I shrieked in my head, closing my eyes in fury and clenching my fists and teeth. I know I screwed up!! I get it!! Just shut up!! You're not helping!!!  
“Gary, attack again!!” June screeched. “Snap out of it!!”  
“Huh?” I said in confusion, surprised she wasn't ridiculing me. I turned to her angry face.  
“TOPS!” Kabutops yelled, grabbing back my attention. It slashed again at Kingdra, cutting into her face, blood splashing everywhere.  
Kingdra cried out and fell.  
“KINGDRA!!” I took a step forward. That’s it. I've had enough. I gripped her Poke Ball in my hand and extended it.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
At June's bellow, I dropped my arm and turned to her.  
June had leaped from the bleachers and ran closer to me, wearing rage. “You idiot! FIGHT!! Kingdra isn't out yet! You just don’t get it, do you...” She shook her head. “Don't you dare give up!” she growled. “Not now, Gary. This is your only chance! THINK!”  
My mouth was hanging open, taken back by this. What has gotten into her? I looked down at Kingdra.  
To my surprise, Kingdra had her head up in the air, forcing herself to keep fighting. Her face had a huge gash in it, blood staining the floor and rolling down her body. But Kingdra's face was stronger than I’d ever seen it before. She didn't want to throw in the towel, yet. She clearly desired to keep on battling. But to what extent?  
I won't let her die in this stupid battle, I thought angrily.  
“Gary!” June ranted.  
“June, what is wrong with you?” I threw my hands into the air. “I'm not gonna get my Pokemon killed over this!”  
“FIIIIIGHT!!” June insisted. “You had it! You were right there!! I know you. You’d rather figure this win on your own. And you deserve to! You can! Don’t stop! Keep it up! You had them! Don’t be afraid!”  
My eyes squinted in confusion and turned back to Kingdra.  
“Fools,” Aurora muttered, shaking her head. “Put it down if you must, Kabutops.”  
“KABUUUUU!” Kabutops raised its ice covered, sharp scythes into the air to finish the battle.  
My eyeballs nearly popped! I gasped! “Of course!” I realized. “Kingdra! ICE BEAM!”  
“Dooo? DOOOOOOOOOOO!!” Kingdra used another Ice Beam.  
One of Kabutops scythes were hit and became coated in a thick block of ice!  
“Again!”  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra used Ice Beam again on the scythe.  
The ice forming around the scythe became thicker, heavier, and less detailed. Soon, the ice around the scythe was no longer sharp. Kabutops’ scythe crashed to the ground heavily, a large square block of ice around it!  
“Oh, my GOSH!” Aurora’s face went ghostly white and fear was strong in her wide eyes!  
Kabutops struggled to lift its scythe, but it was no use. It angrily turned to Kingdra and raised the other scythe.  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra used Ice beam on the other scythe and formed a fresh block of ice around it.  
A moment later, the second scythe was weighed down.  
Aurora watched in awe.  
My heart beat frantically, but I managed a calm smile. “Focus Energy!”  
Kingdra breathed hard as her body started to glow white.  
Kabutops struggled hard to lift its scythes, but they didn't lift an inch.  
“KABUTOPS!” Aurora was practically pleading now. “Slash! Aqua Jet?? Facade??!”  
Kabutops grunted, groaned, struggled, its body covered in water before splashing to the ground around it. Its body glowed orange at one point before that too vanished. Kabutops was struggling to use its other moves but was held by the ice keeping it down!  
“HYDRO PUMP!”  
Kingdra inhaled deeply. “DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Kingdra blasted Kabutops off of its feet and out of the field!  
Kabutops slammed into the wall behind Aurora. As it hit, its ice covered scythes lifted up quickly, slammed into its own face, and the ice around them smashed. Kabutops slumped against the wall and didn't move.  
“Kabutops...” Aurora said in a low voice, her voice trembling.  
I let out a low breath.  
Kingdra was hunched over, blood still running out of her back and face, looking ready to collapse, her body shaking.  
The referee took a few steps over to Kabutops, disbelief on his face.  
“Tops...” Kabutops fell over, its head in its lap.  
The referee stood up straight. “Kabutops is unable to battle. Kingdra is the winner! I declare Gary from Pallet Town to be the winner of this battle!”  
I dropped to my knees, hard. Pain radiated throughout my entire body, making me flinch sharply.  
Aurora didn't move, her eyes on Kabutops, her mouth wide open.  
The referee turned to me but didn't say anything.  
The Gym was filled with complete silence.  
After an endless amount of time, Aurora's shoulders slumped. She silently returned Kabutops to its Poke Ball. The Gym Leader held the Poke Ball up to her face and stared at it. She finally placed it on her belt, but didn't turn around.  
I let out an exhausted, quick sigh.  
At my sound, June’s feet could be heard hurrying towards me. “GARY!” She wrapped me in a very tight hug, snatching my breath.  
I was too stunned to move. I didn't take my eyes off of Aurora.  
Aurora still had her back to me.  
“You did it, Gary!” June echoed out in the silent room.  
“Dooo...” Kingdra collapsed.  
I gasped and broke free of June's grasp.  
Aurora and the referee turned around to Kingdra.  
I stopped just feet away from her, standing in her blood that was spread out all over the Gym floor. “Kingdra, I'm getting you immediate help!” I returned her to her Poke Ball and immediately left the Gym, running for the Pokemon Center.

*

June and I sat in silence in the Pokemon Center.  
Kingdra and Baltoy were with Nurse Joy and Chansey in the back room.  
I knew the healing process wasn't going to just be so quick and simple. We won, I thought. But at what cost...? I covered my face in my hands and let out a long breath, rubbing my face. I went too far. This journey has gone far enough. My Kingdra could have been killed. What if she was? I'm so close to Pallet Town. Maybe I should just stop here and just end this madness. Why put my Pokemon through so much pain? I love them too much. I sighed.  
The doors at the back of the Pokemon Center opened.  
June and I leaped up at the sound and saw Nurse Joy and Chansey step through, blank looks on their faces.  
The front doors to the Pokemon Center opened, and June and I quickly turned again. We both turned away, looking back to Nurse Joy, and then gasped, doing a double take as Aurora stepped inside!  
There were several people inside of the Pokemon Center, and every one of them turned upon realizing that Aurora had entered.  
Nobody said a word.  
A stern look on her face, she stopped at the doors and looked around at everyone. Her eyes landed on me and stopped. For a moment, we did nothing but stare. FInally, she walked over, stopping right in front of me. Aurora’s hand extended in a fist.  
I stared at her hand and looked up at her, a confused look on my face.  
She grimaced at me. “You are not a little boy any longer, Gary. You earned this.”  
I was too frightened to move.  
“Take it, or I'll simply leave, and you'll have to battle me for it again,” Aurora said firmly.  
It was as if a jolt of lightning had hit me. I lifted my hand.  
Aurora opened her hand and something fell into my palm. “Congratulations, Gary. You have surpassed me.”  
The entire Pokemon Center gasped loudly.  
I jumped from the sound, feeling jittery at the moment.  
Aurora ignored the sudden noise. “If I may say so, I am proud of you.” Aurora backed up a few feet and bowed to me.  
I instinctively bowed back. “Thank you, Aurora.”  
“I still have much to learn,” Aurora said. “There are far too many Trainers on this planet, and evidently in the Kanto region alone, for me to think I'm better than them all. I have kept myself in Pewter City, but perhaps I'd be a better Trainer if I took my Pokemon out of here and we traveled for a while. Meet incredible Trainers with inspiring battle styles like yourself.” Aurora's gaze never left me. “For now, though, I thank you, Gary.” Aurora turned to June and stared at her.  
June stared back fearfully.  
Aurora continued looking at June, finally turning around and walking to the front doors of the Pokemon Center.  
June stood up quickly. “Miss Aurora!” June cried nervously.  
Aurora stopped, but didn't turn around.  
“Miss Aurora,” June repeated. “I apologize for what I said. Your Pokemon are fantastic. They're strong, and they love you. And you love them. Believe it or not, I can see it, clear as day. I had no right to speak to you how I did. When I saw just how much love there was between you and your Graveler and Kabutops, I really felt disgusted with myself. All I can say is, I apologize, Miss Aurora.”  
Aurora turned her head and stared hard towards June. Without a word, she turned around and exited the Pokemon Center.  
June looked after Aurora as the doors closed.  
I took a shaky breath and looked down at the Badge Aurora had given me. It was all gray and kind of resembled a diamond.  
The Boulder Badge.  
I now had all eight Badges and could compete in the Pokemon League... I could have passed out right there. Before I could move, everyone in the Pokemon Center surrounded me, crying out excitedly.  
“That's it! The Boulder Badge!”  
“Oh, my gosh! He beat Aurora!”  
“Impossible! She's undefeatable! She's the best in Kanto!”  
“How did you do it?”  
“Her record is broken!”  
“That Badge is a fake!”  
“There's no way!”  
“Kabutops is invincible!!”  
“Who are you?”  
I wasn't able to answer the swarm of questions that engulfed me. I barely heard them and kept my eyes on my final Badge.  
The Boulder Badge.

*

“June. Charizard. Ivysaur. Primeape. Porygon-Z. Baltoy. And Kingdra,” I said, my eyes moving carefully from each one. I held up my Badge case. “We finally have earned all eight Badges and can compete in the Pokemon League!”  
Nearly everybody cheered.  
Ivysaur glared at me without a word.  
Kingdra and Baltoy were both okay, though Kingdra wore a lot of gauze around the middle of her back and face, stitches underneath them. Nurse Joy said Kingdra took the impacts pretty well, considering, and that she should stay out of battle for at least a couple of weeks before another checkup.  
I was just slightly surprised that the Nurse Joy was the same one from my first visit to Pewter City, and when she also remembered who I was, she was also surprised.  
Now June, me, and my Pokemon stood in a familiar area. It was the place I had taken Charmander, Weedle, Primeape, Metapod, and Hoothoot to train after our second loss to Aurora. It was also where Weedle evolved into Kakuna. When I had gotten here, I teared up instantly, thinking of my Beedrill. We'll win the entire Pokemon League for Beedrill, too, were my immediate first thoughts as I stared at the area. For Aly... and for Beedrill. I had sent out all of my Pokemon, and June was standing far away, eyes on Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z had immediately screeched upon exiting, deafening everyone. It then proceeded to greet Baltoy by staring at it for several minutes, keeping its eyes on it as Baltoy spun around Porygon-Z in circles.  
Baltoy finally stopped spinning around Porygon-Z and the two just focused on each other, not moving.  
Porygon-Z had then proceeded to use Thunder on Baltoy!  
Baltoy, part Ground type, was unaffected, and proceeded to spin in place rapidly as the electricity Porygon-Z used on it twirled around its body and a beautiful show of sparking, spinning lights danced around, a lightning tornado rising from around Baltoy and extending into the sky!  
It was like a celebration!  
Even Ivysaur had been staring in amazement at the scene.  
After a while, I gently cleared my throat and Baltoy stopped spinning.  
Porygon-Z continued to shock Baltoy, but now that Baltoy was no longer spinning, it turned around and paid attention.  
It was now my turn to speak, and I began by showing all of our hard work, holding up my Badge case with the eight Badges we had earned together. I lowered the case and looked down at the eight Badges.  
The Dimensia Badge from Shane.  
The Thunder Badge from June.  
The Rainbow Badge from Vincent.  
The Marsh Badge from... Kadabra.  
The Mephitic Badge from Ozne.  
The Obfuscous Badge from Cleopatra.  
The Ascent Badge from Gale.  
The Boulder Badge from Aurora...  
I had won all eight Badges to compete in the Pokemon League.  
No....  
“We won all eight Badges to compete in the Pokemon League!” I yelled joyfully.  
Everyone but Ivysaur cheered again.  
Ivysaur had laid down on the ground and closed her eyes rudely.  
I sighed in disappointment, but turned to everyone else with a smile. “Thank you all. Including you, June.” I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. “Thanks for believing in me.”  
“Oh!” June gasped. She immediately hugged me back.  
I backed away from her after a minute, having to pull away as she kept on hugging me. “Ivysaur, thank you,” I told her, kneeling down and reaching out to pet her head.  
Ivysaur growled, her eyes on me, stopping me.  
I let out an annoyed sigh, not wanting to let Ivysaur ruin my happiness, and went over to Baltoy. I hugged it. “Baltoy, I knew I could count on you. Thank you so much for your hard work.”  
Baltoy cried pleasantly. As I let go of it, it spun in place quickly.  
I moved over to Kingdra and hugged her more carefully. “I'm so glad you're better,” I told her, my eyes on her. “And I’m sorry. That match was a bit too much.”  
Kingdra pressed against me, shaking her head. “Dooooooo!”  
I rubbed her head and smiled as she looked up at me before getting up and moving over to Porygon-Z. “Porygon-Z, you've been an amazing friend and a great battler on the team,” I said, extending my arms and wrapping it in a hug.  
Porygon-Z started to drastically shake in my arms. I let go with a start and Porygon-Z started to tumble in place in the air, sparking with electricity.  
I smiled and moved over to Primeape.  
“APE!” Primeape screeched, and leaped into the air, wrapping his arms around my neck, squeezing hard.  
I choked hard but managed to laugh, hugging him back. “Primeape. One of my oldest friends. Thank you for everything. I love you so much, man.”  
“Ape! Ape!” Primeape held on, not letting go of me.  
I walked over to Charizard and hugged him, Primeape still clinging to me, and laughed. “Charizard!”  
Charizard roared loudly.  
I looked into his eyes.  
Charizard looked back, his mouth open in a smile.  
“We've come a long way, huh?” I said. “Now look where we are. Eight Badges in and ready to win the entire Pokemon League. You already?” I shouted eagerly.  
Other than Ivysaur, every showed support at my words.  
I smiled at all of my friends.  
Charizard.  
Primeape.  
Porygon-Z.  
Baltoy.  
Kingdra.  
Ivysaur.  
June.  
We all had earned these eight Badges.  
Together.  
Our next stop now was Pallet Town.  
My smile widened as I realized that my eye had finally stopped twitching.  
I knew it'd return soon enough...


	69. Risky Bees-ness

“I can't believe I'm back in Viridian Forest.” I gazed around cautiously, not wanting to move any further but not wanting to wait around and run into something unwanted.  
“It must not be a very fond memory.” June had her eyes on me as we walked. “The last time you were here was when your journey was just beginning.”  
“Yeah,” I shuddered. “The last time I was here, I was nearly done for by a gang of Beedrill.”  
“The girl with her Butterfree saved you the first time you got the Beedrill all riled up, right?” June asked in a lower, suddenly moody voice.  
I nodded, not looking at her, focused on keeping watch for bugs. “She came at the last second and put them all to sleep with her Butterfree. Then, after she left, the Beedrill came back, and Charmander was the one to save me. That was when he came back.”  
June’s eyes burned against the side of my head.  
“Well, no need to stick around, right?” I asked impatiently, picking up my pace.  
“Hey, Gary.” June walked faster to keep up with me. “Why are you so afraid of bugs?”  
“I just don't like them,” I spoke shortly.  
“Yes, but why is that? Did something happen to you once? You've never really explained your fear. Not to me, at least. Not that I remember.”  
An impatient shot of air came from my nostrils and I narrowed my eyebrows. “I'm pretty sure I have. Back in preschool, I went to use the bathroom, and I could’ve sworn there was a giant bee, a Beedrill, on the wall. I ran out screaming at the top of my lungs, but when the teacher went in, all she saw was a little regular sized bee. No Beedrill at all. That's pretty much all I remember. It's the earliest encounter with bugs I can recall. Since then, I never liked any insects.”  
June didn't speak as I walked even quicker, hearing grass rustling to the side of me. “And yet, you're not solely afraid of Beedrill, but of all bugs...” June said thoughtfully. “But why would one encounter with a Beedrill make you afraid of every bug out there?”  
“I really don't care,” I mumbled.  
“Then again, maybe it is logical,” June continued. “Maybe you're relating every bug to Beedrill in some kind of subconscious way.”  
I glared at June from out the corner of my eye. Now she's just talking out of her rear end, I thought. What does she think she is now? A psychiatrist? She probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word “subconscious.”  
“Preschool. That's a while ago. You were only but a little baby.” June smiled at me.  
I ignored her and tried to leave her behind as I moved.  
“Have you had any other moments like that involving bugs?” June prodded, trying hard to keep up.  
I sighed. “No.”  
“I'm sorry, Gary. Am I being too nosy?”  
I slowed down and quickly stopped, frowning as I glanced down at the ground. “No, June.” I took a deep breath and released it. “I just don't like talking about nasty bugs, okay?”  
“Okay, Gary. I understand. I'm sorry.”  
At that, we proceeded through the clear path of the forest.  
“Every time I've ever encountered a bug has almost always been a terrifying experience for me,” I told June. “I don't really know where it stems from. I don't truly care. I just do not like bugs. Bug Pokemon, and regular bugs in general. They all just disgust me. And that's that.”  
Neither of us spoke, my final sentence seeming to have put an end to the discussion.  
Birds chirped from above. Creatures moved through the grass, out of sight.  
The mix of heavy, thick air with the sun above beaming strongly down on me was absolutely miserable, sweat running down the side of my right cheek. I wiped at it, my palm removing the long drop, the tips of my fingers under my cap, rubbing into the wet hair on the side of my head. I knew my hat wasn’t keeping me any cooler, but I preferred wearing it despite that. I did seriously consider removing my jacket, though.  
We reached a tree that stood right in the middle of the path. It looked as if beyond it, the path was split into several different directions.  
I looked down each path, unsure of where to go from here. Viridian Forest is so easy to get lost in, I thought. Where do we go from here?  
“Where do you think we should go?” June asked.  
I stared silently at the paths, thinking of what the best course of action would be. “Let's just take any path,” I shrugged. “It took maybe a day to get out of here the last time. We don't have a lot of time to waste, so let's just try one.” I led the way down a path laid out on our left.  
June followed without hesitation or argument.  
The silence accompanying our walk was broken by my loud gasp as I stopped in shock.  
June gasped at what I was staring at.  
“Wurmple,” a little Wurmple calmly said, slithering along the ground by the path.  
“Ew... A Wurmple.” She snickered.  
I watched the creepy insect crawl along ahead of us, close to the grass lining the dirt path, advancing slowly.  
Wurmple. The Worm Pokemon. This easy target for birds uses the tail on its end to leak poison as a defense against predators. What a Wurmple will evolve into is essentially random, either becoming a Silcoon, or a Cascoon.  
Wurmple paid no mind to me or June and continued sliding along.  
June and I watched in silence.  
Catch it, I told myself. Just like you caught a Weedle and Metapod early in your journey. Overcome your fear and be a Pokemon Master. Catch all the Pokemon in the world. All one thousand of them. Come on! I yelled these words in my head, but my body refused to move.  
Wurmple reached a tree and started to slither up it. After a number of slow minutes, it disappeared into the leaves.  
June and I remained silent, staring after where the Wurmple disappeared.  
I grudgingly moved ahead. I didn't even attempt to catch it, I thought angrily. I'm just as pathetic as I've ever been.  
Something fell from the tree as I stormed past, grabbing my attention, and I turned around. “Ugh!”  
A Caterpie looked up at me.  
June stopped just a few inches from it and cried out.  
Go away. I started to turn away from it.  
June backed up quickly, the sound of her steps causing Caterpie to look behind it.  
Caterpie let out a cry and slithered over to June.  
June screamed loudly and backed up.  
“June! Shut up!” I warned. “You'll awaken the Beedrill here.”  
“Then catch this thing, Gary!” June insisted.  
“I already own a Butterfree,” I replied, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon. Caterpie eat nearly constantly to fulfill their nutritional needs. They use their antennae to release a horrible smell to defend themselves from predators.  
“Then battle him! Get this thing away from me!” June screamed.  
“June, if you don't keep your big mouth shut, Caterpie is gonna be the least of your worries,” I whispered.  
June clasped her hands over her mouth and whimpered.  
“Just read it and see what it wants from you,” I suggested.  
June lowered her hands slowly, eyeing Caterpie.  
Caterpie made a funny little cry repeatedly as it got closer to June.  
“He wants to be my friend,” June whispered.  
“Okay, so what's the problem?”  
“I don't want to be his friend,” June grumbled angrily. “I don't like bugs.”  
“I thought you liked all Pokemon.”  
“Gary!” June hissed. “Get rid of him.”  
“You have Pokemon. You battle him.”  
“Hmph. Fine. Be that way.” June remained standing as she opened her bag and reached inside, quickly pulling out a Poke Ball. “Eevee, get rid of that Bug!”  
“Veeeee!” Eevee popped from her Poke Ball and immediately Tackled Caterpie.  
Caterpie cried out in shock and flew into the grass.  
“Let's go, Eevee!” June urged, running past her Pokemon, past me, and kept on moving.  
Eevee ran after her, and I followed quickly behind them.  
After running for just a couple of minutes, we grew tired from the heat and stopped.  
June turned to Eevee. “Thanks, baby. Return!”  
Eevee happily went back inside of her Poke Ball.  
June and I faced each other and glared. Our mouths opened at once to go at each other.  
Out of nowhere, a creepy, undeniable from the fluttering of its wings, BUG, flew right in between our faces, the air from its wings hitting my face!  
June and I screamed and fell back. We looked after the huge insect as it vanished into the forest.  
Heracross. The Single Horn Pokemon. Heracross love to live in forest areas where they can suck sap from trees. This peaceful Pokemon is known for preferring peace over violence.  
“I'm about down with this place!” I jumped up strongly and stormed through the path.  
“Agreed,” June added. “Let's just get out of here already!”  
Together, we kept our eyes out for more bugs that littered this place. Grass rustled at all times. Movements around us took place constantly.  
“Maybe Galvantula can get us out us here quicker,” June said suddenly. “She's a Bug, after all. I bet she could protect us and find a fast path out of here.”  
“No!” I said firmly, grabbing her wrist. “Keep that thing in the Poke Ball. We'll find our way out in no time.”  
June looked down at my hand and returned back to me.  
Our eyes were glued uncomfortably to each other, and June’s face started to darken red.  
I let go of her and swallowed, squinting at her.  
“Gary, I really don't like this place. Bugs are not my favorite type of Pokemon, so I can kind of understand your fear, but you have a complete phobia of them. It's different from my mere, slight... lack of preference of some Bugs. Actually, I didn't even realize that was a Heracross. I think those Bugs are awfully adorable. And they're really strong, too. I actually wouldn't mind catching one, to be honest...” June stared back where we walked from.  
“Well go ahead and catch it. I'm getting out of this place. I don't have time for this. The Pokemon League is coming up soon.”  
“I'm not gonna chase after it, Gary. Geez. Let's get out of here. Viridian City can't be much further from here.”  
I nodded and lead the way. A buzzing noise perked my ears. I gasped and looked around.  
“Combee!” June said, staring towards the buzzing noise.  
From out of nowhere, the buzzing bee Pokemon appeared all around the forest, hovering around trees, floating over flowers, making a buzzing noise that was making my skin crawl and driving me insane!  
My hands rubbed along my arms, face, chest and stomach as I panicked from the sound that disgusted me so.  
Combee. The Tiny Bee Pokemon. They typically flee when threatened, only fighting to protect the queen, never disobeying her orders.  
The Combee around the area were in different numbers, some stacking as high as only three, while others were a collective group of about ten or more.  
My body was trembling uncontrollably.  
“It's kind of pretty, you know?” June said, smiling at the surrounding scene.  
Combee... I thought. Melissa...  
A group of Combee from close by were glaring at me and June with glowing red eyes and began to buzz loudly. The bees flew at us, making us gasp.  
“Gary, we have to move!” June yanked my arm as she ran.  
I ran with her, naturally wanting to get away from the Bugs, but something about the way June was pulling me made me fear that something much more serious was going on. “June, what's wrong?” A huge buzz from behind me made me turn my head.  
All of the Combee were flying after us now! Their eyes were all glowing red with fury.  
“What's happening??” I shouted in horror. “OW!” Something bit right into my neck and I swatted at it with my free hand. I smacked a Combee from my neck, hearing it cry out. “They're attacking us!”  
“I know! That's why I said we have to go!” June told me.  
“But why are they attacking?”  
“I didn't have time to read that much! I just read the danger and knew we had to move it!” June stumbled.  
“NO!” I yanked her forward with the arm she was still holding me by, forcing her to her feet as I pulled her after me, now.  
A sudden gust of wind from behind us blew powerfully and we were forced forward at rapid speed. We screamed as the wind blew us helplessly as we tried to keep running straight, but we were blown against our will and we took a quick turn to the left. We both stumbled into a thicket of bushes and collapsed. The sound of buzzing bees was heard clearly in the area, and June and I stayed still on the ground.  
The Combee sounded like they were everywhere.  
Can they see us? I wondered. How long will they look for us? What do they want from us?  
After what seemed to be a very long time of us not moving, the sound of the Combee ended, the forest now only carrying the sound of other insects and scurrying.  
I slowly stood up and helped June to her feet.  
June's face had several smudges of dirt on it, but she still looked surprisingly cute as she stared into my eyes in fear. “One of them used Gust,” she told me. “If it weren't for that, we may have been on the menu.”  
“But, why?” I wondered out loud.  
“They're furious about something.” Her head shook. “I'm not sure what, but our best bet is to just get out of here. Using Gust was an accident. It was meant to trip us up, not help us escape. We got completely lucky.”  
“Then let's move it!”  
June and I looked around.  
Where are we? I wondered, rubbing my bitten neck. The bite hurt. I turned my head side to side. After that Gust, and all that running, it's not clear what direction we should be heading in next.  
“Where should we go, Gary?”  
I didn't respond, trying to think of an answer.  
The return of the buzzing noise made me gasp and whip around.  
June gasped right after me.  
“We're near their hive!” I realized.  
June turned to me in surprise. “What?”  
“They chased us from the opposite direction they're flying in now, so...” I thought hard.  
“Gary?” June was confused by what I was saying. And how I knew it.  
“This way!” I grabbed June's hand and pulled her down the path, making a left turn as soon as we were on the open path again.  
The swarm of Combee were flying right for us.  
“Gary, what are you doing??”  
“Just come on!” I forced her, and myself, into the oncoming bees!  
They flew into and past us, their wings buzzing right in my ear!  
Almost there! I urged myself through them. It won't be long now!  
June shrieked as the Combee buzzed at her and she frantically started swatting back at them.  
“We'll be safe in a moment!” I promised. “Just stop screaming and attacking them or we're dead!!”  
June ducked her head and kept running, trying hard not to scream.  
Shortly, the buzzing ceased and finally came to an end.  
My running eventually came to a stop.  
June kept running, but I held onto her and pulled her back.  
“Ow!!” she let out as she sharply came back a couple of feet towards me. Her eyes went from me to the sky.  
I also turned back and looked up.  
The Combee were all gone.  
“We're out of the range of their hive,” I breathed heavily. “We're safe now.”  
“Gary.” June swallowed and took a moment to catch her breath. “H-h-how...? How did you know?” She held a look of amazement.  
I breathed hard as I stared at her, not answering, waiting for my heart to slow down. I got tired of waiting and decided to speak. “Melissa.”  
June's eyes widened and then squinted in confusion. “Huh...?”  
“Melissa,” I repeated.  
“Your... sister?” June asked, completely lost.  
I nodded. “Combee...” I paused, swallowing and still trying to get my breathing straight. “They’re her favorite Pokemon.”  
June's eyes turned to show sadness as she stared at me. “Gary.”  
“My sister wasn't afraid of Bug Pokemon,” I went on. “She liked them a lot.” I took a long, deep breath. June continued to stare at me as I walked past her, my eyes firmly on the path ahead.  
“Gary, are you okay?” June asked, walking after me.  
My eyes were filled with tears. My answer was a sharp sniffle, followed by a deep inhale which was released through my mouth.

*

Her gentle, light blue eyes stared out of me from my memory, her straight black hair shining. Her small lips were turned up into a caring smile I missed so much. “Gary, I'm off to become the best Pokemon Trainer in the world. I look forward to the day you and I battle for the ultimate title. I'll be seeing you soon.” I could feel her last hug she ever gave me, followed by a gentle kiss on my cheek, which I reluctantly returned.  
Melissa and her Starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur, headed off to Route 1 as me and mom waved her off with the rest of Pallet Town, including Robin, Kiwi, and Aly.

*

Against my will, I whimpered, trying to cover it up with coughs and clearing my throat as I wiped at my nose, trying to secretly swipe at my eyes and the tears falling from them. I exhaled strongly from my nose, taking control over myself. “She always taught me about Bug type Pokemon,” I said in a low, but strong voice. “She said if I let my fear of Bugs overwhelm me, I'd never be a Pokemon Master. I hated when she'd tell me about those disgusting Bugs, but she refused to let me leave the room. She'd lock the door to her room, and she was so much stronger than me. I guess it’s because she was older. Taller and everything. Honestly, she was just plain a good fighter. There was nothing I could do against her. She was just so damn determined to get me to accept Bugs. I now know it's because she cared. I always knew she cared, but now, I can understand it better, being on this journey. We promised we'd both be the greatest Trainers in the world. She didn't want my fear of Bug Pokemon to be a hindrance for me, so she taught me so much about them. She even went as far as making out a quiz for me once. I failed it because I didn't care about Bugs. I didn't even try. I just wanted to raise anything else but Bug types. I wanted to be a Pokemon Master without having any encounters with that one type.” Even though I had gone silent, June didn’t have anything to say. I didn’t even bother to look over at her. “Combee's her favorite Pokemon,” I recalled. “She had Combee pictures all around her room and drew them all the time. One of many things I remember from Melissa is about Combee. I may not remember everything she tried to teach me about Bug types, but I sure do remember Combee. It was crammed down my throat, pretty much. It was her favorite Pokemon to discuss, and she knew those things like nothing else. She told me that most Combee born are males, and that only the females evolve into a Vespiquen at level twenty one. Vespiquen are the queen of the hive. They can control the Combee, and the Combee will do anything to protect the hive, and especially the queen. She said that Vespiquen can be more dangerous than any Beedrill could ever hope to be. And I was taught that none of these Bee Pokemon stray far from the hive. So I knew once we saw the Combee again that they must have gone too far out. They must have been returning to the hive, so I figured if they were too far out from where they came, then the direction they were going in must be the right direction to where they blew us off from. They were on their way back home.”  
June sighed and smiled, placing her hand on the side of her head as she shook it, a confused look on her face. “Well, thank goodness you paid attention to that lesson from your sister.” June's smiled faded slightly. “Gary, are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What about your mom? ...Or your dad? How... were they around bugs?”  
I stopped walking.  
June stopped walking, too. “I'm being nosy again, aren't I?” June spoke quickly. “I'm sorry. Never mind.”  
I moved from her, continuing to try to find my way out of this place, metaphorically. “My mom isn't a fan of bugs, but I wouldn't say she has a phobia,” I did answer. “Not like me.”  
“Gary, you don't have to tell me anymore. I was rude to pry into your life like that.”  
It seemed hotter than ever before. I removed my cap and ran my hand along my face, mopping up, or perhaps just spreading, the sweat, and then swept through my dripping hair before covering it back. My hand slid along my jeans to dry them off. My legs felt overheated, but I never wore shorts. “My dad is dead,” I said grimly. “I don't know how, or why. I just know he left to become a Pokemon Trainer. He died about three years ago.”  
“I really am sorry, Gary,” June spoke sympathetically.  
I nodded. “He wasn't afraid of Bugs. It's just me. I'm the only one in the family with this.” June’s silence allowed me time to dwell on Melissa. “I know she's alive out there, somewhere. She's doing well, too. I just know it. She promised to be a Pokemon Master one day. I promised I'd give her the battle of her life when we met next time, and we'd find out who the best Pokemon Trainer really was. Sometimes, I think, maybe, I chose Charmander because she chose Bulbasaur. Sometimes I wonder if I just wanted that little bit of an advantage over her.” I smiled and snickered a little bit at the thought. “Ha! I bet you I'll run into her at the Pokemon League this year.” With a stronger laugh, I turned to June eagerly.  
June looked at me, a pained, sad look on her face. She managed a small smile but looked away as her eyes began to water.  
June's face told me everything I was already thinking, and I frowned as I looked ahead, ignoring what I saw. You won't break your promise, Melissa, I told her. You're out there, somewhere...

*

It had been a few weeks after hearing about our dad being found dead that Melissa and I found ourselves huddled in each other's arms on the floor of her room, crying. That was the first time since hearing that he was dead that we had cried, the reality of him never coming back home finally sinking in.

*

Once again, Melissa had called home, crying, distraught over not doing so well on her Pokemon journey.  
Mom always had to snap her out of it and bring her back to her senses.  
I hated seeing my older sister like that. I looked up to her. Wanted to be better than her. But besides that, it was my sister out there, all alone, and I couldn’t even reach out to touch her. To physically comfort her. It made me want to cry every time, but she was already crying, so there was no room for me.  
We had to be strong for Melissa. Even when the call ended, we had to be strong.

*

I grabbed at my heart as it beat painfully. Something gripped my shoulder gently and caused me to stop walking. My eyes teared up, refusing to turn to June.  
“Gary, please. Look at me.”  
My eyes closed, instead.  
“Gary. It's okay. I'm glad you have so much faith in your heart that your sister is okay. Keep that faith, Gary.”  
“No...” I whispered, shaking my head slowly. I finally did look to June, and as I did, tears instantly slid out and fell from my eyes.  
June was in no better condition, her cheeks already glimmering from her tears.  
“That's not enough for someone like me. I believe she's okay, but I need to know. I can't just assume this for much longer. I need to know the truth about Melissa. Where she is, how she is, what she's up to. I love her. I need my sister now more than ever. Now that I’m following in her path. Her, and my dad. My dad is gone and I don't even know why. All of this is just killing me!” I swiped sharply at my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket.  
June nodded and closed her eyes, which caused more tears to begin to stream.  
A buzzing noise hit my ears. My heart stopped.  
June and I stared at each other with wide eyes and then looked up, but saw nothing.  
The buzzing noise was now right behind me.  
We both turned to see a horrifying sight.  
The angry, glowing red eyes hit me first.  
“NOOOOO!!” June burst out.  
“Vespiquen!” I screamed.  
A Vespiquen hovered above us, hissing and buzzing, the noise making me cover my ears as I looked up at the enormous bee.  
I lowered one hand and grabbed my Pokedex.  
Vespiquen. The Beehive Pokemon and the final stage of a female Combee. On the underside of a Vespiquen lies honeycomb-like cells that house baby Combee.  
Vespiquen hissed even louder, and a huge roar of buzzes erupted from behind me.  
I turned around to see one enormous wall of Combee, fully connected together as one, buzzing angrily with glowing red eyes.  
Vespiquen let out a loud cry and I jumped, turning around to face the queen. To my surprise, the Vespiquen had extended out her right arm, and was pointing at me!  
What did I do? I wondered. Another loud buzz from the right side of me made me turn with a start.  
June looked and screamed at the top of her lungs as a Beedrill flew by and charged right into Vespiquen!  
“Whoooooa!” I uttered, my eyes popping out.  
Vespiquen shook her head, not seeming very bothered by the hit. She glared at the Beedrill angrily.  
Beedrill charged at Vespiquen again.  
A group of Combee appeared in front of Vespiquen and formed a wall in front of her.  
Beedrill slammed into the wall of Combee, but the wall of remained, shoved back, but staying in one piece. The Beedrill charged forward again, but the wall stayed sturdy.  
I turned behind me to see that there was still a now smaller group of connected Combee blocking my escape as the other Combee broke off of this wall to form a new one to protect the queen.  
Vespiquen let out a loud cry and the wall of Combee that had stopped Beedrill broke apart, hovering above the new Pokemon. The Combee buzzed furiously and fired multicolored beams at Beedrill.  
Beedrill dropped to the ground lifelessly.  
Vespiquen let out another cry, and all of the Combee behind me broke apart, joining the rest of the Combee swarm, and covered the Beedrill completely.  
I was pulled by my arm suddenly and realized June was making a run for it!  
I ran along with her and immediately heard the loud, angry hiss of Vespiquen.  
She was pointing at us, and the Combee that had surrounded the Beedrill instantly lifted up into the air and flew after us.  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!” I saw the Beedrill that had saved our lives.  
The Beedrill was dead on the ground, pieces of its body missing, an ooze leaking from the remains all over the ground. “They killed it! They killed the Beedrill!!”  
“Your sister wasn't lying about how deadly a Vespiquen can be! Whatever Vespiquen says, goes! We'll be next if we don't get out of here!”  
I ran as fast as I could, June just barely a step faster than me, surprisingly. “Why did that Beedrill save us?”  
“That's not a good thing, necessarily, Gary. Especially since the Combee killed Beedrill!”  
“Why? What do you mean?”  
“I think we're about to find ourselves in the middle of a turf war!”  
My heart just about dropped. A turf war?  
“HERE THEY COME!”  
I spotted them before June even spoke.  
An entire swarm of Beedrill, and June and I were running right for them!  
The Vespiquen and Combee were right behind us!  
“AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” June bellowed as I ran right past her.  
“JUNE!” I came to a stop, looking back at her in terror.  
June had tripped and was facedown in the dirt! She looked up at me and screamed at the sight of Beedrill behind me. She turned behind her and wailed even louder at the oncoming Combee and Vespiquen.  
There's a way to escape, I realized.  
June climbed to her feet, her legs trembling.  
The Beedrill, Vespiquen, and Combee swarm got closer.  
If I go get her, we'll both get caught in this, together, I told myself. My skin crawled at the thought of the jumble of Bugs touching my skin. If I run now, I just might away. But I can't leave her, even if it means facing an onslaught of these nasty things. But what’s the use if I can’t even save her? Can I?  
Time was up.  
“JUUUUUUNE!” I leaped desperately for her.  
June closed her eyes and shrieked as if it were the last thing she’d ever say.  
I tackled her to the ground and laid on top of her, covering her body as best as I could.  
June's face was in the dirt. She struggled to lift it, but I pressed my head down against her’s, keeping her face down as she grunted.  
The Beedrill, Combee, and Vespiquen were fighting viciously, the angry buzzing more vicious and louder than ever before. Cries, screams, buzzes, and raw fury were everywhere.  
The hairy feeling of the swarming bees brushing against my face every so often made me feel ready to throw up, freak out, and go mad. My fists clenched painfully tight as I shivered continuously against the feeling of these insects against me, the buzzing tearing through my ears.  
“Gary,” June mumbled from beneath me. “What's going on?” She spit out dirt.  
“Stay low, June,” I told her. “Melissa told me that when you're attacked by bees, it’s best to get away from the hive and stay low to the earth. Bees normally can't reach this low.”  
“Gary, I don't understand what's going on, but the Vespiquen is after you!” June managed to speak.  
“We'll talk about this later!” I insisted. “Just stay low and follow me!” I slowly, carefully, crawled off of June as countless bees bounced off of my face and body, making me furrow my eyebrows in anger. I felt ready to rip my skin off completely and continue my journey skinless at this point. I wanted to rip my ears right off as well. I couldn't take these things touching me and buzzing any longer! I crawled on my stomach, as flat as I could, edging past the bees above me.  
The noise of the fighting was tremendous. I was sure it could be heard all the way from Pallet Town, if not the Johto region.  
A Combee fell right in front of me!  
I yelled out and froze in place.  
A Beedrill had the enormous stinger from the end of its body through the middle of Combee's body!  
Combee buzzed lowly, its dying body struggling in that squirmy, sickening fashion insects do.  
I crawled around the two Pokemon and continued moving. A beam from one of the Combee hit the dirt to the side of where I was crawling, dust blowing up in my face. I turned against it as I heard June’s shout and continued to crawl through.  
June was coughing and choking.  
When I could no longer see any bees ahead of me, I crawled forward several more feet and finally got to my knees and eventually my feet. I turned around, looking for June, but was instead captivated by the sight before me.  
Beedrill were jabbing at Combee with their multiple stingers, stabbing right through some of them. Some Beedrill had a dead Combee through their bottom stingers while attacking with the stingers on their arms at other Combee.  
Combee were swarmed around several Beedrill, completely overpowering them.  
Vespiquen was battling against two Beedrill, dodging their stingers while slashing back at them as the Beedrill avoided her attacks. She looked weary from battle. Suddenly, Vespiquen let out a loud buzz. Several of the Combee who were battling the Beedrill flew to Vespiquen's aid and surrounded her, covering her body, buzzing mad. The Combee flew away from Vespiquen and returned to battling the Beedrill, Vespiquen now looking refreshed and ready to battle again!  
“Gary, let's go!” June appeared in front of me, leaping up to her feet, and grabbed my hand.  
I ran with her and didn't look back.  
June didn't look back.  
We both just ran for our lives.

*

“I don't really know what to say about what happened there.” June was sprawled out against the bench in the back of the Pokemon Center.  
I stared at her as I sat in a chair near her.  
June and I hadn't stopped running until we had actually left Viridian Forest, which took us what could have been an hour of straight running. Though ready to drop dead, when we finally saw the signs of civilization, our energy was reinvigorated and we didn't stop until we collapsed on the floor of the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.  
Nurse Joy, who later revealed she remembered me from nearly a year ago when I had been here when my journey first began after me and Mankey had barely survived our attack, tended to our minor wounds and took our Pokemon so they could get something to eat and be checked on.  
After a shower, one in which I scrubbed extra hard and sat under the water in as high a temperature as I could stand for four hours, trying to get rid of the creepy feeling of those sickening insects having touched me, and a much needed nap, it was dark out.  
We ate at the cafeteria in the basement before returning to the lobby to rest and take it easy.  
June had then begun to explain what she knew about what occurred in Viridian Forest. “I honestly didn't get a chance to read the Beedrill, or the Combee and that Vespiquen,” June said, staring up at the ceiling. “But I did see her point at you. She was after you for some reason. She was completely controlling the Combee to attack you! She seems to know you. And the Beedrill were defending their territory. When the Vespiquen and Combee got in the Beedrill territory, it was naturally going to be a fight. Especially when they killed Beedrill. When bees are squashed, they typically release a pheromone that alert other bees and drive them into an angry frenzy. It became an all out war. Point is, that Vespiquen definitely thinks that she knows you and wanted you dead.”  
“But I've only been to Viridian Forest once before,” I said in confusion. “I had a problem with the Beedrill, not the Vespiquen and Combee. I ain’t even know those things were out there!”  
“Hmmm...” June said thoughtfully. “Perhaps your encounter with the Beedrill somehow crossed boundaries with the Vespiquen and Combee territory?”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Well, were you chased by the Beedrill when you were in Viridian Forest the first time?”  
“Yeah... For a short while. Until we stopped and battled the Beedrill.”  
“I think it's possible you disrupted the Combee and Vespiquen territory somehow during your fight the Beedrill,” June suggested.  
“Then why didn't the Beedrill come attack me, too?”  
“They may have been too focused on the invading Combee and Vespiquen.”  
“I don't know, June...” I said uncertainly.  
June shrugged and smiled. “Gary, I don't have a clue, either. I just feel bad for those poor Pokemon, Bugs or not. Nature can really be-”  
The lights in the Pokemon Center died suddenly and the entire building went pitch black.  
Everyone in the building muttered in surprise and concern.  
A light flashed from above, brightening up the room just a little. It was the television turning on. A blank, blue screen was shone.  
The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the entire Pokemon Center, coming from the speakers.  
Nurse Joy suddenly appeared on the screen.  
“Oh, my! Is that me?” I heard Nurse Joy cry out in surprise from inside of the Pokemon Center.  
I turned to see the vision of perfection that was Nurse Joy, barely visible in the light, behind the counter.  
They both looked the same, but then again, so did every Nurse Joy.  
The Nurse Joy on the screen seemed to look around at everybody in the room, everybody looking right back at her. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled. It wasn't the usual, gorgeous smile that comes with every Nurse Joy. This smile had an overly eager, crazed tint to it. She opened her mouth...  
…  
…  
…  
...and a loud screech rang through the building, causing everyone in the Pokemon Center to scream, cover their ears, and drop helplessly.  
“PORYGON-Z!!!!!!!” I roared.


	70. Saving The Best For Last

“Gary, don't leave me behiiiiind!” June called from far behind me.  
“We're almost there!” I called back eagerly. “I can see Prof. Oak's Lab from here!” I ran as fast as I could through the open plains of Route 1, Pallet Town in my sights beyond the winding trail leading up to the famous mansion. Excitement rushed through my body and I smiled even broader, speeding ahead, and landed my first step in almost a year onto Pallet Town. I tore past the path to Prof. Oak's Lab, aimed for one specific spot.  
“Gary! Wait! Prof. Oak's place is right here!”  
“We're not going there first!” My smile was plastered on my face. There was one place I was far more eager to reach before seeing the Professor.  
“I have been dying to see Prof. Oak, Gary!!” June screamed shrilly through my hometown. “Don't do this to me!!”  
“We'll definitely see him, June! But right now, I have to go somewhere much more important, first!”  
“WHERE???”  
“HOME!” I turned the corner and tore past several houses, finally stopping after a couple more minutes, breathing hard, trembling everywhere, thrilled.  
June caught up to me a moment later, gasping for air, and grabbed my shoulder with one hand to hold herself up. “This is your house?”  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “This is where I grew up my entire life. My mom should be inside.” I turned to June. “She's never met you before. I've never so much as even mentioned you to her.”  
June stood up straight and eyed me nervously. “Will she dislike me?”  
“No. Why would she?”  
“I dunno.” June's eyes lowered. “I'm a girl. She may not like the idea of you traveling with a girl. She may not approve of me.”  
“You're just my friend, June. It's not like I'm introducing my girlfriend to my mom.”  
“I know...” June kept her head down.  
“Then don't act like that,” I said impatiently. “This should be fine. I hope.”  
“You hope?” June gazed at me.  
“Yeah. My mom is okay, I guess. She is. I'm sure she'll like you.”  
“You and your mom don't get along very well. I know.”  
Sadness began to build up inside me as I stared back, but I was still also eager for the chance to see my mom after all this time. I took a deep breath in and out, facing my house.  
June's hand tightened on my shoulder. “You okay?”  
I nodded, not looking at her. “It's been such a long time. Nearly a whole year. So much has happened.” I lightly chuckled. My smile broadened and I ran along the smooth path made of separated stones, through the grassy front yard to the door. I rang the doorbell and held my hands behind my back. I should've bought a gift, I thought.  
“Who is it?” a voice called from inside.  
“Mommy, it's me! Gary!”  
“Gary??” my mom cried out.  
“Yeah, mom! It's me, and a friend of mine!”  
“Oh, my goodness!” The door flung open, my mom wearing a look of disbelief on her face and she gasped. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and white sneakers. “Gary!” She reached out and sharply wrapped me up tightly in her arms.  
I tightly hugged her back and kissed her cheek.  
She kissed me back and began sniffling. “Gary,” she said through tears. “You're home! You finally came back home!”  
“Yeah, mom. I came back to Pallet Town for a quick visit.”  
“Visit? What do you mean?” She gently let go of me and placed her hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes.  
“I got all eight Badges!” I exclaimed. “I can now compete in the Pokemon League that's gonna take place in a matter of weeks!” I pulled out my Badge case and opened it, revealing my eight Badges inside.  
My mom looked at the case. She cocked her head, her mouth slightly open as she squinted hard, her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. She then sucked her teeth and turned to me angrily and stood up. “So you're still out playing with those things? You haven't come home because you've decided to stop all of this?”  
“Of course not, mom!” I said angrily, hurt inside. “I've come so far and gone through so much! I've grown up from my experiences, thanks to Pokemon. Of course I haven't quit! I won't quit, ever! Even when I become the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Pokemon will always be a part of my life!”  
My mom glared and opened her mouth to yell at me, but her eyes suddenly looked over, behind me. Her face softened just slightly but still remained stern. “Who's this?”  
I turned to see June looking up innocently at my mother. She smiled and stepped up beside me. “Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is June!” She reached out a hand, which my mom took, and they gently shook.  
I closed my Badge case and slipped it into my pocket.  
“Hello, June,” my mom greeted her with a big smile. “I'm Gary's mother. Are you a friend of Gary's?”  
“Yes! I'm the ex-Gym Leader of Gringey City. I was the Electric type Gym Leader. Unfortunately, I wasn’t doing well at my job and was on the verge of getting fired. After meeting Gary, and seeing how strong and amazing a relationship he has with his Pokemon, I instantly realized that I wanted that with my own Pokemon. I quit my job as a Gym Leader to travel with Gary and learn how I can have with my Pokemon, what he has with his. Your son is absolutely amazing and inspiring to me!”  
Ugh. Shut up already, June, I thought harshly.  
My mom quickly shot me a suspicious look and a smirk before turning back to June warmly. “Well, that's very nice. You seem so young to have had such a job.”  
“Yes, well, I'm thirteen.”  
My mom gasped. “Thirteen? You're just a baby!”  
June blushed and smiled. “I certainly still have a lot to learn.”  
“Well, why don't you two come inside!” my mom urged, stepping aside and waving us in, closing the door behind us.  
“-Team Solace,” a voice from the flat screen television on the wall grabbed my attention instantly. The news was on. A young man with a stern face, short black hair, and wearing a dark gray suit, sat behind a large, wooden black desk, speaking. “Members identified as being a part of Team Solace held a family of Spoink against their will for a demand that has yet to be disclosed. The Psychic type pigs were suspended in the air in a net made of antipsychokinetic fabric preventing them from using their psychic powers to free themselves, and restricting their movements. It's well known that if a Spoink is prevented from bouncing, their hearts can stop and they will die, which is what ended up happening.” A picture of an Officer Jenny appeared onscreen next to the reporter. “Officer Jenny tried to rescue them, but was captured and later killed by use of poisoning. It’s believed Team Solace may have used a Pokemon to admin-” The TV went black and silent.  
I turned to see my mom holding the remote, her eyes closed, shaking her head. “Not the time for that,” she whispered.  
I turned to June, who had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in fear.  
There was an awkward silence in the room for a long time.  
June's hand lowered and she swallowed. Clearing her throat, she slowly forced a smile and looked up at my mom. “Ma'am, how has your day been?” she asked, her voice quivering slightly.  
My mom smiled and turned to June. “It's been just fine, darling. I'm so glad you both are here. How have you been?”  
“Well, Gary was so eager to get here, he ran like a madman! So, the trip here was fast paced, which isn't really my preference.” She giggled. “He really was excited to get here. I'm glad we got here, too. You have a lovely home, ma'am.”  
“Oh, thank you, darling!” my mom replied. “I'm surprised Gary was eager to come see me.” She turned to me, a snotty look on her face.  
Don't start that, mom, I thought, squinting at the floor, sighing.  
Me and my mom have always had a rough relationship, but whenever I tried to show her I wanted to work through it, or move on, or do something nice for her, I was often greeted with a rude attitude implying her being surprised I'd do anything nice for her. It hurt me every time she did that.  
“Gary, you really should've told me your were coming. I would've prepared you something nice. If you stay for the day, I'll be sure to cook you up a real meal for you and your friend. Do you like meatloaf, June?”  
June looked to my mom brightly. “Oh, of course!”  
“I have some leftovers I made yesterday. I was thinking about making some yesterday morning for some crazy reason,” my mom began detailing with some friendly enthusiasm, “and when I finally got off my lazy butt and made it down to the store, I got the meat, and the sauce, and all that good stuff. I thought of you, Gary. I know how much you used to love my meatloaf.”  
“And I still do, mom!” I insisted.  
“Or, I could make some pancakes. You still like those, right? Blueberry?”  
“That'd be awesome, too, mom!” I was getting more and more excited.  
She raised both open palms towards me. “Hold up, wait now. We can't have both, okay?” my mom said with a little laugh. “You gotta choose one. Pancakes and meatloaf just sounds disgusting.”  
“Eeeewww,” June giggled.  
My mom laughed. “You know what I’m sayin’, June?”  
June nodded, tilting her head at me, smiling teasingly.  
“I didn't mean to imply I wanted both! I just meant they both sound like a great meal. Individually!”  
“Well, which one would you like?” my mom asked.  
“I could sure go for some meatloaf,” I admitted. “I haven't had any real home cooking in such a long time!”  
“Well, you'd have plenty of it if you weren't off traveling with Pokemon,” my mom said disapprovingly. “What do you eat out there?”  
“We buy food from stores, and eat in the Pokemon Center cafeterias.” I was getting agitated.  
“It's not like my cooking, though, is it?” My mom looked at me expectantly.  
I sighed angrily and looked at the ground, frowning. “No, mom.”  
“Of course it isn't,” she stated with satisfaction, a smirk on her face, irritating me even further. “I don't get why you travel with those things at all. If you just stay home, you'll get food everyday, shelter, clean clothes. I mean, look at you! You look a mess.”  
I looked down at my smudged clothing. Through time and experience, I had learned how to better take care of my clothing and clean up, even when traveling through rough terrain, and keep myself looking halfway presentable. For a Pokemon Trainer, at least. I brushed off my clothes a bit and looked up at my mom.  
“Pokemon are no good, Gary,” my mom continued. “They are no good for you, or any of us. Please, stay home where it's safe. I care about you. I love you. I only want what's best for you. Don't you understand?”  
The look on my mom's face was heartbreaking and made me feel weakened and sad. But something about what she said kept me together, refusing to shed any tears. Something in what she said angered me. Something within her statement tread dangerously close to something Team Solace might say, and I opened my mouth to call her out on it as my anger started to rise.  
“Ma'am, if I may,” June said, stepping up, preventing me from talking. “I understand your feelings towards Pokemon.”  
My mouth, open to speak, dropped open further in shock.  
My mom's eyes widened as she looked down at June. “Really?”  
“Yes. I know you worry about your son. I know you love him so much. It's so evident that you only care. But, ma'am, Pokemon are not our enemies. I understand why you don't like Pokemon, but I can't agree with it. Pokemon are our friends. People and Pokemon get along together and help each other grow and evolve, in more ways than one. Together, for more centuries than we may ever know, we’ve shaped this world into what it is today through love and friendship as we sought to live together in peace. The travels of a Pokemon Trainer are one that can't be told properly, or fully felt, nor fairly appreciated, except that you go on one for yourself. Seeing real Pokemon in person, experiencing their special skills and abilities that you as their Trainer can pride yourself in knowing you helped them master, gives you an appreciation for Pokemon as a whole like you could never do just by reading about them or watching them on TV. Yes, Pokemon can be very dangerous, but so can human beings. Any animal, plants, fish. The world is just a very scary place to live in sometimes, but it's a place of beauty that just needs a lot more fixing. In the meantime, people and Pokemon deserve love and respect from each other. People, Pokemon... All life! We're all beautiful creatures who deserve a chance. Sometimes, more than just one.”  
“You're right,” my mom agreed quickly, nodding her head.  
WHAT?! I screamed angrily in my head, glaring at her. I had clearly been trying to tell my mom for almost a year now that Pokemon were good and that humans and Pokemon should be together, but she continued to yell at me and disagree!  
Now, June was saying the exact same thing, and my mom was going along with it?! She did this kind of thing all the time to me. Disagreeing with me but when what I say is repeated by someone else, she listens. It drove me nuts!! Absolutely insane!! It was so unfair!!  
I wanted to shove June out of the way and just scream at the top of my lungs at my mom, but I held in the urge and listened.  
“I agree with you, June,” my mom said. “You speak a lot of sense. I've never really looked at it that way before.”  
My teeth were clenched so tight, I thought they might crack. I didn't care.  
“Really? You agree with me?” June asked happily.  
“NO!” I shouted, unable to take it anymore.  
June and my mother gasped and turned to me, shocked.  
“I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU ALL OF THAT FOR THE LONGEST TIME!!!” I stomped towards my mom.  
“Gary! Why are you yelling?” June gasped.  
“He does this all the time,” my mom explained to June. “He gets into these fits of rage and just loses it completely.”  
“SHUT UP!!” My entire self had split open. I was no longer in control of myself. “I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS MAKING ME OUT TO BE THE CRAZY ONE! I ALWAYS HAVE TO END UP LOOKING BAD!!”  
“Gary, you're screaming!” June pleaded. “And you're the only one screaming! Please, calm down. What is wrong with you?”  
“It's not me! It's her!!” I knew I was looking like the crazy one, but I also knew that I wasn't. I tried hard to explain my case. “You've been told by everyone from my dad, Melissa, and me, that Pokemon are good! Even Prof. Oak tried to explain it to you! But then, JUNE comes along and explains it, and everything is freaking fine now?? NOW you freaking get it? NO! You DON'T get it! You don't get a damn thing! You're just lying! When June is gone, and we speak again, you'll go right back to your old feelings about Pokemon! You're just two faced! Freaking two faced!”  
“GARY!” June shrieked and stepped in front of me, rage on her face, her fists shaking at her sides.  
I didn't tear my eyes away from my mom, who was staring at me coldly. Her eyes watered and tears dripped from them.  
“Oh, cut out the water works, mom!” My heart was beating frantically, regret pumping through my veins now.  
June shoved me back, but I only stumbled back a couple of steps, keeping my eyes on my mom. “Gary! What has gotten into you?” June barked.  
“So you're going to bring up your father, huh?” my mom sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “And Melissa, too?”  
My heart beat faster, realizing what I'd said and done. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find the words to use.  
“Fine,” my mom spoke shakily. “I'm a liar, and I'm two faced, and whatever else you want to call me. I'm also a widow, and am missing one of my two children, and my remaining child hates me. Fine, Gary. As long as you're happy with your Pokemon, okay? Nothing else matters but Pokemon. Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon! And you know what? You don't have to ever call me again, Gary! We never have to talk to one another for as long as we live if you don't want to! You can just consider me dead! I'll be dead soon, anyway!” She stormed towards the stairs and stomped up them, June and I watching. A moment later, the door to her room upstairs slammed shut, making June and I both jump.  
June looked to me with disgust and shook her head. “I've never seen this side of you, Gary. That was horrible! I've never seen you in this light before, and let me tell you, I am not impressed.”  
I looked down in shame.  
“Look at me!!”  
I looked up instantly, surprised.  
“You damn well better be ashamed, you little spoiled brat!” she sneered. “How dare you speak to the woman who gave birth to you in that manner! The woman who housed you in this wonderful home. Fed you, clothed you! And all because she is worried about your well being? All because she listened to me and what I had to say, and not you? If I were her, I wouldn't want to hear a damn, stinking word from out of your filthy mouth either! If I were her, I'd beat your little spoiled butt red, in front of company! The utter nerve you have! You go up there and apologize to your mother right this instant!” She shoved a hard finger towards the stairs.  
At this point, I was even afraid to breathe. I swallowed hard and turned towards the stairs. I couldn't argue with June. I was actually afraid this might turn into a physical fight.  
A fight that June would win.  
My feet slid across the carpet as I neared the stairs, June following behind me. I climbed slowly, one step at a time, my legs quaking harder with each slowly passing second. I knew I was wrong to speak to my mom like that. I knew better. I also knew my anger came from a place few people, if any, were going to understand from my point of view. After reaching the landing, my body managed to maneuver down the hallway despite the nausea swimming throughout me. I passed my room, the door closed, and stopped at my mom's door. I knocked a few times and listened.  
She was inside, crying in a low voice.  
“Mommy?” I called gently.  
“GO AWAY!” she shouted, and then sniffled.  
I sighed. “Mom, please, can we talk?” I jiggled the door handle, but it was locked. “Mommy, please?”  
“Just go away!”  
“Mom!”  
“Get out of my house! Just get out! Get out or I'm calling the police!”  
“For what?” I couldn’t believe her words. “I didn't do anything!”  
“GET! OUT!”  
I turned to June.  
She was looking at the door with a look of sorrow and pity. When I turned to face her, she scowled at me, shaking her head. She turned back to the door with a gentle gaze. “Ma'am? It's me, June. Can we come inside for a moment and talk? Please?”  
“No,” my mom said in a much calmer, though hard, voice. “I don't want to! Please, June. I just want to be left alone.”  
“I understand, ma'am.” June smiled gently. “We'll take our leave. Excuse us. And thank you for allowing me inside.”  
My mom didn't say anything.  
June grabbed my hand and angrily pulled me down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door, gently closing it behind us. She let go of me, turned swiftly, and slapped me across the face once, twice, three times, going for a fourth and fifth time but I had backed up and raised my arms to protect myself and cried out for her to stop. She turned her back to me and crossed her arms.  
I stood shocked, holding my face. What could I say? My face stung from the slaps. My eyes watered and June became a blur. I blinked out the tears and turned away from her, walking through the front yard, past the flowers alongside the grass, and away from my house. I walked alone, blinking away more tears that fell for the ground, thinking about what had occurred between me, my mom, and June. I honestly was embarrassed at my behavior. And it was over something so small and insignificant.  
Surprisingly, June's footsteps trailed from behind me.  
I didn't turn to her. I continued to walk to my next decided upon destination after all of this.  
Before long, Prof. Oak's Lab sat in front of us.  
I remembered standing in this area after I had gotten into an argument with my mom the day I was to receive my very first Pokemon. The day I saw the Rattata. I turned to the spot where the Rattata had been sitting, staring at me with a look deeper than comprehension. I turned to where I had seen a mysterious creature vanish through the trees, flying. All I had seen of it was a pink tail, flying through the air, in a similar shape of a Rattata's tail. The Rattata had disappeared, and I had chased the mystery creature into the woods, only to encounter a Spearow with the same look of a hidden secret in its eyes. I had tried to grab the Spearow with my hands, but it got away. During its flight away from me, just before fading from view, it seemed to be altering its form somehow. I was sure it had just evolved in that moment.  
I sighed and finally turned to June.  
She was looking at me curiously, but looked away when I turned to her.  
I looked back at Prof. Oak's Lab and took a deep breath. Together, we walked up the winding road towards the enormous lab owned by Prof. Oak.  
June was walking noticeably closer to me now.  
I stopped at the door and knocked several times.  
A couple of minutes later, the door opened.  
“GARY!” Prof. Oak beamed. “My boy, how are you?”  
“H-” I began.  
“PROFESSOR OAK!” June shoved me out of the way. “IT'S REALLY YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”  
Her scream nearly matched Porygon-Z's and made me and Prof. Oak cover our ears in shock.  
“Sir, I can't believe this is happening!” June bounced in front of him. “I get to meet the legend himself today! This is the best day EVERRRRRR!!”  
Prof. Oak laughed. “Well, if it isn't Jane. How nice to see you again!”  
“Jane?” June froze in shock. She busted out laughing. “You silly, wonderful, sir, you! My name is June! But it's understandable you forgot. You only met me once, thanks to Gary always hanging up the phone before I can talk to you.” She turned to me and scowled.  
Picking myself up from the ground, I leered back at her.  
“Right! June!” Prof. Oak said, rubbing the back of his head. “I apologize. Wonderful as always to see you. And Gary, what brings you here? Please, you two, do come inside.”  
June eagerly skipped inside and I followed, embarrassed. My companion went crazy inside of the mansion. She ran to the bookshelves, touched the sculptures, watched the computer screens, peeked under the couch, sniffed the air hard, and got on her knees and rubbed the wooden floor with her bare hands.  
Prof. Oak and I watched her like a science experiment before Prof. Sketchit walked in through one of the doors. He was wearing red shorts with a matching red T-shirt, a white lab coat over his shirt. His orange bandana was around his forehead. His sneakers were mostly black with white spots among them.“Gary! I can't believe it's you! How've ya been?” He ran up to me but stopped once he saw June facing the back of the couch, gripping it in her hands repeatedly, a stern look on her face. “Oh, we have another guest?”  
June turned to the Professor’s aide and smiled. “Hello! Who are you?” she greeted him, extending her arm.  
“I'm Prof. Sketchit,” the older gentleman greeted June. “I work as Prof. Oak's assistant!”  
“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” June screeched.  
Prof. Sketchit screamed and covered his ears and I jumped in shock, Prof. Oak crying out and covering his ears again.  
“You are the luckiest person on EARTH!” June squealed. “You have to tell me all about how it's like to work with the master genius, Prof. Oak! Do you both do research on Pokemon together? Do you get to hear about his latest discoveries before anyone else? Do you eat dinner together? Do you scrub his back in the bath?”  
“WHOA!” Prof. Sketchit waved his arms at June, looking at her with wide eyes. “I most certainly do not scrub the Professor's back!”  
“I may be getting on in my old age, but I'm not incapable of taking care of myself,” Prof. Oak laughed. “Tracey helps me take care of all of the Pokemon in my lab! Without him, this would be quite frankly impossible! I'd have of course hired some help way before now. Tracey is nonetheless doing a great job, and I couldn't be more pleased with his work.”  
“Gee, thanks, Prof. Oak.” Prof. Sketchit shyly rubbed the back of his head, blushing.  
June grabbed Prof. Sketchit's hands in hers and got close to his face. “Tell me all about Prof. Oak, please! Take me to the famous research area, won't you? Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Pl-?”  
“How about we all go there together?” Prof. Oak laughed as Prof. Sketchit blushed harder, his eyes wide with discomfort on June.  
June gasped and turned to Prof. Oak, dropping Prof. Sketchit's hands. “THAT'D BE AMAZING!!!!”  
“Then right this way, everyone!” Prof. Oak led the way through a door in the back.  
I recognized the room we were in.  
Metal shelf after metal shelf contained various Poke Balls from a multitude of different Trainers who'd received their Pokedex from Prof. Oak.  
June marveled at the walls of Poke Balls and ran through the aisles like a child.  
Prof. Sketchit ran after her, trying to calm her down, explaining what the room was.  
“You don't have any new Pokemon,” Prof. Oak said privately, stealing my attention as June and Prof. Sketchit got lost in the aisles.  
“Oh... Yeah... Um...”  
“You haven't captured many Pokemon at all, Gary,” Prof. Oak scolded. “I'm quite disappointed in you.”  
I couldn’t believe my ears. I could just about cry right now. My head dropped. Today just wasn't my day.  
“It's harder than you thought, isn't it?” Prof. Oak’s tone had lightened.  
I kept my head down and nodded. “Yes, sir,” I muttered.  
“I understand, my boy. I can understand. I was a Pokemon Trainer, too, once. I understand what it's like out there. I believe you are trying, but I also believe you can try harder. Bagon. Trying as hard as it can, it reaches with wings.”  
“Was that another poem from the legendary Prof. Oak???” June appeared in front of Prof. Oak from literally out of nowhere, startling the poor old man, as well as myself. She looked admiringly at the man.  
“Why, yes, it was,” Prof. Oak said, staring at June with frightened eyes.  
“I could just pass out right here!” June said joyously, spinning in place, the back of her hand to her forehead.  
I am never taking June here again, I promised myself.  
Prof. Sketchit stumbled from around the corner, gasping for air, exhausted from chasing June.  
“But if you do that, you will miss the research area!” Prof. Oak grinned, and reached out to grab the door right behind June.  
June moved out of the way as the Professor opened the door slowly.  
The hot sun from above beamed down on the four of us, causing us to squint and shield our faces with our hands.  
June let out a shrill cry and ran forward, gazing at the gigantic field below, filled with what looked like every Pokemon imaginable. She stopped near a pair of Nidoran, one male, one female, snuggling together, and terrified the cute couple, causing them to run away. June didn't seem to notice this as she ran over towards a couple of Linoone wrestling nearby, who stopped playing and looked up at June eagerly. June then ran towards a group of Spinda, stumbling around in assumed confusion, and then ran towards the lake where a group of Surkit were skidding across the pond. My friend continued to run about the outdoors in a happy daze.  
A group of Butterfree flew by and spun circles around the delighted girl before flying away.  
Prof. Oak walked after June, Prof. Sketchit hesitantly following, a wary look on his face as he watched her.  
I removed my jacket in the continuously uncomfortable heat and slung it over my shoulder before following the group, watching June with exasperation.  
“Gary, how is my old friend, Charizard, doing?” Prof. Oak asked.  
“Ha! See for yourself!” I grabbed his Poke Ball, enlarged it, and threw it into the sky.  
Charizard was sent out and roared eagerly, blowing flames high, circling overhead, and finally landing on the ground heavily, making it quake a bit. He let out another happy roar and blew more fire upwards.  
“Charizard! How good to see you again,” Prof. Oak greeted him, patting his stomach. “And just look how healthy you are. You've come such a long way from your days as a Charmander.”  
“Yeah! Especially considering the way you two started off!” Prof. Sketchit chimed in, walking behind Charizard. “And your Charizard's flame on its tail is incredible! You've done an astounding job raising your Charizard, Gary!”  
“Thanks a lot, Prof. SKetchit,” I beamed with pride. I looked up at my Charizard as he looked back me. We truly have come a long way, Charizard, I thought. Something then popped into my head that made me turn to Prof. Oak. “Sir, have you seen Robin?”  
Prof. Oak turned to me, a solemn look falling over his face. “In fact, yes, I did. He was here a few days ago, but he's long gone by now. He should be at the Pokemon League Village, which is the resting spot for all the competitors at the Pokemon League.”  
“Ah...” I said in a low voice. “He's ready.”  
“Yes. It will only be you and Robin competing from Pallet Town,” Prof. Oak said firmly.  
My eyes bulged. “WHAT?!?!”  
Prof. Oak's cold eyes focused on mine. “Kiwi was attacked by a Raikou not too long ago. She's in the hospital right now. Her mother is there with her. Apparently, while her back was turned as she was gazing over a cliff, a Raikou appeared and for some reason attacked her.”  
I nodded and turned to June, who was preoccupied with happily petting a Plusle and Minun. “I know. I was there with June.”  
Prof. Oak and Prof. Sketchit gasped. “You saw the attack?” Prof. Oak asked.  
“No. We got there after. She was hanging off the cliff, and we pulled her up. Raikou came back and attacked again, paralyzing her. How is she?”  
Prof. Oak shook his head slowly. “She'll live, for sure. But she's still paralyzed. It's not looking like she'll be walking again, but we are still holding out hope. What we do know for sure is that she will not be competing in this upcoming Pokemon League. That also isn't our main concern right now. Her health is.”  
“Does Robin know?” I asked.  
Prof. Oak nodded. “He was devastated, but he's a strong boy. He'll be alright.”  
I couldn't believe my ears.  
Kiwi was still paralyzed, but she was alive at least.  
It was just going to be me and Robin representing Pallet Town in the Pokemon League.  
All of the promises between me, Robin, Kiwi, and Aly, were slowly falling apart right before my eyes.  
A loud noise made us all turn around. A herd of Tauros were stampeding, aiming for June!  
June's back was turned, gazing in front of her.  
“JUNE!” I screamed.  
They'd reach her in no time at all. It was already too late!  
June calmly turned around and saw the Tauros. She raised her hands to the side of her face and gazed at the herd with love. At the last moment, she stepped back and watched the herd run by her, the wind from their speed hitting her and blowing her hair around her face.  
Me, Prof. Oak, Charizard, and Prof. Sketchit all looked at her in shock as the Tauros ran past.  
June caught our gaze and happily skipped over to us. “Prof. Oak, this is one of the most amazing places I've ever seen!” June gushed. “I can't believe you take care of all of these Pokemon here with Prof. Sketchit!” She gazed at Prof. Oak’s assistant adoringly, causing him to flinch, and then she looked back at Prof. Oak. “I admire you more than I ever did in my life, today. I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you in person. Having this chance to do so is like, the fulfillment of my entire life! I could die happy, right this second, sir. Thank you for this feeling within me.”  
Prof. Oak smiled. “Thank you very much, June.” He looked up into the sky. “Knowing that my life's work has brought such pleasure to people like you is an added bonus that spurs me on to continue to work as a Pokemon Researcher.” He gazed back down at June. “I thank you, June, for making this such the pleasure that it is.”  
“Oh, sir,” June blushed, looking down.  
Prof. Oak turned to me. “By the way, Gary, what brings you here? The last I heard, you were on your way to Pewter City to get your final Badge, correct?”  
“Yes, sir!”  
“And...?” Prof. Oak said, his smile broadening.  
“I WON!”  
“Pewter City?” Prof. Sketchit asked, stunned. “You mean, you battled Aurora?”  
“Congratulations, my boy!” Prof. Oak approved.  
“No way!” Prof. Sketchit stepped urgently in front of Prof. Oak, grabbing my shoulders. “I must see that Badge! Aurora hasn't lost a match in years! I have to see that Badge!” He shook me roughly.  
“Okay, Prof. Sketchit! Take it easy!” I grabbed his arms, pushing him away from me.  
Prof. Sketchit looked at me with a scary, determined look on his face.  
Prof. Oak looked at me expectantly.  
Charizard grunted, watching me.  
June smiled and stared as I pulled my Badge case out, opened it, and held it out to them.  
Prof. Sketchit gasped loudly and immediately pulled out the Boulder Badge. “I can't believe it!! Gary beat Aurora!! This is completely unfathomable! This is unbelievable!”  
I smiled at Prof. Sketchit's excitement, but my smile faded when I saw that Prof. Oak was still looking at my Badge case.  
He seemed to be glaring at something inside of it.  
I looked down at my seven Badges.

*

Shane's battle with me ended up with Charmander versus Misdreavus.  
“Payback!” Shane called.  
My teeth gritted in anger as Misdreavus charged right for Charmander and took him down. “Charmander, get up!” I yelled.  
Charmander stood back up, groaning, and gave his head a quick shake.  
“Confuse Ray!” Shane ordered.  
Charmander began swaying back and forth in Confusion and ran forward with a Scratch attack… in the opposite direction Misdreavus was in! He ran right into a wall and stumbled back, crying out.  
“Charmander, focus! Please!” I pleaded.  
Shane laughed. “Misdreavus, Hex!”  
Misdreavus’ eyes began to glow red and Charmander’s body was stopped just a couple of inches away from me, covered in a dark shade of color, and it was lifted high into the air, stopping at my height.  
Charmander struggled and whined, trying to break free, but he flew past me and hit the wall, sliding down immediately to the floor. Accepting defeat, the moment I wrapped my arms around his worn out body, he exploded in a flash of light! He was growing! Evolving! His silhouette, all white, showed his claws growing larger, his tail lengthening, and the shape of his head changing. Finally, it was over and I could see my new Pokemon.  
Charmeleon!  
“So, your Blaze ability is on,” I said. “Fire Fang!”  
Charmeleon shouted, leaping at Misdreavus as his fangs became covered in flames and he took a huge bite at Misdreavus. He leaped off of Misdreavus and spit a stream of flames into the air. The fire soon formed a huge ball, which immediately exploded and sent waves of flames down on Misdreavus.

*

My battle with June ended up between Electrode and Primeape.  
Beedrill's Toxic Spikes from his battle in the beginning of the match were still Poisoning any Pokemon who entered the battle on June's end of the field.  
The second Electrode landed, the Poison set in and triggered its Explosion.

*

My battle with Vincent was down to Hoothoot and Vileplume.  
“Silence that fowl!” Vincent screamed. “Sleep Powder!”  
Hoothoot's Air Slash blew away the Sleep Powder and weakened Vileplume.  
I noticed another new move from Hoothoot. “Zen Headbutt!”

*

Kadabra and Haunter battled to the death in Sabrina's gym. Haunter used Shadow Ball multiple times as Kadabra bat them away with his spoon and back at Haunter as their deceased Trainer, Sabrina, watched on, possessed by the Haunter.  
Kadabra used Psycho Cut repeatedly, beating Haunter to submission, and then one final Psychic type attack to Haunter had ended the battle for good, killing Haunter.  
But Haunter’s Destiny Bond dragged Kadabra with him, killing Kadabra as well.  
Sabrina's body reached up and tried to attack me, but Kadabra used a Psychic attack to destroy her body for good. Before dying, Kadabra dropped the Marsh Badge into my hand.

*

The battle between Ozne and I was boiled down to Tentacruel and Weepinbell. After a flurry of attacks, they wrapped each other until one dropped, my Weepinbell being the victor.

*

Against Cleopatra, it was Charmeleon and Tyranitar.  
“And now, it ends.” Cleopatra’s unforgettable eyes were focused on mine. She then sneered at Charmeleon. “Earthquake.”  
Tyranitar stomped the ground and knocked Charmeleon onto his back.  
“Rock Slide,” Cleopatra said. “Earthquake!”  
Charmeleon crouched down, growling, and then leaped into the air in an attempt to dodge the Earthquake.  
My eyes were forced closed as a bright light erupted from Charmeleon’s body, blinding me, filling the Gym. The light finally faded and I collapsed in amazement as I stared at a new Pokemon.  
Charizard!  
With a tremendous roar, the dragon twisted his body and swung at the boulders that were inches away from colliding with him with one enormous wing and caught them all! With a hard spin, Charizard tossed them right at Tyranitar! Charizard raised a claw in the air and it glowed white. He flew quickly to meet up with Tyranitar, who ran at him just as eagerly.  
The two neared each other.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Charizard roared.  
Tyranitar roared.  
Charizard swung his Fighting type move into Tyranitar’s jaws.  
Tyranitar was flung back and crashed through the Gym floor, shaking the place.

*

My battle against Gale pit Bug against Bug.  
Butterfree versus Mothim.  
“Butterfree, Gust attack!!”  
“Use Air Slash!”  
“Use Psybeam!” I told my Pokemon.  
Butterfree's Psybeam missed as Mothim flew right above the attack easily.  
“Now use your Psybeam!” Gale smiled.  
Butterfree tried to dodge Mothim's muticolored Psybeam attack, but Mothim’s move caught one of Butterfree's wings.  
“Use Tailwind!”  
Butterfree's Tailwind attack swept her into the air at an intense, blinding speed!  
“Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!”  
Butterfree was forced forward by the wind and zoomed over Mothim, blue powder falling from her wings, swirled around rapidly by her wind.  
“Gust!” I commanded.  
Butterfree quickly flapped her wings and created a second large gust of wind, sweeping Mothim back up into the air as he tumbled helplessly, still Sleeping.  
“Butterfree, Tackle it out!”  
Mothim tumbled through the air from the hit and slammed onto the top of the mountain, snoring.

*

Me and Aurora.  
Kingdra versus Kabutops.  
Kabutops ran forward and swiped at Kingdra.  
Kingdra vanished into thin air! She reappeared in a new spot and kept vanishing and appearing again all over the place!  
Kabutops blocked Kingdra’s Hydro Pump and slashed at her.  
The blood splattered the floor immediately.  
“KINGDRAAAAAAAAAAA!!”  
Kingdra hunched over as blood rapidly slid down her back, spilling to the floor.  
“I'm on my way to being a Pokemon Master.” I told Aurora as I pointed at her sharply. “You're on my path, and I'm not letting you block me any further!”  
“Then defeat me for a change!” Aurora snarled.  
“Ice Beam, now! Aim for the scythes!”  
Kabutops' scythe swung down.  
With a loud cry, Kingdra used Ice Beam at one of the scythes, surrounding it in ice.  
Kabutops’ scythe was now frozen in ice!  
Kingdra used Ice Beam on the other scythe.  
The Ice Beam had formed around the scythes perfectly. Now, Kabutops’ scythes were sharper than ever, and coated in cold ice!  
“What have I done?” I whispered, swaying in place.  
It slashed again at Kingdra, cutting into her face, blood splashing everywhere.  
“FIIIIIGHT!!” June insisted. “You had it! You were right there!!”  
One of Kabutops’ scythes were hit with Ice Beam again, the ice forming around the scythe becoming thicker, heavier, and less detailed. Soon, the ice around the scythe was no longer sharp. Kabutops’ scythes crashed to the ground heavily, a large square block of ice around each of them!  
“HYDRO PUMP!” I screamed.  
“DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Kingdra blasted Kabutops off of its feet and out of the field!  
Kabutops slammed into the wall behind Aurora. As it hit, its ice covered scythes lifted up quickly, slammed into its own face, and the ice around them smashed. Kabutops slumped against the wall and didn't move.

*

As the memories flooded from my mind of my eight Badges and the battles I went through to earn them, I could feel my heart beating with excitement over the hard work me and my Pokemon went through. We overcame our disadvantages, did the impossible, and came out on top. Together. As a team.  
“Where did you get this Badge case from, Gary?” Prof. Oak's voice broke into my thoughts.  
I shook my head and stared at him, surprised to see that he was still staring at my Badge case. “Shane gave it to me.”  
Prof. Oak didn't take his eyes off of my Badge case. “Shane, the Obsidian City Gym Leader?”  
“Yeah...” I answered hesitantly.  
Prof. Oak reached out and pulled a Badge from my case. He held up the Dimensia Badge in the air, twirling it around in his hand, the stunning Badge looking like glass that held swirling smoke inside, though it was just an illusion from a fantastic piece of work.  
Everybody who sees that Badge is always so captivated by it, I thought, smiling.  
Prof. Sketchit was still looking at the Boulder Badge, but once he glanced over at the Dimensia Badge, he couldn't take his eyes off of it, squinting hard.  
June had her eyes glued to it now, her mouth hanging open in shock.  
This is getting a little bit odd, now, I thought, staring at the three of them.  
Even Charizard was eyeing it suspiciously, sniffing the air.  
“This isn't the Badge from the Obsidian City Gym, Gary,” Prof. Oak spoke seriously.  
My heart dropped. “What?!” I asked fearfully.  
June's eyes suddenly widened and her face turned extremely pale. It was as if she were seeing a ghost. “HEY!” June screamed, and pointed at the Badge.  
The Badge suddenly started to glow a black and purple color. Prof. Oak let go of the Badge, but it didn't drop to the ground. It was now hovering in the air! Black smoke surrounded the Badge from out of nowhere, and in the very next second, right before our eyes, the Badge instantly turned into a...  
“Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gaaaaaaaaastlyyyyyy!!!” Gastly laughed hysterically, twirling high in the air, a dark, gassy trail forming behind it. In a matter of seconds, the Ghost Pokemon disappeared, its laughter still heard echoing for a few more seconds.  
June, Charizard, Prof. Sketchit, Prof. Oak, and I stared, dumbfounded, into the sky after Gastly.  
“Your Badge...” June whispered shakily. “Was a trick...”


	71. Cool Rush In

I ran through Route 1 at top speed, the trees and grass around me a complete blur.

*

“Gary, are you okay?” Prof. Oak asked me.

*

The rustling in the grass around me meant nothing as I continued to run as fast as was possible for me.

*

“I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've ever met,” Shane said, squinting hard at me through the screen as we talked, me staring back at him in shock. “This battle you just described doesn't ring a bell to me at all. I haven’t had a proper Gym battle in quite a number of months due to the troublemaking Ghost Pokemon in this city interfering in one way or another. This is the Badge I hand out to Trainers who do defeat me in battle.” Shane held up the Dimensia Badge.  
It was all black and had a purple swirl design in the middle.  
It looked nothing like the Dimensia Badge I had been carrying all this time.

*

The sun beamed down on me as I ran, sweating, exhausted, but not slowing down.

*

“You never battled Shane,” Prof. Oak told me. “I'm afraid you may have never even made it to Obsidian City.”

*

I pounded into the grass with my sneakers, running hard, urgently, desperately.

*

“Your Badge was just a Gastly in disguise,” Prof. Oak spoke in a low voice. “You never won the Dimensia Badge, let alone ever even met Shane.”

*

I couldn't hear June calling my name as I ran, surely trying her best to keep up with me.  
Nothing in the world was going to slow me down. I felt like I was running at top speed already, but I sucked in a deep breath and held it, desperate to move even quicker by any means necessary.

*

“Do you and June get into arguments often?” Prof. Oak asked.  
June and I exchanged glances before turning back to Prof. Oak. We both nodded slowly.  
“I suspect that Gastly was feeding off of the negative energy between you two, typical of Ghost type Pokemon.”

*

I leaped over a log on the ground and continued running without missing a beat. I ducked under a large tree branch and snapped a twig under my foot, not stopping, hardly breathing.

*

“You only have seven Badges, Gary,” Prof. Oak informed me.

*

Pokemon ran across the grass, near my feet, trying to get away from me as I shot through like a bullet.

*

“Back in Viridian City, there's a Gym,” Prof. Oak stated. “Your best bet is to travel there and try for your final Badge before it's too late.”  
“There's a Gym in Viridian City?” I gasped. “You never mentioned that when I was there before, back when I had been attacked by the Mankey!”  
“Yes, well, as I recall, when I asked where you were planning on going, you said that you intended on going to Pewter City,” Prof. Oak replied. “After your experience with that group of Mankey, I figured maybe you weren't ready to go straight for a Badge in Viridian City. I thought you may want to take some time traveling through Viridian Forest. Maybe catch some more Pokemon and train before battling against a Gym Leader. There are so many Gyms out there. You can choose from any of them.”

*

I ran as thoughts of my conversation with Prof. Oak swirled around in my head.

*

“I told you to keep Hoothoot with you, Gary,” Prof. Oak scolded. “Your Hoothoot's Foresight could have exposed your Badge as a fake, and the entire battle you had as nothing more than an illusion. Or, perhaps your battle was real, but it wasn't against Shane.”  
“But, I did have Hoothoot with me, Professor!” I exclaimed.  
“There's no time, Gary,” Prof. Oak said sharply. “You only have a little over a week before the Pokemon League competition begins! You need to get to Viridian City. Now!”

*

Prof. Oak had called Shane after we had gotten over the initial shock of my Badge being exposed as a Gastly in disguise.  
Shane hadn't recognized me, nor had any recollection of our battle. He believed the Ghost Pokemon in the area had created a powerful illusion to trick me into believing I was battling for my Badge against him, when in reality, I hadn't battled anything but a bunch of Ghosts looking to play a huge prank. Only this prank went as far as having a Ghost following June and I for almost a year, posing as a Gym Badge the entire time.  
Viridian City, I thought, swallowing hard, my throat sore and dry. I could see the city and I suddenly started to slow down, stumbled, and fell to my knees, breathing heavily.  
“Gary!” June stopped a few feet from me, also catching her breath. She stared at me, worry in her eyes. “Are you alright?”  
I stood up and nodded sadly, but didn't speak, swallowing again.  
June looked past me and then back to me. “We're almost there. Viridian City is just a couple of minutes away.”  
“I know,” I replied, my breathing slowing down.  
June brushed her hair out of her eyes. “This is really scary. My heart is racing right now, and not just from the running. You were done, Gary! You had all eight Badges!”  
“I can't believe this is happening!” I said loudly. “In about week, the Pokemon League competition will begin, and I still only have seven Badges! After all of this, I find out that one of my Badges was a freaking Gastly playing some damn trick on me! Playing a freaking game! I may not make it in time to compete in the Pokemon League! Everything I've accomplished. Everything we've accomplished, June! You, me, and my Pokemon. Everything we've gone through. It can't be for nothing!” I thought of Robin. Aly. Kiwi. My eyes narrowed determinedly. “I have to get my final Badge.”  
June nodded, a serious look on her face. She looked up into the sky. “I can't believe it, though. A prank by a Gastly, and we didn't even know. And our constant bickering and fighting was satisfying Gastly's hunger and needs.”  
“It's time to get my final Badge, for real this time,” I said firmly, and turned around, walking towards Viridian City. I didn't hear June following me, so I looked back.  
June was still looking up into the sky, lost in thought.  
Is she coming or what? I wondered. Whatever. I turned my head back and started jogging. A couple of minutes later, I stood in Viridian City. I wonder where it is. My eyes bounced through the city, trying to see the Gym, and finally I proceeded walking.  
“Hold up!” June was just now bursting out of Route 1 and slowed down as she reached me.  
I pulled out the Town Map and focused on it, soon spotting the Gym. It wasn't far away at all. After just a few minutes of walking, we turned to see an enormous building that was exactly where the map said the Gym would be. I put the Town Map away and faced the building, my fists clenched tight.  
The building was wider than it was tall. It was all green, and the roof was as blue as the sky above, curved, reaching down the sides of the building.  
“This is it, Gary,” June said warily. “This time, you'll earn your final Badge. Your eighth Badge. You'll compete in the Pokemon League, and you'll win.”  
My heart beat even faster as I stared at the Gym. Bugs, I thought. Charizard will clean up easily. This will be a synch.  
“I still can't believe that final Badge was really a Gastly, and we didn't even know it,” June muttered.  
I turned to her as she looked down. It was then that I remembered when I had shown what I had thought was the Dimensia Badge to my grandma and auntie. They both stared at it in awe, my grandma unable to take her eyes off of it for a while.  
I recalled when Kiwi and I were on the mountain before entering Saffron City, when June and I had gotten separated. Kiwi and I had been attacked by the group of angry Psychic Pokemon. Kiwi had seen the Badge, captivated by it, too.   
My eyes widened remembering being surrounded by the Psychic Pokemon as they readied attacks at Kiwi and I. A bright flash of light had somehow managed to scare off the Psychic Pokemon, and weakened one of them that I ended up catching. My Baltoy. The Dimensia Badge had almost seemed to glow for a brief instant, but I had thought that maybe I was seeing things.  
Gastly saved me and Kiwi...? I considered.  
“Gary?”  
I turned to June and blinked, which seemed to snap me back to Earth and realize my mouth was hanging open, and I closed it.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” I nodded quickly and turned to the Gym. “Enough wasting time. Let's get that Badge.”  
We both walked up to the Gym door.  
It was tall and green and a golden door knob stuck out from it. The words Viridian City Pokemon Gym was painted on the door in a mix of yellow and black letters, every word trading places in color.  
I raised my fist and knocked on the door repeatedly.  
We both waited impatiently, staring at the door, waiting for it to open.  
The doorknob twisted suddenly and the door slowly creaked open. A woman stepped out and gazed at me, and then turned to June, looking at us innocently, barely an inch taller than me.  
I gasped a couple of short, sharp times and backed away in shock.  
June cried out, gawking at the young lady.  
“No way!” I exclaimed. “Tammie?!?!”  
Tammie turned to me and smiled. “Yes, that's me. Are you two here to challenge the Viridian City Gym?”  
I stared at Tammie silently, completely stunned by her being here.  
Her honey blonde hair sat on her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared at me observantly, tracing me up and down. She turned to June and gave her a once over as well. “Are either of you here to challenge this Gym...?” she asked slowly.  
“I am!” I finally said. “But... you... You’re Tammie! The Elite Four member and user of Ice types!”  
Tammie's smile spread further. “Yes, I am!”  
“It really is you!” June gasped. “I can't believe it! What an honor to meet you!”  
Tammie rolled her eyes up at the sky, smiling. “Well, thank you,” she said, staring at June. “Who are you?”  
“My name is June,” June said brightly. “This is Gary, my friend. He's come to challenge your Gym.”  
Tammie turned to me and tilted her head slightly. “Nice to meet you, Gary. You ready to battle me for a Badge?”  
“Battle you? An Elite Four member? For my Badge?”  
Tammie giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. It came out as more of a strong, thick, coughing laughter than anything. “The Gym Leader isn't here right now. She's been away for long time. I've been filling in for her until she returns. She's a really good friend of mine. So you'll be battling my Pokemon for your Badge.”  
My mouth hung open as I stared at Tammie, my eyes hanging from their sockets.  
June turned to me with her wide eyes.  
“Or, you can try another Gym, of course,” Tammie suggested, crossing her arms in front of her light blue shirt.  
“No!” I blurted out. “I don't have time for that!”  
“I'm aware,” Tammie replied. “You've only got about a week. If you'd like to come inside and try for your Badge, I welcome you inside.” She turned and strut off in her blue jeans, her white sneakers softly leading her path as she disappeared inside of the Gym, the door sliding shut behind her.  
“Gary, you're about to battle an Elite Four member for your final Badge!” June whispered.  
“Elite Four or not, I can't let anybody stop me,” I said bravely. “My goal is to defeat every Pokemon Trainer out there. No matter how tough, I have to keep going. This is exactly the kind of challenge I want. She's the Ice Elite Four member, so my plan remains. Charizard all the way!” I walked to the door and opened it.  
“But, Gary! Think about it carefully!” June insisted as I walked inside. “She's an Elite member for a reason! Don't think you can just win with a type advantage!”  
It was fairly dark, shadows filling every corner of the dimly lit brown room. One set of bleachers sat against the wall. A battlefield was outlined in white paint on the floor.  
Tammie was already standing on one side of the battlefield, looking towards me.  
A tall man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses stood outside of the field, his hands clasped together in front of him.  
I walked up to the other end of the battlefield and faced Tammie.  
June walked past me and took a seat in the bleachers.  
“So, Gary, how many Badges do you have so far?” Tammie asked.  
“I have seven,” I answered. “I'm here to win my eighth so I can compete in the Pokemon League!”  
“I assumed you must have at least seven this late in the game,” she smirked. “How do you feel about battling a member of the Elite Four?”  
“This will really show just how strong I am and how much further I have to go before I can become a Pokemon Master,” I said eagerly, smiling, raising a fist in excitement. “I'm ready to win!”  
“Good attitude, Gary,” Tammie complimented. “Most of the Trainers I've faced while filling in for the Gym Leader here have complained that I'm too strong and it isn't fair because I'm stronger than a Gym Leader. I think that's ridiculous. With the right training, a lot of love and trust, and a deep bond and connection between Pokemon and Trainer, nothing is impossible in a Pokemon battle.”  
“Yeah!” I agreed.  
“But, Gary,” Tammie smiled mischievously, “you're not gonna be defeating me today.”  
“It's got to be today!” I shouted.  
“Go on ahead and officially state your name and where you're from then, Gary!” Tammie nodded.  
“Gary, from Pallet Town!”  
Tammie turned to the man in the suit and winked and nodded.  
“This is a Gym battle between Gary from Pallet Town and Tammie of the Elite Four, filling in as Viridian City's Gym Leader,” the man announced. “This will be a two-on-two Pokemon battle. The first Trainer whose Pokemon gets knocked out, loses. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!”  
“Abomasnow, I choose you!” Tammie yelled, throwing what looked like a Great Ball.  
“Charizard, go!” I shouted, throwing his Poke Ball.  
“SNOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!” Abomasnow roared menacingly.  
Charizard let out a loud roar back, threateningly.  
Abomasnow. The Frost Tree Pokemon. This is the evolved form of Snover. Abomasnow can sense and create snow storms. Their feet clutch the ground so strongly, it is practically impossible to knock one over.  
“A Grass and Ice type?” I murmured, staring at my Pokedex. “Both of those types are weak to Fire.” I put away my Pokedex with a smile. “This will be no sweat.”  
“Gary, please don't let your guard-!” June tried.  
Suddenly, snow appeared! From out of nowhere, cold snow began billowing around the inside of the building roughly, knocking into me, forcing me to keep my balance and not fall over.  
Charizard stomped his feet and growled into the sudden storm.  
Abomasnow was now a lot harder to see as it camouflaged against the snow.  
Tammie seemed just fine in her short sleeved shirt as she merely crossed her arms.  
I was shivering pretty quickly but held myself together. “Charizard, go in and use Flamethrower! Finish this quickly!”  
Charizard let out a tremendous roar and used Flamethrower, hitting Abomasnow in the chest.  
Abomasnow closed its eyes and groaned, finally screaming out in pain, but stood its ground.  
Charizard's painful attack ended and I eagerly stared at Abomasnow expectantly.  
Abomasnow lifted up one foot with a grunt and slammed it back down to the Gym floor. It let out a huge roar and opened its arms, looking furious and ready for more.  
Charizard grunted in surprise and then flinched a couple of times from the constant snow and ice hitting it.  
“No way! It’s still okay??” I couldn’t believe Abomasnow was still standing! “Charizard, focus! It’s just cold! Don’t let that get to ya!”  
“Gary, Abomasnow’s Ability is Snow Warning!” June informed me. “A hailstorm is created as soon as Abomasnow hits the field! It’s difficult for any Pokemon that isn’t Ice to withstand!”  
“Oh, no!” It was surprise after surprise for me.  
Tammie smiled. “A very powerful Charizard you have there, Gary. Easy to see. But you're gonna need to try a little harder than that to take us out.”  
“Charizard, use your Fire Spin this time!”  
Charizard growled at Abomasnow and flapped his wings, lifting himself high into the air. With an angry roar, he spit a stream of spiraling flames at Abomasnow.  
Abomasnow was hit and it roared again, its eyes closed, swatting at the fire. When the attack ended, Abomasnow hadn't moved from its spot, glaring at Charizard, but breathing heavily.  
“We're wearing it out, Charizard! One more Fire Spin and finish it off!”  
Tammie snickered. “I think it's time to see just how tough Charizard is. Leer!”  
Abomasnow's eyes glowed red and it glared at Charizard as he opened his jaws to attack.  
Charizard let out a confused cry and stared at Abomasnow in fear, backing up in the air.  
“Charizard, what do you think you're doing?!” I barked angrily. “Don't stop! End this battle! Fire Spin, now!!”  
Charizard didn't move, staring at Abomasnow.  
“Now, use Sheer Cold!” Tammie eyes lit up.  
“BOMASNOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!” A twinkling white beam of ice streamed out of Abomasnow's mouth and hit Charizard in the chest.  
He cried out painfully, and I immediately knew something was seriously wrong. Charizard fell flat on his back, weakly moaning.  
“Charizard is unable to battle! Tammie is the winner!” the referee declared.  
“HEY!” There was NO WAY Charizard was out THAT easily!! “What was that???!”  
Sheer Cold. A powerful Ice move that instantly knocks out the opponent.  
I stared with a stunned look at my Pokedex before putting it away.  
“Nice try, Gary,” Tammie teased. “Keep it coming, though. You're good!”  
Type advantage isn't my friend here, I finally accepted. But her Abomasnow is still weak. We can take it out real quick and knock out her last Pokemon, too. I won't be so easily taken out. Not at this stage. Not now. “Good work, Charizard. Come on back!” I returned my Pokemon and went for a different Poke Ball. “Primeape, I'm counting on you!” I threw his Poke Ball with confidence. He'll definitely be the one to take this match home, I was sure.  
“PRIME!” Primeape yelled eagerly, punching his fists together.  
“Primeape, we can take that thing out with a Cross Chop!”  
Primeape ran at Abomasnow with crossed arms. As he neared Abomasnow, his hands started to glow white.  
“DO IT!”  
“Mist!” Tammie said calmly, still smiling.  
Abomasnow opened its mouth and a white mist filled the battlefield.  
I could just barely make out Primeape's silhouette stop and look around in confusion before he disappeared from my view. “Primeape!”  
“Ape! Primeape!” Primeape called back.  
“You're a little too forceful, Gary,” Tammie commented through the smog. “Your Pokemon look strong, but you need a much better plan than just charging into a battle. Especially against an experienced Trainer as myself. Now, watch and learn.”  
The Mist faded, and Abomasnow was now standing behind Primeape as Primeape glanced around.  
“Behind you, Primeape!” I pleaded desperately.  
“Prime?” Primeape started to turn around.  
“Leer,” Tammie said quickly.  
Primeape faced Abomasnow as it used Leer. He cried out frantically, screeching in fear.  
“Now, Ice Punch!” Tammie ordered.  
Both of Abomasnow's hands glowed light blue and it swung a fist at Primeape.  
Primeape screamed as ice began to form all over his body from where he was hit. The ice continued to surround him until he was a solid block of ice.  
“NO!” I screamed angrily, my heart pumping with fear, my teeth gritting tight. “PRIMEAPE! COME ON! GET OUT OF THERE!”  
“Allow us,” Tammie winked. “Wood Hammer!”  
Abomasnow's arm glowed turquoise and it slammed down on Primeape, smashing the ice around him.  
Primeape was tossed back and hit the floor on his back, bouncing twice before laying still.  
“Primeape! Get up, now!” I demanded frantically. “This isn't over yet!! Get up! This is for our final Badge! Please! Don't give in so easily! I believe in you! Just get up and focus!!”  
Primeape shook his head and shakily got to his feet. He fell forward onto his fists but struggled to get up.  
“No...” I whispered, watching.  
Primeape fell to his face. He pushed himself back up with one arm, and then his other arm pushed against the floor. He stood up, stumbling, looking dizzy and weak.  
“Primeape,” I said weakly. All of our training, I thought. All that we've been through on our journey. I get to challenge a member of the Elite Four, and this is all I have to show for it? Is this the best we are? Is this it? Have we failed our planned destiny? My shoulders slumped in defeat.  
“PRIIIIIME!” Primeape let out, heaving hard, glaring at Abomasnow. His eyes turned to me and our eyes met.  
Can he see the defeat in my eyes? I wondered. He looks so eager. He looks weary, but eager.  
“APE! AAAAPE!” Primeape suddenly yelled at me, jumping up and down repeatedly. After a few jumps, he dropped to his knees, but quickly pushed himself to his feet again, glaring at me.  
I shook my head. No, Primeape, I thought. This is wrong. You can see the defeat in me, but you want to keep on fighting. But even I'm not sure we're ready for this.  
“PRIIIIIIME APE APE APE!!!” Primeape raged, and ran at Abomasnow, pulling back a fist, ready to attack.  
“Primeape!” I insisted. “STOP IT!”  
Primeape ignored me and continued to charge at his opponent.  
“Ice Shard!” Tammie instructed.  
Abomasnow raised its hands over its head and a ball of light blue, glowing ice formed between them. It quickly tossed it at Primeape.  
“AAAAAAAAPE!!” Primeape was tossed back against the force. His body was surrounded by a light blue light which soon faded as Primeape laid on his back.  
“Primeape is unable to battle. Abomasnow is the winner!” the referee determined. “This battle goes to temporary Viridian City Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four, Tammie!”  
“Return,” I said in disappointment, returning Primeape.  
“Good work, Abomasnow,” Tammie thanked, and returned her Pokemon. She walked over to me, her smile never fading. “You're a great Trainer. You just need to take your time. A battle isn't always just gonna be laid out before you to win. You kept charging right in with every move you used. I understand why, but sometimes, it's best to take it slow. Let the opponent get the first hit. View the battle style and try to counter it. At least, that's my strategy. Stay cool.” She winked.  
I smiled, but my head lowered. I stared at Primeape's Poke Ball.  
“Looks like you let down your Pokemon,” Tammie added. “Poor thing had so much energy. You need to really sync with your Pokemon and understand their feelings, but I guess your Pokemon also need to do the same with you. A Pokemon battle is a team effort. It isn't just about having a powerful Pokemon. I have a feeling you understand that, though. You won seven Badges. I'm sure you're very skilled and have had some memorable battles.”  
I looked up at Tammie and somehow managed to smile. “Yeah. You know, I'm pretty embarrassed. I think I could've done better.”  
“Everyone could do better, Gary. Even I could have done better in our battle.”  
“I think you're just trying to be nice, now,” I said with a little laugh.  
“I disagree, Gary. Sincerely,” Tammie said, her face turning more serious.  
June was now walking up to us warmly. “You both did great.”  
Tammie beamed at June before returning to me. “You're welcome to come back any time and try again for your Badge. Thank you for our battle, Gary.”  
“Thank you, too, Tammie. I learned a lot from you. Next time, I'll definitely give you a proper battle.”  
“I know you will. But...” Tammie winked. “You won't win next time, either.”  
“Ha! Just wait and see, Tammie!” I challenged.  
Tammie nodded and extended her hand.  
I took it and we shook gently.  
I heard the door to the Gym open.  
Tammie turned to see who had entered. An excited look came over her face as she released my hand and clasped hers together. “Well, well. Of all people. If it isn't Tera! Our precious Bug type Gym Leader has finally returned after such a long time away from the Gym.”  
June turned to look at Tera. She immediately shrieked, horrified, stumbling back until she fell against the bleachers, looking at the Gym Leader as if she were a ghost.  
I jumped, startled at her reaction.  
The referee smiled and walked forward a few steps. He bowed at Tera.  
Finally, I turned around and laid my eyes on the returning Gym Leader. I hadn't tried to speak, or swallow, or anything, but I somehow choked nonetheless.  
She stood wearing pink shorts and matching, pink sneakers with pink bows on them, her pink socks visible at her ankles. She wore a white top covered by a light, red jacket, zipped up despite the heat. Her white sunglasses sat on top of her head. Her brown hair, twisted, wrapped around her head, ending on her left shoulder.  
A Butterfree sat on her right shoulder.  
The Butterfree girl.  
The Butterfree girl was Tera.  
The Butterfree girl was the Gym Leader of Viridian City?!?!  
The Butterfree girl was the BUG Gym Leader of Viridian City?!?!?  
The Butterfree girl's name was Tera?!?!  
Tera looked at me and squinted hard, not believing her eyes. She blinked several times, hard, almost looking as if she believed I would disappear if she blinked hard enough.  
I honestly wished I could just disappear.  
I wanted to be anywhere else but here, finding out that the only thing preventing me from getting my eighth Badge and competing in the Pokemon League, was the Butterfree girl.  
Tera.


	72. Gone In The Wind

“No way...” Tera whispered, glaring at me, squinting hard.  
“You,” I said in a low voice, my eyebrows narrowing.  
“Tera!” Tammie cried excitedly, running towards her. She wrapped the Gym Leader in a hug, Tera weakly hugging back, not removing her eyes from me. “Tera, you've finally returned! I'm so glad to see you're back, my love.” She kissed her on the cheek.  
Tera didn’t turn from me.  
I continued eyeing her right back.  
“Tera?” Tammie asked, noticing Tera wasn’t paying attention to her. She turned to look at me, and then turned back. She looked back and forth a few more times and stopped at Tera. “Tera, do you know Gary?”  
“YOU?!” June shouted, shocked. She got to her feet. “Of all people, you are the BUG Gym Leader? You're a Gym Leader?! WHAT?!”  
“...Or perhaps his friend?” Tammie inquired.  
Tera turned to June and her face got even angrier. She turned back to me. “What are you doing here??”  
I swallowed and didn't say a word. This can't be, I thought. Of all people, not her. Not her. Anybody on Earth but her! I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.  
“Are you here to battle for the Hexapoda Badge?” Tera questioned, her southern accent deeper than ever, stepping away from Tammie and towards me.  
I inhaled deeply and glared at Tera. “You're the Gym Leader of Viridian City? The Bug Gym Leader, at that?”  
“I can't believe you're here,” Tera growled. “You! Why can't you just leave me alone?”  
“Trust me, I had no intentions of coming to Viridian for my final Badge,” I insisted. “If I had time, I'd go to another Gym, but I don't have time for that. I need your Badge. Now!”  
Tera turned to Tammie. “Did you two battle already?”  
Tammie nodded. “Yes, but what's going on here? How do you three know each other?”  
Tera turned to me, giving me a nasty look. “This guy has been a bother to me for quite a while. I keep running into him, and he irritates me every time I see him. He's just a puny Trainer with no skill, no talent, and a laughable fear of bugs.”  
“It isn't funny!” I raged.  
“It's an absolute riot,” Tera retorted. “And now you've come to the Bug type Gym to earn your last Badge.”  
“You're the pathetic one!” June cried out. “You don't even like Bug types! Why are you a Bug type Gym Leader?”  
Tera ignored June, focused on me.  
“Okay, I don't understand what's going on here,” Tammie said sadly, her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she watched with concern.  
“I'll battle you tomorrow. You already lost here for today. If I could, I'd just reject you entirely, but I can't. I must accept all challengers. Return tomorrow and you can battle for the Hexapoda Badge and lose. Until then, get the hell out of my Gym.”  
I stared in disgust at Tera. “Gladly.” I turned to June. “Let's go.”  
June didn't look away from Tera, but walked after me.  
I walked towards Tera, keeping a good distance away from her, still stunned to have found out that she was the Bug type Gym Leader of Viridian City.  
Our eyes were glued to each other as I got closer to the Gym door.  
“Bye...” Tammie called out in a low, cautious voice.  
June and I exited the building, June slamming the door hard behind her. “Do you believe that?!” June screamed angrily, stomping the ground. “Her name is Tera, and she's the freaking BUG Gym Leader here! A GYM LEADER! Of all the things, she had to be the one! That rotten little brat! I mean, I can't even believe this is happening! Gary, she's who you have to beat before you can enter the Pokemon League!”  
I looked back at June, my anger gone. I knew I could beat Tera, but I was still worried for some reason.  
I'd have to face my biggest fear and win, and I was running out of time to accomplish my goal.

*

Nurse Joy smiled at me slightly, clearly forced. “Um, Gary, dear?” Nurse Joy asked after I dropped my six Poke Balls onto the desk, requesting them to receive some food and a checkup.  
“Yes, Nurse Joy?” I replied, looking at her innocently.  
“Do you still have that Porygon-Z with you?” she asked me kindly.  
I nodded. “Yes. I do, actually.”  
Nurse Joy's forced smile widened. “Right, then. You see, as I'm sure you remember, your Porygon-Z caused a fair amount of trouble here the last time. Are you sure it's under control and won't... act out again?”  
I stared at Nurse Joy in shock, a little bit hurt by her statement, but I understood her concern. “I'm sorry for what happened here the last time we were here. I don't think it will happen again. It doesn't always do that. Honest. Actually...” I picked up Porygon-Z's Poke Ball and held it out, sending out the Pokemon.  
Porygon-Z looked at me excitedly.  
“STOP!” I reached out and wrapped my hands around the beak-like appendage on its face. “NO SCREECHING!”  
Porygon-Z couldn't be stopped. It screeched excitedly and my hands released it, covering my ears as I bent over in pain, screaming.  
Everyone in the Pokemon Center cried out and many of them hit the floor, covering their ears.  
Nurse Joy fell down, too, disappearing behind her desk, covering her ears and screaming.  
Chansey did the same.  
When the noise finally ended, my head was still ringing. I looked up at Porygon-Z angrily. “That's enough!” My patience was up with this Pokemon, and I stood up. I stepped near it as its head spun in circles slowly. “Stop the damn screeching, will ya?? I know you're happy to get out of your Poke Ball and see me and other people, but you need to calm down! That noise is driving people, myself included, crazy! Just come out and be-” I pressed my lips together, considering my words. “-a bit more quieter! Please! And also, when you're in a Pokemon Center, stop messing with the electronics! Just eat, get healed, and end it there! Enough of these games, Porygon-Z!”  
Porygon-Z trembled as it hovered in the air. It let out a low whine which grew a little bit louder, slowly.  
“No more crying, either!” I said strongly. “Please! Just stop it!” I swallowed, trying to keep myself calm, but knowing I needed to put my foot down with this thing if I ever expected it to change. “You need to be stronger than this! You can’t be such a baby all the time! Come on, already!” I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at Porygon-Z. “You need to grow up already! You’re a fully evolved Pokemon! Start acting like one!” I knew I sounded like a parent at this point, and I guess I was...?  
Porygon-Z lowered towards the ground, hovering right above it, its head lowered, whining with a mechanical pitch.  
My heart sunk against my will to be tough.  
Porygon-Z didn't mean any harm. It was just really playful. But it was causing harm to others by its actions, and as its Trainer, I had to tame it.  
“Now, go with Nurse Joy, okay? Get some rest,” I said firmly, keeping up my position.  
Porygon-Z floated up into the air and hovered above the desk, its head still down.  
Nurse Joy was standing up, watching with a warm smile.  
I gently pet Porygon-Z's head and smiled.  
Porygon-Z turned to me and let out a low cry.  
“Thanks,” I nodded sincerely.  
Porygon-Z seemed to perk up and it let out a lighter cry.  
Chansey walked over and placed a tray on the table. The tray had six circular dents in it and she placed my Poke Balls in them. Lifting the tray, Chansey walked towards the door in the back, Porygon-Z floating alongside her.  
“Wait!” someone called out. I turned to see June standing by the front door of the Pokemon Center, holding her enormous bag to her face, staring at Porygon-Z fearfully. She cautiously walked over to Nurse Joy and quickly dug through her bag, pulling out her ten Poke Balls. She dropped them on the desk. “Mine, too, please.” Her Poke Balls rolled on the table, most of them falling to the floor. June then backed up a few feet, keeping wary eyes on my loose Pokemon.  
Porygon-Z was watching June and it let out a loud shout and floated over to her.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” June shrieked in terror, running and disappearing out the front doors in a matter of seconds.  
Porygon-Z hovered near me and collapsed to the floor, hurt by June's action.  
I bent down quickly and grabbed it up, pulling it into a hug, staring after where June ran as I shook my head, Porygon-Z whining sadly.

*

“So is your plan as simple as it sounds?” June asked me.  
“I guess,” I answered. “It may be simple, but there's nothing wrong with having an advantage in battle.”  
“Unless the advantage you think you have is turned into your disadvantage, somehow.”  
“Huh?” I turned to her, barely able to see her in the dark.  
June and I sat on the outskirts of Route 1, the darkness surrounding us as our Pokemon hung out together, partaking in various activities.  
All of my Pokemon came out together, but I gave a stern talking to Primeape about his disobedience during our battle with Tammie. I wanted all of my Pokemon to be there for this talk. It was for Primeape, but it still involved everyone. We were a team, after all. Every win was celebrated together, and so should our failures. Everyone needed to know not to do that. Primeape looked sorry, and I rubbed his head roughly, letting him know it was okay, but not to do it again.  
Once June’s Pokemon came out, Primeape was swinging blows at Ampharos, who was using Cotton Guard to defend herself.  
Charizard had soared above in the skies, gone from view completely.  
Baltoy spun in circles as Eevee playfully tried to jump and land on Baltoy. Baltoy dodged around her and twirled around the area as Eevee adorably gave chase, her tail wagging hard with joy.  
Galvantula was in the treetops, silently watching inside of a sparking, electric web.  
Manectric sat by itself, curled up, sleeping.  
Blitzle was bouncing around, eagerly watching Ampharos and Primeape fight.  
Magneton hovered above June.  
Pikachu sat in June's lap.  
Rotom and Porygon-Z had been facing each other for the longest time when June and I had sent them out. They eventually had taken to spinning in a huge circle, crying out to each other, not once looking away from the other. One would cry out, and then the other would follow. They spun faster as time progressed in their strange, dizzying little game.  
June and I had decided to leave Electivire and Ivysaur in their Poke Balls for tonight. We weren't in the mood for their crappy attitudes.  
June also felt that Lanturn would be happier in her Poke Ball since she was part Water type and may not care to be in the grass since she isn't as agile there as she is in the water.  
I had sent out Kingdra, but she was showing signs of not wanting to be out with the other Pokemon tonight, so I returned her in her Poke Ball.  
“I was just saying,” June continued, “a type advantage isn't always an advantage. If the opponent is skilled, what you think is a lead for you will turn out to be your worst battle. I'm sure you have enough strength and skill to beat Tera, but you have to be wary. Your battle with Tammie could've been a lot better.”  
I nodded. “You're right, June. Tomorrow, I'll do my best. I'm kind of upset she didn't let me battle today, though. My Pokemon were healed in a good enough amount of time to rechallenge her. She knows my time is limited.”  
“She probably is doing this on purpose. Don't let it get to you. Focus on the battle tomorrow. You can do this.”  
“I have to do this, June. It's now or never.”  
Porygon-Z and Rotom continued to spin around faster, facing each other, a wide circle between them, crying out gently to each other in turn.

*

Viridian City Pokemon Gym were the words on the door, painted in yellow and black, that my eyes were glued to as I knocked on the Gym doors the next morning.  
June stood beside me, her hardened eyes on the door.  
The door opened a moment later and Tera stood in front of us. She wore a sky blue dress and white shoes, her brown hair was twisted back and around, sitting on her left shoulder. Butterfree sat on her right shoulder, as usual. She stared at me for a second, looked at June and gave her an even more dirty look, and turned around, disappearing inside of the Gym as she walked away.  
June pushed past me into the Gym, knocking me aside.  
I stared after June in shock and hurried in, closing the door behind me.  
Tera took her place in the battlefield, the same referee in the suit and sunglasses standing where he stood during my battle with Tammie, his hands clasped in front of him.  
June kept her glare on Tera as she took her seat in the bleachers.  
I didn't see Tammie anywhere as I stepped onto my side of the battlefield and looked into Tera's angry eyes. “Tera, before we battle, I have to ask!” I called out. “How can you claim to dislike Bug type Pokemon and be the Bug type Gym Leader?”  
Tera didn't look away from me. She waved her hand at the referee.  
“This will be a battle between Gary from Pallet Town and Viridian City Gym Leader Tera for the Hexapoda Badge!” the referee announced. “This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle. No time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. Let the battle... begin!”  
“GOOOO!” Tera shouted, pointing at me.  
“FREEEEEEEEE!” Butterfree sanf out with strongly, flying from Tera's shoulder.  
She's using her Butterfree. “Right! Charizard, go!” I yelled.  
Charizard roared upon his release and landed on the Gym’s floor.  
“Flamethrower! End this match immediately!”  
“Butterfree, dodge!” Tera ordered.  
Charizard used Flamethrower, but Butterfree flew right above the attack.  
“Now for you to see what he can do,” Tera said coldly. “Whirlwind!”  
Butterfree flapped his wings rapidly and the gust blew against Charizard.  
Charizard growled, and suddenly started to glow red! Charizard turned into pure red energy and flew back towards me!  
“Hey!” I yelled, backing up.  
Charizard was returned to his Poke Ball!  
Before I could react, a white beam shot out from one of my Poke Balls and towards the field.  
“Baltoy!” Baltoy cried out and spun in place. It maneuvered over to Butterfree.  
“Baltoy?” I gasped in confusion.  
“It's Whirlwind, you dunce!” Tera called out rudely. “It switches out your Pokemon! You truly are amongst the dumbest, aren't you?”  
I stared at Tera in shock, ignoring her mean comments. “No! I didn't intend to use Baltoy for this battle!”  
“That's the point!” Tera snapped.  
I turned to June, who was glaring at Butterfree with a focused look.  
Baltoy headed towards Butterfree to greet him by spinning in circles.  
“Whirlwind!” Tera repeated.  
As Baltoy attempted its typical greeting of spinning circles around Butterfree, Butterfree's wings flapped hard and hit Baltoy with a gust of wind. My Pokemon was stopped and it just spun in place. It was turned into red energy and forced into returning!  
“Stop it!” I looked down at my belt as another white beam shot out from one of my Poke Balls.  
“Priiiiiime!” Primeape shouted, jumping up and down, punching his fists repeatedly.  
“NOOOOOO!” I cried out helplessly, reaching out for him. My hand clenched tight.  
My three Pokemon had just been chosen for me.  
I hadn't intended on Primeape or Baltoy being in this battle. My idea was Charizard, Porygon-Z, and, arguably, Ivysaur...  
“Psybeam!” Tera demanded.  
Primeape wailed out as he was dropped to his back.  
“Primeape, get up!” I urged. “Use your Thrash attack! NOW! We don't have time to waste here! We need to make this quick!”  
Primeape groaned as he got back up. His eyes had a dim, red glow to them.  
He's Confused! I realized.  
Primeape immediately leaped forward and socked Butterfree right in his middle.  
Butterfree screamed out helplessly as Primeape continued to mercilessly pummel him.  
“Blow it away with Gust!” Tera told her Pokemon.  
Butterfree flapped his wings and a gust of wind blew Primeape off of him.  
Primeape slid on his feet, shook his head, and ran towards Butterfree again. He ran, ran, ran, and ran... right past Butterfree...  
Right past Tera...  
...and started punching at the wall, headbutting and attacking in Confusion!  
“PRIMEAPE! Focus! Come! OOOOOON! We don't have time for this!”  
“Quiver Dance!”  
Butterfree started to flap frantically, yet rhythmically, maneuvering around the air.  
“Quiver Dance...” I muttered, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Quiver Dance. The user dances to raise its Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.  
“Primeape, you need to relax for a moment! Please!” I begged. “Just stop!”  
To my surprise, Primeape froze and heaved heavily. He turned around, facing Butterfree. His eyes weren't red. He was no longer Confused!  
“Alright!” I cheered. “Primeape, we can still win this! Let's use that move we worked on! Rock Slide, now!”  
“Priiiiiime...” Primeape raised his fists into the air. “AAAAAAPE!”  
White circles opened in the air and enormous boulders dropped from them.  
Butterfree zoomed around the falling rocks, his Speed much faster, but one rock landed on his back, taking him down.  
“YES!” I leaped into the air as a collision of more rocks fell on the Bug.  
“Psybeam!” Tera pressed on.  
A rock on top of the pile was tossed off, a multicolored beam rising from where it sat, and Butterfree flew into the air from the pile, breathing hard, leering at Primeape.  
“Thrash it!” I pushed my Pokemon.  
Primeape leaped at Butterfree and swung.  
Butterfree hovered higher and dodged easily.  
“End this!” Tera said.  
Butterfree used Psybeam, hitting Primeape in the back.  
Primeape was forced to the ground as he screamed. He slid along the floor, coming to a stop.  
“Primeape is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Butterfree is the winner!”  
“Damn it,” I whispered. “You did well, Primeape. Thank you. Butterfree doesn't have much more left in him.” I returned him and grasped my next Poke Ball. “Alright, finish this match off, Baltoy!” Just in case, I'll save the best for last, I told myself.  
“Baltooooooooy!” Baltoy cried, spinning in place.  
“Quiver Dance!” Tera had her Pokemon use.  
Butterfree did his dance again, boosting his Stats.  
“Ancient Power!” I told Baltoy.  
“Tooooooy!” Baltoy's body glowed white and a spiraling white ball removed itself from Baltoy's body, firing at Butterfree and slamming into him.  
Butterfree was shot down hard from the hit, wailing painfully.  
“We've got him now!” I celebrated with a huge smile.  
“Butterfree is una-” the referee started.  
I gasped, along with the referee, as Butterfree's head lifted and shook hard. He floated into the air weakly, looking ready to drop.  
“He's done!” I freaked out impatiently. “One more Ancient Power!”  
Baltoy used the move again, but Butterfree, even faster now, flew right underneath it!  
“Quiver Dance again!” Tera insisted.  
Butterfree danced in the air.  
“Ancient Power!! We can destroy that Bug!”  
Baltoy attacked again, but Butterfree was too fast and dove under it again.  
“Bug Buzz!” Tera chose happily.  
Butterfree's wings flapped rapidly and it let out a shrill cry that made me cover my ears and close my eyes.  
I forced my eyes open and watched as red waves came off of Butterfree's body and hit Baltoy.  
June had one eye closed, covering her ears, watching the match.  
The referee covered his ears, struggling just to watch against the blaring sound, but kept his eyes on the battle.  
Tera squinted against the noise but stayed focused.  
Baltoy spun in place hard and finally flew back, landing on its back. It groaned and twitched as the attack continued.  
“Baltoy!! Ancient Power!! You've got to fight! Get up!! This is our only chance!”  
Butterfree stopped attacking, and Baltoy remained on its back.  
“Baltoy is unable to battle! Butterfree is the winner!” the referee determined.  
Tera smirked at me.  
I gritted my teeth. “Return!” I returned Baltoy. Letting out a growl from deep in my throat as my lips pursed together hard, my eyes focused on Butterfree, I placed Baltoy’s Poke Ball on my hip. I won't lose to this stupid Bug, I thought. Not now. I don't have the time for this. I have to win now! “Charizard, help us out!”  
Charizard roared and blasted threatening fire into the air without warning.  
Butterfree was almost hit and dodged around the flames, fluttering his wings like mad.  
“Charizard, Flamethrower!”  
Charizard used Flamethrower, and Butterfree flew above it.  
“Bug Buzz!”  
Butterfree's loud attack screeched through the room again.  
Charizard roared loudly and covered his ears.  
“Charizard!” Covering my ears, I tried to think through the situation. Tried to uncover a victory.  
Charizard let out a huge roar and started spitting fire into the air without warning.  
Butterfree's attack ended as he tried to avoid the random blasts of fire aiming for him, but it was too late.  
In Charizard's desperation for the Bug Buzz to end, he caught Butterfree off guard and engulfed him in fire!  
Butterfree’s cry brought a shiver throughout my body as he fell.  
“Butterfree is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!” the referee declared.  
“Alright!” I finally got one down! “One down! We can beat two more nasty Bugs! Let's go, Chariza-!” I froze as I caught Tera's eyes.  
Tera’s eyes were practically flashing with fury at me! I'd never seen this heated a look on her face before.  
It froze me and I stared back at her, my eyes and mouth wide.  
She silently returned her Butterfree. “YOU THINK THAT FIRE HAZARD IS GONNA BE ENOUGH TO WIN, HUH?!” Tera bellowed. “Let's see how you do against her!” She grabbed her second Poke Ball and threw it.  
“Ninjask!” The speedy Bug Pokemon zoomed around the field quickly.  
“That thing,” I muttered, watching her appear and disappear all over the field as Charizard tried to keep an eye on her.  
A growl grabbed my attention. I turned to see June eyeing Ninjask. Her eyes seemed glued to her even though she was moving at an impossible to trace pace, following her. June looked completely furious.  
Does she just want me to win? I considered. No... She's still trying to read Tera's Pokemon, I remembered. Could she read Butterfree? What about Ninjask? I turned back to my fight. “Alright, let's get that Badge! Now! Flamethrower!”  
Charizard used Flamethrower, but Ninjask easily vanished just before the fire hit, reappearing elsewhere. My Pokemon continued to attack, but the ninja like movements of Ninjask were just too much, and Ninjask seemed to be getting faster with every passing moment, her body occasionally glowing white.  
What is that? I wondered, and used my Pokedex.  
Speed Boost. The user's Speed increases over time, continuously.  
“Ugh...” I groaned. “With an ever increasing Speed like that, we're at a bad disadvantage...”  
“A type advantage isn't always an advantage. If the opponent is skilled, what you think is a lead for you will turn out to be your worst battle.” June's words rang through my head.  
Ninjask flew threw the air, untraceable.  
Hey... I considered. Maybe... she's too fast!  
I suddenly remembered battling Aurora for the first time. Her Graveler was so fast that Mankey couldn't attack it. We used that to our advantage and managed to reach Graveler in time with a Low Kick as it was landing Rock Throw.  
We can do this! I thought determinedly. “Charizard, just use Flamethrower! Forget about aiming! Just hit the air!”  
Charizard grunted and used Flamethrower into the air.  
Ninjask dodged easily.  
“Don't stop!” I urged him. “Just keep using it!” Ninjask may just be too fast for her own good. Maybe she'll just end up running right into the attack all on her own!  
Charizard kept using Flamethrower, but Ninjask kept dodging, no matter where Charizard's flames fired at.  
This isn't working, I soon realized. We're just wasting time.  
“Double Team.”  
Ninjask multiplied all over the field, filling it with tons of Ninjask.  
“Again!”  
Ninjask multiplied into even more Ninjask.  
“Flamethrower!” I wasn’t able to think calmly. “Keep going!” my voice cracked.  
Charizard didn't attack, confused, unsure of where to strike. Finally, he blasted a stream of flames at the bunch of Ninjask.  
Several Ninjask vanished upon impact, but there were still tons more, the real one somewhere in the mix.  
Charizard attacked again, but only a few Ninjask clones were hit, vanishing again.  
“Double Team!” Tera repeated.  
Ninjask multiplied again, taking over the entire field now, copy Ninjask amongst other copies, some of them visible copies as parts of their bodies were disappearing against each other, poking through each other, but still confusing Charizard and myself.  
“Swords Dance!” Tera went on.  
“Charizard, you have to find the real one!” I demanded frantically. “Fire Spin! Hit ‘em all!”  
All of the Ninjask spun in place in a complete blur, several of them disappearing as Charizard used Fire Spin on them, a spiral of powerful fire spewing from his jaws.  
Charizard continued to attack, trying to find the real Ninjask.  
“Keep it going! Max out that Attack!” Tera’s face was deadly, her eyes on her Pokemon as she continued to spin hard.  
Charizard continued to use Fire Spin, destroying clones, but the real one still out there.  
Where could that damn thing be? I wondered, my heart beating hard. I turned to June for a moment and it caused a double take as I saw her staring at the battle angrily, her fists clenched by her sides. Her eyes were locked on one spot. I turned to look at what she was eyeing, but could only see tons of spinning Ninjask.  
The Ninjask were still being attacked, but Charizard wasn't hitting the real one.  
Charizard stopped attacked, breathing hard, growling at the multiple clones remaining.  
“Charizard, this isn't the time to stop!” My hands slapped the sides of my legs impatiently. “Keep firing away!”  
The Ninjask suddenly stopped spinning.  
“No...” I whispered, my heart pounding a little bit harder now.  
Charizard used Fire Spin again, destroying more clones.  
“Screech!”  
Ninjask let out a loud Screech, my ears instantly stinging, feeling ready to pop as I covered them and bent over, screaming. “STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!”  
I couldn't hear her, but I could see June screaming, her ears covered.  
The referee seemed to be screaming, too, covering his ears.  
Charizard covered his ears, his Fire Spin no longer being used as he roared.  
Tera covered her ears, too, but she seemed the least bothered, focusing on the match. She opened her mouth and said something I couldn't hear.  
Ninjask's attack didn't end.  
After another moment, Tera gave another demand.  
I fell to my knees as Ninjask continued to Screech. My fingers dug at my ears, ready to rip them right off!  
Charizard fell to one knee, roaring helplessly.  
Is she telling Ninjask to keep Screeching?? I can’t do this anymore!!!  
Finally, the Screech did stop.  
My hands fell to the floor as I gasped for my breath to return.  
June was rubbing her head with her hands, looking sick, staring at Ninjask weakly.  
The referee took off his sunglasses and closed his eyes, shaking his head for a while before replacing his sunglasses and looking at the battlefield.  
Charizard was on both knees, hunched over with his claws on the floor, groaning weakly.  
“Charizard!” I called out to him.  
“Slash attack.”  
All the Ninjask, clone and real alike, soared towards Charizard in slow motion through my eyes as I realized what was happening.  
Swords Dance was used to boost Ninjask's Attack as high as possible.  
Screech was used to lower Charizard's Defense as low as possible.  
Double Team was used to distract Charizard so both Swords Dance and Screech would have enough time to build up.  
And now...  
“Back to back attacks! Take it out!”  
“CHARIZARD!” June leapt to her feet.  
All of the Ninjasks’ forearms glowed white as they slashed at Charizard.  
Charizard let out an enormous roar that hurt my already sore ears as well as my pounding heart.  
All of the Ninjask flew at blinding speed, back and forth, from every direction, attacking Charizard mercilessly.  
Charizard was finally relieved of the onslaught of attacks and he dropped face down. My Pokemon didn’t make a sound.  
“NO! CHARIZAAAAAAARD!!” I gripped his Poke Ball in my hand. I knew he couldn't go on any further, and I also knew that if he could get back up, I didn't want him to go through anything worse. But if we didn't win now...  
“Charizard is unable to battle! Ninjask is the winner!” the referee stated. “This battle goes to Viridian City Gym Leader, Tera!”  
I quickly returned Charizard to his Poke Ball before crashing to my knees. There was so much anger running throughout me. I was furious! I could’ve cried from the way I felt. My fists slammed into the Gym floor.  
We had failed our goal to get all eight Badges in time to compete in the Pokemon League. All of our dreams were destroyed. Everything we had been through now meant nothing...  
Tera returned her Ninjask and looked at me coldly. “You're worse than ever. Get out of my Gym!”  
Someone grabbed me, making my heart leap, and I looked up to see June grabbing my arm, pulling me to my feet.  
“It's okay, Gary,” she said strongly, hardened eyes on Tera. “Let's go. We have training to do.”  
I shook my head. “There's no time...” I whispered weakly, shakily.  
“I said, come on!” June raged at me. She pulled me hard and I stumbled after her towards the door.  
“You're welcome to try again tomorrow if you think it'll make a difference!” Tera called out nastily.  
June opened the Gym door and took me outside. She turned back towards the Gym, spit on the inside of the building floor, and slammed the door shut.

*

“She's good,” June told me as we sat together in the open plains of Route 1 by a tree. The sun was beaming strongly on our faces from above in the afternoon heat.  
I nodded.  
“But you're much better, Gary,” June added.  
I didn't say anything nor move, staring at the ground.  
“At your best, you can find a way to beat her, Gary,” June said firmly. “You were battling the same way you battled Tammie. You just leaped in. You were rushing. You need to stop worrying about how much time you have left, Gary. You'll make it in time for the Pokemon League. That battle was not your last chance to make it in time. But if you keep on battling like that, it is! You’ll never get this Badge if you keep on blinding yourself to what's important. Trust me, Gary. I went through the same thing as a Gym Leader. Battling for the wrong reasons. Blinding myself to what was important. Don't ruin yourself, Gary.”  
I inhaled deeply and held it for a moment, finally exhaling. “That Whirlwind completely took me off guard, too. I didn't know what to do. She really took control of that battle when she did that. She got a good view of my other Pokemon, and the ones who came out weren't even meant to be used.”  
“Yeah. Tera knew what she was doing, I guess. Seeing your three may have helped her plan what Pokemon she'd use.”  
I turned to June. “You were trying to read her Pokemon again. I saw you.”  
June got quiet, keeping her eyes on the grass, running one hand threw it gently.  
“It didn't work, did it?”  
June just shook her head.  
My Pokemon had been taken to the Pokemon Center after my battle with Tera. By the time they were healed, it was the middle of the afternoon.  
I had given up all hope completely of being able to make it to the Pokemon League in time, but June calmed me down and reminded me that I still had about a week until the competition began. It wasn't over yet. I had time. But it was running out fast.  
I looked away and up to the sky before standing up. After taking several steps away from June, I threw my six Poke Balls into the air.  
Charizard roared.  
Primeape screeched excitedly and hopped in place.  
Ivysaur yawned and looked up at me, growling, her face no longer bandaged, her wounds from her battle with Cleopatra's Bisharp barely visible.  
Kingdra stared at me expectantly, her back and face still bandaged up from her battle with Aurora's Kabutops.  
Baltoy spun in place slowly and stopped, looking at me.  
Porygon-Z let out a loud screech.  
The seven of us all screamed in rage from the sudden blast of noise.  
June, Charizard, Primeape, and I covered our ears.  
Ivysaur closed her eyes and used Razor Leaf on Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z stopped screaming and used Protect, and the Razor Leaf was blocked.  
Kingdra helplessly cried out and fell back.  
Baltoy cried out and spun in place as fast as I ever saw.  
“PORYGON-Z!” I had no idea what I was supposed to do with this thing anymore, but I was at the end of my patience.  
Porygon-Z seemed to be happy, its head tumbling in the air, its appendages flapping in the air like wings while its body whirled around in place. It looked at me and immediately let out a sad cry, seeing my enraged face.  
“We've been over this before!” I scolded, pointing at it. “No screaming! Just cut it out! There's a time to play and stuff, but this isn't the time! That loud screeching is never acceptable!! Is that clear??”  
Porygon-Z started shaking in the air.  
I gripped my Pokemon strongly and it started to whine sadly. “Porygon-Z, please! Enough is enough. You need to stop this crying and acting out. You need to relax more. Are you understanding me, here?”  
Porygon-Z made an ever odder sound than usual. I could only describe it as the sound of a computer shutting down, like the mechanical noise of something collapsing with a childlike sound.  
I squinted in confusion. “I love you, honestly. But we need to communicate better, and this screaming thing you do is not gonna help us to get closer. You need to be a lot more responsible for your actions. When I send you out, you cannot do that screaming! When you're in an environment with electronic equipment, you need to behave properly and not do what you want. When I tell you something serious, you need to stop crying all the time and just be strong and take orders! I only instruct you for your own good, not to be mean! And I only do it because I really need you to listen to me! You need to trust that. Trust me! You're a great Pokemon, a powerful battler, and a fun friend, but there's a few things you and I need to work out. That's why I need you to work with me. Because you're my friend and I love you. We're friends, right?” My face softened into a smile and held my Pokemon closer to me.  
This seemed to please Porygon-Z and it looked happy, trembling in my arms.  
I smiled and laughed a little, turning to my other Pokemon.  
Everyone was watching me eagerly, except for Ivysaur. She had laid down and seemed to be sleeping.  
I gently tossed Porygon-Z into the air and it tumbled away, stopping and hovering above Baltoy.  
Baltoy kept spinning in place.  
Porygon-Z shocked Baltoy with electricity, creating a spinning tornado around Baltoy that grew, eventually engulfing both Pokemon inside of it.  
Ivysaur opened one eye and watched as my other Pokemon gazed at the electric show in awe, the tornado continuing to build up higher.  
“STOP!”  
The electric tornado disappeared and Porygon-Z and Baltoy stared at me, frozen in place.  
My other Pokemon looked at me as well.  
I sighed but managed a smile. “Well, that’s a start.” My face went serious. “Listen, I have something to say to you all. I wanted to apologize. Charizard, Primeape, Baltoy. We could have won in our battle against Tera, or at least done a lot better, if my mind weren't so preoccupied on the Pokemon League. We're still only one Badge away from winning. I had thought we had all eight Badges, but we hadn't gotten them all yet.”  
Charizard grunted.  
“The Pokemon League is only about a week away. I'm nervous about getting there on time. There's nothing wrong with being nervous about competing in the Pokemon League or getting there on time, but when it takes over and ruins the path you're on to get to the Pokemon League, that's when it's not a good thing. That's what's happened to me. That's what ruined our battles against Tammie and Tera at the Gym. I apologize to Baltoy, Charizard, and Primeape, as well as to all of you, too. Kingdra, Ivysaur, and Porygon-Z, becau-”  
Porygon-Z flew into my chest and I grabbed it, surprised, as it started to cry in my arms.  
“Porygon-Z...” I said, exasperated. “Don't cry.” I smiled and hugged it. “I apologize to all of you because we're a team!” I called out over Porygon-Z cries. “When one of us screws up, we all screw up! When one of succeeds, it's a win for us all. So, next time, tomorrow, we're going to Tera's Bug Gym and we're winning our eighth and final Badge! The Hexapoda Badge!”  
Five of my Pokemon cheered, Porygon-Z soaring out of my arms and crying out with joy, Ivysaur preferring to give her usual nasty attitude and act like she didn't care.  
I turned to June. To my surprise, she was nowhere in sight. “June?” I called out.  
From behind the tree June and I had been sitting by, a hand reached out and gave me a thumbs up.  
“June?” I asked in confusion.  
Porygon-Z let out a loud cry and flew past me and around the tree.  
June shrieked as if her life were in danger and took off for Viridian City faster than I may have ever seen her run in my life.  
Porygon-Z gave chase.  
With a sigh, I turned to my other five Pokemon and smiled. “Come on back, guys,” I said with a little laugh, returning them to their Poke Balls, and I ran after June and Porygon-Z.  
“GARY! TELL IT TO STOP THIS!” June begged. “YOU TOLD IT TO LISTEN TO YOU FROM NOW ON AND NOT CAUSE ANYMORE PROBLEMS! DO SOMETHING!!!”  
“I don't really count this as much of a problem for me!” I laughed.  
“THIS ISN'T FUNNYYYYYYY!!!”  
But it was. It was hilarious.  
To me, at least.  
As we ran through Viridian City, June leading the way, chased by Porygon-Z, chased by me.  
People staring at us in confusion as a terrified girl was chased by a floating Pokemon and a laughing boy.  
I temporarily forgot the seriousness of the situation I was in.  
The battle I had to look forward to tomorrow.  
The clock that was steadily ticking.


	73. Opening The Bug Gates

I scooped a few large spoonfuls of cereal and milk into my mouth and chewed eagerly, swallowing within seconds and scooping up more. While chewing, I scooped even more food from my bowl before I'd swallowed the current mush in my mouth, chewing on the new food sitting on my tongue.  
“Gary, please eat slowly,” June said with worry. “She isn't going anywhere. Take your time.”  
I ignored June and continued to eat as quickly as I could.  
June sighed and lowered her eyes to her remaining piece of toast, picked it up, and ate it slowly. She then picked up a small carton of milk and drank it down.  
I slurped the milk from my bowl and placed it on my tray. Grabbing my plastic cup of orange juice, I drank it down hurriedly and let it drop into the tray. “Let's go!” I said eagerly, staring at June for a second before I stood up and ran to place my tray with the other dirty ones, stacked the bowl with the other used ones, sat my spoon in a container full of stained utensils, and threw the cup in the recycle section for plastics.  
“I knew you'd be like this,” June said as she put her trash where it belonged. “That's why I didn't bother getting a lot of food this morning. We've been here a good two minutes and you're already done.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Let's go.” Impatiently, I ran up the stairway to leave the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center, June hurrying behind me, and pushed open the door, stepping into the lobby of the building.  
A few people were sitting around by themselves and gazed up at me for a brief second before looking away.  
Sunlight shined in from the windows. It was cool inside of the building with the air conditioning on.  
Nurse Joy was reading a newspaper, a form of pure beauty and perfection right before my eyes.  
I walked towards her, smiling as I inhaled silently but deeply, mentally building myself up as I puffed out my chest.  
“Oh, great...” June mumbled.  
I stopped at the desk and Nurse Joy looked up at me with wide, warm eyes. “Oh, hello, Gary! How was breakfast?”  
“It was okay, I guess,” I said, my smile fading and my eyes lowering.  
“Oh? Why's that?” Nurse Joy asked with concern.  
“I was quite lonely. The food was fine, but it's always nice to have someone there with you,” I answered casually, disguising the terror pumping from out of my heart and through my veins, yet encouraged by... something to keep speaking smooth and calmly. “Someone nice. Someone beautiful. That special someone who draws you in and you can just tell that you are meant to be.” I heard a strange noise near me, but I ignored it, lost in Nurse Joy's eyes, the sea if ever I saw it. “Someone with conversation. Someone with an incredible life they're currently living and isn't aimlessly wandering the Earth.”  
The noise got louder, and Nurse Joy seemed to look around for the source of the noise as she turned red from my comments.  
“That person is clearly you, Nurse Joy. A beauty living the greatest, most selfless life someone could be: caring for Pokemon. What could be in the news today? I wonder. You most certainly know, and I would love to know what has your attention held so captive.” I smiled huge, tightening the muscles throughout my entire body to keep my nervousness at a standstill.  
Nurse Joy smiled, but then gazed down sadly. “Well, unfortunately, it's Team Solace...”  
My smile faded. “Team Solace?”  
Nurse Joy nodded, her eyes closed. She opened them to gaze at the paper. “A large number of Ariados were found in houses, under some form of Confusion. They were attacking people, not aware of what they were doing. Once the Confusion wore off, it was complete mayhem. People were running around in a total panic with large flamethrowers or other weapons, attacking the Ariados. The Ariados fought back, in self defense now, and things just got even worse. Among quite a few other losses, and many, many injured, it seems two children and a married man who had kids of his own were killed during the chaos. The two kids were killed by Ariados. The man was killed during the fighting between the people and the Ariados. Right now, it's being assumed this entire thing was triggered by Team Solace. They say they have evidence, but it hasn't been released yet and the case is still under investigation.”  
I let my breath out slowly. “That's terrible...”  
“Yeah...”  
I placed my hands on the desk and leaned closer to Nurse Joy, staring deeply into her eyes. “Perhaps we should talk about this tragedy together over a little brunch? Or maybe move on from that topic and enjoy a nice meal to take your mind of it!” The strange noise returned without me even realizing it had stopped until I heard it again. “I was on my way to battle for a Badge, but that can wait. You and I should-” The noise in my ear became a loud, unmistakable growl. I turned around in confusion and gasped in fright!  
June was glaring at me, her face less than an inch away, a look on her face saying she would tear through my neck with her teeth with ease, her hands reaching for my throat. “You little... GAAHH!!” She wrapped her hands around my neck and forced me backwards. “You rush me because you're so eager for your stupid Gym battle and now you wanna postpone it?!!” June wasn't quite choking me, but she held a strong grip.  
“June, take it easy,” I choked out. “We'll just go to the Gym now.”  
“And you were lonely? LONELY in the cafeteria???” June went on.  
I grabbed her wrists and removed them from my throat forcefully. My hands quickly went for her shoulders and I held her away from me as she reached out again. “June! I... I... I only meant... I...”  
Someone giggled.  
Footsteps approached June and I.  
“Well, I see my little Sugar has a thing for the pink haired girls, huh?” a voice spoke.  
June froze, her eyes widening at me.  
I gave her the same stare.  
We both turned.  
Courtney ran her hand through her pink hair and fluttered her eyes at me. “Is it just the hair that does it for you, Sugar Lumps?” she asked teasingly, gently swaying her hips to one side and then the other.  
June and I released each other, staring at Courtney in shock.  
“Maybe if you did something with your hair, Gary would be fawning for you, too, June,” Courtney said smugly.  
“YOU!” Rage took over me instantly and I went straight for her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and shaking her hard.  
Courtney screamed in shock. She angrily tried to shove me off of her, but I dug my fingers into the shoulders of her white tank top. “Stop it!” she cried out angrily. “Get off of me! What do you think you're doing??!”  
“I can’t believe you got me and June lost you liar!” I shouted furiously. “You nearly ruined everything I worked so hard at!” I shook her even harder and then shoved her back.  
She stumbled several feet back in her pink sneakers and short pink shorts. Her hair was in her face and she quickly brushed it back into place with her hands. She glared at me, but it soon turned into a smirk as she saw my angry face. She giggled and rubbed her shoulders where I had grabbed her. “Don't worry, Sugar. You don't need to apologize for that. I like it rough.”  
I sneered in disgust as I held back the urge to charge at her and shove her to the floor.  
June growled by my side.  
“What is wrong with you?” I snapped. “Do you know how long it took us to get to Pewter City? Time's almost up for the Pokemon League and I still have another Badge to obtain!”  
“Another?” Courtney asked.  
“Yes. I have one more to go!”  
“Then my job is complete,” Courtney winked.  
“Complete?”  
“That's right.” Courtney stepped up to me. She stopped about an inch away from my face, her face close to mine, smiling at me with her pretty, soft lips so close to my own, a sweet aroma of flowers and something sugary wafting from her body. “I'm winning the Pokemon League. There is no doubt about that. The less competition I have, the better. I don't have to prove anything. I know I'm the best. I'm just shortening this long, drawn out competition one little puny Trainer. You weren't gonna win, anyway. This competition belongs to me, Sugar.” She leaned in a little closer and gently nuzzled her nose against mine.  
“UGH!” I yelled out, backing up and wiping at my face as she backed up quickly, giggling. “You almost got June killed because of your stupid prank!”  
Courtney glanced at June and then turned back to me. “She looks fine to me.”  
“She was poisoned by a Foongus! Her Pokemon just barely saved her life!”  
Courtney quickly glanced over at June again and then back to me. She waved at June. “You're fine, June. I'm glad to see you're okay. But, really, it's not my fault if you're being careless,” she laughed lightly.  
“Careless?!” June shrieked.  
Courtney turned away and headed for the front doors.  
June stomped past me and headed for Courtney. “I'll show you careless! I've had just about eno-”  
I grabbed June's shoulders and held her back.  
“Let go of me, Gary!” June struggled against me.  
Courtney reached the doors and turned to me. She smiled. “You'll never get your eighth Badge in time, Gary. Root for me in the stands, though, okay, Sugar Lumps?” She winked and blew me a kiss. Turning, Courtney left the Pokemon Center.  
June seemed more infuriated than before and stomped on the ground, screaming in a rage, swinging her arms around, trying to break free from me.  
“Cut it out, June! Just let her go! It's not worth it!”  
“Did you hear her, Gary?” June started struggling less. “Get off of me!!” I let her go and she turned to face me, breathing heavily.  
“June, just forget about her. I'm angry, too. But beating her up isn't gonna do anything.”  
“It'll make me feel better!”  
“Listen, let's just get to the Gym right now and we can worry about Courtney later,” I suggested.  
“You're more concerned with Nurse Joy!” June bared her teeth threateningly.  
I sighed and looked down. “June, please. Let's just wait for our Pokemon to finish eating and head over to the Gym. I don't want you and Courtney fighting.”  
“Why? You think I can't take her?”  
“It's not that, June!” I said loudly. “Will you just relax and think sensibly for a minute?” I glanced around to see that the few people in the Pokemon Center were staring at us. My eyes returned to June. “I'm sorry for what I said earlier, June. I didn't mean it. I-”  
“Whatever, Gary,” June interrupted. “Let's just get our Pokemon and go get your stupid Badge.” She looked to the floor, away from me.  
“Chansey!” Chansey sang out from near me, making me cry out in surprise. She held up a tray with six Poke Balls.  
“Chansey! Thank you!” I smiled and took my Poke Balls back.  
“Chansey!” A second Chansey arrived holding out a large bowl with several Poke Balls in them.  
“Thank you, Chansey,” June said with a smile, and opened her bag.  
Chansey dumped the Poke Balls inside and June zipped up her bag. The Chansey walked back over to opposite ends of the desk, Nurse Joy behind it, all of them smiling at us gently.  
“Guess our Pokemon are ready,” June said softly, lowly. “Let's get to that Gym, Gary.”  
“Byyye, Nurse-OOOOWW!!!!! HEY LET GO!!” I had tried to run up to Nurse Joy to say goodbye but was stopped by a sharp pull on my ear as June pulled me out the building.  
Nurse Joy stared in shock, her Chansey covering their eyes.  
The few people in the building were shaking their heads or stifling laughter.  
June dragged me out of the building, finally releasing my ear.  
I stood up straight and rubbed it, scowling at her. “Fine, fine. Let's go.”  
It was much hotter outside than it was inside of the Pokemon Center. The sun was beaming down right on me, making me extra hot and uncomfortable.  
I took off my jacket and slung it over my shoulder as June and I walked silently to the Gym, arriving there fairly shortly.  
Viridian City Pokemon Gym  
My eyes were glued to the painted words on the door. I could see the Bug type Pokemon, Ninjask, overpowering my Fire and Flying type Pokemon, Charizard, so effortlessly. Ninjask was so fast, I remembered. It was untouchable. It was just too fast to be hit. Double Team made things worse. Swords Dance and then, finally, Screech, was the final touch before ending it all with Slash. It was all so perfectly executed. I have to overcome that...  
“Gary, do you know what three Pokemon you'll be using?” June asked me.  
I looked at her from the corner of my eye.  
June was staring right at the Gym door.  
Without answering her, I knocked on the door.  
The door opened and Tera stood a couple of feet away. She was wearing a light blue jacket, unzipped, over a white shirt, tucked into a light blue skirt that ended right above her light blue sandals. Butterfree was perched on her right shoulder as always. The unbelievable Gym Leader shook her head, not taking her eyes off of me, and turned, disappearing into the darkness of the Gym.  
June and I followed after her.  
The referee stood outside of the battlefield, hands crossed in front of him, standing in his black suit and sunglasses.  
Tera walked over to her side of the battlefield.  
I turned to June as we stood by the door to the Gym. “Just grab the last three.”  
June hesitated for a moment, pondering my words. At last, her eyes lit up and she nodded, reaching towards me.  
In the next moment, we walked together to my side of the battlefield and June grabbed my shoulder.  
I stared her in the eyes.  
“We'll make it in plenty of time,” June told me, staring at me. “Just take your time with this.” She walked away and took a seat in the bleachers.  
“Gary, I swear you're lucky I'm a Gym Leader.” Tera’s accent was apparent and pleasing to my ears despite coming from the mouth of the foul Trainer they were attached to. “If I could choose to not battle you, I would.”  
“Enough talk!” I called out. “It's time to battle, Tera!”  
“This is a Gym battle between Viridian City Gym Leader, Tera, and Gary from Pallet Town!” the referee called. “This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle. No time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. The first Trainer whose Pokemon are defeated, loses. May the battle... begin!”  
“GO!” Tera shouted, and pointed at me.  
Butterfree flew from her shoulder, crying excitedly.  
“Charizard, you're up first!” I threw his Poke Ball strongly with a sharp grunt.  
Charizard roared and landed heavily.  
“That Butterfree,” I muttered. “Charizard, Fire Spin!”  
Charizard let loose flames at Butterfree with a huge roar.  
“Whirlwind!” Tera ordered.  
Butterfree used Whirlwind and they collided with the flames. The fire was pushed back as the strong Whirlwind took over and blew it away completely!  
Charizard was hit with the wind and started to glow red, returning to his Poke Ball.  
A white beam shot from one of the Poke Balls on my waist and Ivysaur came out!  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur looked around, stopping on Butterfree and growling. She cried out at the Bug and ran forward at him, using Double-Edge.  
“Ivysaur, stop!”  
“Again!” Tera spoke.  
Butterfree flapped his wings as Ivysaur leaped into the air to tackle him.  
Ivysaur froze in midair and glowed red, returning to her Poke Ball, and from a white beam, out came my final Pokemon.  
“Freeeeeee!” my Butterfree said happily, staring at Tera's Butterfree.  
Tera's eyes widened in shock. “A Butterfree.” She turned to me with hardened eyes. “You sicken me! You're still afraid of Bugs, and yet you own one!”  
“You're a Bug type GYM LEADER and yet you hate Bugs!” I countered.  
“Your three Pokemon have been chosen for you, now,” Tera said, shaking her head. “The battle can now officially begin.”  
“The battle began way before that,” I told Tera with a smirk.  
Seeing my smile, her face turned to confusion.  
I motioned towards my belt that contained only three Poke Balls.  
Tera stared at my belt for a moment, still confused.  
“Hiiii!” June smiled and waved, holding up my remaining three Poke Balls I had told her to take once we had entered the Gym.  
Tera's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.  
“This battle won't be a surprise this time,” I told Tera. “I chose my three I'm using, and those three are winning this match!”  
Tera’s lips tightened and moved to the side as her eyebrows narrowed and eyes hardened. “I still know your team. I still hold the advantage.”  
I opened my mouth to reply.  
“OH MY GOSH!” June shrieked, silencing me.  
Tera, me, the referee, and the two Butterfree turned to June.  
“Are one of these things Porygon-Z??!?!?!?!”  
I covered my face with the palm of my hand and let out a sigh.  
June pushed all three Poke Balls away from her and scooted away from them.  
“Idiot,” I muttered. I turned back to the battle. “Aerial Ace!”  
“FRREEEEEEEE!” Butterfree zoomed at Tera's Butterfree, low to the ground. Her speed picked up and she slammed into Tera's Butterfree.  
Tera's Butterfree cried out and tumbled through the air.  
“Now, Gust attack!” I added.  
Butterfree flapped her wings and a strong gust of wind smacked Tera's Butterfree around helplessly.  
Tera's Butterfree hit the ground as Tera eyed my Butterfree. Finally, she looked down at her own Butterfree, who flapped his wings and got back into the air. “Roost!”  
Tera's Butterfree was outlined in a white glow as he gently landed on the ground, his Flying typing temporarily gone as he recovered his health.  
“This is our chance! Aerial Ace again!” I told my Pokemon.  
Butterfree flew at Tera's.  
“Psychic!”  
Tera's Butterfree's eyes glowed light blue and my Butterfree froze in midair, outlined in blue. “FREEEE!” Tera's Butterfree shouted, and used his Psychic powers to slam my Butterfree into the ground repeatedly.  
My Butterfree cried out helplessly, unable to fight back as Tera's Butterfree held her captive, hurting her.  
Tera's Butterfree finally let go of mine and my Butterfree laid on the ground, breathing hard.  
“Butterfree, use Tailwind!” I demanded.  
Butterfree flapped her wings and got into the air. She flapped her wings harder and created a strong gust of wind that ripped throughout the Gym, making my sensitive eyes tear up and Tera forced to hold her skirt down, glaring at Butterfree.  
“Return!” I recalled Butterfree. “Charizard, ride the wind!”  
Charizard was sent out now and roared as he soared at Butterfree, his Speed picking up as Tailwind boosted him greatly!  
“Slam right into him with Wing Attack!” I commanded.  
Charizard roared and in the next second, one of his wings, both glowing white, slammed into Butterfree.  
Butterfree cried out and flew past Tera, flapping his wings hard to avoid slamming into the wall. He charged at Charizard.  
“Whirlwind it away!” Tera let out.  
“Fire Spin!”  
Charizard was too fast now and hit Butterfree with spiraling flames.  
Butterfree screamed painfully. The fire continued to hit him and surrounded his body in a sort of fiery twister that lasted for several seconds. The flames finally faded and Butterfree remained on his back.  
“Butterfree is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Charizard is the winner!”  
“YEAH!” I cheered as Charizard shot across the field at rapid speed, grunting with joy repeatedly, enjoying the Tailwind Speed boost.  
Tera returned Butterfree, staring at him with a look of disgust. She placed his Poke Ball on her hip and grabbed her next choice. “You're up next, Durant!”  
A small creature appeared from the Ultra Ball Tera sent out. It looked like an ant, but made of metal! A robot ant?  
“Durant!” the strange thing said.  
Durant. The Iron Ant Pokemon. Durant gather leaves which are kept in storage as food for later. They dig twisting tunnels in the mountains to form nests.  
“Steel and Bug. The disadvantage is just too great,” I muttered. I couldn't help but smirk a little bit as I put away my Pokedex.  
“Don't count your Exeggcute so fast. He's not gonna be that simple to beat. Thunder Fang! Now!”  
Durant opened his pincers and they sparked with electricity.  
“Another Fire Spin!”  
Charizard attacked.  
Durant leaped at Charizard. He cried out as he was hit, but his pincers kept sparking and he continued through the fire!  
Charizard let out a surprised cry as Durant bit into him, causing him to light up with a strong blast of electricity.  
“Charizard!”  
Charizard stopped attacking.  
Durant took Charizard down to the ground and continued to shock him.  
“Don't let up!” Tera insisted.  
Durant bit down even harder and Charizard roared.  
“Flamethrower!” We can't lose to that thing, I thought. No!  
“AGAIN!” Tera continued.  
Charizard opened his jaws to attack.  
Durant sank his pincers into Charizard even deeper, continuing to zap him.  
Charizard helplessly roared out.  
Unbelievable, I thought, stunned by how well Durant was actually doing compared to his opponent.  
The wind in the Gym from Tailwind finally died down and ended.  
Durant was still faster at that close of a range, I knew. Tera really is good at this. She won't bow down to a type disadvantage that easily.  
“Return!” I called back my Pokemon.  
Durant landed softly on the ground, having been standing on Charizard. He looked up at me.  
“Okay.” I grabbed my next Poke Ball. “Let's try this. Ivysaur, I choose you!”  
“Ivy! Ivy!” Ivysaur growled, looking at Durant.  
“Durant!” Durant challenged, sharply opening and closing his pincers.  
“Use your Sleep Powder! Right now!”  
“Ivy...” Ivysaur growled, and sprayed a blue powder into the air.  
“Dig!” Tera told her Pokemon.  
Durant dug into the ground and vanished in his hole.  
I wracked my mind for an idea while Ivysaur awaited Durant's inevitable return.  
The ground rumbled and Ivysaur looked around.  
Durant popped up from the ground and sent Ivysaur into the air.  
She landed on her feet with a strong grunt.  
“Vine Whip!”  
“Crunch!”  
Ivysaur's vines neared Durant.  
“Durant!” Durant opened his pincers. The pincers glowed white and bit down on Ivysaur's vines, stopping them!  
Ivysaur gasped.  
“Whoa!” I gasped.  
“Reel it in and use Iron Head!”  
Durant gave a sharp pull and Ivysaur was yanked off of her feet and headed for Durant!  
“Double-Edge!”  
Ivysaur, eyes wide, suddenly narrowed her eyes in determination and her body started to glow gold.  
Durant's head turned to silver metal and he leaped into the air towards Ivysaur.  
Both Pokemon collided with each other.  
“SAAAAUUUURRRR!” Ivysaur screamed, tumbling backwards through the air.  
Durant slid along the ground on his back.  
Ivysaur took a short tumble but got to her feet, looking just fine.  
“Razor Leaf!”  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, attacking Durant just as he was getting up.  
Durant was knocked back onto his back.  
“Durant is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Ivysaur is the winner!”  
“ALRIGHT!” I was jumping up and down in disbelief over the advantage I was in! I hadn’t lost a single Pokemon yet! “That's the way to do it, Ivysaur! Good job!” I turned to June.  
She was staring at Durant, her fists clenched tight. She looked up at me suddenly and smiled. “Way to go, Gary!” she called out happily.  
I looked away from her. She's still trying to read Tera's Pokemon... I realized. It isn't working, either.  
Tera returned Durant and now had her hand over her eyes. She wiped at them furiously.  
“Tera?” I asked.  
She looked up at me in rage. “I'm getting a headache from this stupid match! I should've just ended this in one go from the beginning. Ninjask, destroy everything this kid has!” She threw Ninjask's Poke Ball.  
“Ninjask!” Ninjask zipped around the field rapidly.  
I turned back again.  
June had her eyes on Ninjask, keeping track of her movements, focusing hard on her, trying to read her.  
“Alright. Try to catch it quickly with Razor Leaf!” I told Ivysaur.  
“Double Team!”  
Ninjask multiplied in front of Ivysaur as she attacked.  
Ivysaur's leaves hit a few copies, causing them to vanish. She growled, staring at the remaining Ninjask.  
“Not this again,” I said through tightened teeth. “Come back, Ivysaur!” I returned her. “Butterfree, it's time!” I threw her Poke Ball.  
“Freeeeee!” Butterfree gazed around at the multiple Ninjask.  
This is why I brought along Butterfree in the first place, I thought with a smile. “Aerial Ace!”  
Butterfree dove down to the ground, picking up speed, and flipped upward, tearing through a copy of Ninjask and slamming into the real one right above it!  
“Ninjaaaask!” Ninjask was taken by surprise.  
The remaining copies of Ninjask vanished immediately.  
“Aerial Ace won't miss! And it's a Flying move, a Bug's weakness! No more hiding, Tera!”  
Ninjask glowed white and picked up Speed from Speed Boost Ability.  
“Oh, I get it,” Tera nodded. “You're the only one here with a Flying type move. NOT!”  
My eyes widened. “Tailwind!”  
“Aerial Ace!”  
Before Butterfree could flap her wings, Ninjask had tackled her with blinding speed.  
Butterfree helplessly tumbled through the air and hit the ground, still rolling, finally laying out flat on the ground.  
“Butterfree is unable to battle!” the referee said a little too quickly, in my opinion. “Ninjask is the winner!”  
Butterfree was defeated, but I shot an angry glance at the referee for making such a fast call. “Butterfree, you did really well! Come on back, and thank you again for your help!” I recalled her and grabbed my next Poke Ball. “Alright. Once more!” I threw my next Poke Ball.  
“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur glared at the Ninjask.  
The Ninjask glowed white and picked up Speed, zipping around the field.  
“Ivysaur, Sleep Powder!”  
Ivysaur stayed still, eyeing the Ninjask.  
I waited.  
Ivysaur just growled.  
“Ivysaur, cut this out!” My patient was cut short as I started to see what was going on. “Do as I say! Sleep Powder!”  
Ivysaur kept on growling and instead used Double-Edge, but Ninjask was too fast and moved out of the way. My Pokemon landed and turned around to face Ninjask.  
Ninjask glowed white and her Speed increased more.  
“Ivysaur, soon, Ninjask's Speed will be too overwhelming!! Cut the crap and use Sleep Powder!”  
Ivysaur used Vine Whip, but Ninjask dodged once again.  
Tera was squinting at my Ivysaur. “Double Team!”  
Ninjask multiplied rapidly, nonstop.  
Ivysaur got even angrier, watching all the buzzing insects around her.  
I rubbed my arms, creeped out by the buzzing noise and the fact that there were tons of nasty Bugs so close to me. Goose bumps were all over my arms and my face was itching.  
The Ninjask all glowed white and picked up Speed.  
“Ivysaur, please, just relax for a second! Attack with your Poison Powder! If we can catch her with that, we'll have a really good advantage!”  
“Double Team!”  
Ninjask kept on multiplying, all of the copies glowing white and flying around quickly.  
“IVYSAUR!” Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, cutting into multiple copies, not stopping to attack for a second, a flurry of constant leaves popping copy after copy after copy.  
Why won't she listen to me? I wondered angrily. She was just listening to me! I turned to June.  
She had her eyes on one place amongst the Ninjask.  
I turned to the Ninjask, but I didn't understand what June was looking at.  
Ivysaur kept using Razor Leaf, but the real Ninjask was nowhere to be seen.  
My shoulders slumped. This is hopeless, I realized. I'm no Pokemon Master. I'm not even a decent Pokemon Trainer with a disobedient Pokemon. If we can't connect, this just isn't right. We're supposed to be a team. This isn't teamwork. This isn't the way it should be...  
Tera was now shaking her head at me.  
The Ninjask glowed white and flew around the battlefield even faster than ever.  
“Perhaps you should call it quits, Gary,” Tera said coldly. “I knew you were a loser from day one. I advised you to quit. I told you. You didn't listen. You're a complete idiot. Your Pokemon don't even respect you. Or at least, that smart one doesn't. I advise you to just quit after I win this battle. Not even your Charizard will save you.”  
“I'm not stupid!” I took a stomping step forward. “I'm Gary! And I’m from Pallet Town! And I've come here to get your Badge so I can compete in the Pokemon League and that's damn well what I'm gonna do! Your Ninjask isn't unbeatable!”  
“Of course she isn't! But an idiotic Trainer like you ain't gonna get around her! Afraid of Bugs! How you got even one Badge astounds the mind.”  
“I'll show you who's the idiot!” I had lost my cool entirely with her, a small voice in the back of my mind desperately trying to get me to relax and focus on winning this battle. “Ivysaur, Poison Powder, right now!”  
“Swords Dance!”  
“IVYSAUR!” Ivysaur screamed and sprayed a pink powder into the air.  
“Sweet Scent?” I asked. “Sweet Scent!”  
A sweet aroma filled the Gym.  
The powder was blown away as the Ninjask all spun in place rapidly, creating a strong wind.  
It's not gonna work because of Swords Dance! I realized.  
“Keep it up!” Tera pushed her Pokemon.  
The Ninjask kept spinning, the wind pushing Ivysaur back as she struggled to keep her ground.  
The wind whipped at me as I watched.  
Ivysaur kept on using Sweet Scent, the smell making me lose focus as it was blown all around the Gym.  
“Swords Dance!” Tera repeated.  
The Ninjask kept spinning as they maxed out their Attack.  
I remembered when Charizard was taken out by repeated Slash attacks after Ninjask had maxed out her Attack. You still have Charizard, I told myself. This isn't over yet. Ivysaur is still in this.  
Ivysaur was still using Sweet Scent.  
“Ivysaur?” I asked weakly, swaying a little bit from the aroma filling my nostrils, feeling a little lightheaded.  
“Aerial Ace!”  
The Ninjask all stopped spinning. In the next instant, they all glowed white and flew at Ivysaur to end the round.  
“IVYSAAUUUUUR!! POISON POWDERRR!!” I clenched my teeth, sure that move wouldn’t even come out in time to stop the oncoming impacts Ivysaur would have to face.  
Ivysaur's head lowered, preparing for the Ninjask, her eyes on them as her Sweet Scent continued flowing in the air.  
The Ninjask neared my Pokemon, entering the pink air still coming from Ivysaur’s bulb and filling the Gym. At once, the group stopped, the white light disappearing from around them, and they hovered in midair. All of the Ninjask were surrounded by Ivysaur’s Sweet Scent, all of them seeming to be in a happy daze!  
At once, a Ninjask copy disappeared! Another one vanished! And then another one! And another! The Ninjask copies were all vanishing rapidly as Ivysaur continued to use Sweet Scent, revealing and destroying the copies!  
“Aerial Ace, Ninjask! COME ON!” Tera’s eyes were wide in shock.  
The Ninjask clones were high in number, but they were disappearing faster and faster.  
“NOOOOOOOOOO!!” Tera wailed.  
Within a minute's time, there was only one Ninjask left, happily swaying in place from the aroma.  
Ivysaur stopped using Sweet Scent and immediately used Double-Edge, slamming into Ninjask and making her tumble to the ground hard.  
Ivysaur landed on the ground and twitched in pain from the recoil damage of using Double-Edge. She shook it off sharply, growling, “Ivysaur!”  
“Ivysaur, use-!” I started.  
“SAUR!” Ivysaur turned and used Vine Whip... on me! The attack smacked my chest sharply.  
I cried out and collapsed, my breathing weak from the burn on my chest.  
“Gary!” June screamed.  
I shook my head and sat up. “AAAAAAHHHHH...!!!” My right hand grabbed my left shoulder, my arm resting lightly against my chest. It hurt to breathe. To even sit up! But I shook my head again and turned to Ivysaur with fury.  
“Get out of there!” Tera’s voice rang out.  
To my surprise, Ivysaur had gone back to the battle and had two vines wrapped around Ninjask!  
Ninjask was struggling, unable to get out.  
This isn't her battle, I groaned in my head. This is ours! I managed to get to my feet. My right foot rose and slammed back down as hard as I could. “HEEEEEEY!!” I bellowed.  
Ivysaur, June, Tera, the referee, and even Ninjask looked over at me in surprise.  
“POISON POWDER ATTACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
Ivysaur growled.  
“DO IT!”  
Ivysaur turned back to Ninjask and whipped her vine hard, releasing Ninjask and sending her spinning into the air. She ran, using Double-Edge.  
I balled my fists, feeling ready to explode into a rage. My mouth was hanging open at how bold Ivysaur was, ignoring me like this!  
Ivysaur slammed into Ninjask again and took her back down, standing on her now. She growled and twitched in pain from the recoil damage again. Growling, Sweet Scent came out from her bulb.  
Ninjask laid still, the scent calming her down.  
“Ninjask, come on!” Tera was jumping up and down angrily.  
Ivysaur's bulb suddenly began to glow white.  
“Solar Beam...” I said in surprise.  
“Ninjask! One Aerial Ace will end this!” Tera was losing it, fast. “Just get up! You're too strong! You're maxed out in Attack right now! ONE DOGGONE HIT!”  
Ivysaur's bulb continued to glow.  
Ninjask was still in a daze from the lingering scent.  
Ivysaur slowly, carefully, stepped off of Ninjask's body. She continued to back up slowly.  
I watched, very intrigued by what it was she was doing, my anger fading as curiosity took over.  
Ivysaur backed up a few more feet and then stopped. “SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR!!” Ivysaur ran forward at Ninjask.  
Suddenly, Ninjask shook her head, gazing around, appearing a little bit dazed as Sweet Scent was wearing off.  
Ivysaur's body glowed gold just as she reached Ninjask.  
“Ninjask!” Ninjask now realized what was going on.  
But it was too late.  
Ivysaur tackled Ninjask, tossing her into the air.  
“SAUR!” A enormous, bright white beam fired from Ivysaur's back and hit Ninjask as she tumbled in the air. Ivysaur twitched from recoil, shook her head, and watched as Ninjask crashed into the ceiling.  
Tera’s Bug didn't move. She looked like she was stuck! Her body finally seemed to twitch, and she fell.  
My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.  
Ninjask was right above me!  
My heart beat quickly, rapidly, thoughts running through my mind. Do I catch her? Do I let her drop? Is that thing really about to touch me? Why me? I can't catch her. I won't catch her. I can't just let her get hurt like this. What do I do? I feebly held out my hands and Ninjask dropped right into them. I cried out in fear and disgust and let her drop, wiping my hands on my jeans and backing away.  
“My Ninjask!” Tera ran across the battlefield towards me.  
“Ninjask is unable to battle,” the referee ruled in a low tone. “Ivysaur is the winner. This match goes to Gary from Pallet Town.”  
I gasped and looked down at the beaten Ninjask.  
Ivysaur was facing Ninjask, growling. “IVY!” Ivysaur angrily ran at Ninjask, ready to slam into her.  
“NO!” Tera leaped in front of her Pokemon, her arms outstretched, facing Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur didn't stop running and let out an angry yell as she continued to charge at Tera.  
Tera refused to move.  
“ENOUGH!” I reached out Ivysaur’s Poke Ball just as she leaped at Tera, calling back my Pokemon. My arm fell, my eyes on the Poke Ball in my hand. “That's enough...” I whispered in disappointment and exhaustion.  
Tera knelt down next to her Ninjask and picked her up.  
“GARY!” June screeched excitedly.  
I yelled out in surprise from her voice, so close to me, which I didn't expect. I thought she was still in the bleachers.  
She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me extremely tight.  
I smiled and turned to her.  
She let go of me. “You did it, Gary! You won all eight-” June was interrupted by a surprising noise.  
June and I both looked down at Tera in surprise.  
Tera held her Ninjask in her arms, her head against her.  
Crying!  
Tera was crying with her Ninjask in her arms! Genuine tears were streaming down her face as she held her Ninjask close.  
There was no sound other than that of Tera crying.  
The referee stood silently, staring in shock at Tera.  
“Ninjask...” Ninjask said weakly, reaching up and touching Tera's tears.  
“Ninjask,” Tera sobbed. “My Ninjask. I love you so much.”  
My eyes nearly popped. What did she just say? I asked myself.  
“You did amazing, Ninjask,” she sniffled. “All of you!” She grabbed her other Poke Ball and Ultra Ball and sent out Butterfree and Durant.  
“Durant...” Durant rasped, crawling into his Trainer’s lap, looking up at her face.  
“Freee!” Butterfree landed on Tera's right shoulder.  
Tera pet Durant's head and then rubbed Butterfree's face gently, smiling. “Durant, Butterfree, Ninjask,” Tera addressed them. “Thank you all for your battling today. I'm so... grateful... to have you all as my Pokemon. My friends. I'm sorry we lost. I'm so... sorry.” She knelt down her head and heaved again, loudly weeping.  
I was in awe watching Tera surrounded by her Bugs. She looked so vulnerable. So helpless. So harmless.  
“They... love you,” June said in a low voice.  
I turned to June.  
She was staring at Tera's Pokemon, her eyes filled with tears.  
“What, June?” I asked.  
“Tera...” June ignored me.  
Tera looked up at June with sadness.  
“Your Pokemon all love you...” June whispered, her voice shaky. “They love you, because you love them...”  
“Bug Pokemon, are my favorite Pokemon...” More tears rolled fast from her eyes.  
June nodded.  
“What?!” I exclaimed. “But you told me you hated Bug types! What's going on here?!”  
Tera sniffled and wiped her nose. “When people see Bug type Pokemon, usually nobody cares. They either think they're weak, can be easily beaten, laugh at them, or are afraid of them.” Her sad eyes turned cold for a brief moment as she looked into my eyes. They softened again as she spoke. “Bug types are the underdogs. Not many people respect them. I guess I can understand why. I get why people count them out often. But, something about the fact that people don't like them, and that they can be so weak, is exactly what draws me to them. Something about the hate they get, and my understanding of that hate, makes me, in a strange way, love them... They need to be loved. They're living creatures. They don't mean any harm. They're so beautiful, peaceful, and they keep the world turning.” Tera wiped at her eyes as she gazed down at her Bug Pokemon.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was unbelievable to me. My whole world had just been flipped upside down.  
“Bug types are so overlooked, and so unloved,” Tera continued, petting her Durant with one hand, and rubbing her Ninjask with the other. “I wanted to kind of prove their odds wrong. I wanted to find Bug types and raise them to be really tough. I fell in love with Bugs and wanted to be around them all the time. Unfortunately, it was tough raising them. They did lose a lot at first. But through patience, determination, courage, will, together we showed improvement in our strength and started winning battles and evolving. My strength and mastery in raising Bugs was recognized and I became a Gym Leader over time. We were finally strong. But I wanted more. I wanted us to be absolutely unbeaten, even against our weaknesses. I traded for specially bred and raised Bug types, and traveled as far as I could, trying to find the very best Bug type Pokemon and raise them well. I may have gone a bit too far, though. In an effort to toughen them up, I talked down about them and referred to them as a weak and inferior type of Pokemon. I never meant to hurt them, though. I always loved them, and they knew it, too.” Tera turned to Butterfree and removed her hand from Ninjask, reaching up to gently touch Butterfree's wing. “My quest began as soon as I caught my first Pokemon. A Caterpie.”  
Butterfree let out a gentle purr and nuzzled his face against Tera's.  
Tera turned to me. “You angered me by being afraid of Bug types,” Tera said seriously, her eyes no longer running, but puffy from crying. “So, losing to you really hurts. You represent a lot of the reason I ever started to raise Bug type Pokemon. You're nice guy, at heart. I know you don't exactly hate Bug Pokemon, but, I'm sorry, but, the dislike for them hurts me, too. They have feelings, you know! So, this loss hurts a lot. Perhaps you understand a little better as to why.”  
I nodded. “Tera, I do understand.” I paused and swallowed, treading lightly on my next words. “I am still afraid of Bug types, but I have gotten a lot further since the first time we met. I can come into contact with my Butterfree. I'm a little bit of a stronger person, but far from what you'd like me to be. But understand that I know Pokemon have feelings. Every type of Pokemon has feelings, and I know that. I love all Pokemon. I plan to catch them all. All one thousand of them.”  
“One thousand?” Tera cocked her head at me in confusion.  
Oops, I thought, chuckling a little to myself. “Well, you never know, right?” I smiled.  
“Yeah,” Tera smiled, wiping her eyes. “More Bugs.”  
I shuddered on the inside, but nodded.  
Tera looked down and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a tiny pouch and handed it to me. “This is for you, Gary.”  
I carefully took it from her and opened it. I reached inside and pulled out a tiny object. “AAAAAAAHHH!” I dropped the cockroach and pouch and wiped my hands on my jeans, backing up in fright.  
June screamed as well and backed away.  
“HEY!” I leered at Tera. “What’s your problem??!”  
Tera glared at us. She reached over and picked it up. “It's the Hexapoda Badge!” She held it out to me.  
I backed up into June and stared at it. “Huh?”  
It was a Badge! The underside of it held the pin, what looked like six cockroach legs on each side of it at the ends of the badge. I hesitantly reached out and took the Badge. It looked exactly like a cockroach, with two antennae sticking from the top. I smiled and let out a breath. “The Hexapoda Badge is mine!!” I cheered. “Eight Badges! Alright!!”  
“It's... an honor of sorts, after all the time we've known each other and everything we've been through, to be giving you your final Badge, Gary,” Tera managed to slowly beam.  
“Tera, this is an honor to have from you,” I smiled back. “Thank you.”  
Tera turned to June, her smile fading.  
June looked back at her, a blank expression on her face.  
“I... apo-” Tera began.  
June raised a hand out to Tera.  
Tera stared at it for a moment, finally reaching up and grabbing it.  
They both shook hands.  
“It was an honor to battle you and have known you. Good luck ,Tera.”  
Tera smiled and nodded. “Thank you, June.” Tera then turned back to me. “Good luck.”  
“Thank you, Tera.” I gave one last look at Ninjask, Durant, and Butterfree before turning away.  
“Hey,” Tera said, grabbing my hand.  
I stopped and turned to her.  
“Your Ivysaur,” she said gently. She gave me one more nod. “Be careful...”  
I was confused, but I nodded.  
Tera's hand slid off of mine.  
I immediately headed out of the Gym and for the Pokemon Center.

*

“The Hexapoda Badge is OURS!” I cheered on the outskirts of Viridian City.  
Charizard, Primeape, Kingdra, Porygon-Z, and Butterfree cheered.  
Ivysaur was laying down, away from the rest of us, her eyes closed. She opened one eye when I mentioned the Badge and glared at me through it.  
I lowered my hand and stared at the Badge. Did I really earn this Badge? I wondered. Ivysaur battled for it. She didn't even listen to me. I gripped the Badge in my hand tightly and turned to my Pokemon, trying not to think about that. I didn’t have time to. “Get ready, guys. Up next, we're headed for the Indigo Plateau to battle the toughest battles of our lives against the strongest Pokemon Trainers out there. So be sure to give it your all, okay?”  
Aside from Ivysaur, everyone was excited.  
I was also really happy that Porygon-Z hadn't been screeching today when I sent him out and didn't act up in the Pokemon Center.  
June sat far away from us, leaning back on a tree, smiling, but her wary eyes shooting at Porygon-Z every few seconds.  
I returned my Pokemon back to their Poke Balls, put my Badge in the case and slipped my case in my jacket before walking over to June.  
She stood up and smiled brightly, her hands behind her back as she leaned against the tree.  
The moonlight above lit up the clearing.  
“So, Mr. Pokemon Master, you ready?”  
I smirked at her cockily. “I am.”  
She flashed me her best grin.  
It was getting awkward after several seconds and I looked down, still grinning. “We should keep moving, fast. Only a couple more days left.”  
June nodded. “Let's get going.”  
I stared at June silently.  
June stared back. “Yes?” she asked.  
“Back at Tera's Gym,” I mentioned. “You said her Pokemon love her.”  
June's eyes lowered. “It was... clear as day to me...” She looked up at me. “But I still can't read Porygon-Z. I don't understand this at all.”  
“Well, it's a start, right?” I tried.  
“I don't like that I couldn't read Tera's Pokemon, and now I just can. It doesn't answer anything.”  
“I know this is upsetting.”  
June looked into my eyes, a serious look on her face. “You know what's upsetting me most of all, though?”  
“What?” I asked.  
“We're wasting time and you have a Pokemon League competition to get to in a short amount of days.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me. “Let's go!”  
And with those words, June and I took off through Route 1, eight official Badges from the Gym Leaders of the Kanto region in my Badge case, headed for Pallet Town.  
And after we got there.  
We'd be running as fast as we could for the Indigo Plateau.


	74. A Little Less Confrontation

Gotta get to Pallet Town, I thought, breathing hard, running as fast as I could through the Route 1 forest.  
June was not too far behind me, trying to keep up.  
My heart was tackling my chest, sweat pouring down my face, under my shirt, and in my pants. My cap and jacket were on, but I was in far too much of a rush to take them off. My energy was draining fast in the thick humidity, but I refused to stop. Only a couple more days left, I pushed myself. I have to make it! Time was up. If I stopped, I'd never get to the Pokemon League in time to compete in the competition. I just knew it. With that imbedded in my mind, my feet moved to carry me even faster.  
Blurred visions of Pokemon ran past me, in front of my path or out of the way. The grass continuously rustled beside me.  
June was gasping loudly, clearly ready to stop. She didn't call out to me to slow down, or to assure me that we'd make it in time. She just continued to run.  
I know we can make it. We will! We have to! My head began to flood with images of me at the Pokemon League, taking on Trainers and their powerful Pokemon.

*

Charizard using Flamethrower with all his might.  
Primeape swinging the decisive blow to win the match.  
Baltoy using a powerful Psychic attack to hold the opponent in the air.  
Kingdra using Hydro Pump with full force.  
Hoothoot using Fly from above to take down an opponent.

*

Robin, I thought with a smile. I could see our battle at the Pokemon League.

*

“Catherine! GO!” Robin yells, throwing her Poke Ball.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine cries out excitedly, staring past my Charizard, directly at me.  
“She's still a Squirtle!!!” June shrieks dramatically from the stands, her hands pressed against her cheeks, her eyes wide in horror, shedding tears rapidly, mouth agape.  
“Catherine, end this battle with Hydro Pump!” Robin orders.  
“Squirtle!” Catherine ignores Robin's order, runs past Charizard, and leaps into the air, arms outstretched, and wraps my neck in a hug with her little arms.  
“Squirtle refuses to battle! Gary is the winner! The Pokemon League Champion is Gary from Pallet Town!!!”  
The crowd cheers excitedly, rushing to me from the bleachers.  
I thank everyone and sign autographs, holding Catherine in one arm.  
Gorgeous, immodestly dressed, shapely women are fawning over me.  
I turn to Robin and seeing him on his knees, head in his hands, crying miserably.

*

I closed my eyes and shook my head hard. NO! I yelled angrily in my head. That won't happen. It won't! Robin will give me the best battle possible. It won't end like that! Not again! Never again! I was angry now, my eyebrows furrowed, and I ran even faster, pushed on by the urge to prove my thought of my battle with Robin, wrong.  
From out of nowhere, a huge stream of fire hit the ground from the air above!  
I yelled in shock as June screamed and we both stopped just several feet from the sudden blaze!  
June tripped and landed on her face. She looked up fearfully and managed to get up.  
A fire was blocking June and I, burning the grass beneath it.  
I looked up at the source of the fire and choked, not believing what my gaping eyes were seeing. No... I thought. Impossible! A small smile was starting to creep over my mouth, but the shock of the situation held it back. This was incredible!  
A large bird hovered in the air above us. Its body primarily featured the colors of gold and red. It looked down at us angrily.  
June had noticed what was above us, too, her mouth an open box, her eyes the size of pancakes. She could only whimper repeatedly, unable to speak.  
With a loud cry, the enormous bird opened its beak.  
Without a word, I grabbed June by her arm and pulled hard, running.  
“OW!” June stumbled after me.  
We ran around the fire as the bird Pokemon sent another Fire attack at us.  
June glanced behind her, which slowed her down, and I gave a hard tug, making her focus on the path. “GARY!”  
“MOVE IT, JUNE!”  
We ran together, even faster than we had been running previously.  
The heat meant nothing to me as I heard the angry cry of the Pokemon chasing after us.  
“Gary!” June yelled shrilly. “Is that a Ho-Oh?!?!”  
“Looks enough like one!”  
“What's going on here?” June asked desperately.  
“We're being chased by a freaking Ho-Oh and it's burning down the freaking forest! What else?!” I shot at her.  
“WHY?!”  
“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!”  
The Legendary bird Pokemon of the Johto region, Ho-Oh, screamed angrily and I heard the fire hit the grass behind us, burning it, smoke filling the air, making me choke.  
“I don't understand why there's a Ho-Oh chasing after us!”  
“We're leading it right back to Pallet Town!” I realized. “We can't let it get there!”  
We kept running, but I looked behind me, trying to see where our threat was. I gasped.  
The fire was gone!  
I stopped running, hitting my chest hard with my fist as I coughed from the thin smoke. The grass was burnt where the fire had been, fading smoke rising into the air and spreading thinly through the forest. The grass now looked wet.  
I looked up into the sky, the sun beaming down on me.  
Ho-Oh was nowhere in sight.  
“Where did Ho-Oh go?” June called from several feet behind me.  
I turned to her and shrugged. “I dunno.” I slowly spun in a complete circle, scanning the area. “I wonder what put out the fire?”  
“Maybe something that chased Ho-Oh away?” June suggested.  
“What chases away a powerful Pokemon like a Ho-Oh...?” I questioned.  
A loud cry from the skies seemed to respond to my inquiry.  
I looked up, jumping from the startling sound. This can't be, I thought, shaking my head.  
“What the...?” June said in amazement.  
“L-L-L-L-Lugia...?” I whispered  
Another Legendary bird Pokemon from Johto, Lugia, hovering above June and I, its magnificent, silver wings spread wide, screamed viciously. A powerful stream of water headed from its jaws towards me!  
“GAAAAHHH!!!!” I turned around quickly, running towards June who was staring at Lugia, dumbfounded. I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me and we ran together as the water hit the ground with tremendous force.  
“Gary, this isn't real!” June insisted.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, this can't be real!” June said frantically. “Something is very wrong here!”  
“I know, June! We need to get help!” I said breathlessly. “We need the police or something!”  
“We're not far from Pallet Town, right?” June asked.  
My eyes widened in shock. Pallet Town... I thought.  
Lugia screamed behind us and a large explosion tossed June and I off of our feet and into the dirt. A filthy cloud rose up, surrounding and blinding us as a loud commotion took place in the area. It sounded like bombs were going off! I was forced to rub at my eyes as dirt got into them. My eyes stung from whatever was in them and getting teary as I squinted to see. The cloud was clearing up as I looked up into the sky. “Oh, no!” Scrambling to my feet, I grabbed June, who was still laying on the ground, by her shoulders and pulled her up.  
“Oh!” June shook her head. Her fall seemed to have disorientated her.  
“Come on!” I yanked her as Lugia dive bombed from above towards us. “It's coming!”  
June put her hand to the side of her face, her eyes closed, and shook her head again. She looked up at me, and then further up at Lugia.  
“MOVE!” I practically forced June from off of her feet as I ran, trying to get away from Lugia.  
A huge rush of wind forced June and I forward as Lugia just barely missed us and flew high for the sky again.  
“We can't lead it into Pallet Town!” I insisted, taking a sharp turn through a more dense area of grass and trees.  
“What are we gonna do?”  
“We may have to battle that thing!”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I'm not gonna lead it to my hometown!” I told her seriously. “We'll battle it. You can help me or not, but I will not let it reach Pallet Town!”  
“I'll help, Gary!” June said uncertainly. “But where are we leading it to right now?”  
“I don't really know!” I stopped and turned around to face Lugia, reaching for one of my Poke Balls.  
June stumbled past me a few feet before turning around.  
Confused, I looked around. “Where is it?”  
“Lugia's gone?”  
“No!” I shouted angrily. “Where the hell is it?” Could Lugia be headed for Pallet Town? I wondered. What about Ho-Oh? I have to get home, now! I can't leave my town unprotected! They won't harm my family! I started running, but before I'd gotten even three feet, I heard the rustle in the grass. By my third step, I saw it and stopped in disbelief. I stumbled backwards and tripped.  
June screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Why? I wondered in shock, staring at the familiar Legendary Pokemon, also from the Johto region.  
Entei.  
Entei took a heavy step forward and growled threateningly.  
What does it want? I wondered, shaking hard in place.  
Entei opened its jaws.  
I was helpless on the ground, unable to get away. With a whine, I raised my arm up feebly. My wrist was gripped and my arm nearly torn from the socket as I was pulled to my feet.  
Entei roared and sent out a blast of fire at me!  
“Come on!” June was now the one pulling me forward.  
I ran with her, looking back as the Fire move hit a tree which immediately caught on fire. How many Legendary Pokemon are there out here? I wondered in a panic as I turned away. And why are they all here? Why Route 1? Something strange is definitely going on. What’s causing this?  
June and I had been running for a few minutes before I noticed that I couldn't hear Entei behind us, and I looked back.  
Entei was nowhere in sight.  
The fire was gone, smoke now filling the area.  
Don't stop running, I told myself. You have to get help. Just keep going. Head back to Viridian City. Call the police once you reach there. Just don't lead them to Pallet Town. As I gazed through the trees, I suddenly realized that I wasn't exactly sure where June and I were. What direction was Viridian City from here?  
Before I could dwell on it any longer, the ground exploded several feet in front of June and I! We flew back and landed on our backs, screaming in terror.  
I sat up fearfully as June remained on her back, breathing hard, her eyes closed.  
What appeared to be a Pokemon stood before us. Or some kind of monster! It looked like it was made entirely of rocks. It had a strange pattern of dots on its face. One dot sat in the middle of two rows of three vertical dots. It made a beeping sound and the dots starting to light up in random flashes.  
June groaned and sat up. “Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!”  
“I don't care what it is anymore!” I got up with June. “Let's just get out of here!”  
A ball of energy charged in front of the Pokemon's face.  
I shoved June out of the way and leaped to the opposite side as a white beam fired at us from the rock monster.  
June screamed as she was pushed aside.  
I hit the ground and scrambled into the trees.  
“Gary! Where are you?” June called out to me.  
I stood up, hiding behind a tree, and gazed around it.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! An entire tree collapsed right where we had been standing. The bottom of it looked like it had been blasted apart from the remainder of it. Torn apart. I couldn't see June anywhere and leaned back against the tree. “JUUUUUNE!”  
“GARY!”  
“We've gotta lead it back to Viridian!” I told June.  
“Where is that? I don't know where we are anymore!”  
“Me, neither! We have to find the way back!”  
“What about the Pokemon League?”  
I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. The Pokemon League... I thought sadly. My teeth tightened. I can't miss the Pokemon League... I thought of Robin, already at the Pokemon League Village, ready to compete. I can't miss out on this competition. Me and my Pokemon have been through too much. This can't stop me. I won't break my promise to Robin. To Kiwi. To Aly... It's all come down to me and Robin. Me and Robin... My eyebrows narrowed. “Me and Robin,” I muttered. “I have to battle and defeat Robin. I have to be the strongest Pokemon Trainer there ever was. I can't keep running. No matter what the opponent is.” I grabbed Primeape's Poke Ball. “I'm not afraid of you!” I shouted. I leaped out from behind the tree and faced the rock Pokemon.  
It was gone.  
My face fell in disappointment. Why do they keep doing that? Am I going mad?  
June peeked out from behind a tree several feet away, wearing worry on her face. “Gary?” She looked around.  
“It's gone,” I said, replacing the Poke Ball back on my belt.  
“Regirock left, too?” June asked, brushing her hair aside.  
“Regirock?” I repeated.  
“Yes,” June replied. “One of the-”  
A loud cry interrupted June's sentence, and in the next second, something huge shot past us, the wind from the creature knocking June and I over as if it were a blunt object. A huge birdlike being ascended into the sky. This creature was very beautiful.  
“What is that?” I questioned.  
“I don't know this Pokemon,” June muttered, looking at it as it tore through the air at the speed of a jet, disappearing from sight.  
“I really don't think I want to find out.” I jumped up quickly.  
June also climbed to her feet. “I agree. I feel like something bad's about to happen.”  
“More like, something worse.”  
Before we could turn around, we noticed something from above heading down towards us. June and I gasped as the red and white Pokemon returned. Its body’s lower half was red, including what seemed to be wings and feet. A blue marking in the shape of a triangle sat on its chest. Its arms were white and red. The upper half of its body was white, save for a red design on its face. Its face seemed gentle and calm.  
There wasn't a sound to be heard.  
Not a rustling of the grass or trees.  
Not a word spoken.  
Not a cry uttered.  
Silence.  
The calm look on the Pokemon's face was suddenly replaced with anger.  
“Oh, no,” I managed.  
The Pokemon opened its mouth and a white ball appeared from it, glowing, a light mist encircling it. Before June and I could move, the ball flew forward and hit the ground right in front of us.  
We both shouted out and were tossed back by the explosion.  
Weak and groaning, I coughed in the midst of the now misty, dirty air around me but sat up, scrambling backwards. The mist faded and I could see clearly again.  
The Pokemon was gone.  
I've had enough of this! Swallowing hard, building up my energy, I pushed myself up to a stand. “June! We're getting out of here, right now!”  
June's eyes opened and she looked up at me. “Gary,” she said shakily. “I'm too scared! I don't know what to do or think.” She slowly stood up and dusted her clothes. “I just want to leave this place!”  
“Well, we're not being allowed to for some reason! That Pokemon was probably a Legendary, too. We're surrounded by Legendary Pokemon, all in the same spot. This kind of reminds me of Saffron City. Right before we got out of that forest and Kiwi and I were surrounded by those Psychic types. This might be the same thing. You said the Psychics were drawn there because of the ener-”  
The ground quaked beneath heavy stomping, stopping my sentence and causing June and I to look around in horror. It didn't take long to find where the location of the noise was coming from.  
The creature stepped out from the trees and glared at us. The very sturdy, bulky Pokemon stood on its four feet. It was mainly gray in color. Two sharp, brown horns sat atop its forehead, pointing down past its face. Its teeth bared and it took another step towards us, quaking the ground.  
“That thing looks mean!” June turned to run.  
“Get to safety!” I urged her.  
“What?” June turned back, still running away.  
I kept my eyes on the Pokemon. “I'm sick of running away. If it wants to battle, then we'll battle!” I reached for my Pokedex to learn more about what this Pokemon was.  
The Pokemon instantly ran towards me. It picked up speed as its body was surrounded by a golden forcefield. Its body let off a bronze aura.  
“Take Down...” I whispered, unable to move, my legs quaking, the ground rocking harder as the Pokemon charged at me angrily.  
“GARY!”  
My shoulders were grabbed and I was pulled to the ground. I fell hard and gasped from the pain.  
A loud CRUNCH! was heard.  
I looked back and saw that the Pokemon had crashed into a tree. It backed up and the tree slowly started to fall over, finally landing with a loud BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! that echoed.  
I was pulled up suddenly and forced to run.  
“You idiot! You were about to get killed!!” June barked at me.  
“We can't keep on running!” I argued, wanting to stop and turn around to face that Pokemon, but my heart was beating too hard, the fear pumping through my body too strongly to fight back and break away from June.  
Moments later I looked behind me, seeing that this new Pokemon was now gone.  
“Can I assume you know what that Pokemon was?” June asked as we ran.  
“No! You don't?”  
“I've never seen that kind of Pokemon in my life!”  
One thousand Pokemon... I thought to myself.  
“I’ll become the greatest Pokemon Master. With my Charmander. And we’ll catch them all. All one thousand, mom. I promise.”  
I remembered the words I'd told my mother right before leaving on my journey with Charmander. My eyes were becoming harder to see through as tears began to swell up in them. My promise, I thought as I ran. My promise to my mom. Myself. I'm running away from that promise. Why? I blinked away the tears in my eyes and angrily pulled my arm away from June.  
June gasped and turned to me. “Gary, come on! Don't stop!”  
“No!” I snapped. “I made a promise to my mom before I left Pallet Town on my journey to becoming a Pokemon Master! I promised I'd defeat every Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer out there. I promised I'd capture every last Pokemon in existence. I can't keep that promise by running away from powerful Pokemon. I refuse to run anymore, June! You should go get some help in Viridian City for me. I'm not leaving though!” I turned around to where the muscular, gray Pokemon had been at last and inhaled deeply, cupping my hands around my mouth. “HEEEEEEEEY!! ALL OF YOU LEGENDARY POKEMON!! I'M GARY! I COME FROM THE NEARBY LOCATION OF PALLET TOWN! IF YOU WANT TO BATTLE ME, I'M NO LONGER RUN-!!” My words were caught in my throat as something enormous appeared from the trees, stomping the ground hard, making it rock underneath it.  
June shrieked as loud as possible and immediately took off running without me.  
“WAIT FOR ME, JUNE!” I also took off after her.  
“IT'S GROUDON!” June informed me.  
“I KNOW THAT ONE!”  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO BEATING ALL THE POKEMON AND NOT RUNNING AWAY AND CATCHING THEM ALL??”  
Groudon roared from behind us, making me stumble.  
I thought about June's words for a moment. “JUNE! THIS ISN’T NORMAL! I think what scares me the most is that all of these Pokemon are here! And most of them, if not all of them, are Legends! I think something terribly wrong is going on here!”  
“I know!! And why do they keep disappearing?!”  
“Can't you read these things?” I suggested. “Talk to them!”  
“I'm a little too busy trying not die! I can't focus under this kind of pressure! They're furious!”  
“Is that the only emotion you could pick up?!” I screamed sarcastically.  
“If you wanna pick up something, how about picking up a Poke Ball and doing some of that battling and catching you were just talking about?” June shot back.  
I growled, having no retort.  
“Oh, my gosh!” June exclaimed happily. “Look!”  
“PALLET!”  
“Gary! The opposite direction is Viridian, but also back towards that Groudon!” June said as we kept running.  
I know, I thought to myself. I know. But...  
A dark, sparking ball shot right by my head, just barely missing me.  
“WHOA!” I came to a stop and watched the ball fly out of sight through the jumble of trees, a loud BOOM! heard in the distance as it collided with something. “Now what?” I tossed my hands up in exasperation.  
June had also stopped running and looked behind her. She froze. Her face went pale, her lips trembling hard.  
I looked back to see our new threat. A loud gasp was inhaled into my throat and I tripped over nothing. My eyes remained on the Pokemon before us.  
June tried to pull me up, but nothing could get me to turn away from what I was staring at now. She also ended up dropping at my side.  
Tears ran down my cheeks at the sight before me. It was absolutely astonishing. I never thought I'd see the day...  
June was breathing hard at my side. She shook her head quickly, not believing what she was seeing.  
“M-M-Mewtwo...” I whispered.  
There before us stood my most favorite Pokemon of all time. The very Pokemon who was on my jacket. The Legendary Psychic Pokemon of the Kanto region.  
Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo pulled back its hands and cupped them, glaring at us with a look that couldn't be expressed in any drawings or descriptions I'd seen, read, and heard. It was beyond cold. It was beyond freezing. June and I were looking death in the face. A look so deadly, I dared to think the word, “evil.” Mewtwo prepared to throw another Shadow Ball at us.  
I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I was amazed. I was petrified. I was in awe. I was crying. I was overjoyed. I was out of words to fully express the mixed emotions swimming inside of me. “Mewtwo...” A slight smile crept across my face as tears continued to run down my cheeks.  
A dark, sparking ball formed between Mewtwo's hands and its eyes somehow hardened even further as it prepared to attack.  
“WAIT A MINUTE!” June stood up. She walked past me, closer to Mewtwo.  
“JUNE?!” I called out in shock, not sure if I was more surprised by the Mewtwo in front of us, or the fact that June was now walking up to it so easily.  
June bravely stepped closer to Mewtwo, not taking her eyes off of it, squinting hard.  
“June, what are you doing???”  
June kept on squinting at Mewtwo.  
She's trying to read it? I wondered, trying to breathe through my heart clogging my throat, swallowing repeatedly. What does she see?  
June continued to focus on Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo angrily grunted as it threw the Shadow Ball at June.  
June didn't even flinch. She stood still and focused on Mewtwo as the Shadow Ball went past her face, ruffling her hair a bit, and disappeared into the trees, colliding with something loudly.  
Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise and it looked much less intimidating now, staring at June in shock.  
“You...” June whispered. “You...”  
I squinted at June in confusion. What is she saying? I wondered. You? Why is she saying that?  
“You're...” June murmured. “You're not real!” She pointed an accusatory finger at Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo took a step back, stunned by June's words.  
“June, what do you mean??” I didn’t understand any of this!  
“That's not a Mewtwo!” June accused, still pointing at the Psychic Pokemon. “It's another Pokemon!”  
I stared at June in shock, and then turned to Mewtwo. A different Pokemon?  
Suddenly, Mewtwo's body gave off a bright, multicolored glow. Its body shrunk drastically and its silhouette started shifting around. The glow finally faded away.  
I gasped.  
June smiled and nodded.  
“Ditto!” Ditto cried out happily.  
“Ditto?!?!” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Ditto. The Transform Pokemon. It can copy any Pokemon and duplicate its known moves. They are rarely captured due to them usually transforming into weaker, more common Pokemon, fooling Trainers.  
“It's not a Mewtwo...?” I asked weakly.  
“Ditto!” Ditto started to glow again, using Transform. When it was done, it turned into a Spearow and flew away into the sky.  
I stared after it, disappointed, hurt, and completely let down.  
“Well, that explains all the Legends,” June shrugged. “It was just a Ditto.”  
I didn't say a word, looking after the Ditto until it vanished from sight.  
June turned to me. “Gary?”  
I turned to June silently.  
“You okay?”  
I looked down at the Mewtwo on my jacket for a moment. Standing up, I dusted off my clothes. I could feel my eyes watering again. I closed them and wiped at them for a bit before opening them again and smiling. “You know, I think I found the answer to a question I kept close to my heart for a year now.”  
“Really?” June asked, smiling back.  
“Yeah.” I looked up into the sky. “Before my journey as a Pokemon Trainer began, the same morning I was going to receive my first Pokemon from Professor Oak, I saw a Rattata. It had a strange glare in its eyes. It vanished and I saw something else disappear into the trees. I chased after it and found a Spearow with a suspicious look in its eyes, like Rattata had. I tried to grab it with my bare hands, but it got away. As it flew away, it did some kind of strange metamorphosis in the air, but I couldn't see it clearly. It had gotten too far away. Ever since then, I wondered what that Pokemon was. I think I finally figured it out.”  
“A Ditto,” June said gently.  
I turned to her and nodded. With a snicker, I said, “A Ditto.”  
June and I turned to look up into the sky together.  
“I didn't know Ditto could just Transform from memory like that,” June said wistfully.  
“Memory?” I repeated, not looking away from the bright, afternoon sky.  
“Yeah. If it kept on Transforming like that, it must have been going off of memory. All of those Legends weren't really there for it to stare at and copy.”  
“Hm...” I muttered, squinting.  
“That Ditto has seen a lot of Pokemon in its lifetime,” June mused. “It's seen Pokemon you and I haven't encountered yet. A lot of Legendary Pokemon.”  
I looked down at my jacket and stared at the Mewtwo embroidered on my jacket. My hand pressed against it and I turned to June solemnly.  
June was lost in her thoughts, finally turning to me when she noticed me staring at her. “What's wrong?”  
“Ditto can copy anything, right?” I asked.  
“Yeah.”  
I pointed at the Mewtwo on my jacket. “Do you think it’s seen a real Mewtwo before? Or was it just going off of this on my jacket?”  
June stared intently at the Mewtwo on my jacket for a while. Finally, she looked deeply into my eyes. She blinked a couple of times before smiling. “I don't know, Gary.” She let out a light giggle and looked back up into the sky.  
I returned my gaze there as well.  
I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the fact that I had been fooled by a Ditto's Transform.  
I couldn't help but feel embarrassed that I had ran away from Pokemon I had believed to be Legendary instead of trying to battle and maybe even capture one.  
Despite this, I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face as I relived what I'd just been through with Ditto.  
As time continued to slowly run out before the Pokemon League began.


	75. From The Seed, To The League

“Well, congratulations, Gary!” Prof. Oak exclaimed with a big smile. “You've finally managed to get all eight Badges, and just in time. You only have until tomorrow to register. Now would be a good time to go to the Pokemon League Village at the Indigo Plateau and get yourself set up there. All participants can eat for free, and you'll have your own room.”  
“Right!” I nodded eagerly. “I can't wait to win!”  
“Just do your best, Gary. You'll be facing some of the strongest Trainers out there. Their Pokemon will be no easy win.”  
“I know, Professor. But, neither will mine. We're definitely headed for a victory, no matter what the opponent will be!”  
Prof. Oak nodded. “This inspires a poem.” His eyes closed.  
Oh, no, I thought, my face dropping. What a buzzkill this is gonna be.  
He raised one hand, pointing at the ceiling as he began. “Moltres; guided through skies with pride, defined through humble beauty.”  
That one... almost made some sort of sense...  
“OH! MY! GOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!” June appeared in front of Prof. Oak from out of nowhere, smiling widely, a maniac's gleam in her eyes. “A poem from Prof. Oak himself! Brand new!! Never heard before!!” She jumped up and down in place excitedly.  
I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head.  
June and I were in Prof. Oak's mansion, talking with him about my win at the Viridian City Gym and where we’d be headed next.  
Prof. Sketchit had greeted us, but suddenly said that he had something to take care of in another part of Prof. Oak's mansion, upstairs.  
I had a strong feeling he just wanted to get away from June, who was acting weird, just as she had been the last time she was here.  
June greeted Prof. Sketchit by gripping his shoulders tightly and bouncing on the spot, excitedly asking him questions about Prof. Oak. When he had left, June was looking at an enormous bookshelf, pressing her right ear against the books, seeming to be listening for something. She slowly took steps, sliding against the bookshelf, keeping her ear on it. She then proceeded to lay flat on her stomach on the floor and rubbed her arms and legs on the ground, sliding along the floor.  
She is so embarrassing, I had thought angrily as me and Prof. Oak watched her silently.  
Now she was staring at Prof. Oak eagerly, about an inch away from their noses meeting.  
Prof. Oak stared at her, backing away, his face red. “Thank you for enjoying it so much, June.” Prof. Oak forced an uncomfortable laugh.  
“June, you're making the Professor uncomfortable.” I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. “Sir, I thank you for your assistance. We'll be heading over to the Indigo Plateau, now. Thank you.”  
“Good luck, Gary,” Prof. Oak smiled warmly. “I'll be sure to see you there. I always attend the Kanto Pokemon League competition. I'll be cheering for you.”  
“That's great! Thanks, Prof. Oak! We'll see you there.” I stepped in front of June and pushed her backwards.  
She continued to smile admiringly at the Professor as she stumbled back. “Wait! Come with us, Prof. Oak!” June begged.  
“Uummm...” Prof. Oak said, chuckling nervously.  
“Pleeeeeeease!” June reached out for him.  
I opened the front door and shoved her outside. “Thanks again,” I told the professor, and slammed the door shut.  
“Aww,” June complained. She turned to me, frowning. “Why couldn't he come with us?”  
“We have to hurry up,” I said impatiently. “We don't have time for this.”  
The air was humid, but a lot cooler than it had been earlier today. The sun was beginning to set, but was still high enough in the sky to keep things lit as it beamed down on us, signs of darkness approaching in the distance.  
June and I walked away from Prof. Oak's enormous mansion and down the road, following the instructions Prof. Oak told us on how to reach the Indigo Plateau. We walked past a few houses, and the path before us gave us an option to continue forward, or take a turn to the right.  
I stopped and looked down the path towards the right.  
“What's wrong, Gary?” June asked.  
I didn't reply for a moment, focusing on the road. “This is where we all lived,” I spoke softly.  
“You mean...?”  
I nodded. “Me, Robin, Kiwi, and Aly.”  
June didn't say anything.  
“We all lived down this block.” I let out a sigh.  
“Maybe we should see your mother,” June spoke slowly.  
“No,” I said flatly.  
“Just to see how she is,” June tried. “That argument was a few days ago. She can't still be mad. She must have calmed down. I'm sure she's worried about you and is ready to talk.”  
“You don't know my mom. She holds onto grudges. This one won't die out for some time.” I turned and walked down the path before us, away from where I had once lived, anger bubbling up inside of me as I thought of my mom.  
June silently followed after me.  
After a while, the houses were gone and we were walking down a path lined by trees.  
I stopped and turned back towards Pallet Town. The houses were soon to be far behind and out of sight. Goodbye, Pallet Town, I thought, a heavy feeling in my chest. The next time I return here, I'll be a Pokemon Champion. I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and turned back, leaving Pallet Town with June by my side.  
“You okay?” she asked.  
“I'm excited.” Unable to hold back a smile, I turned to her. “The Pokemon League is right around the corner! We really made it!”  
“Yeah!” June returned my smile. “I know you're about to clean the competition.”  
“Yeah.” The competition... Robin flashed in my head. Kiwi appeared in my mind. Aly popped up, clear as day in a memory, smiling. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. The competition...  
“Gary?” June’s worried voice hit me.  
I opened my eyes and turned to her. “Just thinking about what's up ahead,” I told her quietly, and looked away.  
The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky, no longer beaming on us, the sky getting slightly darker.  
The path began to change, becoming a grassy, widespread plain. The trees ended and it was just the two of us in the middle of seemingly nowhere. A beautiful, peaceful, grassy nowhere.  
I wonder what this will be like. What kind of rules will be implemented? Some battles are just three-on-three, while others are full six-on-six matches. There are field conditions, like an Ice Field or a Grass Field. It really tests the skills of the Trainer in every way. I knew all of this from watching Pokemon League competitions in school a few times. Seeing such amazing battles between Pokemon and Pokemon, the Trainers urging them on, inspired me so strongly to be in those shoes. It looked like the coolest thing ever. I knew it was something I just had to experience for myself. I certainly wasn’t prepared for all that came with it, though.  
“Hey, y’all!” a rough voice called out, interrupting my thoughts.  
“Huh?” I turned and quickly spotted an older kid. He wore black jeans and a black cap forwards. His even blacker hair reached down his back. His white sneakers and T-shirt stood out. He also wore a daring smile. “Are you two on your way to the Indigo Plateau to compete in the Pokemon League?” he asked in a serious tone, but still smiling.  
“We're both going there,” I answered. “I'll be the one competing. Why?”  
The boy held up his hand, containing a Great Ball. His smile broadened. “How about a quick battle before the competition even begins? You and me. Let's see just how good we are!”  
My eyes widened for a moment, and then my lips spread into a smile. “I accept!” I grabbed my own Poke Ball and increased its size. “My name's Gary. It's nice to meet you.”  
“My name's Kip. How's a full six-on-six Pokemon battle sound to you?”  
“Sounds just perfect.”  
“Well, I guess I can referee, then,” June spoke up, and stepped off to the side. She raised one arm in the air. “This will be a full six-on-six Pokemon battle between Kip and Gary. No time limit. Whoever defeats all of the other Trainer's Pokemon is the winner! The battle may begin!” Her hand swiftly came down.  
“Okay, I choose Kingler!” Kip threw his Great Ball hard.  
A humongous crab appeared from the sturdier type of Poke Ball, its enormous pincers snapping at the air with a sharp, powerful sound like hedge clippers.  
Kingler. The Pincer Pokemon and Krabby's evolved form. Their pincers can be used as a form of communication. Because their pincers are so heavy, they tire themselves out easily.  
“Okay! Ivysaur, you're up first!” I shouted, and threw her Poke Ball.  
The Poke Ball soared through the air, spinning, and finally came down to the ground. It opened. Nothing came out.  
My eyes widened. “What?” I said, my heart beating fast.  
Kip and Kingler stared at the Poke Ball, shocked. The Trainer looked up at me, a confused look on his face. “An empty Poke Ball? Is this some kind of a joke?”  
“Empty...?” I repeated. I looked down at the Poke Ball, waiting.  
June was squinting at the Poke Ball.  
I slowly walked over to it and picked it up.  
The contents were completely empty!  
“Ivysaur?” I gasped. I looked around, half expecting to see my Ivysaur sitting around somewhere.  
But she wasn’t anywhere.  
June and I exchanged the same stunned glance.  
“Is something wrong, here? Do you not have six Pokemon?”  
“My Ivysaur!” I cried out in a panic, glancing around again. I ran around in a circle. “Wait.” I grabbed my Poke Balls and threw them all to the ground.  
Charizard roared, flapping his wings and breathing fire into the air.  
Primeape leaped in the air repeatedly, crying out happily.  
Porygon-Z let out a happy cheer as it tumbled in the air slowly.  
Kingdra looked up at me and warmly greeted me.  
Butterfree circled the air.  
No Ivysaur.  
“Wha-wha-what?” My body was trembling now.  
Porygon-Z let out a shrill cry and I looked up at it. It was facing Kip.  
Kip was staring joyously in awe at all of my Pokemon I had. “You have a wild collection of Pokemon, man!” His eyes froze on Porygon-Z. “How in the world did you-YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!” Kip screamed as Porygon-Z suddenly started to spark and shocked him!  
“HEY!” I barked angrily. “RETURN!”  
Porygon-Z was returned and Kip was on the ground, his body sparking as he twitched painfully.  
I returned my other Pokemon back and held Ivysaur's Poke Ball. “I'm sorry about that, Kip! I've gotta go find my Ivysaur!” I took off, back where June and I came from.  
“Gary!” June called as she ran after me. “Wait for me!”  
Where is my Ivysaur? I wondered frantically. Where did she go? Why isn't she in her Poke Ball? I ran through the field, looking around desperately.  
It was a short while later before we were back on the path lined by trees.  
I slowed down and looked on either side of me. She could be in the trees or something, I considered. I looked back and forth between the trees next to me before finally grabbing three Poke Balls. “Butterfree, Primeape, Charizard! Go!”  
Upon being released, the three Pokemon stared at me.  
“Ivysaur is missing!” I spoke seriously. “Charizard and Primeape, go in that direction through the trees and look carefully. Butterfree, come with me through here.”  
Charizard and Primeape grunted. Primeape disappeared into the trees and Charizard flew into the sky, looking down from above.  
I turned to June. “Stay out here! Keep watch!”  
June nodded. She dropped her bag and dug through it, pulling out a Poke Ball. “Galvantula, I choose you!”  
“Galvantula!” the enormous spider hissed, appearing just inches away from me.  
I backed up several feet, uncomfortable eyes on the Bug.  
June walked over to her and pet her head. “She has incredible eyesight. Nothing will get past her.” June smiled.  
Keeping a wary eye on Galvantula, I nodded. “Come on, Butterfree!” We shot into the trees. The sky was darkening now, weak beams of sunlight streaming down around me. “IVYSAAAAUUURRRR!!” I shouted as loudly as possible. “IVYSAAAAURR!! WHERE ARE YOOOOOU??!!”  
“FREEEEEE! FREEEEEEE!” Butterfree screeched out, flying behind me.  
“IVYSAAAAAURR!!” What is going on here? I wondered angrily. Why? Why now? Of all times, why now?! “IVYSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUURRRRRR!!!”  
“FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”  
I ran, low on energy.  
I ran, out of breath.  
I ran, angrily screaming at the top of my lungs.  
I ran, no matter what, desperate to find my Ivysaur. Finally, unable to run any further, my legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees, gasping for air. “Ivysaur...” I croaked, my throat sore. “Ivysaur...” Tears soon filled up my eyes. “Ivysaur, what happened to you...?” I closed my eyes, remembering my Ivysaur.  
Aly's Ivysaur.

*

“Awww, how sweet! Look at those eyes!” Aly cried out when she first laid eyes on Bulbasaur in Prof. Oak's lab. “I wanna spend more time with my Bulba-baby.” Aly cuddled her Bulbasaur.

*

“Charmeleon!” My Charmeleon greeted Aly's new Ivysaur when June and I had run into them in Celadon City. He looked at Ivysaur and walked over, extending his claw in friendship, smiling.  
A vine came from the side of her bulb and whipped Charmeleon’s claw.  
“Your Ivysaur,” June said, staring intently at Ivysaur. “She doesn’t obey you. And hasn’t since she evolved.”  
“Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!” Aly ordered during our first battle.  
Ivysaur stood there, growling at Charmeleon, daring him to attack first.  
“Charmeleon! Let's try this one out!” I yelled. “Flamethrower!!!”  
Ivysaur used Vine Whip! The vines flew out and wrapped themselves around Charmeleon’s jaws, preventing him from attacking!

*

“Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent, now!” Aly ordered during our second battle, in Fuchsia City.  
“Iiiiiiivysaur!” Ivysaur charged forward with great speed and obvious power, using Take Down on Weepinbell.  
“She’s still not listening to her,” I muttered.  
“Ivysaur! Use Sleep Powder!”  
“Ivy Ivy SAAAAUR!” A blue powder came out of Ivysaur’s bulb and began to fall upon Weepinbell.

*

“Tracey and I both agree that you would be the perfect person to take care of Ivysaur! Gary, I am asking you to take care of Aly’s Ivysaur!” Prof. Oak spoke very loud and clear, almost angrily, at me.

*

Porygon-Z made a short noise and, hovering in the air, turned itself upside down and circled around Ivysaur’s body, spinning, during their first time meeting in Dark City.  
“SAUR! Ivysaur!” Ivysaur shouted angrily and used Razor Leaf on Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z dodged left and right, spinning in all different kinds of directions, avoiding the attack easily.  
Ivysaur looked at my hand I had extended in peace and friendship. Vines shot out from her bulb and whacked my shoulders, throwing me back harshly.

*

“Are you mad that I'm... giving everyone credit for our win?” I had asked Ivysaur after defeating Gym Leader Cleopatra.  
“SAUR!” Ivysaur nodded.  
“Are you expecting credit for that entire battle?!”  
“SAUR!” Ivysaur had repeated.  
Me and my Pokemon had all gasped in shock.

*

“Vysaur! Saur!” Ivysaur yelled and used Vine Whip to force me back, slamming into my shoulders, causing me to stumble off of a cliff before I was saved by Gale and her Altaria.

*

During my battle with Tera, after attempting to give Ivysaur an order, she instead shouted as she faced me and Vine Whipped me!

*

I wiped my running eyes, thinking of everything I had been through with her, feeling frustrated, hurt, confused. She always ended up doing things her way, I remembered. No matter what, she always had to end it how she wanted to end it. She occasionally would listen, but never seemed satisfied with my direction. Perhaps it’s just me...  
Butterfree's wings gently flapped in the air as she hovered above me.  
It was getting pretty dark by now.  
I stood up and looked around, exhausted. I don't have time for this! Where is my Ivysaur?? Why isn't she in her damn Poke Ball?! I continued to look around for a little bit longer, but eventually, the weight from the mixed feelings of anger, exasperation, and a lack of patience weighed me down. I turned to Butterfree.  
Butterfree, close to me, stared back.  
“Thank you for your help, Butterfree. Return!” I returned her to her Poke Ball and immediately took off in the opposite direction, back to the path I had left. “JUNE! CHARIZAAARD! PRIMEAAAAAAPE!!” I ran as fast as I could through the dark.  
I heard someone screaming out from far away.  
“JUNE! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!”  
A Galvantula lowered itself from a white string sparking with electricity.  
I backed away from it. “Galvantula?!”  
“Gary!” June burst from the trees.  
“June!”  
“Are you okay? Where's Ivysaur?” June looked down at my feet.  
“We have to head back to Prof. Oak's,” I said with determination.  
“APEAPEAPE!” Primeape suddenly screamed, appearing from the treetops, and took me down.  
“Prime-!” I started.  
A huge roar snatched my attention and I saw Charizard dive down from above and land near me.  
“Charizard!” I said happily. “I'm glad you guys are back! Thank you both for helping. For now, return!” I returned them both to their Poke Balls and turned to June, getting to my feet.  
She was staring at me with concern. “Gary, why are we going back to Prof. Oak?”  
“Because I can't find Aly's Ivysaur,” I answered solemnly.

*

I slowly took a sip of tea.  
June held her cup of tea by the handle, but it was still sitting on the table, on a coaster.  
Prof. Oak drank from his cup, finishing it.  
“Would you like some more, Professor?” Prof. Sketchit asked, standing up.  
Prof. Oak simply waved his hand, his eyes closed, his face stone cold.  
The assistant professor sat back down, not touching his tea which sat on a coaster on the table.  
Prof. Oak sat his cup on a coaster and looked at me sternly.  
June and I had made it back to Prof. Oak's Lab and explained everything to him.  
Prof. Oak's face went from surprise at seeing us, to a hard look that still had yet to fade.  
Prof. Sketchit had made us tea and we all sat with a cup in the living room around a large wooden table.  
June and I sat next to each other in a big, comfy, brown sofa.  
Prof. Oak sat in a large, soft brown chair.  
Prof. Sketchit sat in a simple wooden chair.  
We hadn't spoken until Prof. Sketchit had asked Prof. Oak if he wanted more tea.  
“I don't blame you, Gary,” Prof. Oak said finally. “To be honest, I think I had too high hopes for you.”  
I lowered my head, hurt by his words, sad that I had let down Prof. Oak.  
“Ivysaur is a very strong Pokemon,” Prof. Oak told us all. “That Ivysaur is very strong, but has a lot to learn about working with others. While I had hope you would be able to tame her like you did with Charmander, I did think that perhaps something like this might happen. I'm sorry that it did.”  
“I'm sorry, sir,” I said sadly, forcing myself to look up at him.  
Prof. Oak's eyes closed and he shook his head slowly. Looking at me, he spoke, “It's not your fault. I know you tried your best and loved Ivysaur dearly. Her feelings can only be assumed. Gary, I think it's best you go on to the Indigo Plateau and register.”  
“But, what about Ivysaur?” My eyes began to water.  
Prof. Oak shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of me. “It's best you choose a sixth Pokemon to take with you while you're here.”

*

June and I walked along a dirt path, pebbles kicked across by our feet on a near constant. We had left Prof. Oak's place a while ago, had passed the plains where we had met Kip, and were now on a path lined lightly by trees, headed for the Indigo Plateau. June and I didn't speak the entire trip.  
The trees were replaced by a view of the water to my right, a short, white, metal barrier lining it on the path. The night sky was reflecting in the widespread waters, mountains and trees beyond the view. Mainly a lot of grass and shrubs, with a few trees as well, stretched out on the other side of the path, to my left. The water was soon blocked from view as more trees and shrubs started to line my right once again, and the road started to take a slightly uphill direction.  
June and I reached the top of the hill and stopped.  
I smiled.  
June gasped, clasping her hands together, also smiling. “Gary, look at it!”  
An enormous stadium sat before us. The building was all white, two sets of stairs leading up the front and ending at the very top of the roofless structure. I could just barely make out two large screens inside of the stadium itself, on opposite ends. A Poke Ball sat on the front of the building above a set of windows. In front of the building sat a set of patches of grass and large shrubs.  
“Ha! I can't believe it! We're here!” I ran past June.  
June caught up with me quickly.  
“We finally made it,” I said, gazing at the building happily, awed. Beaming, I looked to my companion, June.  
She was already staring at me, a thrilled look on her face.  
Excitement was flowing through me. I took a deep breath, but nothing could calm me down right now as I trembled even harder, moving faster. “Come on, June! I've gotta register!” I bolted forward, June giving chase behind me, laughing excitedly.  
We ran alongside an enormous lake, what looked like a city right behind it. As we got around the lake, we entered the enormous location filled with happy people and Pokemon with their Trainers. We slowed down our run to a walk and took it all in.  
Dance music was blasting from speakers somewhere, stands selling food and souvenirs everywhere. Some young kids were chatting with each other and laughing. A few people were by themselves, either looking at Poke Balls in their hands with worried looks, or staring with a serious face at one of their Pokemon that was looking back at them.  
“Look at all the Trainers, Gary,” June pointed out. “They must all be so nervous. Picking the right Pokemon for these competitions is really important.”  
“Picking the right Pokemon is always important for any battle.”  
“I know,” June said, sounding irritated. “But this isn't something you can just try again at. Once you lose, that's it! You can't compete here again until next year.”  
I nodded. “Hey, look!” I pointed at a huge building resembling a Pokemon Center. “Let’s go.” I led the way inside.  
The lobby was packed with people and Pokemon.  
I spotted Nurse Joy right away, sitting behind the counter. My heart started to beat rapidly as I approached her.  
“Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon League Village!” Nurse Joy greeted me and June with a smile. “Are you two registering to compete in the Pokemon League?”  
“Just me, Nurse Joy,” I said brightly, giving her my best smile.  
“Oh, how wonderful!” Nurse Joy gushed.  
“Not as wonderful as it is to be in your presence right now, Nurse Joy,” I added, my heart beating from thrill of my brave words and nervousness of the inevitable rejection.  
“Oh, aren't you sweet?” Nurse Joy blushed.  
There was a sudden silence.  
Nurse Joy stared at me patiently, almost expectantly.  
I couldn't think of anything more to say. My brain was struggling to stay afloat amongst the memories of all my other failed attempts at trying to woo a Nurse Joy. My heart started to beat even faster, now nervous and embarrassed at the awkwardness.  
“Umm... So I guess I'll need your Pokedex,” Nurse Joy said, staring at me lovingly.  
Ask her out, ask her out, ask her out! Instead, I sighed, the confidence in me that I really had no idea where it ever came from, disappearing fast. No point in wasting my time, I replied to myself sadly. Why even bother? She's an adult, for crying out loud. I'm ten years old. I smiled. “Here you are.” I handed her my Pokedex.  
Nurse Joy turned around in her chair and placed my Pokedex in a slot in a computer. My picture showed up on the computer screen, alongside six Poke Balls.  
I cringed at the image of myself.  
My Pokedex slid out of the slot and Nurse Joy took it, turning around and handing me it back. “Now, if you'll kindly show me your eight Gym Badges.”  
I held out my Badge case and showed her my Badges.  
Nurse Joy pulled out a small white machine shaped like a box and held it over each Badge. The machine hummed as it passed over the Badges, going silent once it was removed from them. “It’s just beyond this building. The Opening Day Ceremony will begin tomorrow morning at nine, sharp! Don't be late!” She held something out to me.  
“Thank you, Nurse Joy.” I took a white slip of plastic with a key chained to it from her. It read: 6/X. My name was on the bottom.  
June and I waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and we turned to leave.  
I gave her an extra couple of seconds of a glance before turning away, and her smile widened! I shook my head. Dream on, I convinced myself.  
June and I found Building X pretty quickly. It was a short, wooden house that reached two stories high. We entered and found that the first floor was a short hallway with only two numbered doors, leading into what I was sure were rooms for the other competitors. June and I walked to the second floor, past three other numbered doors, and stopped at the end of the hallway in front of room 6.  
I opened the door, unlocking it with my key, and walked inside.  
The room was spacious enough for June and I. There were three very large bunk beds and four dressers. The bathroom was at the end of the room, the door wide open. A TV sat in the middle of the room, the flat screen hanging from the wall. A desktop computer sat on a desk in the corner, turned off, a brown, wooden chair sitting in front of the desk. By the desktop was a single, open window. A trash can sat on the floor a few feet from the computer.  
I closed the door behind me and cut on the lights, blinking against the sudden brightness.  
June squinted at me, smiling. “Not much longer now, huh?”  
I nodded, rubbing at my eyes. “I guess not.”

*

I laid in bed that night, looking up at the ceiling, thinking as usual.  
I was thinking about many things at once, as always.  
Ivysaur was gone.  
Beedrill was gone.  
Aly was gone.  
Kiwi was gone.  
My mind swam with a flurry of memories, my body overtaken by a collision of emotions. Tears ran silently from my eyes, down the sides of my face, into my ears. I didn't wipe them away. I just let them roll on as I continued to think.  
June was sleeping peacefully in the bed she had chosen.  
All the things I've been through, I thought, have led me to this very moment. The time has finally arrived. It's time to take all I've been through and show it to the world.  
Flashes of multiple times in my life, both before and during my Pokemon journey, began to pop up and vanish in my head.  
I'll do my very best, I promised. I have to.  
For Beedrill. For all of my Pokemon who have gotten me this far and stuck by me.  
For Prof. Oak. For June. For Robin. For Kiwi. For Aly.  
For Melissa...  
I closed my eyes, my entire life playing out before me in my head, ending with me here.  
In this bed.  
A little less than twelve hours away from competing in the Pokemon League.


	76. Round One: Great Balls Of Fire!

A series of loud explosions went off, and the cheering from the crowd erupted from outside.  
I gasped, the noises startling me, as I rubbed my twitching right eye.  
Pokemon Trainers were all around me in a long hallway, an opening just a few feet in front of us all leading outside to a stadium filled with screaming fans in the bleachers. The Trainers were all staring firmly ahead, most holding serious, grim looks on their faces.  
A woman was in front of our huge group holding up a sign on a stick that I couldn’t read from where I stood.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Pokemon League competition's opening ceremonies!” an announcer yelled, his voice echoing strongly throughout the stadium. “This is where Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon, having accomplished obtaining the eight Badges in the Kanto region, will compete and show off their skills and talent in competition, seeking to be the winner and further their steps on the road to becoming Pokemon Masters!”  
The lady walked forward, and the group I was with moved forward immediately.  
Oh, no, I thought as my feet shakily carried me forward. Here it is. It's finally time. I jabbed at my eye once more in a desperate attempt to get it to stop twitching, and then lowered my hand.  
“And here come our competitors now!” the announcer introduced.  
The crowd cheered even louder as me and my group entered the grassy ground in the middle of them all.  
The sun hit my face and I squinted into it, my eye still twitching, looking around at the excited crowd. It was so much hotter outside than it was in the air conditioned building. Wow, I thought. Look at all these people. They're all so excited. My heart had been pounding like crazy since I woke up this morning, accompanied by my eye twitching, and neither had calmed down since. Now, both were going completely berserk. I was too nervous to even rub at my eye, uncertain of how my weak legs were still carrying me.  
The seats contained thrilled people of varying ages, sizes, skin tones, attractiveness, and clothing styles. The one thing they all shared was their level of excitement.  
I wonder where June is, I pondered, sure that she was around somewhere.  
The group of Trainers came to a stop and I looked up to see that I was facing the wrong way. Everyone else was paying attention to something.  
A short, wooden platform in the field, near the bleachers, held a microphone, but no one was behind it.  
A long stairway between the stands lead up to the top of the stadium landing, which contained an enormous, metal bowl, one flag waving in the air on a pole on either side of the bowl, a Poke Ball design on the flags.  
What now? I wondered.  
“And now, Trainer Ashley Ein, carrying the torch containing the flame of Moltres, has entered the stadium for the official lighting of the central torch which will burn through the entire duration of this competition!” the announcer stated to more cheering from the audience and the Trainers around me.  
My eyes continued to scan the bleachers as I joined in the applause, seeking June. Where is she?  
Someone ran across the grass, in front of the crowd of Trainers, wearing white shorts, sneakers, and a tank top. The front of her tank top had a Poke Ball design on it. She carried a flaming torch in her right hand. The girl ran up the stairs, her black hair flowing behind her, glistening in the sun.  
I squinted hard at her, my lips slightly parted, my heart beating even quicker than I thought it possibly could right now.  
The girl reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the bowl.  
“As we have done for over a decade now, as we light this legendary flame, we ask everyone in attendance, at home, tuned in in every way imaginable, to lower their heads in a moment of silence,” the announcer requested solemnly.  
It got uncomfortably silent, startlingly instantly, as everyone lowered their heads, many closing their eyes.  
“This flame is not only for our great, powerful, worthy Trainers here today, to motivate them to further success both within and outside of this competition, but also, for those Pokemon Trainers who were unable to complete their journey and arrive to this competition today.”  
My eyes widened.  
“From those who did not succeed in their quest for the required eight Badges of Kanto, to those whose lives were cut short on the very, challenging road of a Pokemon Trainer.”  
My eyes rose high, looking around for whose voice was echoing these words. Aly... Kiwi...  
“You are not forgotten. Your ambition burns alongside all of our own, here during this tournament, and long after the flame of the mighty Moltres dies out, only to return again, brighter than ever and more meaningful than before with newly collected hopes, dreams, desires, and promises.”  
The girl uptop the stadium lowered her torch towards the bowl and it blew out an enormous flame instantly, the girl stepping back and gazing up at the marvelous sight in front of her.  
Everyone silently admired the beautiful flame said to belong to the Legendary Pokemon, the bird of fire, Moltres.  
My eyes returned to the girl who lit the flame.  
She turned around and looked down at everyone, smiling with her small lips.  
My eyes began to tear up, and I looked away, holding back the sudden pain inside of me.  
The girl ran down the stairs quickly, the torch still blazing in hand, and stood by the other Trainers I was surrounded by.  
I stared at the back of her head, feeling so weak, sad, and disbelieving.  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, here is President Showzon to welcome the competitors!” the announcer continued.  
A tall man in a red suit walked out from where me and the other Trainers had come out from, his hands behind his back. A warm smile was plastered on his face as he stared at us all, reaching the wooden platform and stepping up to the mic. He ran a hand through his black hair, some of it falling over his face, covering a portion of it. He cleared his throat. “Hello, Pokemon Trainers,” he greeted us in a kind, clear voice. “Today is a very special day for you all. You have all come so far and experienced so much. There is no doubt in my mind that you are thinking of the struggles you and your Pokemon partners have been through to get here, and what your next steps will be from here on. I congratulate you all on making it this far. You all are marvelous Trainers. This competition is where you all will learn just how big the world truly is as you encounter Pokemon you may have never seen before, and battle against tactics you may have never considered using yourself. No matter what, today is a day where all of you have proven yourselves. Battle bravely. Do not back down. Address all fears and be rid of them. May your Pokemon feel your energy and may you lead them into victory. Victory, not as a won battle, but victory, as valiant partners going against the odds, no matter the outcome. I wish you all the best of luck!”  
The crowd erupted into cheers, and everyone around me clapped excitedly, yelling and jumping for joy.  
I clapped absentmindedly, my eyes on the girl who held the torch.  
She looked around happily, and her light blue eyes landed on mine.  
My eyes widened in surprise and I looked away, staring at President Showzon blankly, continuing to clap. Melissa, I thought. She looks so much like my sister. I could feel the burning tears starting to form in my eyes, and I held them back with all of the strength inside of me as I clapped harder.

*

“Gary! There you are!” I heard a familiar voice call, footsteps pounding the floor. I turned to see June with a huge smile on her face, running up to me. “Did you see me in the crowd?”  
“I looked for you, but I didn't see you,” I shook my head, smiling back.  
After the ceremony was over, everyone departed and I was walking through the inside of the enormous stadium building. Apparently, the Trainers had to register to find out where they would be battling at first.  
It was a relief to be out of the heat, the inside of the building a pleasing, light blue color. I eagerly bounced in place a little, admiring the shade of blue as several people moved past me, heading to one of several lines that led to one of several women in their own individual booth, scattered about.  
“Guess we have a line to wait on before we can register, huh?” June pointed out.  
“No problem. Let's just get on any one.”  
We walked over to a line, standing behind a very tall man with a black backpack on his back wearing a red, short sleeved polo shirt and faded blue jeans. His white sneakers tapped against the floor as he waited.  
“This is so exciting!” June exclaimed. “I've never been to a competition like this before!”  
I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted.  
“Gary!”  
I turned at the sound of my name and my heart stopped. “Mom?!”  
“Hey, there.” My mom stopped near me, a small smile on her face.  
“Mom, what are you doing here?” I asked, stunned.  
“I guess you didn't hear me calling out to you in the bleachers, huh?” she asked, crossing her arms and smiling wider.  
I smiled back and ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her. “Mommy! I can't believe you actually came!”  
She hugged me tightly in return.  
“I insisted, Gary,” an unmistakable voice spoke up.  
I let go of my mom and turned to see Prof. Oak. “Prof. Oak! You're here, too!”  
Prof. Oak nodded, smiling. “Indeed, son. As I said I would. Tracey is still at the lab, keeping watch over the Pokemon.”  
“PROF. OAK!” June shouted and ran up to him, grabbing his shoulders and jumping up and down eagerly.  
Prof. Oak stared at June in shock.  
My mom looked at June with surprise in her eyes.  
“Oh, my. Well, hello, June,” Prof. Oak said uncomfortably, looking around frantically, embarrassed.  
“June, it's so nice to see you again!” my mom gushed, walking over to her.  
June ogled Prof. Oak for a couple more minutes before she seemed to snap back to reality and turned to my mom. “OH!” She skipped over to my mom and they both hugged. “I'm so glad you came!”  
“Thanks, sweetheart,” my mom beamed.  
I smiled and shook my head.  
“So what's going on now?” my mom asked me after releasing June.  
“I'm on line to register to find out where I'll be battling at,” I explained.  
My mom turned to look at the line I was on. “It sure is a long line.”  
“But it's moving quick enough.” I retrieved my spot behind the giant man as Trainers started to walk off the front of the line to newly opened counters.  
“Gary,” my mom spoke solemnly. She placed a hand on my shoulder and then pulled me in for another hug.  
I hugged her back tightly. “Mom, what's wrong?”  
She sniffled and looked into my eyes, her eyes tearing up. “Gary, just be safe. Okay?”  
I nodded firmly. “I'll be fine, Mom. I promise. Everything is gonna go just fine. I'm here to win the entire thing here!”  
My mom looked at me wearily. “I don't care about that. Just finish this up and come back home. We can forget about all of this when this thing is finally over.”  
“Huh?” I couldn’t believe my ears.  
“Once you’re done with this, you can be home with me again,” my mom said quickly. “You can forget about all these silly Pokemon and we can go back to normal again.”  
“No!” I cried out loud. “No, mom!” I shook out of her hold and backed away, shaking my head in disbelief.  
“No?” my mom said loudly. “What do you mean? After a long year, all of this crap is finally almost over!”  
“It's not crap, mom! This isn't just something that's over once this competition is done! There's a lot more to do! I'm not just going to end my entire journey once this is over!”  
“I thought all you had to do was win the Badges against the Gym Trainers and then compete here to be a Pokemon Master!”  
“No, mom! This is just one step in that direction! The Elite Four are the most powerful Pokemon Trainers out there! Them, and the Pokemon Champion! I still have to defeat them after I win here! And even after that, it doesn't end! Pokemon never ends, mom! It's my life! Forever!”  
My mom glared hard at me. She stood up, shaking her head, staring at me in disgust and with pain in her eyes. “Oh,” she said, her tone very upset. “Fine.”  
Neither of us spoke.  
I felt very uncomfortable, my eyes away from her, my hands in my pockets. It seemed a lot more quiet in the building than it had been before, and I was sure that people were staring at us.  
“Your grandma and auntie couldn't make it,” my mom said shortly. “You should call them. They wished you good luck and say that they love you very much and miss you.”  
I looked up at my mom.  
Before I could say anything, she turned to June and managed a smile. “It was nice to see you again, June. Good luck in your fights.” She turned around and walked off.  
We all looked after her.  
Prof. Oak turned to me and smiled. “Gary, I know you'll do just great. Good luck.” He reached out and grabbed my shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze. Turning, he walked quickly after my mother.  
“BYE, PROFESSOR OAK!” June screamed after him, waving both of her arms excitedly in the air.  
Prof. Oak's pace picked up immediately as he left the building, squeezing past my mother.  
I turned to June.  
She turned to me and let out a sigh. “Your mom thinks I'm competing,” she said in a low voice, smiling.  
I didn't smile back. I just turned to the shortening line and stepped up several more feet.  
Only a few people were on the line now.  
Behind me, the line was huge again.  
It wasn't as long of a wait as I had expected before I was looking into the eyes of a beautiful young woman with short brown hair wearing the same blue and black dress the other women in their booths were wearing. She smiled at me and said, “Welcome to the Pokemon Village. I'll just need some identification so I can tell you where you'll be battling.”  
“Of course,” I said nervously, handing her my Pokedex.  
She opened it and it began to whir mechanically. “Is this your first time competing at the Pokemon League?” she asked gently, staring at my Pokedex.  
“Yes, it is,” I said, nodding quickly, shaking slightly.  
The woman looked at me and then placed my Pokedex in the slot of a small machine on the counter. She pressed several buttons on a keyboard in front of her and then took my Pokedex out of the machine and handed it back to me. “You're now checked in, Gary.”  
“Thank you very much,” I said, taking back my Pokedex. “So, where and when will I be battling?”  
“Well, allow me to explain. You'll start off in the preliminary rounds. It will be four battles taking place on four separate fields on four different days. These battles will all be three-on-three battles. If you make it through, you'll be able to compete at the Indigo Stadium.”  
“Oh. Preliminaries...” I replied thoughtfully.  
The woman nodded and pointed at a screen above her head.  
The screen was split into four different sections. One section contained what looked like a white snowflake. Another one looked like a blue raindrop. Another appeared to be a brown mountain. The final section looked like a green leaf sat inside of it.  
The woman pressed a large red button on the counter, which lit up.  
The sections on the screen above lit in turn, one lighting up brightly and then turning dark again as another section was brightened, the pace picking up quickly as it beeped.  
“Just press the button, and your field will be selected,” the woman urged. “It'll either be Ice, Grass, Rock, or Water.”  
“Oh...” I reached out a hand and hovered it over the button as the sections lit up faster. It doesn't matter, I told myself. Just press it. You have to beat all four of them to compete in the real competition, so just choose! I slammed my hand down.  
The flashing slowed down after a second and it finally stopped, chiming loudly on the leaf.  
“You're on the Grass Field, Gary,” the lady said. She typed on the keyboard again. “And this is your opponent.”  
The screen now showed my face. My picture was shrunk to take over half of the screen, and an older woman stared out at me with deep blue eyes, taking up the other half. Her blonde hair was short, like a boy's hair, but she was fairly cute despite that.  
“Your opponent will be Lola,” the woman told me. “Your battle will begin at three.”  
“Alright!”  
“Good luck, Gary.”  
“Thank you.”

*

“Oh, my gooooosh! You're all registered and ready to battle!” my grandma said excitedly. “How are you feeling?”  
“I'm pretty nervous,” I admitted.  
“I know, but you'll do just fine. Did you see your mother?”  
“Yes,” I said quickly. “She's around. I spoke to her. She's doing okay.”  
“Good,” my grandma nodded, her smile fading. “Just watch yourself around her, okay? Respect your mother.”  
“Yes, grandma,” I said wearily.  
“And are you keeping yourself clean?” she demanded. “You don't look like it. You look a mess.”  
“Grandma, I'm fine!”  
“You're just lucky I'm not there. I'll bet your hair smells terrible, and your clothes are a wreck. When is the last time you took a shower?”  
“I took one this morning,” I grumbled.  
“Speak clearly to your grandmother, Gary!” she demanded strictly.  
“I took one a shower this morning, grandma,” I said louder, clearly, my eyes lowering.  
“I hope so. Anyway, good luck, Gary. I love you very much, and so does your aunt. She stepped out for a bit but should be back soon. You said your battle begins at three?”  
“Yes, grandma.”  
“It's almost three right now, Gary! Don't you be late!” she laughed.  
I chuckled lightly. “I'm headed there right now.”  
“Okay. We'll both be watching and cheering for you. Do your best. And remember that no matter what the outcome, we all love you very much. Me, your aunt, and your mother, okay?”  
I smiled and nodded. “I know, grandma. Thank you. I love you, too. And tell auntie I said I love her.”  
“I will. Good luck, Gary.”  
“Bye, Grandma.”  
I hung up the phone and stood up, stretching.  
June was by the doors leading out of the building.  
I walked quickly to join her, the sun hitting me in the face through the windows of the doors, causing me to squint.  
She smiled as she saw me. “You ready?” she asked.  
I nodded. “It's almost time. Let's go.”  
We walked past a few stadiums in the area, all holding Pokemon battles at this very moment.  
I knew I'd have to stop by one of the stadiums when I was free and watch one of the battles. My heart was beating faster as I spotted the building I was to enter.  
Grass Field was written in bold green letters on the top of the building.  
I can't believe it, I thought to myself. The time has finally arrived. My first battle at the Pokemon League... Officially begins.

*

The dark corridor I stood in muffled yet echoed cheers from the crowd for a battle that was still ongoing, or perhaps already over. The announcer's voice was unclear as he spoke about the battle excitedly.  
My chest was in pain as my heart abused it continuously. I wanted to throw up. My arms were shaking hard. My right hand was pressed over my right eye, pressing into it with anger, silently begging it to stop as I waited for the past ten minutes or so.  
Suddenly, the door in front of me slowly swung open inward and bright light poured into the corridor from the sun.  
It's my turn, I thought, squinting against the sunlight. Gary. Let's win this entire thing. There's no going back, now. I took a deep breath and walked forward towards the light, inhaling the fresh air, taken back by the screaming cheers.  
“And now, the next battle on the Grass Field will take place!” an announcer said, hidden from view.  
I walked past a large booth with a long bench, set up for any participating Trainer's coaches to guide them while in battle from the sidelines, and stepped up to a steel square in the wide, grassy field, right outside of a battlefield outlined with a white rectangle. Suddenly, I was surrounded on all four sides by barred steel gates, and the platform rose!  
“WHOA!” I screamed out in shock as I was brought to a higher level.  
The platform I was standing on stopped several feet in the air, a steel beam holding it up.  
“The Green Trainer, Gary, representing Pallet Town!”  
The crowd went mad for me.  
Two electronic boards, one on either side of the stadium, both high in the air, showed a picture of me with a blue background and white stripes, taking up the left side of the screens, three Poke Ball designs to the left of my picture. The other half of the screen was black.  
The audience erupted in cheers as my opponent jogged out onto the field wearing blue sweatpants and a matching blue hoodie, her hood over her head even though it was pretty hot out. She seemed full of energy as she ran up to her platform, which rose up. She removed the hood from her head, ran the back of her hand over her forehead, and smiled at me with a nod.  
I smiled and nodded back, straightening up.  
“And here is the Red Trainer, Lola, from Celadon City!” the announcer introduced her.  
The crowd seemed to scream even louder.  
Lola's picture took the place of the empty spot on the other side of the billboards with a matching blue and white background, three Poke Balls appearing to the right of her picture.  
A referee stood wearing a blue shirt with black shorts and sneakers. He held a green flag in one hand, and a red flag in the other hand. He raised both flags, the green one at me, the red one aimed at Lola. “Trainers! BEGIN!”  
“Butterfree! I choose you!” I tossed her Poke Ball to the field.  
“Freeeeeee!” Butterfree cried out, circling the air.  
“Flygon, you're up first!” Lola said, throwing her dark Poke Ball.  
An Ultra Ball.  
“A Flygon!” I gasped, taking out my Pokedex.  
Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon and the final stage of Trapinch. A Flygon's speed can be impossible to match by any other Pokemon. They are found in the desert and often create sandstorms to hide from opponents. The flapping of their wings in the sand creates a song that entrances anyone who hears it.  
The topmost Poke Ball design on the electronic boards now showed a colored picture of Flygon's face on Lola's side, and near my picture, the topmost Poke Ball showed Butterfree's face.  
“So it's Butterfree up against Flygon in this first battle!” the announcer declared. “It'll be interesting to see how Gary will handle this powerful Dragon and Ground type opponent.”  
“I'm not afraid of that thing!” I shouted. “Butterfree, use Aerial Ace!”  
“Freee!” Butterfree dove down to the ground and flew towards Flygon. She disappeared in a flash and fired like a bullet at Flygon, slamming into its stomach.  
Flygon flew back but shook its head and glared at Butterfree.  
“Flygon, use your Feint Attack!” Lola said.  
Flygon let out a cry and flew at Butterfree.  
“Butterfree, watch out!” I yelled, knowing there was no dodging a Feint Attack.  
Butterfree flapped her wings and backed up, but Flygon vanished and reappeared behind her, swinging its tail and smacking Butterfree in the back. She cried out and fell to the ground, but managed back into the air.  
“And both Pokemon attack with unavoidable moves, keeping things nice and even,” the announcer recounted.  
“Let's see what they've really got.” Lola’s eyes were on me.  
“Butterfree, use your Psybeam! Now!”  
“Bide attack!”  
Butterfree used Psybeam.  
Flygon's body was outlined in white as Psybeam hit it square in the chest. It was forced back, its eyes closed, and simply waited.  
“Get it while it's still stunned! Use another Psybeam!”  
Butterfree hit Flygon with another Psybeam.  
Flygon hit the ground and stayed there, twitching in pain.  
Butterfree's doing great! I thought happily, smiling.  
That was when I noticed that Lola was also smiling, keeping her eyes on Flygon.  
What's she smiling about? I wondered. Her Pokemon isn't attacking me back. She's about to lose. “Butterfree, one more Aerial Ace! Let's finish it off!”  
Butterfree flew at Flygon with determination and picked up speed, ramming into Flygon, causing it to bounce helplessly across the grass.  
“Flygon is in some serious trouble right now!” the announcer said. “If it doesn't start attacking soon, this could be all over.”  
Lola giggled, shaking her head.  
This must be a trick of some kind, I realized. Something's going on. Why is Flygon glowing?  
Bide. The user sustains damage from the opponent. After a short while, the user throws back all the damage taken, with double the strength.  
“NO!” I looked up from my Pokedex.  
Flygon opened its eyes and flew into the air.  
Butterfree nervously backed up.  
Flygon cried out loudly, its entire body glowing brightly, and from it fired a huge white beam at Butterfree.  
Butterfree was knocked out of the air and spiraled to the ground. She bounced repeatedly, groaning as she slid to a stop.  
“Butterfree! Get up! You can do it!” I urged her. “Just get up!” I'm such an idiot! I screamed in my head. How could I be so stupid? I fell right into that!  
Butterfree lifted her head up weakly, managing to shakily get into the air.  
“Butterfree, you okay?” I was happy that she managed to get back up, but worried about how much fight she had left in her. “I need you, Butterfree! I know I can trust you to pull through in this field. Use Confusion!”  
Butterfree's eyes glowed light blue, and Flygon, no longer glowing white from its Bide attack, was instead outlined in the same blue color.  
Flygon was slammed into the dirt by Butterfree repeatedly. It cried out loudly, struggling to escape, but unable to go anywhere.  
“Keep going! Don't stop until it's finished!” I pushed Butterfree.  
Butterfree continued to lift and slam down Flygon with her Psychic power, Flygon caught in the attack, trying to break free.  
“Flygon!” Lola’s face remained cool through all this. “Supersonic!”  
“Close its mouth!”  
As Flygon opened its mouth, Butterfree growled at it, narrowing her eyes.  
Flygon's mouth immediately snapped shut. Its eyes went wide with surprise.  
“Now keep using Confusion!”  
Butterfree continued to hold the Dragon captive, mercilessly tossing it around the field, into the dirt, and against the walls.  
“Lola's Flygon is strong, but I don't know how much more damage it can take, or how it can break free of this Psychic type attack! It looks like Flygon isn't gonna make it out of this one, folks!” the announcer stated.  
Flygon was writhing in pain in the air as Butterfree kept it still, seeming to be applying pressure onto it, pain written all over the opposing Pokemon’s face. Butterfree finally let go of Flygon and it hit the ground, breathing hard.  
“And just like that, Butterfree finally releases Flygon from its misery! Is the battle over?” the announcer inquired.  
“Finish this with Rock Slide,” Lola spoke cooly.  
To my surprise, Flygon instantly flew into the air, above Butterfree, and cried up to the sky loudly.  
White circles appeared above Butterfree and huge rocks dropped from them.  
Butterfree tried dodging, but was taken down.  
“Butterfree!”  
The rocks stopped falling, Butterfree underneath several of them, groaning weakly.  
“Butterfree is unable to battle!” the referee announced, raising the red flag toward Lola. “Flygon is the winner!”  
“And Flygon pulls out some amazing spirit and takes to its Trainer's orders, fighting back and winning the match!” the referee screamed loudly amongst the cheers.  
My heart dropped. I can't lose, I thought. Not now. Everyone's counting on me! “Return, Butterfree!” I recalled her.  
The picture of Butterfree on the billboards turned into a silhouette of it.  
I closed my eyes, thinking of my remaining five Pokemon.  
Lola was looking at me, her arms crossed, smiling.  
“Charizard, you're next!” I flung his Poke Ball into the air, where it popped open and sent out what was inside.  
Charizard flew into the air and sent out a huge stream of fire into the sky.  
Charizard's picture took the place of the second Poke Ball on the billboards near my side.  
The audience seemed to go crazy with excitement as Charizard showed off his strength to the crowd's delight.  
“And out next is Charizard!” the announcer stated. “This could be the end of Flygon, who is already exhausted from fighting Butterfree!”  
“Charizard, Dragon Claw!”  
Charizard's claws glowed light blue and he roared terrifyingly. Flying at Flygon, he pulled back both claws.  
“Rock Slide!” Lola repeated.  
Flygon used Rock Slide again!  
As the rocks piled down towards Charizard, he slashed through them, tossed them aside, used Flamethrower, and flew around them, avoiding taking any damage!  
“GO CHARIZARD!” I cheered, jumping for joy.  
“Charizard is actually using its impressive strength and flight talents to avoid damage from the otherwise highly Super Effective Rock Slide!” the announcer explained. “This is one well raised Pokemon!”  
I beamed proudly at that compliment.  
Charizard roared happily, smacking another boulder away with his claw. Suddenly, one remaining boulder fell, landing on Charizard's back, taking him by surprise. Charizard roared and his claws returned to their normal color as he started to descend.  
“Uh, oh,” the announcer added. “It looks like Charizard should have looked both ways before crossing that street! It's been hit and is going down!”  
“Continue!” Lola told Flygon.  
Flygon used Rock Slide again, pummeling Charizard with boulders.  
Charizard was forced to the ground as more rocks landed on him.  
He can't take all that! I thought with fear, my heart pounding. “Charizard, please! Get out of there!”  
“It looks like this is gonna be another win for Flygon!” the announcer determined.  
“Charizard, get out of there and attack!” I screamed desperately. “Dragon Claw! NOW!”  
Charizard was out of view, covered by the rocks.  
Lola's smiled widened as she looked up at me.  
I glared back at her and looked down at the rocks covering my Pokemon. “Charizard! Do it! Let’s go!!”  
Charizard didn't budge.  
I let out a sigh. Two down? I shook my head. No! “NO! Charizard! We're not gonna lose like this! Now ATTAAAAAACK!!”  
With a loud roar.  
With a huge explosion that erupted from underneath the rocks.  
In a bright flash of red.  
The rocks flew in multiple directions, off of Charizard! Some rocks flew into the walls, nearly going into the bleachers, causing fans to scream. Some rocks hit the beam underneath the platform Lola stood on, as well as the one I stood on with loud CLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG sounds.  
One rock smacked Flygon in the face, causing it to shout out.  
Charizard was a red bullet, his body outlined in red, his claws glowing blue. With a roar, he used Flamethrower, and Flygon screamed out as the impact forced it to the ground. The attack ended and Flygon opened its eyes in fear as Charizard flew down at it and attacked with Dragon Claw, pulling back one claw and slashing into Flygon’s chest.  
Flygon was forced along the ground, upturning the ground underneath it.  
Charizard landed, growling.  
“Blaze Ability is on!” I spoke up in amazement.  
“Flygon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!” The referee waved the green flag at me.  
“Charizard, you did it!” I cheered, my hands balled up tight, raised high in the air as I jumped repeatedly.  
Charizard roared, his fire even more stronger than before, and let out a huge flame, the crowd going nuts over the visually stunning display of strength.  
“And Charizard pulls through in an amazing comeback, surviving Rock Slide and ending the battle with a very effective Dragon Claw! This battle is red hot, folks, and Charizard, though clearly weakened by what it's been through, is still looking raring for more as its Blaze Ability has been activated, boosting its Fire attacks! It's simply impossible to tell who will win this battle as both Trainers have two Pokemon remaining.”  
Flygon's picture was reduced to a dark silhouette on the billboards.  
Lola returned Flygon and threw her second Poke Ball.  
This Poke Ball had different shades of green on the top of it.  
“Let's fight fire with fire, then!”  
A flaming horse landed on the ground, neighing loudly, its head to the sky.  
“Lola's second Pokemon is revealed to be Rapidash!” the announcer informed.  
Rapidash. The Fire Horse Pokemon and Ponyta's evolved form. When Rapidash gallop at full speed, their fiery mane sparkles, a beautiful sight to behold.  
The second Poke Ball near Lola's picture was turned into the face of Rapidash.  
“Charizard, let's do this! Wing Attack!”  
Charizard's wings glowed brightly and he flew at Rapidash.  
“Bounce!” Lola ordered.  
Rapidash leaped into the air, dodging as Charizard swooped in on it.  
Charizard looked up in shock.  
Rapidash came down fast, stomping hard on Charizard.  
Charizard roared, slamming down painfully.  
“Rapidash got out of the way just in time and then returned with a brutal Bounce attack!” the announcer spoke. “Charizard isn't gonna be able to take much more after this, I'll tell ya!”  
“Fire Blast!” Lola instructed.  
“Dodge it!”  
Charizard flew out of the way and the flame slammed into the wall by the crowd.  
The crowd leaped up and down for joy, thrilled by the excitement of being so close to danger.  
“Fire Blast! Fire Blast! Fire Blast!” Lola kept saying.  
Rapidash responded, using the move over and over and over again.  
Charizard kept dodging at my word.  
Why is she attacking with that? I wondered. Charizard is a Fire type. What is her deal? She must have something more effective than that.  
I watched as Charizard dodged around the attacks. “Get into the air!”  
Charizard soared above Rapidash, dodging another hit.  
That's when I saw it.  
“What in the world?!” the announcer shouted. “The field is actually on fire now! Was this intentional, or some kind of accident? What could be going on in this battle, ladies and gentlemen?”  
Rapidash isn't even aiming for Charizard, I realized as I watched Rapidash continue to burn the grass around it. But what is it doing?  
It wasn't long at all before most of the field was on fire! Rapidash stood in the middle of it all, fire surrounding it.  
“It seems that Trainer has completely lost it!” the announcer screamed. “Her Rapidash has burned the entire field, and is now standing in the midst of it! Wait a minute! What's going on now?!”  
Rapidash's body was covered in fire. The flame mane on its body suddenly burst into a much larger, dazzling display, small sparks repeatedly going off in the midst of it. It neighed loudly, standing on its hind legs, and its mane burst again in an incredible flash of bright fire. Rapidash was giving off beautiful sparkles, its mane looking amazing as it increased further in height and intensity. It was like watching an elaborate fireworks show, all on Rapidash’s body!  
“Ladies and gentlemen, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that that Rapidash has Flash Fire Ability!” the announcer declared. “An Ability that raises the user's Fire type moves if they are hit with a Fire type attack! It seems that now that the entire field is in flames, Rapidash has boosted its Fire moves dramatically! If I were completely out of my mind, I'd say that that's exactly what is going on right now!”  
Rapidash, on its hind legs, neighed again, looking magnificent against the flames surrounding it, its mane blazing stronger than ever, erupting every once in a while, showering the field in dazzling sprinkles of multicolored sparks.  
The crowd was giving me a headache from how loud they were at this point, but I couldn't blame them. This was unbelievable.  
I began to choke from the smoke that was starting to clog up the air and raised my shirt over my face. “Charizard, into the flames!” I ordered.  
Lola stared at me with wide eyes, confused.  
Charizard grunted and dove down to the ground.  
“DIG!”  
The ground erupted into a burst of dirt and flames where Charizard hit the ground, digging through it.  
“Bounce!”  
Rapidash neighed and leaped into the air high as if it could fly.  
Charizard burst from the ground and flew after Rapidash as it continued to soar into the sky. Rapidash’s limit was reached and Charizard caught up with it, ramming his head into Rapidash's underside.  
Rapidash neighed in pain as it was tossed up even further from the attack.  
“Now go back to the ground!” I told Charizard, confident in my plan. I could taste the fire and smoke in my throat now. Was what she had done even allowed? I might suffocate before this round here even ends!  
Charizard flew back to the ground and landed amongst the fire, unfazed, and looked up at Rapidash as it continued to soar into the air from the slam it took from him.  
Rapidash finally started to fall back to Earth, its eyes closed, stunned.  
“Meet it and use Wing Attack!”  
“RAPIDASH!” Lola called out.  
Charizard flew up and smacked Rapidash with a glowing wing as it came down.  
Rapidash was flung through the air and landed on the ground as the flames consumed it.  
“The smoke from the fire Rapidash has caused is beginning to make watching this match impossible! This tactic of Lola's could be a lot more dangerous than it's worth!” The announcer was sounding worried.  
Some people were starting to get up and squeeze their way out of the bleachers, most people staying to watch the ending.  
“Rapidash! Flare Blitz!” Lola said, waving her hand as she pulled her hoodie over her own face.  
Rapidash got up and neighed loudly. Its entire body became coated in fire and it soared into the air, aiming for Charizard, looking like a shooting star.  
“Charizard!” I coughed against the smoke. “Wing Attack!”  
Charizard flew at Rapidash as Rapidash charged back, and they collided.  
Both Pokemon dropped.  
“Charizard is unable to battle!” the referee, who I had no idea had run out of the field and was now in the bleachers, a terrified look on his face as he watched the battle, shouted out, waving a red flag at Lola.  
Rapidash stood up and flinched, receiving recoil damage, and collapsed.  
“Rapidash is also no longer able to battle!” the referee added, waving the green flag at me.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, watching both Pokemon amongst the fire, smoke floating into the air.  
“Return!” I stared at Lola like she was crazy as I gripped Charizard’s Poke Ball. She can't expect me to send out a Pokemon in this inferno!  
Lola returned Rapidash.  
The picture for Rapidash and Charizard turned into a silhouette.  
“Hydro Pump the ground!” she cried determinedly, raising an all white Poke Ball in the air before throwing it high.  
Some kind of beaver came out with a goofy cry. It rolled in the air and faced down. As it fell towards the fire, it sprayed water down and doused a small area of the flames. It landed on the only safe spot amongst the fire that it had created, staring at the surrounding flames bravely. At once, it used Hydro Pump to douse the fire all around it, running at the fire, smoke rising, many more people leaving the stadium, others covering their mouths and noses as the Pokemon continued to get rid of the flames.  
Bibarel. The Beaver Pokemon. This is the evolved form of Bidoof. They are hard workers and use their sharp teeth to cut down trees to build homes. They have been seen as an aid in the construction of buildings alongside humans.  
Bibarel's picture replaced the last Poke Ball near Lola.  
Bibarel didn't take too long before the fire was completely gone, the only real issue being the smoke that was in the air. Luckily, we were outdoors, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
“Well, I don't know how safe that was, and there will probably be a fine for that young lady for that stunt,” the announcer said slowly. “But, I don't think anyone can deny that that was one hell of a show! Now that the fire is gone, Gary can select his final Pokemon to face Bibarel!”  
“And I know just who to use! Primeape, go!”  
“PRIIIIMEAPE!” Primeape leaped out. He jumped into the air excitedly, but came back down quickly, not getting a good jump. “Prime?” Primeape looked down at his feet in confusion.  
A picture for Primeape took the place of the last Poke Ball on my end.  
“Now, watch us win!” Lola winked. “Roll Out!”  
Bibarel leaped into the air and curled up, rolling before landing on the ground. It made a sploosh sound as it landed and spun through the ground at Primeape.  
“Dodge it!”  
Primeape tried to leap out of the way, but he seemed to stumble and fell. “APE!” Primeape was hit, unable to dodge. He got to his feet, wiping mud off of his face.  
“Mud?” I said. “What the...?”  
Bibarel rolled away and came back at Primeape.  
“Watch out, Primeape!”  
Primeape tried to leap away, but he got stuck in the dirt and fell over again.  
Bibarel slammed into Primeape again.  
Primeape cried out in pain as he hit the ground and laid still in the dirt. As he got up, he was coated in even more mud!  
What's going on? Where's the mud from? “Primeape, use your Cross Chop to attack back!”  
Primeape raised his arms and crossed them and they glowed white. He took a step forward and stumbled, crashing into the ground again. He stood up slowly, more mud on his face!  
“And it seems that Lola's last two Pokemon were strategically picked, ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer said. “Rapidash became a threat by burning the field and causing its strength to increase in the fire, and as a backup, she had Bibarel to douse the flames, creating a muddy atmosphere and making it impossible for Primeape to move properly! Bibarel, as a Pokemon who is part Water, can maneuver through this very moist environment with little to no problems!”  
I watched, completely stunned, as Bibarel continued to repeatedly crash into Primeape, each hit worse than the last. We can't dodge, I thought. We can't attack. We're just dummies, now. Hopeless dummies! This is all I have to show? Losing at the preliminaries? All I've been through, and this is what I've learned? That I'm not even able to make it through one round at the Pokemon League?  
Bibarel slammed into Primeape once again.  
He cried out, tumbling through the air, and slammed in the mud on his back.  
“And it looks like this round is just about over for Gary and Primeape! Gary has done an astounding job, but if he doesn't come up with something soon, Primeape will be out of steam!”  
Primeape groaned weakly and managed to get up.  
Bibarel tore through the mud at Primeape.  
Primeape fell to one knee, exhausted, looking ready to drop, breathing hard.  
Bibarel got closer.  
Primeape's hands were on the ground on either side of him, ready to take the final blow.  
I gasped as Bibarel was just a couple of seconds away from hitting Primeape. “Catch Bibarel!! TURN IT INTO A SEISMIC TOSS!!”  
“Prime?” Primeape looked up. “APE!” Primeape reached out for the oncoming Bibarel.  
Lola squinted at Primeape.  
Bibarel slammed into him!  
Primeape grabbed onto Bibarel and he tumbled over onto his back the instant they connected, rolling in the mud with Bibarel!  
Both Pokemon rolled through the mud, all around the field in circles.  
“Let it build up and then toss it!” I commanded.  
Bibarel and Primeape kept on rolling, picking up speed, circling the field.  
“Bibarel, stop!” Lola screeched, watching in fright.  
“DO IT!”  
“APE!” Primeape flung Bibarel across the entire field.  
“BAAAAAAARREEEEEELL!” Bibarel slammed into the wall. It slid down into the mud and stayed still.  
Silence filled the stadium as all eyes were on the two Pokemon.  
Primeape started to grunt angrily, grabbing my attention. I turned to see him hopping through the mud, tripping, falling, scrambling, desperately moving as quickly as he could to get to Bibarel.  
Bibarel's eyes opened and it slowly got to its feet.  
Primeape continued to crawl through the mud, trying hard to jump through the thickness, sloshing through the muck.  
Bibarel was stumbling around, dizzy from the spin it went through with Primeape.  
Primeape was just a few feet away now, stomping forward slowly, a big, brown, dripping blob.  
“BIBAREL!” Lola screamed desperately.  
“Bi?” Bibarel shook its head.  
Primeape reached Bibarel and pulled back his fist.  
“BAREL!” Bibarel uttered in shock as it finally saw Primeape.  
“APE!” Primeape slugged Bibarel in the face, sending it flying into the wall.  
Bibarel remained on its back.  
“Bibarel is unable to battle,” the referee, still in the stands, raising the green flag to me. “Primeape is the winner of this match and the victory goes to Gary!!”  
The entire stadium practically exploded in celebration.  
Bibarel's picture was now a silhouette, and then Lola's half of the screen went black, the words WINNER!!! GARY!!!! displayed in its place as the background of the billboards went bright yellow. The designs of my Pokemon by my picture vanished, replaced with clear pictures of my three Pokemon.  
“INCREDIBLE!!” the announcer bellowed. “THIS ONE WILL GO DOWN IN THE BOOKS!! PRIMEAPE TURNED THE TABLES BY TAKING A POWERFUL ROLL OUT AND BOOSTING ITS OWN SEISMIC TOSS IN THE PROCESS!! THIS WILL BE A MATCH TO TOP AS GARY HAS MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST ROUND!!”  
“YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” I leaped from my platform and landed on my feet in the mud, stumbling towards Primeape.  
Primeape turned to me and grunted with excitement. He made his way through the mud towards me.  
It took us a very long time, but once we were close enough, Primeape leaped through the air and tackled me down.  
I laughed and hugged him tightly. “PRIMEAPE!! You were amazing, man!! We did it!! We really did it!!”

*

“That really was rather unique, Gary,” Prof. Oak said, patting my back. “I won't be forgetting that match anytime soon.”  
“The combination of both you and that Lola girl,” June added. “You both had a very impressive method of trying to win.”  
“That girl could've killed us all!” my mom shouted. “What was her problem?”  
“She knew what she was doing,” I said quickly, trying to shut my mom up. Actually, I agreed that Lola went way too far with how she used Rapidash, but I was happy with the match, and I didn't need my mom to get all excited and angry and making a fuss over it. I just wanted things to be calm and happy right now. I won! “I'm just glad I won that battle. It’s all fine!” I smiled up at my mom, Prof. Oak, and June.  
They all turned back to me, smiling, except for my mom, who kept a disapproving glance at me.  
We were all outside, walking together, gazing at the scenery and looking for a nice place to eat dinner in honor of my victory, though the sun was only just beginning to set.  
I had taken a shower and was now in fresh clothes. Best of all, my eye had stopped twitching. I wasn't sure exactly when it had stopped, but I was just glad it did.  
My Pokemon were at the Pokemon Center, getting some food and recovering themselves.  
“Prof. Oak?” I said, looking up at him.  
Prof. Oak turned, smiling, but his smile faded once he saw the seriousness on my face. “What is it, Gary?”  
“Have you heard anything about Kiwi?”  
Prof. Oak stopped walking, causing us all to stop shortly after him. He looked into my eyes sternly.  
I didn't tear my eyes away from his.  
“Yes. I have, Gary,” Prof. Oak replied solemnly. “She's doing okay. She's still paralyzed. There's no word yet on how long this could last. We're hoping she'll come out of it soon, and doctors are going over possible recovery exercises for her in the future, but for now, she isn't able to move a muscle in her body.”  
I lowered my eyes, my breathing seeming to get heavier. “Oh...”  
“We're all very concerned back home in Pallet Town. Her mom is with her daily at the hospital.”  
I nodded. “At least she's alright, I guess,” I spoke lowly.  
Nobody said a word after that as we all thought about Kiwi.  
“Well, we should continue searching for a place to eat, huh?” I suggested, looking up, managing a small smile. I had brought up something at the wrong time.  
“Agreed,” Prof. Oak said, looking a little brighter.  
June and my mom looked up at me and nodded, trying to be positive about the situation.  
“I wonder how Robin is doing,” June mentioned as we all continued to walk through the village.  
“I haven't heard from him,” Prof. Oak stated. “We should call his parents later if we don't run into him out here. His parents weren’t able to make it here to see his first round today. I'm sure he's phoned home to them to tell them how he's done.”  
“I wonder when he battled,” June said thoughtfully. “And if he won.”  
“I know he won!” I narrowed my eyes at June.  
“Oh!” June’s lips pursed together as she stared at me, her eyes showing regret for her words. “I didn’t mean-”  
I smiled at June and gazed up at the sky, taking a breath and calming down. “He's gonna go all the way,” I said softly. “Just like I will. Me and him are gonna keep on going until we meet up at the final match. Then, we'll battle to see who will win.” And that will be me, I thought to myself. No matter what, I have to beat him.  
Six-on-six.  
Once and for all.


	77. Round Two: Blocking Out

“A water battle!” June exclaimed. “That should be interesting! Kingdra would do well, but you don't have any other Water types.”  
“That doesn't matter, June,” I shook my head at her. “You saw what happened on the Grass Field. Lola used a Fire type and burned the entire field down! Her Water type flooded the place! This isn't so much about matching types with the field, but how to use the field to your advantage. But I do think Kingdra is a good idea.”  
“So who else will you be bringing?” June asked as we stepped outside and were met by the hot sun that challenged our tolerance.  
I squinted against it, looking right into it, and then closed my eyes and lowered head, thinking. “I guess Hoothoot is a good option, right? Hoothoot and maybe Butterfree? They can both fly and stay out of the water.”  
“It's a fair enough idea. You should really have caught more Water types.”  
I shot her an angry look.  
June shrugged. “Well, I'm right, you know.”  
“I'll do just fine with what I have, thank you,” I snapped.  
“Hey! Do you wanna borrow my Lanturn?” June asked eagerly, stopping, her eyes glistening.  
“No way!” I shouted at her. “I made it here with my own Pokemon. I'm not using yours to advance!”  
“Hmm,” June said thoughtfully. “I guess I understand that. But you don't even have an Electric type Pokemon with you. There's a good chance the opponent will be using at least one Water type, and probably an Electric type as well. Electricity will be a nice thing for you to have, and with my Lanturn, who has Volt Absorb Ability, any Electric moves used on her will heal her HP!”  
“Porygon-Z has a couple Electric moves,” I considered out loud to myself, ignoring June.  
We stopped at a building with the words Water Field on the top of it in bold, dark blue letters. “Hey, I guess we're here.”  
“Yeah, but we still have time. The battle doesn't begin until two. We have about thirty minutes. Let's look around the village.”  
“For what?”  
“Let's get some souvenirs or something!” June smiled. “Look at that over there! I wanna buy one!” June pointed off into the distance and immediately ran towards one of the many booths lining the street.  
“It's too hot for that!” I complained, sighing. “I'm gonna go wait inside.” June didn't seem to hear me and I totally didn't care. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the building, refreshed by the air conditioning, and took a seat.  
All of the buildings I’d been in looked the same as each other besides the paint job. This building's inside was painted orange.  
It was the day of my second round battle, taking place on the Water Field.  
After my dinner with Prof. Oak, my mom, and June last night, we had attempted to locate Robin, but with no luck. Prof. Oak wasn't even able to contact his parents when he made the phone call. They never picked up.  
I wasn't worried, though. I knew that Robin was gonna get past the preliminaries. Just like I would.  
Several people were grouped up near the other end of the floor, where a TV hung from above.  
What's going on there? I wondered, and walked over.  
A Pokemon battle!  
“And that's it, folks!” the announcer screamed. “With a terrifying Crunch attack from Raticate, Sableye has been defeated and Arnold wins the match!”  
A young kid was shown hugging his Raticate joyously. The kid had short black hair and wore a red T-shirt and baby blue shorts.  
“Hey!” I muttered, my eyes widening. I know him, I thought to myself, stepping up closer to the screen, squinting hard. Arnold? Where do I know him from...?  
“Gary!”  
I turned to see June walking up to me, her arms crossed, scowling at me. “Why did you leave me out there?”  
“I told you I was going inside. It's hot out there. What did you buy?”  
“Nothing. I changed my mind.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Hey! Do you recognize this kid?” I asked urgently, pointing up at the screen.  
“The most controversial movie of the year,” spoke a voice from the TV.  
An angry little white eel Pokemon was glaring out from the black screen, its eyes red.  
“Tynamo Untrained. Rated R. In movie theaters now.”  
“I'm absolutely not seeing that,” one kid said. “That's just wrong.”  
“You're too young, anyway,” another kid spoke up. “It's Rated R.”  
“I guess the battle ended,” I said with disappointment. “I saw this kid. He looked so familiar to me. His name was Arnold.”  
“Arnold?” June repeated, thinking. She shrugged. “Doesn't ring a Beldum, sorry.” She smiled widely.  
I sneered at her poor pun and walked over to a nearby seat, June joining me.  
“So did you figure out your Pokemon yet?” June asked.  
“I'm gonna keep the six I have and just decide what to use when I battle. Kingdra, Butterfree, and Porygon-Z seem like good choices, though.”  
“I suppose so,” June replied uncertainly. “You never did use that Drifloon you caught. Maybe you should make a trade.”  
“I've been thinking about that. I'm sure I'll use it a bit later, but right now, I think these three are my best bet.”  
“And on the Grass Field, for round two, we have Green Trainer, Becky Ansley, from Cerulean City going against Red Trainer, Joshua Fitle, also from Cerulean City,” the announcer spoke through the television. “A bit of hometown rivalry should ensure this is one of the more intense battles of the competition.”  
Is that the same Grass Field I battled on? I questioned as I watched the TV.  
The grass looked green, fresh, and there were no signs of a fire having been there at all.  
“Begin!” The referee raised a green flag in one hand, the red flag in the other.  
“Gooooo!” the red haired Becky yelled with a smile, throwing a Great Ball.  
An Octillery landed on the ground, the octopus waving its tentacles throughout the air.  
The blonde Joshua also threw a Great Ball and sent out a Shinx, the cute little Pokemon smiling eagerly.  
“Awwww! Look at the little cutie!” June cried out lovingly.  
“This is gonna be a quick win,” one girl near the TV screen said slowly, shaking her head.  
“Wring Out!” Becky ordered, and Octillery reached one of its tentacles out to wrap around Shinx.  
“Dodge and use Thunder Fang!” Joshua responded.  
Shinx leaped into the air, but Octillery caught it and squeezed hard. Shinx cried out, held high in the air by Octillery. Growling, Shinx opened its jaws, its teeth crackling with electricity, and bit into Octillery's tentacle, shocking the octopus. Octillery let go of Shinx and collapsed, Shinx landing on its feet.  
“Octillery is unable to battle! Shinx is the winner!” The referee raised a red flag to Joshua.  
“Octillery and Shinx are the same gender,” June muttered.  
I turned to her. “Huh?”  
Her eyes stayed on the screen. “That Shinx may have Rivalry Ability. It boosts the attack of moves if the opponent is the same gender as the user. That must have really hit hard.”  
“Oh, I get it,” I replied, looking back at the screen.  
Becky sent out her next Pokemon.  
A Steelix was sent out, towering high over Shinx.  
“Oooooh, she's in trouble now,” said one of the young kids watching.  
Steelix's Iron Tail was avoided, and Shinx fought back with Fire Fang, taking the Steel snake down to the ground and further weakening it with a Burn.  
Steelix's Earthquake took Shinx out, but an engulfing flame from the Burn knocked out Steelix!  
“Wow! That Shinx was just too much!” June gushed, clapping. She looked off to the side of the room, away from the TV, and gasped. “Gary! Your battle is about to take place! I have to go take my seat! GOOD LUCK!” In the next second, she took off for the front door and ran out of the building.  
I glanced back at the screen to see that Becky had a Pidgeot and Joshua had chosen a Cubone. Turning from the screen, I headed towards my upcoming match.

*

“We have Gary from Pallet Town, back for the second round match up on the Water Field!” the announcer screamed out to a deafening roar from the crowd.  
The platform I stood on this time rose shorter than the one on the Grass Field.  
A similar platform stood on the other side of the field, holding an adult Trainer with long blonde hair covering a good portion of his face. I couldn't even see his eyes. He wore a blue suit.  
“And from Gringey City, we have Mason Charles!” the announcer declared.  
Our pictures were put up on the electronic bulletin boards, three Poke Balls by our pictures. Between me and Mason was an enormous pool of water with five circular platforms floating on top.  
The referee stood to the side and raised a red flag towards Mason, a green flag towards me. “Both Trainers may now begin!”  
“Slowbrow, I choose you!” Mason sent out his first Pokemon.  
“Sloooowbro!” Slowbro smiled blankly, standing on one of the platforms.  
“Then I'm going with Butterfree!” I decided, and sent her out from her Poke Ball.  
“The match is kicking off with Butterfree against Slowbro!” the announcer stated. “Butterfree has the type advantage, but will it be enough to overpower this opponent?”  
“Slowbro, attack with Water Pulse!” Mason began.  
Slowbro opened its mouth and a blue ball formed in front of it. With a cry from Slowbro, the ball soared towards Butterfree.  
“Dodge it and attack back with Supersonic!”  
Butterfree was hit with the move and the ball exploded in the form of water. She fluttered around madly before regaining her composure. Opening her mouth, Butterfree let out a shrill shriek, sound waves flying at Slowbro.  
“Slooooooooooow...” Slowbro said as it was hit. “Bro.” Slowbro cocked its head at Butterfree, still smiling.  
“Slowbro does not seem to be bothered by Supersonic's effect!” the announcer said. “Slowbro has either Own Tempo, or Oblivious as its Ability, preventing Confusion from taking place on the user!”  
“Damn it! Should've know!” I shook my head angrily.  
“That will cost you,” Mason said, shaking his head. “Psychic!”  
“Stop that with Bug Buzz!”  
Butterfree flapped her wings and let out a shrill cry, red waves coming off of her body and hitting Slowbro.  
Slowbro was knocked off of the platform and into the water.  
Butterfree and I kept our eyes on the pool, waiting for Slowbro’s return.  
It was a couple of slow minutes later and Slowbro still hadn’t reappeared from where it sank.  
What’s going on? I squinted, scanning the water for any sign of the Pokemon.  
“Slowbro's been knocked into the water, but what could it be doing now?” the announcer asked after another minute passed without Slowbro resurfacing.  
Bubbles appeared near the surface, and Slowbro slowly crawled out of the water and onto the platform. Its smile remained as it stared up at Butterfree.  
“Living up to its name, Slowbro has very slowly returned back to us, folks, and the battle may proceed!” the announcer stated.  
I cocked my head in exasperation but straightened up quickly. “Butterfree, use Aerial Ace!”  
Butterfree flew fast above Slowbro and then dive bombed with lightning speed, slamming into Slowbro.  
Slowbro skidded near the edge and waved its arms, trying to keep its balance.  
“Psychic, now!” Mason demanded.  
Slowbro caught itself and looked up to Butterfree, who was in the air. Its eyes glowed light blue and Butterfree froze, outlined in blue, now under Slowbro's control.  
“Attack!” Mason ordered.  
Butterfree screamed out helplessly as Slowbro put pressure on it using its Psychic attack. She wasn't able to move very much, struggling against the pain.  
“Now toss that thing in the water and end this!”  
“BRO!” Slowbro gave a wave of its arms and Butterfree tumbled down towards the water!  
Once she hits the water, it's over, I thought, scowling, watching as Butterfree got closer to the pool. She won't be able to make it out of there and I'll be one Pokemon down.  
Butterfree's wings flapped hard as she tumbled down fast.  
That's when it hit me. “Tailwind!”  
“Frrrrrrreeee!” Butterfree flapped her wings even harder, trying to gain control, and a powerful wind blew from underneath her, forcing her up into the air at a blinding speed.  
“There you go!” I cheered. “Now go for the Stun Spore!”  
Butterfree flew back and forth above Slowbro, nearly impossible to see, and an orange powder suddenly appeared from the air, dropping over Slowbro.  
Slowbro twitched in pain, struggling against Paralysis.  
“Butterfree has become invisible right now as a mysterious powder immobilizes Slowbro!” the announcer yelled excitedly. “Tailwind has made Butterfree impossible to spot, keeping it in a safe position against the slow, bro.”  
I hope that pun wasn't intentional, I thought meekly. “Now, Bug Buzz!” An eager smile was on my face.  
Butterfree attacked, and Slowbro let out a low moan of pain, nearing the edge.  
“Jump in, Slowbro!” Mason urged.  
Slowbro fell into the water.  
Mason nodded with satisfaction.  
The crowd was cheering loudly, the anticipation for the turn out of this match making this hot summer day even more difficult to handle.  
I waited for Slowbro to appear.  
Butterfree zoomed through the air.  
My face was perspiring, and I only took notice of it now as I was waiting impatiently for Slowbro. I didn’t budge, letting sweat pour from under my cap.  
Slowbro hadn't popped back up after a few minutes.  
“Slowbro is taking a pretty long time to appear,” the announcer spoke. “What could be going on?”  
The crowd was quieting down a little, but there were still plenty of shouts as we all awaited Slowbro.  
Butterfree continued soaring through the sky.  
It was another few minutes later when I began to get irritated and glared at Mason, sucking my teeth. “Come on, already,” I said lowly.  
Mason had his head facing the water, glancing up at my Butterfree for a second every moment or so.  
“I'm not sure what's going on here, ladies and gentlemen, but it seems that Slowbro is still down there doing exactly who knows what,” the announcer said, boredom in his voice.  
“A Trainer must give an order to their Pokemon, or both Pokemon are disqualified!” the referee informed us.  
“WHAT?!” I screamed at him. “He's the one not attacking! Butterfree can't do anything in the air!”  
“Not to worry,” Mason spoke calmly, looking up at Butterfree.  
Her Speed boost was now gone, Tailwind ending.  
“NOW!” Mason waved his arm in front of him sharply.  
“Sloooooooww!” Slowbro popped up from the water and landed on the platform. “Brooooo...”  
“Now that the Paralysis is off, let's make this complete! Slack Off!”  
“The Paralysis is off?” I gasped.  
“Slooooooooooooooooooooow...” Slowbro said slowly, and sat down on the platform it stood on. Its body started to glow white.  
I watched in awe as Butterfree stared on in silence.  
The glow from Slowbro's body disappeared after a moment, and it stood up.  
“Well, would you look at that! Mason had Slowbro wait out Tailwind from underwater, knowing Butterfree couldn't go near it, and in the process, washing off the Stun Spore!” the announcer explained. “Then, Slowbro uses Slack Off to recover the energy lost from the battle, putting all of Butterfree's hard work in the trash!”  
I growled angrily, raising a fist near my face. “Butterfree, put it to Sleep!”  
Butterfree flew above Slowbro, a blue powder falling from her wings.  
“Under!” Mason insisted as Slowbro was hit with the Sleep Powder.  
Slowbro stumbled sleepily towards the water and fell in. A moment later, it climbed out, wide awake.  
I guess we have to keep on attacking, I thought in frustration. But what about Slack Off?  
Butterfree fluttered about, looking tired.  
Hey! Wait! I realized. I pulled out my Pokedex and put it away a moment later. There's hope. We just have to keep trying! “Bug Buzz again!”  
Butterfree used Bug Buzz, knocking Slowbro over onto its back.  
“Do it again!”  
Butterfree attacked once more.  
Slowbro was knocked over into the water.  
“Slack Off until fully recovered!” Mason called out to Slowbro.  
Slowbro remained underwater for a few minutes.  
Just as my patience was wearing thin in the heat, Slowbro appeared, looking just fine.  
“Bug Buzz!”  
Butterfree attacked with the same move, pushing Slowbro back.  
“AGAIN!”  
Bug Buzz knocked Slowbro into the water once more.  
“Slack Off!” Mason repeated.  
“It looks like both Trainers are running out of ideas as Butterfree's type advantage is meaning less and less when Slowbro can just regain its health!” the announcer determined. “This battle has to go somewhere, but at what point will they just go all out?”  
“Now, Zen Headbutt!” Mason decided.  
After a couple of minutes, Slowbro burst from the water, its head glowing light blue, and soared into the air, headed for Butterfree.  
“Get out of the way!” I commanded.  
Butterfree was knocked out of the sky and tumbled towards the water. She landed on one of the platforms, sprawled out flat.  
Slowbro landed in the water and a huge wave of water splashed Butterfree, washing her over to edge.  
Butterfree shook her head, awakened by the water, and flapped her wings, ascending into the air, water dripping off of her body.  
Slowbro's head appeared on the surface of the water, smiling.  
“Bug Buzz!” I told Butterfree again.  
Butterfree attacked, Slowbro being forced back through the water.  
The back of Slowbro's head slammed into one of the floating platforms. It didn't react, but instead crawled onto the platform and looked up into the air, smiling doofily. After a minute, it suddenly cried out and grabbed the back of its head!  
“Looks like Slowbro finally felt that hit it took to the head just now!” the announcer pointed out. “It's well known that Slowpoke and Slowbro aren't known to feel too much pain until after a while due to how dense they are.”  
“Butterfree, we can't let up now! This has to be working! Another Bug Buzz!”  
“Use Psychic to protect yourself!” Mason countered.  
Slowbro's eyes glowed blue and a huge wave rose from the pool.  
The Bug Buzz attack smashed into the wave and the water split apart, falling back into the pool with the rest of the water.  
“Aerial Ace!” Come on! I silently insisted.  
“Psychic again! Drown the Bug!”  
Butterfree flew at Slowbro as it used its Psychic powers to create another wave.  
“Butterfree, NOOOOOOO!”  
Butterfree continued forward and picked up speed as the water neared her, controlled by Slowbro.  
“Butterfree, don't!”  
The wave crashed down on Butterfree.  
She flapped her wings hard and charged through the wave!  
“Butterfree!” I gasped, watching what took place.  
Butterfree came in contact with the water, and the wave separated as her wings touched it! Crying out loud and shaking her head, she tore through the hole she created around her wings in the wave and slammed into Slowbro, knocking it down.  
The wave crashed into the pool and rocked the rest of the water, Slowbro's platform swaying hard.  
Butterfree soared high into the air, crying out happily.  
“What was that?” I cried out, stunned, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokemon. The final stage of Caterpie. Their wings are covered in waterproof scales, allowing them to fly in the rain. If flapped hard enough, the scales will fall off in a poisonous powder.  
I turned to Slowbro, who was still smiling, looking into the sky after Butterfree.  
Butterfree flew down and hovered in the air, staring back at Slowbro.  
“That was an impressive show, I must say!” the announcer admitted. “Butterfree's managed to avoid getting drowned thanks to its wings, which are waterproof and repelled the water! However, Slowbro is still standing strong and is ready for more!”  
Still not enough, I shook my head. I used Bug Buzz repeatedly. Bug Buzz can lower the opponent's Special Defense. I thought for sure that by doing that, we'd take it out easily, eventually. What more can we do? It’s too defensive.  
“Sloooow...” Slowbro suddenly twitched in pain, holding its head. It bent over, and dropped down.  
I gasped, smiling hopefully.  
“Slowbro is unable to battle. Butterfree wins!” The referee waved the green flag to me.  
“YOU DID IT, BUTTERFREE!” I leaped into the air, pumping my fists happily.  
Butterfree fluttered about with joy.  
Mason returned his Slowbro.  
“It looks like all the damage Slowbro took finally sunk in through to its empty head and it was too much to take!” the announcer shouted. “Butterfree hung in there and delivered a stunning battle!”  
That was long, I thought, removing my cap and wiping at my face.  
“Gastrodon, you're up next!” Mason threw his Great Ball.  
“Gastrodon!” the slug looking Pokemon cried out.  
Gastrodon. The Sea Slug Pokemon. They will be of a different color depending on what side of the Sinnoh region their pre evolved form, Shellos, were born in. Long ago, Gastrodon's back contained a sturdier shell for protection.  
Wow, I reveled over it. That’s an interesting Pokemon. “Alright, then! Butterfree, use Bug Buzz!”  
Butterfree attacked.  
“Dodge it!”  
The half blue Gastrodon leaped into the water, and Bug Buzz missed. It rose up from the surface of the water.  
“Its wings may be able to repel water, but not the rest of its body! Water Pulse!”  
A blue orb formed in front of what seemed to be Gastrodon's third eye on its forehead and flew at Butterfree, crashing into her, exploding into more water.  
Butterfree tumbled backwards.  
“Now, Ice Beam!” Mason added on.  
Gastrodon used Ice Beam.  
“Get into the air with Tailwind!”  
Butterfree's wings flapped hard and a gust of wind carried her into the air, dodging Ice Beam.  
“Now, Confusion attack!”  
Butterfree flew at Gastrodon and used Confusion, lifting Gastrodon into the air.  
“Lift it higher!” I told her.  
Butterfree held Gastrodon hostage and lifted it above her head. She seemed to be struggling with it.  
“Hang in there!” I encouraged her. “HIGHER!”  
Butterfree grunted and strained, but kept on lifting Gastrodon into the sky as high as she could, Gastrodon struggling against the attack.  
“Freeeeeeeeeee...” Butterfree groaned.  
Gastrodon was so high it was almost invisible against the sun.  
“Now drop it and attack with back-to-back Aerial Aces!”  
“FREE!” Butterfree let go of Gastrodon and disappeared into thin air.  
Gastrodon fell from the sky. As it dropped like a rock, it grunted painfully repeatedly, squirming and yelling, twitching and calling out. Finally, it crashed into the water.  
Butterfree soared gracefully through the air, her Speed still boosted by Tailwind.  
Gastrodon slowly surfaced, a worn out look on its face.  
“Gastrodon is out of the match,” the referee stated. “Butterfree is the winner!”  
The crowd lost it completely.  
“Two down, Butterfree!” I exclaimed, overwhelmed, tears filling my eyes. “We're gonna take this one home!”  
Butterfree was fluttering in a frenzy, thrilled by her second win.  
“Absolutely stunning!” the announcer raved. “Butterfree has done it again! By tossing Gastrodon into the air and being boosted by Tailwind, Butterfree was able to pummel Gastrodon with an onslaught of hits from the already speedy move, Aerial Ace, attacking with record speed! Butterfree is making its mark in the Pokemon League this year for sure!”  
Mason silently returned his Gastrodon. “It's up to you, then!” He threw his last Poke Ball.  
“And for his last Pokemon, Mason has decided to go with a Lanturn!” the announcer mentioned. “How will Gary counter this?”  
Lanturn cried out at Butterfree with a smile.  
Of all the Pokemon... I thought to myself, shaking my head. I knew June surely had a smug look on her face right now. “Use Psybeam!”  
Butterfree hit Lanturn with the multicolored beam, causing it to call back in agitation, but it shook the attack off.  
“Now counter it with Thunderbolt!”  
Butterfree vanished on the spot, dodging the attacks of multiple strikes of lighting from Lanturn. Her Speed boost suddenly faded as Tailwind ended.  
“Now we've got it! Wild Charge!”  
Lanturn tore through the water, sparking with electricity, and leaped out, slamming into Butterfree.  
Butterfree landed on the ground, out of the entire area of the pool.  
“Butterfree is unable to battle!” The red flag was waved. “Lanturn is the winner!”  
“Butterfree, you did really good! You deserve a rest!” I thanked her. “Come on back!” Porygon-Z might do well here, I considered, staring at Lanturn. But maybe I should hold it back for later. Charizard isn't a good option here. Primeape can't swim, so using him might be risky. Hoothoot is Flying, so that's no good. Kingdra's the best choice here. “Kingdra, go!” I threw her Poke Ball to the water.  
The Poke Ball popped open before hitting the water and sent out what was inside.  
“Doooo!” The bandages from her hard battle with Kabutops were finally removed. Her scars were barely visible. She looked absolutely great and was raring to battle.  
“After a stunning show from Butterfree, the beaten Bug is now out and Gary has made a smart choice for his second option as he sends out Kindgra, a Water and Dragon type Pokemon who can take Electric moves fairly well and is especially strong against Water type moves!” the announcer proclaimed.  
“Twister, now!” I let out.  
“DOOOO!” Kingdra's back fins moved quickly and an enormous water twister appeared in front of her, moving towards Lanturn.  
“Lanturn, get away!” Mason begged.  
Lanturn tried to dive, but was pulled up to the surface from the force of the Twister and sucked into it. It wailed loudly as it was spun around inside. The Twister finally ended and Lanturn was spinning in place in the water, dizzy.  
“Now, Dragon Pulse!” I told my Pokemon.  
A blue stream of energy came from Kingdra's snout, slamming into Lanturn.  
“Yes! Way to go, Kingdra!”  
Lanturn was forced back through the water, hitting the landing behind it. It glared at Kingdra, breathing hard.  
“We're wearing it down! It's time to finish this! Another Dragon Pulse!”  
Kingdra used her attack once more.  
Lanturn was forced underwater from the attack.  
Did we win? I held my breath, my eyes wide. I think we got through the second round!  
Mason was looking down into the water. “Stockpile!”  
Lanturn leaped from under the water and dazzled as the sun hit it, drops of water falling from its body, the drops glistening in the sun. Its body started to glow purple.  
“Follow up with Swallow!”  
Lanturn continued to soar into the air and took a big gulp. The purple glow disappeared shortly after.  
“Stockpile and Swallow...” I murmured, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Stockpile. The user's Defense and Special Defense are raised.

Swallow. The user takes a gulp and swallows energy it stored from Stockpile, getting rid of the boost in Defense and Special Defense, and recovering health.  
“Now, Thunder from above!” Mason continued.  
Lanturn's body started to spark strongly.  
“Kingdra!” There's nowhere to run, I knew.  
A huge beam of lightning struck Kingdra. She cried out helplessly, the water around her igniting from the electricity.  
“You saw it, everybody! Lanturn used Stockpile and Swallow to heal itself and then launched a devastating attack! This is gonna leave quite the mark!” the referee told everyone watching. “This may not have been too bad on a Dragon type like Kingdra, but add in the fact that it’s in the water, and Thunder, an Electric type move, is going to become a whole lot more severe for Kingdra and much harder to ignore.”  
The Thunder attack ended, and Kingdra's body sparked as she shivered in pain, her eyes closed.  
“End this with Wild Charge!” Mason pressed on.  
Lanturn was still in the air, pointing its body down, and, while sparking with electricity, fell down a long distance, finally slamming into my disorientated Kingdra.  
Kingdra's body sparked, lighting up the water. “Doooooooo!” Kingdra was forced underwater.  
The water stopped sparking after a moment and Lanturn appeared at the surface.  
A minute later, Kingdra floated, groaning weakly on her back, eyes closed.  
“Kingdra is unable to battle!” the referee ruled. “Lanturn is the winner!”  
“What a comeback!” the announcer screamed over the loud audience. “Lanturn has managed to defeat two of Gary's Pokemon, leaving them both with only one each! Lanturn was injured pretty badly, but it is still looking in fine shape. Can Gary pull out the one Pokemon to take Lanturn down, or is his time here at the Pokemon League over?”  
Charizard, Porygon-Z, Primeape, and Hoothoot, I thought. Porygon-Z's too dangerous. It's a Normal type, but it's a computer program, or something like that. I don't know how it'd react with water. There’s just no telling what will happen. I won't risk its health, and I'm not gonna risk this match. Charizard is weak to Electric and Water types, both of which are Lanturn's types. Plus, Fire and Flying moves don't do well against Water and Electric types. Hoothoot is only weak to Electric types, but he's not even evolved. He can't take it on. And again, Flying moves aren't too strong against Lanturn. Primeape can't swim. It'd just be too risky to bring him into this. I should go with Charizard. He's my best option. Or is he...?  
Lanturn was breathing hard, staring at me, waiting for my final Pokemon.  
It's almost beaten, I thought. But it has Stockpile and Swallow. It can recover health. I need to counter that with something. Someone who can recover as well, at least. To make it a little more even. I grabbed a Poke Ball and stared at it. “You're my final hope, buddy,” I whispered, not even full sure about my decision, but knowing I had to choose. “I believe in you!!” Looking up at Lanturn, I threw my last Poke Ball. “Hoothoot, I choose you!”  
“HOOOOOOT!” Hoothoot cawed.  
“A strange option for Gary, sending out a Hoothoot to battle an Electric type Pokemon like Lanturn!” the announcer questioned. “Let's hope Gary hasn't grabbed the wrong Poke Ball and knows what he's doing!”  
“Lanturn, Stockpile!”  
Lanturn used Stockpile, glowing purple again.  
“Hoothoot, Air Slash!”  
Hoothoot spun in the air, a spiraling blue wind forming and encircling him. The blue energy gathered around Hoothoot and formed a ball. Hoothoot dove down, holding the ball in his right wing, and flung it at Lanturn.  
“Dive attack!”  
Lanturn dove underwater and the Air Slash crashed into the water, raising up a small wave out of it. Lanturn appeared from the water, right under Hoothoot, and tackled him.  
Hoothoot yelled out and landed on one of the platforms. He hopped onto his foot and flapped his wings, getting back into the air.  
“Stockpile again!”  
Lanturn's body glowed even brighter, raising its Defense and Special Defense even more.  
“Echoed Voice!” I said.  
Hoothoot opened his beak and let out a loud, piercing noise, sound waves flying at Lanturn.  
“Dive!” Mason repeated.  
Lanturn dove under again, and the sound waves crashed into the water, creating rocky waves.  
“Watch out, Hoothoot! UP!”  
Lanturn appeared underneath Hoothoot again, but Hoothoot flew out of the way, ascending.  
It just keeps on dodging, I thought angrily. It's too agile. Damn it!  
“Ice Beam attack!” Mason commanded his Lanturn.  
My eyes widened. I forgot Lanturn had that! Hoothoot! “Hoothoot, get out of there and FLY!”  
Lanturn opened its mouth and fired a beam of ice.  
Hoothoot was hit as he flew up, the beam hitting him in the back. Ice formed around his entire body as he screamed, and soon, he was frozen solid. His body began to drop.  
“Thunder!” Mason commanded the powerful move.  
Lanturn swam through the water until it was closer to Hoothoot. It sparked brightly, and the water around it flashed with the power of the electricity traveling through it.  
“Hoothooooot!! Break out of there and use Fly attack!!” I screeched desperately. “HOOTHOOOOOOOOT!!!”  
With a loud scream from Lanturn, the entire pool of water became a danger zone for Hoothoot. With the sound of thunder, an enormous, unavoidable blast of electricity, reaching up from the entire pool itself, fired into the air, reaching as high as the sky.  
I was blinded and closed my eyes, covering my face and shouting out against the sharp brightness that burned my eyes. NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!! I roared angrily in my head.  
The explosive sound from the blast of lightning from the pool faded in a few seconds, and I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly, squinting. It took a while for my eyes to adjust. When they finally did, I couldn't see anything but Lanturn. “Hoothoot?” I gasped, my heart dropping.  
“Whoa!” The announcer sounded stunned. “Now THAT... was INCREDIBLE! Using the water to boost the Thunder attack, Lanturn has taken over this battle and has defeated Hoothoot for sure! But where is-oh, I see it now! In the sky!”  
I looked up to see an object dropping from high up.  
It was Hoothoot, still in his block of ice, falling fast.  
It felt like I was watching all of my hopes and dreams crash to the ground. Watching Hoothoot drop was what my heart must have looked like as I felt it diving inside of me. I couldn't stand anymore. I slowly rocked back and forth and collapsed to my knees as Hoothoot got closer to the water beneath him.  
Suddenly, the block of ice stopped falling. It was hovering in the air, giving off a bright glow! Hoothoot was glowing from inside of the ice! The ice exploded into pieces and glistened in the sun, dropping into the water.  
Hoothoot was floating in the air, glowing brightly, competing with the sun.  
I swallowed hard. “Hoothoot...” I whispered in shock, pulling myself up to my feet on weak, shaky legs.  
Hoothoot's silhouette expanded and grew.  
“He's...” I managed.  
“I can't believe what's going on right now!!” the announcer bellowed. “It appears that Hoothoot is still able to fight in this match!! What's more, it seems that Hoothoot is actually EVOLVING!!!”  
The glow left my Pokemon's body, and an even larger Pokemon was in his place.  
My Hoothoot had evolved into Noctowl!!  
Noctowl. The Owl Pokemon and Hoothoot’s evolved form. Skilled in hearing and seeing, when they turn their heads at 180 degree turns, it increases their intellect. Like its prior form, Hoothoot, it can turn its head a complete 360 degrees.  
“Noctowl!!” My eyes watered with joy. “You're alright!! You evolved!!”  
Noctowl hooted loudly, facing me.  
I wiped at my eyes. “This is so great! Noctowl!”  
Noctowl hooted again.  
I turned to Lanturn determinedly. “Alright, let's do this, Noctowl!” My confidence was regained. We couldn’t give up now. But what was the plan?  
Mason was looking up at Noctowl. I couldn't see much of his face, but I knew he had to be completely stunned. I heard him growl and he raised a fist. “Thunder attack!! That bird won't survive another blast of that!”   
He's right, I knew. One more hit and... Yes! “That's it! Noctowl, into the air and face downward!”  
Noctowl took to the sky, soaring for a while as Lanturn sparked dangerous.  
The water in the pool lit up and sparked.  
“GET IT!” Mason raged.  
Noctowl stopped flying and faced its body downward.  
“Roost, now!”  
Noctowl's body glowed white, and he could no longer fly as he used Roost to heal himself, losing his Flying typing and falling fast, heading straight for the electricity filled water below!  
The entire pool erupted and lighting blasted from it.  
“Psychic to protect yourself!” I beamed.  
Noctowl dove down at the lighting, and as the lightning came closer to him, his eyes glowed blue. The lightning split around Noctowl as he tore into it, curving around his body as he dove through the middle of the Electric beam!  
“WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?” Mason exploded.  
Noctowl's body stopped glowing, and he spread his wings wide.  
“SKY ATTACK!!” I told my Pokemon after Lanturn’s Thunder ended.  
Noctowl's eyes stopped glowing and his eyebrow tufts glowed white, his entire body giving off a white aura. He slammed into Lanturn’s head.   
Lanturn’s head flashed white where it was hit, signifying a critical hit, and the opponent was tossed out of the water, slamming into the wall near the audience, beneath the stands.  
Noctowl hooted and flapped his wings, hovering in place.  
“Lanturn is unable to battle! This match goes the the Green Trainer, Gary, and his Noctowl!!” the referee declared, waving the green flag towards me.  
“THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS JUST BEEN DONE!!! THE IMPOSSIBLE, RIGHT BEFORE OUR VERY EYES!!!” the referee voiced as loud as he could. “GARY HAS PULLED OFF YET ANOTHER WIN UNLIKE ANYTHING I’VE EVER SEEN BEFORE IN MY EIGHT YEARS OF PROFESSIONAL POKEMON BATTLE COMMENTARY!”  
I screamed uncontrollably, jumping endlessly.  
Noctowl flew over to me and collapsed in my arms, completely worn out.  
I pet his head and laughed. “You're absolutely the very best, EVER, Noctowl!” I hugged him tighter than I’d held anything in a long time. “You deserve a nice, long rest! I just knew you'd be able to pull it off!”  
Noctowl was knocked out, exhausted, and silent.

*

“How do you feel about your next battle coming up?” June asked, breaking the silence of the room.  
“I'm just upset it won't be taking place tomorrow,” I replied. “ I have to wait two whole days.”  
“Yeah,” June nodded. “That stinks. The Rock Field, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You know who you want to bring?”  
“I'm thinking Weepinbell would be great, probably. Maybe Noctowl. Porygon-Z.”  
“I'm surprised you didn't use Porygon-Z. When you chose Hoothoot, I nearly ran down there to yell at you, ha ha. I should've known you knew what you were doing.”  
I laughed a little bit. “I’m not so sure I did, to be honest, ha... Just a good thing I remembered Mason using Psychic to protect himself earlier with Slowbro. And then that critical hit went through the Defenses of Stockpile. I got really lucky when I think about that battle...”  
“Gary, you stop that!” June scolded me. “You won that match fair and square! There’s no need to feel anything but proud!”  
My eyes lowered, not sure if I fully agreed. “I’m just worried, you know? That match could’ve gone either way. And this is only the preliminaries. There’s a lot worse to come. I can’t expect to win like this again. I really need to start using my head if I wanna make it to the finals.”  
“And so far, you are,” June assured me warmly, looking deep into my eyes. “You used the perfect Pokemon in all of your battles so far, combined with your quick thinking, that fit all of your situations to a T. You’re a big hit at this tournament. People are really surprised by the way you battle. I was there in the crowd, listening to other Trainers. You’re the big talk!”  
“Yeah...?” I stared at June in surprise.  
“Yeah! You can’t be so modest! While you’re thinking about the battles, downing yourself for the so-called ‘luck’ you’ve had, think about what you and your Pokemon accomplished!” June insisted, her stern eyes on me. “If an opponent got lucky against you and beat you, it’s just as fair! You’re all playing the same game, here. May the best man win!”  
“You’re right,” I finally agreed. My head nodded as I exhaled a long breath I didn’t know I had taken in. “I was worried about using Porygon-Z in that last match.”  
June kept her hard eyes at mine.  
“It's Normal, but it’s still... a little bit nuts, you know? I didn't know how it might react if it got into the water. It could've gotten a bit too weird or something.” I managed a smile.  
June’s face softened and she laughed. “Good thinking, I guess.” June inhaled and let out a relieved sigh. “I still can't believe Hoothoot managed to take that Thunder. Before it evolved.”  
“Maybe being encased in ice helped to avoid some of the damage,” I suggested.  
“I don't think it works that way, Gary.” June looked at me with a sympathetic smile. “I think your Hoothoot was just tough stuff.”  
“You should've been there the night I caught him,” I laughed.  
June, laying in her bed, rested her head in her hands, her elbows in the mattress, gazing over at me excitedly. “Tell me!”  
“Okay!” I said from my bed.  
And that was our night together. I wasn't usually the talker, but tonight, I was competing with June.  
The battles I'd been through so far today had given me an energy I wasn't sure I wanted, but it did make me feel happy.  
It was a warm night. Not too hot. The kind of warm, pleasant, summer night that makes my blood rush, not the slightest desire for sleep in my body.  
Everything felt good.  
Nothing could go wrong.  
Right now, all was absolutely perfect.  
Everything in the world was in my favor.  
For now.


	78. Open Wounds

“Gary, why are we here?” June asked, following behind me as I led her through the crowd of spectators, all sitting, awaiting the battle about to take place. “Who's battling?”  
I didn't answer. I just scooted past the eager people to take the large spot in the bleachers to sit.  
June sat next to me and stared out at the Water Field.  
The field looked the same as when I had battled there yesterday. Several circular stone platforms floated in the enormous pool. Two large, metal rectangles that would raise in the air to hold the Trainers sat in the ground outside of the pool.  
I had no battles for today, and June and I had left our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center so they could get some food and have a check up. Immediately after that, I took June by surprise by insisting that we head over to the Water Field, but I didn't explain why.  
“Gary, do you know who's battling here?” June questioned. “You're acting very strange. What's going on?”  
Ignoring June, I glued my eyes to the battlefield, waiting impatiently.  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the next battle to take place on the Water Field is ready to go!” the announcer declared.  
A Trainer stepped out from the far left of the stadium. He walked very proudly, his head high, smiling broadly. He wore a white polo shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. His light blue cap on his head faced forward. He stepped onto the metal rectangle on the ground and was surrounded by barred gates from all four sides. The platform rose into the air and stopped after a few feet.  
“We now welcome the Green Trainer, Sonny Rain, from Gold Town!” the referee said to loud applause.  
A Trainer walked out from the far right of the field. Her light blue eyes stared straight ahead, focused. Her shiny black hair flew behind her in the light breeze. She stepped into her rectangle and the platform rose after surrounding her on all sides by gates.  
“And the Red Trainer, Ashley Ein from Viridian City, has entered the field as well!” the announcer called out to the crowd's loud approval.  
My breathing got heavier as I spotted the Trainer I had first seen during the opening day ceremonies, carrying the torch containing the flame of Moltres up the stairs to light the central torch.  
The Trainer who looked almost exactly like my sister, Melissa.  
My vision got blurry as tears clouded my eyes. The same small lips, I thought sadly. The same light blue eyes. The exact same straight black hair. Ashley. And yet...  
The referee raised a red and green flag, the red flag pointed at Ashley, and the green flag at Sonny. “Trainers! Let the battle begin!”  
“Rhydon, I choose you!” Sonny threw what could have been a Safari Ball, though it was hard to confirm from way up here.  
Rhydon roared loudly as it appeared, diving into the water. It disappeared under for a moment, but popped up a short while later.  
“Golduck! Go!” Ashley sent out her choice Pokemon.  
“Goooolduck!” Golduck stood on one of the floating, circular platforms.  
I pulled out my Pokedex to scan the Golduck.  
Golduck. The Duck Pokemon. While their pre evolved form, Psyduck, seem to display a lack of control over their Psychic powers, Golduck have mastered their Psychic abilities. They can communicate with humans and Pokemon through telepathy.  
“Horn Drill, now!” Sonny pointed at Golduck.  
Rhydon's horn spun rapidly as it swam towards Golduck very quickly.  
“Golduck, the horn!” Ashley said determinedly.  
“Gol!” Golduck opened its beak, hitting Rhydon's twirling horn with its Ice Beam.  
Rhydon's horn was hit, but kept on spinning, the Ice Beam doing nothing to interfere with the attack.  
“Don't give in, Golduck!” Ashley urged.  
Golduck continued to use Ice Beam as the Rhydon got closer.  
“And as this match begins, Golduck is using Ice Beam on Rhydon's horn!” the announcer stated. “It's not doing much to Rhydon at all as it powers forward to take out Golduck in one hit!”  
Ashley continued watching as Rhydon neared Golduck, Golduck's Ice Beam having no effect on Rhydon.  
Rhydon leaped out of the water and flew at Golduck.  
“DUUUUUCK!” Golduck wailed, continuing to force the Ice Beam at Rhydon's horn.  
Suddenly, Rhydon's horn slowed down and then stopped spinning! Ice instantly coated the horn and it was no longer able to move!  
Golduck closed its beak and seemed to smile, satisfied.  
Rhydon landed on the platform Golduck was standing on, staring cross eyed at its horn in shock.  
“Rhydon's horn has just been frozen solid!” the announcer spoke in shock. “Golduck's determination has won over Rhydon's powerful move and has stopped the attack cold!”  
“Future Sight!” Ashley told Golduck.  
Golduck's eyes glowed light blue as it raised a webbed hand next to the gem in the middle of its forehead, which started to glow. Golduck stood there quietly, patiently, and after a moment, its eyes stopped glowing and it lowered its hand, its gem no longer glowing.  
“Now, Hydro Pump and end this!” Ashley ordered Golduck.  
“Gol! DUUUUUCK!” Golduck shouted and opened its beak, releasing a huge blast of water at Rhydon.  
Rhydon roared loudly as the attack hit, tossing it back off of the platform shared by Golduck and into the water, sinking fast. A short moment later, bubbles appeared at the top of the water. Rhydon surfacing, groaning weakly.  
“Rhydon is unable to battle!” the referee announced, waving the red flag at Ashley. “Golduck is the winner!”  
The crowd congratulated the winner.  
I didn't move or say a word, watching solemnly.  
June didn't make a sound, either.  
“And Golduck wins by taking out the Ground and Rock type with a very powerful Water type move!” the announcer shouted. “Golduck didn't take a lick of damage and is in prime form for more battling!”  
Sonny angrily returned Rhydon and quickly grabbed a second Poke Ball. “Alright! Take this opponent out, Nidoking!”  
The Poke Ball flew into the air and sent out a Nidoking, which roared strongly and landed on a platform in the water.  
Nidoking. The Drill Pokemon and Nidorino's evolved form. Nidoking displays strength through their large horn and powerful tail. A simple touch of this deadly Pokemon can result in a fatal poisoning.  
“And now we have Nidoking as Sonny's second Pokemon!” the announcer commented. “Let's see if Sonny can pull through with Nidoking and even up the score!”  
“Nidoking, attack it with Thunderbolt, now!” Sonny commanded.  
Nidoking roared and his body began to spark as he charged electricity. The lightning shot from his body with a tremendous roar from Nidoking and shocked the Duck Pokemon.  
Golduck cried out and fell to its knees, trembling in pain from the Super Effective attack.  
“Once more, take it out with another hit!” Sonny said quickly.  
“Golduck, dodge that!”  
Golduck twitched on the ground, its body sparking with electricity, unable to dodge as Nidoking attacked with another Thunderbolt.  
“She's Paralyzed,” June spoke gently of Golduck as Golduck fell further down, holding herself up by her hands now, trembling in pain.  
“Golduck isn't able to move, Paralyzed from Nidoking's Thunderbolt!” the announcer told everyone. “Golduck is still able to battle, but it doesn't look like it's going to be lasting much longer!”  
“Golduck, hang strong!” Ashley called out to her Pokemon.  
“Another Thunderbolt! Take it out!” Sonny told Nidoking.  
Nidoking yelled loudly and his body sparked once more.  
“This looks like it's it for Golduck!” the announcer mentioned.  
“Golduck, get in the water!” Ashley begged.  
Golduck sparked, helplessly stuck from her Paralysis, unable to move again.  
From out of nowhere, a multicolored beam flew at Nidoking and struck him from behind. Nidoking roared in shock as a small explosion erupted from behind him, forcing him off of the platform and into the water!  
“WHOA! And just in time, Future Sight arrives to save Golduck from a finishing blow, taking Nidoking by surprise and dealing incredible damage to him!” the announcer explained excitedly. “Is Nidoking going to be able to handle that?”  
Nidoking popped up at the surface of the water and immediately started swimming for Golduck.  
“HORN DRILL!” Sonny raged.  
Nidoking leaped out of the water and aimed at Golduck, his horn spinning strongly.  
“Dodge that, Golduck! Use Aqua Tail!”  
Golduck got to her feet and leaped into the air, dodging Horn Drill. Her tail was surrounded by spiraling water and with a strong, graceful backflip, she slammed her tail at Nidoking's back, forcing him down onto the platform with strong force.  
The platform rocked under Nidoking's weight and the water rocked strongly, splashing about.  
“Nidoking!” Sonny barked furiously, glaring as Nidoking remained still. “Get up! Get up!”  
Nidoking groaned and managed to push himself up by his arms.  
“Aqua Jet!” Ashley pressed on.  
Golduck's body was coated in water and she flew at Nidoking, knocking him off of the platform and into the water.  
Nidoking roared out before disappearing underwater, resurfacing a moment later.  
“Nidoking is unable to battle! Golduck is the winner!” The referee waved the red flag at Ashley.  
“And it's another win for Golduck, who pulled through its Paralysis and dealt a continuous set of strong moves against Nidoking, finally taking him down!” the announcer boomed over the roars of the fans cheering. “Golduck is Paralyzed and looking worn out by now. How much more can this golden battler of a duck take?”  
Sonny's arms shook with anger as he returned Nidoking and grabbed his final Poke Ball. “Seaking, go!”  
The enormous fish made a splash as it landed in the water, its horn pointed up at Golduck who was breathing hard, leaning forward with exhaustion.  
Seaking. The Goldfish Pokemon. The evolved form of Goldeen. Seaking gain weight in the autumn as preparation to propose to a mate. Seaking are common sights in fresh water.  
“Sonny's last Pokemon is a Seaking!” the announcer said. “Seaking should be able to take out Golduck, considering how weakened it is, but will it be able to also beat Ashley's last two Pokemon?”  
“Poison Jab!” Sonny started.  
Seaking leaped from the water and its horn glowed purple, aiming to finish off Golduck.  
“Golduck, use Aqua Jet! Get into the air!” Ashley instructed.  
“Duck!” Golduck's body was surrounded by water and she shot into the air fast, dodging the Poison Jab attack by using her Aqua Jet.  
Seaking landed on the platform Golduck had been on previously.  
“Now, Ice Beam on the water!” Ashley continued.  
Seaking’s horn returned to its normal white as the Pokemon leaped towards the water to get back in.  
Golduck used Ice Beam and it hit the water, freezing it instantly.  
Seaking slammed into the newly formed ice and cried out in surprised as it slid along it!  
The Ice Beam attack spread out over the water, freezing it progressively.  
“It looks like Golduck is freezing the entire pool, turning this Water Field into an Ice Field!” the announcer gasped. “Seaking is stuck on the ice and unable to get back into the water, helplessly sliding along!”  
Seaking indeed was sliding on the ice, unable to control where it was going as the entire pool was now solidified.  
“Wow!” June exclaimed. “This girl is really good! Her Golduck is really impressive.”  
Golduck landed on the ice, sliding on the ice calmly, not panicking, a focused look on her face as she neared Seaking.  
“Get ready, Golduck!” Ashley’s eyes narrowed in concentration, matching the look on her Golduck's face.  
Golduck bent her knees a little bit and she picked up speed as she slid.  
Seaking was panicking, sliding around, its fins and gills waving about, its Trainer urging it to turn around and fight back.  
“Do it! Zen Headbutt!”  
“Duuuuuuuuck!” The top of Golduck’s head started to glow light blue as she leaned it towards Seaking.  
“SEAKIIIIIING!” Sonny reached out for his Pokemon helplessly.  
Golduck slammed into Seaking with her head.  
Seaking called back to its Trainer, sliding along the ice at an incredible speed, and right out of the frozen pool, into the wall. It slid down to the ground and weakly moaned, “Kiiiing...”  
“Seaking is unable to battle! This match goes to the red Trainer, Ashley and Golduck!”  
The crowd's sudden explosion of cheers made me jump and I covered my ears in surprise.  
“AND THAT'S IT!!” the announcer let out. “ASHLEY HAS WON THE MATCH WITHOUT NEEDING TO SWITCH OUT GOLDUCK!!”  
My arm was grabbed gently yet firmly and I turned to see June looking me in my eyes.  
“Why did you take me here, Gary?” she asked, screaming over the cheers of the crowd.  
I pulled my arm back sharply, out of her grip, and stood up, edging my way carefully out of the stands.  
“Gary!!”

*

June hadn't spoken a word for about an hour. She knew I knew what was on her mind, and she knew that if I was ready to talk about it, I would.  
We walked through the Pokemon League Village where stands were selling food and souvenirs, lining the streets. Trainers and fans ran by June and I. Lively music blasted from speakers. Many balloons floated by in the air, some of Pokemon, and others of normal or abstract designs. It was a hot day, but not very humid, plus a slight breeze was blowing through, making things a lot more tolerable.  
I spotted an empty bench and walked over to it, sitting down and sighing.  
June didn't sit next to me. Instead, she stood up and stared at me. Her gaze was sad, worried, concerned, and full of desire.  
My gaze remained on her.  
“It was that girl, wasn't it?” June asked slowly.  
“I looked her up in the database of all the Pokemon Trainers taking part in the competition,” I responded. “I found out about her battle today. She looks just like Melissa.”  
June's eyes widened in shock. “Really?”  
“They could be sisters. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they are sisters.”  
June didn't say anything. Her mouth just hung open as if she wanted to speak, but there were no words for her to use.  
“She was the same girl who carried the flame of Moltres during the opening day ceremony,” I added.  
June nodded. “I remembered.”  
“I saw her there and I thought...”  
“Gary...” June sat down next to me. She placed a hand gently on my shoulder, keeping her eyes on mine. “I'm sorry.”  
I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, and I turned away. “I thought...” I swallowed.  
June's hand tightened on my shoulder. “It's okay, Gary. I understand.”  
I snapped back to June, anger and impatience taking over. “Oh, do you?” I snapped. “Do you really? You know what it's like to be missing a sister? To have her completely disappear and lose contact with you and your mom? To have her be one of the strong forces splitting you and your mom apart? To think about her every single day? Every! Day!! I look for her daily, June! I think about her nonstop! She’s the driving force behind why I’m here right now! Why I’ve been out on this journey collecting Pokemon! To find her!! I expect to see her every single day! You know what it's like to have been traveling for a year, expecting to find your most dearest, beloved family member, your sister, and instead, day after day, finding nothing?! And then, out of nowhere, some girl appears who looks just like your sister, but she isn't! It's like some kind of sick freaking joke! I am still expecting to find Melissa here, competing, June! And I'm not going to stop looking for her, damn it! You know about that, June? I don't think you do!”  
June's mouth had been hanging open as I flipped on her, but closed quickly once I finished, her lower lip trembling. She turned away, closing her eyes. “No. I don't,” she whispered. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I only meant I sympathized with what you were telling me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.” She quickly walked away.  
I watched her walk off, still glaring at her. Taking a deep breath, looking down, I began to regret speaking to June like that. The pain inside of me had boiled over, and I reacted badly to her statement and misinterpreted it. I quickly got to my feet and ran past a small group of young teenagers who seemed to have been staring at me, looking away when I looked up.  
June was wiping at her eyes as she quickly walked down the street.  
I grabbed June by her left shoulder, causing her to gasp in shock.  
She turned around and looked at me, her eyes filled with painful tears. “Gary, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I'll just go back to our room. Or, I can just stay outside and you can be there alone. I didn't mean to step out of line.”  
“You didn't, June,” I said, shaking my head. “I just overreacted. Don't leave me, okay? Please. I'm okay. I just...”  
June wiped at her eyes again and we stared at each other silently for a moment.  
I managed a little chuckle, forcing a smile, looking down, holding in tears I could feel building up behind my eyes. “I really thought it was her. Imagine... For one brief second in time, after so long, I had actually found my sister.”  
She silently wrapped her arms around me and hugged me warmly.  
The hug was appreciated, but it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't complain. I didn't hug her back. I didn't say anything. I just leaned against her and allowed June to hold me.  
“Is this okay, Gary?” June asked, her voice shaking with sadness. “Is it okay to hold you like this?”  
“It's fine.”  
June squeezed me tighter, taking a shaking breath. “I'm glad, you know.” She released me and looked into my eyes. “I'm glad that I finally got to see her, Gary.”  
My eyes watered and I managed to give a genuine smile, nodding. “She really looks so much like her.”  
“I know. She's very beautiful.” June smiled. “I'll bet she's just as kind and loving and smart as you are.”  
“Melissa is an amazing person. I wish to be as cool, and smart, and just...” I stopped, feeling a tear drip down my right eye. My mouth opened to finish the sentence, but there were no words I could use to describe my feelings for my sister. I closed my mouth and my eyes tightly, thinking about her.  
Thinking of her flowing, shiny black hair. Her petite lips smiling at me. Her gentle, light blue eyes squinting slightly as she smiled at me. She lightly called out my name...  
More tears flowed down both of my cheeks now as I remembered her so vividly. It seemed so unfair to remember her so clearly, and yet not have her right there in front of me. “You'll meet her one day, June. We'll meet her at the Indigo Plateau. She's here. Competing. Somewhere. I know she is. She has to be...” I closed my eyes, the tears inside of me running down my cheeks nonstop.  
June pulled me into a hug and didn't let go, rubbing my back.  
Melissa has to be here, I told myself. Please, Melissa. Your little brother has waited so long. Held out so much hope. Don't let me down. I need you. Mom needs you. Please...

*

A boy in a laboratory reached out to grab one of three Poke Balls. Just before grabbing a Poke Ball, the screen went black.  
“What do you do...?” a deep voice asked.  
The blackness went away, revealing the same young boy throwing a Poke Ball with an angry face before the screen went black again.  
“When you can only choose...?” the voice spoke out again.  
A Darkrai appeared once the blackness left again. It charged forward, the blackness returning once more.  
“One!” the voice said sharply.  
The blackness went away to reveal the boy facing Darkrai, Darkrai charging at the boy as his thrown Poke Ball opened, a white beam sending out a Pokemon.  
The white beam enlarged to cover the entire screen, and the words Starter Trek were shown in red and white letters. Underneath it, the words Into Darkrai were shown in dark, spooky font.  
“Starter Trek: Into Darkrai,” the man spoke from the commercial. “Coming soon to a theater near you.”  
I stared at the enormous screen displayed before June and I.  
We were walking through the Pokemon League Village, June buying little things like dolls and some food. I was just silently accompanying her. June had suggested it might be nice if we looked around the Pokemon League Village since there wasn't too much else to do today, and I agreed, figuring it might help ease my mind a little bit. Now, we were staring at a huge screen, high in the air next to a tall building, showing commercials for movies and other things, including the occasional Pokemon battle taking place on one of the fields. There were several screens like this all throughout the village.  
I watched a couple of the battles briefly, but I just couldn't take my mind off of my many personal troubles.  
The streets were even more crowded now than they had been earlier, happy, smiling faces pushing past each other to get to their desired locations. Some people had stopped to watch what was being shown on the screen.  
June and I walked on, maneuvering around people.  
“And taking place on the Grass Field, we have the Green Trainer, Marcel, coming all the way from the Johto region from New Bark Town!” an announcer called out.  
The crowd screamed loudly from the screen.  
I continued to walk with June, not caring about the battle.  
“And from Pallet Town, we have the Red Trainer, Robin!” the announcer said to more applause and screams.  
I gasped and stopped, turning around.  
Robin's smiling face was shown on the screen as he entered the Grass Field. He waved happily at the crowd and entered his platform, which surrounded him with barred gates and arose.  
The referee was shown on the screen, holding the green flag towards Marcel and the red flag towards Robin. “BEGIN!”  
“Hitmonlee! Go!” Marcel threw his Poke Ball.  
“Hitmooooooonlee!” the Kicking Pokemon yelled, kicking his feet into the air wildly.  
“MJ! GO!” Robin chose his Pokemon, throwing the ball.  
“Jump! Jump!” Jumpluff cried out happily.  
“And it's Jumpluff and Hitmonlee, starting things off!” the announcer told everyone.  
“Close Combat!” Marcel ordered.  
Hitmonlee stayed in place, but one of his legs stretched out exceptionally long, reaching MJ with ease, and kicked at it.  
“Jump!” MJ cheered as it closed its eyes and it began to moonwalk out of the way of the flurry of kicks that Hitmonlee was throwing at it!  
Almost instantly, the crowd in the stadium began to laugh hysterically.  
The people watching the battle from the screen had began to laugh and point, causing more people who were running by to stop and watch and laugh!  
“Hey! That Jumpluff is dancing!” a woman exclaimed.  
“Look at that thing, honey!” another woman cried out.  
“That is so adorable!” another woman gushed.  
“HA! Look at that, there!” a man laughed hard.  
“Gary, look!” June raised a hand to her mouth, giggling, pointing at the screen.  
“That's his Jumpluff,” I told her. “I've battled it before. It's pretty impressive.”  
“That is so cute!” June clasped her hands together.  
“It looks as if Jumpluff is actually dodging Hitmonlee's flurry of attacks with some impressive dance moves!” the announcer chuckled. “That is one way of avoiding damage, and keeping the crowd entertained at the same time! Judging from the reaction from the audience, I'd say that little Jumpluff is going home with quite the number of groupies after this battle is over!”  
Suddenly, the screen glitched, getting fuzzy and gray, returning back to normal again.  
“What was that?” I asked quietly, focusing on the screen.  
“MJ! Time to attack back!” Robin said, smiling brightly. “U-”  
The screen glitched again and then went completely gray and fuzzy, a loud static filling the air.  
“HEY!” I shouted angrily, taking a couple of steps forward.  
The people around me were muttering and shaking their heads, complaining.  
The screen suddenly went back to a normal, clear view, but it wasn't displaying the battle anymore. It showed a young man who looked no older than twenty. He was wearing a gray suit and his short, brown hair was slicked back with grease. He was sitting behind a counter. His background was absolutely nothing but white. He stared out at us with a serious glare. “Hello. My name is Porty Onzee with a breaking news report. The planet we all reside on, Earth, is currently under attack.”  
A video appeared next to Porty on the upper left hand side of the screen. In the video, people were running in panic as what appeared to be meteors were falling from the sky, exploding on impact with the ground, buildings and trees in the background on fire. The video spread wider and covered the entire screen.  
“All over the world, a calamity of attacks are occurring on our beloved planet,” Porty's voice was heard.  
The video displayed other countries and cities now, floods sweeping people by, another scene showing lava flowing through a town, burning and instantly destroying houses in fiery explosions, and another scene displaying hail half the size of cars smashing into a town, the clip cutting back to Porty just as a huge block of ice nearly landed on a woman carrying a baby as she screamed in terror.  
Porty's face remained just as serious. “The Government has instructed an immediate evacuation.”  
A woman's panicked scream grabbed my attention.  
Like a chain reaction, another woman screamed, followed by a man, followed by several more people. Everyone started to run away, shoving each other, trying to get away.  
I was grabbed and pushed roughly out of the way, causing me to stumble over other people and things on the ground and I finally fell down.  
Somebody tripped right over me and a man's voice screamed as he fell.  
I was grabbed suddenly and pulled to my feet.  
“Gary!” I heard June cry out. She had been the one to pull me up.  
“June!”  
Tons of constant new screams made June and I turn to see that one group of people that had run away towards the right of us, had stopped!  
A separate group of people, running towards June and I, from the right side, had stopped running as well!  
The two groups were facing each other, frozen in place by something, a tiny line of space between them.  
To the left of June and I, people were trying to run away from where we stood, while others were trying to run towards us. Collectively, all the groups were essentially stopping everyone from getting anywhere, though there were tons of people still shoving and crying, confused, panicked, terrified!  
I heard a strange, familiar cry from the right of me.  
June instantly gasped upon hearing this noise and shoved her way past me, through the crowd.  
“June! Where are you going?” I called. I stood on my tiptoes and tried to see what was standing in between the two groups of people to my right. I could just make out an enormous box in the middle of the two groups. It looked like... a refrigerator? No. Well, yes, actually. Only... it looked almost as if it had jagged, gray arms jutting from its sides, a horn on its head, and two circles near the top where the freezer was located. “What is that...?” As I asked that question, it was then that I noticed just how quiet it had gotten. Porty... I thought, and turned to the huge screen. I gasped in fright.  
Porty... was looking right at me from the screen! His eyes widened from the screen as he noticed I was looking at him!  
“HEY!” I screamed, my heart beating hard in fear.  
June suddenly screamed from several feet away from me.  
I didn't dare take my eyes off of Porty.  
The man looked around nervously, glancing at me every few seconds. He cleared his throat and looked forward, ignoring me. “Uh...” he said. “In other news, gas prices are at an all time high.”  
“ROTOM!” I heard June shriek angrily.  
I couldn't help but turn around.  
Something flew into the air from between the two groups of people, everyone watching.  
“Rotom?” My mouth hung wide.  
The strange refrigerator was now looking like a plain, white refrigerator again!  
Rotom became visible as it let out a cry and floated towards the screen where Porty was looking out from.  
Porty turned to Rotom and smiled a very crazed smile. He opened his mouth wide. Wider. Inhumanly wide...  
“What the...?” I murmured.  
A loud shriek came out from Porty, causing everybody, including me, to scream loudly and cover our ears.  
I fell to the ground, several other people falling around me. “WHAT THE HELL?!?!” I couldn’t believe what was going on. I got to my feet and looked up at the screen.  
The screen went gray and fuzzy and a white hole appeared in the middle of it. A second later, something flew out from the hole and the hole closed back up.  
“PORYGON-FREAKING-Z!!!!!!!” I bellowed and shoved my way through the crowd.  
Rotom and Porygon-Z spun in circles around each other, facing each other, letting out a delighted cry.  
Police sirens rang out close by.  
I bared my teeth hard and glared up at Porygon-Z and Rotom, taking the deepest breath possible. “HEEEEEEY!!!!”  
Both Pokemon ignored me, spinning in their happy dance above me.  
“SINCE WHEN DO YOU ACT LIKE THIS, ROTOM??!!” June exploded, stopping my heart in fright. Her face was pure rage as she looked up at our Pokemon. She turned to me. “GARY! This is all your fault!!”  
“Mine?!” I gasped.  
“My Rotom never acts like this! Your Porygon-Z is a bad influence on my baby!”  
“This is all due to your Pokemon?” an angry voice snarled from behind me.  
I turned to see a crowd of angry faces looking at me and June. “Wait! This was just an accident!” I tried to explain, scared now. I turned to June, who was now scowling at me. “June??”  
“This is your fault, Gary!!”  
“And Robin wins the match!!” the announcer declared from the screen.  
The last words I heard before a tall, muscular man angrily grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me a couple of feet into the air.  
“Wait!” I pleaded desperately as he raised a balled fist.

*

“I think what everybody needs is a good night's sleep,” June smiled. “It's four in the morning, and you have a battle at twelve on the dot today on the Rock Field.”  
I angrily walked past June and climbed silently into bed, my back to her.  
“Gary, you can't stay mad at me.” June sounded hurt by my cold attitude towards her. “Your Pokemon caused an enormous panic. I'm sorry I got so mad at you, but you must understand how I was feeling at the time! I didn't turn on you.”  
I ignored her.  
An Officer Jenny had saved me from a possibly very serious injury I was sure to receive from the man who had grabbed me.  
Several other Officer Jennys had broken into the crowd, saving me from quite a lot of angry people.  
A few fights had broken out as I was arrested and put into a cop car.  
A Nurse Joy who had been caring for my Porygon-Z and June's Rotom had apologetically retrieved the two Pokemon as I watched from the vehicle.  
I was taken to a precinct where my belongings were taken from me by the police, and then I was held in a cell with two young, intimidating kids who refused to allow me to sleep on the bench in the cell, telling me I had to sleep on the filthy floor, where I laid, scared, for several hours before finally being questioned by the officers.  
After explaining my story and the surveillance cameras being viewed, verifying my story somewhat, I was released very late that night.  
June had been sitting on a bench outside of the precinct, waiting the entire time for me, a sad, pleading look on her face when she saw me.  
I angrily stormed past June and she had been tailing me ever since, begging for my forgiveness.  
We walked to the Pokemon Center we had left our Pokemon at all day and retrieved them.  
Nurse Joy apologized profusely for Rotom and Porygon-Z getting away from her watch, but June and I didn't blame Nurse Joy in the slightest, though she continued blaming herself until we left after a couple of hours of trying to calm her down, which never did work, telling Nurse Joy we held nothing against her whatsoever. She wouldn't accept that the blame was anyone or anything else's but her own.  
When we got back to our room, I scolded Porygon-Z for its behavior, ignoring its mournful, loud cries and continued to yell furiously at it. I'd never been so angry at a Pokemon in my entire life, and I let Porygon-Z have it bad. I let it know that if anything like that ever happened again, I'd never let it out of its Poke Ball again. The threat was empty, since I'd never do anything like that, and obviously Porygon-Z knew how to get out of its Poke Ball on its own.  
Nonetheless, Porygon-Z seemed to be very sorry and didn't stop crying, beside itself on the floor.  
I returned it while it was still crying, showing it that crying wasn't going to make everything better and that I was still ticked at it.  
June had told me that she had had a very strict discussion with her Rotom as well, but I didn't care about what she had to say, still ignoring her.  
Now, I was in bed, pissed off that June had turned against me back at the Pokemon League Village. I understood why she did it, but it still angered me. I was nearly beaten up by an enormous group of people, for an arguably good reason, and she was just going to let it happen. I don't really know what I expected her to do. I wouldn't want her to get hurt defending me, especially not for something that was kind of my fault. But her Rotom was partially responsible for posing as a refrigerator and scaring the crap out of people, too!  
It was explained to June and I by an Officer Jenny before I was taken to the precinct that some people in a building nearby reported that when using a certain microwave, their food would disappear from inside of it when it was done cooking. This later turned into the microwave coming to life and chasing people around, shooting flames at them. A washing machine was reported by a group in a separate building as having come to life and attacked them during the day, ruining their clothes and flooding the building, not long before the “Porty” incident happened.  
June apologized for the microwave, refrigerator, and washing machine attacks, stating that her Rotom was almost certainly the cause for them all, citing that Rotom can possess certain electronic equipment and bring them to life. All the while, she actually had the nerve to suggest that my Porygon-Z may have been a factor to her Rotom doing that, calling Porygon-Z a bad influence on her Rotom, a statement which may have led to me being the only one held in that precinct all night.  
That infuriated me. I knew I'd forgive June eventually, but for now, and for as far off as I could see, I didn't care to speak to her. I was too angry and too tired.  
I missed Robin's entire battle due to all of the commotion from Porygon-Z and Rotom, but at least I knew he was still in the competition and had won another round. Like I knew he would.  
We'd both make it all the way to the end. That much was guaranteed. That much was promised.  
How far will Melissa make it in the Pokemon League? I wondered. Not stupid Ashley. Melissa. Who I know is somewhere out there, competing this year. I'll meet her, too. Me, Robin, and Melissa. We'll all meet up at some point and have the greatest battle ever seen.  
I knew my sister was competing somewhere out there in this Pokemon League. And she was doing great, too. She was raising strong Pokemon. She was perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong.  
My eyes filled up with tears as I buried my face in my pillow as a voice from deep within me kept trying to speak to me.  
A voice of reason.  
A voice of common sense.  
A voice communicating what I knew was reality.  
A voice I refused to hear.  
Because I knew it was wrong.  
I knew that Melissa was just fine.  
Despite all the evidence against it.  
Nothing else in the world mattered to me as tears flowed into my pillow.  
Not my battle tomorrow.  
Not even the fact that I couldn't find Melissa's name in the database for the Pokemon Trainers taking part in this year's competition earlier yesterday after looking up Ashley's name.  
Clearly that was some kind of stupid computer error.  
The only thing that mattered was keeping the belief in my heart that nothing in the world was wrong.  
That Melissa and I were another day closer to meeting again in the best Pokemon battle ever shown to the world.


	79. Round Three: Baking The Camel's Back

June smiled hopefully at me.  
I stared back at June solemnly.  
“We're okay, right?” she asked, looking kindly, deeply, hopefully into my eyes.  
I nodded. “Everything's cool, June. Really. I've told you this all morning. Now get out of here and let me get to my next battle.”  
June smiled even brighter and pulled me into a hug, and I sighed loudly, grudgingly hugging her back. “Thanks, Gary. Are you feeling okay?”  
“I'm feeling fine,” I replied impatiently.  
“And now entering is the Red Trainer, Carter Moy, from Mahogany Town in the Johto region!” I heard the announcer's voice through the speakers, the crowd applauding heartily.  
“June, I've gotta go! You're gonna make me miss my match!” I ran away from her, past a lady in a booth who was motioning for me to run down a dark corridor.  
“Good luck, Garyyy!” June called after me.  
I tore down the hallway, a door at the far end wide open, revealing light from the outside sun.  
It was time for my battle on the Rock Field!  
June had been begging for my forgiveness ever since we woke up this morning.  
I had accepted her apology a thousand times before breakfast, and two thousand times more afterwards, but she felt even more terrible about last night, today, and continued to apologize and ask if we were still friends. It had been literally almost five hours of June pleading with me and explaining herself, and telling me that she'd leave if I hated her and couldn't bring myself to forgive her. She was totally ignoring everything I was saying as I tried to calm her down and let her know it was alright now, about to make me late for my battle.  
“We are currently waiting on the Green Trainer from Pallet Town, Gary!” the announcer called.  
I'm coming right now! I yelled in my head, bursting onto the field seconds later.  
“Wait a second, I think this is him! Yes!! Gary has arrived!”  
The crowd cheered excitedly.  
The Rock Field was a field covered in, of course, rocks. It was hard, jagged, and littered with enormous boulders.  
The sun beamed strongly overhead, the air holding a calm temperature, cool enough that I even had my jacket on.  
I ran onto the metal platform and it ascended into the air, gates rising around me to keep me inside. This should be interesting, I thought as I took in the field. Getting around the rocks should be a bit of a challenge. I'm sure we can win this, though. We'll make it all the way through.  
The Trainer I was to battle smiled at me and nodded from his risen platform, holding a Poke Ball in his hand. He wore black shorts, black sneakers with black socks, and a black button up shirt. His blonde hair reached down to his shoulders, looking slightly ruffled.  
I nodded back at him, smiling.  
“Trainers, begin the battle!” The referee raised his red flag to Carter, the green flag towards me.  
“Camerupt, it's time to start this battle off right!” Carter tossed his Poke Ball to the field.  
It popped as it sent out what was inside.  
“Camerupt!” the large Pokemon yelled out at me, stomping on the ground.  
“What is that?” I asked quietly, pulling out my Pokedex.  
Camerupt. The Eruption Pokemon and Numel's evolved form. Normally a very calm, peaceful Pokemon, they are known to get angered under certain circumstances, making them one to be encountered with caution.  
A Ground and Fire type. What to counter that with... I grabbed a Poke Ball.  
A loud shriek rang out from the stands, demanding my attention.  
The crowd had their eager eyes on me, but a few people had turned to see where the scream had come from.  
That was when I spotted June. She had made it to the stands and was staring at someone with extreme happiness and joy, screaming with delight.  
It was Prof. Oak! He was sitting in the stands, watching my match, now gazing with discomfort at June, unable to move away from her as he was surrounded by other people also staring at June screaming over him.  
And my mom! I couldn't believe my mom was there, too, sitting next to Prof. Oak! She was staring at June, an amused smile on her face.  
June was jumping repeatedly in the air, crying out to Prof. Oak ecstatically. There was nearly no room between Prof. Oak and a fairly heavyset man he was sitting next too, but June didn't seem to see the problem and squeezed in between them, her eyes glued onto my Professor.  
The large man leered down at June furiously.  
Prof. Oak's hands covered his face in embarrassment and he lowered his head.  
“Gary seems distracted by something in the crowd, keeping us all waiting for him to choose his first Pokemon!” the announcer's call reached my ears.  
I shook my head hard and looked back to the field, Camerupt glaring at me.  
Carter had his head tilted, eyeing me impatiently.  
I looked back at June, Prof. Oak, and my mom.  
June was talking quickly to Prof. Oak, leaning close to him.  
Prof. Oak glanced around nervously, but there was nowhere for him to get away.  
I turned away from them with a slight smile I was struggling to hold back. “Sorry,” I said to Carter. “I'm ready! Porygon-Z, I choose you!”  
Porygon-Z cried out happily, floating over the ground.  
“And finally, Gary has made his decision, sending out a most rare of Pokemon, Porygon-Z, against Camerupt!” the announcer announced. “I'll bet this battle will be very entertaining!”  
“Flamethrower!” Carter began.  
Camerupt roared and fired a stream of fire at Porygon-Z.  
“Porygon-Z, dodge that!”  
Porygon-Z remained still for a moment, not moving, and then quickly flipped upside down. Hovering, it gently moved to the side, avoiding the fire.  
“Use Take Down!” Carter went on.  
Camerupt let out a furious cry and a gold force field surrounded its body. It ran at Porygon-Z, a bronze energy surrounding it, and leaped at Porygon-Z.  
“Watch out!” I called out.  
Porygon-Z tumbled in the air, top over bottom, and ascended smoothly in the air.  
Camerupt’s move missed and its body slid on the rocky ground.  
“Rock Slide!” Carter shouted angrily.  
Camerupt lifted its head to the sky and roared.  
White circles opened up in the air and huge boulders dropped from them, threatening Porygon-Z.  
“Porygon-Z, get out of the way!”  
Porygon-Z easily floated up towards one of the rocks dropping right above it and tumbled around it, landing on top of it, and leaped from boulder to boulder, ascending higher and higher like some kind of a video game! Porygon-Z seemed to be playing, not battling!  
The crowd started to cheer wildly as Porygon-Z made it an easy job avoiding Camerupt's attacks.  
“Porygon-Z doesn't seem to care that it's in a battle right now as the Rock Slide turns into an opportunity for fun for the adorable creature!” the announcer laughed.  
The audience was enjoying this, cheering and clapping, rooting for Porygon-Z.  
When Rock Slide ended, Porygon-Z hung in the air, upside down, shivering hard.  
Carter stomped his foot in rage, giving my Porygon-Z an outraged look.  
“I'm thinking it's our turn to attack now!” I beamed. “Psybeam!”  
Porygon-Z stopped shivering and turned itself upright. It fired Psybeam at Camerupt, hitting it right in the face.  
“Okay, now-!” I started.  
“CAAAAAAAAAAMERUUUUUUUUUUUUPT!!!!!” Camerupt bellowed angrily, stomping on the ground in a rage, its eyes closed.  
“Now you've done it,” Carter smirked.  
“And Camerupt does not look like it took that attack very well,” the announcer said warily. “It looks as if Camerupt is absolutely outraged. Things might just get ugly during this battle, now.”  
“Camerupt, you know what to do! Eruption!” Carter screamed eagerly, a broad smile covering his face.  
“CAAAMERUPT!!!” Camerupt roared, and his face turned red in fury. The humps on his back started to give off a thick smoke.  
“Huh?” I wondered, looking at Camerupt as it growled at Porygon-Z.  
“CAMERUUUUUUPT!!!!!!” Camerupt's humps erupted in a mix of intense fire and rocks, bursting high into the air.  
“Uh, oh!” My eyes widened as I watched.  
Rocks and flames landed all over the rocky field.  
Porygon-Z used Protect, fire and rocks bouncing off of its sphere it surrounded itself in.  
“Camerupt is now in full raging mode!” the announcer declared. “Eruption attack is in full effect!”  
“Turn up the heat, Camerupt! Do it again! NOW!”  
Camerupt roared even louder, its face getting even more red.  
“Stay in your Protect!” I told Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z bobbed around in the air, floating in gentle circles inside of its sphere as a loud explosion erupted from Camerupt's back, fiery, large boulders colliding into my Pokemon.  
I covered my ears from the sound as I watched the inferno of heat drop to the ground. It felt a lot warmer all of a sudden. Heat waves made the air ripple before me.  
Porygon-Z will be safe until this attack ends, I thought calmly as Camerupt growled, glaring at Porygon-Z. We just have to wait.  
“Eruption one more time!”  
“Porygon-Z, stay safe in Protect!”  
Porygon-Z spun rapidly in place, inside of the sphere of Protect.  
Camerupt angrily erupted yet again, dousing the field in hot rocks.  
I took off my jacket, feeling strangely overheated now, my body itching and prickling against the sudden change in temperature.  
“It can't possibly be, but it looks like it indeed is!” the announcer screamed in shock as I began to wipe a bead of trickling sweat from my forehead. “It looks like Camerupt's Eruption is a lot more stronger than expected, and it is melting the rocky field around it and Porygon-Z!”  
My face collapsed as I realized that the announcer was right!  
The field rippled in the heat wave as the rocks, blazing, surrounded by fire, hit the ground and were melting right before my eyes! The field itself was also beginning to fill with a white smog. Certain spots on the field began to melt into a thick paste.  
“What could be the reason for this?” the announcer wondered. “Is this tactic being done with a goal in mind? Porygon-Z looks perfectly fine inside of Protect as it floats above the danger beneath it!”  
The eruption had ended, Carter keeping a hard focus on the field.  
“Porygon-Z, attack with Tri Attack!” I ordered.  
Porygon-Z’s protection vanished as it shot a transparent, white triangle at Camerupt.  
Camerupt was forced back several feet and crouched down, twitching in pain, groaning.  
“One more time!” I insisted.  
Porygon-Z attacked it again.  
With a loud roar, Camerupt toppled over onto the ground.  
“Camerupt is unable to battle!” The referee waved the green flag towards me. “Porygon-Z is the winner!”  
“Porygon-Z scores the first win against Camerupt!” the announcer stated. “Without taking any damage whatsoever, Porygon-Z manages to take the camel down in three impressive moves.”  
Everyone cheered.  
I couldn’t believe it! We won the first round! “HA HAAAAAAA!” I clapped proudly. “Porygon-Z, you did excellent! Keep that up, and we'll be going home with our third win!”  
Porygon-Z happily whined, spinning in random directions, switching up what direction it tumbled every couple of seconds, hovering.  
June and Prof. Oak clapped joyously, June looking over at him every few seconds, glancing back at me for a moment and then looking back at the professor as he nodded at me.  
My mom applauded politely, a look of disapproval on her face.  
Carter returned his Camerupt, a calm look on his face. He stared at the field momentarily and then smiled before grabbing his second Poke Ball. “Machamp! You're next! Go get it!”  
“Machaaaaamp!” Machamp appeared, landing on the cooling ground beneath its feet, flexing the muscles of its four arms, causing them to bulge out impressively.  
“A Machamp!” I uttered.  
“Carter decides that his next Pokemon will be a Machamp!” the announcer told everyone. “Machamp has the type advantage here for sure, and it does look powerful. Let's see how Gary will respond.”  
Machamp. The Superpower Pokemon. This is Machoke's evolved form. They are no good at work requiring a gentle and delicate touch, but can send a flurry of punches that can destroy a building in seconds.  
“Porygon-Z, use Psybeam!”  
“Machamp, Rock Smash! You know what to do!”  
Machamp raised its fists and started to smash at the hardening ground! Its fists broke into the rocky field, breaking up the floor that was once so hot, it was like lava. The powerhouse ran, punching into every rock it could, as fast as it could.  
What's it doing? I watched, completely perplexed.  
Machamp continued to punch at the ground rapidly, moving quickly, littering the ground with more and more smaller rocks.  
“Machamp seems to be destroying the field, breaking into every large rock it can find!” the announcer cried out. “It this what Carter really wants his Pokemon to do, or is Machamp suffering from OCD? And exactly where has Porygon-Z disappeared to? It was just here a second ago!”  
“What?” I looked around. I hadn't even noticed that Porygon-Z was gone, distracted by Machamp's odd actions. A loud shriek made me jump and I turned towards the audience.  
Someone was running through the stands, hands in the air, shoving past people.  
“Porygon-Z?!” I screamed in shock.  
Yes!! It was Porygon-Z! Chasing June in the stands!!  
June shrieked in a deadly fright and reached the stairs, running down them and leaping out of the stands and into the arena, running towards me!  
“Porygon-Z has left the match and is hereby disqualified!” the referee determined, waving the red flag at Carter.  
“WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!” I bellowed in horror.  
“Machamp is the winner!” the referee finished, staring at me firmly.  
June ran towards me, looking up at me with terror in her eyes, unable to reach me in my heightened platform, and instead ran in circles around the beam holding me up as Porygon-Z followed her. “Keep it away, Gary!” June begged. “PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!”  
I let out a furious roar and stomped towards the edge of the platform, grabbing the railing and looking down from it. “PORYGON-Z!!! I HAVE HAD IT!!!”  
Porygon-Z looked at me and called out sharply, glad to see me, and floated up to me, spinning around me in circles.  
I angrily snatched the Pokemon out of the air with both hands and scowled at it in rage. “THAT IS IT, PORYGON-Z!! RETURN!!” I returned Porygon-Z and squeezed the Poke Ball in my hand, letting out all of my rage into the tightest squeeze I could possibly give it, not caring if it broke it in my hands. I then shot an enraged glance at June.  
She was staring up at me in fright. Once our eyes met, she backed up and looked away. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, and ran towards the booth meant for coaches to sit in. She sat on the wooden bench and lowered her head, not looking up at me.  
Prof. Oak looked at me stunned, unsure of how to react to what had just happened.  
My mom’s face was a mix of shock and confusion.  
The entire crowd was silent, looking lost and in disbelief, a few laughs breaking through the quiet moment.  
“Um... It seems that Porygon-Z got a little bit out of control and left the battle, costing Gary a loss!” the announcer stated slowly.  
I can't believe that stupid thing cost me a loss! I thought angrily, my eyes closed, raging silently on the inside. I've had enough of that crazy Pokemon. It's gone too far! Too far!  
Machamp was staring at me, its muscles heaving as it breathed quickly, the field filled with broken rocks Machamp had created by destroying the field.  
“Charizard, you're up next!” I hurled the Poke Ball with more energy and rage than I had felt in a long time.  
Charizard roared, soaring into the sky before landing, and let out a show of flames into the sky.  
Slowly, the crowd was getting over the incident that had occurred with Porygon-Z and everyone started clapping and cheering again.  
“Gary's next Pokemon is Charizard, who is bringing a little heat back to everyone and returning the attention where it belongs; the battle!” the announcer spoke strongly.  
“Charizard, Wing Attack!” I said quickly.  
Charizard took off at Machamp, flying fast, his wings glowing white.  
Machamp was taken down by the strong attack, landing on its back.  
“Again! Wing Attack!”  
Machamp got to its feet but was knocked over once again by Charizard's Super Effective hit.  
Time to end this one, I smiled. “Wing Attack, one more time!”  
Charizard flew at Machamp.  
Carter grinned. “Fling! Fling rapidly, Machamp!”  
“Fling?” I repeated.  
Machamp leaped to its feet and faced Charizard. “Champ! Champ! Champ!” Machamp’s four arms moved like lightning as it scooped up several of the rocks it had broken and flung them at Charizard rapidly!  
Charizard roared out as it was pummeled with a barrage of rocks, knocking him to the ground! The white glow of his wings disappeared.  
“Charizard!” I gasped.  
“Don't stop until it's defeated!”  
Machamp was fast, flinging rocks at Charizard, its four arms an absolute blur as it stood there.  
Charizard was covered in rocks in an instant, calling out helplessly.  
“Charizard, fly into the air!” I urged.  
Charizard roared from under the rocks but didn't budge was Machamp grabbed freely at its disposal of rocks and buried Charizard.  
“Charizard is not getting out of this one easily, Pokemon fans!” the announcer spectated. “It looks as if Charizard is going down, and fast, unless its Trainer can figure out a way out of range of Machamp's throw!”  
“Dig!”  
The ground rumbled and the pile of rocks crashed to the ground, no longer on top of my Charizard. With another rumble, Charizard appeared underneath Machamp, tossing it off of its feet and onto its back.  
Machamp got up, shaking its head.  
“Finish it with Wing Attack!”  
Charizard flew at Machamp again.  
“Stop it with Fling!” Carter countered.  
Machamp flung rocks at Charizard at an incredible speed once again.  
Charizard was pounded with multiple rocks, stopping him from proceeding any further, and the glow from his wings went away again. He grunted against the rocks hitting him, backing up in the air as he was smacked around. Charizard's tail flame started to decrease in strength, getting smaller.  
“Charizard!” I called out. “Get into the air!”  
Charizard didn't ascend, grunting against the attacks.  
Machamp continued to rock Charizard, Charizard unable to get the chance to react as he was relentlessly hit, flapping his wings to stay the few feet in the air that he was.  
“It looks like this was all a very clever setup by Carter after all!” the announcer explained. “By using Camerupt’s Rock Slide and Eruption to create some extra boulders, Machamp used this to its advantage by breaking everything to pieces and using its speedy arms to gather the countless rocks and Fling them! Charizard isn't even able to focus right now! Will Gary just allow his Pokemon to take these hits until it is knocked out?”  
At that moment, Charizard's tail flame ignited into an even stronger flame, brighter and more powerful than ever. His eyes opened and narrowed in rage. His jaws opened wide and let out a heart stopping roar.  
Machamp froze in place, gaping at Charizard in shock.  
The audience got silent from the sound that filled the stadium.  
My Pokemon’s body was now outlined in red.  
“B-B-B-B-B-Blaze!” June stuttered loudly.  
Blaze Ability had been activated!  
I shook my head hard, getting over my shock. “Charizard, Fire Spin!”  
Charizard roared even louder and ascended into the sky, his huge wings flapping strongly. Roaring one last time, he dove down and opened his jaws, an enormous, blindingly bright spiral of flames coming out and smacking Machamp in the chest.  
Machamp let out a pained screamed and hit the ground.  
Charizard roared as he neared Machamp and made a turn, flying back up into the air where he snarled at Machamp.  
“Machamp is unable to battle!” The referee waved the green flag at me. “Charizard is the winner!”  
There was silence in the stadium for a moment.  
“Machamp is down!!” the announcer shouted, finally finding his voice. “Machamp is out of the battle as Charizard finds the strength inside to take down the powerful foe! Down to his last Pokemon, what will Carter use to try and beat a weakened Charizard and Gary's last remaining Pokemon?”  
Carter returned Machamp and threw his last Poke Ball swiftly after. “Rhyperior, go!”  
“RHYPERIOR!!!” the new Pokemon bellowed, raising its hands to the sky.  
Rhyperior. The Drill Pokemon. The final stage of Rhyhorn. A lot of strength is required to take down a Rhyperior. Their sturdy strength is rarely matched. Locating one in the wild is extremely difficult.  
“For his final Pokemon, Carter has opted to use a Rhyperior!” the announcer spoke out. “Let's see what Charizard can do against such an opposing opponent!”  
“Charizard, Fire Spin!”  
“Rhyperior, Rock Blast!”  
Charizard roared and blasted Rhyperior with a huge blast of swirling flames.  
Rhyperior was hit in the chest, but didn't so much as flinch.  
Charizard continued attacking it with his boosted Fire.  
Rhyperior kept its eyes on Charizard, not moving.  
Charizard finally stopped attacking and glared at Rhyperior, breathing heavily.  
Rhyperior stared back for a moment, and then turned away from Charizard and picked up some rocks from the ground.  
Charizard was clearly offended, his eyes bulging out in shock along with mine as he let out a stunned cry. My Pokemon opened his jaws, hitting Rhyperior with another Fire Spin.  
Rhyperior scooped up an armful of rocks and opened its free hand, a large hole being revealed in it, and the Pokemon slid several rocks down the large hole. As Charizard continued attacking it, Rhyperior scooped more rocks into the other hole in the other hand and finally turned around to face Charizard, stretching both arms out. “Perior!” Several rocks blasted from the holes at Charizard.  
Charizard grunted and his Fire Spin disappeared from his jaws as the rocks smacked him in the face and stomach. Whining weakly, Charizard fell down.  
“Charizard is unable to battle!” The red flag was pointed to Carter. “Rhyperior is the winner!”  
“No surprise there as Rhyperior knocks out Charizard without seeming to have taken any damage at all despite having been under attack from some intense flames!” the announcer yelled over the screams of support for Rhyperior's win. “Having used Camerupt to create more rocks for the battlefield, Machamp to break the rocks down, and Rhyperior to attack with those easily accessible rocks, it seems Carter has had this match under his control from the start! Gary has one last Pokemon to choose from to try and counter this ingenious plot. He'd best make sure it's the right choice!”  
Kingdra has the big type advantage, I told myself. But... I’m gonna need something with real strength to combat this Rhyperior. I let out a nervous sigh and grabbed my last Poke Ball. “GO!” I screamed, and threw it.  
“PRIIIIIME!” Primeape shouted angrily, jumping in the air repeatedly.  
“And choosing a Pokemon with a type advantage like Primeape definitely proves to be the very best decision!” the announcer pointed out. “Let's just hope it's enough to take out this tower of a Pokemon!”  
“Cross Chop!” I started.  
Primeape immediately ran forward, his arms glowing white as they crossed in front of him, and leaped into the air, slamming into Rhyperior.  
Rhyperior grunted and took a step back. Other than that, it stood firmly.  
“No way!”  
“Rock Blast!”  
Rhyperior aimed at close range and fired rocks at Primeape.  
Primeape leaped over the first couple of rocks, but was hit by the third one and trounced with the following several that followed as he ran away, the rocks smacking him in the back of the head.  
“Primeape, don't run!” I demanded. “Get back there! Fight back! Use Cross Chop!”  
Primeape nodded as another rock whacked the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward. He turned around and raised his arms, crossing them, and ran forward as they glowed white. He charged into the rocks and they fell aside as they came into contact with his Cross Chop.  
“Primeape wasn't looking too brave just a moment ago, but now, it's come back with a vengeance and is charging for Rhyperior with another Cross Chop attack!” the announcer said.  
“Horn Drill!” Carter told Rhyperior, a determined look on his face.  
Rhyperior stomped towards Primeape as Primeape leaped at Rhyperior.  
“PRIMEAPE!! WATCH OUT!! DODGE IT!!” My heart was in my throat as both Pokemon collided.  
Primeape's hands hit Rhyperior in the head.  
Rhyperior's horn spun at Primeape.  
Primeape shouted out in surprise.  
I stared in shock, waiting for Primeape to drop from the OHKO. I trembled on the spot from the sound of the spinning drill. The sound of my defeat.  
But Primeape wasn't knocked down!  
I gasped as I saw the drill from Rhyperior's head, spinning. It had just barely missed Primeape! It was spinning through the very top of Primeape’s furry head, poking through the top of his fur!  
Primeape was just fine!  
“Primeape seems to have received a lucky break as Horn Drill just barely misses the monkey!!” The announcer sounded as stunned as I felt. “Primeape is in prime shape to continue fighting!”  
“APE!” Primeape pushed back against Rhyperior’s body and landed. He ran his hands through the top of his head quickly, brushing out loose hairs, and then punched his fists together, regaining his strength and fighting spirit, perhaps surprised that he was still in good health, too. “AAAAAPE APEAPE!!” He lunged at Rhyperior with another Cross Chop.  
Rhyperior only stumbled back a couple of feet as it glared at Primeape, Carter with a matching face.  
“Close Combat! Finish it!” I told Primeape.  
Primeape leaped at Rhyperior and swung punches and kicks in a rage, hitting Rhyperior in the face and chest continuously. He landed on his feet and breathed hard, hard eyes on Rhyperior.  
“Hammer Arm!” Carter barked.  
Rhyperior wasn't fazed by the strong Close Combat attack at all and its arm glowed white. It swung down on Primeape, sending him flying back.  
Primeape bounced hard on the ground, remaining on his back.  
“Take Down!” Carter continued.  
“Primeape, get up and use Rage attack!”  
Primeape hopped up and ran at Rhyperior. He pulled back his fist and punched, but Rhyperior acted as if it didn't feel a thing and charged through with Take Down, tackling him down.  
“Rage again!”  
Primeape groaned as he got up. “PRIME!” He jumped into the air, flying at Rhyperior, and kicked it in the chest.  
“Earthquake!” Carter called out.  
Primeape landed on his feet as Rhyperior stomped the ground, ignoring Primeape's Rage attack, and quaked the field, splitting the ground up. Primeape screeched loudly, his pained voice causing my heart to jump sharply as I watched my friend fall.  
Rage is only but so strong, I thought. Rage is a Normal move. It won't be strong against a Rock type like Rhyperior, even though Primeape’s Attack boosts every time he is hit by a move after Rage. This is too risky...  
Primeape pushed himself up slowly, heaving heavily, growling loudly.  
“Gary seems to be making Primeape only use Rage attack in an attempt to boost its Attack, which occurs the more the user of Rage is hurt in battle!” the announcer noted. “This plan may just work against a different type of Pokemon, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea against a Rhyperior as strong as this one is, especially considering that this Rhyperior almost certainly has Solid Rock Ability, which decreases the damage of normally Super Effective moves down drastically, explaining why Rhyperior is so unfazed by the Fighting type moves it has been receiving during this battle! Gary may want to choose a different strategy before Primeape is knocked out. And right now, folks, it looks like Primeape is on its last leg!”  
Solid Rock? I've never heard of that Ability, but it explains a lot. My eyes focused on Carter.  
Carter smiled confidently at me for a moment, his smile fading but the cockiness still on his face.  
My eyes tightened on him coldly. But we're not out, yet! Not yet. He can hang in there. Primeape can do it! “Rage again!”  
“PRIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!” Primeape leaped and swung a punch at Rhyperior. He landed on his feet and fell to his knees, struggling shakily to get back up.  
My eyes widened. No.  
“End this with Rock Blast!” Carter insisted.  
Rhyperior scooped up several rocks in one arm, dropping them into the hole in its right arm, and then scooped more rocks into its left arm. It aimed at Primeape.  
“Primeape! Listen to me!” I spoke strongly. “Don't! You! Move!”  
Primeape stood up at attention, facing Rhyperior, his arms at his sides, and didn't move.  
“FIRE!” Carter commanded.  
Rhyperior shot out multiple rocks at Primeape.  
I watched, pain filling my body, watching as my Primeape was attacked by the rocks, stumbling back, his body jerking in all directions as he was shot at. The rocks fired like bullets, hitting Primeape all over. His scream was the worst part.  
I stumbled back at the sound that erupted from his voice and my hands raised to my heart, which beat against my chest frantically. I backed up until I hit the set of bars keeping me inside of my little platform in the air.  
Rhyperior's attack finally stopped, and it lowered its arms.  
Primeape dropped to his knees, his head facing the ground.  
The stadium was silent. Everyone kept their eyes on Primeape.  
What have I done...? I thought in a panic. “PRIMEAAAAAAAPE!”  
Primeape fell forward onto his face. He didn't move.  
The referee raised the red flag at Carter.  
My eyes closed in defeat.  
Primeape is unable to battle. The Red Trainer, Carter, and his Rhyperior, are the winners, I thought to myself, preparing for the words to be spoken.  
Complete silence was the only thing that greeted my ears.  
My eyes were watering from behind my eyelids, but there was still nothing to be heard. After a further moment of no noise, I opened my eyes in confusion.  
The referee was looking at the battle, a stunned look on his face, the red flag down.  
Carter was squinting at the battlefield.  
Rhyperior was growling down at Primeape.  
I looked down at Primeape and gasped.  
His fists! Primeape's fists were opening and closing, slowly. They did this for another couple of long moments before Primeape groaned and finally got to his feet! He wobbled from side to side, but then shook his head and screeched at Rhyperior. Primeape then pulled back his arm and threw something.  
A tiny rock bounced off of Rhyperior's head. It looked at Primeape in shock, quickly turning to fury accompanied by a low growl.  
“GARY!”  
I turned to June in surprise, having completely forgotten she was sitting nearby on the bench.  
“What are you waiting for?!” she urged me, a scared look on her face.  
My eyes widened in realization and I turned around to the battle. “Close Combat! One more time!”  
Primeape ran at Rhyperior, screeching like a rabid ape.  
“STOP IT WITH EARTHQUAKE!” Shock and fear was on Carter’s face.  
Rhyperior growled and stomped on the ground, rocking it hard.  
“AAAAAAAAAPE!!” Primeape flew above the attack and at Rhyperior and punched it right in the face just once.  
Rhyperior's eyes opened in shock.  
Rhyperior stumbled back.  
“APE!” Primeape kicked Rhyperior in the chest.  
Rhyperior groaned and stumbled back further.  
“PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!” Primeape landed on top of Rhyperior's shoulders and swung repeatedly at its face as Rhyperior stumbled back even further over rocks, roaring in pain.  
“Rhyperior!” Carter’s voice cracked. “Get it off of you!”  
Rhyperior reached up to grab Primeape, but before it could grab him, it slammed into the wall, the crowd right above, in the bleachers, cheering. Rhyperior slid to the ground.  
Primeape leaped off of Rhyperior's shoulders and swung a punch at its face.  
Rhyperior groaned weakly and fell on its side.  
“Rhyperior is defeated!” The referee’s voice was loaded with disbelief, just like his face. He raised the green flag to me while shaking his head, a smile crossing it. “The winner of this match is the Green Trainer, Gary and his Primeape!”  
The crowd's roar was so loud, I almost couldn't hear the announcer talk about my battle. I didn't care. I leaped from the platform I was suspended in and landed on the hard ground, stumbling, and ran over to Primeape, who was already running towards me.  
Primeape slammed into me hard and I was taken down to the rocky field.  
“OW!” I exclaimed, and then laughed, ignoring the pain, hugging Primeape as he suffocated me in a powerful hug.  
“Due to Rage building up the user's Attack every time the user is hurt in battle, the multiple times Primeape was hit due to Rock Blast increased Primeape's Attack to the max and it delivered one hell of a blow that even Rhyperior couldn't just shrug off!” The announcer was barely heard over the celebration.  
The next thing I knew, Primeape and I were wrapped in a hug from someone else.  
“Gary! You did it!” I heard June. “I'm so happy you made it through your third round! There's only one more to go!”  
Primeape grunted in my arms and struggled out of them. He climbed on top of my head and tackled June down! He wrapped his whole body around her face in a tight hug.  
“AAAHH!” June’s voice was muffled. “Primeape, I'm happy for you, but I can't breathe like this! Get off!”  
I laughed loudly, tears forming in my eyes from both my victory and Primeape's affection towards June.

*

“Gary, are you sure about this?” Prof. Sketchit chuckled nervously.  
“Yes,” I replied strictly.  
Prof. Sketchit swallowed hard. “You know, a true Pokemon Trainer seeking to become a Pokemon Master doesn't run from a difficult to raise Pokemon. They embrace it and care for it and love it until the very end.”  
“I love it. I care for it. I just don't want it right now. A Pokemon Trainer is meant to raise all of his Pokemon.” My face and voice remained stern.  
“Well, I think you should send me something else!” Prof. Sketchit tried, smiling. “Maybe Chari-”  
“NO!” I barked ferociously.  
“Okay, okay, ha ha.” Prof. Sketchit raised his hands in front of him. “Take it easy. I was just kidding.”  
“Just take it.” I placed the Poke Ball in the machine next to me.  
Prof. Sketchit sighed and stood up, walking offscreen.  
A few seconds later, a few beams of electricity zapped the Poke Ball and it vanished, replaced by another set of electric beams, which faded, displaying a Poke Ball.  
I picked it up and smiled.  
Prof. Sketchit returned.  
“Thanks, Prof. Sketchit. And, I'm sorry. I'm sure you understand.”  
Prof. Sketchit nodded, sighing again. “Yeah, I do. I just don't know how Prof. Oak is going to react.”  
“Tracey, I'm baaack!” a cheerful voice called out in the background. “Where are you? Are the Pokemon okay?”  
“Oh, no!” Tracey stared at me in fright. “He's back!”  
“Good luck!” I winked, and hung up the phone.  
“So, you got your new Pokemon?” June asked me.  
I turned around and smiled. “Of course! Let's say hello!”  
June and I ran out of the Pokemon Center excitedly and continued out of the Pokemon League Village. We stopped once we spotted the huge lake we had passed upon entering.  
A rather strikingly beautiful woman was sitting by the lake, talking to a Goldeen in the water. She turned to me and June, and then turned away quickly, paying us no mind, and continued her conversation.  
A young teenage boy ran by, a Poochyena running alongside him happily, its tongue hanging out as it barked and leaped into the air.  
“I think this is a fine place,” I said after a short walk further away.  
It was just me and June, surrounded by trees, the grass, and a view of a beautiful lake.  
“Come on out, everybody!”  
All of my Poke Balls flew into the air and opened up, releasing a Pokemon.  
Charizard roared loudly, spreading his wings proudly.  
Noctowl hooted, flapping his wings, keeping himself in the air.  
Primeape grunted excitedly, jumping in place.  
Butterfree hovered in the air, flapping her wings at me.  
Kingdra looked up at me and bobbed in place happily.  
“Floooooooon!” Drifloon spoke out.  
My other five Pokemon looked at the newest member of our team.  
“Everybody, this is Drifloon!” I introduced it. “It will be with us for a while and we'll be sure to be training hard together. So, say hello!”  
Everyone greeted it cheerfully.  
Drifloon backed up, crying out gently, and its face started to turn red.  
“Aww, she's blushing, Gary!” June stated.  
“Is... she?” I asked.  
“Yep,” June nodded. “She's so cute. She's very shy, but she wants to get to know all of your Pokemon. This makes me want to send out my own!” June dropped her bag and sent out all of her Pokemon.  
All of June's Pokemon, except for Electivire, greeted June.  
Electivire grunted and looked away, crossing his arms.  
“Everybody, this is Drifloon!” June gushed, pointing at the Balloon Pokemon. “Isn't she just adorable?”  
I backed away quickly as Galvantula walked by me, heading towards Drifloon, followed by Eevee, Pikachu, Ampharos, Manectric, Lanturn, Rotom, Blitzle, and Magneton.  
They all welcomed her, but Drifloon blushed even harder, her voice coming out in a low, haunting, yet pleasant song of a voice, lowering her head.  
She is rather cute, being all shy like that, I thought to myself, crossing my arms and smiling. I think this will work out a hell of a lot better than Porygon-Z. I looked up into the night sky. Take care, old buddy. We'll meet again. But for now, I think it's best you stay with Prof. Oak and Prof. Sketchit.  
“Hey, do you intend to use Drifloon during your final match on the Ice Field tomorrow?” June asked.  
I didn't look away from the sky. I wasn't sure what I'd do on the Ice Field tomorrow.  
No. That's wasn’t true. I knew exactly what I'd do on the Ice Field tomorrow.  
Win.  
But for now.  
For the rest of the night.  
As Lanturn and Kingdra played together in the lake while the lady and her Goldeen paid no attention to them.  
As Noctowl and Butterfree chased each other high in the sky.  
As Pikachu, Ampharos, Manectric, and Magneton chased Blitzle, zapping him with electricity, causing his Speed to raise and making it harder to catch him the next time.  
As Charizard and Primeape battled each other, Charizard attacking with both Physical moves like Wing Attack and Special moves like Fire Spin while Primeape leaped back at him swinging punches.  
As Galvantula hung in a sparking web by herself, watching everything, my wary eyes on her, not trusting the disgusting, ugly Bug.  
As Eevee sat in June's lap while June laid against a tree trunk, her eyes closed, peacefully smiling.  
As Electivire sat in the grass, far away from us all, pretending to Meditate, but quietly peeking out from his closed eyes, watching Primeape and Charizard battle.  
As Rotom and Drifloon disappeared into the forest together after Rotom had spoken to her privately with a huge grin, making her blush further.  
For now, I'd sit alone in the woods, leaning against a tree trunk, thinking of absolutely nothing for a change, knowing there was plenty for me to be thinking of tonight.  
But I wouldn't.  
Tonight, no one and nothing else existed in the world but little me.  
So, there was nothing for me to think about.  
I sighed peacefully and closed my eyes.


	80. Round Four: Freezing Wins

“June?” I called as I stepped out of the bathroom.  
The TV, three bunk beds, desktop computer, trash can, and four dressers were the only things in our room.  
Strange, I thought to myself. Brushed my teeth, took a shower, and still no June. Where could she be? My fourth match is going to begin in about an hour. Stretching, I inhaled the scent of shower gel and a light aroma of water. The shower felt great and I was ready to get started battling at my final round in the preliminaries on the Ice Field.  
Perhaps just as exciting was the fact that today, I was eleven years old. My birthday had arrived, and I felt a bit excited about it. My entire body shaking and twitching. I was thrilled and worried. I can't lose today, I told myself. It's my birthday, and my final round in the preliminaries. Today is my lucky day. I turned on the television with the remote and sat in the chair.  
On the TV, kids were playing in a city I didn't recognize, laughing. A boy was chasing a girl, a small group of girls were skipping rope not far away, and a group of boys were in a basketball court, shooting hoop.  
“What if everything you once knew...” a deep voice spoke out from the screen.  
The screen faded to black, soon showing the entire city from above, the sun shining brightly, tall buildings standing proudly, the glistening sea beyond the city. The screen dramatically faded to black again and soon after, revealed a soccer field filled with cheering fans in the bleachers and two groups of young men, one group in red and white shorts and shirts, the other group in black and white. One man from the red side kicked the ball and it flew towards the goalie on the opposite team. The goalie leaped towards the ball, and it vanished before he could reach it.  
The entire crowd gasped in shock as the goalie fell to the ground and looked around, confused.  
“...was a lie?” the man's voice returned.  
The net behind the goalie suddenly morphed into a scary, black beast and scooped up the man as he screamed.  
Flashes of people running in a panic were shown, things around them turning into scary shapes and objects.  
Buildings transformed into fire that gave chase after groups of people.  
Water rose into the air, forming a scary face that crashed onto a beach, flooding it and taking screaming people in their swim outfits.  
A statue turned its head with an angry face to grab a strong looking man by the throat.  
“This summer,” the man's voice continued. “Don't miss the movie critics are calling the only way to end the summer right.”  
Explosions!  
The black beast from earlier was chasing a family down the street as other creatures that looked similar to it, but smaller, climbed buildings effortlessly, destroyed property, or chased others in the street.  
“Maria Smow,” the man of the commercial said as a scared woman ran away with tears in her face. “Bott Mist.”  
“Nothing is reeeal!” the actor Bott Mist yelled out in panic.  
The ground beneath his feet rocked viciously and a pair of dark, red eyes appeared from the cement of the street he was standing on.  
“They're everywheeeeeeere!!” Bott wailed.  
World War Z flashed across the black screen in white letters, oroark later accompanying the rest of the title so it read World War Zoroark, a pair of red eyes flashing beneath the title.  
“Now playing,” the announcer ended.  
I shook my head. Way too scary looking, I thought. I really wasn't the biggest fan of scary movies. I would have liked to see the movie, but I just hated getting scared.  
“And we are back,” a stern yet light voice spoke out from a pretty woman in a tight, black, sleeveless shirt, sitting behind a desk. The news was on. “We have word on an earlier story that we broke to you a couple of hours ago about the sudden attack in Low City, where a group of Farfetch'd unsuspectingly attacked the residents for apparently no reason before mysteriously dropping dead,” the woman said, a stern look on her face, her red lipsticked lips speaking scary words as her cold, black eyes pierced through me. “It has now been revealed that the Farfetch'd have all died due to the fact that their leeks were missing. Not one of the Farfetch'd had a leek with them. The extremely rare Pokemon that is forbidden from being hunted, despite being a highly sought after dish to many, are always found with their leeks and cannot live without it, for reasons still under research by Pokemon Professors for decades. Authorities suspect that the Farfetch'd may have been looking for their leeks when the attack happened, and in their desperation to find their leeks, turned violent. Several people, children included, were killed in the attacks, most people severely injured. A man whose name is not being released as of yet, was acting suspiciously in the area and has been arrested with reportedly no resistance. Officials believe this man is a part of terrorist group Team Solace and he is currently being questioned. We'll have more as information is brought to us.”  
My hand started to ache and I looked down to see that I had been gripping the remote control tightly. It was then that I noticed the anger boiling within me.  
“In lighter news, the Pokemon League competition is still going strong, and is almost halfway through with the entire tournament as the preliminaries come to a close,” the newswoman said, lightening her tone a little bit. “These final matches will-”  
I turned off the TV and noisily dropped the remote on the desk, sighing, my eyes closed. Team Solace, I thought angrily. I can't believe they're still out there. My promise to stop them has resulted in absolutely nothing. I haven't even been able to encounter them since Lavender Town...  
I heard the gunshot that rang out in the Kanto Radio Tower.  
Saw Aly look up at me.  
Felt the grip of her hand on my arm. “Gary.”  
Saw her eyes roll up in her head, and not move again.  
I wiped at my nose and stood up, sniffling, and opened my eyes in rage. Tears burned in them, but I held them back. This isn't over, Team Solace. You all better hope the police get to you, first. Once I find you, it's a fight to the death. Once I find you guys, Team Solace will be put to an end. Forever. That's my vow. For Aly. For all the poor Pokemon and people you've put through Hell for your twisted, sick minded goals.  
Deciding on some fresh air, my feet stomped across the room and carried me out. Before long, I was outside, my hands in my jacket pockets, the weather outside far too hot to be wearing a jacket, but I kept it on, my eyes to the ground as I moved, happy music playing outside from speakers, joyous kids running about, people calling out to me from the stands, trying to sell me something.  
How exactly do you intend on stopping them? I asked myself.  
I don't know, I answered. I guess I can use my Pokemon. No. My bare hands. I'll kill them all with my own two hands.  
You're going to kill a group of adults with access to dangerous weapons with your eleven year old hands? I asked.  
I'll get vengeance against them, I promised. I will! Just shut up! Leave me alone! I'll stop them! My eyes closed tight and I walked even faster, my hands covering my face, growling on the inside. No. Screaming on the inside. I released my face and looked around, breathing hard, scowling. My angry look disappeared and I gasped, looking at Melissa!  
My sister!   
My entire body froze as I stared at her, my eyes struggling to make sense of this, my mouth open but unwilling to speak.  
Melissa looked back at me, her eyes wide in surprise.  
“Melissa!” I wanted to shout out, but my mouth refused to allow those words out. No, I realized. Not Melissa. Ashley. I looked away from her and kept on walking, now furious inside. Where is Melissa? I wondered, my glare down. My eyes filled up with tears. Why haven't I seen her here, yet? She has to be here, somewhere. She must be competing this year. Looking up, words appeared to me that made me stop.  
Ice Field  
Here it is, I thought to myself, staring at the white words on the top of the building. My fourth round match takes place here. I have to focus. I must. I can't be distracted. I have to honor Aly. I'll destroy Team Solace, and I'll also complete my dreams. For Aly! And Kiwi, Robin, and myself, too. I'll fulfill our promise. I came here to win. No one's stopping me. I walked up to the building and came to a stop at the double doors. They slid open for me and I stepped through.  
“And Arnold wins his fourth and final battle of the preliminaries on the Water Field!” the announcer yelled from a TV screen hanging up by the corner of the building, a young kid hugging his Metang, happy tears streaming down his face.  
“Arnold...” I muttered. “That kid again. Who is he?” I wracked my brain, staring at the familiar face on screen, but I just couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. “June, that's the kid I was talking about earlier!” I pointed at the screen and turned to June. “June? Oh...” I had completely forgotten that June wasn't with me. I hadn't seen her all day. Where is she? I wondered. I kind of miss her. Sort of... Whatever. She knows I'm battling on the Ice Field today. She’ll be here.  
The clock on the wall of the building showed that I still had half an hour left before my battle was set to begin.  
This is it, Gary. Today is it. Your lucky day...

*

“Ladies and gentlemen, one of the final matches of the day is about to take place as the fourth round of the preliminary battles continues!” the announcer announced to all. “The Red Trainer, Soul Deeve, from Nimbasa City in the Unova Region, will be battling the Green Trainer, Gary, from Pallet Town. Only one Trainer will make it out of this one and move on to the Indigo Stadium! I cannot wait for this battle to get underway!”  
I stared out from my risen platform at the young man with his curly black hair. It looked like he was in need a haircut, but the style also looked well on him somehow. He smiled at me and nodded in his white T-shirt, black basketball shorts, and attention grabbing basketball sneakers of many colors.  
I smiled and nodded back, but quickly glanced out to the crowd.  
June was nowhere in sight.  
She's out there, somewhere, I thought. She has to be.  
Between me and Soul was a field made entirely of ice.  
The referee raised his two flags, the red one for Soul, and the green one at me. “GO!”  
“Glaceon!” Soul called out, throwing his Poke Ball.  
“Charizard! You’re up!” I threw his Poke Ball.  
“Glaaaa!” Glaceon cried out, looking up at my Charizard as he roared at it.  
Glaceon. The Fresh Snow Pokemon. One of the evolved forms of Eevee. This Pokemon controls the air around it, dropping it to freezing temperatures.  
“An Ice type!” I exclaimed happily. “Charizard, Flamethrower!”  
“Glaceon, fight back and use Ice Beam!”  
Both moves collided between both Pokemon and a white fog filled the field.  
“Both Pokemon start off with basic moves, the results making it hard to see what's going on in this battle!” the announcer stated.  
“In the air, Charizard!”  
“Ice Beam!” Soul repeated.  
I heard Charizard roar out as Glaceon cried out. Shortly after, Charizard appeared, bursting from the top of the mist.  
“And Charizard has gotten out of the fog!” the announcer said. “But, wait! Its leg! It seems that Glaceon hit Charizard after all!”  
Charizard's left foot was covered in a block of ice. He shook his foot, but the ice remained. Growling, he looked at Glaceon as the mist faded away.  
“Quick Attack!” Soul spoke next.  
Glaceon knelt down and then ran full speed, slamming into Charizard, and he cried out, landing on the icy ground.  
Charizard's ice covered foot slipped from underneath him and he fell to the ice on his face.  
“Ice Beam it!” Soul went on.  
“Glaa!” Glaceon used Ice Beam, aiming at Charizard.  
“Move it!” I pleaded.  
Charizard slid along the ice, his eyes wide, reaching out with his claws and pushing with his feet to escape the attack. He slid pretty quickly, just barely avoiding the hit, and a huge block of ice formed where the Ice Beam hit on the field.  
“Keep aiming for that thing!” Soul urged.  
“Charizard, into the air!”  
Glaceon aimed at Charizard again.  
Charizard's wings flapped as he ascended, but his wings were hit by the Ice Beam. He roared as his wings were slowly coated in ice, frozen on his back. He dropped hard to his feet and slipped again, landing on his face.  
“Charizard!” I shouted.  
“Charizard has just been made handicapped!” the announcer expressed. “Unable to fly and hardly able to stand, it looks like Soul will beat the type disadvantage and pull out the first victory!”  
“Freeze the entire body!” Soul said eagerly.  
“Get up! Skate away by balancing on the frozen foot!” I thought up.  
Glaceon opened its mouth to attack.  
Charizard let out a grunt and used his claws to push himself up, standing on the frozen foot, and used his other foot to force his body forward!  
Glaceon's Ice Beam just barely missed Charizard as he skidded away, and another huge block of ice formed on the field.  
Soul gaped in shock at Charizard.  
“WHOA! And would you look at that? Charizard is actually using his frozen foot to skate away from Glaceon's attacks!” the announcer explained in excitement.  
Glaceon continued to try to freeze Charizard, but the attacks missed, instead hitting the field and forming more ice blocks on it.  
“Fire Spin!” I ordered.  
Charizard roared as he circled Glaceon rapidly on the ice, picking up more speed. A spiral of flames shot out from his mouth and hit Glaceon.  
Glaceon screamed and rolled on the ice. It was stunned and didn't move.  
“Now get on your good foot and break your other leg free with those ice blocks!” I instructed.  
Charizard obeyed, skating towards one of the many ice blocks Glaceon had formed when it missed its attacks, and switched feet. He stretched out his frozen foot and let it collide with a block of ice. The ice around his foot shattered, and he roared with delight.  
“Now, head for Glaceon!”  
Charizard turned on his feet and slid fast for Glaceon.  
“Land on your back!”  
Charizard got closer, and then bent his knees, leaped into the air, flipped around, and landed on the Ice Field on his back, smashing the ice around his wings!  
“YEEEES!!” I cheered.  
Glaceon got to its feet and shook its head. “GLAAAAAA!” it wailed as it saw Charizard nearing it.  
“Ice Beam it!” Soul pleaded.  
“Hit it with the Fire Spin!”  
Charizard was much closer and his Fire Spin got to Glaceon as it opened its mouth to attack.  
Glaceon screamed and tumbled on the top of the ice, finally colliding with one of its ice blocks and laid out, not moving.  
Charizard leaped to his feet and skid to a stop, roaring loudly, flapping his wings.  
“Glaceon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!” the referee announced, waving the green flag at me.  
The crowd cheered.  
“Charizard pulls off a rather unique win on the Ice Field and defeats Glaceon!” the announcer congratulated. “Let's see what Soul has next up!”  
I glanced into the crowd again, looking for anybody I may know.  
June?  
Prof. Oak?  
My mom?  
Melissa?  
I couldn't see anybody I recognized.  
“Return!” Soul returned Glaceon. “Thanks for a good battle.” He smiled at his Poke Ball and reached for his second choice. “I knew bringing you along would be the way to go, Starmie!” He threw his next Poke Ball, an all blue Poke Ball.  
A blue starfish with many arms appeared, a huge jewel in its center.  
Starmie. The Mysterious Pokemon and Staryu's evolved form. Known as “the gem of the sea,” its core glows in seven colors. It is suspected within certain cultures that it is an alien creature of origin, in part due to its strong presence at night and the fact that they send out electrical waves into space.  
“And taking the type advantage for himself, Soul has decided to use Starmie!” the announcer noted. “Let's see if Gary can maneuver around Starmie's attacks!”  
Hmm, I thought. What to do. What to do. Fire won't do too much, but going in close might be risky, too. “Fire Spin! Let's just try to hit it for now!”  
Charizard attacked.  
“Stay close to the field and use Thunder!” Soul countered.  
“Thunder!” I gasped.  
Starmie began to spin in place. Its body sparked with electricity as Charizard's Fire Spin got closer, and it dodged to the side with ease, sliding on the ice. Coming to a stop, its body sent out a huge Electric blast, zapping Charizard.  
“Charizard!” I let out as he roared from the pain of the Super Effective attack. “Fight it off and use Dragon Rage!”  
Charizard shook his head as the attack ended and attacked with Dragon Rage.  
“Thunder!” Soul repeated.  
Starmie spun in place again, charging up its attack, and slid along the ice, dodging another attack from Charizard with ease, and finally attacked back, shocking Charizard.  
Charizard fell to his knees, groaning weakly, his head drooping down to the icy floor.  
“Starmie is now doing exactly what Charizard was doing earlier by using the ice to dodge attacks from the opponent!” the announcer told us all. “Charizard is lucky to still be able to fight, but I'd say another blast like that and it’s done for!”  
“Charizard! Get up! You can do it! Get into the air!” I encouraged him.  
Charizard groaned, but his wings spread wide and he stood up. His wings flapped slowly, finally lifting him up, and he roared at Starmie challengingly.  
“What a strong display of power and spirit!” the announcer commended. “Charizard is showing its ready to keep on going, but how long will that energy last?”  
His Blaze Ability still isn't on, I noticed. He isn't done yet, that's for sure. But how do we win this one? We need to be faster. We have to hit that thing. My body was suddenly lit with an idea of hope. Of course! Faster! “Scary Face!” I smiled.  
Charizard roared and gave Starmie a frightening look.  
Starmie cried out lightly and didn't move.  
“Starmie, finish off Charizard!” Soul demanded.  
Starmie refused to move.  
“I've got it! Of course!” It was that moment that I needed to remember the perfect move Charizard knew that he could use to beat Starmie. “Shadow Claw, now!”  
Charizard raised a claw into the air and flew at Starmie swiftly. His claw glowed purple as he got closer.  
“Starmiiiiiie!” Soul reached out helplessly.  
Charizard swiped at it, tossing it back.  
Starmie smashed right through a block of ice and slid on its back on the field. Its gem was blinking red, a strange beeping noise coming from its body. The beeping stopped after a moment and the blinking faded away. Starmie let out a weakened whine.  
“Starmie is unable to battle! Charizard wins!” The referee waved the green flag to me.  
“Charizard has done it yet again!” The announcer’s voice mixed in with the roar of the crowd. “In one swift hit, Starmie has been taken out! Charizard has managed to come out on top with both a type advantage in the first round, and a type disadvantage in the second! Is this tough Pokemon going for the entire match? Let's see if it can be stopped!”  
I still couldn't find June. She had better be here, I thought, feeling a little bit ticked. No way she would miss my most important battle of the preliminaries.  
Soul returned his Starmie. “Good effort. We got this far at the Pokemon League. We won't be stopped so easily by one Pokemon.” He looked to me and sneered.  
My eyes tightened on his, but I couldn’t hide the smirk. I was at such an advantage, and on my birthday! I just had to win this match, no matter what!  
Charizard was heaving hard, awaiting the last opponent.  
“Weavile! GOOOO!” Soul sent out the last Pokemon, throwing a dark Poke Ball.  
The Dusk Ball!  
“Weavile!” Weavile smiled deviously and swiped at the air with its sharp claws.  
Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokemon. Sneasel's evolved form. Far more mischievous than its previous form, Weavile attack in groups. Weavile are well known to attack others in their own group, showing little to no respect for each other.  
“This one's Ice, too! Fire Spin, Charizard!” I pointed.  
Charizard roared and attacked.  
Weavile was hit and forced back several feet.  
“And Payback!” Soul smiled.  
Weavile's body gave off a dark aura as it ran forward into the still oncoming flames and swiped at Charizard.  
Charizard was thrown back, pain on his face. He hit the ground and slid for a few seconds before finally stopping, gently bumping into a block of ice.  
“Charizard is unable to battle!” the referee determined, waving the red flag at Weavile. “Weavile wins!”  
“And Charizard has finally been taken down!” the announcer declared amongst cheers. “Charizard just wasn't able to handle the damage and Weavile was just strong enough to handle the powerful Fire Spin and take out Charizard with a move that does double the damage if the opponent goes before the user of the move! But can Weavile defeat two more of Gary's Pokemon after taking that Fire Spin?”  
Damn it, June. My head shook impatiently as I scanned the crowd. How could you miss this? Why did you just disappear like that? Where did you go?! Relax, Gary. Focus on the battle! I breathed deeply, calming myself. My eyes were glued to Weavile, who looked back at me, smirking. “Charizard, return, now!” An Ice Field... I told myself. “Okay, go!” I flung my second Poke Ball.  
“DOOOOO!” Kingdra let out.  
I smiled and nodded. Kingdra. Let's see if this will work out.  
“And Gary's second choice is Kingdra! The Dragon type might have a difficult time maneuvering on this field, but let's see if Gary can bring this home!” the announcer allowed.  
“Kingdra, Hydro Pump it!”  
Kingdra attacked!  
“GO!” Soul spoke sharply.  
Weavile moved quickly, dodging the attack by sliding on the ice.  
Typical. “Agility!”  
Kingdra tried to move, but instead, she fell flat on her face, not able to hold herself up on the ice!  
My palm connected with my face. “That was embarrassing...” I muttered. “But I have other plans, too.”  
“As predicted, Kingdra is not able to travel on ice so well, but Weavile is doing well as it skates around Kingdra!” the announcer noted.  
“Hydro Pump!”  
Kingdra got up and tried to hit Weavile with her attack, but Weavile dodged again, picking up even more speed.  
“Agility!” Soul smiled widely.  
It only took a couple of seconds, but Weavile was now just a dark blur, hardly visible at all, surrounding Kingdra as it sped around her.  
“Catch it with Twister!” I commanded strongly.  
Kingdra created a huge Twister on the field which flew out at Weavile.  
The attack crashed into a few blocks of ice and finally disappeared.  
Weavile, hard to see, laughed clearly, loudly, still a black blur as it spun around Kingdra.  
“Weavile has completely dodged the Twister attack!” the announcer told us. “It seems like this Pokemon is completely untouchable!”  
“Dark Pulse!” Soul told his Pokemon.  
Spirals of circles flew out from the blur that was Weavile and hit Kingdra.  
“Doooo!” She was knocked to the icy ground and slid along it.  
“Now, Night Slash!”  
A pair of glowing, purple lights led a black blur that zoomed forward, colliding with my Kingdra.  
Kingdra wailed out as she flew into a block of ice. She laid twitching, her eyes closed.  
“Agility some more!” Soul pressed on.  
Weavile was more like a blinking black dot now, just randomly appearing on the field.  
Kingdra groaned and got up, shaking her head.  
“Screech attack!” Soul’s face was a mix of happiness and determination, all in one.  
A piercing cry rang through the field and I covered my ears, grimacing against the noise as Kingdra raised her head to the sky, begging for it to end.  
Soul didn't cover his ears, but instead watched the battle with satisfaction. “That should do it! Its Defense has to have taken a hit from that. One more Night Slash and this is over!”  
No! My body tightened up as I tried to think of a way to save Kingdra. She can do this. I know she can! But that Weavile is just so fast on ice. I groaned, my teeth tightening, as Weavile, or that blur, flew at Kingdra and attacked again.  
Kingdra’s plea as she was struck is what made me hate Pokemon battling. I couldn’t stand seeing the pain she was in, all for me! My eyes tightened as they watered, watching Kingdra slide uncontrollably on the ice. “Kingdra!” I called to her. I didn't expect Weavile to be so agile. I figured Twister and Agility were foolproof plans of attack. Twister is just too difficult to avoid, and yet Weavile pulled it off with ease by using the field to slid out of the way. Agility was a failure of an idea for Kingdra since she can't travel too good on ice. I was going to use the slippery ice with Agility to be untouchable, but instead, Weavile was the one doing that. This was a horrible mistake. I was so stupid.  
“And this isn't looking good for Kingdra!” the announcer stated. “Hopefully, Gary is thinking of what his last Pokemon will be!”  
I leered up at the spot where the announcer was, unable to see him. I knew he was right, though. But, if Kingdra can't do it, who can slow down that Weavile? I was beginning to think.  
Kingdra shook.  
Soul gasped.  
“Kingdra!” I uttered happily.  
Kingdra shook again and got up, facing Weavile, looking ready to give in.  
Weavile snarled at Kingdra.  
How can we slow that thing down? How? It's an Ice Field. What can I do to Ice? How do I use the field to my advantage? Come on, Gary! Think!  
I suddenly had an image of Ashley's battle on the Water Field a couple of days ago. Her Golduck froze the water underneath Seaking in order to stop its movements and attack.  
“Total luck!” Soul raged. “Weavile, enough! Night Slash and take out that Kingdra!”  
“Hydro Pump!” I barked desperately. “Hit the ice right in front of it!”  
Weavile disappeared as Kingdra attacked the ice where Weavile was traveling on.  
“VIIIIIIL!” Weavile had a surprised look on its face as its feet started to stumble and slip on the ice! It collided with Kingdra, its claws no longer glowing purple. Weavile was sprawled out on top of Kingdra!  
“Weavile's attack is interrupted as Kingdra makes the surface a little too slick to move on and trips up Weavile!” The announcer sounded amused.  
“Hydro Pump it off of you!”  
“Weavile, dodge!”  
Weavile was gone in a flash, and Hydro Pump instead hit one of the blocks of ice on the field.  
Perfect, I said, unable to hide my smile. “Don't you stop!” I encouraged Kingdra. “Attack one spot on the field!”  
Kingdra aimed her blast at one area of the floor of ice.  
“Strange,” the announcer said. “It seems that Gary isn't aiming for Weavile anymore, but is instead hitting the field with Hydro Pump for some reason! Is he trying to flood the entire field?”  
“Not exactly,” I mumbled.  
“Weavile! Just remain calm and use Agility!” Soul said to Weavile. “Remain calm! You can skate through the water, too!”  
Weavile cried out and skated around Kingdra continuously, picking up Speed.  
At this point, I could no longer even see Weavile, but I didn't care. “Keep going, Kingdra!”  
Kingdra continued to attack the field.  
“Weavile, this is over! Quick Attack it immediately!”  
“DON'T STOOOOP!!” I screamed as loud as I could.  
“VILE!” I heard Weavile, but couldn't see it.  
The ice where Kingdra was attacking had finally done what I'd been waiting for.  
It melted!  
The spot widened as Kingdra's Hydro Pump forced the hole to open wider, spread further, melt apart, and become the obstacle I was looking to create for Weavile.  
A small wave of water rose up from the hole as Weavile fell into it, crying out in shock!  
“Gotcha!” I raised a fist.  
“VILE! WEAVILE!” Weavile splashed in the water it was now in, reaching out for the field, but the hole it fell into was too wide.  
Kingdra watched as Weavile splashed about desperately.  
“MY WEAVILE!” Soul was gripping the barrier of the platform he was in, looking ready to jump for his Weavile.  
“WOW!” the announcer exploded. “THIS IS PURE GENIUS!!! Gary's Kingdra has MELTED a portion of the field! He wasn't trying to make the field slippery, but melt it with water! Water is warmer than ice, obviously, otherwise it'd be ice! So it's at just the right temperature to actually melt the ice! Weavile has now managed to fall into this planned trap due to its own Speed and is now stuck in a rather difficult situation!”  
“Ice Beam the water around it!” were my next orders.  
“DOOOOOOOOO!” The Ice Beam hit the water surrounding Weavile, sealing up the hole.  
“VILE! VIIIIIIIIIIILE! VILE!” Weavile struggled. It wasn't frozen, but the water around it was, and it was now stuck.  
I looked up into Soul's stunned face.  
He didn't look angry, just completely amazed.  
“Hydro Pump!”  
Kingdra blasted Weavile in the face.  
Weavile had nowhere to go as it sputtered and choked from the hit. When the attack ended, Weavile's head was laying on the icy field as it moaned weakly.  
“Weavile is unable to battle! Gary and Kingdra are the winners!” the referee announced, waving the green flag at me.  
“GARY HAS WON!! GARY WINS IT!!” the announcer proclaimed.  
“WE DID IT!” I gripped the bars of the platform surrounding me and leaped from it, landing on the ice, and slipped, landing hard on my butt and sliding forward with an, “OW!”  
“DOOOOOOOO!!!!” Kingdra tried hopping towards me, slipping and landing on the ice as well, sliding fast towards me.  
I opened my arms and pulled her into a tight hug as we reached each other. “KINGDRAAAA!! WE WON!!” I laughed, hugging her tightly. “You were the best!!”  
“Dooo! Dooo! Doooooo!” Kingdra replied, her eyes filled with joyous tears as she looked into my eyes.  
I looked up into the crowd as the announcer described the battle.  
June was still nowhere in sight.

*

“Hello!” my grandma said from the screen, smiling.  
“Grandma!” I exclaimed, the phone to my ear as I smiled at her. “Hey! Did-?”  
“This is Rose,” she said, interrupting me. “I'm not here right now, but please leave your message after the beep and I will return your call. Thank you.”  
I hung up the phone and sighed. “Weird. You'd think she'd be home right after watching one of my battles,” I murmured. “Did she even watch?” I slumped in the chair and sighed again.  
“Excuse me, but can I use the phone, please?” a voice asked me.  
I turned around to see a boy with curly red hair looking down at me impatiently.  
“Oh, sorry,” I said, and quickly got to my feet and walked away from him. I had been in this building for about two hours before I had tried calling my mom, Prof. Oak, my aunt, or my grandma.  
No one was home.  
June never showed up. People were still exiting the stadium, but surely she would have come out by now.  
A deep sadness was coming over me, and I finally left the building and headed back to where June and I were staying. Where is everyone? I wondered sadly as my feet dragged along the ground, my hands in my pockets. It was a little while later before I was back at my building, right outside of my room. “So much for a happy birthday.” I opened the door. It was dark inside, and I left the lights off as I kicked off my sneakers, pulled off my socks with my hands, and laid down on my bed.  
The lights suddenly cut on.  
“Huh?” I shot a glance towards the switch.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I shrieked out loudly, sitting up, and my head slammed against the steel beams holding up the bed above with a CLAAANG!!! I cried out and grabbed my head with both hands, stars flashing in front of my eyes as I blinked in fright and backed up as people appeared in the room, stepping out of the bathroom, crawling from under my bed, as well as the other beds, and waved at me, smiling. Finally, I could make out proper faces. “JUNE?!?! MOM?!?!? Grandma and Auntie! Prof. Oak?! Mr. and Mrs. Butters??! ROBIN!!!”  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!” Robin laughed, bent over. “The look on yo FACE!”  
Mr. Butters held up a camera and waved it. “This is gonna go in the books! HA HA!”  
I swallowed hard, still terrified. “Wha-wha-what???”  
Everyone laughed even harder.  
My grandma stepped over to me. “Gary, it's your birthday! Didn't you know?” she asked brightly.  
“Wow! He forgot!” Robin laughed even harder.  
My mom laughed. “How did you forget such an important day, Gary?”  
Everyone laughed even louder.  
“I didn't forget!!” I insisted. “You guys just terrified the freaking daylights out of me is all!”  
“That's the point of a surprise party, Gary,” Robin winked, and laughed some more.  
I placed my hand over my beating heart and finally managed to smile, the throbbing pain in my head fading. “So that's why I couldn't find you!” I spoke with relief to June.  
She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. “Happy birthday, Gary.” She kissed my cheek.  
Robin walked over and punched me in the arm. “Happy birthday, buddy.” He winked and leaned closer to me. “You lucky dog, you.”  
I shoved him away from me, smiling.  
My mom walked over and hugged me tightly, giving me a kiss, and I returned them both. “Thanks, mom.”  
“Happy birthday, babe.”  
“Happy birthday, Gary!” My aunt and I exchanged a hug and kiss as well. “I am so proud of you! You battled amazingly. I just wish we could have seen it live. You really are good at this. I was so impressed.”  
“I'm so proud of you, my grandson.” My grandma and I also traded a hug and kiss. She sniffed and then released me. “You still look really bad, and your hair isn't clean, but it's your birthday, so I won't say anything this time.”  
June giggled.  
I forced a smile and nodded, sooooooo embarrassed and upset.  
“You did so well out there, Gary.” Mrs. Butters also insisted on pulling me into a hug and kiss. “Well done, hon.”  
“Good show!” Mr. Butters laughed, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me roughly.  
Prof. Oak patted my other shoulder. “Excellent work, my boy. You made it through the preliminaries. Now, you can battle at the Indigo Stadium. I know you'll do us all proudly. You, and Robin.”  
I turned to Robin with a big grin. “I knew you'd make it, too.”  
Robin laughed again as we slapped hands and held a strong grip of congratulations. “Of course! Just as I knew you'd make it. I won my final battle early this morning. Tomorrow, my next battle begins at Indigo Stadium. I'll be battling some girl named Courtney. And get this; this girl has pink hair!” Robin busted out.  
I gasped.  
June raised a hand to her mouth and stared at Robin with wide eyes.  
“Cour-?” I started.  
“Gary, could I speak to you for just a moment?” Prof. Oak interrupted kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it tightly.  
“Oh, um, yeah,” I replied. “Of course.”  
Prof. Oak wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
As he led me out of my room, I knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation.  
He closed the door and turned to me with a serious look. “Happy birthday, Gary, once more. We're all very proud of you.”  
I nodded, impatiently waiting for Prof. Oak to get to the point.  
He sighed. “I wanted to let you know that Kiwi is home.”  
“She is?” I gasped, breaking into a huge grin.  
“Yes, yes,” Prof. Oak whispered, motioning with his hands for me to keep my voice down. “Everyone already knows that she's back home, but let's not bring down the mood, shall we? That's why I brought you out here, away from everyone else, although everyone but June may assume what it is that I'm telling you. Mrs. Tot still has to stay home with Kiwi. She's able to walk, but has to use a cane. She maneuvers very slowly and is still recovering. Kiwi remains in a lot of pain right now.”  
“I feel so sorry for her,” I shook my head sadly. “But I'm so happy she's recovering and is home again.”  
Prof. Oak nodded firmly. “Yes. She sleeps a lot and she still hasn't been told about you and Robin's success in the Pokemon League so far. We're much more concerned about helping her in any way we can, first.”  
“Of course!” I agreed.  
Prof. Oak's eyes hardened as he stared at me. “There was also something else I wanted to discuss with you,” he said coldly.  
I stared back, my heart dropping, my body freezing over.  
His face went from cold, to exhausted, and he let out a sigh, his old breath hitting me in the face.  
My face twisted up in reaction.  
“Gary, my boy, did you absolutely have to send me back that Porygon-Z?” he asked wearily.  
I instantly burst out laughing, relieved.  
That night, our little group would go out and have a big dinner together.  
I'd even get some cool little gifts from everyone.  
I'd have one of the best birthdays I'd ever had in my life.  
Tomorrow, I'd be battling at the Indigo Plateau.  
And about fifteen minutes after me, Robin would be, too.  
And apparently, so would Courtney.


	81. Round Five: The Power Of One

“The field matches are over now, Gary,” June smiled, gazing around at the people walking by us as we sat together on a bench outside. “The Indigo Stadium is just going to be strictly a normal field. And this is going to be your last three-on-three battle, too. If you win here, it's six-on-six matches!”  
“Yup,” I replied, smiling up into the sky. “This is it. I'm not losing at this point. I'm headed straight for the top.”  
“This is your first battle here without a specific field. No more playing around with the field to win.”  
“What's that supposed to mean?” I asked, turning to her, my smile fading, feeling offended by June's words.  
“No, no,” June shook her head sharply, looking at me warily. “I only mean, you used the field, but so did your opponents! So it was even! I know you would have won if the field were just normal. I just mean, neither you nor your opponent will be able to use the field to an advantage.”  
I let out my breath and leaned back against the bench, looking back up. My first round battle on the Grass Field was won with pure power, I thought angrily. My opponent used the field to try to win. The Water Field was used by my opponent, too. I won with strategy and strength. The Rock Field was the same thing. My opponent used the field to try to win, but lost to me and my Pokemon's overwhelming power. The Ice Field was really the only time I really used to field to end up winning. June doesn't know anything. What is she talking about? A scream broke into my thoughts and I looked down at my surroundings.  
It was such a beautiful, warm day, a gentle breeze swaying the grass and the leaves in the trees above and on the ground. The sky was a strong blue, enormous clouds glowing white next to the sun. The air was clean, fresh, and gentle.  
June and I were in the middle of a huge, grassy clearing.  
Many people with their Pokemon had been playing in the area surrounding us, laughing. Others had been practicing moves with their Pokemon and preparing for upcoming battles.  
The scream came from a woman who was looking at something in fright, her eyes following it. It was hard to miss what this woman was eyeing.  
A microwave was hopping along the grass!  
My mouth dropped open in shock. I stood up, walked closer to the microwave, and stopped, the sun now beaming right on me. I instantly could feel the temperature rise around me, so different from the comfort I had felt sitting on the bench in the shade.  
The microwave had sparking arms that reached up into the air, and it almost looked like it had eye designs near the top of its head, near a large spike that sat on top of it. The microwave hopped past the gaping woman, me, and June, and stopped several feet away from us, right in front of my Drifloon, who stared down at it. The door to the microwave opened and a plate of rice with a slab of meat on top, floated out and hovered in front of my now red faced Drifloon.  
“June, is that your Rotom?!” I questioned.  
June was staring in shock at the scene before us.  
Many Trainers and Pokemon were looking at this, actually. Surely everyone in the area.  
Drifloon's face got even redder and she backed away a few feet.  
“ROTOM!” June didn't sound too angry, just a little bit exasperated. She walked up to Rotom and snatched the plate out of the air. “Rotom, put that microwave back right this second! You cannot go around stealing things!” She held out the plate at it. “And take this back, as well!”  
The microwave let out a sad cry and the plate floated away from June and into the microwave again. It hopped away quickly and disappeared around a corner, into the Pokemon League Village.  
June sighed and looked up at Drifloon, smiling.  
Drifloon looked down at the ground, her face even more red somehow.  
June walked over to me and giggled. “My Rotom sure has a thing for your Pokemon. It's never acted this way when I've raised it. First your Porygon-Z makes it misbehave, and now-”  
“That was not Porygon-Z's fault!” I snapped.  
“Yeah, right,” June mumbled. “Anyway, now it looks like Rotom has a crush on your Drifloon!”  
“Really?” I turned to Drifloon.  
“Well, duh! My Rotom is always acting out in front of Drifloon. Just look at her! She's blushing!”  
Drifloon indeed did seem pretty embarrassed and shy. She always was. Whenever I sent her out, she always got a little shy around me and would back up a little when I would try to touch her. She was also very shy around all of the other Pokemon.  
Rotom indeed did seem to be drawn to Drifloon.  
June fanned herself with her hand. “Whew! It sure did get hotter, huh?”  
“It's the sun. We were sitting in the shade.”  
“The Pokemon don't seem to mind it too much, huh?”  
Pikachu, Ampharos, Manectric, and my Weepinbell were all curled up against each other in the grass, snoozing under the hot sun.  
Eevee was leaping into the air, popping the bubbles that Kingdra was blowing while sitting in the lake.  
Lanturn was with them, too, but not in sight, underwater.  
The last time I saw Charizard, he was carrying a happily screeching Primeape on his back, flying away with Noctowl.  
Galvantula had crawled into the trees upon her release, and I gladly hadn't seen the nasty thing since.  
Magneton and Blitzle seemed to be battling in a friendly manner. Blitzle would use Quick Attack on Magneton to little effect, while Magneton would try to dodge and Tackle him back.  
Electivire was laying on his back with his arms sprawled out, lazily snoring in the sun, away from the rest of us.  
“Well, it's too hot for me,” June complained. “Let's get back in the shade, Gary.”  
“Alright,” I agreed. “You wanna come with us, Drifloon? It's hot, isn't it?”  
“Floooooon!” Drifloon agreed, nodding her head.  
Something smacked against the side of my head, hard. “OW!” I grabbed my head where I'd been hit.  
“Hey! That's my fan!” a female's voice rang out.  
My eyes widened as a fan appeared, floating in the air next to my Drifloon! Green, glowing appendages reached out from the sides. The fan was on, blowing air on my Drifloon, who immediately started blushing again. I could make out what looked like a face near the bottom of the fan.  
“ROTOM!” June screamed, starting to sound angry now. “I just told you to stop that!”  
I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.  
“Gary! And June!” a different voice called out happily.  
I stopped laughing, but the smile didn't fade from my face as I saw who was running towards me. “Robin! What's up?” I ran towards him.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin laughed. “I can't believe you're here right now!”  
“Me and June were just resting up here, but I guess we should be heading towards the Indi-”  
Robin ran right past me, and I didn't need more than one guess to figure out where he was headed.  
“What luck this is that's brought us together!” Robin gushed, holding June's hands in his. He gently pulled June closer to him.  
June's eyes bulged in shock. “Uh... Hi...?” she squeaked nervously.  
“It's such a pleasure to meet you just thirty minutes before my battle will be beginning,” Robin said lovingly. “Perhaps a good luck kiss from the planet's most gorgeous girl?” Robin puckered his lips.  
“WHAT?!” I shouted. “Thirty minutes?? My battle is fifteen minutes before yours! We gotta go!” I yanked June by the arm just as Robin leaned in to kiss her, June struggling to break free of Robin's grasp, and pulled her around in circles, returning my Pokemon to their Poke Balls.  
June returned hers as well.  
“CHARIZAAAAARRRRD!!!! NOCT-!!!” I stopped as I spotted two dark figures flying towards me. “We'll see ya later, Robin! Good luck in your battle!” I ran towards the dark shapes.  
Charizard roared while Primeape happily grunted, Noctowl crying out as they all flew closer to me.

*

“Round Five of this year's Pokemon League competition is officially underway as the preliminaries are now over and we have gotten to the point where special fields are now removed!” the announcer began. “Today, we have the Green Trainer, Gary, representing Pallet Town!”  
The crowd cheered, having never really stopped, but at my introduction, got even louder.  
There was no rising platform for me to stand on in this field. It was just me standing on the ground of the dirt field.  
“And the Red Trainer, Mario Fore, from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region!”  
The crowd continued to cheer ecstatically.  
The referee raised his flags, the red one at Mario, the green one to me. “Battle on!”  
“Hitmonchan! I choose you!” Mario tossed his first Ultra Ball.  
“Hitmoooooonchan!” The Pokemon sent out a flurry of punches in a total blur.  
Hitmonchan. The Punching Pokemon. Even wild Hitmonchan are almost never seen without a Trainer. When under ownership of a Pokemon Trainer, whether fighting under the good or evil purposes their Trainer strives for, they will battle with all their hearts to succeed in those goals.  
“Primeape's got what it takes! Go get 'em!” I yelled.  
“AAAAAPE APE!” Primeape leaped in place in front of Hitmonchan.  
“It's gonna be a brutal, physical battle of Primeape and Hitmonchan to kick things off in this round!” the announcer stated. “This should be a good one!”  
“Primeape, use your Cross Chop attack!”  
Primeape's arms crossed in front of him and glowed white as he leaped at Hitmonchan.  
“Counter!” Mario ordered.  
Hitmonchan's body was outlined in an orange color as Primeape's arms hit. He cried out and shoved his arms forward, tossing back Primeape, who screeched in pain and hit the ground hard.  
“Now use Ice Punch!” Mario continued.  
“Primeape, get up! Use Screech!”  
Primeape shook his head and got to his feet, but Hitmonchan was quick. He pulled back a glowing blue fist and swung at Primeape.  
Primeape cried out as ice formed around his body, surrounding him. He was Frozen in seconds.  
“Now Close Combat to finish this off!” Mario demanded.  
“Primeape, get out of there!” I cried desperately.  
Hitmonchan punched with unimaginable speed, breaking the ice on the first hit, pummeling Primeape with multiple punches.  
Primeape rolled all the way to the wall and spread out on his back.  
“Primeape, get up! We can do this!” I pleaded. “Fight back with your own Close Combat!”  
Primeape stirred and got to his feet, breathing hard. “Prime...” He didn't move.  
“Primeape! FOCUS!” I screamed. “Use your Thrash attack!”  
Primeape yelled out and ran at Hitmonchan quickly.  
“Bullet Punch!” Mario spoke.  
Hitmonchan disappeared, reappearing in the next instant near Primeape, who was still running towards him. As Primeape ran past Hitmonchan, not seeing him, Hitmonchan pulled back a glowing red fist and swung it at Primeape, catching him off guard.  
Primeape dropped immediately to his back.  
“Primeape is defeated! Hitmonchan is the winner!” the referee declared, waving the red flag.  
“Hitmonchan has completely overpowered Primeape, using Counter to send back the hit it took with double the damage and using a powerful onslaught of attacks to take down Primeape!” the announcer said excitedly to the roaring crowd.  
“Primeape, thank you! Return!” I said, returning him to his Poke Ball. A Fighting type Pokemon, I thought, looking at Hitmonchan, who didn't look very tired. Now may not be the best time to go around testing things out, but... “Drifloon! Let's go!” I threw her Dusk Ball at the field.  
“Floooooooon!” Drifloon sang out, spinning a little, her appendages wavering out at her sides and then stopping to stare at Hitmonchan.  
“The Green Trainer, Gary, sends out a wise enough choice in the Ghost and Flying type, Drifloon!” the announcer commented. “Will it be enough against the Fighting Pokemon with a variety of different type moves, including those Drifloon is weak to?”  
“Hitmonchan, let's use Ice Punch once more!” Mario told his Pokemon.  
Hitmonchan ran to Drifloon, raising a glowing, blue fist.  
“Drifloon, dodge that!”  
Drifloon didn't move, but instead reached out with both of her appendages and wrapped them around Hitmonchan's wrist!  
Hitmonchan struggled to move forward, but couldn't as Drifloon held him back! The Punching foe flinched and groaned.  
My eyes widened in shock. “Um...” I pulled out my Pokedex, unsure of what was going on or even what to tell Drifloon to do.  
Constrict. The user wraps around the opponent and squeezes.  
Drifloon is at a good level, I noticed, checking out her information on my Pokedex. She knows a fair variety of moves, too. In fact... “Thunder Wave!”  
Drifloon let loose a light beam of electricity down her appendages and zapped Hitmonchan.  
Hitmonchan growled and fell to his knees, now Paralyzed.  
“Gust attack!”  
Drifloon's body glowed light blue and a tornado formed in front of her. “Floon!” The tornado flew out at Hitmonchan and Drifloon let go of him as he was sucked inside, spinning and crying out helplessly.  
The attack ended and Hitmonchan was knocked out on the ground.  
“Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Drifloon wins!” the referee announced.  
“Drifloon takes out the weakened Hitmonchan!” the announcer cheered. “The Super Effective Gust was just good enough to wipe out whatever health was left in him.”  
The crowd excitedly cheered for my win.  
“Nice one, Drifloon!” I congratulated her. “Let's keep it up!”  
Drifloon was blushing and lowered her head amongst the applause surrounding her.  
“Crawdaunt! Make this quick!” Mario sneered as he sent out his next Pokemon.  
“Crawdauuuuunt!” an enormous lobster uttered.  
Crawdaunt. The Rogue Pokemon and Corphish's evolved form. This territorial Pokemon will not hesitate to throw out any opponent that comes too close. Very vicious, they are often found to be too difficult to raise.  
“And it's a Crawdaunt, a half Water, half Dark type Pokemon!” the announcer explained. “Crawdaunt does have the type advantage here!”  
“Crawdaunt, end this match with Night Slash!” Mario instructed.  
Crawdaunt's pincer glowed purple and it swung at Drifloon.  
“FLOOOOOOOOON!” Drifloon wailed and bounced on the ground. She immediately floated back into the air.  
“Drifloon is not going down easily and is still up and raring to fight back!” the announcer pointed out.  
“Night Slash it again!” Mario was sounding impatient. “Knock it out this time!”  
“Hey!” I said happily, looking up from the Pokedex. “She knows Stockpile! Do it, Drifloon!”  
Drifloon's body glowed purple as Crawdaunt swung another blow to her. She backed up, wincing in pain, but shook her head and determinedly glared at Crawdaunt.  
“Then let's see it survive Crunch attack!” Mario followed up.  
Crawdaunt opened its mouth and ran at Drifloon. Glowing, jagged lights appeared from its mouth and flew out at Drifloon.  
“Thunder Wave!” I told her.  
Drifloon swooped underneath the Crunch attack and flew at Crawdaunt. Hovering above it, her body sparked with blue electricity and hit Crawdaunt.  
Crawdaunt whined from the zap and curled up on the ground, twitching from Paralysis.  
“Now, Hex attack!” I insisted.  
Drifloon's eyes glowed purple and red, and Crawdaunt's body was outlined in the same colors.  
Crawdaunt cried out as it was lifted in the air, helplessly struggling against the attack.  
“Stockpile!”  
Drifloon let go of Crawdaunt and her body glowed a little brighter from Stockpile, boosting her Defense and Special Defense.  
“Crawdaunt! Finish that Drifloon! Crunch it!”  
Despite its Trainer’s shouts, Crawdaunt remained on the ground, its back arched painfully.  
“Okay, now I want you to try Spit Up!” I said with an eager smile.  
Drifloon opened her mouth and with a loud cry, a huge white beam fired out, hitting Crawdaunt.  
“DAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUNNNNNT!” I heard Crawdaunt scream as I closed my eyes against the bright flash.  
When I could see again, the attack ended, Crawdaunt was on its back.  
“Crawdaunt is unable to fight! Drifloon is the winner!” the referee determined.  
“And that's round number two for Drifloon! It's taken a lot of damage, but has come out on top so far!” the announcer chronicled. “How much more can it take? Will it defeat the last Pokemon Mario has?”  
“Flooooooon...” Drifloon said in a low voice, blushing once again, her head down.  
Mario returned his Crawdaunt and immediately, angrily, sent out his last Pokemon.  
“Lickitung?” I asked out loud, pulling out my Pokedex. It looked... bloated.  
Lickilicky. The Licking Pokemon. Lickitung's evolved form. Its saliva can decompose virtually anything. It stores saliva in a space in its throat, and also uses the space to store its tongue.  
“And Mario's last Pokemon is going to be a Lickilicky!” the announcer went on. “Let's see if Lickilicky will be Mario's saving grace.”  
“Lickilicky, use Knock Off!”  
Lickilicky's tongue flew out, outstretching the size of its entire body, and, sparking with dark sparks, headed for Drifloon.  
“Drifloon, hold it back! Constrict again!” I wasn’t so sure of how great an idea that was, but it was the best I could think up on the spot.  
“Flooooon!” Drifloon wrapped her appendages around Lickilicky's tongue and they struggled against each other, Lickilicky trying to hit Drifloon, Drifloon holding on tight and keeping the tongue at bay.  
“Power Whip!” Mario barked.  
Lickilicky's tongue stopped sparking and glowed purple. It started to whip its tongue wildly, and Drifloon was helplessly slammed into the ground repeatedly!  
She cried out but refused to let go of Lickilicky's tongue.  
“Drifloon, try Thunder Wave!”  
Drifloon kept getting slammed into the ground, unable to focus on attacking.  
Lickilicky finally released Drifloon, who collapsed.  
“Floooooon...” Drifloon moaned.  
“A Thunder will do it!” Mario smiled.  
Lickilicky's body sparked brightly.  
“Drifloon! Get up!” I begged. “Use Thunder Wave!”  
Drifloon's eyes opened as Lickilicky sent out a blast of lightning at her.  
“Drifloon!” I yelled out to her.  
A puff of smoke covered Drifloon and Thunder hit the spot where she was lying.  
The smoke cleared within a moment, and...  
...Drifloon was gone!  
“Drifloon?” I gasped. “Drifloon! Where'd you go?”  
“And it looks like Drifloon has completely vanished from the battle!” the announcer said with surprise.  
Lickilicky looked around in confusion.  
A mumble rose up from the crowd as they stared at the field, some people looking around them in the stands.  
“Drifloon?” I whispered, my heart beating in fear. “What happened?”  
“Flooooooon!” a tiny voice squeaked out from the field.  
“Drifloon?” I squinted hard.  
Lickilicky suddenly made a noise and pointed at the ground.  
“Drifloon??” I gasped again.  
A tiny little thing was hovering just above the ground. “Flooooon!”  
Minimize. The user shrinks itself down drastically in size, making it hard to hit.  
“Incredible! As a defensive tactic, Drifloon has shrunk itself down in size dramatically using the move Minimize and avoided Thunder from Lickilicky!” the announcer exclaimed.  
The crowd began to applaud and make a commotion.  
“Drifloon! I'm just glad you're okay!” I called to her.  
“Floon! Floon!”  
“Thunder it ‘til you catch it!” Mario was visibly upset.  
Lickilicky charged up and shot Thunder attacks all over the field.  
It'll catch her eventually, I knew, unable to keep my eyes on the tiny Ghost. “Stockpile!”  
“Flooooon!” There was the tiniest little glow on the battlefield before it disappeared.  
Lickilicky continued to try hitting my little Ghost Pokemon.  
“Stockpile! Just keep it going!” I instructed.  
“Floon!”  
Lickilicky continued to try shocking Drifloon, but it didn't seem to be hitting anything but the ground.  
“Once more!” I knew Stockpile could be built up three times at maximum. Then we could Swallow to recover health, or Spit Up for a strong attack.  
“Just hit that blasted balloon once, Lickilicky!” Mario was fuming. “ONCE!”  
Lickilicky was trying, but Drifloon was the tiniest little dot on the field, flying around with ease.  
“Go and use Spit Up!” I told Drifloon.  
“Floooooooon!” A huge beam of light fired from out of nowhere, behind Lickilicky, catching it off guard.  
It screamed and stumbled on its legs, its enormously sized self unable to slow down and it ran right into a wall, the bleachers rocking, the crowd above screaming. It stumbled around in a daze.  
“Gust!”  
“Floon!” Something tiny flashed on the ground, and in the next instant, an enormous tornado formed, flying at Lickilicky.  
Lickilicky was sucked into it and helplessly tossed around until it ended. It stumbled around dizzily and fell flat on its stomach. Its tongue rolled out of its mouth.  
“Lickilicky in unable to battle! This match goes to the Green Trainer, the team of Gary and his Drifloon!” the referee ruled.  
The crowd roared with excitement as I ran onto the field, squinting as I tried to find my Pokemon. Once I spotted her, I ran up to her and knelt down, smiling. “Drifloon! You did it!” I held out my palm.  
“Floon?!” Drifloon looked up at me.  
“Wow, Drifloon!” I laughed, scooping her into my palm. “You actually did it! You took them all out! You were so great! WOW!”  
Drifloon looked away, blushing a very deep, hard to see red, shaking her head. “Floooooooooooon...”  
“If I didn't say it before, welcome to the team, Drifloon!”  
“Drifloon takes out three Pokemon on its own!” the announcer was recalling excitedly. “Not to throw away Primeape's assistance against Hitmonchan, but Drifloon did incredible today, folks! Gary will be moving on to the sixth round!”  
“The sixth round, Drifloon! We made it this far! We're definitely going all the way! I love you! You're wonderful!”  
Drifloon wrapped her appendages around my hand tightly, blushing even harder. In the next second, she released me and floated into the air.  
I looked up at her as she got harder to see.  
“Gary!” I turned to see June standing in the bleachers, waving to me from the front. “We have to go see Robin's match!”  
“OH!” Grabbing Drifloon's Dusk Ball, I held it out to her. “Drifloon, thank you for all your help today! Really! Come on back!” After returning her, June and I bolted out of the stadium.  
We were out of there in seconds, rushing past people in the lobby, and out of the building.  
“This way!” June led me down the street, around crowds of people.  
I was following her at first, but then stopped.  
June ran ahead, unaware that I was no longer paying attention to her.  
A girl was crying on the end of a bench, her head in her hands. Her black hair glowed against the setting sun. She wore a short blue dress and white sandals.  
I kept my eyes on the girl, not moving, my heart pounding hard. Slowly, I stepped over to her and sat down on the other end of the bench.  
It creaked from me sitting on it, and the girl looked up at me with her light blue eyes leaking tears onto her familiar face. She sniffled and then looked down, wiping her eyes.  
“You're Ashley,” I said to her.  
She turned back to me quickly, more tears flowing down her face. “Huh? Who are you?”  
“My name is Gary,” I told her. “I'm a competitor at this competition. I remember you. You carried the torch at the Opening Day Ceremonies.”  
She swallowed and stared at me quietly. “You almost look familiar to me. I've seen you before, haven't I?”  
“Yeah. We've bumped into each other once or twice,” I smiled.  
Ashley wiped at her face.  
“Would you like to tell me why you're crying?”  
Ashley looked down and smiled. “Silly reason, I guess. I... lost. That's all.”  
“Oh...” This news brought me down more than it should have, perhaps. “I'm really sorry.”  
She nodded.  
“You made it awfully far.”  
“Top sixteen isn't too bad, right?” She was still smiling.  
I nodded. “You bet. I saw your battle once. You used a Golduck to beat a Rhydon, Nidoking, and Seaking.”  
“Oh!” Ashley brightened up. “Yeah. I remember that.”  
“Your tactic with Golduck beating Seaking kind of inspired me a little bit in one of my battles. I melted the Ice Field around a speedy Weavile and then froze it again around its body when it fell in the water, trapping it.”  
“Ooooh!” Ashley laughed. “That sounds cool.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled at her, admiring her smile that was so reminiscent of my sister's.  
Her smile widened, her small lips lengthening.  
I exhaled nervously through my nose before my next words came out. “You remind me of my sister.” I needed to say something, anything, to try and hold back the tears I could feel building up in me. If I didn't speak, I was sure to cry.  
“Really?”  
I nodded. “You look, exactly, like her.”  
Ashley looked away. “Is she competing?”  
I paused, wanting desperately to say “yes.” The word just wouldn't come out. My lips refused to even open to allow it.  
After a moment, Ashley turned to me. “Gary?”  
My mouth finally opened. “No.” I swallowed. “She isn't competing.”  
“Is she a Pokemon Trainer?”  
“She is. She just isn't here at this competition. Maybe next year.”  
“Is she traveling in another region?”  
Ashley's questions were beginning to upset me. I could feel so many emotions running through me. “I'm-um-not...” I stammered. “She's-no-yes-um...”  
“I'm sorry,” Ashley spoke up, grabbing my shoulder. “I don't mean to be so nosy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's none of my business.”  
I stared into her eyes, my own eyes watering uncontrollably now.  
Ashley stared back, a sorrowful look on her face.  
Melissa, I thought to myself, and had to look away from Ashley. “It’s great that you made it so far.” I stood up, my eyes closed. “Good luck on your journey, whatever you decide to do from here. I hope I was some help. I'm... really glad I finally got to speak to you. Goodbye!” I ran away from Ashley, down the street as fast as I could.  
“Stop!” a voice came out from behind me, pounding footsteps accompanying them.  
No! I yelled angrily in my head. Don't follow me! Just leave me alone! My shoulders were grabbed.  
“Gary! Wait!”  
“Huh?” I turned around to the familiar voice. “June!”  
She pulled me into a hug. “Sssshhh. It's okay. It's okay. I saw her.”  
I weakly hugged June back. “She isn't here, June,” I mumbled. “Melissa isn't here. It wasn't her.”  
“I know,” June whispered, rubbing my back. “I know.”  
“I knew she wasn't Melissa, but, I believed... I believed that just maybe...”  
June rubbed my back, tightening her hold. “I understand.”  
“But she isn't here,” I croaked weakly, sadly, tears falling from my eyes. “At all. Melissa was never here.”  
“She's out there, Gary,” June said soothingly. “Not here. But out there somewhere. That's guaranteed. You'll find her one day. She's out there.”  
“How do you know?” I moaned weakly.  
June's arms wrapped even tighter around me. “Damn it, she is! And you'll meet her one day, Gary. Just shut up and accept it. Believe!”  
I pushed free from June’s hold and shook my head at her, my eyes dripping tears without regret. “My mind doesn't operate that way, June. I tried to believe that, but I need more proof. I've just been lying to myself by believing without a reason. I can't do it anymore. I need proof!”  
“You have no proof of anything, so believe in something, Gary,” June said firmly. “Why not believe in good?”  
“Because of my dad,” I sniffled, closing my eyes tightly. “My dad, and my sister. Both are gone. I can't just believe that everything's okay, June. I can't! It's just too much! I need to know so much! I need something to hold onto! Something I can know for certain for once in my life.”  
“Fine. Believe in the worst case scenario. That's okay, Gary. Just don't stop. Don't you dare stop, Gary. This isn't over.”  
The urge to grab June as tightly as I could filled me up as I stared at her, absorbing her words. My eyes closed tightly as I fought the feeling, going back and forth over it in my mind, forcing emotions into the tears that I strained out.  
Inhaling hard, my eyes opened.  
June stared back at me solemnly.  
Quickly, my arm wiped across my cheeks, and I nodded at her.  
June nodded back.  
“I won't stop,” I promised. “No matter what, I won't stop.”  
June smiled at me.  
“What do you say we try and catch the ending of Robin's battle with Courtney?” I suggested.  
“Definitely.” June led the way, and just a couple of minutes later, we stood in front of a huge stadium building. My friend stepped up to the door and it opened automatically.  
“Aahh!” June gasped as someone rushed out, slamming into her, knocking her to the ground.  
“HEY!” someone screamed angrily as they fell after running into June.  
“Courtney!” My eyes were wide.  
Courtney looked up at me, squinting her eyes. They quickly turned to fury. “Gary!” She looked down at who she ran into. “And this one.”  
June scowled. “My name's June! We came to see you battle against Robin!”  
Courtney's face got red with anger. “No surprise he's a friend of yours!” She stood up and dusted off her blue jeans, adjusting her pink T-shirt. Running her hands through her pink hair, she angrily stormed past June and brushed past me.  
“Hey!” Is the battle over? I wondered.  
June looked to me and I helped her to her feet. “You get the feeling Courtney lost?” she asked me.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” a familiar laugh rang out.  
June and I both turned to see Robin! He winked at us. “She sure doesn't take loses well, huh?” He burst out laughing again.  
“Congrats, man!” I stepped up and shook his hand.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wasn't easy,” he admitted. “I just barely won it! She wore my Pokemon down, but we came through in the end. She really seemed to dislike Launcher.”  
“Launcher?” I asked.  
“Ha ha ha! My Sharpedo! I dunno why, but she sort of freaked out. Was a bit weird. But anyway, we won! Ha ha ha ha!”  
“Great! I did well in my match, too!”  
“Well, duh! I knew you'd win! No doubt! It probably was a whole lot easier of a match than mine was, too. Ha ha ha ha ha!” He turned to June. “I may have done better had I gotten that good luck kiss.” He stepped up to June as she immediately tried to run away, but he blocked her path. “Don't worry, my dear. A victory kiss would be just as delectable.” He puckered out his lips.  
June looked around desperately for help. “Um... uh... how's Catherine?” June blurted out.  
Robin's eyes opened and he fixed his lips, taking a step back from June. His eyes burned into mine and I returned the stare. He looked down. “She's well. Thank you.” He looked back up at me eagerly. “So, I guess I should go and find out who I'm battling against at registration! Did you find out who you're going against, yet?”  
“Nope,” I shook my head. “I came straight here after my win!”  
“Well, let's go, man!” He bolted past me, getting through the crowd, and June and I followed after him. It took longer to get there because of us trying to get through the huge crowd, but we eventually arrived at the registration building and Robin and I raced to the counter. “Hi!” we both cried out in unison, slamming our palms down.  
The lady stared at us in surprise, but managed a smile. “Hello! How may I help you two?”  
“We're ready to compete in the sixth round, Miss! We're raring to see who we're battling next!” I informed her.  
“I see! Well, just hand me your ID and we'll get started!”  
I gave her my Pokedex and she slipped it into a slot in a machine on the desk, typing on a keyboard in front of a laptop, her eyes on the screen. She handed me back my Pokedex and smiled. “Gary, go to that booth over there, and you'll find a game to play! That will tell you who you're up against next.”  
I ran towards what looked like an old school arcade game booth. It was off, but when I got there, it instantly flashed on, a group of red Gyarados flying across the screen. I picked up a red, toy gun from a matching plastic holster and aimed at one of the Gyarados, trying to hit one, but I kept missing.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Come on, Gary! Some of us want to compete in this year's tournament! Maybe you should have let me go first! Ha ha ha ha!” Robin guffawed.  
“GOT IT!” I had finally shot one of the Gyarados.  
The Gyarados roared and blinked in multiple colors on the screen and S-61 flashed across the screen.  
I placed the toy gun back in the holster and ran back to the lady behind the counter. “S-61! What's that?”  
The lady typed on the keyboard and then pointed at the screen above her head. “And your opponent will be...”  
Robin's faced popped up on the screen, a broad smile on his face.  
I gasped and backed up as my heart went insane, beating my chest like a mallet.  
Robin stuttered.  
“Oh!” June gasped.  
Robin's face smiled out at us.  
Robin and I wouldn't be battling in the finals.  
After tomorrow.  
After round six was over.  
One of us would no longer be competing at the Pokemon League.


	82. Round Six: Gary Vs Robin; Pallet's Last Hope

I waited patiently, the phone receiver ringing in my right ear, until Prof. Oak's face finally appeared on the screen.  
“Gary!” he greeted me with a broad smile.  
“Hello, sir,” I said in a low tone.  
Prof. Oak's smile faded instantly. “What's with the sad face? Is something wrong?”  
“Hiiiii, Professorrr!” June bumped me over to the side and sat beside me on the limited space of the chair, smiling excitedly at Prof. Oak.  
His eyes bulged out and he slid back in his chair. “June! Um... Hello.” He chuckled nervously.  
“June!” I glared at her. “I told you to behave!”  
“I am! I just wanted to say hi to Prof. Oak,” June said to me sadly. She turned back to the professor, smiling again. “How are you, great, all knowing, master of Pokemon information?”  
Prof. Oak got red in the face and he closed his eyes while rubbing the back of his head, smiling. “I don't know about all knowing master, but I'm doing okay. How are you two?”  
“I'm doing well, but Gary here is really nervous about his upcoming battle.”  
Prof. Oak's face hardened as his hand lowered. “Ah, yes. Your next match is against Robin.”  
“How did you know?” I asked, surprised.  
“Robin told me just last night. He seemed rather excited about it, and was only upset that you two wouldn't be battling in the final match.”  
I nodded, remembering last night when Robin and I had found out we'd be battling today.  
He had been stunned at first, but soon began to eagerly tell me how exciting this was going to be.  
I had forced a smile on my face to match Robin's happiness, but inside, I was afraid for some reason. I wasn't ready to battle Robin, yet. We were supposed to make it all the way. Together.  
For Aly.  
For Kiwi.  
Only one of us was going to proceed, now.  
I dwelled on the upcoming match all night, not saying much to June, who had asked if I was okay a few times. I would only say I was fine, and then stayed quiet. I didn't eat that night, either.  
Catherine was strong on my mind as well. I wondered how she was doing. I wondered how she would act when the time came for me to battle her.  
It was past three in the morning before I finally fell asleep.  
After leaving our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, June led the way to a huge restaurant to have some breakfast hours later, but I had refused to eat. I was hungry, but I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything, even when June slid her plate of her remaining two chocolate chip pancakes over to me.  
I didn't want her germs, anyway.  
We had left the restaurant and it was my turn to lead the way towards one of the buildings holding battles that made up the Indigo Stadium. Once inside one of them, I had made my phone call to Prof. Oak, telling June to keep herself calm.  
“Robin plans on giving it his all,” Prof. Oak told me. “I expect you'll do the same.”  
“Of course! I'm just nervous.”  
“You two had to battle eventually, right?”  
“That was the plan, but I wanted it to be the final match.” I sighed. “I guess we all wanted a lot, huh?”  
Prof. Oak was silent, his eyes focused on me.  
“Nothing worked out how we planned it at all,” I said thoughtfully, wearily. My eyes lowered, unable to handle Prof. Oak's hard stare, my own emotions starting to overflow into my eyes. “Nothing turned out how we expected it to.”  
“Feebas. Persistence spells success.”  
I looked up at Prof. Oak in confusion. “Huh?”  
June screamed by my ear, making me jump and nearly fall out of my chair. “A POEEEEEMMMMM!!!!”  
“June! What the hell!” I barked at her.  
June gasped and covered her mouth, staring at me with wide, shocked eyes. “Sorry.”  
I turned back to Prof. Oak.  
“What I'm trying to say, Gary, is that even in the ugliest of situations, hold out hope,” Prof. Oak explained. “Things can change for the better. They do all the time. Just keep striving forward, and you can't be stopped no matter what the situation is.”  
“Okay,” I said, his words not really helping me feel any better. I needed much more than what he said. Things can get better, but they can also get a lot worse, no matter how much hope or faith you have. But I couldn't just give up, either. Now wasn't the time. Now, I had to be strong and give meaning to everything I'd gone through so far since I began my Pokemon journey.  
“By the way,” Prof. Oak added. “I thought you might want to know that Kiwi is back in the hospital.”  
“What?!”  
“She became unresponsive to her mother, or anyone else, so she was rushed back to the hospital. It's a very scary time for her mother right now. For all of us, really. We think she'll be okay, but we can't be certain. Keep her in your thoughts.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
He took a deep breath. “I wish you good luck in your battle, Gary. I wish I could be there, but I'm just too busy in my research today. I'll be watching for sure, though. Be sure to battle hard. For yourself, and for your Pokemon.”  
“I have no choice but to win this battle!”  
Prof. Oak smiled. “Take care, you two.” He hung up.  
I put the phone back on the receiver and turned to June.  
She had her arms crossed and stood up, looking away, attitude written on her face.  
“What's with you?” I asked.  
“Nothing,” she said quickly.  
“Fine,” I shrugged. “Don't tell me, then.” I walked away from her to sit on a bench by the window, annoyed to find that the sun was shining in my face from that spot.  
June followed me and sat near me, sighing. “It's about Kiwi.”  
“If it's nothing good, then just keep quiet,” I said sharply.  
“Then don't ask!” she said loudly.  
“You're really still mad at her?”  
“You said not to say anything bad about her, so don't freaking ask me about her!”  
“Fine!” I glared out the window angrily, my adrenaline pumping within me, and quickly turned back to June, unable to let this go. “I really can't believe you! How disgusting of a person can you be?”  
“Let it go!” June screamed. “I have my beliefs, you have yours! Now just leave me alone already! Just drop it!”  
I couldn't keep quiet. I was unable to stop myself, letting everything out. “No! I wanna know why you're being so stupid about this!”  
June pointed her finger in my face. “Don't push me, Gary! I swear you better not push me!”  
“Or else what?” I challenged.  
“What do you want from me? Huh? WHAT?”  
“I want a reasonable excuse for why you think Kiwi would harm a Pokemon!”  
“I gave you one! If you won't accept it, fine, but don't go looking for anything deeper than that. You're really freaking pissing me off right now, Gary! If you're going to keep acting like this, I can just go home to Gringey! I don't need this from you!” She stood up and walked away.  
“Hey!” I got up and blocked her path.  
She crossed her arms and looked furiously at me.  
I swallowed and kept my teeth tightly together, my eyes narrowing at her.  
She didn’t back down. Her face spoke volumes of the harsh things her mouth held captive behind it.  
“Let's just forget it,” I offered after a few minutes of silence, and sighed.  
June let out her breath. “You were the one pursuing it,” she muttered.  
“And I was wrong,” I admitted. “I'm sorry.”  
June's anger vanished from her face and was replaced with sorrow. She opened her mouth and nodded, but then closed them again. “It's okay.”  
I looked to the clock on the wall. “My battle won't begin for a few more hours. Let's walk around a bit. Get some fresh air. I can think of what Pokemon I'll bring with me in the battle with Robin.”  
June smiled and placed a hand gently on my shoulder, and we left the building together.

*

“Pokemon fans! Welcome to this afternoon's battle, held here at Indigo Stadium!” the announcer shouted to the immediate explosion of noise from the thrilled crowd. “Today is round six of this year's Pokemon League competition, and it promises to be a hot one as two Trainers from Pallet Town will be competing!”  
A cool breeze blew through the hallway I was in through the open door, the warm sun beaming through.  
“And here comes the Red Trainer, Robin Butters!”  
Applause filled the stadium as Robin entered. I could see him, waving and smiling, but a hint of nervousness showed through on his face as he stopped running, looking towards where he knew I had to come out from.  
“And Robin's challenger, the Green Trainer, Gary!”  
My feet were forced forward as I ran to stand on the opposite side of Robin.  
“It's finally come down to this!” Robin called to me, no longer smiling, solemnly eyeing me.  
I nodded, my whole body shaking.  
“After this, one of us will go on to become the Pokemon Champion!”  
I couldn't speak. I could only nod.  
Robin held up a Poke Ball. “Let's make it the best battle, ever!”  
“Right!” I finally spoke, reaching for my own Poke Ball.  
The referee raised a red flag to Robin, and the green flag towards me. “Trainers! Begin the match!”  
“Bright Eyes! GO!” Robin’s first Poke Ball was hurled at the field.  
It flew through the air and burst open.  
“Feraligatr!” the enormous beast yelled.  
“Whoa! Croconaw's evolved!” I pulled out my Pokedex.  
Feraligatr. The Big Jaw Pokemon. The evolved form of Croconaw. This Pokemon is a fast swimmer, but much slower on land, usually crawling on all fours to travel quicker. Living with the rest of their evolutionary family near water, they are a rare find.  
Robin winked. “That's right. Croconaw is now a Feraligatr!” He laughed loudly.  
“Okay. Weepinbell, you're up first!” I threw his Poke Ball out.  
“Bell!” Weepinbell said upon appearing from his Poke Ball.  
“This match is kicking off with Feraligatr versus a Weepinbell!” the announcer declared. “Gary has the type advantage here! Let's see how this one will play out!”  
“Weepinbell, move first and use Razor Leaf!”  
“Bell! Bell!” Weepinbell shot several leaves out at Bright Eyes.  
“Bright Eyes, dodge it!”  
“Gatrrrrrrrr!” Bright Eyes flew back as it was hit, dropping down.  
“Get up and fight back with Agility!” Robin instructed.  
Bright Eyes instantly leaped to its feet and charged across the field in rapid zigzags, disappearing and reappearing around the field.  
“Use Sweet Scent to slow it down!” I tried.  
Weepinbell's mouth opened wide and a pink powder flew out, a pleasant aroma slowly filling the air.  
Bright Eyes slowed down and finally stopped running, sniffing the air and smiling in a daze.  
Robin even seemed to have a lost gaze on his face as he sniffed the air.  
“Vine Whip it!”  
Weepinbell used Vine Whip, smacking Bright Eyes in the chest with the strong move.  
Bright Eyes was snapped out of its daze and roared loudly, flying back and falling again.  
“Bright Eyes!” Robin cried out.  
Bright Eyes groaned, but it got up, shaking its head.  
“There you go!” Robin beamed. “It's our turn, now! Ice Fang!”  
“Stop it with another Sweet Scent!”  
Before Weepinbell could attack, Bright Eyes, its Speed now boosted from Agility, ran even faster at Weepinbell, its jaws open and coated in ice.  
Weepinbell cried out painfully as Bright Eyes bit into him. His body slowly began to become covered in ice and within seconds, he was Frozen.  
“Weepinbell seemed to be doing so well at first, and seemed to have the upper hand,” the announcer let out through the delighted roars of the crowd. “But now, Feraligatr has gained the advantage by Freezing Weepinbell!”  
“Superpower!” Robin called out.  
Bright Eyes flexed its muscles, making them pop out strongly, noticeably, and it grabbed my Frozen Weepinbell. Lifting him up into the air, it pulled back a fist, tossed Weepinbell lightly in the air, and punched the block of ice.  
“BEEEEEEEELL!” Weepinbell screamed out as he was freed from the ice around him after Bright Eyes shattered it. He flew past me, crashing into the wall.  
“Now, finish it with Ice Fang!” Robin went on.  
Bright Eyes moved fast, blowing right past me and attacking before Weepinbell could even get up, sinking its jaws into him.  
Weepinbell wailed out as Bright Eyes shook its head viciously, finally releasing Weepinbell and tossing it back into the battlefield.  
Weepinbell moaned weakly in a collapsed heap.  
“Weepinbell! Get back up and use your Stun Spore!”  
“Weepinbell is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!” The referee waved the red flag at Robin.  
I gasped, turning to the referee.  
The crowd erupted in cheers.  
“HA! You did it, Bright Eyes!” Robin was leaping in the air as his Pokemon returned to its spot. “I knew you could do it!” He looked at me and winked.  
“With a type disadvantage, Robin has turned the tables around and used Weepinbell's weakness of Ice to pull out the first win!” the announcer explained happily. “Gary will have to pull out a better trick in order to beat this Pokemon!”  
I can't believe it, I thought weakly, and although I didn't want to admit it, fearfully. How could my Weepinbell go down that easily? No way. Shaking my head, I returned Weepinbell. “You did good. I know we'll take down that thing. Thank you.” I stared at Robin, who was smirking at me, and then looked over to Bright Eyes.  
Bright Eyes looked just fine for something that took a fair amount of strong hits.  
Grabbing my next Poke Ball, I shouted, “Noctowl, I choose you!”  
Noctowl hooted, flapping his wings, looking down at Bright Eyes.  
“Next up, Gary is relying on Noctowl to combat Feraligatr!” the announcer introduced my Pokemon. “Let's see what he has planned!”  
“Start off with Hypnosis!” I ordered.  
“Bright Eyes, Agility!”  
Bright Eyes moved quickly as Noctowl's eyes glowed red and red circles flew out from them at Bright Eyes. It was way too quick, easily getting around the rings.  
“Hydro Pump attack!” Robin told his Pokemon.  
Bright Eyes stopped moving and aimed a strong blast of water from out of its mouth, hitting Noctowl.  
Noctowl was hit and tumbled in the air, but flapped his wings to stay up.  
“Echoed Voice!”  
“Hydro Pump!”  
Bright Eyes used another Hydro Pump and Noctowl was shot down out of the sky, dropping to the ground.  
“Noctowl, get up!” I begged. “Come on! Get up, now! Fight back! Please! Get up!”  
Noctowl shook his head, pushing himself up to his talons.  
Robin smiled, staring at my Noctowl, visibly impressed.  
“Noctowl is showing that it's going to take a bit more than that keep it down!” the announcer commented. “This owl is back up and ready for more!”  
“Ice Fang will finish it!” Robin smiled broadly.  
Before Noctowl could move any more, Bright Eyes had already sunk eager fangs into him.  
Noctowl screamed, desperately struggling, smacking Bright Eyes in the face frantically as ice started to form on his body.  
“Noctowl!!!”  
Noctowl's beak opened wide as he screamed, the ice taking over his body. Suddenly, the scream intensified drastically, and I had to cover my ears as Noctowl finally started to use Echoed Voice!  
Bright Eyes held on tight to Noctowl, tightening its jaws.  
“Noctowl, don't give in!” I urged.  
Noctowl's Echoed Voice took another turn, getting even louder, slicing into my eardrums.  
My hands pressed as hard as possible against my ears.  
Bright Eyes opened its jaws, releasing Noctowl, and backed up, roaring from the sharp noise and raising its claws to cover the sides of its face.  
Noctowl collapsed, and the ice around him shattered! He flapped his wings and got into the air, but he was breathing harshly, struggling to remain ascended.  
“More! More! Keep up the Echoed Voice!” I told my Pokemon.  
Noctowl's Echoed Voice got even louder, ringing in my ears as I struggled to focus through it and pay attention to the battle.  
Robin had his ears covered, leering at Noctowl. “Dig attack!”  
Bright Eyes released its ears and tore through the ground, disappearing in the hole it made.  
Noctowl stopped screaming, looking around.  
“And Robin orders Feraligatr to use Dig, a Ground type move that does not harm Flying type Pokemon,” the announcer noted. “It would appear that Robin only wanted Feraligatr to get out of the way of the intensifying Echoed Voice!”  
The ground began to rumble, and Bright Eyes burst from the ground, reaching up for Noctowl.  
Noctowl rose into the sky, keeping away from Bright Eyes’ grasp.  
“Now, Hydro Pump!”  
Still underneath Noctowl, Bright Eyes opened its gaping jaws and a strong stream of water came out, catching Noctowl. It descended to the ground, landing smoothly as Noctowl tumbled down as well.  
“Aqua Tail!” Robin continued.  
Bright Eyes’ tail swirled with water and it leaped up high. Once above Noctowl, it did a flip in the air and came down, slamming its tail into Noctowl's back.  
Noctowl came crashing down, raising a mixture of dirt and dust.  
The dust cleared, and Bright Eyes was breathing heavily, looking down at Noctowl.  
Noctowl was on his stomach, not moving.  
“Noctowl is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!” The referee waved the red flag to Robin once again.  
“And Feraligatr manages to take out two Pokemon from Gary's side!” The announcer sounded more pleased than I wished him to. “Gary is looking in poor shape as he must now send out his third Pokemon, whereas Robin hasn't had to use any others! However, Feraligatr is definitely looking tired by now. Let's see if it can take out yet another of Gary's Pokemon!”  
“Noctowl, good battle. Come on back, now.” I returned my Pokemon and stared mournfully at his Poke Ball before looking up at my rival.  
Robin's face contained a smirk, pleased with his wins so far.  
This isn't over. My heart pounded even harder as I grabbed my next Poke Ball. “Primeape! You're next!” With a grunt, I tossed the Poke Ball to the ground.  
The Poke Ball bounced once and then kept still in the grass, finally opening and sending out my Pokemon in a white light.  
“And the Green Trainer's next choice is his Primeape!” the announcer mentioned.  
Primeape and Bright Eyes stared each other down, Primeape hopping in place, Bright Eyes breathing tiredly.  
“Start off with Cross Chop, Primeape!” I began.  
“Dig away!”  
Primeape attacked, his arms glowing white, crossed in front of him as he leaped at Bright Eyes.  
Bright Eyes dug away quickly.  
“Assurance!” I went on desperately.  
The ground rumbled and Bright Eyes burst from the ground, tackling Primeape.  
Primeape grunted and flew through the air, landing on his back. He immediately hopped to his feet and raised a fist coated in a dark aura and ran at Bright Eyes, smacking it in the chest and tossing it back.  
“Primeape takes a hit to deliver one back!” the announcer’s voice detailed. “Using Assurance, the damage it normally does is doubled if the user is attacked beforehand!”  
“Bright Eyes, use Hydro Pump!”  
“Grrrrr,” I growled, trying to think of some way to dodge as Bright Eyes attacked. “Do Assurance again!”  
Primeape was knocked off of his feet from Hydro Pump and soared across the field, tumbling to a stop, but got up and ran as fast as he could, attacking with Assurance, knocking Bright Eyes back hard.  
The alligator seemed to struggle to get over the impact, but it was still standing!  
Primeape was already looking worn out!  
“Primeape, don't give in!” I encouraged him.  
“APE! PRIMEAPE!” Primeape shouted at Bright Eyes, punching his fists together.  
“GATRRRRRRRRRR!” Bright Eyes roared back.  
“Dig attack, Bright Eyes!”  
Bright Eyes dug under again.  
“Primeape! Watch out!” was all I could come up with. There just wasn’t enough time to think!  
Bright Eyes burst through the ground.  
“Primeape, grab onto it, now!”  
Primeape screeched painfully from the Dig attack he took, but opened his eyes and glared at Bright Eyes, grabbing it by the neck as he ascended from their collision.  
“Seismic Toss!”  
Primeape wrapped his legs around Bright Eyes' neck and started to tumble in the air!  
“Bright Eyes!” Robin gasped.  
The two Pokemon fell towards the ground, tumbling faster, and Primeape finally tossed Bright Eyes beneath him.  
Bright Eyes fell hard, right on its face, a small explosion of a cloud of dirt covering him.  
The dirt finally did clear.  
“Bright Eyes, get up! Let’s keep it up!” Robin insisted.  
To my surprise, Bright Eyes pushed itself up slowly. Its body was now outlined in blue!  
“What's that?” I wondered out loud, reaching for my Pokedex.  
“APE!” Primeape was still in the air, falling, and had raised a hand into the air as he came down at Bright Eyes.  
Bright Eyes looked up and its eyes widened in shock. “Feraligatrrrrr!!!”  
Primeape hit it in the head with Karate Chop as he came down, his hand slamming on top of its head.  
Neither Pokemon moved.  
Bright Eyes looked at Primeape.  
Primeape still had his hand on his opponent's head, holding himself up in midair. He let out a cry and pushed himself back, tumbling in the air and landing easily.  
Bright Eyes fell backwards.  
“Feraligatr is unable to battle! Primeape is the winner!” the referee announced, waving the green flag at me.  
“YYYEEEEEAH!” I cheered. “That's the way to do it, Primeape! We beat it!”  
Primeape grunted happily.  
It almost sounded like the crowd was now screaming even louder over my victory. Maybe it was all in my head, though.  
“And finally, Gary has managed to take down Feraligatr!” the announcer acknowledged. “It looked like Feraligatr's Torrent Ability had just been activated, which boosts Water type moves when the user is low in health, but Primeape knocked it out before Feraligatr could do any further damage! Down one Pokemon, Robin still has five left to Gary's four as the score starts to even up a bit!”  
“Way to show 'em how tough you are, Bright Eyes,” Robin said proudly, returning his Pokemon. He smiled up at me. “Took you long enough. I thought I might be sweeping you for a moment.” He laughed.  
“You won't even be winning this match, Robin,” I said with a less certain smirk than I wanted to muster, but couldn’t. “I'm taking this one all the way.”  
“We've only just begun.” Robin threw his next Poke Ball. “Center! I choose you!”  
A Pokemon resembling a floating rock in the shape of the sun appeared.  
“Huh? Center?”  
Solrock. The Meteorite Pokemon. It is said that Solrock fell from space. The sun is used as its sole source of energy.  
“Okay, then. Rock and Psychic. Primeape, use Close Combat!”  
Primeape took off and jumped at Center, swinging a fist down on its head, causing Center to fall. He landed and ferociously kicked and punched at it for a while before backing up, keeping his eyes on it.  
Center floated back up and gave a sharp shake.  
“Psychic, now!” Robin said on his turn.  
Center's eyes glowed blue, and Primeape was outlined in the same shade!  
Primeape screamed and twisted and struggled helplessly as Center lifted him into the air.  
“Primeape, get out of there and use Assurance on it!”  
Primeape was tossed back and skid along the ground. Twitching, he opened his eyes and struggled to get up, but collapsed.  
“Primeape is unable to battle! Solrock is the winner!” the referee nodded.  
“And Solrock has taken down Primeape!” the announcer’s call competed against the screaming crowd. “The type advantage here was just too much, and Primeape had a pretty rough battle against Feraligatr! The score is now leaving Gary with only three Pokemon left, and Robin still is holding onto a very healthy five!”  
“Primeape! Return and get plenty of rest!” I smiled at his Poke Ball after returning him. “You've helped us out. This battle is ours! Next up is Drifloon!”  
“Flooooooooon!” Drifloon stared at Center, her appendages swaying beside her.  
“Oh, wow!” Robin pulled out his Pokedex.  
Drifloon. The Balloon Pokemon. Drifloon are filled with air, and can expand or shrink in size depending on their mood.  
“Drifloon, Shadow Ball!”  
“Center, Shadow Ball!”  
Both Pokemon threw a dark ball to each other.  
The balls collided and exploded in dark smoke.  
Once the smoke faded, I yelled, “Thunder Wave!”  
Drifloon's appendages sparked and she fired a light Electric beam at Center.  
Center groaned and backed up, twitching in pain, now Paralyzed.  
“Center! Use your Stone Edge!”  
Center's body was outlined in white and white circles spun around its body. The circles separated into individual white balls that continued to spin around its body until taking the form of sharp, gray stones, and flew at Drifloon.  
“FLOOOOOOOONNNN!” Drifloon spun through the air from the impact.  
“Focus, Drifloon! Use Hex!”  
Drifloon shook her head and glared at Center. Her eyes glowed purple and red, and Center's body was outlined in the same color. “Floooon!” Drifloon tossed back Center with her move.  
Robin’s Pokemon shakily descended, but maintained itself and remained floating.  
“Shadow Ball!” were my next orders.  
“Floon!” Drifloon tossed a Shadow Ball at Center, forcing the opponent down quick.  
“Solrock is unable to battle! Drifloon is the winner!” the referee stated.  
“Drifloon makes the score a little bit more even now as it defeats Robin's Solrock in a couple of Super Effective moves!” the announcer proclaimed. “Using Hex on a Pokemon with a Status ailment doubles the normal damage! Well played by Gary! This battle is shaping up to be a very interesting one, Pokemon fans! Robin may have four Pokemon left, with Gary having three, but I think this is truly anyone's match!”  
“Good work, Drifloon!” I congratulated her.  
Drifloon turned to me and blushed, and then looked away, swaying in place.  
“Come on back, Center! You were awesome! Ha ha ha ha ha!” Robin returned Center and grabbed his next Poke Ball. “Cloakie! Let's finish off that thing!”  
“Wormadam!” a strange Pokemon sang out.  
Wormadam. The Bagworm Pokemon. The evolved form of a female Burmy. This Pokemon's evolution is Bug, and either Steel, Ground, or Grass as her second type, depending on the environment Burmy was in when she evolved.  
“And Wormadam is the next Pokemon for Robin!” the announcer said.  
“This one is Bug and Steel,” I saw from my Pokedex. “Flying moves are good on Bug, but not Steel. Ghost isn't good against Steel, and neutral on Bugs. Drifloon, how about we begin things off with Focus Energy!”  
Drifloon's body let off a white glow as she bounced in the air like crazy.  
“Cloakie, Iron Head!”  
Cloakie's head glowed with a metallic shine and she leaped at Drifloon, tackling into her.  
Drifloon fell back, but otherwise seemed just fine.  
“Now, use your Gust attack!” I told my Pokemon.  
Drifloon glowed purple and a tornado appeared in front of her.  
It flew at Cloakie and sucked her inside. She flew out of the tornado and bounced along the ground, gasping with each bounce as the tornado disappeared.  
“Cloakie, fight back with Mirror Shot!”  
Cloakie's body glowed light blue for a moment before the blue removed itself from Cloakie's body, turning into a ball and firing at Drifloon.  
“Drifloon, dodge that!”  
Drifloon vanished on the spot and Cloakie’s attack missed! She reappeared almost exactly where she had vanished, blinking in and out of view for a couple of seconds before remaining visible. “Floooon...”  
Robin blinked his own eyes in disbelief before baring his teeth. “Attract!”  
Cloakie spun in place, a series of hearts swirling around her body. The hearts spun away from her and surrounded my Drifloon.  
Drifloon floated into the air, spinning around, looking at the hearts.  
“Attract...” I murmured, thinking.  
Cloakie winked at Drifloon.  
The hearts hit Drifloon.  
Nothing happened.  
“Uh... Robin...” I started.  
Robin raised a quick hand to his forehead. “Don't tell me...”  
“It appears that Attract did not work!” the announcer said it for me. “Attract makes the opponent fall in love with the user, but only if the opponent is of the opposite gender! It looks like, since all Wormadam are female, that Drifloon is a girl!”  
The audience started to laugh.  
Drifloon started to blush and backed up, looking away.  
“This would happen to me.” Robin shook his head, a look of dismay on his face.  
“Drifloon, use Shadow Ball!”  
“Flooooon!” Drifloon flung a Shadow Ball at Cloakie.  
Cloakie was hit and tumbled along the ground.  
“Again!”  
Drifloon attacked again as Wormadam got back up, forcing her to stay down.  
“Use Iron Head! Take her out already!” Robin was getting frustrated.  
“Dodge that!”  
Cloakie flew at Drifloon, but Drifloon soared into the sky and dodged as Cloakie flew right past her.  
“Shadow Ball!” I repeated.  
Drifloon attacked again, and the Shadow Ball hit Cloakie in the back.  
Cloakie's back flashed a bright white, and she wailed out before crashing.  
“Wormadam is unable to battle! Drifloon is the winner!” the referee ruled.  
“Wormadam has been taken out by a very determined Drifloon!!” the announcer commended. “That last move, Shadow Ball, hit Wormadam right in the sweet spot, as you may have seen from that flash from her body! That Critical Hit, helped along by that Focus Energy Drifloon did earlier, may have been the push Drifloon needed to take out Wormadam!”  
“Drifloon! That's another win! Way to go!”  
“Flooooon!” Drifloon soared into the sky, spinning in place, her face once again a deep red.  
“The score is now even with both Trainers having three Pokemon each!” the announcer told. “But with Drifloon having taken a lot of damage, who knows how long before the score changes!”  
“You did your job well, Cloakie! Return!” Robin smiled. He looked up at me. “Well, it's even for now. Three versus three.”  
I nodded, smiling back. “Let's make Pallet proud.”  
“I'm sure we already have.” Robin picked his next Poke Ball up. “Dots, go!”  
“Chaaaaaaa!” Dots cried out.  
“The next Pokemon out is a Pikachu! This little guy definitely has the type advantage!” the announcer informed.  
“Dots, use Thunderbolt!”  
“Pika Pikachuuuuuu!” A strong beam of lightning fired out from Dots, at Drifloon.  
“Move it!” I said sharply.  
Drifloon swiftly avoided the attack, spinning and diving around multiple jolts from Dots.  
“Shadow Ball!”  
Drifloon charged up the attack and threw it towards Dots as she avoided another shock of lightning.  
Dots choked out as it was hit, tumbling head over heels on the ground before sprawling out flat on its stomach. Its teeth gritted as it struggled back up on all fours, narrowing its eyes at my Pokemon. “Chuuu...” it growled.  
“Don't give in, little buddy! Fight back!” Robin pleaded.  
Dots shook its head and forced itself to its hind legs.  
“Shadow Ball again!”  
Drifloon launched another Shadow Ball at Dots.  
“Thunder!”  
Dots ran towards Drifloon and leaped over the Shadow Ball thrown at it. Its body sparked, flashed, and finally, as it soared over Drifloon, it sent a tremendous beam of electricity down to her.  
“FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!” Drifloon screamed out louder than I'd ever heard her scream before. She hit the ground hard and didn’t move afterwards.  
“Drifloon!” I called to her.  
Dots landed. “Pikaaachu!” Dots smiled.  
“Drifloon! Please! Can you get up?”  
“And that's gotta be it for this strong fighter, and yet what is the referee waiting for?” the announcer asked.  
The referee was focusing on Drifloon.  
I squinted at my Pokemon. “Drifloon?”  
Drifloon stirred once, and then didn't move.  
“Drifloon!” I insisted. “If you can get up, I'm begging you, get up! I'm counting on you!”  
Drifloon stirred again.  
Dots' cheeks started to spark as an angry look came over its face.  
Drifloon stirred again. In the next instant, she shakily floated back up into the air, her body sparking.  
“AMAZING!” the announcer bellowed to the loud, surprised applause of the crowd. “Drifloon has actually gotten back up! She is now Paralyzed, but is not yet defeated! That is one strong fighter, refusing to go down by any means!”  
“Thunder, once more!” Robin's face was in a rage.  
Dots ran forward, its entire body sparking.  
“Constrict it!” I demanded.  
Dots got closer and leaped into the air.  
Drifloon reached out and wrapped her appendages around Dots.  
Dots squeaked out in surprise as Drifloon squeezed the rodent.  
“Astonish!”  
Drifloon's face darkened and became more frightening, ugly, and intimidating. Loud, ghastly cries and mournful, spooky sounds filled the stadium, occasional screams flying out.  
It was hard to tell if the noises were from Drifloon’s Astonish attack, or the now silent audience!  
Dots screeched, its body stretching out as it eyed Drifloon in terror, and the mostly yellow Pokemon drooped down in defeat. It was then dropped and remained motionless.  
“Pikachu is unable to fight! Drifloon wins!” the referee waved at us with the green flag.  
“DRIFLOON HAS WON! DRIFLOON HAS DEFEATED PIKACHU!” the announcer burst at the top of his lungs.  
I leaped in the air excitedly. “DRIFLOON! YOU WON! YOU WON! You actually did it!! YEAH! We're gonna win this!”  
Drifloon's entire body was a flash of red now as she went from shooting quick side glances at me to looking down.  
“The score is now at three for Gary, and two for Robin! Somehow, that Drifloon is just not giving up!” the announcer mused. “What will Robin do next as the tables are moving in Gary's favor?”  
“Dots, you worked hard,” Robin said, a stunned look on his face as he looked down at his Pokemon. “Return!” After returning his Pokemon, he looked up at Drifloon, and then down at me. “One hell of a Pokemon you got there, Gary.” He didn't look angry, but he wasn't smiling, either.  
“She sure is,” I beamed proudly at my blushing Drifloon.  
“Flooon...” she spoke gently, her appendages swaying as her body twisted side to side and she lowered herself to just above the ground.  
Robin grabbed his next Poke Ball. “Let's just see how much longer she will last. I choose Count!”  
“Gliscor!” some kind of bat looking Pokemon let out threateningly.  
Gliscor. The Fang Scorp Pokemon. The evolved form of Gligar. Gliscor emit sound waves to detect obstacles ahead of them when flying. Unlike Gligar, this Pokemon is nocturnal.  
“Night Slash her!” Robin ordered.  
“Shadow Ball!”  
Drifloon tossed a Shadow Ball attack as Count flew at Drifloon with its pincers glowing purple.  
Count was hit directly in the neck, its neck flashing white, showing yet another critical hit. Its eyes closed briefly as it raspily gasped out, but continued to soar at Drifloon.  
Drifloon vanished instantly, and Count flew right on past her.  
“Another Shadow Ball!”  
“Block that!” Robin spoke quickly.  
Drifloon reappeared on the spot it disappeared and used Shadow Ball.  
Count turned around and flew straight for Drifloon. As Shadow Ball got closer, Count raised a glowing pincer and swiped at the Shadow Ball, turning it into smoke!  
I gasped.  
Count pulled its pincer back and smacked the top of Drifloon's head.  
Drifloon shrieked in a shrill, high pitched cry as she dove straight down. Her voice echoed through the stadium until she met the ground.  
Her haunting melody stayed with me for a moment and my body gave a shocking, uncomfortable, nervous jump ending in chills. “Whoa...” I muttered, shaking off the sudden spook I got.  
The referee’s eyes were wide as he stared at my Drifloon silently. His eyes then closed and he shook his head, seeming to focus again. “Drifloon is unable to battle. Gliscor is the winner.”  
“Drifloon has finally been taken out!” the announcer confirmed. “Drifloon is down, and the score has returned to an even two versus two! Drifloon definitely did an amazing job, no doubt about it! But her time has finally come and Gary must choose his next Pokemon.”  
“Drifloon, that was amazing! Take it easy, now.”  
Gliscor was gliding in the air, back and forth, not making a sound.  
I looked down at my belt and grabbed my next Poke Ball. “Kingdra! Let's go!”  
“Dooooo!” Kingdra bounced in place, her eyes on Gliscor.  
“Up next, we have Kingdra! I would say that Kingdra has the type advantage here, but really, this battle has shown us just how little that means!” the announcer admitted.  
“Count! Ice Fang!”  
“Kingdra, Hydro Pump!”  
Count flew to Kingdra with its mouth wide open, its sharp teeth covered in ice.  
“DOOOOOO!” Kingdra hit Count right in the stomach with her attack, forcing it back as it screamed against the Super Effective attack.  
“Count, get out of there!”  
“Don't let it get out of range!” I insisted of Kingdra.  
Kingdra kept the powerful stream of water on Count, who squirmed and whined, struggling to escape the attack.  
It wasn't long before Count seemed to be worn out, still unable to get away.  
Robin gasped and then growled. His fists tightened and rose as his lips pressed together in frustration.  
“Gliscor is out of steam, ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer said warily. “Could this be it for Gliscor?”  
“Okay, fine!” Robin leered at Kingdra. “Get Kingdra! Dive at it!”  
My eyes widened, stunned, as Count angrily opened its eyes and flew at Kingdra quickly, diving through the Hydro Pump!  
“What is it doing?!” I couldn’t believe my eyes.  
“And it looks like suicide on the battlefield as Robin orders his Gliscor to continue into this powerful attack!!” The referee sounded as stunned as I felt. “What could be the plan here??”  
Count forced its way through the water, getting closer to Kingdra, a determined look on its face.  
“Kingdra, finish it!”  
“Count, take it out! Guillotine!”  
One of Count's pincers glowed light blue and it grabbed Kingdra by the neck.  
“KINGDRAAAAAA!!” I bellowed.  
Count slammed Kingdra down, taking her out instantly.  
“Kingdra is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner!” the referee judged.  
The crowd was louder than ever at this news.  
“Gliscor pulls a truly daredevil move and risks its health pushing through the Hydro Pump, finishing the match at close range with a Guillotine attack, a move that immediately knocks out the opponent!” the announcer told us all. “And now, a weakened Gliscor must take on Gary's final Pokemon. Robin still has one remaining Pokemon if Gliscor can't hang in there!”  
Count hit the ground, sitting on its long tail, breathing hard, its eyes closed.  
“Count! That was awesome! Just hang in there! Only one more Pokemon left!” Robin encouraged.  
Count didn't respond, exhausted.  
“Kingdra, I'm really proud of you. You can come back.” I looked up at Robin.  
Robin stared at me firmly.  
I closed my eyes and grabbed my last Poke Ball. “Charizard!” My eyes shot open with determination. “It's all up to you, now! GO!” I threw his Poke Ball.  
Charizard roared as he came out. He grunted at Count, and then looked over at Robin. Smiling, he gave him a thumbs up.  
“Charizard! Awesome seeing you again, buddy!” Robin greeted him eagerly, giving him a thumbs up back.  
“And Gary's last Pokemon is his Charizard!” the announcer called out. “Let's see how Gliscor holds up!”  
“Count, Guillotine! FAST!”  
Count's pincers glowed light blue and it leaped at Charizard.  
“Fire Spin!” I shouted in a panic.  
Charizard caught Count in the face, forcing it back, and it was dropped, groaning.  
“Gliscor is out! Charizard is the winner!” The referee stared in my direction, the green flag at me.  
“And Charizard effortlessly takes down Gliscor in one swift blaze!” the announcer went on as Robin returned Count to its Poke Ball. “Having taken no damage whatsoever, it looks like this final battle will be a fair one as both Trainers have brought the other down to the very last! What does Robin have left?”  
Robin grabbed his last Poke Ball. “I dunno about you, but, while I didn't plan it to end this way, I'm glad it did.”  
“I couldn't have planned this if I tried,” I replied, knowing what was in that Poke Ball.  
“This was destined,” Robin said seriously.  
“Yeah,” I said in a lower voice, waiting.  
“Catherine! It's time to win! HAA!” He threw his Poke Ball high into the air.  
The Poke Ball opened and sent out the Pokemon within.  
My eyes gaped in shock and my mouth dropped at what landed heavily.  
Charizard let out a sharp cry and took a step back.  
“Blastoise Blaaaaaaaast!” A Blastoise stood, staring up at Charizard.  
“B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Blastoise?!” I stammered hard.  
“Blastoise!” the Blastoise turned to me and smiled. “Blastoise!”  
“And for the final Pokemon, it is Blastoise versus Charizard!” the announcer determined. “This should prove for the most entertaining battle yet!”  
Blastoise. The Shellfish Pokemon and Squirtle's final stage. Blastoise are a very calm and gentle Pokemon who enjoy living in peace with their evolutionary family.  
I stared at Blastoise in shock for a long moment, and then turned to Robin.  
“It's been a while, huh, Gary?” he asked.  
I could hardly nod, but I managed.  
“Catheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!!” a shrill shriek rang out from the bleachers.  
Robin, Catherine, me, and Charizard all turned to the stands to see June hanging over the edge, smiling and waving excitedly. “I'm so proud of youuuuuuu!!! Congratulations!! GOOD LUCK OUT THERE!!!!”  
Catherine waved both arms towards her, calling back happily.  
“Thank you, my darling!” Robin also called back, waving both his arms, too “This one is for you and all the help you gave us! MUAH!” Robin blew a kiss to June, pressing his hands to his mouth and releasing it.  
June looked around, visibly embarrassed, and covered her face, backing up towards her seat.  
“Okay, okay, so Catherine is now a Blastoise,” I said impatiently, turning to Robin with a determined look. “It's time to begin this battle.”  
Robin turned to me. “Agreed, Gary.”  
I looked at Catherine.  
She was already staring at me with a serious stare.  
I nodded.  
She smiled and nodded back.  
I couldn't help but smile.  
Charizard roared out to her, and Catherine responded back, nodding.  
“Charizard, it's time to do this! Dragon Pulse!!”  
Charizard flapped his wings and soared into the air, attacking with Dragon Pulse.  
Catherine was forced back several feet, but shook her head and looked up at Charizard.  
“Wing Attack!”  
Charizard's wings glowed white and he flew into Catherine, knocking her over.  
Catherine managed to get back up to her feet.  
“Now, Dig!”  
Charizard dove down and dug up a hole, diving into it, and disappeared for a moment. The ground rocked and he popped up quickly underneath Catherine, tossing her onto her back. Charizard landed on the ground and roared at the sky, sending flames into the air.  
“And Charizard is attacking strongly, overtaking Blastoise with ease!” the announcer stated. “Is Blastoise going to have a turn, or is Charizard already proving to be too much?”  
“Charizard, don't let up! Use Fire Spin!”  
“Catherine, use Rapid Spin!”  
Charizard flapped his wings, ascending into the air, and sent out a blazing flame at Catherine.  
She pulled herself into her shell, spinning quickly at Charizard, tackling him right in the stomach, dodging Fire Spin.  
Charizard grunted in shock, flapping his wings to stay in the air as Catherine landed.  
She attacked us... I thought, my eyes widening. Catherine actually attacked us! I couldn't hold back my smile as I shouted, “Wing Attack!” We're having our first official battle, ever! Catherine and Charizard's first battle is taking place right now! I can't believe this!  
“Keep Charizard back!”  
“Blas. TOOOOOOOOOISE!” Water sprayed from Catherine’s cannons, hitting Charizard in the chest.  
Charizard roared and backed up in the air, getting away from the water.  
“Follow Charizard with Hydro Pump!”  
“Charizard, don’t let it keep up! MOVE!”  
Charizard swerved around Hydro Pump, Catherine trying hard to aim at him, but Charizard was too swift.  
“Flamethrower!”  
Charizard attacked with fire, hitting Blastoise in the chest, but she didn't seem to notice, continuing to aim at Charizard with Hydro Pump.  
We need to get in there, I thought. We need a break in the water to charge in and hit her. “Scary Face!”  
Charizard's face turned ferocious and he roared, causing Catherine to stop attacking and back up in fright.  
“Catherine, don't stop!” Robin pleaded.  
“Wing Attack, now!”  
Charizard dove down and hit Catherine hard, knocking her over.  
“Now use Dragon Pulse!”  
Charizard attacked her, and Catherine rolled helplessly along the ground, stopping on her stomach, groaning.  
“Come on, Catherine! This isn't what all of our training has to show!” Robin began to rage. He was losing his cool, now. “GET UP! This match belongs to us! It's time to fight!”  
Catherine groaned and pushed herself to her feet. She shook her head.  
“Charizard, finish her! Use Fire Spin!”  
Charizard sent out spirals of flames at her.  
“Protect!” Robin countered.  
A blue force field surrounded Catherine and the Fire Spin didn't touch her.  
“Skull Bash!”  
Catherine leaped strongly into the air at Charizard, her body outlined in silver, and she slammed her head into Charizard's stomach.  
Charizard groaned loudly as Catherine took him down. He whipped his tail quickly and smacked Catherine off of him. Roaring, he stomped towards her and attacked with Dragon Claw, his claw glowing light blue.  
“Blaaaaaast!” Catherine fell hard from the impact.  
“Hey!” I watched this in surprise. “I didn't say to use that...”  
“Catherine, get up!” Even from a distance, I could see that Robin was shaking, worry on his face. Worried he was about to lose this battle.  
Catherine got up shakily, shaking her head, trying to catch her breath.  
Charizard was worn out as well, but suddenly, he attacked Catherine with Fire Spin.  
Catherine cried out, stumbling back and falling over again.  
“Charizard! Wait! Don't use that move! I didn't give you any orders!” I called in confusion.  
Catherine stood up weakly.  
“Use your Wing Attack!” I told Charizard.  
Charizard flew at Catherine, using Wing Attack.  
“Hydro Pump it! Now!”  
Catherine faced Charizard and braced herself, stomping her feet on the ground, leaning forward to aim her cannons, and blasted Charizard with the attack.  
Charizard was forced back against the wall, right beneath the screaming fans, some trying to reach down and touch Charizard in their excitement.  
“Charizard!” Hit again! I thought angrily, my chest beating with worry over the turnout of this fight.  
“This battle is getting very serious, and very intense, extremely quickly!” the announcer screamed over the roaring fans. “How will this possibly end?”  
Charizard groaned and got to his feet, shaking his head. He growled at Catherine.  
“Charizard, stay in the air and stay away from her! Use Dragon Pulse again!”  
Charizard shot me a furious look and instead, ran towards Catherine, roaring!  
“Charizard?” I gasped in shock.  
He raised a glowing, light blue claw and swiped at Blastoise.  
“Protect!”  
Catherine used Protect again, blocking the move.  
Charizard swung another Dragon Claw at her, but it bounced off of her Protect again.  
“Charizard! What do you think you're doing? Cut it out! Get in the air!”  
“Hydro Pump it!”  
Catherine’s Protect faded away, and before Catherine could attack again, Charizard swung his tail at her feet, tripping her to the ground.  
Catherine looked up at Charizard, shocked, as my rampant dragon roared at her and hit her with Fire Spin.  
“CHARIZARD!” I was scared now! What was Charizard doing?  
The crowd seemed to be loving it, yelling and cheering happily as my Pokemon was completely losing control.  
“Rapid Spin your way out of there!” Robin tried.  
With Charizard still burning her with Fire Spin, Catherine pulled herself into her shell and spun quickly, flying into Charizard's face, knocking his head back, hard.  
Charizard toppled over.  
Catherine popped her limbs and head out of her shell, standing behind Charizard.  
“Charizard...” I whispered. “Why? Why aren't you listening to me now?”  
“And Charizard looks like it is finally down!” the announcer guessed. “It almost looked like it wasn't listening to its Trainer for a moment, but the beast seems to have been tamed!”  
Charizard's eyes were closed. He didn't move.  
I let out a shaky breath. “No...”  
Charizard's left arm twitched. His body gave off a red glow, and his closed eyes tightened and then opened. He forced himself up to his feet, snarling.  
“And Charizard is back up!” the announcer cheered. “Charizard has taken some tremendous amounts of damage, but is still up, but on its last legs as its Blaze Ability is now activated, boosting Fire moves when it is at its weakest point!”  
“Charizard, will you relax for a moment and listen to me?!” I pleaded.  
Charizard ignored me, looking around angrily, finally turning around and seeing Catherine behind him. He roared and ran towards her, reaching out to grab her, a deadly look on his face.  
“CHARIZARD! STOP IT!”  
Charizard kept charging at Catherine.  
“Hydro Pump again!”  
Catherine attacked, but Charizard soared above the attack and used Fire Spin on her.  
Catherine gave in to the attack, falling.  
“Catherine! Don't you give in, either!! This round belongs to us!! This is ours! I know you can do it! Let's keep going, Catherine!!”  
Charizard roared again.  
“Charizard, damn it!!” I was now beside myself in fury. “What has gotten into you?! Stop this! Cut the crap out right now and listen to me!! We're a team! Stop ignoring me!!”  
Charizard attacked again with Fire Spin.  
“Catherine, watch out!” Robin urged.  
“BLAST!” Catherine leaped to her feet and hopped backwards, just barely getting away from the flames. Her body was glowing blue now.  
I gasped, too afraid by all that was going on to grab my Pokedex to confirm what I already knew.  
“And now Blastoise has pushed itself to the limit and its Torrent Ability is activated, boosting Water moves!” the announcer confirmed for me.  
Charizard roared and flew at Catherine, his wings glowing, trying to end the match with Wing Attack.  
Catherine braced herself, glaring at Charizard.  
“Don't do it! STOOOOP!” My eyes were filling up with tears. This wasn’t how I wanted things to go! Win or lose, this wasn’t a real battle! I had lost control of my Pokemon!  
“CATHERINE, FINISH IT!”  
Charizard roared.  
“BLAAAAAAAAST!” Catherine used Hydro Pump, hitting Charizard in the chest.  
Charizard roared out, but with an even more horrifying, crazed look on his face, he continued to charge forward, through the Hydro Pump, forcing his way towards Catherine!  
Blastoise screamed back at Charizard, forcing strong streams of water from her cannons at him, trying to force him back.  
Charizard roared once more and suddenly flipped backwards, hard, slamming down on his back, and stayed still.  
I stared, hurt, at my Pokemon.  
Robin stared down at Charizard solemnly.  
Catherine looked down at Charizard, looking ready to drop.  
The crowd kept cheering strongly, thrilled.  
The red glow faded from Charizard's body.  
The referee waved the red flag to Robin. “Charizard is unable to battle! This match goes to the Red Trainer, Robin, and his Blastoise!”  
The crowd's cheering was so loud, it made me jump in fright.  
“ROBIN HAS DEFEATED GARY!!!” the announcer bellowed like mad. “ROBIN HAS-!!”  
A loud roar rose above the screams of the announcer and the cheers of the crowd.  
I jumped even harder and turned to see Charizard get to his feet!  
He heaved heavily, looking like some kind of demon, his fiery eyes at Catherine.  
Catherine and Robin hadn't moved from their spots, looking Charizard with matching, stunned eyes.  
Charizard roared, causing the ground itself to rock strongly, nearly toppling me over.  
The audience was silenced immediately, now focusing on Charizard.  
I swallowed. “Ch-Charizard...?”  
Charizard roared and soared into the air. He turned quickly and flew into the bleachers, around the audience, roaring, whipping up wind with his large wings, and shooting fire from his jaws!  
June shrieked in terror and ran for her life!  
“CHARIZARD HAS COMPLETELY LOST IT!!” the announcer warned. “IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT EVERYONE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!! CHARIZARD IS GOING RAMPANT!!!”  
“CHARIZARD!” I ran after him as he blew flames at the stands while people fled in a panic.  
Charizard roared angrily and turned back towards Catherine as the stands emptied and burned in his rage. He flew at her, a red missile.  
Catherine stared in shock at Charizard, not moving.  
Robin ran forward and stepped in front of Catherine, outstretching his arms and closing his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth.  
Catherine aimed her cannons at Charizard from behind Robin, a dark look on her face unlike anything I'd ever seen from her before.  
Charizard roared an angry bellow that hurt my eardrums as he flew towards Robin and Catherine.  
After several minutes of silence, Robin finally opened his eyes. He saw me standing a few feet away, a Poke Ball in my outstretched arm, and realized that Charizard was now gone.  
I lowered my arm and put the Poke Ball back on my belt.  
Robin stared at me, a sad, pitiful look on his face. He swallowed before opening his mouth and saying, “Gary.”  
Congratulations, I said in my head. I couldn't get the word out of my mouth. Before my tears showed, I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the exit of the burning stadium.

*

I'm out, I thought furiously, looking up at the bunk bed above me, laying down on the lower bunk, my hands behind my head. My time here is actually up. And it's all thanks to that stupid Charizard of mine. That damn Charizard! All of the things we went through! Everything we overcame! Our accomplishments together! They all mean nothing! He completely freaking disobeyed me. That good for nothing dragon. I can't even stand to look at the damn thing! I should just release him!  
I had left the Indigo Stadium and ran to a Pokemon Center to leave my Pokemon. Immediately after that, I ran to my room and cried in my pillow. The next thing I knew, I woke up. Remembering the battle I had with Robin, I went into the bathroom and showered in mostly cold water before returning to my bed.  
I failed. I didn't win. I lost to Robin. I didn't even lose fairly! Charizard wasn't even listening to me! It's just not fair! A knock at the door to my room made me look through the darkness over to it, not saying a word.  
“Gary?” I heard the familiar voice of June.  
I didn't answer. Just go away! I thought, returning my gaze upward, anticipating her opening the door.  
The door did open, slowly, and June poked her head in. “Gary.” The door creaked as she opened it wider and she flipped on the light switch.  
My eyes squinted in the sudden flash and I sucked my teeth, scowling at June. My eyes widened at the sight of Robin behind her. I turned away, my back facing them.  
Their footsteps crossed over to me, and I felt someone sit on my bed.  
“Just go away!” Tears rolled down my face.  
A hand landed gently on my shoulder.  
I turned sharply and leered into the eyes of Robin. I swallowed, my eyes easing, pausing my planned words. I thought June had grabbed me, and had intended to yell at her. Seeing Robin, I held my tongue, unsure of what to say to him, anger and a deep sadness taking over me.  
Robin calmly looked back at me. “Let's take a walk, shall we?”  
I turned away. “I don't want to.”  
“You always knew everything, you know? You always were reading and saying random facts about all sorts of things. Well, today, there's one thing I know for sure. You want to take a walk. And you will take a walk. Right now.”  
I didn't reply, refusing to move, testing Robin's claim.  
Robin stood up and walked away, stopping at the door. “You, me, and June. Right, Gary?”

*

After Robin and I retrieved our Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, the three of us walked together in silence for a very long time, left the Pokemon League Village, and were now walking through a clearing near the woods.  
I was dwelling on my battle I'd had with Robin during our walk, embarrassed and unsure of what to say.  
Robin stopped walking, keeping his eyes to the ground as he had done the entire time of our walk.  
June and I stopped, looking over at Robin.  
Soon after, I looked away, lowering my own eyes.  
Robin sighed and reached for a Poke Ball. His arm extended with his hand holding it. “Catherine! Come out!”  
“Blastoise!” Catherine uttered happily.  
Robin rubbed her stomach and smiled, both of them standing at eye level.  
Catherine smiled back, and then turned to me. “Blast! Blastoise!” She stepped towards me.  
On instinct, I walked up to her quickly and wrapped my arms around her enormous body as best as I could. “Catherine!” I began to weep against her. “Congratulations, Catherine! I'm so proud of you!”  
“Stoise! Blastoise!” Catherine wrapped me in a crushing hug.  
Ignoring the tight squeeze, I looked at her. “It's been so long. I'm so glad to see you again. To see that you've...” My words got stuck in my throat.  
“She's gotten over you and has fully accepted her Trainer,” June said.  
Catherine turned to June and released me, stomping over to her.  
“Come here, you!” June ran to Catherine and they embraced. She rubbed the Pokemon’s sides and stared into her eyes. “You've come such a long way, sweetheart! I'll always remember when you were just a little Squirtle. I'll always remember the moment I saw you come out of your Poke Ball today. Oh, Catherine!” June's eyes dripped happy tears as she placed her face against the side of Catherine’s.  
“Blastoise!” Catherine hugged June tighter.  
“I'm glad everything worked out between you two, Robin,” I said, turning to him.  
Robin and Catherine exchanged happy glances.  
“I only want her to be happy.” Robin didn’t take his eyes off of Catherine. “I explained that to her. I told her that I love her. I told Catherine that she means everything to me. I said I'd release her if that would make her happy. I'd give her to you if that would make her happy. I couldn't get through to her no matter how hard I tried, and it made me feel like I wasn’t the right Trainer for her anymore. She was hurting me deeply. I expressed that to her. “  
“Catherine would never want to hurt you,” June said softly.  
Robin nodded. “Catherine loves me. I told her how I feel. I told her how much pain I was going through, but how willing I was to stick by her and work with her, or release her, or do whatever it took for her satisfaction.” He turned to me, tears twinkling in his eyes. “She's special to me. My very first Pokemon. I can't explain it. She's... everything to me. My best friend. I support whatever she wants. At that moment, I hugged her, and she showed me just how much she loves me back.”  
“She evolved,” June sniffled.  
Robin wiped at his eyes, nodding.  
“Robin.” I stepped up to him. “I'm sorry about...”  
Robin's smile faded and he stared at me solemnly. “I'm sorry that happened, too. It came out of nowhere. What happened?”  
“I have no idea,” I replied, now frowning.  
“I know what happened.”  
“What?” Robin and I cried out to June in unison.  
“Send him out,” June insisted.  
I immediately reached for my Poke Ball and sent out Charizard.  
Instead of his usual enthusiastic roar of a greeting, he quietly stood there, looking at the four of us. His eyes landed on Catherine, and he lowered his head.  
“Yeah! You should be ashamed!” I stepped forward.  
Charizard let out a low, sad noise and lowered his head even further.  
“Gary. No.” June waved a hand at me and stepped up to Charizard. She placed a hand gently on his chest and rubbed it, causing Charizard to purr a little. June turned to me. “Charizard is sorry.”  
“He damn well better be!” I flipped out. “I wanna know what the hell was going on through your thick skull! What the hell was that crap out there? We lost because of you! How dare you ruin our dreams like that!”  
Charizard cried out sadly, turning his head away.  
“Gary!” June spoke angrily. “I said to stop it!”  
“Why should I?”  
June sighed. “You have every right to be angry,” June said in a calmer voice. “I understand. But right now, Charizard is very scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“You!”  
“Me?!”  
“Look how you're acting! Charizard knew you'd be disappointed in him. He's very sorry for what occurred!”  
“And what exactly happened?” I crossed my arms.  
June continued to rub Charizard. “His pride took over.”  
“Pride? What do you mean by that?”  
“I saw it on his face during the battle. Some of the moves you ordered got him injured instead of damaging Catherine. He was desperate to win and felt like he could do it better all on his own. He wasn't satisfied with following orders anymore. He wanted to take Catherine down all by himself. He's never lost a battle to her before. Of course, they've never had a full battle before, either, but regardless, Charizard lost control and ended up defeated. He lost to a friend. It hurt his pride even further when the crowd started cheering and celebrating his loss. Charizard understands he was wrong to get so upset, and is truly sorry.”  
My eyebrows furrowed at Charizard.  
The area was quiet as no one said a word.  
Finally, I walked up to Charizard.  
Charizard turned to me, nervously watching.  
I stopped right in front of him, my eyes burning into his.  
“Gary...” June said warily.  
I raised a hand and reached out to Charizard. He closed his eyes and winced, groaning lightly as I gently touched his stomach. I rubbed him, and he opened his eyes in shock, staring down at me. “I forgive you.”  
A smile broke out over Charizard’s face.  
“But,” I added.  
Charizard's smile faded.  
“I want you to formally apologize to them.” I waved behind me.  
Charizard looked up.  
“It's okay, sweetie,” June whispered, leaning forward a bit. “You're forgiven by me.” She gave my Pokemon a wink and a big smile.  
Charizard grunted and smiled, but then looked up at Robin and Catherine, his smile disappearing.  
Catherine and Robin looked back at Charizard.  
Slowly, Charizard walked around June and I and approached them.  
Robin stepped back and nodded at Charizard. “It's okay, buddy. I forgive you.” He gave Charizard a thumbs up.  
Charizard returned the gesture with a pleased utterance of a sound. His smile went away again as he was left to face Catherine. Raising his claw to the back of his head, he looked down and grunted in a low voice.  
Catherine stood there, listening to Charizard.  
Charizard stopped talking and slowly lifted his head, staring at Catherine with sad, wide, watering eyes.  
Catherine kept a cold glance on her face for a while, not replying.  
Charizard lowered his head sadly.  
“Blastoise! Blastoise!” Catherine moved at Charizard and cheerily wrapped him in a hug.  
Charizard let out a pleased roar and hugged Catherine back.  
“Awww!” June gushed. “Just too cute!” She clasped her hands together and brought them to her face.  
Robin chuckled lightly and turned to me. “Kind of funny when you think about it, eh, Gary?”  
“Huh? What?” I turned to him.  
“All this time, I lost our battles due to Catherine not listening to me. But this time, you lost to me due to Charizard not listening! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!”  
My head dropped. “Yeah. A riot...” I mumbled.  
Robin slapped my back, hard, causing me to take a step forward from the hit, my eyes bulging in shock. “Hey! Don't be so down! You have a lot of work to do as a Trainer, but one of us is still in this! Only one of us could win, after all. I would've won, anyway, even if Charizard had listened to you! Ha ha ha ha ha!!”  
“No way!” I argued.  
Charizard grunted, turning to Robin, breaking his hug with Catherine.  
“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Anyway, at least we now know who will be winning this competition. Only one of us was going to make it. Just look at it this way. You lost to the Pokemon League Champion!”  
I managed to smile. “Yeah. I guess you're right. You better win it!”  
“You better be there to watch!”  
“You bet, Robin!”  
“And of course, I'll be there, too!” June chimed in cheerfully.  
“Apparently, my next battle is against some kid named Arnold!” Robin informed us.  
“Arnold?” I gasped, remembering the kid I saw battling a couple of times. The kid who looked so familiar to me for some reason, but I just couldn't remember why.  
“Yeah! Do you know who I'm talking about?”  
I had looked up Arnold in the database before my fifth round match. He was the only Arnold participating that far in the competition. Robin was definitely facing the same Arnold.  
I have to find out who this kid is, I knew, glaring down at the grass beneath me.  
The end of the Pokemon League competition was approaching fast.  
I'd be receiving the answer to many things, very soon.  
In more ways than one, the end was near.


	83. Ruling With An Iron Leg

“This year's Pokemon League competition is wrapping up as we have today's battle ready to take place!” the announcer’s voice echoed through the stadium. “We have two of the top four Pokemon Trainers in this competition, Robin and Arnold, ready to face off in a full six-on-six battle! The winner of this match will make it to the top two rankings and battle tomorrow afternoon for the title of the winner of the Kanto Pokemon League!”  
The crowd cheered, deafening me.  
June, Mrs. Butters, Mr. Butters, and I clapped and shouted support for Robin in the crowded stands as well.  
Robin stood facing Arnold, his face clearly nervous, his hands clenched into strong fists, his arms shaking noticeably at his sides. He stood in a white button up shirt, fitting gray jeans, and black shoes.  
Arnold stared back at him with a much calmer look, a slight smile on his face, wearing blue jeans and white sneakers, his white T-shirt behind his zipped up, baby blue jacket.  
“He looks so nervous,” Mrs. Butters said with worry, looking at her boy.  
“COME ON, ROBIN! YOU'VE GOT THIS ONE!” Mr. Butters’ voice boomed out.  
Robin flinched at the sudden noise, but didn't turn around.  
“Does he look familiar?” I asked June.  
June had her eyes focused on the battlefield, staring intently at Arnold, but she didn't answer me.  
The referee raised the red flag to Robin and the green flag to Arnold. “Begin!”  
“Destiny! Let's take this one home! Start this off right!” Robin threw out his first Poke Ball.  
I couldn’t see the ball clearly from my seat.  
“Blissey! Blissey!” a Blissey cried out.  
“Donphan, let's go!” Arnold grunted, sending out his Pokemon with a strong toss of the Poke Ball.  
Donphan landed once out of its Poke Ball and tightened its eyes at Blissey.  
“And it's Blissey versus Donphan!” the announcer began. “The powerhouse that is Donphan is going to be a struggle for Blissey to overcome, but with the variety of moves a Blissey can learn, this may be more of an obstacle for Donphan to get over!”  
“His Chansey evolved!” I pointed my Pokedex at Robin’s new Pokemon.  
Blissey. The Happiness Pokemon. Blissey is the evolved form of Chansey. Their fluffy fur allows them to feel sadness from others. Once this feeling is sensed, they will rush to the source, no matter how far it is, and share their egg, which makes one smile instantly.

Donphan. The Armor Pokemon and Phanpy's evolved form. Donphan travel in herds, the leader having the longest tusks. Their rolling tackles are strong enough to knock down a house.  
“Destiny, let's use Sunny Day!” Robin started.  
“Blissey!” Destiny raised her arms into the air, the tips glowing, and two bright beams of light soared from the tips and hit the sky above.  
The calm, cool day, wind blowing pleasantly, was interrupted by a sudden, noticeable change in temperature as the sun began to get blindingly bright and it became much hotter.  
I immediately removed my jacket and laid it down on my lap.  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters removed their jackets as well, Mrs. Butters fanning herself.  
Many in the crowd began to mutter uncomfortably and remove their extra clothing.  
June continued to squint through the sun at Arnold in her red tank top.  
“June?” I asked.  
She didn't speak.  
“The temperature is at a pretty high level now that Sunny Day has been activated!” the announcer stated. “Good thing there's air conditioning in this booth! I'm just gonna turn it up some!”  
“Now, Solar Beam! Take that thing out!” Robin continued.  
“Blissey!” Destiny's arms lowered and pointed at Donphan as they began to glow and then immediately fire a white beam.  
Donphan wailed out as it was hit and tossed into the air. It came down with a strong grunt but managed back to its feet, shaking its head.  
“Don't let up, Destiny! Keep going until it's down!”  
Destiny continued firing at Donphan.  
“Donphan, Roll Out and get out of the way!” Arnold shouted.  
Donphan leaped into the air, over the next Solar Beam, and curled up into a ball. It landed and rolled around the Solar Beam attacks aimed for it.  
“You can do it, Destiny! Take it out!”  
Donphan kept dodging the attacks that Destiny keep blasting at it. Donphan was very fast and kept up a good pace, leaping, swerving, and speeding past the attacks.  
“Now, Giga Impact!” Arnold called out.  
Donphan unraveled from the ball it had been curled up into and its body was covered by a transparent shield. A bright flash of yellow shined in front of its face and it charged at Destiny like a large bullet, its body covered by an orb of purple with yellow streaks around it.  
Destiny cried out as she was tackled to the ground by Donphan.  
Coming to a stop past Destiny, Donphan uttered a solid noise and looked back at her.  
Destiny was down, stunned.  
“Destiny! Get up!” Robin urged. “This is our chance to fight back!”  
Destiny's eyes opened and she sat up, looking back at Donphan.  
“Destiny, use Solar Beam again!” Robin insisted.  
Destiny glared determinedly at Donphan and raised her arms, attacking with Solar Beam.  
Donphan was taken off of its feet once again, rolling on the ground once it crashed heavily into it. It stopped and laid on its stomach, groaning, struggling to its feet, and finally laid still.  
“Donphan is unable to battle!” the referee waved the red flag to Robin. “Blissey is the winner!”  
“YEAH! GO ROBIN!” I cheered amongst the screams surrounding me.  
“I knew he'd do it!” Mr. Butters laughed. “That's the Pokemon League Champion right there! All the way!”  
“I'm so proud! So very proud of him!” Mrs. Butters smiled, clapping.  
June was clapping, but her face remained stern.  
“And with a strategic victory, Blissey comes through and defeats Donphan in a quick match up!” the announcer reported. “Blissey handled Giga Impact and got up. When a Pokemon uses Giga Impact, it becomes unable to attack for a short time, giving Blissey time to attack and defeat Donphan!”  
“That was good, Donphan! Return!” Arnold recalled his Pokemon. “And next up, I choose Vulpix!”  
“Vulpix!” the little red fox cried out bravely.  
Vulpix. The Fox Pokemon. Born with only one white tail, as they grow, their tail splits into many more, changing orange. They have a flame inside of their body that never goes out.  
“A Fire type Pokemon, Vulpix, has been chosen. In a Sunny Day, this could backfire on Robin,” the announcer noted.  
“Destiny, turn it into a Rain Dance!” Robin spoke out.  
“Flare Blitz!” Arnold went.  
Destiny raised her arms into the air.  
Vulpix's body was covered in flames and it flew like a flaming meteorite at Destiny.  
Destiny's arms glowed blue and she was tackled by Vulpix. She screamed in pain as she was taken down.  
Vulpix stood on top of Blissey's body, no longer a flaming Canidae, and it twitched in pain from the recoil damage.  
“Blissey is unable to battle! Vulpix is the winner!” the referee ruled.  
“And just as I said, Vulpix had the major advantage and attacked poor Blissey before she could turn the tables around with Rain Dance!” the announcer boasted. “With the sun still out, Vulpix is a threat to whatever Robin decides to send out next!”  
“Oh, no!” Mrs. Butters face held sadness at this news.  
“He certainly wasn't going to sweep the kid,” Mr. Butters nodded, smiling. “That other guy, Arnold, must be good to have made it this far. This is going to be a good match, honey. Ha ha ha ha!”  
Robin will be just fine, I thought confidently, glaring at the field.  
“Return!” Robin smiled at his Safari Ball now containing Destiny. “Good work. And now...!” He grabbed and threw his next Poke Ball. “Dots! You're up next!”  
“Pikaaaa!” Dots squinted into the bright sunlight.  
“Next up is Pikachu!” the announcer said. “Let's see how well Pikachu will do against an exceptionally strong Vulpix!”  
“Dots, Thunderbolt it!”  
“Pika Pika Pika...” Pikachu closed its eyes and its body sparked with electricity. “Pikachuuuuuuu!!”  
Vulpix was hit with the powerful move, gasping from the jolt, unable to hold itself up after the attack was over, falling.  
“Now end this with Quick Attack!”  
“Vulpix, attack back with Quick Attack!” Arnold countered.  
Both Pokemon crouched down, building up energy into their legs, and ran at each other rapidly, crashing their heads into each other, flying back and landing on their feet. They kept attacking in this manner repeatedly, neither one backing down.  
“Looks like this is a draw!” the announcer determined. “Their Quick Attacks are good, but aren't enough to take the other out as they reflect each other's strength right back! I'd recommend a different attack!”  
Both Pokemon continued to use Quick Attack.  
Vulpix suddenly cried out and its body sparked. It crouched down and didn't move, glaring at Dots.  
Dots slammed into Vulpix and tossed it back.  
“Yes! Static Ability kicked in!” Robin cheered. “Now, finish it with a Thunderbolt!”  
“Pika...CHUUUUUUUU!!” Pikachu sent a thick bolt for the opposing, Paralyzed Pokemon.  
“Counter with Fire Blast!”  
Vulpix leaped to her feet and used Fire Blast, the blaze much more stronger than normal, intercepting Thunderbolt, and the impact caused a fiery explosion.  
Smoke covered the battlefield for a moment before it finally cleared.  
Vulpix stood on its feet, its body glowing brightly.  
Dots was on its back, its eyes closed.  
“Pikachu is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Vulpix is the winner!”  
The crowd cheered, Mrs. and Mr. Butters, me, and June silent, eyes on the field.  
“He lost another one!” Mrs. Butters said in dismay.  
“It's only just beginning,” Mr. Butters comforted her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Robin is down two, but that Arnold is down one with a weakened Vulpix.”  
“And Pikachu is OUT!” the announcer was explaining. “That explosion was red hot fire, and Vulpix's Flash Fire Ability has been activated, boosting its Fire type attacks instead of making it take any damage! Not bad as the Sunny Day is finally wearing off and the temperature can return back to normal!”  
He was right. It was a lot easier to breathe, think, and see with the sun decreasing in strength.  
I wiped my face with both hands of the nasty perspiration I had on it and breathed a sigh of relief.  
“You did what was needed, buddy.” Robin returned Dots with a prideful smile. “This battle is ready to get a little more serious now. You're up, MeeMee!”  
“Mime Mime!” a Mime Jr. cried out, immediately mimicking Robin's stance he was in, pointing out at Vulpix with determination.  
“And now, it's Mime Jr. on the field, taking on Vulpix!” the announcer acknowledged. “Which one of these cute battlers will come out on top!”  
“Awww! That's so adorable!” Mrs. Butters gushed.  
Mr. Butters just laughed heartily.  
Mime Jr. The Mime Pokemon. This Pokemon will distract foes with its talent of mimicking. Once the foe is confused, it makes its escape.  
“He brought a Baby Pokemon with him,” I commented. “I'm not sure that was too smart.”  
“Don't judge him on that, Gary!” Mr. Butters laughed. “Robin has a way of doing things his way and coming out on top in the end.” He winked.  
I nodded back. “Yeah. Robin will make it work. Plus, Vulpix is really weak. It can't last that much longer.”  
“Fire Blast!” Arnold said.  
“Light Screen!” Robin went.  
Meemee raised its arms in front of it and a glass wall appeared. Meemee pushed against the wall as the powerful Fire attack hit the wall, willing it back, straining. The attack ended and the Light Screen faded away. MeeMee looked up, smiling. “Mime! Mime!”  
“Astounding!” the announcer spoke. “Mime Jr. is looking just fine and has used its Light Screen to hold back the powerful Fire Blast!”  
“Now go in for the Tickle attack!” Robin chuckled.  
Meemee reached out towards Vulpix and made a happy, dancing motion. A blue energy rose from its body and wrapped around Vulpix.  
Vulpix cried out, laughing, falling to the ground, rolling onto its back gleefully.  
“Is that a real move?” I asked in shock, taking out my Pokedex.  
Tickle. This attack lowers the opponent's Attack and Defense.  
My face fell. “This has got to be a joke...”  
“Vulpix! Flamethrower! Get up! Come on!”  
Vulpix was unable to listen to its Trainer as MeeMee continued to Tickle it.  
“Okay! Now let's use Brick Break!”  
MeeMee's hand glowed white and it slugged the still laughing Vulpix in the chin.  
Vulpix wailed in shock from the impact and flew back, sliding along the ground before stopping at its Trainer's feet, its body no longer glowing.  
“Vulpix is out! Mime Jr. wins!” the referee waved to Robin.  
The three of us, along with the crowd, blew up into cheers.  
“Mime Jr. has defeated Vulpix! The score is even at four and four!” the announcer proclaimed.  
“June,” I whispered, turning to her.  
She was clapping, but not cheering, still focusing on Arnold. “He looks familiar, Gary. And it scares me,” she spoke in a low tone.  
“Huh? Why?”  
“I don't know. Something about him... I am definitely sure that you and I have met him before. And for some reason, that doesn't feel like it's a good thing, Gary.”  
My heart started to beat faster and I turned back to Arnold and focused on his familiar face. Who is this kid? I wondered.  
“You did it, MeeMee!” Robin was bouncing all over with delight. “We'll show everybody what you're made of!”  
MeeMee was mimicking Robin's joyful leaps in the air, crying out happily back to him.  
After returning Vulpix, Arnold threw his next Poke Ball. “GO! Dewgong!”  
“Deeeeeewgong!” A happy seal appeared.  
Dewgong. The Sea Lion Pokemon. This is Seel's evolved form. They are found in frigid waters, usually sleeping during the day and hunting all night.  
“And it's Dewgong to the battlefield!” the announcer stated. “This fully evolved Pokemon should have the upper hand against this adorable little Baby Pokemon!”  
“Use Aqua Tail!” Arnold spoke strongly.  
“Barrier!” Robin held out his arm, as if holding back something.  
Dewgong swung its tail at MeeMee, and MeeMee waved its arms, creating a glass wall that Dewgong's tail slammed into, forcing MeeMee back a few feet. The wall vanished. “Mime!” MeeMee smiled bravely.  
“MeeMee, go use Teeter Dance!”  
MeeMee waved its hands to the right of its body in a strange dance, and then waved them to the left, and continued doing this back and forth, repeatedly.  
“Whoa...” I felt a strong urge to dance just like MeeMee was, and I stood up, waving my arms side to side, lost in its hypnotic moves. A certain song was playing, making me move in tune to the music.  
Dewgong managed to maneuver it body into the same dance as well!  
“This is the best dance, ever,” June said in a daze, dancing eagerly beside me.  
“This is a guaranteed hit! HA HA HA HA!!” Mr. Butters was waving along with us.  
“Count on Robin to not only be a great battler, but entertain everybody in the process with suave moves,” Mrs. Butters added as she joined our movements.  
It wasn’t just us, though.  
The entire crowd of spectators were dancing in rhythm! Robin, Arnold, and the referee were getting down, as well, everyone in sync, if not just slightly off, whatever beat seemed to be playing, as if this had been rehearsed time and time again!  
“I've got more groove than I have ever had in my life!” the announcer laughed. “I've got it in me to dance, dance, DANCE! And I don't intend on stopping anytime soon!”  
Everyone was dancing at once, laughing, enjoying themselves. With one last, happy shout, our dancing collectively stopped, a good feeling swimming throughout my body.  
I finally came to my senses and looked around. My eyes widened as embarrassment flooded my body at what I had just been doing and I sat down, looking at my feet.  
“Oh, my,” Mrs. Butters giggled. “I'm not sure what came over me, there.”  
“HA HA HA HA HA!!! That right there is MY boy! HA HA HA HA HA!” Mr. Butters took his seat.  
The crowd was muttering in confusion and embarrassment, sitting now.  
The referee was shaking his head, his face red, frowning, either angry, embarrassed, or both.  
Arnold rubbed the side of his face, confused.  
Robin was smiling, looking at the field.  
“And now, the urge to hit the dance club tonight is gone, and it's back to my empty, lonely life at home on my laptop,” the announcer said sadly. “But it looks like Dewgong is doing something!” the announcer’s voice lifted up. “Could it be Confused?”  
“Gong! Gong! Gong!” Dewgong was by the wall, slamming its head in rhythm against it, a goofy, dizzy smile on its face.  
“MeeMee, use Brick Break!”  
MeeMee raised a glowing fist and ran for Dewgong.  
“Dewgong! Shake it off!” Arnold begged. “Watch out!”  
MeeMee punched Dewgong in the back of the head and forced its head forward into the wall, denting it severely.  
“DEWGONG!” Arnold yelled.  
“Dewgong is unable to battle! Mime Jr. is the winner!” the referee said loudly.  
“AND MIME JR. TAKES COMPLETE CONTROL OF THE BATTLE, and much more, AND WINS!!” the announcer bellowed, clearly stunned.  
The entire crowd rose to their feet and roared appreciation for MeeMee.  
I stood up and called out happily to Robin, along with his parents.  
June stood up, too, clapping, a slight smile on her face, but I could see the seriousness in her eyes as she paid attention to Arnold.  
Arnold withdrew his Dewgong as MeeMee skipped past them, towards Robin.  
Robin and MeeMee embraced in a hug amongst the cheers before MeeMee hopped back to its position on the battlefield and crossed its arms confidently as Robin did the same thing, smiling.  
Arnold’s eyes hardened on MeeMee and he shook his head, a smirk coming across his face. It faded sharply into a sneer. To me, it seemed like Arnold didn’t want to be smiling after losing to a Baby Pokemon like Mime Jr. but was having trouble denying how entertaining this was. “Okay. Next, it's time to go! Metagross!” Arnold tossed his next battler’s Poke Ball.  
Metagross was revealed and it roared loudly as it landed on the field.  
“It's Metagross versus Mime Jr.!” the announcer said warily. “This may not end well for little Mime Jr.”  
“Hey! What's that wrapped around its middle!” I pointed at Metagross.  
“It looks like a rope,” Mr. Butters said.  
“It's a Black Belt,” June explained softly. “A rare item a Pokemon holds to boost the strength of Fighting type moves.”  
“Whoa! I know about those!” I gasped.  
There were many different kinds of these items, but they weren’t commonly seen in battles. Different items aided Pokemon in different ways.  
Robin and MeeMee had matching stares of horror as they looked at their next opponent. Robin shook his head and glared at Metagross as MeeMee did the same. “Let's do this, MeeMee! Use Tickle!”  
“Mime!” MeeMee did its dance, sending out a blue wave to surround and tickle Metagross.  
The large, intimidating Steel behemoth cried out with laughter and rocked the entire stadium as it slammed its enormous fists into the ground repeatedly.  
“The metal tank is now helpless as Tickle leaves it unable to even battle!” the announcer shouted.  
“Now hit it where it hurts! Brick Break!”  
“Mime Mime!” MeeMee ran to Metagross raising a glowing fist and leaped high into the air. As it came down, it swung down on Metagross' head.  
“Metaaaaa!” Metagross remained down.  
“That's the way, MeeMee!” Robin was smiling again. “Hit it again!”  
“MIME!” MeeMee swung a blow to Metagross' face, forcing it to roll back a short distance, groaning.  
“Hyper Beam!” Arnold waved outwards impatiently with one hand.  
“Light Screen!” Robin called frantically.  
MeeMee created another wall, and Metagross let out a bright beam from its mouth.  
As Hyper Beam hit the wall, MeeMee pushed against its wall desperately, trying to hold it back.  
“MEEMEE! YOU CAN DO IT!!” Robin encouraged it.  
In the next second, the wall broke with the sound of smashing glass and MeeMee was engulfed in the powerful attack.  
An explosion blinded me and I closed my eyes. The roar of noise faded and I looked up.  
“Mime Jr. is defeated! Metagross is the winner!” the referee’s voice echoed.  
The stadium was silent.  
“And Mime Jr. has been taken out by an overwhelming opponent!” the announcer spoke to the awestruck crowd. “Does Robin have anything to counter such power?”  
Silence. A very long, awkward silence. Nobody moved.  
Suddenly, someone in the crowd started to clap, slowly. This was followed by another show of support from someone. Several people started clapping.  
I stood up and clapped as well, Robin's parents joining me, June following.  
Soon, the entire stadium was on their feet, cheering and clapping for the battle.  
Robin and Arnold looked around at everyone, confusion on their faces.  
This wasn't the typical applause for a win. This was different.  
“MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee!” someone shouted repeatedly, clapping in tune.  
“MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee!”  
Robin’s mouth fell open in disbelief, his eyes bigger than binoculars as he took in the words and eyed the crowd.  
“MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE! MEEMEE!” everyone was chanting within seconds, clapping to the beat, the chant getting louder each time MeeMee's name was spoken.  
Smiling as I watched this go on, I joined in. “MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee!”  
June clapped with us all, openly smiling now, muttering the chant, but still focused on Arnold.  
Mrs. Butters joined in with the praise, Mr. Butters doing so between big laughs.  
“It looks as if I'm not the only one impressed with Mime Jr. as it seems everyone was blown away by the little guy's spirit and is showing a lot of love despite him losing!” the announcer mused.  
“MeeMee was a she,” June mumbled.  
MeeMee opened her eyes and sat up, turning to the surrounding chant. “Mime!” She leaped to her feet with bright eyes and bowed gratefully.  
The crowd erupted even louder, the stands quaking as feet stomped and voices echoed.  
Robin walked over to MeeMee and picked her up. I couldn't hear what he said to her, but when he was finished, they hugged and he returned her to her Poke Ball to more applause before returning back to his spot.  
Arnold smiled and nodded.  
Robin smiled even wider and threw his next Poke Ball that I was almost certain was another Safari Ball. “Fashioned! You're up next!”  
“Scizor!” Robin’s Scizor took a dangerous stance.  
I nearly fell out of my seat. “FASHIONED?!”  
June giggled a little bit.  
“And it's a Scizor on the battlefield to face off against Metagross!” the announcer yelled. “Both Pokemon are part Steel, with Metagross being part Psychic and Scizor being part Bug. Thinking about the many weaknesses and resistances these two Pokemon have might split your brain, so let's just watch and see who comes out on top!”  
“Fashioned, use Swords Dance!”  
Fashioned spun in place fast, a strong wind whipping through the field.  
“Again, Fashioned!”  
Fashioned continued to spin quickly. It finally slowed down and assumed its dangerous position, ready to fight, its Attack now much higher than before.  
“Scizor is now boosted up well in Attack!” the announcer declared. “Metagross should be ready to fight back by now after that incredible Hyper Beam, but when’s its Trainer gonna issue a command?”  
“X-Scissor! Now!”  
Fashioned crossed its arms in front of it as it flew out at Metagross. Its arms glowed white and it slammed into Metagross hard.  
“METAAAA!” Metagross was knocked back, the large Pokemon nearly crashing into the wall, the crowd in the bleachers gasping in fright, some standing up in a panic.  
“Metagross, use Hammer Arm!” Arnold finally said.  
“META!” Metagross flew out and raised a glowing arm. The Black Belt wrapped around its middle glowed white.  
“Black Belt is boosting the strength of that Fighting type move!” June said seriously.  
“Dodge that, Fashioned!”  
Metagross swung for Fashioned but Fashioned flew right above it.  
The Black Belt stopped glowing.  
“Bullet Punch!” Arnold added quickly.  
Metagross extended its arms and they glowed red. It spun like a top and smacked Fashioned in the face repeatedly with its fists.  
“SCIZOR!” Fashioned descended to the ground. Seeming dazed, it shook its head.  
“EARTHQUAKE!” Arnold continued.  
Metagross ascended into the air and then dropped like weight, crashing into the ground, rocking the field.  
I grabbed my seat as the entire stadium shook hard, people screaming out around me.  
“Whoa!” June grabbed my shoulder.  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters gasped as they held on to each other.  
Robin stumbled around the field helplessly.  
The referee hit the ground hard.  
Arnold stumbled around loosely but managed to remain standing.  
Fashioned collapsed easily as the ground split slightly around it. The attack ended and Fashioned pushed itself up slowly, keeping its eyes on Metagross.  
“Now this time, hit it!” Arnold told Metagross.  
“Fashioned, watch out!”  
“METAGROSS!” Metagross flew for Fashioned and raised a large, glowing fist in the air. As the Black Belt started to glow again, Hammer Arm came down hard on Fashioned, raising up a large cloud of dirt from the ground, hiding Fashioned and Metagross.  
“Scizor is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!” the referee ruled once the dirt settled.  
“Metagross is putting up quite the fight as it continues to take hits and send it right back at its opponents, daring them to stand back up and battle!” the announcer’s voice boomed over the cheers from the crowd as Robin returned Fashioned to its Safari Ball. “Robin better think quick as the score is not in his favor at the moment, with Robin having two Pokemon to Arnold's three!”  
“Come on, Robin! We believe in you, honeyyyy!!” Mrs. Butters called to her son.  
“TAKE HIM ALL THE WAY OUT, SON!” Mr. Butters yelled as loud as he could, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. “BEAT HIM WITH YOUR NEXT CHOICE! GO ALL OUT!”  
My heart beat hard as I silently watched the battle, glaring at the field, my teeth clenched tightly.  
June silently observed the match.  
“MJ! I'm counting on you, now!” Robin sent out his Jumpluff.  
“Jumpluff!” MJ greeted its opponent, raising its arms to the sky.  
“It's the famous Jumpluff, MJ, now out to battle against Metagross!” the announcer said as the crowd roared deafeningly as MJ appeared. “Can it dance its way to a victorious win for Robin?!”  
“Bullet Punch it! Don't let it escape!” Arnold commanded.  
Metagross attacked with Bullet Punch again, spinning fast at MJ.  
MJ leaped into the air, eyes closed, and twirled above Metagross.  
“Now use Stun Spore!” Robin ordered.  
MJ waved its cotton puff arms at Metagross, surrounding it in an orange powder.  
Metagross roared and struggled against the attack.  
“Now, Grass Knot!”  
MJ's eyes glowed green as it stared at Metagross.  
Several blades of grass burst from the ground, glowing green, and wrapped around Metagross. Metagross struggled but was helpless as the grass pulled it down, rocking the stadium again.  
“And a wise enough move for Robin as he orders Grass Knot!” the announcer commended. “This move is stronger against heavier opponents like the weighty Metagross, but it is still a Grass move, so the damage isn't too bad against its Steel typing. But maybe it was just enough to get the job done!”  
The grass released Metagross and returned underground.  
Metagross remained still.  
“Yes,” I whispered. “Just stay down, Metagross. Come on. You can do it, Robin.”  
Metagross twitched, shook its head, and managed to turn around, breathing hard, looking at MJ.  
MJ smiled back.  
“Okay, MJ! Energy Ball! Take it out!”  
MJ spun in place rapidly, a green orb appearing in front of its body, spinning with it as it remained in front of its face. Once MJ stopped spinning, the ball fired out at Metagross.  
“GROOOOSS!” Metagross was shoved back.  
“That should do it!” Robin said confidently.  
“Metagross! Use Bullet Punch!”  
“METAGROSS!” Metagross spun in place and flew out at MJ.  
“DODGE!” Robin’s voice cracked.  
MJ leaped over Metagross again, easily dodging with grace as it pulled off a smooth backflip.  
“Stop its movements!” Arnold shouted.  
Metagross stopped spinning and stared at MJ with glowing blue eyes.  
“JUMP? JUMP!” MJ cried out in fright as it was held in the air in a blue energy. “PLUFF! PLUFF! PLUFF!” MJ was suffering from Psychic attack, struggling helplessly.  
“META!” Metagross used its Psychic to slam MJ to the ground. “GROSS! META! GROSS! META!” It continued slamming MJ into the dirt, MJ unable to escape.  
“MJ! HANG IN THERE!” Robin insisted. “Just hold on strong! Don't give in to it!”  
“Looks like MJ's criminal moves aren't so smooth anymore!” the announcer joked. “Unable to dodge, it is now looking like MJ won't be the one taking out Metagross after all!”  
“Drop it!” Arnold said after a while longer of Metagross pummeling MJ with its Psychic powers.  
MJ collapsed, twitching and groaning, and raised itself up slowly on one of its arms.  
“Meteor Mash,” Arnold said coldly, glaring at MJ.  
Metagross soared at MJ, its hand glowing white, with what appeared to be something in the shape of a large meteor in front of it.  
“PLUUUUUUUUUFF!” MJ wailed.  
“JUMPLUFF, DO WHAT YOU DO BEST!” Robin bellowed.  
Jumpluff’s eyes narrowed and it stood tall with a big smile. Its eyes closed and its feet moved, sliding the Pokemon backwards as it started to moonwalk! “Pluff!” This was cut short as Jumpluff reached out, falling, and landed on its back!  
“GROSS!” Metagross swung its fist and punched MJ in its little body, golden meteor shapes flying from its fist.  
MJ gasped repeatedly as it bounced along the ground. It came to a stop, sprawled out flat on its face.  
“Metaaa!” Metagross’ body glowed a light blue color for a moment.  
“Jumpluff is unable to battle! Metagross wins!” the referee waved to Arnold.  
“Jumpluff is down! Metagross has won it again!” the announcer repeated. “It would seem bad luck for Jumpluff as it tried to do its classic moonwalk dance to slip away from Metagross. Metagross’ previous Earthquake split the ground up a bit and Jumpluff stumbled over one of the cracks, setting it up for the end of its battle.”  
“Well that’s just dumb luck!” Robin’s dad was sounding irritated now, taking the words right from my own mouth. Despite having a more stern face, there was still warmth in it, as if he might be on the brink of randomly laughing at any second.  
“Robin is now down to his last Pokemon to try to finish off Metagross!” the announcer continued. “It looks like this Pokemon is absolutely unstoppable! After that Meteor Mash, its body glowed, signifying that its Attack was increased, something which has a small chance of occurring when that move is used. This is going to get very dangerous for Robin. Will Robin's last Pokemon not only be able to take out Metagross, but the remaining two Pokemon that Arnold has?”  
“Oh, honey.” Mrs. Butters held her husband close. “The odds aren't looking too good in our baby's favor.”  
Mr. Butters laughed.  
Knew it.  
“Relax, dear. Our kid will win this one. There's no doubt in my mind. Believe in him. Don't give him worries or negative energy. He needs all the positivity he can get right now. He needs to focus.” He cupped his hands over his mouth. “ROBIN!! YOU'RE THE CHAMP HERE!! FIGHT LIKE ONE!! DON'T BACK DOWN! IT'S TIME TO PULL OUT THE GREATEST WIN YOU'VE EVER DONE!!”  
Robin returned MJ and looked up at Metagross angrily. “It's down to my best Pokemon, then.” He raised his last Poke Ball. “Catherine! GO!”  
“BLAAAAAAST!” Catherine stomped the ground with each foot.  
“And it's Blastoise as Robin's last Pokemon!” the announcer called. “We all know Blastoise has been a powerful Pokemon to trust in for Robin in the past during his time here at the Pokemon League, but is it enough to knock out three more Pokemon??”  
“Catherine, use Hydro Pump!”  
“STOOOOOOOOOOOISE!” Catherine attacked!  
“Agility!” Arnold shouted, waving his hand in front of him.  
Metagross dodged the stream of water blasting out of Catherine's cannons and zipped around the field, building its Speed.  
“CATCH IT, CATHERINE!” I found myself shrieking, standing up.  
Catherine continued to aim as Metagross continued to pick up its Speed as it followed orders to use another Agility attack.  
“Use Iron Defense, then!” Robin insisted.  
Catherine pulled herself into her shell and she was outlined in light blue, her shell flashing like that of iron, raising her Defense, before it turned back to its normal color.  
“That won't help you,” Arnold smirked. “Psychic attack!”  
Metagross' eyes glowed blue and it lifted Catherine into the air, her shell outlined in blue.  
Catherine immediately came out of her shell and raged from the pain.  
“Catherine, fight back with Hydro Pump!! Get it off of you!!”  
Catherine struggled, unable to focus, finally screaming out.  
“Flip it upside down and let it go!”  
Catherine was turned around by Metagross' Psychic attack and was now hanging upside down, suspended in the air. The glow around Catherine's body faded away as the glow in Metagross' eyes vanished. Catherine's Hydro Pump was let loose and it hit the ground, blasting her straight up into the air!  
My eyes nearly burst. “WHOA!”  
“AFTER IT! Zen Headbutt!”  
Metagross' head glowed blue and it flew up to Catherine with shocking Speed, knocking into her stomach.  
Catherine grunted as the hit forced her higher up.  
“Meteor Mash!”  
Metagross attack again with Meteor Mash, slugging Catherine in the face. Its body glowed blue again temporarily, showing yet another increase in Attack.  
Catherine called out as she fell fast, her eyes closed.  
“CATHERINE!! GET UP!! USE PROTECT!!!!” Robin’s voice was that of desperation. He was still fighting. Still trying. But his voice was showing that deep down, his hope was gone.  
Catherine couldn't focus, her eyes still closed as she neared the ground.  
“Bullet Punch!” Arnold told his Pokemon.  
Metagross was unbelievably fast as it spun in place and flew down to Catherine, smacking her repeatedly in the face.  
“Now force it through the ground with Hammer Arm!” Arnold pressed mercilessly.  
Metagross continued to soar down after Catherine as she dived. It raised a glowing fist, the Black Belt glowing as well, and slammed its fist into Catherine's stomach, forcing Catherine to open her eyes and force out her name as she was slammed into the ground below, an explosion of dirt covering the field, the entire stadium rocking hard.  
I was shaking all over as I waited for the field to clear up. Shaking not only from the collision of the two Pokemon, but from fear of how this would turn out.  
Mrs. Butters whimpered against her husband's shoulder, holding him tight as he held her, rubbing her back with his now undeniably serious face.  
June was watching through her fingers, her hands over her face.  
The fog of dirt didn't clear for a long time.  
My breathing was getting heavier with every passing second that seemed to take days to arrive. My fists were clenched tight. Robin... I thought to myself. Catherine... Come on, you two. Come on!  
The dust finally cleared.  
Robin was staring down a huge hole in the ground, right in front of him.  
Arnold was looking down the same hole, as well as the referee.  
Metagross and Blastoise were nowhere in sight.  
The entire stadium was eerily quiet.  
Something leaped out from the hole and landed hard on the ground.  
“METAGROSS!” the bulky Psychic roared, looking down the hole.  
A few people in the crowd gasped in shock.  
Mrs. Butters cried out.  
Mr. Butters and June were silent.  
“CATHERIIIIIIIIIIINE!”  
Robin squinted as he looked in my direction, trying to make out who had just screamed his Pokemon's name. He didn’t seem to see me. He then looked back down into the hole.  
The referee raised the green flag to Arnold.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” I bellowed.  
“Blastoise is defeated! The match goes to Metagross and the Green Trainer, Arnold!” the referee concluded.  
I collapsed on my knees, my weak legs no longer able to hold me up.  
“ROBIN IS DEFEATED!” the announcer was detailing. “ARNOLD IS MOVING ON TO THE FINALS! HAVING THREE REMAINING BATTLERS ON HIS SIDE, ARNOLD HAS MOVED ON TO THE FINALS!”  
Robin looked down into the hole for a long time as the crowd went wild.  
Arnold ran over to his Metagross and hugged it, Metagross smiling back.  
Robin sighed and held out a Poke Ball, returning Catherine. He looked up at Arnold, a bitter look on his face. He managed a little smile and walked over.  
Arnold looked up as Robin approached him and extended his hand out. They shook, Arnold smiling excitedly, Robin smiling politely, clearly holding back how upset he was. They both talked for a short while and laughed a little before Robin turned away and walked out of the stadium.  
I closed my eyes, hot tears burning in them, a couple rolling down onto my cheeks. We both failed... I thought. We both... failed...

*

My fist rapped against the door to Robin's room.  
“Yes?” came a quick reply.  
“It's Gary and June,” I called back. “Can we come in?”  
Footsteps ran towards the door and it opened quickly. “Gary! And June!!!” Robin smiled broadly.  
“I'm sorry we're here,” I told him. “June insisted we come by, but I said you needed more time. I suggested a couple of days or-”  
“What? Why?” Robin asked, a shocked look on his face. “I'm so glad you two are here! Come on inside!” He widened the door and welcomed us in.  
Me and June entered Robin's room. It looked just like our room, only a lot more messy. Clothes were strewn about on the top and bottom bunk of every bed, books and magazines sat around the desktop computer, and empty food containers and boxes, bags of chips, and bottles of soda sat on the floor.  
“Hee hee,” Robin chuckled nervously, moving around to clean up the area a bit, throwing the garbage into the trash can, and shoving the books into one of the dressers. “Have a seat!” he said after a minute, the room looking a bit more presentable. The beds were all unmade for some reason.  
I took a seat on one of the beds and June sat in a wooden chair by the computer.  
“Do you get company often?” June asked Robin.  
“Ha! No, not really,” Robin admitted.  
“Then why are all the beds undone?”  
Robin looked at the beds and laughed. “To be honest, I have no idea!”  
Robin and June laughed, but I kept my eyes on Robin.  
He caught my stare. “What's up, man? I'm so happy to see you guys! My parents left about an hour ago. I still have to call the Professor. Boy, I can't wait to see what he has to say! Ha ha ha ha!”  
“How can you smile at a time like this?!” I demanded, glaring at him.  
Robin's smile immediately faded.  
“You lost! You failed! WE failed! Everything we've been through. Our promises! Goals! We let down ourselves, our Pokemon, and everyone! Kiwi! Aly! Why the hell did we take this journey if this was the end results?”  
A strong, uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
Robin didn't take his eyes off of me and I stared right back at him. He sat down on one of the other bunk beds and sighed, a smile crossing his face. “We promised we'd win, right, Gary?”  
“Yeah!” I shouted angrily. Why the hell is he smiling? I wondered. This isn't the time to smile!  
“Everyone comes here with that promise, Gary,” Robin continued. “If Kiwi and Aly were around with us, and had also lost, then what? Does that change that we all lost?”  
I opened my mouth, but froze, thinking about his words.  
“No matter what, we gave it our all with the Pokemon we thought would be best. Did we make some mistakes? Perhaps. But there's a difference between making an error and learning something. You can choose the wrong move, or the wrong Pokemon, and make an error. But when you choose who you believed was right, and fought the way you believed was best at the time, but later understand that you could have made a win in another way, that's not an error. It's just a lesson. An error is doing something wrong. Just because we lost, it doesn't mean we did anything wrong. We did what we felt was right. We battled with our hearts. We didn't go out there making stupid choices or regrettable decisions. Next time, we'll do the exact same thing, win or lose. We'll battle with our hearts. We'll do what feels right. And we'll make the best decisions. You know what I mean?”  
Robin's words were confusing, and yet, as I replayed them in my head, staring him in the eyes, I felt I could understand where he was coming from. I nodded. “You're right, man. I'm sorry I snapped.”  
Robin laughed. “All the times I've lost it on you over Catherine, I deserve a little bit of your fury! Ha ha ha! How the tables keep turning, eh?”  
“I suppose so.” I sighed and laid down against the bed. “But, now what? Our time is up. What do we do now?”  
“We watch the finals tomorrow, of course! That battle is going to be awesome!” Robin exclaimed excitedly.  
I sighed again. “I guess...”  
“Hey! Come on now,” Robin said with a disappointed tone. “The Pokemon League competition isn't about you, you know. It's for all Trainers. It's for the love and appreciation of battle. Remember when we were younger and watched the League matches? We weren't in them, but we enjoyed them! Remember what President Showzon said? It was something like how we shouldn't see victory as a won battle, but as Trainer and Pokemon, working together as partners, going against the odds, no matter how it turns out. Showing the world your Pokemon and the amazing moves and abilities they possess.”  
I sat up and stared at Robin. “I'm sorry. You're absolutely right, Robin. We'll watch tomorrow's match together!”  
“Yeah! And then, after that, it's the closing ceremonies!” June chimed in with a smile. “The Trainers who competed all march into the stadium, and you get this really cool Pokemon League Badge!”  
I sighed once more in disappointment.  
“Hey, man.” Robin placed his hand on my shoulder. “Don't be so glum. We made it so far! You were in the top eight, and I was the top four! That's like, freaking awesome, bro!”  
Sighing more, I nodded and smiled.   
Our eyes met each other and we stayed there in silence, sitting on our discussion.  
“Hey, I dunno about you, but I'm starving!” I stood up.  
“Then let's go find someplace to eat! My stomach refused to allow me to eat before the battle, but now that it's all over, I could eat anything and everything!”  
“I saw a nice restaurant we could eat at that's a short ways away from here! It looked really cute!” June gushed.  
“Sounds fine to me! Lead the way!” Robin jumped up.  
June stood up and we followed her to the door.  
“That Metagross sure was impressive, eh?” Robin said with a sigh of his own, thinking back on it. “That Arnold kid sure has some impressive Pokemon with him. Beat me three to-”  
June gasped loud and long, freezing by the open door.  
“Hey!” I ran into her and backed up. “What?”  
June turned around and stared at me with a look of pure terror on her face. “Arnold!”  
“What about him?”  
“I know who he is!”  
My eyes widened and my heart began to beat sharply. After Robin’s loss, I had completely forgotten that we were trying to figure out who the familiar kid even was!  
“Saffron City! He's the kid we met on our way to Celadon City! The kid who was getting robbed for his Pokemon by those three kids! The ones who attacked us in External Cave with a knife!”  
“Huh?” I asked, staring at her in confusion.  
“Remember? When you caught Dugtrio!”  
Dugtrio... I thought to myself, looking down, trying to remember when I had caught him. It hit me. I gasped and returned to June. “The boy!”  
“The one who escaped from Sabrina! He said he battled her and didn't win!”  
I remembered now.  
The kid had made such an innocent statement about not winning against Gym Leader Sabrina. At the time, June and I had no idea how strange of a claim that was. Anyone who lost to Sabrina was sure to be killed by her Haunter and become a possessed resident of Saffron City. And yet, his statement implied that he had lost to her and got away.  
My appetite disappeared instantly as my mind was flooded with thoughts of my time in Saffron City. What was Arnold's true story? I wondered. Who exactly was he? A nauseating feeling hit my stomach.  
As tomorrow approached for the three of us, we'd very soon find out that who Arnold was would be the least of our concerns as the Pokemon League competition quickly came to the grand finale.


	84. The Closing Ceremonies: The Takeover Part 1 Of 2

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final match of this year's Pokemon League competition!!” the announcer began, his voice clear through the speakers.  
The stands were stuffed beyond anything I'd ever seen during my time at the Pokemon League, the crowd's cheering an unintelligible roar of joy and madness.  
June, me, and Robin stood next to each other, excitedly screaming with everyone else.  
“This has been a long time coming!” the announcer continued. “We've seen some of the most fantastic, overheated battles ever; and now, we find ourselves at the finale! The best two Pokemon Trainers of this competition will be battling here today, having overcome incredible opponents and close matches, now facing off to prove who indeed is the most powerful Trainer here! Pay close attention, fans, for the winner of this match may very well turn out to be the future Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region! After winning in the Pokemon League, the winner will be permitted to officially challenge the Elite Four of Kanto! Should that Trainer be so lucky as to defeat those four Pokemon Masters, they will be granted permission to officially challenge Kanto's Pokemon Champion and battle for that very title!!”  
The crowd burst with excitement at these words.  
I smiled broadly, staring at the currently empty field, the sun beaming high above. I didn't even have my jacket with me today. It was too hot and too beautiful out. Just a red T-shirt, thin gray jeans, and black sneakers were with me.   
“And now, without further ado, we introduce to you our finalists!” the announcer started to everyone's pleasure.  
A Trainer from the far end of the stadium stepped into the sun wearing a button up, dark blue shirt hanging over the top of his gray pants. An open, black blazer was worn over the shirt. His black boots stopped just beneath his knees. A dark blue fedora sat atop his young head, his straight, black hair reaching down his cheeks. He stepped up to his place on the field, smiling at the crowd during his walk and waved as he came to a stop.  
“And entering the field is the Red Trainer, Aura Ri, from the faraway Orre Region’s Pyrite Town!” the announcer stated.  
Everyone showed massive, loud support.  
Another Trainer entered from the other end of the field, wearing white sneakers and black shorts with a baggy white T-shirt over it. He waved to us all and turned to face Aura.  
“And here is the Green Trainer, Arnold Rale, from Celadon City!” the announcer's voice echoed as further applause came for Arnold.  
June, Robin, and I took our seats.  
The three of us had looked for Arnold last night, but couldn't find him. He wasn't in the room he was registered to be in, and after two in the morning, we gave up and grabbed some snacks from the store before returning back to my room where we decided to spend the night and leave together for Indigo Stadium the next day.  
“Good luck to both of our Trainers!” the announcer said. “This promises to be the match to watch!”  
The referee stood with both flags in the air. “Trainers! You may now begin the battle!”  
“Medicham, go!” Aura said with an eager smile on his young face, throwing his Poke Ball.  
“Medicham!” the Pokemon cried out, taking a stance, ready to battle.  
“Tropius! This is it! Go!” Arnold threw a Great Ball.  
Tropius landed, calling out.  
Medicham. The Meditate Pokemon. Meditite's evolved form. Through constant meditation, this Pokemon has the ability to read minds at will. Their dedication to meditating sometimes results in them not eating for as far as a month at a time.

Tropius. The Fruit Pokemon. They eat so much of the same fruit, that it sprouts from their necks. They are generous and allow human children and other Pokemon to eat from their neck.  
“Tropius, use Leer!” Arnold shouted.  
Tropius' eyes glowed red and Medicham stumbled backwards, a nervous look on its face.  
“Medicham, focus and attack back with Fire Punch!”  
Medicham shook its head and ran quickly at Tropius. Its speed was impressive as it moved for Tropius, a fist blazing with Fire.  
“Fly, Tropius!”  
Tropius flapped its wings that looked like enormous leaves and ascended, but Medicham was a lot faster and hit.  
Tropius groaned against the impact and weakly landed.  
“Now end this with another Fire Punch, now!” Aura’s fists clenched from the battle, his eyes gleaming.  
Medicham swung with Fire Punch, its blazing fist hitting Tropius across the face.  
Tropius moaned as it fell over, but in the next instant, it shook its head and managed back up.  
“Alright, that's about enough! Body Slam!” Arnold insisted.  
Tropius took a strong leap into the air and slammed on top of Medicham.  
Medicham struggled under the weight of Tropius.  
“Now Stomp attack!”  
Tropius raised a foot into the air, and its body was suddenly consumed by flames! It screamed and back up off of Medicham, and the fire disappeared.  
“After some brutal blows were thrown around, Tropius looks like it has suffered a Burn from that last Fire Punch attack!” the announcer stated. “And just as Tropius was finally getting some hits in! To make things worse, Tropius’ Attack power will also be reduced due to this Burn!”  
“It's time to defeat that thing! An Ice Punch should do it!” Aura said determinedly.  
Medicham stood up and ran at Tropius.  
“Tropius! Fly!”  
Medicham should have reached Tropius much sooner, but as Tropius' wings flapped and carried it into the sun, Medicham bent over suddenly, its body twitching as it wrapped its arms around its waist.  
“Looks like Tropius isn't the only one with a Status problem as Body Slam seems to have left Medicham Paralyzed!” the announcer pointed out.  
Aura gasped and looked up into the sky, his eyes wide in shock.  
“Do it!” Arnold ordered.  
Tropius was out of sight, the sun blocking it from view. From out of nowhere, Tropius returned from the sky and slammed into Medicham, their heads colliding.  
Medicham slid backwards on the ground.  
“Don't let up on it! Stomp it in the ground!”  
Tropius flew over Medicham and stomped it repeatedly, Medicham grunting and struggling against the strikes. It only stopped once the Burn inflicted its damage on it again and it backed up against its will, uttering out painfully. The large dinosaur like creature landed, lowering its head in exhaustion.  
Medicham hopped back up.  
“Ice Punch! Get it now!”  
Medicham ran fast.  
“Keep it back with Air Slash!” Arnold countered.  
Tropius' wings glowed light blue and it flapped them, sending out multiple saw blade looking discs, glowing light blue, at Medicham.  
“Cham! Cham! Cham!” Medicham stumbled backwards until it finally collapsed on its back.  
“Medicham is unable to battle!” The referee waved the green flag at Arnold. “Tropius is the winner!”  
The crowd went crazy over the results.  
“And Tropius proves its worth by overcoming strong Fire moves and taking down the first Pokemon, Medicham!” the announcer determined. “Things are just now getting started, ladies and gentlemen! This is definitely about to get intense! I guarantee it!”  
June, Robin, and I were clapping.  
“We have to meet him after this battle is over!” I yelled to Robin and June over the screams of the crowd. “We have to speak to him!”  
“So that guy claims he faced Sabrina, but got away?” Robin asked.  
“Yeah! Like we explained to you last night, that's just not possible! Or, maybe not impossible, but I'm dying to find out how he got away, if he's telling the truth.”  
“Right!” Robin nodded. “I'm with you, man!”  
“Okay! I choose Walrein next!” Aura sent out his second Pokemon.  
“Waaaalrein!” the enormous walrus raged.  
Walrein. The Ice Break Pokemon and Spheal's final stage. The largest Walrein in the group is the leader, guiding their pre evolved forms as well. The fight for the leader amongst male Walrein can get vicious. The lucky losers only bear lifelong scars.  
“And it's now Tropius against Walrein!” the announcer spoke. “Ice against Flying! Grass against Water! This match is just about even and I can't wait for it to get started!”  
“Leaf Storm!” Arnold commanded.  
Tropius' wings glowed white and a barrage of light green, glowing leaves flew out at Walrein.  
Walrein was helpless as the Super Effective attack crashed into its thick body.  
“Ice Ball!” Aura said strongly.  
Walrein opened its mouth and a ball of ice formed. It flew out at Tropius.  
“Tropius, dodge and use Fly!”  
Tropius was hit, but it shakily soared high into the sky. It vanished for a moment in the sun before reappearing, headed down for Walrein.  
“Hit it!” Aura sneered.  
Walrein charged up another, larger ball of Ice and it hit Tropius in the head.  
Tropius gasped from the impact but shook its head and continued down, ramming into Walrein.  
Walrein cried out as its enormous frame was forced back along the ground.  
“GO!” Aura insisted.  
Walrein used Ice Ball again, an even larger block of ice heading for Tropius.  
“Tropius! Out of the way!”  
Tropius soared above the Ice attack, but its Burn kicked in, forcing Tropius back down as it flinched from damage.  
“Tropius! Don't go down! Get back up! This is the final battle! Let's show everyone what we're made of!” Arnold encouraged Tropius. “Use Synthesis!”  
Tropius' wings glowed white and its body sparkled as it glowed white as well. The girthy Pokemon called up to the skies as it got to its feet and spread its wings, dazzling under the sun.  
“That's it! Now use Leaf Storm again!”  
Tropius flew, rejuvenated, and attacked Walrein with another Leaf Storm.  
Walrein was hit hard and breathing heavy, leaning forward.  
Tropius let out another wail as the Burn weakened it and it almost fell back to the ground.  
“Tropius, stay up! In the air!” Arnold told it.  
Tropius groaned but kept itself from landing.  
“Both Pokemon are looking pretty wiped out right now!” the announcer commented. “Tropius can use Synthesis, but Walrein doesn't have a move that good to help it out! One of these two is gonna drop! And soon!”  
“Energy Ball!” Arnold decided.  
Tropius opened its mouth and fired a green ball at Walrein.  
Walrein roared out from the impact.  
“Let's see how it likes this!” Aura said with anger. “Blizzard!”  
Walrein opened its mouth and a flurry of ice and snow flew at Tropius.  
“Dodge that, now!”  
Tropius flew off, narrowly dodging the onslaught of freezing weather flowing from Walrein's mouth.  
“Ice Fang!”  
“Razor Leaf!”  
Walrein opened its mouth and jagged, blue lines soared for Tropius.  
Tropius flew at Walrein and its wings flapped, sending out sharp leaves.  
Walrein was hit.  
Tropius was attacked.  
Both Pokemon collapsed at once.  
“Walrein!! Get up!” Aura begged. “You can do it! Please! You have to get up!!”  
“Tropius! Shake it off! Synthesis! Synthesis!!” Arnold pleaded.  
“Both Walrein and Tropius are unable to battle!” The referee raised a flag at both Trainers.  
The crowd celebrated this announcement ecstatically.  
“And it looks like both Pokemon have officially been knocked out!” the announcer repeated. “It's now Aura with two Pokemon down, and Arnold with his first Pokemon being defeated! It's pretty even, but it can't feel too good for Aura being one below his opponent!”  
Aura closed his eyes and breathed in and out a few times slowly before opening his eyes and smiling confidently. He threw out a Dusk Ball!  
Arnold also sent out his Pokemon.  
“METAGROSS!” Metagross screamed out as it landed on Arnold's side. Its Black Belt was on.  
“Krookadile!” a large crocodile looking Pokemon snapped its jaws.  
Krookadile. The Intimidation Pokemon and Sandile’s last stage. Its eyes act as binoculars, spotting prey from far away. Living in deserts, they use sneaky and surprising methods to hunt.  
“Wow, that thing's kind of cool!” I exclaimed. “Never seen that before. And it's a Ground type and Dark type! It has a huge advantage over Metagross!”  
“YOU CAN DO IT, AURA! CRUSH THAT FILTHY THING! KILL IT, KROOKADIIIILE!!!!” Robin bellowed out in an angry outburst.  
Several people in the crowd turned to look at Robin as if he were crazy.  
June and I also turned to Robin in surprise.  
Robin smiled sheepishly and looked down. “I don't mean literally kill it, hee hee...”  
“Aura makes a great choice with the Dark and Ground type, Krookadile!” the announcer said with satisfaction. “Let's see how Arnold will react!”  
“Agility!” Arnold instructed.  
Metagross zoomed around the field quickly.  
Aura smirked. “Earthquake!”  
Krookadile stomped on the ground, rocking the field.  
“Metaaaaaa!” Metagross dropped sharply as the ground split around it.  
“Metagross was nimble, Metagross was quick,” the announcer started. “But it couldn't get over the Earthquake hit! No matter your Speed, it's pretty hard to avoid an attack that covers the entire field!”  
“It's down!” Robin cheered.  
I smiled at my friend’s reaction as I watched the battle.  
“Get up! Hammer Arm!”  
Metagross got up and flew at Krookadile. Its Black Belt glowed as it slammed its glowing fist at Krookadile.  
“Catch it with Crunch!”  
Krookadile opened its jaws, its teeth glowing, and chomped down on Metagross' powerful fist as it slammed down upon it! It growled, but didn't let go.  
Metagross stared in shock as it shook its arm, trying to shake off Krookadile.  
“Krookadile is hanging on with its Crunch attack!!” the announcer boomed as the crowd competed over who would be heard. “Surely that Hammer Arm did a lot of damage, but Krookadile is ignoring that right now and is keeping its jaws wrapped around Metagross' fist!”  
“Bullet Punch! Spin!”  
Metagross' arms glowed red and it spun fast, Krookadile crying out, hanging on as best as it could.  
“KROOOOOOKADIIIILE!” Krookadile was thrown off and flew into the wall, its head going right through it!  
The crowd near Krookadile screamed and waved frantically from above.  
Krookadile pushed against the wall, freeing its head, and turned to Metagross.  
“Bullet Punch!”  
Metagross spun at Krookadile, whacking it repeatedly in the head as it grunted from each smack before finally falling to its knees.  
“Now, Hammer Arm! Take it out!”  
Metagross' Black Belt glowed as it raised a glowing arm, bringing it down at Krookadile.  
“DIG AWAY!” Aura ordered.  
Krookadile scraped away at the ground and escaped underground as Metagross' huge fist slammed to the spot Krookadile had just been. The ground quaked and Krookadile burst from below, underneath Metagross, tackling it down.  
“Metagross is taking a whole lot of damage!” the announcer raved. “I'm not sure how much more either Pokemon can take to be honest!”  
“Magnet Rise!” Arnold said to Metagross.  
Metagross' body was outlined in yellow and it hovered over the ground.  
“Ground moves won't hit us any longer!” Arnold smiled at Aura.  
“We won't need them at this point!” Aura glared at Arnold.  
“Hammer Arm!” Arnold glared back.  
“Dodge that!”  
With its Black Belt glowing again, Metagross swung a heavy arm down at Krookadile, and Krookadile just barely got out of the way.  
“Do it again!”  
“Knock Off!” Aura snapped.  
Krookadile raised a claw sparking with a dark aura and swiped at Metagross.  
The Black Belt around Metagross came off easily.  
Metagross raised an arm and hit Krookadile in the head, forcing it into the ground.  
Krookadile was laid out flat, the belt out of reach from its claw.  
“Krookadile!!” Aura looked scared. Concerned for his Pokemon. “Oh, no! Please, don't give up!”  
Krookadile's eyes shot open and it stood up. It shook its head and raised its claws, opening and closing them, worn out but not defeated.  
“Krookadile is showing an incredible display of willpower and strength as it gets back up but doesn’t quite look ready for more!” the announcer spoke of Krookadile. “Its Knock Off has knocked off the Black Belt from Metagross, and that Hammer Arm wasn't quite as strong as it could have been if the belt were on!”  
“Destroy it already!! Hammer Arm!” Arnold screamed with clenched fists.  
“Get ready for it!” Aura gritted his teeth, tightening his eyes.  
Metagross rocked Krookadile against the side of the face.  
“Payback!”  
Krookadile fell, but instantly forced itself right back up and sent a flurry of punches to Metagross.  
“GROOOOOOOOOSS!!” Metagross called out sharply.  
“Nooooooooo!!” Arnold reacted as well.  
“Now take it down! Crunch attack!”  
Krookadile leaped on top of Metagross and held onto the steel menace with its legs and arms, opening its jaws. It latched its glowing teeth onto Metagross.  
Metagross screamed and crashed down.  
Krookadile remained on top of it for a moment before finally opening its jaws and leaping off.  
“Kroooookadile!” Krookadile said proudly, its eyes on the fallen opponent.  
The entire stadium was still and silent, all eyes on the field in the middle of it.  
“No way,” June whispered.  
“YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!” Robin was the only one to scream out, and he did so, joyously.  
I heard what sounded like a helicopter in the distance.  
“Metagross is unable to battle! Krookadile wins!” The referee waved the red flag to Aura.  
The crowd was on their feet instantly, stomping, screaming, out of control over this win.  
“METAGROSS IS FINALLY DOWN!! METAGROSS HAS BEEN DEFEATED!!” the announcer went off. “KROOKA-HEY!! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT IS THIS?! LET G-!!”  
The crowd continued to scream in my ear, but I turned around at the strange words I heard the announcer yell.  
I turned to June, who was looking around her.  
Robin was busy cheering with excitement, on his feet, leaping in the air. “DAMN RIGHT! SUCK ON THAT, METAGROSS! HA HA HA! HA! HAAAA!”  
“June, did you...?” I asked.  
June turned to me, a confused look on her face. “You heard that?”  
“I'm not sure...” I looked up into the sky, hearing the sound of a helicopter getting closer.  
An airplane quickly flew by overhead. It looked sort of familiar with its black bottom half and shiny, silver top half. No, not exactly an airplane... My eyes widened as a strange, dark gas floated down from the bottom of the flying craft and descended upon the stadium.  
I stood up quickly, my mouth open in shock and confusion. What is that?  
The entire crowd around me was now quieting down and looking up at the sky as it became clouded with a dark spray that was descending upon us.  
The competitors, Arnold and Aura, and their Pokemon, were also looking about in confusion.  
BANG!  
I gasped and looked around as the echo rang through the stadium from the speakers. The announcer? My heart was beating sharper as fear began to take over.  
“What's going on here?” Robin questioned, looking into the sky. “What is that?”  
“Let's get out of here!” I started pushing past the people in the stands to try to escape.  
Several others tried to get out as well, but many people were blocking the way, looking up as the strange powder made contact with us all.  
A familiar melody was being hummed over the speakers now, its lighthearted tone contrasting with the frightening situation.  
“Hey! Come on! Move it!” I tried to push my way out. My breathing got heavier and I felt weaker as the powder touched me. I tried to rub it off, but it vanished into my skin. “No...” I breathed, feeling my legs quake.  
“Gary!” I heard June cry.  
I turned to her as she collapsed on top of me, and Robin dropped to his knees behind her. Under June's light weight, I found myself unable to push her off of me for some reason and my eyelids got heavy, slowly closing.  
The baby’s tune continued to be hummed, repeating itself, wavering in my drifting hearing.  
Staring up into the sky, I saw the helicopter above the stadium, its bottom painted black, its top shining silver under the sun. A white S painted on the front.  
“S-S-Solace...” I weakly whispered as my eyes closed and everything went black.

*

Blackness everywhere.  
My eyes tightened and I realized that they were closed.  
The sounds of groans and moans and yawns were all around me.  
My eyes slowly opened, closing and opening repeatedly at first, and then finally staying open as I gazed around.  
The sky was dark, a few stars twinkling in them.  
Huge, bright lights from the stadium were on, lighting the arena.  
I sat up and groaned, my body feeling sore and tired, and stretched my arms, twisted my back, and moved my neck around.  
People around me were doing the same; stretching out their bodies, moaning, waking up.  
June was on her hands and knees, arching her back, and looked weakly at the ground.  
Robin was standing up, rubbing his eyes with his hand.  
I heard the distant rumbling of what sounded like propellers. “You guys,” I croaked weakly and then cleared my throat. “You okay?”  
Robin and June turned to me.  
“Yeah, but what just happened?” Robin asked tiredly.  
June stood up and looked around, sighing. “I'm so confused right now. What happened?”  
“I don't know,” I muttered. “The last battle was taking place, and then... something happened, I guess...”  
“A plane flew by,” Robin remembered. “That's all I recall.”  
It was like being struck by lightning. My eyes shot open. “Team Solace!”  
“Huh?” June and Robin uttered out.  
“What do you mean?” Robin demanded, a serious look coming over his face.  
I looked up into the dark, empty sky, my mind now focusing on the sound getting closer, dread filling my body. “Oh, no...”  
The helicopter came into full view just a few seconds later, the sound from the spinning blades above loud in my ears. The pitch black bottom half. The silver upper half. The S painted in white on the front.  
“Team Solace!” I got to my feet and pointed up at the helicopter.  
Everyone was looking up at the helicopter, crying out and shouting.  
“That's them?!” Robin growled, baring his teeth as he looked up.  
“This is Team Solace?” June whispered, her voice shaking.  
“Yeah,” I responded in a low voice as the helicopter hovered above the stadium.  
“These are the asses who killed Aly?!” Robin barked. “I'll show them!! Once and for all!!” He reached for his belt. “Hey!” He looked down. “Where are my Pokemon??”  
“Huh?” I looked down at his empty belt and quickly looked at my own belt. “My Pokemon!!!” My belt was empty as well!  
June gasped and looked around. “My bag with all my Pokemon is missing!!” She crawled on her knees, searching for her bag.  
Cries of confusion seasoned the air as other people began looking for their Poke Balls, finding that they were missing as well.  
I kept my eyes on the helicopter hovering above us and saw two planes fly by, painted exactly like the helicopter. I gasped as I recognized what they were.  
The attack aircrafts! Like in the Pokemon Preservation Area when they attacked me and Officer Jenny! And when they attacked the Safari Zone!  
The aircrafts flew past the helicopter and out of view.  
The door to the helicopter opened and someone stepped close to the edge, looking down at us all with a smile as he gripped tightly to the side of his vehicle. He brushed back his long, black hair with his free hand as it was blown in the wind around him. His chest was puffed out proudly, his black button up shirt tucked in his black slacks and stretching out just slightly under a little bit of belly he had, standing in black shoes. He placed his free hand behind his back as he surveyed the area through squinted eyes.  
“It's Isaac!” I called out to the man.  
“Who's Isaac?” June asked in fear.  
“The leader!” Robin remembered. “I'll never forget his radio announcement. EVER! This is the sick freak who killed Aly!”  
“Not him,” I replied. “But he's damn well as much responsible for it. What are they doing here?”  
Isaac turned behind him for a moment before turning back around, a microphone now in his hand, and three more attack aircrafts flew by, one from one direction, and the other two from the opposite direction. He cleared his throat and his voice echoed through the speakers in Indigo Stadium. “Hello, young children,” Isaac said in his deep voice.  
He was greeted with silence from the crowd below.  
“I am aware that some adults are in the stands tonight, as well, but this... is for the children.” Isaac eyed us sternly, coldly, his face alone threatening all of us like a bully intimidating a geek at school. A boss taking advantage of a worker who won’t fight back and belittling them needlessly. A parent ready to beat their child for failing to meet their impossible to achieve expectations of perfection. A man in a position of power willing to demonstrate it in the worst ways. “For it is the children who hurt me tonight. The children! The majority of Pokemon Trainers in this world.” He spat out the word “Pokemon” in disgust. “I have come here with a message. A message to save everyone on this planet from the evils of these monstrous creatures you have been brainwashed into believing are your friends. And what better time and place than during the finals of the annual Pokemon League competition? The most televised Pokemon event in the entire world is the finals of any region's Pokemon League. This is when the stadium is most packed. The only true time to save the world. When the people are most paying attention. When they are best primed to receive the truth of their misguided lifestyle and support of Pokemon!” His voice was getting erratic, but it quickly calmed down. “When the most powerful of Pokemon are all in one spot.”  
“COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT CRAP TO MY FAAAAAACE!!!!” Robin let out at the top of his lungs, waving a fist up at Isaac.  
Soon, the entire crowd began to yell and curse up at Isaac.  
Another pair of aircrafts flew by Isaac's helicopter.  
Isaac looked through the crowd, squinting through the strong winds blowing at him. “I see there are upset and otherwise confused feelings regarding what I am doing tonight. This is the sad part of it all. You all must be sacrificed in order to save the entire world.”  
The crowd got silent at these words.  
“You'll all be regarded as heroes in the end,” Isaac spoke. “Your deaths will not go down in vain, but shall instead be the light to awaken those in the darkness.” His face broadened into a smile. “You'll be forever remembered for your selfless act in saving your loved ones and the entire planet as we know it!”  
“He's mad!” June burst out.  
“Did he just say 'our deaths?'” a woman questioned behind me.  
“Is he going to kill us?” a boy asked in fear.  
The crowd started freaking out, shrieking and pushing past me and everyone else, trying to escape.  
I was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. An extremely loud ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! startled me, ringing out from different directions all across the stadium.  
Screams rang from everywhere, people now running away from the exits! It was utter chaos as people tried to reach the exit doors and were stopped by people running from the exits, the oddly electric sound going off harshly every several seconds. This back and forth jumble of terrified people seeking freedom and others running away from it repeated itself for a while before the exits were finally cleared, everyone seeming to be afraid of approaching the doors now.  
Isaac chuckled lightly, his voice raking at my eardrums. “I wouldn't try to use the exits,” he said gently. “I don't think over one hundred thousand volts of electricity is something any of you would like to experience.”  
The crowd flipped out over this furiously, others gasping in shock.  
“Try to understand,” Isaac said smoothly. “Well, unfortunately you cannot because of your brainwash. It’s okay, though. I need to keep you all in here for the grand finale. No one is allowed to escape. You all will be worshiped in your death. Including them.” Isaac pointed down below.  
Everyone's attention turned to the field and almost instantly, horrified screams arose.  
June shrieked shrilly.  
Robin yelled out in horror.  
I covered my mouth and turned away.  
Nobody seemed to have seen it before, too delirious from being knocked out and preoccupied by Isaac, but the field was littered with dead bodies. And every one of them seemed to be a police officer. They were all covered in blood.  
“I guess word got out during the last battle that something was going on, and the police tried to interfere,” Isaac explained. “You can see how thorough my security is compared to the Kanto police force. With the exits also ‘secured,’ there are very limited ways in or out of this stadium. The sacrifices made tonight shall not be forgotten. Including yours.”  
“I don't wanna be worshiped!!” a girl screamed shrilly. “I just wanna go home to my mom!!”  
This triggered several protests from everyone, begging to be released.  
Isaac’s face hardened, listening to the demands from everyone to let them go.  
June, Robin, and I seemed to be the only quiet ones, Robin and I looking around and glaring back up at Isaac, June fearfully glancing around at the crowd.  
Three aircrafts flew by Isaac from different directions, flying out of view.  
Isaac raised the microphone to his mouth and waited for the crowd to be silent. “Do not think this does not come with a feeling of regret!” Isaac said in a somewhat sad, insistent voice. “I do not take joy in having to do this! I sympathize with your fear!” Isaac paused and sighed. “As a child myself, growing up in Johto's own Azalea Town, I once did love Pokemon. I never agreed with being a Pokemon Trainer. I never wanted to keep them captive and force them into battling. I just wanted to play with them. I once befriended a Mythical Pokemon. I believe they call it, Celebi. I knew other Pokemon as well, but Celebi always felt special to me, for some reason. It became my favorite Pokemon, and best friend. Little did I know at the time, it was a Legendary Pokemon with great powers of time travel. One day, I couldn't find it. I searched for it for several days before giving up. Having been deserted by my best friend, I began to loathe all things. I stopped playing with the other Pokemon in the forest so close to my home. I isolated myself from them, no longer trusting them. I fled from the entire world. I trusted no one. I locked myself in my room, not coming out to eat, even at my family's request. I refused to come out for school. I refused to come out even for my human friends. But it also hurt my heart to be so cold to the warmth offered to me from the world. I could no longer deal with the burden of deserting my Pokemon friends, knowing they missed me as much as I missed them deep down. How could I abandon them like Celebi had done to me? I stepped out of my room, hugged my mother, father, and twin sisters, and went back to Ilex Forest and found the Pokemon I had betrayed. We had fun together like we used to. But never again did I see the Celebi.”  
It was quiet, Isaac lowering his head. His deep inhale was heard clearly through the speakers, the only noise to be made until a pair of the attack aircrafts flew by again before disappearing.  
“Rita...” Isaac’s voice lowered. “The love of my life. My wife.” He cleared his throat and spoke more strongly, but still weakened. “We had a daughter together. The person I cherished more than anyone else on this planet. My daughter, Flora.” Isaac paused and exhaled sharply as he covered his eyes with the hand his microphone was in.  
Was he crying?  
I could feel the fear pumping through me, my legs quaking, my arms shaking hard, my heart rocking fast inside of me. I was terrified of what he'd say next. How this entire situation would end.  
Isaac lowered his hand and stopped at his mouth so he could speak into the microphone, gazing out at us all. “Flora wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer at ten, and I let her go off into the world to try her hand at raising Pokemon. I wasn't happy with her request, but I allowed it. There must be worse things out there than being a Pokemon Trainer, right? I'd seen Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon together, and they seemed to be happy. Plus, Flora was my little princess. I couldn't say no to my child. And, Celebi... To allow my daughter to experience the love I had felt at around her age from Pokemon... What option did I truly have? Maybe... she’d even meet my Celebi and...” Isaac started uttering tearful chokes. His head buried itself into the arm that was holding the side of the helicopter. He gasped, stuttered, and sniffled hard.  
I didn’t understand what was going on, but Isaac’s actions weren’t moving me. They only frightened me. Confused me. What was this story leading to? How were we going to get out of this?  
“But I should have...” Isaac paused, and his head fell, his chin in his chest. His words were now mumbles. “She was killed. Killed by a Pokemon. I'll never forget which one... Roserade. Flora, killed by a Bouquet Pokemon who apparently hunt by luring prey over with their sweet aroma, and then stabs the prey with the thorns in their bouquet. Of all the most sickening of coincidences...”  
“Oh...!” June gasped, lowering her head sadly, wiping at her eyes.  
The crowd murmured at Isaac's words.  
Me nor Robin made a sound.  
Isaac took a deep breath. “She was found,” he spoke louder. “She was poisoned less than an hour before being found, and taken to the hospital. Two hours later...” Isaac seemed to grunt.  
I swallowed, now captivated by this tale. Horrified. Mixed feelings filling me.  
“Three hours of torture... Three. Hours...” Isaac snorted hard. “And I arrived five minutes too late to even say goodbye,” he whispered. “GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!”  
His bellow brought a cry of shock out of the audience.  
“I had heard the news reports of death by the hands of Pokemon or involving Pokemon in some way since I was a little boy, but I had ignored them!” Isaac spoke with renewed energy. “Foolish! Foolish even to the point of sending my own daughter into the world of Pokemon! Losing Flora is what opened my eyes. Too late, but better late than never. I can keep Flora's name alive forever through this sacrifice to save other children like my Flora. To awaken the brainwashed masses and bring about a world where Pokemon no longer exist! And anyone who stands in my way, such as you children here, will be eradicated!” Isaac paused, seeming to scan the crowd slowly, and he spoke more lowly, darkly. “My Rita learned that when I told her of my plans to save the planet and she refused to join me. Going as far as to threaten to call the cops if I didn't seek help.” Isaac’s voice hardened further into a growl. “Anyone who tries to stop me will be slaughtered in cold blood!”  
June gasped. “He killed his wife?”  
“And now, it is time to implement Team Solace's greatest plan ever!!!” Isaac yelled hysterically over the microphone. “The plan to end all plans! To end all violence! To stop the killings! To stop the tears! To stop the pain! In case you have not noticed, all of your Pokemon are missing! But none of you need to worry! I have them all!”  
The crowd immediately demanded for the release of their Pokemon.  
Isaac raised a hand in the air, and the crowd quieted down. “Of course! Your Pokemon will be returned,” Isaac spoke in a calmer tone, nodding. “Right away...” Isaac's smile widened and he backed away from the edge of the helicopter.  
The crowd began to mutter with concern as a huge hose was shoved out of the helicopter door. A loud sound like that of a vacuum roared and items flew out from the hose towards the ground.  
“Poke Balls!” I exclaimed as the crowd got excited.  
Poke Balls of all kinds were falling from the hose, being forced out and landing on the ground by the dead bodies of the Officer Jennys. Many Poke Balls opened as soon as they hit the ground, while others opened in midair, sending out a variety of different Pokemon into the field. Before long, the entire field was filled with Pokemon.  
Trainers called out as they recognized their Pokemon.  
The Pokemon all looked around in confusion, some scratching their heads.  
I couldn't see any of my Pokemon in the mix, but I did see something else. “HEY! What's that on their backs?!”  
Some kind of large, black box was attached to the backs of the Pokemon!  
“And now!” Isaac yelled gleefully. “IT BEGINS!!!!” I looked up to see that the hose was gone from the helicopter door.  
Isaac was now standing in its place, a microphone in one hand, a black box that looked like a remote in the other hand. He pressed something on the box, laughing loudly, his voice echoing throughout the stadium.  
Several Trainers ran from the bleachers, landing in the field, and headed happily for their Pokemon.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!” I tried.  
The boxes on the backs of the Pokemon sparked.  
A collective, deafening roar rose up from the Pokemon in the field as they were electrified. Many Pokemon collapsed from the jolt.  
The Trainers who had run to their Pokemon stopped and uttered multiple surprised utterances as the Pokemon wailed out and began swinging about dangerously.  
“IT IS TIME TO DEMONSTRATE THE DANGERS OF POKEMON!!” Isaac called out. “ONCE AND FOR ALL!! And everyone here will be sacrificed for the entire world to see, LIVE! TEAM SOLACE SHALL REIGN FROM HERE ON!! FOREVEEEEEERRRRRR!!!” Isaac cackled maniacally.  
A Golem swung a fist at a Beedrill's abdomen as both Pokemon struggled from the shock running through them.  
Beedrill swung back at Golem with its sharp stingers on its arms.  
A Kingler and Marowak were fighting in confusion and rage, Kingler beating Marowak over the head with its larger pincers as Marowak swung at Kingler with its club.  
A Hitmontop was spinning on its head, tearing through the crowd of Pokemon, kicking everything in its path.  
A Tangela was strangling a Vaporeon with its vines as Vaporeon laid on top of it, beating it over the head with its tail.  
A Gyarados on the other side of the field roared and caused an explosion with its Hyper Beam as it blasted the field, but when the smoke cleared, the Pokemon were all still fighting, and a Pinsir leaped at Gyarados, clamping its pincers around Gyarados' neck and forcing it down.  
A Steelix dove down, wrapping its humongous jaws around a Miltank's entire head, squeezing hard as Miltank screamed loudly, struggling to free herself.  
A Tauros forced his horns through the body of a Scyther as Scyther slashed away at Tauros' face, Scyther and Tauros both dripping in blood from their opposing opponent.  
A Rhydon was using Horn Drill to force a Kangaskhan against the wall, drilling through the now dead baby in her pouch, into the mother's stomach, as the Kangaskhan let out a sound of torment no living creature should, blood splashing onto herself and Rhydon.  
The Trainers who had entered the field ran away in terror now, but a Jolteon leaped in front of a few of them, stopping a small group as the others got away, and Jolteon electrocuted the kids it had stopped, causing them to scream and fall.  
A Feraligatr was clamping its jaws around... my Charizard's neck!  
“CHARIZAAAAAARRRD!!” I ran forward, grabbing the wall and ready to leap for my Pokemon.  
“THAT'S MY FERALIGATR!!” Robin stopped next to me. “STOP IIIIT!!” Robin leaped from the stands and into the field, and I was right by his side.  
“GARY! ROBIN!” June called to us.  
We both froze as our Pokemon were blocked from our view by other battling Pokemon.  
“Robin, how do we stop this??” I asked him shrilly.  
“COME ON!” Robin ran into the fighting!  
“ROBIIIIN!” I tore after him as he ran into the barrage of Pokemon, getting around them, trying to find our Pokemon.  
Finally, Robin and I spotted Charizard and Feraligatr, Feraligatr still biting into Charizard's neck.  
Charizard was clawing at Feraligatr's eyes.  
“AAAAAAAHHH!” I screamed as a large Pokemon landed in front of me. I continued to shriek as loud as possible, reminiscent of a little girl, when I realized it was a Galvantula! “JUNE'S?!?!”  
A Metagross was pummeling the Bug Pokemon with its enormous fists.  
Galvantula shocked Metagross, causing it to yell out and stop for a second.  
Just like the Charizard that went rampant in Native Village, I realized with horror as the two Pokemon disappeared into the crowd of many other pained, frightened battlers around them. The black boxes must be the same device they used on that poor Charizard when they let it loose in Native Village and it went on a rampage, attacking blindly, suffering!  
“FERALIGATR!!” Robin was facing his Pokemon. “STOP IT!!!”  
“CHARIZAAAAAAAARD!!” I tried.  
Neither Pokemon listened, continuing to fight.  
“This is more than just an electric shock,” someone said from behind me.  
I turned with surprise to see June, a horrified look on her face.  
“There are Ground types here as well as Electric types. It's hurting all of the Pokemon the same! This shock is something else and it's driving them all crazy!”  
“June, what are you doing here?” I demanded.  
“My Pokemon are in here, too!” June fought back. “And I'm not gonna leave you two out here alone! Do you have a plan?”  
“There isn't anything we can do! Coming down here was a big mistake! We have to get back to the bleachers until we have a real plan!”  
“I'm not leaving my Pokemon!!” Robin insisted.  
“We're not leaving them! But we can't even return them to their Poke Balls, let alone touch them! We're gonna die here!” I grabbed his arm and pulled as he tried to break free. “You stupid ASS! COME ON!!!” I yanked him against his will and June led the way to the wall. I let go of Robin and cupped my hands in front of me, letting June step in them to boost her up to the bleachers. I grabbed Robin's shoulders when I saw him looking back at the war behind us and pushed him to the wall. “You're next!” I cupped my hands.  
Robin stepped into them and climbed up.  
“GARY!” June reached down, Robin next to her also reaching for me.  
I leaped up and grabbed each of their hands, kicking up the wall, and landed with them in the bleachers. “Where are those kids?” I looked for the children who had been zapped by the Jolteon, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I couldn't really see anything anymore.  
It was just a mix of blood, Pokemon, and smashed Poke Balls everywhere.  
An unstoppable mess.  
Isaac was above in his helicopter, smiling proudly over what he had created.  
As Robin, June, and I looked down at the madness in front of us.  
I realized with terror that Isaac was smiling over his.  
Team Solace's.  
Victory.


	85. The Closing Ceremonies: The Takeover Part 2 Of 2

June desperately begged for her Ampharos to stop as she used Thunder Punch on a Slowking.  
Robin's Scizor, Fashioned, was wrapping its pincer around a Minun's head, crushing it as Minun screamed in agony, zapping Fashioned back.  
My Noctowl and a Pidgeot were rapidly beating each other over the face with their wings, viciously clawing at each other with their talons, tearing at each other, their bodies coated in blood.  
A loud explosion went off as a Machamp was swinging its four arms at an Alakazam, its arms surrounded by a dark aura. Both Pokemon were in the stands as the people screamed and ran away from them.  
Something flew over my head and I ducked as something crashed into the stands, more people screaming and running.  
Something else leaped from a brawl in the field and into the stands.  
This was a Houndoom, leaping into the stands after a Torkoal, black smoke billowing from the top of the tortoise’s shell and nostrils, its eyes closed. Houndoom tackled Torkoal, howled as it stood on top of it, and bit into its neck.  
“This fight is breaking out into the stands!” I yelled. “We have to get out of here!”  
“But where?” June whined.  
“We can't leave the Pokemon!” Robin insisted.  
“We won't, Robin! But we can't die here, either!” I spoke impatiently at him. “We need to get to safety and save everyone here! Solace will not get away this time! We have to stop them! We need that remote!” I pointed up at Isaac.  
He was smiling down at the scene, swaying slightly to keep his balance as his hair whipped around his face in the wind. The remote was gripped in his hand.  
“How can we even begin to get up there to reach it?” Robin was gritting his teeth. “We need our Pokemon!”  
“We can't even get through to them!” June complained. “They're uncontrollable!”  
“I love my Pokemon!” Robin responded. “I can get through to mine! They can fight through this for me and we'll stop Team Solace!”  
“Noo!” June grabbed Robin's shoulders as he tried to run away. “I'm begging to death for you not to go out there and try that, Robin! They will kill you! They won't listen! What they're going through, I can hear it! I feel it! They will not listen to anyone or anything! They're going to fight until the pain they're going through ends! We need to stop Solace. We need to find a way to Isaac!”  
“HOW?!” Robin pulled away from June. “What are you gonna do? Throw rocks at him? He's in a freaking helicopter, damn it!!”  
June winced at Robin's shouts and looked down quietly.  
Robin turned back to the Pokemon. “They'll have to kill me, then!” He started to leap into the field again.  
A crash beneath us, against the wall, stopped Robin and dropped us to our knees. We got back up and looked over the edge, watching as a Slaking was punching a Wobbuffet repeatedly, Wobbuffet yelling constantly.  
Wobbuffet's body was outlined in orange and the next punch it took from Slaking bounced off, throwing Slaking back into the crowd of Pokemon. Wobbuffet wailed out wildly and leaped back into the midst of the battling Pokemon.  
One woman in the stands had a Granbull fly from the fight in the field and land on her. She shrieked as she was shocked by the same jolt that was hurting the Granbull. A bloodcurdling scream that made my blood freeze in my veins. Granbull then proceeded to viciously chomp down on the woman's shoulder, blood immediately spurting out all over the Pokemon’s face.  
The woman's voice echoed above all else as she collapsed and finally fainted.  
Granbull continued attacking her, swiping its claws at her face, ripping it apart.  
Something then landed in front of Robin, June, and I.  
People around us tried escaping, but the three of us stared, frozen, at the Pokemon.  
“That's a...” I struggled to remember.  
“Magmortar!” Robin answered as the Pokemon lifted one of its arms and pointed it at us. “RUUUUUN!” He grabbed June and I by the arm and leaped over the bleachers.  
June and I followed as Magmortar fired a blast of fire at us from its arm.  
Shouts came from the stands behind us, several people jumping into the field after the three of us.  
“Well, while we're here and out of ideas, I suggest we try to save our Pokemon!” Robin released me and June and ran to the battling Pokemon.  
“ROBIIIIIIIN!!” I reached out to him.  
A Seaking flopped by, knocking over Robin. As they connected, Seaking’s body lit up.  
Robin’s agonizing scream forced me to cover my ears.  
Even after Seaking was out of sight.  
Even with Robin down; he continued to screech inhumanly, his body sparking off and on and convulsing.  
June and I ran to him and knelt beside him.  
“Robin, are you okay?” June stared at him hesitantly.  
Robin's eyes were closed. He flinched strongly. “S-s-so much... agony,” he groaned. “I should be... d-dead.” He let out a sickening, pained groan from deep inside. He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes, his body sparking again. “I-I-It was horrible. I don't know how they are still standing, Gary. They-they're gonna d-d-d-die if we don't stop them-m-m-m-m-m.”  
I turned furious eyes to the chaos as more Pokemon took over the stands, more and more people trading onto the field unwillingly. People were being attacked and zapped in the riot, the Pokemon battling to the end, enraged by the pain they were going through, unable to regain control over themselves and unaware of what they were doing.  
A Weezing in the stands let out gas from its heads, attacking a Misdreavus, the gas choking a man who was nearby holding a little girl tightly in his arms as she coughed heavily against the attack.  
“STOOOISE!” A Blastoise stumbled towards us, a Seviper wrapped around its body, its glowing, purple fangs sunk into the Blastoise's shoulder.  
“CATHERIIIIINE!” Robin charged at the two Pokemon.  
“ROBIN, DON'T!” June pleaded.  
“GET OFF OF MY CATHERINE!!” Robin leaped at the two, wrapping his hands around the snake. “YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Robin's scream was the loudest thing of the night. He collapsed and didn’t move.  
Catherine grabbed Seviper's jaws and pulled them back, freeing herself from Seviper's attack. She then proceeded to pull Seviper's jaws back until they unhinged, and continued to pull them back further, Seviper choking out and letting out the biggest screech it could as its jaws were literally being pulled apart! Eventually, Catherine had pulled Seviper's jaws all the way, the top and bottom of its head touching its body, and with one sharp, messy pull, tore Seviper's head apart completely.  
June groaned in disgust and looked away as the blood and much worse splattered the ground.  
Catherine flung the body of Seviper aside and turned to the three of us, her shoulder dripping blood from two large holes in it. She looked down at Robin and roared in a manner that competed with Charizard! It was so abnormal to hear her make that kind of sound. She raised a foot to stomp down on her Trainer’s unconscious body.  
“NOOOOO!” I ran to protect Robin.  
“CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!” A Pikachu ran at Catherine and tackled her, its body sparking, forcing her back.  
“Dots?” I gasped, stopping. “Or someone else's Pikachu...? June?”  
Robin stirred, moaning.  
“Robin? You okay?” I forgot about the Pikachu and ran to my friend, kneeling beside him.  
Robin's body sparked and his eyes opened. He groaned, sparking again. “Gary. June.” He struggled to sit up, his body sparking again. He shook his head and laid back down. “Where's Catherine?”  
“She got caught up in another fight. June is right. Our Pokemon won't listen to us. Catherine nearly stomped you out when she saw you!”  
Robin looked at me in shock. “Catherine?”  
I nodded solemnly.  
Robin shook his head in disbelief. “I can't believe that. My Catherine.” He looked up at the helicopter above us. “They can't get away with this...” He turned to me, his eyes filled with fear and worry for the first time tonight. “But how do we stop them?”  
We may not be able to, I thought to myself and looked up at the helicopter.  
A loud stomping noise grabbed my attention and the three of us turned to see a Snorlax stomping by, a Mothim in its grasp. Snarling, Snorlax slammed the Mothim to the ground and proceeded to stomp down on it, instantly squashing the insect.  
A Beedrill appeared from the slaughter and stung at Snorlax with all three stingers.  
Snorlax swatted at it and smacked it away, chasing after the Bug.  
The Mothim was nothing but a smudge on the ground.  
A loud scream arose from the warring and an explosion sent everybody flying in different directions.  
Screaming out as I soared through the air, my eyes closed tight, I quickly slammed hard into something and dropped.  
This was followed by another explosion, dirt flying everywhere, the ground trembling roughly.  
An explosion in the stands made my heart leap out of my throat as I was thrown away again. I laid on my face in the dirt, not moving. The remaining echoing roar from the explosions remained in my ears.  
Children were crying. People were moaning. Voices called out for help.  
I opened my eyes after a moment and stared at the ground. Lifting my head, I could see several Pokemon sprawled out, motionless, weakened, exhausted.  
Robin was sprawled on top of a Medicham, both of their eyes closed.  
June was on her back, a vicious, heavy looking Pokemon knocked out on top of her, both of them with their eyes closed.  
I sat up and looked at the remains of everything.  
People.  
Pokemon.   
Both were indistinguishable, covered in blood, on top of one another, neither budging an inch.  
The Pokemon weren’t sparking anymore. It looked like the things on their backs were no longer suffering the victims.  
I got to my feet and my legs quivered under me, but I bent my knees to keep my balance and looked up to the sky, leering. My teeth clenched as my jaw tightened. My hands made fists that could have forced my fingernails through my palms. “ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!!!” My voice echoed.  
Isaac looked directly at me, a devilish grin on his face. He raised the microphone to his mouth. “Hello, my dear child! You almost look familiar to me.”  
“AAAAAAAALLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!” I could have swung a punch that reached his smug freaking face if at all possible! “YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FRIEND DYING IN LAVENDER TOWN!!! YOU SON OF-!!!”  
“Ah, yes!” Isaac remembered, nodding his head. “You and the loud girl.”  
“YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!”  
“No, no,” Isaac shook his head. “I will be worshiped for this. Appreciated. Praised! The plan is almost complete, now.”  
“WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO??!”  
Two attack aircrafts flew by Isaac's helicopter, and Isaac looked up at something in the distance, his smile fading, his eyes squinting.  
“THIS IS THE POLICE!” a voice seemed to come from a distant megaphone. The roar of an engine got closer, and an attack aircraft in white and blue colors flew by Solace's helicopter. “YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!! SET YOUR HELICOPTER DOWN, AS WELL AS YOUR AIRCRAFTS IMMEDIATELY!!” The craft started to make a sharp turn, heading back to the helicopter.  
One of Team Solace's aircrafts flew at it and bullets shot from it!  
The police aircraft was hit and began to fly shakily in the air before dipping sharply. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! Now a flaming fireball, the aircraft dove down, landing outside of the stadium. CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
“No!” I whispered in disbelief as I watched our first and only sign of hope die.  
“I see the cavalry has finally arrived,” Isaac chuckled. “No better time to drop the bomb, so to speak...” Isaac laughed, his voice getting louder as another pair of blue and white attack aircrafts flew towards his helicopter.  
Team Solace's aircrafts flew towards the new planes and fired at them.  
The blue and white attack planes dove down and spun to avoid the attack. The police were flying away as Team Solace's planes gave chase!  
Two more blue and white attack planes appeared, firing at Team Solace, but Team Solace's attack planes swerved away.  
Another pair of attack planes from Team Solace appeared behind the new police planes and fired on them.  
One of the police planes dived out of the way, but the other one was too slow and spun out of control in the air. It seemed to purposely fly away from the stadium as best as it could as it went down before going out of my sight and blowing up.  
The four planes from Team Solace took off after one of the three remaining officer planes and fired endlessly.  
The three police planes swiftly spun around and tried to escape, but one by one, they all ended up being downed and wrecked.  
“Young boy,” Isaac addressed me amongst all the noise and murder. “It pains me to see all of you young children here. It is so sad, the path you all have been forced on. The manipulation of your young minds that you are unable to see through. It will stay with you forever, into your adulthood, where you will spread the same filth and venom into your future children. Or, you would have. But, instead, future generations will hail you all. You all will be eternally remembered here from this day forward. Instead of spreading evil into the minds of the youth of tomorrow, who will devour it as righteousness, you will sacrifice yourselves to spread the truth to the youth of today, tomorrow, and all eternity!” Isaac sounded so confident. So sure of himself. He believed he was helping anyone in the midst of all this bloodshed. The man backed away from the edge of the helicopter. A moment later, an enormous black object filled the doorway. “For the disobedience of the Kanto region, and their lack of support in Team Solace's cause, a just judgment and swift execution must be delivered.” He spoke darkly, his voice growing manic with further words. “I am ruler of this Earth, now. You all will understand that this is due payback for the utter disrespect Team Solace was given when acting so nobly, so selflessly, for the better of this planet! You all shall now receive what is well deserved and beg for my forgiveness when my rage is over. The rage of I, GOD, in the flesh! Judgment shall be delivered through this here bomb's explosion!! This one eruption will trigger a set of other bombs, which will set off further bombs, IN A CONTINUOUS CHAIN OF BOMBS ALL SPECIFICALLY PLANTED THROUGHOUT THE KANTO REGION, DESTROYING OVER TWO-THIRDS OF THE ENTIRE REGION!!!” He laughed loudly, his voice booming louder than ever in the stadium.  
Robin groaned from the ground and looked up into the sky. “Huh...?”  
“Understand, young heroes, that this is a sad farewell,” Isaac concluded. “It is almost like killing my own children. But in reality, it is Flora who will live on, due to your worthy sacrifice. I promise you all. You all, shall live, FOREVER!”  
The bomb was being pushed from behind, rocking the helicopter.  
Another aircraft in dark silver flew by, firing at Isaac's helicopter!  
One of Team Solace's aircrafts flew in front of it and fired back.  
The bomb fell out of the helicopter, spinning as it heavily, quickly, dropped.  
Team Solace's attack aircraft exploded right above the stadium, along with the police one!  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
“WH-WHOA WHOA!!” Isaac uttered as the force from the explosions rocked his helicopter even harder.  
The hovering vehicle was knocked sideways, the CRAAAAAAASSSSHH!! of broken windows sounding out from it.  
The bomb continued to drop fast, right over me!  
Isaac tumbled right out of his helicopter! He wailed at the top of his lungs, flailing!  
I was frozen in place as the bomb got closer. Two-thirds of the entire Kanto region in ruins... I repeated. Planted bombs... There's no escape...  
“Snor...” something behind me breathed heavily.  
I leaped in fright and whipped around.  
A Snorlax was behind me, standing up, looking up at the bomb as it headed for us, its mouth wide open in awe. “Snor...” The bomb dropped right into its mouth! Snorlax shimmied in surprised, the bomb sticking out of its mouth, already filling it, and grunted and GULPED! the rest of it down! Its mouth fell open as it breathed out heavily from the effort.  
Isaac, shrieking in terror, fell right behind the bomb, and into Snorlax's mouth as well! Only his head was in the gigantic Pokemon's mouth, the rest of his body kicking and struggling. I could hear him screaming from inside of Snorlax's closed mouth.  
Snorlax didn't let go and turned to me. Its eyes were naturally nothing more than slits, so I couldn't see any real emotion on its face, but something told me it was confused about what was going on, and what was about to happen next. It grunted at me.  
I stared back at Snorlax in shock, my eyes wide, my mouth wide in horror. I wanted to run, but I was paralyzed. “Oh, sh-!!”  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

A steady beeping sound rang through my ears. I kept my eyes closed and remained on whatever I was laying on comfortably. A hospital? I wondered after listening to the beeping for several more minutes before finally opening my eyes.  
I was in a hospital, hooked up to wires and needles that were hooked up to machines that held bags of liquids, and...  
I groaned and turned at the sight of my mom from the corner of my eye.  
My mom cried out in surprise. “Gary!” She stood up from the chair against the wall and ran to me.  
I turned my eyes as I noticed others in the room.  
Prof. Oak!  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters!  
Mrs. Tot!  
Ms. Say!  
My mom placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced and wailed out in pain, struggling from under my blanket.  
“OH! I'm so sorry!” She lifted her hand off of me. “Did that hurt? Are you okay??”  
I nodded and opened my mouth to try to answer, but nothing came out from my dry throat.  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters stood up, but didn't come any closer.  
Mrs. Tot stood up and walked over to me, staring down at me with pain in her teary eyes. “Mijo.” She wiped at her eyes and stared down at me. “I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when I heard you were here.”  
I wanted to say “thank you,” but could only manage to nod and smile.  
“Kiwi is back home, now,” Mrs. Tot said. “She's even attempted walking, and the effort alone is miraculous, but not successful. She is in a wheelchair right now. She's also been talking to people. I thought you might like to know that.”  
I smiled and nodded. Kiwi is okay.  
“She knows you're here right now. I told her and she hopes you'll be out of here soon. Her father is with her right now, making sure she's alright.” Mrs. Tot wiped at her eyes again and gently touched my hair. “I have to go be with her right now, but I had to stop by and make sure you were okay.”  
“Thank you,” I forced myself to croak out.  
My mom and Mrs. Tot gasped, smiling happily.  
Mrs. Tot turned and walked to the door, turned back to me quickly, and then left.  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters stood still, staring at me, but didn't move, looking nervous.  
Ms. Say stood up and approached me.  
My heart beat faster, the beeping machine beeping quicker as she stopped by my bed.  
She sighed. “Gary,” she whispered. “For so long, I blamed you for Aly's death.”  
I closed my eyes, unable to look at the pain she wore on her face.  
“I blamed you, Robin...” she continued. “...and myself. I blamed Pokemon. I blamed everyone in the world, quite literally, except those crooked men who took her away from me.” She stopped talking.  
After a while of uncomfortable silence, I opened my eyes and saw she was still looking down at me.  
“I thank you, Gary, for bringing me peace at last.” Ms. Say’s tears dripped from her eyes onto my blanket. “I'll never forget what you've done. Your bravery. Thank you for stopping them.” She didn’t cover her face as she cried openly, her painful eyes on my own. Her makeup around her eyes was starting to run, but she didn’t so much as even wipe at her face, looking more and more a mess before me as she continued to cry. “Thank you. Gary, thank you so much!” It was when blackened tears started to drip from her face and land on me that she sniffled and looked down at my blanket. “Oh.” She inhaled sharply as she wiped at her cheeks, smearing the loosened makeup. “Excuse me.” She turned away, running out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
I looked away from everyone to the other side of the room, at the window, watching the bright sunshine sparkle against my tear filled eyes. Crying silently to myself, I wondered why Ms. Say thanked me, now feeling a lot worse. I had to see the pain a mother who lost her only child had to live with due to the wishes of four stupid kids.  
A chair creaked and several footsteps headed for me.  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters appeared, having walked around to the other side of my bed, blocking the window.  
It was Prof. Oak who stopped at the opposite end, next to my mom. “I must say, that sure was something, Gary. It's good to see you're alright and talking again.”  
“What... happened...?” I managed.  
“Team Solace was defeated. That's what,” Prof. Oak answered.  
“You're a hero, Gary!” Mr. Butters said with a smile, gripping my shoulder and shaking it hard.  
“OW!” I let out, closing my eyes tight as pain shot through my body, my eyebrows narrowing angrily.  
“Damn it, Robert!!” Mrs. Butters slapped her husband in the face.  
“Sorry!” Mr. Butters instantly raised his hand to the slap he took.  
Prof. Oak raised a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. “Anyway, Team Solace has finally come to an end.”  
“So, it's just over? They're finished? They're all in jail?”  
“Not all of them. But the higher ranking members are. I was told that you'd recognize the name of Dave?”  
I squinted, sitting on the name for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. I do remember him,” I said coldly.  
“Well, he's in custody, along with many other grunts who were in the area. The leader, Isaac, was killed in the explosion. Any remaining members out there won't be able to operate as a group with their executives in jail and their leader now dead. It’s over for the group.”  
“He's dead...” I whispered, not happy, but not sad by any means.  
“Yes, and if you had been at as close a range as Isaac had been, you would have been killed as well. You were a safe distance away, outside of Snorlax. Good thing Snorlax is so blubbery. The explosion could have killed everyone there had Snorlax not taken in the bomb. There were deaths, of course, sadly, and the entire Indigo Stadium is collapsed now, but, things could have been a lot worse, as you know. You, Robin, and June were all quite lucky.”  
“JUNE! ROBIN!” I screamed, sitting up. “OOOOOWWW!!”  
“Take it easy, Gary!” Prof. Oak said, placing a hand gently on my chest.  
His touch hurt, and I laid back down, groaning.  
“They are just fine.”  
“Yes,” Mr. Butters chimed in. “We all saw Robin and June and they were awake and doing just as good as you are!”  
I breathed a sigh of relief. “So everyone's okay.”  
“Well, you and Robin and June are,” Prof. Oak said gravely. “All of your Pokemon are in recovery right now. They all are in very severe condition right now. The Poke Balls for all of your Pokemon are destroyed, but you can just recapture your Pokemon again. That shouldn't be a problem. Assuming they are alright after all of this, of course. Not everyone was so lucky. Both before and after the final explosion, Pokemon and humans alike were killed. During the fight between the Pokemon, quite a few exploded, as you might recall. Steelix, Golem, and a Weezing.”  
I shook my head, trying to remember.  
“It was these explosions that knocked all of the Pokemon unconscious,” Prof. Oak told me. “They were strong enough to deactivate and destroy those devices Team Solace attached to the backs of all of the Pokemon, which is how the calamity was finally put to an end amongst the Pokemon.”  
“Professor, how do you know all of this?” I asked suspiciously.  
“We all know this, Gary,” my mom replied. “It was on TV. Televised all over the planet.”  
“Like they did last time, in...” Mr. Butters got silent.  
Lavender Town, I finished for him in my mind.  
We all got quiet as our heads lowered, thinking the same thing.  
“Hey, you did good out there, kid!” Mr. Butters said, breaking the silence, smiling somehow. “You saved us all!”  
“How? I didn't do anything! Snorlax saved us.”  
“Yes, but you were there. You saved my boy when he wanted to recklessly run out there to save his Pokemon. You held him back. You talked sense into him during crucial moments. You also have a bit of history with Team Solace. The incident in Cloud City with the Machamp and Machoke. That Saffron thing with the Haunter. You have stopped them sev-!”  
“The Saffron thing wasn't Team Solace!” I interrupted. “That was something else... But it wasn't due to them.”  
“Oh, well, you're missing the point, kid,” Mr. Butters chuckled. “You've helped foil their evil schemes before, and this is one where you guided yourself and your friends to safety and did the best you could to try to stop those creeps.”  
“But, I never did anything to stop them any of the times I ran into them!” I groaned just from speaking too loud.  
“Listen.” Mr. Butters raised a gentle hand. “You kept my son safe. You're a hero. That's that. Besides, your name is in the news as one of the survivors. And we all saw you and Robin and June on TV during the time of the mayhem, trying to find a way to stop Team Solace. You guys were great!”  
My shoulders slumped and I nodded. “Thanks, Mr. Butters,” I accepted.  
“Now do you see why I wanted you to cut out all of this nonsense with these Pokemon?” my mom asked seriously. “It's this kind of-!”  
I opened my mouth to yell back at her, but Prof. Oak placed a hand on my mom's shoulder, stopping her and speaking up before I could. “Let's all just be grateful that Gary is alright,” he smiled warmly. “Right now, let's look at what we still have, and not what could have been if whatever situations had or hadn't occurred.”  
“Fine.” My mom was clearly upset, an angry look on her face as she looked away.  
“Yeah!” Mr. Butters agreed and then laughed. “In fact, I have this right here to lighten up the mood!” He pulled a white square from out of his pocket and laid it out on my stomach.  
I looked down at a picture of me, my face scrunched in pain, my mouth open in a silent scream as I sat up on my bunk bed back at the Pokemon League when I had been surprised on my birthday! It was right when I had slammed my head into the top bunk, my hand blurry in the motion of reaching for my head.  
Mr. Butters laughed his heart out, and Prof. Oak joined in, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
Before long, everyone in the room was laughing loudly. Laughter of relief. Laughter of appreciation.  
It hurt to laugh, but I had to do it. It felt good to take my mind off of the current drama and actually smile.  
A knock on the door silenced us all and Prof. Oak called, “Who is it?”  
“Um, I'm looking to speak to Gary, please?” the young voice answered.  
“This is his room.” Prof. Oak walked over to the door.  
The door slowly opened before Prof. Oak reached it and a face poked in.  
A kid with short black hair looked in the room and smiled at me. He walked in and I saw that he had crutches and bandages around his arms and legs. “Gary!”  
“Arnold!” I sat up sharply and grit my teeth against the pain that demanded I not move and lay back down.  
He managed over to me. “I'm so glad to see you're okay! And glad you know my name! Ha ha! I've been trying to see how the others who were in the explosion were doing since I'm in pretty good shape myself, given the circumstances.”  
I hesitantly nodded, staring at his condition.  
“I have been hoping others are doing well, too, or trying to see if there's anything I can do to help them out, somehow.” He laughed. “Though there clearly isn't much I can do.”  
“Wait! You can do something for me, Arnold!” I said to him quickly.  
Everyone shot their faces at me.  
Arnold’s face brightened up more. “Yeah? What's that?” he asked eagerly.  
“I know you from way before the Pokemon League!”  
“You do?” he asked in shock.  
“Yes! You met me and June, a red haired girl, when you were getting robbed by those three guys you knew,” I reminded him. “June and I saved you from them!”  
Arnold thought about my words for a moment. With a gasp, he cried out, “Steve, Shawn, Dominique, and John! It was four of them!”  
“Okay, four, but do you remember now?!” I asked impatiently.  
“Yeah!” he nodded. “Hey, man, thanks again for that! How is that girl doing? Was she your girlfriend?”  
I growled on the inside. “No, no,” I answered swiftly. Mr. Butters snickered, but I ignored him. “And she's fine. But anyway, you said you went to Saffron and you didn't win against Sabrina! I went there with my friends and we barely got out of there alive! That place was possessed and haunted by Sabrina's Haunter! I need an explanation as to what happened to you there! Please! I've been trying to locate you since you beat my friend, Robin, at the League!”  
Arnold lowered his eyes and looked away, hiding a secret in his eyes.  
“Arnold! I have to know! Please!”  
“Well, it's a rather simple answer, to be honest. I just hate thinking back on that place,” Arnold told slowly. “You see, I had my Munchlax with me, and we battled that Haunter of hers. We lost, and, as you know, her Haunter, as well as Sabrina herself, were pure evil. They were after souls and they wanted mine for losing. I couldn't escape anywhere, and they both closed in on me. Munchlax got to his feet and managed to do Metronome to try to help out, and it turned into Teleport! So we escaped and ran out of Saffron as fast as we could and never looked back.”  
“Oh. Wow! You were pretty lucky.”  
Arnold nodded. “Extremely! That was the first time he saved my life...” His voice trailed off.  
“The first?”  
Arnold nodded. “The second time was... Last night.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Arnold looked into my eyes as his own eyes blinked, tears falling from them.  
“Oh, dear,” Prof. Oak spoke gently. He placed a gentle hand on Arnold's shoulder. “I'm so sorry.”  
Arnold wiped at his eyes and nodded.  
It finally sunk in. I inhaled loudly. “You mean-?!”  
Arnold smiled. “Yeah. The Snorlax that saved us all was evolved from my Munchlax. My very first Pokemon I got from my Pop. He caught it just for me. He knew Snorlax was my favorite Pokemon! It's my only memory of him. He passed away the day after I left on my journey. I know he'd be proud of me and Snorlax.” Somehow, Arnold was able to maintain a smile.  
My mom and Robin's parents let out pained moans at Arnold’s story.  
“It's okay,” Arnold said, looking to us. “Not everyone's lives can be so easy, right? We have to sometimes smile. It's not always to hide the pain, but sometimes, it's to challenge ourselves to dare to have a better life.” He pointed at the picture of me on my birthday. “Hey! That's funny! Ha ha ha ha!” Arnold sighed. “Well, is there anything else I can help you out with, Gary? Or any of you?”  
“Oh, no. Thank you, though.” My mom wiped at her wet cheeks, her lips pursed together.  
“Thank you for all your help, son. You've done enough,” Prof. Oak smiled kindly.  
Mr. and Mrs. Butters shook their heads, smiling.  
“Have you found out about your other Pokemon?” I asked. “Are they okay?”  
Arnold nodded quickly. “Yeah! Everybody else is doing alright. They're in critical condition, but I believe they'll come out on top and we can celebrate how far we made it!”  
I closed my eyes and turned away, tears rolling down my cheeks. “Congratulations, Arnold. You were amazing.”  
“Thanks, Gary! That means a lot. Well, find me if you need me. Take care!”  
“You'll find that red haired girl in one of the other rooms,” I mentioned, smiling a little. “She'll be happy to see you. We both were looking for you before you battled today.”  
“Ah! Sweet! I'll be off to say hello, then! Say, what's her name? I can't just call her the red haired girl, ha ha ha!”  
“June,” I answered, turning to him.  
“Thanks a bunch, Gary!” Arnold said gratefully.  
Prof. Oak opened the door as Arnold walked out, and then returned back to us. “That sure is one strong boy. Very well raised.”  
We all nodded.  
“Ha ha ha ha!” Mr. Butters laughed. “Good spirit! A hero! Stopping crooked people like that with a brave Pokemon and smiling through tragedies.”  
“Quite so,” Prof. Oak added. “And Silph Co. is rebuilding itself after their huge collapse from the Saffron tragedy and Poke Marts are expected to be able to refill their stock in the coming months. All will be returning back to normal, soon enough.”  
“At least this Hell is finally all over,” Mrs. Butters sighed. “Hopefully they all get a death sentence. They were horrid, twisted, mad people. They don't even deserve a life sentence! Just kill them off!”  
Mr. Butters wrapped his arms around his wife, and she leaned against his chest, bawling openly.  
“They surely will be,” my mother reassured her. “If there’s any justice in this world, they’ll all be put to the chair.”  
Prof. Oak simply closed his eyes, narrowing his eyebrows.  
These women had every right to feel how they did. Not just because their children were nearly killed, but the horrors Team Solace had placed upon the entire world was enough to make anyone view them as evil. In the wrong.  
But, what exactly defines wrong? I thought to myself, knowing that sharing these thoughts with the others in my room wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. The members of Team Solace weren't acting out to be bad. They genuinely believed that they were right in their goals. They were acting out of a genuine desire to save the planet and expected to be rewarded as they saw fit. No different than the police who were determined to stop Team Solace in the name of good, seeing Team Solace as evil.  
Realistically, no one can determine what is right and what is wrong. We only act on our hearts. What may be a blessing to one is a curse to another. What may be life to one is a grave to the next. Judging each other by the things we do is to be expected in such a world.  
Mr. Butters judged the Saffron incident as an act by Team Solace. His point was that Team Solace was wrong in their feelings towards Pokemon, but unknowingly, he practically justified them by labeling Haunter’s actions as evil.  
It was Team Solace’s point all along.  
Nobody knows everything. No one can claim to be the holder of all knowledge. And yet, in a world of so much opinion, uncertainty, hypocrisy, and bias, everyone’s actions are under a microscope by everyone else. Those judged hate being judged, while judging.  
But, judging is natural.  
Perhaps, by using our life's experiences and approaching this world through humble, accepting eyes, we can learn to take in things that are greater than ourselves.  
By trusting the truth instead of dismissing them to our own comprehension, as if we ourselves are God, we all can finally see the same picture, clearly.  
Instead of so arrogantly stomping along the dirt trail of life as if we are wearing the boots that will carry us through life the easiest, we might try on the next man's shoes and see how those feel.  
I wasn’t defending Team Solace in any sense.  
It was just me doing what I do best.  
Or, worst, perhaps.  
Thinking.  
As Prof. Oak once told me, “That is life, Gary. The creation of, or the destruction of.”  
Black and white.  
Two opposites alongside each other.  
In a yet to be defined.  
Gray world.


End file.
